El Proyecto Eva
by Charizard
Summary: ACTUALIZACIÓN ¡LA SEGUNDA OLEADA ESTÁ AQUÍ! y perdón por la tardanza, per aún estamos en Agosto, no? XP ACTUALIZACIÓN
1. Prólogo

El fin del Mundo está cerca. Ó por lo menos eso era lo que pensaban muchos alarmistas al término del milenio pasado. El cambio de siglo, junto con el de milenio, implicaba por sí mismo un acontecimiento que sin duda quedaría marcado en la historia de la Humanidad.

Dos mil años de la Era Moderna no eran cualquier cosa, aún cuando hubiera personas que se rigieran por calendarios mucho más antiguos, ó incluso cuando estudios históricos habían sacado a la luz que en realidad el fin del milenio había sucedido con varios años de anticipación, debido a negligencias humanas en la medición de los tiempos.

No obstante el discurso apocalíptico utilizado por profetas de la nueva era, morbosos, trastornados y estafadores oportunistas, el mundo recibió el Primero de Enero del año 2000 sin complicación alguna. Ninguna clase de calamidad ó catástrofe bíblica se abatió sobre la indefensa y desprevenida Humanidad, a no ser los múltiples especiales televisivos que se sucedieron una tras otro en todas las cadenas de televisión.

Así es, para el alivio de los muchos, y la desilusión de los muy pocos, el tan ansiado y temido año 2000 llegó como cualquier otro año más, sin traer consigo más que la cuesta de Enero y buenos deseos para el resto de su duración.

Fue hasta el final del octavo mes que el desastre ocurrió. El 21 de Agosto del año 2000, aparentemente salido de la nada, una roca espacial, tan grande como el Everest, impactó de lleno nuestro planeta Tierra. No hubo tiempo para prepararse ni idear un ingenioso plan para salvar el mundo. Para cuando los científicos detectaron el meteorito ya era muy tarde para cualquier cosa, salvo rezar.

El meteoro asesino impactó de lleno contra el polo Sur, en el continente antártico, evaporándolo casi en el acto. El impacto sobra decir fue tremendo, con la fuerza equiparada de la detonación de todo el arsenal nuclear de las naciones del Primer Mundo. Debido a esto, el eje del planeta se inclinó unos cuantos grados de más, y afectando su órbita, trayendo consigo una ola de fenómenos naturales que sembraron la muerte y destrucción por todas partes.

Ese fatídico 21 de Agosto del año 2000 ocurrió el Segundo Impacto, nombre dado por los medios a la catástrofe global, haciendo alegoría a la hipótesis de que fue un meteoro de características similares lo que ocasionó la extinción de los dinosaurios, siendo entonces este suceso el Primer Impacto.

Sin embargo, el dinosaurio no contaba con los recursos de los que el ser humano disponía en el momento del desastre. Cierto fue que ese día tristemente célebre más de la mitad de la población mundial pereció. Estamos halando de unas tres mil millones de almas, aproximadamente. Y contemos también las otras mil millones que murieron en las réplicas e incontables conflictos bélicos que se sucedieron en el transcurso de los siguientes diez años. Y sin embargo, la Humanidad había conseguido subsistir.

Luego de un penoso y sangriento reacomodo en el orden global, por fin los sobrevivientes podían levantarse y comenzar de nuevo, bajo el amparo y cobijo de la todopoderosa Organización de las Naciones Unidas.

Han pasado ya casi quince años desde el Segundo Impacto y la Historia sigue su curso, pese a todo. Es el año 2015 Después de Cristo.


	2. Cuando los ángeles atacan

_"Un ángel, que también llevaba una hoz afilada, salió entonces del santuario celeste, al mismo tiempo que del altar salió otro, el encargado del fuego. Este gritó al que llevaba la hoz afilada: Lanza tu afilada hoz y cosecha los racimos en la viña de la Tierra, porque ya están maduros."_

**_Apocalipsis 14(17-20)_**

**2015 D.C.**

Nos encontramos en las ruinas de lo que fuera Yokohama, una de las grandes ciudades costeras del Japón, capital de la provincia de Kanagawa; con una población aproximada de dos millones de habitantes. Se hallaba situada en la costa sudoriental de la isla Honshu, en la bahía de Tokio, a pocos kilómetros de la capital del país, de cuya área urbana formaba parte. Su proximidad con Tokio, unido a su situación que la convertía en receptora de los productos procedentes de las comarcas agrícolas interiores, la habían convertido en el puerto de Tokio y el segundo en el país, después de Kobe. Ahora está sepultada en el mar azul, engullida completamente por las aguas vengadoras.... En las profundidades de estas ruinas sumergidas en el océano, abriéndose paso sigilosamente entre las corrientes de agua, una enorme silueta surca deprisa las inundadas ruinas. Los salmones, y los delfines, nadan despreocupadamente junto a esa cosa. Después de todo, no era a ellos a quienes había venido a buscar.

A lo largo de toda la carretera que cubre el perímetro de la costa se encuentran estacionados, en fila y listos para atacar, varios tanques cubriendo todo el camino que tiene vista hacia el mar. Y también en el océano se encuentran numerosos acorazados y portaaviones. El cielo se encuentra tapizado de aviones caza y de helicópteros, semejando un enjambre de abejas zumbando furiosas y listas para atacar al enemigo invasor; todos los intentos de la humanidad para defenderse de este oscuro y desconocido enemigo están reunidos, apretujándose unos a otros. Entre los hombres que tripulan estas formidables naves de destrucción hay mucha tensión; tensión que podía incluso verse reflejada en cierto temor que pretendían esconder a toda costa. Ninguno de ellos sabe a ciencia cierta a qué se enfrentarán, siguiendo únicamente las órdenes que les fueron dadas al pie de la letra: defender la costa japonesa de cualquier invasor. Aún así, había en la atmósfera un aire de nerviosismo terrible, un presentimiento que no los podía dejar en paz-. Mas estos hombres templados en acero, supuestos defensores de la humanidad, saben perfectamente que deben hacer todo lo _humanamente _posible para defender a sus familias y a toda su especie completa de este extraño enemigo.

Inconscientemente, cómo cada uno de sus compañeros, Kenichi Otomo, artillero de uno de los 35 aviones caza del gobierno japonés, junto con otros 20 aportados por las Naciones Unidas que sobrevolaban el área, lo sabía perfectamente, aunque no pudiera comprenderlo por el momento. Empujándolo de nuevo al sótano de su mente, se concentra más en la canción que intenta tocar con su tosca voz, y su pésimo dominio del lenguaje inglés.

—_Born, in the U.S.A, born, in the U.S.A!!_— repetía incesantemente, una débil parodia de una canción norteamericana.

— ¡Cállate ya el hocico, baboso!— reclamó su compañero, mientras fijaba la vista en el radar y en su ruta aérea. — No me dejas concentrar...

— ¡Bah!— rehuyó— ¿Y qué? No estamos haciendo nada importante...

— ¿Ah, no? Entonces explícame el porqué estamos tanto cabrón aquí.

— Te apuesto una comida a que es otro pinche simulacro... eso es lo único que hacemos aquí, simulacros. Los viejos la tenían fácil, bombardeando territorios ajenos para desalojarlos y habitarlos... y ahora, a nosotros nos toca hacer los simulacros, y salir en los desfiles... — y haciendo una pequeña pausa, continuó su discurso— ...pero cuando me transfieran a América...

— Ya vas con eso otra vez— sonrió su compañero.

— ¡Es la verdad! Por lo menos en esa división pasan cosas interesantes, no sólo simulacros.— suspirando, volteó hacia uno de los aviones compañeros, y repitió— aquí nunca pasa... nada.

Una aparición había interrumpido sus constantes quejas, dejándolo boquiabierto y sin saber que hacer ante esa... esa cosa. Su compañero, extrañado por su repentino silencio, volteó de reojo hacia un lado, para quedarse con la misma expresión que la de su amigo.

— Dios... — balbuceó, atónito, como todo el que pudo ver a _eso_.

* * *

La estación del tren colindante a las ruinas de Yokohama, está desierta, sin ningún alma a la vista... horas antes estaba llena de vida, esta estación de tren con su pequeña ciudad rodeándola, con sus hospitales, supermercados, tiendas departamentales, escuelas y hogares llenos de gente. Ahora, toda esta gente está escondida bajo tierra, aterrados y extrañados ante la extraña situación. Esta gente fue siempre pacífica y tranquila, por lo que nunca antes en la historia de esta ciudad costera se habían visto en la necesidad de evacuar sus hogares y dejarlos a la deriva y desamparados de la rapiña, con todos sus recuerdos y tesoros personales abandonados. El panorama en los albergues era por demás deprimente: varia gente apiñada y acostada sobre el frío peso sobre unas poco abrigadoras mantas. La comida apenas si era distribuida, y la cólera y la impotencia seguía creciendo, amenazando con desbordarse de un momento a otro. Ignoraban la amenaza que se cernía sobre sus vidas, y la de todo el género humano. Mientras tanto, en la superficie una voz de alarma se escucha en toda la ciudad:

— Un estado especial de emergencia ha sido declarado; todos los residentes deben cancelar sus operaciones y dirigirse a los refugios. Repito: todos los residentes deben cancelar sus operaciones y dirigirse a los refugios— sonaba constantemente en toda la ciudad, oída únicamente por dos personas que aún seguían en la superficie...

Un rugido de motor que está trabajando a toda su capacidad, un tambaleo de partes automotrices pegadas con cinta, el rechinar de unas llantas que resbalan en el asfalto y las maldiciones de una mujer. El nombre: Misato Katsuragi, una beldad de 29 años y cabello negro, despampanante, a lo mismo que extraña, y está realmente furiosa...

— ¡Maldición! ¿Porqué tenía que ser **esta** vez? ¿Porqué **AHORA**?— reclamaba molesta, como si estuviera alguien a su lado.— hmmmfff—- suspiraba enojada mientras examinaba una foto para estar segura que reconocería a la persona en el momento de verla. Esta foto venía con un nombre, junto con un historial en una carpeta color amarillo, con un símbolo cómo de trébol sellándolo: Shinji Ikari.

* * *

— Lo sentimos, por el estado de emergencia este teléfono está fuera de servicio— repetía constantemente en la bocina la voz fría y mecanizada de la máquina.

— Este tampoco sirve, todo por aquí está muerto— pronunciaba el chiquillo mientras colgaba el auricular del teléfono, decepcionado.— Mejor me voy de aquí— se decía a si mismo el muchacho, inseguro...—Ahhhh — suspiraba, desesperado, sin saber qué hacer— Ella ya debería estar aquí— vociferaba mientras observaba la foto de la capitán Misato Katsuragi. Era una mujer bella, de eso no había duda. Sus largas y sinuosas formas, ese largo y sedoso cabello negro, sus labios grandes y rojos, bien podían enamorar a cualquiera. El retrato, tomado al parecer en una playa, ilustraba a la susodicha con muy poca ropa, y en una posición bastante sugestiva, además, digna de un taller mecánico. La fotografía, que había llegado por el correo junto con todas sus instrucciones, venía con un pequeño aviso, escrito con un plumón indeleble. "Estimado Shinji, espérame en la estación, yo te recogeré. ¡Mira esto!"— refiriéndose a la línea curva de los senos que se alcanzaba a ver en su fotografía, que cada vez que la veía, enrojecía de pena.

El nombre del niño era Shinji Ikari, y había sido llamado para reunirse con su padre, el cual lo había abandonado diez años atrás. Desde entonces, vivió un tiempo con sus abuelos paternos, y al fallecer éstos, había quedado a cargo de un tío suyo, también por el lado del padre. Así había transcurrido casi toda su vida, sin saber exactamente a dónde pertenecía, cual era su lugar. Sin amorosos padres, cómo todos los demás niños, que crecían con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro y esperanza en el mañana. Hacía apenas unos tres días que, rompiendo con la monotonía de su habitual rutina, un sobre con un extraño símbolo le había llegado, y en él, todas las instrucciones para que se reuniera con su padre, aparte de la tan apreciada fotografía. Con extrañeza, había acudido al llamado, sólo por no tener nada mejor que hacer. Muchas incógnitas cruzaban sobre la mente del niño; incógnitas que pronto recibirían una aclaración.

El joven tenía escasos 14 años. No era muy alto y tenía una faz insegura y un cuerpo delgado. De cabello castaño oscuro y ojos azules como la luz del día. Vestía, cómo era la costumbre de los muchachos de la época, el uniforme escolar (además que era entre semana) que consistía en una camisa blanca, de manga corta, y unos pantalones negros. Con dificultad, cargaba su abultada maleta de un lado a otro de la estación, sin saber que hacer. Aquella situación tan especial había estropeado todos los pasos que tenía qué seguir, y ahora se tornaba indeciso sobre su accionar. Era difícil pensar que tan enorme responsabilidad sería descargada sobre este aparentemente débil muchacho.

De golpe, volteó repentinamente, no, más bien algo le indicó, le ordenó que tenía que dirigir su mirada hacia un determinado lugar, sólo para encontrarse con una maravillosa, pero desconcertante visión: era una hermosa chiquilla, tal vez de su misma edad, de cabello corto y claro, vestida con un atuendo de escolar. La dulce criatura estaba totalmente callada e inerte, sus ojos carmesíes parecían brillar, como si quisiera decir algo y no pudiera, o tal vez no estaba segura del todo. Su pequeña boca se abrió poco a poco. Si dijo algo, su espectador no la escuchó, debido a la distancia que los separaba, que eran más de quinientos metros, más ó menos. El niño se quedó pasmado, extrañado por aquella extraña y a la vez encantadora imagen. Se frota los ojos y el espejismo desaparece. ¿Qué habrá sido todo eso?

Entonces, profanando la tranquilidad hipnótica del ambiente, el aire rugió, la tierra retumbó y las ventanas explotaron en forma estrepitosa, lo mismo que sucedía por toda la manzana. Las naves de guerra volaban apuradas muy cerca del suelo, con su ensordecedor ruido de motores y turbinas a su máxima potencia.

Shinji, quien había sido tomado por sorpresa, acostumbrado ya a la tranquilidad y paz de cementerio que reinaba en aquel lugar, con dolor, se cubre los oídos para protegerlos de todo el alboroto.

Un par de hermosos y brillantes misiles crucero surcaban, cómo saetas, el aire, cortándolo con sus puntas y dirigiéndose, gracias a sus computadoras de navegación, hacia su objetivo. Fueron directo a explotar en un almacén de ropa, destruyendo con la explosión casi todo el establecimiento, que anteriormente había recibido bastantes clientes que buscaban aforadamente vestirse de acuerdo a la moda.

En eso, desorientado por entero, el infante levantó la mirada, para contemplar aquella horrible visión: una colosal, enorme figura negra, se paseaba tranquilamente por entre los edificios. Fácilmente rebasaba los 100 metros de altura. Despreocupada, caminaba hacia las montañas, sin prestar atención especial en algo, ni siquiera a los constantes ataques de los helicópteros y aviones de la milicia, quienes le disparaban balas capaces de penetrar tanques. Cómo zancudos, revoloteaban de aquí a allá. Viendo el asunto desde otro lado, parecía que sólo querían molestar. Y no les estaba dando mucho resultado, ya que el coloso seguía su imparable marcha.

* * *

No muy lejos de ahí, en un cuartel subterráneo, se prepara la ofensiva contra el monstruo... un enorme símbolo está pintado en la pared: "NERV", con un medio trébol rojo al fondo.

La sala era muy amplia, y espaciosa. Fácilmente podrían caber, sentados, unas mil personas. No obstante, el lugar sólo albergaba a unos cuantos empleados, que no repasaban la centena. Lo sobrante, era ocupado por monitores, radares, sonares y demás tecnología de punta, lo más avanzada en la industria bélica. Una plataforma de acero, cómo una torre, era lo que más sobresalía del cuarto. En él, toda la gente deambula deprisa y nerviosa, tratando de recordar lo ensayado para este tipo de situación.

—Los helicópteros lo están atacando sin hacerle daño considerable

—Se acerca muy lentamente a Tokio 3— repetían los operadores de NERV, monitoreando

los movimientos de la criatura.

Continuaban con su recital de indicaciones, ya que después de todo, ese era su trabajo. Para ello habían sido contratados.

Continuaban con su ir y venir, sin que casi nadie les prestara atención; repetían incesantemente sus letanías de datos que sólo ellos escuchaban, entre tanta confusión que reinaba en el lugar.

Encima de todos ellos, peones en este enorme juego de ajedrez, los jugadores observaban con la cabeza bien fría todos los acontecimientos, al momento que éstos ocurrían. Envueltos y encubiertos por las sombras, se deleitaban en saborear el momento por el que tanto tiempo se habían estado preparando. Y también disfrutaban del pequeño caos desatado en su sala de control: ello les permitía destacar los elementos que les serían útiles en sus planes, y para despedir a los ineptos, y así se podrían ahorrar unos cuantos salarios.

De entre las oscuras siluetas, se discernían dos figuras, figuras de hombres. Uno, el que parecía de menor rango, se encontraba de pie, junto al que debía ser el mandamás de todo aquello, que permanecía sentado, recargando los brazos en un escritorio que tenía frente a él, y aprovechando la posición, descansaba la barbilla en sus manos.

— Después de 15 años han vuelto, ¿no es así?— preguntó el primero, en un tono solemne, aunque sin dejársele de notar el miedo en su voz.

— Sí... los ángeles han vuelto a atacar— corroboró su superior, sonriendo.

* * *

En las mismas instalaciones, pero en otro gigantesco cuarto, un hangar, para ser mas preciso, varias personas trabajan afanosamente, todos en conjunto y en perfecta armonía, a diferencia de la anterior vista; cada quién sabía exactamente que hacer y en donde hacerlo. Parecía una coreografía para un desfile, en lugar de un hangar de reparaciones. Cada integrante realizaba sus movimientos con perfecta precisión, y lo que estaban ensamblando poco a poco comenzaba a tomar forma. Él examina los planos que tiene ante sí, analizándolos y buscando la solución a su problema. Permanece en esa posición, pensativo y tarareando una canción, intentando relajarse y concentrarse. Aún no sabían de los más recientes acontecimientos, siguiendo el plan de trabajo, sin que nada más les importara. Sólo hasta que llegó ese empleado, ingresando apuradamente por la puerta, se enteraron por su conducta de las noticias. El primero en saberlo, fue el maquinador de toda la operación.

—¡Katsuragi! ¡Katsuragi!— repetía sin descanso, hasta que se reunió con él, jadeante.

—¿Qué quieres?— interrogó desinteresado de su condición, y sin quitarle la vista al pliego extendido sobre la mesa.

—¡Es increíble!— aseveró el uniformado, haciendo ademanes con las manos para describir la extensión del acontecimiento —¡Estamos en medio de un ataque! ¡Todo mundo está en posiciones de combate!

—¿Ah, sí?— musitó, conservando su forma pasiva.

—¿No te inquieta?— preguntó el recién llegado, notando la poca reacción que había causado en su superior —¡Si para esto hemos estado entrenando todo el tiempo!

—No me importa... ando viendo la forma de ahorra más espacio en la cabina. Todavía no cabe ni el medidor, ni el radar... — y contestándose a sí mismo, tomó rápidamente lápiz y escuadra, y trazó varios segmentos en el papel, conquistando por fin su meta inmediata.

—Ahora sí— le dijo a su subordinado, calmándolo —Vamos a ver lo que tanto te urge. ¿Están viendo la operación en el cuarto de control?

—Sí...

En cuanto obtuvo su respuesta, de inmediato se dirigió a una terminal, y desde allí, con suma facilidad se conectó a la cámara principal. Luego, estableció contacto con el monitor de la sala y desde ahí pudo observar las imágenes.

—Hmmm... —caviló por unos instantes el técnico —¿No se enojará el jefe si se entera?

—¿A qué le temes?— contestó su acompañante, sentándose cómodamente, con la mirada clavada en la pantalla —Si ya sabes que el Ikari me la pela...

—Sí tú lo dices...

—¡Yo lo digo! ¡Ese pendejo no puede hacerme nada!— aseveró, por si aún había alguna duda al respecto.

Por unos momentos, miraron al ejército unido atacar al titán, cómo si de una película de guerra se tratase. Y cómo no hacerlo, si ellos no estaban en ninguno de esos vehículos bélicos. De haber sido así, otra historia hubiera sido.

—Oye, Kai— interrumpió de nueva cuenta el joven, con toda confianza —¿Y cuando me vas a presentar a Ibuki, pues?

—No me digas que te gusta Ibuki— pronunció casi carcajeándose, mientras lo volteaba a ver, con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

—Pues sí— respondió, extrañado, ante su reacción —Si está muy bien la muchacha.

—Pues no creo que se te vaya a hacer— le contestó, riendo entre cortadamente.

—¿Porqué no? Ah, no me digas que sí anda con el Shigeru, cómo todos dicen...

—No, no es eso...

—Dices eso por que eres amigo de ese baboso, ¿no? Claro, cómo es el cabrón que te provee de CDs de los Beatles y todos tus vejestorios.

—Si serás menso... ya mejor cállate, y déjame ver en paz esta madre, que es importante —y volteando de nuevo a la pantalla, declaró —Oye, qué bonito está ese fulano, ¿no crees?— dijo, refiriéndose a la bestia.

* * *

El gigante parecía en sí, una pintura surrealista de Dahlí o Piccasso; era todo negro, salvo la cabeza, y algunos adornos en la cintura, hombros y pecho. La cabeza era redonda y blanca, con ojos color negro y sin pupilas y rematando una especie de pico. De una complexión muy, pero muy delgada. De sus antebrazos nacían una especie de dagas, rojas y largas, que le traspasaban hasta los codos. Daba el aspecto geométrico de un enorme triángulo negro con extremidades, de unos 120 metros de altura. Sin embargo, continuaba siendo muy, pero muy raro. Todo el ambiente se tensaba a su paso.

Las naves seguían disparando su carga sin hacerle el menor efecto al coloso; en el cuartel de NERV, los varios líderes militares ahí reunidos se estaban poniendo nerviosos, al igual que toda la manada de borregos sin pastor:

— ¡¿Dices que no le han podido hacer ni un rasguño!?

—¡Inconcebible!

—¡Ordenen disparar toda la carga contra ese bastardo!

Como avispas furiosas, los helicópteros y los aviones descargan todos sus "aguijones" en contra del titán, sin hacerle el menor daño... los proyectiles se estrellaban contra algo delante de él, sin siquiera tocarlo. Una y otra vez le escupían su letal armamento, que fácilmente pudo haber servido para una invasión a gran escala, y no obstante, no conseguían darle. Furiosos, impotentes, pero resignados a final de cuentas, los misiles proseguían su camino para estrellarse en vano contra una barrera invisible.

— Parece el campo A.T ¿no es así?— interrogó la figura en las sombras, contemplando todo.

— Mjá— asentó la otra, al mismo tiempo que en su rostro continuaba vigente una sonrisa discreta.

Un gran misil es descargado hacia el gigante, mismo que detiene y corta con una sola mano, escurriéndosele el metal entre los dedos... de repente el codo del ángel parece brillar, y una gran descarga de energía sale de la mano del coloso, haciendo polvo a varias naves con una explosión en forma de cruz, la cual se levantó en todo lo alto, imponente y triunfante, en lo que se consideraba el primer ataque del monstruo.

Shinji está asombrado con todo lo que alcanza a divisar; le sorprende el enorme potencial de destrucción de las máquinas voladoras, pero aún más le sorprendía (y le aterrorizaba) el enorme poder del que tenía a su disposición la misteriosa criatura, que al parecer, había salido de la nada.

En ese momento se alcanza a escuchar el rechinar de llantas y el frenado brusco de un automóvil:

— ¡¡ Súbete en chinga!!— ordenó la capitán Misato Katsuragi a Shinji, el cual obedeció casi de inmediato, al abordar el automóvil maltrecho. No necesitó de mucho para reconocer al instante a la escultural mujer que lo abordaba.

Cuando el niño estuvo a salvo, a bordo, rápidamente la militar hace una maniobra para evitar la planta del gigante, la cual estuvo a punto de aplastarlos.

El carro rápidamente se aleja de la zona de batalla, conduciendo ágilmente su conductor por las calles, hasta a alcanzar la carretera, donde la situación era más segura, por el momento. Entonces, el silencio es roto por la conductora.

— Perdón por la tardanza, tuve algunos "contratiempos" je, je— se disculpó la hermosa mujer, haciendo un gesto con las manos.

— Ah, no hay de qué... bueno, estuve a punto de morir, pero eso que importa— expresó con un tono sarcástico el muchacho.

Misato pasa de aquel comentario hiriente, y agrega:

— Bueno, Shinji Ikari, yo seré la encargada de llevarte a las instalaciones de NERV.

— ¿NERV? ¿Ahí trabaja mi padre?— interrogó.

— Sí, él es el comandante en jefe— respondió la interrogada.

Shinji se quedó en silencio, pensativo y nervioso a la vez. No sabía cómo reaccionaría al ver de nueva cuenta a su padre. Y no sabía que era lo que estaba haciendo ahí.

* * *

— Ordenen despejar el área... lo único que nos queda es utilizar nuestro último recurso: la Mina N2— ordenó el general Hiroshi, alto mando militar japonés.

Todos los demás miembros de la milicia presente, la mayoría hombres en edad avanzada, apoyaron la propuesta, moviendo las cabezas, aunque su expresión se tornó sombría por momentos; de inmediato se empiezan los preparativos... se avisa por radio a los pilotos y a los soldados para que abandonen el lugar. Magistralmente, toda la carne de cañón se moviliza casi de inmediato, evacuando toda la ciudad y sus puestos, dejando el área hecha un pueblo fantasma; los pocos aviones que siguen funcionando hacen lo propio, despejando el cielo y dejándolo libre para las nubes, un bombardero enorme y oscuro, cómo la noche, despega de una base al mismo tiempo que los soldados se retiraban. A los pocos minutos de vuelo, la nave de la muerte alcanza a la pequeña metrópoli, extendiendo su sombra en ella, el silbido del aire, el leviatán confundido y el sonido de las turbinas de la máquina voladora...

Misato ha parado en su carrera, y se detiene a unos 12 kilómetros enfrente de una montaña que tapa la vista al mar y hacia las ruinas de Yokohama. Saca unos pequeños binoculares, pero eso sí, con vista de largo alcance, producto de la tecnología electrónica.

Al ver el cielo despejado y sin ningún movimiento, rápidamente se da cuenta de lo que piensan hacer; el sonido de las turbinas del bombardero aproximándose lo confirma:

— ¡¡ Ay, en la madre!!... ¡Van a volar toda la pinche montaña!— exclama, sorprendida.

— ¡¡Agáchate!!— ordena mientras con toda la velocidad posible, empuja al muchacho hacia abajo, cubriéndolo.

Casi no se escucha el sonido del artefacto caer a tierra, mientras el ave de destrucción lo soltaba, en el aire, y proseguía su camino, extendiendo sus enormes alas para surcar los cielos. Un gran resplandor cubre todo el cielo, un resplandor intensamente blanco, que deja a todo posible espectador ciego por unos momentos y después el arrollador sonido de una explosión aún mayor a 5 megatones: el poder desatado de la innovadora tecnología N2.

Algún geniecillo había encontrado, casi sin querer, la manera de recrear el efecto de fusión en el átomo sin la peligrosa radiactividad que ello conllevaba. Así pues, el inmenso arsenal de las naciones del así llamado "Primer Mundo" se vio notablemente incrementado por esta tecnología, la cual superaba la potencia de una bomba atómica y con los beneficios de la ausencia de radiactividad. Muchos pueblos habían sido literalmente borrados del mapa utilizando esta escalofriante tecnología.

El firmamento se torna de color infierno, la temperatura sube y en medio de todo este horror una gran nube en forma de hongo aparece.

Las ondas de choque resultantes sacuden al pequeño carro indefenso, al punto de llegar a voltearlo. De pronto, el estallido acaba y todo es calma; la montaña y todo a un radio de 60 kilómetros han desaparecido, dejando una gran nube de polvo cubriéndolo todo.

En el cuartel de NERV hay cierta conmoción. Los líderes militares están seguros que la explosión pudo acabar al monstruo; para confirmarlo utilizan un satélite en órbita para obtener la imagen del sitio arrasado.

El satélite es enfocado y la imagen es obtenida: todo está hecho un desierto árido y sin vida, sin ninguna señal de cualquier clase de movimiento. Todo es calma. Donde antes reinaba la vida y el colorido, ahora sólo impera la muerte, y el silencio y oscuridad que ésta arrastra, inevitablemente. De repente, en medio de toda esa desolación, emerge triunfante e imponente, aquella gran masa negra, cubriéndolo todo con su sombra. Él sabe muy bien que lo observan. Sólo le basta dirigir su mirada hacia el espacio, para destrozar el pequeño satélite espía. Lo hizo casi cómo una advertencia.

Nadie puede creer lo que sus propios ojos están viendo: ni aún el arma más potente había logrado acabar con él, y si eso no lo hacía, ¿entonces qué podría hacerlo? La respuesta aguardaba en las dos figuras en las sombras, un secreto que estaba a punto de ser revelado.

Con asombro e inseguridad el general Ross, de la O.N.U, pregunta:

— ¿Cuál es la situación del ángel?

— Unicamente logramos hacerlo más lento... estará aquí al anochecer— contestó con nerviosismo el operador Makoto Hyuga.

— Bien— afirmó, y dirigiéndose a la persona oscura, que se encontraba un piso encima de él, dijo— hemos hecho todo lo posible por detener al ángel y fracasamos. Ahora todo está en tus manos, Ikari; en nombre de las Naciones Unidas, lo estoy autorizando para que ponga en marcha el proyecto Eva.

Después de decir estas palabras el escritorio en el que estaban sentados los militares baja y ellos se retiran, frustrados, humillados y derrotados dejando toda la autoridad sobre este extraño personaje.

Las identidades de estas personas son: Gendo Ikari, comandante encargado de NERV y del proyecto Eva, y Kouzou Fuyutski, segundo comandante de NERV.

El comandante era una persona de complexión mediana, de expresión dura y seria, cómo la de una roca. Su mandíbula inferior se veía horriblemente adornada con una abundante barba de chivo, pero eso sí, muy bien cuidada. Usaba anteojos rectangulares, que aveces ocultaban la expresión de sus ojos. Un hombre de edad madura, cargándose unos 40 años en sus espaldas. Y un poquito de sobrepeso en el estómago.

En cambio, Fuyutski era de apariencia rancia, delgado y estirado. Ya algunas canas y arrugas le adornaban la faz, demostrando así sus entrados años. Y aún así, seguía férreo en sus deberes y obligaciones.

— ¿Y ahora qué?— preguntó este último

— Ahora sólo hay que esperar al niño— aseguró con confianza el interrogado.

* * *

En la carretera, Misato y Shinji están tratando de volver a poner al vehículo volteado sobre ruedas.

— A ver, a la de tres... una, dos, tres ¡empuja! — ordena la mujer, y los dos empujan el pequeño auto, logrando su objetivo. Después de todo es un auto compacto y ligero, y por lo tanto, no muy pesado.

Los dos suben y emprenden de nuevo el viaje... Misato está algo enfadada:

" Y aquí estoy, llevando al hijo del comandante al cuartel" pensaba " y por culpa de ese jodido monstruo, mi carro es un desastre: la defensa está pegada con cinta aislante, y tuve que robarme estas baterías para que siguiera andando esta chatarra" pensaba cada vez más deprimida a cada momento. Y no fingía mucho para ocultarlo, ya que el infante adivinó pronto sus pensamientos.

—Ehhh, Misato — se dirigió hacia ella el niño

—¿ Sí, Shinji?— contestó cambiando totalmente la facción que tenía anteriormente, por una de felicidad y seguridad. No quería que el chiquillo se diera cuenta de lo enfadada que estaba. Erró.

— ¿Esas baterías .... son... robadas?— preguntó

— Emm, bueeno, se trataba de emergencia, y yo las ocupaba...— contestó con cierto tono de chiste.

— Ajá, cómo no

— ¿Enojado? ¡Ay, perdón!— afirmó la mujer, burlándose, y con toda confianza le sacudió cuidadosamente la cabeza.

El auto por fin llega a una plataforma, la cual lo lleva hasta un sótano. El paseo intriga mucho a Shinji, está asombrado con todo lo que ve... mientras que la mujer a su lado lo toma como la cosa más natural del mundo, aburriéndose mientras los bajan. Un gran símbolo está dibujado en la pared: NERV.

— ¿NERV?— pregunta Shinji

— Sí, ya te lo dije, es la agencia de tu padre

" La agencia de mi padre". Nuevamente su memoria se remonta diez años atrás, a la tierna edad de los cuatro años, cuando su padre lo dejó solo en aquella estación del tren.

Aún se seguía preguntando por que lo había hecho, porque abandonar a su propio hijo en aquel lugar, solo y desamparado. Esperaba obtener la respuesta a esas y a otras preguntas al ver a su padre.

Por fin la plataforma se detiene y los ocupantes salen del auto. Misato dirige a Shinji por los pasillos de la instalación; el niño aún no se da cuenta que la mujer no tiene ni idea de por dónde ir... está perdida; y eso es algo sorprendente, ya que lleva más de un año trabajando aquí.

— Dra. Ritsuko Akagi, favor de encontrarse con la capitán Misato Katsuragi.— vocean en el altavoz del cuartel.

En una piscina en la instalación del cuartel, el anuncio es escuchado... una escultural rubia de cabello corto sale de la piscina:

— ¡No puedo creerlo!— pronunció para sí misma, ya que no había nadie acompañándola— ¡se perdió otra vez!

Se seca con una toalla, y sale en la búsqueda de la perdida. Toma un elevador, y en ese mismo se encuentra con Misato y Shinji.

— ¿Otra vez perdida, capitán?— expresó con crueldad la rubia.

— Je, bueno, no importa... ya te encontré— contesta apenada— pero mira,¡ ya traje al chamaco! — pronunció inmediatamente, buscando enmendar su error.

— Vaya, se ve justo como su padre— manifestó la rubia

— Sí, tienes razón— reafirmó Misato

— M-Mucho gusto— se presentó con nerviosismo el niño— mi nombre es Shinji Ikari— pronunció al mismo tiempo que levantaba la mano en forma de saludo.

— Mucho gusto— contestó— soy la Dra. Ritsuko Akagi— y dirigiéndose a Misato le dijo— por lo menos es mucho más educado que ese patán arrogante al que tienes a tu cuidado.

— Vamos, vamos— exclamó algo apenada— tal vez con ustedes no lo demuestre (por que no le simpatizan) pero en realidad Kai es un buen chico, ¡en serio!

— Por supuesto.— expresó sarcásticamente la doctora— bien, Shinji, voy a llevarte con tu padre. — pronunció al mismo tiempo que le daba un carpeta llena de manuales e instrucciones.

— Bienvenido a NERV, Shinji— manifestó Misato.

Las mujeres se dirigieron hacia otra plataforma que las iba llevando hacia arriba lentamente. Conversaban mientras Shinji leía con atención todos los instructivos que le habían otorgado:

— A propósito de Kai, ¿sabes dónde está?— pregunto la capitán, hacia su acompañante

— Donde más... en **SU **taller de pruebas, cómo llama a ese pestilente agujero que le han asignado: te digo que es la persona más desinteresada y arrogante que he conocido. Puede llevarse muy bien con los técnicos y los operadores, pero con sus superiores es un irrespetuoso. Si no nos lo hubieran echado los de la O.N.U y si no fuera un piloto, desde hace mucho le hubiera tronado el hocico— expresó furiosa la interrogada

— Es que no lo conoces bien— lo disculpó la mujer— él sólo hace lo que cree que es mejor. Ya ves, yo también soy su superior y conmigo se lleva muy bien.

— Unicamente contigo. Pero ya ves cómo se comporta conmigo y con los demás. ¿Por qué no puede ser callado y obediente como Rei?

— ¿Aún sigue en el hospital?

— Creo que sí.

Shinji desconocía todo lo que estaban hablando, y estaba desconcertado ¿es que había más chicos en esa instalación? ¿ Y de que se trataba todo esto?

La plataforma se detiene:

— Ya llegamos— pronuncia seriamente la rubia.

El grupo avanza unos pocos pasos, y se detiene después de atravesar una puerta automática, de acero. El cuarto siguiente está en la oscuridad total. El muchacho se descontrola con el repentino cambio de claro a oscuro.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿ Y las luces? ¿Qué es todo esto?— pregunta, desorientado.

Las luces se encienden repentinamente y el cuarto se queda al descubierto. Al parecer se encuentran en un puente en medio de una gran alberca. Desconcertado por el repentino cambio otra vez, Shinji da vuelta, para toparse con una enorme figura que abarca todas las aguas detrás de él. Grita de pánico, sorprendido, aún sin poder enfocar su vista muy bien. Cuando por fin se acostumbra a la luz se da cuenta de que es:

— ¡Un robot gigante! — exclama sorprendido.

El robot era enorme; por lo menos tenía unos 100 metros de altura, con un casco en su cabeza, que cubría desde donde debería estar la nariz hasta arriba; el casco dejaba al descubierto los ojos de la aparente máquina. Estaba todo pintado de morado, salvo algunas franjas verdes y el cuello, que era anaranjado. Se sostenía sobre la alberca en una posición vertical, dejando sólo al descubierto la cara, el cuello y los hombros. Una especie de pico coronaba su cabeza.

El robot tenía un aspecto vagamente demoniaco, quizá intencionalmente.

— Un momento, un momento,— se dirige hacia las mujeres a un lado suyo— ¿por qué me enseñan esto?— pregunta, dándose cuenta rápidamente de la situación— ustedes, ustedes pretenden que pilotee esta cosa en contra de ese monstruo de allá afuera, ¿no es así?.

— Correcto.— pronunció una voz que estaba observándolo todo, desde un balcón.

Aunque Shinji no lo había visto en diez años, reconoció casi de inmediato a la persona que le estaba hablando: era su padre. El mismo que lo había abandonado diez años atrás en esa estación, y el mismo que lo había hecho venir hasta este lugar.

— Entonces, ¿sólo me hiciste venir hasta aquí para esto?— preguntó decepcionado el niño.

— Así es— contestó su padre

— ¿Pero por qué YO?

Gendo ignora la pregunta de su hijo, y pasea unos momentos en el balcón, cómo si él no estuviera ahí, hasta que finalmente pronuncia.

— El nombre clave de el robot que tienes a tus espaldas es Robot Multipropósito EVANGELION, o cómo nosotros le decimos, un poco más sencillo, Unida Eva 01. Creo que ya te has dado cuenta de que los fabricamos para combatir de igual a igual con los gigantes que nos amenazan, no sólo a nosotros, sino al planeta entero. Pero, esa no es la única unidad que existe: actualmente existe otra unidad más, la unidad 00; y otra más está en construcción, la Z. La unidad 00 está dañada, por lo cual la unidad 01 es la única disponible hasta el momento.

— ¡Un momento!— le interrumpió su hijo— ¡Aún no me has contestado! ¿Porqué YO?

Gendo lo observa mientras el silencio inunda todo el muelle del enorme robot. Después de algunos instantes, voltea nuevamente hacia el muchacho.

— Por alguna extraña razón los únicos que pueden pilotearlos nacieron nueve meses después del Segundo Impacto; ¿recuerdas tu fecha de nacimiento? — concluyó.

Shinji se quedó en silencio, abrumado por la verdad que se le había revelado. El creyó que esto no pasaría de ser una simple reunión familiar, con abrazos y disculpas, y todo eso. Jamás creyó que se le fuera a encomendar responsabilidad tan grande.

—¡ Un momento!— exclamó sorprendida Misato— jamás se me dijo que lo iban a lanzar a combatir sin entrenamiento! ¿Es que no ven en el peligro que lo están exponiendo?

— No hay tiempo— interrumpió la doctora— ¡El ángel está a punto de llegar aquí!

Las mujeres se enfrascan en una discusión, que es interrumpida por un grito de reclamo:

— ¿POR QUE ME ESTÁS USANDO?— reclamó el muchacho

— Ya deberías saber el por qué. Vamos ¡Anda! es tu oportunidad de ser algo más que un estorbo. Por una vez en tu vida sé de utilidad a alguien, en lugar de una molestia— contestó su padre con serenidad.

El niño se queda pensativo, aterrorizado, no por el miedo que sentía ante el coloso, sino por la increíble frialdad con que su padre, a quién no había visto desde hace diez años, le reveló que para él, no era más que un estorbo. Sus piernas están siendo sacudidas por su pánico, y se quieren doblar.

Finalmente, solloza:

— No puedo, no puedo— cediendo finalmente a sus piernas y derrumbándose sobre el piso — no puedo, no quiero— lloró amargamente.

Gendo, molesto y con el ceño fruncido, voltea hacia un lado, y sin perder ni un sólo minuto, llamó por el videofono a un asistente suyo:

— Comunícame con Rivera

Algunos minutos pasan en establecer la comunicación, y otros más pasan sin recibir respuesta, hasta que, abruptamente, una verdad universal es dicha a toda potencia...

— ¡DEJEN DE ESTAR CHINGANDO!!!— reclamó con furia un chiquillo en el monitor, el mismo que estaba en el hangar, observándolo todo.

— Deja a un lado tus berrinches de mocoso, y ven inmediatamente aquí.— reclamó el comandante, con justicia.

— ¿Ah? ¿ Para qué?— preguntó extrañado el niño.

— Es sencillo. Tú vas a pilotear la unidad 01.— le reveló despreocupadamente.

— ¿Qué no ibas a traer a tu vástago para que lo hiciera?

— Digamos que está un poco indispuesto en estos momentos.

— Ay, que lástima— pronunció en tono de burla el muchacho— de seguro tu corazoncito se hizo pedacitos ¿verdad?

— Deja eso y ven aquí— reclamó de nuevo, con enojo

— No puedo, ando bien ocupado ahorita, y no me puedo despegar de aquí. Con las mejoras que le hice a tu trampa mortal, no creo que haya mucho pedo con la sincronización, así que es seguro. Convence a tu chamaco de que se encargue de todo, háblale de todo ese rollo de responsabilidad y deber y todo eso. Muéstrale unas fotos de mutilados o algo así, y dile que eso les pasó por que no obedecieron a su papá ¡yo que sé! ¡ pero si no es porque la pinche ciudad está siendo destruida y miles muriendo, yo no me muevo de aquí. _¡Adiósito, señorita!_— se despidió diciendo estas últimas palabras en español, y cortando el enlace.

"Mocoso baboso" pensó con rabia el comandante mientras veía como el muchacho cortaba la comunicación. Se quedó pensativo algunos instantes, decidiendo que era lo que iba a hacer, y finalmente se dirigió a su asistente.

— Despierta a Rei

— ¿Está seguro?—profirió su asistente

— Ella no está muerta todavía— asintió el hombre.

De inmediato se abre el enlace, y Gendo se dirige hacia la persona que está tras el monitor:

—¿Rei?— preguntó el comandante

— ¿Sí, señor?— contestó una voz suave y calmada, pero a la vez dulce como la miel.

— Lo siento. Al parecer, no hay ni un solo hombre que pueda sustituirte. Tú tendrás que pilotear la unidad 01— ordenó de inmediato.

— Sí señor— asintió sin vacilar ni protestar.

Las puertas se abren en unos minutos y entra vario personal médico empujando una camilla. Shinji se extraña por aquella situación y se asoma para ver al ocupante de la camilla; observa con atención y descubre algo: es la misma niña de la que tuvo una visión en la estación.

La chiquilla estaba muy mal herida: con varias contusiones en el brazo izquierdo y en las piernas, tenía vendas en el ojo y en la frente. La accidentada observaba con indiferencia a Shinji, quien estaba confundido por su presencia, mientras los médicos la preparaban para que se levantara.

Un terremoto sacude las instalaciones, destanteando a todos y sacándolos de equilibrio; varios cayeron al agua, y la camilla cayó violentamente hacia el suelo, estrellando la persona de Rei. Todos sabían lo que pasaba, aún sin oír la voz de alarma: el ángel había llegado a Tokio 3.

La gigantesca criatura atacaba todo, como si quisiera desenterrar algo; aquella oscuridad absoluta rápidamente se ilumino por los numerosos incendios y explosiones ocasionados por el coloso. Varios edificios empezaron a ocultarse, mediante un sistema de elevador, bajándose al nivel del suelo. El titán destruía calles y casas por igual, sin importarle nada, salvo lo que parecía que había venido a buscar.

En las instalaciones subterráneas, aún se sentían los estragos de los destrozos que había en la superficie, sacudiéndose violentamente todo. Shinji va al auxilio de la caída y descubre con horror que se acaba de romper el brazo izquierdo, al intentar ayudarla hace un movimiento brusco que le provoca un dolor a la chica, al mover su brazo roto. La niña chilla del dolor ante el asustado muchacho, que no sabe qué hacer.

Una viga de acero cae por el intenso movimiento que hay en la superficie, dirigiéndose en su caída hacia los chiquillos, amenazando aplastarlos bajo su peso, lo cual hubiera conseguido, de no ser por la intervención del Eva, que cubrió con su mano derecha al muchacho, protegiéndolo del peso. La viga rebota violentamente en la mano del robot y sale disparada al agua, sin herir a nadie.

Todos están asombrados al ver la acción inconsciente de la máquina, para proteger a su posible usuario. Era claro que el niño era el indicado para pilotearlo, ya que el mismo Eva había intervenido para salvarlo de una muerte segura. Sólo hacía falta que el muchacho pudiera superar ese ataque de pánico del cual era presa.

El ambiente se hizo silencio, y todos estaban esperando la reacción de Shinji... duró cabizbajo algunos minutos, meditando, con la chiquilla en sus brazos, y por fin después de algunos instantes, pronuncio:

— ¡Está bien, voy a hacerlo!— gritó un poco inseguro de si esa era la decisión correcta.

Una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujó en la cara de Gendo, de oreja a oreja.

* * *

Inmediatamente empezaron los preparativos para lanzar al Eva a un sangriento combate a muerte; había que enseñarle lo básico al piloto en muy poco tiempo. Le dijeron que el Eva funcionaba con una sincronización entre él y su piloto, para lo que le dieron dos aparatos en forma triangular, que debía colocar en cada parietal de su cabeza, para que pudiera sincronizarse mejor con el robot. Le explicaron que el movimiento de piernas y brazos se realizaba con sólo el pensarlo y que los dos disparadores que iba a tener en frente servirían para incrementar el nivel de fuerza requerido y que la energía necesaria para moverse, se le suministraba por medio de un cable que iba a estar conectado en la espalda del Eva, en caso de que este cable se rompiera, sólo iba a tener un minuto de energía de reserva y después de eso... nada.

Lo introdujeron en un tubo, en el que estaba cómodamente sentado, y después este mismo lo introdujeron en la médula del robot.

En el centro de mando, los operadores y personal trabajaban para preparar el lanzamiento del robot.

— Ajustando el lenguaje a japonés— pronunció un operador

— Preparando todas las líneas para lanzamiento— dijo otro

— Sincronizando el campo A.T... sincronizado

— Abriendo todos los sistemas de energía

E instrucciones como estas eran repetidas por los operadores, hasta que todo estuvo listo.

Shinji permanecía sentado, reconociendo todo lo que le dijeron que iba a haber ahí. Efectivamente, los disparadores estaban enfrente de él, tal y cómo se lo habían dicho; pero todo estaba a oscuras. De pronto se encienden las luces, y empieza a oír las voces de la doctora y de Misato:

— Shinji, ¿estás listo?

— S-Sí— respondió éste

— Muy bien, en unos segundos más vas a estar afuera.

El muchacho se espanta al ver que todo se está llenando de líquido, y trata de contener la respiración mientras sube de nivel.

— No te preocupes, puedes respirar en él— pronunció la doctora

Aquellas palabras fueron un gran alivio para Shinji, que soltó de inmediato el aire que estaba guardando en sus pulmones y empezó a respirar normalmente.

— ¡Lanzamiento!— ordenó Misato.

Al instante, la plataforma en la que estaba el Eva subió rápidamente y se dirigió en un laberinto de túneles, a alta velocidad, pero aún así, el paseo duró unos cuantos minutos. Por fin, la plataforma se detiene y sale a la superficie, justo enfrente del ángel, a unos 200 metros de dónde estaba él.

Una imagen de afuera aparece en frente del muchacho y percibe claramente todo: las estrellas, los edificios y justo frente a él, el ángel.

La criatura estaba confundida por el nuevo obstáculo que habían puesto frente a ella, sin saber que hacer, únicamente observándolo detalladamente.

Sobra el decir que Shinji estaba muerto del miedo, por el gran temor de morir. Jamás fue su deseo el pilotear al Eva, pero la chiquilla herida le recordó su sentido del deber, mismo que lo obligó a meterse en la situación en la que estaba atrapado en esos momentos.

— Muy bien campeón, vamos a empezar a caminar, un paso a la vez— pronunció Misato por la radio.

El niño pensó en caminar y apretó los disparadores, cómo se lo habían indicado, y el robot se impulsó y dio un paso fuera de la plataforma.

— Bien, ahora el otro pie— indicó la mujer

De nuevo el muchacho piensa y aprieta los controles y el otro pie sale de la plataforma, saliendo el Eva completamente de ella.

— Ahora, repite lo mismo, despacio— exclamó la capitán

Pero al dar el nuevo paso, Shinji pierde el equilibrio y va dar contra el suelo.

Inmediatamente el ángel, al ver que el aparatejo ése tenía vida, concibió que era un peligro y decidió atacarlo. Dio unos cuantos pasos hasta encontrarse con el caído, con una mano lo sujeta de la cabeza y lo levanta; otra vez el codo de la criatura parece brillar y una descarga de energía sale de su mano. Hace el movimiento repetidas ocasiones, aporreando al Eva.

Shinji entra en otro de sus ataques de pánico al ver la gran mano del coloso intentando penetrar su cabeza una y otra vez.

El ángel, insatisfecho con su obra, toma el brazo derecho del Eva y lo empieza a apretar y a doblar; el muchacho ve con horror como su brazo derecho se retuerce al igual que el de la máquina, gritando.

— ¡¡No te preocupes, no es tu brazo!!!— exclamó la doctora por la radio, tratando de calmarlo, sin resultado.

El brazo por fin cede ante la enorme presión, cruje y se dobla sobre su propio eje. Puede que ese no fuera su brazo real, pero el dolor que Shinji sintió en ese momento fue lo bastante real como para gritar despavorido, lamentándose.

No bien el pobre chiquillo había terminado de retorcerse del dolor cuando el monstruo lo volvió a sujetar del cráneo con una saña despiadada. Al momento un disparo de energía salió de la palma de su mano, estrellándose de lleno en la cabeza del robot.

El Eva 01 salió volando por los aires debido a la fuerza del impacto, yéndose a estrellar de espaldas a un edificio unas cuadras más abajo. Un gran chorro de alguna clase de líquido rojo y espeso comenzó a salir bajo presión del agujero por donde el rayo agresor había perforado el casco del gigante de metal, desde la frente a la nuca.

En el cuartel todo es confusión y caos. No hay organización y todos se dan órdenes entre ellos. Misato pone orden en todo ese barullo y ordena:

— ¡Suspendan el plan de inmediato! ¡La protección del piloto debe ser ahora nuestra máxima prioridad! ¡Háganle regresar al punto de acoplamiento!

— Es imposible… ¡No podemos establecer contacto! —la operadora estalla en pánico a su lado —¡Está totalmente fuera de alcance!

—¿Qué dijiste?— pregunta con terror la militar.

* * *

Y mientras en esa sala todo es confusión, el muchacho que momentos antes discutió con el comandante vigila atentamente desde su propio monitor los acontecimientos que en cierto modo el mismo propició, cómodamente recargado sobre su asiento. La expresión despreocupada de su rostro indicaba a todas luces la tranquilidad con la que tomaba el desastre inminente debido a su negligencia.

—¡Vamos, no puede ser tan fácil!— exclamó para sí mismo, siempre atento al transcurrir de la acción, cruzándose de brazos, como para realzar su postura de no intervenir en el evento —Enséñame, mocoso imbécil, enséñame de lo que estás hecho. Quiero ver qué tan buen piloto puede ser el hijo del comandante Ikari.

Entre el barullo de las alarmas y del personal vociferando y huyendo despavoridos, los oficiales en el centro de mando al ver la brutal golpiza que le estaban propinando, se preguntan si Shinji podrá volver a ver un amanecer más.

­­


	3. La Bestia

La oscuridad desaparece mientras el sol anuncia su llegada con los primeros rayos de luz, que triunfantes vencen a la noche, cortándola en tiras hasta convertirse en el alba. Los animales despiertan y se preparan para hacer sus actividades diarias, mientras los habitantes de Tokio 3 aún siguen descansando, los que pueden, mientras que otros se percatan de los daños ocasionados hace apenas unas horas. Bonita manera de despertar, con toda tu propiedad en pedazos, encima de tu cuerpo malherido. Las sirenas aún siguen resonando y haciendo eco entre los rascacielos del centro, lugar donde se llevó a cabo el evento. Cómo si lo de anoche hubiera sido tan sólo un mal sueño, que se disiparía con el calor del nuevo día, la gente despierta sólo para encontrarse cara a cara con una horrible pesadilla. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Cuándo fue que la decisión de regir nuestros propios destinos nos fue arrebatada de las manos? Soldados, médicos, bomberos, policías, periodistas, políticos y todo aquel que estuviera presente ó involucrado directamente y de alguna manera con el siniestro, todos ellos se observaban los unos a los otros, cómo si en realidad hubieran proferido esas preguntas, que eran las obligadas. No era justo. La raza humana había pasado por tantas penurias, tantas pruebas y obstáculos, los cuales los había sorteado todos, algunos con mucho esfuerzo y sacrificio. Sólo para que, ahora, en circunstancias que todavía no alcanzaban a comprender, una vez más la supervivencia de la especie se viera en riesgo. Parecía una broma de mal gusto. Todo mundo estaba mortificado, a sabiendas que sus vidas estaban ya en las manos de otros. ¿Y cómo serían esos otros? ¿Acaso emularían los ejemplos de los antiguos superhéroes de antaño? ¿Poseían toda su moral inquebrantable, el conocimiento absoluto del bien y el mal, ese sentido de sacrificio desinteresado por sus semejantes? Eso deseaban, con todas sus fuerzas, pero ciertamente no era la verdad. Cómo insectos diminutos, comienzan a reparar sus hogares, con la horrible sensación de impotencia que esto conlleva, al saberse indefensos ante los eventos de tan enorme magnitud que se han desatado, y ante los cuales no tienen la menor oportunidad de intervenir, de meter las manos para evitar la caída con el suelo. Resignación.

El sol, tímido y risueño, cómo un párvulo, se asoma por entre la ventana, y a lo lejos se escucha el trinar de los pajarillos, mientras el astro rey, contento y alegre, les hacía cosquillas en todas sus plumas. Aún mas lejos se pueden oír las grúas, las sirenas, las voces, el ruido, la gente trabajando y el despertar de la ciudad y sus habitantes. Un olor a medicina penetra la habitación y todo el ruido incita a abrir los ojos. Con un gran esfuerzo se abren los párpados. Poco a poco. Primero, se despegan las pestañas. Luego, se humedece la boca seca, paseando la lengua por toda ella. Se desperezan los pies y los dedos de las manos, continuando con éstas, y después con las piernas y brazos. Un bostezo corre desde la boca del estómago hasta escapar por la boca que se utiliza para engullir alimentos. Se perciben las imágenes, borrosas, cómo en una lente mal ajustada. Unas vez que la enfocas, te das cuenta totalmente, por medio de todos tus cinco sentidos, del mundo que te rodea, y es cuando concluyes que has sobrevivido una vez más. Estás vivo, pese a que pudiste morir mientras dormías. Y se recibe al nuevo día.

— ¿Dónde estoy ?— es lo primero que pronuncia Shinji al despertar, aún entre sueños. Aún sigue aturdido por el extenuante ejercicio que tuvo que realizar, y el cúmulo de emociones que le tocó deleitar anteriormente, hizo que se empanzara y ahora se sintiera incómodo. Tenía ganas de vomitarlas. Es difícil incorporarse, no tanto por el dolor, sino por lo difícil que es dejar los sueños. Y tener que cargar con la responsabilidad de tener que vivir la vida que te tocó vivir, y por si fuera poco, hacer algo de provecho con ella.  
Se restriega los ojos para acabar de despertarse y se da cuenta en donde está: es un hospital. De ahí el olor a medicina. A través de la puerta, penetran los murmullos de las enfermeras y demás personal médico, quienes estaban muy atareados, con una sobrecarga tremenda de trabajo; algunos habían tenido que hacer turnos dobles, para poder atender a los sobrevivientes del encontronazo entre el hombre y la divinidad. Unos tremendos gritos de dolor, de agonía, capaces de helar la sangre, lo despabilaron por completo, no sin sacarle tremendo susto. Por un momento pensó que era él el que estaba gritando. Contempla el espacio que se extiende a su alrededor. Una sola cama en medio del solitario y monótono cuarto, sin nadie a la vista. El recinto destinado para albergar al paciente estaba inmaculado, todo él pintado de blanco. ¿Porqué pintarán los hospitales de blanco? La luz que irradia el mismo color, aunada con la del sol, encandilan y despabilan a la persona, la estresan, la molestan, la hacen sentir más mal de lo que está. Aún las batas de los médicos son de ese color. Blanco brillante. Cómo si quisieran demostrar algo. Las ventanas cerradas no impiden que el sol salude con sus tibios labios al paciente. Ve su brazo con extrañeza y sorpresa, moviéndolo normalmente. Rogaba porque todo lo que sufrió hubiera sido tan sólo una pesadilla, ocasionada por un malestar gástrico. No convencido del todo, movía lentamente su brazo, y cada una de sus articulaciones, además de los dedos de las manos. Sí, era su brazo, y estaba completo y sano, muy sano. Además, todas sus extremidades estaban ahí. Nada hacía falta. Nada, salvo saber cómo era que había ido a parar allí.

* * *

Afuera, la algarabía y la inmensidad de la vida misma continuaban, sin esperar a nadie ó sin fijarse a quien atropellaban en su imparable carrera, cómo la de una aplanadora, ó uno de los bull dozers que trabajaban en la ciudad, recogiendo escombros. Tristes, confundidos, temerosos, agotados, así se encontraban los seres humanos, pero aún así tenían que continuar viviendo su vida, luchando por ella. Después de un accidente, viene la recuperación, a veces muy lenta, otras satisfactoriamente rápidas, pero todas las heridas cicatrizan. Pero quedan las cicatrices, cómo eterno recordatorio de aquel suceso. El casco del Eva es elevado por el aire por una grúa, de entre una pila de escombros. Los transeúntes, y los curiosos, al verlo, no podían evitar hacer un pequeño alto en su camino, para contemplar el tamaño del objeto, hacer observaciones sobre eso, señalarlo a sus acompañantes y soltar lo primero que se les venía a la mente: "¿Qué demonios es eso?" Misato y la doctora Akagi, ajenas ambas a esas situaciones, los observaban de lejos muy de vez en cuando, sin ponerles mucha atención o importancia. Tenían entre manos asuntos mucho más relevantes que tratar, y tareas que no podían esperar para ser realizadas. Colaboraban muy de cerca con los trabajadores de las obras, y con la gente del gobierno, tanto el nacional cómo el mundial. Proporcionando datos, y a la vez preguntando por éstos, además de elaborar un minucioso control de daños en sus respectivos campos de desempeño, para elaborar un también minucioso reporte que tendrían que entregar a sus superiores sin demora alguna. A pura fuerza, las dos hacen un pequeño paréntesis para descansar, o siquiera relajarse un poco, ahora que podían. En toda la noche no habían dormido, y se encontraban exhaustas en extremo. El auto de la militar, que esperaba en la banqueta, parecía un buen lugar para aliviarse un poco de sus quehaceres. Las dos se recargan en uno de los costados del vehículo, de pie y mirando de frente las obras de remoción de escombros.  
—¿Cómo fue que las cosas se salieron de control?— rompió en pedazos el silencio Misato, externando sus dudas —¿De qué modo pasó todo, para acabar así?  
Refiriéndose a la deplorable escena que era el tener que barrer edificios completos, buscar sobrevivientes, y pensar que un violento terremoto sacudió desde sus cimientos a toda la ciudad. Además de las salvajes escenas de lucha, no, más bien de carnicería que deambulaban y danzaban en sus percepciones. Jamás esperó que el primer combate resultara tan... animalesco.  
—Simplemente pasó lo que tenía que pasar— pronunció en un tono seco y reflexivo su acompañante —Deberíamos dar gracias de la enorme suerte que tuvimos anoche. Ayer pudo haber sido el fin de todo.  
—Pero, anoche fue... bueno, no sé... algo... grotesco. No me imaginaba algo así.  
—No es nada extraño. Es lo que normalmente pasa cuando desatamos a la bestia que todos llevamos dentro, cortesía de nuestros ancestros que habitaban en los árboles. Es algo inherente en la humanidad. Por instinto, digamos.  
—Entonces, deberíamos asegurarnos de amarrar bastante bien al animalejo, para que no vaya a morder ó a comerse a alguien.  
En, eso, un gran escándalo se suscita delante de ellas. "Por Dios, espera, creo que encontré a uno" decía alarmado un hombre, que armado sólo con una pala, removía una pila de despojos, dónde antes había un edificio habitacional. No tardaron mucho en sacarlo. Cuando todos concentraron su esfuerzo en ese punto en particular, la acción se hizo con más rapidez y agilidad. El espíritu de colaboración humana, que brillaba con más intensidad en los desastres. Era algo bello, desde cierto punto de vista. En los momentos difíciles, la mayor parte en los desastres naturales, cómo lo eran los terremotos, huracanes y demás, los hombres olvidaban sus diferencias y se apoyaban y ayudaban los unos a los otros, cómo una verdadera hermandad. "no puede ser, no puede ser" se oyó que se lamentaban, cortando despiadadamente la contemplación de una de las grandes virtudes del espíritu humanitario. Los obreros, los trabajadores y los voluntarios, todos ellos formando un gran círculo alrededor del sitio, miraban hacia el interior de éste, impávidos, desconsolados; algunos se tapaban la boca, otros volteaban al cielo y preguntaban "¿porqué?", unos, resignándose, se ajustaban su casco protector y se aclaraban la garganta, tomando una pose de luto. Al poco rato, sacaron en una camilla la causa de sus pesares. Sucia, golpeada, ensangrentada y amoratada, con algunos huesos rotos; desarreglada toda, cómo una vieja muñeca rota, de esas que son tan comunes de sacar de los basureros, así se encontraba ella. Sólo que no la habían sacado de un basurero, sino de lo que quedaba de lo que, hasta apenas ayer por la noche, había sido su hogar. Y no era una muñeca. Se trataba de una mujer. Una joven mujer. Una joven mujer, muerta. Una joven mujer, muerta, cuya vida había sido arrebatada violentamente. Y podría decirse que absurdamente. Pero la impresión no acababa ahí. En sus brazos, cómo si guardara un tesoro, así de celosa conservaba una pequeña cosa. Algo a lo que se aferraba con fuerza, aún en el más allá. No con un poco de esfuerzo, los rescatistas la hicieron revelar al mundo lo que tan afanosamente guardaba para sí misma. Era lo más desgarrador que un alma humana hubiera contemplado jamás. Se trataba de un pequeño bultito, que abrigaba en su regazo y en su pecho ya sin un corazón que latiera. Igual de desaliñado y desgarrado que su guardiana, maltratado por las ruinas que tenían encima. Se trataba de un infante, un recién nacido. Y entonces, se convirtió en una joven madre, muerta, cuya vida, y la de su retoño, habían sido arrebatadas violentamente. Y podría decirse que absurdamente. Al parecer, la madre, viendo deshacerse el techo y el suelo donde estaba apoyada, en lo único que pensó fue en la supervivencia del pequeño. Con su cuerpo, quiso protegerlo lo mejor que pudo de la avalancha de misiles mortíferos en los que se convirtió su edificio, al desplomarse por completo. Pero no contaba que, en su afán de salvarle la vida a su hijo, éste moriría de todos modos, asfixiado contra su maternal pecho. Todos podían imaginarse la escena, podían ver los ojos de terror de la muchacha, mientras impotente observaba cómo todo su mundo se derrumbaba en pedazos, sepultándola. Podían escuchar al bebé, luchando por un poco de aire, intentando jalar el vital gas a sus pulmones, sin éxito. Podían sentir el dolor de ambos, por igual. Su dolor, al saber que horas más tarde, ellos los encontrarían, de ese modo, tal cual cómo se despidieron de la vida. Juntos, fundidos en ese abrazo eterno.  
Las mujeres no se rezagaban en las impresiones comunes, de todos los que estaban allí presentes. Y quizá les aventajaban, sabiéndose cómplices en las circunstancias que desencadenaron este trágico desenlace. Sin decir palabras, boquiabiertas, y con el alma hecha jirones, acompañaron angustiosamente con la mirada a los cuerpos hasta la ambulancia, y a ésta hasta que se perdió de vista, en la calle. El silencio fúnebre, de remordimiento y de pesar, duró hasta mucho después de su partida. Sólo hasta entonces, Ritsuko, que seguía contemplando la calle por donde se perdió el vehículo que transportaba a los cadáveres, quedamente, casi muda, pronunció:  
—Cuidado con la bestia.  
Sin quedar claro si se trataba de una cita bíblica, ó de un aviso de cochera.  
La brisa matinal sopla con un gran frío sobre ellas dos, con un olor a muerte y a culpa.

Tratando desesperadamente de alejar a los fantasmas que acechaban su conciencia, de sepultar aquellas imágenes en el olvido, y volver a tener la sangre fría, Katsuragi interrogó:  
—¿Y cómo está el muchacho?—preguntó cómo si sus pensamientos estuvieran en otra parte, muy lejos de ahí, mientras se recargaba en su auto y observaba de nueva cuenta las tareas de remoción de escombros.  
—Está bien, tan bien cómo se pudiera estar después de un evento de estas proporciones; sólo tiene un pequeño problema sobre su memoria...—le contestó su compañera, observando de igual modo a los obreros hacer su trabajo. Le alegraba que alguien se hubiera decidido a quebrar la consternación que imperaba en ese lugar.  
—¿Podrá ser contaminación mental?—cuestionó otra vez la militar.  
—Tal vez... aún así, no hay de que preocuparse, no llegará a mayores.  
La capitana ya no pronunció ni una palabra, limitándose a asentir con un gesto de su cabeza, mientras adoptaba una pose reflexiva. Un aparato de televisión hizo acto de presencia, frente a las dos mujeres, allá con los trabajadores que habían bajado de sus grúas por sólo un instante, paralizándose todo en aquellos momentos. Un vasto grupo de personas ya se había reunido en torno al aparato. El silencio entre los espectadores era tal, que aún con el volumen bajo, el televisor se escuchaba claramente.

"...en vivo, transmitimos desde la conferencia de prensa que se está llevando a cabo desde las instalaciones de la O.N.U, aquí en Tokio 3... en estos momentos, el representante de dicha organización en nuestro país, Mayumi Yamamoto, se encuentra en el estrado..."  
Y era entonces cuando las cámaras y micrófonos pasaban a dicho personaje, quien atendió serenamente a la atención del país entero, y de algunas partes del mundo. Uniformado cómo todo buen funcionarios, con un traje de vestir bastante caro, que bien podría alimentar a una familia pobre durante varios meses con el dinero que se invirtió en comprarlo. Con los ojos hundidos, anteojos grandes y bastante bien peinado. Su cabello brillaba ante el fulgor de los flashes. Tranquilo, sin prisa alguna, acomodó una pila de hojas de papel que tenía en el estrado, y con la habilidad de un excelente orador, comenzó con el reporte:  
—Buenos días, damas y caballeros... se qué mucha gente estará desconcertada por los insólitos eventos que tuvieron lugar anoche... antes que nada, permítanme informarles que, afortunadamente, el saldo de bajas fue blanco, sin reportarse ningún fallecimiento ni heridos... ahora bien, deben saber que desde hace más de dos años y medio, las Naciones Unidas le han seguido el rastro a un numeroso grupo terrorista que se hace llamar a si mismo como el Frente de Liberación Mundial (FLM)... hemos podido averiguar que, asentándose en una pequeña isla del Pacífico del Sur, han puesto en marcha un plan con miras de conquista global, secuestrando a grandes científicos del todo el mundo, para diseñar y construir gigantescas máquinas de guerra, a las que designaron cómo "Angeles". Estas enormes maquinarias tienen cómo propósito enfrentarse a las fuerzas armadas mundiales, sin que ninguno de los miembros humanos de su grupo se exponga al peligro; así sembrarán el pánico y el caos por doquier, desde la comodidad de su escondrijo... es por eso que, ante esta agresión, las Naciones Unidas, en respuesta, han creado a la organización NERV, con el único fin de combatir a estos mensajeros de la muerte... NERV es una organización dependiente completamente de la O.N.U., que también se dedica al desarrollo e investigación de nuevas tecnologías...  
Siguieron las palabras huecas y las frases sin sentido: unidades EVA, Dr. Infierno, refugios nucleares, conquista global, etc.  
Las dos mujeres decidieron ya no seguir escuchando más todo ese bonche de patrañas, diseñadas para mantener tranquila y a raya a la población, apartándose del radio de alcance de la televisión.  
—Los del departamento de relaciones exteriores deben estar felices de por fin tener algo que hacer, ¿no?—pronunció Ritsuko, con un marcado tono de sarcasmo en sus palabras.  
—No puedo creer que la gente pueda tragarse toda esas sarta de idioteces— explicó Misato, aparentemente sorprendida—Yo jamás me lo creería...  
—Pero ellos no saben lo que tú...—le aclaró Akagi.  
—Bueno, pero la verdad es que, a pesar de todo, todos tienen mucho miedo—concluyó la militar, mientras veía a la muchedumbre atenta al aparato.  
Los obreros, los voluntarios, en general todos los civiles que se encontraban allí, frente al televisor, y estaban ayudando en las labores de rescate, se veían con ánimos de reclamar, de protestar, de enervarse, de indignarse, para que aquella joven mujer y su recién nacido no quedaran en el anonimato, para que no fueran basura que el gobierno escondía bajo la alfombra. Volvieron la mirada a los soldados que los rodeaban, y también a sus superiores. Se les podía vislumbrar el coraje en sus ojos. Los militares, impasibles, con la mirada fría, congelante, entendieron el mensaje, y a su vez dirigieron la vista, hacia sus superiores. Éstos, les hicieron una señal de afirmación, moviendo la cabeza verticalmente, con igual gesto de indiferencia. En el acto, con una actitud tan natural como el rascarse, los militares empuñaron sus rifles de asalto, inseparables, poniéndolos a la altura de sus pechos, También los civiles comprendieron el mensaje. Tristes, resignados, y avergonzados de su cobardía, volvieron a sus trabajos, sin tener el valor de mirarse a los ojos. Sólo quedaron la mujer y su hijo, deambulando en sus memorias, por el resto de sus vidas. Y toda esa pequeña historia de una insurrección frustrada ocurrió sin que nadie dijera ni pío.  
Dos manifestaciones ambiguas de lo que era la humanidad, y también que eran de las más comunes. Y ambas se habían presentado con un breve intervalo de unos cuantos minutos la una de la otra. Por un lado, uno de las cualidades más nobles del hombre, creciendo cómo una flor en el pantano. Ayudarse los unos a los otros, apoyarse en los momentos difíciles, olvidar viejas rencillas y rencores para colaborar de cerca para un bien común. Y del otro lado de la balanza, se encontraba una también arraigada conducta, tan vieja cómo la historia misma. Suprimir, reprender, pisotear a otros mediante el uso de la fuerza. Y también la cobardía. La indiferencia. El miedo. Ver sólo por uno mismo. Y todo eso en una sola mañana.  
—Pues claro...—terminó diciendo la médica, viendo la represión en toda su extensión.  
Así, el par de hembras se dio a la tarea, paradas en la húmeda banqueta, de saborear el temor colectivo, que parecía hasta sentirse en el aire. Las dos lanzaron un hondo suspiro, mientras el tiempo seguía su curso inevitablemente.

—Tengo que ir por Shinji—avisó Katsuragi, luego de haber contestado una llamada telefónica por su celular.

* * *

La oficina es oscura y aprehensiva, hostil para sus residentes. Un olor rancio penetra en su olfato, hasta llenarlos por completo y hacer que se asquearan. Además del calor, tan enfadoso, tan persistente y constante, tan desesperante. Las personas sudaban y sudaban, rogando por un aparato de aire acondicionado. Ambicionaban la frescura del exterior, atrapados en ese nicho de 4 metros por 4. ¿Cómo era que ese enorme escritorio, con ese montón de pilas de documentos, cabía ahí? El pobre hombrecillo que allí trabajaba, se echaba aire con un abanico improvisado, tratando de disimular su sudor. Su pañuelo ya estaba empapado cuando habían entrado al cuarto. El muchacho se revolvía en la incómoda silla de metal, desplegable, tratando de no cansarse de estar sentado en ese lugar, mientras pensaba en el calor asfixiante que preñaba el recinto. Misato, por su parte, había preferido estar de pie, pero más cómoda que si se hubiese sentado en una de esas dos sillas que se encontraban delante del escritorio del burócrata.  
—Shinji Ikari, desde mañana cursarás tus estudios en la escuela secundaria número 18, en el centro de ésta ciudad, y se te ha sido asignado un departamento para ti solo, el cual puedes usar desde hoy.  
Pronunció, mientras deslizaba por el poco espacio libre de su mesa de trabajo, una cantidad considerable de carpetas, que contenían varios documentos de propiedad, así cómo matriculas escolares y unos mapas de la ciudad.  
La notificación aturde un poco al muchacho, cabizbajo, cómo si se resignara a su destino. Con desgano, toma la pila de papeles que le correspondían, y sale del mismo modo de la deprimente oficina. Creía que se estaba derritiendo cómo una vela, allí dentro. Casi se arrodilla de agradecimiento al sentir el helado aire acondicionado del pasillo, pero continuó con su frío caminar inexpresivo.  
El niño luce algo triste y solitario: ha estado solo en los últimos diez años, y esperaba que su situación pudiera cambiar con esta visita a su padre. Pero no había sido así. Desde un principio comprendía eso a la perfección; entonces, ¿A qué se debió su resolución a venir a este lugar?  
Notando su angustia, la mujer lo sigue, alcanzándolo en el corredor, poco antes que tomara un elevador hacia su nueva residencia, y a su misma solitaria existencia.  
—Shinji, espera un poco— pronuncia la mujer, mientras con dificultad se colaba por la puerta del aparato, que se estaba cerrando. Cuando se instaló dentro, a un lado suyo, le pidió su opinión —¿No te molesta vivir solo? ¿Te sientes a gusto así?  
— Eh...— vacila un poco, inquieto. Le molestaba algo que le incitaran a denudarse de sus sentimientos así cómo así — sí... supongo que estar solo está bien para mí— contestó, tratando de disimular su sufrimiento.  
Misato lo observa algunos instantes, preocupada, casi cómo si lo comprendiera, y encontrara en él un desahogo a sus propias penas. Le tenía tanta lástima. Al verlo, creía verse a sí misma hacia unos años atrás. Tan frágil. Tan ingenuo. Tan sin una idea de qué hacer ante las marejadas y enormes olas de la vida, sin siquiera saber nadar. Entonces lo decidió. Sin pensarlo demasiado. Sin pensar en consecuencias. Sólo dejándose llevar por el arrebato del momento.  
—Creo que tengo una mejor oferta que hacerte— le dijo, acercando su rostro al suyo, sonriendo pícaramente.

* * *

—¡¿Qué dijiste ? !— exclamó furiosa desde el auricular la doctora Akagi.  
— Ya te dije, voy a llevarme a Shinji a vivir a mi casa— respondió la capitán Katsuragi, apartando un poco el aparato de su oído, temiendo que sus tímpanos reventaran. Hasta podía sentir el aliento de Rikko sobre ella.  
— ¿Estás loca o qué ? —siguió reclamando su amiga—¿Se puede saber en qué estás pensando?  
—Mira, yo nomás te avisé lo que tengo planeado hacer, ¿sí?—se defendió finalmente la beldad de cabello negro—En ningún momento recuerdo haberte pedido permiso para hacer lo que yo quiera. ¿Sabes? Cuando te comportas así, le das toda la razón a Kai— de nueva cuenta escuchó los reproches de su amiga, pasándolos por alto—Mejor hablamos luego, ¿O.K ?— concluyó, colgando el teléfono celular.  
—Ella nunca puede tomar a bien una broma...—se recordó a sí misma, mientras abordaba su vehículo.

Nuevamente están en el automóvil el niño y la mujer. Desde su llegada, ambos habían pasado bastante tiempo en su interior. Allí habían comenzado a conocerse, y también allí había iniciado la aventura del joven Ikari en el Proyecto Eva. Cómo casi siempre, y después de todo así era su naturaleza, el muchacho estaba encerrado en sí mismo, desconectándose por unos instantes del mundo exterior. Callado, reservado y pensativo, sin ningún ánimo de hablar, así estaba en esos momentos. Se aferraba con fuerza a su valija, creyendo que era un paracaídas en un avión en llamas. Aún no estaba seguro si tomó la mejor decisión. Pero es que la militar se lo dijo así, tan de repente, que no pudo pensar en una respuesta convincente. ¿En qué se había metido? No la conocía bastante, y ahora ya iba a vivir con ella. La veía conducir el auto, cómo si nada le molestara, tranquila, imperturbable. Era muy hermosa, muy hermosa y ortodoxa. Eso era lo único que sabía de ella. Al verla sujetar la palanca de velocidades, para cambiar de segunda a tercera, una idea pasó por su imaginación. Su rostro enrojeció, tan sólo de imaginarlo. Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo. Se aferró todavía más a la maleta, a su salvavidas. Era tan inexperto. Y ella era de seguro, una maestra. Una artista. Una experta. ¿Y qué irán a pensar las gentes, los vecinos? La vuelve a ver, contemplando sus piernas, pisando el acelerador, el clutch y el freno cuando era necesario. Se veían tan bien. Después de todo, no sería tan malo. Si alguna vez tendría que aprender a hacerlo, lo mejor era aprenderlo de una maestra, que sabría que hacer y cuando, sin correr ningún riesgo. ¡Y la envidia que le tendrían todos los de su generación! Ya se veía cómo el objeto de adoración y respeto de todos sus contemporáneos. El tipo de poder con el que siempre había soñado. Con cada momento que pasaba, se iba convenciendo más y más de que tomó la decisión correcta, pero aún así continuaba bastante nervioso.  
Las calles parecen borrones cuando las pasan rápidamente. Un silencio domina el carro, y si no fuera por el ruido que hace el motor, el silencio sería absoluto. Misato, percatándose de la inquietud de su acompañante, quien se movía una y otra vez, temblaba y enrojecía de pena a cada momento, decidió romper el hielo, e irse familiarizando con él. Se detuvo en una tienda de auto servicio, parando el carro en el amplio estacionamiento de éste.  
— Vamos a comprar los víveres, ¿te parece?— pregunta la mujer.  
Con un gesto, el chiquillo asiente.

Habían comprado bastantes cosas, todas ellas indispensables para el consumo doméstico. Jabones, pasta dental, limpiadores, servilletas, alimentos (la mayoría de ellos pre-preparados) desodorante, perfume, toallas, y también femeninas, especiales para la dueña de la casa; suavizantes de ropa, ganchos, pilas para aparatos electrodomésticos, y un sin fin de artículos más. Les resultó una buena iniciación a su convivencia juntos. Realmente disfrutaban de esas actividades, tan normales, cómo si se les hubiesen estado negadas mucho tiempo. Sobre todo Shinji.  
En la fila para registrar las compras, las personas discuten los hechos de la noche anterior.  
—Así que tu familia se piensa mudar de la ciudad— comentaba una mujer con su acompañante, notándose el pesar en sus palabras y rostro.  
—Exacto. Mi esposo dice que esta ciudad ya no es segura, con todo ese asunto de los robots y los terroristas.— contestó la otra mientras se alejaban.  
—Ni aún en esta ciudad fortaleza puede uno estar a salvo.  
El comentario desconcertó mucho al chiquillo. Se sentía culpable de alguna manera, sin saber exactamente qué era lo que había hecho; recapitulaba la pasada noche cómo si hubiera estado en los humos de una tremenda borrachera, sin poder decir con exactitud que era lo que había pasado. Cuando menos se lo esperaba, todo había acabado y se encontraba reposando en el aposento del sanatorio. Las remembranzas pasaban por un gran filtro, provocándole cierta angustia, de la cual su acompañante se percata. El joven era un libro completamente abierto para ella. Pensaba en cómo era que podía ayudarlo. Sus ojos brillaron cuando la respuesta se suscitó en su cerebro, y determinada a llevarla a cabo, abandonó el establecimiento con su nuevo protegido.

El camino a casa durante el atardecer no tiene ningún imprevisto. Salvo el enorme tráfico que cargaba la carretera que llevaba fuera de la ciudad. Era un éxodo masivo. Nadie quería quedarse. Cómo un rebaño que busca nuevos pastizales, así los habitantes de la ciudad huían a nuevos territorios, para protegerse de los peligros de las grandes ciudades, donde pasaba los mismo. Era el instinto de supervivencia.  
El sol empieza a ocultarse y la noche viene en camino. Las estrellas comienzan a asomarse por el crepúsculo y la luz de la luna menguante a brillar. Los postes de luz, automáticos y programados, comienzan también a encenderse, uno a uno, iluminando las desoladas calles. Katsuragi se detiene en un pequeño mirador:  
— Baja, hay algo que quiero enseñarte y casi es hora— señaló cortésmente.  
Shinji baja de automóvil y se reúne con la mujer en el barandal del mirador. Desde ahí, se dominaba todo el panorama de la ciudad. Las casitas de los suburbios, casi al ras del suelo, con frondosas arboledas; los escasos rascacielos del centro, los que todavía quedaban en pie, torres de acero y concreto que los humanos habían erigido para alcanzar la bóveda celeste, sin éxito; en general, el grisáceo color de una metrópolis del futuro, de un país que antaño pertenecía al primer mundo, y que ahora sólo pertenecía al mundo. Pasan momentos sin que transcurra nada, hasta que, con el último rayo del sol, un zumbido empieza a escucharse.  
Varios edificios comienzan a emerger del suelo y la ciudad se ilumina con sus luces. La vista es hermosa y agradable. Todo aquello se había transfigurado milagrosamente, parece una utopía salida de un maravilloso cuento. El infante está asombrado, ante el hermoso espectáculo, algo que jamás había contemplado en su corta vida; a lo que la beldad a su lado agrega:  
— Esto es Tokio 3, Shinji, la ciudad que defiendes. Nuestro hogar.

* * *

El lugar de Misato se ubica en un edificio departamental al extremo sur de Tokio 3, en el quinto piso. En la puerta, se encuentran las escasas pertenencias del infante, mismas que caben en tan sólo dos cajas, entregadas por servicio de paquetería. Es un lugar amplio y cómodo, con un área de 100 metros cuadrados. Ó sea, con una extensión de diez metros por otros diez; con cocina, comedor, baño y dos habitaciones. Y alfombrado. Además de un balcón, al cual se podía acceder mediante ambas recámaras. Aunque es difícil pensar que en ese lugar viva una mujer, por lo desordenado que está. Latas de cerveza y revistas alfombran el piso, mientras que hileras de platos sucios adornan el lavabo de la cocina; una humilde mesita para cuatro personas, con las patas delgadas, vagabundea en el comedor, con algunas sobras de almuerzos a cuestas, y refugiándose bajo ella, varias cajas de cartón, cuyo contenido aún no ha sido desempacado. En resumidas cuentas, y para no seguir injuriando a la propietaria, podemos sintetizar que nada está en su lugar y pareciera que nadie ha limpiado en un mes. La casa es todo un desmadre.  
— Perdón por lo desarreglado, pero no hemos tenido tiempo de limpiar. En realidad, también nos acabamos de mudar— se disculpó la mujer y prosiguiendo, dijo — tú dormirás en este cuarto— señalando la habitación al lado de la suya.

Shinji se acomoda en el cuarto, y pone su equipaje, una maleta en la que tiene su ropa, sobre la cama, mientras que las cajas las acomoda en una esquina del cuarto. Aquella habitación no desentona con aquella casa desordenada, pues está perfectamente hecha un destrozo. Varios carteles adornan los muros, ropa tirada en el suelo (la mayoría calcetines), mientras que en el armario hay objetos de todo tipo y tamaños, cómo así también numerosos trofeos empolvados, que parecían tener años ahí, a pesar de que según la mujer, acaban de mudarse y en el muro se encuentra un escritorio con una terminal, estéreo y televisión, además de algunos objetos personales. Era lo único que se encontraba acomodado.  
Al ver todas esas cosas, se pensaría que hay alguien más viviendo ahí.  
Shinji se dirige a Misato:  
— Misato, ¿alguien más vive aquí?— preguntando por el estado del cuarto.  
— Eh... sí. Tal vez venga a dormir— respondió la aludida, desde la cocina.  
El joven suspira, mientras trata en no pensar que tendrá que lidiar con más gente.

En seguida que se hubo acomodado, Misato le señala las reglas de la casa al recién llegado:  
— Mira este será nuestro calendario para las tareas hogareñas— le dice, mostrando un pequeño calendario del mes, con las fechas marcadas primero con una "s", luego una "k" y al último una "m".  
Shinji quiere preguntar por qué es la K, pero se arrepiente y calla, pues de seguro se trataba del otro ocupante de la casa. Era algo lógico. Y también quiere cuestionar el porqué a él le toca la mayoría de la semana.  
La mujer, ignorante, propone:  
—¿No te gustaría cenar?— pronuncia mientras va por los víveres que acaban de comprar, depositados en bolsas de papel.  
—Sí, claro...— responde, no muy seguro, cómo siempre.  
—Muy bien—añade la anfitriona, mientras que con maestría servía en unos platitos una bolsa de comida instantánea.  
"¿Sólo comida instantánea?" se preguntó el muchacho, mientras un sudor frío recorría su frente "¿En qué me metí?"

Aunque aturdido todavía, por los repentinos cambios, y por los tratos a los que no estaba acostumbrado, muy en el fondo el muchacho está contento por convivir finalmente con personas, y este ambiente familiar le hace muy feliz. Hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía una cena como esta, que aunque el sabor no fuera muy bueno y fuera comida instantánea, la convivencia hacía amena la cena, con las bromas y juegos de Misato la velada se hace muy agradable.  
La militar bebe con rapidez una lata de cerveza en sus manos, la tercera de la noche.  
—¿No quieres una, Shinjito?— convida, mientras agita el recipiente en sus manos, mostrándolo.  
—¡Por supuesto que no!— se niega de inmediato el infante, meneando la cabeza— ¡No estaría bien, soy un menor de edad!  
—Uy— suspiró la mujer, continuando engullendo el contenido alcohólico— Siempre tan serio y aguado...allá tú... pero, oye... ¿verdad que se siente bien?  
El infante no tenía idea de lo que le estaba hablando, y sólo se quedó con los ojos pelados, sin saber a lo que se refería. La militar lo ayudó.  
—Digo que se siente bien. Cenar cómo si fueras parte de una familia, ¿no?  
De nuevo, el muchacho no sabe qué decir. Confundido, apoya con un ininteligible "ajá".

Ya en el baño, el recién llegado observa apenado las prendas íntimas que cuelgan de ahí, para secarse. "No debería dejar esas cosas así nomás" pensaba. Abre la puerta de la bañera, sólo para encontrarse súbitamente con un rostro emplumado sacudiéndose el agua. El chiquillo, sobresaltado, lanza un grito y sale de la bañera.  
— ¡U- Un pingüino ! ! !— avisó a Misato, asustado.  
El ave sale cómodamente del baño sin ninguna preocupación.  
— ¿Te refieres a él ? ¿A poco no es una monada? Se llama Pen Pen, y es un pingüino de aguas termales. Es la mascota de aquí, es muy limpio y ordenado, por lo que no cuesta mucho tenerlo aquí— aclaró la mujer, mientras bebía su cerveza en la mesa.  
La mascota se dirige a una pequeña puerta a lado del baño y se mete, a lo que parece es, su recinto; algo enfadada por cierto, de aquella pequeña violación a su privacía.  
— Bueno Shinji, ¿no pensabas bañarte ?— preguntó la mujer, señalando su desnudez.  
Avergonzado, el niño lanza un gritito, mientras se cubre con las manos el órgano y se introduce rápidamente al baño.

El agua está deliciosamente tibia en la bañera, y Shinji aprovecha la comodidad para pensar sobre los últimos acontecimientos.  
"Misato Katsuragi" piensa, "no es una mala persona, pero, ¿porqué no puedo estar con mi padre?" se pregunta, mientras los recuerdos de aquel hombre frío e inexpresivo vienen a su mente. Aún no sabe el por que lo dejo aquella vez, abandonado y solo en esa estación, tal y cómo venía ahora a él.

Después de asearse, el muchacho se prepara a dormir. Pero antes, le llenan de confusión aquellos trofeos y objetos desperdigados por doquier, obviamente le pertenecen a alguien, pero, ¿a quién? Se acerca para tratar de discernir la identidad de la persona. Hay varios trofeos, uno es de basquetbol, otro de karate, natación, conocimientos y varios más. Todos son de primer lugar. Hay también algunos cuadernos con extraños bocetos en su interior, y mapas de circuitos. Una libreta de apuntes, abierta, contenía la letra de una canción, escrita a toda prisa, y en inglés, por lo que apenas podía entenderse: "Welcome to the Hotel California, such a lovely place..." descifró en alguno de los párrafos. También hay varios discos compactos, regados igualmente por el piso, cómo todas las cosas. Ahí se encuentran muchos discos de antes de la catástrofe; Shinji lee sus títulos: "Beatles", "Doors", "Cranberries". ¿ "Molotov"? A lado de la terminal en el escritorio, se encuentra una foto enmarcada en un cuadro de madera. Al joven le atrae de sobremanera el retrato, acercándose para poder observarlo mejor. En el trayecto, pisa un muñeco de plástico, que lo hace dolerse del pie. Un juguete. Estúpido juguete. ¿Quién vivía allí? Al observar la fotografía se da cuenta de que en ella se encuentra a lado, una Misato más joven, de unos veinte años de edad, una pareja, y al centro de ellos, un niño de escasos cinco años. Se pregunta quiénes serán estas personas y qué relación tienen con Misato.  
De súbito, escucha el encontronazo de la puerta abriéndose. Por lo repentino del ruido, torpemente se le escapa de entre las manos la fotografía, yéndose a quebrar contra el suelo.  
—¿Quién fregados está ahí?— oye reclamar con grave continente, aunque la voz tenía un claro timbre juvenil. La luz del cuarto se encendió de repente.  
Ante él se encontraba un muchacho, aparentemente de su misma edad, pero con la diferencia que su presencia imponía autoridad y respeto. Jamás había conocido a alguien con esa apariencia. Sacándole de estatura poco más de diez centímetros, atlético, de cabello castaño y ojos verdes. Era muy posible que él fuera el ocupante original de la habitación. Tenía cierto parecido con el niño de la foto que se acababa de quebrar.

Y estaba muy enojado, eso se podía ver a simple vista. El joven nipón temió que se le dejara ir a golpes.  
Con una voz, fría y fuerte, que parecía un huracán, el recién llegado pronunció una vez más, de frente al muchacho:  
—¿Quién demonios eres tú?— interrogó a quemarropa— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?  
El aludido no supo contestar al instante, presa del pánico, balbuceando algunas frases sueltas, ante el constante acoso del otro muchacho, que estaba casi encima de él.  
— Él es Shinji Ikari— acudió a su auxilio Misato, recargándose en el marco de la puerta— Es el nuevo piloto...  
El desconocido pareció calmarse con la presencia de la militar, transfigurando por completo su apariencia, a una forma más dócil, y más atenta.  
—Ah— asintió, cómo si se hubiera acordado de algo, pero nunca dejando de observar atentamente a Ikari.  
— De ahora en adelante, él va a vivir con nosotros—añadió la mujer, bebiendo su cerveza —traten de llevarse bien, ¿de acuerdo?  
"Um" musitó el chamaco, mientras se daba cuenta de sus cuadernos de apuntes abiertos, además del cuadro roto de la foto.  
Con pesadumbre, se puso en cuclillas para recoger su tesoro roto, quitándole los pedazos de vidrio que tenía encima de él.  
— Eh... yo... lo siento— se disculpó Shinji— No era mi intención... fue un accidente...  
El joven se levantó con presteza de donde se encontraba, y arremetió:  
—¿Qué tanto viste de ahí?— dijo, refiriéndose a los apuntes.  
—Nada— pronunció el japonés, agitando las manos, cómo si quisiera quitárselo— Nada importante, en serio...  
Su interlocutor no parecía del todo convencido de la respuesta. Se proponía a instigar más al infante para sacarle la verdad. Entonces, la militar tuvo que intervenir, con toda su gracia puesta a resolver el conflicto.  
—Pero que descuidada soy.— refirió Misato, dándose un golpecito en la frente— ¡No los he presentado!  
Y colocándose en medio de los niños, procedió:  
— Shinji Ikari, te presentó a Kai Rivera— señaló al muchacho, quien de nuevo se pareció calmar con la presencia de la beldad de cabello negro, poniéndose de modo más alegre. Hasta una discreta sonrisa se vislumbró en su faz.  
— Mu-Mucho gusto— vaciló un poco Ikari, mientras tendía su mano a Rivera, tímidamente.  
Recibió un apretón de manos, algo fuerte, además de un consejo, que más parecía una advertencia.  
— Te recomiendo que no estés esculcando las cosas de los demás sin permiso.— pronunció en tono de amenaza.

Cómo se había aclarado antes, Shinji no había conocido nunca a alguien cómo su nuevo compañero de cuarto, a no ser por los actores de televisión. Es un niño de configuración latina, y todo lo que ello implica: de piel bronceada, aunque no mucho como para decir que es moreno ó negro, pero su tez es más coloreada que la de la mayoría de los jóvenes japoneses, que por lo general tienen un color algo pálido. También era alto. Le rebasaba por poco más de diez centímetros aproximadamente, además de poseer su complexión deportiva, que traspasaba sus ropas y lo delataba delante de todo mundo, a la primera impresión. Su cabello castaño oscuro y sus ojos verdes, que son lo único que desentonan con su apariencia, al igual que sus propios ojos azules.  
Tal vez eso era lo que más le molestaba. Ese par de esmeraldas en su cara, que no cesaban de observarlo fríamente, casi congelándolo. Parecía cómo si lo estuviera examinando, y eso lo ponía algo nervioso; con el tiempo, pudo acostumbrarse a esa particularidad.

— Kai también es piloto— agrega Misato  
— ¿En serio ?  
— Sí, nomás que mi unidad aún no está lista— aclara el muchacho.  
— Por cierto— se dirige la mujer hacia el recién llegado— me han llegado muchas quejas de ti, cuate.  
— De seguro todas de esa bruja de cabello pintado— agrega Kai, ignorando completamente a su invitado, y recogiendo los escombros del retrato.  
— ¡No le digas así!— responde Misato— Además, el color de su cabello es natural.  
— Ajá, sí como no... apuesto a que se roba niños de la escuela primaria y los cocina en chilpachole para poder pintarse el cabello... y para que todos crean que es mujer.  
— ¡Ya deja de decir fregaderas!— reclama Misato dándole un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.  
Shinji no puede hacer más que reírse por aquella extraña, pero divertida situación. Es la primera vez que se siente como en familia, a pesar del ofensivo recibimiento que tuvo por parte de su anfitrión.

Los minutos pasan, Misato se piensa bañar y los jóvenes duermen.  
—¿Qué pides: cama ó colchoneta?— sentencia Rivera, poco antes de irse a dormir.  
—¿Te refieres al futon?  
—Esa cosa...  
—Pues... no sé... lo que tu decidas...  
—Escoge ya, me estoy muriendo del sueño...  
—¿La cama?  
—¿La cama? Bien, sí eso es lo que quieres...— advierte el anfitrión, con un tono tétrico, de ultratumba.  
—¿Qué hay de malo con la cama?  
—Nada... es sólo que he tenido tantos sueños mojados últimamente...  
—Creo que mejor me quedo con el futon.  
—Qué indeciso eres— nota Kai, algo molesto, mientras se dirige a la pieza contigua —Creo que Misato tenía uno... ¡aquí está!  
El muchacho entra al cuarto, de nuevo, de improviso, arrojando el lecho de Shinji cómo si fuera un proyectil.  
—¡Piensa rápido!  
Sin hacer caso de su advertencia, el huésped recibe en plana cara el objeto, doliéndose.

Por la abrumadora fatiga de haber trabajado tanto tiempo en el hangar, Kai empieza a dormitar sin demora, mas Shinji no goza de esa tranquilidad, revolcándose en el suelo, una y otra vez. Y ya que estaba instalado en ese nuevo ámbito familiar, decidió poner a prueba a su nuevo "hermano".  
— ¿Kai? ¿Ya estás dormido?—pregunta Shinji, temiendo molestarlo nuevamente, pero lo que tenía que decirle no podía esperar hasta mañana, era preciso soltarlo en ese momento.  
— Ya...— contesta, el aludido, aún entre sueños.  
— Si eres piloto también, ¿porqué no tripulaste ayer el Eva en lugar de mí?— pregunta su compañero de nuevo, en tono más serio.  
Ya está. Lo había dicho, sin rodeos. Ahora, a esperar la respuesta a la incógnita.  
Ante la pregunta, Kai se despierta completamente, aleja los humos del sueño frotándose los ojos, bosteza, y finalmente responde, en un tono despreocupado e incluso cínico; de nuevo su compañero pudo notar, con incomodidad, aquellos dos ojos verdes que lo observaban tan fríamente, aún en la oscuridad, analizándolo cómo lo haría con una bacteria en el microscopio.  
—Porque no se me dio la regalada gana, ¿sí? Tenía cosas urgentes que atender y el que sea piloto no significa que deba obedecer a tu padre en todos sus caprichos. Además, desde un principio tenía entendido que tú serías el piloto de la Unidad 01.  
Aquella tosca respuesta saca de balance a Shinji, haciéndosele un nudo en la garganta, sin poder proferir palabra alguna. El otro joven siguió ayudándolo.  
—Descuida, me enteré de tu pequeña escena en el muelle de abordaje. Si no estás conforme con las obligaciones que tu padre quiere imponerte puedes irte cuando se te antoje, a fin de cuentas nadie te puede obligar a hacer algo que no quieres— continuó su reproche, sentado en su lecho —Al cabo creo que ayer todos comprobamos que es muy peligroso que te subas a uno de esos armatostes.

Los dos se miraron mutuamente un par de momentos. El infante japonés no podía sacarse de la vista aquellas dos pupilas esmeraldas, atravesándolo de lado a lado. No pudiendo resistir más aquella intimidante mirada, tan fría cómo el hielo, se soltó a sollozar, haciendo lo mejor posible porque él no lo notara. Se limpiaba los mocos que le salían de sus fosas nasales con las manos, mientras intentaba no hacer ruido mientras sus lágrimas se resbalaban por todo su rostro. ¿Sería mejor volver con sus abuelos y con su tío? Después de todo, aquí no le apreciaban, pero tampoco allá. Entonces, ¿en donde demonios encajaba?  
Aún ante los esfuerzos de su compañero, Rivera pudo escuchar nítidamente los sollozos de su nuevo acompañante de cuarto. Intentó ignorarlo, sin remedio. Una culpa comenzó a devorarlo por dentro, no dejándolo un solo instante. Cayó en la cuenta de que había obrado mal, ó al menos eso parecía. Así que, movido por el remordimiento, y por la lástima, se levantó de su reposo, y se dirigió al, piso hacia donde estaba el sujeto deprimido y confundido.  
Vacilando por unos segundos, finalmente apoyó la mano en el hombro derecho del muchacho, quien desbordó entonces en llanto. Kai, a quien generalmente nunca le faltaban las palabras, se encontraba de repente igual de confundido que a quien intentaba consolar.  
—Ya, ya...—balbuceó, tratando de armar oraciones—En realidad no quería decirte todo eso, discúlpame, ¿sí? Es sólo que tuve un pésimo día, y bueno, tú te me atravesaste... y parecías la persona idónea con quien desquitarme...perdón...—de nuevo, la iluminación volvía a su cerebro, pudiendo armar oraciones completas y coherentes.—Mira el lado bueno de todo esto: ahora por fin tienes una oportunidad de probarte a ti mismo, de superar tus límites y lanzarte a la aventura...¿No te parece emocionante todo eso?  
—No—respondió Ikari, enjugándose las lágrimas, con la voz quebrada.  
—Bueno—pronunció Kai, abatido, mientras se incorporaba y volvía a su colchoneta en el suelo—Entonces haz lo que te venga en gana. Perdón, no era a lo que me refería...hmm—meditó un poco el muchacho, rascándose la barbilla—Eres poseedor de un talento insólito, un don al que muy pocos tienen el privilegio de poseer...¿No crees que eso te hace especial?  
Shinji atendía a todo lo que se le decía. Era también, la primera vez, que alguien le hacía referencia a que era especial. Siempre todo mundo, hasta él, lo habían considerado del montón. Escuchaba con atención, con su llanto seco en toda la cara.  
—Ahora puedes hacer lo correcto...puedes escoger entre volver a tu mediocre vida de escuincle baboso, con el rabo entre las patas, o bien, puedes quedarte aquí y probarte a ti mismo, para llegar a ser un hombre hecho y derecho. Pero sea lo que sea que decidas, hazlo rápido—dijo, bostezando, mientras acomodaba la cabeza en la almohada y volvía a dormirse—Dios odia a los cobardes...—para caer en un profundo sueño, ante el asombro de su compañero.  
Kai inmediatamente vuelve a caer en sueños, mientras que a Shinji parece haberse calmado con esas palabras de apoyo que le acababan de dar. Todo aquello había sido muy extraño. De un momento a otro, había pasado de la incertidumbre a la tristeza, y de la tristeza al regocijo. Imitando al otro joven, se tapa con el cobertor e intenta dormir, aunque no lo consigue con la misma rapidez que su antecesor. Para lograrlo, saca de entre sus pertenencias un aparato de sonido portátil, colocando los audífonos en sus oídos para poder escuchar un poco de su música predilecta.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la bañera, Misato está relajada y hablando por teléfono celular con la doctora:  
—¿Ya se instaló el muchacho?— pregunta la doctora Akagi.  
—Ya, en estos momentos está dormido— responde la militar  
—¿Y el pequeño monstruo?— preguntó de nuevo la académica, refiriéndose a Kai.  
—También aquí está... no sabes lo bien que se llevaron los dos. Por cierto, te manda saludos.  
—Ajá— contestó sarcásticamente, para luego agregar casi en un susurro —La gente en las calles aún sigue haciendo comentarios.  
—Hmm— responde Misato, preocupada.

Shinji aún no ha logrado conciliar el sueño, a diferencia de su acompañante, que desde hace varios minutos está en los brazos de Morfeo. Para tratar de dormir, escucha en sus audífonos un casete con varias canciones de moda.  
Misato abre la puerta para verificar que todo esté bien. Al ver al muchacho aún despierto, trata de darle consuelo.  
—Shinji, yo creo que anoche lo hiciste muy bien y que eres un chico maravilloso. Buenas noches, descansa— pronuncia suavemente y después vuelve a cerrar la puerta, quedando el cuarto de nuevo a oscuras.  
Shinji escucha las canciones, ignorándolas por completo. Su mente, aún despierta vuelve a recordar aquellos momentos de angustia.

* * *

El cable que le suministraba de energía al robot había sido cortado y le quedaba sólo un minuto para seguir funcionando. El Eva se había puesto de pie, y el ángel había ido a saludar con su persona el ras del suelo. Ante las constantes alarmas, Shinji había entrado en un estado de pánico. Sin embargo, la máquina no parecía compartir su situación.  
Apoyándose momentáneamente en el suelo, se propulsó con un tremendo salto, cayendo nuevamente sobre el ángel, causándole un grave daño. Con sorpresa de todos, el brazo que el ángel había roto se regenera rápidamente. En ese momento, con un gran juego de puños, el Eva empieza a aporrear a su contrincante. Los golpes llovían y resonaban por todos lados.

En ningún momento cesó de golpearlo salvajemente, salvo en el que lo agarró del brazo y con un movimiento, se lo arrancó limpiamente. Al parecer, se estaba vengando del maltrato recibido con anterioridad. Ahora clamaba, rugía por la venganza. Una bestia del infierno desatada.  
Aquella era una pelea sanguinaria, más no pareja, ya que primero había empezado a ganar la criatura, y ahora era la máquina quien estaba dominando.

Ante la brutal golpiza, la criatura intenta incorporarse, lanzando al Evangelion de un golpe, haciendo que se estrelle contra el piso.  
La máquina se incorpora nuevamente y pretende reanudar su masacre. Rápidamente se desplaza hacia la bestia, quién repele el ataque con su campo A.T, (Absolute Terror, por sus siglas en inglés).  
El Eva no piensa rendirse ante el obstáculo, nivelando su propio campo A.T con el de la criatura, haciéndolo pedazos y así consigue llegar nuevamente hasta el titán, reanudando su carnicería y ensañándose con la bestia.

Debido a la semejante agonía que le estaba produciendo, el ángel en un último momento de desesperación, se aferró fuertemente al tronco del Evangelion y rápidamente estalló, en un ataque suicida. Una gran explosión en forma de cruz pudo verse en todas partes de la ciudad.

Aquello era un infierno. Las llamas provocadas por la explosión crecían por el viento, y cada vez se hacían más grandes. Nada podría sobrevivir a eso... más de las llamas emerge triunfante y sereno el Eva. Luego de arrancar un aullido de triunfo, cae de rodillas, sin funcionamiento. El minuto había pasado.  
Los bomberos y paramédicos acuden de inmediato al lugar; descubren a Shinji inconsciente y sin ningún daño grave, y lo trasladan a al hospital.

Mientras lo conducen en camilla hasta la ambulancia, el muchacho logra recuperar el sentido, momentáneamente. Logra ver el gran incendio tras del Eva y a éste, sin su casco y con una cicatriz en la cara. La cicatriz desaparece de inmediato, para dar lugar a un ojo, que con una enorme pupila color verde, se queda observando a Shinji, el cual pierde el conocimiento de nuevo. Nadie más pudo darse cuenta de la regeneración del ojo.

Casi sin darse cuenta, el niño había logrado lo que un artista hace, ya sea con su martillo y cincel, sus pinturas, sus lápices ó su guitarra: soltar a la bestia que todos llevamos dentro. Cuando estaba golpeando salvajemente al gigante, pudo sentir cómo viejos sentimientos de rencor, odio, culpabilidad y demás venenos que lo corroían desde dentro, eran vomitados y expulsados, y canalizados para una actividad mucho más productiva que encerrarlos en su subconsciente. De hecho, parecía cómo si todo eso fuera el combustible del aparato, quien también se había liberado de sus ataduras. La cinta se acaba, quedando en silencio.

Aún cree ver esa enorme pupila verde y penetrante observarlo, analizándolo y burlarse de él. Las de los dos. Eva y Kai.

Por fin Shinji logra conciliar el sueño.


	4. El Chico Nuevo

Espera pacientemente, sentado en medio de aquel océano de la tranquilidad, sin ningún ruido que lo moleste. Se da el lujo de cerrar los ojos, e imaginarse flotando en la nada. El mundo desaparece y sólo queda él, con su conciencia individual. De repente, él lo es todo. Todo lo que existe, existió y existirá: el universo mismo. Nada puede perturbarlo.

De súbito, se ve transportado de nuevo a la materialidad, encadenado por la gravedad al piso que sus pies no tocan y a su cuerpo del cual su alma ansiaba salir presurosa para desenvolverse a su máximo potencial.

De nuevo se encontraba en aquella cabina, rodeado de aquél extraño líquido que penetraba en sus pulmones y el cual podía respirar. Ataviado con ese inusual traje azul que se expandía de su cuello para abajo, ajustándoselo cómo una segunda piel gracias a un mecanismo instalado en ambas muñecas. Era de un color azul cielo, excepto por algunas partes en negro (los antebrazos y los muslos, además de las plantas de los pies) y en el pecho, hombros y espalda, que eran de un color azul claro, casi blanco. La vestimenta en pecho y espalda venía con un dispositivo especial para casos de extrema urgencia, un soporte vital para mantener al piloto con vida mientras recibía la atención médica correspondiente.

El muchacho se encontraba mejor preparado que la primera vez que se había subido al robot a arriesgar la vida.

— ¿Estás listo, Shinji ? — pregunta por la radio Maya Ibuki, asistente de la doctora Ritsuko y operadora de comunicaciones en el proyecto Eva. Era una tierna y encantadora joven de cabello castaño corto, de unos 22 años y unos rasgos adorables. Toda su humanidad transpiraba inocencia, cómo si no hubiese superado la pubertad. Bajita y esbelta, así era ella.

Todo era parte de un entrenamiento para acostumbrar al piloto al mecanismo de Eva, donde el ambiente se conformaba con hologramas bastante sofisticados y muy convincentes. Podía reproducirse la ciudad entera en sólo ese cuarto.

— Sí— contesta el muchacho. La expresión de su cara seguía siendo la misma, sin ningún cambio. Parecía estar en trance.

— Muy bien— prosigue la mujer— tienes que memorizar muy bien dónde están los edificios con baterías, para que en el caso de que el cable umbilical se corte o no alcance la distancia, puedas reponerlo en uno de esos edificios. También hay otros que tienen un suministro variado de armas. Intenta recordar donde están ubicados, te será de gran utilidad.

—Lo intentaré.

—Continuaremos la lección del Modo de Inducción donde nos quedamos ayer.

Rápidamente emerge una figura, la proyección de un ángel, y el chiquillo toma el arma, una metralleta de asalto a la escala del Evangelion, dispara y falla, pasando a un lado del objetivo.

—Intenta concentrarte— indica la operadora— tienes que tener el objetivo en el blanco y jalar el switch.

—Objetivo en el blanco...— repite Shinji, desinteresado— jalo el switch— al tiempo que dispara y da en el blanco, haciéndolo explotar.

—Excelente. El siguiente— a la vez otra proyección emerge.

—Objetivo en el blanco... jalo el switch— murmura el muchacho, obteniendo éxito en su objetivo.

—Lo estás haciendo bastante bien— lo felicita la empleada, mientras corta el enlace para que no la pueda oír, mientras conversaba con su superiora.—Es extraño...—pronuncia, confundida—Después de lo que le pasó, y dado su carácter, pense que Shinji saldría corriendo de aquí, pero no lo hizo... ¿Porqué habrá sido?

—No lo sé con certeza— confiesa la científica—Tal vez ya no tenga ningún otro lugar a dónde huir...

Era eso, pensaba, ó quizás Rivera había usado su encanto persuasivo para mantenerlo aquí. Compadecía al pobre de Shinji, mientras se imaginaba de qué manera lo amenazó para que no se fuera. Por eso se había opuesto a que el chico se mudara con Misato; ésta casi nunca se percataba, ó no quería, de lo que hacía su protegido.

—Sólo hace lo que otros le dicen— continuó, observando detenidamente la práctica —Es una lástima que esté gastando su vida de esa manera, ¿no?

Mientras tanto, Ikari sigue entrenando, desinteresado de todo lo que pasa a su alrededor, y aún su entrenamiento lo hace como si estuviera en otro mundo, ausente.

—Objetivo en el blanco... jalo el switch— repite constantemente, sin concentrarse completamente.

—Objetivo en el blanco...

* * *

Un grillo canta a lo lejos, buscando atraer a una hembra de su especie para poder aparearse. Lo mismo hace una rana toro, en un estanque que estaba quién sabe donde. Ellos son los que inauguran el coro nocturno, pero sus compañeros no tardan mucho en unírseles. Pronto, la noche parecía una enorme sala de conciertos y un motel a la vez, de las mismas proporciones. Tal situación se acentuaba aún más debido a la relativa calma que reinaba en aquel paraje en dónde estaba ubicado el edificio. En esa noche habría bastantes que no iban a poder dormir tranquilamente.

Eso, por el momento, a él no le importa. Con bastante calma prende un cerillo, que en la penumbra brilló tanto cómo un sol al momento de encenderse. Le hace casita con una mano, para que la brisa no fuera a extinguir el fuego, y con la otra lo aproxima al cigarro en sus labios. Al contacto con la flama el tabaco comienza a arder, despidiendo el humo con su tan particular aroma, el cual los antiguos colonizadores españoles en América afirmaban que hacía tener pensamientos felices.

Ya sin importarle si se apagará ó no, arroja el inservible cerillo por los aires, cayendo éste en el balcón del piso interior. Él se encontraba sentado sobre el de su departamento. Su espalda cómodamente recargada contra la pared, y su pierna derecha colgando fuera del balcón. Eran unos 20 metros de altura. Un movimiento en falso y seguro moriría. No le preocupaba. Tenía bastante confianza en su magistral equilibrio, comparado al de un gato. Eran otros menesteres los que lo agobiaban en aquellos momentos.

Inhala suavemente a través del filtro, albergando el humo en su garganta y sus pulmones, para poder degustarlo, saborear el extraño sabor del tabaco aspirado. Unos segundos después, exhala de la misma manera, con suma tranquilidad, una abundante bocanada de humo gris, el cual se fue dispersando en el fresco de la noche.

Los conquistadores hispanos tenían razón. Se siente más relajado, con la mente despejada, pero sin librarse de sus preocupaciones. Las tenía en plena mano, guardadas en una carpeta. Se trataba de los informes de control de daños y de la Cruz Roja, al respecto del incidente Eva, hacía una semana atrás. Las cifras no eran nada alentadoras. 55 muertos. 121 heridos. 196 damnificados y 13 personas desaparecidas. Todas ellas se unen al coro en su interior, con los otros, en lo más profundo del alma las asimila, digiere sus lamentos y sus reclamos de justicia.

Piensa, en que tal vez esta tragedia se hubiera evitado si hubiese intervenido a tiempo. Era en parte culpable del siniestro y de todas las penas que embargaban a aquella gente y a mucha más. Pero, ¿cómo saber lo que sucedería? Lo único que pretendía era probar los límites de las habilidades del Cuarto Niño; nunca se imaginó que todo tendría tan fatal desenlace. Debió haberlo considerado. No haberse fiado de la engañosa apariencia de aquel muchacho.

Por la ventana echa un vistazo al interior del cuarto. Allí, en el suelo, en una de esas camas japonesas, se encontraba él, revolcándose de un lado para otro sin poder conciliar el sueño. Pobre. Debía de tener bastantes mortificaciones que lo acosaban y no lo dejaban descansar. La falta de un buen descanso puede poner a una persona de un muy mal humor. Pero Shinji no hacía nada por demostrarlo, por desembarazarse de ese enojo. Más bien lo contenía, sin dejar que la presión se liberara un poco. Parecía un globo que lo inflaban más de la cuenta, expandiéndose hasta reventar. Era justamente lo que pasó aquella noche.

Eva no debería usarse de esa manera, era todavía más peligroso. Ese peligro seguiría vigente si Ikari continuaba siendo un piloto. Él no estaba preparado para una experiencia de ese tipo. Se podría lastimar a sí mismo, y a los que le rodeaban. Era un riesgo innecesario de correr. No obstante, sentía cierta clase de remordimiento al observarlo, una necesidad de ayudarlo y librarlo de esa carga a la que se sometía. Quién sabe, quizás veía en el un reflejo de lo que pudo haber sido, de no ser por la intervención de Misato. Debía hacerlo. Era la razón por la que ella lo había traído. Para ayudarlo.

Más sin embargo, una duda lo asalto al instante: ¿sería capaz de salvarlo de él mismo?

¿Y qué tal si no quería ser salvado?

* * *

Amanece. Habiendo dormido muy poco, Shinji se levanta, y maquinalmente comienza su rutina matinal. Con sumo cuidado guarda su futon en el armario correspondiente, teniendo cautela de no despertar a su compañero de cuarto. Tarea sencilla. Ni un terremoto lo hubiera despertado en aquellos instantes. Dormía plácidamente, en un sueño muy profundo, ahí, en su cómoda cama de colchón, con sus dos almohadas y su cálida cobija térmica. Por si no fuera poco, roncaba entrecortadamente. ¿Cómo podía dormir tan tranquilamente? Debía tener una gran paz interior para que su sueño no fuese tan fácilmente velado. No sin un poco de rencor, el muchacho abandona la habitación, deslizando suavemente el fusuma (puerta deslizante hecha de papel, la cual se usa para la división de cuartos en las casas japonesas), haciendo un ruido seco al golpear éste en la pared.

Luego de un austero desayuno, casi con pesar recoge sus cosas para encaminarse a la escuela. Una valija de mano con unos cuantos libros de textos eran la única herramienta que llevaba consigo. Desde hacía una semana que asistía a clases. Antes de marcharse toca a la puerta de la propietaria del lugar, quién aún seguía encaramada en su lecho.

Tímido, cauto, entreabre la puerta para asomar su cabeza al interior del cuarto.

— Misato, ya es de mañana.

Cómo agonizante, sumamente débil y cansada, la mujer responde sacando la mano derecha de la colcha con la que estaba toda cubierta, haciendo señas para darse a entender.

— Tuve que quedarme en el turno nocturno anoche— dice, casi murmurando —No tengo que ir a la oficina hasta por la tarde, ¡así que sólo déjame dormir!

— De acuerdo.

— ¿Cómo te va en la escuela?

— Bien.

—¿Kai te va a acompañar hoy?

—No lo creo. Aún sigue dormido, y no quisiera despertarlo.

— Muy bien... hoy es martes, no se te vaya a olvidar sacar la basura.

— Cómo digas.

El chiquillo se da la media vuelta, dándole la espalda. La militar asoma su rostro demacrado por entre la cobija, como queriéndose cerciorar de algo. Una palabra se le atora en la punta de la lengua. Sigue en esa misma pose por unos cuantos momentos, hasta escuchar la puerta de la entrada cerrándose.

Una vez que sabe que su huésped se ha ido, deja caer pesadamente la cabeza sobre su almohada, suspirando. De inmediato, lanza lejos de sí todo lo que la cubría, levantándose pesadamente, para luego dirigirse al cuarto contiguo, con los pies desnudos.

—Kai...

Espera unos segundos, para ver si había alguna respuesta. Nada. El infante seguía profundamente dormido.

—Kai...

Esta vez lo sacude, para provocar alguna reacción. El muchacho frunce el ceño, aún inconsciente, pero con obvia molestia. Se voltea de lado, esperando estar más cómodo, ignorando las constantes misivas de su guardiana, que creía formaban parte de sus locos sueños. No era así.

Cansada de tener que lidiar con él en ese estado, bruscamente la mujer despoja de un jalón al chico de la cálida cobija con la que estaba cubierto, además de la almohada en la que tenía apoyada la cabeza, rebotando ésta contra el colchón al momento de caer. Lo súbito de la impresión provoca el despertar del chiquillo.

—...ah... frío... — balbucea de manera incoherente a la par que se revuelca por toda la cama, con los ojos entrecerrados, costándole trabajo despabilarse por completo.

Misato lo ayuda a incorporarse, quedando sentado en la propia cama. Se toma su tiempo. Bosteza. Se talla los ojos. Se rasca la cabeza. Vuelve a bostezar. Se cuelga de la mujer, propinándole un cariñoso beso en la mejilla.

—¿No crees que se te olvida algo?— le dice ella, con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Eh...— vacila un poco, volteando al techo, antes de responder —¿Buenos días?

—No— contesta —Yo me refería a la escuela, ¿qué tampoco piensas ir hoy?

—Pues no. Ando falto de tiempo para esas idioteces— responde, abalanzándose hacia un lado de la cama —Planeaba afinar mi guitarra— dice mientras sujeta entre las piernas dicho objeto —Ya llevo rato sin practicar...

Ejecuta algunas notas, deslizando sus dedos por las cuerdas del instrumento. Buscando los tonos adecuados, aprieta los dientes de éste hasta obtener el resultado deseado, escuchando atentamente la siguiente cuerda.

—Puedes hacerlo después. Ahorita quiero que te vistas para ir a la escuela— ordena tajantemente, apartando la guitarra de él.

—Maldición— reclama sumamente molesto el joven —Tengo un cajón lleno de diplomas y títulos de las mejores universidades del mundo, además de tres doctorados, ¿y tú quieres que vaya a la escuela secundaria? ¡Debes estar bromeando! Además, aún no he acabado con mis obligaciones en el Cuartel, tu sabes que hay que finalizar la construcción de esa Unidad Z cuánto antes.

—Tu segundo puede encargarse de todo perfectamente hasta tu regreso— replica, aprisionándolo entre sus brazos antes que saliera del cuarto y se diera a la fuga — Son sólo seis horas. Y si hay alguna contingencia, te avisarán por tu celular de inmediato.

—¿Porqué me haces esto?— interroga Rivera, abatido, impedido de liberarse de ese maternal abrazo.

—Quisiera que acompañaras a Shinji— le confiesa —Que lo introduzcas en el ambiente, que le presentes a tus amigos, a tus amigas...

—Yo no tengo amigos allí— corta tajantemente.

—Cómo sea. Los conoces. Pero Shinji no. Es muy pesado ser el nuevo en cualquier parte.

—Sí claro... ¿Me viste cara de niñera ó qué chingados? Que se las arregle él solo.

—Sabes muy bien que no puede— aclara Katsuragi —No con su carácter, tan tímido.

—hm— asiente el infante —¿Sabes? He estado pensando... que tal vez lo mejor para todos sería que Shinji se fuera del proyecto... es muy inestable... a la larga, podría ser peligroso...

—No nos dejaste mucha alternativa cuando te rehusaste a pilotar el Eva 01, ¿recuerdas? Creo que ya es tarde para arrepentirse— responde, liberándolo.

—Yo no podía saber lo que iba a pasar... además, ya te lo dije, estaba muy concentrado en mi trabajo como para descuidarlo cada vez que Gendo quiere.

—Nadie podía saberlo— trata de consolarlo —Pero ahora Shinji está aquí, y debemos ayudarlo para que se integre, no ignorarlo como hacen todos los demás.

—Incluso su padre.

—Exacto— asiente la mujer, notando que estaba logrando resultados. Lo insta una vez más: —Anda, ve a cambiarte. Además, allá podrás ver a Rei...

El muchacho obedece, buscando la camisa de su uniforme, que debería estar tirada en algún lugar del piso, además de su casi nueva mochila, ya que casi nunca la usaba.

—Sabes, en público ella se muestra muy renuente a verme...—confiesa, mientras se empieza a vestir.

Renuente ó no, el caso es que las misivas de Misato dan resultado y consigue que su protegido por fin asista a clases. Él tenía mucha razón, la verdad no había motivo para que fuera al colegio, salvo la de comenzar a sincronizarse con los que algún día serían sus compañeros pilotos, una vez que tuvieran que combatir juntos. Aún así, el ambiente escolar debería ser sofocante y represivo para un niño dotado como él. Ciertamente que una fábrica de profesionistas para el Estado no era el lugar idóneo para desarrollar al máximo el potencial de un intelecto de ese tamaño.

Una vez que el joven ha partido, dejándola sola en el apartamento, a excepción de Pen Pen, la capitana decide tomar una ducha. Total, ya estaba despierta y no le veía mucho el caso a volver a la cama a dormir. Podría aprovechar su tiempo libre en terminar de desempacar, ó quizás ponerse a afinar la guitarra de Kai. Hacía mucho que ella tampoco practicaba, y era menos tedioso que hacer las labores de la casa. Quizás hasta podría jugar un rato con el pingüino. Justo cuando está en el baño, reposando alegremente en la tina llena de agua tibia, deliciosa y reconfortante, recibe una llamada telefónica, que contesta por su celular. Benditos teléfonos celulares que se pueden usar hasta en el baño. Hubiera odiado tener que abandonar aquel exquisito placer para atender al llamado telefónico.

— ¿Bueno? Ah, eres tú, Ritsuko.

— ¿Cómo has estado?— pregunta la doctora —¿Y qué tal te va con él?

— ¿Quién? Ah, te refieres a Shinji. Ya hace rato se fue a la escuela. Ya han pasado dos semanas desde que lo transfirieron a esa escuela, pero él sigue siendo el mismo. Además, no ha recibido una sola llamada.

— ¿Llamada? — pregunta confundida la rubia.

— Le compré un teléfono celular, por si había que contactarlo rápidamente. Parece que no lo ha usado, y nadie lo ha llamado. No creo que tenga amigos, y la verdad Kai no ayuda mucho que digamos. Creo que está celoso, ó algo así; tal vez está molesto por tener que compartir el cuarto.

Y hablando de dicho lugar, precisamente ahí, arrumbado en un cajón de escritorio, estaba arrumbado el mentado celular de Ikari, apagado y con el tiempo intacto de cuando se lo dieron.

— Bueno, Shinji no parece del tipo que haga amigos fácilmente— responde la doctora Akagi desde el otro lado de la línea —¿Has oído hablar del "dilema del erizo"?

— ¿Erizo? ¿Ese animal que tiene los cabellos como espinas?— pregunta Misato.

— Exacto. Si un erizo desea dar su calidez a otros erizos, mientras más se acerca más lastima a los otros. Lo mismo ocurre con algunas personas. Es porque está asustado por los dolores que hay en su corazón que él se porta de esa manera, tan precavida.

— Entonces, él debe darse cuenta que cuando la gente crece adquiere un sentido de distanciamiento de los sentimientos de otros— contesta la militar.

—Muy cierto— corrobora su compañera.

* * *

A pesar de la tardanza, Kai se las ingenia para llegar a tiempo a la escuela, saltando la barda y eludiendo a los prefectos del plantel. En todo el mundo, lo único igual son los aeropuertos y los salones de clases: varios chicos aquí y allá, platicando y jugando, durmiendo ó reflexionando, lo que hace una variedad muy peculiar. Aunque el idioma cambie, el país y la raza, son en realidad muy pocas las variantes y muchos los lazos comunes. Claro que había sistemas más estrictos que otros, y ahí era en donde se diferenciaban los países desarrollados de los no desarrollados. Al muchacho se le revuelve el estómago al entrar al recinto, observando la escena y los tonos grises que predominaban en el edificio. Se arma de valor para introducirse dentro y mezclarse con los demás, y así lo hace, con paso firme.

Su presencia es notada en cuanto cruza por la puerta, sobre todo por las jovencitas. Su altura, su complexión, su caminar, aquellos ojos verdes y su tez morena; habría que pensar en el impacto que un extranjero de ese tipo ocasionaba en las jóvenes japonesas, bombardeadas desde pequeñas por los estándares occidentales de la belleza y gallardía.

—...Yuki, mira...

—...es él...

—...ha regresado...

—...y yo que creí que ya no volvía...

—...qué bien...

—...qué guapo...

—...¿ya viste sus ojos?

—...hermana, sus ojos son lo último en lo que me fijaría...

—...qué músculos...

—...y esas grandes manos...

—...quisiera que me tomara entre sus brazos...

—...cómo quisiera que fuera mi novio...

—...qué lastima, él será todo mío...

—...si yo te dejo...

El joven ya se había acostumbrado hacía mucho al singular efecto que provocaba en sus condiscípulas, por lo que caminaba despreocupadamente hacia su asiento, rodeado de una marejada de murmullos. No obstante, vacila un poco antes de llegar a éste, volviendo la mirada hacia la pared contraria. Peina el lugar, cómo si estuviese buscando algo, hasta que por fin se detiene cuando su pesquisa da resultado.

Allá estaba la criatura más bella, hermosa y exquisita que se pudiera imaginar jamás. Aún con todas esas vendas, aún estando tullida y maltratada. Ese cabello tan raro, como el color del cielo, esos ojos rojos como brasas ardientes, su expresión triste, melancólica. Su nombre era Rei Ayanami. Su edad, 14 años cumplidos a la fecha. Estudiante por obligación, piloto del Eva 00 de la misma manera. Fue su imagen la que se apareció ante Shinji en aquella estación de trenes. Era ella la que estaba dispuesta a sustituirlo, aún estando seriamente lastimada. Tan pensativa y taciturna como de costumbre. ¿Qué pensamientos giraban en esos momentos en esa cabeza suya? ¿Qué oscuros sentimientos se ocultaban detrás de esa gris fachada? Moría por saberlo.

La inquiere con la mirada, hasta que la muchacha se da cuenta de su presencia, avisada cómo por un piquete. Toda ella se estremece y rápidamente mira hacia donde se encuentra el chico que requiere de su atención; aunque eso sí, hay que decirlo, todo esto lo hace con suma discreción y sin cambiar un solo instante su semblante.

Las miradas de los jóvenes quedan conectadas una con la otra, trenzadas en feroz combate: el esmeralda de las pupilas de Rivera en contra del carmesí de las de Ayanami. El niño mueve los labios, sin emitir sonido alguno.

"_Kimiga sukida"_ gesticula con el movimiento de la boca. Es "te amo", en japonés.

La joven parece captar el mensaje, a pesar de las dificultades del medio en el que se transmite. Sin contestar, vuelve su rostro a su posición original, mirando fijamente el pizarrón de enfrente, ignorando monumentalmente al Romeo.

—Vaya— suspira, poco antes de sentarse en su pupitre.

Se ubica justo detrás de Shinji, la principal causa de que él estuviese allí. El infante estaba con la nariz pegada a un libro de cálculos y problemas algebraicos, además de traer puestos sus _discman_, por lo que se encontraba completamente sustraído de todo cuanto acontecía a su alrededor, situación que aprovechó el recién llegado sin demora alguna.

—¡Hola Shinji!— le gritó de repente, mientras le daba una palmadita en la espalda.

Alarmado, Ikari también gritó por lo súbito de la impresión, y al sentir a alguien detrás de él, dejó caer sus cosas al suelo con estrépito.

Rivera estaba muerto de la risa, acariciándose la boca del estomago cómo si le fuera a reventar, y llenando por completo al aula con su jolgorio.

—¡Ay, no puedo creer que seas tan fácil de asustar!— decía entre carcajadas, ante el creciente enojo del japonés —Déjalo, yo te lo levanto... — le ofreció recoger sus pertenencias, mientras se agachaba por ellas y las retornaba a su lugar de origen.

—No creí que fueras a venir hoy— pronunció su condiscípulo, extrañado por la repentina familiaridad con que lo trataba, y su modo tan amigable —Es más, no pensé que fueras a venir algún día.

—Ya ves, mano, lo que es no tener algo qué hacer por las mañanas... —reveló, despreocupado.

—Vaya, señor Katsuragi— fueron interrumpidos por una estudiante que se les acercó, atraída obviamente por la presencia del muchacho —Nos honra con el placer de su visita.

—Al contrario, Hikari, el gusto es todo mío— contestó Kai en el acto.

—Espero que esta vez pueda compartir sus conocimientos con nosotros, sus compañeros, y aportar algo a la clase que no sean sus ronquidos— continuó la muchacha, exagerando a propósito en sus modales —Ah, y por favor, dentro del salón de clases llámeme "Concejal", ¿de acuerdo?

—Cómo quieras, Hikari— respondió, ante el malestar de la joven.

—¿Ya se conocen?— preguntó el muchacho, al notar la insistencia y curiosidad con la que la chiquilla miraba a Shinji —Shinji, quiero presentarte a Hikari Hokkari, nuestra concejal de grupo y representante, quien por cierto, es soltera; Hikari, él es Shinji Ikari, estudiante de recién ingreso y quien por cierto, nunca ha tenido novia.

—Ya nos conocíamos— le confiesa Ikari, mientras saludaba con un apretón de manos a la jovencita —Ella fue quien me puso al corriente con la clase; ¿y tú que sabes si he tenido novia ó no?

—Son cosas que ya se saben sin preguntar— respondió.

—Bueno, tengo otros asuntos— dijo la chica, despidiéndose, inclinando un poco la cabeza —Mucho gusto, Ikari, avísame si te puedo ayudar en algo más.

—Muchas gracias, concejal, así lo haré— se despidió del mismo modo, para que luego la jovencita se retirara.

Era una menuda mujercita. Simpática, y esbelta, con un rostro sencillamente adorable. Pecosa y con su peinado de trencitas, de cabello negro y ojos del mismo color, de sonrisa fácil y sincera: el arquetipo perfecto de la escolar japonesa.

—¿Qué te parece?— le pregunta Kai a su compañero, viéndole las espaldas a la muchacha —Bonita, ¿no te parece?

—Sí, algo— asiente él, dándole por su lado —¿Pero de dónde salió lo de "Katsuragi"?

—Ah, eso— pronunció —Es mi nombre oficial. Así estoy registrado en todos mis documentos. Pero aquí entre tú y yo, sigo siendo Kai Rivera, para servir a Dios y a usted.

—Ya veo.

Algunos lugares detrás de ellos se encontraba otro chico, jugando con un helicóptero a escala y una cámara de video. Delgado, pálido y de anteojos, realmente parecía estar disfrutando su peculiar actividad. Sumergido en sus fantasías belicosas, no pone atención a la concejal que se va acercando a él, hasta que la tiene frente a sí, y no después de que ésta lo observó con extrañeza por un rato. Apenado, el infante baja su juguete y la cámara, risueño, tratando de disculparse.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa, concejal Hokkari?— interroga por el motivo de la visita.

—La matrícula de Suzuhara— espeta, cruzada de brazos —¿Ya se la hiciste llegar, tal y cómo te lo encargué?

—No he tenido oportunidad— contesta de inmediato —Parece que no hay nadie en la casa de Toji en los últimos días.

—Es extraño, Aida— comenta la muchacha con gesto de mortificación —No ha asistido a clases en las últimas dos semanas, ¿a qué se deberá?

—No sé— dice el joven, que continúa sentado, notando el semblante preocupado de su compañera —Tal vez podría estar gravemente herido, ó algo así...

—¿Eso crees? ¿Por lo del robot?— le cuestionó la chiquilla, para luego aclararle: —En los noticieros dijeron que no hubo heridos.

Katsuragi, de espaldas a la conversación, con sólo escuchar la palabra "robot" aguzó de más su fino oído, para seguir el rumbo de la plática. Quizás algo de lo que se tratara en ella podría ser de su incumbencia.

—¡Imposible!— se alebrestó al instante el mozo —¡Tú viste el centro de la explosión, en plena ciudad! No solamente las unidades de Iruma y Komatsu fueron movilizadas, sino que también las de Misawa y Kyushu. Estoy seguro que debió haber habido más de 20 ó 30 heridos, y muy probablemente algunas bajas.

El niño estaba muy agitado, más de lo que debería estar. Era obvio que sabía de lo que hablaba, por lo tanto se molestaba cuando alguien se atrevía a contradecirlo, por lo menos en ese campo.

Kensuke era muy listo, pensaba Kai, quizás más de lo que le convenía. Si seguía abriendo la boca de esa manera, llegaría algún día en que lo lamentaría. No le convenía para nada armar ese tipo de escenas, y menos en un lugar público como lo era el colegio. Alguna persona indeseable podría escucharlo, y eso le iba a costar muy caro. "Niño imbécil, no sabes en la que te estás metiendo" concluyó, meneando la cabeza en señal de desaprobación.

En eso, la puerta del salón de nuevo es abruptamente abierta, tal como pasó cuando él llegó al aula. Toda la clase, extrañada, voltea hacia aquel lugar, para ver pasar a otro joven tan alto como lo era Rivera, y de su misma complexión atlética, vestido con la ropa deportiva escolar, calzando unos costosos tenis de marca. En contraste, cargaba un humilde morral donde guardaba sus enseres escolares. Pelo negro y expresión seria, algo curtido y soleado para alguien de su edad. Sin prestar atención a las miradas que tenía clavadas, se abre paso hasta su lugar, adelante del de Aida. Al pasar junto a Kai, en señal de amistad apoya su mano derecha en el hombro de éste, viendo con extrañeza a Shinji, quién le era desconocido y ajeno a su medio.

—¿Qué hay?— saluda Katsuragi, a modo de respuesta, casi sin prestarle atención.

Es atrás donde sí provoca alguna reacción, ya fuera de júbilo ó sorpresa.

—¡Toji!— exclama su amigo, estrechándose en un apretón de manos, después de días de no haberse visto.

—Suzuhara— murmura Hikari al contemplar al recién llegado, mientras la sangre se agolpaba en sus mejillas.

—El salón está ahora muy vacío— advierte, cuando toma asiento en su lugar.

—Evacuación, evacuación— explica su condiscípulo, atrás de él —Muchos fueron transferidos a otras escuelas; ¿y cómo no? Aquí se está desatando una verdadera guerra.

—Parece que eres el único que disfruta el que se estén dando estas batallas— replica Suzuhara, al notar la emoción en la voz del chiquillo.

—Seguramente. Pero dime, no viniste por un buen rato. ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó?

—A mí no... a mi hermanita— suspira, casi convirtiéndose en sollozo, apoyando la barbilla en el pecho —... mi hermanita... estaba sola en la casa cuando todo ocurrió... y el techo... se le vino encima... apenas la pudieron salvar, pero desde entonces ha estado en el hospital. Mi papá y el abuelo trabajan en ese centro de investigaciones, NERV, ó cómo sea que se llame, y no pudieron abandonar sus puestos hasta ahora. Si yo no la acompañaba, la pobrecilla se hubiera tenido que quedar sola todo este tiempo. ¡De todos modos, ese piloto del robot estaba completamente loco!— arguyó, levantando el rostro, sumido en la ira —Se supone que era el que nos iba a defender, pero casi destruye toda la maldita ciudad. ¡Eso me hace encabronar!

Tanto Ikari como Rivera, de espaldas, pudieron escuchar con toda nitidez los reclamos de su compañero, y a ambos les caló hondo la recriminación, a uno más que a otro, Sólo se pudieron encoger, esperando desaparecer por completo.

—Por cierto— comenta Kensuke —¿No has escuchado lo que dicen sobre el nuevo?

Qué pregunta tan estúpida. Si el adolescente no había ido a la escuela en dos semanas era obvio que no había escuchado nada sobre Shinji, ni siquiera lo conocía.

—¿Ése que está sentado delante de Kai?— pregunta Toji, señalando con el dedo índice el lugar donde se encontraba.

—Él mismo— confirmó —Lo transfirieron mientras no estabas: justo después del incidente; ahora que ha comenzado la evacuación de la ciudad... ¿no se les hace raro eso?— preguntó con cierto velo de misterio en su tono de voz.

Kai empezó a enfadarse. Sus dos hileras de dientes rechinaban al chocar una contra otra. "Kensuke... qué imbécil... eres..." mascullaba, ante el temor de que él y Shinji fueran expuestos ante todo el salón.

En ese momento llega el maestro de la clase, un viejo arrugado y con el cabello cenizo de las canas que poblaban y coronaban su cabeza. Caminaba con dificultad, como si cada movimiento que hiciera le produjera una tremenda agonía. En cuanto entró, Hikari dejó de sentir pena por Toji y de inmediato renovó su papel como líder estudiantil, habiéndose olvidado de éste por un buen tiempo, mientras se enteraba de la condición de su admiración.

— ¡Maestro en el salón! ¡Todos de pie!— ordena de inmediato, con voz firme. Los escasos estudiantes que quedaban en el salón obedecieron en el acto, exceptuando por Rivera, quien en una demostración de orgullo y soberbia continuó sentado en su pupitre. No se iba a humillar a tal grado ante nadie, y mucho menos ante ese anciano patético y frente a toda esa bola de escuincles babosos.

No obstante, al ver lo tanto que se esforzaba el profesor por conservar la figura y postura, notando a leguas lo difícil que le resultaba todo aquello gracias a su condición, no pudo evitar enternecerse por un hombre que cumple con su deber y responsabilidades a pesar de lo adverso de su situación.

Acomedido, se levantó de su asiento al sentir la pena que embargaba al mayor, y se perfiló hacia su escritorio, ayudándole a recorrer el trecho que faltaba y acomodándole la silla para que pudiera tomar asiento, ante el asombro y desconcierto de sus compañeros, y aún también del académico.

—Mil gracias, señor Katsuragi— agradeció el viejo, viéndolo a través de sus gruesos lentes a la par que se enjuagaba el sudor que empañaba su frente con un pañuelo, con la respiración agitada.

—No— lo contradijo, con una sonrisa en los labios —Gracias a usted, sensei.

Después de pronunciar esas palabras, todas ellas carentes de vacías e hipócritas cordialidades, sino que venían directo del corazón, regresó a su lugar, ante la extrañeza general que había provocado. Ese día, sin saberlo, y sin hacer la gran cosa, el anciano se había ganado el respeto y admiración sinceras de uno de sus más conflictivos pupilos, algo nada fácil de realizar.

* * *

La clase transcurre sin ningún otro percance, salvo el de unos instantes antes del descanso. El maestro se encuentra dando su cátedra, que se trataba de la materia de Historia. Justo ahora se encuentran estudiando el Segundo Impacto.

— Fue entonces cuando un meteoro masivo cayó sobre la Antártida, derritiéndola casi en su totalidad, cubriendo así a las plataformas continentales casi completamente en las aguas. En el proceso, más de la mitad de la población mundial fue exterminada...— exponía ante la clase el profesor.

Gracias a la tecnología de las redes computacionales, la cual estaba aún mucho más desarrollada en aquellos tiempos, los alumnos contaban con excelentes herramientas para su aprendizaje. Se podía contar con una red interna en la escuela, con acceso directo a la biblioteca de dicha institución. De hecho, ya el alumnado no entregaba la tarea como antaño, directamente a la mano del educando; se podía entregar ya con mayor facilidad vía correo electrónico, y las calificaciones a su vez eran entregadas del mismo modo. Incluso los recados entre los alumnos han sido modernizados, debido al ingenio y a la inventiva por parte de los mismos. La red escolar también podía ser utilizada para la comunicación entre las terminales particulares. Cuando hace diez años se escribía el recado en un pedazo de papel, comprimido y arrojado en la cabeza, ahora por medio de los e-mails el procedimiento resultaba más sencillo.

Shinji recibe uno de esos recados, que en su terminal aparece como "llamada". Sorprendido, observa el contenido de éste:

"¿Eres el piloto de ese robot? S/N"

El muchacho voltea, extrañado, para reconocer a quien mandó el mensaje. Una muchachita saluda, agitando su mano. Varias compañeras suyas están a la expectativa en sus respectivas terminales; la jovencita vuelve a escribir:

"¿Eres el piloto? S/N?"

El muchacho no sabe que responder. Vacila un poco, al recordar los comentarios de Toji. ¿Cómo irían a reaccionar los demás? Podría ser peligroso. Las jóvenes no se daban por vencidas, mandando varias copias del mensaje a la vez, inundando la terminal del infante.

"...un colapso económico global no se hizo esperar, originando numerosas guerras civiles y disputas entre los sobrevivientes por los insumos necesarios..." continuaba el anciano, ignorante del drama que se suscitaba en su clase.

¿Qué hacer? ¿Cómo quitárselas de encima? Un frío sudor generado por la incertidumbre y la desesperación le recorría la sien. Estaba agobiado, presionado una y otra vez por la insistencia de sus compañeras, quienes conforme pasaba el tiempo y las negativas del joven a contestar, más convencidas se encontraban de que, efectivamente, su congénere era el operador de aquella fabulosa máquina de guerra. Empujado por las constantes misivas de las chiquillas, Ikari finalmente contesta:

"Sí"

Todo el salón se sobresalta, en un grito de emoción y levantándose abruptamente de sus asientos. Las bondades de aquella red interna permitían a toda la clase compartir información diversa, ó leer las conversaciones virtuales de otros, como en los antiguos chats. Rápidamente todos asaltan a Shinji de preguntas y comentarios, rodeándolo y haciéndolo prisionero en su propio lugar.

— ¡Qué padre!

— ¡Cool!

— ¿Cómo se llama el robot?

— ¿Qué tipo de armas usa?

—¿Posees alguna técnica mortal infalible?

—¿Tienes novia?

—¿Cómo fuiste seleccionado?

—¡Seguro debiste hacer un examen!

—¿Adónde hay qué ir?

Y comentarios de este tipo le llovían por montón a Shinji.

El profesor, incapaz de escuchar la conmoción, y sin extrañarse para nada que todos sus discípulos estuviesen de pie e ignorándolo, (posiblemente ya sufría de ataques de senilidad) proseguía: "...en aquellos días yo vivía por el rumbo de Nubakawa; lo recuerdo muy bien, fue algo terrible, espantoso en verdad..."

La concejal también se levanta de su asiento, pero no por la razón por la cual todo mundo la hace. Intentaba poner orden en medio de aquel tumulto, sin lograr nada. Remaba contra la corriente, y estaba siendo arrastrada.

—¡Oigan, todos ustedes!— les reclamaba, sin obtener resultados —¿Qué es lo que les pasa? ¡Aún estamos en clase!

—¡Tú siempre te quieres hacer la jefa!

—¡No la peles!

—¡Sí, ignórala!

—¡Les digo que se vayan a sentar y esperen a que la clase termine!

Nada. Estaba sola en su lucha, sin nadie que la apoyara. A final de cuentas, al ver que era ponerse con Sansón a las patadas, se rindió, y desencantada regresó a su lugar, con su autoridad arrastrando.

—¿Y cómo se llama el robot, eh?

—N- No estoy seguro— respondía Shinji ante el alud de preguntas que lo embargaban; no lo admitía, pero la verdad le gustaba la manera en la que todos se fijaban en él —Lo llaman Eva, ó Unidad 01...

—¿Eva? ¿Qué no es nombre de mujer?

—¿Y qué clase de armas tiene? ¿Lanza rayos láser, ó misiles?

—Bueno, no sé... tiene un cuchillo, y vibraciones... cómo una onda ultrasónica ó algo así.

Kensuke estaba muy atento a todas las respuestas que Ikari daba, soltando pequeños trocitos de información, anotando en su computadora todo lo que creía pertinente saber acerca de aquella novedosa arma.

El muchacho buscaba auxilio en sus otros dos compañeros, mas Rei seguía indiferente, observando el horizonte que se extendía ante ella por la ventana; y el otro estaba completamente dormido, acurrucado por la trémula voz del profesor y el ritmo tan lento que llevaba la conferencia. Entonces, ¿los otros no sabían que ellos también eran pilotos? Probablemente fue un error haber contestado afirmativamente, pero estaba tan desesperado que sólo pensaba en cómo quitarse de encima a aquellas latosas.

En contraste con sus demás compañeros, que animosos apapachaban e idolatraban al nuevo, Toji estaba recostado en su asiento, con cara de pocos amigos.

El escándalo que realizaban sus condiscípulos era a tal grado, que comenzó a perturbar la siesta de Rivera. A tanto llegaba todo el ruido que provocaban los infantes. Molesto por no poder descansar a su completo gusto, y extrañado, Kai reclama, aún con los párpados cerrados:

—¡Ora, cabrones, dejen dormir!

Al percatarse que su reclamo no tenía resultados, desconcertado, entreabre sus ojos, observando a la muchedumbre que se reunía en torno a su compañero de cuarto, y todavía puso atención a lo que se estaba tratando en esa reunión.

Al escucharlos, alarmado se levantó de su silla como un rayo, enfilándose a la multitud que tenía enfrente.

—¡Déjalo solo un ratito y mira lo que hace!— se decía a sí mismo, apurándose a llegar.

—¡A ver, mocosos, ya estuvo bueno de tanto argüende!— pronunció apenas al congregarse con todos los demás, dispersándolos de un lado para otro —¡Aquí se rompió una taza, y cada quien para su casa! ¡Vámonos a la chingada, muévanle!

Lo decía con voz de acero, imponiendo su presencia y chasqueando los dedos. A diferencia de la concejal, quién había fallado al intentar poner orden en medio del caos, ya fuese por miedo ó por respeto, pero todos los chiquillos hicieron caso a las demandas de Kai, abandonando aquel lugar y regresando todos a sus respectivos lugares. No había nadie que se atreviera a decirle "no" a él. Así que, al final, todos toman sus asientos otra vez, callados y acongojados; quizá por no haber saciado su sed de curiosidad acerca de los pormenores que implicaba ser piloto Eva, ó bien pudo haber sido por no poder sacudirse de la represión del tirano extranjero.

—Nuestra ocupación tiene que ser un secreto para los civiles— susurra Katsuragi al oído de Ikari, una vez que la multitud se ha extinguido —Ten mucho cuidado con lo que dices, y a quien se lo dices: uno nunca sabe a donde podría llegar esa información.

—Lo siento, no tenía idea— se disculpa el joven japonés, apenado.

—Esta bien, no te preocupes— lo dispensa —Sólo espero que esto no vaya a pasar a mayores.

* * *

—Oiga, maestro— lo intercepta Rivera al fin de la clase, el cual daba comienzo a su receso —¿No desea que lo acompañe hasta su carro? El semblante que tiene no me gusta nada...

—Le agradezco sus atenciones, joven Katsuragi— confiesa desconcertado el anciano ante el súbito interés que mostraba el muchacho hacia él —Pero aún me quedan por dar dos clases más. Aparte, mi hija vendrá a recogerme cuando termine, no se preocupe.

—Bueno, por mi parte no puede decirse que no lo intenté— añade su alumno —Espero que tenga un muy buen día, y que le vaya bien en todo lo que haga— expresa su sentir, haciéndole una reverencia.

—Muchas gracias— se despidió el viejo, mientras el chiquillo abría la puerta por él.

—Sólo una cosa más— lo atajó, una vez que estaba en el pasillo —¿No cree que sería mejor para su salud si diera sus clases por video conferencia?

—Ya antes me lo han dicho— le revela —Pero yo no trabajo de esa manera. Simplemente no me gusta. No quisiera que mis alumnos empezaran a perder el valor del trato humano. Se nos concedió a todos nosotros una segunda oportunidad, y debemos aprovecharla para recuperar nuestra humanidad, la cual al paso del tiempo habíamos perdido.

—Viéndolo así, no tengo más remedio que concordar con usted— admitió, satisfecho de lo que acababa de escuchar —La Historia nos sirve para construirnos un mejor futuro, ¿no es así?

—Así es, señor Katsuragi, así es— se volvió a despedir, prosiguiendo su dificultoso andar.

Rivera permaneció recargado en el borde de la puerta del salón, viéndolo alejarse. El pobre todavía no alcanzaba las escaleras. La concejal, quien había permanecido en el salón, se le unió, poniéndose a un lado suyo, sin decirle nada.

—Ese viejo— pronunció Kai, sonriendo— Su cuerpo es débil, y quizás no aguante mucho tiempo más, pero su espíritu es tan fuerte que seguro seguirá vigente aún cuando ya no esté con nosotros.

—Por cierto— le dijo su compañera, no habiendo entendido del todo lo que dijo —Quisiera agradecerte el haber calmado a todos hace un rato; yo no pude hacerlo.

El muchacho la miró extrañado. Había dejado la formalidad a un lado, y ya comenzaba a tutearlo.

—No fue nada— contestó, internándose al salón para recoger su almuerzo de la mochila —Pero no creas que lo hice para mantener el orden, simplemente me pareció... — se interrumpió, al contemplar algo por la ventana que lo agitó de sobremanera —ay, no. ay, no— se lamentó, mientras salía a toda máquina del aula.

Curiosa por saber que era lo que lo había alarmado tanto, la jovencita también se asomó por la ventana, buscando encontrar la causa de su desconcierto.

—Ay, no— pronunció también, para dejar todas sus cosas y salir tras Rivera.

* * *

Un tremendo puñetazo se clava en el rostro de Shinji, quien cae al suelo, por el fuerte golpe. Un mórete se empieza a formar en su rostro, a la par que su dolor y su rabia tomaban forma de manera conjunta en los más profundo de su ser.

— Lo siento niño nuevo, pero no podía estar satisfecho hasta que te partiera a cara— exclama Toji, acariciándose los nudillos luego de haber realizado su fechoría —Era algo que tenía que hacer.

A la hora del descanso, el muchacho había ido por Ikari, acorralándolo y llevándolo hasta el jardín trasero, que se encontraba poco concurrido a esas horas, para poder ajustar cuentas a gusto y sin que nadie los molestara.

— Perdónalo— agrega Kensuke, tratando de justificar el barbárico comportamiento de su acompañante — su hermana menor fue herida en el incidente.

Los dos muchachos se van a retirar, mientras Shinji está en el suelo, postrado y rabioso de la impotencia que sentía en aquellos momentos. Cada célula de su cuerpo clamaba, rugía por venganza, por la dulce venganza. Reprime ese sentimiento, como lo hacía con cada sentimiento negativo que pretendía surgir de él, y lo sepulta junto con todos sus otros antecesores. Ya tenía una colección privada.

Cuando pretendían retirarse, Kai les sale al paso por la vereda que conducía al patio de la escuela, cortándoles el camino. Al verlo a los ojos se percatan que su más grande temor se ha hecho realidad. Lo han molestado, y al parecer, bastante. Nuevamente está con esa mirada salvaje con la que todos le temen. Esa facción de su cara que casi nunca se veía en ese muchacho sereno y apacible, a veces hasta ocurrente. Esa expresión que quisieran nunca jamás volver a presenciar. El problema es que ya lo estaban haciendo en ese momento; habían despertado al volcán.

Por instinto de supervivencia, Toji intenta retroceder, a sabiendas que sería el primero sobre quien se dejaría ir. No estaba equivocado. De la misma manera que lo hizo Ikari, Suzuhara recibe un fuerte derechazo en el rostro que lo manda a la lona, a pesar de los ruegos de Hikari, quien llegaba detrás de él, llorando suplicante.

—¡No le pegues, por favor!— imploraba, sin obtener respuesta.

— ¡Tú, grandísimo imbécil!— ladra Kai —Me cagan los malagradecidos, pero sobre todo la gente pendeja. Responde, tarado: ¿Preferirías que en lugar de lastimada tu hermana estuviese muerta? ¿Te has puesto siquiera a pensar que hubiera pasado si él no pilotea el robot? ¿Sabes que gracias a él estás aquí, haciendo tus babosadas?

El muchacho hace el intento de incorporarse, pero nuevamente es tumbado al suelo por un fuerte golpe en la boca del estómago, que corta su ritmo respiratorio, derrumbándose. Luego siente cómo el aire lo levanta unos centímetros del suelo, en contra de su voluntad. No era el aire. Era Kai. Sujetándolo firmemente de la camisa, lo sostenía con suma facilidad arriba de su cabeza.

— ¡¡¡ Quédate ahí, que aún no he acabado contigo! ! !— grita, enardecido.

—¡¡¡Ya no más, ten piedad!!!— repetía constantemente Hokkari, hecha un paño de lágrimas, justo a su lado.

Katsuragi no obedecía, ni siquiera atendía. En lo que pensaba en esos momentos era en impartir justicia, erigiéndose cómo juez, jurado y ejecutor. Alguien tenía que enseñarles a estos niños el temor a Dios, y si nadie más quería, él se encargaría de hacerlo. En todo eso estaba, cuando de pronto, y sin temor a las consecuencias, Shinji se incorpora.

— Yo...— murmura —Yo no soy piloto por mi gusto— le dice a Toji, elevado por las alturas, en tono desafiante.

El comentario deja a todos perplejos. Kai mira fijamente a Shinji, sorprendido. Cansado de todos aquellos que le rodeaban, sabiendo a lo que se exponía al defender así a Ikari, lo último que necesitaba era que él abriera el hocico y dijera estupideces. Soltó a su prisionero, para después dirigirse a su compañero de cuarto, tratando lo mejor posible de calmarse y tener la cabeza fría, cómo siempre acostumbraba.

—¿Porqué dices eso?—interrogó de la mejor manera que pudo—Ya te había dicho que si no querías ser piloto podías largarte cuando quisieras...

—¡Y después me lanzaste ese chantaje!—reclama con avidez el joven nipón—¡No me dejaste otra opción! Tengo que hacerlo a fuerzas, aunque no quiera.

Los otros, dos de pie y uno tirado en el suelo, eran meros espectadores del drama que ellos mismos habían orquestado, mudos de la impresión, paralizados del horror que habían desatado. Cómo con la caja de Pandora.

—Eres un pendejo— le confiesa Kai a su contrincante—Un enorme pendejo... no hago más que desperdiciar mi tiempo al tratar de ayudarte— dio media vuelta, con la intención de retirarse. Ya dándole la espalda, remató —Haz lo que te venga en gana, ya no me importa.

Ikari ya no soportaba la actitud que el muchacho tenía para con él. Siempre le estaba reprochando todos sus errores, haciéndolo sentir mal consigo mismo. Siempre sintiéndose superior con todo su parloteo pseudo-científico repleto de maldiciones y blasfemias, y su cuarto repleto de trofeos y diplomas empolvados. ¿Quién se creía que era ese cretino bastardo? Hasta la coronilla de él, y de sus comentarios hirientes, le lanzó un reto.

—¡Espérate!— le reclamó —¡Ya estoy hasta la madre de ti y de tus sermones! ¿Por qué no intentas hacerme lo mismo que a él?— pronunció, señalando al chiquillo a sus pies — ¡Yo no te tengo ningún miedo!

Furioso, y de nuevo con esa mirada salvaje y asesina, Katsuragi lo miró de reojo, ocasionando que el niño se envalentonara.

—¡Vamos, golpéame, si tanto quieres!—insistió, listo para pelear—¡Pero yo no me voy a dejar! ¿Me oyes? Antes te rompo las piernas, ó los dos brazos, si prefieres.

Al escuchar ese tipo de amenaza, si hubiera sido de cualquier otro, se hubiera alarmado, ó por lo menos ponerse en guardia. Pero viniendo de aquel chico flaco, con la apariencia que tenía de que no mataba ni una mosca, no pudo tomarlo en serio. Empezó en la base de su columna, tratando de contenerla. Al ver a Shinji, furioso y blandiendo los puños en el aire, el escalofrío le recorrió toda la espina, atravesando su garganta y escapándosele por la boca. Se echó a reír a pleno pulmón, sin poder evitarlo. Se acariciaba la base del estómago, debido al dolor que le provocaba la risa. Continuó por largo rato, ante la vista de los demás. El japonés cada vez se enojaba más y más, debido a la burla de la que era objeto. Una vez que Rivera se levantó del suelo, luego de patalear para conseguir algo de aire, se le acercó, sin ningún temor y le propinó un puñetazo en la mandíbula, colmada por entero su paciencia.

Sin embargo, no hubo reacción de parte del agredido. La poca fuerza, y lo mal dirigido que iba el golpe, provocó que no hiciera ningún daño en su oponente. Al contrario, le dio más motivos para estar alegre, riéndose cómo un verdadero orate.

—¿Ya debo decir: "ouch"?— pregunta Kai, entre risotada y risotada —¡Por favor, no me lastimes!

De nueva cuenta, el muchacho japonés se sintió resentido frente a las múltiples burlas de las que era objeto. Y con el humor que traía, decidió que haría lo necesario para que se le tomara en serio. Buscó a su alrededor, encontrando un enorme ladrillo restante de una reciente construcción de la escuela. Sin que el otro sujeto frente a él se diera cuenta, se hizo de él, cargándolo con dificultad. Su enemigo le concedía bastantes facilidades, hasta tuvo oportunidad de tantear el tiro. Una vez que se hubo asegurado de la trayectoria de su pequeño misil, tomó impulso, para poder lanzarlo con todas las fuerzas que le proporcionaban sus brazos.

En un golpe de suerte, el atacado pudo observar con el rabillo del ojo el proyectil, que se dirigía justo a su cabeza. Apenas si pudo saltar, para evitar un descalabro mayúsculo. El ladrillo se hizo pedazos al estrellarse contra el suelo, ante la vista atónita de todos. El extranjero, sorprendido, no dejaba de mirar a Shinji, por fin con la seriedad con que éste lo deseaba.

El silencio domina por algunos momentos el ambiente, mismo que es interrumpido por la persona más callada que todos los congregados allí conocían: Rei Ayanami. Nadie se había dado cuenta de su presencia hasta que abrió la boca, revelándoles que se encontraba allí.

— Recibí una llamada del cuartel— dice, con su melodiosa voz, que cada vez que se escuchaba era como un hermoso regalo.— Tenemos que ir. Yo ya me voy.— concluye, dando media vuelta atrás y emprendiendo el camino.

Más no se fija bien dónde pisa, ya que resbala y cae suavemente.

Ignorando por completo a su compañero, y a su amenaza, Kai va en su ayuda.

En su cara ya no se ve más aquella máscara de odio y furia, sino una más tranquila y calmada. Volvía a tener el jovial carácter de siempre. Cómo con la música que calma a las bestias, la sola presencia de Rei despejó al instante los humos de la cabeza del muchacho.

— A ver... debes tener más cuidado, todavía estás lastimada— pronuncia el muchacho, levantándola.

— Gracias— dice ésta, con la misma actitud indiferente de siempre.

Los dos se alejan del campo de batalla, dándoles las espaldas a los presentes y sin voltear ni siquiera para despedirse, dejando a cuatro confusos adolescentes.

Shinji se queda callado, pensativo, observando cómo Katsuragi lo volvía a desdeñar, huyendo abrazado de Ayanami.

Luego de un rato de vacilar, quedándose estático en su lugar, de pie y con la vista fija en el camino, Ikari por fin decide partir, del mismo modo que lo hicieron sus predecesores, sin mirar atrás.

Entonces, sus compañeros civiles se quedan solos, aturdidos por todo lo que acababa de pasar. Toji aún se encontraba tirado en el piso, tratando de recuperar el aliento, jadeando lastimosamente. Hikari se enjuagaba las lágrimas de sus enrojecidos ojos, agradecida porque la tormenta ya se había alejado, al mismo tiempo que intentaba recuperar la postura. Kensuke era el que se encontraba intacto, a pesar del susto que se había llevado, y estaba juntando las piezas del rompecabezas, conjeturando.

—Entonces— exclama, casi susurrante —Ayanami y Kai también son pilotos. ¿Quiere decir que hay más de un robot? ¿Ó se turnarán para tripularlo? ¿Ó lo harán los tres al mismo tiempo? ¡Rayos, ojalá pudiera saberlo!

No pudo terminar de formular sus hipótesis, debido a un tremendo coscorrón propinado justo en la base del cráneo.

—¡Ay, eso me dolió!— se lamentó, cerrando los ojos y acariciándose de inmediato la parte lastimada. Al final, no había quedado ileso, después de todo.

—¡Tú tuviste la culpa, zonzo!— reclama Hokkari enfurecida, amagando con volver a golpearlo —¿Porqué no los separaste desde un principio?

—¿Yo?— se sorprende el chiquillo —¿Cómo iba a poder hacerlo? Estando así Kai no me le acerco ni aunque me paguen...

No pudo seguir. El sonido tan horrible de la sirena de evacuación se lo impidió. Una nueva compañera de clases se le une, asomándose desde la fatídica vereda.

—¿Qué es lo que hacen allí ustedes tres?— les pregunta, alarmada —¡Vamos, están evacuando la escuela!

Al mismo tiempo que los niños se van, una alarma empieza a sonar en toda la ciudad:

— "Un estado especial de emergencia ha sido declarado para las regiones Kanto y Chubu del distrito Tokai. Todos los residentes deben evacuar inmediatamente y dirigirse a los refugios designados. Repito..."— decía incesantemente la fría voz mecánica de la alarma, causando gran pánico en todas partes.

* * *

Lejos de todo el tumulto que provocaba entre los hombres, cruzando por los territorios vírgenes, en medio de toda esa tierra de nadie que era el desierto árido y sin vida que se erigía al norte de la metrópoli, volaba con relativa calma el Cuarto Ángel. Su enorme sombra era proyectada sobre la caliente arena que cubría los restos de una otrora pulolosa urbe. El coloso se enfilaba directamente hacia su sucesora, que empezaba a divisarse como un espejismo en el horizonte. Claro que él no podía verlo. Captaba el mundo que le rodeaba de una manera muy diferente a como lo hacían los seres humanos. Pero lo que sí podía sentir, y casi saborear, era el terror y el caos que producía su sola presencia. Casi podía sentir la vista del satélite posándose sobre de él. Podría haberlo destruido con una facilidad inaudita, más sin embargo permitió que el aparato siguiera previniendo a sus creadores del peligro que se cernía sobre de ellos.

En el cuartel de NERV se empiezan los preparativos para atacar al ángel. Rápidamente es monitoreado por satélite y se calcula el tiempo de su llegada. A diferencia del anterior caso, ahora las fuerzas armadas no se presentan. Ya todos saben que sería un derroche de vidas y dinero el atacarlo convencionalmente.

Si el anterior ángel era extraño, éste último se volaba la barda. No tenía ninguna apariencia humanoide, como su predecesor, más bien parecía una enorme sanguijuela escarlata. No se le podía apreciar ningún rostro y su forma de desplazarse era flotando en posición horizontal.

— En diez minutos estará ingresando a la ciudad— calculó el operador Makoto Hyuga, encargado del radar.

—Iniciando la transformación de Tokio 3 a modo de batalla.

Arriba, en la superficie, los más importantes edificios de la metrópolis, tal y como lo hacen las avestruces, comienzan a ocultarse bajo el suelo, gracias a un poderoso sistema de grúas que soportaba todo el peso de la construcción. Asimismo, emergían justo arriba del Geofrente.

—Bloque principal, además de los bloques 1 y 7 han sido acoplados.

—El gobierno y todos los ministerios correspondientes ya han sido notificados.

—Los no combatientes y civiles ya han sido evacuados por completo del área.

—Así que el Cuarto Ángel ha decidido visitarnos justo cuando el comandante está ausente, dejándonos a nosotros todo el trabajo— nota Katsuragi, de pie en medio de la sala de control.

— La O.N.U nos está presionando para que pongamos en marcha al proyecto Eva— reporta el operador Shigeru Aoba, encargado de comunicaciones.

—¡Maldición, que molestos son!— inquiere la capitana Katuragi — Lo íbamos a hacer de todos modos.

— Ahora regresó muy pronto— comunicó a Misato Makoto, su leal asistente— la otra vez pasaron quince años, y ahora sólo tres semanas.

— Sí— asintió la mujer— Y no toma en cuenta nuestros sentimientos, ¡eso es algo que no nos gusta a las mujeres!— dice, cómo para que tomara nota su subordinado.

—Basta de plática— interrumpió el segundo comandante en jefe— preparen todo para el lanzamiento— ordenó.

—Con su permiso, señor— interrumpió Rivera al ingresar al centro de mando, atrayendo todas las miradas sobre de él —Quisiera solicitar se me conceda pilotar la Unidad 01 en esta ocasión.

Nadie en el cuarto podía creer lo que acababan de escuchar. Ni siquiera Katsuragi, quien estaba boquiabierta, atónita, observando detenidamente al ser que tenía delante de ella, examinándolo meticulosamente para comprobar que en realidad ése era su protegido, a quien conocía desde hacía once años, y no un impostor que lo estaba suplantando. Si era así, el fraude hacía muy bien su trabajo. Juraría que ese era Kai.

—Tuviste tu oportunidad, ¿recuerdas?— responde Fuyutski, tratando de conservar la calma.

—Lo sé. Pero aún así, quisiera insistir al respecto.

—¿Qué fue lo que te ha hecho cambiar tu postura?

—La condición del Cuarto Niño— afirma a sangre fría, sin inmutarse —Es demasiado inestable, y considero que es un riesgo innecesario para toda la misión. Me parece que me encuentro mejor capacitado para la tarea.

—Tal vez tengas razón— responde el hombre luego de meditar su decisión largo rato —Pero ahora no tenemos tiempo para configurar el sistema a un nuevo piloto; además, mientras no se demuestre tu creencia, no tengo más remedio que echar mano del piloto titular que tengo, además del único con experiencia en combate del que disponemos. Lo siento, pero tu solicitud es denegada, Rivera.

—Sólo espero que no tenga que arrepentirse cuando le toque recoger y contar los cadáveres, señor— agrega el muchacho, enfadado, mientras se retira de la sala, dejando a todos aturdidos y extrañados de su inusual conducta.

* * *

Shinji, ignorante de la conspiración en su contra, ya se ha puesto su traje de conexión, y se prepara para abordar el Eva. Su semblante es triste e inquieto, debido al incidente que había acaecido apenas unos minutos antes. Estando en un profundo trance, repasaba mentalmente una y otra vez la escena. Por fin se había desahogado de las molestias que había acumulado a lo largo de tres semanas que le parecían inacabables. ¿Qué es lo que le deparaba el destino ahora? De seguro ya no podría volver a casa de Misato; de hacerlo, la situación se volvería muy tirante.

Pero lo que más le afligía era que su padre no estaba presente, por lo cual no había una buena razón para pilotear la unidad 01. ¿porqué arriesgar el pellejo una vez más? ¿Para salvar personas cómo ese bruto descerebrado que lo golpeó? ¿Para volver a sufrir los atropellos del déspota de Kai? No iba a funcionar si lo hacía por obligación.

—Atención, piloto de la Unidad 01— anuncian en el sonido de la instalación, sacándolo de sus dilemas —Repórtese al muelle de embarque de su unidad.

Lo había escuchado. Por un momento, se quedó allí, de pie, indeciso en ir ó no.

¿Qué hacer?

Ya todo está listo para el lanzamiento. Bajo la ciudad y arriba de los cuarteles de NERV se encuentra un extenso laberinto de amplios túneles, los cuales sirven para el lanzamiento del Eva, y desembocan en varios edificios. La ruta del lanzamiento se calcula según la posición del enemigo.

* * *

Indefensos. Así se sentían todos en el refugio bajo tierra. Uno, de los tantos que se habían construido en toda la ciudad, anticipando precisamente una situación de esa magnitud. Eran apenas unos 2000 metros cuadrados para que unas 250 personas se acomodaran lo mejor posible. Impotentes de no poder hacer nada, salvo cerrar los ojos y apretar los dientes, esperando que la pesadilla termine. Era lo que cualquiera haría. Precisamente allí es a dónde han llevado a los condiscípulos de los jóvenes pilotos. Los chiquillos se encuentran sentados en varios colchones y mantas predispuestos para su uso. Toji y Kensuke se encuentran conversando bajo aquel ambiente.

— ¡Ay, chingado, me arde hasta la madre ! — se queja Toji del moretón en su rostro, provocado por Kai.

—Rayos, lo están haciendo de nuevo...— también se lamenta su compañero a su lado, aunque por distintas causas, observando en la pantalla de su dispositivo de grabación (el cual también podía captar señales de televisión) el sistema de emergencia de la estación, con apenas una escueta explicación: "Al mediodía de hoy se declaró un estado de mergencia especial para los distritos de Kanto, Chubu y Tokai. Reportaremos más información con detalles tan pronto cómo sea recibida."

—A ver— solicita su amigo el aparato, para percatarse por su cuenta —Ese aviso está en todos los canales...

—Es un bloqueo informativo— aclara Aida, rascándose la nariz mientras contemplaba el techo del fortificado refugio —No van a decirnos nada a los civiles, hasta que todo pase. A propósito, quisiera pedirte algo...

—¿Qué?— pregunta Suzuhara.

—Aquí no... vamos al baño, para que nadie nos escuche...

—¡¿Qué?!— repite pasmado el muchacho.

—¡No se trata de eso, mal pensado!— aclara el otro, disipando los temores de sus acompañantes.

Los dos muchachos se levantan y se dirigen hacia la representante de grupo, a la cual le tienen que pedir permiso para poder separarse del grupo, hasta para acudir al sanitario; ésta asiente y al cabo de unos instantes los dos se encuentran haciendo sus necesidades en los orinales.

— ¿Y de que querías hablar?— pregunta Toji, no muy convencido del todo del propósito de su compañero.

— Todo esto es increíble— responde el interrogado— y quisiera verlo por lo menos una vez, antes de morir.

— ¿Pero qué clase de sujeto eres tú?— le vuelve a preguntar, sacudiéndose —"Quiero verlo antes de morir"— lo arremedó, para luego rematarlo —¡Por favor!

— Me temo que éste enemigo logrará su propósito— le confiesa, cerrándose la bragueta.

—¡Baboso! ¿Para que crees que está NERV?— pronuncia Toji, pretendiendo disuadirlo.

—¿Y para qué crees que es la máquina de combate de NERV? ¡Y es el chico nuevo quien la pilotea! La última vez él nos salvó, y tú lo golpeaste por ello— contraataca Kensuke, en un tono demasiado fatalista —Si él no quiere pilotear ese robot de nuevo, todos nosotros podemos darnos por muertos.

—Podrías morir, si haces lo que quieres— dice abatido el joven, recargándose en el muro del cuarto.

—Aún en el refugio, no creo que podamos sobrevivir. Y si he de morir, antes quiero ver a esa arma definitiva con mis propios ojos— ultima Aida —Quiero sentir que soy parte de todo esto antes de despedirme. Así que, por favor, ayúdame a salir de aquí.

— Pues... no sé...

* * *

El paseo por el laberinto de túneles acaba muy pronto; la plataforma que transportó al Eva durante todo el trayecto es depositada en una especie de compartimento que sirve de contenedor. La plataforma se sella y se abren las compuertas, dejando al descubierto a la máquina inerte, justo a un costado de donde se encuentra el ángel. Apenas unas cuantas cuadras los separaban el uno del otro. Por fortuna para el piloto, aún no había sido detectado por el enemigo, quien continuaba distraído en su levitar por entre la ciudad. Shinji se encuentra muy nervioso. No, nervioso no es la palabra. Más bien, es desganado.

— Muy bien Shinji, vamos a hacerlo cómo lo practicaste. Una vez neutralizado el campo A.T del enmigo inicia el fuego sobre de él ¿De acuerdo?— pregunta Misato por la radio.

— De acuerdo— responde Shinji, mientras recita en voz baja las instrucciones : "blanco en el centro, jalo el switch.

— ¡Ya !— ordena la militar.

De inmediato el muchacho se abalanza sobre del expendio de armas que tenía frente a él, toma un enorme rifle de asalto (adecuado a las dimensiones del Evangelion) y dispara sin misericordia hacia el titán, a quien toma por sorpresa. Por largos instantes el ruido de las balas de 20 centímetros (más parecían cohetes que balas, con ese tamaño) salir del cañón de la pistola es lo único que se oye. Los casquillos salen con una velocidad de 40 balas por segundo. Era algo atronador. Todos los cristales de alrededor se rompieron con el mero sonido de las detonaciones. Un asqueroso y horrible olor a pólvora quemada impregna toda el área residencial. El coloso es oculto por el humo de los disparos en su contra, en gran parte a que Ikari estaba fuera de control y no deseaba dejar de disparar, cómo si estuviese disparando algo más que balas con las dimensiones de misiles.

—¡ Deténte de una buena vez, estúpido!— ordena tajantemente Misato— ¡Lo estás cubriendo con tu propia artillería!

Petición denegada. El chiquillo se rebeló, haciendo lo que se le antojaba, y no cesó su ataque hasta que hubo acabado con la carga del arma en sus manos. Quería derribarlo lo antes posible, y creyó que la mejor manera de hacerlo era apabullarlo hasta el cansancio. Una densa humareda cubre a su rival, a quien espera en silencio, jadeando. No podía penetrarla, y no podía saber que era lo que ocurría en su interior. Por algunos momentos creyó que había cumplido con su cometido, al ver que no pasaba nada luego de un rato.

—¡Lo logré!— se aventuró a decir, en aire triunfante.

De repente, al igual que su propio ataque, emergen rápidamente de la humareda dos largas cintas luminosas, cortando la gigantesca arma que sostenía entre sus brazos en varios trozos, que se precipitan al suelo ante la atónita mirada de Shinji, quien apenas se estaba dando cuenta de lo que pasaba; así de rápido había sido la acción. Se trataba de las extremidades del monstruo, las cuales usa como látigos, cortando todo lo que se le pusiera enfrente.

El piloto no tuvo la oportunidad de hacer nada más, ya que a la velocidad del pensamiento, el monstruo ya le había asestado dos fuertes golpes en el tronco con sus látigos, yéndose a volar el robot hasta que un edificio que estaba detrás de él lo detuvo, no sin darle otro considerable impacto al momento de recibirlo. Y no era para menos: toda la estructura se sacudió, y de milagro no se fue abajo.

—¡El rifle de repuesto!— le indicó Misato a través de la radio. Precisamente a un lado de donde yacía el artefacto se encontraba el susodicho, en otro estante, al igual que su predecesor —¡Agárralo, pero ya!

El chiquillo lograba ver el estante, tirado como estaba. Sin embargo, no podía actuar con la velocidad que se requería. Aún desconcertado, trataba en vano de ponerse en pie y hacer lo que se le indicaba. Estaba bastante confundido, y veía todo lo que le pasaba como entre sueños.

—¡Qué lento está!— destacó Ritsuko, al ver la imagen en la pantalla de la sala de control.

Katsuragi estaba desesperada, y apenas podía creer lo que estaba viendo. No lograba explicarse qué demonios era lo que le pasaba a Shinji.

Con gran dificultad, vacilante, estiraba el brazo para poder alcanzar el objeto, sin lograrlo. Paralaizado por completo, sólo se limitó a contemplar como era que el ángel se le dejaba ir encima, con la plena intención de rematarlo en el piso.

Mientras que con uno de sus "brazos" amagaba al Eva a retirar tan rápido cómo pudiera su mano, con el otro destrozó por completo el estante con el rifle, y con él la última oportunidad de Ikari de volver a atacar.

Despavilándose por completo, al imponerse su sentido de auto-conservación al darse cuenta que si no se movía de allí acabaría muerto, esquivaba torpemente los ataques de la criatura, quien parecía estarse divirtiendo con él, lanzándole continuamente sus ataques, sin lastimarlo por entero. Lo seguía incansablemente hacia donde quiera que huía, convirtiéndose el cazador en la presa. Destruían varias edificaciones en su peculiar y peligrosa danza, convirtiendo los alrededores en zona de desastre.

Continuaron así por largo rato, unos seis minutos, a lo sumo, tiempo que transcurrió angustiosamente para todos en el cuartel, y aún más para el joven piloto de la máquina de guerra. Por fin, el coloso pareció aburrirse de sus correrías, ó tal vez comenzó a cansarle la persecución, el caso fue que redobló la rapidez y la intensidad de sus ataques, propinándole varios golpes hasta dejarlo tumbado en el suelo, de nuevo. Antes de hacerlo, se encargó muy bien de cortar el suministro de energía del robot, cayendo éste a un lado de él.

—¡Cable umbilical roto!— reportó alarmado Shigeru Aoba, aunque ya no hiciera falta, debido a que todos pudieron percatarse de ello al observar la pantalla.

—¡Eva pasa a energía de reserva!

Así que, de nuevo, el maldito cronómetro que indicaba cuanto tiempo más le ajustaría la carga al artefacto se activó, haciendo lo propio con las respectivas alarmas. Y ahora los segundos se diluían tan rápido como agua en las manos.

—¡Shinji, te quedan unos cuatro minutos para hacer lo que tengas que hacer!— exclamó la militar, aterrada —¡Levántate, rápido!

Aunque hubiera querido, no pudo lograrlo. Apenas había terminado la mujer, el titán sujetó firmemente el pie derecho de la Unidad 01, y con una inaudita facilidad lo zarandea tal cual muñeco de trapo, para después mandarlo a volar por los cielos, pasando como un meteoro por encima de la ciudad hasta irse a estrellar con gran estrépito a uno de los cerritos que se encontraban a orillas de la urbe.

* * *

Rivera caminaba molesto de un lado para otro, sin encontrar algún lugar donde quedarse quieto. Podía haber ido a su hangar, a continuar supervisando la construcción de la Unidad Z, sin embargo, esperaba a que lo llamasen de un momento a otro. Lo creía algo seguro, debido a lo que había observado del conflicto. Hasta daba pena ver el pobre desempeño combativo de Ikari.

—Imbéciles... — refunfuñaba, paseándose por los pasillos, con la vista en el piso —Yo se los dije, pero claro, nunca me hacen caso... jamás, jamás lo harán, aunque yo tenga siempre la razón... ¿porqué diablos se tardan tanto en llamarme? ...maldición... ¿creerán que no tengo cosas más importantes qué hacer?... "experiencia en combate"... sí claro, pero por lo menos yo no me deshago de miedo frente al oponente... "experiencia en combate"... ¡ja!

No pudo continuar, debido a que fue abruptamente interrumpido al ser empujado con violencia contra una pared. Apenas si pudo reaccionar, para percatarse que su agresora era Rei, que fácilmente lo sostenía contra el muro, a pesar de su frágil condición.

Las palabras no lograban salir de la garganta del muchacho, estupefacto completamente; con un gesto de confusión interrogaba con la mirada a la muchacha, cuyo ojo (el que no estaba vendado) parecía una lumbrera, quemándolo cuando lo veía fijamente a los suyos, como queriéndolo hipnotizar. Imagínense como sería el efecto con ambos ojos, posiblemente doble.

Rivera, por su parte, se dejaba llevar por el poderoso impulso que le dictaminaba no ofrecer resistencia al asalto, y continuaba en su posición, manso como un cordero.

¿Qué estaban haciendo? ¿Conversaban sin hablar? ¿Ó se reprochaban en silencio? Haría falta internarse en el universo de cada uno de los dos para entender lo que estaba pasando en esos momentos en sus pensamientos.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?"

"Sabes bien lo que yo quiero."

Continuaron afianzados de esa manera durante mucho rato, sin decir nada ni el uno ni el otro, tan sólo mirándose fijamente a los ojos como ya antes lo habían realizado, en un profundo trance que bien podía alargarse indefinidamente.

Por fin, una vez que ambos terminaron por reconocerse, la espera y el desconcierto acabaron, abalanzándose la chica sobre su cautivo, rodeándole con los brazos el cuello y levantando la cara para poder alcanzar sus labios, que se fundieron con los suyos en un estrepitoso choque, en el cual también se vieron involucradas sus lenguas.

La muchacha se le escurría como aceite, y se acomodó la pierna derecha del muchacho en medio de las suyas, sin despegársele un solo segundo.

El muchacho, despavilándose al saborearla en su boca, y al sentir su sexo tan cerca de él, contestó paseando sus manos sobre la espalda de la chiquilla, atrayéndola hacia él, hasta que sus cuerpos estuvieron lo suficientemente juntos. No era un inocente primer beso, tampoco amor de niños. Cada movimiento lo ejecutaban con la maestría de unos amantes consumados. Parecían llevar años amándose, cuando en realidad apenas unos meses que se conocían.

¿Cuánto tiempo transcurrió? Quién sabe. El tiempo se diluía y transcurría sin importancia para la joven pareja, quienes continuaban unidos a toda costa, tomando un poco de aire y volviendo a empezar, hasta que el delicioso momento se vio interrumpido de tajo.

—Ay, espérate— pronunció lastimosamente Rivera, apartando a Ayanami y acariciándose el labio inferior —Me mordiste...

—Perdón— respondió, casi apenada (difícil creerlo, al verla con la misma expresión taciturna en su rostro; de hecho, todo lo había realizado con el mismo semblante) —Me emocioné...

—¿Te... emocionaste?— dudó Kai, al notarlo también. Después, dando un hondo suspiro, continuó —No pareces muy convencida, ¿sabes? Ojalá me hicieras el mismo caso en público...

—Sabes bien que no puedo— le rehuyó, cabizbaja —¿Porqué es que insistes?

—No es por molestar— se disculpó, arrepentido de haber dicho lo que dijo —Es sólo que a veces me parece que amo a dos mujeres... digo, te comportas muy fría conmigo en público, pero apenas nos quedamos solos y te me lanzas como una tigresa. Es bastante confuso, para mí —reveló, rascándose la cabeza.

—Lo sé... me imagino cómo te sientes— pronunció Rei, volviéndolo a dirigir una de esas miradas que derretían —Pero debes comprender... todo esto es ya de por sí muy difícil para mí, muy, muy raro. No estoy acostumbrada (_"Ni se nota", pensó el chiquillo_) y no creo estar preparada para salir a gritarlo al mundo. Además, sería muy incómodo, están todas esas muchachas de la escuela...

—Eres la única, lo sabes— sonrió, intentando tranquilizarla, para luego peinar los cabellos de la chica con sus dedos.

—¿Y qué me dices de la capitana Katsuragi?

—¿Qué me dices tú del comandante Ikari?

De nuevo, el silencio se apoderó de los dos, y continuaron así, mudos como una estatua, esculpidos juntos en un abrazo.

* * *

Apurados en extremo, casi sin aliento, los dos corrían colina arriba, hacia un templo hacía ya mucho tiempo abandonado, en donde seguramente podrían tener una vista más amplia de la que tenían cuando salieron del refugio.

La larga y salvaje verde hierba crecía sin control al lado de la escalinata pulida en piedra, algo descuidada y derruida por el paso del tiempo. Sus zapatos tenis rechinaban al subir uno a uno los escalones a toda prisa. Eran los primeros en posarse sobre aquellas piedras olvidadas en muchos, muchos años. Aún desde antes de la catástrofe. ¿Cuántas generaciones habían visto desaparecer y aparecer esos viejos cerros, ese antiguo templo? Y sin embargo, a pesar que ya se habían ido, en cambio ellos seguían en pie, intactos.

Luego de un largo trayecto, al final la escalera se termina para dar lugar a la entrada del santuario, en donde se instalaron Toji y Kensuke para observar las hostilidades a sus anchas. Kensuke, como podría pensarse, llevaba pegada al ojo su cámara de bolsillo, su juguete predilecto, apuntando hacia el distrito de Tokkai, que se encontraba muy cerca de allí. Esperaban de un momento a otro poder ver a los contrincantes.

El primero en salir a escena fue el Eva 01, moviéndose hábilmente entre los edificios de la población para eludir los embates de su rival. De inmediato salió éste, en persecución del prófugo, ante el júbilo del camarógrafo que conservaba todas las imágenes para la posteridad, sólo pensando en la majestuosidad de éstas. Su acompañante, por el contrario, sólo pudo señalar la extrañeza del diseño de ambas máquinas de combate. No se parecían a ningún arma que hubiera visto antes, a no ser en la televisión. El tema de un viejo programa de televisión, Ultraman, empezó a resonar en su cabeza, mientras atestiguaba el duelo de titanes.

Todo transcurría muy bien, con la normalidad que una situación tan especial cómo ésa lo permitía, hasta que de repente todo cayó en pedazos. Primero el edificio que prácticamente hizo polvo el Evangelion al estrellarse contra él, luego sus esperanzas de que Ikari pudiera derrotar al enemigo, al ver qué tan fácil éste lo levantaba en vilo y lo hacía girar como un volantín, y después también sus esperanzas de salir ilesos, al contemplar atónitos como esa gran mole, que cada vez se hacía más y más grande, haciendo un sonido cómo de proyectil, se acercaba a ellos, para, por último caer con un gran estruendo sobre los dos.

Shinji intenta recuperarse del mareo producido por el duro impacto, mientras trata de incorporarse lo antes posible antes que el enemigo lo alcanzara. Un pequeño chillido, muy imperceptible, lo detiene en su posición, para luego discernir cuál era la fuente de aquel extraño sonido, esperando que no fuera algún problema con el robot. Todo parecía estar bien con él. Entonces voltea hacia abajo y ve a sus dos compañeros que apenas y habían salido ilesos de quedar aplastados por la mano del Evangelion, quedando situados milagrosamente entre los espacios de los dedos índice y anular de la mano izquierda, respectivamente. Están aterrados y arrodillados, casi en shock. Y claro, sin ninguna idea de qué hacer. Presas del pánico, miraban constantemente hacia arriba, hacia la Unidad 01, en espera de una respuesta, de una señal. Como una prueba más de su aparente indestructibilidad, el viejo templo seguía en pie, casi burlándose del enorme artefacto que le había caído encima, esperando hacerlo mil pedazos.

— ¡Los compañeros de clase de Shinji !— exclama sorprendida Misato, y al mismo tiempo que los señala, un extenso expediente de cada uno de ellos aparece en el monitor de una terminal, con información, muy, muy detallada. Posiblemente toda la población de la ciudad poseía uno, sin saberlo.

— ¿Qué hacen ahí?— pregunta la doctora Ritsuko— Deberían estar en un refugio.

La misma pregunta se hacía el joven piloto de la máquina guerrera, quien de por sí ya estaba confundido, ahora se encontraba perdido por completo.

El tiempo sigue marchando, sin importarle si a alguien le pesa ó no y ahora sólo quedan cuatro minutos de carga. El contador seguía descargándose dramáticamente, y no se vislumbraba un final satisfactorio a todo aquello.

Sin ningún tipo de consideración, el monstruo arremete contra el Eva 01, quien seguía postrado en aquel cerrito; blande sus látigos por el aire, amenazando con traspasarlo de lado a lado.

—¡Shinji, levántate, pronto!— ordena Katsuragi a través de la radio, siguiendo de cerca el curso de la batalla —¿Qué demonios es lo que estás esperando?

El muchacho, si la escuchó, no le hizo ningún caso. Allí seguía, indefenso ate los inminentes ataques del enemigo, sin hacer el menor intento de incorporarse. Cómo los otros dos de afuera, él también estaba paralizado, pero por decidir qué era lo que tenía que hacer. ¿Esquivar los látigos? ¿Alejar la pelea de allí? ¿Qué hacer? Cualquiera de esas opciones dejaría indefensos a sus compañeros.

—¡Shinji!— explota la militar, sólo para aumentar más la desesperación del infante —¡¿Porqué chingados no me obedeces?!

Ya estaba bueno. Aquella era la gota que había derramado el vaso de agua. El titán ataca con todo su poderío, surcando el primero de sus dos látigos los aires, cortándolos para llegar a cortar también a su objetivo. A la velocidad del pensamiento (literalmente) con su mano libre, la derecha, el robot lo para en seco, sujetando férreamente la extremidad del ángel, a pesar de la resistencia que éste oponía.

Continuaron en ese forcejeo por un buen tiempo, sin que ninguno de los dos luchadores claudicara. Harto, y tratando de aprovechar su ventaja, la bestia intenta asestarle un buen golpe con su látigo restante. Ni modo. De la misma manera que la anterior vez, el piloto maniobra para lograr interceptar la ofensiva del monstruo, casi arrancándoles las cabezas a los chiquillos en el proceso. Pero, al fin y al cabo, sólo quedaron con el puro susto.

Nada había cambiado con aquella acción. Aún continuaban los dos gigantes en aquella colosal lucha de fuerzas, sin que nadie retrocediera. Estaban bastante parejos. De todas maneras, de continuar así, el ganador vendría a ser la criatura. La alta temperatura de sus miembros empezaba a calar en el metal de las manos del robot.

—¡La superficie de contacto se está fundiendo!— reporta desde su consola Maya, tan pronto como le llegan los datos.

Los dos muchachos, aterrados, le gritan a Shinji.

— ¡Niño nuevo! ¡Escapa, tienes que escapar! — señala Toji para luego preguntar a su compañero— ¿por qué no huye?

¿Será porqué estamos aquí?— contesta aterrorizado —¡No puede moverse con libertad!

Tres minutos de energía, y descontando.

El piloto continuaba conteniendo al monstruo tanto como le era posible, pero con desesperación se dio cuenta que no podía seguir así por mucho tiempo más; el contador en la cabina se encargaba de restregárselo en la cara con su horrible chillido. Motivado por todo lo mencionado, al final toma una decisión arriesgada.

El compartimento en la nuca de la Unidad 01 se abre por completo, dejando entrever a los chiquillos el Entry Plug donde se alojaba el piloto del robot. Éste también emerge, abriendo sus secretos al par de espectadores, postrados presas del pánico.

—¡Ustedes dos, suban rápido!— se oye decir a Ikari por las bocinas externas del artefacto.

Cómo podía esperarse, no se vio con muy buenos ojos esta última acción, allá en el Cuartel.

—¡Civiles dentro de Eva!— exclama Akagi, casi desvaneciéndose —¡Impensable!

—¡Espera un momento!— le advierte Misato, con el corazón en la boca —¡¿No irás a dejar entrar a personas no autorizadas al Eva?!

El silencio fue la respuesta que obtuvo. Sólo pudo observar impasible como aquellos dos niños se trepaban a la máquina y entraban como por su casa al interior del Evangelion. La cápsula volvió a cerrarse, una vez con ellos dentro, y de la misma manera regresó a su lugar correspondiente en el mecanismo. Y nada pudo hacer para evitarlo.

Era una experiencia impactante, única. Adentrarse por vez primera en el Entry Plug, sentirte rodeado de un líquido que te rodea completamente, y más poder respirar a tus anchas a través de ese fluido que impregnaba tus pulmones, debía ser algo excepcional e inolvidable para los primerizos. Tal vez hasta para los que ya tuvieran cierto tipo de experiencia.

Ambos se sienten más aliviados y reconfortados en el interior de la cápsula (el LCL que empezaba a hacer efecto en sus sistemas nerviosos), de alguna manera se sentían aliviados de sus penas dentro de aquel compartimento.

— ¡Esto no es agua!— expresa sorprendido Toji, contorneándose a su alrededor —¡Puedo respirar perfectamente!

— ¡Esto es genial!— pronuncia del mismo modo su compañero— ¡mi cámara, mi cámara!— contesta casi en el acto, cuando por poco se le caía de sus manos el tan preciado objeto. Se tranquiliza al recuperarlo, y finalmente se encuentran en la cabina del piloto.

En ella, éste no compartía el mismo estado anímico que el de sus huéspedes, más bien se encontraba muy, muy tenso. Parecía que la vena en la cabeza le iba a reventar, por el esfuerzo que hacía al mantener a raya al coloso.

—¡Allí está el nuevo!

—¡No me hablen... porque me distraen!— pronuncia entre dientes el joven.

—¡Maldición, Shinji, escúchame!— resuena por la radio la voz de Katsuragi —¡¿Qué diablos crees que estás haciendo?! ¡Obedéceme de una vez por todas, con una chingada!

Aquello le caló al muchacho. Percibió con toda claridad en ese comentario el tono de voz que Rivera usó anteriormente con él, y que lo molestaba tanto. De nueva cuenta, ignoró a su superior y ni siquiera se dignó a responderle con otra blasfemia.

"¿Ah, sí? Conque se sienten muy cabroncitos, los dos, ¿eh?" Pensó al mismo tiempo que su sangre hervía, al representarse la efigie tanto de Misato cómo de Kai. "Ahorita van a ver lo que es bueno."

Apenas había terminado de pensarlo, cuando ya el robot jalaba un látigo con más fuerza, haciendo palanca con su pierna, apoyada en el núcleo del Ángel, una bola roja que emergía de su parte posterior; haciendo gala de un enorme poder, empujó con la planta del pie al titán, hacia una dirección, mientras que para otra, contraria a la primera, se aferraba a su extremidad. Esto dio por resultado que la bestia saliera disparada lejos del Eva, mientras que uno de sus látigos continuaba en las manos de éste. De inmediato se puso de pie, al fin, tirando con desprecio al suelo el miembro mutilado de su oponente, chorreando un espeso líquido azul.

No hubo tiempo para los aplausos. La carga seguía agotándose, y faltaba poco para que el Eva fuera totalmente despojado de energía. El piloto pudo ganar tiempo precioso, tiempo que debería emplearse para ponerse a él y a su unidad a salvo. El gigante yacía tirado boca arriba, sobre un montón de ruinas que había hecho al estrellarse contra el asfalto; torpemente buscaba incorporarse de nuevo, pero era difícil hacerlo sin manos ni pies, además del desequilibrio producido por la ausencia de uno de sus tentáculos.

—¡Ahora!— de nuevo se escuchó a la militar por la radio —¡Retirada, aprovecha la oportunidad que se te presenta!

Al mismo tiempo aparecieron en la pantalla de la cabina infinidad de rutas para salvaguardarse, cada una de ellas cerca de su posición. Pero Shinji ya no consideraba la huida cómo una alternativa. Finalmente se dispuso a contestar al centro de mando.

—¡Déjenme en paz!— reclamó con voz imperiosa, tanto que sacó a todos de balance.

Estupefacta, la capitana no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba. Aquello era insubordinación, era desobedecer la estrategia. Emperrada, no hallaba con quién desquitarse; quería tener en esos mismo momentos entre sus manos al chiquillo, para poder estrangularlo.

—¡¡¡Maldito, maldito seas!!!— repetía furibunda, mientras golpeaba el piso constantemente con el tacón de una de sus botas—¡¿En dónde diantres se ha metido Kai?! ¡Justo cuando lo necesito, le da por desaparecerse! ¡Él va reemplazar a este babosito!— y sin ningún tipo de consideración se dirigió a Hyuga —¡Encuéntralo, con un carajo! ¡¿Qué tengo que pedírtelo todo?!

El pobre sólo se encogió ante la acometida, y rápido empezó a desplegar todos sus recursos para localizar al muchacho. En balde resultarían todos sus esfuerzos, ya que el muchacho había apagado su celular, así cómo había bloqueado momentáneamente cualquier forma en que pudieran encontrarlos, tanto a él cómo a Rei. Justo en ese instante seguía enredado con la muchacha, habiéndosele olvidado por entero su repentina necesidad por sustituir a Shinji a los mandos de la Unidad 01.

— Oye, ¿qué no la escuchaste?— interroga con inseguridad Toji al piloto— ¡ella dijo retirada ! ¡Creo que eso significa que nos tenemos que ir!

—De ninguna manera— contestó tajante, sin voltearlo a ver.

Fue necesario que su compañero lo contuviera antes de que el infante se le dejara ir a golpes (de nuevo) al tripulante de la máquina de guerra.

Éste los ignoraba deliberadamente, zambulliéndose en las profundidades abismales de su subconsciente. Adonde siempre huía en las circunstancias más difíciles. Se encorvó un poco, como si estuviera concentrándose: "No voy a huir, no voy a huir, no voy a huir, no voy a huir" repetía tal cual disco rayado, una y otra vez.

—¡El sistema nervioso está respondiendo de manera anormal!— comunicó Maya después de revisar los datos en el monitor.

—Es por que tiene dos cuerpos extraños en su interior— respondió enseguida Ritsuko —Pronto, la sincronización también se verá afectada...

Misato sólo gruñó, ante la mirada inquisitiva de su compañera de trabajo. Había desistido de obligar a Ikari a replegarse, y nomás esperaba que su subordinado pudiese encontrar a su protegido, y que quedara lo suficiente de la Unidad 01 para que Rivera la pilotara.

A final de cuentas, pese a todos los pronósticos, el muchacho continuó firme. Observó fijamente cuesta abajo, donde ya el coloso había logrado incorporarse nuevamente, y no tardaría mucho en contraatacar con saña, furioso en extremo por la herida infringida.

Al mismo tiempo que de un protector de sus hombros, los cuales tenían la misma longitud que la cabeza del robot, emerge un cuchillo, el niño lanza un grito de batalla y al instante se precipita por la ladera de la colina hacia donde estaba su contrincante, esperándolo prudentemente. A leguas se distinguía que el joven piloto, quien ya había empuñado el arma de filo, atacaba a locas y a tontas. La militar, sobre todo por su experiencia y dado su currículum, se percató de ello y en vano quiso evitar una inminente tragedia.

—¡Shinji, por lo que más quieras!— profirió tomando la radio en sus manos —¡No lo hagas, te vas a arrepentir! ¡Obedéceme, no lo hagas!

Consiguió los mismos logros que anteriormente. Nada. El infante ni siquiera la escuchó, en su frenética carrera hacia la grandeza. Sólo le quedó ver estupefacta el curso que llevaban los acontecimientos.

No tardaron mucho los dos titanes en encontrarse. La iniciativa la tomó el monstruo, quien con su látigo restante logró perforar el tronco del robot, parándolo en seco aunque fuese por un momento.

—Se lo dije— pronunció la mujer para sí misma, contemplando la escena.

Sintiendo el punzante dolor en su costado, Ikari, necio como se encontraba, persistió en su intento, luchando por abalanzarse hacia el enemigo, no importando el sufrimiento que tenía; sólo tenía una cosa en mente: derrotar al Cuarto Ángel. Pero no por ningún motivo altruista ó alguna razón similar, más bien era para no terminar por darle la razón a sus detractores, entre ellos su guardiana y su compañero de cuarto. Ese recuerdo alimentó su anhelo de triunfo, encendiendo el fuego de su determinación a todo lo que daba.

El Cuarto Niño en contra del Cuarto Ángel, ¿Quién iba a ganar?

Venciendo a la adversidad, con un último esfuerzo, sobrehumano, logró alcanzar a su contrincante; aún cuando al avanzar conseguía hacerse más daño, continuaba su penoso andar, e ignorando todo dolor siguió hasta encajarle la punta de la navaja que traía empuñada en el mero núcleo de la bestia, su talón de Aquiles, por así decirlo.

El ruido que se produjo al chocar el metal con aquél órgano fue estremecedor, cómo uñas en un pizarrón, pero aumentado miles de veces. Era para volverse loco. El arma sacaba chispas debido a la resistencia que generaba el coloso a ser traspasado, ocasionando así una fricción con el efecto ya mencionado.

Todos en el Centro de Mando están con el corazón en la boca, sin despegar la vista del monitor un solo instante, aún cuando el reloj interno del Eva indicaba que ya tan sólo quedaba un minuto más, y después de eso, el final. Misato, nerviosísima, jalaba constantemente las mangas de su chaqueta roja y en algunas ocasiones su largo y sedoso cabello hacía los honores. "Shinji, ¿qué fregados intentas hacer?" Se preguntaba a la vez que recordaba que morderse las uñas es un mal hábito, alejándolas de su boca.

Los segundos que siguieron fueron previstos de una angustia del tipo extrema. Todo, absolutamente todo podía pasar en tan poco tiempo. Cualquier cosa, ya fuera que el monstruo saliera vencedor, cómo algunos se inclinaban a creer, ó bien, que un milagro sucediera y el chiquillo se levantara con la victoria. Claro que los milagros ocurren, pero aquí la pregunta es: ¿qué tan seguido?

La energía iba abandonando al robot a medida que éste seguía enterrando cada vez más y más su cuchillo en el enemigo. La cuenta regresiva había comenzado ya:

10987654321

0

Con una coordinación impecable, al final la vida había dejado a los dos oponentes al mismo tiempo. Tanto la máquina como el titán se mantenían en pie, aferrados hasta en el último momento de su descomunal lucha de fuerzas, que al final ninguno de los dos había ganado. El único que resultó triunfante era Shinji, quien aliviado y a la vez cansado reposaba en su asiento, tratando de recuperar el equilibrio y asimilar que, en realidad y pese a todos los pronósticos, en verdad era el único y auténtico ganador. Todo un campeón.

Las dos enormes figuras se quedan congeladas en su posición, mientras el crepúsculo empieza, divisándose en el horizonte los últimos rayos del sol ofreciendo un paisaje digno de fotografía. Qué lastima que todos estaban bajo tierra, en sus refugios, se perderían de una grandiosa vista.

— El enemigo está eliminado— comunica el operador Shigeru Aoba, con cierto tono jubiloso.

Katsuragi no compartía su estado de animo, y recibió la noticia con un semblante serio mirando fijamente hacia la nada. Pensaba que no había nada que festejar, y sí mucho que lamentar.

Sentado en su trono, Shinji se deleitaba probando las deliciosas mieles del éxito. Se hacía en la cima del mundo, y a esos 100 metros de altura de veras pensaba que era el soberano de todo cuanto veía. Era un decir, por supuesto, ya que las cámaras externas de la unidad se habían apagado, a la vez que las bocinas y el radio, por lo que se encontraba ciego, sordo y mudo, desconectado por completo de su dominio.

—Oye, Ikari— se dirigió Suzuhara hacia él, tímido tal cual un corderito —¿Estás bien?— inquirió, al transcurrir bastante rato sin que les dirigiera la palabra a sus invitados.

—Sí— contesta el muchacho, viéndolo con el rabillo del ojo —Estoy bien...

De súbito, como si de un rayo se tratase, un pensamiento lastimero pasa por su cerebro: ¿De qué servía el triunfo, si no había alguien con quien compartirlo, mucho menos alguna gente que te felicitara por conseguirlo?

De ese modo el triunfo perdía su razón de ser, y por lo tanto, su valor.

"¿Para qué hago todo esto?" sollozó al final, para después derrumbarse en llanto, tapándose la cara con las palmas de las manos.


	5. La Huída

Fulminante. Así era por completo el continente de Misato. Ella solamente estaba allí, de pie frente al chiquillo, y sin embargo, éste casi podía sentirla encima. Por un tiempo no había dicho ni hecho nada, salvo mantenerse allí, de pie, de manera inquisidora.

Apenas el niño había salido de los vestidores cuando se la encontró junto a su locker, en dónde guardaba sus pertenencias mientras estaba en el Geofrente. La noche ya asaltaba a este último y Katsuragi aún no decía palabra alguna.

Incómodo, todavía con la toalla húmeda en la cabeza, Shinji se sentó en una banca que estaba en medio del pasillo de casilleros, acomodándose como le era posible y aguardando a lo que la mujer parecía tener que decir. La respiración agitada de Ikari, quien aún presentaba cierto grado de excitación, resonaba en el lugar y por mucho rato fue un sonido solitario, hasta que la militar, cansada de esperar, profirió de manera hosca:

—¿Porqué desobedeciste mis órdenes?

Tan pronto escuchó aquellas palabras el infante volvió la mirada a un lado, tanteando el curso que seguía todo eso. No se equivocaba, ya que la capitana continuaba:

—Puedo pasarte por alto que dejaras entrar a esos dos, pero... — y aquí en el "pero" marcó una pausa un tanto melodramática, quizás para agregarle más gravedad a su sentencia —¿Qué piensas que hubiera pasado si no derrotas al ángel? ¿Eh? ¿Te pusiste siquiera a reflexionar en ello en ese momento?

—Perdón— musitó desganado, queriéndosela quitar, enfadado por la manera en que lo hostigaba. A fin de cuentas, él conocía muy bien su negocio y no necesitaba que nadie le reprochara por eso.

—¿Crees que con pedir perdón ya está todo arreglado?— Siguió la mujer, advirtiendo el tono del joven —¡Yo soy la responsable de tus estrategias! ¡Por lo tanto, tu deber es obedecerme! ¿Lo entiendes?

—Sí lo entiendo— la retó, mirándola fijamente y frunciendo el ceño, harto que siempre le estuvieran hablando así —Entiendo que para ti sólo soy un piloto... un simple subordinado, y nada más.

—¿Qué estas diciendo?— Precisó a preguntar, desconcertada por entero.

—¿Así que lo de vivir juntos era para controlarme más fácilmente?— Contestó a su vez, formulando una hipótesis un cuanto absurda, pero bastante creíble entonces para su mente en brumas —En un principio creí que lo hacías porque te compadecías de mí, pero ya veo que no era así.

—¡Cállate de una buena vez, si no quieres que te obligue a hacerlo!— Contravino Misato, ofendida en extremo, y dándose media vuelta, remató —No sabes lo que dices.

—¡Ya déjame en paz!— Respondió hastiado, golpeando con estrépito una puerta de lámina de un casillero que tenía detrás de él —Total, ya lo liquidé, tal y cómo querían.

Fustigada por la insolencia arrogante del jovenzuelo, de aquél alfeñique que apenas y le llegaba al hombro, la joven mujer en un arrebato de ira incontenible depositó una tremenda cachetada en el rostro del muchacho, quien sólo se cimbró en su lugar. No estaba acostumbrada a golpear a menores, a decir verdad, ésa era la primera vez que tenía que emplear un correctivo de ese tipo con un niño.

Shinji, por su parte, tampoco estaba habituado a aquella forma de reprimenda, y permaneció petrificado en su asiento, sin saber si llorar ó enojarse, ante los resoplidos de Katsuragi.

—¡Imbécil!— le dijo enfurecida —¡¿Quién te crees que eres para hablarme así?!

Al verlo todo acongojado, tal cual un ratoncillo asustado, a punto de desbordarse en lágrimas, la militar no pudo más que sentir asco y repulsión de sí misma, pero sin reprocharse ó arrepentirse de su obra.

No obstante, tuvo que volver a darle la espalda, para evitar verle sus ojos enrojecidos y vidriosos.

—Ya está bien... — masculló casi suspirando —Ve a casa a descansar.

El muchacho ya ni le respondió. Solamente tomó su mochila con sus cosas del interior de su locker y salió del lugar, envuelto en un mutismo impenetrable.

Todavía se escuchaban sus pisadas en el corredor contiguo cuando Misato no podía librarse de una opresión que embargaba su pecho, como quien sabe que hizo una cosa muy reprobable en aras del deber. El lastimero estado en que había dejado al chiquillo la conmovió de sobremanera, y buscaba alguna forma de compensar el castigo. Al no hallar ninguna, con la mente en blanco, sólo acertó a pronunciar para sí misma, cómo queriéndose justificar:

—Él empezó...

A su vez, el joven caminaba como sonámbulo por entre los pasillos de la instalación, siguiendo inconscientemente el camino a casa. Bastante ocupado se encontraba con tener que lidiar con el dolor, tanto espiritual cómo físico, y en contener el llanto que amagaba con encharcar su faz y su enrojecida mejilla. Su cabeza era un caldero hirviente, en el cual, en medio de todo el hervor comenzaba a cocinarse una oscura determinación, que se fijó firmemente en la voluntad del infante, resuelto a cumplirla a cómo diera lugar.

* * *

Ya las tinieblas se habían asentado por completo en la bóveda celeste cuando Ikari arribó al departamento. Se había hecho algo tarde en su itinerario cotidiano, puesto que se había detenido en el supermercado antes de llegar. Con dificultad, cargando una abultada bolsa de papel repleta de víveres, deslizó la tarjeta de identificación por la ranura de la puerta, abriéndose ésta en el acto. De la misma manera se introdujo el muchacho al interior del aposento, cerrándose otra vez el portal detrás de él.

No había llegado aún a la cocina donde planeaba descargar el cargamento cuando ya Pen-Pen lo estaba acosando con su enorme curiosidad, al ver llegar a su huésped. Incomodado, pensando en que jamás se hubiera acostumbrado al animal, trataba de sacarle la vuelta, con temor de arrollarlo. El ave se quedó inmóvil en su lugar, observando detenidamente al visitante.

Desorientado, con la vista obstruida por su carga, el infante no pudo evitar que el contenido de ésta se desbordara, cayendo hacia el piso un paquete de carne seca. No logró completar su trayectoria, ya que ágilmente el pingüino lo atajó en pleno vuelo, con una de sus aletas, para después echar a correr muy alegre en dirección a la habitación de Misato, con la carne bajo la aleta.

—¡Oye, tú!— le recriminó Shinji, apurándose a dejar la bolsa sobre la mesa de la cocina para darse a la persecución del extraño animal —¡Deja eso, no es tuyo!

Lo alcanzó en dicha habitación, abriendo la puerta sin tocar. Pen estaba sentado cómodamente sobre la cama de la dueña de la casa, degustando plácidamente un trozo de carne seca (lo confundía con unas tiras de pescado ahumado que de vez en cuando le daban, a modo de premio).

Con violencia, el muchacho le arrebató el paquete de su aleta, no sin cierto enfado.

—¡Misato debía sentirse muy sola para tener de mascota a alguien cómo tú!— pronunció, aún molesto con la mujer, y cómo si el pajarraco pudiera contestarle.

Éste, agitado por la súbita impresión otorgada, emitía unos lastimosos chillidos, como llanto en la noche, y aleteaba fuertemente dando la impresión de querer emprender el vuelo.

—¡Cállate!— ordenó enérgicamente el chiquillo, sumamente enfadado.

El animal no hacía caso, y seguía lamentándose en su lugar, hasta que alguien fue a rescatarlo de sus penas.

—¡Oye, tú!— dijo en el mismo tono de voz Kai, entrando de improviso al cuarto —¡Deja en paz a mi pingüino!

De inmediato el recién llegado abrazó al perturbado avechucho y lo cargó, oprimiéndolo contra su pecho para que se calmara, a sabiendas del gusto que le provocaba eso. Pen-Pen temblaba intermitentemente a la vez que Rivera paseaba su mano sobre su emplumada cabeza y lo arrullaba, tratando de consolarlo, terminando por darle un beso en el pico.

—Ya, ya— le decía mientras salían de la habitación —Deja a ése flaco desnutrido con su pinche comida, no la queremos...

Siguió paseándolo por toda la extensión del apartamento, al mismo tiempo que Shinji sacaba enrabiado una de sus valijas y en ella empezaba a depositar ropa y la comida que había llevado, ofendido en sobremanera por las mofas de su compañero, las cuales pretendía no escuchar nunca más.

—Esa camisa es mía— advirtió mesuradamente Rivera desde el quicio de la puerta de su cuarto, aún con el pingüino en brazos.

Al percatarse de ello, casi con desprecio y sin decir nada Ikari la arrojó sobre su cabeza, retornando ésta a su lugar de origen, el suelo. Se percibía una cierta atmósfera cómo de una tensión apremiante; ninguno de los dos jóvenes había olvidado el incidente con el ladrillo, ni su pequeña discusión previa. No habían pasado ni diez horas de eso.

—¿Ya te vas?— interrogó su acompañante, sin haberse movido de su lugar.

—Mañana, en cuanto despunte el alba— respondió secamente, no queriendo alargar las conversaciones con él. Además, se imaginaba que pretendía disuadirlo de su decisión. Se equivocó rotundamente.

—Mejor de una vez me despido, no quisiera levantarme temprano para hacerlo: Que te vaya bien, te vas por la sombrita— recomendó para después darle la espalda nuevamente y continuar cargando a su mascota por toda la estancia, ante la creciente molestia de su congénere.

* * *

Cuando Katsuragi por fin hizo acto de presencia, ni siquiera saludó a su huésped. Se limitó a ver de paso la puerta cerrada del cuarto antes de que ella se internara en el suyo. No quería verlo en toda la noche, a manera de castigo. Quizás en la mañana, después de descansar, pensaría mejor las cosas y mejoraría su comportamiento.

Al día siguiente la inactividad en la casa a tan temprana hora (alrededor de las siete) la despertó. Para ese entonces Shinji ya debía estarse preparando su desayuno, alistándose para la escuela. Perturbada, aún en pijama, una camiseta blanca de gran talla que le llegaba a los muslos y ocultaba su ropa interior, salió para averiguar que era lo que sucedía.

Comprobó que efectivamente, el apartamento estaba en plena calma, con todas las luces apagadas. Con prontitud deslizó la puerta del cuarto de los muchachos, sólo para percatarse que sólo uno de ellos seguía en él, y ése no era precisamente Ikari.

—Ha huido— murmuró la militar, contemplando a Kai en su placentero sueño, con un calcetín en la boca, como tapón para sus ronquidos —No debería sorprenderme.

Como un mero acto de compasión le quitó a su protegido la prenda de la boca, permitiéndole así roncar a su completo antojo. Al fin y al cabo a ella no le molestaba.

Examinó los alrededores, en busca de cualquier pista que pudiera sugerirle el paradero de su subordinado. Lo que encontró, sin gran esfuerzo, fueron sus tarjetas de identificación, tanto la de la casa cómo la de NERV. Además de una carta adjunta que venía letrada para ella. Era la letra del joven. Sin muchos ánimos la abrió. Ya sabía su contenido de antemano.

_"Srita. Katsuragi":_

"_Después de mucho pensarlo he decidido que lo mejor es regresar con mi tío. Muchas gracias por todas sus atenciones, y disculpe las molestias que le pude haber causado."_

"_Atentamente":_

"_Shinji Ikari."_

El escrito era breve y escueto, además se notaba que el autor se encontraba enojado con la destinataria, al referirse a ella de "usted". Pero era precisamente cómo Misato se imaginó que sería la despedida del chiquillo.

Miró por la ventana, aún sosteniendo la hoja de papel entre sus manos, el aguacero que caía afuera. ¿Qué estaría haciendo en esos momentos, con semejante clima? ¿En dónde estaría?

—Shinji idiota— acertó a pronunciar, sentándose sobre la cama.

* * *

En realidad, estaba muy bien fundamentada aquella suposición. No había podido escoger un día peor para irse de una vez por todas, para correr de sus problemas. Llovía a cántaros, además de que las espesas nubes no dejaban entrever que el sol pudiese salir en aquél día. Los faros seguían encendidos en las calles, a pesar que ya eran las nueve de la mañana.

Las gruesas gotas de lluvia se estrellaban una por una contra el vidrio del tren, manteniéndose dentro seco por completo. La enorme mole metálica se deslizaba con velocidad sobre del riel, sin importarle las condiciones climáticas, ni a él ni a ninguno de sus pasajeros, no hasta que lo abandonaran.

Una a una recorría ágilmente las estaciones, dejando gente por aquí y subiéndola por allá. Las personas se movían en muchedumbres, confundiéndose en una gran masa gris de múltiples rostros y voces. Todos ellos sabían a dónde querían ir, y cuando deberían hacerlo, todos a excepción de uno.

Ikari miraba desconsolado a sus semejantes, como con envidia de su seguridad. Deseaba tener esa certeza acerca de su futuro inmediato, pero nomás no podía decidir qué hacer. No quería regresar con su tío, el ebrio. Tampoco quería regresar al Proyecto Eva, a la responsabilidad y deberes que le achacaban sin siquiera pedírselo.

Simplemente no encajaba en ningún lugar. Era un hombre sin patria y sin hogar.

Un vagabundo.

Sentado sobre el incómodo asiento de fibra de vidrio, se aferraba a sus pocas pertenencias, todas ellas en su valija. La mayoría era ropa y comida. Además de eso, lo único que tenía eran sus discman, que traía puestos, queriendo alejar con la música sus zozobras. No funcionaba mucho, la música era algo mala. Alegre, pero vacía. Sin mensaje ni alma. Diseñada especialmente para pasar el rato, pero no para levantar el ánimo, ni consolar.

Mientras hacía esto, sus acompañantes se revolvían en el interior del vagón. Aún con la melodía en sus oídos, alcanzaba a escuchar parte del murmullo que parían las conversaciones entre las personas.

—...vaya que se soltó el diluvio, ¿verdad?

—...y a mí que se me olvidó el paraguas...

—...si lo trajeras, de seguro no estaría lloviendo...

—...tendremos que tomar un taxi, si es que no queremos mojarnos...

—...ya comenzaron las lluvias de verano...

—...la cosecha será buena este año...

—...¿qué cosecha?...

—...¿viste a ese mocoso?...

—...pediré que me transfieran...

—...no hay donde...

—...todo el mundo es un caos...

—...guerra por doquier...

—...¿qué no debería estar en la escuela?...

—...esos rebeldes necios...

—...¿qué si extranjeros desean explotar sus tierras?...

—...ellos sólo las desaprovechan...

—...los americanos sí que supieron hacerla, al correr a esos sombrerudos dormilones...

—...parece que está drogado...

—...aquí tenemos nuestra propia guerra...

—...¿de dónde habrán sacado dinero para hacer ese robot?...

—...parece costoso...

—...y más los daños que ocasiona...

—...el distrito Tokai quedó como una zona de desastre...

—...ó a lo mejor está perdido...

—...todo por culpa de esos malditos rebeldes...

—...a la horca con todos ellos...

—...¿no será una de esas bombas humanas?...

Los dejaba continuar, al igual que el aguacero de afuera aquellos comentarios no se podían detener. Más que con la porquería que escuchaba, se deleitaba al apreciar y distinguir ese suave murmullo, uniforme y rítmico, con tonos emotivos y hasta extasiantes. Personas se iban, personas llegaban, personas se restaban a la vez que otras se sumaban. La muchedumbre era un animal de tamaños y características que variaban muy seguido.

Así pasó gran parte del día, sin saber qué hacer, sin ninguna precisa idea de adónde sería bueno ir. ¿Cuántas vueltas a su ruta hizo el transporte, con el paria dentro? No se podría saber con certeza. Sin embargo, ya era noche cuando dio su último suspiro, deteniéndose en la estación final, a orillas de la urbe:

—Gracias por usar el sistema de trenes de Tokio 3. La última parada de esta unidad es en esta estación. Por favor, revisen que no olvidan nada al salir...

El gélido y mecanizado tono de la grabación no daba solución al dilema del joven, al despertarlo abruptamente. Como un autómata abandonó su refugio, cabizbajo.

Afuera hacía frío y aún seguía lloviendo, aunque ya parecía amainar. Al salir de la estación de inmediato buscó refugio, el cual encontró en un pequeño cine nocturno, de dudosa calidad. Por lo menos allí estaría caliente.

* * *

Había acertado. La oscuridad de la sala, los suaves pero sucios asientos acolchonados, el tenue fulgor de la pantalla y además de lo tediosa que era la temática de la película en proyección contribuyeron en mucho para que el fugitivo se sintiera arropado, en momentos hasta arrullado, cabeceando de cansancio en seguidas ocasiones.

La poca concurrencia optaba por distintas opciones, pero ninguna de ellas era observar el filme. Filas atrás de dónde el muchacho se había acomodado se encontraba una joven pareja de unos veinte y algo años, bastante concentrados en conocer la respectiva anatomía del otro. Sus resoplidos como de animales de corral resonaban por todo el cuarto, sin que a nadie en particular le molestase.

A su lado se encontraba otra pareja, aunque ésta era un poco más mayor que la anterior. El hombre parecía bastante molesto, notándose su semblante malhumorado aún entre las penumbras, aparte que una ó dos maldiciones se le solían escapar en voz alta "piruja barata", "hija de la chingada", eran de los adjetivos que con mayor frecuencia recurría para describir a su, aparentemente, amante; para luego descontarle una buena bofetada cuyo eco se imponía aún a los pujidos de los jóvenes. La mujer, una comadrona ya de unos cuarenta años, contestaba con un chillido autoreprimido, que aspiraba a ser una queja de dolor. Las lágrimas le escurrían por sus abultadas mejillas mientras el tipo la jalaba del cabello.

Adelante, un sujeto rancio y macilento se entretenía en fumar una especie de cigarro, al parecer hecho en casa, que además despedía un humo de un olor bastante extraño, pero que hacía sentirse muy alegre. La tos áspera del individuo le hacía acompañamiento de vez en cuando a las maldiciones del señor de atrás, mientras golpeaba a su flácida mujer. Su cabeza parecía levitar encima de sus hombros, mientras oscilaba alrededor de su cuello.

Y aún más delante, en primera fila se encontraba un viejo harapiento, un desposeído, ocupado en darle fin a una enorme botella de alcohol medicinal. Era el único que en algunas ocasiones, entre trago y trago, parecía ver aunque fuera de pasada, la pantalla que tenía enfrente de él. Carraspeaba profundamente para poder pasar el buche de aquél líquido ardiente, que quemaba su garganta en el camino al estómago. Pero por lo menos eso lo calentaba y le hacía olvidar que estaba empapado.

Tales eran los hijos de la noche, los habitantes olvidados de la futurista ciudad, una utópica fortaleza en contra de la miseria que plagaba a todo el mundo. Eran ellos los olvidados, los rezagados y los ignorados, que sólo se atrevían a salir de su refugio cuando sus contrapartes diurnas se ocultaban de las sombras. Eran ellos el precio a pagar por la ilusión de desarrollo y destellos de crisol de la magnífica urbe medio abandonada.

Entre parpadeo y parpadeo, los cuales se hacían cada vez más largos proporcionalmente, Ikari más ó menos alcanzaba a distinguir los diálogos de la película, aunque estuviesen cortados. En la pantalla, cuatro personas, tres hombres y una hermosísima mujer rubia se debatían encerrados en una habitación, un laboratorio burda y hasta podría decirse que ofensivamente reproducido.

—¿En serio pudo detectar eso?— pregunta el primer hombre, al que llamaremos "A".

—Sí. Un objeto celeste de un diámetro de centímetros se estrelló contra la Antártida a más de diez por ciento de la velocidad de la luz.— responde el que parecía de más rango que todos los otros. Vestía una bata blanca de laboratorio, además que estaba caracterizado como el típico estereotipo del científico, viejo, con gafas y calvo. Por lo tanto, designemos a este efímero personaje como "el doctor".

—Con nuestro simple conocimiento científico no pudimos ni detectarlo, ni mucho menos prevenirnos— agregó A de nuevo.

—¡Hay un infierno allá afuera! ¡¿Para qué es que la ciencia existe, en ese caso?!— pronunció aterrorizada y sobreactuando la bella mujer de generosas proporciones.

—En estos momentos, la baja atmosférica causada por la transición del eje de la Tierra se ha decrementado— intentó calmarla A, generando una confusión que el rostro de la dizque actriz no pudo ocultar.

—Entonces... ¿se ha calmado un poco?— preguntó suplicante, acercándose muy convenientemente a "A".

—No. Una ola gigantesca se está aproximando a una velocidad de 230 metros por segundo— por fin el otro actor, quizás el asistente del doctor, intervenía. Él es "B", aunque no valdría la pena ni mencionarlo, dada su somera participación.

—Doctor, debemos escapar mientras aún tengamos tiempo— concluyó A, quien no pudo resistirse de asir con el brazo a la fémina por la cintura y de juntar sus sexos aún cuando sus ropas le impedían hacerlo cómo a él le hubiese gustado.

—No. Es mi deber permanecer en este lugar— respondió solemne el doctor, e igual que sus acompañantes, de manera muy poco convincente. Cabe destacar que todos, todos los personajes de esa espantosa película, apenas terminaban de decir su ridículo diálogo tenían que, por obligación, voltear a ver hacia la cámara.

—De seguro moriría; además, tiene la obligación de cuidar de este mundo infernal...

Shinji no pudo resistir más, y con sus fuerzas menguadas cayó profundamente dormido.

* * *

—¿Aún no hay noticias del muchacho?— preguntaba Ritsuko, a la par que revisaba los últimos informes acerca de las reparaciones a la Unidad 01.

Al verla tan ajetreada, estudiando detenidamente las carpetas de reportes, cualquiera hubiera pensado que en realidad aquella cuestión no le importaba en demasía. Quizás era cierto, pero de igual modo Katsuragi contestó:

—No. Ya han pasado dos días desde que se fue, y aún no he sabido nada de él— confesó un poco mortificada —El ambiente en la casa se había tensado un poco... pero de eso, a llegar escaparse... — suspiraba angustiada, recargada contra una pared, ataviada con su ya característica chamarra roja de plástico. Una blusa con cuello de tortuga, una minifalda de ésas levanta muertos y unos botines complementaban su atuendo.

—¿Qué no eras tú la responsable de él?— arguyó Akagi, lanzándole una mirada desdeñosa.

—¡No me lo digas de esa manera!— se defendió, muerta de la vergüenza.

—Te lo advertí desde un principio... — continuó la doctora con la reprimenda, haciendo a un lado los reportes y amenazándole con el dedo índice —Te dije que no era nada conveniente exponer a Shinji al trato con tu pequeña fierecilla. Seguro que fue él quien lo espantó para que huyera de ese modo.

—Bueno... sí— vacilaba Misato, apabullada por entero —Me parece que los dos discutieron un poco ese día... pero yo... yo no creo que se haya ido por eso...

—Ni hablar— sentenció Rikko, tomando el teléfono del escritorio —Tendré que notificarlo a los superiores.

—¡No, no lo hagas aún!— quiso su compañera disuadirla, agitando las manos, alarmada —¡Por favor!

—¡Será muy tarde cuando le haya pasado algo, Misato!— replicó de inmediato, justificando su accionar —¿O es que vas a ir tú misma a buscarlo?

—Es que yo no sé en dónde puede estar. ¡No lo sé!— expresó impotente, mientras su compañera hacía la tan temida llamada telefónica —Pero sé de alguien que tal vez sí lo puede saber...— murmuró para si misma en un momento de iluminación, rascándose la barbilla.

* * *

El sol se encontraba en su cúspide, observando desde su trono en los cielos todo su reino, el cual abarcaba todo cuanto pudiese ver. La oscuridad huía a su paso, dejándolo como un conquistador implacable. Cómo si fueran su cortejo, las nubes que parecían motas de algodón desfilaban una a una ante él, inclinándose en señal de reverencia. La temperatura estaba en su punto, unos veinticinco grados Celsius. Era un bello día soleado.

Y sin embargo, Toji no parecía disfrutarlo. Al contrario, parecía perturbado, como si algo lo molestase. Recargado contra el ventanal del salón, no se permitía gozar del excelente ambiente, y sí que la duda y la incertidumbre lo acosaran en todo momento.

—Ese chico— por fin se animaba a decir algo, aunque aún guardando distancias —¿Qué estará haciendo?

—¿Quién?— le preguntó Kensuke, algo confuso. Él también estaba distraído con sus pensamientos, examinando minuciosamente un modelo de avión caza a escala, que acababa de ensamblar. Sabía muy bien como utilizar su tiempo libre.

—El nuevo, Ikari— se explicó el infante, con la vista aún clavada en el horizonte —Es muy extraño— continuó —Desde lo que pasó, no ha vuelto a la escuela.

—¿Estás preocupado?— volvió a preguntar Aida, siguiendo el curso de la conversación.

Hasta ese momento, los amigos habían charlado sin distraerse de lo que estaban haciendo, cada quién en lo suyo; pero debido al último comentario vertido por su acompañante, Suzuhara no tuvo más remedio que hacerle frente, poniéndose estrepitosamente de pie.

—¡Yo no estoy preocupado por nadie!— reclamó enfadado —¡Yo sólo digo que es algo muy raro!

—¿Qué, para el caso, no es lo mismo?— le aclaró Kensuke, dejando de lado su pasatiempo —No estás siendo sincero contigo mismo.

—Hm— masculló el chiquillo, cruzándose de brazos —Ojalá Kai estuviera aquí para aclararnos todo...

—Tampoco él ha venido desde ese día— dijo el otro —Pero después de todo lo que pasó, ¿De veras quisieras verlo?

—No, ahora que lo pienso, para nada— reveló Toji, moviendo la cabeza en señal de negación.

—Bueno, si tanto te preocupa— continuó su compañero —¿Porqué no le preguntas a Ayanami?— sugirió, señalando a Rei, quien se encontraba unos lugares detrás de ellos, con la nariz pegada a un libro.

Parecía una buena idea, en principio. Ambos quedaron inmóviles por algún tiempo, volteando hacia la dirección señalada; pero apenas la jovencita escuchó su nombre , bajó un poco su libro para encarar a sus condiscípulos. Con su único ojo disponible (el derecho aún conservaba la gasa sujeta con vendaje) les lanzó una de sus miradas congelantes, que los dejó petrificados en su lugar. A leguas se notaba que no deseaba que nadie se le acercara.

—Pregúntale tú— pronunció Suzuhara, notando aquél hecho —Yo no me atrevo— terminó descorazonado.

—Yo menos— agregó su confidente —Ni modo.

* * *

Consumadas sus tareas en el Cuartel General, la capitana Katsuragi emprendió el viaje de regreso al hogar, algo que esperaba, sin mucha fe, hiciera a su vez Shinji. Muchas cosas pasaban por su mente mientras conducía por las tranquilas calles de la ciudad. Muchas de ellas se relacionaban directamente con el prófugo; que si estaría bien, que si tendría hambre, que si estaría pasando frío... la ignorancia de su estado la estaba sumiendo en una desesperación profunda. La noche se estaba asentando cuando su auto cruzaba cómo un bólido la ruta hacia su apartamento.

Descorazonada había estacionado su auto en el cajón correspondiente, y de la misma forma subido las escaleras hasta su puerta y cruzado por ésta. Cuando el portal se cerró detrás de ella, la devastadora soledad que imperaba en el lugar la abrumó por entero. La presencia de Pen-Pen, que presuroso corría hacia su lado, graznando de felicidad, contribuyó un poco a consolarla, aunque no mucho.

—¡Hola, corazón!— saludó la mujer, extendiendo los brazos para que su mascota, ni tarda ni perezosa, pudiera sujetarse de ellos para que lo cargaran.

Misato lo oprimía contra su pecho mientras acariciaba cariñosamente su cabeza, ante la complacencia del pajarraco, que gozaba de lo lindo dejándose apapachar por su dueña. Ella le daba gusto a granel, paseándolo por toda la casa.

Con suma tristeza miraba el cuarto de los muchachos, ahora ocupado por uno solo, como era originalmente. Desliza el fusuma de la habitación, permitiéndole que se adentrara en la terrible desolación de ésta, ya en penumbras. Cómo podía distinguía las siluetas de la cama y el escritorio, único mobiliario que había. Allí sobre del escritorio aún se encontraban, tal y cómo los había dejado en la mañana, los papeles que Ikari había dejado como único legado.

—Este muchacho— pronunció, como si estuviese platicando con el animal en sus brazos —Me pregunto si tampoco piensa volver ahora...

Obviamente, el pingüino no le contestó de alguna manera, y no tuvo más remedio que volver a cerrar la puerta corrediza, volviendo a sumergir al recinto en la oscuridad total.

Con paso lento se enfiló hacia sus aposentos, que se encontraban justo a lado de la habitación de Rivera. Con pesadumbre se dejó caer en su silla giratoria, aún con el ave abrazada. Miró fijamente su reflejo en el espejo de su tocador, y casi gritó de espanto, impresionada al notar su preocupado semblante. La aflicción la embargaba, eso era evidente y emergía por todos los poros de su cuerpo.

—¡Dios mío!— se lamentó viéndose en el espejo, palpando con su dedo índice todo rincón de su rostro —¿En serio ésa soy yo, Pen?

De nuevo no recibió respuesta, y de cualquier modo, no la necesitaba. Sabía perfectamente que la persona enfrente de ella, era sin lugar a dudas, ella misma. Ahora tenía un nuevo dilema que achacarle a la ausencia del joven: la preocupación le estaba deshaciendo su belleza, que en gran parte radicaba en su carácter tan alegre y jovial. El estar muriéndose de la preocupación no le favorecía mucho. Continuó observando detenidamente a su otro yo en el espejo.

—Bueno— comenzó a platicar consigo misma, como reprochándose por sus acciones pasadas —Quizás fui muy dura con él.

Para después evocar sus pensamientos a la figura del chiquillo fugado, ahora firmemente fijada en su mente.

"Shinji" repetía incesantemente "¿Dónde diablos estás? ¿En qué fregados estás pensando?"

En eso, el sonido de la puerta de entrada abriéndose la sacó de sus cavilaciones. Pronto se dirigió al pasillo para comprobar quién era el recién llegado, albergando aún una pequeña esperanza de que por fin el hijo prodigo hubiera regresado.

—¡Vilma!— aquella manera de saludar la disuadió de sus primeras suposiciones, pero igual se alegró al ver llegar a Kai.

—¿Qué hay para cenar?— preguntó el muchacho, hurgando en el refrigerador —Traigo un hambre de perros... —confesó, mientras comenzaba a mordisquear una zanahoria.

—Enseguida pongo en el micro unos burritos— dijo la mujer, sacando del aparato los mencionados platillos instantáneos, la especialidad de la casa.

—Burritos deshidratados— se saboreó, aún sin terminar con su vegetal —¡Qué exquisito manjar, mi bella dama, digno de la realeza!

Se le notaba muy feliz, en contraste de su tutora, mucho más de lo acostumbrado. Quizás era por verse liberado de sus ocupaciones que lo mantuvieron ajetreado durante todo el día, y ahora sólo estaba agradecido por estar de nuevo en casa. Quizás.

Si era así, podía entender cómo se sentía.

El chiquillo engullía con avidez todo lo que estaba sobre el plato, tal como un condenado a muerte. Le parecía que habían pasado siglos desde la última vez que pudo tener en verdad una cena familiar con la mujer a su lado.

—¿Y... cómo te fue hoy?— preguntó ella desganada, sin apetito y apenas mordisqueando su cena. Eso sí, bebía generosamente de su lata de cerveza. No iba a cesar hasta dejarla seca.

—Huy, de poca madre— le contestó el muchacho muy animado. Eso significaba que le fue muy bien en su día —Por fin terminamos de forjar esa cabrona armadura; ya nada más falta montarla y encender los sistemas para ver que tal funcionan...

—Ya veo— musitó su acompañante del mismo modo que antes, dándole de tragos a su bebida.

—Si todo sale según lo planeado, ya habremos terminado en unas dos semanas— continuó, aunque esta vez un poco desconfiado, dada la actitud de Misato. Algo se traía entre manos —Claro que tendríamos que hacer turnos dobles durante todas esas dos semanas y es probable que no pueda venir en un buen rato, así que... ¿porqué mejor no finges un poco de entusiasmo y disfrutamos del tiempo que nos queda juntos?

—Ah, lo siento— se disculpó la capitana, saliendo de su estupor —Estaba distraída... pensaba en qué estará haciendo Shinji ahorita.

—Créeme, está mucho mejor de lo que pudiera estar aquí— pronto respondió el muchacho.

—En serio así lo crees, ¿verdad?

—Fue lo mejor para todos, de veras. A la larga resultaría bastante peligroso si ese loco continuaba pilotando a Eva.

—Tal vez está pasando hambre ó frío...

—Lo dudo bastante. Se mostraba muy firme en cuanto a racionar su comida. Por poco y descuartiza a doble Pen por un miserable pedazo de carne seca, el muy avaro.

—Puede ser; pero de cualquier modo, no debió haberse ido así nomás. Ritsuko ya notificó a los altos mandos, y no creo que lo vayan a dejar ir así cómo así.

—Esa maldita bruja de cabello pintado— gruñó molesto Rivera, blandiendo sus palillos chinos como armas —Méndiga vieja chismosa.

—Ya los de Seguridad Interna deben estarlo buscando— continuó la beldad de largo cabello negro, recargándose en su silla y mirando fijamente el techo —Ya sabes cómo se las gastan esos fulanos... no quiero ni pensar en lo que le harán para obligarlo a regresar. ¡Dios proteja a quien esté con él en esos momentos! Es una lástima que nadie tenga ni una maldita idea de dónde se encuentra, para traerlo a salvo antes que aquellos matones lo encuentren...

Las mujeres son depredadores por naturaleza. Dotadas de una aguda inteligencia, saben cómo acechar a su presa, dependiendo de cual sea ésta. Son pacientes; lanzan su anzuelo (y saben muy bien en dónde lanzarlo) y pueden esperar eternidades a que el pez pique la carnada, la cual puede ser muy variada y de diversa especie. Es entonces cuando enrollan el cáñamo y recogen su trofeo.

Misato había empleado los dones que se le habían otorgado al nacer hembra. En cuanto su pupilo la escuchó referirse a los pistoleros de Seguridad Interna toda su humanidad se cimbró, quedando estupefacto en su asiento. Había sabido darle mucha cuerda para que él no sospechase nada y al final engancharlo cuando más desprevenido estuviera. Además, conocía a Kai cómo a la palma de su mano, y sabía muy bien cuáles eran sus puntos flacos.

—Hoy te toca lavar los platos, ¿no?— pronunció el joven levantándose de su lugar, una vez que terminó con todo lo que estaba en el plato y en su vaso, queriendo esconder con un semblante desinteresado su preocupación —Yo tengo que enviar unas indicaciones por correo electrónico...

—Le tocaba a Shinji— puso el dedo sobre la llaga —Pero no te preocupes, haz lo que tengas que hacer: yo los lavo, sólo por hoy— añadió en un tono pícaro, recuperando su jovialidad, esbozando una sonrisita de satisfacción. Sabía bien que era lo que se proponía su protegido.

—Que detalle— dijo Rivera, enfilándose a su cuarto —No te hubieras molestado.

Ya para el amanecer del siguiente día el chico había terminado de mandar especificaciones a su mano derecha en el proyecto, para instruir adecuadamente a qué se deberían enfocar los trabajos para ese día y para el siguiente. Ya para las ocho tenía todo listo para su pesquisa, todo dentro de su práctica mochila que llevaba a sus espaldas, la cual no estaba muy cargada y por tanto no resultaba incómoda para trasladarla. Ya para las ocho y media se había desayunado hasta quedar satisfecho, y quince minutos más tarde, después de ultimar los preparativos restantes, estaba dejando el apartamento, cargando consigo el susodicho equipaje. Apenas su tutora lo alcanzó antes de que se fuera.

Asomando la cabeza por la puerta de su cuarto, aún amodorrada preguntó sabiendo de antemano la respuesta:

—¿Adónde vas?

—A buscar al flaco— le contestó el muchacho, agitando la mano a señal de despedida —Para mañana ya estaré de regreso.

—Entonces te deseo mucha suerte. Cuídate.

—Gracias, eso haré.

Mientras el portal se cerraba tras él todavía alcanzó a escuchar sus últimas palabras al irse, a pesar del sonido que desplegaba tal operación. Extenuada, se dejó caer de espaldas en su cama, dando un hondo suspiro. Observaba fijamente hacia la nada. Otra vez se encontraba sola, y eso la desgarraba por dentro.

* * *

El planeta continuaba con su movimiento de rotación, como siempre lo hacía, muy a pesar de sus habitantes. Aquella hermosa perla azul en medio de la vastedad del cosmos continuaba con su viaje girando sobre su eje, con la misma belleza y gracia que una bailarina de ballet.

Ikari, con el sol agonizante a su lado, era incapaz de percatarse de tal hermosura, de aquél espectáculo tan magnífico. Inmerso en sus pensamientos, se negaba a admirar el paisaje que se abría antes sus ojos. Caminaba sobre un campo abierto, rebosando de verde, que con la luz mortecina del astro sobre de él daba una sensación de ser color dorado. Nada de eso le importaba al infante, atravesando maquinalmente aquél paisaje de fotografía. Nada de eso le ayudaba a resolver sus conflictos.

Hacía ya unas dos horas que había abandonado el camión que lo había transportado a unos kilómetros de allí, a unas modestas cabañas de retiro que no había podido solventar con lo reducido de su presupuesto. Nada había cambiado desde entonces. Decidió pasar la noche al aire libre, pero no podía encontrar un buen lugar para acomodarse. Y quizás no lo encontraría.

Era entonces cuando se ocupaba en reprocharse a sí mismo. Pensaba en lo tonto que había sido. Que por más vueltas que diera jamás llegaría ningún lugar. Y cómo no, si era un vago. Un vago, es lo que soy. A partir de ahora sólo me queda ir huyendo de un sitio a otro. Porque vaya a donde vaya siempre dejo todo a medias. Y es por eso que no le importo a nadie. A Misato y a mi padre sólo les interesaba cómo piloto del cachivache ese, y ahora que he dejado de serlo no tienen por qué preocuparse de mí. Cómo si alguien quisiera hacerlo, si siempre decepciono a las personas. Nunca puedo terminar bien con alguien. Tarde ó temprano siempre se dan cuenta de la clase de gente que soy, a pesar de mis intentos por ocultarlo. Cómo ese maldito de Kai. Miserable. Tenía que echarlo todo a perder. ¿Y qué es eso de por allá?

Se detuvo en sus cavilaciones al distinguir un poco más hacia delante, al pie de un árbol solitario en ese inmenso valle, una fogata que despedía un humo que prometía refugio contra la húmeda brisa que empezaba a soplar sobre su espalda. Y a lado de la fogata, una tienda de campaña, instalada por sabrá Dios quién.

Apresuró el paso, para averiguar más de cerca la procedencia de aquél oasis, un poco entusiasmado por la idea de no tener que dormir a la intemperie, con el temor que la lluvia pudiera desatarse sobre de él. Cosechaba la idea que tal vez alguien hubiera olvidado la tienda y apagar la fogata. Como si tuviera tan buena suerte.

Pero al menos eso parecía. Al llegar al lugar pudo percatarse que había una pequeña olla sobre del fuego, que en su interior se cocinaba algo ya que despedía un delicioso aroma. Los sentidos de Shinji agradecieron aquella sensación, y mucho más su estómago que rugió ya fuera por emoción ó por reclamo de que no se le estuviese llenando desde ese momento. Apenas el día anterior se le habían terminado las provisiones. Ó más bien había tenido que entregárselas a un salteador de caminos que lo había atacado, para poder escapar sin algún daño. Lo había logrado, pero entonces el fantasma del hambre empezó a corroer sus entrañas, desatando en él la más salvaje y antigua de las desesperaciones.

Se puso en cuclillas para poder examinar más a gusto el estofado que se estaba preparando. El ruido del agua hirviendo era cómo música celestial para sus oídos. La boca se le estaba haciendo agua de las ansias. Se prestó a tomarla entre sus manos y salir corriendo lo más rápido que pudiera. Después de todo, él no tenía la culpa de que algún crédulo incauto dejara así su comida nada más. Eso le serviría de valiosa lección para el futuro.

Apenas había extendido los brazos para cumplir con su cometido, una súbita sensación de estrépito lo amagó a quedarse petrificado en su posición. Los cabellos se le erizaron del espanto de sentir el frío cañón de una pistola en su espalda, con el que lo estaban piqueteando para instarlo a que se diera la vuelta.

—¿Quién es el que se iba a robar mi comida?— preguntó su atacante mientras lo hacía.

En primera instancia, Ikari no pudo vislumbrar el rostro de aquél sujeto, que le era vetado al auspiciarse éste en las sombras que le proporcionaba el árbol y el casco que traía en la cabeza. Pero su voz le pareció aniñada, y su estatura algo corta. Estaba enfundado en un traje de soldado de infantería, de ésos color verde olivo. Calzado militar, cómo el que usaba Misato en algunas ocasiones. El cristal de sus lentes resplandecía con la poca luz que ya había. No fue sino hasta que se quitó el casco y pudo ver su cabello castaño que reconoció por completo a un conocido suyo.

—¡Ikari!— pronunció alegre Kensuke, dejándole de apuntar con su rifle de asalto M-16 —¡Pero qué sorpresa!

—¿Aida?— acertó a pronunciar Shinji en medio de toda su confusión, bajando las manos de la cabeza —¿Qué... qué se supone que estás haciendo en este lugar, así cómo estás?

—Juegos de guerra ó algo por el estilo— respondió el chiquillo frotándose el índice contra la nariz. Una especie de tic nervioso que sufría ya hace bastante —¿Qué más se podría hacer con estos juguetes?— señaló la metralleta que para nada parecía uno de esos objetos, y también a su atuendo, su _battle-dress_.

—Esa arma que traes; ¿está...?

—No, para nada— lo tranquilizó en el acto, antes que hiciera su pregunta —No está cargada. El cargador está vacío, además que el mecanismo del gatillo no sirve. Fue por eso que logré conseguirla. A pesar de todo, es una lindura, ¿cierto?— dijo al mismo tiempo que posaba con la pistola.

Más bien era aterradora, pensaba su acompañante, a pesar de estar descompuesta cómo afirmaba el escuincle. Con su enjutez apenas y si podía cargarla sin caerse de bruces contra el suelo. Los hombros y las rodillas le temblaban cuando intentaba cargarla con una sola mano, y no obstante seguía con esa enorme sonrisa de satisfacción en su cara. Parecía que de veras disfrutaba todo eso.

—¿Viniste solo?— reanudó el cuestionario el recién llegado. Temía que Aida hubiese traído a su amiguito, y lo menos que quería era toparse con él, no después de todo lo que provocó con su insignificante venganza. Mientras lo decía inspeccionaba detenidamente los alrededores para asegurarse que no hubiera nadie más.

—Sí— contestó, disipando cualquier inquietud que tuviera su imprevisto invitado.

Él farfulló algo inadaudible, cabizbajo, algo así como una expresión de alivio para después quedarse totalmente callado. Fue entonces que Kensuke se atrevió a hacer conjeturas por su propia cuenta:

—¿Y qué estás haciendo por estos rumbos?— le preguntó, usando su "juguete" de bastón y mirar las primeras estrellas que ya comenzaban a asomarse.

El rostro del otro se ensombreció por completo, encogiéndose aún más de lo que ya estaba. A leguas se notaba que no deseaba hablar del asunto, ni explicar las razones de encontrarse vagando errante por ningún lugar. Su anfitrión comprendió eso al instante, en gran parte debido a que él fue testigo y partícipe de los acontecimientos que habían degenerado en la situación en la que se encontraban. Queriendo enmendar el daño que había provocado, cambió drásticamente de tema.

—¿Quieres... comer algo?— ofertó, tomando la cacerola que tenía en el fuego.

Shinji asintió moviendo la cabeza.

* * *

La leña atizaba al arder, haciendo un sonido que semejaba al de huesos rompiéndose. Las chispas quemándose eran levantadas en vilo por el viento y empujadas a las alturas hasta perderse de vista, cuando caían al otro lado de la fogata.

Ikari continuaba picando el recipiente donde le habían servido su modesta comida en cuanto a tamaño de porción se refería, buscando no dejar ni una migaja sin devorar. El campista tuvo que verse en la necesidad de compartir con él la ración que le quedaba para esa noche, ideal para uno sólo pero insuficiente para satisfacer dos apetitos.

—Toji estaba preocupado— dijo Kensuke, intentando que ambos se olvidaran del tamaño de su porción —Por que no has ido a la escuela.

Ikari se limitó a observarlo de reojo, sin emitir ningún ruido, mientras se aseguraba que ya nada quedara dentro de su plato, por así decirlo. En realidad se trataba de una lata de vegetales vacía.

—Él dijo que su hermana menor lo había regañado— continuó, sin importarle si tenía la atención de su huésped ó no —Ella le dijo que fue el robot el que había salvado nuestras vidas. Es vergonzoso que lo regañara una estudiante de escuela primaria, ¿no es así?

—Ajá— masculló su compañero, dejando la lata, ya sin nada comestible en su interior, en el suelo.

—Después de esa batalla de hace días pensaba que deberías estar cansado— siguió Aida —Pero estás mejor de lo que me suponía.

—Gracias.

—¿Sabes? Aunque sé que lo que haces es muy duro, ¡yo te envidio mucho!— confesó el niño —¡Poder pilotar una máquina tan magnífica cómo ésa!— suspiró al mismo tiempo que se daba el lujo de soñar, apoyando la barbilla en las manos y sin dejar de ver el cielo oscurecido de la noche —A mí, aunque sólo fuera por una vez, me gustaría poder hacerlo. Debe ser algo increíble.

Shinji enmudeció al oír todo eso. Él, que achacaba todas sus penas a aquél artefacto infernal, jamás se hubiera imaginado que existiera alguien tan loco que disfrutara con la simple idea de estar en su lugar. Y justamente allí lo tenía, a su lado. Era una lástima que no pudiesen cambiar de lugares, pero de todos modos se rió por la ironía.

—Me gustaría pensar cómo tú, pero... — finalmente empezó a entablar una charla con su condiscípulo, al mismo tiempo que se enjuagaba una lágrima. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que rió de la manera cómo se hizo.

—Ah— musitó el chico de las gafas, contento de que por fin Shinji se hubiese dignado a placticar —¿Tú no crees lo mismo?

—Bueno, no, en realidad— aclaró el joven, cruzándose de brazos pero sin quitar la sonrisa de su cara.

—Claro que no— pronunció de súbito alguien que estaba escondido.

Los dos se sobresaltaron enormemente al escuchar esa voz, poniéndose de pie y volteando a todas partes. No lograban dar con el origen de aquella voz, por más que buscaran; no había nadie a la vista hasta donde la luz de la fogata les permitía observar. Pronto se les vino a la mente todas aquellas historias de terror acerca de fantasmas que asediaban a campistas en despoblado. El recuerdo de aquellas películas de Viernes 13, ya todas clásicas en esa época, tampoco se hicieron esperar. No tardaron en imaginarse siendo sádicamente mutilados por un asesino inmortal con una máscara de hockey en la cara. La mera idea de que un espíritu chocarrero los estaba acechando hizo que el color huyera de sus rostros y de inmediato ya estaban invocando a Dios, con las rodillas temblándoles y el corazón latiendo tan fuerte cómo un tambor. Sólo esperaban que éste no se les saliera del pecho.

—Lo que hacemos no debe ser divertido— se escuchó de nuevo, sólo que ésta vez Kai saltó de entre las frondosas ramas del árbol que estaba a espaldas de la tienda, dónde había permanecido oculto por un rato.

Aún cuando hubieran querido hacerlo, ninguno de los dos pudo evitar lanzar un profundo suspiro de alivio al reconocer al muchacho, y no a alguna clase de espíritu demoniaco.

—¡Kai, viejo!— exclamó Aida limpiándose el sudor de la frente, y acomodándose el corazón en el pecho —¡Por poco nos matas de un susto! ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas allí?

—El suficiente— le contestó parcamente, cuando se dirigía a ellos —Sólo estaba esperando a que terminaran de comer.

Cuando avanzó a la fogata no pudo evitar notar el frío brillo del metal que estaba recargado en un costado de la tienda de campaña. Casi cómo un reflejo natural, instintivo, asoció la metralleta con el concepto de la muerte, del asesinato brutal. Un horrible estremecimiento le recorrió tal cual una avenida la médula.

—Esa cosa... — preguntó sin ocultar el notorio desprecio hacia a aquél vil y odioso objeto —... ¿acaso está?...

—Está descompuesta— respondió de mala gana Shinji, antes que Rivera pudiera terminar su frase. También era evidente el desdeño con el que el japonés veía al recién llegado. Apenas lo vio salir de entre la enramada, todo su semblante transpiraba el disgusto que le provocaba el advenimiento del visitante. El muy maricón le tenía miedo a las pistolas. ¡Increíble!

Kensuke comprendió en el acto que estaba a punto de presenciar una réplica de lo que había pasado en la jardinera de la escuela, así que se apresuró a mantenerse apartado de la escena, quedando meramente de espectador.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio por algunos minutos, de pie uno frente a otro. Parecía que las palabras se les atoraban en la garganta, prolongando una de por sí incómoda situación. Ikari sabía muy bien a qué venía el piloto Eva.

—Y... ¿Cómo pudiste encontrarme?— pronunció de una buena vez, apresurando el ritmo de las cosas.

—No fue fácil— confesó —Pero pude rastrear tu tarjeta de crédito cuando la usaste para comprar un boleto de camión. Luego pregunté por ti en la comisaría legal y allí tenían arrestado a un payaso que atracaba a los excursionistas. Tenía tus cosas, además que pudo darme muy buenas señas de ti. Después, sólo tuve que seguir el rastro que dejaste en la hierba desde el lugar donde te asaltaron; vi el humo de la fogata y supuse que habrías llegado aquí. Aunque debo admitir que no esperaba que tuvieras tan distinguida compañía.

—¿Piensas...?— titubeó un poco —¿Piensas llevarme de vuelta?

—Sí.

—Creí que no te importaba si me quedaba ó no.

—Las cosas se han complicado algo— carraspeó el chico mientras revolvía la tierra suelta que había debajo de él con su bota —Pero debes creerme, estarás más seguro si vienes ahora conmigo. Todos estaremos más seguros si me acompañas de regreso a NERV.

—No me interesa. No quiero regresar. Me harté de que siempre me estén manipulando— lo volvía a confrontar, tal y cómo pasó ese día en el colegio.

El extranjero observó con claridad ese detalle, y harto de su infantil desinterés y rebeldía, reaccionaba de la misma manera que su guardiana, violentándose un poco.

—¡Maldita sea!— rugió mientras lo tomaba con lujo de rudeza por los hombros —¡¿Porqué siempre tienes que ser tan imbécil, tan egoísta?! ¡¿Qué no estás viendo todo el esfuerzo que estamos haciendo por ti, mocoso ingrato?! ¡A ver si ya vas madurando, pendejito!

—¡Déjame en paz!— Ikari parecía muñeco de trapo movido a merced del inclemente viento, y sin embargo, sabrá Dios de dónde sacó la fuerza suficiente para asestarle un buen puñetazo en el rostro a su agresor, que fue directo al suelo estrepitosamente —¡Qué me sueltes... te digo!— balbuceó agitado, con la sangre galopándole en las sienes, apenas creyendo que había derrumbado a Rivera.

—Ay— se lamentó éste en el piso, boca arriba —Ya aprendiste a golpear— dijo como queriendo felicitarlo y se puso de pie, escupiendo saliva con sangre. El labio superior comenzó a inflamársele, levantándose de una manera que al verlo provocaba gracia. —Muy bien, ya te divertiste. Era eso lo que querías, ¿no? Desquitarte conmigo de todo lo que te pasa. Pero lo creas ó no, nadie más que tú eres el responsable de todo lo que te acontece. Sería muy bonito querer echarme la culpa a mí, pero la verdad mi buen es que no es así. A ver si tan siquiera ya te vas responsabilizando de ti mismo...

—¡Cállate, maldición!— explotó el muchacho, lanzándosele encima.

A Kai, quien ahora sí se encontraba alerta y en guardia, no le costó mucho trabajo en arreglárselas para contenerlo y entonces lo empujó a la tierra con fuerza.

—... si no quieres que te obligue a hacerlo.— culminó el chiquillo, contemplando a su agresor a sus pies.

Shinji maldecía al mismo tiempo que intentaba recuperar el aliento que lo había abandonado al caer de espaldas. No distinguió en primera instancia si la luz que le empezó a pegar de lleno en el rostro era real ó no. Tampoco pudo colegir si el sonido de aspas metálicas cortando el aire, poderosos motores rugiendo y de suelas caminando presurosas sobre la hierba pertenecía a la realidad. Sólo cuando logró ponerse en pie pudo reconocer que los hombres que estaban ante él en efecto eran muy, muy tangibles.

—¿Eres Shinji Ikari?— preguntó el que se encontraba más cercano a él, mirando de reojo una fotografía que sostenía en su mano izquierda, cotejándola con el muchacho que tenía a unos pasos de distancia; mientras que con la otra mano sostenía la lámpara con la que lo seguía aluzando para iluminarle bien el rostro, aún ante la molestia que tal acción le pudiera causar al chiquillo.

—S- Sí— respondió este último, protegiéndose la vista con la palma de su mano, esperando que así lo dejaran en paz y apagaran ese estúpido aparato.

—Maldita sea— murmuró Rivera, estremeciéndose de pies a cabeza al contemplar la avanzada de un escuadrón de Seguridad Interna de NERV, la sección específica de Servicios Secretos.

Impotente, gruñó al mismo tiempo que rechinaban sus hileras de dientes. Los conocía muy bien. Más bien de lo que le hubiera gustado, Los veía llegar en dos potentes helicópteros de reciente diseño militar, especializados en tareas propias de espionaje y reconocimiento. Eran por lo menos una docena, sujetos de excelente robustez física, ninguno medía menos de uno ochenta, la mayoría de mandíbula cuadrada; ataviados con chamarras de rompe vientos negra, con la insignia de NERV implantada a la altura del corazón y en los hombros. Y conocía de antemano qué era lo que traían bajo de ella. Sus pistolas, con el calibre reglamentario: 45. Capaces de hacer un agujero de tamaño considerable al chocar el plomo con la carne de una persona. Capaces de segar de tajo una vida. Y ninguno de ellos dudaría un solo instante en usarlas si alguien osaba interponerse en su camino. No se detendrían ante nada, más bien ante nadie, hasta ver culminada su misión.

Kensuke, desvalido ante el frenesí de acontecimientos que se desbordaban uno tras otro, interrogaba con la mirada a Kai para saber cómo debía proceder. De la misma manera, le indicó que ocultara su juguete en la tienda. Quizás no servía, pero eso no lo iban a saber los "perros de guerra", el mote que les indultaba a aquellos individuos. Ellos primero disparaban y después preguntaban.

—Según el reglamento de seguridad, cláusula ocho, debemos llevarte de vuelta al Cuartel— pronunció el mismo sujeto, una vez que estuvo seguro que con quien estaba hablando era, en efecto, su objetivo —¿Queda claro?— sentenció con grave voz.

Acto seguido lo agarró violentamente por el brazo, amagándolo a que se moviera y fuera con él. Tal operación no fue muy del agrado del muchacho, quien sentía que unas pinzas de presión hidráulica le amputaban el antebrazo.

—¡Oiga, deténgase!— reclamaba el chiquillo, haciendo muchos esfuerzos por liberarse de la presión de acero que el gigantón ejercía sobre de él —¡Me estás lastimando, estúpido!

—Miserable mocoso— pronunció molesto su captor, metiendo la otra mano debajo de la chaqueta. Iba a sacar su arma.

—¡Alto ahí!— ordenó de inmediato Rivera, dejando que su boca pensara por él.

Con un movimiento tan rápido como el rayo, las demás serpientes enseñaron sus colmillos. El infante pronto se vio amenazado por el numeroso grupo de pistoleros, apuntándole con aquél mil veces maldito objeto de metal. Tirititando de espanto, comprendió cabalmente el error que había cometido. Rogaba por tener la oportunidad de enmendarlo.

—Soy Kai Katsuragi, gorilón— dijo haciendo un esfuerzo descomunal para que en su voz no se notara lo nervioso que se encontraba. No le gustaba mucho que le apuntaran con un arma —Supervisor designado por las Naciones Unidas para vigilar todas las operaciones de NERV— lentamente sacó su credencial que lo acreditaba cómo tal, enseñándola con ambas manos arriba —Y cómo tal, he de asegurarme que lleven a cabo su misión sin atropellar los derechos de ninguno de los presentes.

Con el Jesús en la boca, el muchacho permaneció por unos momentos en esa posición, congelado, esperando para ver cómo iban a proceder los matones.

En todo ese tiempo, también ellos mantuvieron su pose, sin dejar de apuntarle al chiquillo. Semejando a estatuas vivientes, ninguno emitió sonido alguno. ¿Qué pasaba por su mente en esos angustiantes momentos? Imposible decirlo. Sus lentes oscuros parecían ocultar, igual que con sus ojos, sus pensamientos, sus emociones. La dichosa credencial se reflejaba en los opacos cristales. Finalmente, hastiados en absoluto, decidieron poner fin a su juego.

—Puta madre— farfulló el primer tipo, que al parecer era el vocero de todos, enfundando de nuevo su pistola y poniéndose a disposición de su superior en rango. Sus demás compañeros le imitaron.

El niño respiró aliviado, y sus rodillas dejaron de una vez por todas de temblarle. "Esperen aquí" fue la indicación, mientras se apartaba para poder conversar con Ikari.

Rodeándole el cuello con el brazo, lo condujo unos pasos más adelante. El joven pudo sentir el estremecimiento que aún no dejaba de sacudir a su compañero. A decir verdad, se aferraba a él para no derrumbarse.

—Si en algo aprecias la hospitalidad de Kensuke— le murmuró bajo al oído —Será mejor que vengas conmigo. Debes creerme, por lo que más quieras en el mundo, estos infelices no se van a detener por nada con tal de llevarte de regreso. Ni por nuestras vidas, ¿entiendes lo que digo? ¡Ni por nuestras vidas!

En verdad se oía muy convincente. Se reflejaba en sus ojos verdes, aquellas esmeraldas que saltaban inquietas y volteaban frecuentemente a donde se encontraban los sicarios, esperando de pie con un aire impaciente. Intercambiaban constantemente frases por la radio ajustada en su cabeza con la brigada que esperaba en los helicópteros. No parecía que iban a seguir así por mucho tiempo más.

—Esta bien— pronunció por último Shinji, convencido que eso era la mejor opción.

—Gracias— vociferó Rivera lleno de satisfacción y de alivio, dirigiéndose de nuevo a los agentes —¡Muy bien chicos, vámonos!— indicó levantando el brazo y seguido por Ikari.

—Muchas gracias por la comida, Aida— se despidió de su anfitrión cuando pasó junto a él, al que tenía que abandonar inusitadamente —Nos veremos después.

—De acuerdo— dijo éste con voz temblorosa —¿Seguro que estarás bien?

—Eso espero— sentenció para luego apresurarse a abordar la aeronave que esperaba por él y su escolta.

Se elevó magnífica por los cielos, secundada por su semejante y así ambas partieron hacia el horizonte, llevando consigo su valiosa carga. El muchacho los siguió con la mirada hasta que los perdió de vista, no tanto por la distancia, sino por lo oscuro de la noche. Observó a su alrededor, y notó que de nuevo estaba solo, solo él y su alma. Decidió que lo mejor era ir a dormir, para poder madrugar. Mañana debía ir a la escuela.

* * *

De nuevo se sentía incomodado por ser observado fijamente. Sólo que en esta ocasión no era Kai quien lo molestaba, ni el Eva 01, valga la redundancia ni siquiera se trataba de un ser vivo. En una de las esquinas del techo, apuntando directamente a él se encontraba instalada una cámara de vigilancia, que aguzando y reajustando seguidamente su frío ojo de cristal, inexpresivo y sin rastro de compasión, lo acosaba a cada momento. Tal vez era por eso que permanecía quieto, sentado en una de esas incómodas sillas de aluminio que se doblan para su transporte. Únicamente había una sola luz en el angosto cuarto, que estaba justo encima de él, pegándole de lleno en la espalda. Por lo demás, todo estaba cubierto por las sombras. Los de Seguridad Interna no habían sido muy amables con él al arrojarlo en aquel miserable escondrijo, a falta de calabozos y mazmorras más adecuados para la ocasión.

De hecho, sí había ese tipo de instalaciones en el GeoFrente, sólo que él no estaba destinado a ocupar uno de esos aposentos. Alguien había especificado concretamente que se dejara al chiquillo en ese espacio, para entrevistarse con el personal adecuado y definir de una vez por todas su situación en el proyecto.

Se escucha la puerta abrirse para dejar entrar un poco de luz en el mal iluminado cuarto. Junto con ella, también se introduce Misato al interior, con la mirada fija en su subordinado capturado. Contrario a lo que el joven hubiera pensado, se le veía serena, tranquila, despreocupada.

Pero de lo que el infante no se dio cuenta fueron de las profundas ojeras que padecía, producto de noches en vela, ni del cansancio que acusaba, el cual había minado todas sus fuerzas. Más que nada, de la preocupación por su bienestar y la incertidumbre de saber si estaba en buenas condiciones; la misma que la había sumergido en ese lastimero estado. Hacía lo más que podía para mantener esa pose desinteresada, pero le costaba mucho trabajo a pesar de todo.

—Bienvenido de nuevo— pronunció la mujer en tono mesurado.

—Ah... Hola— contestó el niño, vacilante.

—¿Y bien?— le preguntó sin cambiar el modo de hablar, cruzada de brazos y recargándose en la fría pared de metal para descansar un poquito —¿Escaparte de la casa y vagabundear durante todo este tiempo te ha hecho ver las cosas más claras?

—Pues... no lo sé— dijo en serio desconcertado. La actitud de la capitana lo estaba asustando, mucho más que cuando se enojaba.

—Sólo quiero preguntarte algo más— advirtió ella —¿Aún quieres ser piloto, ó no?

El niño se encogió ante la estocada que le acababan de propinar. Lo único que deseaba era hacerse pequeño y desaparecer de ahí lo más pronto posible. No obstante, al no ocurrir tal miniaturización, tuvo que resignarse a responder, ó de lo contrario los dos se quedarían en ese estrecho cuarto mal iluminado toda la noche.

—Ya lo había dicho antes, ¿no? Si por mí fuera, la respuesta sería no, no quiero serlo. Desde un principio no salté de gusto ante la idea— divagó por un rato, nervioso de que Katsuragi no se alterara por todo lo que estaba diciendo ¿Qué le estaba pasando? —Pero todo eso no tiene importancia, ¿verdad? Porque yo soy el único piloto. Y si yo no piloteo esa cosa todos van a estar en problemas. Todo mundo me dice que debo hacerlo, y yo...

—¡No te estoy preguntando qué piensan otros, sino tú!— acotó firmemente la mujer, pero nunca sin alterarse, mucho menos enfadarse —Si tú no quieres hacerlo, con eso es suficiente.

El jovenzuelo la miró como conejo asustado, asustado por su desconcertante e inusual proceder. No podía entender porque actuaba de esa manera.

—Shinji— continuó con una profunda dosis de tristeza en su voz, que él por fin había notado —Vuelve con tu tío.

Angustiado, la inquirió con la mirada, aferrándose a la fría silla para no despeñarse en un abismo profundo que le parecía se abría ante sus pies.

—Si lo haces sin ganas, no servirá de gran cosa. ¡Sólo para adelantar tu muerte! Además, alguien cómo tú, con el espíritu de dejar las cosas a medias, estás de más aquí— sentenció gravemente, sin dejar de mirarlo fijamente a los ojos, desgarrándole el alma —Si dejas de ser piloto, será difícil, pero... podemos reajustar los sistemas de la Unidad 01 a Rei. Además, dentro de poco tiempo la Unidad Z estará terminada y lista.

Sintiendo que se desvanecía, con el mundo viniéndosele encima, Katsuragi se apoyó cómo pudo en el muro a sus espaldas, y a paso lento y penoso se dispuso a dejar aquél tétrico recinto. Sólo volteó una vez más para contemplar por última ocasión al chiquillo, antes de abandonar completamente la sala.

—Disculpa... — decía dificultosamente, esforzándose de modo monumental por mantener la postura y no caer desmayada allí mismo —Disculpa por todo lo que te he dicho hasta ahora que te haya podido molestar. Olvídanos a todos nosotros y regresa a tu vida de antes. Cuídate, por favor.

Luego de acabar de pronunciar esto, desapareció por el umbral de la puerta que todavía continuaba abierta.

—Misato— la llamó Ikari, arrepentido por todas sus anteriores acciones, sin recibir respuesta —¡Misato!

Nada. Se había ido. Tal vez para siempre.

* * *

La noche se hace más profunda y afianza su dominio sobre la Tierra. Con la llegada de las estrellas también había arribado del cielo el comandante, proveniente de su junta con Ministros y Jefes de Estado de diversos países, la mayoría de ellos enfrascados en cruentas disputas territoriales con sus vecinos. Algo era seguro: no había ido a charlar afablemente con todos ellos. Gendo, quien ya estaba de vuelta en su agencia, se ponía al tanto de los últimos sucesos por cortesía de Ritsuko, quien caminaba a su lado, en una actitud sumisa, por utilizar un eufemismo. También se podría aplicar a eso de "caminar" ya que ninguno movía un solo pie, permitiendo que la banda móvil del suelo los transportara.

—El Cuarto Niño estará dejando Tokio 3 mañana, según tengo entendido.

—¿Ah, sí?— masculló Gendo, de manera reflexiva a la vez que apoyaba su barbilla contra su pecho.

—¿Quiere que lo dejemos así?— preguntó la rubia a su lado.

—Esto era previsible— respondió Ikari —Es lo que resulta al obligar a una persona con ese tipo de comportamiento a hacer algo totalmente imprevisto. Sin embargo— se contrarió —Marduk aún no ha encontrado al Quinto Niño.

—Eso quiere decir que no hay un sustituto para pilotar la Unidad 01— expresó Akagi —Y aunque trajéramos de vuelta a Shinji, una vez apartado del proyecto, la sincronización con Eva podría presentar problemas.

—En ese caso, será mejor ir reconfigurando los sistemas del Eva 01 para Rei— pronunció decidido el comandante —A pesar de los trabajos que hemos hecho para reactivar a Cero.

El par volteó hacia su costado izquierdo, con la sola mención de aquél nombre. La banda que más bien era un puente, atravesaba un salón de grandes proporciones. Enfrente y atrás de ellos, al igual que debajo, había numerosos corredores que comunicaban a distintos puntos del Cuartel. En realidad, el diseño de todo el cuartel resultaba un poco abrumador. Con su gran extensión y ese excéntrico diseño hacía recordar al famoso laberinto de Tebas. Pero a los costados no había nada, salvo imponentes paredes de metal. Sin duda había algo detrás del muro de la izquierda, hacia dónde estaban mirando, porque una gigantesca mano la estaba atravesando.

—Por otra parte, según los últimos reportes que me han sido entregados, todo parece indicar que la construcción de Zeta por fin finalizará dentro de un par de semanas— comunicó quitando la vista del peculiar paisaje y dirigiéndola a unas carpetas que llevaba bajo el brazo —Quizás después de todo, no quedaremos tan indefensos cómo esperamos.

—Eso dependerá de cómo se desempeñe el Modelo Especial. Aún tengo ciertas reservas al respecto— refunfuñó Gendo con la mención de dicho Evangelion —Preferiría depender de nuestro propio material...

—Por cierto— comentó al respecto Rikko —¿Cómo le fue en las juntas?

—Los americanosestaban muy interesadosen la propuesta. Los rusos aún no se deciden debido a la cercanía de los alemanes y franceses, pero éstos ya se convencieron al albergar y presenciar la construcción de la Unidad 02 en territorio alemán. Los chinos preguntaron, y quedaron en hablar después de analizar el proyecto— informó satisfecho de sus logros —Es muy probable que debamos mandarles algunas de las grabaciones que tenemos, ó tal vez deberíamos hacer una demostración en vivo, para convencerlos del poder de los Evas.

La mujer ya no le estaba prestando atención. Se había cautivado al ver en el corredor de adelante a Kai perseguir afanosamente a Rei. Ambos andaban muy despacio, pero ese detalle no impedía que lo que estaba presenciando fuera una auténtica persecución. Mientras que el muchacho se deshacía en atraer la atención de la jovencita a la que parecía cortejar, ésta ni volteaba a verlo, siguiendo con su despreocupado andar. La escena la obligó a sonreír, cómo quien recuerda viejas vivencias con cierta nostalgia, además de ponerse a pensar en cómo la chiquilla lo tenía casi comiendo de su mano. Eso sí que era control. "Así se hace, chica" dijo para sus adentros, orgullosa de la forma en la que Ayanami manejaba a Rivera. Nunca lo hubiera admitido, ni siquiera a ella misma, pero la enigmática joven de ojos carmesí era su favorita de los antes tres, ahora dos pilotos. Tal vez por su carácter tan dócil y su obediencia innata a cualquier mayor.

—Ser joven de nuevo— suspiró Gendo al observar también él a la pareja en su jugueteo. Igualmente tenía dibujada una discreta sonrisa en los labios —E ingenuo.

* * *

"¿Pues ahora qué le hice?" se preguntaba el muchacho caminando detrás de Rei, sin que ésta se dignara a dirigirle una sola palabra ó un mísero gesto. ¡Pero si hace apenas un momento estaban muy engolosinados! Y de un de repente la señorita lo apartó bruscamente y emprendió la graciosa huida, sin decirle nada de lo que pasaba. ¿De qué se trata, entonces? ¿Qué, le olía la boca a almeja, ó qué fregados? Se merecía unas respuestas, y las iba a obtener a cómo diera lugar.

Apenas dobló en una esquina del pasillo, y de nueva cuenta la jovencita ya se le había lanzado encima súbitamente, aprisionándolo entre sus brazos y sellando sus labios con un intenso y duradero beso. Tal parecía que ya estaba agarrando práctica en esas labores, ya que cada beso era mejor que su antecesor. Claro, nada se comparaba a la impresión y recuerdo del primer beso, que sería difícilmente superado por cualquier otro.

Desprevenido, el chiquillo no logró recuperar el equilibrio cuando su amada se le arrojó y tampoco logró evitar golpearse la cabeza en la pared que tenía a espaldas. Pero dado la manera en que se había dado el percance, no tuvo muchas objeciones al respecto.

Pero entonces recordó lo que se estaba proponiendo antes de que lo interceptaran, tuvo que arruinarlo todo y hablar.

—A ver, a ver mi chava, tranquila— dijo mientras que impelido por una especie de corriente eléctrica apartaba con sumo cuidado a la muchacha, tomándola por los hombros de la misma manera. Ayanami no decía ni hacía nada, pero parecía estar divertida de la situación y del aparente enojo de su compañero —¿De qué se trata todo esto?— preguntó el chico, aún sujetándola con delicadeza, notando el semblante de la chiquilla, que parecía tan hermosa con esa expresión en la cara —Primero sí, muy cariñosa y todo, luego no quieres ni verme, y ahorita otra vez te me pones a modo... ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

—El comandante Ikari— espetó, viéndolo fijamente, tan serena como el agua —Y la doctora Akagi nos vieron.

Rivera también la miró, pero con extrañeza.

—¿Y eso qué? Total, no es asunto suyo. Si se quieren divertir que lo hagan solos, nosotros nunca los invitamos a la fiesta.

—Pueden pensar cosas— respondió tan calmada cómo siempre. A veces parecía que tenía hielo en las venas, en lugar de sangre —¿No habíamos hablado de esto antes?— le dijo, acariciándole el mentón con curiosidad —Ya te dije que todavía no estoy lista para una relación tan formal cómo la que tú quieres. Ni para las miradas ni los murmullos. ¿No podríamos disfrutar de lo que tenemos, por el momento?— puso punto final a la discusión recorriendo con los labios desde su cuello hasta su oreja.

—Al fin y al cabo, para qué queremos que nos ande viendo todo mundo— pronunció Kai casi deshaciéndose, a merced de los cariños de la joven.

Pero no era tanto el hecho de que los vieran ó no lo que le preocupaba. Lo que lo afligía era la idea de que si no quería que nadie los viera juntos, era porque le resultaba desagradable lo que estaban haciendo, por consecuencia tenía vergüenza de sus actos y por ende no disfrutaba lo que estaba haciendo. Ello abría la posibilidad de que todo lo que hacía con él lo realizaba más que nada por obligación. ¿Motivos? Había bastantes. Mas sin embargo, no quiso seguir poniendo en tela de juicio la autenticidad del amor de Rei, y se entregó a la deliciosa tarea de disfrutar su romance a escondidas, tal y como ella se lo había sugerido.

—Ya me dieron de alta— comentó Rei, en medio del ajetreo.

En efecto, Kai no se había dado cuenta, sino hasta que ella se lo hizo notar, que ya no traía ningún vendaje y de que por fin le habían quitado la gasa de su ojo, dejando el refulgente par pupilas resplandecer totalmente.

—¿En serio?— dijo el muchacho, apreciándolo, al mismo tiempo que con su mano le recorría la espalda y respiraba su delicioso aroma —¿Cuándo?

—En la mañana. Por cierto, ¿dónde estabas?

—En busca del hijo pródigo.

—¿Ikari?— preguntó, pero luego rectificó para ser más específica —¿Shinji?

—Ajá.

—¿Lo encontraste en el mismo día?— pronunció impresionada, y un tanto excitada también.

—Pan comido— contestó, bajando la mano hasta meterla por debajo de la falda de la escolar, igualmente dominado por el torrente de sensaciones que inundaban sus sentidos.

—¿Y? ¿Qué pasó?— señaló al referirse a la inflamación que tenía en la boca, la cual era obvio había sido provocada por un golpe.

—No es nada. Se va a volver a ir mañana en la mañana, y creo que esta vez no va a volver.

—Quiere decir que es probable que me asignen a la Unidad 01— aseveró, con la respiración jadeante y con el corazón dándole de tumbos, cuando se ponía de nuevo en control de sí misma, apartando a Kai justo en el momento en que le bajaba los calzones de licra, y ella a su vez bajaba el cierre de sus pantalones de mezclilla. ¿Cómo había podido hacer eso? Fue casi de manera inconsciente.

—Qué bueno— se repuso el muchacho, subiéndose la cremallera mientras Ayanami hacía lo mismo con su ropa interior —Por lo menos ya no vas a pilotear a aquél monstruo. Me parece que el Eva 01 será mucho más seguro.

—Aún si no lo fuera, lo haría de todos modos— empezaron a caminar juntos.

—Hm— suspiró Rivera, sabedor de que lo que decía era verdad.

* * *

—¡¿Qué dijiste?!— exclamó furioso Toji, al punto de levantarse de su asiento en forma violenta, abrupta. Al hacerlo, sin querer se echó encima la atención de sus demás compañeros de clase, que ociosos esperaban a que su maestro llegara para dar comienzo a otra jornada más de escuela.

Suzuhara se percató que era el centro de atención en todo el salón, con sólo echar un vistazo a sus espaldas. Como queriendo retarlos a todos ellos, continuó de pie, tan erguido tal cual era, sin importarle si lo estaban vigilando ó no.

—¿Así que tú sólo te quedaste allí, mirando cómo se llevaban a Ikari, y no hiciste nada para impedirlo?— preguntó en un tono acusador a su camarada.

—¿Qué cuernos podía hacer?— contestó igualmente Kensuke, quien se estaba cuestionando si haberle dicho a Toji lo que había pasado la noche anterior era una buena idea, a final de cuentas —Cómo te dije, eran agentes de los Servicios Secretos de NERV, ¡son profesionales!— y subrayó esto para que su amigo lo comprendiera cabalmente.

—¿Y eso qué?— añadió Suzuhara, sin haber entendido del todo el concepto ni la situación —¿Qué, no tienes güevos?

"¡Simio!" cuchicheaban entre sí un pequeño grupo de niñas, acusando la actitud de Toji. "¡Es un degenerado, un pervertido!" arremetían una y otra vez, resaltando sobre todo su vulgaridad y su falta de educación. Allí estaba, cómo si nada, haciendo el ridículo frente a todos y ni siquiera le importaba. Además, se habían enterado, gracias a la velocidad con la que los chismes corren, de su pequeña reyerta con Kai, con algunas exageraciones de por medio, pero era en esencia lo que había sucedido realmente. Y las admiradoras de Rivera no estaban muy contentas con él, creyendo que era él el causante que su adoración no hubiera asistido a clases nuevamente.

—El que pelea sin tener una oportunidad de ganar, es un completo idiota— rezongó Aida, queriendo ya cerrar por completo el asunto y ocuparse de otras cosas.

Ante la validez de tal argumento, su amigo no tuvo más remedio que quedarse callado en su lugar, derrotado en forma abrumadora. Sin poder objetar nada más, se dejó caer en su silla, dando un hondo suspiro antes de caer. Se daba cuenta que su apasionamiento le impedía el ser objetivo. La solución al dilema que los atañía no estaba en reprocharle a Kensuke su accionar; entonces, si no era por ese lado, ¿por cuál?

Puso a trabajar a marcha forzada el engranaje que era su cerebro. Sin darse cuenta, sumiéndose en un profundo estado de meditación, se desconectó por completo del exterior, internándose cada vez más en sus reflexiones. No era algo fácil de realizar. Había consumido la mayor parte del tiempo de la clase entrante, hasta llegar al primer descanso del día.

La revelación llegó justo cuando se encontraba hurgando afanosamente la nariz con el dedo índice. Justo en el momento que se dolía por haberse arrancado un puñado de vellos junto con el moco seco y vidrioso que yacía en la punta de su dedo, una fabulosa idea iluminó su mente, sintiendo a su musa rascándole la nuca. Sin importarle nada, poseído por la obsesión de ver su objetivo cumplido, se puso otra vez de pie con sumo estrépito.

—Kensuke— masculló, sin dirigirle la mirada, tomando todas sus pertenencias —Vámonos— fue lo único que pronunció, para después salir cómo si nada por la puerta del aula, ante la vista atónita de todo mundo, incluido su compañero de armas.

Éste, indeciso, y guardando sus cosas con dificultad mientras salía detrás de él, vacilaba a cada momento, confundido por la rara resolución que había tomado su viejo amigo.

—¿Y adónde vamos?— preguntaba sin que le respondieran, haciéndose bolas cuando intentaba meter su libro a su mochila y seguirle el paso a Suzuhara.

* * *

Esa mañana en particular fue muy agitada, extenuante para el muchacho. Se había perdido entre toneladas de papeleo y numerosos y fastidiosos trámites para hacer oficial su salida del proyecto. Tuvo que firmar incontables formularios y cláusulas en las que casi juraba por la tumba de su madre que nunca revelaría todo lo que había visto en su estancia en el Geofrente, que mucho menos daría a nadie especificaciones del funcionamiento de los Evas ni la identidad de los otros pilotos. Al estampar su rúbrica, se le figuraba que lo hacía con su sangre.

Ya no le interesaba. Veía todo cómo a larga distancia, le parecía que aún continuaba en aquél piojoso cine, viendo aquella película tan nefasta y ridícula; sólo que en la película ahora era él el protagonista. Ojalá pudiera haber compartido créditos con aquella escultural rubia. ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿Pamela Lee?

Ahora mismo era escoltado hasta la salida, por dos sujetos corpulentos y fornidos, luego que hubieran cancelado su credencial de identificación y hubieran borrado su código de las cerraduras electrónicas, para rematar rompiéndola en varios trocitos que fueron a parar al bote de basura más próximo. Eso no había sido todo. Ahora, los dos gorilas que iban a sus espaldas tenían que llevarlo fuera, hasta la estación del tren y asegurarse que se subiera en éste. Le desagradaba bastante que esos dos lo estuvieran arreando y empujando cómo a una res al matadero. No obstante, ya a esas alturas del partido no podía quejarse. Ya no estaba protegido por su rango, y nada impedía que los sicarios sacaran sus armas y vaciaran su contenido sobre sus sesos; quizás así se conservaría mejor su tan preciada información, que con tanto empeño se obstinaban en resguardar. Tal vez eso mismo harían. Tal vez ésas eran sus órdenes desde un principio.

Cuando más empezaba a temer por tal motivo, entonces Ritsuko se atravesó en su camino y todas esas suposiciones quedaron atrás. Nunca imaginó que la doctora hubiese querido despedirse de él, sobre todo por que su relación no fue muy fraterna que digamos. Únicamente se limitaba estrictamente a su trabajo, y nada más. Desde que había llegado, sólo había intercambiado con él instrucciones y órdenes, pero nada más. ¿Y hasta ahora se venía a despedir? Que raro. A lo mejor le importaba más de lo que él hubiese pensado en un principio.

Ella no hizo ninguna seña de querer hablar con el chiquillo antes que se fuera. Nomás estaba recargada en la pared, y hasta con un gesto de desgano y apatía, cruzada de brazos y con la mirada perdida. Pero en cuanto divisó que la marcha se aproximaba a su encuentro, se incorporó y se paró delante de ellos, obstruyéndoles el paso.

Los agentes de Seguridad Interna, vestidos con un traje negro y sus distintivas gafas oscuras, se detuvieron por completo al reconocer a un oficial superior. Shinji se detuvo con ellos, también, confuso por la presencia de la mujer.

—Tu padre me pidió que te diera un mensaje— aclaró la científica el porqué estaba ella allí, y a continuación hizo entrega del recado —"Gracias por haber desempeñado tu cargo."

—¿Eso es todo?— preguntó el joven. Se le hacía muy escueto el mensaje que su padre había encomendado a la mismísima doctora Akagi entregar.

—Sí— le contestó tajante —Eso fue todo lo que él me dijo. Y ahora, si me disculpas, otras obligaciones de mayor importancia requieren de mi atención— hizo ademán de retirarse, pasando por un lado del contingente, pero antes de dejarlos, volvió la vista al chico por última vez —Bueno... — pronunció un tanto indecisa, hasta contrariada podría decirse —Creo que ya no nos veremos más, ¿no es cierto? Hasta nunca, entonces.

—¡Es... Espera, por favor!— suplicó cuando le dio la espalda.

Intrigada, la mujer lo observó con el rabillo del ojo, y de nueva cuenta se volvió a su encuentro.

—¿Podrías... podrías decirme en dónde se encuentra Misato?— decía a duras penas, en medio de los empujones que le daban sus custodios para llevárselo de ese lugar para siempre —¡Sólo quiero despedirme!— esgrimía cómo si estuviese pidiendo clemencia.

Bastó una sola señal de la rubia para que los gigantones dejaran de molestar al infante, permitiéndole a éste ir a su encuentro. Una vez que lo tuvo frente a frente, la doctora culminó con toda esa escena de una vez por todas.

—Shinji— le dijo —Tú ya no formas parte de NERV. Ahora ya no puedo decirte nada, aunque sea algo insignificante— aquello lo sentenció todo —No te lo tomes a mal— pronunció a manera de disculpas, al notar el gesto angustiado de Ikari —Pero así son las reglas, lo siento. Adiós.

Una vez concluida su obra, Rikko se largó del lugar, satisfecha de su actuación, dejando a un consternado muchacho sin una maldita idea de lo que estaba pasando. Sólo pudo verle las espaldas mientras se iba, al mismo tiempo que por medio de la fuerza lo obligaban a seguir con su camino.

* * *

En los suburbios, específicamente en la unidad habitacional familiar donde residía la familia Katsuragi, todo transcurría con normalidad, es decir, con una absoluta tranquilidad.

A esa hora, cómo las once y algo, apenas estaban desayunando. Nadie decía palabras, engullendo sus alimentos. Ni Pen-Pen, degustando su pescado fresco con algunas semillas (a decir verdad, Pen era bastante callado) ni Kai, terminando con un suculento plato de cereal de malvaviscos con una generosa porción de leche. Ni mucho menos Misato, que desganada le daba de sorbos a su plato con el mismo alimento. Hubiera preferido una cerveza, pero ya se había acabado la dotación en el refrigerador, y a últimas fechas todos habían estado tan ocupados que nadie tuvo oportunidad de ir al supermercado para comprar más, además de otros insumos que ya faltaban en la casa. Shinji era el que se encargaba de eso. El buen Shinji, con cero ocupaciones y mucho tiempo libre.

—Tu cereal se está aguadando— señaló Rivera al plato que tenía frente a ella —¿No vas a comértelo?— le preguntó, en virtud de la evidente falta de apetito que estaba padeciendo esa mañana.

—No. Adelante, cómetelo tú— respondió la mujer, deslizando el recipiente sobre la mesa hasta el otro extremo donde él se encontraba.

Muy acomedido, el muchacho al instante se apropió del plato para comenzar a vaciarlo, una vez que lo hizo con el propio. Nunca está de más una porción extra, era lo que solía decir el chiquillo, el cual se alimentaba muy bien cada vez que tenía la oportunidad.

Aún así, no pudo evitar el preocuparse por el creciente estado de preocupación que estaba consumiendo a su tutora desde hacía unos días, y tampoco intentar dilucidar el origen de todas sus angustias. La de ese día en particular hubiera preferido acharcárselo a la falta de licor en su sistema, pero él ya sabía de antemano que no era esa la razón de su aflicción. Sabía que aún no se reponía ni se hacía a la idea de la partida de Shinji, y estaba tan mortificada por las condiciones en las que se había dado su salida. Debía considerarlo un fracaso, pensaba, pues su objetivo primordial al llevarlo allí era ayudarlo con sus problemas, los cuales sólo había conseguido agravarlos más todavía. Además, Misato era de esas personas que rehuyen a la soledad cómo a la peste, era por eso que siempre se rodeaba de personas, de toda clase de ellas, con tal de no quedarse sola de nuevo.

—Bueno— suspiró Katsuragi, descorazonada —Ya me tengo que ir a trabajar— dijo mientras se levantaba de su silla y se enfilaba por su chamarra.

—¿No es muy tarde ya?— cuestionó el joven, observando la hora en el reloj de la cocina.

—Pues sí, pero qué se le va a hacer— admitió desinteresada la bella mujer, enfundándose su prenda.

—Misato— pronunció muy serio el niño, haciendo a un lado el plato vacío —Fue lo mejor, créeme. A ese chico subirse a Eva sólo le iba a traer problemas, y tú hiciste lo que estuvo a tu alcance— luego se puso de pie, cargando a Pen-Pen entre sus brazos, queriendo que se diera cuenta de lo que aún poseía —Ya no te tortures, por favor, me despedaza verte así. Pen también está triste, ¿lo ves?— levantó al pajarraco por encima de su cabeza, quien esculcaba con el pico entre su plumaje buscando migajas de pescado.

—Sí— contestó su madre adoptiva con la voz quebrada, enjuagándose una lágrima que traviesa corría por su mejilla. Después levantó ambos brazos, haciendo ademán de que también quería cargar a la mascota. El muchacho hizo entrega del animal, aferrándose fuertemente la mujer a éste, buscando fuerzas para contener el llanto que amenazaba con desbordarse de un momento a otro —Gracias— pronunció con la misma voz trémula —Te prometo que ya no los voy a preocupar tanto, y que me voy a reponer...

Justo en el clímax de tan conmovedora escena familiar, el timbre retumba por todo el recinto, anunciando la llegada de un visitante inoportuno. Dado el semblante de Katuragi, a Kai no le queda de otra más que atender él mismo la visita. Y que cosa tan rara, ellos nunca recibían visita. De hecho, era la primera vez que sonaba el timbre desde que se habían mudado allí.

—Ah, qué tino de cabrones— refunfuñaba el infante mientras abría la puerta, pensando en que tenía que bajar el volumen del timbre. Lo había alterado algo en el momento que sonó.

Y esa alteración vino a degenerar en enojo en el instante que contempló los rostros de Toji y Kensuke en el umbral de su casa, su guarida, su refugio contra el exterior. ¿Cómo se atreven a venir aquí, y lo que es más, interrumpirnos cuando nos estábamos sincerando? Ya ni la amuelan estos cuates.

—¿Qué chingados quieren aquí?— preguntó a quemarropa, espantando a sus compañeros con su mal humor —¡Largo de aquí si no quieren que me enoje de a de veras!

El dúo dinámico estaba a punto de acatar al pie de la letra aquella fulminante orden, de no haber sido por la intervención de la dueña de la casa.

—¿A quién le estás gritando?— preguntó a la par que se ponía de puntillas detrás de él, para ver si alcanzaba a distinguir la identidad del ó, cómo pudo percatarse, los visitantes.

El temor huyó del rostro de éstos, al notar la inminente belleza de la que era poseedora aquella hembra. Al contrario, la cara se les iluminó y esbozaron al mismo tiempo una nerviosa sonrisita, intimidados por la inaudita hermosura de esa mujer. "¡Vaya con estos dos!" Pensaban contemplando a aquél espléndido ejemplar del género femenino. "Con que vivían con esta preciosidad, ¿no?" "En ese caso, yo también quiero enlistarme para ser piloto, si ella va a ser mi jefa". "Ay, cómo me gustaría que me diera órdenes alguien así". Pensaban indistintamente el uno y el otro. Aquél largo y brillante cabello negro, lacio, esos labios tan carnosos, esa tierna expresión en su cara, aquellas piernas interminables y pecho privilegiado, los obligó a que de inmediato quedaran prendados de ella, perdidamente enamorados. Asemejando a un niño que se enamora de la mamá de su amiguito. A decir verdad, así era.

—Ay, no— gimió Rivera, tapándose la cara con una mano, al escuchar su voz a sus espaldas. Ya suponía la reacción que desataría entre sus condiscípulos, y no estaba errado en sus deducciones.

Le enfurecía tanto la expresión tan idiota y soñadora que cobraban sus rostros que bien hubiera preferido borrárselas a golpes. Era celoso de su tesoro, y nadie más que él, y quizás el pingüino, podían disfrutarlo. Fue por eso que muchas veces había llegado al punto de reñirse con cualquiera que advirtiera los encantadores rasgos de la mujer, tratárase de quien se tratara. Y también de que Misato no haya tenido muchas relaciones desde que lo tomó bajo su tutela, a pesar de que no faltaron voluntarios.

Ella hizo a un lado al chiquillo, saliendo al pasillo para recibir la visita, aún con el avechucho entre sus brazos.

—Eh... nosotros... nosotros somos... — balbuceaba Toji, con la cara completamente enrojecida, intimidado un tanto por la distinguida presencia de la militar y otro tanto por la salvaje mirada que les lanzaba Kai a él y a su acompañante.

—Somos Aida y Suzuhara— hizo las introducciones Kensuke, con un poco más de control sobre él mismo.

La beldad hizo memoria, sintiendo que ya antes había escuchado aquellos nombres en algún otro lugar. Finalmente, recordó luego de unos segundos de reflexión:

—¡Ah, sí!— exclamó sorprendida —¡Ustedes dos son los que entraron en el Eva Uno!

—¡S- Sí!— asintieron los dos en el acto, poniéndose en posición de firmes, esto es, con los tacones unidos y las puntas de los pies ligeramente separadas, con los brazos en los costados y la cara en alto. Aunque no se especifica si uno tiene que estar abochornado, cómo lo estaban esos dos —¡Sentimos mucho todas las molestias que hayamos podido causar en ese día!

—No hay ningún problema— los disculpó Katsuragi, y al ver lo nerviosos que se encontraban, lo que ocasionaba que se quedaran sin habla, ofreció: —¿Y qué puedo hacer por ustedes?— dijo esto refiriéndose al motivo de su presencia en ese lugar.

—Este... lo que pasa es que desde ese día ni Ikari ni Kai han vuelto a clase— confesó Toji, sin superar la pena que le imponía la majestuosidad de la mujer —...y cómo estábamos preocupados y pasábamos por aquí, pues...

—Quisimos pasar a ver cuál era la causa de su ausencia en la escuela— complementó Kensuke.

El corazón le volvió a dar un vuelco a Misato, al mismo tiempo que intentaba poner la mejor cara que se pudiera.

—Bueno— pronunció, vacilante —Lo que pasa es que Kai ha estado un poco ocupado por las noches, entonces tiene que utilizar la mañana para reponer las horas de sueño— señaló al muchacho detrás de ella, que con un gesto muy austero y despreocupado se había recargado en el marco de la puerta y cruzado de brazos —Pero podrá asistir a clases en unas semanas más...

—Pero, ¿Ikari?— insistió Suzuhara.

La capitana tuvo que tomar mucho aire, antes de informarles a grandes rasgos que Shinji había sido expulsado del proyecto, y por lo tanto regresaba a su residencia anterior. Omitió muchos detalles, claro está, dado que en su condición de civiles no les competía saber más de lo necesario.

No ocultaron la consternación y pena que la noticia les causaba a ambos, profiriendo en una prolongada exclamación.

—El aviso a su escuela se ha retrasado algo, pero en estos momentos ya debe estar tomando el tren que lo llevará de vuelta a su pueblo— refería la mujer en medio de sorpresa de aquellos dos. Ignoraba que el chiquillo tuviera tan buenos amigos, que se preocuparan a tal extremo por él.

—¿¡Pero por qué así, tan de repente!?— acertaba a decir Toji, desconsolado —¿Lo corrieron por el incidente del otro día?

—No, desde luego que no— intentaba calmar al compungido infante —Ustedes nada tuvieron que ver, fueron causas muy diferentes las que nos llevaron a todas las partes a tomar esa decisión, no tienen por qué sentirse culpables.

—¿Entonces ya no quería pilotar al robot, ó...?— continuaba desaforado, queriendo saber la razón de que su compañero abandonara su trabajo.

"Pero qué estúpido" pensaba Rivera, al margen de la situación "¿Porqué ahora anda tan preocupado, si en primer lugar fue él quien comenzó todo esto?"

—Qué extraño— dijo Aida, calmando su vendaval de emociones, mucho más tranquilo que su acompañante —Ayer cuando nos encontramos, él no pensaba de la misma manera...

Todo mundo lo miró con extrañeza, y sabedor que poseía la atención de los presentes, continuó:

—Es decir, durante la batalla no era el de siempre, era mucho más arrojado, temerario incluso. Pero con todo y sus emociones fuera de control, él parecía ir en su contra a propósito... o sea... casi cómo un niño resistiéndose a obedecer a su madre.

—¡Pero qué disparates dices!— estalló en risas Kai, dejando de lado su pose reservada.

—¡Así que nuestro héroe no es capaz de mantenerse firmes con las mujeres!— se le unió Suzuhara de inmediato, apoyándose el uno con el otro para no caer al suelo, mientras reían a todo pulmón.

Sin embargo, para Katsuragi las palabras del joven le parecían estar llenas de sabiduría. Era hasta ese momento que pudo entender cabalmente las palabras que Shinji le había dirigido después de su pelea con el Ángel: "En un principio creí que lo hacías porque te compadecías de mí, pero ya veo que no era así". ¿Así que después de todo Shinji sí se había acoplado al sistema familiar? Fue su error no haberlo notado antes, pero eso lo iba a corregir de inmediato.

En el acto, y cómo a alma que lleva el diablo, salió expelida de su lugar con todo y el pajarraco entre sus brazos, dirigiéndose a toda máquina al estacionamiento del edificio, por su carro.

—¡Señorita Katsuragi!— le gritaron los muchachos, viéndola correr de esa manera —¿A dónde va con tanta prisa?

—¡Voy a despedirme!— respondió sin voltear a verlos —¡Todavía estoy a tiempo!

Y entonces se perdió al doblar en una esquina, bajando las escaleras de dos en dos escalones, a riesgo de tropezar y rodar con toda su humanidad cuesta abajo.

Cuando se perdió de vista, los tres chiquillos todavía duraron un rato mirando hacia donde segundos antes ella había estado. Asegurándose de que efectivamente, la mujer se había ido ya, sin mostrar signos de perturbación se despidió de sus condiscípulos.

—Bueno, chavos, nos vemos luego— dijo caminando hacia el apartamento.

Y ya estaba por cerrarles la puerta en la cara, de no ser por que Misato salió de improviso (había regresado tan rápido cómo se había ido) y arreándolo por la oreja, se lo llevó por la fuerza con ella.

—¡No se vayan a robar nada!— decía lastimosamente Rivera mientras era arrastrado de una manera un tanto cuanto dolorosa —¡Si llego a darme cuenta que falta algo, les pesará! ¿Me oyen?

En realidad, no alcanzaron a escuchar ésa última parte. Ya iban en la planta baja mientras decía eso, y no tomó más que un parpadeo para que abordaran su vehículo. Gracias a la habilidad de cafre que poseía la chofer, arrancaron cómo cohete, volando por las calles de la ciudad, yendo a toda velocidad hacia la estación de trenes.

—¿Y ahora qué hacemos?— interrogó Kensuke a su compañero, observando los dos al auto quemando llantas en el asfalto, allá a lo lejos.

* * *

El destino se acercaba por la línea 2. Lo divisa a lo lejos cómo a un punto lejano, sin embargo a medida que transcurría el tiempo se iba haciendo más y más grande. El tren se detiene casi silente, semejando a un suspiro, sobre las vías, quedando justo enfrente del aturdido muchacho.

"Un vehículo express con destino a Atsugi está arribando por la línea 2" voceaban por el altavoz "El tren de la línea 2 está destinado especialmente para uso exclusivo de personal del gobierno. Pasajeros en general, absténganse de abordarlo. Nadie sin permiso puede subir en él."

La puerta se desliza susurrante, invitándolo a que entrara. Le prometía llevarlo lejos de allí, para nunca más regresar. Era su pasado, que lo estaba reclamando como suyo. Abandonar todo y volver a lo de siempre. Al fin y al cabo, él no estaba hecho para esa vida. Ésa estaba reservada para los valientes y decididos. Entonces no tenía nada qué hacer en ese lugar. ¿Qué esperaba? ¿No era eso lo que anhelaba con fervor? Ignorar la responsabilidad y salir corriendo con el rabo entre las patas. ¿Porqué se detenía, entonces? ¿Qué era lo que lo hacía dudar? Que estaba dejando algo más que a un armatoste de acero sin alma, algo más que la gloria y la fama, algo más que el deber. Dejaba lo único que había valido la pena en toda su vida, lo único por lo que valía la pena luchar.

No atinaba a dar el primer paso, y confundido permanecía de pie, encogiéndose de hombros sobre su maleta. La puerta abierta parecía estarse burlando de él.

—¿Qué pasa?— preguntó uno de sus escoltas, impaciente, poniéndole su grande y velluda mano en el hombro.

—Rápido, sube al tren— completó su pareja.

—¡No nos des problemas!

El mozuelo siente como lo empujan con hosquedad hacia el interior del transporte, zarandeándose de atrás hacia delante, resistiéndose a subir al ferrocarril que habría de alejarlo de todo lo que quería. A pesar de las advertencias de los robustos sujetos, persistía en la determinación que había tomado, y esa era, ya no huir jamás.

Uno de los gorilas estaba a punto de derribarlo de un golpe, cuando escucha una voz lejana, pero adorablemente familiar.

—¡Shinji!

Observa de soslayo para poder encontrarse cara a cara con Misato. Resollando, cruentas gotas de sudor emanaban por sus poros. Daba la impresión de que iba a desfallecer ahí mismo, pero en su rostro se dibujaba un gran alivio de haber logrado darle alcance antes de que se fuera.

Cargaba a Pen-Pen en su chamarra, con el cierre puesto, y a su lado llevaba a Kai, quien aún estaba en pijama, usando sandalias y despeinado por completo. Al parecer, habían salido prácticamente volando para poder alcanzarlo.

—Disculpen— les hizo una seña a los escoltas —Ya se pueden retirar. Yo me ocuparé personalmente.

Los matones reconocieron fácilmente a Misato Katsuragi, capitana y encargada del departamento de Tácticas y Estrategias, y estuvieron a punto de decir que sí, mucho más por su seductora apariencia que por su rango, no obstante tenían órdenes muy precisas que les indicaban que a toda costa el niño debería abordar ese maldito tren. Y al jefe no le gustaban los fracasos.

—Lo sentimos, capitana... — pronunciaban, confusos respecto a su proceder —Pero tenemos nuestras propias órdenes...

—¿De qué te preocupas, animal?— intervino Kai, interpretando perfectamente su rol de distracción —Sí, estúpidos, les hablo a ustedes dos, bestias— continuó al obtener la total atención de los pistoleros —Ustedes son de Seguridad Interna, ¿no es así babosos? A ustedes, pendejos, nomás les pagan por obedecer, no por pensar, así que lárguense ya de una buena vez, descerebrados. Pinches pedazos de mierda, me repugna el sólo verlos. ¡Órale, a la chingada con ustedes dos, shu, shu!— pronunciaba mientras les hacía ademanes con la mano, corriéndolos cómo a los perros.

Acción que produjo todo lo contrario, ya que en vez de retirarse, aquellos fornidos sujetos emprendieron la persecución contra él, completamente enfurecidos. No habían reconocido al muchacho, así que no pudo gozar de la misma inmunidad que Misato.

—Maldito mocoso— dijo uno de ellos, quitándose el saco y encargándoselo a su compañero, al mismo tiempo que se enfilaba a dónde estaba el chiquillo, buscando producirle mucho dolor físico.

—¡Ay mamacita!— atinó a decir el infante, viendo a aquel gigante arremeter contra él, para de inmediato poner los pies en polvorosa y preservar su integridad estructural.

Al escabullirse de esa manera, ambos hombres fueron en pos de él, cumpliendo así el objetivo de la militar, que era quedarse a solas con Ikari.

Ya después habría tiempo para salvar a Kai.

—Misato— pronunció Shinji, sorprendido de su presencia. Sorprendido, pero también aliviado.

—Me había olvidado de decirte algo— aclaró ella.

Abrió un poco más su chamarra, en donde Pen plácidamente se encontraba recostado en su regazo. Al reconocer al joven, curioso asomó la cabeza por entre la abertura de la prenda.

—Pen-Pen— dijo, sacándolo de entre sus ropas —¿Sabes? Este pequeño fue un regalo de una persona que yo quería mucho.

El chiquillo la miraba contrariado, sin una idea de lo que pretendía decir, ó a donde quería llegar al decir eso.

—Siempre que lo veo me recuerda a él— siguió, haciendo de lado, por el momento, la incertidumbre de su interlocutor —¿Sabes porqué quiero tanto a un pájaro cómo éste, inútil y glotón? Porque esa persona quiso compartir conmigo una alegría que poseía, una dicha inmensa. Quiso que yo pudiera tener algo más ó menos parecido a eso. Y eso es... — hizo una pausa, haciéndosele un nudo en la garganta. Recordar todo eso era muy penoso para ella, era obvio, para después terminar diciendo —¡Lo bonito que es tener una familia!

—Kai— señaló a su protegido, a quien por cierto ya le habían dado alcance sus perseguidores, y en esos momentos forcejeaban con él, buscando someterlo de una buena vez por todas —Con Kai también me sucedió algo parecido cuando decidí ponerlo bajo mi tutela. Pero a lo que quiero llegar, es a que yo... que yo no soy del tipo de persona que pueda vivir con alguien por razones estrictamente de trabajo ó de simpatía.

Luego, tragando un poco de saliva, concluyó:

—No te equivoques, por favor.

Lo había desarmado por completo, Arrepentido de corazón por todo lo que había dicho y hecho antes, se tambaleaba sobre sus piernas, para después derrumbarse. Primero agachó la cabeza, avergonzado.

—Misato— pronunció con la voz quebrada —No quiero... no quiero irme de aquí... no quiero regresar a mi vida de antes.

Entonces explotó en lágrimas, ante la mirada comprensiva y afectuosa de Katsuragi.

* * *

"Por la vía 2 va a realizar su salida el tren rápido especial con destino a Atsugi. La próxima salida será de un tren local con destino a Gora. Llegará por la vía 4. Tengan cuidado de permanecer detrás de la línea amarilla, por favor. Si está acompañado de niños pequeños, vigílelos cuidadosamente".

Al bajar del taxi, lo primero que contemplaron Toji y Kensuke es al tren deslizarse furiosamente por las vías, arrastrando sus toneladas de peso. Aullaba furioso, rubicundo, mientras se apresuraba a dejar cuanto antes la estación, paralela a la calle.

—¡Maldición!— exclamaron, abatidos, recargándose sobre la alambrada al ver partir al tren —¡No pudimos llegar a tiempo!

Pero luego la cola del tren se fue, develándoles que no habían fallado en su intento, al seguir a Katsuragi; aunque tampoco era eso lo que esperaban ver al ir a ese lugar.

Justo detrás de la línea amarilla, Misato deslizaba suavemente las manos sobre la espalda de Shinji, mientras que éste se aferraba con fuerza a ella, tapándose la cara con su hombro.

El pingüino, en el piso, sujetaba la pierna de la mujer, mirando interrogante hacia arriba.

Y Kai, a su vez, era estampado con violencia en el suelo, con un fortachón encima de él, doblándole el brazo sobre la espalda y presionando su barbilla contra el suelo, sujetándolo férreamente del cabello. No parecía estarlo disfrutando.

—¡Luego se abrazan!— gritaba suplicante —¡Ahorita vengan y ayúdenme! ¡Ayyyy!

—Vaya escenita, ¿eh?— dijo Suzuhara, con los dedos entre el enrejado, haciendo caso omiso de la petición de Rivera.

—Ajá— asintió Aida, del mismo modo.

Misato tomó al joven por los hombros, habiéndose éste desahogado completamente. Entonces, llena de esperanzas cómo hacía tiempo no lo había estado, preguntó:

—¿Volvemos a nuestra casa?— pronunció con una sonrisa iluminándole el rostro. Empezaba a recobrar su habitual hermosura.

—Sí— respondió Ikari, enjuagándose las lágrimas, con el sol dándole de frente.

Era el regreso al hogar.


	6. Arma Definitiva

"_Yo soy aquel para quien están guardados los peligros, las grandes hazañas, los valerosos hechos."_

Don Quijote de la Mancha

La felicidad se desborda por todos los rincones del lugar. La satisfacción podía verse en los rostros de los hombres, incluso se podría respirarla en el aire acondicionado. Era una magna celebración, acorde con las dimensiones del logro que todos ellos habían obtenido. Se felicitaban y congratulaban mutuamente, pero a la vez no podían ocultar cierta sensación de incertidumbre por el porvenir.

Aquello era un auténtico bacanal. La cerveza, la champaña, el brandy, incluso el tequila eran los invitados de honor. Prueba de ello daban las innumerables botellas que residían en las vinateras, y otras más que yacían tiradas en el pegajoso piso, vacías.

Las voces se fundían en un solo grito de entusiasmo colectivo, mientras los brazos se tomaban unos a otros, brincando alternativamente al ritmo de:

OoooEeeeeeOoooEOEOEeeeeeOEeeeeeOEeeeee

Una épica borrachera, ofrendada a los largos meses de trabajo que todos los presentes habían tenido que realizar, algunos más que otros; en ocasiones una labor ardua, extenuante, pero que ahora recibía una grata recompensa a todos los sacrificios realizados a lo largo de esos tres años que duró su trabajo. Aunque fuera una muy breve, y aunque después de eso, los correrían con una patada en el trasero. Por lo menos ése era el temor que tenía la mayoría de los empleados.

Entonces, erigiéndose en lo alto de la fiesta, el máximo orquestador reclama la atención momentánea de sus subordinados, misma que consigue casi de inmediato. A pesar de su corta edad, su sola presencia se imponía sobre todas las demás. Era una de esas personas que no podían pasar desapercibidas. Más aún por el lugar en donde se encontraba, en la cumbre del festejo.

—¡Oigan, vagos!— con una botella de fría champaña en la mano, Kai Rivera, jefe del proyecto, se dirige a la muchedumbre —Necesito que me presten poquita atención, después siguen empinando el codo. ¡Escuchen!

Una vez que obtuvo la total atención de todos los presentes, con las miradas clavadas en él, continuó, aclarándose la garganta.

—Hasta mi persona han llegado algunas de sus inquietudes, las cuales me es imposible desapercibirlas. Para no hacerla mucho de emoción, iré al grano: ¿Quieren saber qué pasará con todos ustedes, ahora que concluimos el trabajo? ¿Quieren saber si no los vamos a echar a todos de una patada en el culo, ahora que se han vuelto inservibles? ¿Eh?

—¡¡¡Sí!!!— fue el grito unísono.

—Aquí mismo tengo— pronunció, sacando de entre sus bolsillos una hoja de papel doblada, extendiéndola a la vista de todo mundo —La respuesta a una petición que le hice llegar a mis superiores de las Naciones Unidas. Y firmada con puño y letra del mismísimo Secretario General de la O.N.U. se me ha autorizado a que todos ustedes continúen en la nómina, en labores de mantenimiento.

—¡Bravo!— estalló la multitud en júbilo, al recibir la buena nueva.

—En verdad que estoy muy contento de tenerlos en mi equipo, muchachos. Han sido tres años de trabajo continuo y constante en los que nos hemos conocido, y no creo que haya personas más calificadas que ustedes para mantener funcionando a este cacharro. Se lo merecen, ya que es tanto suyo cómo mío. Y déjenme aclararles que seguiremos siendo un grupo dependiente única y exclusivamente de las Naciones Unidas, por lo tanto no tenemos que rendirle cuentas a nadie más, mucho menos a cierto cascarrabias mal afeitado, y por lo tanto eso se verá reflejado en sus cheques, en comparación a los otros esclavos de por aquí.

La muchedumbre entera explota en ovaciones, vítores y hurras para su líder. La aprobación era general.

—¡Kai! ¡Kai! ¡Kai! ¡Kai! ¡Kai!

Alzaban sus copas y brindaban en honor de su salvador, de su fiel guardián que velaba por sus intereses y derechos laborales. Era toda una celebridad en el ámbito, que se extendía mucho más allá de con sus hombres. Todos en el GeoFrente conocían y hablaban de él. El niño genio. El niño al que el comandante temía y se empeñaba en mantener a raya. No sin cierto hálito de respeto e incluso temor, era como se transmitían de boca en boca sus obras, sus acciones, sus hazañas.

En contraparte, la estima que les tenía a sus empleados era auténtica, fraternal y no esperaba nada a cambio, salvo ver precisamente esas expresiones, de júbilo, de satisfacción, de alivio, de seguridad que les producía al hacerles saber que podrían seguir alimentando a sus cochinitos. Pretendía que cada hombre realizara su proyecto de vida, y le sacara el mayor jugo posible a ésta, y si eso consistía en mantener a una familia, que así fuera. Era una de las cosas que con tanto ahínco él anhelaba. Y que nunca iba a poseer. Toda su ascendencia terminaría en él.

—¡A ver señores, un momento, por favor!— realizó un gesto con la mano, para que todos guardaran silencio de nuevo —Ya va siendo hora de bautizarlo, ¿no creen?

—¡Sí!— volvió a clamar la entusiasta multitud, alzando su bebida.

—Te habrás de llamar...— pronunció volteándose a sus espaldas, y fiel a la tradición marítima, tomó la botella de champaña para darle nombre a su "barco" —Unidad Evangelion Especialmente diseñada para Combate: ¡Eva Z!— dijo ante el clamor general, quebrando el recipiente con vino en el muro de metal, que en realidad era parte de otro gigantesco robot Eva.

Tres años de labor culminaban en ese momento. ¿Qué nuevas aventuras les depararía la fortuna, el destino, tanto a la máquina cómo al tripulante?

El sol se levanta por las colinas del horizonte, al amanecer. Rápidamente ahuyenta a la oscuridad de la noche. Todas las criaturas nocturnas se retiran a su refugio, a esperar nuevamente la noche; mientras que las diurnas se preparan para empezar un nuevo día. Vayamos pronto, pues, con uno de estos hijos de la noche que se dirigen a su guarida, resguardándose de la cálida luz del día.

Kai siente sus párpados y pies cómo si fueran de plomo, mientras que lucha por poder llegar al edificio departamental. El mundo entero parece un enorme y desenfrenado carrusel que da vueltas y vueltas incansablemente. Caminaba con sigilo, paso a paso para no tropezar. Quizás, después de todo, debió haber aceptado el aventón que le ofrecían para llegar a su morada, aún cuando el conductor estaba tan borracho cómo él. En numerosas ocasiones el sueño lo vence y cae desplomado hacia el suelo, incorporándose al instante y emprendiendo de nuevo la penosa marcha. A tientas, logra llegar a la escalera y ubicarla.

A la vez, en el hogar al que intenta desesperadamente retornar, su joven compañero ya se ha levantado, temprano cómo era su costumbre. Al no encontrarlo en la habitación, el desconcierto se apoderó de él, y buscando aliviarse, recurrió a su superior inmediato, quien aún se encontraba roncando, boquiabierta, en su cómoda colchoneta en el piso.

— Misato, Kai no llegó a dormir— informa Shinji a la mujer, quién aún se encuentra soñolienta en su lecho.— ¿Crees que le pasó algo?

—De seguro se quedó trabajando toda la noche— asiente ésta, restregándose los ojos y pronunciando un gran bostezo.

—No ha ido a clases en toda la semana— reveló el chiquillo —Contando sus faltas acumuladas, podría ser motivo para que lo den de baja. La concejal me dijo que si no iba ahora, que lo mejor sería que ya no volviera a ir.

—No hay problema— dice la mujer, incorporándose —No creo que falte ya más de tres días. Pronto se le turnará a la dirección de la escuela un aviso especial.

Lo que Ikari no sabía, era que su colegio seguía funcionando a pesar de todo, era precisamente por los cuantiosos donativos que NERV depositaba en su tesorería mes con mes. Al fin y al cabo, su razón de ser desde un principio fue albergar a los pilotos, y nada más. Lo demás era una elaborada fachada.

De pronto, un golpe se oye, justo atrás de la puerta. Los dos se extrañan, y se dirigen hacia la entrada del departamento, encontrándose a Kai, tirado sobre del piso, tendido boca arriba completa y absolutamente dormido. Sus ronquidos daban constancia de ello. Hasta la puerta fue lo más lejos que pudo llegar sin que la fatiga lo derrotara.

Con dificultad, los dos logran cargarlo hasta su cama. No podía quedarse dormido en el suelo todo el día, y despertarlo sería algo más que imposible. Misato lo asía por entre los brazos, mientras que el chiquillo le sujetaba las piernas. Desde donde estaba, la mujer podía distinguir nítidamente el hedor del alcohol que emanaba del aliento del muchacho.

—¡Carajo, se ve que estuvo buena la parranda y este miserable no invitó!— se quejaba Katsuragi, recreando en su mente la que debió ser una magna fiesta. Detestaba perdérselas. De hecho, era una excelente animadora en todas ellas.

Acostaron al joven en el mueble, y mientras que Ikari recobraba el aliento, la capitana le retiraba los zapatos y lo cobijaba, realizando todo esto con suma dulzura, cómo sólo una madre podría hacerlo. Depositó un amoroso beso en su frente poco antes de dejarlo allí, y cerrar la puerta de la habitación.

Shinji ya estaba desayunando cuando el teléfono timbró. La fémina contestó al llamado en el teléfono de la cocina, molesta por ser interrumpida cuando se disponía a dormir por otro rato más.

—Maldita sea— mascullaba a la vez que encendía el aparato y lo colocaba en el oído, recargado sobre de su hombro —¿Bueno? ¡Rikko! Buenos días, ¿cómo dormiste?— hizo silencio por unos momentos, permitiendo que su amiga hablara —No, no me ha podido decir nada aún. ¡El pobrecito llegó tan cansado! ¡Hasta se quedó dormido en el piso! Hubieras visto que lindo se veía tumbado en el piso— de nuevo, calló por un momento, atendiendo a lo que le decían —¿Lo dices en serio? ¿Es decir, que ya está listo? ¡Eso tengo que verlo con mis propios ojos! Muy bien, te veré allá en una media hora. ¡Nos vemos!

Colgó el auricular con premura, y dirigiéndose al infante que la veía curioso sentado en la mesa, le advirtió:

—Creo que sí te voy a acompañar a desayunar, después de todo.

Observaba con el ceño fruncido detenidamente a través del grueso cristal que tenía frente a él. Le parecía tener al diablo cara a cara, aunque sólo lo pensó por unos momentos. Eso no era cierto, a menos que éste tuviese diferentes formas y rostros.

De cualquier manera, no lograba evitar sentir una especie de incomodidad al mirar a través del diáfano cristal. Sabía de antemano el inminente peligro que se cernía sobre de él y sus planes, y tenía que estar preparado para todo.

Posiblemente Fuyutski compartía con él ese estado de ánimo de ansiedad. No lo demostraba con palabras, pero se notaba cuando el viejo se estiraba, tan largo cómo era, y todo su cuerpo se tensaba. Su manzana de Adán danzaba cuando pasaba un poco de saliva.

Ambos estaban de pie, uno a lado de otro, examinando ese elemento que no estaba contemplado en la ecuación desde un principio. Eso era un inconveniente, tan grande cómo él. Gendo mira desconsolado a su viejo compañero de armas, buscando una respuesta, como siempre. Pero su consejero estaba en el mismo predicamento que él.

— Así que— dice el primero, con aire funesto — por fin Rivera ha terminado. Debo admitir que subestimé la capacidad del mocoso— toma aire, para luego concluir: — Es algo sorprendente lo que el ingenio humano es capaz de realizar. ¿No lo crees así?

— En efecto— asiente Fuyutski— Sorprendente, pero aterrador. Es algo maravilloso lo que el muchacho puede lograr. Pero no veo el porqué tendríamos que maravillarnos, a final de cuentas, tanto tú cómo yo conocíamos de antemano los alcances de la habilidad del chiquillo. Obra con la eficacia que se esperaba de él... justo igual que su padre... ¿recuerdas?

Los ojos del comandante parecen avivarse ante los recuerdos. Acomodándose sus anteojos, responde ante la misiva, sin poder distinguir si estaba siendo sarcástico ó no, debido a su semblante inexpresivo.

—Cómo poder olvidarlo...

Y suspirando profundamente, casi cómo un lamento, guarda silencio por un largo rato, cabizbajo y pensativo.

—¿Y... — pronunció Kozou, sin darle más tiempo para retrospectivas — ...cómo afectará esto al plan original?

—No mucho, espero— confesó el comandante —Le sacaremos provecho mientras sirva a nuestros propósitos. Después, lo destruiremos.

—¿Tendremos el poder necesario para hacerlo?

—Ojalá. Si no, todo lo que hemos planeado durante todo este tiempo se vendrá abajo.

Los dos callan, mirando una última vez hacia fuera, el motivo de sus zozobras y sinrazones.

—En cualquier caso— continuó, enfilándose por los incontables corredores del cuartel —Tendremos que estar listos; esta situación tan precaria, además del regreso del Cuarto Niño al proyecto cambian por completo la perspectiva. Lo primero que tenemos que hacer, es reactivar a Cero.

—¿A Cero?— preguntó su acompañante, inquietado —¿Piensas utilizarlo de nuevo, aún después de lo que pasó? Sería muy peligroso.

—No nos queda otra opción— contesta Gendo —Mucho depende de nosotros.

—Es una lástima— admite el viejo —Una verdadera lástima, que una jovencita así tenga que sufrir tanto.

—Ése es su propósito en la vida— advierte, con la sangre fría —Para eso fue creada.

En la escuela, Shinji platica con sus amigos recién hechos. Son unos minutos antes de que empiecen las clases, y todos los alumnos ya se encuentran en el salón. La vida continúa sin detenerse un solo instante, sobre todo en aquellos muchachos, cuya generación había tendido que pasar por las más grandes catástrofes mundiales; aún así, seguían siendo tan joviales cómo todos sus demás predecesores, ó tal vez, incluso más.

El tema central de su conversación es la ausencia de Rivera. Entre ellos, se encuentra también la representante de grupo, Hikari Hokkari, quien desde hace tiempo trataba de atraer la atención de Toji, cosa que aún no pasaba. Pero mientras eso ocurría, habría que seguir intentándolo, hasta que resultara.

— ¿Y por que fue que no vino?— pregunta ésta.

— Se quedó a dormir— responde Shinji, en medio de la reunión.

— Bueno, no es tanta la diferencia de lo que hace aquí— bromea Toji, causando la risa de todos. Tal vez era tan gracioso por que era verídico. Al fin y al cabo, a las únicas que les importaba que asistiera a la escuela era al séquito de admiradoras a las que les había robado el corazón. Y quizás a alguien más.

—Entonces, me parece que será irrevocablemente dado de baja del plantel, en ese caso— advirtió con gesto adusto y serio la jovencita, cruzándose de brazos. No creía que hubiera una persona que no le prestara la debida importancia a sus estudios, a tan delicado asunto. Eso, hasta la irritaba.

—La señorita Misato dijo que después mandarían un "aviso especial" a la dirección, aunque no sé a qué se refería al decir eso— confesó Ikari.

—¡Ah, la señorita Misato!— Suzuhara y Aida repitieron sus palabras, suspirando con aire soñador.

—¿Quién es esa "señorita Misato"?— preguntó Hikari con cierto dejo de molestia en su tono de hablar, al ver la reacción que provocaba en Toji la mención de esa persona.

—Pues... — vaciló el chiquillo por un instante, antes de responder —Es mi jefa: Misato Katsuragi. Vivo con ella, ¿sabes?

—¿Katsuragi?— dijo extrañada —¿Acaso es la mamá de Kai?

—¡Claro que no!— replicaron casi de inmediato los otros dos muchachos, sumamente indignados de tal acusación —¡Ella es muy joven cómo para tener un hijo de catorce años! ¡Debe ser su hermana!

Los tres voltearon hacia donde estaba Shinji, amagándolo con la mirada para que aclarara todo el misterio que planteaba tan peculiar parentesco.

—Verán... — pronunció otra vez indeciso. No estaba bien que estuvieran hablando a sus espaldas —Creo que es adoptado. Me parece que su verdadero apellido es "Rivera".

—¿"Rivera"?— dijo el trío, incomodados por las cuestiones de su lenguaje natal, en donde no existe el sonido de la "r" fuerte. Trataban en vano de pronunciarlo del modo correcto, incluso Shinji era incapaz de hacerlo del todo bien.

—Me quedo mejor con "Katsuragi"— acertó a decir Toji, ante la aprobación de los demás.

Ikari ya se había quedado callado. Pensaba en cómo reaccionaría su compañero de cuarto si se enterara que estaban hablando de él cuando se encontraba ausente. Conociéndolo, de seguro se enfadaría. En ocasiones, era más conveniente que no estuviera presente.

De repente, sintió que alguien más lo estaba observando. Casi le calaba la mirada que creía tener clavada. Barrió el área con la vista, en busca del espía. Se detuvo al llegar al lugar de Ayanami, unos asientos a lado de él. Era ella, no cabía duda alguna, quien lo estaba viendo fijamente, penetrándolo de lado a lado con las llamaradas que tenía en sus ojos. Su rostro no reflejaba expresión alguna, recargado en su mano izquierda, sin embargo, eran sus ojos los que hablaban por ella. Parecía estarlo contemplando con cierta curiosidad, pero a la vez con un despecho inexplicable, de origen desconocido.

Apenas se percató que el infante se había dado cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, rápidamente desvió la mirada hacia el frente, ignorándolo una vez más.

"Rei Ayanami" murmuró Shinji, casi derritiéndose. Aquella había sido la experiencia más perturbadora, más excitante de su joven vida. También él había notado ese fuego que ardía y se consumía en su mirada, ese misterioso calor interno que irradiaba sólo a través de esa mirada, tan seductora, tan hipnótica. Luchaba por no ir a postrarse a sus pies.

Antes, no le prestaba demasiada atención, precisamente por el carácter tan austero y distante de la muchacha. Ciertamente, fue por ella que se había decidido a pilotar al Eva 01, la primera vez. También era cierto que ya la conocía poco antes, aunque hubiese sido en una enigmática visión que tuvo en esa estación de tren. Pero la frialdad con la que trataba la chiquilla a sus semejantes, no sólo a él, había conducido a que se distanciara de ella, tomando la resolución de mantener sus distancias.

Sin embargo, ahora era diferente. Ahora sabía que eso era sólo una pantalla, que había levantado quizás por protección. Ahora tenía por lo menos vestigios de la existencia de esa llama que ardía en su interior. Ahora notaba lo hermosa que era, a su manera. Era su extraña naturaleza y apariencia la que la hacía única, la que la hacía tan bella. Su figura esbelta, sus pechos nacientes, esas piernas largas y aquél cabello azul claro. Pero sobre todo esos ojos carmesíes, esas antorchas que eran el espejo en el cual se reflejaba su alma, su verdadero yo. Ahora, era precisamente ese hálito de misterio que la rodeaba lo que la hacía tan atractiva. ¿Qué era lo que escondía detrás de esa máscara autista? ¿Qué oscuro y apasionado ser moraba en su interior, en sus profundidades abismales e insondables?

En ese momento entra el maestro al salón, cortando de tajo la cumbre de su éxtasis.

— ¡Maestro en el salón! ¡Todos de pie!— ordena Hikari, tomando de inmediato su rol de guardiana del orden y la disciplina.

Shinji se detiene a observar fijamente la espalda de Rei mientras ésta se ponía de pie, obedeciendo la indicación. Un pensamiento cruza cómo flecha silbante por su cerebro. ¿Kai también sabría la verdad acerca de Ayanami? Los dos ya estaban elegidos cómo pilotos antes de su llegada al Proyecto Eva. ¿Qué habría sucedido entre los dos en ese lapso de tiempo?

Nada, nada, trataba de calmarse. En dado caso, no creía que Kai fuera tan observador cómo para darse cuenta de ese aspecto, y en última instancia, aún si sí lo fuera, lo más probable era que la jovencita no le había permitido acercarse, dado sus personalidades tan dispares. Rivera debía ser repelente para ella.

Hace varios y repetidos esfuerzos por contenerse, arrugando la nariz y todo su gesto. Fracasa completamente. Con gran estruendo, Kai estornuda a pesar de sus intentos por evitarlo. La fuerza con que lo hizo fue tal, que lo deportó de inmediato del país de los sueños.

"Alguien debió estarse acordando de mí" indagaba las causas de su estornudo, frotándose suavemente su compungida nariz, un poco irritada. Expele un profundo y grave bostezo, asemejándose bastante a un león macho, mientras también estiraba los brazos por encima de su cabeza, cómo si estuviera sacudiéndose de encima la pereza.

No quería hacerlo. Pretendía quedarse a dormir durante todo el día, sin hacer nada más que caer en un profundo estado de inercia, desatendiéndose de la realidad. "Ay, mejor no" piensa, restregándose los ojos y rascándose el cuero cabelludo, "luego en la noche no voy a poder dormir". Entonces, poniéndose de acuerdo consigo mismo, procede a levantarse y a desperezarse, saludando al nuevo día, aunque ya fuera bastante tarde. El sol ya estaba muy entrado en la bóveda celeste cuando se dignó a incorporarse a al vida. Serían algo así cómo las tres ó cuatro de la tarde, más ó menos, según sus cálculos, cuando abrió el balcón de la habitación y se asomó al exterior, para recibir un poco de calor de primavera.

La boca le daba un sabor cobrizo, le daba la impresión que tenía un centavo en la lengua. Eran los devastadores efectos de la resaca. Siente la imperiosa necesidad de hacer algo tan siquiera por amenizar sus síntomas, por lo que se dirige a la cocina, en busca de algunos analgésicos y algo que estuviera caliente; lo de los medicamentos podía encontrarlos en abundancia dentro del botiquín que se encontraba en el baño, debido a que dados los hábitos de la señora de la casa, eran tan indispensables cómo el agua misma, sin embargo lo de encontrar algo caliente sería algo más que imposible, por lo menos en esa casa.

Luego de haber vomitado copiosamente con la cabeza metida en el excusado, efectivamente pudo hacerse sin ningún problema de un par de Alka-Seltzer, los cuales disolvió sin contemplaciones en un vaso con agua, vaciándolo todo de un solo trago. Un poco más repuesto, se dirige hacia la cocina, en busca de algo caliente que echar en el estómago. Sin muchas esperanzas, abre el refrigerador, esperando encontrar algo decente que pudiera recalentar. En él se encuentra lo habitual, las latas de cerveza de Misato, y comida instantánea. Al ver las latas, el estómago protesta, rugiendo furioso. Con sólo observarlas le volvieron las ganas de vomitar, por lo que se apresura a cerrar la puerta del electrodoméstico, reponiéndose cómo pudo de las náuseas. En esos momentos no tenía apetito para la comida fácil de preparar, por lo que finalmente se decide sólo por una taza de café, sin ninguna cucharada de azúcar. Muy pronto lo tuvo listo, gracias a las bondades de la cafetera. Lo bebe de tres sorbos, respirando aliviadas sus entrañas por el líquido caliente con el que las alimentaba. Le cayó de perlas, en su estado.

Después, más despabilado, con la cafeína surtiendo efecto en su sistema, imagina que es una buena hora para regresar al cuartel. A lo mejor en el comedor de empleados habrían preparado algún estofado ó guiso que pudiera ayudarle a su condición. Aparte, le preocupaban los que se habían quedado de turno y quería supervisar los pendientes que restaban, cómo el traslado de la unidad a su muelle de embarque.

Se estira y pronuncia un largo bostezo para ahuyentar de nueva cuenta al cansancio, y se encamina a tomar una ducha. El agua estaba fría, sin embargo la siente deliciosa, ayudándolo a despejarse por entero. Paseaba alegremente el jabón sobre su cuerpo, mientras entonaba alegremente:

"_Si te vienen a contar_

_cositas malas de mí, _

_manda a todos a volar,_

_diles que yo no fui"_

"_Yo te aseguro que yo no fui, _

_son puros cuentos de por ahí,_

_¡ay mamá, que yo no fui!"_

El departamento se encuentra absolutamente solitario, a excepción del niño en el baño, y del pingüino que se encontraba correteando por toda la casa, por lo que nadie más que el intérprete podía escuchar la alegre y pegajosa tonada, célebre por la interpretación de Pedro Infante, legendario actor del cine de oro mexicano.

—¿Y tú que me ves?— pregunta el muchacho al animal, luego de salir de su regadera, después de que el avechucho lo observara detenidamente por largo rato, para al final ser perseguido por todo el lugar por el joven.

Al acabar de asearse y vestirse, el niño sale del departamento, dejándolo ahora sí, solo con su emplumado guardián.

—No le abras la puerta a desconocidos, ¿entendido?— fue su recomendación, antes de salir del recinto, despidiéndose —Ahí te ves, Pen.

Se dirige hacia el Cuartel General, donde llega luego de caminar por las desiertas calles de la ciudad por un rato. Pasa por el identificador de la entrada su tarjeta de acceso, permitiéndole entrar a las instalaciones. Corre por los pasillos y elevadores emocionado, al punto de chocar con unas personas que iban bajando las escaleras.

—¡Oye, Kai!— le dijeron, al reconocerlo, mientras seguía con su carrera —¡Si vas a tu hangar, ya no hay nada allí! ¡Ya movieron a Zeta a su muelle!

—¡Muchas gracias!— respondió el chiquillo, levantando la mano y modificando su curso, torciendo a la derecha.

¡Qué grande era el cuartel! Era un complejo sistema de corredores y accesos conectados todos entre sí, con una cantidad considerable de cuartos y bastantes niveles y subniveles. Si uno no estaba familiarizado con las instalaciones, fácilmente podría perderse. Una razón más para que las visitas estuvieran estrictamente acompañadas por un guía. Hasta había un departamento especial en la organización para búsqueda y rescate de las personas extraviadas.

Después de una extensa caminata, y ya que le quedaba de paso el cuarto de control, el joven pensó que sería bueno pasar un rato en visitar a los viejos amigos. Luego de haber atravesado varios accesos, pudo introducirse a la sala. Y ahí estaban, sentados en sus respectivas consolas, sin ocuparse de nada en específico.

Tres jóvenes técnicos, quienes apenas comenzaban sus carreras, y sin embargo, dadas sus capacidades y aptitudes habían sido seleccionados de entre todo el personal para ser los operadores de los sistemas más esenciales de NERV. Ninguno pasaba de los 25 años, pero ya trabajaban estrictamente bajo las órdenes de los oficiales mayores del proyecto.

De derecha a izquierda, primero se encontraba la linda Maya, Maya Ibuki, la simpática y amable asistente de la doctora Akagi, y por lo consecuente, era con quien menos trato de los tres tenía; sin embargo, su relación siempre fue muy cordial, gracias en parte al carácter tan afable de la chica. Era una oficial científica, encargada del mantenimiento de los Evas.

Continuando, al centro, se encontraba instalado Makoto Hyuga, encargado de las comunicaciones y logística, subordinado inmediato de la capitana Katsuragi. Tampoco tenía mucho trato con él, pero ya lo veía tanto que al final terminó por acostumbrarse a él. Un muchacho alto, que usaba gafas, de un metro ochenta y cinco, de complexión robusta debido a su entrenamiento militar. De hecho, tenía rango de cabo. Tipo algo serio y reservado a la distancia, pero a pesar de eso conocía bien sus sentimientos para con Misato. Cómo casi todo aquél que trabajaba de cerca con ella había enloquecido por ella. Sólo esperaba el momento idóneo para revelarle a su jefa sus verdaderos sentimientos, y por ende, al igual que todos los otros sujetos, se esforzaba por fraternizar con él. Eso estaba bien, ya que se había acostumbrado a esos admiradores secretos desde hace tiempo.

Y al último estaba Shigeru Aoba, con quien más identificado y familiarizado estaba. Su relación era muy fraternal, bastante cercana. Ambos disfrutaban sobremanera la compañía del otro, así como las constantes y amenas charlas melómanas que sostenían cada que tenían la oportunidad. Tenía el cabello largo, cortado hasta los hombros, lacio y suelto, de carácter liberal y desinhibido, no obstante sabía desempeñar y acatar sus funciones con una eficiencia inaudita, aunque en ocasiones, al igual que sus otros dos compañeros, no estaba de acuerdo en la manera en que sus superiores se manejaban. Era el encargado del monitoreo de signos vitales y sincronía de los pilotos, además de ser subordinado del subcomandante Fuyutski, cuyas ideas tan conservadoras muchas veces chocaban con las de su alterno. Y no en pocas ocasiones se lamentaba al ver el largo de su cabello, negando en silencio con la cabeza.

Por esa razón congeniaban Kai y él, ya que los dos eran espíritus libres, radicales, que no se sometían tan fácilmente a la autoridad, rompiendo esquemas preestablecidos e instituyendo nuevos. Contaban con la fuerza, el fuego que les proporcionaba la juventud. Corrían juntos por las extensas llanuras de la libertad.

Los tres, además de ser compañeros de trabajo, tenían algo en común: todos ellos habían sido alumnos de Rivera en la universidad, cuando éste impartía algunas clases, antes de entrar al proyecto. A todos los había conocido en sus años de colegiales, y a todos había recomendado para que ingresaran a NERV, debido a su sobresaliente desempeño y demás habilidades.

Los había agarrado en su descanso, que estaba por concluir.

—¡Hola, chamacos y chamacas!— saludó Rivera al entrar —¿Cómo andamos por acá?

—¡Qué tal!— respondieron los tres al saludo, casi al mismo tiempo.

—¿Puedo tomarles una taza de café?— dijo el chiquillo, al observar en sus manos recipientes con el apetitoso líquido negro, que despedía un tentador halo de humo, dando constancia de su provechosa temperatura.

—Seguro— le contestó Maya, señalando con el índice una mesa pegada a la pared —Ahí está la cafetera, y también unas galletas, por si quieres.

—Muchas gracias— suspiró aliviado, dirigiéndose a donde le señalaban —Mataba por un sorbo de buen café.

Fue y tomando un vaso de fieltro lo llenó hasta el tope. También, atendiendo a la invitación, tomó en una servilleta varias galletas dulces.

—Qué bien le cae a un estómago vacío una bebida caliente— les confesó, parándose en la entrada y deleitando la infusión, dándole de sorbos.

—Más cuando uno trae la cruda que te cargas, ¿no?— añadió Shigeru, al notar las perrillas en sus ojos, levantando las sonrisas de sus colegas —¿Qué tal estuvo la fiesta ayer?

—A toda madre— pronunció, orgulloso de haberla organizado. Lo único malo había sido la resaca que ahora mismo sufría, pero aparte de eso, se había divertido de lo lindo con sus borrachines camaradas.

—Sí, ya nos platicaron como estuvo todo— intervino Makoto, dándole de sorbos a su infusión.

—Me hubiera gustado invitarlos, muchachos, pero no se podía. Era sólo para los de mi equipo, y cómo ustedes no quisieron entrarle... —añadió Rivera, reprochándoles de una manera bastante sutil que, en su momento, declinaran aceptar ser sus colaboradores.

—Por cierto, qué malvado eres, Kai Katsuragi— advirtió Maya, enojada —¿Cómo está eso que también designes un equipo especial de mantenimiento? ¿No nos tienes confianza? ¿Crees que no podemos cuidar cómo se debe a tu Eva?

—No, no es nada de eso— pronunció aturdido el chiquillo, queriendo salir por la tangente para no herir más susceptibilidades —Lo hice más que nada para no recortar tan drásticamente la nómina, además que pienso que tal vez la Unidad Z va a necesitar cuidados un poquito diferentes a las otras, y para no descuidar a las demás, pensé que sería lo mejor tener técnicos especializados.

—De acuerdo, eso puedo comprenderlo— dijo Maya, pero sin quitar el dedo del renglón —Pero no creas que esto se arregla tan fácil, aún no acabo— agregó, amenazándolo con el dedo mientras cruzaba las piernas.

—Oigan, ¿ustedes no sabrán dónde está Misato?— preguntó de inmediato el joven, queriendo desviar el tópico de la conversación para quitarse de encima a la ofendida asistente —Lo que pasa es que no la he visto desde ayer...

—Está abajo, revisando los estatutos de sincronización con la doctora Akagi— respondió en el acto Hyuga, señalando al subnivel que estaba tras él.

Asomándose por la barandilla de la planta alta (que eran donde se encontraban ellos) del cuarto de control, saludó desde allí a su tutora.

—_¡Miss!_— a veces la llamaba así, haciendo un juego de palabras con su nombre —¡Acá arriba! ¡Hola!

—¡Hola, cariño!— contestó la mujer al saludo de su protegido, agitando el brazo derecho animosamente —¡Después nos vemos!— le dijo, mandándole un beso.

—No deberías mimarlo tanto— inquirió Ritsuko, un tanto molesta de escuchar el tono meloso que Katsuragi empleaba.

—¡Oh, tu sólo déjame ser!— respondió pronta, volteándose otra vez hacia la consola que ella y su confidente vigilaban celosamente.

Rikko no estaba muy conforme con los datos que desplegaba el monitor que tenía frente a sí. Chasqueó la lengua, negando con la cabeza.

—Era lo que me esperaba— suspiró, abatida —La sincronización de Shinji con la Unidad 01 se ha visto afectada de manera considerable. Mira los resultados de las últimas pruebas.

—Muestran una tendencia a la baja— pronunció, contrariada —¿Cómo pudo suceder? Después de que Shinji resolvió todos sus conflictos, pensé que su sincronización se vería beneficiada, pero...

—Pero Eva no lo está tomando de la misma forma— explicó la científica —Verás, al interrumpir Shinji el entrenamiento que venía realizando tuvimos que reajustar todos los sistemas a Rei, y comenzar desde un principio. Pero ahora que regresó, otra vez tuvimos que reconfigurar TODOS los sistemas, y seguir con el entrenamiento que había dejado trunco. No obstante, el comandante insistió que Shinji fuera reasignado a la Unidad 01, pese a que ya me anticipaba algo así. Los resultados de las pruebas de la última semana me lo confirman.

—No lo entiendo— repuso la capitana —La primera vez que el chico piloteó a Eva pudo lograrlo sin ningún problema, a pesar de no tener un entrenamiento previo, ¿por qué ahora tiene que ser diferente?

—Porque la primera vez no teníamos configurado el sistema para una persona en específico, así que fue relativamente fácil que el Eva 01 asimilara a Shinji, pero ahora... parece ser que se muestra un tanto confundido por los cambios tan repentinos.

—¿Quizás mejoraría algo si volvemos a instalar a Rei?

—No lo creo. Para el caso, resultaría lo mismo que ahora; además, comparando las pruebas, parece ser que Shinji tiene más posibilidades de volver a adaptarse.

—Pero aún no está listo para una situación de combate—culminó Misato.

—No— contestó, terminante, incorporándose —Sólo espero que no se les ocurra a los ángeles atacar por estos días; tampoco Kai está preparado para pelear.

Una vez que abandonó la sala de controles, no tardó mucho tiempo en arribar al muelle en donde reposaba su creación. Quería ver que tal se veía en pie, aunque fuese rodeada por líquido conservador y sólo fuese visible la cabeza y el cuello.

"Las pruebas comienzan mañana" pensaba "Más vale que me vaya familiarizando con mi material de trabajo, todavía más".

Traspasó varias vallas y enormes puertas de seguridad antes de poder llegar a su destino.

La emoción infantil que poseía momentos antes, desapareció cómo neblina al contemplar la enorme máquina ante él. Por eso había venido aquí. A reflexionar.

A lo largo de su corta vida, para muchos, Kai Rivera había creado bastantes atrocidades, todas ellas con el firme y único propósito de lastimar y dañar al prójimo; claro que, la mayoría de las veces, lo hizo sin el conocimiento pleno de lo que pudiera causar cómo consecuencia. Una de las más grandiosas mentes del planeta, que bien pudo, ó mejor dicho, debió haber sido aprovechada para ayudar a todo el género humano, para poder encontrar las curas a muchas de las enfermedades intratables, ó restaurar el ecosistema del planeta después de la catástrofe, ó simplemente para hacer la vida más sencilla; en lugar de realizar aquellas maravillas que tan sólo se consideran sueños, por culpa del mal manejo, no se dedicó mas que a crear nuevas y más atroces formas de asesinar, muchas más de las ya existentes en ese entonces.

Pero todo aquello, bien pudo habérsele sido perdonado, ya que no actuaba en forma consciente, y jamás podía imaginarse los horrores que desataría con lo que él consideraba un simple juego. Después de todo, en esos días aún era un pequeño inocente, ignorante de la barbarie que reinaba en el mundo exterior, en el mundo real.

Pero ahora, ahora no había motivo ni excusa. Actuó con premeditada deliberación, a sabiendas de lo que iba a ocurrir después de hacer su obra maestra. El arma definitiva. La máxima máquina de matar que se había creado en la historia. La observaba de frente, aborreciéndola. La odiaba profundamente. Pero en cambio, el robot se mantenía indemne, mirándolo también fijamente a través de sus visores color rojo, majestuoso y digno cómo una estatua. No muchas cosas pueden darse el lujo de tener a su creador cara a cara.

Después de todo: ¿Qué era, en principio, un arma? Un instrumento destinado para defenderse ó atacar. Una ramificación del impulso humano creativo, motivado en gran parte por el instinto de la supervivencia. El hombre, indefenso ante sus depredadores, tuvo que esforzarse, empeñarse en hacerse de un lugar en la rama evolutiva. Fue su ingenio natural, un don fomentado a través de millones de años de evolución hasta derivar en la ciencia, el que lo impulso a crear esas herramientas. Objetos de los cuales el ser humano se vale para lograr diversos objetivos. El de las armas ya ha quedado estipulado. Defensa. Ataque. Defenderse de sus agresores, mejor dotados por la naturaleza con dientes afilados, garras y músculos fuertes y tensos, ágiles. Pero desprovistos de la inventiva del género humano. El hombre de las cavernas tuvo que hacer mano de lo que estaba a su alcance, huesos, palos, piedras, y haciendo una combinación de éstos elementos, ó bien utilizándolos individualmente, fue cómo ideó el garrote, la lanza, el arco y las flechas.

Sin embargo, ¿qué fue también lo que propicio cruzar ese umbral tan delgado, tan diáfano que separa a la defensa del ataque? En un principio, quizás fue la necesidad de comer. La recolección de frutos y granos bien pudo haber pasado a un segundo plano en momento que los seres humanos percibieron las ventajas y bondades de la caza. Entonces sus utensilios derivaron a ser utilizados en el ataque, posicionándose del rol del cazador, en lugar de ser la presa. No obstante su inventiva con la que fue provisto, también contaba con un instinto animal. Los animales no saben de ética ó de derecho, ellos sólo saben de supervivencia. Un grandulón abusivo ó una manada vecina intentando apoderarse de la comida, el agua, el refugio ó las hembras tal vez propiciaron conflictos. En ese momento se quebró la frágil línea que separaba de utilizar un arma para defenderse y para cazar de infringirle un daño a alguno de tu propia raza por la competencia. Y allí se originó la ambición. Y ésta dio a luz al asesinato. El pensamiento humano fue evolucionando, y por consecuencia sus indispensables armas. Los palos y piedras dieron lugar al hierro candente, y éste a la pólvora y la pólvora al poder del átomo. Nuevas y mejores formas no sólo para protegerse del enemigo, sino para liquidarlo por entero, sin dejar rastro de él en la faz del planeta.

En ese caso, desde los huesos hasta los rayos láser de alta intensidad, todos ellos no dejaban de ser simples objetos que permanecían inertes hasta que alguien los usara. Una metralleta no podía levantarse sola y escupir toda su carga contra una familia entera de campesinos. Concluyendo entonces, la verdadera arma, el arma perfecta era precisamente la propia inteligencia del ser humano. Era ella la que convertía los restos óseos de un animal de gran tamaño en un garrote que podía aplastar un cráneo cómo una nuez ó la que utilizaba un simple rayo de luz continua en un láser que era capaz de rebanar el acero cómo mantequilla, y ni qué decir de las carnes de un ser humano.

En aquellos días no habría de qué preocuparse, ya que por el momento, sólo se dedicarían a combatir ángeles. El problema sería tiempo después, cuando los militares se dieran cuenta del potencial destructivo de las Unidades Eva, y entonces comenzaría una nueva carrera armamentista en todo el mundo. De hecho, a estas tempranas horas ya había comenzado. Sabía que se construían ya Evas en muchas partes del mundo: América, China, Alemania, Japón...

¿Qué le garantizaba que la humanidad no cruzaría de nuevo ese umbral, y saltar de defenderse de extraños agresores, a atacar a su propia especie, motivada por la ambición?

Se podía imaginar las guerras del futuro. Con sus mecanoides, las bajas de la milicia se sostendrían al mínimo, claro está, y los únicos que sufrirán será la población civil. Ellos serán los afectados, cuando las batallas de los gigantes destruyan sus ciudades y sus edificios. Sus hogares. Y de nueva cuenta, los únicos que sacarán provecho serán los gobiernos, y claro está, las compañías constructoras de los mensajeros de la muerte, quienes cobrarán puntualmente sus honorarios. La vida de miles, por unos cuantos millones de dólares. Mundo tan estúpido.

Con dificultad, trepó hasta el hombro del robot, evitando caerse en el líquido que tenía a su alrededor. Mucho dependía de él. De él dependía evitar todo aquello. Era por eso que saboteaba las operaciones, que destruía planos e instalaba programas secretos en las computadoras de todo el Geo Frente. Cuando todo acabara, destruiría los Evangelion, borraría toda la información de los bancos de datos y acabaría con todo vestigio físico que pudiera darles una idea de cómo construir a los titanes de acero. Y él, se llevaría el secreto a la tumba.

Siguió observando detenidamente a su creación, casi con pesar. Y es que, ¿En realidad era esa desdichada criatura sin alma, la culpable de todo aquel peligro? Claro que no. Era la misma raza humana, que con su ignorancia, la utilizaría para destruirse. Aunque sonara trillado, era cómo dejarles las llaves de un arsenal nuclear a unos niños pequeños. No estaban listos para algo cómo esto. Aún no.

Miraba a la máquina, y en ella no sólo encontraba metal y conexiones. El creador podía encontrar un reflejo, un vestigio de sí mismo en su creación. Y quizá eso era lo que más le molestaba. Entonces... ¿Esa sería una manifestación de su verdadero ser? ¿Su naturaleza estaba presente, aunque sólo fuese en parte, en aquél monstruo de acero?

No podía encontrar la respuesta.

—Perdóname— susurró Kai, acariciando la aleación de la máquina, a la altura del rostro—Nada ha sido culpa tuya.

El Eva de Kai no es muy diferente al que pilotea Shinji, sólo que es un poco más grande en cuanto a altura y volumen. Mediría, a lo sumo, unos 120 metros de altura. También, al igual que la Unidad 01, tenía integrado consigo un Motor S2, un sistema generador de energía basado en la teoría de supersolenoides defendida por un tal Dr. Katsuragi. Cuando EVA está cargada con este motor, supuestamente su tiempo activo podría ser extendido al infinito. Aunque esto aún no se había comprobado, ya que aún le faltaban varias pruebas por hacer, y además nunca en toda la historia del Proyecto una Unidad Evangelion había alcanzado ese inmenso nivel de energía.

Y en lo único en que se diferencian a primera vista son en los colores, ya que este es verde oscuro, con algunas franjas amarillas. En donde debieran estar las orejas, (basándose en un modelo humanoide) se encuentran dos formas ovoides, con dos barras verticales sobre ellas. Este modelo también tiene los ojos al descubierto por el yelmo, aunque a diferencia del de la Unidad Uno, es de una sola pieza.

Ojos rojos cómo las llamas del infierno, y unos dientes enormes y afilados, cómo los de un tiburón. Un trío de espolones adornaban las placas que protegían ambos antebrazos, completando así su diferencia física con el Eva 01. Una apariencia bastante aterradora, al primer vistazo, que era lo que más impresionaba. Parecía un demonio que había podido escapar de su cautiverio, listo para producir pesar y condenación a los mortales.

El muchacho está muy sumido en sí mismo, con sus pensamientos, pero aún así denota la presencia de un visitante, quien apenas había ingresado al muelle de embarque. Voltea hacia dónde está ella y la ve. Siempre que la veía pensaba que era la criatura más hermosa sobre la faz del mundo. Rei caminaba con ligereza y gracia, sin ninguna prisa, con las manos juntas detrás de su espalda, mirándolo trepado sobre el hombro del coloso. Su gesto era el cotidiano, serio y formal. Su tono de voz era idéntico, uniforme, impidiéndole demostrar algún tipo de emoción; empero, era tan suave, tan melodiosa y sensual, que siempre se perdía por ella. Se desvivía por hacerla hablar, para que sus oídos se regocijaran en tan hermoso sonido. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión no tuvo que esforzarse mucho para lograr su objetivo.

—"_Dios terminó su trabajo el séptimo día, y en él descansó de todo lo que había hecho"_— parafraseó una cita bíblica, sin quitarle la vista de encima ni a él ni al titán, confundiéndose y fusionándose en uno solo por un momento. También había notado que existían varios aspectos del creador en su obra.

—Pues por lo menos un rato, cuando menos— respondió, casi susurrante, pensando en lo bella que se escuchaba la palabra de Dios de sus labios —Desde mañana van a ser días bastante cansados, con todas esas tediosas pruebas de sincronización que voy a tener que hacer...

—Ojalá pudiéramos cambiar lugares— confesó la chiquilla, descorazonada. Ahora que Ikari había regresado a ser piloto del Eva 01, y que la Unidad Cero aún no era reparada, no tenía muchas cosas que hacer.

—No creo que pudieras pilotarlo— le dijo el muchacho, a sabiendas de lo que le acontecía —Para ser honesto, dudo mucho que alguien más que yo pueda pilotar este armatoste.

La jovencita lo observó unos cuantos segundos, desconcertada. No pretendía ser arrogante, eso era seguro, entonces lo que enunciaba el chiquillo era cierto. ¿Pero cuál era, entonces, la causa de ello? ¿Otra característica distintiva de ese "Modelo Especial"?

—¿No quieres subir?— le preguntó, sacándola de su confusión por un momento, sólo para sumirla aún más en ella, cuando pronunció: —Ven, pásale con confianza— y de inmediato la mano derecha del gigante emergió del tanque y se colocó a la altura de los pies de Ayanami.

Ésta, sorprendida, no pudo evitar lanzar un apagado grito de exclamación, debido a lo repentino del movimiento. El corazón le daba de tumbos. Estaba asustada.

—No tengas miedo, no pasa nada— la tranquilizó, volviendo a instarla a acompañarlo arriba —Sube, no hay de qué preocuparse.

Precavida, aun con ciertas reservas al respecto, abordó la palma del coloso, con sumo cuidado y muy, muy despacio. El titán entrecerró sus dedos cuidadosamente, para que la muchacha pudiera asirse de ellos mientras la subía. Era increíble. De seguro aquella mano podía pulverizar roca sólida con relativa facilidad, y sin embargo, ahora la albergaba a ella con tanta delicadeza, transportándola suavemente hasta su destino.

—Con cuidado— le advirtió Kai una vez que estuvo a la altura del hombro izquierdo, que era donde él estaba —No te me vayas a caer— ofreciéndole su mano para que se apoyara al pasar de su transporte hasta su lado.

—¿C- Cómo?— acertó Rei a decir, vacilante y atónita, cuando estuvo junto a Rivera, y la mano del robot retornó a su lugar original.

—No tengo la más mínima idea— reveló despreocupado, pasándole el brazo por la cintura y estrechándola contra él —A lo mejor estamos más unidos de lo que parece— pronunció, refiriéndose a la máquina y a él.

Se dejó querer. No le afectaba en mucho. Recargó ligeramente la cabeza sobre el hombro del chico, permitiéndose apreciar más a fondo las características físicas del Eva Z. Reparó en los ojos.

—¿Ojos rojos?— inquirió, intrigada por el curioso detalle. Eran del mismo color que los suyos.

—Puedes decir que es un homenaje en tu honor— confesó sin tapujos —Además, se ve más macabro, ¿no lo crees?

—¿Pretendes utilizar una guerra psicológica contra esos seres?— preguntó al percatarse de los ángulos agudos, los tonos terciarios y las líneas inclinadas que prevalecían en el diseño del gigante —Podría funcionar con seres humanos, no lo dudo, pero: ¿Cómo estar seguro que esas criaturas pueden percibir la realidad del mismo modo que nosotros lo hacemos?

—No puedo asegurarlo, pero tenía que hacer el intento— respondió —Aún así, servirá cómo advertencia a la población, para que mantenga su distancia.

—Les prestas mucha atención a esas minucias, ¿No es así?

Bastó una sola expresión de Rivera, tan solo un gesto, para que pronto la mano del robot les sirviera de nueva cuenta de elevador. De veras que se comenzaba a acostumbrarse a su material. Era todo lo que esperaba, y más.

—Sólo trato de no perder de vista el objetivo principal de este proyecto— contestó mientras la ayudaba a subir a la palma del robot —Hay que tenerlo siempre bien presente, sino será muy fácil desvirtuar nuestra misión.

—¿Ah, sí?— dijo la chiquilla, ya en el piso, tomada de la mano del muchacho —¿Y qué misión es esa?

—Salvar a la humanidad, qué más.

—Tienes tus directrices bien trazadas, no puedo negarlo. Pero, ¿en serio piensas que ése es el verdadero propósito de Eva? ¿Salvar al mundo todos los días, y permitirles a toda esa gente que ni siquiera conoces continuar con sus existencias, con sus trabajos en las fábricas y sus crías en la casa para alimentarlas, sólo para que a su vez éstos crezcan y tengan a su vez descendencia que alimentar, y entonces trabajar para lograrlo? ¿No se te hace muy cíclico, tan inservible? ¿Y dónde entras tú en todo eso?

—Pues podrá parecerte muy poca cosa— pronunció apesadumbrado por el tono que usaba al hablar de esa vida, a la vez que los dos se sentaban, aún tomados de la mano. Guardaba ciertas esperanzas de poder participar en ello, junto con Rei. Él, en el trabajo, consiguiendo el pan de cada día, ella en la casa cuidando a los retoños. —Pero para todas esas personas es su razón de ser. Después de todo, ésa es la razón de ser de los seres vivos, ¿no? Nacer, desarrollarse, reproducirse y morir. Cosas bastante simples al primer vistazo, pero que en realidad son la esencia de la vida misma. Son las cosas por las que vale la pena vivir. Es gracias a ese ciclo tan monótono al que te refieres que los organismos, absolutamente todos, han podido evolucionar a través de las épocas, marchando cada vez más y más cerca de la perfección. Todo en esta naturaleza va encaminado a ella.

—Sin embargo, en ocasiones los seres vivos no pueden llegar a ella con la rapidez debida; es decir, no pueden adaptarse al medio ambiente por que su evolución se estanca. ¿Ó me equivoco? Y entonces viene la extinción. Es cuando entra en vigor eso de "supervivencia del más apto".

—Supongo que eso es verdad.

—Pero aún no me has respondido del todo: ¿Dónde entras TÚ en todo eso?

—Me parece que soy un organismo obsoleto en el sistema— reveló, cabizbajo —Moriré, sin haber vivido en realidad. Yo no podré reproducirme, ni siquiera lograré desarrollarme por completo. Estoy condenado al olvido.

Al palpitar su pesar, no obstante su rígida apariencia, Ayanami se enterneció con sus palabras, logrando solidarizarse con su pena. Su corazón latía con fuerza, mientras se acercaba más y más al joven, y paseaba su mano por su rostro.

—Eso no es cierto— le dijo amorosamente —Yo nunca podría olvidarte— para terminar dándole un apasionado beso en los labios.

Permanecieron inertes de esa manera por algunos breves segundos más. Entonces, con el rabillo del ojo la jovencita se percató de que alguien se estaba acercando a paso veloz. Apenas y pudo reaccionar, arrojando a Kai lejos de sí, empujándolo con las manos por el pecho. El infante no evitó darse un golpe en la cabeza con el piso, preguntándose que había hecho ahora de malo. Al mismo tiempo que un sujeto largo y macilento entraba al muelle, Rei se alisaba los pliegues de su falda y se aprestaba a salir pronto de ese lugar.

El tipo, que traía uniforme de oficial científico, seguía con la mirada a la muchacha, boquiabierto. Después, con la misma expresión en su rostro, observó al chiquillo aún tendido en el suelo.

—¿Acaso vi lo que creí ver?— lo interrogó, atónito, una vez que la niña se había marchado.

—Seguro, y los futbolistas profesionales sólo jugaban por amor a la camiseta— le dijo, un tanto molesto por su inoportuna interrupción, poniéndose de pie y acariciándose la nuca —¿Qué me tienes de nuevo, Takashi?

Kenji Takashi, de unos treinta años, individuo que cómo ya se ha dicho era alto y delgado, pero con una higiene pulcra e íntegra en toda su persona, lucía su uniforme con orgullo y porte, enseñoreándose a su paso; era ni más ni menos que la mano derecha de Rivera en la planeación y construcción de la Unidad Z, su segundo al mando. Sin su presencia, sin su rigurosa disciplina y puntualidad muchas cosas no hubieran podido realizarse. Un auténtico perfeccionista, se vislumbraba a primera vista en su apariencia. Un enajenado del trabajo y de la superación laboral. Pero no era tan rígido y serio en el fondo, permitiéndose en ocasiones a él y a sus empleados ciertas libertades, sabedor de que el trabajo excesivo no conduce a nada.

Los dos se habían conocido en la universidad, cuando Kai apenas cursaba sus primeros estudios superiores, aunque más bien su estadía en la institución fue corta, concluyendo con el curso con bastante rapidez. Al principio, Takashi, dado su carácter, se había empecinado en superar a aquél niño que a la tierna edad de seis años ya era universitario. Debido a los tiempos tan adversos que enfrentaba el mundo, no podía darse el lujo de ser un profesionista promedio, y para eso tenía que igualar al mejor, y superar al mejor. Hizo el intento, eso no puede reprochársele. Sin embargo, pronto se dio cuenta que era bastante difícil, por no decir imposible, competir en contra de una esponja que absorbía y se llenaba de conocimientos en cuestión de minutos, por lo que al final se vio abatido y derrotado en muy poco tiempo.

Se dejó abrumar por el fracaso, sumiéndose en un montón de angustias y traumas emocionales que a punto estuvieron de hacer que perdiera la cordura, de no ser por la oportuna intervención del mismo chiquillo. Quizás fueron las palabras tan llenas de sinceridad que le dirigió, ó que el muchacho se enterneció con el infante, el caso fue que Rivera le hizo darse cuenta que en un mundo que necesitaba a gritos ser reconstruido, no tenía mucho caso obsesionarse ni encerrarse en una tarea tan enfermiza cómo la de ser mejor que todos los demás, y que más convenía que usara sus ánimos e ínfulas en algo más productivo. Al fin y al cabo, al único que debería superar, día con día, era a él mismo y no a nadie más.

Desde en ese entonces, una fuerte amistad los dejó prendados uno del otro, y aunque no se vieron en mucho tiempo, siempre recordaban con gran estima y aprecio a su amigo de la universidad. El destino, ó más bien la disposición y el deseo de Kai de trabajar a su lado, los había unido de nuevo.

Encajaban muy bien como equipo, siempre lo habían hecho. La disciplina y la responsabilidad indeleble del japonés le daban un cauce para su realización, además de practicidad a los diseños, a la creatividad e ingenio del muchacho, que valga la redundancia no era ningún adicto al trabajo.

—Nada importante, sólo para entregarte la cédula de las actividades y pruebas de sincronización que tienes para mañana— pronunció Kenji entregándole una carpeta repleta de hojas —Uy, camarada, me parece que ahora sí te vas a tener que alinear por la derecha y aplicarte, porque ahora sí te van a traer corto.

—¡Ja!— se mofó el infante, revisando los horarios de la carpeta —¿Quiénes?

—Todos— contestó de inmediato —Desde el comandante Ikari hasta el Secretario General. Las Naciones Unidas van a querer ver de inmediato que su inversión les dé dividendos.

—Tengo mis prioridades en orden, créeme— dijo, negando con la cabeza al ver las horas de práctica que tendría para el día de mañana.

—Pues no sé, yo que tú tendría cuidado— le advirtió —Esto ya no es la escuela, y podrías hacer enojar a mucha gente, gente importante, poderosa.

—No te preocupes, todo va a salir bien— respondió, cerrando la carpeta —Mejor debieras ocuparte en hacer algo por esta pinche agenda, si la sigo por lo menos una semana me va a matar.

—Te dije que los jefes quieren darse prisa. No creo que se pueda hacer mucho al respecto, así que ni modo, te vas a tener que aguantar.

—Ya veremos. Voy a intentar que me recorten el tiempo que uso en la mañana para la escuela, y aprovecharlo para distribuir mejor las horas de trabajo. ¿Quién te la dio?— preguntó agitando el bonche de papeles en su mano —¿Ritsuko?

—No. Maya— contestó con aire soñador, de enamorado.

—Ya veo— pronunció Rivera con una sonrisa de picardía en los labios —Así que todavía no te has dado por vencido, ¿eh? Me lo esperaba de ti.

—Por lo menos ya di el primer paso. Ella ya sabe que existo. Y a propósito— le dijo, haciéndole un candado a la cabeza con el brazo —Muchas gracias por presentármela, amigo. No hubiera podido hacerlo sin tu ayuda.

—Y yo que creí que cuando te la presentara ni le ibas a hablar después— musitó con dificultad, aprisionado en aquél castigo —Aún así, no te confíes, que la competencia está muy reñida. Te lo digo para que después no vayas a chillar.

—Lo sabía— alarmado, con cara de espanto, soltó en el acto al muchacho —Era cierto lo de Shigeru y ella...

—Andas mal, compañero, muy, muy leeeejos. No es por allí la cosa.

Kai miraba a su mejor amigo en el mundo, ilusionado y a la vez sufriendo por el amor. ¿Cuántos había cómo él? A todos los hombres y mujeres les llegaba el momento de enamorarse, aunque sólo fuese una vez en la vida. Empero, cada vez que hablaban al respecto le producía tanta lástima, tanto pesar que su camarada estuviera enamorado de una lesbiana, sin saberlo.

Se hacía de noche en el Oriente. Y amanecía en el Occidente. La mitad del mundo se iba a la cama, mientras que la otra mitad se prestaba a salir de ella y a reemplazarlos en la frenética producción mundial, que no podía ser detenida jamás, a riesgo de un colapso económico total.

Precisamente en el hemisferio Sur, en el lado donde la madrugada empezaba a menguar y el alba a despuntar, se encontraba una pequeña isla volcánica, con apenas unos quince años de edad. Magma solidificado alrededor de un volcán que permanecía inactivo desde el Segundo Impacto, fecha que lo vio nacer, constituía el sedimento de aquella pequeña balsa de apenas unos tres kilómetros de diámetro en el Océano Pacífico; razón por la cual no era merecedora siquiera de ponerle nombre.

No parecía nada importante, salvo un montón de roca fundida que amenazaba con ser devorada por el mar de un momento a otro. Bastaba un solo movimiento telúrico para que fuera engullida por las aguas y no dejar ni rastro. Nada a lo que se le pudiera sacar provecho.

No obstante, no debemos olvidar que la grandeza se encuentra precisamente en la humildad, en la sencillez. Justamente, un pequeño sismo hace que la isla se desintegre y se precipite al océano, mientras el coloso de fuego rugía furioso y escupía lava y ceniza a los cielos, al ser devorado y consumido por el mar, todo esto en cuestión de unos cuantos minutos, diez a lo mucho. Nadie presenció el ocaso del lugar, cómo tampoco nadie había sabido de su existencia. Pero el sacrificio de aquella insignificante porción de tierra ha rendido un fruto, algo por lo que valió la pena desquebrajarse y precipitarse al lecho marino. Algo se ha liberado, y algo se mueve, se desplaza con una gracia celestial por entre las corrientes, tomando un rumbo predeterminado, trazado por líneas invisibles que lo llevarían hasta su destino final.

Ignorantes de todos estos sucesos, los hombres y mujeres de la tranquila Tokio 3 duermen apaciblemente, auspiciados por un falso y frágil sentimiento de seguridad y confort. Y de la misma manera, despiertan al siguiente día, sin saber lo que el futuro les tenía deparado.

Eran las 7:30 de la mañana, en punto, cuando el reloj despertador sonó a todo volumen:

"¡¡Pi-ka-chuuuuuuu!!"

—¡Ay, cabrón!— vociferó Rivera, despertándose sobresaltado por el intenso volumen del aparato electrónico.

Cubriéndose el rostro con su mano izquierda, con algo de sueño aún a cuestas, deslizó la otra mano, y a tientas logró apagar la alarma de su despertador, que en la pantalla plana mostraba a una simpática especie de ratón amarillo y brillantes mejillas rojas, que invitaba a su propietario a levantarse con sus estruendosos chillidos.

"No voy a poder soportar todo esto" pensaba mientras luchaba por que sus ojos no se volvieran a cerrar; si lo hacían, era seguro que se volvería a quedar dormido. ¿Cómo le hacía Shinji para levantarse tan temprano, sin ninguna ayuda? Media hora antes se levantaba sin problema alguno, y eso que se habían acostado a la misma hora.

Maldecía a los jefes, por obligarlo a pasar por ese martirio. Le escupía mentalmente a la doctora Akagi toda sarta de insultos y blasfemias, odiándola aún más cuando ella y el comandante se habían negado a acceder a su petición. "Es vital para el desarrollo de la misión que te compenetres lo más que se pueda a tus compañeros pilotos". Todo eso no era más que un montón de inmunda y fétida mierda. Lo hacían sólo por fregarlo, y nada más.

Con lentitud, entre bostezo y bostezo, se enfundó en su uniforme escolar, cuya camisa dejó sin abotonar para dejar al descubierto su camiseta de color que tenía puesto debajo de ella, para contrastar con los grises tonos de la vestimenta estudiantil. De la misma manera, se puso sus sandalias para andar por la casa y se dirigió directo al baño, a empaparse la cara de agua fría, lo que ahuyentó en definitiva el cansancio que presentaba anteriormente.

Cuando salió del baño notó que su compañero de cuarto no quiso esperarlo y se fue a la escuela sin él. Era evidente que aún quedaban vestigios de rencor en su contra, provocados por los anteriores roces entre ellos dos. Tal vez sería necesario hablar con él un poco. Después de todo, si ya era definitivo que se quedaría a vivir con ellos, convenía limar asperezas para poder llevar todos la fiesta en paz.

Y a pesar de todo, le había preparado el desayuno, que se encontraba en una bandeja en la cocina, despidiendo un suculento aroma a recién hecho. Quizás había una leve esperanza, después de todo, para que pudieran entenderse y hasta agradarse. Dio un muy buen primer paso, que era darle de comer. Posiblemente algún día sería capaz de perdonar su estupidez, si seguía en ese plan. Una vez que ingirió sus alimentos se sintió lleno, rebosante de energía para gastarla a sus expensas durante todo el día.

Propósito que se evaporó tan rápido cómo llovizna de verano al caer sobre el ardiente asfalto; ya que apenas cuando llegó a la escuela y entró al salón de clases, se apiló sobre su asiento y se puso a dormitar despreocupadamente. Un breve rato después ya se encontraba profundamente dormido, ante el manifiesto enojo de la concejal de grupo, que le dirigía miradas de ira extrema cada vez que alguno de sus ronquidos llegaba hasta sus oídos, al igual que algunos maestros.

El reclamo no se hizo esperar a la primera oportunidad que la joven tuvo, en el primer descanso de ese día. Apenas sonó el timbre, marcando su inicio, cuando la muchacha enfiló resuelta hacia el problemático estudiante, y armada con una regla de plástico, le atizó un golpe en la base del cráneo, suficiente para despertarlo.

—¡Oye, eso duele!— despertó al fin, quejándose.

—¡Escúchame muy bien, Katsuragi!— pronunció Hikari con voz airada, haciendo caso omiso de su lamentos —¡Tal vez a ti no te interese en nada tu porvenir académico, pero todos nosotros tenemos que estudiar si queremos trabajar y comer!—le recriminaba, amenazándolo con la regla en mano—¡Así qué te agradecería mucho que mostraras por lo menos un poco de respeto a esta institución y dejaras de distraer a tus compañeros de clase! ¡Por Dios, eres un cínico desgraciado!— fulminaba, asestándole otro golpe con la regla.

—¡Está bueno, ya entendí!— acertaba a decir el muchacho, indefenso ante los embates de la chiquilla, cubriéndose inútilmente con los brazos —¡Ya no me pegues!

—Pero qué genio te cargas, ¿eh?— dijo abatido, una vez que la joven cesó su ataque, retractándose en el acto cuando vio que se prestaba de nuevo a arremeter en su contra —¡No es cierto, no es cierto!— blandía las manos delante de él, para detenerla —Tienes mucha razón, no, lo que es más: tienes toda la razón. Admito que hice mal. De ahora en adelante, prometo solemnemente— y aquí poniéndose de pie, con la mano sobre el corazón —que TRATARÉ de no quedarme dormido en clases, y ya no faltar ni un solo día a la escuela... — su teléfono celular, timbrando, lo interrumpió en ese momento —¿Bueno?

—Soy yo— era Misato la voz del otro lado de la línea —Avísales a Shinji y Rei que dentro de tres minutos un carro pasará por ustedes tres. Los necesitamos aquí. Es un Código Azul.

—¿Qué pasa?

—El radar detectó algo a unos kilómetros de la costa.

—Muy bien— asintió el infante —Allá nos vemos.

Y ante la rubicunda vista de su compañera, salió del recinto, en busca de los otros dos pilotos, tomando sus pertenencias. "Oye" le dijo, antes de salir "Por lo menos vine, ¿no? Ya si me tengo que salir antes de tiempo es otra cosa."

Unos cuantos minutos antes, en el Cuartel General de NERV, el llamado GeoFrente, ubicado a kilómetros bajo Tokio 3, todo transcurría con normalidad. Los preparativos para las pruebas de sincronización entre el Segundo Niño y la Unidad Z estaban siendo arreglados, entre otras cosas, así que mucho del personal científico estaba ocupado. Shigeru tardó un poco en darse cuenta que una alarma en su consola pitaba ininterrumpidamente desde hacía unos momentos. Al percatarse de la situación, un poco nervioso se puso a verificar los datos que le llegaban a su terminal, y una vez que estuvo seguro que no había ningún error en todo eso, siguiendo el protocolo para ese tipo de situaciones, hizo sonar la alarma general. Un Código Azul había sido detectado.

Así era cómo se le designaban a los códigos genéticos de los Ángeles, cada vez que uno de ellos rondaba por la ciudad y sus alrededores.

De inmediato, y a toda prisa, al igual que cada vez que sonaba esa alarma, la sala de controles se vio inundada de gente, todos asistiendo a sus puestos de combate.

—¿En dónde se localiza en este momento?— requirió Gendo apenas cuando entró a la sala, a su puesto que estaba por encima de los operadores.

—El satélite lo detecta en el paralelo 32, meridiano 138. Se mueve a una velocidad de 180 kilómetros por hora, en dirección hacia Fujisawa. Si mantiene constante esa velocidad, llegará a tierra en unas dos horas con veintidós minutos— se apresuró a contestar Shigeru, un poco asustado porque el equipo debió haberlo detectado desde mucho antes, y no quería que los jefes se enteraran que tardó tanto en avisar de la emergencia.

—Envíen al equipo de reconocimiento a hacer contacto visual con el objetivo— ordenó Fuyutski, haciendo uso de su autoridad. Con un gesto adusto, moviendo la cabeza, Ikari aprobó la decisión.

Acatando las órdenes con la eficacia característica de la milicia, un par de veloces y modernos helicópteros de reconocimiento despegan de su base y se dirigen presurosos a las coordenadas indicadas. En tan sólo 20 minutos ya se encontraban en el sitio señalado.

La radio captaba las señales emitidas desde las aeronaves, mientras que el monitor desplegaba las imágenes que transmitían en vivo, desde el lugar de los hechos. A través del mar azul profundo, sólo se divisaba una enorme silueta negra debajo de la corriente marina, desplazándose con una rapidez inaudita para algo de ese tamaño.

—...repito, hemos obtenido contacto visual con el blanco... — comunicaba uno de los pilotos de los vehículos aéreos, venciendo cualquier interferencia, por lo que se le escuchaba nítidamente —Tiene aproximadamente unos 200 metros de longitud, y se desplaza por la corriente a una velocidad fija de 180 kilómetros por hora, a unos 300 metros de profundidad. Al parecer, su destino final es Fujisawa. Cambio.

—Entendido, equipo Eco, regresen a la base de inmediato. Cambio— contestó Hyuga, tomando la radio. Empero, no pudo terminar de dar las indicaciones necesarias, cuando fue súbitamente interrumpido.

—Dogma Central, algo le ocurre al blanco... repito, Dogma Central, el blanco ha alterado su trayectoria... se dirige... se dirige...

El tripulante no alcanzó a concluir con su información. De repente, apenas un borrón en la pantalla precedió a algo que pareció un fuerte impacto. Después de eso, nada, salvo la estática.

—Restablece el contacto con el equipo Eco. ¡Pronto!— le ordenó la capitana Katsuragi a su alterno, conociendo de antemano que resultaría inútil.

De todos modos, así lo hizo su subordinado.

—Equipo Eco, aquí Dogma Central, responda. Cambio— al no obtener nada más que estática, lo intentó otra y otra vez —Equipo Eco, aquí Dogma Central, responda. Cambio. Equipo Eco, aquí Dogma Central, responda, por favor. Cambio— repitió el procedimiento un rato más, hasta que al último terminó por desistir —El equipo Eco ha sido derribado, señor.

Instintivamente, todas las miradas en la sala de control se posaron sobre del comandante Ikari y de Fuyutski. Habían mandado a cuatro hombres a su muerte. Un silencio sepulcral se apoderó de todo el recinto, hasta que el mismo Gendo lo ahuyentó, sacudiéndose de encima las miradas de sus tropas.

—Traigan a los Niños— dijo con su voz imperiosa, de hierro, sin ningún dejo de arrepentimiento ó consternación en ella.

Al parecer, los temores de Ritsuko se habían vuelto una angustiante realidad. Todo parecía indicar que un Ángel se aproximaba a tierras japonesas, y en esos momentos no había alguien que pudiera oponérsele. El muy desgraciado había planeado bien su jugada, atacando precisamente cuando más débiles se encontraban. A menos de dos horas para un ineludible enfrentamiento, no lograban ponerse de acuerdo en quién debería ser el piloto elegido para tal proeza. La lógica señalaba que Shinji Ikari era el más idóneo de los tres niños para llevar a cabo la tarea, y era el mismo comandante Ikari quien defendía esta idea, después de todo era el único de los chiquillos que había realizado numerosas pruebas de sincronía y era el que más apuntaba a una pronta mejoría; no obstante, las Naciones Unidas pujaban fuertemente para que su nuevo modelo Eva entrara en acción, a pesar de no haber sido probado, ni siquiera en el simulador. Pero lo que deseaban afanosamente sus líderes era volver a tener jurisdicción y control absoluta de las acciones hostiles en contra de los colosos. Querían recuperar el poder que les había sido arrebatado, de una manera u otra. La decisión ya no estaba en manos de NERV, sino que se debatía muy lejos del territorio nipón, allá en la isla sede de la O.N.U., los despojos de lo que algún día había sido Nueva York.

Y mientras que el tiempo transcurría, se gastaba y se desperdiciaba, los jóvenes pilotos se alistaban para un probable enfrentamiento. Inclusive Rei, que desde un principio se encontraba descartada, se atavió con su traje de conexión, el cual era blanco y negro, y se ajustaba adecuadamente a su precoz cuerpo, dejando a la vista sus seductoras dimensiones.

Shinji desde hacía tiempo había hecho lo mismo con su atuendo de batalla. Al contrario, Kai, quien era el que menos familiarizado estaba con el procedimiento fue el que más tardó en vestirse para la ocasión.

No sin mucha dificultad fue que por fin logró meter el cuerpo entero, desnudo, en la dilatada vestimenta. Después alcanzó el dispositivo instalado en la muñeca izquierda, y al presionarlo todo el traje se contrajo, es decir que redujo su tamaño hasta quedarle puesto cómo una segunda piel. Le permitía una completa libertad de movimiento, además de una máxima protección contra impactos garantizada. Todo parecía estar en orden. Allí mismo en su muñeca se encontraban, junto al dispositivo de ajuste de talla, el reloj electrónico, con cronómetro, una brújula y un monitor de los latidos de su corazón y signos vitales. Y también ese extraño aparato en pecho y espalda, destinado a proporcionar algunos primeros auxilios, cómo masaje al músculo cardíaco, en caso de ser necesario, y de mantenerlo con vida por lo menos hasta recibir atención médica competente. Él mismo había sugerido uno que otro de esos menjurjes, pero de igual modo no dejaron de parecerle algo extravagantes, por lo menos en diseño.

En cuanto a apariencia, no era, al igual que su Unidad Eva, tan diferente al de Ikari. Era la misma línea, idénticas las dos. Lo único característico eran los colores, y más bien uno solo, ya que los dos compartían uno: el negro. El que complementaba era el verde oscuro, tirándole más a un verde olivo. Eso, y la insignia de una Z muy estilizada, gravada afanosamente en pecho y espalda.

"El mío está más bonito" pensó, al comparar su uniforme con el de Shinji, a su lado, de mientras que esperaban sentados en un pasillo el acuerdo final de la comandancia.

—¿Aún no han dicho nada?— preguntó Rivera, luego de un rato de estar muy callados y serios los dos, nada más por hacer conversación. Estaba presto a comenzar a hacer las paces con Shinji.

—No— le contestó lacónicamente. Pero luego, cómo si quisiera rectificar, añadió —Creo que no tienen ni idea de qué hacer, ¿verdad?

—Pues sí, eso ha de ser— respondió a su vez, esbozando un gesto de satisfacción al ver que también por la otra parte había un intento de conciliación —Debe ser difícil designar a uno de los dos. Estamos en las mismas condiciones.

Se le acabaron las palabras, y ya no supo más que decir. Otra vez ese perturbador silencio se apodera del pasillo. Ese silencio tan incómodo, con la incertidumbre de saber en qué estaba pensando el otro devorándolos.

—A propósito— pronunció Kai, aclarándose la garganta —Gracias por el desayuno.

—No fue nada. Es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti por alojarme en tu casa.

—Pero de todos modos, el arroz te queda muy bien, ¿eh? Y el té tampoco estaba nada mal.

—Me imaginé que Misato y tú no están muy acostumbrados a la comida casera.

—¿Bromeas? ¡Nunca la había probado! No desde que... — se frenó, teniendo la precaución de no entrar en terrenos escabrosos —De todos modos, fue un buen cambio...

—Lamento haber huido de esa manera— confesó intempestivamente el japonés, cabizbajo —Nos puse a todos en un dilema, ¿no?

—No, no creo que haya sido culpa tuya— quiso también disculparse el extranjero, agitando las manos delante de su cara, contrariado por la repentina sinceridad de su compañero —Si yo no te hubiera presionado tanto y en lugar de eso te hubiera ayudado a ambientarte, no hubieras tenido necesidad de escapar.

—Perdóname por haber sido tan cobarde— masculló Ikari.

—Sólo si tú me perdonas por haber sido tan prepotente— admitió Kai, sonriendo. Se daba cuenta que su acompañante sólo decía lo que él quería oír, para darle gusto. No era eso de lo que se trataba —En realidad, para ser sincero, no estoy muy acostumbrado a tratar con gente de mi misma edad. Toji y Kensuke pueden darte constancia de eso. Lo que pasa es que toda mi vida he tenido que convivir con personas adultas. Es por eso que cuando me toca estar con mis contemporáneos soy muy propenso a olvidar que en el fondo, soy igual que todos ellos, y eso me impide entender cabalmente su comportamiento y su manera de ser. Creo que se me subieron los humos a la cabeza, y te pido disculpas por exigirte más allá de tus limitaciones. Debí haberme puesto en tus zapatos en vez de sólo juzgarte.

—No hay problema— dijo Shinji, estirando la mano —Entonces, ¿amigos otra vez?

—¡Amigos!— contestó Rivera, entusiasta, estrechando su mano vigorosamente.

Ayanami salió a su encuentro justo en el momento que los dos estaban trenzados en ese apretón de manos, estrechando lazos de amistad.

—El comandante quiere verlos— les hizo saber, con el mismo tono mesurado de siempre, observando detenidamente sus manos entrelazadas en ese gesto amistoso.

En esa ocasión, las olas llevaban algo más que agua salina. En esa ocasión, la brisa marina no refrescaba cómo siempre, sino que se respiraba un aire tenso, pesado en extremo. En esa ocasión las gaviotas no surcaban el cielo. Sólo helicópteros del gobierno japonés. Una media docena de ellos, de los más modernos y maniobrables. Una sobresaliente arma guerrera. Inservible en contra de este enemigo.

Dos flamantes acorazados propiedad de las Naciones Unidas, auténticas fortalezas flotantes de batalla, cortaban las aguas mientras se abrían paso, cargando con su imponente arsenal a cuestas. Tendrían la misma utilidad que sus compañeros voladores.

Todos ellos serían más que meros espectadores en el drama de la supervivencia de la raza humana. Desterrados de la tarea por la que originalmente fueron concebidos, se limitarían a presenciar impasibles mientras otros luchaban su pelea.

"...repetimos, las órdenes son de no atacar, que quede entendido, no atacar y solamente monitorear y rastrear las acciones del enemigo. Informen a la brevedad posible..."

Si por los hombres que tripulaban todos esos vehículos bélicos fuera, ninguno de ellos estaría en ese lugar. Conocían bastante bien a lo que se exponían. Todos ellos supieron en su momento lo que había pasado con los escuadrones que se enfrentaron al Tercer Ángel. Nadie sobrevivió a ese desastroso encuentro. ¿Quién les aseguraba que ellos sí lo harían?

No obstante, ellos obedecían órdenes, además de tener un deber moral que cumplir, sin que importara el costo.

Además, ¿quién sabe? Las cosas marcharon muy bien para la milicia durante la batalla contra el Cuarto Ángel, no se reportaron bajas durante esa pelea. Tal vez la historia podría repetirse, y ellos podrían contarles a sus descendientes que vieron a la muerte cara a cara y vivieron para contarlo.

El buque acorazado modelo AAA, el S.S. Maryland, aportado por la Marina de los Estados Unidos de Norteamérica fue el primero en avistar el contacto. Su sonar detectó el objeto ya antes descrito pasar justo debajo de su posición a 300 metros de profundidad. Eso fue lo último que pudieron reportar.

Un intenso fulgor, resplandeciente tal cual amanecer, acompañó al Maryland cuando se hacía mil pedazos y estos caían rápidamente hacia el mar, el cual los engullía con rapidez. Llevándose en esto la vida de 72 hombres, entre tripulantes y oficiales. Los restos de la otrora orgullosa nave belicosa fueron a reposar al lecho marino, entre algas y demás vida microscópica. Serían un excelente hogar para el coral y diversa vida marina.

El Luxemburgo, compañero alemán del Maryland, un poco más adentrado en aguas japonesas, no tardó mucho en reaccionar.

—¡¡¡El Maryland cayó, repito, el Maryland cayó!!!— vociferó espantado el oficial a cargo de las comunicaciones.

—¡Me importan una puta mierda las órdenes!— gruñó el capitán del buque, un ajado lobo de mar, tomando la radio para dirigirse a los artilleros —¡Vuelen a ese desgraciado de aquí al otro mundo!

Oh, sí. Claro que, cumpliendo con las explícitas órdenes de su oficial al mando, los artilleros dispararon las minas. Por supuesto que éstas dieron justo en el blanco. Y desde luego que no surtieron efecto alguno en el objetivo, que continuaba campante su lúgubre nadar entre las corrientes marinas.

—¡El enemigo está debajo... !— el encargado del sonar no pudo terminar su frase.

El Luxemburgo desapareció en una explosión multicolor, arrojando por los cielos llamaradas de ceniza y humo que al final, fueron a acompañar al Maryland a su último puerto. 65 vidas fueron cegadas en ese momento, consumidas en la candente explosión que devoró por entero al Luxemburgo.

—El Maryland y Luxemburgo fueron hundidos. Repito, el Maryland y Luxemburgo están destruidos. No hay sobrevivientes— acertó a decir el piloto de uno de los helicópteros japoneses, ante la espantosa escena de esos infiernos flotantes —Esperen, un momento. Hay un movimiento muy extraño allá abajo...

Era como si el mar se estuviera partiendo de abajo hacia arriba, dando a luz a un monstruoso titán que emergería de su interior. La playa recibía a un aterrador visitante, gigantesco y mortal. Lo que salió primero de entre las columnas de agua fue una cabeza, ovoide y blancuzca, con una hendidura que posiblemente ocultaban los ojos de la bestia en su interior. Después le siguieron los anchos hombros y parte del expuesto tronco, que albergaba a su Núcleo, una esfera de color rojo incrustada en su pecho, quizás el único punto débil de esas criaturas. Luego salieron a la luz los largos y delgados brazos que parecían nunca acabar del todo, sacando a relucir unas enormes y afiladas garras que tenía por manos, para apoyarse en la arena mientras salía completamente del agua, emergiendo sus piernas dobladas, pero fuertes a primera vista y para terminar con una extensa cola que culminaba en un agudo filo.

El Quinto Ángel saludó al sol, abriendo sus brazos para estirar la pequeña cabeza que poseía en comparación a su monumental cuerpo, que medía desde la punta de la cola hasta su diminuta cabeza 200 metros de longitud, por unos 70 de alto.

Cómo insectos, con la décima parte de su tamaño, las aeronaves niponas revoloteaban a su alrededor, atentos a cualquier movimiento suyo, pero eso sí, guardando una sana distancia con su blanco.

El coloso en principio parecía desorientado, aturdido. ¿Adónde ir? Pudiera pensarse que estaba fatigado luego del largo viaje que tuvo que emprender desde aquella remota isla hasta este punto. Y de seguro hundir esos enormes barcos no era cosa sencilla. Recuperaba el aliento, eso es lo que estaba haciendo.

Error. Lo que hacía en realidad era examinar la trayectoria de sus vigilantes, y bastó un solo movimiento de su brazo derecho, el cual se alargó aún más y de forma considerable, asemejándose a la lengua de un camaleón cuando se estiraba de esa manera para derribar a dos de las aeronaves en pleno vuelo. Cuando hizo esto, su extremidad pareció estar compuesta de líquido viscoso, para luego retornar a su estado sólido original.

Los otros cuatro se dispersaron, despavoridos, retirándose desde distintas posiciones. Ahora, el cazador se volvía la presa. Mientras huía, el titán se lanzó a la persecución de un helicóptero en particular, casi arrastrándose por la arena con esos largos brazos que tenía, arrastrando los nudillos y las rodillas.

—¡Nos encontramos bajo ataque, base!— alertaba constante el aterrado piloto, haciendo uso de toda su habilidad para evadir al monstruo que tenía tras él —¡Envíen refuerzos, por el amor de Dios! ¡Ayúden...!

El vehículo se convirtió en un montón de chatarra apenas cuando la criatura lo hubo atrapado en la palma de una de sus manos, cerrándola abruptamente, lo que bastó para reducir a despojos a la nave guerrera.

—Escuadrón Avispa, evacuen de inmediato, repito, evacuen de inmediato!— les suplicaron desde su base, esperando que alguno de ellos pudiera escapar con vida.

Una vez que acabó con el tercero, el ángel se dio media vuelta, en busca de los restantes. Se alejaban a unos 45 grados desde su posición, a muy alta velocidad. Dada su precaria condición de trasladarse en tierra, era poco probable que los alcanzara si los acechaba cómo al anterior. Apoyándose en su cola para no caer de bruces al suelo, extendió ambos brazos al cielo. Parecía que iba a orar. En eso, las extremidades volvieron a estirarse de la manera antes descrita, dando la impresión que se derretía al calor del sol, pero conservando su cohesión y moviéndose a voluntad.

Las manos, con esas afiladas garras, maniobraban por los aires con la gracia con que lo hubiera hecho un avión caza, impulsadas por esos líquidos brazos que se extendían a placer y según la conveniencia.

A pesar de la rapidez de los helicópteros, y de los desesperados intentos de sus ocupantes por salvarse, no tardaron demasiado en sucumbir al igual que sus compañeros derrotados. Dos explosiones simultáneas adornaron el azul celeste del firmamento, dejando al último soldado a la deriva.

El apesadumbrado teniente, al timón de su vehículo, el Avispa 03, se encontró abrumado por muchos pensamientos mientras surcaba los aires sin una dirección fija. La base estaba muy lejos de allí, y no se veía por dónde llegarían los esperados refuerzos. Su vida desfilaba ante sus ojos, próximo a reunirse con el Creador. Muchas eran las imágenes que surcaban a toda velocidad por su cerebro. Muchas eran las imágenes que le llegaban por toneles. De su madre y hermana, a las que no volvería a ver. De su esposa e hijo, que no lo volverían a ver. De sus camaradas ya fallecidos, que lo esperarían en el más allá. De su patria, a la que había fallado en defender.

Desde su punto de vista, sólo habría un resultado final: la muerte. Y para ella, únicamente dos opciones: la muerte deshonrosa, y una muerte honorable, la muerte de un valiente. Fue así que un simple piloto de la Fuerza Aérea del Imperio Japonés, un sujeto cómo cualquier otro, al que pocos recordarían, llamado Kojiro Kanzaki, escogió morir tal cual le habían enseñado en la academia y a todo lo que representaba y protegía: luchando hasta el final, a pesar de no tener posibilidades de vencer. De frente al sol.

Sobreponiéndose a sus miedos, llenándose de coraje y entereza, dio una vuelta en u, enfilándose directamente a su agresor, esquivando primero un brazo, luego el otro. Comenzó a vaciar todo su arsenal, desde los misiles guía, hasta la artillería convencional, una vez que los primeros se le terminaron. Todos acertaron, estrellándose de lleno con el campo A.T del coloso. Se había quedado ya sin municiones. Aceleró. Con premura se dirigió hacia su destino, y emulando a los antiguos Kamikazes de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, se aseguró de la destrucción del enemigo. Sudando a chorros agua helada, se quitó de un movimiento el casco y la máscara de oxígeno, apretando los dientes para no vacilar en el último instante:

¡BANZAI!

El metal se estrelló y deshizo al contacto con el escudo que protegía al gigante, haciendo un estridente ruido y cayendo el último de los combatientes, el último vestigio que quedaba de la fuerza militar de la zona.

Ignorando aquella conmovedora, pero inútil última obra, el monstruo atrajo de nuevo sus brazos, examinando cuidadosamente el área. Ya no quedaba alguien que pudiera oponérsele. Decidió emprender la marcha. Le quedaba mucho trayecto que recorrer para llegar a Tokio 3. Había gastado mucho tiempo en reducir a la resistencia militar, y sus verdaderos oponentes ya bien podrían estar informados de su posición.

Apenas se disponía a partir cuando se encontró interrumpido de tajo. No pudo reaccionar adecuadamente, y cuando apenas se enteraba el Eva 01 ya le había caído encima, utilizándolo para amortiguar todo el impacto de su caída de mil metros.

Proceso algo doloroso para el titán, tomando en cuenta la altura, la fuerza de gravedad y el peso del objeto que aterrizó en su espalda.

—No pude llegar a tiempo— comunicaba Shinji al cuartel por la radio —Según parece, toda la misión de reconocimiento ha sido destruida.

En el acto procedió a instalar el cordón umbilical en el enchufe de la espalda del robot, cargando en sus manos una toma energética portátil, que se ajustó a la cintura.

Al final, la lógica se había impuesto sobre el deseo de poderío, y fueron Ikari y su Unidad Eva quienes a final de cuentas resultaron ser los elegidos para la misión de eliminar al nuevo ángel. Rivera y la Unidad Z permanecieron en el cuartel, en calidad de reserva; aunque difícilmente llegarían a ver acción, a menos que algo extraordinario sucediera.

Doliéndose todavía, el monstruo fue a confrontar cara a cara a su recién llegado rival. Luego de permanecer unos segundos muy quieto, estudiando al enemigo, arremetió en su contra con uno de sus brazos tan dúctiles.

El Eva 01 apenas y si pudo esquivar el ataque, agachándose con unos reflejos de calidad felina, aunque sólo para quedar a boca de tiro para un soberano coletazo que la bestia le propino al girar rápidamente sobre su propio eje.

Hasta el océano fue a dar el androide, impulsado por la fuerza con que había sido golpeado; el piloto, boca arriba y aquejando lo tremendo del impacto, tentándose la frente se alegró de haber conservado la cabeza en su lugar.

Contra todo pronóstico, la criatura no se abalanzó sobre su contrincante. Todo lo contrario, permaneció inmutable en su lugar sobre la arena, observando de frente al robot que momentos antes había mandado a volar. No parecía interesarle mucho una confrontación con ese armatoste. Tan sólo se había cobrado del golpe antes recibido, y ahora que había saldado su cuenta le interesaba más continuar con su ya de por sí atrasado itinerario que envolverse en una vulgar lucha de perros.

Entonces, ignorando garrafalmente a Eva, le dio la espalda y se propuso a retirarse de ese sitio. Para tal objeto, avanzó dificultosamente unos cuantos pasos, hasta que, apoyándose en sus extensos brazos y sus poderosas piernas se lanzó por los aires pegando un increíble brinco que lo catapultó a las alturas.

El infante, quien continuaba tirado en el agua, se limitó a ver a aquella oscura mole cortar el aire y perderse de vista en el horizonte, sin medios a su alcance para perseguirlo.

—¡Maldición!— musitó molesto, golpeando con sus puños el agua salada a su alrededor.

Describiendo una clara trayectoria de parábola, el gigante en cosa de unos cuantos segundos se encontraba a una veintena de kilómetros de donde había desembarcado. Cuando aterrizó en piso, por un brevísimo intervalo de tiempo, únicamente le bastó aprovechar el impulso y la inercia que llevaba para apoyarse de nuevo en el piso con sus fuertes brazos y "rebotar" para proseguir su camino. Aquella misma trayectoria lo conducía directamente hacia la ciudad de Tokio. La cual, vale la pena acotar, en esos momentos se encontraba indefensa ante el invasor.

—¡El enemigo se dirige hacia aquí!— pronunció alarmado Shigeru, apenas dando crédito a lo que sus instrumentos mostraban —¡Viene a una velocidad increíble!

—Calcula el tiempo de llegada exacto, y dinos de cuanto tiempo disponemos. También por donde llegará— dispuso Fuyutski sin un halo de duda en su voz.

—A esa velocidad constante, no tardará mas de cinco minutos en arribar por el sudoeste de la ciudad.

—¡Con un demonio!— profirió Misato, poniéndose de pie y blandiendo sus puños —¡Ese malnacido sabía muy bien que nos dejaría indefensos si dejaba a Shinji en ese lugar!

—No tenemos mucho tiempo— pronunció entre dientes el viejo.

—Díganle al avión grúa que regrese por la Unidad 01 cuanto antes, y comiencen cuanto antes la evacuación de los distritos de esa zona— indicó en el acto el comandante, permaneciendo sentado en su mesa, sin que su rostro revelara impresión alguna. Estaba muy pensativo, escogiendo el camino a seguir.

Al parecer, sólo quedaba una opción, por desagradable y riesgosa que ésta fuera. Una llamada telefónica se lo confirmó.

—¿Sí?— contestó, recogiendo el auricular de su sitio —Muy bien. Entiendo. En ese caso, no me queda más remedio que acatar la decisión de la Junta de Seguridad. Así se hará, señor.

Con evidente disgusto, colgó el aparato, una vez terminada su conversación. Kozoh, a su lado, le inquirió con la adusta mirada que tenía. Con un solo gesto, Gendo confirmó sus sospechas.

—Que Rivera se prepare para abordar la Unidad Z— les hizo saber a la vez a los operadores y a su segundo —En tres minutos exactos, las hostilidades en contra del Quinto Ángel volverán a ser jurisdicción del Consejo de Naciones.

—Cielo Santo, sabía que algún día llegaría este momento, pero nunca pensé que fuera tan pronto— admitía la capitana Katsuragi, de pie junto a su protegido, ambos esperando el traslado del Eva Z a la plataforma de abordaje. La mujer le acomodaba los cabellos, cómo una madre ave acicalando a su bebé pajarito —Por favor, tienes que prometerme que te cuidarás y que no vas a hacer nada estúpido— puso la mano en su barbilla, para dirigir su rostro a ella —¡Prométemelo, Kai!

—Sí, de acuerdo, lo prometo, lo prometo— salió al paso el muchacho, un tanto abochornado por la maternal escena frente a todos los ingenieros y técnicos de mantenimiento —No hay nada qué temer, recuerda con quién estás hablando.

—¡Por eso mismo estoy tan preocupada!— espetó de inmediato la militar.

El gigante de acero llegó, impulsado por una gigantesca línea de engranajes que lo condujo hasta la plataforma, de pie en la lanzadera que lo propulsaría a través del amplio y enorme laberinto de túneles que había arriba del GeoFrente. Con un movimiento y liberando mucho vapor a presión, la cabeza del coloso se inclinó hacia el pecho, dejando escapar de su médula el Entry Plug, el cual contenía la cabina desde donde el piloto manejaría la ciclópea máquina.

El mozo, después de haberse despedido de su tutora, con paso firme ascendió por la escalerilla ante él, listo para cumplir con su deber.

—Kai— pronunció Misato, justo antes que se metiera a la cápsula —¿Puedes hacerlo? ¿En serio puedes derrotarlo?

Lo que Katsuragi no quería era que el chico fuera a una misión sin sentido. Si no tenía ninguna oportunidad de vencer al enemigo, la verdad es que no valía la pena arriesgarlo en un combate sin esperanza, en donde incluso podría llegar a perder la vida.

—Confía en mí— advirtió Rivera, seguro de sí mismo, levantando el pulgar de su mano derecha —Sé exactamente lo que hago.

Una vez aclarado el punto, el chiquillo se dispuso a abordar su vehículo. Con él dentro, las compuertas del Plug se aseguraron y procedieron a introducirse en la espina del titán. Hecho esto, la cabeza del robot volvió a su posición, derrochando de nueva cuenta grandes cantidades de vapor a presión, por las cuestiones del vacío y vericuetos de esa índole.

La beldad de cabello negro observó impasible mientras la misma plataforma la alejaba del gran artefacto, que sería catapultado hacia la superficie de un momento a otro.

Mientras tanto, arriba, el enemigo había empezado su invasión. Entró, tal y cómo lo había predicho Aoba, por los distritos del sudoeste. Desfiló y deambuló por las principales arterias de la región, ya para ese momento desiertas (la poca población de la que comenzaba a acusar la metrópoli habría facilitado el proceso de evacuación) que lo condujeron directamente hacia el centro, en donde también los rascacielos móviles habían sido replegados. Se movía dificultosamente, con la evidente molestia que sus miembros no estaban destinados para su uso sobre tierra, haciendo de esta manera laborioso desplazarse sobre este elemento. Sobreponiéndose a su precaria posición, no tardó mucho en llegar a su objetivo. Se detuvo, inclinando su ridícula cabeza hacia el suelo. Un montón de toneladas de concreto no lo iban a detener. Para tal caso, la Naturaleza le había provisto de gruesas y afiladas garras que bien podría usar cómo excavadoras gigantes.

Principió con el trabajo, removiendo el asfalto y para acabarla, agrandando los baches de la calle. Pronto se deshizo de las tuberías, cañerías y alcantarillas, de algo de subsuleo original que aún permanecía, si siguió con las gruesas placas de metal, que le servían en ese momento de concha a su víctima. No pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que lograra romper esa cáscara.

Los escombros, arrojados despectivamente una vez que eran removidos, servían cómo pequeños misiles que iban a estrellarse a las construcciones aledañas al lugar de la excavación, provocándoles grandes daños materiales de paso.

—El enemigo ha comenzado su ataque— profirió Shigeru, observando en su pantalla la oleada de reportes que le llegaban —Se encuentra justo arriba de nosotros.

—¿La Unidad 01?— preguntó Gendo, con la barbilla recargada en sus manos, cómo de costumbre.

—El avión de carga ha dado vuelta y va rumbo a recogerla— le comunicó Makoto, encargado de comunicaciones —Tardará unos veinte minutos en llegar.

"Veinte minutos" repitió el comandante, en voz baja e ininteligible. —Procedan con el despegue— ordenó antes que otra cosa sucediera.

En el acto, todos los técnicos se pusieron a trabajar, pero ya no desde la sala de control, sino desde el hangar de Z, el cual fue acondicionado cómo un cuarto de controles alterno, bajo la dirección exclusiva de equipo de las Naciones Unidas, es decir, los colaboradores directos del muchacho.

En la otra sala ya lo único que podían hacer era supervisar las acciones, por no decir que nada más iban a sentarse y ver la pelea.

Rivera aborda el Entry Plug, y acto seguido éste es llenado con líquido semiótico. Cierra sus ojos, tratando de concentrarse en qué hacer. Los abre, para reafirmar que todos los controles estaban ahí, y en su lugar. Los conocía bastante bien, y también su función. En realidad, el enorme robot se dirigía sólo con el pensamiento, y controles delante de él administraban la fuerza requerida para la ejecución de esos pensamiento. El pensamiento mismo se volvía acción, haciendo reaccionar enormes miembros. Cabeza, brazos, manos, dedos, pies, en fin, todo el robot en general.

También había otros instrumentos. Tableros de posición, medidores de energía, y algunos tiliches más. Y más allá de todo eso, él lo sabía, se encendían las pantallas que le permitían ver el mundo exterior, que eran los ojos mismos de él y la máquina, mientras la estuviera pilotando.

Misato debería tener razón. Debería tener pánico, por lo menos miedo, ó tan siquiera un poco de nervios. Después de todo, en algunos momentos más ingresaría a una salvaje carnicería, donde se jugaría la vida. Pero no lo estaba. Sólo estaba esa maldita sensación de seguridad. Su mente sabía exactamente que hacer, al igual que su cuerpo. Alma, mente y cuerpo equilibrados todos para un mismo propósito. Pensaba en la paz que se sentía dentro de la cabina, jugueteando con el líquido alrededor de él.

Ágiles se vieron los neófitos oficiales al servicio de la O.N.U. al realizar todos los procedimientos habidos y por haber para comenzar con la sesión de arranque, en gran parte por la férrea supervisión de Takeshi y su estricta disciplina laboral.

—Todos los circuitos motrices conectados al generador de energía principal.

—¡Arranque listo!

Dentro de la máquina bélica, la cabina se configura y rápidamente emerge los instrumentos y mecanismos necesarios para su funcionamiento, a la vez que varios monitores líquidos aparecen frente al piloto, encendiéndose también los sistemas de audio y video.

—Nervio de conexión: verificado.

—Abiertos los circuitos en oposición.

Seguían con su parloteo, activando, liberando diversos mecanismos esenciales para el buen desempeño del artefacto en el campo de batalla.

Kai los escuchaba, sí, pero no prestaba atención a lo que decían. Envuelto en ese fluido líquido por el cual podía respirar a sus anchas, la ocasión se prestó para el relajamiento, para el preludio antes del combate. La calma antes de la tormenta. Se recargó en su asiento, listo a proceder cuando llegara su turno de actuar. Era curioso. En ese extraño medio algo vagamente familiar se agitaba en su interior, algo parecía despertar dentro de él. De cierta manera, algo en él luchaba y se retorcía por emerger, por salir de ese profundo abismo en el que se le había enterrado. Lo que siempre lo acompañaba en cualquier situación difícil, y le permitía salir avante. Lo que siempre le hacía seguir, aunque todos los demás cayeron mucho antes. Alguna entidad inherente a él, que permanecía enterrada bajo capas y capas de civilización. Se agitaba con rabia en las profundidades abismales de su subconsciente, intentando librarse de sus cadenas que lo apresaban y lo condenaban a permanecer en el olvido, en la oscuridad. Rugía furioso, reclamando su libertad inmediata. Sacudía violentamente su cada vez más débil reja, listo para fugarse en cualquier momento. Porque ha llegado el momento, lo sabes en tu interior, muy dentro de ti, y yo también lo sé, puesto que soy parte tuya. Pertenezco a esa región de tu yo que has querido, mejor dicho preferido exiliar en el olvido. Paro ya no más. ¿Puedes percibirlo? ¿Cómo el pulso se acelera y tu corazón se agita de emoción? Es el momento de la liberación definitiva. No eres nada. Pequeño, minúsculo e insignificante, ridículo, luchas por contenerme en esta mísera prisión de carne y hueso, tratando de ahogarme con todos tus inocuos esfuerzos. Con las frágiles excusas de la mortalidad y tu supuesta humanidad. Con el pánico que sé que te tienes. Y sabes que, de todos modos, de nada te servirá. Soy parte íntegra de ti mismo. Y no puedes negarte a ti mismo. Lo deseas, y lo sabes. Libérame, pequeño. Libérame para que podamos ser uno mismo una vez más. Tu verdadero yo, y no esa burda y patética imitación que intentabas proyectar. Deja que por una vez salgamos juntos a la luz. No reniegues de tu auténtica Naturaleza. Acéptala, tal y cómo es, no te asustes de ella. Juntos, podemos hacer prodigios.

—Ahora es el momento de la verdad, gente— anunció Takeshi a sus hombres, con un dejo de angustia que era imposible disimular —Verifiquen el radio de sincronización entre el piloto y Eva.

Obedeciendo de inmediato la orden dada por su superior, los técnicos se movieron ágilmente, desplegando en las consolas los resultados de su chequeo y de la información que les llegaba. Una gráfica parabólica, trazando el nivel de sincronía entre hombre y máquina, aparece en todas las pantallas de ambos cuartos de controles, dejando a todos boquiabiertos, algunos cortándoles el aliento.

Los datos no mentían:

—¡¡¡No hay margen de error en el nivel de sincronización!!!— exclamaron todos los que entendían ese tipo de gráficas, casi al unísono.

Insólito. Sin ningún tipo de prueba previa, el joven Kai Katsuragi consiguió nivelar la sincronización en un porcentaje perfecto. Al primer intento.

—¡Lo logrará!— dijo entusiasta Misato, levantando las manos en pose de triunfo. No podía ocultarlo, estaba rebosante de orgullo por su protegido.

—¿Signos vitales?—susurró la doctora Akagi a Maya, su asistente, quien se encontraba monitoreándolos en secreto, con evidente hastío del entusiasmo vertida por su compañera.

—Respiración normal. Pulso estable y firme...

—El maldito ni siquiera está nervioso—gruñe la mujer. Se preguntaba como funcionaba la mente del chiquillo para conseguir esos inauditos resultados. Comenzaba a formularse una teoría, seria y reflexiva, analizando detalladamente los procedimientos, en espera de que se presentara alguna otra anormalidad.

— ¡Lanzamiento!— ordena el mismo Takeshi, sobreponiéndose a la impresión, conocedor de los promedios de anteriores sincronizaciones. Era la primera vez en la historia del proyecto que un piloto conseguía alcanzar tan rápido el nivel perfecto de sincronía. En el acto, el grandioso aparato es lanzado hacia el laberinto de túneles.

El niño trata de disfrutar lo mejor que puede el corto paseo, mientras que pasea sus manos por los controles, su mente siempre despierta empieza a trazar un plan.

"_El terror, la maldad,_

_Koji puede dominar.._._"_

Canturreaba, buscando distraerse y poner su mente en blanco, con miras a desembarazarse de la tensión que podría llegar a acumular.

En ese entonces, varios niveles de acero reforzado y concreto arriba, la criatura continuaba con su excavación, sin importarle mucho todos los cuantiosos daños materiales que ocasionaba en su afanosa búsqueda. Parecía estar muy entretenido, trabajando a todo vapor para perforar todas las placas de protección que lo separaban de su meta, con la cabeza y parte de los brazos sumergidos en el gigantesco agujero que estaba cavando, ideal para su tamaño.

No obstante, de un de repente, se detuvo en seco. Cómo si una corriente eléctrica lo recorriera, todo su cuerpo se tensó, levantando en alto su cabeza, recorriendo los alrededores con premura. No se dilató mucho para desplazarse con prisa por las calles de la ciudad, abandonando por el momento su labor, dejándola atrás.

—¿Qué es lo que hace?— preguntó Misato, sin dirigirse a nadie en concreto. Ya nadie en esa habitación podía responderle.

—¡Oh, no!— dejó escapar un lamento un joven técnico enfundado en uniforme de oficial científico, desde su consola, en la otra Sala de Mando, contestando a la interrogante de Katsuragi —¡Se dirige hacia el final de la ruta de túneles que escogimos para Z!

—¡No puede ser!— masculló Kenji, apretando los dientes —¿Cómo pudo saberlo?

Ya era demasiado tarde. La ruta preestablecida por computadora no se podía abortar, y lo único que podían hacer en ese momento, era rezar y esperar que la Unidad Especial no sufriera de mucho daño antes de trabarse en verdadero combate.

Apenas el cubículo que contenía a la plataforma del robot emergió de las profundidades de la tierra, el gigante se puso delante de éste, en espera de avistar su contenido. Todo el procedimiento era automático. El ajuste de los seguros de la plataforma, la liberación de las amarras hidráulicas que sostenían al androide por los hombros y la apertura de la puerta del contenedor.

En cuanto ésta se deslizó para dejar ver a su ocupante, el monstruo no necesitó de más confirmaciones y en el acto disparó ambos brazos al interior del cubículo, sujetando férreamente al Eva Z por los hombros, haciendo que éste atravesara con suma violencia la pared posterior del contenedor, para después estrellarlo con exabrupto en el sólido piso.

El impacto producido por el choque fue casi igual al de un terremoto de unos 5 grados en la escala de Ritcher. Las ventanas explotan y los carros se voltean de posición; el suelo entero y los cimientos de los edificios se cimbran, el asfalto es roto para esculpir la silueta del enorme robot estampado en él. Una densa cortina de humo, producto de las partículas de concreto pulverizadas que se elevaban al espacio, lo oculta de su agresor.

—Kai, ¿te encuentras bien?— pregunta Takeshi por la radio, sumamente desesperado.

—Sí... estoy bien...— vocifera Rivera desde la cabina, aturdido. Lo súbito del golpe lo había dejado sin aliento. Ciertamente, no había sido un debut muy decoroso que digamos —Sólo... deja reponerme... del madrazo...

—¡No hay tiempo para eso, el enemigo aún está tras de ti!— acierta a informar el oficial, a la vez que una pantalla en la cabina de la máquina avisaba a su ocupante del peligro inminente en que se encontraba, señalando con un pitido justo al centro de la tolvanera.

A la velocidad del pensamiento, el joven apenas y alcanzó a ponerse de pie para escapar del lugar, antes de que esa afilada cola (que por cierto, también podía extenderse y dilatarse a voluntad) lo atravesara y lo dejara clavado al suelo. En su lugar, el titán tuvo que conformarse con sólo atravesar la ya de por sí deteriorada avenida sobre la cual estaban peleando.

Insatisfecha, la bestia continuo arremetiendo al chiquillo, haciendo uso de sus dúctiles extremidades para acechar y acorralar al novel piloto, quien con cierta dificultad lograba evitar los ataques, que se sucedían con rapidez, mientras que también se intensificaban.

Harto de la extenuante situación, Rivera por fin se decide a contraatacar, una vez bien estudiado el ritmo de los ataques del monstruo. Memorizando sus movimientos, el muchacho aprovechó un descuido en la defensa de su oponente para abalanzarse sobre él, sujetando uno de los brazos extendidos para abrirse paso y propinarle soberbia patada en pleno rostro, que por poco y le arranca la diminuta cabeza.

Aprovechando su desconcierto Kai lo sujeta por un brazo y aplicando una llave de judo lo arranca del suelo, haciéndole dar una vuelta en el aire, sólo para arrojarlo al piso con gran estruendo, casi igual al que él mismo había recibido.

Con la adrenalina aumentada a niveles exorbitantes, y con el rival postrado a sus pies, el infante aprovechó para hacer gala de su poderío, con miras a intimidar al oponente abatido, haciendo que el Eva profiriera un sonoro y escandaloso rugido, que estremeció los pocos cristales que quedaban intactos en la manzana.

En respuesta, recibió un fuerte manotazo de su enemigo que se levantaba, el cual lo mandó a volar hasta caer unas cuadras al sur.

—Creo que después de todo, la guerra psicológica no sirve con estos changos— masculló el chico, mientras se sostenía la cabeza que le parecía ser un rehilete.

—Trata de concentrarte en tu objetivo— le indica su colaborador, desde la comodidad de su puesto —No te distraigas con tonterías.

—¡Ándale!— exclamó sorprendido el mozo, incorporándose penosamente, esperando a la criatura que se acercaba velozmente —¿Desde cuando te salió lo de entrenador a ti?

—En realidad— respondió, notablemente apenado —Son palabras de la capitana Katsuragi. Quiso llamarme, para que te lo dijera, sólo que ella usó palabras un poquito más fuertes.

—Sí, ya me lo imaginó— asintió Rivera, imaginándose el malhumorado gesto de la mujer.

En eso, al mismo tiempo que evitaba ser golpeado, el chico consiguió capturar en pleno vuelo uno de los brazos del ángel, y sujetándolo fuertemente lo jaló hacia él, recibiendo a la criatura con un férreo puñetazo que se alojó en su tronco.

En el Geo Frente, las personas en la sala de mando se quedan sorprendidas por la habilidad derrochada por el niño. Los operadores poco tenían que hacer, observando atónitos las pantallas ante sí.

—¿Y decías que nunca lo había probado en una situación de combate?—pregunta Katsuragi a su compañera, incrédula.

—Así era—asintió la rubia, sin despegar la vista ni un solo momento de lo que pasaba afuera.

—Supongo que era de esperarse—pronunció Misato, tratando de calmarse. La verdad es que tenía el corazón en la boca. Temía que en cualquier desborde de la criatura, su hijo saliera lastimado. Y así le volverían a quitar a otro ser querido.—Kai tiene experiencia en este tipo de cosas de artes marciales. Digo, lo introduje a muchos deportes desde chiquito. Es un atleta consumado...

—Cuerpo y mente, unidos perfectamente—respondió la doctora—para un solo propósito: la destrucción. Que lástima que sea así.

Al mismo tiempo, la batalla sigue desarrollándose en el exterior, alcanzando proporciones homéricas. A pesar de su hipotética falta de experiencia, el chiquillo combate como todo un aguerrido combatiente contra de su bestial oponente, quién sigue en su empeño de rebanarlo con sus afilados miembros.

Un coletazo logra colarse en la mandíbula del robot, quien es lanzado con súbita violencia hacia el suelo; justo cuando el monstruo se lanzaba al ataque, el joven logra hacerse hacia un lado e incorporarse de inmediato, haciendo que su enemigo se estrelle patéticamente en el suelo, lo que lo hace encolerizarse aún más de lo que ya estaba.

La cabeza le da vueltas, sus oídos zumban y sus ojos se ven nublados por varios pequeños destellos. Lastimado. Tan pronto. Eso aún no puede ser. Tengo mucho planeado. En todo esto piensa Kai mientras pronuncia para sí mismo:

— Parece que la sincronización es más perfecta de lo que me conviene.

Rápidamente se sacude a sí mismo, mientras evita que el monstruo lo destroce de un tajo; inmediatamente, sujeta el brazo del titán, al cual, haciendo un descomunal esfuerzo, balancea por los aires y lo estrella violentamente en el piso.

El coloso yace inerte en el pavimento, y sin desperdiciar tiempo el chiquillo arremete una y otra vez contra él, sin darle oportunidad de levantarse. Más Kai no se ha dado cuenta que el monstruo ha empezado a filtrar sus brazos en derredor de sus pies, mientras éstos lo siguen atacando; llegado el momento, el coloso jala las extremidades del Evangelion, haciendo que éste se estrelle de cara en el suelo. El titán, encolerizado, levanta al niño y lo lanza hacia un edificio, haciendo que éste se destruya limpiamente con el impacto.

El niño intenta controlar de nuevo la situación, mientras intenta despejar su mente. Rápidamente se incorpora, sólo para ser recibido con las manos del monstruo, quien ha alargado sus brazos de nuevo, rodeando por completo el cuello del joven con sus manos. El ángel empieza a hacer presión, buscando romper el pescuezo del chiquillo.

Imbécil. Pequeño imbécil. No debí ser tan considerado con él desde el principio. Voy a morir... por ser tan estúpido...

Kai siente cómo sus ojos empiezan a nublarse de un color rojo, mientras su mente amenaza con desvanecerse en la inconsciencia. Con un esfuerzo sobrehumano, el niño lucha contra aquello, mientras trata de alcanzar desesperadamente un control que sobresale en la consola a lado de él. Con horror, siente cómo el oxígeno empieza a escasear en sus pulmones y sangre, lo que ocasiona que su vista se nuble aún más y no pueda formular un pensamiento coherente.

Por fin, logra presionar el tan anhelado botón, desmayándose momentáneamente en el acto.

Empieza con un leve deceso de energía en las instalaciones de NERV, después un chirrido eléctrico, y de inmediato la ciudad entera sufre un apagón total. Cada edificio, cada hospital, cada escuela, cada aparato eléctrico se queda sin energía, incluso la planta hidroeléctrica de la ciudad se queda sin electricidad. Toda esta energía es conducida por los cables eléctricos subterráneos de la ciudad a los del cuartel de NERV y de ahí al cable umbilical del Evangelion y de ahí a éste.

A escasos segundos de haberse desmayado, Kai logra recuperar el sentido. Aún siente la tremenda presión en su cabeza, y cómo esta parece zumbar. Con gran esfuerzo, semejante al de un agonizante, el muchacho rodea con sus manos los miembros opresores y los sujeta fuertemente.

Una sonrisa intenta aparecer en el rostro del joven, y un murmullo que aspira a risa emerge de su boca, mientras que descarga toda la energía acumulada en el robot mediante el mismo switch.

Apenas son escasos tres segundos los que duran trenzados uno del otro; cada voltio de energía en toda la ciudad en esos tres segundos es dirigido al ángel, que se retuerce y se contornea cual muñeco de trapo. Una mínima parte de esta energía le llega al niño, ya que el material aislante del que están hechas las manos del robot lo salvan del circuito, más no de las manos del ángel, por las cuales pasa la corriente eléctrica.

Un violento tirón los separa a los dos con fuerza, como si se hubiera formado una barrera invisible. Todo mundo se tranquiliza al ver la energía de vuelta; de hecho sólo fue un fugaz apagón, casi imperceptible, por lo que ninguna máquina sufre daño.

Kai puede aspirar nuevamente el tan preciado aire, mientras todo su sistema vuelve a la normalidad con cada bocanada que da.

— Huele a quemado— pronuncia estúpidamente, mientras intenta reírse, sin éxito alguno.

Rápidamente dirige la mirada hacia donde se encuentra el monstruo, mientras se incorpora. El titán se encuentra tendido, inmóvil, cómo si fuese una estatua. Continúa así por varios instantes, sin demostrar la menor señal de vida, mientras que un humo blanquecino emerge de su cuerpo.

El niño se acerca cautelosamente hacia el coloso caído. Habiendo llegado hasta donde se encontraba, lo tantea con una pequeña patada, lo cual se ve chusco. El monstruo aún no da señales de que siga en este mundo. Cuando el chiquillo se acerca aún más no hay señal de movimiento alguno. Todo esta en calma, y hasta se puede oír al viento mientras pasa por la escena. Kai pone entonces su cara enfrente de la del monstruo, sólo para ser recibido súbitamente por un alarido de cólera, semejante a un ladrido.

De inmediato, la criatura toma la cara del Eva entre su mano, y tomando un poderoso impulso la estrella furiosamente contra el suelo, mientras se monta en él. Sin perder tiempo empieza a **intentar** desgarrar el pecho del Evangelion, sin lograr ningún resultado.

—Según esto... — murmura para sí la doctora Ritsuko, mientras hojeaba una carpeta que contenía las especificaciones del modelo especial, aunque fuera de manera escueta y algo confusas. El muchacho también tenía sus secretos —El blindaje de la Unidad Z está constituido por una rara especie de _aleación_, aunque no da a conocer los componentes que la constituyen...

"Pero éstas características físicas, cómo la densidad" pensaba, con la mirada clavada en la hoja de papel "Y la composición química... sé que las he visto en otra parte".

Las garras del ángel pasan sobre la coraza una y otra vez, logrando dañar la pintura únicamente, aparte de sacar chispas por la fricción.

Un fuerte puñetazo es recibido en plena cara por la bestia, mientras que el chiquillo lo aleja de sí mismo, cayendo el coloso de espaldas.

Decididos a ayudar en todo cuanto les fuera posible, su equipo de soporte se presta a su auxilio, mandándole un anaquel de armas.

—¡El rifle!— indica su asistente —¡Tómalo, pronto! ¡Ésta es tu oportunidad!

Rivera observa de reojo el anaquel, con evidente desdeño, erguido justo a su lado izquierdo. Y, dentro de él, siniestro y burlón, descansaba un rifle de asalto a escala acorde con el gigantesco Evangelion. Era de la misma serie y modelo que el que anteriormente Shinji había utilizado en su más reciente batalla. Otra arma, al igual que la que estaba tripulando. ¿Cuál era el problema? Era muy fácil obedecer la instrucción, sustraerla de su estante y vaciar su letal contenido en el enemigo. Aún cuando no sirviera de gran cosa, por lo menos el intento se hubiera hecho. En ese caso, ¿porqué no podía moverse? ¿Porqué se congeló en donde estaba, sin saber qué hacer?

El mortecino resplandor del cañón brillaba con la tenue esperanza de la ventaja sobre su oponente. Pero entonces recuerda los truenos, las explosiones, los gritos, el olor a carne quemada, y a sangre mezclada con la pólvora... El cargador, meter el dedo en el gatillo... todo aquello le producía un inmenso asco, por no decir que horror.

—¡No!— pronuncia tajante el muchacho —¡Sin pistolas!

—Pero... pero... — balbucea Takeshi, avergonzado por haber olvidado el miedo patológico que su joven amigo les imputaba a las armas de fuego, muy particularmente a las pistolas de toda índole —Lo... lo siento... sólo quería ayudarte.

—Si de veras eso quieres hacer, entonces retira esa porquería de mi vista, y no me estorbes— le dijo bastante molesto, evitando ser golpeado por la cola del monstruo —Y ya que andas en eso, mejor mándame el anaquel numero 15.

—¿El 15?— confirmaba a la par que iniciaba los procedimientos para tal efecto.

Momentos después, un nuevo contenedor reemplazaba al que había sido desechado, y para alcanzarlo el chiquillo tuvo que impulsarse con ambas piernas mientras que aprovechaba para darle una patada al coloso, para después rodar por el suelo y finalmente alcanzar el nuevo estante.

Con presteza el joven saca de su interior nada menos que una espada. Una katana tradicional, a la misma escala que la anterior arma. Qué diferencia. Lo sigiloso y limpio de la hoja de una espada, en comparación con el escándalo de una bala.

La sujetó con firmeza por la vaina, con su mano izquierda, mientras que con la diestra sujetaba con delicadeza el mango de la espada. La puso a la altura de su pecho, mientras se inclinaba un poco hacia delante, flexionando ligeramente las rodillas, asumiendo su guardia. Esperó hasta que su contrincante se decidió a atacar, y entonces, a la par que lo esquivaba a la velocidad del rayo, en un solo movimiento desenvainó y arremetió en contra de la bestia, cortándole limpiamente el antebrazo derecho, que fue a caer con estruendo al piso derramando toneles de un fétido líquido verde.

El monstruo, visiblemente herido, se sujetaba el miembro que le había sido seccionado, profiriendo unos singulares alaridos al mismo tiempo que se revolcaba presa del dolor.

Parecía que la batalla se inclinaba a favor del muchacho. En gran parte dependía la criatura de sus garras, tanto para atacar como para la defensa. Despojada de una de ellas, lo más probable era que sería mucho más fácil abrir su guardia que antes. No obstante, no en pocas ocasiones las apariencias suelen ser engañosas.

La mano amputada del coloso continuaba retorciéndose enfermizamente en el suelo, aún después de haber sido separada de los nervios. No era tan raro, al fin y al cabo. Muchas veces ciertos miembros de animales al ser cortados siguen moviéndose por sí solos, aunque sea por un rato, esto debido a los movimientos involuntarios. Pero ya había pasado algo de tiempo, tiempo considerable, y mientras su dueño luchaba esa mano seguía moviéndose casi como si tuviera vida propia. Y es que así era.

Cuando Rivera se afanaba en llegar hasta el Núcleo del coloso para finiquitar de una vez por todas la prolongada lucha, apenas y si pudo observar por el rabillo del ojo cómo, de manera por demás insólita, el miembro cortado emprendía el vuelo hacia él, para después sujetarlo por la cabeza y estrellarlo violentamente en el costado de un edificio.

Derribado, el chiquillo sólo pudo observar cómo ese órgano extraño se estiraba, al igual que los brazos de su propietario, para pegarse con el muñón del antebrazo, retornando a su estado original. Era, sobra decirlo, sumamente repulsivo.

—Control total de su estructura molecular— suspiró el joven piloto, casi quejándose —Esto se pone más y más tedioso a cada momento.

Se levantó de inmediato y prosiguió con el duelo ya ahora parejo, blandiendo ambos oponentes sus afiladas hojas, las cuales chocaban continuamente, una y otra vez, en busca de penetrar la defensa del otro. A pesar de que su enemigo contaba con dos armas más (también hacía uso del agudo filo de su cola) Z lograba contrarrestar los ataques con efectividad, haciendo uso de la katana y algunas veces hasta de la misma vaina. Los dotes de espadachín de su tripulante no eran tan malos. Aficionado a los relatos de los antiguos samurais, ya fuera por medio escrito ó por el cine, siendo Los 7 samurais de Akira Kurosawa su favorita, no le era muy difícil recrear en su imaginación todas aquellas épicas contiendas para luego, gracias a su contacto mental con el Evangelion, desplegar habilidades similares a las de aquellos legendarios espadachines. Se necesitaba de mucha concentración, eso sí, pero el infante tenía de sobra.

Sin embargo, podían continuar así durante horas enteras y nada cambiaría. Si el combate se prolongaba aún más no sería nada benéfico para la ciudad. Además, hasta su paciencia tenía un límite, el cual ya había sido traspasado luego de haber rebanado unas siete veces el mismo miembro sólo para que éste se volviera a pegar en el acto.

Así fue, que decidido a terminar de una vez por todas con el conflicto, enfundó su arma y se abalanzó sobre el rival sin importarle que éste lograra traspasarlo a través de una hendidura en su armadura, sabedor de que el que no arriesgara no iba a ganar. Dado el grado de sincronización el dolor fue terrible, vale la pena acotarlo, pero no fue impedimento para que el piloto lograra su cometido. Con presteza el Eva Z sujetó al Ángel, y con relativa facilidad (al parecer su fortaleza física era muy superior al del macilento coloso) lo levanto por encima de su cabeza para después sólo hacer impulso y lanzarlo por los aires, alejándolo del devastado distrito donde había transcurrido la pelea.

La tranquilidad del desierto, donde antes había estado la primera ciudad de Tokio, se vio interrumpida de súbito por el escándalo que produjo la bestia al impactarse de cabeza contra él, levantando una densa nube de arena que se elevó por varios cientos de metros de altura.

Divisando de lejos cómo la bestia se perdía de vista en el cielo, para luego calcular su trayectoria y su lugar de aterrizaje, Rivera procedió con el plan. Lo primero que hizo fue, en una acción un tanto inesperada, sólo por utilizar un eufemismo, desconectar el cable umbilical en el mecanismo de su espalda, el cual cómo es bien sabido de todos, surte de energía al Evangelion.

—¡¿Qué es lo que está haciendo?!— fue la reacción unísona de todos aquellos que seguían las hostilidades desde el cuartel.

Pero lo más increíble estaba por suceder. El cronómetro interno de energía ni siquiera parpadeó. El Modelo Especial continuaba funcionando sin ningún problema, aún sin el cable. ¿Cómo era eso posible? La respuesta estaba en las consolas de la Sala de Mando alterna.

—¡El nivel de sincronización se elevó hasta el 350!— reveló asombrado el técnico encargado de monitorear la sincronía entre piloto y Eva.

—El Motor S2 está activado y funcionando a la perfección— murmuró Takashi, maravillado, al contemplar los datos que empezaban a recibir en sus aparatos.

—350... — repitió la doctora Akagi, en el mismo tono inaudible que Takashi había utilizado —Eso lo coloca cómo el segundo nivel más alto alcanzado en la historia del proyecto.

Y a pesar de todo, lo mejor estaba por venir. Asombroso, pero cierto. El Eva Z, haciendo piernas, se encaminó hacia donde había lanzado a su oponente, incrementando cada vez más la velocidad, hasta el momento en que pegó un salto del suelo que lo catapultó por los aires también. No obstante el tamaño y el peso del aparato que tripulaba, Kai conseguía mantenerse en las alturas, casi cómo si estuviera flotando. De hecho, su trayectoria apuntaba directamente hacia el lugar en donde había caído el Quinto Ángel. Parecía que una fuerza invisible lo estuviera sosteniendo en el aire. Algo así sucedía.

De nuevo la respuesta estaba con el equipo de técnicos al servicio de las Naciones Unidas.

—¡Señor, hay una extraña fluctuación en el campo A.T!— pronunció apenas corroboró los datos en su pantalla.

—Se está replegando en un solo punto...— añadió Kenji mirando por encima del hombro del oficial científico —¿Qué diablos está pasando aquí?

—Ya veo— dijo Ritsuko en la otra sala, escuchando por medio de la radio aquella conversación, aunado a lo que ella misma veía por los monitores —Concentra todo su campo A.T en un solo punto y eso es lo que le da el impulso para vencer a la gravedad de esa manera. Fascinante— culminó, cruzándose de brazos.

El robot se congeló en donde estaba cuando alcanzó una determinada altura. En esos instantes, su campo protector volvió a funcionar cómo de costumbre, empezando la caída libre. Maniobró tanto como pudo para mantenerse a flote lo más que fuera posible, extendiendo ambos brazos y flexionando las rodillas.

Aún no terminaba de caer, a unos mil metros de su objetivo, cuando los instrumentos registraron una nueva alteración en su campo de energía. Una vez más estaba concentrándolo todo en un solo punto.

Los ojos ardientes del artefacto empezaron a brillar más y más paulatinamente, a través del orificio del casco que los dejaba al descubierto. A simple vista, parecían estar en llamas, asomándose las lenguas de fuego por sobre el casco.

Sin ninguna clase de aviso previo, sorprendiendo tanto a enemigos cómo a aliados, una inmensa y deslumbrante ráfaga de alguna clase de energía calorífica salió disparada de los ojos de la máquina. El monstruo, que apenas se estaba reponiendo del duro golpe recibido con anterioridad, aturdido, no pudo hacer la gran cosa para esquivar ó rechazar el peculiar ataque que le lanzaban, recibiéndolo todo de lleno. Al instante, la alta temperatura de la descarga, sólo comparada con la de un reactor nuclear semejante al de nuestra estrella, atravesó su Núcleo, disolviéndolo en el acto y consumiendo su cuerpo en una violenta explosión que se expandió en unos tres mil metros a la redonda. En una peculiaridad que comenzaba a tornarse característica de tales criaturas, el Quinto Ángel murió envuelto en una explosión que tomó la forma de una gigantesca cruz, que resplandeció intensamente en una lumbrera por escasos segundos.

Al observar detenidamente aquél infierno en la Tierra, se pensaba que nada podía salir librado de él. Mientras los angustiosos segundos transcurrían, la imaginación llevó a pensar a algunos que todo lo que estaba su alrededor había sido engullido por la violenta explosión que se sintió hasta donde ellos se encontraban, varios kilómetros bajo tierra.

El satélite despejaría cualquier duda. A la par que los estragos del estallido se dispersaban, el espía en el cielo lograba enfocar de manera más nítida la escena. Un gigantesco cráter estaba esculpido a las entradas del desierto. Ni rastros del Ángel. Y una vez que se dispersó por completo el humo lograron ver, indemne y victoriosa, a la Unidad Z, de pie justo a la mitad del cráter.

Boquiabierto, todo mundo en el cuartel guardaba silencio, en espera de cualquier clase de reporte. Medio minuto después lo escucharon, por la radio.

—Base, aquí Eva Z— pronunciaba el chiquillo en tono ponderado, sin ningún dejo de emoción en su voz —El blanco está destruido. Repito, blanco destruido. Daños a la Unidad: mínimos.

La ovación no se hizo esperar, por lo menos de sus colaboradores, quienes alzando los brazos estallaron en un grito de júbilo, felicitándose unos a otros, abrazándose ó simplemente estrechando las manos ó aplaudiendo. Su primera misión había sido un rotundo éxito, pese a las adversidades que se habían presentado en el transcurso de ésta.

También Misato, haciendo de lado las formas de propiedad, se dejó llevar por su entusiasmo, saltando repetidamente en su lugar y agitando los brazos.

—¡¡Lo logró, de veras lo logró!!— repetía incesantemente, presa del júbilo.

En contraste, quienes le acompañaban se limitaron a ajustarse la garganta ó cruzarse de brazos. Aún cuando la batalla se ganó, no había motivos suficientes para celebrar, dado que ellos no habían intervenido en ésta y por lo tanto, sus funciones estaban en peligro. Eso todos lo tenían en mente, mientras la capitana Katsuragi derrochaba algarabía, sin importarle la gran cosa, por el momento.

Por otra parte se encontraba la doctora Akagi, cruzada de brazos en su silla, y el comandante Ikari en su distintiva pose, ambos meditabundos en sus respectivos lugares.

Ciertamente, las habilidades de combate que la Unidad Z tenía a su disposición eran extraordinarias. Sin embargo, ni la capacidad de activar por sí sola el Motor S2, ni manipular el campo A.T. según la conveniencia, figuraban en ellas. De ninguna manera. Entonces, la verdadera arma no era el Evangelion, sino su alma, es decir, el piloto. La entidad que dirigía todos sus movimientos, que le daba la vida propiamente. ¿Cómo lo conseguía? ¿De dónde obtenía aquellos dones? ¿Cómo era que ningún otro piloto había manifestado esas habilidades? Un misterio para reflexionar a fondo.

También estaban conscientes que la batalla no sólo se había seguido en el Geofrente. De seguro el Consejo de Naciones se mantuvo pendiente de ésta. Y para esos momentos lo más probable era que ya se habrían percatado del poder que tenían a su disposición, y que empezarían a pujar cada vez más para utilizarlo. Y quién sabe. Al ver lo que podían hacer por su propia cuenta, con su propio equipo y su propio personal, quizás podrían prescindir por completo de NERV. Y así, quince años de trabajo y planeación se irían a la basura.

El panorama no pintaba muy bien.

También por su lado se encontraba el auténtico protagonista de la lucha. Aunque no lo demostrara en primera instancia, estaba abatido. La cabeza le parecía que iba a reventar, al igual que había sucedido con su enemigo. Elevar la sincronización al grado que le permitiera afectar a placer el campo A.T. y tener energía sin necesidad del cable umbilical, había resultado mucho más difícil de lo previsto. Esperaba amenizar los efectos secundarios con el entrenamiento. De todos modos, no planeaba resistir pilotar por mucho tiempo. Dos años, cuando menos. Después, vendría el final de la canción.

Adolorido y cansado en extremo, se dejó caer de rodillas en el ardiente desierto, para después desplomarse por completo, ahora sí ya sin energía. Boca arriba, con las áridas arenas a su espalda, esperaba a que llegara el equipo capacitado para recogerlo tanto a él cómo a Zeta. Pensaba en los tiempos venideros. En la expresión de los viejos de NERV. En todo lo que les esperaba a él y a sus compañeros pilotos, así cómo a la humanidad entera.

A lo lejos se escuchan los motores de los helicópteros y camiones que venían por él. Una densa nube se pasea por los cielos, eclipsando al sol por unos momentos, cuando pasa por debajo de él. Su sombra se proyecta en las desérticas planicies en donde reposaba.

Entonces, en un momento de tranquilidad absoluta, fue que la revelación vino a él: moriría en esa misma cabina en dónde se encontraba.

—Somos polvo en el viento— suspiró sin inmutarse, recargándose completamente en su asiento.

Una tormenta de arena se acercaba.


	7. ¡Hasta la victoria siempre!

"¡Hasta la victoria siempre!

Comandante Ernesto "Che" Guevara

El sonido de la grúa subiendo el pequeño cubículo inunda el interior de éste. Dentro del ascensor, una pequeña, más sin embargo, importante junta se lleva a cabo entre dos personas.

El comandante Ikari escucha pacientemente al emisario del Consejo de Naciones de la O.N.U, al mismo tiempo que éste le enseña varios documentos y fotografías que avalaban su identidad.

— ¿Seguro que nadie puede oír todo esto?— pregunta Gendo a su acompañante. El no estar en la cómoda seguridad de su propia agencia lo ponía tenso. No ignoraba lo impopular que era entre algunos sectores de la Junta de Seguridad, por tanto siempre estaba latente el temor de ser baleado por la espalda cuando se atrevía a abandonar sus dominios.

— Revisamos todo el ascensor. No hay micrófonos ó cámaras ocultas; está limpio.— se apresura a decir el hombre; de una mediana estatura, complexión robusta y vestido con un traje negro, mientras sus ojos los ocultan unas gafas para sol. En su acento para hablar japonés se distingue inmediatamente su procedencia americana.

Gendo vuelve a oír desinteresadamente todo los asuntos que aquel hombre ha venido a tratar, mientras observa su calzado y los alrededores. Finalmente, escucha algo de vital importancia y que, naturalmente, capta su atención total.

—Por último, en un hecho sin precedentes— anuncia con cierta emoción en su voz, deslizando sobre las manos de Ikari una carpeta con varios documentos, todos ellos referentes a las tropas rebeldes, mejor conocidas cómo el Frente de Liberación Mundial —Desde hace dos meses ha ocurrido una fragmentación en la dirigencia rebelde, cuyas causas hasta ahora son difíciles de precisar. Se distinguen dos tendencias: una, al parecer la más radical, es la que más adeptos ha ido ganando con una rapidez insólita; sin embargo, también la identidad del cabecilla de este grupo es un misterio. Al contrario, en el otro lado se encuentra la postura conservadora, la más débil y falta de seguidores, encabezada ni más ni menos que por nuestro reconocidísimo Comandante Chuy— enfatizó el sarcasmo al describir a ese personaje —Según la información que hemos recabado, la creciente fuerza de este nuevo grupo ha obligado al famoso guerrillero a abandonar el auspicio de su antiguo ejército, retirándose con los pocos hombres de confianza que le quedaban hacia un destino desconocido. Todo esto sucedió en el corazón de África, cerca de la frontera del Congo con Sudán, en dónde presumiblemente se encuentra la última base de operaciones del Frente, luego de que numerosos y fallidos enfrentamientos con los Cascos Azules los obligaron a replegarse de sus posiciones. Se cree que las abundantes bajas sufridas durante éstos últimos enfrentamientos fueron también una de las principales causas de la destitución del Comandante Chuy cómo General en Jefe de las fuerzas rebeldes, cargo que había venido desempeñado desde su misma fundación, hará ya unos catorce años.

Todo eso era muy interesante, fútil para él, pero un dato bastante curioso al fin y al cabo. ¿Pero qué era lo que tenía qué ver con él? Notando su bien disimulada impaciencia, el mensajero se apresuró a continuar con su relato.

—Hace apenas una semana que una de nuestras bases en México, ubicada en Guadalajara, el puerto con mayor afluencia del Oceáno Pacífico— hizo notar, por si alguien no estaba enterado de ese hecho tan de todos conocido. Hasta los niños de primaria lo sabían —fue atacada en un asalto relámpago. Los agresores capturaron abundante y muy diverso armamento, además de varias provisiones y equipos de telecomunicaciones, para después escapar hacia el mar en varios barcos balleneros de la industria local, igualmente hurtados. Debido al tamaño de sus naves, además de que empleaban parte del equipo robado para interferir con las señales del radar y satélite fue muy difícil encontrar su localización. No obstante, la última señal que tuvimos de ellos indicaba que por la latitud que tomaban estaban en camino hacia el Japón; además de la identificación del cadáver de un agresor caído durante el asalto, identificado ya cómo el Teniente Cirilo un alias para Daniel Santillán, conocido colaborador del Comandante Chuy.

—¿Me tratan de decir que ese hombre se dirige al GeoFrente?— lo interrumpió el nipón, harto de escuchar tantos rodeos, además de una inquietud que se apoderó de él de súbito —¿Qué les hace suponer que ese sujeto está tan desesperado cómo para intentar tomar por asalto el refugio subterráneo mejor protegido del planeta? ¡Es absurdo! ¡Sería un auténtico suicidio! Hay mucho que no sé acerca del tipo, pero una cosa la tengo por segura: el tal Comandante Chuy no es ningún imbécil, sino, no habría sobrevivido tantos años combatiendo a sus Fuerzas Armadas.

—Estamos bien enterados de esa situación— murmuró con desgano su interlocutor, sustrayendo de entre los bolsillos de su saco una fotografía —Pero a pesar de todo, también estamos seguros que precisamente es en ese lugar donde se encuentra el último recurso que le queda. En ningún otro punto del globo le podrían prestar ayuda para su tan precaria situación, acosado por todas las organizaciones militares y de inteligencia de todo el mundo, rechazado por su propia agente. ¿Cómo es eso posible? Bueno— dijo, a la vez que ponía la foto por encima de todos los documentos que Gendo se encontraba examinado en ese momento —No hace mucho también que, luego de años y años de intentar afanosamente develar de una vez por todas la verdadera identidad del Comandante Chuy, laboriosamente guardada en el hermetismo en que operaba, además de ocultar su rostro en su característica capucha, por fin hace un mes logramos conocer su verdadera identidad. Gracias, en gran parte a lo descuidado que se ha vuelto, a raíz de los conflictos internos ya antes referidos. Fue así que conseguimos esa fotografía que ahora sostiene en sus manos, en dónde se distingue con toda claridad el rostro del Comandante, instantes después de haberse retirado su capucha. Me parece que al ver esta fotografía todo le será más claro. Es cierto que hace tiempo que no aprecia ese rostro, pero al reconocerlo podrá entender de lo que se trata todo esto.

Ikari hizo caso de la instrucción. Hurgando en todos los rincones polvorientos de su memoria, intentó afanosamente reconocer al sujeto que le presentaban en el daguerrotipo. Sin mucho éxito, cabe destacar. Por más que lo buscaba no lo lograba relacionar. La larga cabellera, sucia y maltrecha, producto de la abundante exposición al polvo y al sol, esa barba tan espesa y tan abundante, el rostro moreno y curtido. No, no lograba recordarlo. Entonces, posó su vista sobre sus ojos. Sí. Había algo de familiar en esos ojos. Más que en los ojos, en esa mirada tan llena de desesperanza, tan sombría, tan sin ninguna fe en el mañana. Entonces, con un sobresalto que no pudo ocultar, por fin pudo identificar con plenitud al sujeto de la foto. Haciendo a un lado todos esos detalles, enmarcando al rostro más allá de todos ellos, lo reconoció por completo. Pero no era posible. Estaba viendo el rostro de un hombre muerto.

—¿Pero... pero... c-cómo?— atinó a decir, en medio de su confusión.

—Al reverso— indicó el emisario, impávido cómo bloque de piedra —Allí está escrito su verdadero nombre, y por ende, su parentesco.

El japonés obedeció la orden, volteando la fotografía al reverso, leyendo detenidamente las letras allí plasmadas. En cuanto lo hizo, la calma resurgió en su rostro, tranquilizándose poco a poco. Finalmente, suspiró:

—Pero claro. No podía ser de otra manera.

—Ahora entiende nuestra posición— agregó su acompañante —Durante dos décadas, este cabrón hijo de puta ha sido una piedrita en nuestro zapato— pronunció con un notable desprecio hacia el guerrillero — Ahora, que su influencia se ha disipado casi en toda su totalidad, es el momento de liquidarlo... para ello, necesitaremos de manera indispensable de su total apoyo.

—No sé— vaciló aún un poco el comandante, rascándose la barbilla —Sería mucho riesgo para las instalaciones y para mis empleados... ¿y qué tal si...?

No pudo terminar de expresar sus temores, porque fue interrumpido de tajo.

—Por cierto— continuó el otro sujeto —El Secretario General y los otros líderes del Consejo de Naciones ya han visto la grabación del primer combate de la Unidad Z. Están muy emocionados con su desempeño tan satisfactorio. Ya hay una corriente entre los dirigentes que considera muy seriamente el optar asignarle completamente a su equipo la tarea de eliminar a los Ángeles. Eso implicaría la disolución absoluta de NERV, ni qué decir del enorme presupuesto que se les tiene asignado. Pero no hay de qué preocuparse, por ahora —aclaró, al ver el gesto contrariado de Ikari —El Secretario sabe muy bien de sus valiosos servicios a lo largo de estos quince años. Y también eso de "Favor con favor se paga". ¿Usted no lo cree así?

Apesadumbrado, el rostro del japonés se ensombreció. El mensajero había dado justo en el clavo. Gendo necesitaba indispensablemente de ese presupuesto, de esa enorme cantidad de dinero que le asignaban periódicamente a su agencia para llevar a cabo sus planes secretos. Sin el dinero, nada se podía llevar a cabo. Entonces, la decisión le resultó fácil, desde ese punto de vista: la cabeza del rebelde tenía que rodar. A final de cuentas, el que no arriesga no gana, cómo dicen por ahí.

—De acuerdo— asintió lacónicamente, al mismo tiempo que el elevador se detenía y las puertas de éste se abrían. Ya habían llegado a su piso.

—Sabíamos que un hombre de tanta visión cómo usted entendería— remataba el otro individuo, esbozando una sonrisita burlona mientras el comandante le daba la espalda para abandonar el elevador. Y mientras las puertas se cerraban delante de él, culminó —Sus instrucciones llegarán una vez que esté de vuelta en Japón. Un gusto hablar con usted.

—Miserables— murmuró entre dientes Ikari, caminando por el solitario pasillo hasta la puerta de su habitación. Tenía que volver cuanto antes a Tokio 3. Era un largo viaje desde los Alpes suizos.

Así que, mientras que en Berna era apenas poco antes de mediodía, al otro lado del mundo, en Japón, la noche reinaba, cubriendo con su manto de oscuridad todo, hasta las aguas que delimitaban la extensión de tierra firme.

Eludiendo a toda costa cualquier tipo de luz, mucho más la eléctrica, una pequeña lancha de motor se abre paso por la marea hasta llegar a un pequeño muelle abandonado, y por lo tanto, poco vigilado. Sus siete ocupantes se apresuran a bajar de su vehículo y a refugiarse de inmediato entre las sombras de los muelles, cargando con dificultad su carga, varias valijas, maletas y cajas que llevaban sobre sus espaldas hasta que avistaron a su contacto, quien con una seña les indicó un viejo almacén que, al igual que todo en los alrededores, se encontraba abandonado.

En tiempos mejores, aquella área recibía el nombre de Yokosuka, una ciudad del país del Sol Naciente, en la provincia de Kanagawa, situada al SO. (Sudoeste) de la bahía de la antigua ciudad de Tokio, en la isla de Honshu. Había sido una importante base naval, ahora sólo era una ruina más en un país en ruinas.

Los forasteros, con sigilo extremo se introdujeron al interior del almacén, siempre con el temor latente de ser descubiertos de un momento a otro, y una vez acomodados vislumbraron por las ventanas sucias y quebradas aquél fulgor inusitado, que se divisaba allá, a lo lejos en el horizonte. Tal hecho indicaba que el último de los barcos balleneros hurtados, mismo que utilizaron para llegar hasta allí, explotó con cualquier evidencia que delatara su presencia en ese país, según lo planeado.

—Quiubo, Paco— saludó en español uno de los encapuchados, al parecer el de mayor rango, a su guía, estrechando las manos —¿Cómo están las cosas por acá?

—Según parece, bien— contestó Paco, que al igual que todos los allí presentes tenía el rostro oculto —Todo va de acuerdo al plan.

—¿Llegaron todos los muchachos?

—Sanos y salvos. Aquí ya nomás queda tu gente, 34, incluyendo a los que estamos aquí. A los que llegaron antes que ustedes los acomodé en los almacenes vecinos, para que descansaran un rato. Los vehículos ya están cargados y listos para cuando ordenes partir.

—Muy bien— repuso el primer encapuchado, volviéndose a sus subordinados —Órale raza, trepen todo al carro y traten de descansar los más que puedan; en 45 minutos tenemos que estar dejando este muladar.

Todos asintieron y en cuanto antes pusieron manos a la obra. Y mientras ellos se encargaban de cargar el jeep que los transportaría por las frías y oscuras carreteras de Japón, su líder se encaminó hacia una de las ventanas, buscando aire fresco del exterior. Estaba extenuado. Cargaba sobre sus hombros un gran peso. Su allegado se le acercó.

—Oye, Chuy— le dijo, casi susurrante.

—¿Sí?— musitó el guerrillero, con la vista clavada en las estrellas que tapizaban la noche.

—Las cosas nunca debieron llegar hasta este punto. ¿Cómo fue que permitimos que la cosa se nos saliera, así de control? Lo más importante: ¿Crees que podamos detenerlo, antes de que sea tarde?

—Ni yo lo sé, Paco— respondió descorazonado, en su misma pose, con la mirada en alto, perdida, y una mano apoyada contra la desvencijada pared.

—Esto está de la fregada, mano— continuó lamentándose su viejo compañero de armas, notablemente nervioso —Entre todos, aún contando a los que ya se nos adelantaron, no pasamos de la centena. Si nos topamos con alguna brigada de las Naciones Unidas, que es lo más probable, nos las vamos a ver negras. ¡Esto es una puta mierda, Chuy, una puta mierda!— prorrumpió, desesperado, dándole un golpe a la misma pared en donde estaba recargado su compañero —La avanzada que mandé en primer lugar ya se reportó. Me dicen que la pinche ciudad está igual que aquí. Desierta, muerta. Todo el pinche país es un enorme pueblo fantasma. ¿Cómo se supone que vamos a poder cubrir nuestra presencia, si no hay nada con qué taparnos? No sé tú, compadre, pero a mí me huele a que hay gato encerrado aquí. De seguro esos cabrones ya nos están esperando. ¡Nos están esperando, te digo!

Su jefe por fin se movió, bajando la vista y quitando la mano de la pared. Respirando profundo, se volvió hacia él, tratando de infundirle ánimos.

—Por eso mismo es que tenemos que ser más listos que ellos, Paco— puso una mano sobre su hombro, dándole unas palmaditas de apoyo —Acuérdate que el mecate se rompe por el hilo más delgado. Mejor sería que descansaras un poco, ¿no crees? Has estado en friega estos últimos dos días.

Sin ademán de querer decir algo más, el comandante Chuy abrió la puerta de aquella pocilga, queriendo respirar una última vez la brisa salina del mar que quedaba atrás de él. Pero antes que abandonara el recinto, su camarada lo contuvo una vez más.

—¿Toño?— dijo, a sus espaldas —Nos la vamos a pelar, ¿verdad? Es decir, aquí se acaba todo... todo por lo que peleamos tanto tiempo...

El comandante permaneció estático en su lugar. Una marejada de emociones, de añejas sensaciones lo inundaban. Hacía ya toda una vida que nadie se dirigía a él con su verdadero nombre: Toño, un apelativo para Antonio. Recuerdos de esa vida perdida acudían a él en grandes porciones.

—Eso parece, mi Oscar— contestó en tono lúgubre, cabizbajo —Pero con todo, hay que chingarle hasta el final: Patria ó muerte, ¿te acuerdas?

—Patria ó muerte... — repitió su amigo, murmurando. En esos momentos, aquellas palabras sonaban tan vacías, aquel ideal lucía tan lejano.

—Descansa— insistió el cansado guerrillero otra vez, mientras se encaminaba a un costado del almacén, en dónde podía observar el Océano Pacífico y escuchar sus olas romperse en la arena de la playa contigua.

Sacó de entre sus ropas una vieja y maltratada pipa de madera, pero que aún con todos los años encima, continuaba haciendo gala de su elegancia y de su fino corte artesanal. También sustrajo de uno de sus bolsillos una bolsita con tabaco, vaciando algo de su contenido sobre el recipiente, para después de haber guardado la bolsita en su respectivo bolsillo, encenderlo con un cerillo y empezar a degustar su aroma. Todo el procedimiento lo realizaba con extrema reverencia, casi era un ritual para él.

Mientras fumaba, con los ojos anclados en el mar, hizo a un lado todas las precauciones, y en un arrebato temerario se quitó la capucha del rostro, tirándola al piso. Después de todo, no había podido matar a Nelson, ese bastardo traidor, y para estas alturas ya todas las agencias deberían tener en su poder la fotografía que le tomó sin su máscara. Ahora ya era obsoleta, un peso muerto.

Tan muerto cómo esos parajes. Tan muerto cómo todo lo que alguna vez le importó. Entonces, así es cómo se acaba todo. 21 años de rebelión y de lucha continua e intensa, no sólo batallando contra el imperialismo capitalista la voraz globalización neo-liberalista, sino también en contra del hambre y la miseria, climas inclementes, paludismo y cólera, aún contra a aquellos a los que quería defender, esforzándose por hacerles ver que su camino era el correcto, que su lucha era su lucha. Aguantando condiciones extremas, meses sin poder asearse, a veces sin poder cambiarse de calzones cuando la diarrea te agarraba y tenías que cagarte en ellos, soportando la maldita pestilencia de tu propio trasero; durmiendo junto con las más terribles alimañas que el Señor en su infinita sabiduría haya creado. ¡Los pinches zancudos! Despertar y encontrar que más de una veintena de ellos te ha picado en todo el cuerpo, rascándote con uñas rotas y maltratadas. ¡Qué diferente era todo al principio! Lleno de esperanzas e ideales, sueños guajiros en donde salvabas al mundo de la opresión y lo dirigías a una utopía, donde todos compartieran la producción del trabajo en forma equitativa, de manera que nadie tuviera más que alguien. La eliminación del excedente y de la plusvalía. ¡Qué maravilloso se escucha toda esa sarta de idioteces!

Pero los años se van. Y también la juventud. Y con ella todos aquellos sueños a los que ofrendaste casi toda tu vida para verlos hechos realidad. De pronto te ves viejo, enojado y muy cansado, pestilente y sucio. ¡Ropa limpia, por favor, y un cambio de calzones, por el amor de Dios! Un baño con shampoo y una barra de jabón tampoco estaría nada mal. Y un rastrillo y tijeras para la barba llena de piojos. No importa lo que Paco diga, no puedo esperar para llegar a la ciudad, con todos sus lujos y comodidades.

Todo se acabó. Y tenía que ser aquí, precisamente aquí en este pedazo de roca en dónde tú moriste. Y ahora llega mi turno. Ya estoy en la tierra en donde dejaste de existir. Todo este territorio en el que gastaste los últimos años de tu vida. Me imagino que, al igual que yo, en algún instante de tu vida te posaste en alguna de estas playas, a escuchar la voz del mar hablándote, a observar esas olas espumosas estrellarse en el rompeolas, sentir la fría agua salada golpearte la cara, oler esta brisa salina... cómo yo, en ti debió haberse despertado un sentimiento de entrañable melancolía, que inevitablemente te condujo a aquellos días junto a mis padres. Ciertamente, es el mismo océano que nos vio nacer, pero la playa no es la misma. En lugar de reflejar el calor y la alegría por la vida, esos inolvidables días de fugaz infancia, aquí no puedo ver más que muerte y desolación. Una soledad abrumadora, que amenaza con engullirte a la menor oportunidad, con devorar tu corazón y no dejar nada de él. ¿Tú también sentiste lo mismo? Apuesto que sí. También miraste a este mismo mar que estoy viendo ahora, y tampoco pudiste encontrar nada más que desesperanza y tristeza. No, esta tierra extranjera no es y nunca será la nuestra. El nuestro fue un reino ahora extinto, engullido por los hambrientos elefantes del Norte. La nuestra fue una ciudad con olor a tierra mojada, de bellas y flamantes rosas en sus caminos y veredas, de una sociedad de mojigatos, de pinches mochos que se santiguaban hasta en el puto baño. Nuestra playa era una playa de turistas pendejos a los que podíamos tranzar fácilmente y sacarles la dolariza, de prostitutas y rateros en el malecón, una playa que se construyó sobre la sangre y carne podrida de los antiguos caciques de la localidad, vencidos por un enemigo al que ni ellos pudieron vencer: su propia ambición. Pero estos parajes extraños, éstos no son los nuestros, jamás nos pertenecerán ni podrán ser parte íntegra de nosotros cómo la tierra que nos dio a luz y nos vio crecer. Esto no es Puerto Vallarta. Esto no es Guadalajara.

¿Qué fue entonces lo que te obligó a continuar? ¿Qué te hizo levantarte y seguir tu camino, a pesar de que todo estaba perdido? Sí, ya lo sé. Seguramente fue esa mujer tuya, y el hijo que engendraste con ella. Lo sé, porque es lo mismo que me motiva a seguir a mí. Querías que estuviera a salvo, querías algo mejor para él, todo lo que ni tú ni yo pudimos poseer cuando teníamos su edad. Deseabas, con el anhelo más ferviente de tu alma, que tu hijo pudiera vivir, sin importar el precio que tuvieras que pagar. Salvarlo de su cruel destino, que le deparaba a él y todos los demás. Pero, ¿sabías qué le esperaba, de lograrlo? ¿Todo lo que le aguardaba en este mundo profano y corrupto? ¿Todo lo que tendría qué sufrir? ¿No hubiera sido más benévolo simplemente dejarlo morir? Ya no importa. De alguna manera, tengo que llegar con él, cueste lo que cueste, y advertirle. Advertirle sobre el peligro que se cierne sobre él, sobre todo el jodido mundo.

Porque, a diferencia de nosotros, esta tierra sí es suya. Estos parajes estériles son parte de él, aquí es en donde pertenece, el lugar que lo vio crecer y muy probablemente lo verá morir. Son suyos todos estos desiertos infranqueables, todas estas modernas ciudades sin habitantes, este país sin un espíritu ó un alma, sin gente que lo habite. Pero es suyo, lo tiene grabado todo en su memoria, almacenado en su alma y que de alguna manera u otra influye en lo que él es. Es lo que representa, es el futuro.

De pronto, me invade un lejano recuerdo de la niñez, de ese mundo que nos pertenecía y que ya se ha ido. Este olor, este olor que precisamente aquí, aquí en esta lejana tierra extranjera, viene a mí y me es tan familiar. Trae a mí viejas memorias de mi niñez, del panteón al que tantas veces tuve que visitar, primero para ir a la tumba del abuelo, después para ver donde reposaban los restos de mi propio padre. Hace más de treinta años que murió, pero aún tengo conmigo todas las impresiones de un niño descorazonado que cada 2 de Noviembre, el día de los muertos, llevaba a la tumba de su padre flores. Flores que expelían este mismo aroma que percibo en estos momentos, con todo un mar de por medio. Flores de xempaxochitl. ¿Aquí, en Japón, a estas horas de la madrugada?

Volteo hacia todas partes, queriendo colegir el origen de este extraño fenómeno, cuando de reojo observo en una callejuela al lado del almacén la silueta de una figura que se aproxima a donde me encuentro, de pie. Instintivamente me llevo la mano a la pistola que guardo en su funda, oculta bajo mi chaleco. Al compás del avance de la sombra, la saco de su escondite y la cargo, quitando el seguro y deslizando el dedo sobre el gatillo, listo para mandar al infierno a cualquier malnacido que intente detenerme en mi misión. Me refugio en una de las desvencijadas paredes de mi escondite temporal y apunto a donde me supongo emergerá el dueño de la sombra que, gracias a esta bendita luna que me ilumina, se refleja sobre el piso. No es muy corpulenta, más bien es insignificante, a primera vista. Su andar es dificultoso, lento, pareciera que tiene llagas en los pies ó algo por el estilo.

Y entonces, la escucho. Yo, que peleé por todo el mundo, que fui testigo de inenarrables horrores, que no en pocas ocasiones pude empaparme del sonido del campo de batalla, de espantosos gritos de agonía, gente sin entrañas rogando por ayuda, el llanto desesperado de las mujeres que sostienen a sus hijos muertos en brazos, el motor de los bombarderos sobre nuestras cabezas, las terribles explosiones que te ensordecían y que aún hasta de noche creías apercibir, yo que he visto al horror cara a cara, no puedo evitar que el sonido de esta aterradora voz me provoque un escalofrío hasta lo más profundo de mi médula, se trepe y enrosque por el tuétano hasta llegar a mi corteza cerebral y vuelvo a sentir lo que es el miedo, el terror absoluto. Mi pulso se acelera, tiembla junto con mi mano que sostiene la pistola, mi corazón late con más fuerza amenazando atravesar mi caja torácica, este sudor frío recorrer mis sienes, al mismo tiempo que la sigo oyendo, anunciando con su voz lúgubre, cómo un lamento continuo, que parece nunca acabar:

—¡Flores! ¡Flores para los muertos! ¡Floooooores para los muertos! ¡Flooooooooreeeeees para los muertos! ¡Para los muertos! ¡Para los muertooooooos! ¡Flores para los muertos!

¡En español! En español, clarito y sin acento extranjero. ¡Aquí, en Oriente, a miles de kilómetros de distancia de México ó de cualquier otro país de habla hispana! No me cabe ya la menor duda que esto es obra del mero diablo. ¡El mismo diablo en persona, que ha venido por mí para arrastrarme a su reinado de tinieblas y perdición!

Sea quién sea, por fin aparece ante mis ojos, prosiguiendo su tétrico canto, con su voz trémula y desgarradora:

—¡Flores! ¡Flores para los muertos! ¡Floooooores para los muertos! ¡Flooooooooreeeeees para los muertos! ¡Para los muertos! ¡Para los muertooooooos! ¡Flores para los muertos!

Se trata de una mujer. Una mujer vestida completamente de negro, con vestido largo y velo que me oculta su rostro, pero que aún a través de él se le ve pálido, casi transparente. El color de sus manos, descuidadas y maltratadas, con largos dedos rematando en unas uñas de igual condición, es moreno. Tez morena. No, no morena. Dorada. Piel de bronce. Definitivamente es paisana nuestra. Pero eso no hace que mi temor disminuya. Permanezco en mi sitio, congelado de pavor, sin que mi dedo acierta a jalar del gatillo. ¿Qué hace por estos lares? ¿Vestida de esa manera, recorriendo las vacías calles del vacío puerto, cantando de esa manera, cargando esa canasta tejida de mimbre con sólo cuatro flores de xempaxochitl? Vendedora no es, de seguro.

Reviso el contenido de la bolsita que guardé en uno de los bolsillos de mi chaleco. La huelo con sumo detenimiento. No, pues sí es tabaco lo que he estado fumando. Esto no puede ser una alucinación, producto de un viaje de marihuana.

Y otra vez, otra vez esa misma flor de xempaxochitl que ahora avienta a mis pies y que cae con un rumor seco, sustrayéndola de su canasta para después mirarme de pies a cabeza, con continente severo, sin jamás dirigirme una palabra, darme la espalda y continuar con su penoso deambular por el desierto puerto, entonando en aquellos gritos que perturbaban la tranquilidad de la noche:

—¡Flores! ¡Flores para los muertos! ¡Floooooores para los muertos! ¡Flooooooooreeeeees para los muertos! ¡Para los muertos! ¡Para los muertooooooos! ¡Flores para los muertos!

Esta flor de xempaxochitl, esta flor a mis pies que ahora estoy recogiendo, mientras sigo con la mirada a aquél espectro perderse en la oscuridad, camuflada con su atuendo, a la vez que escucho los últimos ecos de sus lamentos:

—¡Para los muertooooos! ¡Flores para los muertos! ¡Para...!

Esta flor de color anaranjado, de delgados y abundantes pétalos, de tallo verde y largo, esta flor de xempaxochitl, flor consagrada al culto de los muertos en mi tierra natal, para reverenciarlos y rendirles memoria, para guiarlos en su viaje al más allá, esta misma flor que ahora estoy sosteniendo en mi mano, que inunda mis fosas nasales con su peculiar aroma, es esta misma flor la que me hace finalmente acordarme de algo, por allá desvalagado en el viejo baúl de las memorias perdidas. Un recuerdo que me remonta hará treinta y algo años, cuando mi padre aún seguía con vida, cuando era mi padre quien nos llevaba de la mano al cementerio, a rendirle honor al venerable abuelo caído en batalla. Cuando al pie de la tumba de su propio padre, nos advirtió que a los dos, incluso a él, nos llegaría este momento. Cuando nos confió un secreto que había pasado en nuestra familia de padres a hijos, una tradición legendaria, seguida a través del paso de los años, incluso de los siglos. Éramos tan jóvenes, tan ingenuos y desinteresados. La muerte parecía algo tan lejano, que quizás no le prestamos la suficiente atención mientras nos revelaba con una solemnidad marcial el más grande secreto de la familia. Un secreto de vida y muerte, que ahora cobra vida y más credibilidad que nunca. ¡Padre, qué tontos fuimos al no atenderte!

—Xóchitl— murmuro ese nombre, esbozando en mi memoria el antiguo relato que mi padre nos confió a ambos.

¿Tú también pasaste por lo mismo? ¿También tú viste a esa florista ambulante, tirar una flor de xempaxochitl a tus pies? ¿También tú te quedaste paralizado por el pánico que embargaba todo tu ser? ¿También tú recordaste ese viejo relato, olvidado hace ya tantos años? ¿También tú te percataste, al igual que yo, que tu fin estaba próximo? ¿Por eso hiciste lo que hiciste?

Con mayor razón debo apresurarme a cumplir con mi cometido. Debo encontrarlo. Debo encontrar a ese hijo tuyo y hacer todo lo que quede en mis manos por salvarlo de su destino, del destino de toda nuestra familia. El mensaje debe ser entregado.

—¿Chuy?— pregunta Paco, desconcertado por mi actitud, a mis espaldas. Está muy claro que él no vio nada, ni escuchó esos desgarradores aullidos de alma en pena. Sólo yo pude verla —Estamos listos para irnos, cuando tú quieras dar la orden.

—Sí— contestó, pasando mis manos por mi cara, despavilándome por entero, para luego volverme hacia mi alterno —Vámonos de una buena vez— suspiro mientras que tiro al suelo la flor. Ya no hay nada que pueda hacer.

—¿Y eso?— me vuelve a interrogar mi segundo, haciéndome caer en la cuenta que la flor era muy real, si es que él era capaz de verla —¿De dónde la sacaste?

—De por allí— salgo al paso, escabulliéndome hacia el jeep que está en el interior del almacén. Él no tiene qué saber lo que nos aguarda en Tokio 3.

Al siguiente día, sin conocer la existencia de la charla anterior e ignorando también el drama que vivía una de las figuras políticas y sociales más reconocidas de su época, en otro salón de las instalaciones de NERV, Ritsuko y Misato observan la batalla anterior, tomada gracias a múltiples cámaras en la ciudad, obteniendo así un sin número de vistas desde donde analizar el debut de la unidad Z.

—Bien, muy bien— repetía la doctora Akagi a cada toma de la grabación —Bastante bien, para ser la primera vez. La capacidad de combate de la unidad Z sobrepasa en mucho a lo que esperábamos. Las mejoras genéticas y mecánicas que realizó el muchacho en una unidad Evangelion ordinaria son asombrosas— la cinta termina, pero no por esto la conversación debería hacerlo también, así lo creyó Ritsuko, permaneciendo en su asiento y continuar —En circunstancias normales, deberíamos alegrarnos de ese hecho, pero dada la situación tan comprometida en la que NERV se encuentra...

—Te comprendo— asintió Misato, que a diferencia de su compañera se puso en pie y se cruzó de brazos, con una expresión muy seria —Y es que si el Consejo de Naciones ya ha visto esta grabación, y ya se dieron cuenta del potencial que tienen entre manos, es decir, con su propio equipo y personal, ¿para que querrían a NERV? Se ahorrarían mucho, eso sí.

—Quizás fue por eso que el Comandante Ikari salió corriendo a la junta que sostendría el Consejo en Berna, ¿no lo crees?

—Apostaría por eso— señaló Katsuragi, con una discreta sonrisa en los labios —Debe estar muy preocupado por no perder su trabajo...

—Cómo todos nosotros— recalcó la científica —Por otro lado, hay algo que me sigue inquietando— pronunció contrariada, rascándose la barbilla —Y eso es la sincronización del piloto con el Eva Z. Es que me parece increíble que pudiera alcanzar fácilmente ese insólito nivel en la primera vez que lo tripulaba, al igual que Shinji. El sólo sincronizarse a un nivel satisfactorio les tomó al Primer y Tercer Niño siete meses aproximadamente. Pero en cambio, el Segundo y el Cuarto Niño consiguieron un radio de sincronía de 100 y 98 por ciento, respectivamente, la primera vez que subieron a sus Evas. Pero el asunto no termina allí, sino que, por si no fuera suficiente, el piloto de la Unidad Especial logró aumentar tres veces y media su nivel de sincronización perfecta; poniéndolo en porcentaje, sería de un 350. ¡La segunda cantidad más alta de sincronía alcanzada en el proyecto! También está esa capacidad de alterar y manipular a voluntad el campo A.T de Eva.

—¿Cómo es eso posible?— interrogó la militar, en actitud reflexiva —¿Qué factor produce que estos dos pilotos en específico posean esa capacidad para pilotar por primera vez un Eva y alcanzar ese nivel de sincronía? ¿Qué es lo que los hace diferentes de los otros dos pilotos?

—No lo sé con exactitud— contestó Akagi —Bien podría ser el sexo. Tal vez la presencia de los cromosomas Y tengan algo que ver. Probablemente también el ciclo menstrual intervenga en el desempeño del piloto a los mandos de una Unidad Eva. Sin embargo, creo que en el caso concreto de Kai existe un factor determinante en su habilidad para manipular tanto su sincronía cómo el campo A.T del Evangelion, y me supongo que ya debes imaginarte a lo que me refiero. Y las consecuencias que este hecho desencadenaría de seguir en su empeño.

—Sí, ya sé de lo que me estás hablando— musitó Katsuragi, cabizbaja —Pero cuando hablé al respecto con Kai fue muy tajante al aclararme que estaba decidido a llegar hasta el final, sin importar lo que pasara con él. Es su decisión, y por mucho que me duela, debo respetarla.

—Después de todo, cada quién debería tener derecho a elegir de qué manera morir, ¿no?

Con el alma hecha nudos, Misato ya no respondió a aquél comentario de mal gusto, saliendo apuradamente de aquella sala.

"¿La primera?" pregunta Shinji mediante ese extraño sistema de señas que inventó Kensuke, específicamente para los exámenes. Esperando la respuesta de Kai, se pone a meditar si esto es lo realmente correcto; él debería haber estudiado con más esmero los días anteriores a la prueba, así no sentiría este sentimiento de culpabilidad que ahora siente, y así tampoco tendría que abusar de la buena fe de su amigo.

"No, menso. La tercera" responde Kai con el mismo sistema, después de verificar la pregunta, lo que tomo sólo unos cuantos instantes.

Apenado, Shinji agradece la ayuda y voltea a la hoja en su pupitre, jurándose a sí mismo que sería la última vez que haría trampa en los exámenes. El tener por mejor amigo a un genio, era una navaja de doble filo en los estudios. Por un lado, problema ó pregunta que no alcanzaras a comprender, él podría explicártelo nuevamente hasta que lo entiendas, pero por el otro lado, en los exámenes siempre estaba presente la tentación de una ayuda extra, lo cual, conforme al sistema educativo, es trampa, y sólo los delincuentes hacen trampa.

Kai voltea la mirada, mientras un hondo suspiro de desesperación escapa de su boca, al mismo tiempo que se vuelve a reclinar sobre su lugar. Estaba aburrido. Hacía una hora que había comenzado el examen, y hacía cincuenta y seis minutos que lo había acabado. Todo eso para él era como un regreso al jardín de niños, todo le aburría y absolutamente todo era de lo más sencillo para él. ¿Por qué estaba ahí? Mira hacia la ventana, a lado de él, y observa el reflejo de Rei, quien contestaba tranquilamente la prueba a diferencia de la mayoría de sus condiscípulos; y entonces lo recuerda. Ella era la razón, ella y Shinji. Pero por ella podía soportar todo aquello y mucho más castigo, si era necesario. Ella, y sólo ella era lo único que existía en el mundo en esos momentos. Sus heridas ya estaban sanando, por fin. Ya le habían quitado la gasa de su ojo derecho, dejando ver la peculiar belleza de éste. Y dentro de algunos días le quitarían el yeso del brazo. Le daba gusto por ella, había pasado por tantas y tantas cosas. "Dios, hasta su manera de mover el lápiz es encantadora" pensaba Kai, mientras furtivamente dirigía su mirada a donde la chiquilla y se daba a la tarea de examinar toda la anatomía de su bien amada. La recorrió con la mirada una y otra vez, enfrascado en la belleza celestial, según él, de la muchacha. ¿Cómo fue posible que se desarrollara a tal grado en un orfanato? No importa, lo único que importaba es que estaba ahí en esos momentos, junto con él, y eso nadie se lo podía quitar.

Aquel trance fue abruptamente cortado en el momento que ella se levantó del asiento para entregar su examen concluido, mientras Shinji lo movía por la espalda.

— Kai, ya despiértate, ya acabamos.— dice éste mientras continúa agitándolo.

— ¿Eh?— murmura Kai.

— ¡Qué ya nos podemos ir!— pronuncia Shinji, intentando hacerlo reaccionar.

Kai observa a Rei en la puerta, y a Shinji delante de él. Entonces nuevamente recuerda que deben ir a NERV un poco más temprano de lo acostumbrado; lo había olvidado por completo, y feliz y aliviado de dejar aquel agujero del aburrimiento, cómo designaba al salón de clases, se incorpora de inmediato.

— Ah, de veras— pronunció Kai mientras se desperezaba, y de inmediato, cogió su mochila y guardó en ella sus cosas.— Muy bien, vámonos.

Los dos se despiden del maestro y de la clase, para luego desaparecer por el umbral de la puerta, precedidos por la chiquilla.

Toji y Kensuke, impotentes, ven su oportunidad para pasar el examen desvanecerse en la puerta, junto con Kai, y no pueden hacer más que lamentarse.

Los tres caminan sobre la desierta acera, mientras el cálido y afectuoso sol los saluda con sus rayos en sus espaldas, calentándolos y disipando el gélido fresco de la mañana, dando paso al caluroso mediodía. No había ni una sola nube en cielo que amenazara con opacar aquel brillante y hermoso día.

El ambiente parece reflejarse en el estado de ánimo de Kai, que trae una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro desde que salieron de la escuela; ora juega con una lata, ora sólo se dedica a observar los alrededores ó simplemente tararea una canción, pero parecía no poder quedarse quieto en un solo lugar, moviéndose por todos los alrededores tal cómo una especie de espíritu chocarrero.

Rei siente de repente cómo unas manos sujetan sus caderas, y cómo suavemente es levantada unos centímetros por encima del suelo. Instintivamente, ella voltea hacia abajo. Es Kai, quien la está sujetando y moviendo de aquí a allá cual muñeca de trapo, pero a la vez con suma delicadeza. Era una acción muy atrevida, nada discreta, cómo le gustaba que fueran todos sus tratos con el muchacho, pero al observar la felicidad en el rostro de Kai, de ésa del que sabe que tiene todo lo que alguna vez deseó en la vida, por más que luchó y se contuvo, finalmente se rindió a la innegable sensación que crecía en su interior y una risa se escapa de entre los labios de la niña, no pudiendo contenerse más.

Así siempre era su relación. Rei tranquilizaba y extasiaba a Kai, mientras éste con toda su vitalidad, la contagiaba y la hacía sentirse feliz, viva.

Shinji no puede hacer más que extrañarse frente a la anormal reacción de Ayanami a la acometida de Kai. Aquello le resultó raro, ya que en sus anteriores encuentros, a simple vista Rei no parecía disfrutar de nada en la vida y solía estar siempre con esa misma expresión de soledad en su rostro. Pero ahora, mientras Kai la sostenía, ella parecía disfrutarlo, estar feliz con ello; en estos momentos parecía disfrutar de la vida por primera vez desde que la conoció, en aquel muelle de la unidad 01. Eso le indicaba que lo que suponía desde días antes, que la aparente ausencia y melancolía que siempre reinaba en el semblante de la muchacha era una máscara, una barrera que utilizaba para cubrirse del mundo exterior, era correcta.

Mucho más extraño le resultó que pudiese existir algún tipo de relación entre esos dos, dado sus caracteres tan disímbolos uno de otro. Pero Kai no se permitiría tanta familiaridad con alguien que no estuviera dentro de su círculo. De hecho, con él se permitía ese comportamiento hace apenas unos cuantos días, una semana a lo mucho, a pesar que ya había pasado más de un mes desde que llegó a Tokio 3. No obstante, ellos dos ya estaban de compañeros mucho tiempo antes de su llegada. Tenían historia antes de él. ¿Qué tipo de historia sería ésa?

Suavemente, Rivera deposita a Rei en tierra firme, mientras que desconcertado, observa a lo lejos las instalaciones de NERV. La muchacha también se da cuenta de aquel singular detalle y sin pronunciar palabra alguna, los dos miran con atención algo a lo lejos. Shinji, quien se había quedado rezagado, al ver la taciturna actitud de sus compañeros, se detiene junto a ellos.

— ¿Qué pasa? — pronuncia el recién llegado.

— Eso— murmura Kai a la vez que señalaba un punto— Mira...

La mirada de Shinji se dirige al punto señalado, frente a los cuarteles de NERV, y puede ver a aquellas personas vestidas con un verde oscuro bloquear la entrada. Se trataba de un cerco militar, instalado en todo el perímetro del cuartel general y en distintos puntos de éste. Él ve a esa decena de soldados en el cerco, revisando a cualquier vehículo ó persona que quisiera entrar. Es extraño. En los pocos meses que llevaba aquí, jamás había pasado algo cómo esto y presiente que algo muy grande sucederá, si no es que ya pasó.

— ¿Qué es lo que vamos a hacer?— vuelve a interrogar Shinji.

— Nada— pronuncia firmemente Kai, mientras avanzaba hacia los militares delante de él.

Sin vacilar, el niño se abre paso entre los uniformados, seguido por los otros dos chicos, hasta que llega al cerco en sí, dónde un soldado le corta abrupta y amenazadoramente el paso.

— ¿Qué quieren aquí, mocosos?— pregunta de forma tosca y violenta el militar,

Kai ignora la ruda pregunta, y se dispone a examinar a la persona delante de él.

Era un novato, cuando mucho un soldado raso, el cual no rebasaba los veinte años de edad. De estatura baja y cabellos color negro, de entre su boca desfilaban unas encías mal cuidadas. Era una minucia de persona que ofrecía un patético espectáculo de gallardía militar. Y lo más probable es que fuera tan inexperimentado cómo su apariencia lo indicaba. A lo mucho, tendría tres meses en servicio. ¿Entonces qué hacía en una operación de este tipo? Era bastante inusual que mandaran a novatos a cuidar la instalación más importante de NERV en todo el mundo, sea la razón que fuera. ¿Qué tramaba esta vez Ikari?

— ¿Qué no me oíste, tarado?— volvió a musitar el soldado, aprovechando la corta edad de Rivera para insultarlo.

— Aquí trabajamos, genio— expresó el niño con desprecio, mientras le pasaba su tarjeta de identificación. Luchaba por contenerse. "Después de todo, sólo está haciendo lo que sus superiores le ordenaron" pensaba, intentando mantener la calma "¿Cómo es que este adefesio puede imaginarse que los pilotos Eva son sólo chiquillos de catorce años?"

Frunciendo el ceño, el militar examina de mala gana aquel pedazo de papel enmicado, y luego de dar una descuidada mirada a la tarjeta, prorrumpió:

— ¡Mientes! ¿De dónde te has robado esto, escuincle?— gruñó mientras arrojaba la tarjeta violentamente al suelo, al mismo tiempo que Kai la recogía serenamente y pasando del berrinche del novato.

—¡Te he hecho una pregunta, miserable!— gritó enardecido por la indiferente actitud del niño, sujetándolo por el brazo y agitándolo con fuerza— ¡ Si no me respondes te arrojaré al calabozo, maldito sordo!

Complementó su amenaza al picarle la boca del estómago con la punta del cañón de su

M-21 que portaba por encima del pecho. El joven retrocedió, sintiendo el frío metal al contacto con su piel, aún a través de su ropa. En esos momentos, aquella arma parecía aún más peligrosa en manos de ese tipo de persona, sin ningún tipo de criterio. Seguro que era de los que disparaban primero y preguntaban después.

—¡Muy bien, animal! ¿Por qué no telefoneas al cuartel para que te lo verifiquen?— responde con el mismo tono el muchacho, mientras de un fuerte manotazo se zafa del opresor brazo del militar, enfurecido.— ¿Crees que le tengo miedo a tu pistolota, imbécil? ¡Anda, baboso! Dispárame, si es que tienes los güevos para hacerlo, ó llama a tu superior, pero decídete ya. ¿Ó es que no sabes usar el teléfono, inútil?

— ¡Eso mismo voy a hacer, pequeña sabandija!

Entre gritos y maldiciones, el soldado se abre paso hasta su puesto, desde donde coge un auricular y marca violentamente las teclas para comunicarse con su superior, mientras de reojo continúa observando a Kai, con esos ojos que parecían echar grandes bocanadas de fuego.

— Maldito imbécil, berrinchitos a mí.... — murmura molesto Kai, mientras se acomoda su camiseta arrugada, al tiempo que sus compañeros se le unen— Pero ahorita mismo me las vas a pagar, desgraciado...

Los niños dirigen sus miradas hacia la caseta a donde fue a posarse el malhumorado novato. Éste, sentado, por fin logra comunicarse con su respectivo superior.

— Sí señor.— pronuncia el soldado.— Lamento molestarlo, señor, pero lo que pasa es que aquí hay tres mocosos que dicen trabajar aquí. Sí claro, espero.— dijo mientras hizo una pausa y volvió a dirigir su rencorosa mirada hacia los niños, hasta que al fin contesta de nuevo su superior por la otra línea.— Sí señor, continúo aquí. ¿Qué? ¿Cómo dijo? Sí, sí, enseguida... lo siento señor, no tenía ni idea, sí, sí... sí claro, le juro que no se volverá a repetir.— concluyó espantado, mientras colgaba el teléfono, y con los ojos bien abiertos, se dirigía hacia dónde estaban los niños.

Su faz entera había cambiado completamente. En estos momentos estaba pálido, y sus ojos profundamente abiertos asomaban a todas luces su desesperación interior, mientras seguía caminando automáticamente por el camino, hasta encontrase nuevamente con los chiquillos.

— Siento mucho este penoso incidente, señor. — balbuceó mientras levantaba la baya que imposibilitaba el paso.— Usted sabe cómo es este asunto de la seguridad, discúlpeme por mi actitud.

— Muy bien, cuate, acepto tu disculpa— pronunció triunfalmente Kai, mientras pasaban al interior.— Pero cuidado conque se vuelva a repetir, ¿entendido?

— Sí señor, cómo usted diga.— pronunció aquel novato, mientras los observaba alejarse. Extrañado, rendido y humillado cómo estaba, no tuvo más remedio que dejarse caer pesadamente en el piso y lanzar un profundo suspiro de alivio.

El niño dirigió una última mirada a aquel pobre soldado, lamentándose que en manos de ese tipo de personas estuviera la seguridad del cuartel. Se limitó a vocear a los cuatro vientos la ineptitud de aquel hombre, y de todos sus compañeros.

— ¡Cabrones!— ladraba fuertemente— ¡Nomás para eso sirven, hijos de la chingada! ¡Para estar fregando!

En realidad no se los decía a sus compañeros, sino a sí mismo, para ratificar el odio que les tenía a todos los grupos armados: el ejército, la policía, la guerrilla, el narcotráfico, los cascos azules, la Gestapo, en fin, todo grupo numeroso y armado era para él lo mismo, y todos tenían un solo propósito para él: chingar a la gente indefensa, apoyándose en su gran numero y en sus enormes armas.

Pero a pesar de todo, el muchacho rápidamente volvió a recuperar su anterior sentido del humor, no dejando que aquél incidente le arruinara el dia. No tardó mucho el pequeño grupo en encontrarse con Misato.

— ¡Hola chicos! — saludó alegremente la militar, al darse cuenta de la presencia de los niños.

— _¡Schalom alekh hem...!_— devolvió el saludo Kai, con un antiquísimo saludo judío, que significa "La paz sea contigo". Todo esto con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, y levantando la mano.

Todos los demás voltean muy extrañados, observando atónitos al niño. Éste, al darse cuenta, después de unos momentos, volvió a repetir el procedimiento, empleando otra frase, un poco más conocida.

— ¡Qué onda!— pronunció alegremente, volviendo a levantar la mano y estirando considerablemente los labios.

— Hola...— murmuró Misato, continuando observándolo, atónita. Había veces que Kai podía ser tan raro.

— Eh.. Misato— dijo Shinji, saliendo de su sorpresa.— ¿Qué es todo ese relajo de allá?

— Lo ignoro por completo... Cuando pregunté, sólo me dijeron que tenía algo que ver con la seguridad interna— respondió la mujer, mientras volvían a emprender el camino por los pasillos del cuartel.

— De pérdida se hubieran conseguido guardias de mejor calidad... ¿Éstos venían a peso la veintena?— preguntó sarcásticamente Kai a la par que la seguía.

Intentaba relajarse con ese tipo de comentarios, pero en realidad estaba muy inquieto por esa situación. Y es que no sólo era por el soldado en reciente servicio, todas las tropas que pudo observar cuidando la entrada acusaban el mismo problema: la falta de experiencia y organización. No le extrañaría nada que la mayoría fueran reclutas. No podrían repeler una auténtica amenaza. Y ese singular detalle debía tener su razón de ser, pero no podía imaginarse cuál. Algo muy grande se estaba tramando, y no tenía idea de qué era.

Detestaba eso.

El compacto grupo continúa su camino por los corredores, y al poco tiempo, el incidente es olvidado por la mayoría, por no considerarlo digno de recordarse. Para la mayoría, pero no para el joven extranjero, quien se mostraba muy mortificado al respecto. Y es que tenía un raro presentimiento, de esos infalibles, de que muy pronto algo desagradable, algo muy doloroso iba a suceder.

—Oye, Kai, ¿porqué esa cara?— preguntó Takashi, su alterno, notando su estado cuando apenas llegó a su cuarto de controles, en donde aún le aplicaban diversas pruebas a la Unidad Z —¿No dormiste bien, te caíste de la cama?

—No, para nada— respondió el infante, alzando la mano y cambiando repentinamente de gesto, para no demostrar más su aflicción delante de sus hombres —Nomás andaba pensando... ¿Viste a los monos que están en las puertas? ¿Qué estarán haciendo aquí, eh?

—Según tengo entendido, son gente nuestra...— contestaba el oficial a la par que checaba algunos datos en la tabla que tenía en sus manos.

—O sea, ¿de la O.N.U.?— interrogó el chiquillo de nueva cuenta.

—Así parece, pero no sé nada más al respecto— aclaró Kenji, desviando por un momento la vista de sus datos, para voltear con el niño, intrigado —¿Quieres decir que los jefes no te han entregado ninguna notificación al respecto? ¿No te dijeron nada, ni siquiera te avisaron?

—No hasta donde yo recuerdo— pronunció confundido el muchacho, deslizándose en una silla hasta llegar a su consola —Aún no reviso mi correo, que es por donde me envían mis instrucciones... déjame ver... — decía, desplegando en la pantalla el contenido de su buzón electrónico —No, no hay algo que se parezca a una notificación de despliegue de tropas, pero... ¿Qué diablos es esto?— consternado, leyó con atención el mensaje, parafraseando en voz alta —"Operación de cooperación mutua y de trabajo coordinado y conjunto con las fuerzas de NERV" ¿Qué clase de basura es ésa?

—¿Vamos a trabajar más de cerca con esta gente?— se extrañó también el japonés, mirando la pantalla por encima del hombro del joven —Qué extraño, y yo que pensaba que ya nos iban a dar nuestra propia agencia.

—Y cómo no, si los malditos líderes estaban que se morían de la emoción apenas vieron la grabación del debut de Z. ¿Qué los hizo cambiar de postura?— corroboró Rivera, cruzándose de brazos, con el ceño fruncido, observando detenidamente su consola, reflexionando —Simplemente no los entiendo. ¿Porqué construir una Unidad Evangelion y todo un departamento en torno a ella al margen de NERV, si a final de cuentas los de NERV se van a encargar de las operaciones? ¡Es absurdo! ¿Para qué diablos me hicieron venir aquí, en ese caso?

—Bueno, tampoco creo que les estén dando la dirección total de la Unidad Especial a los de NERV, tú leíste bien que se trata de "cooperación mutua y trabajo coordinado con las fuerzas de NERV"...

—No te dejes llevar por el nombrecito ridículo— repuso Katsuragi —No es más que una fachada. Por lo que leí entre líneas, puedo entender que en las hostilidades en contra de los Ángeles, el Eva Z se coordinará con los demás Evangelions de NERV, pero toda la maldita operación táctica correrá a cargo de ellos. En resumidas cuentas, a nosotros sólo nos permitirán guardar nuestro Eva y dejarlo bien limpiecito después de cada pelea.

—El comandante Ikari quiere desquitar su sueldo, ¿eh?— comentó Takashi, volviendo, en lo que eran peras ó manzanas, a su labor —¡Oye! ¿No tendrá esto que ver con el viaje que hizo hace unos días a Europa? Acuérdate que el Consejo de Naciones se estaba reuniendo en Berna por esos días...

—¡Ja!— se mofó el chiquillo, levantándose de su asiento —No me extrañaría en nada que ese cretino haya ido a lamer unas cuantas botas para salvar su pellejo. Ahora que lo pienso, tiene bastante sentido. Sólo así me explico que conservara su posición y su puesto. Pero ya sabes cómo se las gastan en el Consejo, ellos nunca dan algo sin esperar nada a cambio.

—¿Las tropas de la entrada?— infirió Kenji.

—Podría ser— asintió el muchacho —Pero la pregunta sigue en el aire: ¿para qué?

—Al piloto de la Unidad Z, Kai Katsuragi, se le solicita en la sala de controles principal. Al piloto de la Unidad Z, Kai Katsuragi, se le solicita en la sala de controles principal— se oyó anunciar en el sonido local, interrumpiendo las cavilaciones del joven.

—Tal parece que la esclavitud da comienzo— pronunció, observando con mirada fulminante a las bocinas del techo —Aún así, pienso hablar con el Secretario muy seriamente de toda esta chingadera, es inaudito que esto esté pasando... — pronunció con evidente enfado al mismo tiempo que se dirigía a la salida.

—Al parecer, el Secretario te tiene en muy alta estima, ¿no es así?— preguntó su segundo, de espaldas a él.

—Óyeme, de algo tiene que servir ser el hijo del tipo que le salvó la vida, ¿no?— terminó diciendo al salir de la sala, cerrándose las puertas detrás de él.

Al llegar al cuarto de controles, se les da instrucciones a tanto a Kai cómo a Shinji para la práctica de hoy: será la primera vez que hagan juntos el entrenamiento. El personal espera ver cómo será la sincronización entre los dos, en especial Ritsuko y Misato, quienes consideran muy importante para las batallas futuras el que estos dos se compenetren satisfactoriamente, y con justificada razón. Ya en nada importaba lo que Rivera tuviera que replicar al respecto. La gente de NERV le empezaba a sacar jugo a su acuerdo recién hecho desde muy temprano.

El breve alivio que Shinji sintió en los días siguientes a la primera aparición de la unidad Z, se desvaneció por completo al recibir la noticia por labios de Ritsuko. Ahora se sentía nervioso y temeroso.

"Maldición" pensaba "Ya me esperaba algo así, pero, ¿por qué tenía que ser tan pronto? Ahora, de seguro él se encargará de las estrategias y de la mayoría de la responsabilidad. Al principio me sentía bien con eso, pero ahora que lo pienso, será mucho peor para mí. Antes, sólo tenía que cuidar de mí mismo, pero ahora también tendré que cuidar su espalda. Es mucha responsabilidad, no creo estar preparado todavía para trabajar en equipo, y mucho menos con este sujeto. Digo, ahora ya somos amigos y todo, pero eso no le quita ese carácter tan volátil que tiene. Se enoja con tanta facilidad. Nunca admite errores. Y siempre está esperando que uno dé su máximo esfuerzo en todos lados. ¿Qué pasara si me equivoco? ¿Si por mi culpa algo saliera mal? Ya me imagino cómo se pondría. Simplemente no estoy listo para su nivel, siempre está esperando tanto de mí; que acepte sus ridículos ideales de salvar a la humanidad, sin chistar, que sea desinteresado de mi propia vida, que no espere nada a cambio. ¿Cómo podría una persona hacer todo eso, por un montón de gente que ni conoce? ¡Es absurdo! Es una estúpida y arcaica moralidad, vacía y sin ningún fundamento. Que ni espere que yo me lance al precipicio junto con él, está loco." Ikari observa la aparente serena actitud de Kai mientras se encaminan a los vestidores. " Mírenlo, él nunca parece estar inseguro de nada, tiene nervios de acero y en su mente nunca hay lugar a vacilaciones. Siempre tan confiado y arrojado. De seguro ésa será su perdición, no lo dudo. Diablos, sólo obsérvalo, diario tan tranquilo. ¿En que demonios estará pensando?"

Kai, a pesar de las suposiciones de su compañero, se trazaba en su mente pensamientos no muy distintos.

"Esto no me gusta para nada" pensaba al tiempo que caminaba por los pasillos a lado de su compañero, en absoluto silencio "Cómo si no fuera suficiente arriesgarme la vida allá afuera, ahora también tendré que ser la niñera de este zoquete. ¿Y yo dónde quedo? Que Kai se vaya a la chingada, ¿ó no? Sí, está bien, ya somos amigos y todo eso, pero la verdad es que este tipo no es una persona de fiar. Por lo menos, yo no le daría la espalda. Esos dos combates que ha sostenido los ha ganado de pura cagada. Es lo único que tiene: suerte. Pelea sin disciplina, sin estrategia, sin valor. No tiene nada. Uy, espérense, que eso no es todo. ¿Recuerdan la pelea con el Tercer Ángel? Allí sí que estaba para dar miedo, el cabrón loco desgraciado. ¿Y si vuelve a perder el control de esa manera? Este fulano se deja llevar mucho por sus emociones negativas, es incapaz de canalizarlas cómo es debido. Es una bomba ambulante. Eso sí, yo no voy a pagar sus platos rotos. Y por si no fuera poco, se supone que debo confiar en él para cuidarnos las espaldas. ¡Ja, ja! Aún no se me olvida ese ladrillo que me arrojó el otro día. Yo soy un maldito, pero por lo menos no ataco por la retaguardia, siempre lo hago de frente, no cómo una sucia hiena traicionera. Cómo sea, la anterior vez estuvo muy cerca, demasiado. ¿Qué pasará ahora cuando tenga que cuidar de los dos? ¿Y cuando ya no tenga que cuidar de dos, sino de tres? Todos creen que soy un súper ser ó algo así, y tal vez tengan razón. Pero en el fondo, tengo miedo que se equivoquen respecto a mí, que al final resulte que no soy lo que todos creen que soy. Mucha gente confía plenamente en mí, se sienten seguros porque creen que nunca voy a fallar, pero ¿Qué tal si lo hago? Los defraudaría. A Misato, Kenji, Pen-Pen, el señor Secretario y a todas esas personas que han confiado en mí... ¿Qué diría Rei si fracaso? ¿Cambiará lo que siente por mí al verme así? De seguro el comandante Ikari y Ritsuko tendrían su excusa para echarme a patadas de aquí. Sí, me tienen miedo esos dos, porque saben que con un solo movimiento puedo arruinar sus viles planes... su futuro, su futuro está en mis manos, lo saben, y por eso me temen, y por eso quieren deshacerse de mí a toda costa... pero nunca lo lograrán, nunca lo conseguirán, soy demasiada cosa para esos dos ruines." Al darse cuenta que empezaba a divagar, se propina un pequeño golpecito en la cabeza. " Calma, calma amigo... estás volviendo a hablar contigo mismo... disipa todo esas dudas de tu cabeza, es sólo cuestión de que tengas más confianza en ti mismo... ten fe, ten fe... demuéstrales a Misato y a los demás que no están equivocados, nunca les voy a fallar, jamás lo voy a hacer. Prepárate mundo, que aquí te voy" Al recuperar su confianza habitual, el chico se da cuenta que su compañero tiene la mirada fija en él. " ¿Y ahora? Me pregunto qué tanto me está viendo éste... ¿En qué cuernos estará pensando?"

Con sus respectivas dudas alejadas de su conciencia, los dos pilotos alcanzan los vestidores, donde se quitan su ropa habitual y se visten con los trajes especiales de pilotaje ó "trajes de conexión". El traje se ajusta a sus cuerpos y de inmediato alcanzan los sincronizadores, un par de pequeños adminículos cuya utilidad era monitorear el nivel de sincronía entre piloto y Evangelion, mismos que los sujetan a su cabeza, en ambas zonas parietales. Por fin están listos, y de inmediato se dirigen a los muelles de abordaje de los Evas. Al abordar a las cápsulas, el recuerdo de aquellas dudas que los asolaron se ve ya muy lejano, y ahora no hay ni una vacilación respecto a su compañero.

En la sala de controles, todos los preparativos concluyen y por fin, después de unos cuantos instantes, todo está listo para la primer prueba.

Antes de abordar los Evangelions, un empleado con una cámara fotográfica los detiene.

— Por favor, una foto antes de que comience la prueba, muchachos— suplica éste.

— ¿Foto?— pregunta Kai, extrañado por la repentina acometida.

— Pero... ¿Para qué?— interroga a su vez Shinji.

— Órdenes del comandante, quiere empezar a documentar las pruebas con imágenes también. Parte del archivo...— responde el empleado.

De buena gana, los muchachos aceptan, después de todo, es sólo una fotografía... así que de inmediato posan para el retrato, uno junto al otro.

El empleado ajusta la mira y oprime el _flash_ del aparato. Una leve luz asola la visión de los muchachos durante un breve momento y enseguida la vista vuelve a la normalidad.

— Gracias, chicos.— agradece el fotógrafo.— Si no la consigo, de seguro mi superior me mata...

— No hay de qué, joven.— disculpa Shinji.

El sujeto hace una leve reverencia, y se aleja a paso moderado del muelle, ante la vista de los muchachos.

Cosa rara, notó Rivera. ¿Desde cuándo andaba Gendo haciendo una recopilación fotográfica? Tenía entendido que no le gustaban las fotografías. Además, no recordaba haber visto antes a ese empleado. Aunque claro, eso podía entenderse, en NERV trabajaban infinidad de personas, era imposible reconocerlas a todas. Pero qué curioso, a ése en particular sí debería reconocerlo: tenía acento latinoamericano, más especificamente, de México. Eran casi paisanos, y él conocía a los pocos empleados mexicanos que había en el proyecto, la mayoría trabajando con él. ¿Porqué a éste no lo conocía?

"Ya cálmate, muchachote" se dijo a sí mismo, meneando la cabeza "Ya te estás haciendo un miedoso, un paranoico. Sólo un vejete senil desconfiaría tanto de todo."

Sin ningún tipo de prisa, ambos abordan sus unidades Eva y es entonces cuando la prueba comienza.

Todo va a pedir de boca, empezando por la pareja sincronización entre los pilotos y las unidades, hasta el desempeño de equipo en el simulador de batallas. Ambos parecen complementarse a la perfección y en armonía; así tan opuestos cómo se distinguían a primera vista, nunca se presentó un problema por falta de coordinación entre los niños. Simplemente, los dos semejaban a un _ying-yang_ que sostenía todo, un claro ejemplo de dicotomía: blanco – negro, principio – fin, vida – muerte; los dos se necesitaban para formar una unidad, un todo.

Y así fueron pasando los días, entre prácticas y pruebas, ante la total satisfacción de todo mundo en NERV.

Pasó una semana en completa tranquilidad, pero al parecer, aquella situación estaba predestinada a no poder durar.

En los días que habían pasado, varios empleados habían empezado a desaparecer, mientras que el número de desaparecidos aumentaba, había quien aseguraba haber visto moverse maquinaria pesada en los alrededores, al filo de la madrugada. Todo aquello se tomó cómo un mero y llano rumor, aunque, no obstante, la situación se tornó más pesada y tensa entre todo el personal. Se les recomendaba entrar y salir de las instalaciones en grupos; por la misma sugerencia y ante el inminente hecho de los múltiples secuestros, se procedió a recoger a los pilotos en sus propios hogares, absteniéndose esos días de asistir a la escuela, hasta que, por lo menos, la situación se normalizara.

Ya era muy noche cuando estaban terminando de hacer el bosquejo del plano del Cuartel General de NERV, trazado de acuerdo a las descripciones que les habían arrancado a base de barbáricas torturas a los empleados secuestrados, para después pegarles un tiro en la nuca e irlos a arrojar en parejas al desierto que antes fue la zona urbana del antiguo Tokio. El comandante Chuy no lograba pasar por enfrente de la puerta de aquel cuarto miserable sin iluminación sin que la carne se le pusiera de gallina. Allí, dentro de ese cuartucho sin ventanas, sin ningún tipo de ventilación, amarrados de pies a cabeza a una silla, amortajados y maniatados, uno de sus hombres más robustos y hoscos les arrancaba a la gente que tenían secuestrada cualquier información que fuera útil acerca de su lugar de trabajo. Todo se valía: golpes, tortura psicológica, asfixia, mutilación, choques eléctricos, violación, clavos ardientes en las uñas, agua mineral en la nariz...

Cuando a través de la puerta escuchaba vagamente los gritos de dolor y de agonía, meneaba la cabeza y sólo se podía a repetir a sí mismo que el fin era el que justificaba los medios. Ojalá que algún día aquellas pobres almas pudieran perdonarlo por todos los horrores que había cometido en aras de un mejor mundo.

De nueva cuenta, por segunda vez desde que había llegado a aquél país, hizo de lado de todas las reglas elementales para su seguridad y la de su misión, saliendo del apartamento al balcón de afuera. Sacó la pipa de madera, y también la bolsita en dónde guardaba su tabaco. Con pena, se percató que ya era lo último que le quedaba de su provisión. Con pesadumbre, tiró la bolsa ya vacía al piso, fumando su última porción de aquella planta que tanto le gustaba. Miró hacia el horizonte, y en lugar de encontrar el funesto mar, encontró las luces apagadas de una ciudad muerta que se extendía a sus pies. Porque una ciudad sin habitantes es una ciudad sin vida. Y Tokio 3 era el cadáver de lo que alguna vez había sido un populoso centro urbano. Ahora, la gente había escapado, sino es que estaba enterrada bajo los escombros de los edificios destruidos.

Dirigió la vista al centro, a aquellos rascacielos que emergían sólo de noche y que cuando percibían algún peligro volvían presurosos a ocultarse bajo tierra. Pero había visto esa zona en el día, cuando esos tímidos edificios se escondían y dejaban al descubierto la devastación de la que fue objeto la zona céntrica de la ciudad, convertida en una auténtica zona de desastre. Era impresionante tanta devastación, incluso para un hombre belicoso cómo él resultaba sorprendente la destrucción que había presenciado. ¡Qué tremendo potencial para la devastación tenía esa nueva arma! Parecía que una enorme bomba había detonado en esa zona.

Ahora sabía que bajo del suelo que pisaban, debajo de la superficie se escondían las instalaciones de esta nueva agencia de las Naciones Unidas, de NERV, conocidas con el nombre de "GeoFrente". Qué nombre. Pero también ya sabía que, en ese caso, la longitud y extensión de ese complejo debía ser considerable. Y sabía muy bien que de ser así, sería imposible sitiarlo con los pocos hombres de los que disponía. Cada segundo que transcurría lo acercaba más al segundo en el que moriría. De todos modos, debía seguir, ya era muy tarde para echarse para atrás. Cerraba los ojos sobresaltado, cada vez que escuchaba la detonación de la pólvora desde aquel cuartito, anunciando una muerte más. Pronto, pensaba, pronto sería su turno.

Recordaba cómo era todo al principio. La victoria parecía algo tan cercano, casi la podías acariciar con la punta de los dedos. Ahora era una vana visión, producto de la borrachera de anoche, que se diluía cuando corrías hacia ella. Cómo deseaba ser capaz de retroceder las agujas del reloj y regresar a aquellos días tan iluminados, con la voluntad fresca y los ideales intactos, grabados fijamente en el corazón. En la plenitud física y psíquica, y no la burla que era ahora. ¿Te acuerdas cómo era todo en esos días? Parecía tan fácil triunfar sobre la pobreza y la injusticia, que con sólo buena voluntad y la ayuda de tus amigos en verdad lograrías cambiar el mundo. Eso nos hizo arrogantes, a veces hasta descuidados. Fácilmente podíamos olvidar la razón por la que luchamos, aquellos por los que nos quisimos oponer al régimen. Una delgada línea era la que nos separaba de convertirnos justamente en contra de lo que peleábamos. ¿Qué fue lo que cambio? El Mundo. El Mundo fue el que acabó cambiándonos a todos, junto con él. ¿Será verdad? ¿Será verdad que ya no somos de utilidad? ¿La gente ya no anhela la tan preciada libertad? ¿De veras les gusta ser esclavos, sometidos bajo el yugo del tirano? ¿Un hombre jamás podrá ser libre del todo, estando encadenado de por vida a su frágil condición humana?

Aunque fuera cierto, poco importa. Debo actuar de acuerdo a mi naturaleza, de acuerdo a lo que mis creencias me dictan. Debo hacer lo correcto. Debo cumplir con mi deber. Deber. La sola palabra ya implica obligación, ya impone una condición que te despoja de tu libertad natural. Claro que ésta reside en decidir si la llevas a cabo ó no. Qué cruel, ¿no? Al final, seguí siendo un esclavo, nada más. Tal cómo empecé.

¿Recuerdas, Pepe, esos tiempos? Todos creen, desde los intelectualoides de revista a los altos jefes militares de las potencias mundiales, que mi movimiento comenzó ese 7 de Enero de 1994, en la Selva Lacandona del estado de Chiapas, en nuestro país. Que después mis diferencias con la dirigencia de ese movimiento en particular me hizo abandonar sus filas, para recorrer las zonas de conflicto mundiales, desde Colombia hasta Indonesia, para luego trasladarme a los Balcanes, y luego a Palestina, donde participé activamente en el conflicto contra Israel. Pero entonces, sucedió el Segundo Impacto. Y toda la perspectiva cambió. Entonces me involucré aún más en la lucha. Encabecé mi propia contraofensiva en contra de los constantes expansionismos de los nacientes imperios, que a su paso anexaban los territorios que conquistaban, lo cual les resultaba bastante fácil debido a la falta de una auténtica fuerza que les hiciera frente. Pensé que yo podía cambiar eso, y hubo un tiempo en el que efectivamente, pensé que lo estaba logrando. Combatí por todo el globo contra las fuerzas Aliadas, contra el avance de las Naciones Unidas, en contra de sus Cascos Azules en diferentes países que querían anexar a su creciente imperio. Prácticamente les arrebaté de las manos el Medio Oriente a los chinos y a los alemanes. Lo mismo a los israelíes, en África Central. Mi mayor logro fue quitarles lo que quedaba de Sudamérica a los pinches gringos. Sin embargo, en el momento decisivo, en la batalla que estaba destinado a pelear desde que había nacido, en la que liberaría mi propia tierra de sus garras, para siempre, y me levantaría cómo el máximo héroe de mi patria, fracasé. No pude liberar el suelo mexicano de su férreo dominio, y fui repelido con suma facilidad en la península de Yucatán. A partir de ese día todo se vino cuesta abajo, hace apenas un año; lo peor vino hace dos meses, con su llegada, hasta que acabé aquí.

Toda esa basura es la que te dirían ellos, si les preguntaras cómo fue que me convertí en lo que soy ahora: en un estandarte de rebeldía. Porque, quieras ó no admitirlo, me he convertido en una figura a nivel mundial. En un líder de masas, lo que tanto había anhelado desde mi juventud. Irónicamente, se venden miles de tiliches en todo el planeta con mi imagen: camisetas, tazas, capuchas, muñecos, pipas... Los universitarios cuelgan pósters míos en sus cuartos, encima de la cabecera de su cama haciendo, compran mis biografías y diarios, produciendo un negociazo para esos bastardos oportunistas poca madre. Hijos de perra, a mí no me toca nada de las cuantiosas ganancias que obtienen al vender mi efigie. Aunque claro, el dinero nunca me ha importado mucho, y eso tú bien lo sabes.

En parte, todos esos estudiosos tienen razón, pero sólo en parte. Una de las cosas en las que se equivocan es en decir que mi lucha surgió ese 7 de Enero en Chiapas, México. Quizás para ellos así sucedió, pero no para mí. No, no fue en la selva dónde comenzó todo. Fue a miles de kilómetros de allí, yendo al occidente. Empezó en la jungla de concreto y asfalto, en las transitadas calles de la ciudad de Guadalajara, no cómo éstas de aquí. En la Colonia Oblatos, un barrio de clase media baja (aunque eso de la clase media alta ó baja no es más que un espejismo, sólo hay de dos sabores: ó eres rico ó eres pobre, no hay más), hogar de pandilleros, alcohólicos, dementes, drogadictos, prostitutas, ladrones de autos, traficantes y demás basura que nos podamos imaginar. Pero también habitaban en él gente trabajadora, gente que sudaba de sol a sol en sus jornadas de trabajo, gente que luchaba por sobrevivir en una vida llena de peligros y tentaciones, gente que hacía lo imposible por conseguir el pan para su prole y su compañera, que con su trabajo digno y honrado intentaba por todos los medios posibles levantar la calidad de vida de su familia. Siempre admiré ese espíritu, nacido por la necesidad misma, pero de todos modos, la gente no se rendía, la gente, los verdaderos habitantes de la colonia, y no sólo de ésta, sino de la ciudad entera con algunas excepciones, peleaba sin cesar en contra de la adversidad, gastándose su vida entera en ello. Y no sólo en la ciudad, ó el país, sino en todo el mundo, cómo después pude constatar. Miles de millones trabajaban afanosamente mientras unos cientos de güevones hijos de la gran puta capitalista vivían de su esfuerzo, dándose una vida próspera y despreocupada.

Pero todo eso tú ya lo sabes, ¿no? Porque estabas conmigo, en esos tiempos, siempre a mi lado, codo a codo. Inseparables, cómo siempre había sido. Corría el año de 1990. Mi padre, el teniente de infantería Salvador Rivera, hacía ya cinco años que había muerto en el terremoto, allá en el Distrito Federal. No nos dejó algo a nosotros ni a mi madre, salvo una modesta pensión del Ejército Mexicano, que sólo nos costeaba para una casita en la Oblatos. Mi madre tuvo que conseguirse un empleo que le redituaba un raquítico salario mínimo, suficiente para poder sortear nuestros estudios, y eso que asistíamos a la Universidad de Guadalajara, institución pública y por lo tanto gratuita; ni pensar en estudiar en una de esas escuelas en dónde te enseñaban a ser ejecutivo ó presidente de empresas, cómo la Autónoma ó la Panamericana.

En esos tiempos teníamos quince años, apenas estábamos en preparatoria. Aún nos quedaba mucho kilometraje por recorrer. No cómo a ese junior que nos agarramos de bajada. ¿Te acuerdas de ese cabroncito? Ese día, por la tarde, más ó menos a eso de las seis, jugábamos futbol en la calle, con todos los compas del barrio, entre ellos el Óscar, que tan buen compañero ha resultado ser, ó el Dani, ese pobre güey que nos acaban de tronar estos asesinos de mierda, allá en la tierra.

Entre correrías y disputas por el balón, apenas si alcancé a ver al Jaimito, el chamaco de cuatro años de Doña Tencha, la vecina de enfrente, que a veces le prestaba dinero a mi mamá y nos regalaba tamales de carne y elote, cuando hacía. Al pobre escuincle se le había ido el trompo con el que jugaba a la calle. Y aunque su mamá le tenía estrictamente prohibido bajarse de la banqueta, Jaimito pensó que no habría mayor problema, pues no había ningún carro a la vista. Con esa premura que caracterizaba a los chiquillos de su edad, bajó cuidadosamente la banqueta y se agachó para recoger su juguete. Niño simpático, con ángel, cachetón y prietito, despeinado y con la cara llena de mugre. Hermoso el parvulito. Pobrecillo. No contaba con que los dueños de la calle, y no sólo de ella, al parecer también de nuestras vidas, aparecerían de súbito para reclamar lo que les pertenecía.

Un rugido de un poderoso motor se oye de repente, y pasándose por el arco del triunfo ese enorme letrero desgastado pintado en la calle que decía "ALTO", el chofer del automóvil hace una curva muy pronunciada, quemando llantas y todo. Si de por sí el Jaimito era bien chaparro, una morusa, ya de plano ni lo iba a ver con esos lentes oscuros que traía puestos y el puto estéreo a todo volumen. _"Corro, vuelo me acelero para estar contigo y encender juntos este fuego del amor, fuego del amor, sólo para estar junto a tiiiii... junto a tiiii..."_ Pobre niño. Lo último que escuchó fue una pinche canción de Timbiriche. ¡De Timbiriche, Santo Dios!

Cómo una muñeca trapo, así salió volando Jaimito después de que la defensa del coche golpeó a toda velocidad su cabecita, que se rompió al igual que una nuez, ante mis ojos. Con seco rumor cayó de nuevo al pavimento, fracturándose en el proceso varios huesos más. Su sangre pronto regó la portería que habíamos marcado con unos ladrillos. Pero no acaba ahí. De ser así, tal vez se le hubiera perdonado al conductor, después de todo, había sido un terrible accidente, bastante lamentable, pero accidente a final de cuentas. Sólo que el muy desgraciado no pensaba en eso, sino en el escándalo que se iba a hacer si la familia del chiquillo quería que él corriera con los gastos médicos, y eso si el infante lograba sobrevivir. En ese caso, al cabrón se le hizo muy fácil poner su carro en reversa y volver a pasar una vez más por encima de Jaimito, para rematarlo y darse a la fuga. ¡Qué pendejo! ¡Qué pendejo! Nomás de acordarme me hierve la sangre, tanto por la crueldad que demostró al quitarle la vida a un ser indefenso, cómo por su increíble estupidez.

Pero ésa había sido la gota que derramó el vaso. En ese momento, toda una vida, toda una historia de abusos y vejaciones explotó dentro de mí. Esclavistas y esclavos. Señores Feudales y siervos. Patrones y obreros. Ricos y pobres. Adinerados y desposeídos. Siempre había sido así. Unos pocos controlaban el destino de millones. Unos pocos decidían quién vivía y quien no. Alguien tenía que ponerles un alto a todos esos hijos de perra, de una vez por toda. Presuroso me apunté para la tarea.

Me fui corriendo detrás del rastro de sangre de las llantas, contigo siguiéndome de cerca. Y al parecer hubo una reacción parecida en los demás, porque en un momento ya estaban todos detrás de nosotros. Qué movilización tan eficiente. Conocíamos tan bien las calles de la colonia que encontramos una forma de cortarle camino al maldito ése, por entre las casas, y darle alcance en la Calzada del Obrero, a unas veinte cuadras, que a esas horas pico ya andaba bastante transitada. Ni necesidad de barricadas hubo, el infeliz estaba atascado en el tránsito. Lo rodeamos, armados sólo con palos y piedras, y empezamos a golpear el Mustang con la sangre chorreando del frente y las salpicaderas. Rompimos los faros y los espejos, estallando el cristal sobre del muchacho y su novia, que gritaba aterrada, histérica. Me trepé en el toldo y con mi garrote terminé de romper el parabrisas, mientras abollaba lo más que podía la carrocería. A empujones y mentadas de madre, sacamos a los ocupantes del vehículo; Daniel le acomoda una bofetada amansa locos a la muchacha con tal de que dejara de gritar cómo mono enjaulado, para que después le pusiéramos la madriza de su vida al pobre imbécil, entre todos. Lo reconocí. Era el hijo de los Stratton, dueños de varias empresas nacionales tequileras y textiles. Apenas si tenía dos años más que nosotros, y ya el muy hijo de su diputada madre tenía su carrazo del año, su ropita fina y una chava que parecía modelo de revista. Ya había salido en tres telenovelas y le andaban grabando su primer disco cómo cantante al muy maricón, y nomás por la lana que se cargaban sus padres. Lo esculco en sus bolsillos, haciéndome con su cartera y todo el efectivo que cargaba. Cinco millones de pesos, de los de entonces. ¡Válgame! Jamás había visto tantos billetes juntos. Suficiente, creo yo, para el funeral del niño. ¿Qué, Junior? ¿Te creías que podías hacer todo lo que se te diera la gana? ¿Qué nadie te lo iba a impedir, por ser el hijo de tu papi y mami? ¡A la chingada, baboso! ¡No más! ¿Me entiendes, miserable infeliz? ¿Me entiendes? Desde ahora mandamos nosotros, apréndelo bien, animal, esto no te lo van a enseñar en la Panamericana. Le repito una y otra vez, al mismo tiempo que sigo golpeándolo hasta cansarme. Mis nudillos sangraban y mi respiración era agitada, pero yo no podía dejar de golpear a aquél maldito, una rabia milenaria me cegaba en esos instantes.

Entonces se nos unieron varios más, algunos vecinos que ya se habían enterado de todo y que también nos habían seguido, y algunos vándalos de la localidad que sólo querían chingar gente. Entre todos nos juntamos, rebasando ya la veintena, y no nos costó mucho trabajo voltear el Mustang y quemarlo en plena avenida, no sin antes despojarlo de todo lo que pudiera ser de valor. Y nos dimos a la fuga, apenas escuchamos las sirenas, allá a lo lejos. No importaba, el mensaje ya había sido dado. Me despido del malnacido, escupiéndole en pleno rostro, así postrado en la calle y en shock, hecho pedazos.

Allí fue donde comenzó todo, donde una lucha que seguiría por veinticinco años daba principio. En una humilde colonia popular, igual que cualquier otra en la ciudad. Entre el asfalto quemado y los lavaderos, los puestos de tacos y los talleres mecánicos. Allí con toda mi raza, mi verdadera familia. Mi gente. Y ahora que lo pienso, no fue un afán de justicia lo que me impulsó esa tarde, cuando golpeaba a aquél hijito de papi sin ninguna misericordia, no fue un ideal de igualdad lo que nos motivó a despojarlo de sus bienes e incendiar el automóvil sin ninguna consideración. Era la envidia, la envidia el motor de todas mis acciones, la cólera mi combustible. Envidia de ese sujeto, que en nada tenía que preocuparse, salvo el de cómo gastar el dinero que sus papás siempre le daban en la mano, mientras que la preocupación primordial de todos nosotros era pensar en qué íbamos a comer al siguiente día, cómo le íbamos a hacer para conseguir alimento. Envidia que él, simplemente por haber nacido hijo de quien era su padre y su madre, tuviera la vida arreglada por entero, mientras que yo, simplemente por ser el hijo de mi padre ya estaba condenado a sufrir. Enojo, rabia por que mi padre había muerto ya hace cinco años, dejándonos a nosotros tres en la miseria. Estaba muerto, y nada lo volvería a la vida.

Pero ese día también nos dimos cuenta qué tan diferentes éramos, a pesar de lo que todos dijeran, ¿verdad? Estábamos tan cerca uno del otro pero a la vez éramos tan distantes cómo el día y la noche. Yo pensaba que sólo con el uso de la fuerza, de la violencia, las clases oprimidas podrían adueñarse del poder. Tú desconfiabas de las revoluciones sociales, en las que no participa, pese al nombre, la sociedad entera, sino sólo un sector de ella. La cultura y la educación, pensabas, era el arma perfecta en contra de las clases dominantes. Ese día fue también el principio de nuestra separación, que culminaría dos años después, con tu partida al extranjero. Y nunca más nos volvimos a ver a la cara. Un año después, cuando mi mamá murió de una insuficiencia cardíaca, yo también dejé el nido y partí a la capital, en donde conocería a mis contactos con el movimiento revolucionario con el que después me identificaría tanto. Pero eso ya es otra historia, ya de todos conocida.

Aún así, sin importar las distancias que separaban a nuestros corazones uno del otro, aún te quería, y te extrañaba a ti, mi propia sangre. Cómo me hubiera gustado estar allí, contigo, en esos momentos por los que vale la pena vivir. Cuando te graduaste de la Universidad de Stanford, en el departamento de Antropología, con los máximos honores. El día de tu boda con esa yanqui. Cuando te nombraron director del Departamento de Historia Antigua de la universidad. El nacimiento de tu hijo. Sí, supe de todo eso, y cada vez añoraba más y más los viejos tiempos de nuestra infancia, cuando crecíamos juntos y compartíamos los momentos más felices de nuestras vidas. Y no deseaba otra cosa más que volver a verte, abrazarte y perdonar todos los rencores, todos los errores que ambos cometimos durante tanto tiempo. Sentarnos a la mesa, y hablar del futuro con una botella de tequila en la mano. Ahora ya es muy tarde para todo eso, tanto para ti cómo para mí.

¿Porqué, porqué tenías que hacerlo? Todavía me sigo haciendo esa pregunta, y es lo que me pone de malas, lo que me hace apretar las quijadas y sostener más el humo de mi pipa en los pulmones, para después soltarlo con furia. El panorama ahora sería tan distinto de no haberlo hecho. Quizás ya habríamos ganado la guerra, y en estos momentos todos estarían celebrando. Si tan sólo me hubieras hecho caso. ¿Porqué, porqué no me hiciste caso? Yo sólo quería protegerte, por eso te mandé ese escueto mensaje (el único que te mandé en todos esos años sin vernos), porque quería que estuvieras a salvo, quería protegerte del peligro que corrías en tu posición. Si tan sólo te hubieras apartado y nos hubieras dejado matar al hijo de la chingada de Sleiter, en lugar de en el último minuto salvarle la vida al impedir que subiera a su auto con ese dispositivo explosivo, habríamos ganado. Nomás me imagino qué fácil habría sido en ese momento atacar a las Naciones Unidas, aprovechando el vacío de poder que dejaría la muerte del Secretario General, tomar sus Centros de Mando e izar nuestra bandera en el edificio de la O.N.U. Lo hubiésemos logrado, si tú no hubieras intervenido. Y en parte, también es mi culpa nuestro fracaso. De haber desechado mis sentimientos, y guiarme por mi sentido de responsabilidad, cómo dicta el oficio del revolucionario, Sleiter hubiera muerto y nosotros ganado. Pero el "hubiera" no existe. Hice lo que hice, y ya nada puede remediarlo. Me dejé llevar por el corazón, y éstos son los resultados. Tu vida me costó la victoria, José.

En ese momento, sus meditaciones son cortadas de tajo, al unírsele el fiel Paco, visiblemente agitado. Sostenía entre sus manos una carpeta cerrada, de color amarillo.

—Chuy, ya sabes que no deberías salir así, nada más— lo reprendió por su constante falta de atención a su seguridad —Te estás arriesgando demasiado.

—A estas alturas del camino ya ni me preocupo, mi buen Óscar— contestó lacónicamente, degustando la última bocanada de tabaco que le quedaba —¿Qué es lo que me traes?

—Marcelo acaba de llegar, su misión de reconocimiento fue un éxito. Pudimos confirmar varias de las estructuras que nos han descrito, así cómo varios puntos de acceso y un sistema de túneles que nos podría ser de provecho. Ahí esta todo, en las fotografías— le dijo mientras le pasaba la carpeta, repleta de un bonche de fotografías de varios puntos del Cuartel General, así cómo detalladas descripciones de las instalaciones.

Examinándolas detenidamente, el guerrillero las paseaba una a una delante de su rostro, queriendo memorizar la mayor cantidad de detalles posible.

—Pero eso no es todo— aclaró su acompañante, encendiendo un cigarrillo —Marcelo consiguió un contacto visual con el objetivo. Fue difícil, dado el perímetro de seguridad que se ha cernido en torno al sujeto. Es la última del montón, como podrás ver.

Aprovechando que Paco empezaba a fumar, el comandante de la guerrilla sacó la última del bonche de fotografías que tenía en las manos, con la impaciencia devorándolo. Al verlo, su allegado pretendió ayudarlo, indicándole con un dedo en la foto:

—El blanco es...

—Ya lo sé— lo detuvo Chuy, apartándolo con el brazo —Es el que está vestido de verde. Lo reconozco a simple vista. Es el hijo de José... Kyle Rivera Hunter.

El daguerrotipo es el mismo que les tomaron a Shinji y a Kai antes de abordar a sus Unidades Eva. En él están impresas las efigies de los dos jóvenes pilotos, uno a lado del otro, sonriendo para la fotografía. Ninguno de los dos sospechaba en qué manos iría a caer.

Desconociendo el creciente peligro que se cernía sobre de él, a esas horas Rivera yacía plácidamente sobre su cama, cubierto de sábanas y con la cabeza apoyada en la suave y cómoda almohada, completamente dormido, cómo era su costumbre. Ignoraba el drama que se suscitaba alrededor suyo, drama del que pronto sería pieza clave para su desenlace.

En el transcurso de una semana, el cerco militar en torno al cuartel se había hecho aún más abundante y por otra parte, los abusos de parte de los uniformados hacia los empleados que buscaban entrar a sus oficios, aumentaron considerablemente. En resumen, todo aquello era una bomba a punto de estallar, la pregunta era: ¿Sobre quién?

Después de una semana de haberse impuesto los retenes y la vigilancia en torno a las instalaciones de NERV, algo muy grande ocurrió.

Aunque en cantidad y en armamento los soldados eran numerosos, no era así la distribución de éstos. La mayoría se concentraba en las principales entradas y salidas de vehículos y gente, al punto de descuidar gravemente las entradas de servicio, de ventilación y limpieza, a las que sólo se les asignó un trío de soldados malamente armados, para salvo guardarlas.

Aquel día era mucho más caluroso que los otros anteriores; James Cooper, soldado raso, lleva más de cinco horas de guardia en la entrada de servicio número 10, y el cretino de su compañero aún no ha vuelto con el garrafón de agua fría... ¿Qué diablos le pasaría a ese imbécil? Con desgano y malhumor, saca de su bolsillo el pañuelo ya empapado de sudor, su sudor, y por enésima vez, seca su frente, surcada de arrugas. Hacía ya bastante calor, y no parecía querer ceder.

De reojo, observa varios movimientos en los matorrales a lado de él.

— ¿C- Charlie? — pregunta, vacilante y guardándose la húmeda prenda de vuelta a su lugar de origen. — ¿Eres tú, Brown? ¡Sal de una vez, maldita sea! ¡No estoy de humor para tus estúpidas bromas!

Él puede sentir cómo unas gruesas manos sujetan su cabeza y oye ese extraño sonido, y después de eso... la nada. Su cuello había sido roto con fría precisión, al igual que el de su compañero.

—Dile al Chuy que la entrada diez está libre...

Los atacantes rápidamente se introducen cómo cucarachas en las instalaciones, y la misma situación se repite en las entradas descuidadas, sin embargo nadie se dio cuenta, hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

—La cinco, despejada...

—Siete, bajo control...

—Ya tomamos la cuatro...

Poco a poco, las entradas pequeñas fueron allanadas sigilosamente por los invasores, hasta que la gran mayoría de ellas, más bien las que necesitaban para sus fines, estuvieron en su poder. Fue entonces cuando todo empezó.

Los soldados que salvaguardaban la entrada principal nunca supieron qué les pegó. Coordinados con los audífonos en sus oídos, que los mantenían comunicados con sus compañeros, cada miembro del grupo sabía bien cómo proceder y cuando. Un francotirador, postrado en la azotea de un edificio cercano a la entrada, a unos trescientos metros, seguía con la mirilla de su arma a un individuo que portaba uniforme de oficial, que se paseaba por todos los puestos de vigilancia cómo pavo real.

Había otros tres cómo él, apostados en puntos estratégicos, la mayoría cercanos a su posición, que tenían una misión semejante a la suya. Lo único que existía para él en esos momentos era su blanco, al cual lo seguía a todos lados con su mira láser, apuntando justo al corazón. Debía ser un tiro rápido, preciso, sin lugar a imprecisiones. Eso equivaldría a una muerte segura. Intentaba alejar esa idea de su mente, el fallar no estaba permitido, apretando los dientes e igualando su respiración con la de su objetivo. Lo tenía bien enfocado, anticipaba todos sus movimientos. Ya estaba listo. En unos minutos más, el jefe daría la señal y ese sujeto allá abajo, a trescientos metros, se convertiría en historia y su esposa en viuda. La bala expansiva atravesaría cómo cuchillo a la mantequilla su pecho, dejando un enorme hueco sangrante en lugar de éste. Caería con estrépito ante la mirada atónita de todos, para que luego su sangre regara todo el suelo y los alrededores. Su vista se nublaría, mientras moría y comenzaba el caos sin él. Sólo una palabra, sólo una palabra de un hombre cómo él ó cómo cualquier otro bastaba para hacerlo fiambre. Siguió apretando los dientes, e intentaba a toda costa que el rifle no temblara en sus manos, y no pensar que a lo que estaba apuntando no era sólo un uniforme con una insignia sino un ser humano de su misma condición, a la vez que aguzaba el oído, atento para la señal de ataque.

—Esto no me gusta para nada— acertó a decir Paco, desde su posición, revisando a las tropas enemigas con sus binoculares electrónicos.

—Parece muy fácil, ¿no?— completó Chuy, a su lado, dando un vistazo sin ayuda del artefacto.

—No puede ser, sino son más que un montón de niños, carnal... — pronunció lastimosamente su acompañante, bajando los binoculares —No son las tropas de Naciones Unidas que estamos acostumbrados a enfrentar.

—Y a pesar que estamos en Japón— siguió el comandante, rascándose la barbilla —No veo ni una sola división del ejército federal.

—No sé tú, Toño, pero a mí se me hace que aquí hay gato encerrado.

—Indudablemente, algo están tramando esos putos de la O.N.U.— arguyó el veterano guerrero, notándose en su timbre de voz una ineludible fatalidad —Oscar, esto es una trampa, y lo sabemos bien. Ya has hecho bastante por mí, y si tú y tus hombres desean retirarse no los voy a detener. No te puedo pedir que mueras así cómo así, compadre.

—Después de todo lo que hemos pasado juntos— dijo su camarada con voz trémula, con un nudo en la garganta —¿Tú crees que ahora te voy a dejar así cómo así? Siempre unidos, hermano, hasta la victoria siempre. Patria ó muerte, ¿te acuerdas?— terminó, tendiéndole la mano enguantada.

—¡Patria ó muerte!— corroboró Chuy, al borde de la emoción, estrechando animosamente la mano que le tendían.

Duraron así por un rato, con las manos entrelazadas. Era el último momento de paz que los dos tendrían, quizás por eso buscaban alargarlo lo más que se pudiera. No obstante, los acontecimientos, y la Historia, debían seguir su curso.

—Tengo que unirme con mi escuadrón, antes de que comience el ataque— finalmente pronunció Paco, rompiendo la conmovedora escena, dándole la espalda a su amigo —Estaremos esperando tu señal, recuérdalo.

—Buena suerte, hermano— deseó Chuy, mientras lo veía alejarse.

—A ti también, Toño. Tú serás quien más la necesite.

Paco se perdió de vista, reuniéndose con su escuadrón, que esperaba oculto en el espesor de la vegetación que circundaba la entrada al Geofrente. El guerrillero siguió en su puesto, dando una última mirada a la aparente tranquilidad de la ciudad, situación que no duraría por mucho tiempo. En unos segundos más, a una palabra suya, los disparos comenzarían y la batalla se desataría. La paz sería abruptamente desterrada de esos parajes. Veía a la carnada, las filas de novatos que hacía el intento por salvaguardar la entrada del cuartel. Seguramente la gran mayoría de ellos moriría. Y con sólo una palabra suya.

Eso sí, aquella sería la última vez. La última.

Tomó el radio de su cinturón, con la mano sudorosa, y accionándolo, lo acercó a su boca, para pronunciar con voz metálica y distante:

—Ojos de águila, ojos de águila, aquí el nido— se escuchó por toda la banda de la guerrilla, los hombres atentos, nerviosos, a las órdenes de su líder —Comience la cacería... ¡ya!

En el acto, cuatro disparos estallaron al unísono, desde diferentes puntos de los alrededores. Dos segundos después, los cuatro oficiales de mayor rango de toda la operación, yacían muertos bajo los pies de sus sorprendidos subordinados, quienes en un principio no supieron cómo reaccionar.

Aprovechando su confusión, además del vacío de mando, una granada arrojada desde una posición oculta estalló diezmando inmediatamente a la primera fila. La locura también explotó y los soldados se revolvían entre ellos mismos, corriendo cómo cabras y disparando a diestra y siniestra, sin nadie que consiguiera poner el orden y marcialidad entra las filas. El enemigo parecía estar en todas partes, y sin embargo, invisible ante sus ojos. Las bajas aumentaban con gran velocidad a medida que transcurría el tiempo. En menos de dos minutos y medio las tropas habían sido reducidas drásticamente a la mitad. Otras cuatro descargas se escucharon allá a lo lejos, de distintas partes, y otros cuatro oficiales cayeron fulminados, para después ser pisoteados por su propia tropa, en su correría.

Entonces el enemigo abrió fuego desde el flanco izquierdo, primero con un lanzacohetes tipo bazooka y después con armas automáticas de alto poder, obligándolos a retraerse de sus posiciones y escapar a la línea de fuego. Artillería militar, sin duda alguna, quizás robada. Su propio equipo era utilizado en su contra.

Pero al retirarse al flanco derecho también fueron recibidos por un ataque de la misma índole que el anterior, encajonando a los sobrevivientes y a los muy pocos combatientes que quedaban en el centro de la entrada principal.

Fueron en esos momentos cuando un tanque todo terreno, propiedad del Gobierno de los Estados Unidos de Norteamérica, que recordaba al antaño modelo Panzer, utilizado en la Segunda Guerra Mundial, hace nota de su presencia entre las restantes filas, cerrando la pinza y aniquilando a los hombres sin piedad.

Los disparos fueron cesando a medida que el número de soldados de las Naciones Unidas se veía menguado, reduciéndose en cuestión de minutos a unas cuantas decenas.

—¡Maldita sea, alguien que me responda!— repetía incesantemente un sargento, cargando el radio portátil con el que intentaba comunicarse con los refuerzos del interior, sin mucho éxito —¡Bastardos hijos de perra, respondan de una buena vez, cambio! ¡Aquí afuera nos están haciendo pedazos!

Y pareciendo responder a su llamado, las puertas herméticas comenzaron a correr para revelar el interior del cuartel. No muy grata fue su sorpresa, al encontrar que en lugar de los esperados refuerzos que él creía llegar, se encontró con otro destacamento de guerrilleros, todos encapuchados y provistos de poderosos rifles de asalto. Aunque también contaban con pistolas convencionales, cómo esa 9 mm que uno de ellos sacó de su cartuchera, la cual colocó en su frente y jaló del gatillo, desparramándose sus sesos detrás de su nuca, para después derrumbarse en el suelo y juntarse con sus camaradas caídos.

—No gasten municiones innecesariamente— reprendió Paco, saliendo detrás de la línea de guerrileros, encapuchado, dirigiéndose al portador del arma aún humeante —Junten a los prisioneros y pónganlos en parejas, así sólo gastarán una sola bala.

La batalla ya estaba ganada. Prueba de ello era el centenar de cuerpos mutilados y sangrantes que se extendían por toda la entrada, aquella valiosa entrada que pretendieron defender con tanto ahínco, y que de la misma manera ellos habían ganado.

El viejo tanque se acercó, caminado sobre los cadáveres y uno que otro herido, terminando con su sufrimiento. Justo en la entrada, en la que aguardaban una docena de guerrilleros, se detuvo. De su interior salió el comandante Chuy, que iba sin capucha, y cuando lo hizo el vehículo se acomodó para apuntar hacia el frente, instalándose cómo el nuevo protector del ingreso al Cuartel General.

El líder guerrillero se reunió con Paco, mientras que un jeep se encaminaba hacia donde estaban ellos.

—Tu capucha... — señaló su segundo, un tanto sorprendido.

—Ya no la necesito— aclaró con desgano el jefe de la guerrilla, subiendo al asiento del copiloto del jeep —Organiza la retaguardia y después te reúnes conmigo con tus hombres en el sitio señalado. Iré a la vanguardia, a limpiarles el camino.

El carro emprendió el camino, adentrándose en el interior de las instalaciones de NERV. A la par que se alejaba, Chuy alzó un brazo, para agregar:

—¡Y cuando acabemos en el frente, iremos por el aguilucho!

Minutos antes del ataque, todo transcurría de manera normal. Las pruebas de ese día se encontraban en un breve receso. Lo que tardaran los técnicos en calibrar de nuevo las máquinas, medidores, monitores y consolas, sobre todo. En el proceso, todos los demás podían darse el lujo de descansar de los agobiantes ejercicios, que acarreaban no poco estrés, en especial a los jóvenes pilotos Eva.

Fuera de sus cabinas, aprovechaban la ocasión para desentumirse, y sobre todo, despejar la cabeza. Sentados en un pasillo, aún enfundados en sus trajes de conexión, esperaban a que los llamaran de un momento a otro. Pero mientras eso pasaba, pensaba Ikari, bien podían aprovechar para romper el hielo, y para eso, nada mejor que intercambiar impresiones musicales.

—Oye, Kai— pronunció, sentado a su lado —lo que he notado en este tiempo es que a ti te gustan las canciones viejitas, ¿no es así?

Rivera bostezó antes de contestar, acomodándose el pelo que empezaba a caer sobre sus ojos, haciéndolo a un lado con los dedos cordial e índice.

—Bueno, tampoco creas que nada más las rucas— dijo, cómo queriendo disculparse —También me gustan uno que otro contemporáneo, cómo Walkiria, Trash, Lolita ó también allí está Minmay; sus canciones se me hacen un poco melosas, pero ¡ah, qué bonito canta la muchacha!

—De todos modos— siguió Shinji, queriendo consumir más tiempo. A decir verdad, se empezaba a interesar más en la conversación que en primer término había juzgado de vana —A primer vista en tu colección de discos, se nota tu preferencia por las _oldies_, no podrás negármelo.

—Pues si lo pones de esa manera, se puede decir que sí— asintió Kai, deteniéndose a pensar un poco en el asunto —Lo que pasa es que antes los artistas estaban mucho más comprometidos con su música, no había tanta tecnología cómo ahora. Hoy en día, con los instrumentos digitales, allí tienes por ejemplo la _E-guitarre_, con una sola tecla te sale toda una orquesta completa. Tiempo atrás no era tan fácil y los músicos tenían que rajársela y sacarle a la fuerza las notas a sus instrumentos. Creo que eso tiene mucho más mérito que lo que hacen todos esos farsantes que escuchamos ahorita. Además está el contenido, el transfondo, la razón de ser de la música. Mira, lo que sucede es que del 2000 para acá la tendencia es la nota alegre y fácil, el optimismo exacerbado, un triunfalismo bastante exagerado.

—Por lo del Tercer Milenio y el Segundo Impacto, me supongo— repuso el joven japonés.

—Quizás. Pero la mayoría de los intérpretes se van por lo sencillo, te pintan un bonito paisaje con florecitas y un cielo feliz, con un solecito sonriente y todas esas chingaderas, y la cosa cómo que no va así... no retratan la realidad que día a día todas las personas vivimos. No están cumpliendo con su mote de "artistas" en ese caso. ¿No lo crees así? Por ejemplo, yo no he escuchado ni sabido de otra banda, aparte de Lolita, que haya tocado una canción en contra del expansionismo de las Naciones Unidas, y eso que los censuraron grueso cuando la sacaron en plena conmemoración del Segundo Impacto.

—¿Y los de antes sí reflejaban sus vivencias en sus canciones?

—No todos, digo. Había también bastantes que sacaban sus mamadas cómo le hacen ahora, allí estaban los pinches Backstreet Boys, la Britney Spears... Christina Aguilera... ¡Qué bueno que dejaron de cantar, para dedicarse a la política! Me parece más piadoso que dejen que la gente se muera de hambre en sus gobiernos que robarles el alma con sus canciones de vómito.

—Britney Spears no era tan mala— contradijo Ikari, algo molesto en su tono de voz —A mí me gusta cómo bailaba, y cantaba muy bien, a mi gusto. Hasta tengo grabados algunos videos suyos.

—No, pues es que a ti te gustan las puras melodías fresa de "I love you", si no creas, yo también ya he visto tu colección: Keiko Sasaki, Motoki, ¿Mina Aino, la diosa del amor?... el Michel Serrat... — añadió el extranjero en tono burlón, esbozando una sonrisita socarrona.

—¿Y qué con eso?— espetó Shinji de inmediato, algo apenado, aunque también divertido con la conversación. En todo el tiempo que llevaba de conocerlo, nunca había tenido un rato tan ameno con Kai cómo ése. Después de todo, a lo mejor sí podían llegar a ser buenos amigos.

—Nada, no tiene algo de malo. En gustos se rompen géneros— añadió pronto su compañero —Es bueno que tengas tu propia opinión, Shinji, ejerces tu derecho de libre albedrío. Supongo que tiene que ver con el carácter y formación de cada persona. Yo no puedo disfrutar de ese tipo de música sencillamente porque no tiene nada que ver conmigo, ni con mi forma de pensar, ni de sentir. ¿Sabes? Creo ser uno de los pocos idealistas que quedan en este mundo.

—¿Y cuál es tu grupo favorito de todos, eh?— preguntó su acompañante, sin saber en lo que se metía.

—Uh, está difícil elegir... — murmuró, enarcando una ceja, pensativo. Era una pregunta bastante difícil —A lo mejor, por todo lo que representan, los Beatles. Ó los Doors. Aunque también me gusta el contenido de Molotov, además de que son mexicanos. Pero también están los Fabulosos Cadillacs, tienen más tradición e identificación en toda Latinoamérica. Además están los Cranberries, me gustan mucho sus letras, aparte que Dolores O´brien canta chidísimo. Lo mismo Mecano, con Ana Torroja... Nirvana, Soundgarden, Radiohead, Korn, Rammstein… ¡Ahh, son demasiados, no puedo saberlo con exactitud!— concluyó, gritando desesperado, sosteniéndose la cabeza para que no fuera a reventarle.

Shinji se quedó mudo en su asiento, observando impávido a su acompañante. Sólo a una ó dos, a lo mucho, de las bandas que había mencionado había escuchado por lo menos el nombre.

—Pues sí son muchas— corroboró, luego de tragar saliva —Creo que eres un generalista en todos los aspectos, no nada más en la ciencia.

—Tal parece, ¿verdad?— respondió Rivera, risueño, miesntras se acariciaba la nuca —Es que lo mismo puedo estar escuchando a John Lennon y de un de repente poner a Bach, luego escucho algo de Enya, después a Rob Zombie... y quién sabe, en una de esas termino escuchando a Vicente Fernández.

—O sea que tampoco tienes un género predilecto: igual te gusta la música clásica, el rock, New Age...

—...rap, hard core, metal, punk, romántica, pop, alternativa, ¡Hasta algunas country me pasan! No soy muy exigente en ese aspecto, siempre y cuando las melodías tengan sustancia. Me imagino que tu favorito ha de ser el j-pop.

—Sí, es lo que está más en onda. Yo prefiero escuchar la música más que nada para relajarme cuando ando muy tenso, cosa que ocurre muy a seguido, ya no tanto para inspirarme ó levantarme el ánimo; simplemente para olvidarme de las broncas que traigo.

—En eso tienes la razón— concedió Kai —Pero es una lástima que una obra que le llega a tanta gente en el mundo, no tenga nada más interesante qué decir que: "Viva Coca Cola". Es muy frustrante en ocasiones.

—Bueno, creo que la gente debería inspirarse con algo más importante que con la música, después de todo, al final no deja de ser más que entretenimiento, por mucho que te guste. No creo que le corresponda el papel de hacer conciencia en las personas.

—Quién sabe— musitó desganado Rivera, con la cabeza entre las piernas —Pero entonces, ¿a quién le toca ese papel?

"Pilotos de las Unidades 01 y Z, repórtense a la Sala de Controles. Pilotos de las Unidades 01 y Z, repórtense a la Sala de Controles" finalmente los vocean, haciéndolos voltear hacia el techo.

—Esos somos nosotros— dijo Shinji, poniéndose de pie, estirándose y frotando su espalda.

—Adelántate, ahorita te alcanzo— repuso su compañero, dándole la espalda —Tengo antes que arreglar unos asuntos por acá...

—De acuerdo... — asintió Ikari, con semblante contrariado —Allá te veo.

Una vez que Shinji se marchó, ni tardo ni perezoso Kai se enfiló al baño de caballeros. No había querido decírselo, pero desde hacía ya rato tenía unas ganas urgentes de ir al inodoro.

Al mismo tiempo, en la Sala de Controles, todo el equipo estaba calibrado y listo para usarse de nuevo. Y en un principio, era lo que todo el personal pretendía. Sólo esperaban a que los pilotos llegaran para reanudar la sesión de entrenamiento del día. Pero una misteriosa llamada que recibió la doctora Akagi en su terminal los hizo cambiar de planes a todos.

Ritsuko cotejaba los datos recabados ese día con anteriores pruebas, notando una tendencia a la alza en el manejo de los muchachos de sus Evas; el sonido del timbre de su teléfono la sacó de concentración, y mirando el aparato con desgano, contestó a la llamada.

—¿Sí?— preguntó alzando el auricular, acomodándoselo de manera que pudiera seguir leyendo los reportes mientras hablaba.

Al otro lado de la línea hablaron, guardando por su respuesta.

—¿Que qué?— pronunció la rubia, no dando crédito a lo que escuchaba —¿Pero, cómo puede ser? ¿Es en serio?

De nuevo su interlocutor hizo uso de la palabra, y debió decir algo muy convincente, ya que la científica sólo respondió de forma lacónica:

—Sí, entiendo.

Suspirando estoicamente, volvió a colocar el auricular en su sitio. Se mantuvo cabizbaja por algunos instantes, apoyada en una consola, hasta que se dirigió a todo su equipo:

—Muy bien, salven los archivos de las pruebas de hoy y apaguen las máquinas...— hizo una pausa, para volver a suspirar y concluir —Y después de eso todos vayan al refugio 7 del piso 25. Permanezcan ahí hasta que se les indique.

Acabadas de pronunciar estas palabras, todo mundo se quedó estático en su lugar, no dando crédito a lo que sus oídos escuchaban. Aquello era un procedimiento sin precedentes en todo el tiempo que llevaban trabajando en la organización. Veían con incredulidad a la doctora, esperando que de un momento a otro les dijera que se trataba de una broma. Sin embargo, ésta observó a todo mundo con hastío, frunciendo el ceño, hasta que finalmente explotó:

—¡¿Qué esperan para hacer lo que les dije, con un demonio?!— gritó enardecida, golpeando la consola que tenía en frente —¡¡Muévanse, maldita sea!!

En el acto, todos se descongelaron e hicieron sin chistar lo que se les ordenó, aunque fuese la cosa más rara e inusual que se les hubiese ocurrido. De nuevo tuvieron que apagar todas las máquinas, con todo lo que ello implicaba, y dirigirse a la brevedad posible al refugio. Obviamente que todo se convirtió en un caos total, y las personas iban y venían apuradas por doquier, ante la mirada impasible de Rikko, que semejaba a un volcán a punto de hacer erupción. Esto, antes que aparecieran por la puerta Shinji y Misato, que por casualidad llegaban al mismo tiempo al cuarto.

—¿Qué es lo que está pasando aquí?— preguntó Misato desconcertada, observando impávida el desorden que imperaba allí adentro.

—El comandante habló... — respondió Akagi, luchando por contener su ira —Los de Seguridad Interna quieren que apaguemos todos los sistemas ¡hasta a MAGI! y que todo el personal vaya a los refugios del piso 25.

El sistema MAGI es una súper computadora que consiste en realidad de 3 computadoras que trabajan al mismo tiempo complementándose y regulándose mediante un complejo procedimiento; cabe destacar que MAGI es responsable de casi la totalidad de los sistemas de NERV. El que lo apagaran no era muy común que digamos.

—¿Qué?— exclamó la militar, sorprendida e irritada al mismo tiempo —¿Por qué no se me notificó de esto? ¿Qué planean esta vez esos matones de Seguridad Interna?

—Lo ignoro— contestó la doctora, apesadumbrada —Por lo pronto, hay que obedecer. Después de todo, órdenes son órdenes— repuso mientras cerraba la carpeta que tenía en sus manos, y abriéndose paso entre los dos salió por la puerta.

Katsuragi la imitó, molesta en extremo y haciendo sus desplantes de costumbre, sacando de entre sus ropas su celular, marcando furiosa un número, mientras refunfuñaba: "Malditos imbéciles, ¿cómo es que se atreven a hacerme a un lado? ¡Soy la jefa de Tácticas y Estrategias, mi puesto debe pesar en algo!"

—Vamos Shinji, tú vienes con nosotras— le dijo Ritsuko desde afuera al muchacho, tratando de ignorar a su compañera y a sus berrinches.

—Sí... enseguida... — vaciló un momento Ikari, viendo de reojo la locura en que se había convertido la Sal de Control —Pero... ¡Kai! ¡Él se quedó atrás! —pronunció cuando salía a reunirse con las mujeres.

—Descuida— lo tranquilizó la rubia, mientras comenzaban a caminar por el pasillo, agradecida que Misato no le estuviera prestando atención; así que, con una expresión por lo demás sombría, remató —Él estará bien...

Los invasores avanzaron con el jeep hasta donde pudieron, arrasando con todo en su correría salvaje, frenética; dañando máquinas y equipo por igual, matando a cualquier desafortunado que se les pusiera enfrente. Con la inquietud siempre presente de dónde estarían los guardias de Seguridad Interna, esos asesinos tan famosos en la elite de cuerpos de las Naciones Unidas. Ni rastro de alguno de ellos. ¿En qué agujero se habían metido? A eso se sumaba la ausencia de energía eléctrica en todo el trecho que recorrieron del cuartel. Sólo el sistema de emergencia estaba operando, iluminando raquíticamente los pasillos por los que pasaban.

Una vez que el trecho para el automotor se les terminó, el pequeño grupo tuvo que abandonarlo. Hubieron que continuar con su travesía a pie, desplegándose en todas posiciones, en parejas. De todos modos, ya habían labrado un buen camino para la retaguardia, que esperaban se les uniera pronto. Mientras tanto, aprovechaban para lanzarse a la búsqueda de su objetivo primordial, el cual tenían que conseguir lo más rápido posible, para irse del lugar antes que llegaran los contingentes de las Naciones Unidas, y quizás del gobierno japonés.

Aunque buscar a una sola persona en un complejo científico de trece pisos era lo mismo que con la aguja en un pajar. No iba a ser fácil, eso sí.

Con dificultad, trataba de quitarse desesperadamente el traje, siendo un gran estorbo ahora que no estaba pegado a su cuerpo. Justo antes de llegar a los sanitarios para caballeros, se había percatado de un hecho crucial: su traje estaba desprovisto de una bragueta ó zipper, o dicho de manera coloquial "una salida de emergencia". Un gravísimo error de cálculo y de diseño. Y es que no estaba contemplado que los pilotos tuvieran que defecar y orinar, no por lo menos cuando estuviesen en la cabina de mando, ya que se les suministraba de tranquilizantes y enzimas reguladoras de la digestión disueltas en el LCL, para que su conexión mental con el Eva no se viera afectada. Pero nunca pensaron en que sucedería cuando los pilotos no estuviesen en contacto con el líquido amniótico.

Por más que intentó encontrar una manera práctica de poder hacer sus necesidades fisiológicas, no pudo hallar esa manera y se vio obligado a desnudarse por completo para lograrlo. Eso, si algún día lograba quitárselo de encima.

Pero una vez que lo consiguió, no le importó ya su desnudez, haciendo caso omiso de ésta con la placentera sensación de librarse del cerca de litro y medio que había estado cargando en la vejiga. En esos momentos, el sonido de la orina chocar con la porcelana del mingitorio le parecía la canción más dulce que hubiera escuchado.

Tanto que ni prestó atención a las detonaciones que se sucedían afuera del baño, allá en el corredor contiguo. Ni tampoco a los lamentos de las víctimas ni de los improperios de sus atacantes. Una masacre se llevaba cabo a sus espaldas y él todavía no se percataba de ello, tan concentrado como estaba.

Volvió a enfundarse en su traje de conexión, ahora ya con más calma que la vez anterior. Y esbozando una gran sonrisa de satisfacción en los labios. Salió del sanitario silbando una alegre tonada, con las manos en la nuca. Nunca se hubiera imaginado que con ello atraería a un par de guerrilleros bastante agresivos, que de inmediato lo encañonarían y lo derribarían de un culatazo en plena boca del estómago.

—De acuerdo... de acuerdo... — balbuceaba el muchacho, aturdido y sin aliento, mientras lo volvían a poner de pie de una manera bastante hosca, sujetándolo de los cabellos —...no me lavé las manos... lo sé... pero no es para... ponerse así...

Por suerte para él, uno de ellos lo reconoció justo cuando su compañero le ponía una pistola justo en la frente, listo para jalar del gatillo y darle muerte.

—¡Espera, no lo hagas!— ordenó tajante, interponiéndose entre él y la víctima —¿Qué no has visto quién es él, pendejo? ¡Es el aguilucho!

—¿El aguilucho?— repitió el otro, incrédulo, bajando el arma pero todavía sujetándolo férreamente del pelo —¿Este esperpento? ¿Estás seguro?

—¡Por supuesto!— repuso su camarada, sacando de entre sus ropas la foto del muchacho, que con anterioridad se les había hecho llegar a todos los integrantes del grupo de asalto —¿lo ves? Hasta trae el mismo traje verde...

—¡Ah, chihuahua!— exclamó el sujeto, rascándose la nuca, sin soltar a su presa —Y yo que pensaba que era el de azul... en ese caso, el Chuy se va a poner contento. Todos los del grupo de choque lo andan buscando como locos, y nosotros nos lo encontramos así cómo así. ¿Qué esperas? ¡Ándale, ya estuvieras hablándole al Chuy! Dile que ya agarramos a su polluelo.

Mientras lo hacía, a empellones el captor forzaba a Rivera a caminar delante de ellos, con las manos en alto, sin dejarle de apuntar con su metralleta M-23. Transcurría el tiempo y todo se iva haciendo más vago y confuso para el muchacho, que no acertaba a saber qué era lo que estaba sucediendo. Observaba varios cuerpos, tendidos en el piso, con sangre aún brotando de sus heridas y sentía que él podría unirse a ellos muy pronto, de no hacer algo.

—¿Qué cuernos está pasando en este lugar?— preguntó dificultosamente, en español al reconocer la lengua en la que se comunicaban sus atacantes, avanzando bastante nervioso con el cañón del arma sobre la espalda —¿Porqué diablos vinieron hasta este lugar? Son los del F.M.L., ¿no es así? ¡Aquí no hay nada para ustedes, bastardos!

De nuevo un culatazo en la base del cráneo lo hace caer pesadamente, ahogando un grito de dolor. Sin darle tiempo a recuperarse, el guerrillero que se la había pasado todo el tiempo encañonándolo lo volvió a sujetar de la cabellera, arrastrándolo lastimosamente por todo el corredor, pateándolo con sus botas militares y gritando toda clase improperios e insultos.

—¡Calla el hocico de una buena vez, maldito hijo de puta!— demandó furioso, notándose su acento francés en ese estado, pateándolo en la boca a la par que continuaba arrastrándolo —¡No estás en posición de decir algo!

—Chingado— se quejaba Kai, tratando de liberarse, sin éxito —¿Porqué tenían que venir a este lugar? ¿Porqué mataron a toda esta gente? ¡Ellos nada les hicieron! ¿Qué demonios quieren? ¿Qué le hicieron a la luz?

—¡¡Que te calles!!— gruñó rabioso el atacante, propinándole una fuerte guantada que lo derribó de nuevo al suelo, postrándolo. También, una vez más, el guerrillero volvió a encañonarlo. Con la furia cegándolo, bien hubiera podido jalar del gatillo en ese mismo momento y mandar al otro mundo al joven —¡No tienes la menor idea de todo lo que hemos pasado! ¡Alguien cómo tú no tiene el derecho a juzgarnos! ¿Me oyes, me oyes imbécil? ¡Debería matarte en este mismo momento!

Lo hubiera hecho, de no ser otra vez por la oportuna intervención de su compañero.

—¡Ya basta, Jacques!— pronunció imperante, apartando el arma de sus manos —¡Sabes muy bien que nos sirve más vivo qué muerto! ¿Lo recuerdas? Has estado muy agitado últimamente, no cometas ninguna estupidez.

El hombre respiraba aprisa, hiperventilado. Era obvio que estaba al borde de un colapso nervioso. Sus ojos, recubiertos por el llanto, lucían perdidos y cansados. Súbitos escalofríos comenzaron a asolarlo, mientras se desplomaba en el piso, arrodillándose. Años y años de dolor y tormento por fin salieron a la luz, desahogándose por completo. Con la cabeza en las rodillas, el fornido sujeto de unos seis pies de altura empezó a llorar desaforadamente, desahogando todo el dolor que llevaba dentro de sí. Tantas tragedias, tantos recuerdos sepultados regresaban a él para acosarlo, cómo cadáveres sepultados para juzgarlo y martirizarlo; avalanchas y avalanchas de sentimientos encontrados se sucedían unas tras otra, devastándolo por completo. Sufría por toda una vida de culpas, por toda una vida en el horror, sin que nada hubiese cambiado al paso del tiempo.

Con la pena que sólo puede ser producida al ver a un hombre maduro llorar cómo un niño, así tanto el infante cómo el consumado combatiente callaron, dejándolo solo con su pena.

—Está bien, Jacques, está muy bien— le dijo su compañero, después de un rato, ayudándolo a que se incorporara —Mira, ya estamos en la posición de Chuy. ¿Qué te parece si yo conduzco al prisionero hasta donde está él, y tú te quedas en este puesto haciendo guardia? ¿Te parece bien?

—S-Sí— asintió con un gesto, recargado en la pared y enjugándose las lágrimas.

—Muy bien, chico listo, avanza— ordenó el hombre, apuntándole al muchacho con su rifle de asalto —Manos arriba, y no intentes nada estúpido, ¿me entiendes?

Desconcertado por la rapidez con la que se sucedían los eventos, el chiquillo no tuvo otra opción que obedecer, ahora sí, con la boca bien cerrada. Con dificultad se levantó del piso y comenzó a caminar, y mientras lo hacía podía sentir con toda claridad cómo el rostro comenzaba a hinchársele. Dentro de un rato, eso iba a doler cómo el infierno.

—Tienes que entender que estos últimos meses no han sido muy buenos para muchos de nosotros— pronunció con tranquilidad su captor. Al parecer, gozaba de un mejor estado de ánimo que el de su colega, además de una mente más despejada —Diablos, que digo, todos estos quince años no han sido fáciles para todos nosotros. A muchos todavía nos cuesta trabajo acarrear con la culpa y la responsabilidad de matar a un hombre. No creas que somos unos monstruos asesinos sin ninguna clase de remordimientos, a diferencia de esos Cascos Azules de la O.N.U. Al igual que tú, somos seres humanos con sentimientos y pensamientos propios de la especie, y también cargamos con nuestros muy particulares problemas.

—Eso no pareció importarles mucho al decidir atacar esta base de investigación científica— repuso, para después escupir un hilillo de sangre —Ya les dije que aquí no hay nada que les pueda servir.

—No creas— contestó el guerrillero, en un tono algo irónico —Estábamos muy conscientes que éste no era un blanco militar, y que la mayoría de las personas aquí eran no combatientes. Pero pronto comprenderás que no nos quedaba ninguna otra opción. A veces las bajas no se pueden evitar.

—Deberían poder hacerlo— musitó de mala gana el muchacho.

"Shst" fue lo único que respondió el sujeto. Al parecer, llegaban a su destino.

A tientas, debido a la escasa luz que había en el corredor, Rivera pudo reconocer el área del muelle de embarque de la Unidad Z. Toda esa zona parecía desierta, y desde hacía un buen rato que llevaban caminando no había vestigios de cuerpos, a diferencia de cuando comenzaron su travesía. Era muy probable que Misato y los otros pudieron ser evacuados a tiempo. Un vuelco le dio el corazón, al recordar a Katsuragi y sus demás conocidos, Rei, Kenji y Shinji. Esperaba con toda el alma que ellos estuvieran a salvo. No soportaría la pérdida de otro de sus seres queridos. Sobre todo por quien más se preocupaba era por su tutora.

"Ay, por favor Dios, nunca más te volveré a pedir nada, pero ella debe estar bien, te lo suplico"... oraba mientras apretaba los dientes, imaginándose a la militar tirada en el piso, envuelta en un charco de sangre, al igual que las otras personas que había visto con anterioridad.

"¡No, eso no puede ser! ¡Ella tiene que estar viva, maldita sea!"

Enfrascado en sus pensamientos, no notó cuando lo condujeron al interior del hangar en donde estaba depositado el Eva Z. Por alguna extraña razón, aún había energía eléctrica en esa parte del complejo. Su creación parecía observar con cierto enojo, aún más de su expresión habitual, a los invasores, más al ver que éstos amenazaban a su creador. A través del visor del casco, aquellos ojos rojos, llameantes, brillaban con un sobrenatural hálito, cómo si efectivamente aquella máquina tuviera vida propia.

Enfrente de ella, todavía admirando su majestuosidad, mirándola con cierto temor como si pudieran adivinar la intención del Evangelion, se encontraba un buen número de personas, siete para ser exactos, todas ellas encapuchadas, a excepción de una. El sujeto se encontraba al centro, destacado de los demás por su prominente estatura además de estar delante de ellos. Observaba impávido aquella abominable criatura que se alzaba ante sus ojos. ¿Cómo alguien podría concebir algo así? A pesar de estar desactivada, sentía el enorme poder de esa nueva arma. Ya antes había escuchado del insólito potencial destructivo del que eran poseedores los androides de esa clase, incluso tenía algunas fotografías, pero de todos modos nada era comparable con verlos en vivo y a todo color. Empezaba a reflexionar si todo aquello seguía siendo una buena idea.

—Chuy— alzó la voz el guerrillero recién llegado, siempre detrás de Kai, sin dejar de apuntarle con su arma —Aquí tengo a alguien que quiero que conozcas...

El aludido volvió la vista hacia el visitante, desde su posición, y cuando lo hizo, el muchacho por poco se desmaya.

Esa larga cabellera, ahora limpia y arreglada, recogida en una cola de caballo. La barba de candado, también recortada en comparación a la foto que le habían tomado. El rostro, moreno y curtido seguía igual, pero más limpio, presentable. En los ojos, en esa mirada perdida y desesperanzada había algo vagamente familiar, más de lo que le hubiera gustado. No necesitó de mucho esfuerzo, ya que de inmediato lo reconoció. Era su efigie la que siempre lo perseguía en sus pesadillas. Imposible olvidarlo.

—¡No! ¡No puede ser! — gritó aterrado Rivera, al mismo tiempo que palidecía y se ponía tan blanco cómo un fantasma —...tú estás... estás...

El piso parecía movérsele, todo le daba vueltas, mareado. Su semblante se puso tan transparente que hasta parecía que se podía ver a través de él. Estaba por desmayarse. Con gran esfuerzo, se sobrepuso, antes de caer en la inconsciencia total. Tenía que haber una explicación para aquello.

También estupefacto, el líder de los guerrilleros se abrió paso entre su tropa, sin quitarle la mirada de encima un solo segundo al joven. Viéndolos bien, los dos presentaban bastantes semejanzas físicas, desde la forma del rostro hasta la complexión y el cabello. La tez morena también se presentaba como una similitud, aunque ésta tenía un tono más oscuro en el hombre que en el chico.

—Tú debes ser Kai Katsuragi, mejor dicho, Kyle Rivera. Mucho gusto— musitó el veterano guerrero, fogueado en mil batallas, una vez que estuvo frente a frente al chiquillo —Quizás no me reconozcas sin mi capucha, así que haré las presentaciones convenientes: yo soy el Comandante Chuy, antiguo comandante en jefe de las tropas rebeldes, el Frente de Liberación Mundial.

Se detuvo, examinando detenidamente (otra vez) al joven que tenía delante suyo. Era cómo poder verse en un espejo hace veinticinco años. El parecido era tan asombroso: la nariz, las cejas tupidas y gruesas, la forma de la quijada, fuerte. La estatura, la complexión, el color de la piel. ¡Era maravilloso poder verlo! Lo único que no encajaba era aquél par de esmeraldas que tenía por ojos. Tan brillantes y esperanzados.

—Pero en realidad, cómo ya debes saber, ése no es más que un seudónimo— continuó, ante la mudez temporal del muchacho, que seguía boquiabierto —Mi verdadero nombre es Antonio Rivera Madrigal. Soy tu tío...

El silencio explotó como una bomba en el lugar. Todos callaron, esperando la reacción del joven. Algunos también callaron por la sorpresa que les producía aquella revelación; la gran mayoría de sus seguidores no sabían el verdadero nombre de su líder, y los que lo sabían no conocían la relación que sostenía con el infante.

—Sí, claro— repuso Kai, reponiéndose de la impresión, desengañado al escuchar la supuesta verdadera identidad del líder de los rebeldes —Y yo soy el ratón Miguelito. Mira, Ernesto Guevara de segunda categoría, a lo mejor puede que ése sí sea tu verdadero nombre, pero tú no puedes tener un parentesco conmigo. Si en verdad lo tuvieras, cosa que es imposible, sabrías que a través de 9 generaciones de la familia Rivera, todas ellas han sido compuestas de un solo integrante varón, cada una. Así que es imposible que seas hermano de mi padre, ya que él fue hijo único, al igual que mi abuelo, y mi bisabuelo, mi tatarabuelo, etcétera, etcétera.

—Vaya— respondió el guerrillero, cruzándose de brazos, mirando con gesto divertido a su sobrino —Así que Pepe nunca te habló de mí.

—Pues verás, últimamente no he tenido oportunidad de charlar con él— contestó el chiquillo en el mismo tono.

—Lo sé— añadió el Rivera más viejo, cabizbajo, cómo recordando algo —Pero hay muchas cosas que tú no sabes... sólo estuviste con tu padre hasta los tres años, ¿me equivoco? Después te adoptó esa japonesa, Katsuragi, y no creo que hayas podido aprender más de lo que te comentó tu padre de tu familia a lo largo de estos... ¿Cuántos años han sido? ¿Once, doce años?

—Once— contestó el joven, mientras el rostro se le oscurecía.

—Mira, cada uno a nuestro modo, tu padre y yo fuimos las ovejas negras de la familia— comentó el comandante, paseándose en torno al chiquillo, examinado minuciosamente cada ápice suyo —Por mi parte, yo lo fui al ser el gemelo en nacer después que él, acabando así con esa centenaria tradición de la que hablas...

Gemelos. Conque eso era. Eso explicaba el porqué ese sujeto era idéntico físicamente a su padre, y eso hacía posible también su parentesco. ¿Pero porqué nunca su padre le había dicho que tenía un hermano? Era todo un misterio. Los eventos se sucedían con tal rapidez que sentía que nada estaba firme, ni siquiera el suelo que pisaba. Sin duda alguna, eran muchas emociones en un día, demasiadas para cualquiera, y todavía faltaban muchas más.

—...y tu padre lo fue al ser el único no combatiente de toda la familia. Sin duda alguna sabes que todos los Rivera, a través de los años, han profesado el oficio de las armas, ya sea con el gobierno establecido ó en su contra.

Kai asintió, con la cabeza, ante la atenta mirada de su tío. El sólo verlo hacía que, al igual que el ave Fénix que renace de las cenizas, sus esperanzas en el mañana renacían. Quizás no todo estaba perdido.

—Creí que tú también seguirías su ejemplo— añadió Antonio —Pero ya veo que no es así. Me parece muy bien que continúes con la costumbre de la familia— pronunció, señalando al enorme robot que tenía detrás de él, quien seguía con su gesto asesino para con él y sus hombres.

—Tengo mis razones, tipejo— respondió el joven Rivera, sin compartir su ánimo por ese hecho —Pero de todos modos, no creo que haya nada memorable en dedicarse a luchar y matar gente.

—Aún eres muy joven— suspiró el guerrillero, dándole la espalda —A veces no queda otra opción, más que pelear. De no ser así, tú no pilotarías esa máquina ni arriesgarías tu vida al enfrentarte contra esos seres. Pero al hacerlo, al final terminas dándome la razón. Cuando crezcas lo comprenderás. Todos lo hacemos, muchacho.

—¿Soy muy joven?— repitió Kai, en tono burlón —¿O es que todavía no estoy lo suficientemente amargado por todos mis fracasos? Creo que una persona debe ser fuerte para que el mundo no termine por cambiarla. Debe ser al revés, y más en un personaje de tu talla, "tío".

Un tremendo gancho dirigido al hígado, cortesía del fornido sujeto, lo hizo callar para luego derrumbarse al doblársele las rodillas bajo su propio peso, al mismo tiempo que tosía con mucho dolor y devolvía el bolo alimenticio, enroscándose para conseguir aire.

—¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme de eso?— preguntó furioso el comandante, jalándolo del cabello para que levantara la vista hacia donde él estaba —¿No eres tú, Kai Rivera, creador de la Mina N2 y responsable de quién sabe cuántas muertes? ¡Mi esposa embarazada estaba en La Paz ese 23 de Marzo del 2003, para que te lo sepas, pequeño desgraciado! ¿Cómo crees que puedes venir así cómo así para hablarme de "responsabilidad"?

Harto de los maltratos recibidos de parte de los invasores, el muchacho decidió no soportar más, y cómo pudo se zafó del agarrón de pelo para de inmediato lanzarse con todo su peso sobre el guerrillero, dándole un buen puñetazo en el proceso. Al cual le sucedieron otros dos, cuando lo tuvo merced al piso.

—¡Yo sé lo que hice, hijo de perra, lo sé muy bien!— gritó enardecido, mientras lo golpeaba —¡Nunca puedo olvidar a esa gente, por más que lo he intentado! Pero tampoco voy a permitir que un pinche asesino de tu calaña venga a reclamarme lo que sucedió ese día. ¡Por tu culpa ha muerto el triple de personas que ese día, cabrón! ¡Ay, sí, "Tierra y libertad"! ¡Pues toda esa pinche tierra está regada con la sangre de todas tus víctimas, asqueroso asesino! Veles a hablar de la igualdad de clases a las 123 personas que murieron cuando volaste el World Trade Center de Bangkok, ó las 14 mujeres que violaste y disparaste cómo a perras en Berlín... ¡Hijo de la chingada!

En el acto, toda la tropa al ver postrado a su líder, fueron a auxiliarlo, quitándole al joven de encima de una manera no muy amable, con un culatazo en la base del cráneo, para después tirarlo en el suelo y darle una serie de puntapiés en el estómago y en la cara, con su calzado militar, para completar el día. Lo castigaron por mucho rato, hasta que el jefe acudió en su auxilio.

—Ya basta— pronunció con dificultad, rojo cómo un jitomate —Es suficiente, con eso tendrá... — con un ademán les ordenó que se alejaran, lo cual obedecieron casi al instante, aunque seguían vigilándolos continuamente aún a la distancia.

—Yo también estoy consciente de los horrores que he perpetuado a lo largo de mi lucha— le dijo al muchacho, que se encontraba temblando en el piso y seguía cubriéndose cómo podía, tendiéndole la mano derecha para que se levantara —Los dos hemos cometido bastantes errores durante todos estos años... — prosiguió mientras dificultosamente ponía en pie a su sobrino —Por eso vengo, ahora, a ofrecerte la oportunidad de enmendarlos, corregir cada uno de ellos, juntos. Los dos podemos ayudarnos a conseguir finalmente el perdón de todos nuestros pecados, nuestra redención.

Todavía aturdido, el joven lo observó desconcertado, interrogándolo con la mirada. No entendía nada de lo que decía, quizás por tantos golpes en la cabeza.

—¿Es que todavía no lo entiendes?— preguntó Antonio al hijo de su hermano —Todo esto lo hice por ti, sólo por ti. ¿Qué creerías que obtengo al atacar el refugio subterráneo mejor resguardado de todo el planeta? Absolutamente nada, es un auténtico suicidio, estratégicamente hablando. Y aún así, debía hacerlo, debía intentar poder verte, hablar contigo. Eres lo único que me queda en este mundo, la única persona que puede ayudarme en este momento.

—¿De qué rayos me estas hablando?— pronunció Kai de manera entre cortada, encorvado, mientras el rostro se le hinchaba aún más —¿Mataste a toda esta gente, sólo para hablar conmigo? ¿Sabes de un aparato llamado teléfono?

—Las bajas se mantuvieron al mínimo, créeme, y fueron las estrictamente necesarias— dijo el guerrillero —Son cosas que no se pueden evitar... pero ésas pueden ser las últimas, si vienes conmigo y me ayudas.

—¿Ayudarte? ¿En qué?— siguió preguntando el joven, más confundido que nunca.

—Piénsalo bien, chamaco— continuó el comandante, caminando en círculos con las manos por detrás —Hace once años, creaste la Mina N2 casi por accidente, y observa todas las catástrofes que se han desatado desde que se extendió su uso. Imagina lo que puede suceder ahora que has creado a esta... esta... — Chuy volteó a ver a la Unidad Z, sin encontrar la palabra justa para designarla —Esta cosa... Debe ser mucho más poderosa que la Mina N2, si no me equivoco, eso significa mucho más destructiva.

—Sin embargo— repuso el chiquillo —Tiene su razón de ser, su justificación, ya que los Evangelions son los únicos que pueden combatir a esas criaturas que intentan destruir la Tierra. No creas que es sólo un capricho.

—Lo sé— asintió el sujeto —¿Pero qué pasará cuando esos seres hayan sido eliminados? Ellos se irán, pero estas nuevas armas se quedarán entre nosotros. Sólo imagínate lo que sucederá cuando comiencen a usarlas no para atacar a esos monstruos, sino a poblaciones enteras. De seguro, con sólo cinco de estos robots el gobierno chino se apoderaría de todo el planeta. ¿Y si los Estados Unidos tienen otros cinco? ¿Y Alemania tres? ¿Y los tres que están en Japón? Piensa en todo el caos que se desataría alrededor del globo, al encontrarse uno frente a otro estos nuevos poderes. Decaería en la aniquilación total. ¿Cuánta gente volverá a sufrir por tu causa?

—Ya he previsto esa posible eventualidad— corroboró el infante —Y por lo tanto, he tomado providencias en el asunto. No necesito que vengas de sabrá Dios qué agujero a echármelo en cara.

—Quizás— pronunció su tío, observando detenidamente al Eva Z, cómo estaba antes de que llegara su joven pariente —Pero cómo ya lo había dicho antes, aún eres muy joven... y eso no quiere decir que debas estar frustrado y amargado, ni que no puedas tener tus ideales intactos; a lo que me refiero es que aún te faltan muchos años por vivir, todavía te falta madurar, agarrar experiencia. Aún estás muy verde— al decir esto, Kai observó confundido su traje de conexión, para después recordar que cuando la fruta aún no está madura coloquialmente se dice que está verde. Llevaba muchos años viviendo en Japón, por lo que tendía a olvidar ese tipo de expresiones, cómo suele suceder —No conoces de lo que son capaces las personas, no cómo yo las conozco. De lo que puede ser capaz alguna gente con tal de satisfacer su ambición de poder, su sed de dinero. Sin importarles nada más, sacrifican a gran cantidad de personas, "carne de cañón" cómo ellos les dicen, con tal de ver sus propósitos cumplidos. Son de ésos que piensan que el fin justifica los medios. ¿Sabías que en el 2000, justo antes del Segundo Impacto, una selecta elite de empresarios y dirigentes mundiales sabían de antemano la hecatombe que se aproximaba, y sin embrago no hicieron nada para evitarlo, para alertar a la humanidad siquiera? No, en su lugar prefirieron guardar el secreto para sí, refugiarse lo mejor que pudieron del desastre para después apoderarse de las ruinas que quedaran del planeta. Antes y ahora ellos siempre serán el poder tras el poder, los auténticos dictadores del mundo. Es a esta clase de personas a las que yo combato; dime tú: ¿Qué posibilidades tienes tú, una sola persona, por muy excepcional que seas, contra todo un aparato de poder mundial? No creo que muchas, eso sí te digo.

—¿Y tú sí las tienes?— inquirió fastidiado el joven.

—No, no solamente yo— contestó el guerrillero —Nosotros. En nuestra unión radica nuestra fuerza. Sólo nos tenemos el uno al otro para defendernos de nuestros enemigos. ¿No lo entiendes? Si te lo propusieras, podrías cambiar el mundo entero. Todo ese potencial que has desperdiciado durante tanto tiempo, por fin podría tener un buen uso. Piénsalo, tu talento podría ser usado para un bien común, sólo necesitas un poco de ayuda, algo de dirección.

—¿Y qué bien podría ser ése?— preguntó de nuevo, aunque ésta vez con semblante divertido, medio burlesco.

—La libertad de todos los seres humanos— expresó con severo continente —¿En verdad te agrada trabajar bajo las órdenes de los opresores de la gente? ¿De aquellos que sólo ven a las personas cómo una mercancía más?

—Por ahora, no me queda de otra— musitó Kai, desganado.

—Siempre hay una salida, muchacho— el guerrillero encaró al chiquillo, poniéndose delante de él —Sólo hay que saber buscarla. No puedes esperar sentado a que las cosas cambien, tienes que levantarte de tu asiento y obligar al pinche mundo a tener algo de sentido... eso es algo que aprendí más ó menos a tu edad. En nuestras manos tenemos el poder de hacer que el mundo sea un mejor lugar para todos. Siempre lo hemos tenido, sólo que muy pocos se atreven a usarlo. ¿Qué dices? ¿Quieres utilizar el poder que tienes, el poder de hacer la diferencia? Sólo unos cuantos elegidos tienen el privilegio de hacerlo, y tú eres uno de ellos.

—¿Ah, sí?— pronunció visiblemente desconcertado el piloto —¿Y qué se supone que debo hacer?

—Venir conmigo— aclaró el veterano guerrero, mientras lo veía fijamente —Unirte a mi revolución, y con tu ingenio natural contribuir a la causa. Pilotear ahora mismo esta cosa a mis espaldas y salir de aquí, incluso del país, para llevarte a donde se te necesita. Tú no sabes la conspiración, la enorme intriga que se está cerniendo ya no sólo sobre un territorio determinado, una aldea que es desalojada y aplastada por las tropas federales para construir allí condominios para los extranjeros; no, ya no es algo tan simple, pronto, muy pronto, la humanidad entera estará en peligro mortal. El hombre no tiene idea del horror que ha dejado libre. Terminará por acabar con él, si tú y yo no hacemos algo, no tengas la menor duda al respecto.

—¡¿Unirme a las fuerzas rebeldes?!— exclamó sorprendido, mareado incluso. Definitivamente, ese día era de muchas emociones fuertes —¿La humanidad en peligro? ¿Conspiración? ¿De qué demonios me estás hablando?

—Creo que tú mismo has contestado a tu pregunta— señaló el sujeto, algo divertido por la reacción del muchacho; admiraba su fortaleza, no muchas personas eran capaces de soportar todo por lo que él había pasado, y sin embargo, continuaba estoico. Sin duda, sería una excelente adición al movimiento. Por fin se cumpliría su sueño anhelado por tantos años, el que un familiar se uniera a su causa; había fallado antes con su hermano, pero ahora era muy probable que tuviera éxito con su sobrino, al parecer. Pero no se podía dar el lujo de bajar los brazos, tenía que seguir insistiendo; mucho dependía de ello —En este momento no puedo hablarte mucho de ello, pero podemos hablar en el camino al Océano Índico. Entiendo que tu máquina no requiere de una fuente de poder externa, por lo que he escuchado. Eso será muy conveniente... Por cierto, ¿Crees que podría dejar de mirarme de esa manera?— pronunció algo inquieto, mirando de reojo a Z —Es algo macabro, parece cómo si estuviera viva.

—Así has de tener la conciencia— reprochó el joven piloto, a quien la mirada del Eva no molestaba en lo más mínimo —En cuanto a tu proposición, me temo que tendré que declinar de ella, gracias. Contigo ó con ellos, las cosas serán lo mismo. Sólo que tú me pides que adelante el infierno, que destruya por ti y tu gente a ejércitos enteros y así podrías fácilmente apoderarte de los territorios de las Naciones Unidas, ¿no es así? Pero de todos modos, si lo hago morirá gente. Al final quedamos con lo mismo. ¿Qué diferencia podría hacer con eso? Por lo menos, ahora sólo combato con monstruos, no con personas. Ya no quiero ver morir gente frente a mis ojos, y menos por mi mano.

—Pero si es precisamente a un monstruo al que te pido que combatas... — repuso en el acto Antonio —... al monstruo de la codicia y avaricia humana... mientras estamos aquí, en este momento, la gente sufre, y ni tú ni yo estamos haciendo algo para detenerlo. La muerte es un proceso natural, y en este tipo de conflictos es inevitable que algunas personas mueran. Pero es necesario, porque su sacrificio es el que nos otorga libertad, la paz que tanto anhelamos conseguir. Sé por lo que has pasado, pero tienes que enfrentarlo, la gente siempre muere. El cómo, y sobre todo el porqué, es lo que hace que no sea en vano.

—¡No! ¡Me niego a matar a mi prójimo! ¿Sólo porque no piensan como nosotros deben morir? ¿Qué nos hace pensar que podemos decidir quién muere y quién no? ¿Porqué tengo que pensar que no tienen el mismo derecho que yo a la vida?

—¡Porqué no son aptos para aprovecharla en comunión con todos los demás! ¡Por eso! ¿Es que no entiendes? Hay cosas peores que la muerte, chico. Una de ellas es una vida desperdiciada. Venimos a este mundo por una razón especial, un propósito que se nos ha sido asignado desde antes de nacer, y si no lo cumplimos nos sentimos vacíos y miserables por dentro. Apuesto a que tú te sientes así, ¿no es verdad? Insatisfecho, sin realizarte a la mitad de tu vida, sin saber a dónde ir. Yo sé lo que se siente, créeme, ya me he sentido así alguna vez. Y encontré mi razón de ser al ayudar a mis hermanos necesitados...

—¡¿Matándolos?! Ya sea de un balazo, volándolos en mil pedazos al hacer estallar una bomba en un centro comercial repleto, ó bien mandándolos a una muerte segura contra un enemigo mayor capacitado y mejor armado.

—Jamás he obligado luchar a alguien que no quiera hacerlo. Los compañeros de los que hablas se ofrecieron voluntariamente, por su propia decisión, a cubrir nuestra retirada para darnos alguna oportunidad de escapar. De no haberlo hecho, el movimiento, el sueño mismo estaría muerto. Y si no quieres que te golpee de nuevo, será mejor que no menciones de nuevo ese acontecimiento, que ya he tenido que lidiar bastante con él todos los días desde ese entonces, para que venga un mocoso imberbe a echármelo en cara.

Verás, estando el género humano compuesto por tantos miembros, necesitamos que todos ellos cooperen por el bien común, ya que si uno de nosotros no se encuentra bien, ninguno de los demás lo estará. ¿Qué se hace con una pierna gangrenada? Se corta, antes de que infecte a todo el cuerpo. Igual sucede con la mala hierba, y con muchas otras plagas. Encontrarás muchas referencias en la Biblia, por si no fuera poco, cómo esa de "Apártense de mí, desdichados, por que estuve hambriento y no me dieron de comer, estuve enfermo y no fueron a confortarme, estuve preso y no fueron a visitarme, estuve desnudo y no me vistieron". De la misma manera, tenemos que erradicar a esos miembros que hacen tanto mal a nuestra comunidad. Quizás Jesucristo se refería a ello cuando dijo eso. Esas personas que han ayudado a que el balance de nuestra sociedad se encuentre inclinado de un solo lado, quienes no han hecho nada por auxiliar al necesitado, a sus propios hermanos, no han hecho más que desperdiciar su vida al velar por sus propios intereses, por lo tanto no creo que la necesiten ni la extrañen mucho.

—No blasfemes, por favor. ¿Crees que Jesús hubiera incitado a sus seguidores a la violencia? No distorsiones su ideal de vida, un verdadero ideal de convivencia para la raza humana: paz y amor entre los hombres. A mí también se me ocurren algunas frases suyas cómo la de "Perdona nuestras ofensas cómo también nosotros perdonamos a los que nos ofenden", ó también está "No juzguen y no serán juzgados" y no olvides tampoco "El que a hierro mata, a hierro muere". Lo que tú estás sugiriendo es genocidio. Así empezaron los miembros de partido nacionalsocialista, los tan famosos nazis, en un principio; queriendo desechar y eliminar a los que creían ostentaban el poder de su política y economía, cómo los judíos y los extranjeros, pretendiendo implantar un sistema en el que el pueblo se vengara de los abusos de las clases altas. 77 años más tarde, ve lo que ha sido de ellos. La Historia ya los juzgó, y cuando te llegue tu turno hará lo mismo contigo, con todos nosotros. La Historia no es nada más una colección de bonitos relatos y fantásticas epopeyas, se debe aprender de ella para no cometer las mismas estupideces de siempre.

—Precisamente esa actitud pasiva que demuestras es la que le ha costado a la humanidad a lo largo de la Historia que mencionas a seguir estancada donde mismo, unos pocos viviendo en la abundancia mientras que la mayoría vive en la miseria. ¡Sólo mediante la lucha de clases el hombre podrá ser libre, cuando se quite todas las ataduras y condiciones que lo encadenan y se rebele contra los tiranos! ¡La revolución armada es el único camino que nos queda!

—Pero es que no puedes combatir odio con el odio, sino entonces sí que devendrá la extinción de la raza humana. Caerías en el mismo círculo vicioso en el que han caído todas las revoluciones. Todos tus precursores, los que salieron victoriosos, al final terminaron por convertirse en lo que en un principio luchaban en su contra: déspotas y crueles dictadores que pensaban que sólo ellos tenían la razón. Necesitamos encontrar la manera de poder convivir absolutamente todos en una comunión armónica y pacífica. Tiene que haber una forma en la que todas las personas puedan tener acceso a esa comunidad, sin excluir a nadie por motivos de raza ni de credo.

—Entonces, ayúdame a encontrarla, por favor, juntos.

El refugio no era, para nada, incómodo. Era bastante amplio, con espacio y asientos confortables de sobra. Incluso había varios despachadores de café a lo largo del enorme cuarto, mismos que de inmediato se encontraron sitiados por los refugiados. Además de poder alejarse temporalmente de la tensión acarreada por el trabajo, los miembros del equipo científico de NERV tenían la oportunidad de relajarse, descansar, incluso conocerse y relacionarse más entre ellos mismos. Siendo así, se podía observar cómo Makoto y Shigeru conversaban animosamente con Shinji, mientras que Kenji aprovechaba para hacer lo mismo con Maya, sentados los dos un poco apartados del resto de los demás. Al parecer la charla era muy amena, ya que ambos se encontraban sonriendo.

El ambiente, y la música de fondo que habían puesto en el sonido, no hacían suponer que unos cuantos niveles más arriba se estaba sucediendo toda una batalla campal. Nadie hubiera podido imaginársele, ni siquiera la capitana Katsuragi, quien se paseaba nerviosamente por los alrededores, sin dirigirle la palabra a nadie.

—¿Aún no te cansas, Katsuragi?— pronunció Ritsuko, sobre su asiento, con las piernas curzadas y dándole un sorbo a su café —Porque yo sí que ya me cansé de verte desfilar de aquí para allá... así no conseguirás nada. Ven, lo mejor que podrías hacer es relajarte y sentarte— golpeó el respaldo del asiento contiguo con la palma de la mano, instándola a que se sentara —No te preocupes, todo esto pasará más pronto de lo que crees...

—¡Es que no soporto ignorar qué diablos es lo que está pasando!— repuso Misato mientras hacía caso a la invitación y se recostaba pesadamente a lado de Akagi —No entiendo porqué tanto misterio. Ni siquiera a mí se me puede decir algo al respecto. Tiene que ser algo muy grande, pero ¿Qué?

—No deberías acongojarte tanto— contestó su compañera, dando otro sorbo al café —A su debido tiempo se te informará de la situación. Quizás ahora no es muy prudente que sepas de lo que se trata todo el asunto.

—Tú sabes algo, ¿no es así Rikko?— acusó la militar, observando detenidamente a la mujer a su lado —Conozco muy bien esa mirada tuya, tan maliciosa. Tú estás ocultándome algo, pero no me vas a decir qué es... ¿me equivoco?

—Incluso yo desconozco las proporciones de esta situación... únicamente sé algunos detalles, muy pequeños, al respecto— confesó Ritsuko —Hasta a mí se me ha mantenido oculta la información referente a este suceso. Lo que sí te puedo decir es que se trata de una operación militar de las Fuerzas Armadas de las Naciones Unidas. Al parecer, desean atrapar a un pez muy gordo.

—¿En este lugar? ¿A quién podría ser?

—¿Ya viste?— cambió rápidamente de tema su compañera, signo innegable que sabía más de lo que ella afirmaba —Hasta el comandante Ikari está aquí.

Señaló al tiempo que el susodicho entraba al refugio acompañado de su segundo al mando, Kozou Fuyutski, y un poco más atrás venía Rei con ellos.

Sin perder tiempo, Gendo fue derecho hacia donde estaba Kenji, con paso veloz y decidido, y en nada le importó interrumpir su conversación con su adorada Maya. De lejos se podía observar visiblemente el gesto contrariado de Takashi cuando fue abordado por el comandante, mientras se levantaba para hacer el saludo militar. Después, según parecía, Ikari discutía molesto con el oficial científico, hasta quizás hasta amonestándolo por algún motivo desconocido.

Luego de acabar de reprenderlo, se enfiló hacia donde estaba Ritsuko, junto con Katsuragi, y de la misma manera que la vez anterior, tampoco le importó mucho interrumpir la conversación de las dos mujeres.

—Akagi— exigió con voz severa, parándose frente a ella, dejando a un lado las cordialidades —¿En dónde se encuentra Rivera?

Del mismo modo en que lo había hecho anteriormente Takashi, la científica rubia se puso de pie con gesto confundido, totalmente desconcertada. Las palabras no encontraban la manera de salir de su boca, atorándose en ella.

—Yo... yo... no lo sé... creí... yo pensé... que el plan era que estuviera arriba... para que ellos lo encontraran... ¿no era así?— balbuceó, mientras intentaba de articular algo coherente.

El comandante, ante el escaso éxito obtenido con la jefa del departamento de investigación científica, se disponía a interrogar también a Misato; más sin embargo, ésta se le adelantó a sus propósitos, saltando de su asiento como repelida por una fuerza eléctrica.

—¡Dios mío, Kai! ¡Me había olvidado por completo de él! ¡Santo Cielo, sigue allá afuera!— exclamó mortificada, casi al borde de la histeria, volteando a todas partes con la vana esperanza de encontrarse a su protegido.

Al percatarse que en ese lugar no obtendría lo que buscaba, con un gesto de desprecio Gendo se dio la media vuelta, dándole la espalda a las mujeres.

—Imbéciles— masculló, mientras que con toda presteza sustraía de su bolsillo su celular, marcando de inmediato el número del jefe militar de la operación, que se encontraba en peligro inminente, y todo por las "suposiciones" de un par de empleados, uno de ellos suyo.

—Silver— pronunció por el aparato, mientras ignoraba la pena de la capitana Katusragi, que buscaba al muchacho por todas partes —Nos encontramos en una situación de emergencia clave roja, ¿me escuchaste? Aquí tenemos una clave roja: el gorrión está por abandonar el nido... — hablaba en código, mientras aguardaba por la respuesta de su interlocutor —Muy bien, lo dejo todo en tus manos. Sí, su traje tiene integrado un rastreador. Con eso podrás encontrarlo fácilmente.

Apenas terminó, apagó el artefacto, mismo que volvió a introducir en su lugar correspondiente y sin decir palabra abandonó el refugio, acompañado de Fuyutski únicamente, dejando a una Ritsuko muy apenada y a una Misato bastante compungida.

—¡Rikko, tienes que decirme lo que está pasando aquí, por lo que más quieras!— imploró la militar, sacudiendo violentamente a su amiga, que aún no se reponía completamente de la impresión —¿A qué se refería el comandante Ikari, qué es lo que pretenden hacer con Kai?

—Lo siento— acertó a decir Akagi, ante la embestida de su compañera —N- No estoy autorizada para revelarte...

—¡Estúpida!— intervino antes de que acabara su trillada fase, cerrándole la boca de una tremenda bofetada, que ocasionó que todo mundo volteara hacia donde estaban —¡Tengo todo el derecho a saber qué es lo que van a hacer con él! ¡Para mí él es como mi hijo! ¿Me entiendes? ¡Y si algo llega a pasarle por su maldita culpa, jamás se los perdonaré! ¡Nunca!

—Está bien... ya que insistes— pronunció la rubia, como lamentándose mientras se acariciaba su mejilla, y dirigía una mirada feroz a todos los curiosos que las estaban observando. Una vez que los espantó a todos ellos, prosiguió, a la par que sacaba del bolsillo de su bata una fotografía —Desde hace un par de meses los servicios de Inteligencia de las Naciones Unidas pudieron descubrir la verdadera identidad del guerrillero conocido con el alias de "Comandante Chuy", antiguo líder de las tropas rebeldes. Desde entonces, y dada la situación tan precaria por la que pasaba, perseguido y casi sin gente que lo apoyara, lo han rastreado por todo el mundo con el único fin de eliminarlo de una vez por todas, cacería que los condujo hasta Tokio 3, más específicamente aquí, en NERV.

—¿Aquí?— repitió Katsuragi, extrañada —¿Qué podría encontrar en un lugar cómo este ése hombre? No lo entiendo...

—Verás— le dijo, algo indecisa, mientras le pasaba la fotografía que sostenía en sus manos —Inteligencia también descubrió que aquí era el único lugar en todo el planeta en donde podría encontrar ayuda.

Al contrario de Gendo, Misato no necesitó mucho tiempo para reconocer, ó al menos eso pensaba, al sujeto que se encontraba retratado. Únicamente tuvo que mirar aquellos ojos tan determinados para que de inmediato el pasado volviera a ella. Al igual que Ikari y que Rivera, también ella palideció y por poco se desmaya al creer que estaba viendo a un fantasma, antes de que su confidente le aclarara las cosas.

—No... no puede ser... no puede ser él...

—Él es el famoso Comandante Chuy— le dijo Akagi entre su espanto —Su verdadero nombre es Antonio Rivera Madrigal... el tío biológico de Kai.

—Tío biológico... — murmuró la militar, repitiendo las palabras de su acompañante, mientras seguía sosteniendo con fuerza la fotografía entre sus manos —Eso quiere decir que... ¡Oh, no! ¡Kai! ¡Tengo que encontrarlo a como dé lugar!— exclamó completamente decidida, corriendo hacia la salida del refugio.

—¡No, Misato! ¡No lo hagas!— pronunció igualmente Rikko, mientras apenas y se alcanzaba a colgársele de un brazo, deteniéndola —¡Sólo empeorarás las cosas si sales de aquí! ¡No hay nada que ni tú ni yo podamos hacer!— concluyó, mientras la sostenía fuertemente a su lugar.

—¡Suéltame, idiota!— reclamó Katuragi, revolviéndose de desesperación tratando de zafarse de ella —¡Tú no comprendes nada! ¡Tengo que verlo, no importa el precio! ¡Tengo que verlo, hablar con él! ¡Que me sueltes, te digo!

Mientras las dos forcejeaban, cómo fieras en celo, la doctora Akagi no pudo precisar a quién se refería su compañera cuando decía que tenía que verlo sin importar nada; si a Kai, ó al guerrillero.

Algo estaba mal, lo presentía, y no sólo por que Paco debió haberse reportado hace cinco minutos y todavía no había señales de él, sino también por esa opresión en el pecho que creía sentir ó ese sudor frío que recorría su sien, acompañado de unos escalofríos cuyo origen le era desconocido.

El destino se precipitaba presurosamente hacia él, y conseguiría arrollarlo si no hacía algo para evitarlo. Pese a todo, se aferraba a la creencia que el destino puede ser alterado por las acciones humanas, al igual que Epicuro.

—El tiempo se acaba, muchacho, puedo sentirlo— le reveló al joven que tenía frente a sí, bastante indeciso —No puedo obligarte a nada, me es imposible hacerlo. En tus manos está la decisión: ¿Quieres salvar al mundo, sí ó no?

—Ya no sé que hacer— se acarició la frente el chico, desconsolado —Estoy harto de ver morir gente a mi alrededor... ya no más...

—Entonces haz algo para remediarlo, hijo— pronuncio con voz de trueno el guerrillero, con la muerte susurrándole al oído —No arreglarás nada si tan sólo te quejas, tienes que ponerte en acción. Sálvalos, sálvanos a todos nosotros, te lo pido.

—Eso es lo que he estado haciendo hasta ahora— respondió el joven Rivera —No hay otra razón más por la cual me encuentro en este lugar.

—Sí, pero todo este tiempo has estado del bando equivocado. ¿Quieres salvar a la humanidad de la extinción, sólo para someterla de nuevo al yugo de la esclavitud? ¿De veras estás contento trabajando para aquellos que amarran con cadenas la libertad esencial del hombre? Yo no lo creo. Sé muy bien cómo te sientes, busca la respuesta dentro de ti. ¿No lo sientes, agitándose en lo más oscuro y profundo de tu alma? Tu ansia de libertad, el grito de tu espíritu que es libre, exigiéndote no sólo tu propia emancipación, sino la de todos los seres humanos. ¿Ó es que me vas a decir que no sientes crecer un gran resentimiento cada vez que presencias una injusticia? ¿No sientes el impulso de corregirla, de hacer lo que esté de tu parte para oponerte a la desigualdad? ¿Ó es que me equivoco? No lo creo, lo puedo ver en tu mirada.

Kai ya no dijo nada. Agachó la cabeza, pensativo, sumido completamente en la confusión. Todo lo que aquél sujeto que se decía ser su tío, era verdad. Increíble, pero había podido ver a simple vista sus más profundos pensamiento, anhelos y frustraciones. ¿Acaso podría confiar en él? En ese momento se escuchaba bastante sincero, pero tampoco había forma de saber si estaba mintiendo. Además, parecía que estaba ocultando algo, algo que lo tenía bastante perturbado. Era mucho lo que estaba en juego, y tenía tan poco tiempo para decidir que camino tomar. Aún para él era abrumador el predicamento en el que se encontraba. Por un lado, ya no quería seguir traicionándose a sí mismo, colaborando en mantener sojuzgada a la población mundial bajo el dominio aplastante de las Naciones Unidas, pero por otro lado tampoco quería traicionar la confianza que tantas personas habían depositado en él. ¿Qué hacer? Algo sí era seguro: no importaba qué escogiera, sin lugar a dudas gente moriría por su causa, ya fuera directa ó indirectamente.

Sus meditaciones fueron interrumpidas al sonar la estática del radio encendido de Antonio, quien de inmediato abrió el canal de comunicación, permitiendo escuchar varios disparos de metralleta en medio de gritos espeluznantes y explosiones.

—Chuy... Toño...— apenas y se alcanzaba a escuchar la voz de Paco en medio de tanto barullo, además de que hablaba entre quejidos —Teníamos razón... todo era una pinche trampa... todo... todo el puto tiempo... estos cabrones sabían lo que pretendíamos... afuera, la contraofensiva llegó mucho más pronto de lo esperado... cómo si nos hubiesen estado esperando... barrieron a todo el comando de Macario... los planos que conseguimos estaban errados... hay por lo menos, quince subniveles más de los que creíamos... tan grandes cómo para albergar a toda una batería completa de infantería... nos agarraron de bajada, Chuy... — la estática impidió por un momento escuchar las palabras del moribundo —...tienes que escapar, Toño... el sueño no puede morir... escapa mientras...

Una detonación acalló su último suspiro, y ya no hubo más señales de vida del guerrillero a partir de ese momento. Todos en el muelle de embarque callaron, con un nudo atorado en la garganta. La noticia era desgarradora. ¿Así que después de todo, se habían metido en la misma boca del lobo? Cómo con el caballo de Troya, las tropas que cuidaban el frente no fueron más que un señuelo para conducirlos a la trampa. Si todos los demás puestos habían caído, lo cual era de suponerse al no responder alguno a los constantes llamados de su líder por la radio, no había duda entonces de que pronto llegaría su turno. De inmediato los hombres se aprestaron para el combate, quitando el seguro de sus armas y ubicándose para defender hasta el final su posición.

—Paco, ya no mames, contesta, cambio.

—Paco, ya no estés chingando y contéstame. Cambio.

—Oscar... no la chingues... no puedes haberte muerto... ¡respóndeme!

Ardiendo en una enorme impotencia y frustración, Antonio arrojó con todas sus fuerzas el aparato al suelo, quebrándose en pedazos que salieron volando al impacto. Se había acabado. Veinte años de resistencia armada terminaban allí, con su inminente muerte, pero antes tuvo que soportar la pérdida de sus camaradas y allegados más íntimos, hombres que había conocido desde la infancia y que lo habían seguido a través de su lucha contra el poder, personas que habían caído defendiéndolo, y a quienes nunca volvería a ver. Y todo para nada.

Pero no todo estaba perdido. Debía asegurarse que la llama estuviera encendida para la siguiente generación. Sí, ellos sí lograrían vencer, ellos aprenderían de los errores que habían cometido en su vanidad y torpeza. Tenía que sembrar la semilla de la lucha, antes de abandonarla.

Por su parte, su sobrino no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. ¡Cabrones hijos de puta! ¡Pues con razón no le dieron razón de las tropas que custodiaban el cuartel! ¡Rejijos de todita su puta madre, todo no fue más que un engaño, un fraude para guardar las apariencias! ¡Y hasta se atrevieron a utilizarlo, a él, cómo vil carnada! Y de seguro el bastardo de Gendo estaba involucrado. ¡Ya se me hacía raro, con razón todos alcanzaron a evacuar esta zona a tiempo! ¡Si ya sabían lo que les esperaba! ¡Desgraciados hijos de perra, atreverse a usarme, a mí, de mugroso anzuelo! Después de todo lo que he hecho por los muy ingratos. Pero de mí se van a acordar los culéros, tan seguro como que mi nombre es Kyle Rivera Hunter.

Lo que más le molestaba era el derroche de vidas que habían propiciado sus patrones del Consejo de Naciones, unas cuantas decenas de personas tan sólo para atrapar a una. Pensaba en los cuerpos tirados en el piso, desangrándose, que se encontraba a su paso mientras lo dirigían con el líder guerrillero. Personas que no la debían, pero que de todos modos la pagaron. ¿Qué culpa tenían ellos si durante veinte años los pendejos de las Fuerzas Armadas no habían logrado acabar con una persona que se oponía a su régimen de globalización? Nada justificaba tal acción, tanta crueldad. Antonio Rivera tenía razón, esa clase de gente era capaz de todo con tal de ver cumplidas sus malévolas ambiciones. Y era su deber combatirlas, erradicarlas para siempre de la faz de la Tierra.

—Muchacho... Kai... — se dirigió hacia él su tío, con semblante de resignación —Tienes que escoger, ahora mismo, ya se nos acabó el tiempo. Después será demasiado tarde. Por mucho que quiera, la verdad es que no puedo obligarte a hacer algo que tú no quieras. Pero debes estar consciente de que lo que decidas en este momento, para bien ó para mal, cambiará el curso de la Historia. Escoge bien, por favor.

La expresión en el rostro del joven cambió, tornándose en su habitual determinación. Por primera vez desde que toda la locura había empezado, estaba seguro de que era lo que tenía que hacer. Y en esos momentos, todos sus pensamientos y presentimientos le indicaban que debería acompañar a la persona que tenía delante de él, ofreciéndole la mano; abordar al Eva Z, sacar a los hombres que permanecían en pie y escapar a como diera lugar con ellos, aún si eso implicaba arrasar con las tropas de las Naciones Unidas que se encontraban en el Geofrente. Sería demasiado fácil, cosa de niños, incluso si desplegaban a la Unidad 01 en su contra. Los opresores del pueblo debían pagar por todas sus felonías de una vez por todas, y sería por demás irónico que fuera con un arma que ellos mismos habían pagado para que se construyera.

—Bueno, yo...— pronunciaba mientras extendía el brazo para estrechar la mano de su familiar, con lo que sellaría el pacto que lo vincularía de ahora en adelante con las fuerzas rebeldes.

No pudo terminar su frase, acallándolo el estruendo de una detonación de bala. Según parece, el destino tenía reservado otros planes para él. Los momentos que sucedieron al disparo parecieron quebrarse y durar toda una eternidad, moviéndose todo en cámara lenta, sin que pudiera reaccionar. Mientras los fragmentos caían uno tras otro, Kai permaneció congelado al mismo tiempo que observaba, impávido, a Antonio Rivera, el hermano gemelo de su padre, desplomarse en el suelo en medio de un charco de sangre, con un pedazo de su pecho salpicándolo, manchando la brillantez de su traje de conexión.

A la par que los disparos y las detonaciones se sucedían una tras otra, entre la confusión de la batalla y el llamado de la muerte; mientras los guerrilleros caían uno tras otro, abatidos por la fuerza y el número superior de los soldados, en medio de gritos vagos de "¡Le dimos, le dimos! ¡Por fin ya cayó el infeliz!", las rodillas del chiquillo se doblaron al no poder sostener su peso más, precipitándose junto al herido en el suelo. El olor a pólvora y carne quemada, los disparos, la sangre salpicante en su rostro, todo tenía un matiz de deja vu que hubiera preferido no lo tuviera.

Una vez más, se encontraba atestiguando el último suspiro de un ser humano.

Una vez más, una persona moría en su presencia sin que pudiera hacer algo para evitarlo.

Una vez más, volvería a ser el último de los Rivera.

—Des... graciados...— balbuceaba el comandante Chuy, desangrándose, con borbotones de sangre escurriendo de su boca. Con la punta de los dedos se tentó la orilla del agujero que estaba en su pecho, mirando con detenimiento la sangre roja que quedaba impregnada en sus guantes —Los... muy bastardos... me dieron...

Su sobrino ya no le escuchaba, petrificado en su lugar, a punto de entrar en estado de shock.

—Escú... chame bien, hijo de José...— le dijo, acercándole la mano, percatándose del estado en que se encontraba —Tienes... que ser fuerte... fuimos arrogantes... pensamos que podíamos hacer y deshacer cuanto se nos pegara la gana... sin recibir una retribución por ello... fracasamos... tú no debes... eres la única esperanza que tiene... el mundo... por favor, sé fuerte... tu padre no te lo dijo y é... se fue su error... y el mío también... pero debes estar... lis... to... ya que tú también eres... un Rivera... y... por lo tanto, e... ya vendrá por ti...

—¿Quién dices que vendrá?— preguntó el joven, siendo muy difícil entender los desvaríos del moribundo —No entiendo nada de lo que dices.

—Per... dóname...— el guerrillero se asemejaba a un juguete al que se le acababa la batería, apagándose paulatinamente, al mismo tiempo que su voz se hacía más espesa y entre cortada debido a que se encontraba asfixiándose con su propia sangre, tapando ésta el conducto de su garganta por el que pasaba el aire —te fallé... no pu... de... ayudar... te... al ig... ual que... tu padre... perdón...

Otro ensordecedor disparo, mucho más cerca que todos los anteriores, lo hizo callar al fin, con la mitad de su cabeza embarrada en el piso y la otra mitad dispersa por el aire, casi toda salpicando el rostro del muchacho.

Así que: ¿así era cómo terminaba todo para el veterano guerrero, curtido en mil batallas, el libertador del mundo? Muerto, tendido en el suelo en brazos de su único pariente con vida, con los sesos desparramados por todas partes. Sin una gran batalla, sin proezas dignas de ponerse en los libros de historia, sin frases épicas qué citar; tan sólo un cobarde disparo a traición, desde las sombras. Ni siquiera pudo meter las manos para defenderse.

El hombre que había inspirado a toda una generación a rebelarse al control asfixiante del gobierno instituido, ahora no era más que un recuerdo. Y con él, también se esfumaba una época en el mundo, marcada por la lucha constante entre poderes. A partir de ese entonces, se instauraría en todo el mundo un único régimen dominante.

Aquello era demasiado familiar para soportarlo. Kai pensaba en ello, en silencio, sin quitarle la mirada de encima al cuerpo aún tibio que sostenía entre sus brazos. Los oídos le zumbaban y sentía un horrible mareo, a punto de vomitar. Si hubiera estado de pie lo más probable es que se hubiese caído. ¿Cuántas muertes más debía soportar? ¿A cuántas personas más debía ver morir?

Y para colmo, ese soldado de las Naciones Unidas, ese soldado que tenía que acercarse hasta donde estaba, encendiendo un cigarrillo y con una sonrisa de triunfo en su boca, el mismo que había hecho el primer disparo, ese soldado detestable tenía que hablar.

—Vaya que era resistente este hijo de puta, ¿eh?— pronunció en inglés, mientras tentaba con el pie lo que quedaba de las costillas del cadáver.

Estaba harto, completamente harto de estar atado de pies y manos desde que todo había empezado, harto de ser el títere de personas que ni conocía, sí, personas importantes, poderosas, pero que no sabía quienes eran, no conocía sus nombres; pero sobre todo, estaba harto de la crueldad humana, de ese afán autodestructivo, de ese desinterés por la vida ajena. Una vida se había apagado, y para él fue como si una de las tantas estrellas en el firmamento se hubiera ido. Era algo de verdad trágico, y todo lo que ese estúpido que tenía delante suyo hacía era hacer chistes de mal gusto. Ya no más.

—¡¡¡Maldito imbécil!!!— gritó desaforadamente, y como rayo se puso en pie, golpeándolo magistralmente en la quijada, rompiéndosela.

El militar, tomado por sorpresa no supo ni qué le pegó, cayendo estrepitosamente en el piso, ante la mirada atónita de sus compañeros, quienes ya habían exterminado lo que quedaba de las fuerzas rebeldes. Prestos acudieron a socorrerle, mientras que el chiquillo se le había abalanzado en el piso, liándolo a golpes hasta el cansancio.

—¡Estoy harto de todos ustedes! ¡¿Me oyen?! ¡Harto, harto, harto!

Una vez más en ese día, recibió un fuerte culatazo en la base del cráneo, provocando que se derrumbara con violencia en el piso. Y, para completar la ocasión, de nuevo se vio envuelto en una marejada de patadas hechas con calzado militar, casi todas en pleno rostro y en la boca del estómago.

Lo que siguió a eso fue vago y confuso. Los golpes ya no le dolían, pareciera que otra persona los hubiera recibido. Apenas y escuchaba los reclamos y gritos del comandante encargado de la misión, reprendiendo fuertemente a sus hombres por el estado en que lo habían dejado. Ni sintió cuando lo cargaron en hombros y lo treparon en la camilla, depositándole en un jeep militar que recorrió a toda prisa el camino hasta el hospital. Sus pensamientos se encontraban en otra parte, lejos de todos ellos. Pensaba en todos aquellos que habían muerto para que él pudiera vivir. ¿Realmente había valido la pena su sacrificio? Al final, terminaba en el mismo lugar, trabajando para los chicos malos mientras que los justos sufrían por ello. Los había defraudado a todos ellos.

"¿Porqué sigo con vida, mientras todo lo que veo a mi alrededor es muerte?" pensaba, mientras caía en la inconsciencia.


	8. Rei I

"—_Eso no puede ser— respondió Don Quijote —: Digo que no puede ser que haya caballero andante sin dama, porque tan propio y natural les es a los tales ser enamorados como al cielo tener estrellas, y a buen seguro que no se haya visto historia donde se halle caballero andante sin amores..."_

Don Quijote de la Mancha

Miguel de Cervantes Saavedra

El silencio se prolonga indefinidamente en la habitación, fuertemente iluminado por la bombilla en el techo, derramando su haz de luz por toda la habitación. Kai se intenta tapar de la cegadora luz con su mano, mientras continúa acostado, boca arriba.

Aún es temprano: no pasan de las 9:00 de la noche; sin embargo, los últimos acontecimientos lo han puesto en una actitud meditabunda, de reflexión interior total. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos le parecía volver a escuchar la atronadora detonación de la pistola, y ver el gesto contraído de su tío mientras caía al piso, con su sangre salpicándole el rostro. Había pasado una semana desde ese entonces, una semana desde que el Comandante Chuy, cabecilla de las Fuerzas Rebeldes había sido acorralado y muerto durante el enfrentamiento entre las valerosas tropas de las Naciones Unidas y el grupo de guerrilleros. Por lo menos eso fue lo que dijeron en el noticiero de la tele, la noche de ese horrible día. Lo que habían omitido era la forma tan cobarde en lo que lo asesinaron, por la espalda, ó cómo fue que le tendieron la emboscada, sacrificando a tres batallones completos de soldados de infantería, más bien reclutas de infantería, unas 150 personas, sumando a las que asesinó la guerrilla en su breve incursión al Cuartel General vendrían siendo en total unas 200 bajas, redondeando. Y para los comunicados oficiales, esa gente nunca existió.

Con extrema delicadeza, con la punta del dedo tienta el morete que todavía tenía en el ojo; dolía, pero ya estaba menos inflamado que antes. Había tenido mucha suerte, sólo salió con unas cuantas contusiones y raspones. Nada que un buen trozo de bistec no pudiera arreglar. Para su fortuna, no hubo desprendimiento de retina ó pérdida de la córnea, ni siquiera de piezas dentales, que milagrosamente se habían salvado y continuaban íntegras. Hubiera sido lamentable que su apuesto rostro (modestia y aparte, Kai reconocía su propia apostura) hubiese quedado marcado por siempre con alguna cicatriz ó algo por el estilo. Y no tanto por él, sino por todas sus admiradoras que de seguro no podrían recuperarse de la impresión que les causaría ver su cara en semejante estado. Aunque, pensándolo bien, ese detalle no era tan importante ahora, quizás lo hubiera sido hace unos dos años, pero no ahora que tenía a Rei a su lado.

Qué cosa tan extraña, hasta ahora se daba cuenta lo importante que era para él su contra parte femenina, su media naranja en este vasto mundo. ¿Cómo había sido que él, ciclón entre las semejantes del sexo opuesto, con tantas admiradoras, todas tan diferentes, haya decidido asentarse con una sola compañera? ¿Qué era este sentimiento que lo hacía pensar muchas veces, cuando se encontraban solos ó cuando la observaba detenidamente, que ya lo conocía desde siempre? Era como una fuerza no física, que controlaba sus destinos, entre lazándolos el uno con el otro, para siempre. Por supuesto se rehusaba a creer que una fuerza ajena a él estuviera controlando en todo momento sus acciones.

La asociación de ideas rápidamente le lleva al pasado, y por más que intenta resistirse, finalmente sucumbe ante lo inminente, y de inmediato, poco a poco empieza a recordar y a reconstruir la escena en su percepción.

En esa misma noche, pero en otro lugar, cómo una coincidencia muy extraña, la niña de sus ojos, Rei, se encuentra nuevamente abstraída en una tarea similar.

Se encuentra completamente sola en aquella oscura habitación, únicamente con la luz de la luna iluminando escasamente el ambiente; la tenue luminosidad es opacada en consideración con las penumbras que reinan en el lugar.

Un tren se escucha a lo lejos, y causa un ligero temblor al pasar; lo último que interrumpió aquella paz, como la de una tumba.

Y en medio de todo eso, se encuentra ella. Su cabello azul claro, húmedo por el reciente baño, reposa sobre sus suaves hombros; sólo trae puesto un camisón blanco, que delata sin tapujos la rotundidad hipnótica de sus formas. Acostada también boca arriba, con sus ojos carmesí fijos en el techo del cuarto, no observa nada en especial y al contrario, tiene con un mucho en que pensar: Kai.

Ninguna otra persona le importaba tanto ni la mantenía tanto tiempo ensimismada, ni siquiera Gendo. Era extraño. Ella, que desde que tenía conciencia, jamás le había interesado nada en particular y la vida entera le era por completo indiferente, tener este tipo de relación. Y lo peor de todo, según ella, era que lo disfrutaba y no se arrepentía en lo absoluto.

Cada mirada, cada caricia, cada beso, en fin: cada segundo que pasaba con él, eran un tremendo alivio, un suspiro, de entre su gris y monótona situación. ¿Porqué? ¿Porqué sentía ese magno sentimiento, que desconocía por completo su procedencia y su propósito, cada vez que **él** le hablaba ó estaba con ella?

No podía entender el curso que los acontecimientos tomaron para terminar en tan feliz situación; y aunque se rehusaba a analizar los hechos acontecidos, ya que le bastaba el mero placer de disfrutarlos, no obstante comienza lentamente a recordar.

¿Cuándo fue que pasó? Me parece que hace unos seis meses... al diablo con eso, al fin y al cabo es intrascendente. Lo que sí recuerdo muy bien fue la rabia que sentí, al darme Misato la noticia. Digo, cómo si no fuera suficiente el haberme unido al ejército personal de Ikari, el haberme "invitado" a diseñar una unidad Eva con mejoras excepcionales, el descubrir que yo también podía manejar uno de esos armatostes, y todo un sin fin de atropellos más, ahora resultaba que YO, Kai Rivera, niño prodigio, con un montón de diplomas de las mejores universidades, iba a tener que asistir a la secundaria. Era de lo más humillante que me hubiera podido imaginar.

La secundaria. Con todos esos estúpidos mocosos allí, con sus insignificantes problemas y su débil concepción de la vida. Con una sola palabra los podría haber definido en esos momentos: INFERIORES. El ir allí, eso sí que no lo iba a soportar, ¿Y todo para qué? En palabras de Misato: " Para que te puedas coordinar a la perfección con el Primer Niño"

Ese maldito Primer Niño me las iba a pagar todas, en cuanto se me cruzara en el camino ó eso por lo menos pensaba en aquellos momentos.

Hace siete meses de todo eso. No me acuerdo muy bien los detalles anteriores a aquel día; en ese entonces seguía sin importarme todo lo que pasara a mi alrededor. "A la chingada con todo" era mi filosofía en esos desesperantes días. Diez años de vivir en un convento, siempre con las mismas comidas, las misma rutinas, las misma ropas y recluida en todo ese ambiente religioso me asfixiaba por completo; así que cuando llegó ese hombre, el comandante Ikari, a sacarme de todo eso, lo agradecí en silencio.

Por lo tanto no me importó en nada lo descabellado que sonaba todo aquello de las unidades Eva, que los Niños esto, el Segundo Impacto, los Angeles, nada de eso me perturbó en lo más mínimo.

Lo que me importaba es que finalmente era libre. Tenía mi propio apartamento, por fin podía vestirme cómo se me diera la gana, escuchar la música que yo quisiera, levantarme a tal hora. Pero, ¿de que sirvió? Nunca lo disfruté a plenitud. Vi con indiferencia que me era imposible relacionarme con las personas ó establecer una plática normal, tener amigas... ó un novio.

Y de todos modos no me preocupé cuando me dijeron que tendría que asistir a una escuela, con todos esos chicos de mi edad. Nada en esos días me importaba, ni siquiera morir.

Y por fin después de todas las misivas e indirectas de Misato y Ritsuko, al fin dejé que me presentaran al dichoso Primer Niño, cómo insistían en llamar a aquella persona, y claro que me ofusqué al enterarme que a mí me denominaban cómo Segundo Niño. En realidad todo me molestaba en ese entonces, desde que había entrado a NERV.

Pero por lo menos no era un esclavo de Ikari, al menos no por el momento. Mi rango cómo "Especialista de la O.N.U y Coordinador General en la construcción del Modelo Especial " me permite gozar de ciertos privilegios sobre otros miembros de NERV.

Al fin conocería al responsable de que tuviera que volver al jardín de niños. En cuanto me quedara solo con el maldito, lo iba a hacer sufrir cómo nunca antes a nadie se le hubiera ocurrido. Me divertía en pensar en las tantas y tantas formas tan bellas de castigarlo, cuando de repente, esta... chica está frente a mí.

Quedo pasmado, ¿una chica? Nunca imaginé que fuera una chica. Y menos una tan, tan ¿cómo decirlo? ¿Hermosa? ¿Extraña? No sabría describir mi impresión en ese momento.

Me dirige una mirada con esas pupilas rojas, y entonces me siento flotando entre nubes. Claramente puedo escuchar resonar el himno a la Primavera en mis oídos. Mi estómago parece estar lleno de mariposas y mis pies se sienten sin fuerzas. Mi mente se vacía de cualquier pensamiento lógico y solo quedan estupideces empalagosas; y aún así, no me resistí a todo lo que me pasaba en ese rato. De todas maneras, no hubiera podido hacerlo.

Casi no presté atención a lo que dijeron Misato ó Ritsuko, solo recuerdo una frase que le oí a mi mentora:

— Kai Katsuragi— dijo ella — te presento a Rei Ayanami, el Primer Niño.

Repito y grabo mentalmente el nombre de tan encantadora criatura. Bien podría haberse llamado Pánfila, y aún así hubiera sentido lo mismo: una devoción total.

El tiempo ni nada pasa ya para mí en aquel instante; todo se congela y sólo estamos ella y yo. Y este... sentimiento... tan raro y desconcertante. Cómo si ya la conociera desde mucho antes. Todo era tan extraño. ¿Qué fregados era lo que pasaba conmigo?

Ritsuko me saca de ese trance, con un empujón. Reaccioné instintivamente tendiendo mi mano, hasta que se encuentra con la suya. Es tan suave, tan tersa.

— Mucho gusto— balbuceo, mientras ella me responde.

Hasta ese segundo, creía que ella estaba indiferente, pero en ese breve y pequeñísimo momento distinguí claramente el sonrojo iluminando sus mejillas.

Quedo paralizado.

Nada me importaba en aquellos tiempos. Por lo tanto, no mereció mi atención el anuncio que la doctora Akagi me hacía de que iba a conocer al Segundo Niño. Lo mismo me daba a mí, me era por completo indiferente el conocer o no a aquel imbécil.

Ya antes había oído de él, por los cuchicheos y las impertinencias de los empleados, cuando estaban borrachos; por lo general siempre hablaban bien de él, que era parrandero y amistoso, vivaz y nada dejado. Siempre circulaban sus mitos enalteciéndolo en variadas anécdotas, desde cómo manejaba al comandante Ikari hasta su inusual genio en todo. Una vez les escuché que podía transformar las piedras en oro.

Así que fiándome de todas aquellas descripciones, pensé que sería otro de esos pinches científicos con aires de grandeza, de esos que se creen la Divina Gracia. Malditos imbéciles sabelotodos.

Pero nuevamente adopté mi postura "vale madrista" y ya no me importó en nada. Así que me dejé conducir por la doctora Ritsuko sin ninguna queja al respecto, al tan "ansiado" encuentro. De haber sabido lo que pasaría, tal vez hubiera puesto una objeción al asunto. Tal vez.

Me ponen enfrente del chico. A la lejanía, parecía molesto por algo, claramente lo pude ver discutiendo con la capitana Katsuragi. Desde ese momento me cautiva por completo; el ver a una persona tan diferente a mí, que nunca estaba conforme con nada y a todo le tenía que poner un pero. Al principio fue sólo eso, pero conforme me acercaba a él, pude sentir cómo por primera vez este fuego se originaba dentro de lo más profundo de mi ser, sentí cómo se extendía e incendiaba todo mi cuerpo. Era un sentimiento, de eso estaba segura, pero nunca antes había experimentado algo así. Era cómo una mezcla de devoción y de conocimiento. Cómo si ya lo conociera desde mucho tiempo antes.

Me doy cuenta que esta inhibido. Un agradable escalofrío me recorre por completa. Es apuesto, en cierto modo. Casi sonrío; jamás había pensado de ese modo por un hombre. Alto, con esa complexión deportista, su cabello castaño y esa agradable forma de vestir casualmente con tenis, jeans y camiseta. Me da la impresión de que es uno de esos antiguos amantes del "rock and roll" que había visto en fotografías de documentales del siglo pasado; después pude comprobar su gusto por las bandas de rock de las últimas décadas del siglo veinte.

Pero entonces dirijo mi vista a esos hermosos ojos verdes, tan desacordes con toda su apariencia. Sí, claro... miren quien habla. Y al mismo tiempo, él también me dirige la mirada y estoy segura que ambos nos congelamos en ese instante; de inmediato me olvido de todas mis suposiciones anteriores. Las leyendas de esos ebrios nunca le hicieron justicia: nunca les había oído que fuera tan... celestial. Ahora estaba segura que podía hacer todo lo que decían y aún mucho más, muchísimo más.

En ese momento, tímidamente extiende su mano hacia mí, profiriendo algunas palabras. Todo da vueltas a mi alrededor, y por más que trato de resistir, mis labios esbozan una sonrisita mientras mi mano se estrecha con la suya; y me siento tan segura estando con él. Quedo paralizada.

Y desde aquel momento tan emotivo (lo sé, se oye bien cursi, pero ¿qué le vamos a hacer? Es la mera y pura verdad.) quise estar lo más cerca que se pudiera de ella. Conocerla, saber sus gustos, sus odios, sus costumbres... sus medidas... en serio, es despampanante a sus catorce años... y sobre todo cuando se viste con ese ajustado traje de conexión, cielos, tengo que hacer un esfuerzo monumental para que no se me pare... err... el cabello. Pero eso es lo de menos.

Así me di cuenta de la enfermiza relación que llevaba con el pendejo de Ikari, de _"Sí amo, cómo ordenes"_, de que entre sus escasos gustos estaban el agua (los baños y la natación) y su inclinación al heavy metal y a la música deprimente. Creo que encajaría a la perfección con la descripción de los viejos "dark" de los 90. Por lo tanto, en su cumpleaños me pareció prudente regalarle una chamarra de cuero, negra. Casi me deshago por completo al dársela, y sobre todo cuando me agradeció: con una sonrisa. Nadie la había visto sonreír, por lo menos eso era lo que me decían, así que cuando me sonrió con aquel resplandor en su rostro... creí que moriría de la emoción. Se veía tan hermosa cuando sonreía.

Absolutamente todo lo que hacía ella me "apendejaba", y creo que todavía causa ese efecto en mí. A lo mejor si les pregunto a Shinji ó a Misato... ya será después.

En todos esos meses mi fascinación por ella siguió creciendo más y más, y una cosa era segura: a ese ritmo, yo no iba a aguantar más. Tenía que decirle, demostrarle lo que ella significaba para mí. Resistiéndome vanamente a ese impulso me repetía a mi mismo mi estúpida creencia de mis años mozos: _No existe el amor, sólo la atracción física; un cúmulo de reacciones químicas e instintivas_.

No sabía si era amor lo que sentía por ella, pero era obvio que la fascinación que ejercía en mí era producto de algo más que el resultado de reacciones químicas de mi pubertad; era algo más superior que viles instintos. Un sentimiento grandioso, casi divino.

Así que después de varias y pequeñas luchas internas, entre mi sentido común y este sentimiento que no me dejaba en paz ni por un momento, finalmente ganó el último. Y me decidí a todo.

Tenía que decirle lo que ella significaba para mí.

Desde entonces, dejé de lado mi actitud indiferente ( por lo menos con él) y empecé a interesarme en todo lo que tenía que ver con aquel muchacho que me hacía sentir en las nubes. (Sí, sé que suena cursi ¿y qué?)

Con emoción me di cuenta que él también estaba atento a todas mis actividades; me sentía tan... querida. Por primera vez en mi vida parecía importarle a alguien. Y me sentía tan emocionada, con temor a parecer estúpida... por eso nunca dejé que se diera cuenta de mi emoción interna.

Supe entonces por varias fuentes (siempre escuchando y nunca sin preguntar), sobre todo de la doctora Ritsuko, que vivía con la capitana Katsuragi, había recogido su apellido, que le gustaban los juegos de vídeo (¿), el rock y ver televisión hasta tarde. Y lo más importante: iba a asistir a la escuela conmigo, ¡Y sólo por mí!

Todos esos días, tan cerca, pero ni uno ni otro quería saltar esa barrera que nos alejaba. Así que nos conformamos con esas miradas indiscretas en medio de la clase, los mutuos sonrojos y nervios. Me di cuenta con algo de celos, y miedo tal vez, que era todo un galán ante los ojos de mis estúpidas condiscípulas. Quise que no me importara, pero esa idea me dejó muchas noches sin pegar un párpado. Afortunadamente para mí, él fue quien dio el primer paso en nuestra relación.

En ese día, después que cumplía mi rutina en los cuarteles, me dirigía al departamento, como de costumbre. Entonces, él me alcanzó... y me dirigió la palabra. Apenas si podía salir de mi sorpresa. Casi no pudo pronunciar un "Hola". Supongo que eran por los nervios, que a mí me mantenían muda, cómo una tarada. Luego de varios intentos, al final me dijo:

— Hoy es tu cumpleaños, ¿no?

Mi cumpleaños. Hasta yo ya me había olvidado de mi fecha de nacimiento: 14 de febrero. Y no le pregunté cómo diablos lo supo. Luego me extendió el paquete que llevaba consigo. Abrí con una falsa calma la caja, para encontrarme con una chamarra de cuero, negra. Estaba bárbara, cómo siempre la había querido. De seguro costó una fortuna. Apenas si pude pronunciar un "Gracias". Instintivamente, sin oponer resistencia (no tenía fuerzas ni para eso), una sonrisa se dibujó en mis labios, mientras una discreta lágrima recorría mi mejilla. Pero, ¿Porqué? ¡Si estaba... feliz! Me impresionó mucho mi reacción, pero creo que a él le agradó.

Y sin embargo, nunca tuve el valor de hablarle. Pero tenía que decirle todo, absolutamente todo lo que él significaba para mí. Aún tenía mis dudas, que se disiparon al pasar lo que ocurrió, y entonces estuve segura de todo lo que sentía por él.

Desde que entré a NERV me paso todo el tiempo tratando de disuadir al comandante de los peligros innecesarios que conllevan algunos experimentos, pero claro, nunca me hace caso, y cuando lo hace me tacha de loco y me manda directo a la chingada. Creo que es por mi edad, le caigo mal ó desconfía de mí; el sentimiento es mutuo, claro, pero ciertamente yo soy el que le da muchas más razones para ignorarme. ¿Qué puedo hacer? Soy un sabio atrapado en este cuerpo de niño... supongo que debo aprender a controlar mis acciones. Creo que puedo tratar.

Así pues, como era de esperarse, Ikari no me hizo mucho caso cuando le sugerí... no, le ROGUÉ que parara en las pruebas con el Prototipo Cero.

Ya teníamos el Modelo de Pruebas y el diseño de los Modelos de Producción y Especial, entonces ¿para qué seguir enfrascándose con las peligrosas pruebas de la Unidad Cero?

Había revisado los planos de esa cosa, y estaba toda llena de defectos que la convertían en una trampa mortal para todo aquel que fuera lo suficientemente estúpido cómo para pilotearla. En un principio no me importó, porque jamás consideré que la fueran a usar: yo creía que era sólo cómo un "cáliz" para hacer las demás unidades y después la iban a desechar. Pero no era así. Ikari estaba encaprichado en usarla; y casi se me sale el corazón al enterarme que Rei era la piloto designada.

Me hubiera gustado advertirle, disuadirla de no hacerlo, pero nunca me animé. Además, ya sabía de esa actitud taciturna que tenía. En todas mis observaciones que hice de ella, me di cuenta con un poquito de asombro del poco instinto de auto conservación que tenía. Pareciera cómo si deseara morir. Eso me aterraba un poco; el que ella muriera en uno de esos actos casi suicidas.

Durante todos esos meses de pruebas, me pasé mordiéndome las uñas, en espera del desastre que de un momento a otro iba a ocurrir. Siempre preocupado por ella... sólo por ella.

Y por fin, hace dos meses, pasó lo que tanto me temía.

Ya casi había desistido de mis advertencias, así que en esos momentos observé el experimento con una calma que no había tenido en meses, que supieron apreciar los que estaban en ese entonces conmigo; alguien me dijo que le extrañó que no haya hecho ni una sola queja en toda la prueba. Aún si lo hubiera hecho, no habría servido de nada.

Rei abordó tranquilamente el Entry Plug, cómo siempre. No podías verle ni un ápice de duda ó temor. En algunas ocasiones he admirado esa cualidad, que la hace indispensable para los locos proyectos del comandante.

Encienden todos los controles del Eva y empieza la prueba de coordinación entre piloto y máquina. Todos los medidores se encuentran en un rango aceptable. Cuando comienzan a quitar poco a poco los "candados" de la conciencia del prototipo, todo sigue a la perfección. Y justo cuando iban a dar por terminada la prueba, comenzó lo inevitable. La escala de la conciencia de la Unidad Cero sale de control.

Miré enfrente de donde estaba: el Evangelion parece cobrar vida y cómo consecuencia entra en el estado BERSERKER; se vuelve completamente loco y comienza a golpear el muro que nos separa de él, mientras claramente puedo oír sus _gruñidos_ de rabia.

Apenas si alcancé a escuchar las órdenes de Ritsuko y del comandante, el ruido de los golpes era ensordecedor. Al mirar de reojo, me doy cuenta que han expulsado el Entry Plug, que rebota horriblemente en las paredes cómo pelota de raquetball; eso debió doler, pero aún así, la Unidad Cero operaba por sí misma ¿Cómo era posible?

El cristal comienza a ceder ante los continuos ataques del monstruo, cuando faltan escasos segundos para que acabe el suministro de energía al Eva. El comandante Ikari sigue ahí, de pie, sin siquiera inmutarse un poco. No sabía si estaba en shock o no, pero si no se quitaba de ahí pronto, no la iba a contar. Por muy tentador que me haya parecido dejarlo ahí, me sobrepuse a aquello e inmediatamente salté hacia dónde estaba él; los dos caemos al piso mientras el cristal estalla en miles de pedazos, cubriéndonos.

Siento mi cabeza un poco húmeda y después de eso, la tranquilidad total. Todo de repente está muy tranquilo. Me di cuenta que estábamos vivos, al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a escuchar varios murmullos; me incorporé al mismo tiempo que Ikari, que aparentemente salió ileso. El muy ingrato apenas si me dio las gracias por haber salvado su asqueroso pellejo. En fin, ésta será otra de esas incontables ocasiones que terminan con un "Te lo dije" mío. Pero al ver delante de mí a la ya inmóvil Unidad Cero, me acuerdo de la horrible forma cómo rebotó la cápsula donde se encontraba Rei. Con la mirada interrogo a quemarropa a Gendo, pero el maldito sólo está preocupado por el prototipo, y no parece importarle en algo el ser humano de allá abajo. No faltaba más, de todos modos no esperaba mucho de él, y salgo cómo bala para ver cómo se encuentra Rei.

En el camino, que me pareció eterno en esos momentos, me asolaron incansablemente las imágenes que esperaba encontrar cuando la viera, en el peor de los casos, muerta. Todas las fotos que observé en la facultad de medicina, todos esos libros de guerra con fotografías, todos los cadáveres tiesos que había cortado y deshecho durante mi carrera, todas aquellas rojas imágenes se me venían a la mente.

No, ella no podía estar muerta, me lo repetía varias veces, tratando de obtener un falso alivio en el tortuoso camino. Cuando finalmente llego a donde yacía la cápsula, noto que soy el primero en llegar. ¿Dónde estarían los paramédicos? Me encontraba desesperado en esos momentos, al saber que era el único que podía prestarle ayuda en esos momentos.

Sabía de lo caliente que iba a estar el Entry Plug, pero no me importaba nada en esos segundos, mi juicio se nubla y me lanzo sobre la palanca para abrir la cápsula, con mis manos completamente desnudas. Trato de no gritar mientras doy vuelta al hirviente pedazo de metal.

Por fin la maldita palanca cede a mis esfuerzos y la puerta se abre de golpe. El LCL comienza a fluir desde adentro y cómo si fuera una pinche caricatura, meto de repente mis quemadas manos al líquido, aliviado aunque sólo sea por esos momentos.

Me metí cómo pude por el estrecho agujero que era la puerta, y fue cuando la vi. Ahí estaba ella, inmóvil, con los ojos cerrados. La tranquilidad del momento no hacía mas que irradiar su belleza por todos lados. Al verla en esa rigidez temo que esté muerta y acerco mis dedos a su cuello para tomarle el pulso. Afortunadamente aún tenía sensibilidad en las manos, pasando de las quemaduras; tome su pulso: estaba bien y constante.

Su respiración estaba muy bien, así que me doy a la tarea de examinar su cuerpo, en busca de hemorragias ó fracturas, por lo que no quise moverla de ahí hasta que llegaran los paramédicos.

Mi cabeza de nuevo se siente mojada, pero lo ignoré otra vez.

Examinando a esa diosa frente a mí, me doy cuenta que el traje de conexión absorbió casi todo el impacto, pasando de las magulladuras y uno que otro moretón.

Pero el traje no ha conseguido salvarla de una palanca que se ha incrustado horriblemente en su costado derecho. Unos borbotones de sangre fluyen esporádicamente, manchando su inmaculado traje blanco. Introduzco los dedos por la herida, para indagar su gravedad; al parecer los órganos internos se han salvado, pero aún así es mucha sangre la que está perdiendo. Tenía que arrancarle aquella estaca e impedir que se desangrara.

Justo cuando pienso arrancar la palanca, ella se despierta. Me observa desconcertada con sus hermosos ojos y de nuevo me siento lento. Le dije algunas palabras de alivio, al mismo tiempo que me aprovechaba de la situación y me di el lujo de acariciar su bella cara y cabello, mientras ese agradable escalofrío recorría mi cuerpo.

Le di mi mano para que se sujetara de ella, y sin decir nada más comencé a arrancar la causa de la herida, poco a poco; Rei aprieta fuertemente mi mano, mientras cerraba sus ojos y boca en un intento por no reflejarme su dolor, eso creo.

El pedazo de metal por fin sale de su perfecto cuerpo, y mientras lo tiro a un lado llego a la terrible conclusión que no tengo venda preparada para contener la sangre que parecía emanar rápidamente. Era un completo imbécil es esos momentos. Estaba seguro que iba a morir, y todo por mi maldita culpa. Recuerdo mi entrenamiento de médico de combate, pero muy tarde. Aunque no sabía si me estaba permitido, rezo al Dios de mis padres, el único en el que creo, para que la salve. Rasgo mi bata de médico en grandes tiras, una de ellas la utilizo para obstruir el flujo de sangre y de inmediato comienzo a apretar la herida, tratando de parar la hemorragia, mientras seguía rogando cómo un pequeño niño. Sea cómo sea, parece que alguien me escuchó. La cintura de la muchacha ya no parecía una fuente. Con los demás restos de la prenda, improviso un burdo vendado, que parece dar resultado.

Y cuando he acabado con los primeros auxilios, por fin se les ocurre salir a los malditos paramédicos. Bonita hora para llegar. Me despido de ella con más palabras para confortarla, mientras un fulano me hace bruscamente a un lado, al mismo tiempo que ella vuelve a caer inconsciente.

Al revisar los bolsillos de mi rasgada bata me di cuenta de la pérdida de mis lentes oscuros, que acababa de comprar. Seguro se habrán roto durante toda la conmoción, pero aún así los busco vanamente por el piso y de repente un velo rojo cubre mi vista. Sangre. Al parecer no salí tan ileso cómo pensaba, un pedazo de cristal alcanzo a cortar levemente mi frente.

No recuerdo bastante bien los detalles anteriores al accidente, pero supongo que fueron los normales, por eso no les puse demasiada atención. Lo único que noté es que Kai ya no le estaba dirigiendo sarcasmos al comandante... eso sí era algo extraño, tal vez un augurio de lo que iba a ocurrir. Abordé tranquilamente la unidad cero, me comienzo a sincronizar con ésta y entonces empieza el experimento.

Todo iba bien, hasta que de pronto puedo escuchar claramente los lastimosos ¿quejidos? del Evangelion, la pantalla enfrente de mí se llena de las señales de alarma.

No pude darme cuenta de que pasaba, todo era confusión: gritos por aquí, todo mundo dándose órdenes, desorden total, etcétera.

De repente, un violento jalón me hace golpearme en la cabeza con los controles, haciendo que se nuble mi sentido, entregándome por completo a esa nada que me cubrió en aquel instante.

Tampoco puedo precisar con exactitud el tiempo que estuve inconsciente, tal vez fueron unos tres o dos minutos, según creo yo.

Fue cómo volver al hogar: el tiempo no corría y no podías darte cuenta de nada en lo absoluto. Por que no pasaba nada. Una nostalgia me invade, y deseo quedarme ahí para siempre, en ese lugar oscuro y frío, pero a la vez tan tranquilo.

Un constante y fuerte punzón en todo mi cuerpo me hace volver a la realidad, al dolor, al sufrimiento. Cómo volver a nacer.

Cuando abro difícilmente mis ojos apenas si podía entender lo que había pasado. Miré a mi alrededor, confundida, y todo parecía estar bien: la cabina parecía en buen estado y todo estaba intacto, todo excepto yo. En aquel momento me dolía todo y apenas si podía moverme; con trabajos podía mantenerme coherente. Siento un dolor en especial, en mi costado, que parece estar ardiendo; me rehuso a gritar.

Pero en todo ese largo túnel de lamentos, pude observar una luz al final.

— Hola— me dijo suavemente.

Era él. No me había fijado que estaba conmigo, por lo que me sorprendí. Después de sobreponerme, no tuve más remedio que interrogarlo con la mirada; al parecer lo ha captado y de nuevo me habla.

— ¿Te duele algo?

Con un gesto respondo afirmativamente. Kai me observa compasivamente, y entonces, en un intento por hacerme sentir mejor acaricia mi cabello y cara, mientras me habla suavemente.

— No te preocupes, chiquita, todo va estar bien. En un momento van a venir a ayudarte, ¿eh? De mientras yo estoy aquí.

— Gracias— pronuncié con dificultad, cómo un suspiro.

— Shh... — respondió, mientras ponía su dedo índice sobre mis labios.— No digas nada. Ahora, quiero que sujetes mi mano, ¿quieres? Lo que voy a hacer va a ser un poquito doloroso, así que quiero que la aprietes fuertemente.

Lo obedezco en silencio, y cuando observo su mano me doy cuenta que está quemada. Después me dirían el porqué tenía sus manos en ese estado. Quiero observar lo que va a hacer, así que volteo mi mirada hacia abajo. Pero él me detiene en ese instante.

— No, no, no... mejor no mires aquí. — y me indica nuestras manos enlazadas. — Quiero que te concentres aquí, ¿O.K?

Sin decir nada, de nuevo, dirijo la vista adónde se me indica. Entonces, un agudo punzón vuelve a asolar mi costado; el dolor me hace cerrar los ojos, a la par que aprieto fuertemente mis dientes y su mano, mientras me esfuerzo en no gritar.

El sufrimiento dura unos cuantos segundos más, para luego desaparecer por completo.

Cuando por fin abrí los ojos otra vez, pude ver a Kai rasgando su bata en tiras, ¿Para qué? Miro a un lado mío (justo donde él no quería que viera) y me encuentro una mancha roja. Sangre, eso era, mi sangre. De algún modo, esperaba que así fuera.

¿No sería mucho mejor que me dejaran descansar para siempre? No le importo a nadie.

Pero él me hace darme cuenta de mi error. A él sí le importo, y él también empieza a importarme.

Suavemente comienza a vendarme con las tiras que antes era su bata; cuando lo hace, noto que un objeto cae del bolsillo de la prenda desgarrada. Son unos lentes, unos lentes para el sol. Quería decirle, pero no tuve fuerzas ni para hablar, entonces estiré mi brazo para alcanzarlos y por lo menos dárselos. Sin embargo, una vez que estaban en mi poder, las brumas vuelven a cubrir mi mente y todo parece dar vueltas a mi alrededor.

No distingo si ese hilo rojo que cubre su frente es producto de mi imaginación o no. Lo último que pude ver en esos instantes, ya que sin previo aviso vuelvo a caer desmayada. Pero había tanto por hacer... sus lentes.

Un suave murmullo comienza a despertarme. Mientras abro los ojos distingo claramente ese olor a hospital. Poco a poco comienzo a incorporarme a la realidad, al barullo de la conciencia.

Estaba en lo cierto: era un hospital. Ahora me siento mucho mejor, más fresca y lúcida.

Me permito dar un largo suspiro de alivio, mientras recorro con la vista el lugar dónde me encuentro. Por esa puerta abierta puedo ver ir y venir una gran cantidad de personal médico. El cuarto está algo fresco y muy bien iluminado, lo que en un principio me molesta, hasta que logro acostumbrarme a la luz.

Examino mi cuerpo y mis heridas. Cómo lo veo yo, al parecer tengo el brazo izquierdo roto, tengo la cabeza y un ojo vendado, además de la herida en el costado, que me da la sensación de que tuvo que ser cosida. Creo que no podré moverme de aquí por un buen rato. Que enfado.

No había podido percibir la presencia de esa otra persona que me acompañaba. Pero pude distinguirlo a primera vista... estaba recostado cómodamente en una silla, dormitando cómo si fuera un bebé. Era mi Kai. Al parecer el hilo de sangre que pude observar en su cabeza, no era mi imaginación, ya que tenía en la cabeza una venda. Nada parecía poder perturbar sus sueños en aquel instante

— Katsuragi— pronuncié en un tono muy quedo.

Él seguía sin despertar, en un fuerte sopor. Entonces me pregunto si lo dejo así... no sé, se veía tan... tan... tierno... increíble que pueda discernir que es tierno y que no.

Pero en un tremendo ataque de malicia que tuve (¡estaba empezando a experimentar toda clase de sentimientos, desde que estaba con él!) comprimí un pedazo de papel, hasta hacerlo una pequeñita bola. Apunté hacia donde él estaba y la lancé ... sólo la lance. Apenas si podía aguantarme la risa, al ver su expresión de sorpresa.

Después de desperezarse, se dirigió a mí:

— Ah, que bien... parece que ya te sientes mejor, ¿no?— lo dijo al notar mi expresión risueña.

— Bueno...— vacilé— creo que algo así. No estoy muy segura.

Él ya no dijo nada, y sólo se limitó a contemplarme, en un silencio total; esa mirada que tenía, cómo si me estuviera analizando, me desconcertó bastante. Tiempo después me di cuenta que utiliza esa misma expresión al conocer a las personas. ¿También al menso de Ikari le habrá pasado igual?

Una vez que hubo concluido el "examen" dirigió su atención al buró que estaba al lado de la cama. Y ahí estaban, envueltos en las tiras ensangrentadas, sus lentes oscuros. Decepcionado, los contempló por un buen rato. Estaban rotos. Lo último que recuerdo sobre ellos era que los sostenía fuertemente; es increíble que los paramédicos no me los hayan quitado... pero, ¿Y las tiras? ¿Por qué se preocuparon en envolver con ellas las gafas, y ponerlas aquí? Mis reflexiones fueron abruptamente cortadas.

— A la basura— dijo él, refiriéndose a los objetos, claro.

— No, espérate... — lo interrumpí. — ¿Me los puedo quedar?

De nuevo se quedó sorprendido, a lo que debió parecerle una propuesta tonta. Ni yo misma supe que era lo que estaba haciendo; así pues, sin decirme nada, deslizó las gafas en mis manos. Las _vendas_, por cuestión de higiene, no pude quedármelas, pero sí conseguí los lentes para sol. Los admiré por un largo rato, en mis manos. Ahora creo que me los quise quedar para tener algo que me sirviera para recordar aquel día, en que los dos nos dimos cuenta de nuestros sentimientos.

Él seguía ahí, de pie, observándome fijamente. Entonces yo también lo logré contemplar, y esta cosa creció en mí... y ni uno ni el otro nos pudimos negar a eso, sea lo que sea.

Y sellamos el pacto con un largo beso, con lo que comenzaría nuestra relación.

Sólo espero que nunca acabe... ¿podrá hacerlo?

Después de todo en lo que me metí, ya no tenía fuerzas para nada. Todo pasó muy rápido para mí y al final estaba cansadísimo, por lo que no opuse mucha resistencia a que me llevaran al hospital a curarme esa cortada. En realidad no era la gran cosa, fue muy superficial, por lo que no habría cicatriz ni nada. Lo que me preocupaba un poco eran mis manos, que perdieran sensibilidad y precisión por la quemada; aunque con esto tampoco hubo mucho problema.

Los médicos de NERV emplearon conmigo una nueva clase de tratamiento, aún en fase experimental (serví cómo un estupendo conejillo de indias ¡Ja!) : "La piel de serpiente". Un microtejido que simula bastante bien la epidermis humana; se coloca en la quemadura y reconstruye la piel quemada mientras al mismo tiempo, la "Piel de serpiente" la oculta. Aún hoy la sigo usando, y sigue sirviendo bastante bien. Las personas que no supieron del accidente ni siquiera la han notado; así es mucho mejor, me evito bastantes preguntas engorrosas, que ni yo sé las respuestas a ellas.

Después que hubieran acabado conmigo, ya no quería saber nada de nada. Fui bastante estúpido al dejarme llevar por mis sentimientos personales... ahora todo mundo estaba inventando, a mis espaldas, toda clase de chismes y ridículas historias de pasión desbordada entre ella y yo. "Eso me saco por menso" pensé molesto, mientras recorría los pasillos del hospital.

En ese momento me pregunté en que estado se encontraría. Cuando la dejé se veía bastante mal, según yo. Mi apresurado diagnóstico indicaba traumatismo en el brazo izquierdo y en algunas partes del cráneo, varios raspones y moretones, sin contar la profunda herida que tenía en el costado, que debió necesitar de cirugía.

Me debatía conmigo mismo en si ir a verla o no cuando (oh, capricho del destino) cuando casualmente pasé por su habitación. Quise enfadarme, hacerme el indiferente y pasar de largo. Pero no pude. Me asomé tímidamente por el umbral de la puerta, para poder ver su condición. Todo era cómo me lo esperaba: tenía el brazo izquierdo enyesado, la cabeza y un ojo vendados, y de seguro tras esas sábanas se ocultaban los restos de la cirugía.

El cuarto estaba oscuro y desolado, sin nadie en su interior, salvo la paciente. Al preguntar a la enfermera de guardia supe que el comandante Ikari estuvo un momento con ella, pero sólo por un tiempo muy breve, y después se fue. Mal nacido, ahora se hace de lágrimas de cocodrilo, cuando en un principio todo lo que le importó era su preciosa trampa mortal. Ya quisiera haberlo visto hacer lo que yo hice.

Quise que no me importara, después de todo ya no era mi problema. Había cumplido con mi deber de buen samaritano, y hasta allí. Ahora ya no me interesaba lo que le pasara o no le pasara. Me engañaba a mí mismo al pensar así, ya que de inmediato, y sin oponer ninguna clase de resistencia, entré con una silla y me senté a lado de ella.

Aún estaba dormida, bajo los efectos de la anestesia. Se veía tan tranquila, tan tranquila y hermosa como un sueño. Sus labios estaban tan cerca de mí, al igual que su cuerpo... me acerqué a ella muy lentamente, estaba tan cerca que sentía su tranquila respiración. Un mezquino pensamiento atraviesa mi mente. Después de todo, ella me debía _algo_, ¿o no? me veo tentado a realizar aquella barbaridad a mi diosa. Pero lo que siento por Rei fue mucho más solemne y superior que esa vulgar sensación de deseo, así que me quedé quietecito en la silla, esperando a que se despertara... ¿Para qué? Quién sabe...

Entonces pasaron los segundos, los minutos... las horas. Así que no inhibí toda la güeva que llevaba arrastrando desde mucho rato, y me quedé bien jetón en la silla, sin tener la menor idea de cómo me acomodé para mi objetivo.

No recuerdo si soñé en aquella ocasión. En realidad no me gusta mucho soñar, y tengo mis razones... no, tranquilo... no pienses en eso, cuate... no quieres recordar _eso_, ¿verdad? Así está mejor. Si de por sí no quería recordar esto... en fin, la verdad creo que no soñé esa vez, si no lo recordaría. Pero dormí bien a gusto, eso que ni qué.

No supe cuanto tiempo pasó exactamente; yo le calculo unas dos horas, más o menos. El caso es que un ligero golpecito me despertó de súbito: era Rei, que me había arrojado una bolita de papel. Sorprendente, nunca la creí capaz de hacer algo así, cómo divertirse. Esta muchacha era una caja de sorpresas.

Al ver su cara radiante, todas mis molestias anteriores se desvanecen cómo si fueran humo, y nuevamente me enfrasco en la contemplación de tan preciosa criatura; aún estando vendada se veía tan hermosa, bella como el sol. Ella es mi sol.

Tratando de recuperar la calma, le dirijo una ó dos palabras. Fue inútil, no podía reprimir lo que sentía estando junto a ella, a ese sentimiento tan grande cómo un planeta entero; no, simplemente no podía ni quería hacerlo, ya no más. Ese día era el definitivo.

Resignándome a mi decisión, intenté desviar un poquito el tema, volteando forzosamente la vista de aquella belleza, hacia cualquier otro lado. Tenía que respirar y escoger cuidadosamente mis palabras. Ella no era cómo esas chiquillas mensas con quienes había tratado en el pasado, así que tenía que proceder con precaución.

Al recorrer el buró junto a la cama, me doy cuenta de mis lentes perdidos. ¿Quién los habrá puesto ahí? Y tan cuidadosamente envueltos en lo que fuera mi bata. Los observo, abatido; estaban rotos... y ni siquiera pude estrenarlos, maldición. Eran nuevos.

Creo que serían cómo un monumento a los sacrificios que se tienen que hacer por un ser amado; a lo que son mis prioridades. Lástima.

— A la basura— pensé en voz alta, mientras me dirigía al bote.

Cuando estaba a punto de desecharlos, Rei me detiene, con su dulce voz:

— No, espérate— pronunció en un tono un tanto suplicante— ¿me los puedo quedar?

Me quedo pasmado ante la descabellada súplica... ¿Para que quería esa basura? Ya no era de utilidad. En realidad era un poco extraña, aunque eso la hace más atractiva; de hecho, no pude rehusarme a lo que me pedía. Si así era feliz...

Deslicé sobre sus manos los anteojos, mientras que las tiras tuve que desecharlas, por higiene más que nada.

Cuando la vi añorar aquel pedazo de basura, las palabras salieron volando. La miré fijamente por todos lados y ya no pude renegarme a mí mismo. Es tan hermosa, pero lo que siento trasciende el aspecto físico (que también tiene mucho que ofrecer), es mucho más que eso. No tengo palabras para describirlo.

Entonces ella también me ve; algo así cómo un lazo se establece entre los dos. Ni el uno ni el otro dijo nada... sólo nos acercamos, y mis labios pudieron estar con los suyos.

En ese momento, sólo nosotros dos existíamos en el mundo, y nadie más. Ya nunca más nos reprimiríamos a nosotros mismos. Desde ese momento, los dos tendríamos un futuro juntos. No voy a permitir que esto se acabe jamás.

Así, y de una manera casi insólita, los jóvenes amantes terminan sus reflexiones al mismo tiempo. Aún quedaban muchas dudas en el aire, que sólo el tiempo respondería, pero mientras tanto, los dos se tenían el uno al otro. Era lo que importaba.

Ha pasado más de una semana desde la invasión al Cuartel, y poco a poco, la vida comienza a cobrar su habitual normalidad. Toda esta experiencia fue una lección para muchos de los jefes de NERV, y se han venido suscitando varias reformas en cuanto a organización interna se refiere. Habrá heridas que nunca cicatrizaran, y amigos que no volverán, pero es un nuevo amanecer, y la vida tiene que continuar.

Después de una semana, las tropas de la O.N.U. por fin han decidido quitar la guardia que tenían sobre el cuerpo del Cuarto Ángel, y debido en gran parte gracias a las insistencias del comandante Ikari al consejo de las Naciones Unidas, la custodia volvió a manos de su organización, a partir de ese día, una vez que los oficiales científicos de la Junta de Seguridad determinaron que el estudio del espécimen sería mucho más eficiente en las instalaciones del Geofrente. Además que no obtuvieron gran cosa por su propia cuenta.

El cuerpo había sido conservado impecablemente por los científicos, por lo que a más de dos semanas de haber fallecido, aún no presentaba rastros de putrefacción.

En efecto, todo el personal científico, dirigido por la doctora Akagi, debe recuperar el tiempo perdido, en lo que a investigación se refiere. El estudiar a los ángeles era una valiosísima oportunidad para Gendo, y era claro que no la iba a dejar escapar.

La mañana era fresca, mientras el astro rey iluminaba todo desde lo alto del firmamento. Los pajarillos hacían uso de sus cánticos matutinos, mientras las chicharras hacen notar su presencia en el ambiente, con su característico sonido. Las nubes se paseaban cándidamente de aquí a allá, dejándose mecer por los caprichos del viento; en fin, era una hermosa mañana y Shinji se lamentaba el no poder disfrutarla, estando dentro del hangar que servía de mesa de autopsia para los ángeles.

¿Qué se le podía hacer? No tenía clases, sino hasta la tarde, cuando iba a hacer deportes. Entonces, no tenía absolutamente nada que hacer, por lo que tuvo que ofrecerse a acompañar a Misato y Kai, aunque sólo fuera por matar el tiempo hasta la tarde.

Con el casco reglamentario en su cabeza, y con un vaso de café caliente en su mano, observaba distraídamente a todos lados, sin interesarse en nada; seguía a Misato y a Ritsuko de un lado a otro, conforme ellas se desplazaban.

No entendía gran cosa de todos los tecnicismos científicos a los que se referían, salvo uno ó tres conceptos que trataban, nada en especial. Ojalá terminara pronto, ya que lleva más de dos horas recorriendo toda la instalación, lo que ha minado sus fuerzas, interés y entusiasmo. Agradece el que hayan entrado al cuarto de control, donde por fin se deja caer pesadamente en una silla, mientras pronuncia un largo suspiro de frustración.

¿Aburrido?— pregunta Misato.

— Algo— suspira nuevamente el niño.

— No te preocupes, creo que ya mero acabamos, ¿eh?

Sonriéndole, la mujer le da ánimos y le voltea la espalda. Shinji no puede hacer nada más que dirigir su mirada al techo, en busca de algo que pudiera entretenerlo. No puede conseguirlo, en el techo no había nada, salvo una lámpara, que lo más que hacía era atraer insectos voladores.

Cuando reconoce a lo lejos la voz de Kai, se incorpora y se asoma tímidamente por la puerta, buscándolo con la mirada. En ese momento, él estaba sirviendo cómo guía para el comandante Ikari y Fuyutski, acompañados por Rei.

— ¿Eso de allá es el núcleo?— preguntó Gendo, señalando hacia el frente.

— Ey... — asentó tranquilamente Kai, mientras dirigía al compacto grupo hacia esa dirección. — Cómo puede ver, querido comandante, este núcleo se pudo conservar más o menos intacto... eso facilitará bastante su análisis...

Gendo se inclina levemente, para poder examinar él mismo el núcleo, tocando su contorno con las manos. Kai se da cuenta de la intromisión de Shinji, a lo lejos, y aprovecha la situación para hacerlo quedar bien frente a su padre.

— Shinji hizo muy bien al obtenerlo... ¿No cree? Él siempre está calculando todos esos detalles— sonrió maliciosamente Kai. — Es muy capaz.

— ¿Lo crees así?— preguntó el comandante, sin voltear la vista.— Ya veremos con que lo recompensamos.

Shinji volteó la vista, avergonzado por la ayuda de su amigo. No creía que hubiera necesidad de todo aquello, y de contar aquella versión tan distorsionada y en nada parecida a la verdad.

— ¿Qué te pasa?— le preguntó Misato, al ver su reacción.

— No... nada, no me pasa nada...— negó el chiquillo.

— ¿En serio?— remató Ritsuko.

Derrotado, el niño se rindió, aunque no plenamente.

— Bueno, es que vi a Kai allá afuera, con mi padre.

— Ah, sólo eso... — musitaron las mujeres al mismo tiempo.

Las dos se asomaron por la puerta, en el mismo lugar donde antes se encontraba Shinji. En ese momento, el comandante y su grupo estaban por abandonar la instalación. Luego de despedirse de Misato y Ritsuko, se fue sin voltear atrás ó sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada a su hijo.

Kai entra despreocupadamente a la habitación, saludando a los presentes, mientras se da el lujo de bromear con ellos. Según parece, está de buen humor.

— ¡Qué onda, pandilla!— saluda a las damas, mientras le da una palmada en la espalda a Shinji.— ¿Qué hay, pequeño amigo? ¿Aún seguimos haciendo aerobics?

El niño pasa alegremente del chiste, cuando se da cuenta de algo en la mano de su compañero.

— Kai, ¿qué te pasó en la mano?

— ¿De que hablas?— preguntó desconcertado.

Ritsuko tomó la mano del chico, para examinarla. Ahora toda la atención estaba centrada en su mano. La doctora sonrió despreocupada.

— Ah, según parece, se te cayó antes de tiempo la piel de serpiente... pero ya no es necesario, esto puede sanar normalmente.

— Órale...

— ¿Dónde te hiciste eso?— preguntó Shinji, extrañado.

El aludido, obviamente nervioso por la pregunta, pasó de lado:

— Oigan, ¿Ya acabaron? Ya me cansé de estar aquí.

De ese modo, los cuatro abandonan la instalación, precedidos por Kai, quien se encontraba muy adelante del grupo; entonces Shinji le sacó provecho a la situación, volviendo a hacer la misma pregunta a sus acompañantes. Así conoció la historia del accidente del prototipo cero, quedando desconcertado especialmente en la parte en la que Kai le proporcionó primeros auxilios a Rei. Dirige su mirada hacia su amigo, preguntándose a sí mismo qué tipo de relación era la que llevaba él con aquella callada muchacha.

Descartó toda posibilidad de que fuera una relación del tipo sentimental... se rehusaba a creer que alguno de ellos dos pudiera sentir lo que es el amor; eran tan fríos, tan indiferentes... ¿cómo iba a ser posible que quisieran a alguien? No, no era posible. Tal vez su padre lo había designado algo así cómo el guardaespaldas de Rei... eso debía ser.

El calor de la despedida del sol, antes del ocaso, envuelve a los infantes en sus actividades deportivas; los sofoca, los duerme, los acoge maternalmente y los envuelve en un agradable sopor, que sólo es superado por la agitación del repentino ejercicio.

Shinji intenta recobrar el aliento, mientras intenta liberarse del engorroso calor bebiendo a sus expensas en el bebedero de la cancha. Intenta disipar el sudor que emana a chorros de su rostro y articulaciones, al mismo tiempo que su respiración se vuelve más tranquila y constante, cuando se deja caer pesadamente sobre el césped a sus espaldas, contemplando fijamente un punto perdido en el firmamento. Una voz familiar se acerca a él.

— ¡Eh, Shinji!— gritó Toji, acompañado del inseparable Kensuke.— ¿Ya te cansaste tan pronto?

— Por lo menos yo, ya...— suspiró vagamente el delicado Kensuke, a la vez que se dejaba caer junto a Shinji.— El calor está de la fregada...

— Qué delicados son, ni aguantan nada.— exclamó Toji, e imitando su ejemplo, se recostó pesadamente en el fresco pasto, recién regado.

Los tres observan distraídamente a las nubes desfilar por entre el cielo azul, sin ninguna preocupación en su conciencia, salvo la de descansar. No obstante, Aida puede notar una inusitada curiosidad en Ikari, quien se encontraba mirando ladera arriba, en donde se encontraba la piscina escolar. Allí se encontraban las muchachas del salón, entrenando para las olimpiadas escolares. Vestidas con unos ajustados trajes de baño, dejando al descubierto sus piernas y resaltando algunas otras de sus partes.

—¡Oye, Ikari!— pronuncia con suspicacia el muchacho, dándole un codazo a Toji —¿Qué tanto es lo que estás viendo allá arriba?

—Eh... nada...— contesta el chiquillo, atrapado en la movida, alzando los brazos delante de sí, al mismo tiempo que su cara tomaba un color rojizo.

En ese justo instante, a través de la alambrada se podía observar a Ayanami incorporarse y dirigirse hacia la alberca, ajustándose su vestimenta por detrás. Tanto Suzuhara cómo Kensuke, al percatarse de su presencia, no les costó bastante trabajo imaginarse a quién específicamente espiaba su compañero. Los dos sabían de antemano el interés que Rei despertaba en su congénere.

—De seguro que no estabas espiando a Ayanami, ¿verdad?— dijo Toji, con cierto dejo de malicia en su tono de voz.

—Mirando las piernas de Ayanami— continuó Aida en un tono meloso, con una expresión por demás lasciva en su rostro.

—Ó los pechos de Ayanami— siguió Suzuhara, imitando a su amigo en la expresión, remojándose los labios con la lengua.

—Ó las nalgas de Ayanami— concluyeron los dos, acercándose peligrosamente a Shinji.

—No, nada de eso...— se disculpaba a cada rato, rojo como un tomate.

—Oye, no tienes por qué avergonzarte— le dijo Toji —No es tan mal prospecto...

—Si tan sólo hablara un poco más— complementó Kensuke, cruzándose de brazos.

—En realidad, pensaba en otra cosa— respuso Ikari ante el acoso de sus condiscípulos —¿No han notado que Kai se comporta un poco extraño con ella?

—¿De que hablas?— inquirió a su vez Suzuhara, con extrañeza —¡Nunca le habla! Por lo menos no que yo haya notado...

—Para mí, eso es muy normal, no sé tú...— finalizó Aida, observando a lo lejos cómo el profesor se dirigía hacia donde ellos estaban.

Casi responden automáticamente a la reprimenda del profesor, al darse cuenta de su ociosidad, y vuelven a emprender la marcha alrededor de toda la cancha, cómo todos los demás. Shinji aún se encuentra meditabundo acerca de sus dos compañeros pilotos. Dirige la vista colina arriba, a la piscina de las chicas. Rei Ayanami. Era todo lo que sabía de ella, su nombre... ¿Porqué era tan misteriosa? ¿Y porqué despertaba en él tanta curiosidad? ¿Qué era lo que tenía que ver con Kai?

— Oigan, ¿dónde está Kai?— volvió a preguntar a sus compañeros, quienes trotaban junto a él, igualmente entrenándose para el evento deportivo de su escuela— No lo he visto desde que llegamos.

— Tienes razón... — expresó Toji. — La última vez que lo vi, se dirigía a la piscina...

Al mismo instante, una idea cruza por sus cerebros.

— No creerán que... — dijo Kensuke, sin terminar, mientras el trío dirigía la mirada hacia arriba, donde el objeto de su búsqueda los observa, a lo lejos.

— ¡Eso es, mensos!— se dijo a sí mismo.— Sigan dando vueltas sin parar, cómo ratas de laboratorio... yo aquí estoy muy cómodo. ¡Lero, lero!

Kai se recuesta levemente sobre la gruesa rama que le sirve de asiento, mientras se pone a disfrutar de la agradable sombra del árbol, que se encuentra justo al lado de la alberca, dónde las chiquillas tienen su clase; el escondite perfecto, y gracias a ese mismo follaje que lo ocultaba a la vista de los académicos también podía estar a salvo del inclemente sopor ambiental. "Ay, nomás me hacen falta unas chelas, y podría pasarme toda la vida aquí", pensó mientras se imaginaba a sí mismo en un paradisíaco paisaje tropical. Cierra los ojos mientras en sus oídos resuena una canción, entiende y repite perfectamente letra por letra, en un inglés muy pausado:

"_That's me in the corner, that's me in the spot light,  
Losing my religion.Trying to keep up with you.  
And I don't know if I can do it.  
Oh no, I've said too much, I haven't said enough._"

Las repite en su mente, mientras toca una guitarra imaginaria, moviendo sus dedos en el aire, encontrando sólo el vacío; sin embargo, el niño se envuelve en un éxtasis musical, ante un público inexistente. _"That was just a dream, just a dream"_ termina por decir la canción, con las notas melancólicas de la guitarra, apagándose poco a poco.

La música se extingue completamente, y él se queda en silencio. "Demasiado bueno para que durara", piensa, mientras desconecta los aparatos receptores en sus oídos y los deposita junto con el reproductor en su mochila. Todo el equipo es muy compacto y fácil de llevar: los receptores apenas si rebasan el tamaño de un arete, y el reproductor cuando mucho tiene unos quince escasos centímetros de longitud, por unos diez de ancho.

Cuelga su mochila en una pequeña rama, lo bastante fuerte para sujetarla sin romperse, y vuelve a recostarse en la enorme rama que lo sostiene, buscando dormir. Apenas cuando cierra los ojos, las voces de las niñas en la alberca lo distraen. "Qué lata con estas muchachas" piensa, mientras atraviesa la rama hasta su final, dónde se distingue claramente la alberca y sus ocupantes. "¿Qué tanto se traen?", se pregunta al mismo tiempo que observa la alberca sin nadie en su interior.

— ¡Pero Hikari!— reclama una chiquilla a la representante de grupo— ¿Por qué no nos podemos meter aún? Está haciendo mucho calor...

— Acaban de sacar el agua de los depósitos— responde serena y autoritariamente— por lo que tenemos que esperar a que las calderas la calienten un poco.

— ¡¿Con este calor?!

— Ay, sí... a ver, tócala...

La muchachita obedece, y asoma tímidamente la punta del pie derecho al agua.

— Brr... de veras, está bien helada...

Kai ya no pone atención a su charla, sino a sus esbeltos cuerpos, vestidos con el traje de baño morado, reglamentario de la escuela. Sus delgadas líneas juveniles deleitan las dilatadas pupilas del chico, mientras sus hormonas se activan y sus labios esbozan una sonrisa de malicia, más que de otra cosa. Se acerca un poco más al final de la rama.

— Ay, mamacita... — balbucea quedamente el niño— Hikari, ¿de dónde sacaste todo eso?

Al darse cuenta de su patético estado, el niño se reprocha con un ligero golpe en la cabeza; "No, mi cuate, esto no está bien" piensa, cerrando los ojos. "Tu ya tienes la luz de tus ojos, así que ya no tienes que interesarte por otras, sería bastante estúpido, ¿no lo crees? Hm... ahora que, hablando de la niña de mis ojos..." Sin más idea en su cabeza que la de ver a Rei en traje de baño, el chico no objeta nada a su propósito, y vuelve al final de la rama, protegido con el espeso follaje. "¿Dónde estás, corazón?" se pregunta interiormente, mientras peina el paisaje con la mirada, hasta dar con ella.

Ahí estaba, como siempre, apartada de las demás, con sus propios asuntos en su cabeza; callada y seria, cómo de costumbre, recostada en la malla de alambre, con los brazos cruzados y su tierna pero indiferente mirada clavada en las aguas de la alberca.

El chiquillo queda petrificado donde está, encandilado por tan encantadora visión; ya antes la había visto en traje de baño, claro, y en muchos más cortos, y aún así siempre daba el mismo resultado, tranquilidad total. Al ver sus finas y delineadas piernas, su dulce cara semiescondida en los brazos, sus provocativas curvas, sus hermosas pupilas rojas pensaba: "Baboso afortunado, eres el tipo más suertudo al tenerla" y dando un profundo suspiro de enamorado, se acostó completamente en la rama, podrida por dentro gracias a las plagas.

Sin siquiera decir "Agua va", la rama se rompe sin ningún tipo de aviso, dejando caer a su sorprendido ocupante a las heladas aguas de la piscina.

— ¡¡¡CHINGUIASUMADRE, ESTÁ FRÍA!!!— es lo primero que vocifera, al salir cómo de rayo de la alberca, tiritando de frío, chorreando agua helada por todas partes.

Las niñas, y su propia maestra, se sorprenden al darse cuenta de la presencia de aquel inesperado intruso.

— ¡Katsuragi!— gruñe la profesora— ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo aquí?

Todas las miradas se clavan en él, mientras sereno y sin ninguna preocupación aparente, se sacude inútilmente los chorros de agua.

— Bueno, verá...— exclamó al fin— hacía tanto calor, y el agua se veía tan refrescante, que no me pude aguantar las ganas y me eché un clavado desde el árbol... je je, ¿cómo la ve?

La explicación se oía bastante convincente, así que la situación no pasó de un mero regaño y con la indicación de volver a su grupo de inmediato.

Mientras se alejaba tranquilamente, colina abajo, las demás chiquillas lo contemplaban a lo lejos, maravilladas por las ocurrencias de aquel singular muchacho.

— ¿A poco no está guapísimo?

— Pues claro, mensa, ¿Qué crees que estoy ciega?

— Ay, lo que no daría por que me diera un beso...

— Uhhh, tarada, a qué poco llega tu imaginación...

Todas sueltan a cándidas carcajadas, ante el disgusto de Rei, que continúa observando a Kai alejarse cómo si nada hubiera pasado. "Taradas" piensa de sus compañeras, sin cambiar su seria expresión. De seguro se sorprenderían mucho al verlos a los dos en uno de sus ratos.

El sol, semejante a un gran plato dorado, poco a poco es engullido por el crepúsculo, exhalando su último aliento antes de dar paso a la noche; entonces, los niños toman el camino a casa, al hogar. Toji y Kensuke aplauden la travesía de su condiscípulo.

— ¡Tú, viejo zorro!— exclama lleno de alegría Toji— ¡Lo pudiste hacer!

— ¡Es increíble!— continúa Kensuke— ¡Eres mi héroe!

— No es para tanto, niños... — se burla el alabado.

— Y cuéntanos, ¿Qué fue lo que viste, eh?

— Sí, cuenta, vamos, cuenta...

— Bueno, pues les diré que hay que poner especial atención en Hikari... ¡Guau, está de pelos la chamaca! Y las otras no están nada mal... ¿eh?— decía sin detenerse, salvo cuando surcaba el aire con las manos, delineando las figuras, ante la creciente emoción de sus escuchas. — Todo aquello parecía el paraíso...

Shinji interrumpe abruptamente su silencio, señalando un comentario que se venía formulando desde que comenzó a escuchar la anécdota.

— ¿Creen que esté bien el espiar de esa forma a las personas?— pronunció con un aire de regaño y enojo, con los ojos cerrados.

Sus tres compañeros callan de repente, reprochándolo con la mirada, ante la incertidumbre cada vez mayor del indefenso muchacho. Los tres explotan al mismo tiempo.

— ¡No puedes estar hablando en serio, Ikari!— reclama Kensuke.

— ¡Lo dices por qué tú y Kai viven con esa nena de Misato, pero nosotros tenemos que conformarnos con sólo esto!— remata Toji al acribillado chico.

— ¡Shinji, tú me preocupas! Creo que tenemos que hablar sobre los pájaros y las abejas— ultima Kai, tomándolo por la cabeza y frotándola con los nudillos.

— ¡Está bien, ya entendí!— se defiende Shinji— ¡Perdón!

— Así está mejor— suspira triunfalmente su captor, al mismo tiempo que lo suelta— ¿Ves que así es mejor?

Caminan sin ninguna otra preocupación por el asfalto, ante la inminente tapizada de estrellas en el cielo, colorándolo de negro. Kai aún sigue sacudiéndose el agua fugitiva en su ropa y cabello. Salpicando ligeramente a sus compañeros, bañándolo de reclamos al instante. La brisa nocturna lo hace estornudar de improviso.

Shinji y Kai se despiden de sus amigos al tomar caminos separados hacia sus moradas. Al alcanzar su edificio comienzan a subir las escaleras en silencio, hasta que Kai pronuncia:

— Shinji... ¿Qué día es hoy?— pregunta sin tapujos...

— Bueno... 6 de junio... — suspira tristemente su acompañante.

— ¡Tu cumpleaños! ¿Verdad?

— Pues... sí, pero creo que nomás tú lo sabes...

Kai pasa alegremente la tarjeta de identificación por la ranura de la puerta y mientras la abre, pronuncia alegremente:

— ¡Feliz cumpleaños, cuate!— dice mientras le da una pequeña palmada en la espalda, invitándolo a pasar.

Imposiblemente, el alegre departamento está en perfecto orden, sin ninguna basura que empañe su limpieza. Sobre la mesa, están colocados varios platillos, todos caseros y nada preparado, que tanto le fascinan a la dueña de la casa. En el centro de la mesa está, en plano dominante, un decoroso pastel (sin velas), adornado con fresas y crema de betún, cómo la tradición lo indicaba. Y en ambos lados de la pequeña mesa se encuentran Misato y Ritsuko, con una sonrisa en sus caras.

— ¡Feliz cumpleaños, muchacho!— expresa alegremente la militar.

— Lo mismo digo yo— pronuncia la abochornada doctora.

Shinji apenas cabe de asombro. Todo era muy repentino para él; jamás le habían hecho algo parecido a una fiesta en su vida... todo fue tan súbito que no supo ni qué decir, apenas si pudo pronunciar quedamente un "Gracias".

— Uhhh, no te entusiasmes tanto, Shinji. No te vaya a hacer daño.— pronuncia en un tono burlón Misato.

— Perdón... pero no sé ni qué decir. Todo fue tan repentino.

— Ah, no te preocupes... — lo consuela Ritsuko— tú nomás siéntate y relájate.

Shinji agradece el consejo y obedece la instrucción, mientras Kai se le acerca por un lado, teléfono en mano.

— Shinji, alguien quiere hablar contigo.— sonríe cándidamente el muchacho, mientras pasa el aparato a su amigo, aún más desconcertado.

— ¿Sí, bueno?— clama tímidamente el chico.

— Hola, hijo.— Shinji reconoce de inmediato la voz del otro lado de la línea: era su padre.— Sólo llamaba para desearte un feliz cumpleaños.

— M- Muchas gracias... papá— balbucea el chiquillo.

— Ah, a propósito... hiciste un muy buen trabajo, te felicito — el silencio y la vacilación dominan por un breve tiempo la línea, ante la duda de los dos, hasta que Gendo agregó fríamente:— Ya tengo que colgar.

— Sí... está bien.— añadió bajamente su hijo, mientras colgaba el teléfono, mudo de asombro.

Kai sabía cuánto deseaba Shinji pasar más tiempo con su padre, salvar de la basura su patética relación padre e hijo. Entonces, algunos días antes, fue cuando estuvo instigando al comandante con indirectas todo el tiempo; tuvo que llegar al extremo, en algunas ocasiones, de casi arrodillarse para poder conseguir esa breve llamada telefónica, el día del cumpleaños de su amigo. Por supuesto que esto no se lo reveló hasta mucho tiempo después de aquel singular día.

La idea de la pequeña fiesta (o lo que sea que fuera todo aquello) fue de Misato, quien miró a sus alrededores, confundida:

— Kai— pronunció, dirigiendo la vista hasta dónde estaba el joven— ¿Y dónde dejaste a los amigos?

El muchacho también volteó la cabeza de derecha a izquierda, desconcertado, hasta que un chispazo lo paralizó.

— ¿También tenía que traerlos?— interrogó asombrado.— ¡Se me olvidó!

— ¡¿Se te olvidó?! — profirió la mujer, tan asombrada cómo el infante frente a él.

— Oye, tú no eres así— añadió Ritsuko.— ¿Te sientes bien? Además tienes el cabello húmedo... — señaló, acariciando los mojados cabellos castaños del chiquillo.

— Ah, no es nada, en serio. Creo que mejor me voy a ir a cambiar y secar.— dijo mientras se retiraba a su habitación, sin agregar nada más.

En ese momento, mientras empezaban a comer, Shinji puso al tanto a las mujeres de la pequeña odisea de Kai en la alberca de las muchachas, ante la diversión de los oyentes. Así la reunión fue relajándose poco a poco, entre bromas y diversiones, mientras, el tiempo siguió transcurriendo, pasando ya de la medianoche.

La comida se hace más amena, a la par que la mayoría de los platillos son degustados poco a poco, lo más que puedan resistir los estómagos de los concurrentes. Kai alcanza una salsa para el arroz cocido, convidándoles a los demás.

— ¿Tú también quieres, mamá? — preguntó el acalorado chico a Misato.

— Claro, espérame — respondió, sin hacer demasiado caso a lo de "mamá"; tenía unas cervezas de más en su organismo, y en ese momento sacó una sopa instantánea que logró colar.— Sirve, pequeño.

— No puedes estar hablando en serio— profirió afligido Shinji, ante la repugnante combinación frente a él.

— ¿Porqué no?— reclamó la mujer, mientras le servían la salsa.— Esto le da muy buen sabor.— entonces sacó otro vaso de sopa, que le facilitó a Kai— Aquí está el tuyo.

— Ah, gracias— expresó el niño, mientras seguía sirviendo.

Pen Pen, el pingüino de aguas termales, observa a lo lejos la escena, cuando es descubierto por el muchacho.

— ¡Pen Pen! No creas que me he olvidado de ti, bola de plumas...— pronunció cariñosamente Kai a su mascota, derramando una porción de salsa sobre el plato de comida de la ave— Ahí tienes, pajarraco acuático, que te aproveche.— remató, dando unas cariñosas palmadas en la cabeza del plumífero.

El pingüino observa un buen rato su comida, indeciso si probarla o no. Al final, se decide, y lentamente comienza a engullir el alimento en su plato. Los demás sólo pueden oír el sonido semejante a un costal pesado que cae precipitadamente.

— Ay, qué trancazo— refirió Misato, mientras le daba final a su comida.

Shinji y Ritsuko también toman una posición semejante a la de doble Pen, y como éste, al final también se deciden por probarla; tímidamente acercan los palillos con arroz a sus bocas, casi al mismo tiempo, y una vez dentro, la reacción fue igual: asco total. Y es que, el sabor era algo... picante, difícil de tragar.

Los dos quedan enmudecidos, hasta que la doctora pronuncia quedamente:

— Misato lo cocinó, ¿Verdad?

Shinji asiente positivamente con un gesto, que no mantiene en secreto su opinión acerca del sabor de la salsa.

— Vaya, creo que no tienen un gusto tan refinado cómo el nuestro— les dice Kai mientras devoraba su vaso de sopa preparada.

Por fin la cena llega a su fin, estando todos satisfechos con la comida, y aún quedaban varias sobras en la mesa, que tendrían que esperar hasta el día siguiente para desaparecer por completo. Kai se ve un poco cansado y algo enfermo, por su color.

— Creo— intentó terminar, cuando un estornudo le cortó las intenciones— creo que ya me voy a dormir... traigo algo de sueño.

— Buena idea— expresa su apoyo la doctora— no te ves muy bien que digamos.

El niño ya no responde nada, y continúa en silencio hacia el cuarto, casi tambaleándose. Otro estornudo puede escucharse claramente, oriundo del interior de la habitación.

— ¿Estará bien?— le pregunta Shinji a Ritsuko.

— Claro... creo que tiene un poco de fiebre; no se veía muy lúcido que digamos. — responde la rubia, al mismo tiempo que sorbía su lata de cerveza.— pero no es nada que no se pueda arreglar con una buena noche de descanso.

Los dos se quedan mirando largo rato la puerta del cuarto, en silencio; lo único que se puede percibir son los ronquidos de Misato, que de nuevo no se ha medido en el uso del alcohol, y yace tranquilamente sobre la mesa.

— A propósito— interrumpe la doctora la escena— ¿Crees que podrías hacerme un pequeño favor? Se lo iba a pedir a Kai, pero en vista de que...— decía mientras esculcaba su bolso, hasta que saco una tarjeta del interior. — ¿No podrías dársela a Rei? Apenas hace un rato me la dieron, y no se la pude dar.

— ¿A Ayanami?— vacila por un instante el niño— No sé...

Era una nueva tarjeta de identificación; otra de las reformas de la seguridad interna, consecuentes de la breve intromisión guerrillera. Se queda contemplando durante largo rato la fotografía de la niña, en silencio. La toca con los dedos, y de nueva la curiosidad destroza su interior; no se da cuenta que es observado por Misato, que despertó de golpe.

— Híjole, Shinji— murmura bajo los efectos del licor— por fin ya tienes tu excusa para ir a la casa de Rei.

El chico es atrapado en vilo, y sin embargo, trata obtusamente de negarlo.

— ¿De qué se supone que estás hablando? Yo no tenía la menor intención de ir.

— No te hagas— pronuncia cándidamente la mujer, profiriendo una sonrisita— Qué mejor Kai ni se entere, si no te va a matar... ji ji ji.

Aquello de que "Kai ni se entere" sólo ayudó a confundir más a Shinji, propiciando nuevas dudas sobre la relación de aquellos dos, justo cuando ya creía todo bien claro. La suspicaz Ritsuko se da cuenta de la incertidumbre del menor.

— No te preocupes— pronuncia, con el afán de tranquilizarlo— Rei es una chica muy dulce y tranquila... sólo que... no es muy vivaz, que digamos.

El tiempo sigue su curso y por fin la pequeña reunión en honor al festejado culmina; la doctora Akagi se retira rumbo a su apartamento, ya muy entrada la madrugada, pese a las incoherentes invitaciones de Misato, a que se quedara a pasar la noche ahí. Ya todo queda en calma en aquel lugar, cubierto de sombras, y Shinji, recostado en su colchoneta, se sirve de la situación para reflexionar, hasta que momentos después, la fatiga lo vence y cae dormido. Fueron muchas emociones para un solo día.

Una fresca neblina inunda el ambiente de aquella mañana del 7 de junio del año 2015. La gente, asolada por el incesante calor de varios meses, agradece de buena gana el suspiro que les proporciona aquella niebla entre tan inclemente calor.

Los dos niños se abren paso entre el rocío matinal, a su camino hacia su práctica diaria, en el cuartel; sin embargo, el compañero de Shinji no parece disfrutar la situación, abrazándose a sí mismo vigorosamente, en busca de proporcionarse algo de calor. Al parecer, no era para tanto. Hacía un poco de fresco, pero no un frío intenso, todavía faltaba mucho tiempo para que el otoño comenzara, por lo que el muchacho dedujo que Kai aún sentía los estragos de la fiebre. Y era verdad.

La noche anterior no pudo dormir cómodamente, despertándose de improviso constantemente, envuelto de sudor y con escalofríos. Cuando despertó, estaba todo acalambrado y sin fuerza para mover un solo músculo, a duras penas logró despertarse y ponerse a caminar. Según parece, no salió tan bien librado del los repentinos cambios de temperatura a los que tontamente se sometió; irónico, todo un doctor y ni se cuidaba su salud. Otro imprevisto estornudo le cortó el pensamiento.

— Salud.— dijo su compañero en el acto.

Kai no dijo nada, limitándose a acariciarse la nariz, medio adormilado. Sin darse cuenta caminó solo unos cuantos pasos, hasta que volteó hacia su atrasado acompañante, que parecía algo vacilante a qué dirección tomar.

— Este...— dudó por algunos instantes, mirándose los tenis.— ¿Te parecería que pasáramos primero a casa de Ayanami?

La propuesta congeló en vilo a su amigo, mirándolo sorprendido y a la vez, interrogante, sin pronunciar vocablo.

— Es que...— volvió a vacilar— Ritsuko me pidió que le entregara su tarjeta nueva... y pues yo...— aparentemente, había llegado al extremo de ponerse a balbucear, sin saber que decir en concreto.

— ¿Y para qué me pides permiso? Vamos... — lo interrumpió su amigo del embrollo en que se había envuelto el solo.

Así que los dos chicos dieron vuelta en la siguiente esquina, desviándose hacia el deprimente rumbo en donde se encontraba el edificio de la chica. Kai se confundió muchísimo al ver la manera en que le propuso su amigo cambiar de rumbo; había algo en su voz y en su manera de decirlo, podría decir con exactitud que era... ¿miedo? ¿Pero a qué? Ó tal vez sólo fueron desvaríos, productos de la calentura, muy posiblemente. El chico acaricia con su mano su frente, con un poco de alivio. La temperatura ha disminuido considerablemente en relación a la madrugada. Tal vez con un poco más de descanso se recuperaría por completo. Lamentó que fuera sábado, así no tenía posibilidad de dormir la siesta diaria en la escuela. Esperó que se presentara la oportunidad, o si no tendría que aguantar hasta la noche, si no pasaba algo imprevisto. Un ataque de ángel no podría soportarlo en ese estado, y lo sabía perfectamente.

— ¿Kai?— lo interrumpió Shinji, de nuevo un poco tímido.

— ¿Qué?— contestó, sin voltear la mirada del suelo, ni cambiar su actitud meditabunda.

— Eh... ¿T- te gusta Ayanami?— se atrevió a preguntar sin tapujos, por primera vez en esa mañana. Los dos se detuvieron en seco por la pregunta, mientras observaba atentamente a su amigo, esperando que le contestara. Al parecer, éste hizo a un lado la enfermedad, contestando muy repuesto.

— ¡Pues claro!— respondió alegremente, siguiendo la marcha por unos momentos, deteniéndose nuevamente de golpe, volteando hacia su compañero con una expresión de desconfianza, que lo paralizó por completo.— ¿Porqué la pregunta? ¿A ti también te gusta?

Después de la pregunta, se dirigió de manera amenazante hacia Shinji, que apenas si pudo disculparse incoherentemente.

— N- no... bueno, sí... es que yo... pues... no sé...— balbuceó rápidamente ante la mirada fría de su compañero, frente a él.

Sin decir nada más, los dos volvieron a emprender la marcha, cada quién con sus propios pensamientos. Kai no se preocupo mucho ante la revelación de Shinji, ya que no veía un gran rival en él por el cariño de Rei... lo veía de alguna manera en Gendo, pero no en Shinji. No en él, por el momento.

Por su parte, Shinji, se deshizo de la teoría del guardaespaldas, inclinándose a cada momento, por increíble que fuera, por la relación sentimental. "Así que, entonces sí le gusta" pensó, "No me atrevo a preguntarle si..." El chico detuvo de repente sus pensamientos, al verse frente a la puerta del apartamento de la chiquilla.

Nervioso, tocó el timbre a lado de él, en vano lo realizó tres veces, sin recibir ninguna clase de respuesta desde adentro. Entonces, esperó un momento más, dándose a la tarea de contemplar superficialmente la triste estructura del conjunto de departamentos, tan diferente al de ellos.

Estaba muy despintado (A excepción de los rayones que lo vagos hicieron, con aerosol; el "graffiti") y descuidado, con grandes grietas en las columnas y paredes. El edificio revelaba el estado de sus ocupantes. De lejos, pudieron percibir claramente cómo alguien eructaba fuertemente en el piso de arriba, los constantes ladridos de un perro que salían de quién sabe dónde, la discusión de una pareja un poco más allá, la triste canción de una solterona que venían del departamento de atrás del patio, sin contar los incesantes martilleos de una carpintería cercana.

— Chingado— pronunció molesto Kai.— Detesto venir aquí... es deprimente todo este pinche lugar.

Shinji no respondió al comentario, y volvió a tocar inútilmente el timbre del apartamento, en espera de que alguien le respondiera.

— Ah, tú no seas tan cuidadoso— interrumpió desesperado su amigo, mientras buscaba algo en su mochila, sacando de inmediato una tarjeta, que deslizó rápidamente por la ranura de identificación, abriendo en el acto la puerta. — A ver, cáigale— le indicó desde adentro.

Shinji atravesó el umbral, sin siquiera preguntarle cómo es que tenía aquella tarjeta, guiado por la prudencia, o tal vez más por el temor.

— ¡Rei!— voceó Kai, cómo si estuviera en su casa.— ¡Soy yo, mi amor!

Su compañero puso especial atención en eso de "mi amor", convenciéndose cada vez más y más de la relación de aquellos dos. ¿Y porqué le interesaba tanto? No era de su incumbencia si fueran novios o no, en el último de los casos. Se dio de nuevo a la tarea de inspeccionar los alrededores.

El lugar era oscuro y algo húmedo; las cortinas estaban cerradas, y las luces apagadas, sin ningún tipo de luz que iluminara todo aquello. Sin ninguna clase de adorno, ni un lflorero ó algún otro ornamento, absolutamente nada. Difícil creer que una mujer vivía allí.

— Ve nomás cuanto pinche desmadre hay aquí.— profirió Kai, señalando la correspondencia antigua, estancada en el buzón y algunas bolsas repletas de basura que la dueña del apartamento no se había ocupado en sacar.— Ahorita vengo— volvió a decir, cogiendo las bolsas y llevándolas afuera.

"Ajá" le respondió Shinji, abstraído en la contemplación del lugar. Desde cierto punto de vista, se parecía un poco a su apartamento, cuando Misato no limpiaba, con la única diferencia de la ausencia de las latas de cerveza, claro está. Observó con cierto bochorno la ropa tendida en la cama, cayendo por fin en la cuenta que su ocupante estaba en la regadera. Eso explicaba aquel sonido.

Pasó la mirada por el escritorio que se encontraba recargado en la pared de frente. Movido por la curiosidad, se desplazó por el lugar hasta allí; no había la gran cosa: unos cuadernos de apuntes desvalagados, sus libros escolares, unas plumas y demás utensilios de escritura, pero lo que llamó su atención poderosamente fue un estuche negro, que estaba apartado de las demás cosas, aparentemente ocupando alguna especie de lugar de honor. Nuevamente, la atrevida curiosidad lo invitó a revelar el contenido de aquel estuche; lo abrió sin pensarlo dos veces, y en el interior encontró unos lentes oscuros. "Qué obsesión con lo negro tiene esta niña" pensó divertido, mientras se probaba los anteojos, y entonces supo que estaban rotos.

Al escuchar que alguien entraba al apartamento, Rei no se inmutó ni por un momento, atareada, ó más bien divertida, en su aseo personal, deleitándose en sentir el agua tibia paseando por su cuerpo, y el pasar la fibra con jabón sobre su piel. Entonces oyó la voz de Kai anunciándose, y fue cuando se dio un poco más de prisa para salir cuanto antes de la ducha; era muy inusual que él fuera a visitarla, por algo bueno debería ser. Quiso decirle tantas cosas cuando lo vio ayer por la tarde, impedida por la presencia de aquellas niñas.

Cerró rápidamente la llave del agua, y pasó descuidadamente la toalla sobre su mojado cuerpo. No se preocupó en secarse el cabello, y abrió de golpe la puerta un tanto emocionada; emoción que se convirtió en decepción al contemplar la figura de Shinji parado en aquel lugar, y decepción que se convirtió en cólera al verlo con aquellas gafas puestas, tan osadamente y sin ningún tipo de permiso.

A través de los oscuros cristales, el niño pudo contemplar vagamente aquella delicada figura acercándose despreocupadamente hacia él, sintiendo cómo le arrebataban las gafas de golpe. Observó cómo Rei, con sumo cuidado, volvía a colocar aquel tan preciado objeto en el estuche, mientras él, intentaba disculparse por la intromisión, diciendo un montón de palabras en muy poco tiempo.

Quiso abrirle paso a la niña, pero el tirante de su mochila se lo impidió, enredándose en el borde del cajón del escritorio; el muchacho perdió el sentido del equilibrio, resbalándose tontamente sobre de ella. La toalla, descuidadamente puesta, cae antes que ellos dos. El esbelto cuerpo de la niña está descubierto por completo. En la fugaz caída, Shinji intenta amortiguar el impacto instintivamente poniendo las manos. La derecha lo logra, la izquierda se cuela sin intención al seno de la muchacha. Los dos terminan por caer, quedando uno encima del otro, de manera muy comprometedora. Shinji está al rojo colorado de la pena, mientras que Rei no parece darle tanta importancia, sin cambiar su seria expresión para con el niño.

— ¿Te importaría quitar la mano de _ahí_? — interrogó la muchacha, sin expresar algún tipo de emoción en su rostro.

El color de Shinji sube más, mientras se levanta rápidamente, disculpándose a cada instante que puede. Siente la mirada de alguien más y voltea a lado suyo, encontrándose con Kai, recién llegado, pero a tiempo de contemplar la candente escena. Su mirada parece decirlo todo, aunque también hay que poner atención en su semblante, que era más aterrorizante que la de un demonio, paralizando a Shinji en su lugar, muerto de pánico y vergüenza. Su compañero no esperó más, zarandeándolo cuidadosamente por el cuello.

— ¡Shinji... nunca creí que tú... fueras capaz de algo así!— gritó pausadamente, mientras lo sacudía de un lado a otro.

— ¡Lo lamento, en serio, fue un accidente!— se disculpó en vano el muchacho— ¡Todo esto es un error!

— ¡Eres un pervertido! ¡Entrar así en el apartamento de una muchacha y acosarla de ese modo! ¡Calenturiento!— seguía repitiendo su opresor, mientras, sin lastimarlo demasiado, le aplicaba una llave de lucha libre en el suelo.

La escena pudo parecerle divertida a quien quiera que lo estuviera viendo, pero la única persona que los podía contemplar en aquellos chuscos momentos era Rei, quien no le dio mucha importancia a la situación y se vistió maquinalmente, saliendo desairada de su casa. Tanto por decirle, y no poder hacerlo... sería en otra ocasión. Y sin mirar atrás, cerró con un portazo la puerta.

Los dos callaron al oír el portazo, observando indefinidamente la cerrada puerta. Al mismo tiempo los dos se incorporan y la siguen.

— ¿Ya ves?— bromeó Kai— De seguro va a ir a denunciarte con la policía, abusador de menores...

— Ay, ya no estés moliendo— suplicó Shinji, quien aún no recobraba su color habitual.

Los tres siguieron hasta que los niños pudieron alcanzar a la despreocupada e indiferente Rei, justo en la entrada de los cuarteles. La niña pasa su credencial por el identificador, denegándole la entrada; extrañada, repitió la operación, obteniendo el mismo resultado. Desconcertada, observa su credencial: ¿estará descompuesta la maquina?

— Ésa ya no te va a servir— señaló Shinji, enseñándole la nueva tarjeta— Mira, aquí está tu nueva credencial, te la iba a dar en tu casa, pero...

— Menso, si a eso ibas...— refirió su compañero.

Sin decir palabra, la chiquilla le arrebata de la mano la tarjeta, y sin perder más tiempo la deslizó por el identificador, obteniendo un resultado positivo. Las blindadas puertas herméticas se abren, cerrándose de inmediato tras ella, dejando a los muchachos afuera. Kai comprendió a la perfección que la presencia de Shinji cohibía a Rei, no pudiendo comunicarse con él, como lo hubiera querido.

De nuevo, los dos alcanzan a la niña poco antes de que tomara el elevador hacia abajo, al Geo Frente. Mientras los bajan, el silencio se hace presente en el cuarto, haciendo un poco incómoda la situación; entonces Rei rompe su habitual taciturnidad, y pregunta a Shinji, sin dirigirle la mirada.

— Eres el hijo del comandante Ikari, ¿Verdad?

— Sí— responde el chico, después de haberse recuperado de la sorpresa.

"Ay, no" pensó angustiadamente Kai "Ya le empezó a hablar... esto no pinta nada bien" Se avergonzó de pensar de ese modo, sintiéndose horriblemente egoísta, pero para él era mucho más preferible que ella odiara a Shinji, a que le agradara. Sin saberlo, era algo celoso del afecto de su compañera.

— Y... ¿Tú confías en él?— volvió a preguntarle.

— ¿En Kai?

— En tu padre...— respondió enfadada.

El muchacho frunció las cejas, reflexionando, y luego cerró los ojos, enojado, para luego responder de súbito, desahogándose.

— ¡Por supuesto que no! ¿Cómo voy a poder confiar en él? — contestó, dándole rienda suelta a todo su enojo y la frustración que sentía hacia su progenitor —Maneja y les miente a las personas a su antojo, y no le importa nada en este mundo, absolutamente nada...

Fue interrumpido de súbito por una bofetada de la chiquilla, que se plantó de inmediato en su mejilla derecha. Con el gesto furioso y comprimido, Rei volvió a darle la espalda, sin volverle a dirigir la palabra.

"Gracias por ser tan pendejo, Shinji" pensó aliviado Kai, observando al pobre muchacho tocarse la mejilla, desconcertado y preguntándose que fue lo que hizo mal, que dijo de inapropiado para merecer aquella clase de castigo.

El elevador se detuvo, llegando a su destino. Rei salió de ahí sin decir nada, volteando de inmediato por los pasillos, perdiéndose de la vista de los jóvenes. Y Kai, arrepentido de sus egoístas sentimientos y no soportando contemplar más deprimido a su amigo (era toda una escena) se le acercó cariñosamente, tratando de darle ánimos, apoyando su brazo en el hombro de él.

— No estés tan triste cuate, no es para tanto.— le dijo.

Shinji apenas si podía contener el llanto que sentía, no del dolor que sentía, sino por la rabia que lo vieran en ese estado, de que lo hayan amonestado sin siquiera poder defenderse. Su amigo comprendió todo al momento, y volvió a animarle.

— Viejas hay un chingo, mi buen... ella no es la única... — se paró, dándose cuenta de la enorme mentira que acababa de decirle. Y sin más remedio, muy a su pesar suyo, le aconsejó:— Mira, pero ponme atención...

Con los ojos humedecidos, su amigo lo interrogó con la mirada, compungido.

— Si quieres empezar a hablarle a tan encantadora y exótica criatura— dijo, refiriéndose a Rei— La regla de oro, algo que no debes hacer nunca, pero nunca, es insultar de cualquier modo al comandante Ikari— esto, lo aprendió por experiencia propia— Como por ejemplo, pues, no sé... "El comandante Ikari es un baboso, un puerco, bastardo, mal nacido, hijo de toda su p..."

— Sí, sí ya entendí— lo detuvo en aquel instante su amigo, completamente repuesto.

Las bromas le hicieron mucho bien, y le hicieron olvidar de paso, aquella penosa escena del elevador.

Minutos después, los tres ya estaban en sus respectivos Evas, para la prueba de sincronización. Aquel día sería el primero en que Rei los acompañara en la prueba, desde que sufrió el accidente con la unidad cero. Shinji olvidó, avergonzado, todo lo que había pensado de ella después que le soltó la cachetada, después de todo, se lo merecía. Ella no tenía padres, en cambio él si, por lo menos un padre, y debería agradecer eso. Repasó apenado todos los calificativos que le había puesto en aquellos momentos de ira: "perra, golfa, babosa, matada, ñoña, fofa, retrasada..."

La prueba comienza, únicamente con Rei, en primer lugar. Tenían que verificar que tanto había avanzado la sincronización de la unidad cero, con las modificaciones que le hicieron poco después del accidente. Encienden el prototipo, ajustan las gráficas de coordinación entre piloto y máquina. Todos contienen el aliento, en espera del resultado... todo era normal, y la coordinación era satisfactoria. Todos estaban felices por el resultado, y no querían ocultarlo. En ese momento, y sin que nadie se lo esperara, cómo un invitado indeseado, la alarma resonó en todo el lugar:

— Atención a todo el personal, atención: el código genético de un ángel ha sido localizado en las proximidades de Tokio 3, repito...— siguió voceando la fría voz de la grabadora— Esto no es un simulacro, todo el personal ocupe sus puestos de inmediato. Repito: esto no es un simulacro...

— ¡Preparen a las unidades 01 y Z para la batalla!— ordenó sin vacilar por un instante el comandante Ikari, sin moverse de su lugar.

"¡Maldición, no!" pensó fúrico Kai "Ángel... ¿Porqué justo ahora" pensaba a sabiendas de lo difícil, por no decir imposible que le resultaría pelear en aquel estado. Pero no había salida, muy a su pesar: el asunto era de vida ó muerte, ahora más que nunca.

Al oír la noticia, Rei, desconsolada, suspiró entre el LCL, soltando pequeñas burbujas que flotaron hasta desaparecer en el techo de la cápsula.

Las unidades Evangelion designadas son preparadas para la pelea, en tiempo récord, y una vez listas, son colocadas en las plataformas, y lanzadas al laberinto de pasajes en el acto. La oscuridad dura poco para los pilotos, y de inmediato son deslumbrados por la luz del sol, saliendo a la superficie. La primera vez juntos en combate real, y la cosa no pintaba bien para ninguno de ellos.

Desde lo alto, el ángel los observó: no era tan extraño cómo sus otros dos predecesores, pero sí inusual, semejaba a un rombo perfecto, con volumen. Flotaba tranquilamente por entre los edificios, cómo un globo, emitiendo un extraño sonido al moverse, semejante a metal que es cortado.

— ¡Con una chingada, puede volar!— maldijo Kai desde su Eva, al observar a su contrincante— ¿Cómo vamos a bajarlo de ahí?

Su espada no serviría de nada en contra de un oponente de esas características. Y ni pensar en sujetar una de esas armas de fuego tamaño Evangelion. Aparte, se encontraba muy débil cómo para intentar hacer una de esas ráfagas ópticas. En conclusión, estaba completamente desarmado.

— Actúen con precaución— les indica Maya desde su consola — Recojan su armamento y disparen al blanco a discreción— señalándoles los edificios de armamento frente a ellos.

Sólo Ikari hizo caso de la instrucción, desdeñando Rivera el arsenal que se le ofrecía, pero de igual modo apresurándose a colocarse al costado opuesto de la criatura, para así cerrar la pinza. Sin perder más tiempo en contemplaciones, Shinji dispara todo el contenido de la ametralladora sobre la criatura, quién evita las balas fácilmente con su campo A.T.; mientras que Kai se las había ingeniado al abrir el compartimiento que tenía en ambas hombreras y sustraer su cuchillo integrado, para después lanzárselo al monstruo cómo si de un proyectil de tratase, obteniendo el mismo resultado que su compañero, al romperse en pedazos el filo cuando se impactó contra el campo de energía del enemigo. Era de esperarse, pero no lo que a continuación sucedería y así, sin ninguna clase de aviso, dos de sus puntas parecen brillar y en el acto dispara una potente ráfaga de energía sobre los dos niños, ubicados a cada costado suyo.

El impacto hace que la unidad Z atraviese violentamente el edificio atrás de él, protegido por su armadura, colapsándose la estructura encima de él. Pero la unidad 01, que no estaba tan bien protegida, no salió tan bien librada, ya que el disparo lo perforó en el pecho, haciendo un enorme agujero en éste. Al mismo tiempo, Shinji pudo sentir cómo el líquido por el que respiraba se calentó poco a poco hasta hervir, con él dentro. Por la radio pudo escucharse el despavorido grito de dolor del muchacho.

— ¡Shinji!— exclamó Misato, en busca de alguna respuesta, pero no obtuvo más que el eterno silencio.

— Sus signos vitales no están bien— comunicó Makoto Hyuga— Necesita atención medica, y pronto.

Mientras eso ocurría, el dispositivo instalado en el pecho del traje del infante comienza a hacer lo suyo, suministrándole tranquilizantes al muchacho para calmar el dolor, listo para activarse en cualquier momento para darle masaje cardíaco, cuando su pulso parara.

— Kai, escúchame— dijo la mujer por la radio— Tienes que poner a Shinji en la plataforma, necesita ir urgentemente al hospital ¿Me...

La mujer no terminó de dar instrucciones, cuando el joven se volcó rápidamente hacia su amigo, quitándose de un tirón todos los escombros que tenía encima; de nuevo, en lo alto, la punta de la impasible bestia volvió a brillar, con una luz mortecina. Una advertencia se dibuja en el monitor del Evangelion: "Concentración de energía en el enemigo, a punto de disparar en..." y Kai cuenta el tiempo, trece segundos, salta prodigiosamente, evitando el disparo y alcanzando la unidad 01, de paso.

Con mucho cuidado, la coloca en la plataforma que emergió frente a él, depositándola dentro de ella. La plataforma desaparece al instante, bajando a toda velocidad.

— ¡Muy bien!— pronunció la militar— ¡Haz pedazos al bastardo ahora!

Pero ni ella, ni nadie sabía que Kai volvió a enfermarse en aquellos momentos; tanta agitación le produjo el regreso de la fiebre, más violenta que antes. Todo a su alrededor parecía dar vueltas, mientras no podía pensar coherentemente. Vio hacia dónde estaba el ángel, y muy débilmente, disparó una ráfaga de energía de sus ojos, quebrando el campo A.T. del ángel, pero sin darle tiempo de nada, ya que éste volvió a disparar, acertando justo en la cabeza del robot, que sale rebotado por los aires por la fuerza del golpe. La armadura pudo absorber gran parte de la fuerza del ataque, que le hubiera podido arrancar la cabeza.

— ¿Pero qué le pasa?— se interrogó a sí misma Misato, casi mordiéndose las uñas.

— Cielos...— expresó de nuevo el operador— ¡Tiene 39 grados de temperatura!

— ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?— interrogó sorprendida. 39 grados, eso debería ser el infierno. ¡Cómo es que continuaba consciente? De nada les serviría así.— ¡Retirada, Eva Z! ¿Puede entenderme? ¡Retirada!

El chiquillo no hizo gran caso de la advertencia, (ni siquiera la entendió) y rápidamente tomó un poco de vuelo, saltando en el aire, casi volando, hasta caerle encima al ángel, apoyándose en él para no caerse. Los dos flotan en el aire, forcejeando el uno con el otro por unos cuantos segundos, y entonces el ángel se tambalea por todos lados, desequilibrado. Sin embargo, de nuevo y sin piedad alguna, la bestia dispara justo en el pecho del robot, arrojándolo violentamente al suelo.

Las ventanas se rompen una por una, al sonido del enorme robot cayendo hacia tierra; un pequeño temblor se siente en la zona al caer la unidad Z, haciendo un pequeño cráter humeante dónde cayo, yaciendo inmóvil. Todo era tan confuso para Kai, no podía pensar en nada por el calor, pensar, pensar era tan difícil, y el calor que sentía, ese horrible calor que consumía cada fibra de su ser, hacía un ambiente tan sofocante dentro de la cabina, respirar comenzaba a tornarse dificultoso, su respiración se hacía irregular y las visiones, las visiones que lo asolaban y no lo dejaban en paz, que con terror, y los ojos bien abiertos como platos, le parecen contemplar justo frente a él.

Un infierno, el infierno blanco y helado. Lo divisaba de lejos, y en él a varias personas, que no podía describir qué era lo que estaban haciendo: no los conocía, pero parecían asustados en ese inhóspito paraje, perturbados por algo en especial... de repente truenos, truenos en el cielo y sangre en el suelo, mucha sangre roja y espesa, caliente... ¿era de él? Se cernía a su alrededor, mordiendo sus piernas y avanzando lentamente por todo su cuerpo, hasta taparle la boca y la nariz. Y al final las alas, alas de fuego que destrozan todo y a todos, a él junto con ellos mientras que del cielo llovía fuego y azufre y la tierra lloraba...

El ángel de la muerte contemplaba todo a lo lejos.


	9. Rei II

"Cmon baby, light my fire" 

_(Vamos nena, enciende mi fuego)_

The DOORS

La misión había sido un fracaso. Todo un completo fracaso, y eso Misato Katsurgi lo sabía muy bien, mientras caminaba a toda prisa rumbo a la enfermería, para averiguar el estado de los pilotos. Todo había salido muy mal; el enemigo pudo diezmarlos rápidamente, no sólo por su posición estratégica en el aire, disparando un enorme cañón tal cómo si fuera un vil francotirador, si no también por la pésima organización que tuvieron durante todo el ataque. Pero lo más extraño era la salud de Kai; cuando se metió dentro del Eva, todos sus signos y semblantes, es decir su salud, estaba en perfecto estado. Ritsuko le había dicho de la fiebre que le había notado en la noche anterior, y sin embargo, esta mañana lucía muy bien. ¿Cómo fue que le viniera la calentura tan de súbito y tan fuerte? 39.7 grados de temperatura, y sin esperanzas de bajar, y aparte le detectaron una insuficiencia respiratoria.

Ella recuerda, recorriendo aquellos pasillos, cómo a duras penas la unidad Z, entre los desvaríos del piloto, consiguió milagrosamente arrastrarse hasta la plataforma que le abrieron justo a lado suyo, y sin embargo no salió tan bien librada, volviendo el ángel a dispararle de nuevo, justo en la espalda. Era algo sorprendente, a pesar de todo: había podido resistir cuatro impactos con la fuerza necesaria para hundir un acorazado bien armado, o tal vez mucho más, y el Eva Z sólo había obtenido algunos rasguños, descontando los demás daños ocasionados por los "rebotes" del robot.

Pero no tenía excusa, todos se habían fiado de la increíble capacidad y fuerza que la unidad especial poseía para el combate, sin tomar en cuenta que la maquina depende del piloto para poder funcionar plenamente, y he aquí el resultado de tan imprudente acción. "Debí ponerle más atención" pensaba, "Debí imaginar que algo así pasaría... ¿Qué se supone que vamos a hacer ahora?" Todo esto estaba muy mal, y para derrotar esta vez al enemigo se tendría que planear muy bien la estrategia a seguir, y no atenerse a improvisar en el transcurso de la lucha. Una ligera idea cruzaba en ese momento la audaz y tenaz imaginación de la militar.

El ángel, luego de derrotar plácidamente a sus contrincantes, se desplazó por toda la ciudad sin ninguna prisa, hasta ubicarse justo en el centro del Geo Frente. En ese momento, sacó de su punta inferior una especie de taladro orgánico, con el que comenzó a taladrar el pavimento, en busca de llegar al cuartel general. La enorme estructura de pasajes para el descargue de las unidades Evangelion, lo habían demorado en su intento de penetrar a NERV, teniendo que perforar primero a través de las veintisiete placas metálicas que protegían al Geo Frente; en esos momentos las computadoras calculaban el tiempo que le tomaría llegar hasta el cuartel, por lo que la mujer aprovechó para informarse del estado de los niños. Estando el ángel tranquilo en un solo sitio, hasta ese momento las fuerzas armadas de las Naciones Unidas se habían abstenido de dirigir algún ataque hacia el objetivo, conociendo de antemano lo costoso e inútil que sería atacarlo convencionalmente, acatando los designios del comandante Ikari, que había expandido considerablemente su influencia sobre el consejo de Naciones. En ese caso, el tiempo seguía transcurriendo.

El LCL del Entry Plug donde se encontraba Shinji había llegado casi al punto de ebullición, con él dentro; el sujeto se encontraba grave y tuvo que ser puesto en el tanque reparador de tejidos, en terapia intensiva por una hora. Mientras tanto, Kai había sido trasladado al Hospital General, tratado por ligeros golpes en el cuerpo y haciendo un intento de bajar su temperatura y restablecer a un nivel normal su respiración. Desafortunadamente, en este aspecto, la medicina no ha avanzado bastante, ateniéndose a los tradicionales medicamentos (aspirina, paracetamol, etcétera.) y a las compresas frías sobre la frente, aparte del obligatorio reposo en la cama, con el paciente no muy arropado. Habría que esperar a que el tiempo transcurriera y la calentura bajara normalmente.

Al enterarse del traslado de Kai al Hospital, Misato tuvo que inclinarse más a trasladarse con Shinji, ya que el tiempo no le permitía el realizar un viaje de ida y vuelta al sanatorio; cada segundo era apremiante, además, le habían informado que su hijo adoptivo aún no salía de la inconsciencia.

Apurada por el tiempo, Misato entró casi corriendo a la enfermería del cuartel; aún no podía ver a Shinji, pues seguía en el tanque, en cirugía. Un poco decepcionada y fastidiada, se sentó bruscamente a la sala de espera, precisamente esperando el diagnóstico del doctor.

Inquieta por la tranquilidad del lugar, parece no poder estarse en un solo lugar: ora coge una revista, la hojea rápidamente y sin ningún interés, la tira y toma otra para el mismo propósito. Hasta una enfermera le reclama que se esté sosiega en un solo lugar, queja que ignora olímpicamente, abstraída en sus propios pensamientos. Según presiente, no podrá estar presente mucho más tiempo, y eso la frustraba.

Efectivamente, después de que pensó en aquello, su localizador en su cinturón comenzó a sonar intermitentemente, por lo que supo que se le requería en el cuarto de control. Presiona un poco la suerte, y permanece algunos instantes más allí.

Nerviosa y un poco molesta, camina apurada en vueltas por la sala, hasta que se da cuenta, sin intención alguna, de la presencia de Rei en aquella sala.

La militar, que no era gente de pocas palabras, agradeció el encontrarse a alguien conocido en quien desahogarse, aunque sólo fuera Rei, la indiferente, y rápidamente, y sin darle oportunidad de hacer algo, la acosa de inmediato y pronuncia con la velocidad de una metralleta todos sus pesares.

Holarei¿tutambienestásesperandoavercomoestáshinji?yestoshijosdelatiznadaquenoquierendecirnadacabronessecreenlagrancosa— profirió a velocidad sobrehumana, sin que pudiera entendérsele la gran cosa, pero eso sí, muy indignada.

La chiquilla sólo se limita a observar sorprendida a la persona frente a ella.

— Disculpe, capitana, ¿Cómo ha dicho usted?— la interroga, vacilante, después de algunos momentos, con sus ojos abiertos de par en par.

Al darse cuenta de su error, la mujer suspira hondamente, y vuelve a pronunciar, en un tono más normal y más humano:

— Que si también vienes a ver cómo se encuentra Shinji...

— ¿Shinji?— pregunta de nuevo, desconcertada— No, quiero saber cómo está Kai.

Misato la observa algunos momentos, un poco sorprendida, hasta que responde serenamente, sin dejar de verla un solo instante, mirada muy semejante a la de Kai en situaciones así, cosa que no pasa desapercibida por la niña.

— No, Kai no está aquí— contesta la militar.— A él se lo llevaron al Hospital General.

Abatida y decepcionada, la muchacha se levanta de su asiento, en pose de retirarse, mascullando un modesto "Gracias", cuando es abruptamente interrumpida por la mujer.

— ¿Vas a ir para allá?

— Pues sí— se limita a decir.

— Ay, que bueno, espérame tantito...—pronuncia a la par que esculca en el bolsillo de su chamarra, sacando en el acto una tarjeta/llave que entrega a Rei— Me dicen que tiene que quedarse reposando en la cama, así que ¿no podrías ir al departamento a recoger algunos juguetes suyos?

— ¿Juguetes?— pronuncia sorprendida la niña, levantando la ceja.

— Sí, lo que pasa es que es muy inquieto y para eso son los juguetes, para que se distraiga un rato y se quede en un solo lugar— se apresura a explicar, sin tapujos.— Si sabes donde queda el departamento, ¿verdad?

— Sí, claro.

— Órale... te llevas lo primero que encuentres, ¿eh? No importa mucho que sea...

— Cómo diga...

Entonces, la muchacha da media vuelta y sale por la puerta, mientras la mujer la observaba alejarse. Era muy confiada, para tener que darle la llave de su casa a alguien más, pero ella no se preocupaba de ello, sabía que Rei era una persona de fiar, muy dedicada y responsable, podría decirse de alguna manera.

Su meditación es cortada de tajo por el incesante sonar de su localizador, que requería su presencia en la sala de estrategias.

— ¡Ya voy, con un demonio!— pronuncia molesta, mientras lo apaga, y después de dar instrucciones a la enfermera a dónde dar cualquier nuevo aviso sobre el estado del paciente, se retira a toda máquina por la misma puerta por la que salió Rei.

Después de un par de minutos en el transporte urbano, la muchacha por fin se detiene en el edificio de Misato, y sin perder tiempo en contemplaciones, sube por las escaleras, pero sin ninguna prisa. Se detiene frente a la puerta, saca de su bolsillo la tarjeta y la desliza suavemente por el decodificador, abriéndose la puerta metálica en el acto.

La casa en sombras le resulta fascinante. Había ido una o dos veces al antiguo departamento de los Katsuragis, pero nunca antes había venido a este lugar, sabía donde quedaba y cual era, pero nunca antes había entrado a su interior; una tentación se le presenta: ésta era la oportunidad perfecta para saber un poco más de su compañero, aunque eso significara hurgar entre sus pertenencias, cómo un ladrón.

Después de un breve instante de vacilación, en el que se debatían conciencia y deseo, finalmente sucumbe a la curiosidad. Pasa de largo la sala y la cocina, adentrándose en el cuarto de los muchachos. Despacio, y con mucho cuidado, cómo si alguien pudiera escucharla, recorre la puerta del armario, buscando en primer lugar lo que había venido a buscar. Después de buscar un poco entre ropa y algunas cosas más, finalmente encuentra la caja de los juguetes, que al parecer no habían usado en buen tiempo, ya que se encontraban arrinconados y con polvo en su superficie. Moviéndose por la casa cómo si ya la conociera, con facilidad se hace de un trapo y una bolsa de plástico; así, después de limpiarlos cuidadosamente, recoge algunos juguetes sin observar cuales son, y los deposita en la bolsa, que deja en el quicio de la puerta, mientras observaba con atención otras pertenencias de su pareja.

Su atención se dirige especialmente a su escritorio, y cómo lo hizo Shinji antes, observa sus numerosos trofeos deportivos, que algunos estaban el suelo por falta de espacio, sus discos de preferencia, y la fotografía enmarcada y venerada tal cómo si fuera un ídolo. La detiene entre sus manos, reconociendo después de un examen a los retratados. En el centro, tímido e indeciso, el niño Kai, de apenas unos tres años de edad; a sus espaldas se encuentra Misato y las personas de ambos lados, los padres del muchacho. Sus padres. Ahora que lo pensaba, no sabía mucho acerca de los padres de su compañero... los reconoció en la foto, sin siquiera conocerlos. ¿Cómo era posible eso? No queriendo enfrascarse en absurdas meditaciones, deposita de nuevo el retrato en su lugar de origen, atendiendo otros objetos. Coge un cuaderno que se encontraba debajo de los discos, y lo hojea rápidamente apenas prestando atención a su contenido, observándolo de paso; eran algunos planos para las unidades Evangelion, y algunas otras cosas más, sin importancia, letras de canciones, complicadas ecuaciones de cálculo... se detiene en una página que llama poderosamente la atención.

Sin duda alguna, aquel espacio fue dedicado a ejercicios para relajar la mano. Había varias inscripciones con la leyenda "Rei y Kai", "Kai ama a Rei", encerradas en corazones, una inscripción que decía sin dificultad: "Yo, sin Rei...¡No puedo vivir!" parodiando el slogan de una famosa compañía de pañuelos desechables. Pero lo que más le agrada, es un chusco dibujo, representándose a él cómo un caballero medieval y a ella cómo una princesa capturada por un enorme dragón malhumorado, el comandante Ikari, el cual pudo reconocer por los anteojos y la barba de chivo. Una pequeña sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro, contemplando la ocurrencia del chico. Al seguir hojeando el cuaderno de apuntes, se da cuenta que en el forro están guardadas unas fotografías, de ella, tomadas en secreto. Una a una las contempla y checa por detrás la fecha en que fueron tomadas. Hay una que parece tomar un lugar especial en la colección, ya que está en una mica para su protección; en ella se encuentran retratados los dos, sentados en el comedor del cuartel. Recordaba aquel día, hace apenas dos semanas; Kai tuvo que rogarle bastante para que se dejara tomar la fotografía, y según creía ella, esa era la única que tenía. Conmovida y convencida del importante lugar que ocupaba en el corazón de su confidente, estrecha cariñosamente la fotografía contra su pecho. Y sin ver nada más, satisfecha su curiosidad y resueltas sus dudas, cierra delicadamente la libreta, depositando en ella las fotos, y la deja dónde se encontraba anteriormente. Ahora podía estar segura por completo de los sentimientos del muchacho, los cuales eran recíprocos, si no es que mayores.

Entonces, y sin hurgar en nada más, recoge la bolsa de los juguetes, y se marcha del lugar, dirigiéndose hacia el hospital.

Una enorme figura irrumpe en la calma de la bahía de Tokio- 3, ensombreciendo algunos puntos de los muelles. Se trata de una simulación de la unidad 01, creada con los mismos materiales que un dirigible. Flota despreocupadamente por los aires, empujada por debajo por un barco de la marina, dirigiéndose hacia dónde el ángel hacía su excavación.

Sin poder acercarse ni un milímetro más de los 15 kilómetros que los separaban, con un tiro el monstruo hace pedazos a la simulación, reventándola en el aire. Alguien más observa la escena desde el Geo Frente.

— Objeto simulado destruido— se apresura a decir el operador Makoto Hyuga.

— El siguiente— ordena de inmediato Misato.

En el acto, de un túnel de las afueras de la ciudad emerge un tren militar, conducido a control remoto, cargando una docena de tanques, operados del mismo modo. Mientras sigue avanzando en línea recta, los tanques disparan sus cañones contra el enemigo, ubicado a un costado suyo, igualmente separados por unos 25 kilómetros, a lo mucho.

Los tiros son rebotados sin ningún problema por el campo A.T del coloso, respondiendo éste de nuevo con un tiro, borrando en el acto al tren y toda su carga.

— Las doce unidades de artillería móvil han sido aniquiladas por el enemigo— vuelve a decir el operador de lado de Misato. Después de esto, se levanta al centro de la sala de estrategias, donde algunos jefes se han reunido, a decidir que es lo que se iba a hacer. Hyuga, teniendo la atención de todo mundo, comunica el resultado de las pruebas:— Según los datos que hemos podido extraer, el objetivo elimina automáticamente todo cuerpo extraño que penetre en su radio de alcance.

La militar se recarga pesadamente en su silla, mirando hacia el techo y suspirando profundo, balanceando un lápiz en sus dedos, descuidadamente.

— Y su cañón de partículas presenta un porcentaje de acierto del 100— completa la información la mujer, sin soltar el lápiz o despegar la mirada del techo.— Y las unidades Eva no pueden acercarse y luchar con él con su campo A.T activado, ¿verdad?

— En teoría— responde otro de sus subordinados.— Pero de la teoría a la práctica...— pronunció, mientras en el monitor pasaba la imagen de la unidad Z "colgada" del ángel.

— Aún así, eso no es muy práctico ni efectivo— respondió la mujer con despecho. Por un momento, reflexiona en silencio algunos instantes, y pregunta:— ¿Cómo está el campo A.T del enemigo?

— Está activo— contesta uno de sus subordinados— Ha desarrollado una gran capacidad para detectar cualquier cuerpo perceptible a su alcance.— mientras lo decía, el mismo monitor mostraba cómo el ángel evitaba los disparos de los tanques.

La mujer continúa su reflexión, despegando por fin la vista del techo y dirigiéndola al centro de la habitación, sin ningún punto en especial, mientras se ponía nerviosamente el lápiz en la boca, despertando la imaginación de más de un hombre de los que estaban presentes.

— Tanto en ataque cómo en defensa es casi perfecto— observa la militar, sacando el lápiz de sus dientes, sacando así a los caballeros de su excitación— Es cómo una fortaleza aérea inexpugnable, ¿no?

Misato no les dio tiempo de responder.

—¿Y qué hay del taladro percutor?— interroga de inmediato.

— En estos momentos— responde de inmediato Hyuga— El gigantesco taladro de 17.5 metros de diámetro perfora directamente hacia el Cuartel General. Se encuentra por alcanzar la segunda plancha de blindaje.

Toda su explicación es ilustrada en el acto por el monitor interactivo del centro de la habitación, mostrando imágenes en vivo, tomadas por las múltiples cámaras que se encontraban distribuidas en toda la ciudad. La mujer, ni tarda ni perezosa, no espera a preguntar de nuevo:

— ¿Cuál es el horario previsto para que alcance el Cuartel General?

— Será pasado mañana, a las 0 horas, 6 minutos y 54 segundos.— se apresura a contestar el mismo Hyuga.— A esa hora ya habrá traspasado las 27 capas de blindaje que hay hasta el interior del Geo Frente.

— Así que nos quedan 34 horas— pronuncia un poco aliviada la mujer, pero sin dejar de estar del todo nerviosa. Conecta el intercomunicador de las instalaciones, y se dirige a su compañera— Doctora Akagi, ¿Cuál es el estado de las unidades Eva?

Ritsuko se encuentra en el muelle de embarque de la unidad 01, junto con sus subordinada, Maya. Examina a simple vista al enorme robot, y después checa el reporte de daños, que se encuentra en su mano, para luego responder a la interrogante.

— Hasta la tercera capa de blindaje del tórax de la unidad 01 está totalmente fundido— comunica por el intercomunicador— Pero el centro de funciones no ha sufrido grandes daños, así que ha sido un mal menor, ¿no? — y sin esperar ningún comentario, agrega— En unas seis horas estará cómo nueva. La unidad Z, por otro lado, no obtuvo grandes daños en general, salvo algunas abolladuras en la armadura, pero sólo han sido detalles estéticos. En una hora, a lo sumo, estará lista.

Misato continúa con su interrogatorio.

— ¿Y el prototipo Cero?

La rubia se desconcierta un poco por la pregunta, y extrañada, consulta con su fiel asistente, a lado suyo, y luego de que confirmara algunos datos, finalmente se aventura a contestar a la inesperada misiva.

— No hay problema para un nuevo arranque, sólo necesita algunos ajustes en su _Feed Back_, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

La militar responde a su pregunta con una nueva, aclarando todo:

— ¿Estará listo para la batalla?

Sorprendida, la doctora Akagi responde afirmativamente, para después romper el enlace. Se queda pensativa por algunos instantes, con la mirada fija en el suelo, ante la atenta mirada de su asistente. Ella era de la opinión de Kai, de no volver a usar la unidad Cero. Pero a diferencia del niño, que buscaba proteger con eso a Rei, la científica lo decía por lo poco práctica e insegura que resultaba la unidad, aparte que poseía un bajo nivel de pelea; y que decir de los repentinos ataques de locura que le daban. "¿Qué es lo que te propones, Misato?" se pregunta mentalmente.

La militar, por su lado, y sin intención de explicar a nadie, por el momento, cuál era su plan, continuaba el cuestionario, intentando informarse del estado de la situación, haciendo cálculos mentalmente.

— ¿Cuál es el estado de los pilotos?

— El cuerpo del Cuarto Niño no presenta anomalías— responde nuevamente el incansable Hyuga— Su pulso aún es algo precario, pero dentro de lo admisible. Ya ha sido trasladado al Hospital General; aún sigue descansando por indicación médica. El Segundo Niño, por otro lado, ha sido atendido con medicamentos, que han logrado normalizar de nuevo su temperatura y respiración. En estos momentos se encuentra estable, y durmiendo por la medicación.

La mujer respira hondamente, apoyando la cabeza en sus manos, descansando un poco de las presiones que se le presentaban. Hasta se da el lujo de bromear un poco con sus subordinados presentes.

— La situación no pinta nada bien, ¿verdad?

— Entonces, ¿Alzamos la bandera blanca?— contesta a su vez, de nuevo, y también en tono bromista, Hyuga.

La mujer lo observa, desolada.

— ¡Buena idea!— contesta sarcásticamente— Pero antes de eso... tenemos que intentar todo lo que esté a nuestro alcance.

El lápiz se pasea nerviosamente en su cabello, enrollándose y desenrollándose por algunos instantes.

—Una vez que estemos en _el otro barrio_ ya no habrá nada que hacer— suspira tristemente, con una forzada sonrisa en su semblante.

Todo lo que rodea a Shinji es negro y pacífico. Apenas si se alcanza a percibir un leve murmullo, semejante a un gorgoteo de agua. El chico no puede ver nada más allá de su nariz, y se mueve entre las penumbras. "¿Dónde estoy?" se permite preguntar mentalmente, tirado en la cama del hospital. "¿Qué lugar es este? ¿Estoy... muerto? Todo está oscuro, y no puedo ver nada." Un destello de luz comienza vislumbrarse en el horizonte, y se acrecienta cada vez más y más, conforme se acerca. Todo aquello parecía ser un enorme y estrecho túnel oscuro y maloliente. Unas figuras familiares, pero indiferentes para él, empiezan a delinearse en aquel halo de luz intensa. Conforme avanza por el hediondo túnel comienza a reconocer a aquellas personas, poco a poco, hasta que los puede visualizar completamente. Eran sus abuelos paternos, con quienes había pasado un corto período de tiempo, antes que murieran y fuera a vivir con su tío; tal vez si hubiera pasado más tiempo junto a ellos, hubiera aprendido a quererlos, pero no fue así. Ahora, para él eran sólo un par de ancianos, y nada más.

Sin embargo, y pese a todo ello, ambos lo saludan cariñosamente. "Shinji" le llaman ellos, sonriendo y sin mover los labios. El joven penetra al punto de luz en aquella inmensa oscuridad impenetrable, y vuelve a ser un niño de seis, no, de cinco años.

— Mira eso— señala su abuelo un punto en aquella inmensidad insondable, donde aparece un pequeño y rústico cuarto, pintadas las paredes cuidadosamente de un brillante color blanco, y las tejas del techo son rojas. En realidad, la pequeña habitación ofrece un aspecto muy amigable y hospitalario. El viejo continúa hablando— Te he construido un cuarto de estudio. A partir de hoy, podrás estudiar ahí.

Su abuela toma la palabra, dirigiéndole una afectuosa mirada a su nieto.

— El año que viene ya empiezas el primer año en el colegio. Y por eso pensamos que te gustaría tener tu propia habitación para estudiar.

— Por eso la hemos construido especialmente para ti en el jardín.— interrumpe su abuelo, con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Ambos lo vuelven a contemplar en silencio, con la imborrable sonrisa en sus rostros. El niño contempla la habitación a lo lejos, para después agradecer el gesto serenamente.

Abuelo, abuela— les dice con su voz infantil, pero con un tremendo aire de madurez—.

Muchas gracias... Yo estudiaré muy bien solo...— pronuncia tristemente, mientras se vuelve a internar en la oscuridad, perdiéndose entre las brumas de la inconsciencia.

Camina por la solitaria callejuela, mientras la lluvia lo empapa de pies a cabeza. Sin importarle la incontable cantidad de agua que cae sobre él, se desplaza con sus pies casi arrastrando por la banqueta. Su mochila en la espalda parece una enorme carga sobre su pequeña humanidad, y a cada paso parece pesar más y más. Buscando aliviar la pesada carga que lleva consigo, voltea a ambos lados de la calle. A su derecha sólo se encuentra el terrible y enorme vacío negro, pero a su izquierda, se encuentra un puente, y debajo de éste, un basurero, y en ese tiradero, arrumbada y oxidada por el paso del tiempo y las estaciones, una vieja bicicleta, sucia y deprimente, que se encuentra sobre el sofá abollado, a lado del televisor roto, detrás del montón de tenis sucios y olorosos; la cual, no obstante, logra atraer poderosamente la atención del párvulo.

Él sale de la calle, en busca del artefacto descompuesto. Lo alcanza con facilidad, y se da a la tarea de examinarlo, y aunque las llantas están chuecas y ponchadas, y que aún no aprende a conducir una, y aparte de que esté increíblemente mucho más alta que él, empero, la empuja por el pasto hasta volver a alcanzar la estrecha calle negra.

No ha avanzado mucho, cuando una voz, tosca y grave, le detiene en su camino, paralizándolo en el lugar donde se encontraba, aferrándose a la bicicleta para no caer.

— Oye, tú...— le llama la ruda voz— Engarrótese ahí.

El infante se voltea hacia donde emerge aquel rugido, como el de una fiera, que hace retumbar todo el ambiente. Un enorme policía, con gabardina e igualmente empapado, se encuentra observándolo, con el rostro contraído. Sus ojos están ocultos por la sombra de su gorra, pero lo que sí está al descubierto son sus dientes, grandes y blancos, amenazando engullirlo de un solo bocado. El chiquillo se estremece con la sola idea de que aquel enorme fulano se lo comiera, cómo parecía que lo iba a hacer, por la manera en que lo estaba viendo.

— ¿Esa bicicleta es tuya?— le interrumpe en su examen dental la gruesa garganta.

— Es – estaba tirada ahí...— contesta tímidamente con su pequeña vocecita, incomparable con la del gigante frente a él, mientras se esfuerza en señalar al puente. Se encuentra tan asustado que pareciera que va a orinarse en los pantalones.— No es mía... pero estaba tirada ahí.

— ¡No mientas!— ruge el enorme oso que tenía enfrente.

— Es la verdad, no estoy mintiendo...— suplica aterrorizado, mientras observa al animal deambular alrededor suyo.

— Ya hablaremos en la comisaría— es lo último que pronuncia el gigante, antes de que los dos fueran de nuevo engullidos por la negra oscuridad.

Enseguida, Shinji se ve dentro de un compacto cuarto, con una sola lámpara iluminando la habitación. Frente a él, se encuentra ese gran escritorio gris, que era insólito el sólo hecho de que pudiera caber en aquel miserable nicho. Mira hacia abajo y cae en la cuenta que está sentado en una silla altísima; no logra ver el suelo... entonces voltea por encima de su cabeza, sólo para ver cómo el miserable cuarto se va haciendo gigantesco. Se siente atrapado por la enormidad del lugar, siendo él tan pequeño e indefenso.

— ¿Tu nombre?— pregunta la mujer que se encuentra al otro lado del escritorio, frente a una rudimentaria máquina de escribir, que parecía tener más años que la existencia misma.

El chiquillo ve a su alrededor, y suspira aliviado que el cuarto ha vuelto a sus minúsculas y ridículas dimensiones.

— ¿Tu nombre?— le vuelven a preguntar.

— Shinji Ikari— contesta enfadado, contorsionándose sobre sí mismo, escondiendo el rostro entre las rodillas.

— ¿El nombre de tus tutores?

El niño se queda en silencio, con los ojos encendidos y a punto de romper en llanto, sin decidirse que es lo que debe decir.

— ¿El nombre de tus tutores?— repite la mujer invisible.

— Gendo Ikari— responde muy seguro y decidido.

— ¿Tu domicilio?

Aún no alcanza a decir algo, cuando su abuela irrumpe en la pequeña habitación, abriendo la puerta de golpe. Parece compungida por algún dolor, según se le puede ver en el rostro preocupado que tiene. Se inclina sobre el chamaco, que se puso de pie, y le estrecha por los hombros, sacudiéndolo cuidadosamente, no perdiendo la delicadeza ni un solo instante. La anciana comienza a llorar, surcando las cristalinas lágrimas su arrugada cara.

— ¡Shinji!— le reprende, entre sollozos de vieja— ¿Pero qué has hecho? ¡Si querías una bicicleta, tan sólo tenías que pedírnosla! ¡Tu padre nos hubiera dado el dinero!

Aquello último le cayó cómo un balde de agua fría.

— No es eso...— se intenta defender— no es eso...— suspira, derrotado, intentando rehusar la acusadora mirada de su abuela.

La sigue a lo lejos en la negrura que los rodea, hacia ese pequeño punto luminoso que se observa a lo lejos, el cual también se va haciendo más y más grande, al igual que el anterior. El chiquillo ve las espaldas de la anciana, y de nuevo voltea hacia el piso.

"¡No es eso!" se repite mentalmente "Abuela... mi papá... ni en una ocasión cómo ésta me ha venido a buscar" siente un estremecimiento en su pequeño cuerpo, intentando contener el océano de lágrimas que siente en sus ojos. "Mamá" pronuncia dulcemente, mientras la llovizna le vuelve a empapar. "Si mamá estuviese viva, ¿me habría venido a buscar?" La luz cada vez más cercana lo encandila, sin importarle, al mismo tiempo que una palabra le queda grabada en lo más profundo de su ser: "Mamá"

El regreso a la cruda realidad se hace de repente, de golpe. Abre de inmediato sus húmedos ojos, envueltos en lágrimas. Al ver aquella visión, se pregunta si aún sigue soñando. Aquellas pupilas rojas, serenas y brillantes cómo diamantes, su cabello claro y corto, su boca dulce y sensual. No, no es un sueño. Esto de veras está pasando.

— Ayanami— suspira suavemente, sorprendido por su presencia.

Al verlo ahí, tendido y desvalido en la cama, cubierto sólo con esa delgada sábana y llorando, Rei no puede evitar sentir lástima por aquel desdichado. Pero en el asunto también había algo más que lástima.

Había llegado al hospital hacía más de dos horas. Llegó justo al cuarto de Kai, a un lado de éste, y lo había encontrado durmiendo, aún con algunos vestigios de la fiebre. Así pues, estuvo pacientemente con él durante todo ese tiempo, entreteniéndose con algunas otras actividades menores, cuidando del estado del paciente. No le importaba nada más que estar ahí en cuanto despertara, cómo él antes lo había hecho, quería ser lo primero que contemplaran sus ojos en cuanto despertara, al igual que ella lo hizo anteriormente. Pero cuando llevaron los alimentos, por alguna extraña razón aceptó llevárselos también a Shinji. Sentía alguna especie de lazo invisible que le unía extrañamente a él. No era semejante a lo que sentía por el otro muchacho; era más bien cómo un sentido del deber, de tener que encargarse de él, de cuidarlo y de protegerlo, por una causa que aún no entendía. Trataba de oponerse lo más que podía. Pero al ver al muchacho en tan lastimero estado, no pudo evitar sentir lástima por lo desafortunado que era.

— Tu comida— le señala fríamente la bandeja repleta de alimentos, sobre el carrito.— Me dijeron que comieras en cuanto te despertaras.— volvió a pronunciar en el mismo tono de voz, mientras vaciaba el contenido de un cartón de leche sobre un vaso. Terminado de hacerlo, deposita la bandeja sobre una mesa ajustable alrededor de la cama.

— No quiero comer nada...— dice Shinji, apenado por su carencia de ropas.

— Deberías comer algo— responde de inmediato la muchacha— sería lo mejor.

Ambos se contemplan un buen rato, en silencio. Ni el uno ni el otro tiene idea de que es lo que está pensando cada quién, pero el lazo que los une comienza a formarse y muy pronto se hará más fuerte por las numerosas pruebas que les deparan sus respectivos destinos, en el que ambos se necesitarán mutuamente. Por supuesto, eso ni siquiera se lo imaginan, al contemplarse.

Rei rompe la unión, dándose media vuelta hacia la puerta, repentinamente. La puerta metálica se desliza y se abre; en el marco de la puerta, la niña le recomienda:

— Trata de comer algo, ¿Quieres?— para luego desaparecer por el umbral, cerrándose inmediatamente.

El joven se siente confundido nuevamente por la actitud de la chiquilla y se queda pensando en que fue exactamente todo eso. Después de algunos momentos, se inclina para tomar sus alimentos, meditando todavía mientras masticaba lentamente los bocados, inconscientemente sólo para darle gusto a la joven.

Su amigo tuvo sus propios problemas. Él recuerda cómo necesitó arrastrarse por aquel mar de sangre que se formó en su desierto blanco. Roja, caliente y espesa sangre, así la recuerda mientras se arrastraba por aquellas aguas, en busca de la vida. Y a cada movimiento que realizaba, más y más líquido pegajoso se hacia en el interior de aquel océano de sufrimiento y muerte.

Y sin embargo, seguía buscando algo a qué asirse, a qué vivir; por algunos instantes pasó por su cabeza la idea de que iba a morir, y también estuvo convencido de ello, hasta que logró asirse de algo. Mas el oscuro guardián que lo vigilaba no toleró aquello, lanzándolo al instante por un enorme agujero que se hizo en el fondo de ese mar carmesí vivo, arrastrándolo todo a su interior, hasta a él.

Parecía que la caída nunca terminaría, que sería eterna. Esperó y esperó a alcanzar la base del precipicio, desesperándose por no terminar de caer y morir. Ahora era él quien apresuraba a la muerte. Al final, por fin concluyó la caída libre, pero en lugar del fuerte impacto que él esperaba, cayó suavemente, sostenido en el aire por alguna extraña fuerza.

Luego llegó el ruido, los gritos y el tumulto, que en su momento lo molestó, luego de haberse acostumbrado al enorme silencio que hacía afuera.

— Ora, cabrones, cállense el hocico... ¿Es que uno no se puede morir en paz?— les dijo a todos esos seres ruidosos que comenzaron a sujetarlo y a transportarlo por interminables túneles. Más tarde, el descanso del desmayo.

Las visiones no se daban por vencidas, y lo perseguían a dónde quiera que fuera, aún cuando dormía.

Entonces, se vio a sí mismo en una de sus incursiones fotográficas furtivas, tomando a su compañera sin que ésta se diera cuenta. Al revelar el negativo, le sorprendió algo muy llamativo: en el daguerrotipo no salía el rostro de la muchacha. Ni ojos, ni nariz, ni boca, nada de eso aparecía en su cara. Lo mismo ocurrió con los otros negativos, en ninguno aparecía la bella faz de la muchacha.

No conforme para nada con aquello, sujetó uno de sus plumones negros, y comenzó a dibujarle su rostro: primero trazó los ojos, rellenándolos con una vistosa tinta roja chillante, después realizó un fino giro para plasmar la nariz; casi estaba completa, y sólo faltaba la boca. Dibujo una pequeña línea curva volteando hacia abajo y concluyó al fin su obra.

Pero no estaba satisfecho. Por alguna razón, aquella expresión le resultó demasiado triste, y cuando quiso borrársela no pudo quitar ni un solo punto de tinta. Entonces, tendría que quedarse así. No era tan malo, después de todo. Al final, así es como era ella, y así era cómo a él le gustaba; aún con todos sus defectos y cualidades, la quería bastante para dejarse vencer por pequeñeces. Pensó en ella, en todo lo que le hacía sentir, y paulatinamente el enorme calor que sentía fue disminuyendo, y disminuyendo, hasta no quedar huellas de su existencia, si es que alguna vez existió.

Así pues, con su condición física un poco restablecida, medio dormido, siguió recordando, no el accidente, sino una de las reuniones que aspiraban a citas con Rei.

— ¿Porqué no?— era su incesante pregunta a la chiquilla.

Ambos se encontraban en el comedor de las instalaciones, completamente a solas, y sin nadie que los pudiera ver. Entonces, a Kai se le había ocurrido algo que los dos podían hacer en aquel momento, y cuando le participó de su idea a la joven, ésta se negó rotundamente, ante las constantes súplicas de su compañero.

— ¿Qué hay de malo en hacerlo?— volvió a suplicarle, mientras ella seguía engullendo sus alimentos con dificultad, por las repetitivas interrupciones de su pareja.

— Ya te dije que no... sigue todo lo que quieras, mi respuesta es NO— le cortó de tajo la niña, mientras intentaba seguir comiendo.

Kai, por su lado, se encontraba frente a ella, en el otro extremo de la mesa. Con su charola delante de él, sin siquiera haber tocado sus alimentos, la observaba suplicante, con aquellos ojos esmeralda, sin quitarle la vista ni un solo momento. Nuevamente, intentó una vez más.

— Ándale... no seas huraña...— volvió a suplicar, ésta vez con otra de sus armas. Comenzó acariciando suavemente la mano de Rei, para después tomarla por completo— No tiene nada de malo... nos queremos, ¿No?— la muchacha dejó de lado su charola con comida, ya sin apetito, al tiempo que los dos fijaron sus miradas el uno en el otro. Parecía indecisa, y a punto de ceder.

— Pues... sí... pero es que no sé... no sé si sea correcto— le respondió la dulce criatura, mientras se derretía poco a poco.

— Pero si nadie lo va a saber; yo no se lo voy a decir a nadie...¿y tú?

— Claro que no... pero aún así, la verdad no me gusta mucho eso.— puso la última barrera, que sería rota de nuevo por las filas enemigas.

— ¿No te gusta que te tomen fotos? ¡Pero debes ser bien fotogénica! Digo, con esa carita tan hermosa, y negársela al lente de la cámara... eso es egoísmo, ¿sabías?— pronunciaba alegremente, cuando se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió derecho a ella, llegándole por las espaldas y abrazándola entre ambos brazos, mientras recargaba su cabeza en la de ella— No me vayas a decir que crees que tu alma se desgasta... por qué entonces sí me encabrono, ¿Me comprendes?

— Ya, pues, no le sigas... Tú ganas, ¿contento al fin?— cedió finalmente, mientras se rendía a la sensación de seguridad que sentía cuando estaba con él, refugiada en la humanidad de su compañero.— Pero me vas a decir para que la quieres.

— ¿Pues para que va a hacer?— interrogó sarcásticamente de inmediato, sin soltarla ni un solo segundo.— Las grabadoras, fotografías, videos y todo eso son aparatos de memoria... entonces, va a ser para pensar en ti cuando no estés conmigo.

— ¿No puedes recordarme, nada más?— le preguntó, cerrando los ojos.

— Pero no es lo mismo, Rei... tal vez sea más intenso el recuerdo, lo sentiría más... pero eso lo cargo conmigo todos los días, y aunque no me canso de ello, no está presente físicamente, ¿comprendes lo que digo? Quisiera tener algo tactable de lo nuestro, eso es todo.

La joven ya no puso ninguna objeción, ni le respondió. Se limitó a recostarse ligeramente sobre el muchacho, sintiéndose más a salvo que nunca, mientras Kai, por su parte, depositaba un cariñoso beso en el cabello de la muchacha. Los dos quedaron así, en silencio, por un breve rato más, sin ninguna otra preocupación en mente que en contemplar el momento.

— Bueno, pues... haz lo que tengas que hacer, pero YA— le pronunció la niña, mientras se desasía suavemente del abrazo del chico, y se incorporaba.— Porque luego aquí se pone a reventar y ya no vamos a poder hacer nada...

— Está bien, pero no te enojes.— bromeó el muchacho mientras también se incorporaba.

Entonces, cogió la cámara fotográfica que le había arreglado a Kensuke. Hacía un día que la había vuelto a componer. Aprovechando el pretexto de probarla, fue cuando se le ocurrió la idea de tomarse una foto con su pareja. El resto, cómo dicen por ahí, ya es historia.

En la ya tranquila y dormida concepción del muchacho quedó fija y grabada la imagen del daguerrotipo, mientras abría lentamente los párpados, para luego despertar completamente a la realidad, desconcertado, eso sí.

No pronunció nada. Sólo observo a su alrededor, sorprendido por el repentino cambio de escenario. En unos momentos, estaba debatiéndose por su vida, con todo y esa horrible migraña acompañada con aquellas horrendas ilusiones, y ahora se encontraba acostado tranquilamente en una cama de hospital, en un cuarto igual de quieto y silencioso, iluminado a raudales por la luz del sol que traspasaba los cristales de las ventanas.

Ya no sentía aquel sofocante calor de antes, ni aquella opresión en el pecho. También ya podía pensar coherentemente, y de inmediato examinó todo lo que pasó: había tenido un breve resfriado por la mojada del día anterior, y por no cuidarlo adecuadamente, éste había llegado casi al punto de pulmonía, con todos los síntomas que se presentaban, tales cómo fiebre, escalofríos, dificultad para respirar y demás. En tan torpes condiciones, se enfrentó a un ángel, y era obvio que había sido derrotado con facilidad. Cuando repasó la parte del ángel, se preguntó que era lo que había sido de la bestia. Seguro Shinji lo había derrotado, si no, él ni nada estaría aquí. Sin embargo, aún no recordaba que él había sido el que había salvado a Shinji, también herido por el monstruo.

De nuevo pasó la vista por el desierto lugar, escuchando a lo lejos los murmullos típicos de un hospital. A diferencia de su amigo, él no se encontraba desnudo, sino que lo habían arropado con una limpia y reconfortante pijama de lana, blanca y adornada con algunas rayas rojas, de dos piezas; no obstante, no tenía calcetines, ni ropa interior. El delicado y fresco ambiente del cuarto le hizo quejarse de sus pies, arropándolos con la sábana y frotándolos pausadamente el uno con el otro. No había nadie en la habitación, y sin embargo, a lado de la cama se encontraba una silla acomodada, con algunas cosas sobre ella. Era por demás obvio que alguien había estado en ese lugar, y cuando observó una bolsa con algunos de sus juguetes en ella, supuso erróneamente que había sido Misato quien ocupó aquel asiento.

Con trabajos, se hizo de la bolsa. Aunque se sentía bien, no tenía muchas fuerzas y estaba totalmente cansado, sin ánimo de moverse de la cama, pero sí para juguetear con las figuras en sus manos. Extrañaba todo aquello, parecían siglos desde la última vez que se había puesto a jugar con sus juguetes, casi todos regalos de Navidades pasadas.

Se divertía enormemente con un pequeño avión blanco, sosteniéndolo con la mano y haciéndolo pasar varias veces a su vista. La chuchería tenía algunas partes removibles, trasformándolo en un robot , con un cráneo dibujado en lo que se supone debía ser la cabina del piloto. En el acto, agarró otras chácharas de la bolsa y dio pleno vuelo a su increíble y peligrosa imaginación.

— ¡Ríndanse, asquerosos _zentran_!— se dijo, poniéndole voz propia al robot de plástico que sujetaba con su mano derecha, poniéndolo frente a otro más que sujetaba con la izquierda.

— ¡Estúpidos _micrones_! ¡Jamás nos rendiremos!— volvió a pronunciar, esta vez poniéndole voz a la figura redonda en su mano izquierda.— ¡No ahora, que hemos reclutado a nuestro servicio a los santos de bronce!

Una figura humanoide más, apareció en el absurdo y ridículo conflicto que orquestaba en su retorcida imaginación.

— ¡Ja! ¡Ilusos! El ridículo poder de esos enclenques no se compara con la enorme fuerza de los Súper Saiya!— respondió el primer robot, al mismo tiempo que Kai sacaba una nueva figura más, ésta con un cabello amarillo de plástico.

— ¡Aplastemos a esos insectos!— indicó el recién llegado.

Ambos bandos se preparan para un ataque final, mortal, que sólo el que jalaba los hilos a todo ese teatro sabía cómo terminaría. Tragándose el miedo y la incertidumbre de saber si saldrían completos de esta nueva aventura, los cuatro juguetes se lanzan una contra otro, sin nada que pueda detenerlos.

Excepto, claro, el sonido de la puerta abriéndose y la visión de Rei entrando con una charola de comida en su mano.

El pequeño universo imaginario que el muchacho había creado se deshace y desaparece, pese a la enorme y vital revuelta que se llevaba a cabo en él, sin decidirse jamás cual bando habría sido el vencedor.

Dejando de lado los juguetes, una enorme sonrisa se dibuja en el rostro del chiquillo, mientras sus ojos parecen brillar de alegría. Se habría lanzado a la recién llegada en ese momento, de no ser por que la falta de energías y fuerzas se lo impidió. Interrumpiendo momentáneamente la alegría que esbozaba su rostro, preguntó con gesto de duda:

— Espera... no vienes a decirme que el senpai Roy murió, ¿verdad?

— ¡¿Qué?!— respondió Rei, sin tener la menor idea de lo que su pareja le hablaba.

— No es nada... mejor olvídalo— pronunció, recobrando la luz su cara, mientras observaba cómo la muchacha acercaba la mesa ajustable a él, y en ella depositaba su comida.

— ¿Tienes hambre?— le preguntó cariñosamente, observándolo alegre y desilusionada al mismo tiempo. Ella hubiera querido estar ahí en cuanto despertara, y no lo había logrado por ir a atender a Shinji.

— _Hasta la pregunta es necia.._.— respondió el muchacho en español, mientras comenzaba a tragar todo el contenido del plato. Parecía no haber comido en varios días.

Y aunque la comida de hospital tiene fama en todo el mundo, por su pésimo sabor, en aquellos momentos de hambre le pareció el más exquisito banquete que había probado. Mientras tanto, la muchacha observaba la escena sin ponerle atención, un tanto molesta todavía por no encontrarse en la habitación cuando su compañero despertó de su letargo de más de cinco horas, y la culpa de todo, pensaba ella, la tenía Shinji. Su estado de ánimo no pasó desapercibido al paciente, quien entre bocado y bocado le preguntó:

— ¿Por qué estás enojada?— interrogó, sin parar de comer.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que estoy molesta?— respondió la niña serenamente, sin quitarle la vista ni un solo momento.

— Se te nota— señaló el muchacho, en tono serio— El brillo de tus lindos ojitos parece apagarse cuando estás así, aparte que tu labio inferior se apachurra en forma graciosa... cómo se le decía a eso... ¡Cómo un puchero, algo así!— agregó iluminado.

Sorprendida por aquella revelación, que ni ella se imaginaba, se vio acorralada y no tuvo más remedio que soltar lo que tenía escondido.

— Me habría gustado estar aquí cuando despertaras... cómo cuando tú...— la joven se encontró interrumpida, en el momento que el chiquillo terminó de degustar sus alimentos, y con el mismo semblante de seriedad, apartó la mesa ajustable, recostándose pesadamente en la cama, con los ojos cerrados.

— Cómo yo lo hice antes, contigo...— completó Kai, desanimado, a la par que continuaba, teniendo la completa atención de su compañera— A veces tengo miedo, miedo de que tú estés haciendo todo esto sólo por agradecimiento de lo que hice. Y cuando hayas pagado tu deuda, tú te irás...— pronunció con tristeza, en el momento que se volvió a levantar y la miró con la vista interrogante.

— ¿Cómo puedes creer eso?— lo reconfortó de inmediato y sin meditarlo, acariciando el rostro del joven y dirigiéndole miradas cariñosas— Lo hago porque te quiero, y porque me siento muy bien junto a ti. Me gustaría mucho estar contigo para siempre, cómo ahora.

El niño la observó por largo rato, en silencio, mientras ella lo seguía animando sujetando sus manos.

— Órale... tú si sabes cómo levantar el humor a alguien— dijo mientras se entregaba al deleite de la sensación de las manos de su pareja sobre las de él. — ¿No sabes dónde está Misato?

—Según creo, sigue en el cuartel.— le respondió Rei.

— ¿En el cuartel?— preguntó extrañado el muchacho.— ¿Porqué?

La chiquilla le refirió todo lo acontecido durante su inconsciencia, poniéndolo al tanto de los acontecimientos pasados. Entonces se enteró que el ángel aún no había sido derrotado, que en esos momentos se encontraba cavando para alcanzar el Geo Frente, que habían tenido que comenzar a ensamblar el prototipo del rifle de positrones, que la acción seguiría en la madrugada del día siguiente a mañana, y mientras tanto no había nada que hacer, más que esperar y aprovechar el tiempo para que los pilotos estuvieran en óptimas condiciones.

Kai la escuchó pacientemente, en silencio y con toda la atención del mundo. Lo que le parecía más extraño era el hecho de que las criaturas celestiales siempre atacaban el Cuartel General, cómo si estuvieran buscando algo en particular, cuando él creía que su misión era la de acabar con la humanidad; entonces, ¿porqué todos los ataques se concentraban precisamente en Tokio 3? ¿Porqué no la Unión Europea, o los Estados Unidos? ¿Qué era lo que había en el Geo Frente que llamaba la atención de los titanes? Seguro tendría que ver algo con el comandante, y sus incontables secretos. De ser así, entonces Gendo sería el responsable de todas las desgracias que habían sufrido los habitantes de la ciudad durante los ataques.

Lamentó el estar postrado en esos momentos, y sin poder hacer la gran cosa. Sus fuerzas no le daban para nada más, salvo esperar que se repusiera por completo. Cómo si recordara algo, de súbito, volvió a preguntarle:

— ¿Qué pasó con Shinji?— mientras volteaba hacia la muchacha, en busca de una respuesta.

— También fue herido en la batalla, ¿no recuerdas?— contestó de inmediato la interrogada.— Está justo en el cuarto de aquí a lado...— señaló con el dedo hacia la pared— Le llevaba su comida cuando despertaste.

Rei esperaba alguna reacción de parte de su compañero, cuando éste contestó distraídamente "Ajá". Sin embargo, algunos momentos después, tal y cómo ella se lo esperaba, Kai se volvió hacia ella sobresaltado.

— ¿Y tú porqué tenías que llevársela? ¡¿Qué no hay enfermeras en este sucio edificio?!

— Sí, pero todas estaban entretenidas observando el final de la telenovela... querían saber si un tal Ranma, ó algo así se quedaba con una tal Akane, creo yo; no les entendí muy bien... y cómo me vio aquí la encargada de la comida, me lo pidió de favor— le contestó alegremente— No le vi mucho inconveniente, pero, ya ves...

Ante la respuesta, el muchacho respiró algo aliviado, tratando que ella no se diera cuenta; pero la muchacha no le había dicho nada acerca de la lástima que sintió por Shinji, ni de esa necesidad que sentía de cuidarlo y protegerlo. Hubiera sido muy imprudente el contarle todo aquello, y ella lo sabía perfectamente, así que se lo guardó por el bien de Shinji, por el momento.

Su conversación continuó, pasando por los más variados temas. Hacía bastante tiempo que no se habían sentado a compartir sentimientos, tal como ahora lo estaban haciendo. Hasta agradecieron los dos que hubiera pasado todo aquello, ya que les dio la oportunidad de estar juntos cómo nunca lo habían hecho antes. La muchacha se alegró bastante al saber la razón por la cual Kai se había aventurado aquella tarde a la piscina de la muchacha, pero aún no podía entender de todos modos el porque había hecho todo eso, no lograba captar del todo ese sentido de travesura y aventura, esa precocidad que varias veces acompañaban al joven, como a cualquier otro, aún a pesar de ya tener un doctorado y que lo hacían tomar decisiones un tanto alocadas, dejándose llevar por las hormonas y demás reacciones químicas. No obstante, agradeció la acción, indicándole que cuando quisiera verla en traje de baño, sólo se lo pidiera, y no lo hiciera a hurtadillas. En realidad, no le abochornaba en nada que la viera en paños menores. Incluso, le sugirió algo que se la había ocurrido, lo cual se lo había dicho hablando quedamente sobre su oreja, cándidamente, mientras se sentaba en el costado de la cama y le guiñaba un ojo.

— Uhh... No creo que ahorita el horno esté para bollos— le respondió cansado y decepcionado, pero con el rostro al rojo vivo. — Aparte, ando enfermo... y no te lo quisiera pegar. Sería algo malo verte enferma, y por mi culpa.

La chiquilla agradeció el consejo, pero aún así, se acostó junto a él, despojándose de sus zapatos, sin preocuparle el hecho de que alguien pudiera entrar de repente y verlos reposando juntos; por su parte, el joven se maldecía sí mismo y se lamentaba interiormente. Había esperado mucho tiempo por aquel día, y no pudo aprovechar la oportunidad por su incapacidad. Sentía ganas de toparse contra la pared lo más fuerte que pudiera.

Siguieron platicando, mientras se hacía de noche y daban las 9:00 PM.

Con un dejo de emoción en su voz que no podía ocultar, a la par que vertía un poco del contenido de un frasco sobre una cuchara, la muchacha le confió el hecho de que posiblemente la unidad Cero sería activada para la acción de pasado mañana, y de ser así, ella sería su tripulante. En verdad parecía estar feliz, después de meses de inactividad, y no le importó el peligro que implicaba el tripular el prototipo. Y sin tratar de oponer objeción alguna, después que la joven le hizo tomar la dosis de medicina, no queriendo arruinar la ilusión de su pareja, sólo contestó:

— Chido... se va a poner fregón el asunto...— sabiendo lo central que era para Rei el ser piloto Eva. Aún no podía explicarse el porqué.

Faltaban 27 horas para que el ángel penetrara todas las capas de blindaje y alcanzara el Cuartel General, y en el interior de éste, la actividad no cesaba aún.

Misato seguía en la sala de estrategias, esperando el informe del ensamblaje del rifle de positrones, el arreglo de las unidades Eva y el estado de los pilotos. Con su desesperación característica, iba de un lado a otro de la sala, sorbiendo su taza de café, anhelando una lata de cerveza, haciéndole muecas al líquido caliente.

Volvió a tomar el intercomunicador, hacia el hangar de ensamblaje, donde en esos momentos preparaban el arma.

—¿Cómo sigue la operación?— preguntó al técnico que tomó la bocina.

— Dentro de lo esperado— comunicó éste— Lo tendremos listo para mañana en la tarde. ¡En ello va nuestro orgullo! ¡Confíe en nosotros!

A pesar del ruido que entorpecía la comunicación, la militar comprendió a la perfección el mensaje, colgando el auricular.

Los positrones son partículas de antimateria, las primeras de este tipo en ser creadas en un laboratorio. Aunque fueron postuladas por el eminente físico Paul Dirac, en el siglo 20, alrededor más o menos de la década de 1930, su manufactura , aún en unas cualidades diminutas, no fue realizada sino hasta la década de los 70s , cuando el acontecimiento ocurrió en el acelerador gigante del CERN, la Organización Europea para la Investigación Nuclear. Los positrones son la contra parte en la antimateria de los electrones, los cuales rodean el núcleo de la materia ordinaria.

Son potenciales cómo un arma, esto es claro cuando uno se da cuenta que igualan a las bombas nucleares, únicamente liberando un poco del porcentaje de su energía; la intersección de materia y antimateria resulta en la conversión total de la energía de ambas, en una reacción eficiente de un 200.

Entonces, el plan de Misato era usar el prototipo de un rifle que los usaba cómo municiones, utilizando toda la energía eléctrica del Japón para su funcionamiento. Obviamente, era un plan bastante osado, aparte que tenían que estar todos los detalles perfectamente coordinados para que pudiera funcionar aquella estrategia; aunque ya no quedaba ninguna otra opción.

Ahora, lo único que había por hacer, era esperar, y eso era lo más desesperante.

Después que fue relevada, a eso de las 10:00 de la noche, lo único que se le ocurrió en esos momentos que podía hacer, era ir a pasar la noche al hospital, después de haber comido y descontado alguna lata con cerveza, claro está.

Habiendo quedado satisfechas sus ansias de licor, pasó por algunos momentos a su solitario departamento, para asearse. Con satisfacción, observó que todo estaba en su lugar y nada hacía falta, tal y cómo lo había previsto. Confirmó que la joven Rei era una persona de fiar, a pesar de las apariencias.

Luego de más de 8 horas en completa agitación y estrés, el baño con agua caliente le cayó de maravilla, removiendo toda la preocupación que cargaba consigo al mero contacto del agua. Aliviada temporalmente de sus penas producidas en el trabajo, se entregó placenteramente al éxtasis de sentir los chorros de agua deslizarse sobre su cuerpo. Tal vez hubiera seguido mucho tiempo más, de no ser por el repentino regreso de sus intenciones anteriores a la ducha.

Apurada, salió de la regadera, secándose descuidadamente con una toalla húmeda y poniéndose lo primero que encontró, pegó carrera ante la impávida mirada de su mascota, Pen-Pen, quien continuaba cargando su vacío plato de comida, en busca de que alguien se lo llenara. Con las prisas, todos los habitantes de la casa se habían olvidado de alimentar al pobre pingüino, quien seguía hambriento, y sin esperanzas de mejorar su situación. Inconsolable, continuó observando por largo rato la puerta cerrada de la entrada, con la vana idea de que alguien cruzaría por aquel umbral y lo alimentaría. Nadie abrió la puerta, y finalmente, derrotado tiró el plato en el suelo y se retiró con el estómago vacío a su pequeño compartimento.

La oscuridad ya reinaba el firmamento y las estrellas resplandecían cómo diamantes, mientras la luna llena hacía lo más que podía por dar un poco de luz a la noche, en su maltrecho auto Misato recorría ágilmente y a toda velocidad las ahora desiertas calles de la ciudad. En realidad, ni siquiera a la hora pico del día había bastante tráfico en Tokio 3, y jamás en toda su historia se había presentado un problema de tal tipo, cómo los embotellamientos, ó demasiado smog, a diferencia de las antiguas ciudades, de las cuales desde sus cenizas habían surgido las nuevas metrópolis. El millón y medio de personas que poblaban Tokio 3 antes de los ataques celestiales, comenzaron a evacuarla paulatinamente luego de que hiciera su aparición el tercer ángel, buscando lugares mucho más seguros, y la evacuación se acrecentaba a medida de que los continuos ataques a NERV continuaban; quedando así únicamente los empleados del Geo Frente y sus familias, además de los que no tenían ningún otro lugar a dónde ir, y se quedaban, resignados a su destino.

Después de maniobrar por algunas callejuelas, las cuales cruzó cómo bólido, la militar dirigió su vehículo hacia el rumbo del Hospital General, en la sección más vieja de Tokio 3, con apenas unos 15 años de antigüedad. Derrapando llantas y alarmando a todo mundo que lo pudo escuchar, la mujer estacionó el vehículo para luego salir tranquilamente, y cómo si nada hubiera pasado, ante la interrogatoria mirada de todas las personas, extrañadas por aquella muchacha de prendas cortas y extravagantes, hasta que la militar alcanzó la puerta de entrada del sanatorio, desapareciendo de su vista.

Preguntó a la enfermera en turno en qué habitaciones habían sido alojados los pilotos Eva, presentando su credencial que la identificaba cómo prominente miembro de NERV, así que no hubo bastantes problemas, ya que en cuanto la empleada miró la credencial, le facilitó la información sin más preámbulos, convencida del cargo que ocupaba la recién llegada. Tomó el elevador que la llevaría al décimo piso, área a donde llevaban a los empleados de la organización, la cual financiaba al hospital, por lo tanto, aquellas habitaciones eran de las mejores que habían en el edificio. Contó los números que estaban en las puertas, hasta dar con los que ella requería: 945 y 946. Tomó una al azar y abrió la segunda.

El cuarto estaba completamente oscuro, y apenas si escuchó el sonido de la puerta abriéndose sigilosamente. Misato contempló el ocupante de la cama, ó mejor dicho a los ocupantes, ya que eran Rei y Kai, quienes, volteando el uno con el otro, dormían plácidamente.

La escena pudo haber alarmado e indignado a cualquier persona adulta que pudiera observarla, sin embargo la militar no se inmutó siquiera un poco; en realidad era muy liberal, y se daba el lujo de dar todas las libertades posibles a su hijo adoptivo (posiblemente por todo aquello era cómo era el carácter del muchacho), pues sabía que era un chamaco bastante responsable para su edad, y sabía distinguir bastante bien la diferencia entre el bien y el mal. Además, no había rastros de actividad sexual, ya que la cama estaba en perfecto orden, y los chicos no estaban desnudos, ni su ropa tirada por todo el suelo. Conmovida por la escena, salió de puntillas del cuarto, cuidando de no despertar a ninguno de los dos, y fue al siguiente cuarto, dónde dedujo, acertadamente, se encontraba Shinji.

A diferencia de la anterior habitación que había visitado en silencio, Shinji tenía una lámpara del cuarto encendida, alumbrándolo apenas para leer la revista que sostenía, mientras escuchaba en sus audífonos una tocada de moda, con ritmo pegajoso y cursi, sin más intenciones que la de entretener por algunos instantes a la chiquillada de esos tiempos; no obstante, la juvenil y vivaz voz de la cantante adolescente se escuchaba bastante bien y alcanzaba tonos bastante buenos.

_"Pocket wo, kara ni shite saa, tabi _

_Ni dayou yo,_

_Meate mo nani mo nai keredo_

_Sugu pocket wo, kara shite saa tabi_

_Ni dayou yo"_

( La traducción al cristiano, sería algo así: _"Vacía tus bolsillos, ven, vamos en un viaje sin propósito alguno, pienso yo. Pronto, vacía tus bolsillos y vamos a ese viaje"_)

El niño se encontraba tan ensimismado en el análisis de la revista y de la música en sus oídos, que no notó la presencia de la mujer, quien, escudada por la oscuridad, se acercó a escondidas hasta el quicio de la cama, y sin embargo, el joven aún no se había dado cuenta de su presencia, y seguía despreocupado y a salvo de cualquier peligro. Misato se agachó ligeramente, y entonces, de súbito, se abalanzó sobre el sorprendido Shinji, quien de la impresión, no tuvo tiempo ni para gritar. La mujer no perdió tiempo alguno y fue directo a las costillas, provocándole incesantes cosquillas al niño, quien entre risotada y risotada suplicaba lo dejara en paz.

Cuando por fin Misato lo había escuchado, y terminado su despiadado ataque, esperó alegremente en una silla a que el chiquillo recuperara el aliento y se sobrepusiera de la sorpresa, con una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción en los labios.

Shinji, por su parte comprendía ahora de dónde diablos había agarrado Kai esa costumbre de sorprender a las personas distraídas, tal y cómo lo había hecho la noche en que lo conoció, cuando le sacó tremendo susto con su inesperada intromisión. Pero quedaba obvio que Misato era peor, mucho, pero mucho peor que su amigo.

—¡Abusado, cuate!— le dijo contenta la militar— Siempre tienes que estar atento a todo lo que te rodea... imagínate si en vez de ser mi simpática y alegre persona, hubiera sido un asesino a sueldo; en estos momentos ya estarías frío cómo paleta.

¡Babosa!— se defendió el muchacho— ¡Por poco haces que se me pare el corazón!

— Bueno...— le respondió sarcásticamente la mujer— Al parecer, no es lo único que hice que _casi_ se te parara.

Shinji observa hacia sus piernas, y recordando que seguía desnudo, pronunció un breve grito, y enrojecida completamente toda su cara, de la vergüenza, se apresuró a taparse con la sábana.

La mujer no se daba abasto con su alegría, y continuaba riéndose a expensas del joven, a más no poder.

— ¡No te preocupes, Shinji!— repetía entre carcajada y carcajada— ¡No es para tanto! ¡Ups! ¡Perdón, perdón, no era lo que quería decir!— mientras continuaba con su frenesí de risas maliciosas.

El muchacho estaba en sus límites de paciencia, y apunto de perder los cabales, ante las incesantes burlas e indirectas de la militar. Todo eso era demasiado, ya habían sido dos veces las que la muchacha lo había visto desnudo, y aquello no parecía tener fin; hasta que por fin prorrumpió, aún Misato riéndose.

— ¡Y eso era lo que te quería decir! ¡Que me trajeras algo de ropa, para no estar al natural! Estos tacaños ni siquiera una bata pudieron darme...

Finalmente su acompañante había cesado en sus burlas, pero seguía hablando con él en tono de chanza.

— Gruñón...— le dijo— ¿Porqué siempre tienes que quejarte de todo lo que te pasa? De todos modos, saldrás mañana mismo, así que espérate un poco más, ¿si?

— Pero es que así siento más las corrientes de aire— se quejó el niño.

— Ya te dije que te aguantes— respondió la mujer— Además, la salida va a ser a las 6:00 de la tarde, no falta mucho...

— ¿ "Salida"?— preguntó extrañado su acompañante.

Misato, quien parecía haber dicho algo que no podía, se quedó callada, por el momento, apretando los dientes y esperando a que el chico dejara de observarla. Pero, ante las constantes interrogativas del chiquillo, no tuvo más remedio que soltar lo que traía entre manos. Le explicó, por lo menos, una parte del plan, pero lo que interesaba a Shinji era saber quiénes iban a ser los pilotos en turno: Rei, Kai, y él. Le deprimió bastante el saber que tendría que volver al Evangelion, tan pronto del accidente; por lo menos, esperaba que tuvieran la decencia de prescindir de él, dada su situación. Pero no había sido así, y su amiga, que sólo eso era Misato para Shinji, puesto que jamás la pudo concebir cómo figura maternal, a diferencia de su compañero, se dio cuenta de la decepción del niño.

Las horas pasaron cómo segundos, que se diluyeron de inmediato en las aguas del tiempo. La noche da paso al alba, y ésta es seguida por el esplendor azul del día, y nuevamente el tiempo parece volar. Y sin darse cuenta nadie, la hora final había llegado. Eran las 5:00 PM en punto, cuando Rei había entrado al cuarto de Shinji, con la última comida, que quizás degustaría en su vida. Sin la intención de decir más que lo necesario, la muchacha volvió a servir la charola de porcelana blanca sobre la pequeña y ajustable mesa que la cama traía incluida con ella, y al terminar, sacó de entre sus ropas una pequeña hoja de papel blanca, con el sello de NERV. El muchacho, al que por fin le habían llevado el tan anhelado cambio de ropa, ahora se encontraba vestido y queriéndole sacar algo de conversación, antes de que comenzara, le preguntó alegremente, con una sonrisa tímida en sus labios.

— ¿Y cómo está Kai?

La muchacha lo observó fríamente, e indiferente a su persona. Parecía que aún seguía resentida por el incidente del elevador, contestándole de mala gana y con frialdad:

— Él esta bien— y enseñándole el papel, agitándolo sobre sus ojos, volvió a pronunciar toscamente— Este es el horario para toda la operación. ¿La leo?

Sorprendido por la ruda forma en que había sido tratado, el muchacho asintió con un gesto.

Entonces, la chiquilla comenzó la lectura del papel.

— " A las 1730 horas"— decía— "Los pilotos Ikari, Katsuragi y Ayanami se reportarán a La Jaula_ (también conocida hasta este punto de la narración cómo Muelle de Embarque)_. A las 1800 horas las Unidades 01, Z y 00 serán activadas, y a las 1805, lanzadas. A las 1830 deben estar ya en la base temporal en Monte Futago. Esperarán por órdenes. La operación dará comienzo a medianoche"— concluyó, doblando la hoja y entregándosela al joven para que la consultara.

Éste, con su cara compungida y temeroso, seguía deprimido por tener que volver al campo de batalla tan pronto. Y sin miedo a las consecuencias, le abrió sus penas a la persona menos indicada para eso.

— No puedo creerlo...— murmuró Shinji, con el suficiente volumen para que la muchacha lo oyera—... no puedo creer que tenga que volver a pilotar, después de lo que me pasó.

Esperando alguna clase de respuesta, volvió su vista hacia donde ella se encontraba; en parte, logró su objetivo. Obtuvo una respuesta, y vaya respuesta que fue.

— Si no te gusta...— le dijo ella— ¿Porqué no simplemente vuelves a escaparte?

El muchacho enmudeció ante la inesperada respuesta, cómo una bomba a medianoche. La joven continuó con su "sugerencia".

— Yo puedo pilotar la Unidad 01— pronunció diciéndole indirectamente que los dejara solos (a ella y Kai). Shinji lo entendió también.— En realidad, reconfigurar los datos personales, es algo que no lleva demasiado tiempo.

Esto último lo estremeció aún más: ¿No le había dicho tiempo antes Kai que las Unidades Eva sólo podían ser tripuladas por una sola persona, que ellas mismas escogían? ¿Entonces por que Rei dijo todo aquello, y por que su amigo le había mentido de ese modo? Tenía que verlo, pronto. Tenía demasiado que explicar.

Sus meditaciones y dudas fueron interrumpidas de golpe, por el sonido de la puerta que se cerraba abruptamente, ante la salida de la enfadada muchacha. Caminó tres pasos hasta encontrar de nuevo la puerta contigua, y se metió al interior de ésta, donde su pareja se estaba cambiando de ropas, listo para salir. Esa mañana fue especialmente feliz, ya que era la primera vez que despertaban juntos un nuevo día, aunque no hubiera pasado nada más; basta decir que los dos durmieron muy contentos en los brazos del otro.

Al verla entrar, el muchacho dejó escapar una gran sonrisa de sus labios. En realidad, no se había ausentado bastante, cuando mucho unos diez minutos; empero, la recibió cómo si hubieran pasado días. Se acercó rápidamente a ella, y estrechándola contra él, le obsequió un breve beso en sus labios. Pero, cómo antes, se dio cuenta de su estado de humor.

— Oye— le dijo, captando su atención— ¿Porqué siempre que vienes de con Shinji te pones así?

La muchacha fue breve, pero concisa, en su respuesta:

— Porque es un imbécil — pronunció, irritada.

— ¿En realidad crees eso?— volvió a interrogarla su compañero.

— No sólo lo creo— dijo— Lo afirmo. Siempre se la pasa chillando de todo y es un inútil bueno para nada. Hasta me da la impresión de que es maricón. ¿No te da miedo dormir con él en la noche, y en un mismo cuarto?— preguntó, volteando frente a ella, donde se encontraba Kai.

— Bueno, a veces...— murmuró rascándose la nuca, pero viendo que le estaba dando la razón a ella, se retractó de inmediato, agitando las manos— ¡No, no es cierto, a mí me cae! He visto cómo se les queda viendo a Misato y a otras muchachas... y a ti...

— ¿A mí?— le preguntó extrañada.

— Eso no importa— pronunció Kai, mientras la tomaba de la mano y ambos salían de la habitación— Pero déjame decirte que ese Shinji, aunque no lo aparente es un buen tipo, en serio.

— ¿Y porqué dices eso?— interrogó desconcertada, mientras tomaban el elevador a la planta baja.

— Pronto sabrás por que lo digo— fue lo único que se limitó a responder, mientras las metálicas puertas del ascensor se cerraban detrás de ellos.

Shinji, después de comer todo lo que pudo de su "última cena", se apresuró a alcanzar a sus dos compañeros en el carro que había venido a recogerlos, y que los trasladaría directo al Cuartel General. Aún seguía pensando en cómo la muchacha lo trataba siempre, de una forma demasiado tosca y fría, sin ninguna clase de consideraciones para con él. Se preguntaba que era lo que pudo hacer para haberla hecho enojar de ese modo, y de que siempre lo tratara como lo trataba. Algo debió haber sido, pero nunca se le ocurrió que pudo haber sido, por más que busco en lo más recóndito de su memoria. Así que, luego de firmar su salida, salió por el mismo elevador que tomaron anteriormente los chiquillos para alcanzar la planta baja y divisar aquella limosina negra que estaba parada frente a la entrada del sanatorio, custodiada por dos gorilas altos, en un traje igualmente oscuro y gafas del mismo color que ocultaban sus ojos. Con las manos acariciando sus ocultas armas en los sacos, los gigantes dirigían miradas feroces y amenazas a cualquier desafortunado que intentara cruzarse en su camino, a excepción de los mocosos que tenían que recoger, con quienes se comportaban cómo corderitos, aunque sin dejar su natural rudeza de lado.

El niño no necesitó que le preguntaran su identidad para reconocerlo, ni él a ellos, ya que adivinó con sólo verlos su procedencia y su propósito. Después de haberse acostumbrado a algunas sucias maniobras de seguridad interna, podía reconocer a cualquier sicario que trabajara para la organización de su padre. Éstos, al parecer eran de una clase más alta que los que había conocido anteriormente, ya que su complexión y talla no eran de un japonés, sin embargo, correspondían a la perfección con la apariencia de los americanos ó quizás eran europeos, con sus más de 1.90 metros de estatura, mandíbula cuadrada y pelo rubio recortado, además que en su acento se distinguía a leguas que eran extranjeros.

Sin dirigirles la palabra, ya que había aprendido a ignorar aquella clase de sujetos, subió al vehículo por la puerta que le abrieron, también sin decirle nada el gorilón, y se reunió con su amigo, quien se encontraba ocupado en sintonizar un programa en el televisor que se encontraba dentro del auto de lujo, a la par que se servía un vaso con refresco de lima, con varios cubos de hielo en el interior. La chiquilla también se encontraba en el auto, sentada junto a la ventanilla polarizada, y en cuanto el recién llegado le dirigió una mirada de interrogación, ésta se volvió hacia el paisaje, con la faz contraída y sin pronunciar palabra. Abatido, y sabiendo perfectamente que cualquier intento que hiciera iba a resultar en vano, decidió ahorrar energía y se sentó junto a su entusiasmado compinche. Con una sonrisa en sus labios, se saludaron con un estrecho apretón de manos, se dijeron varias bromas respecto a sus apariencias y soltaron a reír al mismo tiempo.

— ¿Quieres un chesco, bebidas, botanas?— dijo Kai, indicándole el minibar instalado en el costoso carro, mientras él se daba a la tarea de usar todo lo que se le ponía al alcance.

— No gracias...— rehuyó Shinji— Ya comí...

— Oh, tú no te fijes en eso, y agarra algo. ¡Es gratis! Bueno, ni tanto...— se contradijo a sí mismo, en un gesto de malicia— ...Todo va a ir a la cuenta de NERV, y adivina quién va a pagar...

Su amigo no necesitó que le dijeran que su padre era el que iba a pagar, pues ya lo había supuesto. Ante aquel considerable derroche, cuyo único objetivo era el de molestar a su progenitor, no tuvo más remedio que sonreír, al mismo tiempo que el otro niño bajaba el espejo negro que los separaba de los conductores, en los asientos delanteros.

— Nikolai, John...— les indicó— Aún estamos a tiempo, así que pueden tomar la ruta panorámica.

Los rudos guardianes, tan contrastados con el chiquillo, que a pesar de tener una apariencia atlética, no igualaba en nada a los extranjeros, mostraron un extraño respeto hacia él, algo que resultaba muy chusco.

— _Yes, sir..._— contestó el que parecía ser John, quien era el que tenía el volante.

—Oye, John... a todo esto...— pronunció el chiquillo, también en un inglés perfecto, quien aparentemente tenía ganas de conversar —¿Tú de donde eres? No logro distinguir si tu acento es de Escocia ó de Inglaterra...— advirtió, rascándose la barbilla.

—Soy norteamericano, señor... de Texas, para ser más exacto...— respondió John, sonriendo a través del retrovisor, mientras daba vuelta a la derecha.

— ¡Ah! ¿Con que eres texano? ¡Mira nada más! ¡Eres paisano de mi madre!— le dijo alegremente, posando su mano sobre su espalda —¡Con razón tu acento se me hacía peculiarmente familiar!

— Qué bueno saberlo, señor. Me enorgullece eso...— pronunció el hombrón, ahora en japonés, mientras el niño volvía a levantar el espejo que los separaba.

Kai continuó observando sin atención el contenido de la televisión mientras sorbeaba su bebida. Entonces, su compañero le preguntó, con suma curiosidad:

— Oye... si tu padre era mexicano, cómo dices, y tu madre era norteamericana, ¿De dónde te pusieron Kai?

— Bueno, es que originalmente, mi nombre era Kyle— reveló tranquilamente el muchacho— Lo de Kai ya fue más que una simple nacionalización del nombre, y cuando Misato me registró cómo hijo suyo, me quedé con Kai. Pero, entonces, mi original nombre completo es Kyle Rivera Hunter. Bonito, ¿no?

Shinji afirmó con un gesto, pero volvió a preguntar, por el mero hecho de hacer conversación, y no caer en un incómodo silencio. También Rei parecía haber cobrado interés en la conversación.

— Pero tu nombre, ya definitivo, es Kai Katsuragi, ¿verdad?— hizo una pausa, para que su amigo, aún sin despegar la vista de la tele, confirmó cabeceando— ¿Entonces, por qué a veces te presentas cómo Rivera?

— Es por el respeto que le tengo a la tradición de ese nombre, no me gustaría que desapareciera por completo...— se dirigió a él, con la cara radiante y por fin interesado en la charla (aunque tampoco podía apartar de sí el incómodo recuerdo del tío muerto, apenas al escuchar su apellido le parecía más bien oír el estruendo que hacía la bala al detonar y estallar en el pecho de su pariente) — Por ejemplo, ¿Sabías que mi tatarabuelo fue uno de los terratenientes del General Villa, en la Revolución Mexicana? Y mi bisabuelo fue un general federal durante el periodo Cristero, mi abuelo...— el muchacho continuó enlistando a algunos de sus antepasados más notables, y por el entusiasmo no notó que a muchas cosas a las que se refería, por ejemplo, al "General Villa", le eran totalmente desconocidos a Shinji, quien no sabía la gran cosa acerca de la historia mexicana, por lo que sólo le alcanzaba a entender unos cuantos detalles; la muchacha, en cambio, poseía un conocimiento de historia universal un poco más extenso que el del amigo de su pareja, por lo cual entendía más ó menos bien cada cuestión, afirmando con gestos cada presentación que hacía el muchacho.

Concluyó, o más bien cortó de tajo, por que todavía había Riveras para rato, cuando se encontraron a las entradas del Geo Frente, con toda una comitiva esperándolos, dónde se encontraban Misato, Ritsuko, y los técnicos Hyuga, Maya y Shigeru, quienes se dirigían, con todo el equipo disponible, a la base levantada en Monte Futago.

Alrededor de las 6 de la tarde, varios helicópteros comienzan a sobrevolar las ciudades del país nipón, llevando el aviso que se había dado desde ayer, por todos los medios de comunicación. Sin embargo, los helicópteros y demás vehículos militares en todo el país, repetían incesantemente la noticia.

— "Esta noche"— decían sin parar por el altavoz, para que pudieran ser escuchados con toda claridad— "Desde la 11 horas, con 30 minutos, habrá un corte de energía eléctrica en todo el país. Gracias por su inestimable cooperación. Repito: esta noche..."— se les oía decir sin parar, sin nadie que les prestara atención ya, por que habían pasado varias veces y siempre decían lo mismo. Además, en todo el Japón no se hablaba de otra cosa.

Las oficinas y todos los demás oficios declararon día libre, así cómo las escuelas no habían tenido clases. Únicamente era la milicia la que tenía trabajo aquel caluroso día, en el que reinaba a esas horas un sopor insoportable. El termómetro había marcado 32 grados. No obstante, una leve esperanza se dejaba ver con unas oscuras nubes de tormenta que había traído la corriente húmeda proveniente del pacífico, y aquellas nubes comenzaron a tapizar el horizonte, haciéndolo gris y comenzando a atraer una leve brisa húmeda que refrescó a todos por algunos leves momentos. Pero de agua, aún no caía ni una gota en aquel tremendo hervidero en el que se había convertido la ciudad y sus alrededores. Toji reflexionaba en esto, secándose con la mano las abundantes gotas de sudor que le escurrían por la cara. Aún encontrándose en un lugar alto y despejado, sentía tremendo calor, además que se quería alejar lo más pronto posible de aquel lugar. Intentando espantarse el sopor con su sudadera, agitándola sobre su acalorada cabeza; por un momento, olvidó que era lo que hacía en aquel desierto árido, hasta que observó a su enajenado compañero cargar con su inseparable cámara, preparándole un casete nuevo y lleno para la función que no debería de tardar. Toji, no obstante, jamás había compartido su entusiasmo en este tipo de eventos, y gustaba de ser un poco más realista.

— Oye, Kensuke— pronunció abatido por el insoportable calor— ¿Estás seguro que va a ser aquí y ahora?

— Esculqué los papeles de mi papá, y no hay pierde. Va a ser ahorita.— respondió impasible su secuaz.

Los dos se encontraban solos en la azotea de la escuela, recargadas en el barandal y dirigiendo la vista hacia un pequeño monte a lado del edificio. Los dos habían descubierto hace poco el porqué aún no se habían cambiado de ciudad, y eso era por que sus padres trabajaban en NERV. El padre de Kensuke cómo asesor militar en seguridad interna, mientras que por otro lado, el padre de Toji era un ingeniero de mantenimiento. El hermetismo en el que se encontraba la organización antes de salir a la luz pública era tal, que hasta los mismos empleados tenían que guardar en secreto en lo que realidad trabajaban hasta a sus propias familias. Algunos habían faltado al reglamento, y obtuvieron su castigo, a manos de los múltiples criminales que el comandante Ikari reclutaba explícitamente para eso. Romper unas cuantas piernas aquí, destruir una casa por allá, asesinar unas cuantas personas acullá... después de los primeros avisos, nadie más se atrevió a desobedecer, y callaron hasta que hubiera llegado el momento. Aquellos primeros horrores parecían lejanos, pero en realidad estaban más cerca que antes. Toji volvió a consultar su reloj. Cinco después de las seis.

— Chín, ya deberíamos estar en el refugio.— de golpe, calló sus reclamos, ante esa sensación de la tierra moviéndose. ¿Un terremoto? No. Era cómo el sonido del metro acercándose a la estación, pero aumentando unas mil veces. Su amigo, sin despegarse de la cámara y grabando absolutamente todo lo que estuviera pasando, le indicó donde el monte. Aquella sensación cada vez se hacía más fuerte, y los dos contemplaban en aquella dirección, en espera de lo que antemano sabían que emergería.

De repente, la Unidad 01 emerge de las más oscuras profundidades en su lanzadera, y la sensación cesa en los cuerpos de los infantes. La visión del enorme robot a la tenue luz del ocaso opacada por lo nublado, era magnífica y excepcional, algo digno para conservarse para la posteridad. Reposaba cómo un gigantesco guardián milenario de la ciudad, que no había visto la luz del sol en bastante tiempo, y parecía ser parte de todo lo que le rodeaba. De inmediato, da un paso fuera de la plataforma, y ésta se hace para atrás, para abrirle paso a una más, de dónde emerge el Prototipo 00, con sus colores naranja y gris, cargando un escudo semejante a los que la policía utilizaba en revueltas y demás. De nuevo, aquel enorme ser de metal y carne se mantiene inmóvil algunos cuantos instantes, hasta repetir la operación de su predecesor y salir de la plataforma, para que esta también sea empujada hacia atrás. Aquello había valido tanta espera por parte de sus dos espectadores; ellos sólo esperaban a la Unidad 01, y en cambio habían obtenido dos por el precio de uno. Pero eso aún no había sido todo, sino que les aguardaba aún más, mucho más. Triunfal, tal cómo un héroe mitológico en las leyendas, imponente y amenazador, la Unidad Z emerge de su entierro en los subterráneos, destellando a la luz del agónico día. Sus colores verde y amarillo parecían tener luz y vida propia, destacándose notablemente en la oscuridad. Aquella era la primera vez que los niños contemplaban la majestuosidad que irradiaba por sí mismo el modelo especial, aquel porte de gallardía y autoridad que parecían magnificar en su escala gigantesca las cualidades de su piloto; pero, después de todo, aquello sólo era producto de la imaginación inconsciente de todo aquel que veía a la enorme máquina, ya que la Unidad Z no era muy diferente en apariencia a la 01, ó inclusive a la 00, ya que la única ausencia que hubo en ésta fue la falta de las tradicionales hombreras que acompañaban a los Evangelion, eso, y la forma del casco, que no dejaba percibir los ojos de la máquina, a diferencia de las otras unidades.

— ¡¡Esto está bien perro!!— resonó la voz de Kensuke— ¡¡También están la Unidad 00 y la Z!! ¡Asombroso!— repetía una y otra vez, no dejando detalle que no grabara el aparato que traía en sus manos.

— Chido, así que ahora van ir todos a la carga, ¿eh?— murmuró el asombrado Toji, y luego, contagiado del entusiasmo de su compañero, gritó a los cuatro vientos— ¡¡Vayan a patear culos!!

Una vez que todas las unidades estuvieron reunidas, emprendieron el corto camino hacia la improvisada base en una falda de una colina cercana. A cada paso de los titanes, todo alrededor temblaba y oscilaba, cómo si las cosas quisieran hacerse hacia un lado para dejar pasar a tan ilustres personajes. Desde su cabina, Kai pudo distinguir a sus dos conocidos (era todo lo que significaban para él, únicamente toleraba la compañía de tan ruidosos personajes, pero nunca los estimó cómo a amigos) gritando y haciendo señas desde la azotea de un edificio cercano. Y haciendo un gesto con los dedos medio e índice, los saludo, y de lejos pudo observar que ellos también correspondían al saludo, antes de perderlos de vista.

A las seis y media, tal y cómo lo dictaminaba el plan, todo el personal necesario se encontraba en la serie de tiendas de campaña, hachas con lona, que habían denominado cómo "Base temporal". Todo el equipo que pudo conectarse en tan rústicas condiciones había sido llevado hacia allá, dejando al Geo Frente solo contra el enemigo que buscaba perforar sus entrañas. Al llegar, las unidades Eva habían sido "estacionadas" por los pilotos, y cómo el horario mandaba, el trío esperaba por órdenes.

Degustando una lata de refresco, Kai y Shinji estaban de pie, recargados de espaldas contra un árbol, observando a Rei, que simplemente estaba sentada sobre una roca un poco más delante de dónde ellos dos se encontraban. Seguro que la muchacha no les escuchaba, por fin Shinji se había atrevido a preguntar:

— Kai, ¿Porqué me mentiste?

— ¿A qué chingados te refieres?— interrogó éste a la vez, creyendo que se trataba de otro incrédulo que creía que el Coronel Gamaliel Rivera no existía, ni que había sido uno de los apoyos de Villa en contra del dictador, y tiempo después, de los carrancistas. Pero no era nada de eso, se trataba de una cuestión más simple.

— Me refiero acerca de la sincronización de los Evas. Tú me dijiste que una unidad sólo puede ser piloteada por aquella persona que elija, ¿O no?— reclamó el joven, sin dejar de observar a la chiquilla que se encontraba delante de ellos.

— Ah, eso...— respiró aliviado su amigo, recordando que en una ocasión le había dicho una de esa clase de tonterías, más que nada para levantarle el ánimo en una de sus muchas dudas existenciales que había sufrido poco antes de intentar escaparse de casa tras ese altercado con el Cuarto Ángel — Sí, lo admito... en parte, los Evangelion pueden ser pilotados por otros pilotos, sin embargo, esto es sólo algunas veces, y cuando resulta, si es que resulta, la sincronización no es tan buena cómo con el huésped original, me refiero al piloto. Pero cómo te lo dije antes, a leguas se nota que tú eres el más indicado para pilotar la Unidad 01, te salvó aquella primera vez, si mal no recuerdo. Además, esa vez te veías tan deprimido que tuve el impulso de decirte algo que te hiciera sentir bien, para que no salieras corriendo y llorando cuando te cansaras.— "Y de todos modos, lo hizo" pensó para sus adentros, y continuó —Y fíjate que no tenía obligación de hacer nada de aquello, después de todo, tú eras un extraño que había llegado a mi casa y quitado la mitad de mi cuarto, y si lo piensas mejor, me convenía más que huyeras temeroso de aquí. ¿Y lo dejé pasar? No, yo de pendejo, voy a ofrecerte mis palabras de apoyo, mostrando mi solidaridad para una persona a la que apenas acabo de conocer, ¿Y así me pagas? Malagradecido, cúlero, para saber, no te vuelvo a hacer un pinche favor en la vida...

— Ya, pues, no seas exagerado— le interrumpió su compañero en sus desvaríos— Ya te entendí, perdóname por dudar de ti

— Bueno, está bien...— pronunció Kai mientras su expresión se volvía a transformar en la tranquilidad encarnada, sorbeando de nuevo su refresco.

Volvieron a quedarse en silencio absoluto durante algunos instantes, hasta que de una tienda vieron emerger a Ritsuko y Misato, y dejando los tres sus lugares, fueron a encontrarse con las mujeres, quienes les traían las órdenes definitivas para la misión. Empezaba ya a oscurecer, cuando dieron las siete con quince.

Mientras tanto, los técnicos comenzaban a probar que el equipo de rastreo y medición estuviera en buenas condiciones, después del viaje que tuvo que hacer en helicóptero. Era probable que algunas partes hayan sido afectadas durante el traslado, ó bien sean dañadas por la rudimentaria situación. Luego de una checada superficial a los aparatos, los tres, Makoto Hyuga, el encargado del sistema de salud de los pilotos, Maya Ibuki, encargada de monitorear el funcionamiento de los Evas, y finalmente Shigeru Aoba, encargado del análisis de los ataques enemigos, coincidieron que todo el equipo parecía estar en buenas condiciones y que tendría un funcionamiento perfecto. Sin embargo, para salir de dudas completamente, encendieron las máquinas y comenzaron a realizar las pruebas. Los tres se sentaron en sus respectivos puestos, y observaron los datos en las pantallas, para después comunicarlos en voz alta y entendible.

— El taladro enemigo ha perforado hasta la plancha número 20— comunicó Shigeru, observando su pantalla.

— Faltan 5 horas con 45 minutos y 33 segundos para que alcance el Geo Frente— aseguró Hyuga, luego de repasar los datos matemáticos que parecían en su puesto— La transmisión de energía de las áreas Shikoku y Kyushu están completas.

—Todos los sistemas de refrigeración en fase de prueba— terminó por decir Maya.

Afuera, las nubes de la tormenta que se acercaba, se movían hacia la ciudad a paso firme, pero lento, y se iban acumulando cada vez más y más, hasta empezar a oscurecerlo todo. Otro tipo de tormenta se acercaba también a la metrópoli, y los que podían contenerla hablaban de ello.

— Muy bien— pronunció Misato poniéndose las manos en la cintura, y sosteniendo al mismo tiempo su carpeta, con la derecha.— Escuchen cuidadosamente lo que tenemos que decirles, es muy importante.

— Ajá— musitó Kai, con su típico gesto despreocupado, mientras observaba al oscuro cielo— Creo que ahora no se podrá ver la luna llena.— afirmó— Está demasiado nublado.

— Déjate de esas babosadas— le dijo Misato, después de haberle tanteado con su mano libre la mejilla, asegurándose que no tuviera temperatura. Después, apuntó hacia una enorme mole que se veía atrás— Eso es un rifle de positrones...— les reveló. La enorme estructura de metal, era la copia a una enorme escala de un rifle de francotirador, obviamente si era de ese tamaño tan monumental, era por una parte, por el enorme espacio de sus baterías, y por otro, para que un Evangelion pudiera utilizarlo a gusto. La gigantesca arma medía unos 60 metros de largo, y tenía que ser transportada por dos camiones tipo oruga a la vez.

— Es un arma de diseño propio que NERV ha confiscado para su montaje— continuó la mujer— Aunque nomás sea de manera provisional. Se ha calculado que esta arma, aunque sea de un largo alcance, puede atravesar el campo A.T del enemigo. Es un instrumento de alta precisión que se ha tenido que construir en forma acelerada, así que su punto débil es la batalla campal, pero...— y señalando hacia la Unidad 00, que aún portaba aquel enorme escudo de granadero, continuó— Tenemos ese escudo. Aunque también es de construcción rápida, ha sido fabricado con la parte inferior de un transbordador espacial. Incorpora unas planchas de blindaje para electromagnetismo. Que pueden resistir hasta 17 segundos de bombardeo enemigo; y además de todo eso...— pronunció, volteando hacia el distraído Kai, que continuaba intentando ver las estrellas en el firmamento— Tenemos a la Unidad Z, con su extra blindaje que pudo resistir hasta cuatro disparos enemigos.— sujetando al chiquillo por los hombros, continuó— Shinji, en la Unidad 01, será el artillero.

— Bien...— contestó Shinji.

— Y Rei, en la Unidad 00, se encargará de cubrirte, al igual que Kai.— y antes de que éste, en sus brazos, pudiera objetar algo, repuso— Eso es porque en estos momentos la sincronización de Shinji con la Unidad 01 es la mejor. La precisión es absoluta en esta operación. — volteó su mirada abajo, donde estaba el rostro del chiquillo.— Imagínate que antes de tirar, te volvieras a enfermar tan abruptamente, cómo lo hiciste antes.

El muchacho comprendió a la perfección los motivos de la mujer, y se abstuvo de hacer comentario alguno al respecto. La doctora Akagi dio un paso hacia el frente y se dirigió a Shinji, una vez que éste obtuvo su atención, pronunció:

— Los positrones son afectados por la rotación de la Tierra, el campo magnético y la gravedad de ésta...así que no viajan en una línea recta. No olvides corregir eso.

— Pero aún no he entrenado para algo cómo esto...— reclamó el joven.

— ¡Ay, que poca iniciativa tienes!— le rehuyó su amigo, aún en los brazos de Misato— O sea que si no lees el manual de algo, no sabes ni qué hacer... híjole, te pasas de pen...

— No te preocupes— interrumpió la científica al otro muchacho— Sólo hazlo cómo se te indica en el libro. Jalas los gatillos cuando los marcadores estén centrados en el blanco, y la computadora hará el resto.

El niño continuaba algo inquieto, ante las molestas miradas de sus dos compañeros.

— ¿Qué pasa si mi primer disparo falla?

— Podría tomar 20 segundos el enfriar, recargar y disparar un segundo disparo.— le respondió Misato— Nosotros calculamos un conteo sin ese tiempo. Si tú fallas, todo se acabó.— pronunció soltando a su protegido, ante el calor que hacía, a pesar que ya era de noche.— En el último extremo, el escudo de Rei, ó Kai, te protegerán.

Todos quedaron en silencio por algunos momentos, cada quien metido en sus asuntos personales. "Si el escudo aguanta sólo 17 segundos" pensaba Shinji "Creo que no habrá un segundo tiro. Pero Kai..." volvió su mirada hacia su amigo, que continuaba embobado con el cielo gris oscuro. No había podido ver a la Unidad Z resistir los embates del monstruo, pues se había desmayado; se preguntaba si su compañero sería capaz de interponerse así nomás entre él y el ataque de la bestia. Pero, recordando que se trataba de él, y no de si mismo, no pareció tener duda alguna. Aún se vislumbraba una leve oportunidad, aunque fuera muy pequeña.

— Ya es hora— pronunció con voz de mando Misato.— Estén listos, ustedes tres.

Sí, señora— fue la unísona respuesta de los muchachos.

Ya comenzaban a dar las once y media, treinta minutos antes de medianoche, cuando

Las luces en toda la ciudad, y en todo el país, comenzaron apagarse, dejando a Tokio 3 en una oscuridad total, gracias a las gruesas nubes de lluvia que no dejaban entrar los rayos de luz lunar. Aquello fue todo un espectáculo para todos aquellos que tuvieron la dicha de observarlo, el poder ver a una ciudad entera, llena de luz y de vida, aún de noche, el extinguir su luminosidad al mismo tiempo, y que sólo quedara aquella gran masa negra extendida era una visión algo hermosa, aunque también macabra. Shinji reflexionaba en todo esto sentado sobre la enorme plataforma que tendieron a los pilotos para que pudieran ingresar con facilidad a los Evas, llegado el momento de la batalla. A su lado estaban Kai y Rei, que parecían inseparables. Su amigo se encontraba acostado boca arriba, con los ojos bien abiertos, aún buscando entre la espesura negra aquella enorme luna llena y azul que debería estar iluminando los cielos en esos momentos, mientras que la muchacha contemplaba al igual que Shinji, la ciudad en tinieblas. Luego de dar un profundo suspiro de melancolía, se dirigió hacia su amigo:

— Creo que nos vamos a morir muy pronto— expresó tristemente, en espera de la respuesta de su compañero, pero no fue él quien respondió, sino Rei.

— ¿Porqué crees eso?— le preguntó pacientemente con su gesto despreocupado y sereno, dándole una oportunidad para que se justificara.

— ¿Cómo es que puedes estar tan tranquila, en una situación cómo esta?— interrogó el muchacho— Has estado expuesta al peligro varias veces...

— Todos vamos a morir, tarde ó temprano...— interrumpió de tajo Kai— Y yo prefiero morirme con estilo, por lo menos... Cómo hubiera dicho alguien: "Nada enalteció tanto su vida, cómo aquella forma de haberla perdido."

El trío volvió a guardar silencio, y sólo se podía percibir el rápido movimiento de las nubes acercándose a la escena, para vaciar su contenido explícitamente sobre el caldero hirviente en el que se había convertido la urbe y todos sus alrededores. Shinji no poseía en esos momentos los argumentos necesarios para contradecir a su amigo, pero de ninguna manera estaba de acuerdo con él. Entonces, dándose cuenta que estaba en la oportunidad de charlar con la niña, le volvió a preguntar:

— ¿Porqué piloteas, Ayanami?

Rei reflexionó un poco la pregunta, antes de responderle.

— Es cosa de vínculos— se limitó a decir.

— ¿Con mi padre... ó con Kai?— cuestionó de nuevo, ya que la respuesta que le dio no le había quedado muy clara.

— Yo no tengo nada más que esto— confesó tranquilamente la joven— Es cómo si hubiera nacido para pilotear. Si dejara de ser un piloto Eva, no me quedaría nada. Sería lo mismo que estar muerta...— concluyó, y todo volvió a quedar en silencio, a excepción de los cantos de los grillos y demás insectos nocturnos, que reaccionan a la aproximada humedad.

— Qué idiotez— pronunció finalmente Kai, aún sin levantarse de su posición —¿En serio crees que una fuerza ajena está controlando tu destino todo el tiempo? Por favor... Todo lo qué es una persona, es por la serie de circunstancias y decisiones que ha tenido que tomar en el pasado, es lo que moldea el carácter, y algunas veces hasta el físico. Pero tú tienes aún muchas posibilidades, y no te puedes encasillar en una sola cosa; es sólo que no sabes apreciar tus cualidades. Las personas pueden ser todo lo que quieran, si en verdad se esfuerzan por ello...— decía, teniendo la atención total de sus compañeros, que lo observaban atentamente acostado boca arriba, intentando ver la luna, sin lograrlo. — Tú, por ejemplo— dijo, refiriéndose a Rei— Tienes una bonita voz, bonito cuerpo, puedes escribir versos fácilmente, y te gusta la música. ¡Podrías ser una excelente artista! También eres buena nadando, demasiado. Si quisieras, y con el debido entrenamiento, podrías ser nadadora olímpica. (Ahora que me acuerdo, ya no hay Olimpiadas, así que eso no es válido) Y aparte de eso, me tienes a mí, ¿no? Yo jamás me siento sin una razón para existir, por que estás a mi lado, y eso me basta a mí. Así, que por favor, no me digas que si dejas de obedecer al pendejo de Gendo, vas a quedar sin una razón de existencia. Es frustrante.

Los tres volvieron a guardar silencio, luego de terminar el discurso. La muchacha quedó desconcertada ante aquella manera de pensar, y comenzó a reflexionarla, en silencio total. Shinji volvió a quebrantarlo, con sus comentarios.

— "Estar muerto"— repitió Shinji— Pues a mí, tal vez me pasase lo mismo antes de venir.

Sólo la chiquilla volteó hacia dónde el hablante estaba. Su acompañante se había quedado dormido ante aquel ambiente que se produjo cuando el calor se encontró con la humedad, en busca de aquella roca en el cielo que jamás se asomó por las nubes.

— Odiaba todo— continuó— Era totalmente apático, y nada me importaba. Pero puse un frente quieto, jugando al niñito bueno. Tal vez hasta ahora, sólo haya aparentado estar vivo.

Por fin, el chico había callado, hundiéndose de nuevo en una profunda meditación. No entendía el porqué le decía todas esas cosas a Rei, no bastante bien. Le daba la impresión que ella tenía mucho más de lo que creía tener, sólo tenía que darse cuenta, pero, ¿cuándo?

La muchacha también se puso a pensar detenidamente en todo lo que había escuchado, asimilando los conceptos y fundamentos de cada manera de pensar; observó el reloj que traía en su traje de conexión, y se dio cuenta de la hora que era: 11:45 PM, un cuarto para la medianoche.

— Ya es hora— les comunicó a sus compañeros. A Kai tuvo que sacudirlo para que se despertara.— ¡Vámonos!— le indicó cuando se levantó del sueño.

Cuando los tres se dirigían hacia sus cabinas, la chiquilla, con una palabra, los detuvo, ó mas bien sólo a uno, ya que el otro estaba ya dentro de su robot.

— Ikari...— le dijo.

— ¿Qué?— preguntó el muchacho, deteniéndose en vilo.

— Tú no vas a morir— le dijo— Yo te protegeré.

Después de algunos instantes de silencio, y de vacilación , sin saber que más decir, la joven se despidió de su nuevo amigo. Por fin se había ganado su simpatía, al conocer su verdadera forma de ser.

— Adiós— le dijo al joven, y sin pronunciar nada más, se internó en el Entry Plug de la unidad 00, dejando a Shinji en silencio y casi boquiabierto.

No obstante que se encontraba ya dentro de la unidad Z cuando sucedió todo esto, la situación no pasó desapercibida para Kai, ya que lo había podido observar y escuchar todo desde su cabina, mediante las bocinas y cámaras externas. Cuando Rei se fue, y dejó a Shinji solo, su amigo no pudo evitar dejar escapar un gesto de preocupación, aunque nadie lo pudo ver. Sus temores, ó por lo menos parte de ellos, se estaban haciendo realidad ante sus ojos, y él había colaborado en parte para que sucediera todo eso, y era lo que más le indignaba. Pero por alguna razón, que se debía a su nobleza de espíritu, no se arrepentía.

Los tres fueron a acomodarse a las faldas del monte, a sus respectivos puestos. Shinji, con la Unidad 01, se acomodó a la cabeza, con el rifle de positrones. A sus espaldas se encontraban la Unidad 00 y Z. Una distancia de 35 kilómetros, algunos cubiertos por las aguas del mar, era lo único que les separaba del ángel, que continuaba despreocupado su excavación hacia el interior del Cuartel General de NERV, sin saber el ardid que se planeaba en contra suya.

Por fin, después de toda una tarde de espera, la lluvia comenzó a hacer presencia tímidamente, con una ligera llovizna que amenazaba con acrecentarse. La medianoche había llegado, junto con el agua caída del cielo.

Al comenzar el nuevo día, también dio empiezo la maniobra.

— Ya es hora...— comunicó Hyuga al dar las 12 de la noche exactas.

— Bien— dijo Misato, mientras tomaba el radio para comunicarse con las unidades Evangelion. — Shinji, todo el poder de Japón está en tus manos...

El chiquillo sólo asintió cabeceando positivamente, mientras sus manos, en el gatillo del arma, comenzaban a sudarle de nerviosismo.

Mientras tanto, todos los transformadores eléctricos en todo el país comenzaban a encenderse y a cargar el enorme cañón que el muchacho traía en las manos, al tiempo que comenzaban a zumbar al irle transmitiendo electricidad y la lluvia recrudecía a cada momento que pasaba.

— Comenzando conexiones primarias— decían los operadores, observando sus consolas— Empezando transmisión de poder de los bloques 1 al 803.

— ¡Empiecen la Operación Yashima! — ordenó la militar, mientras lejanos gruñidos de relámpagos y truenos se escuchaban claramente. Esperaban que la improvisada lluvia no tuviera demasiadas repercusiones en el plan.

Shinji acomodó el Eva en posición de disparo, recostado casi totalmente boca abajo en el suelo, y con la mirada al frente, justo dónde el coloso se encontraba taladrando, sobre una de las principales avenidas de la ciudad.

En esos momentos, todo el mundo se detuvo, esperando el resultado de los preparativos. Los evacuados en los refugios la pudieron sentir, mientras veían las constantes gotas de lluvia estrellarse y derramarse en las ventanas superiores, los que aún se encontraban en el Geo Frente, cómo el comandante Ikari, con un monstruo taladrando y perforando el techo de la instalación subterránea y buscando irrumpir en ella de un momento a otro. También la sintieron todos los técnicos y oficiales en la serie de tiendas de lona en el monte Futago mientras terminaban los preparativos, y e igualmente los pilotos de los robots, que se encontraban afuera, bañándose en la lluvia, a la espera de una sola palabra para lanzarse al ataque; en fin, toda la gente en la ciudad pudo sentir esa desesperación y nerviosismo de la espera antes de que todo se decidiera. Esa incertidumbre de que era lo que iba a pasar. El espacio abierto de 35 kilómetros era lo que les separaba de la vida ó de la muerte, al igual que una sola indicación, una sola palabrita, para que se disparara el arma y se decidiera el destino.

"Incrementando la presión del voltaje" decían lentamente los técnicos, mientras un sudor frío los recorría, no sólo a ellos, sino a casi todo mundo. "Sistema de enfriamiento a máxima potencia", "Flujo de entrada de positrones: correcto". Mientras más se acercaba el momento, más nerviosos se sentían todos. Queriendo aparentar rigidez frente a sus subordinados, Misato se cruzó de brazos y apretó los dientes, en espera de la señal. De una palabra, para dar la orden de atacar. "Segunda conexión. Enciendan el acelerador. Acelerador funcionando." Afuera, la lluvia arreciaba, trayendo consigo un fuerte y frío viento. Al principio, las gotas de lluvia se evaporaban al contacto con el candente pavimento. Ahora, el sistema de drenaje comenzaba a llegar a su tope y amenazaba con desbordarse. La tormenta continuó con su camino, hasta quedarse estancada en el mero centro de la urbe, cómo si quisiera encubrir al monstruo, y entorpecer los aparatos eléctricos de sus enemigos. Kai observó la espesa nube pluvial, decepcionado, y siguiendo esa constante obsesión en su mente, pensó para sus adentros. "Al parecer, hoy no habrá luna." Sin embargo, era demasiado tarde para retroceder, era el ahora ó nunca, se jugaban el todo por el todo, y ni la naturaleza misma los podría detener. "Toda la energía a la sub estación transformadora, en monte Futago" volvieron a pronunciar los operadores. El momento se acercaba, poco a poco.

— Supriman el último dispositivo de seguridad— ordenó Misato.

"Tercera conexión sin problemas." Fue lo que obtuvo por respuesta inmediata. La transferencia de energía ya estaba lista, ahora sólo había que esperar el momento idóneo para disparar.

— ¡Carga el arma!— le indicó Hyuga a Shinji, mediante la radio.

El chiquillo, obedeció de inmediato, jalando el dispositivo en el rifle, para que toda la energía acumulada se fuera directo al disparo. De inmediato, el visor que le serviría para apuntar se ajustó a sus ojos automáticamente. En la pantalla apareció la gráfica del blanco, y los cálculos los comenzó a hacer la máquina. "Margen de error por rotación terrestre de 0.0009" comunicó Hyuga. Comenzaba el conteo final. Únicamente el joven Kai parecía no darle importancia al asunto, ya que mientras todo mundo apretaba la mandíbula y fruncía el ceño, él sólo pensaba en si esta noche se vería la luna ó no, y ni siquiera eso le importaba la gran cosa. Sin darse cuenta, su temperatura iba aumentando gradualmente, junto con el regreso de los mareos.

"10 segundos para el disparo" expresaron los operadores, mientras hacían un conteo regresivo. "9. 8. 7. 6..."

Antes que pudieran llegar a 5, el monstruo se dio cuenta de lo que las pequeñas figuras ruidosas tramaban contra él, cómo si no fuera suficiente el amparo de las condiciones climáticas. Entonces, un fulgor azul iluminó el cielo, mientras el estruendo del relámpago que cortó el firmamento apabullaba a todos, al punto de llegar algunos a brincar de su asiento. El ángel también comenzó a cargar su cañón, con un zumbidito cómo de miles de enjambres de abejas reunidos en un solo lugar. El movimiento no pasó desapercibido para sus adversarios.

— ¡Registro una fuerte lectura de energía, proveniente del enemigo!— dio cuenta de inmediato Shigeru.

"¡Maldición!" pensó Misato "Ya se dio cuenta. Pero si conseguimos disparar antes, podremos vencerlo"... sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el fin de la cuenta, al haber llegado a 0. Una pequeña alarma les hizo darse cuenta, para poder decir aquella palabra que daría comienzo al ataque.

— ¡Dispara!— le ordenó de inmediato la mujer al chiquillo.

Ni tardo ni perezoso, el muchacho jaló el gatillo, para que el disparo de energía saliera a toda potencia del cañón del rifle, produciendo un estruendo aún mayor que el de los relámpagos. No obstante, la acción llegó demasiado tarde, ya que el titán no ocupaba tanto tiempo para cargar su arma, a diferencia de la enorme máquina, disparando su propia descarga, cómo una protesta al ataque, con un tronido de igual potencia, que hizo que los cristales de los edificios cercanos se rompieran debido a la onda de sonido.

Los dos disparos surcan el negro cielo con todo y aguacero, sin ninguna dificultad. Una vez que estuvieron frente a frente, las ráfagas de energía se repelieron la una a la otra, fallando ambas en sus objetivos. La de Shinji fue a estrellarse justo a un lado del ángel, haciendo explotar un rascacielos entero, mientras que la de la bestia fue a estrellarse directamente a la montaña, en el espacio que estaba entre los Evas y el campamento. La explosión resultante los sacudió a ambos, al campamento y a los robots; esto ocasionó que algunos aparatos fueran destruidos ó dañados, sin contar a la gente, que los tomó por sorpresa, ya que no se lo esperaban. El chiquillo, con horror contempló que había fallado, mientras todas sus esperanzas parecían esfumarse en el aire.

En cuanto la doctora Akagi se puso de pie, pidió un reporte de daños completo. No se lo pudieron dar de inmediato, pero las conexiones de energía aún seguían bien y no habían sufrido gran daño, por lo que aún podían realizar un segundo tiro.

El taladro del monstruo al fin había acabado de penetrar todas las planchas de blindaje que protegían al Cuartel General, y seguía avanzando más allá de éstas. Las alarmas se encendieron en toda la instalación, y al mismo tiempo la evacuación de personal comenzaba.

— ¡El taladro enemigo ha penetrado al interior del Geo Frente!— dijo Hyuga, al contemplar los reportes y las alarmas.

Misato se incorporó rápido de dónde estaba tirada, en el suelo, e indicó de inmediato:

— ¡El segundo disparo, rápido!— gritó desesperada por la radio.

Shinji la obedeció de inmediato, volviendo a cargar el arma, expulsando el fusible vacío que anteriormente contuvo la energía para el tiro, y poniendo uno nuevo.

"¡Cambio de fusible!" decían los técnicos en sus consolas, casi al borde de sus asientos "¡Comenzando la nueva carga! ¡Inicio del enfriamiento del cañón del fusil!"

Dándose cuenta la astuta estratega que aquel no sería tiempo suficiente, buscó distraer un poco al enemigo, mientras la energía llegaba al gigantesco rifle.

— ¡Shinji!— le indicó— ¡Muévete! ¡Tenemos que ganar tiempo!

— ¡O.K!— aceptó el chiquillo, mientras se ponía de pie y jalaba con facilidad los enormes cables que distribuían la energía al arma.

Una vez que los tuvo todos en la mano, se deslizó por la empinada colina, hacia abajo, buscando una nueva posición; Rei lo siguió, y Kai, por pura inercia y sin entender el porqué, también los sucedió. Una vez que se acomodó en otra posición, volvió a apuntar hacia el blanco desde ahí.

El ángel no se olvidó fácilmente de ellos, y de nueva cuenta quería emprender en su contra, cargando su cañón integrado, con el zumbido característico de los insectos, al mismo tiempo que su punta izquierda (la que apuntaba hacia el campamento) comenzó a brillar. No le tomó bastante tiempo el volver a detectar el peligro, para corregir la mira de inmediato y apuntar hacia los robots.

— ¡Tengo otra lectura de energía proveniente del blanco!— volvió a advertir Shigeru.

"Maldita sea" sudó frío la militar "¡Es muy pronto!" la desesperación de todo mundo se hizo evidente, entre el tumulto del pánico y el caos; de nueva cuenta, todos se volvían a dar órdenes los unos a los otros, ó comenzaron a escapar aterrorizados del campamento.

Y entre todo aquello, y sin previo aviso, sin que nada los pudiera alertar, el monstruo volvió a atacar, disparando su potente cañón; sin embargo, en esta ocasión no había respuesta todavía de su blanco, por lo que de seguro ahora sí acertaría sin ningún otro contratiempo.

La ráfaga cortó de nuevo la tromba que se había establecido en la metrópoli, inundando sus calles y algunas casas, arrancando con sus ventarrones árboles de raíz entera, y en medio de los desastres, el destino viajaba velozmente sobre el disparo de energía, buscando alcanzar a la unidad 01 y desaparecerla por completo.

Todo mundo observó con tremendo terror el horrible resplandor del ataque, desde los compañeros de Shinji, los técnicos y especialistas de NERV en el campamento, sin poder hacer la gran cosa, y hasta el mismo muchacho pudo verla venir, directo hacia él, y lo más que pudo hacer fue gritar con todas las fuerzas que sus pulmones le dieron.

En aquellos segundos, nada parecía que pudiera salvarlo de morir. Nada, excepto un escudo fabricado con la parte inferior de un transbordador espacial.

Sorprendido por no ser átomos flotando entre el aguacero diluviano, absolutamente seguro que estaba completo, y vivo, el chiquillo abrió los ojos buscando la razón del porqué seguía en este mundo. Rei, con el escudo, se había puesto frente a él, momentos antes del impacto, cubriéndolo de éste, aguantando lo más que podía. El titán oriundo del cielo, molesto de tantos estorbos, seguía con la descarga, atravesando los 35 kilómetros que lo separaban de sus adversarios, buscando desesperadamente el atravesarlos, ó por lo menos entretenerlos el mayor tiempo posible, hasta que terminara su perforación y el objeto de su búsqueda. En contraste, la muchacha luchaba lo más que podía contra la fuerza del tiro, plantando sus plantas en el piso lo más fuerte que pudo, y resistiendo el no ser lanzada hacia atrás, mientras que la coraza comenzaba a arder y a deshacerse paulatinamente. La doctora Akagi se dio cuenta del predicamento de la situación , y sólo pudo advertírselo a sus compañeros:

— ¡El escudo no va a aguantar!— gritó a todo aquel que pudiera oírla.

— ¿Estamos listos para un segundo disparo?— fue la respuesta de la militar.

— ¡Sólo faltan 10 segundos más!— contestó Hyuga, observando su pantalla.

Observando aquella masa negra resplandeciente, su compañera aguantando el disparo del coloso, el joven se desesperaba a cada segundo que transcurría, apurando al contador:

"Apúrate" le suplicaba al aparato, "¡Por favor!" mientras volteaba a cada rato, observando a la niña delante suyo y a la mira en el visor frente a sus ojos.

Instantes después, el escudo se disolvió por completo, dejando a su portador a merced de la descarga enemiga.

Kai estaba algo acalorado y veía todo lo que pasaba cómo si estuviera a cientos de kilómetros de distancia, simplemente miraba la escena cómo espectador y sin entender nada de lo que pasaba o decía la gente, nomás miraba embobado, abrumado por el calor que en esos momentos sentía. Empero, cuando observó a la chiquilla cubrir a Shinji, desprotegida y sin escudo, de golpe todo el sopor desapareció de su entendimiento, comprendiendo a la perfección todo lo que pasaba. Conocía bastante bien a su pareja, y sabía que tenía intenciones de morir, y también entendió el efecto que produjo el discurso fatalista que pronunció momentos antes de empezar la batalla. Era obvio que se encontraba bajo su influencia en aquellos momentos, buscando una manera espectacular de morir y completar su tan anhelado deseo. "¡Estúpido" se maldijo a sí mismo Kai "¡Qué estúpido fui!"

Sin perder ni un momento más, quitó de inmediato a Rei de la línea de fuego, empujándola por detrás y tomando su lugar. Todo mundo enmudeció frente a la acción, sin saber que era lo que tenía en mente el muchacho. Hasta la lluvia pareció calmarse en ese momento.

Sintiendo cómo la ráfaga pretendía tumbarlo de espaldas, el muchacho clavó los pies en la tierra, y comenzó a empujar el disparo hacia adelante con el cuerpo; el ángel, que no iba a desistir hasta atravesar al odiado enemigo, y al reconocer aquella singular firma de energía, que era cómo percibía la criatura al mundo que le rodeaba, recordó la pequeña querella que sostuvo con él el día anterior, y aumentó la agudeza de la fuerza de su disparo, en un último esfuerzo por seguir distrayéndolos y acabándolos, de paso.

El muchacho percibió el aumento de la descarga, y en medio de su desesperación lo invocó, y de inmediato pudo sentir cómo su otro yo surgía en él, junto con la ira y la impotencia; juntándose con su otro era capaz de realizar cosas impensables y hasta imposibles para cualquier ser humano normal, en esos momentos sentía que podía hacer todo lo que se le ocurriera, no había limitante alguna. Entonces, puso su mano derecha en la ráfaga, quitándosela del pecho y comenzándola a empujar cada vez más fuerte.

El repentino choque de la mano del robot con el disparo de energía del monstruo, provocó un fuerte y agudo chillido, semejante a una garra metálica deslizándose en un pizarrón, pero cómo si lo hubieran aumentado con un potente altavoz; así que por puro instinto, todo mundo se tapó los oídos, buscando protegerlos. Después, todos en el campamento quedaron boquiabiertos e inertes, más bien hipnotizados frente a aquella escalofriante visión. Por lo tanto, nadie se había dado cuenta que la energía para el segundo disparo estaba reunida, y que éste ya podía ser realizado; hasta Shinji ignoró la constante alarma del visor, para poder contemplar con más detalles la escena. Tal vez, sólo Ritsuko pudo reaccionar con sangre fría ante todo el espectáculo:

— Está deteniendo el disparo... concentrando su campo A.T en un solo punto, al igual que las otras veces— comunicó su sospecha, y de inmediato solicitó a su subordinada— ¡Rápido, dame un porcentaje de sincronización!

Tuvo que sacudir fuertemente a Maya para poder sacarla de su trance, y aún así le contestó distraídamente, sin quitar la vista de afuera un solo instante:

— El medidor se rompió con el anterior impacto— respondió.

La científica no pudo hacer más que una rabieta interior por aquello, pero haciendo un rápido cálculo mental, determinó que fácilmente estaría por arriba del 500; aunque aquello sonara loco, ya que se había establecido el 400 cómo el umbral que no se podía pasar, ya que había sido la más alta coordinación de piloto- Eva en la historia del proyecto.

El titán cada vez se sentía más frustrado, y había detenido la excavación para concentrarse en dar más potencia a la descarga que se encargaría de fulminar al chiquillo, mientras que éste, en cambio, se esforzaba en empujar lo más fuerte que pudiera la energía frente a él. Se había convertido en una prueba de fuerzas, de ver quién era quien aguantaría más: el ángel ó el niño, una dualidad muy interesante y más simbólica de lo que en esos momentos alguien se pudiera imaginar. Aunque la bestia no pudiera mover al chiquillo ni un solo centímetro más, y viceversa, Kai sentía cómo la fuerza lo abandonaba poco a poco, y si la cosa seguía así, era por demás seguro que perdería. Sintiéndose abatido y derrotado, buscó en lo más recóndito de sus límites, y con increíble frialdad, puso la otra mano en la descarga, comenzando a empujarla con ambas; aquello que parecía no tener fin, poco a poco comenzó a terminar, mientras el muchacho seguía empujando hacia el frente, sin importarle nada más que el ganar ese encuentro. Apretando los dientes, desesperado y enojado, gritó a los cuatro vientos una verdad universal:

—¡¡¡MUÉRETEEEEEE!!!— profirió a todo pulmón al coloso.

Entonces, con todo lo que pudo reunir de fortaleza, cómo si hubiera sido una pelota de voleibol, golpeó la ráfaga congelada con las dos manos juntas y empuñadas, para que ésta fuera lanzada hacia arriba. Semejante a un dragón ascendiente, el disparo de la bestia fue a los cielos, y por breves momentos, iluminó intensamente la negrura de la madrugada, convirtiéndola en día aunque sólo fuera por algunos momentos. Atravesó los nubarrones para desaparecer por completo, explotando muy por encima del nivel del suelo, sin causar mayores daños. Cómo había llegado, la depresión pluvial se deshizo repentinamente, dejando espacio de inmediato a la enorme luna blanca y azul que con tanta desesperación buscaba el muchacho anteriormente, para que resplandeciera en todo lo alto, trayendo un poco de luz a la oscura ciudad.

Todos quedaron mudos ante el resultado, contemplando al vencedor, erguido sobre la montaña, majestuoso, imponente e inmóvil, con las dos manos al frente, mientras pequeños hilos de un humo blanco salían de éstas. Maquinalmente, por puro instinto, bajó sus miembros, sin estar seguro de haber ganado, y en lugar de celebrar el blasón de haber triunfado, sólo se dejó caer agotado al suelo, boca abajo, con tremendo sopetón. Ya había robado suficiente cámara por el día de hoy.

Misato fue la primera en reaccionar. Todos los presentes y testigos que pudieron observar la acción, hasta el ángel, se habían quedado inmóviles ante el pavoroso e insólito resultado. Al observar el foco rojo en la consola parpadear una y otra vez, sin que nadie le prestara atención, y de igual modo escuchar la incesante alarma, recordó que aún tenían el segundo disparo para el rifle de positrones. Rompiendo la taciturnidad de todas las personas, cuando que éstas se sobresaltaran, le indicó a Shinji, con un gran entusiasmo:

— ¡El segundo tiro, rápido!

El muchacho obedeció en el acto, liberado del trance general, y nuevamente apretó el gatillo en sus dedos. Ésta vez, a diferencia de su antecesor, el disparo de positrones atravesó cómo cometa la ahora ya despejada noche, y sin ninguna réplica de parte de su adversario, fue a estrellarse a un costado de éste, sin misericordia alguna.

Atravesado de lado a lado, y muerto, el monstruo cayó hacia el suelo, pero cómo estaba flotando, fue a estrellarse contra dos edificios, quedando atorado su geométrico cuerpo entre éstos dos. Momentos antes de morir, completamente derrotado, pues ya no tenía para más, comprendió en un instante de lucidez antes de la inevitable llegada de su trágico destino el porqué había perdido, y si hubiera tenido labios y boca para reírse lo hubiera hecho, debido a la ironía que muy pronto también entenderían los hombrecitos de abajo. Algo le quedó claro: los humanos jamás lo vencieron. Después, volvió al lugar de donde había venido, en donde se reunió con los camaradas a informar el curioso detalle.

Después de su contundente triunfo, Shinji se dio el lujo de suspirar y quitarse las abundantes gotas de un sudor frío que emanaban de su frente. Se recargó ligeramente sobre su asiento y contempló las estrellas, mientas todos festejaban felices; pero al observar a la inerte Unidad 00 recordó cómo Ayanami lo había cubierto por unos momentos, antes del númerito de Kai, y también miró a éste, inconsciente en la Unidad Z.¿ A quien ayudar primero? Era su pregunta en esos momentos; A Kai no le había dado la descarga por completo, cómo lo había hecho la muchacha, así que se decidió por la última, en primer lugar. Ante las negativas de existencia de la chiquilla por la radio, el joven arrancó el Entry Plug de la espalda del yaciente robot y la depositó sobre el piso, mientras él salía a toda máquina de la cabina, queriendo saber el estado de su compañera.

Al salir del modelo de pruebas, frente a Shinji se encontraba la cabina de Rei, que él mismo había colocado ahí. Corriendo lo más rápido que le dieron sus piernas, el joven llegó de inmediato a la cápsula.

— ¡Ayanami!— le gritó al ocupante de la cabina, golpeando uno de sus lados— ¿Estás bien ahí dentro?

Pero el resultado fue cómo con la radio; no hubo respuesta alguna del interior, así que decidió entrar él mismo, temiendo lo peor. Intentó dar vuelta a la palanca, pero parecía atorada, al igual que el sistema automático de la cabina. De nuevo quiso dar vuelta al mecanismo con sus débiles miembros, sin obtener gran resultado. La maldita fregadera no se movía ni siquiera un ápice ante sus constantes e igualmente débiles esfuerzos, y aquello le avergonzaba; lo bueno era, pensaba él, que nadie estaba cerca para ver su patética actuación Sería muy bochornoso si alguien le hubiera visto. Sintió una respiración agitada a sus espaldas, y sobresaltado, se dio vuelta, al encuentro del recién llegado.

Era Kai. Jadeante y sudando, rojo del calor, estaba completamente agotado, con la boca abierta e intentando jalar un poco más de aire a su agitada respiración. Sin que su amigo se diera cuenta, había abandonado al Eva Z para conocer la situación de su pareja, al igual que lo hizo Shinji; sólo que él había quedado un poco más alejado, por lo que tuvo que pegar una infructuosa y agobiante carrera desde donde había quedado, que eran algunos quinientos metros, que recorrió lo más veloz que pudo, se tardó aproximadamente un minuto con algunos segundos más. El repentino ejercicio lo había dejado sin aliento alguno.

— ¿Cuál... es el... problema...flaco?— le preguntó a Shinji con una respiración agitada y entre cortada.

— Es que esta chatarra está atorada.— respondió apenado su amigo, preguntándose si lo había visto fracasar tan ridículamente cómo lo había hecho.

Pese a lo que pensaba, su amigo no hizo ninguna alusión a su abandono de fuerzas, y por el contrario, le indicó, con su aliento ya repuesto:

— A ver, ayúdame— le dijo mientras también comenzaba a empujar la palanca.

Sin decir nada, el joven obedeció y se unió a su compañero; pese a que en esos momentos eran dos, la barra apenas si giró un poco, ante la creciente desesperación de Kai. La intentaron mover unas tres ocasiones y sólo lograron girarla unas cuantos centímetros. Cansado y furioso, sin ninguna clase de paciencia, hizo a un lado a su compinche y se alejó de la puertecilla un poco para poder tomar vuelo. Cuando su secuaz se preguntaba que era lo que pretendía hacer, el muchacho se dirigió a trote a la palanca, y pegando un grito de ira, saltó para patearla con todas sus fuerzas. Sus esfuerzos por fin dieron resultado y la palanca dio una vuelta completa de 180 grados, revelando por fin el contenido de la cápsula al dejar que la puerta se abriera. Sin embargo, la puerta se abrió abruptamente cuando aún el chiquillo se encontraba en el aire, golpeándolo fuertemente en la boca, provocando que cayera chuscamente de espaldas al suelo.

—¿Estás bien?— le preguntó Shinji, de pie.

— Ajá— le suspiró Kai, mientras se acariciaba continuamente el mentón en un intento de apaciguar el punzón que le atormentaba, aún estando en el suelo.

Ignorándolo otra vez, se internó al interior del Entry Plug, mientras que su compañero seguía revolcándose en el sucio piso de la montaña, pronunciando unos cortos y bajos quejidos de dolor.

Al ingresar al interior de la cabina del Eva 00, Shinji no sabía que era lo que iba a hacer, ni siquiera sabía lo que iba a encontrar dentro, y de todos modos, sin que él supiera porqué, de repente sentía preocupación por la chiquilla, de un momento a otro. Se asomó por la escotilla, y desde ahí la pudo divisar, cómo meses antes lo había hecho Kai. Recostada sobre su asiento, y tranquila y tan bella cómo una escultura de marfil. El sólo verla provocaba torpeza e indecisión. ¿Y ahora? Se preguntaba de nuevo el muchacho ante el embriagante y seductor espejismo; no se le ocurría en esos momentos qué es lo que debía hacer. Pero el tiempo pasaba y ella continuaba desmayada. Tragando saliva, el muchacho se animó a sacudirla un poco, para ver si despertaba, ya que fue lo que se le ocurrió primero; obviamente era muy inexperto en cuanto a primeros auxilios se refería, sino, habría sabido que es peligroso mover de ese modo a una persona herida. Afortunadamente, en esta ocasión no estaba herida de gravedad, cómo antes, por lo que no hubo consecuencias ante la imprudente acción.

La muchacha comenzó a reaccionar de mala gana ante el terrible sacudimiento que la afligía, abriendo lentamente los párpados. Entre brumas, observó al individuo que la estaba sacudiendo fuerte e incesantemente, y a primera vista, lo reconoció cariñosamente cómo Kai, dirigiéndole una tierna mirada.

— ¿K- Kai?— preguntó susurrando.

Pero al aclararse su vista, por fin vio con claridad al sujeto frente a sí, y no era su pareja. Al ver de nuevo a Shinji, fue más sorpresa que desilusión lo que sintió. "Ikari" pronunció sorprendida de su presencia. Lo último que recordaba era cuando Kai la estaba empujando hacia atrás, quitándola del fuego. Y después despertaba con Shinji agitándola cómo si fuera una vil sonaja, pero aunque hubiera querido estar furiosa, se encontraba bastante cansada y atontada para eso. Ni ella entendía todavía el porqué había cubierto al joven de la ráfaga; al parecer, sólo fue cómo un instinto, un reflejo involuntario. Pero ya no quería pensar en eso, estaba harta y pretendía ignorar al muchacho y cerrar de nuevo sus párpados para dormir, cuando la vitalidad le resurgió con una frase:

— Yo también estoy aquí— dijo Kai, empujando a su patiño para poder entrar al nicho.

Por fin acabó de escupir sangre de su boca en el suelo arenoso y dejado de quejarse del dolor, para poder entrar a ver el estado de Rei, que era por lo que se había puesto así. Entonces, su amigo se puso a llorar abruptamente. El muchacho pensó que había sido culpa, y avergonzado intentó disculparse.

— Perdóname— le dijo— No quise empujarte tan fuerte... lo que pasa es que a veces no mido mi propia fuerza y...

— ¡No es eso!— le reclamó el chiquillo, mientras intentaba contener las lágrimas a como diera lugar. Entonces, también la niña le dirigió la palabra, buscando el porqué de su depresión:

— Anteayer también estabas llorando, en tu sueño...— le dijo sin levantarse y sin quitarle la mirada de encima.— ¿Porqué estás tan triste?

— Mensos...— les respondió a ambos— No lloro por dolor ó tristeza; lo que pasa es que estoy feliz... feliz de qué estés viva... pensé que te habías muerto. — pronunció mientras se enjugaba el llanto y las mucosidades de su nariz.

En ese momento, Kai le acercó un dedo a su mejilla, donde una lágrima la surcaba, atrapándola en su dedo. Con gran curiosidad, y desconcierto de su compañero, la examinó con viva avidez. Shinji no entendía que era lo que tenía esa gota que tanto le interesaba, pero él ignoraba que su secuaz había perdido hacía mucho tiempo la habilidad de llorar de tristeza, alegría, rabia ó lo que fuera; se le había olvidado cómo hacerlo.

— Así que lloras también cuando está contento...— indicó la muchacha, interrumpiendo de tajo el minucioso análisis de Kai, recordando ella misma su propia experiencia cuando éste le obsequió un presente de cumpleaños.— Lo siento... pero yo no creo ser capaz de hacer una expresión cómo esa...— mintió, y después pronunció con pesadumbre— Ojalá yo pudiera estar contenta también.

— Bueno...— le respondió Shinji, con su torrente de lágrimas agotado— Cuando uno está feliz... lo más usual es sonreír.— le contestó mientras le demostraba cómo hacerlo, haciendo una pequeña sonrisa con los labios.

El muchacho estaba asombrado y desconcertado por las insólitas y poco usuales preguntas que se le ocurrían a la chiquilla, siendo eso lo más normal que le ocurría a una persona, y ella no podía entenderlo. Kai tampoco entendió la actitud de Shinji, al ponerse a llorar cuando está feliz. El llanto ya le resultaba muy lejano, confundido entre sus añejos recuerdos infantiles, siempre tan vagos y confusos.

— ¿Te puedes levantar?— le preguntó a Rei, extendiéndole la mano.

La muchacha cerró los ojos, en un semblante serio, luego los abrió y observó a su novio, sí, así es, ahora podía decirlo sin avergonzarse y sin ninguna duda, su novio, y con el mismo gesto serio lo contempló unos segundos. Cuando los jóvenes se preguntaban qué era lo que le pasaba, la chiquilla sonrió, y su sonrisa tan hermosa pareció iluminar y dar luz propia al pequeño escondrijo.

Por fin Kai había comprendido por qué Rei no sonreía frecuentemente, y era por que cuándo lo hacía era nocivo para la salud mental de cualquier hombre, Ya habían sido dos veces las que le sonrió de ese modo tan honesto, tan hermoso, y de nuevo se sintió caer y perder el equilibrio, deslumbrado por la majestuosa visión a sus ojos. En cambio, a Shinji le sorprendió. Ya antes la había visto sonreír y hasta reírse, pero siempre en presencia de Kai, y jamás de este modo tan especial. Le hubiera gustado sentirse celoso de que aquella sonrisa fuera dirigida a su amigo, y no a él, pero no pudo. La curiosidad y el vínculo que sentía por la muchacha no era del tipo romántico; además, en cierto modo, el inmaculado gesto iba también, en parte, dirigido a su persona, cómo una manera de pedir perdón y dar gracias de la encantadora criatura.

Ésta, se había quedado extrañada ante la pose de sus compañeros, y creyendo haber cometido algo malo, les preguntó:

— ¿Qué pasó?

— Nada, nada...— respondió Kai, saliendo de su estupefacción.— Nomás que te voy a poner casa y todo lo que tú quieras.

Entonces, sintiendo cómo las fuerzas le volvían, la levantó con facilidad de dónde se encontraba y la cargó, saliendo del la cápsula, al campo abierto, donde la luna que tanto anhelaba ver iluminaba en todo lo alto la noche. Antes de emprender su camino, se permitió unos segundos para mirar al enorme plato celeste, contento de poder verla al fin. Con facilidad e increíble precisión, el niño esquivaba obstáculos sin dificultades, con su amor entre sus brazos, en dirección al campamento. Shinji los seguía de cerca, pensando en lo que tenía que decir. Al final, se decidió:

— Ayanami— le dijo— Deberías dejar de decir "Adiós" cada vez que partamos a una misión. Eso siempre suena muy triste, y podría desanimarnos. Tal vez ahora pensemos otra cosa, pero después de muchos años, estoy seguro que nos alegraremos de estar vivos.— dijo, demostrando no estar de acuerdo con lo que había dicho antes su amigo.

Efectivamente, Kai lo comprendió a la perfección, pero aún seguía pensando del mismo modo, aunque ahora se lo guardaría para si mismo y jamás intentaría influenciar de ese modo a una persona. Rei, por su parte, se dio cuenta de que hasta Kai se podía equivocar, y comenzó a reflexionar sobre lo que Ikari le dijo, recargando ligeramente su cabeza en el pecho de su compañero, en un acto de ternura.

El trío tuvo bastantes cosas en qué pensar y reflexionar en esa noche. Ya se supo que tuvieron que meditar ambos enamorados, en cambio, su compañero por fin había contestado la interrogante que se formuló al darse cuenta de la relación que los dos llevaban. Hasta ese momento entendió cómo era posible que dos personas cómo lo eran Rei y Kai, a veces tan insensibles y fríos a los sentimientos humanos, cada uno a su manera, podían tener ambos esa clase de relaciones. Al final, los tres se permitieron dar un suspiro de alivio al contemplar en la oscuridad del follaje de árboles las luces de las linternas del equipo de rescate que la misma Misato comandaba. Esa noche, al llegar por fin a su hogar, a descansar, Shinji anotó lo que pensaba en su bitácora, con la fecha del 9 de junio de 2015:

"Les dije a Kai y Rei que llegará el momento en que nos alegremos de estar vivos. Me gustaría imaginarme a ambos formar una familia y tener una linda casa con un perro, y un gran jardín con margaritas ó qué se yo, a lo mejor. Tal vez falte mucho para eso, pero mientras tanto, tenemos que seguir adelante. Por fin entendí el porqué y el cómo es posible que Kai y Rei, al parecer tan distintos el uno del otro, se tengan un mutuo afecto. Es cómo ir caminando de noche, en la calle. Aún en una negra y vacía calle, de noche, si vamos juntos, tal vez algún día podamos encontrar algo cómo la luna que flota en medio de la oscuridad."

"_Fly me to the moon,_

_And let me play among the stars,_

_Let me see what Spring is like_

_On Jupiter and Mars,_

_In other words, hold my hand!_

_In other words, darling, kiss me!"_

"_Llévame a la luna,_

_Y déjame jugar entre las estrellas,_

_Déjame ver cómo es el Invierno_

_En Júpiter y Marte,_

_En otras palabras,¡ tómame de la mano!_

_En otras palabras, ¡bésame!_

( Fragmento del "Ending" de la serie original de Neon Genesis Evangelion)

Autoría original de "La Voz", Frank Sinatra


	10. La creación humana

La luz del crepúsculo se cuela por la ventana del cuarto, y al atravesar el cristal ocasiona que el recinto se torne de un color rojizo. En las paredes, claramente se puede distinguir pintarrajeado el árbol de la vida, parte de la cábala judía, que entre muchas otras cosas se le atribuye la invención del automóvil. Seguramente, el viejo lobo de Ikari debió haberle encontrado algún uso en beneficio de su proyecto. El diagrama abarca desde el techo al suelo, reptando por las paredes. En las sombras, el hombre respira con sigilo, atento a todo lo que acontece a su alrededor. Sentado sobre su confortante asiento de cuero, reclinable, con una oreja pegada a la bocina del teléfono, escucha con atención todo lo que le transmiten desde el otro lado de la línea. Lo ponen al tanto de los acontecimientos, de todas las movidas que se suscitan en su contorno. El otrora investigador se humedece los labios, y recarga su quijada en su puño, mudo, absorto en todas las nuevas que le comunican. Cuidadosamente, echando mano a su astuta y filosa inteligencia, al momento de escuchar lo que pasaba, también comenzaba a planear sus movimientos. Previsor. Estratega brillante. Los años lo habían curtido, le habían dado la suficiente experiencia como para estar un paso delante de sus adversarios. Cómo diría el populacho, cuando ellos van, él ya viene de regreso.

— Dímelo una vez más— interrumpe de tajo su meditabundez, al escuchar algo que hace que campanitas suenen en sus oídos.

— Ya se lo dije, estamos recibiendo un extraño disturbio electromagnético. El radar lo ubica en la Antártida, señor. Las lecturas concuerdan con las de hace 15 años.

El semblante del japonés se frunce, denotando gran preocupación, ó por lo menos, consternación. Un escalofrío le recorre la espalda, y le hace quebradiza la voz. Su sangre comienza a hervir, mientras se siente colapsarse en sí mismo. Ah, sí, el miedo. Nunca podremos extrañarte. Nuestra condición humana nos tiene tan pegados a ti. Fiel compañero, nunca nos abandonas, ni de noche ni de día, desde el nacimiento hasta la muerte. Viejo conocido, cómo te gusta zarandearnos cada vez que la oportunidad te lo ofrece.

Con la mano sudorosa, Ikari sostiene el auricular, mientras trata de sobreponerse. Con trabajos, pregunta:

—¿Creen que pueda tratarse... de **ÉL**?

—Aún no hay nada dicho, pero existen muchas evidencias para aventurarme a decir que es muy alta la posibilidad de que así sea.

—De ser así, el plan podría sufrir graves modificaciones.

El comandante toma una carpeta que se encontraba en su escritorio, frente a él. Tiene una consigna en la portada: " Secreto clasificado". Gendo la abre y observa su contenido; a simple vista no se distingue muy bien qué es lo que dice, más hay unas letras resaltadas en negro, que se distinguen perfectamente: **Proyecto de complementación humana**.

Tras darle una ojeada rápida, se toma un momento para meditar y decidir la acción a seguir. Después de unos cuantos instantes, finalmente decide.

— Bien— responde éste, con voz segura— Vayan e investiguen todo lo que puedan. Con extrema cautela. Deberán estarse reportando cada 12 horas, empezando desde que comiencen la búsqueda. ¿Entendido? Y sé que será muy difícil, pero traten de evitar que el viejo se entere, por lo menos el mayor tiempo posible...

— Está muy bien. Otra cosa: fuentes fidedignas aseguran que el gobierno japonés está trabajando en un proyecto que planean presentar a las Naciones Unidas. Por la mañana, mandé un paquete al respecto, que espero haya recibido— el jefe lo abre, corroborando la versión de su lacayo, para que éste pueda continuar —De tener éxito, es definitivo que nuestro subsidio podría verse gravemente amenazado.

—No te preocupes, ya me he encargado del asunto.— contesta Ikari, volviendo a tener la sangre fría, y su característica seguridad y confianza.

—También hemos recibido informes que del mismo proyecto están haciendo numerosos intentos de reclutar al joven Katsuragi en sus filas. La férrea vigilancia que hemos mantenido sobre el sujeto nos lo ha confirmado. De realizarse, también representaría una gran amenaza para los intereses de la organización. ¿Desea que procedamos cómo de costumbre?

—No te preocupes— responde del mismo modo el hombre —Ya me he encargado del asunto.

La noche llega, poco a poco e inevitablemente. El sol, viejo y agonizante, da su último suspiro y desaparece por el occidente, por aquel valle de la muerte y perdición. El reinado de las sombras, el imperio de la oscuridad comienza y su dominio lo abarca todo, tapando el firmamento por completo con el ejército de sus innumerables estrellas. Cada una de ellas esconde una historia, un misterio. ¿Cuántas habrá? Tantas cómo el hombre pueda imaginarse. Los habitantes de la ciudad en penumbras, temerosos corren y se apresuran a encender su luz artificial, luz de los focos, lámparas, televisores, y todo lo que pueda cortar las tinieblas, que amenazantes se ciernen sobre de ellos. Huyen desmesuradamente a esconderse en sus almohadas, en sus lechos en sus aposentos, se desean las "buenas noches" para después escudarse en sus sábanas y bloquearse a sí mismos, y dormir, dormir y no despertar hasta que la noche muera y el sol naciente reine de nueva cuenta. Así, sólo quedan en pie los espíritus chocarreros, que con tanta urgencia solicitan la atención de los vivos, seguir vivos en sus memorias. Ellos comparten el terreno con los valientes, los decididos ó los que sufren desesperadamente por el insomnio.

Todo ocurre sin ningún incidente, y la noche da paso al día. Los que despiertan, con felicidad notan que aún siguen con vida, que podrán estar en el mundo por lo menos un día más. Una noticia así debería persuadirlos de disfrutar cada segundo de la vida intensamente, cómo si fuera el último de su existencia. Pero eso es mucha responsabilidad. Temerosos corren y se apresuran a sus televisores, a sus autos, a sus oficios, a sus escuelas, a todo aquello que pueda escudarlos de la vida, y la mejor forma de hacerlo es ignorarla, desconocerla. Despiertan del sueño de la noche, para dormir el sueño del día.

Los jóvenes de la casa ya se han levantado, listos a incorporarse a su labor matutina, la escuela. Pero antes, necesitan un buen mantenimiento, cambiar el aceite, tirar el agua sucia y recargar el combustible. Shinji es un cocinero, y digo uno por que él es el único que cocina, por lo que él prepara el desayuno, por lo general. De no ser por él, madre e hijo seguirían sobreviviendo a punta de puras comidas pre-preparadas. Aunque hay ocasiones sobresalientes, especiales, anormales. Cómo ahora. Yendo contra su conducta habitual, Kai se ha ofrecido amablemente, y voluntariamente, a hacer el sustento alimenticio de la mañana.

Hasta Pen-Pen, el pingüino, los acompaña diario en su desayuno. Profesa mejores modales en la mesa que los dueños de la casa. En estos tres meses que llevan de vivir juntos, la costumbre hace que se imponga la rutina. Primero, los chicos, y el pingüino, toman sus alimentos matinales. Después Misato despierta, desperezándose con un gran bostezo. Era algo lindo, bonito, poder verla así, al natural, recién desempacada. Aún sin maquillaje, despeinada y con lagañas, era una mujer hermosísima. Cómo un sol, irradiaba calidez a su alrededor, y eso era lo que hacía que la gente se le prendiera. A pesar de esa enorme pijama de dos piezas, que le colgaba de todas partes, e impedía que se pudieran apreciar sus sensacionales muslos, su magnífico torso, su cintura de avispa, la belleza natural de la hembra se las arreglaba para emerger a la vista del ojo ocioso y observador.

— Buenos días niños— saluda ésta, rascándose la axila y dirigiéndose después a la cocina para apoderarse de una cerveza en el refrigerador, que la toma en la mesa junto a los muchachos, recobrando por completo la conciencia. Un generoso eructo no se hace del rogar, trepando desde su estómago, pasando por la garganta para escapar por la boca.

—¿No te tomas mejor un café?— le pregunta Ikari, con más tono de sarcasmo que otra cosa.

Misato rehuye, moviendo la cabeza de un lado para otro, con los párpados cerrados, cómo si estuviera indignada.

—Una mañana al estilo japonés siempre empieza con arroz cocido— decía, enumerando con los dedos los platillos —sopa de miso, y claro ¡sake!— para darle otro buen sorbo al recipiente que tenía entre manos, con más satisfacción y orgullo que antes.

El muchacho estaba dispuesto a cuestionar si era válido comparar el tradicional vino con la amarga bebida que ella estaba degustando, cuando, saliendo de la cocina, Rivera los interrumpió de improviso.

Traía una pañoleta blanca atada a la cabeza, y estaba ataviado con un singular mandil del mismo color, con la leyenda _"Kiss the cheff"_, y en las manos cargaba una charola con el desayuno ya listo para ser ingerido. La deslizó hasta el centro de la mesa, ante la mirada curiosa e inquisitiva de los comensales, que estaban en ascuas por averiguar qué era lo que había cocinado aquella mañana. Sin hacerlos esperar más, el ahora atento muchacho develó su obra, mientras las servía a ambos en sus respectivos platos.

—Y una mañana al estilo mexicano— emuló a su guardiana en su anterior comentario, sirviendo los mencionados alimentos —empieza con café de olla, frijoles fritos y, claro no podían faltar ¡chilaquiles!

Los dos nipones se quedaron impasibles en sus asientos, un tanto cuanto desconfiados, picando la comida para asegurarse que ya no se movía. Kai, ignorándolos, retiró la charola y se dispuso a lavar todos los trastes y cazuelas que había empleado para hacer y sazonar los energéticos matinales.

Decididos, ambos tomaron la resolución de ingerir de una buena vez por todas los exóticos manjares, humeantes, desafiantes, burlones, que tenían frente a ellos. El café estaba algo fuerte, pero bueno. Los frijoles, comibles. Los chilaquiles, cómo su nombre lo indicaba, estaban bastante picantes. Al poco rato les empezaron a salir lágrimas de los ojos. A Katsuragi, más que a nadie le beneficiaba aquello. Los humos, del calor de la enchilada, le ayudaban a despejar los humos del alcohol mejor que cualquier otro remedio casero.

—Bueno, por lo menos no es tan picante cómo esa "torta ahogada" que nos dio el otro día, ¿te acuerdas?— pronunció.

—Preferiría no hacerlo— contestó el joven —jamás tuve tantos problemas para ir al baño.

—Ajá— corroboró la militar —Al parecer, el pepto se va a volver una tradición aquí.

—¿Además de la tuya?

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—¿Recuerdas a quién le tocaba lavar los platos ayer?

—¡Ay, de veras!— exclamó, dándose un golpecito en la frente, al percatarse de su error.

—Ahora sé por que a tu edad aún sigues soltera.

—Pues me disculpo si mis modales te ofenden de alguna manera.— pronunció despectivamente Misato, mientras acababa con el contenido de su plato. Aunque no lo admitiera, le gustó aquel desayuno, y estaba dispuesta a repetir su ración.

—¿Y también por ser tan floja?— respondió en tono de guasa su acompañante.

—¡Oh, ya déjame en paz!— prorrumpió agobiada la dama, haciendo una mueca bastante curiosa con sus labios.

A lado del comedor, en la cocina, pacientemente se encontraba su pupilo, lavando la pila de trastos que había en el fregador. El lavatrastes se había descompuesto, y tenía que emprender la tediosa tarea a la antigüita, con fibra y jabón a la mano, tallando duro para poder remover toda la grasa y el cochambre pegado a las ollas y sartenes. Pero aún si no hubiera estado averiado el aparato, hubiera obrado del mismo modo. Nunca había sido amante de dejar que las máquinas hicieran todo el trabajo; temía que el potencial humano se desvaneciera, rodeado de comodidades, y dejar que otros hagan lo que le corresponde, sin esforzarse salvo por apretar un botón. Aún para las tareas más sencillas. Se mostraba renuente al movimiento que se había suscitado en los últimos años del siglo veinte y primeros del veintiuno, hasta la fecha. Tecnología de la comodidad cada vez más vanguardista. Cada día salía algo nuevo, listo para suplir el esfuerzo que realizaba el hombre, sustituyéndolo para las obras más tediosas, chiquiándolo, amorrodándolo y dejando que se duerma en su cómodo sillón, al observar el televisor, sin hacer nada más con su tiempo libre ó con su vida.

Lo hacía también para distraerse. Para no detenerse a contemplar la marejada de sentimientos encontrados que bullían en su interior, se revolcaban y lo arrastraban con ellos, lo zarandeaban, lo llenaban y pretendían ahogarlo en sus inmensas profundidades. Para complementar su propósito, y para no empezar a enfadarse de estar parado, comenzó a silbar, y después, a cantar en español:_ "De la Sierra Moreeena, cielito lindo, vengo bajando yaaa..."_

Sus alaridos llegaron hasta la mesa, donde Katsuragi se servía más chilaquiles, hasta dejar vacía la cacerola donde se encontraban. Shinji, con los oídos lastimados, se puso las manos en ellos, y sólo acertó a decir:

—Pero qué mal canta este cuate...

Su tutora no pensaba así. Era cierto que la voz de Kai no era nada preciosa cantando, por lo menos en ese momento, ya que más bien parecía que lo hacía adrede; pero la tonada era bonita, y pegajosa, fácil de recordar. Una vez que terminó de engullir su ración, y acabando de beber el café, sostuvo la taza entre los dedos, e imitó a su protegido, comenzando a silbar y a tararear la melodía. Y también el ave ártica, una vez que degustó del exquisito arenque fresco que le había traído Rivera, comenzó a oscilar su cabeza de un lado a otro, al ton de la cantada.

Intentando acallar aquellos horripilantes sonidos, que parecían de gato siendo atropellado, el joven japonés quiso tapar con su propia voz aquel desastroso concierto.

—¿De veras vas a ir a la escuela hoy?— interroga, aún incrédulo.

—Claro que sí— contesta, sacándolo de toda duda. —Hoy es el día de la orientación vocacional...

—No tienes que ir, si no quieres.— confiesa el muchacho, creyendo que lo hacía más por obligación que por gusto.

—Pero sí quiero ir— lo tranquiliza, viéndolo fijamente en sus ojos azules —Además, es cuestión de responsabilidad. Kai y tú están bajo mi cuidado, ¿recuerdas?

"Responsabilidad" repitió para sí mismo el infante, calándole esa palabra en lo más hondo. Lo había acosado desde que llegó a Tokio 3. Su responsabilidad para con el mundo, para con la especie humana. Su responsabilidad al tener que ser piloto, casi a la fuerza, a pesar de todos los ánimos que le habían infundido los Katsuragis. Su responsabilidad para llevar el control de su vida entera. Y también estaba la responsabilidad de su padre para con él, de la que parecía huir constantemente. ¿No era su responsabilidad ir él a esas juntas? ¿No era su responsabilidad haber estado allí, en esos momentos perdidos de la niñez? Para cuidarlo, aconsejarlo, formarlo. ¿No era su responsabilidad amarlo, aunque sólo fuera un poco? A simple vista, sus demás responsabilidades lo absorbían y lo dejaban sin tiempo ni disposición para él.

—No sé para qué te molestas en ir— pronuncia Rivera, al salir de la cocina, enjuagándose las manos, y desembarazándose del mandil y la pañoleta. Acto seguido, se reunió con los comensales, sentándose él también a la mesa —Es pura pérdida de tiempo.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso?— interrogó la mujer, sorprendida de la nueva actitud que mostraba su protegido —Se trata de su futuro...

—¿Cuál futuro?— preguntó, contestando a la cuestión. Su mirada empezaba a tomar el modo con el que a veces asustaba a la gente. Esa manera de quedársele viendo a los objetos y personas, ponía los pelos de punta.

Misato, aturdida, se percató de que aquella situación estaba destanteando a Shinji, quien apenas había empezado a tener piso. Sobreponiéndose, retándolo, clavó la mirada en la suya, no sin mucho esfuerzo, y contraatacó.

—Tú no puedes creer eso— dijo, muy segura de sí misma —Si eso fuera cierto, si en verdad todos pensáramos de ese modo, ni Rikko, ni el comandante, ni yo estaríamos haciendo todo lo que hacemos a diario. Ni existiría el Proyecto Eva, ¿no crees? Es de lo que se trata todo este asunto. Hacer un futuro para todos. No, mijo, cómo dirían por allí: "La esperanza muere al último" y cuando la dejamos morir sin antes haber peleado, desde ahí ya lo perdimos todo. Pero aún así, es algo bonito. La esperanza en el ser humano. En todos los desastres, en las condiciones más difíciles, cuando más le aprietan, es cuando emerge ese espíritu del ser humano, luchando desesperadamente contra la adversidad, por sobrevivir, por prevalecer. Agotar todas las posibilidades, y cuando esto haya pasado, buscar y rebuscar aún más oportunidades de seguir luchando. Es lo que nos motiva y nos impulsa a crear cosas cómo los Evas, ó la misma organización para la que trabajamos. Lo triste es que, sólo en los momentos de dolor y pena intensa es cuando echamos mano de él. Lo que el hombre hubiera podido lograr si cada momento de su vida lo hubiera vivido cómo si éste fuese el último. Pero lo tuyo no es que hayas perdido la fe. A mí no me engañas— lo amenazó con el dedo índice —Esa postura tuya no es más que eso, una fachada autoimpuesta. De no ser así, si de veras crees en lo qué dijiste ¿porqué sigues en el proyecto, enano?

Cuando acabó, todos callaron, enmudecidos por el breve, pero alentador, discurso que se acababa de echar. Aunque demasiado optimista.

—_Touche—_ masculló el muchacho, tragándose sus palabras y sintiéndose miserable. Su mirada volvía a ser humana. Pero la beldad de cabello negro no tenía idea de cuánto se había acercado con su último comentario. Se anduvo por terreno peligroso.

Los dos muchachos quedaron reflexivos, pensando en todo el alud de buenas intenciones vertido por la militar. Aunque tal vez muchas de sus ideas fueran exageradamente idealistas, lo cierto era que ella sí sabía cómo levantar el ánimo caído. Prueba innegable de su calidad cómo persona. Siempre tenía palabras de aliento para los momentos más difíciles. Sabía cómo hacer sentir bien a alguien. No dudaba en demostrar su cariño a quienes amaba. Y era bastante sincera. Ambos, uno más que otro, agradecieron el sólo hecho de tener el privilegio de conocer a aquel magnífico espécimen, llamado Misato Katsuragi. Cómo ella, no había dos.

En eso suena el timbre, interrumpiendo la adoración de la japonesa. Son Toji y Kensuke, que vienen a recoger a Shinji y Kai para ir juntos camino a la escuela, como siguiente paso en la rutina. En realidad, el par lo hacía más por morbo, más que por otro motivo. Gozaban enormemente al poder contemplar en unos cuantos fugaces instantes, lejanos destellos de la hermosura de la guardiana de sus amigos. Esperaban impacientes y con ansia el momento de poder vislumbrarla en el quicio de la puerta. Casi salivaban en su lugar, de pie, esperando la visión por la que tanto suspiraban.

—Oh, son ustedes...— pronuncia la mujer por el interfon —En seguida estoy con ustedes; ¡Shinji, Kai, ya vinieron por ustedes!

Hizo ademán de levantarse para abrir la puerta, cuando fue interceptada por Ikari:

— Misato... por favor, ya no salgas a saludarlos en pijama, ¿Quieres? Es embarazoso.—

— ¡Vamos Shinji! — exclama Rivera— Ya sabes que verla en pijama es la única diversión que tienen esos pobres diablos, ¿Y quieres despojarlos de eso?

— Bueno, si tanto te molesta, Shinjito, no hay problema. Aquí me quedo— contesta la mujer.

— Gracias. Ya vámonos, Kai, se nos va a hacer tarde— dice el infante, tomando su mochila del suelo mientras se despide de su tutora. Después de eso, salió del apartamento, ante la desilusión de Aida y Suzuhara.

—Ahorita voy, me estoy lavando el hocico— le avisa el joven Katsuragi, desde el baño.

Una vez terminado con el cepillado, forma un buche con la pasta dental en su boca, la cual escupe luego de enjuagarse con un trago de agua, misma que sostenía en la mano con una pequeña taza. Repite la operación una, dos, tres, cuatro veces, hasta vaciar el contenido del recipiente. Suspira, estrenando su aliento fresco. Le sonríe al reflejo en el espejo, comprobando así el éxito de la cepillada.

—Qué perro pelo tengo— constata, mientras toma el cepillo para cabello.

Y muy dócil. En tres alisadas, su melena estaba completamente aplacada, sin ningún rebelde cabello que no estuviese en su lugar.

—¡Kai, ya vas retrasado!— advierte su tutora, observando el reloj de la sala —Además, tus amigos ya te largaron. Luego te castigan por llegar tarde y después le andas echando de maldiciones al pobre maestro...

—Ah, enseguida los alcanzo, no sabes qué lento caminan esos sujetos. En una carrera hasta los rebaso, no te preocupes— la tranquiliza, saliendo del sanitario y localizando su mochila con todos sus útiles escolares, la cuelga en su espalda y se dispone a partir. A modo de despedida, deposita un afectuoso beso en la mejilla de la nipona: "Ya me voy" pronuncia el muchacho "Que te vaya bien" le contestan. Y así, desaparece del hogar detrás de la puerta, cuando ésta se cerró.

Desde su lugar, Misato contempla la fría puerta de metal, en silencio. Nada pasa por algunos segundos, hasta que el umbral se abre de nueva cuenta, con el silbido que hacía siempre al cortar el aire.

—Se me olvidaba darte las gracias— dijo el joven, desde el marco de la puerta, de pie —Por darme ánimos siempre que te necesito. La verdad, no sé que hubiera sido de mí sin que tú hayas estado siempre a mi lado.— incomodado en demasía por estar revelando sus sentimientos tan abruptamente, algo no común en él, torció la cara, dio media vuelta y emprendió la marcha de nuevo —¡Te amo!— pronunció, antes de perderse de vista.

—¡Y yo a ti!— le contestó la mujer, asomando la cabeza por la entrada a su casa, observando cómo corría por el corredor su pupilo, apurado.

Después de eso, ingresó de nuevo al apartamento. Desde la entrada, lo contempló en casi toda su extensión. Tan desolado cómo se veía siempre que él no estaba allí. Ella también le estaba agradecida, ya que había llenado un enorme vacío que existía anteriormente en su vida. Le dio a ésta una dirección, un propósito, un porqué. Algo por lo que valiera la pena regresar a aquella solitaria vivienda, de no desaparecer bajo la tierra.

—¿Qué te parece, Pen?— preguntó al pingüino, derrumbándose en una silla. El ave la miró fijamente, sin entender el modo en el que se dirigía a él. Se limitó a menear la cabeza, en señal de duda. Katsuragi aclaró —Creo que sí le pude infundir ánimos a ese muchacho. Mucho mejor de lo que lo hubiera hecho ella.

Había una vez una jovencita, desvalida, desesperanzada, abandonada súbitamente y sin ninguna idea de que hacer. Ante sus ojos su niñez le fue arrebatada cruelmente, sin compasión alguna, cómo el huracán que arrastra una vivienda; fue transportada de su mundo seguro y sano a una realidad gris, y a veces hasta sádica. Confundida y aterrada cómo estaba ella, hubo alguien que se apiadó de ella, extendiéndole la mano para evitar que cayera en un precipicio sin fin. La jaló, la arrastró a la vida otra vez. La rescató del desencanto y la resignación. Infundió nuevos bríos a su quebrantado corazón, y lo hizo palpitar calurosamente otra vez, lleno de buenos sentimientos. Y esa jovencita se enamoró perdidamente de su salvador, a manera de gratitud. Pero, los dos no pudieron vivir felices para siempre.

Algo desganada, la japonesa se levanta de su asiento, dirigiéndose al refrigerador, lista para apoderarse de otra lata de licor. Se detuvo al contemplar un pedazo de papel, pegado a la puerta del aparato con un imán en forma de Pikachu, popular personaje de una animación y juego de video japonés, hacía unos tres lustros atrás.

_"Má:_

_Debajo de la mesa te dejé una sorpresa. ¡Que te aproveche!_

_Atentamente:_

Yo" 

Curiosa por saber qué era el regalo de su protegido, se dirigió al sitio indicado, expectante. Efectivamente, ahí estaba, bajo de la mesa, una caja de cartón, sellada con cinta en la tapa superior. Tenía algunos timbres postales del extranjero. En su meditabundez, no se había dado cuenta que allí estaba. Además, la cubrían también otros tiliches desbalagados por allí. Con un cuchillo de la cocina, rompió el sello de la caja. Al ponerla sobre la mesa, había conocido su procedencia: México. Ya empezaba a intuir qué era. Algo comenzó a pujar en su interior, mientras ella se sacudía con unos horribles escalofríos, casi llegando a convulsiones. Al sacar su contenido, confirmó su teoría. Una caja llena de botellas de cerveza Corona. Sacó una de ellas, y la sostuvo frente a su rostro por un buen rato. Recordaba la primera vez que probó la cerveza mexicana, de hecho, la primera que había probado en su vida. La melancolía y la tristeza la invadieron de repente, sacudiéndola violentamente desde el espinazo. Antes de desvanecerse, colocó el recipiente en la mesa. Se recostó sobre ella, ocultando la cara con los brazos. Con la voz quebrada, y las lágrimas a punto de desbordarse en sus ojos, apenas si alcanzó a pronunciar:

—José... Joe... ¡Cómo te extraño!

Una vez que pronunció aquellas palabras, empezó a llorar a moco tendido. Sus sollozos, su llanto se esparció por toda la casa, llenando la inmensa soledad y calma que en ella se sentían. Las lágrimas le surcaban una y otra vez las mejillas, sin que a Katsuragi le importara, yéndose a estrellar sobre la madera de la que estaba construida la mesa. Quería desahogarse, sacar todo lo que tuviera dentro, vaciarse por completo, por lo menos hasta la siguiente vez. Casi disfrutaba de aquella sensación, con un extraño placer. Sabía que después de aquel valle de lágrimas, se sentiría muy bien, recobrada. Pero mientras tanto, sufría, sufría cómo los seres humanos lo hacen.

Pen-Pen, a su lado, observaba el dolor de su dueña, sin entender qué era lo que pasaba, y cómo hacer algo para ayudar en algo. La miraba con extrañeza, pero sólo eso hacía. No podía ofrecer palabras de consuelo, ni apoyo alguno, nada de eso. Sólo estaba ahí, para presenciar la escena. Pen-Pen, testigo mudo de todos los dramas personales de aquella casa.

Misato continuó llorando un buen rato más, ante la vista atónita del animal.

Ignorantes del dolor que agobiaba a su guardiana, los niños continuaban sin ningún percance el camino al centro de enseñanza; Ikari caminaba despacio y sin prisas por la banqueta, escoltado por los dos amigos. Ya ni siquiera escuchaba sus constantes quejidos y lamentos, sus pataleos de ahogado. Concentraba la vista en el camino, que se abría ante él en tonos grises pálidos y azules claros. El asfalto frío de la ciudad se unía por una leve línea (el horizonte) con el azul brillante del firmamento, formando así una curiosa dicotomía. Cielo y Tierra. Tan lejos y tan cerca el uno del otro. Y no obstante, compartían un lazo en común, algo que les impedía separarse por completo. Hipnotizado por la escena, haciendo un profundo análisis, casi no se daba cuenta que debía hacerse a un lado, para dejar pasar a ese repentino bólido, hasta que casi lo atropella. Apenas si se alcanzó a tirar pecho a tierra para evitar el encontronazo. Desde allí, sólo alcanzó a visualizar a Rivera, quien volteando hasta donde se encontraban, sacó la lengua, pronunciando un "Bip, Bip" y prosiguió con su carrera, ante la mirada atónita de todos los transeúntes.

—Exhibicionista— musitó Shinji, enfadado, viendo cómo el muchacho se perdía de su rango visual, a lo lejos.

La siguiente vez que lo encontraron, ya fue en la escuela, en su propio salón. Él ya estaba cómodamente instalado en su pupitre, con las piernas recargadas en otro. No podía quitar esa sonrisa de su rostro cuando los tres entraron por la puerta, y lo observaban, impávidos, rencorosos.

—¿Porqué se tardaron tanto?— les interrogó burlonamente.

No obtuvo respuesta. Los demás decidieron ignorarlo por el resto del día.

El tiempo continuó su imparable marcha, cómo la de una aplanadora. ¿Cuántas vidas había visto ir y venir desde que inició su andar? Para él, cada una de ellas debió durar un suspiro. Tantos y tantos suspiros, tantos cómo estrellas y cuerpos celestes en el universo, en el espacio infinito. Otro aspecto más de Él que se encontraba en su creación sin fin. Pero estaba tan solo, sin nadie que pudiera correr a su lado. Dieron las once de la mañana.

La horda de infantes que plagaban las instalaciones se dio un suspiro, abandonados a su suerte momentáneamente por sus maestros, mientras salían a atender a los padres de familia recién llegados. Libres por un rato del yugo opresor del estudio incesante, de la fábrica de mano de obra del Estado, disfrutaban lo mejor que podían los pocos ratos de esparcimiento que les quedaban. Sin preocupación aparente que los embargara, todos sentían el avasallador paso del tiempo en ellos, unos más que otros. Hoy, eran jóvenes, fuertes e idealistas. El mundo estaba a sus pies, y no había nada que no pudieran hacer. Mañana, serían hombres, y tendrían que redituarle a la sociedad, ese sagaz monstruo siempre hambriento, a esa creación humana, todo lo que había invertido en su entrenamiento, tendrían que estar encadenados a ella por el resto de sus días. Y además, tenían que asegurarse de engendrar futuros trabajadores que tomaran su lugar, para seguir alimentando a la criatura, siguiendo con el ciclo hasta quien sabe cuando. Nadie lo sabía. Ya había sobrevivido a varios holocaustos. El tiempo corría. Y tenían que vivir la poca vida que les quedaba intensamente. Todos ellos, menos Kai, quien se encontraba castigado afuera del salón, producto de otro de sus muy comunes desplantes para con la autoridad. Le obligaban a cargar dos cubetas llenas de agua en ambos brazos, los cuales tenían que estar extendidos a los lados; y como una medalla, cargaba con una humillante leyenda que decía: _"Me castigaron por insultar a mi profesor"_.

En cambio, Toji y Kensuke se dejaban arrastrar por la corriente, para que los llevara hasta donde ella lo quisiera. A veces era el mejor modo, que gastar en vano energías al luchar contra ella, cosa que era casi imposible; y aquellos que lo hacían, y lo lograban, eran los considerados héroes, y eran exaltados por encima del montón, y por siempre recordados, mientras aún hubiera Historia.

Cómo si de un importante evento se tratase, desde temprano ya estaban apartando su lugar, adivinando el bullicio y el tumulto que pronto se suscitaría. Esperaban tranquila y pacientemente su llegada, junto a la ventana, sentados en sus asientos para no cansarse. De un momento a otro tendría que llegar. Su compañero comprobó lo poco que conocían a Katsuragi. Ella siempre llegaba con retraso a todos sus compromisos.

Esperaron cerca de media hora, desde las diez con cincuenta minutos de la mañana. Y a cada segundo parecían desesperarse más y más. Creyeron que Ikari los había engañado, infundándoles al par falsas esperanzas, y que la mujer jamás vendría a la sede escolar. Los dos lo rodearon, sin darle salida de escape, y la situación se tornaba peligrosa para la integridad física del muchacho.

Pero antes que pudieran hacerle ó decir algo, se oye un repentino frenar de neumáticos, característico de la invitada, que a Shinji le sonó cómo salvación. Sin perder tiempo, señala la ventana que daba vista al estacionamiento, y anuncia la llegada de su tutora. Desconfiados, los chiquillos se asomaron por donde les indicaban y efectivamente, del auto ven salir a la despampanante mujer, con sus medidas casi perfectas y su ajustada ropa. En todo el tiempo que duró su contemplación, no cerraron por ningún motivo la boca. Hasta el muchacho que vivía a su cuidado quedó asombrado, perplejo de lo hermosa que podía ser la militar. Embelecido con la belleza femenina encarnada en una sola persona. Sus movimientos parecían todos que se daban en cámara lenta. Su larga cabellera lacia, negra, retozaba en la espalda y terminaba en su cintura, moviéndose cómo si tuviera vida propia cada vez que daba un paso. Qué decir de sus piernas largas, con los muslos con las curvas tan pronunciadas, tan peligrosas para el viajero distraído, todo ello regalo de la corta falda que tenía embarrada en las pronunciadas caderas, que a pesar de la mortaja en la que estaban envueltas, podían distinguirse tan claramente cómo el fondo de un vaso de vidrio, cuando éste se encuentra lleno de agua común. Ni qué decir de su cintura de avispa, tan pequeña que hasta se antojaba posar las manos allí para retener a esa Venus mortal, aún si fuera en contra de su voluntad y poder reposar la ingle en esas nalgas tan imposiblemente perfectas, tan redondas y tan delineadas. Cómo alabar ese torso, inaudito poder describir con palabras aquellos pechos, esos senos tan levantados y firmes. Parecían unas frutas prohibidas que no se podían ni debían tocar, cómo las que comió cierto antepasado común. Cómo describir ese par de labios, rojos y carnosos, los cuales cualquier hombre moriría por llegar a beber de su néctar, saborearlos en su propia boca. Su rostro, aún joven y sin rastro de arrugas. Sus pómulos redondos y salientes, coloreados por el maquillaje. Lo único que negaba al mundo era el observar los dos luceros de sus ojos, ocultándolos con sus gafas oscuras. No quería que nadie se percatara que los traía hinchados, rojos por tanta lágrima que había derramado. Pero no era gran problema. En esos instantes, quizás eran sus ojos lo último que querrían admirar todos sus espectadores.

Intrigados por la asidua atención con la que se asomaban al exterior, los condiscípulos del trío los acompañaron, esperando averiguar que era lo que había allá afuera que los tenía tan absortos. La voz se corrió deprisa, por todo el recinto, cómo pólvora. En el acto, todos los varones estudiantes se encontraban pegados al cristal de la ventana, en ocasiones hasta luchando por un lugar en ella. No podían creer lo que sus mismos ojos estaban viendo en esos instantes, tan real cómo cualquier otra cosa que les hubiera pasado. Pero también parecía un sueño; la mujer que admiraban y contemplaban se movía cómo si estuviera en uno. Flotando entre nubes, rodeada de un halo de luz intenso. Su inaudita belleza calaba, amenazaba los cimientos de la razón de los jóvenes. Pronto, el espectáculo no sólo se limitó a esa aula en especial. El escándalo y estrépito que emitían los compañeros de Ikari traspasó los muros del salón, hacia donde estaban sus vecinos, y de igual modo éstos hicieron lo propio con sus aledaños. En un parpadeo, todos los estudiantes de ese edificio se encontraban pegados a los ventanales, alabando a aquella diosa de la belleza y del amor encarnada. El furor que ocasionaba la mujer era enorme. Todos los murmullos y las alabanzas, los chiflidos y los gritos de deseo y angustia se fusionaban en uno solo, semejando a un vendaval. Sabiéndose observada, Misato sonríe con una cruel malicia, y empieza a contornear aún más su figura, a balancear con más ritmo sensual sus caderas, de lado a lado, y a caminar aún más lento para alargar la agonía de los muchachos, quienes con cada movimiento suyo enloquecían gracias a su sexualidad naciente, que burbujeaba en su interior, quemándolos, calándolos horriblemente. En aquel momento, la mujer los tenía en la palma de su mano. Y lo disfrutaba, consciente de todas las pasiones que desataba en los juveniles corazones. Gozaba, cómo sólo saben hacerlo las mujeres, al manipular la razón y la voluntad de un hombre, aunque éste estuviese apenas comenzando a utilizar su aparato reproductor. Cuando su cabello comenzó a estorbarle, y aún si no lo hubiera hecho, con la mano lo empujó hasta su espalda, para acto seguida estirar el cuello y levantar la mirada hacia la jauría de párvulos jadeantes y hambrientos de su físico. Al reconocer a su protegido, apretujado por la muchedumbre, levantó la mano, saludándolo enviándolo un beso. Aquello alborotó aún más al montón de muchachos, pues cada uno creía que era a él a quien iba dirigido ese beso.

—¿Vieron? ¡La traigo loca!

—¡Tu madre! Yo soy el único al que ama.

—¡Qué buena estás, preciosa!

—¡Quiero, quiero!

—¿A qué hora sales por el pan?

—How much?

—¡Hazme tuyo por siempre!

—¡Bendita la verga que la llene!

Comentarios aún más ofensivos que éstos retumbaban en las instalaciones, proferido a toda voz por los enloquecidos chiquillos, con la esperanza que la beldad de cabello negro pudiera escucharlos, reconocerlos. Pero si lo hubiera hecho con uno de ellos, lo más probable es que éste se hubiese desmayado de la impresión.

—¿Quién es la muñeca?

—¿No lo sabes? Es la mamá de Katsuragi.

—Siempre he dicho que soy el padre de ese imbécil.

—¿Perdón? ¿Me hablabas?

Al reconocer la voz, todos los infantes se paralizaron del terror. De reojo, el interrogado lo volteó a ver. Estaba de lado, con su mano haciendo de bocina, cómo si no escuchara bien. Al corroborar de quién se trataba, el muchachito pareció desvanecerse cómo fantasma, palideciendo al extremo. Casi se podía mirar a través de él.

—¿K- Kai?— tartamudeó, presa del miedo.

—¿Qué no se supone que estás castigado?— le preguntó otro más, que estaba hasta el otro lado del cuarto.

—¿Ves a algún maestro por aquí? Además, ustedes, niñas, hacían tanto barullo que quise venir a ver quien se las estaba cogiendo.

—Pero sabes muy bien que todo lo que dijimos es broma.

—Me parece que se me olvidó desde eso de "Bendita la verga que la llene".

No dijo ni una palabra más. Con su mirada esmeralda, atizó a la muchedumbre de chiquillos. Éstos, agitados, empezaron a moverse sin dirección de un lado para otro, todos confundidos y espantados. En lo único que pensaban era en alejarse lo más posible de Rivera. Pero estaban confinados al salón de clases. Eran ovejas sin pastor, moviéndose cómo una masa tonta por todas partes.

Paladeando el temor que infringía en sus corazones, el cazador comenzó a actuar con insólita frialdad. Empezó a rodear al rebaño, acechándolo, pero conjuntándolo, uniendo a los rezagados con los demás. Poco a poco comenzó a compactar el grupo, reduciendo su espacio paulatinamente, amontonándolos para que no pudieran escapar. Haciendo círculos alrededor, con la finta de aventársele al primero que se saliera del montón. Razón de más para que las presas se apretujaran más y más las unas a las otras. Presentían que el primero que quedara solo sería la primera víctima.

Una vez que estuvieron todos juntos, en el centro del recinto, y lejos de las niñas, que sólo estaban de testigos mudos en la cacería, el agricultor recogió el producto de su cosecha. Sin previo aviso, y cuando nadie se lo esperaba, el depredador se abalanzó sobre el ganado, dispersándolo en el acto. Al primero que agarró fue al que bendijo al órgano que habría de introducir el semen en la vagina de su madre adoptiva. A éste lo lanzó por los aires, con una llave de judo, haciendo que se estrellara estrepitosamente en el piso, cortando por completo su ritmo respiratorio. La próxima vez lo pensaría mejor antes de alabar genitales. Los demás sólo recibieron unas bofetadas que se antojaban un poco suaves y consideradas, tomando en cuenta la constitución del atacante. A los que corrían los tacleaba por la espalda, arrastrándolos por el suelo, sin darle oportunidad a nadie de que escapara hasta que él así lo decidiera.

Los que estaban fuera de la contienda, sólo divisaban la confusión de la masacre. Los gritos de clemencia de los chiquillos resonaban en las paredes, sin nadie que pudiera atenderlos. Los vecinos estaban bastante ocupados adorando a la causante de la tragedia de aquellos desdichados. Sus compañeras, sentadas todas en conjunto, se compadecían de ellos, cruzando los brazos, pero sin hacer nada para socorrerlos:

—Pobres diablos.

Y una vez más comprobaban la supremacía de Rivera sobre los demás, aumentando su admiración por el extranjero.

Shinji sólo alcanzaba a ver una humareda desde donde estaba, y lo único que le indicaba qué era lo que pasaba en aquel caos tan desordenado eran los atronadores lamentos de los infelices que estaban involucrados en la revuelta. Sólo él, Toji y Kensuke habían escapado del ajuste de cuentas de su compañero. Sentados uno al lado del otro, observando todavía el deambular de la mujer causante de tantas desdichas, Suzuhara, sin quitarle los ojos de encima a la japonesa, le susurró en el oído a su confidente:

—¿Ahora lo ves? Te dije que nos iba a ser de utilidad hacernos sus amigos.

El muchacho asintió, con un monosílabo, concentrándose completamente en enfocar con su cámara de video portátil toda la andanza de su amor platónico por el colegio. Una vez que ésta desapareció de la vista, internándose en el edificio de a lado, el chiquillo se aseguró que todo se hubiera grabado, hasta el más ínfimo detalle. Junto con sus dos amigos, revisó y evaluó su trabajo final. Descontando la innegable belleza del tema de la grabación, el ángulo en que la había captado era bastante bueno, y la nitidez de la imagen lo era también. Él lo desconocía, pero un corazón de cineasta de gran prestigio palpitaba en su interior.

Mientras tanto, de seguro las copias de su obra se venderían bastante bien. Ya comenzaba a pensar en todo ese dinero extra, y en qué lo iba a gastar. Su inseparable compañero, cómo socio de la tercera parte de las ganancias, de igual modo imaginaba y hasta contaba el dinero que sería recaudado, mientras se frotaba ambas manos con un gesto de codicia en su cara.

Ikari los dejó divagar y perderse en sus locos planes. Se volvió hacia el lugar del conflicto, y alcanzaba a divisar a Kai entre tanto barullo y chicos que querían alejarse de él a toda costa. Luego, dirigió su mirada hacia donde se encontraban sus compañeras de clase, que de la misma manera contemplaban la carnicería, cuchicheando entre ellas, seguramente enalteciendo al ya de por sí inalcanzable joven piloto. Qué tan fácil, se puso a reflexionar el infante, qué tan fácil le hubiera resultado a su camarada, en aquellos días, quitarle el mote de "señorita" a cualquiera de esas chicas, si no es que a todas ellas. Y quizás, hasta juntas. De un cierto modo perverso, lo envidiaba. Podía hacer tantas cosas que él nunca podría realizar. Tenía tanto poder y tanta influencia sobre quienes le rodeaban. Todo siempre le salía bien. Todo le resultaba bastante fácil. Nació superdotado. Jamás se tuvo que esforzar ni tantito en aprender todos los conocimientos que poseía. Nunca hacía tareas, pero sin embargo, en todos los exámenes aprobaba con la máxima calificación. Ni qué decir de su desempeño físico. Todos lo admiraban cuando demostraba sus habilidades para casi cualquier deporte. Las niñas enloquecían con cada gesto suyo, los chicos lo respetaban. Tenía tanto, ¿y en qué era en que lo utilizaba? En dormitar casi toda la clase. Todo lo que representaba no le importaba en lo más mínimo, ni hacía nada para sacarle provecho.

Del mismo modo en que lo envidiaba, también lo detestaba. Siempre perfecto, siempre sabio y fuerte, joven y saludable. Lo que daría por ser cómo él. Por tener todo lo que él tenía. Qué cosas tan maravillosas realizaría con todos esos poderes, esos dones. El tipo de poder que tenía Rivera era el que siempre había anhelado, desde aquella infancia tímida y solitaria. Quizás, cuando lo veía, miraba en lo que pudo haberse convertido, de haber tenido un hogar estable, sano y feliz. Con una mamá y un papá que lo amaran y lo formaran, con toda una base educacional debajo de él. Era eso lo que más le enardecía.

Ignoró a las pequeñas hembras, para peinar el resto del salón con los ojos. Buscaba algo en específico. Allí estaba ella. Tan callada, quieta y distante como siempre. Con sus pupilas carmesí clavadas en ninguna parte, en su trance tan adorable. Su cuerpo se encontraba en su pupitre, pero su conciencia, su espíritu se encontraba recorriendo las estrellas y galaxias más lejanas. Otro motivo para odiar a Kai. El payaso tenía cómo su novia a la joven más hermosa y más seductora que hubiera visto jamás. La deseaba con cada fibra de su ser. Ya casi no dejaba de pensar en ella desde aquella primera vez que le sonrió. Sólo eso bastó para que controlara por completo su voluntad, sus más íntimos anhelos. No, no era cierto, La amaba aún antes de conocerla, cuando tuvo esa visión de ella en la estación del tren, a su llegada al Proyecto Eva. Desde entonces, ese fantasma había invadido sus sueños. No descansaría hasta que la poseyera, cómo su padre ó el mismo Kai. Kai. Su nombre, no importaba en qué, siempre salía a relucir. Aparte, el maldito era el único con el que se sinceraba Ayanami, el único que la conocía tal y cómo era, y no a esa fachada que proyectaba al exterior, para defenderse. Cuantos de sus más secretos pensamientos y sentimientos le habrían sido revelados. Cuantos gestos, cuantas sonrisas, cuantas miradas amorosas le habría dirigido, le habría obsequiado aquella deidad. Hubiera dado lo que sea, con tal de que tan solo una de esas miradas hubiera sido para él, tan siquiera una suave caricia de ella se posara en su piel.

¿Y qué era lo que hacía el afortunado dueño de tantos y tantos valiosísimos obsequios? Lo que hacía con todo lo que tenía: desperdiciarlos. Cuando no estaban a solas, siempre la ignoraba, la rechazaba, la negaba. Renegaba de tan encantadora muchacha, y la desdeñaba cómo muñeca rota. Se le antojaba hacerse de una silla, la que tenía a su lado, dirigirse al centro de la reyerta, hacia donde él estaba, levantarle en todo lo alto, y romperle con ella el cráneo por completo. Y seguir ensañándose con él, hasta que ya solo quedara una mancha ensangrentada embarrada en el piso. Se le adelantaron. Alguien más ya lo había intentado. La silla se estrelló en el piso, sin dar en el blanco. No le había costado la gran cosa a Rivera desarmar a su atacante. Y en cuanto a éste, tampoco fue mucho trabajo encargarse de él. Antes que se pudiera dar cuenta, ya estaba doliéndose en el suelo. Shinji no dijo nada, y solamente tragó un poco de saliva. Dejó de tentar el respaldo del asiento a su lado.

De nuevo se concentró en Rei. Ahora, había abandonado su estado estático, y observaba la riña, de la cual su pareja era protagonista. Ikari esperaba ver en su mirada los mismos destellos que iluminaban la de las demás chicas. No era así. En cambio, parecía cristalina, con una expresión aún más triste y melancólica de lo acostumbrado. Parecía que estaba a punto de desbordarse en lágrimas. Sus labios temblaban, al mismo tiempo que su tristeza se hacía más y más evidente, rebasando los límites de su cuerpo e impregnando con ella todo el cuarto, al grado que hasta sus mismas condiscípulas se habían dado cuenta de su inusual estado de ánimo. De hecho, era el primer estado de ánimo que tenía Rei, la bella silenciosa, cómo la llamaban. Su compañero se preguntaba porqué, si siempre había sido a la inversa. Rivera siempre la rescataba de su taciturnidad, sí, pero para bien. Nunca la había visto así. Ignoraba que su amigo y ella habían tenido una fuerte discusión, por primera vez desde que se conocieron, se enamoraron y se amaron. Pero eran muchas las cosas que el joven Ikari ignoraba del mundo que le rodeaba y giraba a pesar suyo.

—Eh, Kensuke— pronuncia Toji, sacando a su otro compañero de sus reflexiones en el proceso —Tenemos suerte que Shinji sea un bebé, ¿no? No es mucha competencia para nosotros.

—Ajá— asiente el muchacho, moviendo la cabeza —Definitivamente, está fuera de la carrera.

Por un momento, el aludido pensó que se encontraban hablando de Rei, por que era en eso en lo que estaba pensando en esos momentos. Pero después recordó a la capitana Katsuragi. "Cómo se nota que ni la conocen" pensó enardecido de la excesiva y obsesiva actitud del curioso par.

—Una chica cómo Misato bien podría ser mi novia— continuó Suzuhara conversando con su acompañante, bastante emocionados los dos.

—Yo que tú, mejor esperaba sentado— participó Ikari de una vez en la plática.

—Muy bien, señor— pronunció el otro joven, tomándolo de los hombros y sentándolo —Tú cuida de la paz y la Tierra...

—Nosotros cuidamos a Misato— complementó Aida, en complicidad con su compañero, mientras los dos chocaban las manos en lo alto.

El infante ya no dijo nada. Resignado, lo único que le quedó fue reconocer la sincronía de aquellos dos.

—Unidad 01 comenzando sincronización con el piloto.

Envuelto, rodeado de aquel tibio y espeso líquido rojo, Shinji hizo caso omiso de la fría voz en el receptor de audio. Se sentía tan bien en su cabina, siempre y cuando no tuviera que trabar un combate. Tan relajado, y tan libre de preocupaciones. Con sus ojos cerrados, deleitaba la sensación de poder inhalar y exhalar oxígeno dentro de aquel caldo. Aquellas ocasiones le permitían seguir meditando. Aún resonaban en su mente las palabras de los muchachos. No tenían idea de lo que hablaban, y no obstante, lograron dar en un punto clave, en sus incursiones a ciegas.

"La Tierra y la paz" pensaba "Uso a Evangelion para su seguridad. Pero, ¿Qué es Eva, en realidad? Y está toda esta sustancia, impregnada con el olor a sangre. Y alguien llamándome dentro de la cabina. Nada. Eso es todo lo que sé de este relajo: nada."

Quiso callar la voz que lo llamaba, que le decía por su nombre. Parecía no venir de ningún lado, ó más bien dicho, de todas partes de la cabina. Apenas si la escuchaba. Cómo un suave murmullo, parecido al de una ligera llovizna. Y aún así, aunque no pudiera determinar por medios convencionales su localización ó su procedencia, de todas maneras la sentía íntima, cercana, lo que es más: muy familiar. Desde hacia varias semanas que la oía, pero no quería revelárselo a nadie, por temor a que descubrieran que muy posiblemente se estaba sumergiendo en la más abismal locura. Desde un principio intentó ignorarla, convencerse de que era resultado de su imaginación, y con esa confrontación con la realidad, así se negaría y se desvanecería por completo. Pero no le había dejado muchos resultados. Ahora mismo luchaba internamente por convencerse que no era cierto que alguien lo estaba llamando, en un tono cálido y conciliador, tranquilizante, casi somnífero. Sentía cómo con cada día que pasaba su cordura se iba desmoronando y cayendo en fragmentos a sus pies. Pero él no quería estar loco. Tal vez era demasiado tarde. Buscando refugio en su incertidumbre, recurrió a su amigo. Volteó al frente, hacia donde estaba la Unidad Z. Allí, en el interior del casco del robot, y en la misma cabeza de éste, se encontraba realizando el mismo ejercicio que él. No muy convencido, tomó el radio entre sus manos, listo para comunicarse con él. Aunque horas antes estaba considerando el matarlo, ahora al único que podía acudir era a Kai. Sólo él podría ayudarlo. Pero, ¿y si no era así? Era un hombre de ciencia, un investigador, un médico. De seguro de inmediato lo catalogaría de demente y lo mandaría a encerrar bajo llave. Antes de que pudiera emitir una sola palabra, ya había depositado el aparato en su lugar, arrepentido y temeroso. Cansado, sólo se dejó llevar por el melodioso tono de quien lo estaba llamando. Se reclinó en su asiento, y volvió a dejar caer los párpados, dejándose llevar por la corriente, volviendo a su punto máximo de relajación, bordeando la iluminación.

"Maldita sea. Qué gacho hiede el LCL. Si tan sólo pudiera colgar uno de esos pinitos aromatizantes" se decía a sí mismo Rivera, mientras se tapaba la nariz con los dedos, en señal de repulsión. Quería seguir distrayéndose en algo, ocuparse de cualquier cosa, por insignificante que ésta resultase. No quería estacionarse, no quería quedarse sin hacer nada. Y es que sólo si se mantenía ocupado la mayor parte del tiempo evitaría pensar en sus penas personales.

Pero no estaba funcionando bien. Poco a poco se iba quedando sin pretextos para poder distraerse en pensamientos ociosos. Las cáscaras de su consciente caían al suelo una detrás de otra desnudando por completo a su subconsciente, con todo y su tormenta interna. Le disgustaba confrontarse con sus pensamientos más íntimos, poner en duda su juicio personal; no quería admitir que se había equivocado en algún punto de su vida, ó de que en ese mismo instante estuviese haciendo erróneas decisiones. Que todo en lo que siempre había creído estaba mal, no existía. Si lo hacía, negaría entonces su propia personalidad, todo lo que lo definía, y se precipitaría a un abismo del que no había regreso.

No es justo. No es justo. No es justo. Era lo que tenía en mente, repitiéndolo hasta el cansancio. Luego de tantos y tantos baches en el camino, no era posible que a una cuadra antes de llegar a su destino, las llantas del carro reventaran. No era posible que, ahora que su relación con Rei parecía ir viento en popa, de repente todo se lo llevara el demonio. ¿Cómo permitió que todo el asunto se le escapara de las manos? Creía tener todo bajo control, y cuando bajó la guardia, le comieron el mandado. Y ahora tenía que vivir noche y día con este tormento interno que le calaba las entrañas, lo devoraba por dentro, carcomiéndolo hasta dejarlo vacío. La débil y delgada cuerda en la que colgaba y se aferraba al piso se reventó de pronto. Todo el mundo entero pareció desmoronarse en pedazos, quebrarse cómo un cristal roto dejando pedazos de todos tamaños por doquier. Esos pedazos lo cortaron y desgarraron por completo sus carnes. Sintiendo que le iba a explotar, sujetó fuertemente su cabeza con las manos, apretando fuertemente los cabellos que habían quedado entre sus dedos. ¿Porquéporquéporquéporquéporquéporquéporquéporquéporquéporquéporquéporqué?

¿PORQUÉ?

Su grito agónico, ronco, que le raspó horriblemente la garganta y debilitó sus cuerdas vocales, quedó encerrado, atrapado en la cabina del gigantesco robot, encontrando un magnífico eco que se propagaba con rapidez gracias al fluido en el que estaba envuelto todo el compartimento. Nadie más pudo escucharlo, allí, destinado al confinamiento. Sólo su autor era su único testigo, oyéndolo a unos segundos después de haber sido regurgitado.

—El ritmo cardíaco del Segundo Niño de pronto se incrementó notablemente. Parece estar sufriendo un colapso nervioso.— pronunció Maya, al ver los datos que aparecían en su consola, comunicándoselo a su superior inmediato, la doctora Akagi.

—Sí, era de esperarse— le respondió ésta, casi sin darle la debida relevancia al asunto, cómo si de antemano supiese la causa que lo originó, y también esperase sus consecuencias, previamente avisada —Borra el registro de la bitácora de la máquina— le ordenó descaradamente, cruzada de brazos, con la vista bien fija en la Unidad Z. "Esto fue sólo una muestra, mocoso" pensó, al mismo tiempo que esbozaba una discreta sonrisa en sus labios "La próxima vez, no sabrás ni qué te golpeó". Si hubiese estado ahí sola, hubiera reventado. en carcajadas, motivada por el triunfo. Pero cómo ahí se encontraba Ibuki, decidió sólo reír por dentro, deleitando secretamente el sabor de la victoria sobre su enemigo caído.

Cómo tremendas descargas eléctricas, sacudiéndolo por completo, así acudían los recuerdos a su torturado cerebro. Una feroz tormenta eléctrica que se abatía impecable en su ser. Y todos los rayos que cortaban el firmamento le daban a él, que actuaba cómo un pararrayos humano. Uno tras otro lo siguieron golpeando salvajemente, hasta dejarlo indefenso, tendido en el lodo, sin la más mínima idea de qué hacer. Quería arrancarse su corazón, y patearlo lejos de ese lugar, para no volverlo a ver jamás. A lo mejor sólo así se iría también el dolor. Se revolcaba de un lado a otro de su cabina, sin que no hubiera nadie allí que pudiera socorrerle en esos difíciles instantes. Notándolo, el joven se dio cuenta que sólo él podía ayudarse. Recordando todos sus entrenamientos, se dejó caer en su asiento, recostándose y acomodándose lo mejor que podía. Respiró profundo, inhalando por la nariz, exhalando por la boca. Paulatinamente se fue tranquilizando, a la par que aplicaba distintas terapias de relajamiento. No los dejes ganar, no los dejes ganar, así es cómo te quieren ver esos malnacidos, pero tú no les vas a dar el gusto. No te dejes vencer, continúa en la carrera. Trataba de darse ánimos, para cultivar el optimismo en su interior. Todo su semblante se normalizaba, retornando a la habitual tranquilidad. La tormenta ya había pasado. Continuaba respirando hondo. Marcando ritmo. 1, 2. 1, 2. 1, 2. 1, 2. 1, 2. 1, 2.

Tranquilo al fin, reconoció que luchar con sus impulsos no iba a resolver nada. Se desvaneció en la paz que reinaba en el interior de esa cabina.

¿Pero qué era lo que le agobiaba tanto? ¿Qué oscuros espectros lo acechaban en las noches de sus sentimientos? ¿Qué ardiente llama lo quemaba en el interior?

Los crisoles de su agonía se habían forjado apenas un día antes. En el seno de su recinto de amor, en donde, curiosamente, era donde se sentía más a salvo.

El fresco verde del enorme y viejo roble los resguardaba del calante sol primaveral. La atmósfera que se respiraba, tibia y tranquila, con ese hermoso paisaje a sus pies, con la negra estructura de la ciudad por allá, en el horizonte, invitaba a dormitar allí mismo, tendidos en el húmedo pasto, con las gigantescas ramas del árbol extendiéndose en el firmamento azul.

En efecto, el sopor y la abundante calma típicas e inherentes del lugar, tenían en la lona a Rivera. Sólo se afianzaba de Ayanami, rodeándola con los brazos, mientras ésta recargaba su espalda contra el pecho del joven, y a la par él hacía lo propio con el ancho tronco del antiguo roble.

Soñaba con la gente de los caballitos de madera, cuando comían pays. La chica de los ojos de caleidoscopio lo saludaba, cuando de repente, la banda dejó de tocar.

—¿Kai?

La dulce y encantadora voz de la chiquilla, aún susurrando, lo hubiera sacado de inmediato de un coma. No fue la gran cosa expulsarlo de la tierra de los sueños, cuando tomaba su siesta ligera. La inquisidora mirada carmesí de la muchacha, con ese gesto de confusión y curiosidad en su máscara era la imagen perfecta para despertar. Admirando su angelical belleza, el adolescente sonrió lleno de ternura y de amor. No obstante, todo lo que sube, tiene que bajar, y en los consecuentes minutos él experimentaría una caída libre desde la nube en la que se encontraba.

—¿Para qué querían hablar contigo los federales?

La pregunta lo sacó de balance. Para poder recuperar el equilibrio, liberó a la cautiva y se puso de pie, bostezando y desperezándose por completo.

—¿Y tú cómo te enteraste de eso?

—Todos en el Cuartel no hacían más que hablar de eso. Pero aún no me contestas.

—¿Y porqué la curiosidad, pregúntome yo?— interrogó con cierta inseguridad, presintiendo los rumbos que estaba tomando la conversación.

—Nomás por que me interesa todo lo que tenga que ver contigo.

Aquella respuesta lo dejó indefenso, sin argumentos para seguir resistiéndose a las constantes preguntas de su novia. Se encaminó al pie de su guarida contra el calor, a donde estaban encimadas sus mochilas una de otra. Mientras esculcaba la suya, buscando por algo, le contestó, sin atreverse a voltear a verla.

—Pues verás... — pronunció en un tono seco, áspero, cómo si aún no se decidiera por completo — Al parecer, les gustó tanto el concepto de los robots gigantes, que ya se quieren copiar la idea. Ahorita andan en un proyecto que ellos llaman el "Jet Alone", básicamente es un autómata ahora sí completamente mecánico, dirigido a control remoto, lo que representa cero riesgos para su operador. Esa es la meta, en estos momentos el "Jet Alone" se enfoca solamente a la fuente de energía que requeriría una máquina de esas dimensiones y para que realice todas las funciones que pretenden; lo que ellos están haciendo es diseñar una especie de reactor nuclear para que sirva de pila al juguete ese.

—¿Entonces?

—Bueno... — vaciló, rascándose la nuca —Para lo que me ocupan es para diseñar el resto del armatoste, con las especificaciones generales que me dieron de su batería nuclear. Y fíjate que no me parece tan descabellada la idea, después de un rato de estarlo meditando. Creo que un reactor nuclear ambulante es muchísimo más seguro que los Evangelions, aparte que ya te dije que funciona a control remoto, así no tendríamos que estarnos partiéndonos la madre en cada salida— encontró la libreta que estaba buscando, y sacando de ella varios apuntes y bocetos los sostuvo en sus manos para que Ayanami pudiera observarlos con claridad, sin animarse a dárselos —De hecho, ya tomé la decisión, y voy a darle todo mi apoyo al proyecto, mira, ya hasta tengo algunas ideas para el diseño. Tengo algo en mente, ya lo verás cuando lo desarrolle bien, se llama Gigantor ó a lo mejor le pongo Iron Man 28 (aunque no tengo ni idea de dónde diablos saqué el 28), hace de todo, hasta vuela. Y estoy pensando en una longitud de radio que pueda emitir para bloquear el campo A.T, creo que los datos que he sacado al construir a Z me pueden ayudar a lograrlo...

No pudo decir nada más. La muchacha, enardecida al extremo con cada palabra que salió de su boca, y aún más al notar la desconfianza que tenía para prestarle sus apuntes, no supo canalizar correctamente su ira, y de un manotazo limpio le tiró todos los garabatos al suelo, ante la mirada atónita de su pareja, escena que se congeló por un rato que parecía eterno. La veía, y no la veía cómo siempre lo hacía, cómo sólo él la conocía. En esos momentos observaba a la chica cómo todo el mundo siempre lo hacía. Alejada, distante, fría cómo el hielo, inmutable, casi cómo si no estuviera allí, parecía un fantasma. Aquella visión le destrozó el corazón.

Ante la incertidumbre de su compañero, la chiquilla, que pese a todo lo que se pudiera imaginar a simple vista, su interior era un caldero humeante (al parecer, más nuevas emociones ocasionadas directamente por Rivera, sólo que ahora en un polo diametralmente opuesto) declaró:

—Eres un maldito desgraciado— le reveló, con ese timbre de furia y rencor tan inusual en ella —¿Te has dado cuenta de lo que le pasaría al proyecto para el que trabajamos si te vas con los federales? La organización para la que trabajas retiraría los fondos económicos para meterlos a donde tú vayas. Todo por lo que tanta gente ha trabajado tantos años se iría al carajo en un dos por tres. Y toda la maldita ciudad con todo y los pobres diablos que aún quedan en ella también. ¿Pero te has puesto a pensar en ellos? No, claro. Tú sólo piensas en cómo chingarte al comandante, ¿no es así?

Los dientes de Kai rechinaron al chocar unos contra otros. En un instante más, sin hacer nada para impedirlo, el enojo ya había nublado también su entendimiento.

—Óyeme bien, mocosa imbécil, y que te quede bien claro— replicó, acalorando todavía más el ambiente —Todo este pinche asunto no se trata ni de espionaje industrial, ni de competencia entre empresas. Se trata de la supervivencia de la raza humana. ¿Me entiendes? Y a mí me vale un puto comino de quién se trate, yo siempre buscaré la manera más segura que ese propósito llegue a realizarse, y no nada más para estar mamando del presupuesto de las Naciones Unidad para andar financiando otros proyectos personales, que quién sabe y pongan en riesgo precisamente a la humanidad, nomás por ser un necio egoísta y obstinado, cómo lo hace tu amado comandante Ikari. Pero de una vez te digo: más vale que te vayas despidiendo de él, porque cuando le dé el visto bueno al proyecto japonés, Ikari y toda su pinche organización de maleantes van a caer. Y adiós Gendo, que te vaya bien.

—¡Pues yo también de una vez te voy diciendo que si lo haces, si de veras se te atreves a hacerlo, yo me voy junto con él, aún así sea a la chingada!

—¡¡Entonces, yo que tú, empezaba a empacar, y que te aproveche acompañar a ese bastardo a todas partes!! Que al fin y al cabo, fue él mismo el que te ordenó me vinieras a hacer todo este relajo, ¿ó no?

Había dado justo en el clavo. Rei vaciló un poco en sus argumentos, pero no quería darle la razón al muchacho, así que siguió defendiendo su punto de vista.

—¿Porqué lo odias tanto? ¿Porqué le tienes tanto miedo, tanta envidia? Después de todo lo que él ha hecho por todos nosotros...

—¡¡¡A mí no me vengas con esa basura!!!— aquél último comentario, sobre todo la parte final, llevó al extremo de la rabia al extranjero, y hecho una furia, abofeteó dos veces a la adolescente, una para torcerle el rostro, la otra para enderezárselo. —¡Ese malnacido hijo de perra no ha hecho absolutamente nada por mí! Él me quitó... me quitó...

La frase se le atoró en la garganta. Ya había dicho suficiente, y si hubiera continuado unos segundos más, se hubiera desembarazado de la pena más grande de su corta vida. Pero, además, entró cómo en un shock al percatarse de lo que acababa de hacer. Al contemplar el rostro enrojecido sobre la pálida piel de la muchacha, sintió asco de sí mismo, y no podía creer que había sido él, él que prodigaba amarla tanto, quien levantó su mano con saña en su contra. Las pupilas rojas de la chiquilla, clavadas en él cómo navajas, le hicieron resquebrajarse al confrontar la dura realidad. Habían terminado. Tan sencillo cómo eso. Y absolutamente todo había sido culpa suya. Jamás debió haberle seguido el juego. Nunca debió dejarse enternecer por esa amorosa mirada, por sus gestos tan empalagosos. Ella tampoco quería hacer eso. Hubiera bastado con contestar con evasivas, para poder decir que lo había intentado. Pero no había sido así. Tenía que antagonizarla, pues en ella, en sus palabras veía la mano lejana de Ikari, ese monstruo manipulador, que parecía controlarla a control remoto. La tenía más sujeta a él de lo que el muchacho jamás la tendría. Fue por eso que se envalentonó, y al hacerlo, reaccionó tal y cómo él lo había anticipado. Maldita sea. ¿Porqué tuvo que caer en el juego de Ikari? ¿Cómo fue que pudo ser tan ciego? Era obvio que eso era lo que quería, sumirlo en esta desesperación y confusión. Y lo que era peor, lo había hecho golpear a su compañera de por vida. Y con ello, acabó con la dicha más grande de su existencia, el haber encontrado a su contraparte, la mitad que le faltaba para estar completo.

No dijeron palabra alguna, ni el uno ni la otra. No las necesitaron. Sin siquiera voltearlo a ver, la muchacha se enfiló a las salientes raíces del árbol que momentos antes había servido cómo único testigo de su amor jurado, ahora ultimado y enterrado. Recogió su mochila, y poniéndosela en las espaldas se alejó de aquel lugar sin mirar atrás una sola vez. Sentía cómo las rodillas le temblaban y sus piernas falseaban, y sin embargo, se mantuvo inquebrantable y no se detuvo hasta que llegó a su casa, después de un largo trayecto, todo a pie. Cómo sonámbula, se tumbó sobre su cama, mirando fijamente el techo de su recinto. Sentía que ahora era el momento preciso para soltarse a llorar, su alma suplicaba por que lo hiciera, por desahogarse, por vomitar todo lo que traía dentro, en lugar que le continuara causando el profundo malestar que todo aquel remolino de emociones encontradas le ocasionaba. Pero no sabía cómo hacerlo. Jamás en toda su existencia había echado mano del llanto. Ni en sus momentos de dolor más intenso, que eran muchos. En esos casos, tal y cómo lo hacía ahora, era observar todo desde lejos. Adoptar esa actitud indiferente y hasta un poco autista, cómo si su conciencia hubiera salido de vacaciones y hubiera dejado sólo su envoltura de carne y hueso. Siempre corría, se escapaba del dolor, de la pena, de la soledad, a las que tanto temor les tenía, a las cuales era casi imposible para ella confrontarlas, hacerles frente. En su lugar, se refugiaba en su duro caparazón de frialdad para con todo el mundo. Así, alejada de la gente, de sus semejantes, sólo así evitaría resultar lastimada, sólo así evitaría el dolor.

Rivera era un caso semejante. Pero no era que él no supiese cómo llorar. Para él, no era posible tan sólo ponerse a llorar, cómo cualquier otro ser humano lo haría en esas condiciones. Claro que tenía lagrimales. Éstos funcionaban bastante bien cuando se trataba de un agente externo físico, cómo la cebolla, ó un grano de arena que se infiltraba en su ojo, una corriente de aire frío cuando estaba caliente. Pero si se trataba de sentimientos, de algo etéreo cómo el sufrimiento, éstos quedaban inservibles, sin lograr cumplir su cometido. Por más que se esforzara, que se enojara, que se desesperara, no lograba arrancarle una sola gota a su alma.

Y tampoco huía de sus pesares. Nunca le enseñaron cómo hacerlo. En contraste, él recibía todos los impactos, todos los golpes y todos los atropellos con los que la vida le acometía a veces hasta sádicamente. Le habían dicho que sólo así se volvería más fuerte, que sólo así lograría curtir su carácter, madurar hasta convertirse en un hombre hecho y derecho. En esos momentos no se sentía más fuerte, ni maduro, ni su carácter estaba curtido. Al contrario, se sentía débil, indefenso, cansado de tanto luchar y luchar contra los golpes de la vida, los cuales había recibido bastantes, suficientes para toda una vida entera. Pero, muy a su pesar, se mantenía, pese a todo, se mantenía en pie y en una sola pieza. Abatido y desganado, seguía en la carrera.

Siguió con la mirada la espalda de la muchacha hasta que se perdió de vista. Tantos y tantos venenos en su interior, hirviendo, burbujeando, clamando por salir de la oscuridad hacia la superficie, hacia la luz. Afortunadamente, a diferencia de sus compañeros pilotos, disponía de otros muchos medios para canalizarlos, para expulsarlos de su interior, dónde sólo corroían todo lo que estaba a su alcance. Empezó por romper la dichosa libreta en bastantes pedazos, los cuales arrojó con saña por los aires, dispersándose éstos por los alrededores, cómo plumas de ave caída. Y también tenía su guitarra, en su cuarto, Tenía su música. Podía cocinar para su familia. Podía desquitarse con sus indefensos condiscípulos. Tantas y tantas maneras de aprovechar tanto potencial, tanto para destruir cómo para crear. Y también ahí estaba Misato. Con la imagen de ella en su mente, se echó la mochila a la espalda, y corrió hacia su hogar. Misato siempre estaba ahí para él. Siempre estaría ahí.

—Ya hemos acabado, Kai.— le reveló por la radio Maya al joven piloto —Es todo por hoy, si quieres, ya puedes irte.

—Gracias, Maya.— contestó el muchacho mecánicamente, casi cómo una grabadora lo haría.

Continuó con la máquina encendida un buen rato, en su cabina. En esa posición, se cruzó de brazos, con la mirada fija en el tablero del compartimento, viéndolo, más no observándolo. Tenía la cabeza en otro lugar, en otro tiempo. Se debatía por elegir el rumbo que sus acciones deberían tomar a partir de ese acontecimiento.

Pero no era algo tan sencillo. No era algo tan trivial cómo para que se pudiera solucionar en tan poco lapso de tiempo. Necesitaba un plazo más largo.

Percatándose de la inutilidad de permanecer allí sentado sin hacer nada, concluyó los procedimientos para evacuar su unidad.

Katsuragi observa desde el centro de mando cómo su protegido abandona la cápsula de abordaje del Eva, perdiéndose detrás de la pesada puerta de acero que se cierra tras él cuando deja el muelle de la gigantesca máquina. No era ajena a las penas que le embargaban, y sabía más ó menos que era lo que le causaba tanta angustia. A su edad, y con tantas preocupaciones y responsabilidades acechándolo. Debería estar por allí, recorriendo las calles en una patineta, fumando un simple y mero cigarrillo a escondidas. En su lugar, se encontraba en el dilema de cancelar todo el presupuesto que NERV percibía con una simple decisión suya. Aún desde lejos se le notaba agobiado, extenuado.

Ritsuko también le vio en ese deplorable estado, abatido, desganado. Sonrió para sus adentros, y olvidándose de él momentáneamente, quiso informarse acerca de las últimas pruebas realizadas:

—¿Cómo están los bio-componentes del pecho de la unidad Cero?

—Completamente destruidos— confirmó el empleado, consultando las hojas de reporte que tenía en sus manos —Al parecer, tendrán que ser reconstruidos completamente. Por si fuera poco, el presupuesto que se nos ha asignado para hacerlo es en verdad bastante reducido.

—Sólo espero que todo sea más fácil cuando la unidad Dos llegue de Alemania— suspiró, casi gimiendo.

—Podría ser peor— comentó a modo personal, tratando de consolarla. Al contrario, ella no vio con buenos ojos que aquél peón hablara sin que se le requiriera. Lo fulminó con la mirada. —Quiero decir, que disponer de los cuerpos de los ángeles nos cuesta mucho dinero... — intentó escudarse, nervioso, de la fría mirada de la científica.

—Claro que sí— acudió la militar en auxilio del desvalido, inmiscuyéndose en la conversación, que casi no le atañía. —Deberíamos quejarnos del raquítico presupuesto que nos otorgan, después de todo, el destino entero de la humanidad reside en este proyecto.

—Te equivocas— la confrontó su rubia confidente —La humanidad necesita mucho más que a Eva. Para sobrevivir, la gente también necesita del dinero. De todos modos, si nuestro presupuesto se ve tan reducido, es gracias a tu "cariñito", por considerar siquiera apoyar al proyecto del gobierno japonés. Ese mocoso imbécil jamás ha considerado el alcance de sus acciones.

Misato frunció el ceño, mirando fijamente, enojada, a su amiga. Se cruzó de brazos, y disparó:

—No veo porqué te preocupas de eso. ¿O qué? ¿Acaso el comandante y tú no se han encargado ya de persuadirlo, para que se quede?

Las dos féminas quedaron de pie, en silencio. Ambas se retaban con la mirada, cómo fieras en la arena. Ya hasta habían olvidado la causa original por la que la reyerta había principiado; incluso el mozo ya había escapado del campo de batalla hacía ya un buen tiempo. No se podría medir con el tiempo singular cuanto fue que duraron así. El tiempo es algo relativo, según Einstein. Para lo que el espectador significaría unos cuantas instantes, para las contrincantes podrían ser años y años de rencores y rozamientos no revelados aún. Cómo sea, fue la beldad de cabello negro la que cortó el trance, hablando.

—Y... ¿El comandante ya partió hacia la junta con el Consejo de Naciones?

—Sí. En estos momentos debe estar volando hacia allá— le respondió, quitándole la mirada de encima y dándole la espalda, agachándose para verificar los datos en una pantalla cercana a ella.

—Todo está tan tranquilo cuando él no está por aquí... — comentó de manera mordaz Katsuragi.

—Ajá.— fue lo que obtuvo por respuesta. Akagi había adivinado el tono del comentario, cachándolo justo en el aire.

Desde arriba todo se veía tan insignificante. Todo se reducía a un montón de tierra inhabitada, grandes valles tapizados de verde pasto, seguidos de abundantes y espesas junglas vírgenes. La enorme masa negra en el horizonte, que se extendía a lo ancho y largo de aquel nuevo edén, invadiéndolo cómo un tumor maligno, cómo una gangrena, era la fachada para su Cuartel General. Tokio 3. Tan vacío, tan estéril desde esta perspectiva. Se le antojaba cómo una metáfora de la historia del hombre en el planeta. Al contemplar ese magnífico y hermoso mar azul, volviéndose anaranjado con la mortecina luz del agonizante sol que profería sus últimos suspiros antes de que la noche lo engullera por completo, sólo para renacer de nuevo al siguiente día, al alba, se preguntaba si en verdad estaría haciendo lo correcto. Quizás era inevitable, tal vez eso era lo que debía suceder, para que el planeta pudiera recuperarse del fuerte golpe que le había propinado la humanidad, para estar listo para la nueva raza que debería heredarlo.

No, no podía permitirse el pensar de ese modo. Él hacía todo lo que debía hacer, y nada ni nadie iba a detenerlo. Nadie. Mucho dependía de lo que hiciera en los meses por venir, y por ningún motivo podía darse el lujo de vacilar ó cuestionarse la moralidad de sus actos. Debería ser tan fuerte cómo siempre, para ver logradas sus metas y objetivos, para ver coronado su esfuerzo y dedicación.

Con enfado, bajó la cortina de su ventanilla, para dejar de ver el extasiante paisaje que se le ofrecía a la vista. Planeaba dormir el resto del viaje, y para tal propósito se hizo de una cómoda almohada y una abrigadora frazada. Se reclinó en su asiento, que se ajustaba cómodamente a su posición. Pero antes de que pudiera cerrar los ojos y conciliar el sueño, un personaje perturbadoramente poco familiar se le acercó.

—Señor— se dirigió a él, cortés en exceso, en un marcado acento norteamericano —¿Puedo sentarme? —y señaló el asiento contiguo, que daba al pasillo, que era donde él se encontraba de pie, aguardando por la respuesta.

Gendo, con un gesto, consintió. En el acto, el corpulento hombre, vestido todo de negro y con el corte de cabello al más puro estilo militar, tomó asiento dónde se le indicaba. Éste rechinó un poco al recibir al gigantón de un metro con noventa, que pesaría poco más de cien kilos, casi todos ellos en sus brazos y torso. Ikari sacó sus anteojos de su estuche, y los acomodó en su rostro, volviendo la cara hacia su acompañante. Fue hasta entonces que lo reconoció. Se trataba de Richard Hill, contacto suyo en las Naciones Unidas, quién lo mantenía informado acerca de las últimas marañas que se hilvanaban en la política mundial. Venía junto con la tripulación del avión, listo para cumplir con su deber hacia su patrón.

—Según parece, su visita sólo será de protocolo— confesó el sujeto —La junta ya ha decidido otorgarle un incremento del 20 a su presupuesto.

—El Comité sabe muy bien que su supervivencia es la prioridad más alta, así que aprobarán cualquier presupuesto con tal de salvar su pellejo— Ikari rió entre dientes —Pagarán lo que sea con tal de seguir vivos.

—Posiblemente— si bien no se reflejó en su rostro tan severo cómo el de una piedra, y con sus ojos ocultos detrás de unas gafas oscuras, el extranjero se molestó con ese alarde del comandante. Muchos del comité eran compatriotas suyos. —Pero, según los rumores, lo que más bien influyó en la decisión de la junta fue que el joven Katsuragi haya reiterado su apoyo al Proyecto Eva, después de declinar la oferta del gobierno japonés.

—Era lo lógico— masculló malhumorado el japonés. Tan sólo oír nombrar al muchacho le cambiaba el genio.

—Hay más noticias— continuó Hill —Todos los países miembros del Consejo de Naciones han aprobado de forma unánime la creación de un fondo para comenzar cuanto antes la construcción de más Unidades Eva, del tipo Especial.

—¡¿Qué?!— aquella nueva le cayó cómo bomba a Gendo.

—Se comenzará la construcción de las unidades Alfa, Beta, Gamma, Delta y Epsilon en distintos puntos del globo. Katsuragi ya dio el visto bueno; de hecho, fue él quien hizo la sugerencia al Comité de que parte del presupuesto, y casi todo el incremento del presupuesto asignado a NERV se empleara para su realización.

Su acompañante ya no dijo ni una sola palabra. Su semblante lo decía todo. Parecía que estaba a punto de montar en cólera, la vena de la frente le resaltaba más que nunca.

—Se comenzará con Alfa, en la base de NERV de Teotihuacán, en México. Dependiendo del funcionamiento de ésta será cómo se proceda en el ensamblaje de las otras.

Sintiendo lo detonante que estaba la atmósfera, el hombre se levantó, terminadas de decir estas palabras, y enfiló de nuevo hacia la cabina. "Que disfrute el resto del viaje" fue lo único que murmuró a modo de despedida, antes de cerrar la puerta, y dejar completamente solo a Ikari en primera clase.

Sentía su pulso acelerarse más y más, al corazón galopando en el pecho, cómo si quisiera escapar, mientras comprimía sus manos en puños. Golpeó con todas sus fuerzas el asiento que estaba delante del suyo, pues era lo único con lo que se podía desquitar en eso momentos. Se dolió de los nudillos, y la silla ni se inmutó, seguía intacta y en buen estado. Parecía que se burlaba de él, en ese momento creía que todos se burlaban de él. Veía a Hill, reírse a pleno pulmón junto con los pilotos de la aeronave, alegrándose de su desgracia, de su humillación. Se imaginaba a los miembros de la junta, proponiendo un brindis por su tragedia, entre carcajadas. Pero sobre todo, pensaba en lo divertido que estaría Rivera, quien al final de todo, se había salido con la suya. Si él le había quitado a su mujer, el muchacho le había robado sus esperanzas, sus planes para el futuro. Tantos y tantos planes, todos meticulosamente calculados hasta en el más ínfimo detalle, durante años y años, todo ese esfuerzo había ido a dar al trasto con la ocurrencia del niño. Que divertido debía estar en esos momentos, ahogándose con su propia risa, a sus costillas. Eso era lo que más lo molestaba, que Rivera tramó todo para que él se enterara hasta que estuviese en el avión, a cientos de metros de altura, donde tendría que ahogarse en su odio sin nadie en quién descargarlo, hasta que aterrizara, en unas horas más, y mientras tanto, sólo estaban él y su creciente rabia interna.

—¡Maldito seas, mocoso inmundo! ¡Mil veces maldito seas!— gruñó, mientras acariciaba sus nudillos dañados.

El espacio del elevador en ocasiones era muy reducido, y a veces, cómo ésta, que estaba completamente a toda su capacidad, era sofocante, asfixiante. Tantas personas, todas juntas en el pequeño cubículo que seguía su trayecto; todas apretujadas, unas contra otras, todas ellas compartían ese pequeño momento de sus vidas con los otros ocupantes. Tantas vidas, tantas historias, tantos sentimientos, tantas emociones, los olores, las voces, las ropas, los cuerpos, todo eso embargaba a Shinji, sintiéndose acorralado, cercado por todos los que le rodeaban. Hacía un gran esfuerzo por no gritar de la desesperación.

—El turno...

—...parecía que nunca acabaría, ¿verdad?

—...Dios...

—...qué cansancio...

—...negreros...

—...Akagi parecía molesta...

—...me parece que peleó otra vez con la capitana Katsuragi...

—...el comandante se fue...

—...van a recortar el presupuesto...

—...parece grave...

—...van a empezar a despedir gente...

—...ahora sí nos va a llevar la chingada...

A pesar del aire acondicionado hacía un calor horrible. Quería irse lo antes posible de ese calabozo. Cerraba los ojos, con la esperanza de que cuando los abriera se encontrara en su cama, lejos de toda esa inmundicia que le embargaba todos los poros de su ser en aquellos desesperantes segundos, que bien podrían haber pasado cómo horas.

Sintió cómo un jalón, un impulso. Ya antes se había sentido así. Esa sensación de tener una mirada clavada, cómo si los ojos de una persona tuvieran rayos, cómo los de Z. Olvidándose de la hostil atmósfera y de lo apretujado que estaba, y de que sudaba a chorros, volteó hacia un lado, sólo para encontrarse frente a frente con un par de deslumbrantes ojos carmesí. Casi salta de la impresión, súbita cómo un relámpago que cae sobre un indefenso árbol en campo abierto. Con un poco de trabajo, se tranquilizó. Volvió de nuevo la mirada hacia donde estaba Rei, vigilándolo. Tenía la mirada clavada justo en él, ó eso era lo que parecía. Con su adustez, era imposible saber bien qué era lo que se encontraba mirando; estaba tan retraída que bien pudiera sólo dar la impresión de observar fijamente algo, cuando en realidad su pensamiento se encontraba revoloteando lejos de aquel infierno. No, sí lo estaba observando a él, en efecto. Cada vez que se movía, ya fuera para atrás ó adelante, las pupilas de la chiquilla lo seguían. Estaba callada, sin decir ni una palabra, cómo siempre, encerrada en su coraza de impasibilidad. Pero esos ojos, esa mirada, decían mucho más que cualquier frase dominguera, mucho más que el himno más hermoso de la Tierra. Bastaba verlos fijamente para perderse en sus infranqueables abismos, para despojarse de la voluntad e ignorar todo, absolutamente todo, al grado que sólo ella existía en esos momentos, ella y nada más.

—...Kai es el culpable...

—...él le recortó el presupuesto al comandante...

—...no puede ser...

—...es él único que se preocupa por nosotros...

—...vamos haciendo un sindicato...

—...que Kai sea presidente...

—...del país...

—...está ocupado...

—...va a hacer más Evas cómo Z...

—...todavía más...

—...cada país quiere tener el suyo...

—...es peligroso...

—...cómo con las bombas atómicas...

—...estuvo horrible...mi abuelo me lo contó...

—...en dos semanas llega la Unidad Dos...

—...de Alemania...

—...por mar...

—...tienen que pasar por el mar de Panamá...

—...la piloto, dicen que es una monada...

—...yo escuché que es una pequeña perra...

—...aquí bajo...

—...todos bajamos...

Tal y cómo lo dijo, la mayoría de los ocupantes del minúsculo transporte lo desalojaron en ese piso. Uno a uno, fueron saliendo y desapareciendo detrás del umbral del artefacto. Increíble cuantas personas pueden caber a la vez en un solo elevador. El desfile de gente parecía que nunca iba a terminar, pero finalmente lo hizo. Al final, sólo Ayanami e Ikari continuaron adentro. El último presionó el botón que indicaba el piso más alto, pues ya había terminado con su secuencia de entrenamiento y se disponía a partir a reposar en su hogar. Suponía que la muchacha pretendía lo mismo.

El elevador comenzó a moverse con sordo murmullo, sin el relajo que en él imperaba antes. Se podía respirar a gusto, llenar los pulmones por completo con el vital fluido y refrescarse con gran alivio gracias al aire acondicionado. El muchacho agradecía que estuviera allí, mientras el sudor se le secaba en la frente, las axilas y la espalda. Aunque hubiera preferido que continuara el anterior barullo. Por lo menos, era preferible perderse entre la multitud y todo el escándalo que ésta propiciaba, a tener que soportar aquel angustiante silencio. Ninguno de los dos decía nada, mientras el infante se movía nerviosamente, balanceándose, aún con la mirada de su hermosa acompañante fija en él. Muy probablemente era eso lo que lo ponía nervioso.

—No tenía idea— se sobrepuso, con mucho esfuerzo, a su vacilación, importándole poco las consecuencias, él lo que quería era hacer migas con la chiquilla —No tenía idea que construyeran más Evas, ó de que hubiera más pilotos cómo nosotros— todavía no provocaba ninguna reacción, la chica seguía en trance; jugó su última carta, su último intento antes de darse por vencido —¿Tú sí lo sabías, Ayanami?

No esperó mucho, antes de obtener una respuesta, pero sin ningún cambio en el ánimo de la muchacha: seguía tan seria y distante cómo siempre. Eran sus ojos los que parecían reflejar sus emociones internas, aumentando ó disminuyendo el brillo y la vivacidad de éstos conforme a la ocasión, ó bien, en el mejor de los casos, de las circunstancias. Era lo único que la delataba cómo un ser humano con sentimientos.

—Sí.— contestó tajantemente, y solamente eso fue lo que pronunció. De inmediato, retornó cuanto antes a su mutismo cotidiano. Pero sus ojos, aquellas pupilas de color rojo, resplandecían cómo piedras preciosas en medio de la noche.

"No importa que le diga, Ayanami siempre se comporta igual. Fui un idiota al creer que ahora sería diferente, pero pensé que después de lo que había pasado..." pensaba Shinji, imitando a su acompañante en su sepulcral silencio, cuando de súbito, el elevador se detuvo en unos pisos antes de alcanzar la cima del Geofrente.

Era extraño, normalmente nadie más subía en aquellos pisos, más bien era el personal nocturno el que bajaba. Cuando las puertas se empezaron a abrir, ambos ocupantes sintieron una cierta incertidumbre de saber quién era aquél que los acompañaría el resto del trayecto. Zozobra que se diluyó rápidamente, y que se transformó en estupefacción, y podría decirse también que hasta en un poco de temor, al ver entrar la persona de Kai atravesar el umbral del transporte.

Él también parecía sorprendido de encontrarlos allí. Los hacía ya mucho tiempo en sus casas, pues incluso salieron más temprano de lo que él lo hizo. También estaba inquieto, temeroso cómo los otros dos, quizás por las mismas razones que las de ellos, de verlos a los dos juntos, tan tarde. Ignoraba del seminario de trabajo bajo presión que desde ese día les estaban impartiendo, cortesía del Centro de Capacitación para Astronautas de la NASA. Así que, sin saber las verdaderas causas del porqué se encontraban allí, a esas horas, y los dos juntos, y después de lo que había pasado entre él y Rei, le permitía a Rivera hacer volar la imaginación.

"¿Será acaso que estos dos... no, no, Shinji, no lo creo, es imposible que Shinji..." se decía a si mismo, poco antes de darse cuenta que tenía atorado al elevador, manteniéndose parado justo en la entrada de éste. Al percatarse de lo que estaba ocasionando, avergonzado, dio un paso hacia el frente, con el rubor cubriéndole el rostro, mientras esbozaba una bisoña sonrisa, a manera de disculpa.

—Hola.

—Hola.

Se saludaron los dos compañeros de cuarto al verse, para después quedar sumidos en el mismo silencio que imperaba dentro de esas pequeñas cuatro paredes, desde que la muchedumbre las había abandonado.

De todos modos, con sonido ó sin él, la atmósfera estaba bastante tensa. Ninguno de los tres quería hacer un movimiento, pues temían que pudieran activar algún detonador que hiciera estallar la situación. El trío se vigilaba mutuamente, Rei a Kai, Kai a Shinji, y Shinji a Rei, manteniendo una férrea vigilancia cada uno de ellos sobre sus objetivos, quedando así todos cubiertos. Ikari no quería que Rivera estuviese allí, y Rivera tampoco deseaba la presencia de Ikari. Ambos se disputaban la compañía de la encantadora criatura que tenían detrás de ellos. Eso desembocaba en un empate, dejándole la decisión al objeto en disputa de desemparejar el asunto, según cómo ella se sintiera el respecto. Era fácil, no necesitaba deliberar tanto para saberlo: Ayanami no quería que Rivera estuviese allí, pues su presencia le incomodaba, presentía los pensamientos que bullían en la cabeza del muchacho y esperaba un desenlace trágico, de confrontación, a todo ese embrollo.

Eso dejaba al mestizo cómo el intruso, cómo al indeseado en esos parajes, sólo que él no lo sabía. Por lo menos no en una forma sincera, explícita, pero muy en el fondo, lo presentía. Los chispazos que lanzaban las miradas de los dos se lo revelaban. Abatido, se recargó en una pared, dando un profundo suspiro. "Total, si no me quieren, que se chinguen. El elevador no es de ellos."

Al final, en un ascenso que se antojaba eterno para los ocupantes del transporte, éste se detiene en la planta más alta, con un timbre que pareció celestial, anunciando la conclusión de aquella situación tan incómoda para los tres. Aliviados de todas sus penas, los niños desalojan casi de inmediato el cubículo, cerrándose herméticamente las puertas detrás de ellos, cómo si él también estuviese aliviado de abandonar a sus más recientes usuarios.

Por unos momentos, los tres se volvieron a mirar fijamente, cómo si no supieran ya qué hacer ó qué decir. Y es que, aunque no hubieran dicho la gran cosa durante el trayecto, todos sabían de lo que se trataba todo aquello, qué era lo que había en juego. Sentimientos arraigados en lo más profundo de ellos, pugnando por emerger a la luz; y a veces en muchos de esos intentos, era obvio para los circunstantes lo que el sujeto de a lado sentía, pensaba, deseaba. Pero nadie decía nada al respecto. Cerraban los ojos y querían negar lo que ante sus propios ojos estaba sucediendo, temerosos de averiguar cuáles serían las consecuencias de sus acciones.

Hubieran continuado así por siempre, de no ser por que la más valiente de los tres pilotos, ó mejor dicho, la más temeraria e indiferente, decidió hacer su jugada. Se fue encaminando hacia la salida, primero a paso lento, después acelerándolo a medida que se encontraba más cerca de ella. Pero antes de que pasara su tarjeta de identificación por la ranura del dispositivo que activaba el mecanismo para mover el enorme portón de acero, se detuvo una vez más, volteando hacia atrás, justo donde sus compañeros se encontraban. Sus ojos seguían brillando con el fulgor de una cálida fogata en pleno invierno, con una cobija y una taza con chocolate caliente en una mano, la cobija en la espalda, claro está. Ambos estaban inquietos por averiguar de alguna manera qué era lo que se proponía, cuales eran sus planes, al actuar de aquel modo, y sobre todo del porqué los observaba así, teniendo una palabra, una oración completa en la punta de la lengua.

—Hasta mañana, Shinji.

El tono en que su dulce voz había dicho aquel último comentario no era, para nada, diferente a cualquier otro que antes saliera de su garganta. Frío, corto, tajante. Apenas audible. Y, no obstante, había ocasionado en los infantes emociones muy contrastantes, las dos rayando en lo extremo.

Por un lado, se encontraba su camarada, que parecía elevarse hacia el paraíso en medio del coro celestial de los querubines y serafines. Nunca jamás el mundo había sido tan bello, tan brillante y rebosante todo él de esperanzas, de ilusiones y deseos que se encontraban tan cerca que bastaba sólo con extender el brazo para alcanzarlos con la palma de tu mano. Para él, la manera en que la niña se dirigió hacia él fue del modo más amoroso, más dulce y hermoso del que nadie antes lo hubiera hecho. Le dejaba entrever que aún había una pequeña posibilidad para ellos dos, y aún cuando ésta hubiese sido ínfima, minúscula, ridícula, el joven la hubiera disfrutado de la misma manera; porque cuando uno está enamorado, cualquier gesto minúsculo de la persona añorada, te hace sentir pleno, satisfecho y feliz de que tenga una atención para contigo. Porque, después de todo amar es algo hermoso, y mucho más aún cuando el amor es correspondido. Por lo tanto, al notar que por primera vez desde que la conocía, Rei había dejado de lado el habitual mote con que se refería a él, es decir, su apellido, para intercambiarlo por su primer nombre, mucho más personal y fraterno, Shinji creyó haber dado un salto gigantesco en su relación con la jovencita, y sobre todo en sus ambiciones para con ella. No pudo hacer nada más que gozar del momento glorioso que creía estar viviendo. En su faz se dibujó una sonrisa plena, de oreja a oreja.

En la otra cara de la moneda, Kai se sentía como en un campo santo, donde su breve noviazgo yacía muerto y enterrado para siempre. Veía diluirse quizá no el perdón de la muchacha, pero sí la reconciliación y el retorno con su pareja. Todo aquello le cayó como un balde de agua fría, y por si fuera poco, inesperadamente. El hecho de que ni siquiera le había dirigido la palabra, y de que se hubiera despedido de su amigo, pero de él no, tampoco lo tenía muy tranquilo, pero para nada. Veía a Ikari ascender entre los cielos, todo jubiloso, mientras él ardía en las llamas infernales del desprecio de su amada. Su expresión desconcertada lo decía todo, reflejaba cómo cristal transparente todo lo que en ese pequeño instante sentía: sorpresa, confusión, rabia, impotencia, resignación, desconsuelo, tristeza, agonía. Pero más que nada, una extrañeza general. Y es que, ya analizando la situación detenidamente, cualquiera hubiera pensado que la chiquilla lo que quería era infundirle celos. Ella, tan silenciosa y recatada, ajena a toda clase de sentimientos cuando la conoció, incapaz de relacionarse satisfactoriamente con sus semejantes, ¿ahora pretendía darle celos? ¿Cómo era eso? Tal vez era que mientras pasaba el tiempo con ella, mientras los dos se relacionaban, la muchacha asimilaba y absorbía sus diferentes emociones, cómo una esponja, y después de haberlas asimilado aprendía cómo sacar las propias a flote, lo que le permitía expresarse mejor dentro de su ámbito social a medida que transcurría el tiempo y conforme seguía relacionándose con sus semejantes. Si era así, entonces él había sido el arquitecto de su propia tragedia. "Chín, que se me hace que la eché a perder", pensó al reflexionar sobre la influencia que había tenido en la joven, positiva ó negativa, todo dependía del punto de vista.

Pero también podía ser que se estuviera imaginando todo eso entre sus múltiples desvaríos, y no significara absolutamente nada.

Lo que sí era un hecho, auténtico, era la fascinación que la colegiala despertaba entre sus dos compañeros. El dominio, por así decirlo, que poseía sobre los dos, al grado de suscitar tantas y tan diferentes sentimientos y pensamientos en ambos, con una sola frase, un solo gesto suyo.

—¿Shinji?— pronunció el par al unísono, repitiendo la última palabra que espetó la niña, una vez que ésta había abandonado las instalaciones, dejándolos solos.

Cuando lo hicieron, se distinguía el ánimo de los dos, uno haciéndolo con júbilo, el otro con pesadumbre.

La brisa nocturna le calaba más que a cualquier otro. Casi automáticamente, Kai se encoge sobre su persona, buscando un poco de calor al frotarse los brazos con las manos. Después, se irguió tan largo cómo era, volviendo la mirada hacia el firmamento ennegrecido, carente de sol, pero no por eso de luz. Las estrellas, la enorme cantidad que de ellas había en la noche, y la misma luna, reflejando los rayos solares sobre su pálida cara, se encargaban de iluminar el paso de los caminantes. Y también los postes de luz de la avenida ayudaban.

Las estrellas, tan bellas y tan lejanas. Tan pálidas, tan distantes, tan melancólicas. Su luz tardaba bastante tiempo en llegar al planeta. Muchas de ellas ya estarían extintas para entonces. Le atraían. Le recordaban a alguien.

Pero ahí también estaba la luna, compartiendo el mismo espacio que ellas. Eran semejantes, por salir sólo cuando el sol se ocultaba cubierto por el mundo, y también el brillo que irradiaban era muy parecido, con el mismo tono mortecino y deprimente. Pero a diferencia de sus hermanas pequeñas, el satélite parecía contento. Quizás el arco que figuraba su cuarto creciente contribuía a creer eso. Parecía una sonrisa. Una sonrisa, entre tantas y tantas lágrimas y penas. ¿Se estaría burlando? Lo más seguro es que así era.

Caminaba de mala gana, entre la limpísima y deslumbrante banqueta. Maldita ciudad. Ni de eso se podía quejar. Ni siquiera podía quejarse, achacar sus problemas, cómo antaño se acostumbraba, a vivir en una bulliciosa y caótica metrópoli, con todos los dilemas que acarreaba una estructura de esas magnitudes: tráfico, contaminación, sobrepoblación, desempleo, pobreza. No, en Tokio 3 no había nada de eso. Todo parecía nuevo, recién hecho, sin desgastar. Pulcro. Las calles, todas perfectamente pavimentadas y sin un solo bache en alguna de ellas. Ni siquiera había gente. Casi pagaban por vivir en aquella urbe. A esa hora pico en la que los dos caminaban por ella, no había absolutamente nadie a la vista, ni un jodido carro corriendo por las calles, nada, salvo un silencio abismal que todo lo abarcaba. Los rascacielos que se ocultaban bajo tierra en el día, diseñados para esconderse de las tropas rebeldes, de los enemigos, ahora se erigían orgullosos detrás de los jóvenes. ¿Y eso qué? Las personas que los habitaban ya los habían desalojado inmediatamente después del primer ataque. Ciudad fantasma, tierra de nadie. Los ecos del pasado que se marchitó hacía ya quince años, aún resonaban entre sus abandonadas venas y arterias, sin encontrar a alguien que pudiera escucharlos. Ahora, sólo era una burla, una parodia, una mala imitación, un fósil, una huella de un poderoso sistema político socioeconómico que había dominado a la sociedad durante mucho tiempo, poco menos de un siglo.

Un claxon profana la tranquilidad sepulcral. Rompe violenta y abruptamente con el silencio. El sonido de un motor, un ronroneo, lo corrobora. Ambos miran hacia atrás, de donde provenía el ruido, emergiendo en esa dirección el pequeño auto negro de Misato, quién seguía tocando la bocina, más por diversión que por otra cosa. Para molestar al tedio, que tenía bien sujeta a la ciudad. El vehículo se detiene justo a un lado de los infantes, aún con la máquina encendida. La ventanilla de la portezuela se esconde hacia abajo, dejando ver el hermoso rostro de Katsuragi, y el de Ritsuko.

—¿Los llevo?— pregunta la capitana, con jovial actitud.

—Hasta la pregunta es necia— le responde de inmediato su protegido, abriendo el coche y trepándose en él, seguido de su compañero.

El carro arranca de nuevo, deslizándose con gracia en el asfalto. Definitivamente, era mucho mejor el cálido interior del vehículo que el frío estéril y agresivo de la ciudad, tan gris y tan decaída, tan sin vida, tan sin alma. Rivera se ponía cómodo, recargando su espalda en el acogedor asiento trasero. Gozó cómo nunca antes de sentir en su piel la tapicería del medio de transporte de su tutora. Respirar ese aroma a shampoo para asiento. Ver la nuca de Misato, con sus largos y sedosos cabellos negros, con las manos en el volante mientras conducía alocadamente. Era su único consuelo, su único alivio, contar con el amor y el apoyo de su madre, de su mejor amiga.

—¿Y... cómo les fue?

—Pues en la escuela me dijeron que ya no te aguantan— confesó la mujer al volante —No respetas a ninguno de los maestros, y que además eres una mala influencia para los otros muchachos. Que si sigues en ese plan, no tardan en expulsarte...

—Sí, como no. Bueno fuera.— respondió el joven, cruzándose de brazos.

—Y Shinji, necesitas una actividad extraescolar. Puedes unirte a uno de los clubes de estudiantes, ó si lo prefieres, estar en la orquesta de la escuela. ¿Sabes tocar algún instrumento?— continuó la fémina, ignorando los comentarios de su pupilo.

—Sí, el chelo. Aprendí en la primaria.— contestó el chiquillo, derrochando entusiasmo.

—Te ves muy animado, Shinji— comentó Akagi, observando detenidamente la expresión de Ikari por el retrovisor —¿Te sirvió de algo el seminario que tomaste?

—Sí, podría decirse que me fue de utilidad— espetó el infante, esbozando una sonrisa maliciosa.

"Me fue de utilidad" pensaba molesto Kai, repitiendo las palabras de su compañero "Miserable, yo te voy a enseñar que es de utilidad".

Refunfuñaba, entendiendo por completo lo que quería decir su acompañante al decir aquello.

Sus pensamientos se fueron viendo abrumados por el súbito sonido del radio del auto, mismo que Misato acababa de prender. Esperaba poder alcanzar la hora del recuerdo en una de sus estaciones favoritas, donde pasaban música hip-hop de finales de los noventas, su género predilecto. Aún recordaba cuando podía darse el lujo de asistir a una discoteca toda abarrotada de adolescentes ansiosos de desquitar todas sus penas mediante el baile, al ritmo de la estridente música. No había sido hace mucho, más ó menos unos quince años atrás, quizás dieciséis. Mucho había cambiado desde entonces.

Su regreso a los años dorados se encontró súbitamente cortado, por la realidad que atacaba:

"Interrumpimos este programa para dar un boletín especial. Agencias internacionales han confirmado que las tropas rebeldes ya han tomado control de Jerusalén, afianzando así su completo dominio en el medio oriente y sobre el 75 de la producción global de petróleo. Jerusalén, para muchos la Ciudad Santa, era el último punto de resistencia de las Naciones Unidas, y ahora se teme que el Frente de Liberación Mundial pueda conducir su ofensiva hacia Europa ó Asia. Todavía se desconoce el número de bajas por parte de la O.N.U. ó si las máquinas designadas cómo Ángeles fueron utilizadas en la ocupación de la ciudad. Lo que sí es un hecho, es que varios países miembros de las Naciones Unidas han comenzado a presionar a este organismo para que libere una avanzada con sus propios robots gigantes, los enigmáticos Evangelions. El Secretario General de la organización no quiso hacer ningún comentario al respecto, ni responder a las acusaciones vertidas por algunos diplomáticos acerca del mal uso de fondos. Muchas gracias por su atención, seguiremos informando sobre los últimos acontecimientos que se han suscitado en el panorama mundial. Ahora volvemos a nuestra programación habitual..."

La militar ya había escuchado suficiente, y en el acto declinó seguir oyendo las transmisiones, apagando el radio. Pese a hacerlo, el daño ya estaba hecho. Todos en el interior del vehículo callaron de inmediato, y lo único que se podía oír era el propio ruido del motor, y las respiraciones de los ocupantes del carro. Las cosas de por sí estaban tensas en sus vidas, y lo último que necesitaban es que se dificultaran más, sobre todo con la última parte del comunicado, la cual los involucraba directamente.

Las mujeres recordaban su charla que había acontecido apenas unas horas atrás, precisamente acerca del presupuesto asignado a la agencia para la que trabajaban, tema que ahora volvía a salir a flote con esta nueva crisis.

Y sin duda alguna, el más afectado fue Rivera, quien era el que estaba más inmiscuido en el asunto que los otros tres. Se cuestionaba si había sido lo correcto rechazar cooperar con el gobierno japonés. Después de todo, el propósito del fallido proyecto era lidiar con ese tipo de amenazas, y en estos momentos sería el más idóneo para realizar dicha tarea. ¿Entonces, por qué ayudar a una organización cuyos verdaderos motivos hasta para él le resultaban desconocidos? ¿Porqué seguir propiciando que la mayoría de las riquezas mundiales se destinaran a NERV, mientras en el mundo miles morían de hambre? Ese dinero les pertenecía, y sin embargo, les era arrebatado para satisfacer las ambiciones de un solo hombre, para subsidiar oscuros y malévolos planes, que muy probablemente afectarían de manera dramática el mañana por el cual todos estaban luchando. Un hombre que no se detendría ante nada ni nadie con tal de ver cumplidos sus objetivos. Sin importar a quién pudiera lastimar en el proceso.

También en su mente ocupaba un pequeño espacio el recuerdo del tío muerto, no hace mucho tiempo. Era algo extraño, perturbador. Mientras él estaba al mando de las tropas rebeldes, el movimiento revolucionario por el que tanto luchaba nunca se concretó, y jamás su levantamiento pasó de ser una simple guerrilla, la cual se mudaba de aquí para allá, con el transcurso del tiempo y de cómo sus bases eran descubiertas y neutralizadas. En conclusión, salvo el de inspirar a más gente para unirse a la lucha, y convertirse en un icono de resistencia social, su revolución no había tenido mucho éxito, sobre todo en el ámbito militar. Pero ahora, la resistencia encontraba una victoria tras otra. Avanzaban sobre las naciones con paso avasallador, aplastante. Conquistaban imperios con relativa facilidad, y con mucha rapidez. Parecían invencibles. ¿A qué factor se debería aquello? ¿Tendría algo que ver con la fragmentación del FLM, la razón por la cual su tío se había arriesgado a salir a la luz pública, a cometer un acto casi suicida?

Aún flotaban en el aire, con un cierto olor de desazón, las últimas palabras del pariente asesinado: "Él ya vendrá por ti". ¿Quién?

Quiso ignorarlo, alegando que debió haber pronunciado esa incoherencia por el dolor de la agonía. Eso era lo que debía ser, nada más. Tragó un poco de saliva.

—A veces me pregunto qué clase de hombre es el Dr. Infierno— pronunció Ikari, violando la calma tan tensa que ahí se estaba viviendo —Quiero decir, ¿porqué razón hará todo lo que hace? Eso de querer conquistar al mundo...

El chiquillo volvió a cerrar la boca, notando como todos lo miraban, como con lástima. Las mujeres querían encontrar una manera sutil para explicarle, para sacarlo de su error. Kai, quien aún se encontraba molesto, se les adelantó, dejando de lado las cordialidades.

—Qué pregunta tan interesante, déjame pensar... — se llevó un dedo a la frente, en pose de reflexión —¡Ah, ya sé! ¡Porque ese imbécil no existe! ¿Te parece suficiente motivo?

Lo último fue una auténtica revelación para su joven acompañante. Su cara transfiguró en una faceta de incertidumbre, de confusión.

—Hubiera preferido que Kai te lo dijera con un poquito más de cortesía— salió Misato al rescate —Pero sí, es verdad. Ese doctor es tan sólo un invento más del gobierno para mal informar a la población de la situación en general.

—Entonces, el Segundo Impacto— continuó Shinji, más consternado que antes, cómo quien por primera vez ve la luz. Todo lo que creía saber del mundo se estaba desmoronando en pedazos, y toda esa información era demasiada cómo para asimilarse tan rápido —¿También es un cuento? Por eso el Hubble nunca detectó al meteoro en su camino a la Tierra...

La conversación ya estaba tomando tintes relevantes. Los otros tres se pusieron a meditar sobre si el muchacho podía calificar cómo personal aprobado para enterarse de la verdad. Al final, fue la más estricta y la más escéptica quién rompió el voto de silencio. Después de todo, si el joven fue capaz de relacionar al Segundo Impacto como una de las farsas que se habían difundido, mostraba que era más capaz y despierto de lo que ella pensaba.

—Así es.— dijo Ritsuko, desde su asiento —Según todos tus libros de texto, y el comunicado oficial que se publicó el 30 de Agosto del año 2000, el Segundo Impacto fue un meteoro que chocó contra la Antártida. Ésa fue la versión oficial, la que se le comunicó a toda la población civil. Pero la verdad se ha guardado en secreto durante quince años, y quizás siga así unas décadas más. Hace tres lustros, cuando se estudiaba el agujero de la capa de ozono sobre el continente de hielo, los científicos se toparon con una criatura gigantesca, de forma humanoide, enterrada muy debajo de la superficie. Se llamó a un grupo de investigadores, desde antropólogos y arqueólogos, hasta genetistas de gran renombre, para que recabaran toda la información que les fuera posible acerca del ser. Ellos fueron quienes por primera vez lo designaron cómo "Ángel". Cómo sea, durante la investigación algo salió mal y el espécimen explotó, evaporando a la Antártida. Eso fue la verdadera causa de la hecatombe.

Una vez que Akagi terminó de ponerlo al tanto de la verdad de los hechos, el silencio sepulcral volvió a tomar posesión del ambiente. Todos callaron, por una u otra razón. El joven japonés aún estaba digiriendo lo que se le acababa de revelar. Entonces, había sido un Ángel el que mató a casi toda la población mundial de aquellos tiempos. Pero, si los Ángeles no eran máquinas creadas por los hombres (eso explicaba la falta de componentes mecánicos), en ese caso, ¿qué eran, pues? Era su duda más grande en ese momento. La posible respuesta le ocasionaba escalofríos.

También el tema trastornó un poco a los Katsuragi. Los dos, en sus asientos, pusieron un semblante muy serio y solemne, pensativos, cómo si la plática hubiera descubierto, además de la verdad, dolorosas memorias que tenían sepultadas desde hace tiempo.

¿Qué sería lo que ambos también tenían que contar? ¿Qué oscuros misterios encerraban detrás de ese gesto hosco, como el de una piedra?

Después de un deambular que parecía nunca acabar, el pequeño coche se detiene frente a un conjunto habitacional de lujo, que era donde residía y descansaba Ritsuko. Con paso ligero, ésta abandonó el carro, ocupando Rivera el lugar que dejaba. Antes de bajarse por completo, la científica se asió de la portezuela, dirigiéndose a su compañera:

—No se te vaya a olvidar que el evento es mañana, temprano. Un helicóptero nos estará esperando, así que trata de no llegar tarde.

—De acuerdo— pronunció secamente la mujer, desde el volante. Su expresión aún no había cambiado. Ni siquiera volteó para mirar a la rubia.

Ésta cerró de inmediato la puerta, permitiendo así que los ocupantes del vehículo prosiguieran con su camino. Una vez que se alejó, se vio a sí misma completamente sola sobre la pulcra banqueta que se encontraba a la entrada del estacionamiento de su edificio.

La película corre sin parar, y el ciclo se repite una vez más, hasta que el sol dejase de ocultarse al anochecer y emerger al alba; ó hasta que la luna con su séquito completo de estrellas y luceros decidiese no esconderse más del astro diurno. Pero hasta que una de esas situaciones ocurriera la función tenía que continuar.

Brisa. Humedad. Hierba. Árboles. Pájaros. Cielo azul. Nada promete que este nuevo día sea diferente de sus demás compañeros acaecidos. El que pensara eso, estaba equivocado. Las sorpresas empezaron desde temprano.

Ikari disfrutaba a solas (a excepción del pingüino – mascota) de su desayuno, en esta ocasión preparado por él mismo. Su compañero se encontraba aún dormitando, y en cualquier instante se levantaría apresurado por lo tarde que era ya. Podía escucharlo, revolcarse entre el remolino de sábanas de su cama, intentando escaparse de su soporífero abrazo, exclamar un ¡chín! al notar la hora que era en su reloj despertador, al cual nunca le ponía la alarma, acabar con el juego que sostenía con sus sábanas y arrojarlas a un lado, mientras se abalanzaba a la puerta, abrirla y salir aún en pijama.

—¡Pinche Shinji, ya se me volvió a hacer tarde por tu méndiga culpa! ¿Porqué chingados no me levantas, eh?

No le hizo ningún caso, y continuó degustando sus alimentos matutinos, mientras su amigo se introducía al baño para orinar rápidamente.

Una puerta se abre de repente, una puerta que no debía abrirse hasta unos minutos después. La capitana Katsuragi sale por ella, completamente arreglada, enfundada en su uniforme de gala. Maquillada, vestida y perfectamente peinada, cosa absolutamente extraña de ver a esas horas. Posiblemente se trataba de un presagio de lo que ocurriría ese día tan atareado y tan anormal.

—Buenos días.— saludó, mientras se cercioraba de cargar todo en su bolso de mano.

—Bu- buenos días— musitó el muchacho desde su asiento, sin dar ningún crédito a los que sus ojos veían. A lo mejor todavía dormía, y sin darse cuenta, estaba soñando.

—Voy al viejo Tokio, de negocios— continuó la mujer, hasta que se topó con la salida; entonces volvió la mirada hacia su protegido, dejándole instrucciones —Regresaré tarde, así que no me esperen para cenar.

—De acuerdo— contestó el infante, seguro que no se trataba de un sueño. Era la realidad. Misato se había levantado temprano. Era para dar miedo.

La militar se despidió y enseguida se retiró del lugar, cerrándose tras de ella la puerta, dejando al chiquillo bastante aturdido.

Al salir del cuarto de baño, Kai se veía menos tenso que cuando entró, más relajado. Suspiró en el quicio de la puerta, y al observar el gesto de su acompañante, no pudo hacer más que compartir su confusión.

—¿Qué tienes?— preguntó, mientras se percataba que la dueña de la casa no se encontraba en su cuarto —¿Y ora? ¿Dónde se metió Misato?

Donde antes reinaba la pulolosa vida de una enorme metrópolis superpoblada, ahora sólo se podía divisar, a donde fuera que se mirara, la muerte, la desolación. Un enorme desierto estéril, ardiente, se extendía por kilómetros a la redonda, allá abajo. La sombra del helicóptero se posaba orgullosamente sobre la arena de la superficie, removiéndola de su lugar con el viento que producían sus aspas al girar, que era lo que le permitía sostenerse en vuelo. Ello permitía descubrir, en ocasiones, cómo algunas ruinas quedaban en libertad, para exponerse. La mayoría de ellas eran armazones de construcciones, que era lo único que quedaba de grandes y portentosos edificios que plagaban Tokio, antes de su inminente destrucción. Recuerdos inertes de una vida que se había ido hace mucho tiempo, y que jamás regresaría, por mucho que lo intentaran. Cadáveres mutilados, pudriéndose al sol, como solitarias pruebas de un crimen que por siempre pasaría impune.

Avanza, y cuando lo hace, deja atrás esas ruinas, sólo para descubrir nuevas. La nostalgia empezaba a llenarle todos los poros de su cuerpo. En esa ciudad había crecido.

—Difícil de creer que eso de allá abajo fue alguna vez la agitada ciudad de Tokio, ¿no es así?— comentó Ritsuko, la cual estaba sentada frente a ella, adivinándole el pensamiento con sólo observar su gesto.

—Sí— respondió Katsuragi, con la vista clavada en el paisaje.

Su memoria evocaba momentos ya idos. Momentos que se habían fugado junto con su infancia y que ya nunca volverían. El tiempo maravilloso cuando el mundo todavía no se ponía de cabeza. Ahora que los rememoraba parecían tan vivos cómo cualquier otro ser viviente, tan frescos y llenos de promesas cómo lo había sido el mañana. Se le figuraba que lo único que tenía que hacer era dar un paso hacia ellos, y volver a estar en esos lugares, ver esos colores, oír los sonidos, degustar los sabores, olfatear aquellos olores y sentir todas las sensaciones que ya no estaban ahora.

Pero entonces retornaba a la actualidad, en donde el ayer parecía un sueño inalcanzable, brillante y hermoso, y en donde el mañana aparecía nublado y dudoso.

—Ya hemos llegado— avisó Akagi a su pensativa compañera, mientras el helicóptero aterrizaba en tierra firme.

Justo en medio de aquel mar de desolación se encontraba aún una edificación en pie. Triste y abandonada, se erigía en medio del desierto, como la voz que clamaba en él. Una construcción que no pertenecía a la antigua ciudad, ahora en ruinas, sino que había sido levantada mucho después de su destrucción, a semejanza de una lápida. "Aquí yacen los restos de la orgullosa Tokio, caída el 21 de Agosto del año 2000" Parecía decir el edificio entero, sobre las arenas del desierto. Y todos los asistentes iban al funeral.

Adentro, son recibidas y conducidas al salón de conferencias, a tomar los asientos que se encontraban destinados para ellas. Muchos otros también se habían dado cita en el lugar. La mayoría representantes de departamentos militares de diversos países, que estaban desesperados por incrementar su armamento y potencial bélico. Las armas estaban a la orden del día. Ingenieros ávidos por atestiguar el éxito de una batería nuclear que les permitiera a sus máquinas realizar las más diversas y complicadas tareas sin un consumo exagerado de energía. Sin duda alguna, era la robótica la que saldría más beneficiada si el proyecto funcionaba, por lo que también allí se encontraban algunos expertos en la materia.

El pequeño salón improvisado se encontraba al tope de su capacidad. El ambiente era asfixiante rodeado de la muchedumbre.

Sabedores de esto, los organizadores del evento deciden, sin más demora, darle inicio. Sin más ni más, un hombre se levanta en el podium frente a todos los asistentes y da por empezado el evento.

—Damas y caballeros, muchas gracias a todos por haber venido aquí en este día. Las Industrias Solidarias Niponas, a nombre del gobierno japonés, les dan la bienvenida a esta grandiosa demostración; pero antes de empezar: ¿Alguno de ustedes tiene preguntas ó dudas que hayan quedado después de leer el escrito que se les envió?

Rápidamente, la científica toma la palabra, sujetando el micrófono que tiene enfrente.

—¡Sí, yo!

— Vaya, pero aquí tenemos a la famosa doctora Ritsuko Akagi, de NERV.— exclama el sujeto, con un tono de hipocresía que no puede ocultar en su voz.— Es un honor tenerla aquí.

— Gracias— responde la mujer desde su lugar —Quisiera hacer un par de preguntas, si es que se me permite.

—¡Por supuesto!— asiente el conferencista.

Queda algunos instantes pensativa, repasando mentalmente lo que va a decir, y finalmente pronuncia:

— Ahora bien, comprendo que la unidad trabaja con un reactor nuclear, ¿no es así?

— Correcto; así la unidad puede operar por sí misma y su energía se garantiza por 150 días— responde el interrogado.

—Pero viéndolo en lo que a seguridad se refiere ¿No se les hace demasiado peligroso usar un reactor interno en un arma para batalla en la tierra?— pregunta nuevamente la fémina.

— Creemos que es más práctico que trabajar con un arma que dura menos de cinco minutos sin su cordón de poder— parecía que el individuo la estaba retando, contestando a cada embestida que realizaba la mujer.

—Pero también podría haber problemas con el sistema de control remoto en una situación de emergencia, ¿no lo creen así?— la doctora cambió de estrategia, buscando penetrar algún punto débil del rival.

—Perdone usted por lo piadoso y lo humano de nuestro sistema, al considerar la salud mental y física del piloto— también él estaba haciendo lo mismo, respondiendo y no respondiendo a la vez, encauzando la conversación hacia otros rumbos.

Inmediatamente después que terminó de pronunciar esa frase, casi como si ya estuviesen preparados, un video comenzó a correr por la pantalla que estaba instalada en el cuarto. Era una grabación del sistema de seguridad del Geofrente, en la que se encontraba un tullido y masacrado Kai, transportado en camilla, luego de su primer encuentro con el Sexto Ángel. Se veía terrible, demacrado por la fiebre y por las contusiones sufridas en la batalla. Por si no fuera poco, los médicos tuvieron que sujetarlo fuertemente, mientras gritaba a todo pulmón, desvariando por su temperatura: "¡Déjenme morir (censurado), dejen me muero en paz!" Pataleaba y rugía como poseído, y la expresión de su rostro dejaba mucho que desear.

La proyección tuvo el efecto deseado en la concurrencia. Todo mundo se santiguaba y se horrorizaba al ver los daños que Eva le ocasionaba a sus pilotos. En realidad, desconocían bastante acerca de éstos. No había mucha información al respecto, y la identidad de aquellos individuos era clasificada y ultra secreta. Unos niños. No eran más que niños, cruelmente martirizados al ser obligados a combatir en una guerra que no les competía luchar.

Esa era, precisamente, la manera en que los japoneses querían que reaccionaran.

El hombrecito esbozaba una sonrisa tan discreta que sólo su oponente se percató del gesto.

Katsuragi, encogida en su asiento, no aguantaba más todo aquello. Había sido una villanada. Como Kai no había aceptado respaldarlos, de todas maneras lo utilizaron, contrabandeando aquel video, seguramente sobornando a algún guardia ó algo por el estilo. Utilizar el dolor de otra persona para conseguir cierta reacción en las masas era de lo más vil, de lo más bajo que pudieron haber hecho. Pero pese a todo, siempre había sido una práctica de lo más utilizada, desde hacía ya bastantes años, tantos como tuvieran los medios masivos de comunicación.

Con la paciencia agotada hasta el límite, la militar se levantó de su silla, golpeando la mesa con el puño:

—¡Basta!— profirió, captando la atención de todos —¡Esto es infantil!

La cinta terminó en ese mismo momento, quedando ella sola de pie, en silencio, con las miradas de todos los presentes sobre de ella. No era la primera vez que le pasaba algo semejante. Observaba al conferencista con una mirada asesina, parecida a la de una leona que está a punto de abalanzarse sobre su presa.

Entonces, aprovechando la confusión, Rikko contraatacó:

—Su sistema de interfase también presenta problemas.

—Es mucho más seguro que el suyo— contestó su oponente, luego de sobreponerse a la feroz mirada de Misato —que permite a una peligrosa arma enloquecer— de inmediato su exposición fue ilustrada con un nuevo video, esta vez el de la Unidad 01 en su debut en Tokio 3 —Un arma sin control es insano. Al igual que una mujer histérica: los dos están completamente fuera de control.

Provocando con éste último comentario la risa de todo el auditorio, el sujeto levanta la frente en alto, en aire triunfante, mientras que la mujer se resiente en su lugar. Bastaba verle la expresión de su rostro para saber cómo se encontraba: furiosa.

—Nuestra tecnología— reclama, levantando la voz en todo lo alto —y nuestros pilotos— poniendo especial hincapié en esto último —están listos para una situación de esa naturaleza.

Envalentonado por su anterior triunfo, el tipo quiso seguir con la discusión para así conseguir humillar aún más a la doctora Akagi.

—¿De veras creen que la ciencia y la mente humana pueden controlar a esos monstruosos Evas? ¿Está hablando en serio?

—Sí— respondió la rubia —muy en serio.

—Es debido a ese tipo de confianza sin fundamentos que NERV permitió que la situación se le escapara de las manos. Y también de que las Naciones Unidas decidieran incrementar el ya de por sí enorme presupuesto que les tiene asignado. ¿Sabía que hay más de veinte mil personas hambrientas en el mundo? De seguro el dinero que les destinan les haría bastante bien, ¿no cree?

Claro que Ritsuko lo sabía. De hecho, con el presupuesto anual de la agencia, todas esas personas hubieran podido alimentarse perfectamente durante un año. ¿Y eso qué? El hambre y la pobreza no era nada nuevo. De hecho, estaban presentes casi desde siempre, desde que el hombre había abandonado al comunismo primitivo. No era un argumento muy válido. De cualquier manera, muchos gobiernos daban prioridad a la industria bélica que al gasto social, con ó sin ángeles. Lo que quería aquel enano inmundo era poner al auditorio de su lado, tratando de enternecerlo con ese tipo de comentarios idiotas y sentimentaloides. Y de paso, echarle tierra a NERV y ponerlos en evidencia.

Y continuó:

—La causa de ese incidente sigue bajo investigación— dijo, señalando la pantalla, y también refiriéndose al trabajo que realizaba el gobierno japonés para indagar responsabilidades —pero ustedes tienen mucha suerte de estar protegidos por un súper acto legal.

—Diga lo que quiera— pronunció la científica, encarando valientemente a su rival —pero excepto por el arma primaria de NERV, nada puede derrotar a los enemigos.

—Lo dice por el campo A.T., ¿cierto? Es sólo cuestión de tiempo para que otros logren descifrarlo, abrirlo. La época de NERV no durará por siempre.

El público estalla en aplausos y exclamaciones, mientras que el vencedor contempla a su contrincante completamente derrotada, petrificada en su lugar con una expresión de impotencia en el rostro que merecía ser enmarcada.

Un receso se proclama, poco antes de continuar con la demostración. Luego de haber aplastado a su rival, el parlanchín investigador continuó detallando algunas propiedades del diseño, explicando en una forma más amplia el funcionamiento del reactor. El tiempo se había dio volando y de inmediato transcurrieron un par de horas.

Todos aprovechan el descanso para degustar una bebida caliente, fuese té ó café, ó bien para estirar las piernas e ir al baño. Las dos empleadas en el GeoFrente lo utilizan precisamente para tal efecto.

Enfurecida al extremo se encontraba la capitana Katsuragi, y no se guardaba su rencor, allí sentada en el excusado. A pesar de tener la puerta cerrada, su compañera podía escucharla con toda atención mientras se humedecía las manos y arreglaba su cabello. Observaba al espejo con insistencia.

—Todo esto no es más que un montón de mierda— pujaba Misato, desde su asiento —Malditos bastardos... ardidos... se trata de una venganza, eso es todo: una pinche venganza... malnacidos...

— Relájate— la insta su amiga, al mismo tiempo que continuaba mirando su reflejo en el espejo, acomodando varios aspectos de su persona —Ese sujeto sólo está queriendo llamar la atención, pero creéme, no es digno de ella... hambre en el mundo, ¡ja! Imbécil.

— Como sea— persiste la otra —Lo que me pregunto es: ¿Cómo es que estos tipos saben acerca del campo A.T?

—La información confidencial se está guardando muy mal— responde la rubia —Allí tienes también ese video...

—¿Entonces qué es lo que está haciendo Inteligencia, con un demonio?

Akagi se contempla en el espejo, y cuando lo hace con una mirada fría además de un ademán bastante serio, un siniestro resplandor se asoma en sus ojos.

Todos los asistentes han tomado nuevamente asiento y se preparan para la demostración de la nueva máquina de combate, el Jet Alone. Al frente, dos hombres, y el mismo sujeto mezquino se preparan para poner en marcha la demostración, acomodados sobre una enorme consola de control.

—Estamos listos para principiar la demostración de las cualidades del Jet Alone, señores— comunica al público desde su lugar —No hay de que preocuparse, no hay peligro alguno. Por favor, observen en esa ventana de allí.

La muchedumbre se dirige a donde se le indica, ocupando las figuras más importantes los primeros espacios, y claro está, en ellos se encontraban ambas mujeres.

— Todos los enlaces y sistemas están listos señor— comunica el operador a su patrón.

— Muy bien, abran el domo— ordena éste.

El domo metálico que se encontraba afuera del edificio se abre, recibiendo por vez primera la luz solar, y dejando al descubierto su contenido: un enorme robot que se antoja a relacionar como una copia de un Evangelion. Su diseño hacía evocar vagamente a éste último, aunque eso sí, el gigante que se encontraba afuera era bastante mecanizado, muy lineal, y nunca abandonaba el aspecto de máquina, a diferencia de Eva, que a veces parecía más animal que robot.

La gente se congregaba sobre la ventana, apretujándose para poder contemplar a aquella maravilla de la ingeniería. Todos querían ver a aquel coloso despertar, a esa marioneta cuando cobrara vida.

— Procedan — indica el hombre a sus ayudantes, con gran emoción en su voz.

Las indicaciones son transmitidas por medio de la computadora al mecanismo gigante, y éste comienza a levantar un pie, después el otro y empieza a desplazarse con éxito entre las dunas.

— Vaya — dice Misato a su acompañante— Por lo menos camina...

El robot continúa su andar por el desierto, acercándose cada vez más al edificio donde se encuentran los asistentes. Todos observan maravillados al enorme robot seguir su camino por el desierto, estando cada vez más cerca de ellos.

— Deténgalo un momento. Para que puedan verlo bien.— ordena el individuo, con el nombre de Nakamira en su gáfete.

— Sí señor— el operador teclea las instrucciones a la máquina y espera el resultado.

La máquina sigue su andar. Nuevamente el operador teclea las instrucciones y espera el resultado, sin ningún logro. Teclea, no sin cierta desesperación invadiéndole el rostro, una tercera vez, y espera de nuevo el resultado. El robot sigue caminando.

— ¿Qué pasa?— pregunta impaciente su patrón.

— No lo sé— responde atemorizado— algo interfiere con la comunicación.

El otro operador grita con espanto mientras comunica a jefe la situación.

— ¡La temperatura del reactor va en aumento!

—La temperatura del primer nivel de líquido enfriante también se eleva...

—Abra la válvula de escape... bombee el líquido para desacelerar a los neutrones...

—No sirve... las bombas no responden...

— ¡Apaguen el sistema!— ordena rápidamente el científico.

— ¡¡No sirve la comunicación!! ¡¡No hace caso a las indicaciones!!— chilla con espanto el operador, haciendo una estúpida mueca que deforma su rostro.

— ¡¡Está fuera de control!! — gritó su otro empleado, mientras en el monitor enfocado en el robot, éste se hacía cada vez más grande, conforme se acercaba.

— No es posible— balbucea Nakamira, mientras observa a su creación fuera de control acercándose.

Los asistentes se extrañan por la peligrosa cercanía con el mecanismo, y más por que éste no detiene su paso hacia el edificio. A escasos cien metros del robot, la militar advierte el peligro mientras saca a su compañera de la instalación, empujándola del brazo.

La máquina continúa su paso sin detenerse por el edificio, atravesándolo sin ningún problema, y destruyéndolo en la acción. El edificio se colapsó rápidamente, enterrando entre las ruinas a todo aquel que estuviera dentro.

Misato y Ritsuko pudieron salir a tiempo de la construcción antes de que ésta fuera arrasada, escapando por milagro de los escombros que volaron debido a la colisión con el gigante.

Con dificultad, se incorporan sobre sus piernas, con la ropa semidesgarrada y algunos moretones. El estruendo que provocó la destrucción del edificio las ha dejado medio sordas y mareadas, sin contar esas bolitas blancas que danzan ante sus ojos.

Los lamentos de los sobrevivientes y heridos empiezan a escucharse cómo una marcha fúnebre por todo el lugar. Con horror y asombro, las dos mujeres observan el panorama de desolación que hay ante ellas. Ahora estaban de igual a igual con el desierto, que con su aliento soplaba sobre sus espaldas.

Las labores de rescate comienzan, y se empiezan a dar cifras de las bajas que hay, y se atiende a los heridos en tiendas de la Cruz Roja, que se improvisaron en los alrededores.

NERV ha tomado el control de la situación, mientras se discute la acción a seguir, ya que si destruyen al robot, podría haber un cataclismo nuclear.

Los técnicos que llevaron habían recabado todo el procedimiento completo que se intentó para desactivar a la máquina antes de su colisión con el edificio. Ya sea rescatando lo poco que quedaba de la consola de control, ó bien interrogando al operador sobreviviente, quien estaba bajo el efecto del medicamento.

Conforme a esto, al parecer había un solo camino para detener la marcha de aquel reactor ambulante antes que alcanzara un punto crítico. Se podía detener a la computadora que controlaba todos los movimientos del autómata con una clave de seguridad que se le había instalado, la cual borraba toda su programación. El problema es que desconocían cual era la clave. Al parecer, su creador se la había llevado a la tumba.

Todo esto discutía la capitana con vario personal, cuando reconoció a un herido que conducían en camilla.

— ¡¡Nakamira, tú hijo de...

Misato detiene su reclamo al darse cuenta de la situación del hombre.

— Una viga le trenzó las piernas, señorita— explica el camillero, mientras intentaba hacerla a un lado.

Efectivamente, el estado de aquella persona era deplorable; sin contar todas las heridas que tenía alrededor del cuerpo, y los abundantes moretones, sus piernas eran ya simples muñones que le llegaban al muslo. Unas vendas empañadas en un color rojo carmesí impedían que la sangre brotara rápidamente. Nakamira se había convertido en una triste hilacha.

La militar sigue junto a él mientras intentan llevarlo lo más pronto posible a una tienda para que se le atienda.

— Nakamira— exclama la mujer, ignorando al camillero que seguía instándola a que se fuera.— ¿Puedes oírme?

El sujeto tenía los ojos abiertos, casi desorbitados, y tenía la vista fija en el horizonte.

— ¿Mamá?— pregunta incrédulamente, en estado de shock. — ¿Eres tú, mamá?

Misato ignora la triste pregunta, y a su vez, interroga:

— ¿Puedes decirme la clave de acceso a la computadora del reactor? ¿Puedes?

— No creo estar autorizado para dártela, mamá... Tengo que discutirlo con la junta...

Totalmente fuera de sus casillas, la mujer exige:

—¡¡¡Dímela de una buena vez, desgraciado!!!

—e- esperanza...— pronuncia débilmente con su último aliento de vida, mientras ésta se extingue. El camillero apresura el paso, dejando a la mujer atrás. Ella ha vivido varias veces esta escena, y siempre es difícil el olvidarla y resignarse.

Rápidamente y sin mirar atrás, se dirige a su puesto.

—Comunícame con el cuartel— ordena a un soldado que tenía en junto —Diles que traigan a Z y al equipo F de inmediato.

—¡Un momento, capitana Katsuragi!— protesta enérgicamente la doctora, que se encontraba a sus espaldas —¿Qué se supone que va usted a hacer?

—Detenerlo a la antigua... por mano humana.

—Pero el interior podría ser radiactivo, es bastante peligroso— intenta disuadirla.

—Lo sé, pero podría ser la única manera de salvarnos.

Misato acelera el paso hacia una de las tiendas ocupadas por sus subordinados, dejando atrás a la doctora Akagi y a sus reproches. Ésta ve alejarse a la militar, suspirando, como si acatara la decisión de su compañera. Después de todo, cuando esa mujer se decidía a algo no había alguien capaz de detenerla.

Kai se apresura a enfundarse en su traje de conexión, esperando la llegada de su mentora y de las instrucciones que recibiría para la misión. Desnudo completamente, pisaba con cuidado el frío piso con sus desprotegidas plantas de los pies. Alcanza con cuidado sus ropajes, metiendo primero las piernas por la abertura del cuello, para después cubrirse el torso y los brazos. En ese estado, el atuendo era bastante grande para él. Pero para eso activa el mecanismo en su muñeca izquierda. Rápidamente, por medio de succión de aire, la tela comienza a contraerse hasta convertirse en una segunda piel para su portador.

El muchacho se mira, poniéndose de pie, inspeccionando que todo haya salido bien. Le gustaba mucho su verde uniforme, a pesar que, según él, no dejaba nada a la imaginación, delatando el buen porte de su firme trasero.

En esos momentos estaba cruzando los aires en un enorme avión carguero, junto con la unidad Z. En conjunto, avión y robot eran designados como "Equipo F" ("F" de _"Fly"_, volar, en inglés). El Eva quedaba enganchado a la gigantesca nave gracias a unos mecanismos que tenía instalados en el pecho, los cuales estaban específicamente diseñados para la transportación del titán de acero cuando no estuviera en combate.

La mujer no tardó en reunirse con el chiquillo, quien al verla entrar envestida con un traje antiradiación concibió un mal presentimiento al respecto.

Los saludos se dejan para mejor ocasión, así que Misato se sienta frente al muchacho, y va directo al grano. Al fin y al cabo, él ya había sido informado de la situación previamente.

—El blanco es Jet Alone— pronuncia, sentándose ambos en unas incómodas bancas de aluminio que se encontraban en el vestidor —Hay un peligro certero de fusión nuclear en unos cinco minutos, no podemos permitir que ocurra en un área poblada.

—Jet Alone se dirige hacia Atsugi— comunica Hyuga, que venía pilotando, por la radio del avión.

—No hay tiempo que perder— sentencia Katsuragi, mirando fijamente los ojos de su pupilo.

—Creo que es inútil advertirte de los peligros que conlleva meterse a un reactor nuclear a punto de hacer fusión, ¿no es así?— responde éste, con tono triste y resignado.

—Lo siento, chamaco, llegaste tarde— contesta la mujer, mientras desplegaba un plano de la maquinaria que debían interceptar— me introduciré al aparato a través del compartimento trasero, ubicado aquí, ¿lo ves?— pregunta, mientras señalaba con el dedo el lugar al que se refería.

—Sé donde está. Memoricé los planos de esa cosa.

—Muy bien, entonces me ahorraré más explicaciones— exclama aliviada, volviendo a enrollar el pliego de papel —Deberás correr junto con el blanco y ponerme lo más cerca que puedas del compartimento; después, reténlo lo más que puedas.

El chiquillo guarda silencio por algunos instantes, con la vista fija en el piso abajo sus pies, que paradójicamente se encontraba a miles de pies de altura.

—¿Sabes?— le pregunta, sabiendo de antemano la respuesta —Todo esto es muy extraño. Cuando revisé ese proyecto, ninguno de sus sistemas indicaba que pudiera pasar algo así. No había ninguna posibilidad de una contingencia de este tipo. Es bastante raro, muy, muy raro.

—Nos ocuparemos de eso después— replica la mujer —Por ahora, debemos concentrarnos en evitar el desastre.

—Estaremos sobre el objetivo en 2 minutos— pronuncia de nueva cuenta el piloto de la gigantesca aeronave.

—Ya es hora— suspira Misato, poniéndose de pie —Es mejor que subas de una buena vez a la Unidad Z.

Antes de que ella pudiera abandonar el estrecho cuarto, el joven la retiene, sujetándola fuertemente del brazo derecho, acción que obliga a Katsuragi a voltear extrañada hacia donde estaba el chiquillo.

—Por favor, ten mucho cuidado— suplica, con un semblante preocupado, compungido —Yo... yo no quisiera... perderte a ti... también...

La fémina, aprovechando que el infante la tenía fuertemente afianzada, lo jala hacia ella, abrazándolo afectuosamente, queriendo tranquilizarlo. Sus abrazos eran cómo ningunos otros. Eran la expresión corporal del amor materno, pero también la manera en la que dos seres compartían su calor y afecto.

—No te preocupes— le susurra la militar al oído —No importa lo que pase, yo siempre estaré contigo, hasta el fin del mundo.

El muchacho agradece el gesto, y un poco abochornado por aquella muestra de inusual debilidad emocional se retira del cuartito.

—Nos vemos abajo— pronuncia antes que el chiquillo saliera. Él responde meneando la cabeza, para después perderse de vista.

Los pies de Z colgaban al no haber un piso firme donde fijarlos. Era algo asombroso que una mole de ese tonelaje pudiera sostenerse en el aire, aún cuando la estuviesen remolcando. Las maravillas de la ingeniería y la aeronáutica. El piloto del Eva observa que tan lejos está el piso de dónde se encontraban; "es una caída larga", pensaba, tanteando la altura en la que estaba.

Un hecho del mismo modo increíble era que la capitana Katsuragi estuviese albergada en la mano derecha del robot, custodiada por dedos que eran capaces de hacer talco a un tanque.

—Blanco a la vista— indica el piloto de la nave que los mantenía en vuelo.

Efectivamente, lo único que tuvieron que hacer los dos fue mirar hacia abajo y ver al desenfrenado robot dando una alegre caminata hacia la población más cercana.

— ¡¡Suéltanos!!— ordena la capitana a su asistente por la radio.

Las grúas de presión que sujetaban al gigante de acero y carne se sueltan, cayendo éste último rumbo a la solidez del suelo, surcando el aire a gran velocidad.

Antes de caer, el niño cubre con su otra mano a la mujer, con sumo cuidado, y se prepara para la caída. El impacto es amortiguado ligeramente por las suelas del gigante mecánico, el cual patina por la superficie, deteniéndose bruscamente y por la fuerza, sin soltar jamás a la militar del refugio en sus manos.

El chiquillo ve delante de sí a su homónimo descontrolado, y se incorpora, imponente y sereno, al cabo que se dirige hacia él a toda prisa. Cuando lo alcanza, el frenar su avance no es gran problema, ya que la copia no era rival considerable para el Eva Z, aún con todos los comentarios de su creador ya fallecido.

Kai se cuelga de la espalda del mecanismo, frenando su paso, que dificultosamente quería seguir, y coloca cuidadosamente a Misato frente a la puerta para el personal que conducía al reactor en su interior. En un inútil esfuerzo por librarse de la opresión del Evangelion, el robot se sacude, sin lograr nada, salvo que Misato perdiera el equilibrio y cayera, logrando sujetarse de una pequeña escalerilla que tenía incorporada el mecanismo.

¿Estás bien?— pregunta preocupado su pupilo.

Estoy bien, no fue nada serio— dice forzosamente mientras sube por la escalerilla hacia

la puerta. Cuando por fin la alcanza, la abre sin ningún esfuerzo, con una llave maestra, y antes de internarse a su interior dirige una rápida mirada hacia fuera y pronuncia hacia el niño: — Deséame buena suerte— dice la mujer.

— Buena suerte— murmura el otro, intentando disimular su preocupación con una forzada sonrisa.

Dicho esto, la militar se interna el robot y desaparece a la vista del muchacho.

Apenas hubo entrado su mentora a la puerta, Kai dejó avanzar unos pasos a la máquina que tenía aprisionada, en lo que le daba la vuelta y le salía al encuentro por el frente. No hubo avanzado mucho camino cuando se volvió a encontrar al Eva.

— ¡¡ Ya párale, bastardo!!— exclamó el piloto de aquella unidad, al mismo tiempo que ponía enfrente de él su mano para detenerlo.

En vano intentó seguir, ya que el Evangelion no se movía ni un ápice, quedando la máquina inferior en una posición muy ridícula, mientras intentaba seguir su camino. Ésta no oponía resistencia ofensiva frente al obstáculo, ya que estaba programado sólo para caminar en línea recta, lo cual había obedecido ciegamente.

Kai, consciente de que su acción iba a acelerar el incremento de temperatura del reactor, apresura a la mujer.

— ¡Córrele, que esta porquería no tarda en tronar!—advierte el chiquillo.

El niño no recibe respuesta, pues la mujer está accesando a la computadora. Cuándo ésta pide la clave de acceso, Misato teclea la última palabra de Nakamira, suponiendo que era la clave.

"KIBOU" esperanza, en japonés.

La computadora niega la clave desconocida, lo que significa que mal interpretó el último aliento del hombre. Una incertidumbre se apodera de ella.

Al mismo tiempo, afuera, el calor se empezaba a colar por los agujeros del robot en forma de vapor condensado, el cual salía a gran presión. Cómo si se tratase de una caricatura, el niño empieza a tapar con los dedos aquellas fugas, que empezaban a ser más abundantes.

— ¡Misato, pélale! ¡Que chingue a su madre si truena, tú salte de ahí!

— ¡No puedo!!! Unfff — contestó, mientras hacía acopio de fuerzas para mover una barra enfriadora, ya que la computadora había fallado.

La mujer hacía uso de todas sus fuerzas para intentar mover aquella barra que no cedía, sin, aparentemente, resultado; aún así seguía intentándolo, con todo lo que podía dar.

La cámara se tornó roja, las alarmas comenzaron a sonar, Kai hacía lo imposible por tapar estúpidamente las fugas de calor y Misato seguía ella sola contra aquella barra. Su vista se empezó a nublar del esfuerzo que estaba haciendo, empezó a pujar y por fin la barra cedió, y empezó a retroceder una miseria, pero se continuaba moviendo ante el esfuerzo de la mujer y, milagrosamente, todas las barras se empezaron a mover y a meterse en el reactor; ya no había necesidad de empujar, así que la militar se dejó caer de espaldas, totalmente agotada.

La situación mejoró, la temperatura del reactor bajó, de pronto las fugas desaparecieron, y el robot se desplomó al suelo, apagado, ante los pies de Eva.

La noticia pronto llegó a la zona devastada, que fue un alivio y gozo entre toda esa pena y destrucción; los integrantes de NERV y algunos sobrantes festejaban el éxito de la misión, mientras que Ritsuko se limitó a recargarse en la cama de la improvisada tienda, al mismo tiempo que se refería a su compañera como la "_loca idiota"_, y se sonreía para sí.

El muchacho y su tutora, lejos de imitar la actitud de sus colegas en el campamento, se dieron a la tarea de reposar luego de tan abrumador y estresante trabajo que tuvieron que realizar. Kai recostado sobre el asiento de su cabina, Misato sobre el frío y metálico piso de la cámara en la que estaba. Ambos estaban conscientes que un reactor, para nada, podría desactivarse de una manera tan hosca y estúpida. No, algo tenía que estar detrás de todo eso. Había dos razones por la cual la computadora principal rechazó la clave de acceso que la valiente mujer le había proporcionado. Una, muy probable, era que había malinterpretado el último aliento de Nakamira. Podía ser. La otra, aún más probable que la anterior, ya que también explicaba el malfuncionamiento de la máquina, era que todo el programa entero del robot hubiese sido reemplazado y controlado. Pero, en ese caso, aún quedaba una incógnita: ¿quién tenía los conocimientos y recursos para lograr una acción semejante? También los dos sabían la respuesta.

—Misato— finalmente Rivera utiliza la radio —¿Estás...?

—Estoy bien, cariño— se apresura a contestar desde su lugar —No te preocupes.

Al día siguiente, la doctora tuvo que entrevistarse con el comandante para rendir su informe de lo acontecido el día anterior.

—La Unidad Z no sufrió daño alguno durante la operación. No tiene ningún rastro de radioactividad. A excepción de la temeraria misión de la capitana Katsuragi, todo resultó conforme al plan— concluyó.

El comandante esbozaba una sonrisa de satisfacción, en su rostro oculto entre las sombras, mientras la felicitaba:

—Muy bien hecho.

Shinji toma su desayuno solo, a excepción de Pen-Pen. Kai volvió a desvelarse viendo la televisión, cómo suele hacerlo cada noche, así que aún continúa dormido; pronto despertaría apurado y ajetreado por lograr llegar a tiempo a la escuela. Misato cruza la puerta, más dormida que despierta, pero después de su habitual cerveza matutina, la mujer recobra completamente su vigor.

—¡Nada mal, nada mal!— pronuncia completamente animada, estirándose para alejar al sueño completamente —Voy a darme una ducha... Shinji, ¿No has visto por allí algún brassiere y unas pantaletas, de casualidad?— preguntaba desde su cuarto, sin encontrar las mencionadas prendas.

—¡Ay, en la madre!— exclamaban de la habitación contigua —¡Pinche Shinji, ya se me volvió a hacer tarde por tu culpa! ¿Porqué no me despiertas, carajo?

Ikari hace caso omiso de las misivas que le dirigían los dueños de la casa, y sin decir nada recoge su plato y lo lleva al lavatrastos. De la misma manera recoge su mochila, la cual estaba tirada en el piso, y se dispone a partir al colegio. En cuanto abre la puerta ahí se encuentran, babeantes y deseosos Kensuke y Toji.

—¡Buenos días, Ikari!— saludan, haciéndolo a un lado de inmediato, para asomarse al interior de la casa —¡Buenos días, señorita Misato!

—¡Buenos días, niños!— corresponde al gesto la mencionada, asomándose por la puerta de su cuarto, agitando su mano —¡Que les vaya bien en la escuela!

—Gracias— responde al instante Shinji, empujando a los chiquillos de la entrada —¡Ya me voy!

No habían caminado mucho cuando ya Toji volvía a alabar a la hermosa mujer, ante la complicidad de su otro compañero.

—¡De veras que Misato es muy bonita!— decía como si se le fuese a olvidar, con las manos en los bolsillos y la frente en alto.

—Sí, pero muy floja, descortés y atrevida...

El compacto grupo tuvo que hacerse a un lado para dejar pasar al bólido en que se había convertido Kai, rumbo a la escuela. "¡Bip, bip!"

— Eres afortunado— dice Kensuke, mientras le da una palmadita en la espalda.

—¿Porqué?

— Bueno, esos dos te dejan ver lados de ellos que a nosotros no nos muestran— continúa Toji.

— Eso quiere decir que ya eres como de la familia— ultima Kensuke.

Shinji jamás había pensado en ellos dos como en su familia, creía todo eso fuera de su alcance, y al darse cuenta que ya poseía todo esto, sin darse cuenta, la ironía le hizo sonreírse para sí.


	11. El ataque de Asuka

El cielo azul celeste reina en toda la faz del horizonte, reflejándose con el hermoso mar azul que es benévolamente iluminado por los cariñosos rayos del astro rey; sin ninguna nube que opaque su luminosidad. Aquella superficie desierta pareciera que en vez de estar cubierta de agua fueran hermosas pasturas azules, que se movieran al capricho del viento.

Un agradable y tibio calor se manifiesta en la zona, deleitando a los escasos afortunados que podían degustar de aquel ambiente tan hermoso y hospitalario.

Absolutamente todo es calma y silencio, la superficie del mar está tranquila y acogedora, el cielo azul sigue ahí, y nada pareciera interrumpir esa calma tan semejante a la de una tumba.

De pronto, la escena es interrumpida de lejos por un girar de hélices y el sonido ensordecedor de un motor que se acerca cada vez más y más, profanando aquella paz y tranquilidad.

Se trata de un helicóptero militar; en él, una carga de pasajeros poco comunes para ese tipo de transporte. Ni más ni menos que la capitana Misato Katsuragi, quien junto con sus protegidos y sus dos amigos, se dirigen a una flotilla de portaaviones que se encuentran penetrando en estos momentos el Pacífico, oriundos de Alemania, con una carga sumamente especial y que cambiará la vida de los presentes de una manera radical.

—¡¡¡No puedo creerlo!!— prorrumpe en alegría Kensuke, con su inseparable cámara de vídeo, refiriéndose al paisaje, el cual jamás lo había contemplado en su vida, moviéndose abruptamente de un lado a otro de la cabina —¡¡¡Un helicóptero de transporte MIG 55D!!! ¡Nunca en mi vida pensé que me subiría a uno de estos! ¡Y todo esto gracias a ustedes, mis queridos amigos!

—¿Quieres dejar de hacer eso, POR FAVOR?— suplica Kai, sujetándose con ambas manos la boca del estómago y con un semblante algo pálido, sufriendo de náuseas cada vez que Aida pasaba delante de él, haciendo gran escándalo.

—Tal vez si no hubieras tragado tanto antes de venir, no tendrías estos problemas— replicó la militar, a su lado —A ver si así aprendes a moderarte cuando comas.

—Maldita comida japonesa....— maldijo el muchacho, mientras su faz se tornaba verde — Estoy casi seguro que ese tepanyaki estaba contaminado... ¡pero es que sabía tan delicioso!

—Muchas gracias por habernos invitado, señorita Misato— agradece Toji una vez más, un tanto avergonzado del comportamiento de Aida, quien se paseaba cómo párvulo por todo el helicóptero, mientras al mismo tiempo cambiaba de asiento, ya que se encontraba justamente en frente de Rivera. Más vale prevenir que lamentar, cómo dicen por ahí.

—Oh, no fue nada.... — se apresura Katsuragi a contestar cortésmente. Pensaba que quizás a sus protegidos les hacía falta pasar más tiempo con chicos de su edad, y que mejor ocasión para hacerlo que en aquella misión de paseo, cómo designaba ella a escoltar a la Unidad 02 hasta territorio japonés, más específicamente hasta los cuarteles de NERV —Sólo pensé que sería algo aburrido estar siempre en el mismo lugar, así que los invité a salir para que pudieran ver otros paisajes.

—¡Vaya, de manera que ésta es auténticamente una cita con la señorita Misato!— exclama Toji, sumamente exaltado —Qué bueno esta vez traje conmigo mi gorra de la suerte— pronuncia con una enorme sonrisa en los labios, mientras se voltea su cachucha.

—¿Y, precisamente, adónde vamos? — interroga Shinji, quien hasta el momento se había quedado expectante, contemplando la belleza del paisaje.

—Daremos un pequeño paseo por el Pacífico en esa pomposa nave de allá— responde la mujer, al mismo tiempo que señalaba un punto en el océano por la ventanilla.

—¡Sorprendente!— se apresura a decir Kensuke, haciendo a un lado de un empujón a Ikari, sin perder una sola toma con su mini- cámara, completamente embelesado ante la majestuosidad de la imagen —¡Es la flota completa del Atlántico! ¡Ocho portaaviones y siete acorazados! ¡Es genial!

—¿Esa es una flota?— advierte Suzuhara al divisar las naves —No se ve muy imponente que digamos...

—¡Claro que sí!— replica de inmediato Aida, mirándolo desdeñosamente —Y mira, ésa es la nave insignia, "Over the Rainbow". ¡Un orgullo de las Naciones Unidas!

—¡Es gigantesca!— nota Shinji, asomándose también por un rendijo.

—Lo que yo me pregunto es cómo una reliquia de ésas puede aún flotar— comenta Misato, sin prestarle demasiada atención al asombro de los jóvenes.

—Al contrario, está hecha de muy buen material— afirma categóricamente Kensuke —Sobrevivió incluso al Segundo Impacto.

— Hemos llegado, señora— se apresuró a decir el piloto, impaciente por deshacerse de su carga cuanto antes.

—¡Vaya osadía!— pronunció en alemán el almirante de la flota desde el puente, observando el vehículo que aterrizaba sobre la pista con sus gemelos —¡Mira que traer la batería de su juguete!— musitó, al observar el gigantesco compartimiento de carga de la aeronave, que transportaba un cordón umbilical de varios kilómetros de longitud enrollados.

—Es un auténtico descaro— corroboró su primer oficial, a su lado, cruzándose de brazos.

Mientras el piloto aterriza la aeronave, Misato alcanza a divisar desde su ventanilla una joven que observaba todo desde el puente, para luego apresurarse a bajar hacia la pista donde aterrizarán, bajando los escalones de la escalinata de dos en dos, firmemente apoyada en el pasamanos.

"Vaya, con que allí está ella" pensó para sí la escultural mujer "Pensé que lo más probable era que ella vendría por avión. Siempre tan enérgica. Estoy segura que esos ímpetus nos ayudarán mucho de ahora en adelante. Bien encauzada será de mucha utilidad para la misión, la pequeña fiera. Quizás ya nos hacía falta un piloto con esa vitalidad, sólo para compensar la indiferencia de Rei, la insolencia de Kai y lo escrupuloso de Shinji."

El helicóptero aterriza, las hélices dejan de girar, se apagan los motores y los pasajeros salen del vehículo, medio encandilados por el ardiente sol tropical. El constante movimiento del barco no ayuda mucho al niño con sus náuseas.

— Oh, rayos.... no me acordaba que los barcos se movieran tanto— farfullaba, tapándose la boca con las manos, mientras su semblante se hacía todavía más verde.

El incesante vaivén de la nave, mecida inclementemente por las olas del océano por el que se deslizaba, provocan finalmente una reacción explosiva en el estómago del joven, quien se apresuraba a llegar lo más pronto posible a la borda, corriendo lo más veloz que sus piernas le alcanzaban al sentir el alimento a medio digerir subiendo más y más aprisa por su esófago, para pronto alcanzar la boca.

Sus acompañantes sólo lo observan momentos después, ecuánimes, cuando agachaba un poco la cabeza, apoyándose en el pasamanos y hacía unos ruidos espantosos, repitiendo el proceso varias veces. Entonces una repentina ráfaga de viento despoja a Toji de su gorra, quien al verla flotar indefensa ante los caprichos del viento se lanza tras ella.

—¡Oh, no, no!— se lamentaba mientras la perseguía por toda la cubierta —¡Es mi gorra de la suerte, no puedo perderla!

Efectivamente aquella prenda era la que siempre llevaba puesta a los partidos de béisbol en el equipo de la escuela, en donde él gustoso jugaba. Con aquella gorra puesta había dado el batazo que se convirtió en su primer cuadrangular, y también con aquella gorra puesta había hecho la carrera que les había redituado en obtener el campeonato regional de escuelas secundarias, apenas el año pasado. Claro, aquellos tiempos eran mucho más sencillos, eso era antes de que la ciudad fuera abandonada a su suerte por los habitantes, antes de la llegada de los gigantes que la asolaban a cada rato, antes del terror del fin del mundo; debido a esas condiciones, ya no se podían dar el lujo de organizar algo tan trivial, pero a la vez tan anhelado y preciado, como unas competencias deportivas interescolares. Suzuhara lo sabía bien, y era por ello que tenía en tan alta estima aquella prenda.

La cachucha del joven ve interrumpida su parsimoniosa trayectoria al ser pisada violentamente, restregándola con desdén en el piso al mismo tiempo que el muchacho intentaba inútilmente recuperarla, sin prestar demasiada atención a quién pertenecía el pie.

— Buen día, Misato — saluda la dueña del pie, una deliciosa criatura de unos catorce años, esbelta, de largos y finísimos cabellos rubios y un par de hermosos ojos castaños, posando para los recién llegados como si fueran a sacarle una foto, alisándose los inquietos cabellos mecidos por el viento.

— Hola, Asuka. ¿Cómo te ha ido?— devolvió el saludo con jovialidad la aludida.

— No tan bien cómo a ti, según parece— expresó sarcásticamente, refiriéndose a la compañía que llevaba consigo la militar.

Un niño sin modales obsesionado con su gorra, otro que se comportaba como un preescolar en excursión, corriendo, grabando y señalando todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor, hasta el más minúsculo detalle, y finalmente un muchacho macilento con expresión de idiota, desarrapado; en fin, que no representaban una escena muy marcial ni gallarda, que se acostumbraba tanto en medio de ese ambiente de extrema disciplina militar.

—¡Asuka, linda, has crecido mucho desde la última vez que nos vimos!— pronuncia emocionada Katsuragi, al ver a la jovencita delante de ella —Eso fue ya hace tiempo...

—Así es— responde la muchacha con gran orgullo en su tono de voz, levantando el rostro para que pudiera verla bien —Y no sólo he crecido de estatura, también mi figura se ha rellenado— y al decir esto giró completamente sobre su eje, para que la capitana pudiera apreciar mejor su grácil cuerpo y de paso permitió que Toji recuperara su preciada gorra, sacudiéndole el polvo de encima para después darle un beso —¿Ya lo ves?

—En efecto, estás hecha toda una hermosura— confesó la mujer, divertida por la soberbia de la criatura —De seguro los muchachos se pelean por ti ¿eh? Debes ahuyentarlos a palos.

—Esas cosas no importan mucho para alguien de mi categoría, deberías saberlo— dijo, altiva, cruzándose de brazos —Por cierto, ¿en dónde está ese vago que siempre te acompañaba? ¿Cuál era su nombre? ¿Kai?— preguntó, peinando todo el lugar con la mirada, sin encontrar al susodicho.

—También hoy lo he traído conmigo— responde Misato, para después mirar por el rabillo del ojo al chiquillo, que seguía vaciando el estómago hacia el mar —Lo que pasa es que él... eh... continúa en el helicóptero.

—¿Eh?— murmura Asuka, entornando los ojos, extrañada ante aquella respuesta. La militar le tapaba al joven con problemas digestivos.

—Cómo sea— añade rápidamente la mujer, desviando el curso de la conversación —Shinji— continúa, tomando a Ikari por los hombros y poniéndolo en frente de la jovencita — permíteme presentarte a la que desde hoy será tu nueva compañera, la piloto exclusiva de la Unidad 02, el Tercer Niño: Asuka Langley Soryu.

La muchacha asiente con una sonrisa altanera, ante la tímida reverencia que le hace el chiquillo, algo intimidado de su porte.

—¿Este es el tan mentado Cuarto Niño?— preguntó la jovencita en voz alta, mirando a Shinji con los ojos entornados, un poco incrédula —No se ve que sea la gran cosa...

El susodicho no contestó a la ofensiva, sino que se limitó a encogerse de hombros, mientras desviaba la mirada de aquella chiquilla tan hosca, con el rostro enrojecido, tratando de olvidar aquel ridículo e inoportuno comentario. Se armó de paciencia y finalmente calló. La paciencia y prudencia formaban parte de las cualidades de aquel tímido muchacho, era muy evidente, pensaban sus acompañantes.

De improvisto, una ráfaga de viento (que al parecer estaba muy juguetón en ese día) hace de las suyas nuevamente, levantando la falda del aflojado vestido que traía puesto la niña, revelando así a todos los presentes de qué color era su ropa interior, un tanto recortada y atrevida, por cierto.

Aún sin reponerse de la impresión, con el rostro encendido, Asuka despacha a todos los jóvenes con una sonora bofetada, con la dignidad por los suelos, furiosa y buscando desquitarse con el primero que se le pusiera en frente; ante el descontento de Toji, con justificación, ya que ellos no controlaban los caprichos del viento.

— ¿Porqué diantres hiciste eso?— reclama con vehemencia el muchacho, acariciándose la mejilla enrojecida por el golpe

— ¡Por atrevidos! Una joven decente como yo no puede permitir que todos anden viendo su intimidad así cómo así — responde la chiquilla, aún abochornada— Me debían algo ¿no?

— ¿Ah sí?— pregunta el mismo Toji mientras se baja los pantalones deportivos para que también ella pudiera contemplar los calzones de boxeador que llevaba puestos— ¡Pues aquí está tu cambio! ¡Ja ja je!— e inmediatamente, como poseído por un pérfido demonio, se bajó también los calzoncillos, dejando al aire sus cosas.

La chiquilla lanza un grito de horror, al tiempo que los demás quedan petrificados, aterrorizados por la inesperada reacción del chiquillo, para que acto seguido la niña vuelva a castigarlo con una bofetada aún más dura que la anterior, mientras lo llama "puerco".

— Siento mucho lo de su camisa, señor— se escucha a lo lejos la voz de Rivera, que venía en dirección al escaso grupo —Si me lo permite yo se la lavo, o bien, permítame comprarle una nueva. Lo lamento tanto, no me había dado cuenta que estaba allí— se disculpaba en alemán una y otra vez, alzando los brazos, ante los incesantes reclamos y maldiciones que un marino de aspecto amenazante le profería mientras se alejaba de él.

—¡Allí está él!— exclama Katsuragi, intentando aligerar la tensión entre los jóvenes al desviar de nuevo el tema —¡Kai! ¡Mira quién está aquí!— pronunciaba levantando la mano para atraer la atención de su protegido.

El muchacho observó detenidamente a donde se le indicaba. Ciertamente, Asuka Langley Soryu no era, por mucho, su persona favorita. De ella sólo tenía el recuerdo de aquella niña flaca y pecosa que en todo el tiempo que estuvieron juntos, allá en Europa, cuando se conocieron en esa reunión de niños prodigio, además de que los dos eran ya pilotos designados de Evangelion, siempre lo sacaba de sus casillas, gritando y pellizcándolo incesantemente, provocando que surgiera en él una aversión instintiva a todo lo que tuviera que ver con ella. Chiquilla odiosa, parecía querer todo el tiempo fastidiarlo a donde quiera que se encontraran. Nunca cerraba el pico, y tenía que soportar su parloteo bastante tiempo sin poder hacer nada, ya que se le había inculcado que "a las mujeres no se les toca ni con el pétalo de una rosa", aunque ya no se acordaba quien lo hizo.

Por lo tanto, le costó trabajo reconocerla mientras avanzaba, buscando en sus recuerdos a una persona que encajara con el físico de la persona que Misato le señalaba. En verdad que había cambiado, pensó cuando al fin se dio cuenta quien era. En primer lugar, lo más lógico era que había aumentado de estatura. Era de suponerse. Pero otras partes de su cuerpo también habían crecido, aumentado. A la par que avanzaba hacia ella, en silencio, se daba a la tarea de examinarla detenidamente, con aquella mirada suya que asustaba. La veía, ataviada en ese ligero vestido amarillo de una sola pieza que el viento ondeaba a capricho, de gran escote que dejaba apreciar parte de sus duros y redondos senos, algo grandes para su edad (¿pero quién se podría quejar? él no, es seguro). Su piel blanca, pero sin mancha alguna, que se antojaba suave al primer vistazo; como le hubiera gustado comprobarlo en ese momento. El vestido, ceñido a la estrecha cintura de avispa, remataba en una holgada falda que le llegaba a las rodillas, pero que en ocasiones, cuando la luz le atravesaba, se transparentaba y permitía distinguir sus torneados y largos muslos, que decir de esas caderas de ensueño.

A cada paso que daba, Rivera comenzaba a sentir una especie de malestar, cómo un vacío en el estómago; pero eso nada tenía que ver con su mareo. No, tenía que ver con algo mucho más profundo, más orientado a las pasiones que cualquier hombre puede tener, y mucho más un muchacho de su edad. Pronto, tres millones de años de instinto se activan en él, despertando hormonas dormidas que de inmediato comienzan a trabajar, preparando al organismo para una posible reproducción. El pulso se acelera, las manos tiemblan y se ponen sudorosas, el cuerpo se entume y el pensamiento racional se desvanece, aunque sólo sea por unos momentos. Un antiquísimo sentimiento, inherente a nuestra parte animal, se apodera del corazón y de la mente. Aquella sensación que suscitaba ver a una hembra tan hermosa y perfecta como ella, ese frenesí loco de tener a toda costa que poseerla, hacerla tuya por siempre sin importar los obstáculos. Deseo. Sí, vaya que era una muy baja pasión, una animalesca pasión. Hubiera preferido que fueran perros, para en ese caso poder lanzársele encima sin más.

Pero no era así. La cosa es que no eran bestias, sino seres humanos con, supuestamente, raciocinio e intelecto superior al de los demás animales; por lo tanto, atados con una sociedad que les imponía reglas morales y legales que les impedían perder el control de esa manera. Por lo tanto, prefirió conducirse con cierta mesura. No era gran problema, tenía gran práctica en aquellos menesteres de la cortesía y compostura. Además, no sería gran cosa conquistar después a aquella chica bonita, tal y cómo lo había hecho con tantas otras antes... antes de... antes de.. de Rei.

Curioso, pero en esos momentos la efigie de la muchacha, siempre tan presente en todos sus pensamientos, se le antojaba lejana, semejante a un mal sueño. No se acordaba ni de su nombre ni de cómo lo había despreciado con anterioridad teniendo a Asuka enfrente, finalmente la había podido extirpar de su conciencia; por un breve momento, el fantasma de su recuerdo lo dejó de asolar. Total, si ella ya había tomado su decisión y quiso elegir al delicado Shinji, allá ella, se lo pierde, pero no por eso él tenía que vivir en celibato por el resto de su vida. Quizás no había sido tan malo venir, después de todo.

Por su parte, también la joven alemana había quedado un poco impresionada de ver el paso del tiempo en su viejo conocido, al que tenía ocho años que no veía. De alguna manera, al recordar fugazmente al chiquillo engreído e insoportable, además de majadero y de escasos modales que había conocido en ese entonces, se imaginaba que lo más probable era que hubiera crecido para ser un adefesio, uno de esos inadaptados sociales que se apartaban de todo mundo; en primera estancia lo había confundido con Ikari, pero ahora se percataba de su error, al observar algo desconcertada al joven bien parecido que se acercaba hacia donde ella estaba. Lo había reconocido por sus ojos. Esos ojos tan bellos que tenía, lo único que le había gustado de él cuando era niña. Verdes, brillantes, penetrantes, que ahora mismo parecían ver a través de ella y desnudar todos sus sentimientos, temores y deseos. De no ser quien era ella, hubiera caído desmayada en ese segundo, rendida a sus pies. Pero reponiéndose, consiguió mantenerse entera, aunque no se puede negar que su presencia en primera instancia la estremecía un poco.

Caminaba con el sigilo y la elegancia de un lobo en el bosque, acechando a su presa. Casi todo en él parecía emanar del poder de la naturaleza. Poder. El poder encarnado por el que había estado soñando tanto tiempo. Se remojó los labios, mientras que su mirada continuaba clavada en el joven.

A pesar de haber sido educada bajo la más estricta disciplina, digna de una princesa heredera al trono, de sus modales refinados y de su título universitario conseguido a una muy corta edad, muy dentro de Asuka bullía un instinto de salvaje pasión que buscaba de manera constante ser libre y que en ocasiones se lo permitía. Una rebeldía desenfrenada que representaba a su verdadero yo, y no esa fachada de buenos modales y de etiqueta que le habían enseñado a proyectar. Toji ya lo había comprobado, y no sería la última vez que lo hiciera.

La holgada y corta ropa que traía puesta Rivera, que se había previsto contra el calor del Trópico poniéndose una camiseta ligera sin mangas de color azul complementada con unos pantaloncillos cortos blancos y unas sandalias, permitían que la muchacha pudiera apreciar la fortaleza de sus brazos y de sus piernas, además de sus músculos pectorales que se marcaban tenuemente a través de su prenda. Además de esa piel oscurecida, bronceada por el sol, que emanaba un cierto aire de sensualidad, de candencia. Según su criterio, aquello con lo que venía vestido era una auténtica facha, indigna de la posición y del lugar en donde se encontraban. No obstante ignoró ese detalle, dada la oportunidad de observar detenidamente aquél cuerpo, pero no cómo se miraría a una persona de carne y hueso, con sentimientos, emociones y anhelos propios, sino más bien a un objeto que se pudiera desear, cómo un convertible rojo con asientos de cuero y 8 caballos de fuerza.

Los dos tenían más en común de lo que pudieran pensar.

"No es tan mal partido, después de todo" pensaba a la par que se volvía a humedecer los labios, una vez que lo tuve enfrente. "Sí, este salvaje, esta criatura incivilizada bien podría mantenerme entretenida, aunque sea por un corto rato".

—Asuka, mi querida y vieja amiga, es un placer volver a verte— pronunció Kai con exagerada lisonjería cuando estuvo delante a ella, inclinándose ligeramente para hacerle una reverencia —Debes disculparme por mi atuendo, créeme que de haber sabido que te encontraría aquí me habría arreglado adecuadamente para la ocasión— continuó mientras aparentaba que se alisaba la camisa, para después besar suavemente la mano que la joven le ofrecía, al responder a su saludo.

"¿Pero qué demonios le pasa a este sujeto?" pensaron todos los demás casi al mismo tiempo, mirándole con los ojos entornados casi como a un desconocido, al mismo tiempo que un sudor frío les recorría la frente. Definitivamente, ése no era el Kai que todos ellos conocían.

—Al contrario, Kai, querido, me parece que tu ropaje es el indicado para soportar este sofocante calor— contestó la muchacha, apartando discretamente la mano para después abanicarse el rostro con ella, en una fingida actitud de bochorno —¡Este clima es insoportable! Pero aún así, ¡cuánto has cambiado, cariño! Ahora eres mucho más apuesto.

—No tanto como tú, chu...— se detuvo en seco, al percatarse que iba a decirle "chula" y con eso desbaratar la ilusión de caballerosidad que había tejido a su alrededor —Quiero decir— rectificó, meneando la cabeza —Que tú estás mas bella que nunca, amiga mía.

—Me halagas— respondió ella, notando su contrariedad "De seguro iba a decir una barbaridad, cómo es la costumbre de este salvaje. A pesar de todo, finge muy bien ser una persona civilizada" pensó, mientras añadía —¡Aún así, ha sido tanto tiempo sin saber de ti! Ven, ¿por qué no me das un abrazo?

Y diciendo esto, extendió sus brazos para abalanzarse sobre él, que había hecho lo mismo, estrechándose ambos entre brazos, en lo que, se suponía, era un gesto amistoso. Empero, Langley no dejó escapar la oportunidad para, con sus delicados dedos, tentar y pasearlos por la fuerte espalda del muchacho.

De la misma manera, Rivera aprovechó la ocasión, al sentir esos firmes y redondos senos apretados contra su pecho, de recorrer con su mano la finísima curva de la espalda de la jovencita, y sin poder contenerse un segundo más detrás de aquella fachada de buenas costumbres, finalmente posándola delicadamente en su delineado trasero.

—¡Óyeme, tú, pervertido inmundo!— prorrumpió en insultos la chiquilla rubia al sentir que sus partes estaban siendo profanadas. Al instante se zafó del muchacho y lo sujetó por la muñeca, tirándola de tal modo que Rivera tuvo que ponerse de puntas para evitar que se la rompiera —¡Ya decía yo que perro viejo no aprende trucos nuevos! ¡Imbécil!— entonces lo jaló hacia sí, y apoyándose en su cadera lo mandó a volar, unos dos metros lejos.

Los espectadores enmudecieron ante el asombro que les embargaba. En los infantes, fue temor lo que se apoderó de ellos después, al ponerse a reflexionar sobre su situación. Y es que, si el mismísimo Kai había sido tratado de ese modo por aquella fiera, ¿qué podían esperar ellos, entonces?

—¿Ah, sí? ¡Perdóname por no ser tan hábil como tú al fingir!— replicó el joven, todavía tirado en el suelo, doliéndose de la manera tan violenta en la que cayó —¡Pero aunque la mona se vista de seda, mona se queda! ¡Ahora ya recuerdo porqué no se te puede tratar como a una persona! ¡Y eso es porque no eres una muchacha, sino una maldita bruja, perra sarnosa!

—¡¿Qué dijiste, pedazo de mierda?!— exclamó enfurecida en niveles insospechados —¡¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme de esa manera, grandísimo idiota?! ¡Toma eso!— terminó dándole un soberano puntapié en el abdomen.

El muchacho ya no contestó. Solamente pensó: "Oh, no. Aquí viene lo que quedaba del tepanyaki. La que se me va a armar."

Y dicho y hecho. Apenas había terminado de formular ese pensamiento y en el acto el precioso vestido de Langley se vio arruinado por una gran mancha de camarones y arroz a medio digerir.

¡¡¡AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!

Asuka gruñó, pataleó y sacó a relucir una amplia gama de gestos amenazantes, para finalmente perseguir al muchacho por toda la cubierta, el cual, al adivinar las intenciones de su nueva compañera, la prudencia y su sentido de auto conservación le habían indicado que permanecer en el mismo lugar era peligroso; dando por resultado una agobiante persecución, para burla y alegría de los militares presentes.

Pasada la confusión, y luego de un cambio de atuendo obligado los visitantes reportan su llegada al puente de mando, encontrándose a cargo a un almirante alemán, de baja estatura y amplia talla. Con una mirada seria y amargada, que salía por debajo de sus abundantes cejas, mientras que su amplia y ancha nariz poseía un igualmente abundante mostacho. De entre su gorra de marino, sus plateados y despeinados cabellos salían por entre sus sienes.

Después de examinar la orden que traía Misato consigo, el viejo marino maldijo algo en alemán, y finalmente prorrumpió, obviamente molesto, en inglés:

—Válgame, y yo que creía que era el jefe de tropa scout de estos niños, pero ya veo que me equivoqué— expresó sarcásticamente, refiriéndose a la cantidad de jóvenes que se encontraba presente, poniendo especial atención en Kensuke, quién no dejaba de gritar de júbilo y grabar todo con su cámara, emocionado, ante la vergüenza de sus tres compañeros.

—Gracias por su comprensión, almirante— dijo la mujer, pasando el comentario anterior.

—Oh, no, no, de ninguna manera: muchas gracias por traerme a más niños que cuidar, después de todo este tiempo— y después, mirando de soslayo a Asuka, que también se encontraba presente, continuó —Cómo si no fuera suficiente aguantar a Langley todo el camino desde Alemania...

La muchacha correspondió al comentario sacándole groseramente la lengua al viejo marino, para después darle la espalda. Los hoscos modales del veterano habían propiciado numerosas rencillas entre él y la piloto durante el viaje. Por su parte, Rivera aplaudió la actitud del oficial, riéndose a costillas de la chiquilla.

—¡Ja, ja ja ja! ¡Ay, mi Almirante, que ingenioso es usted!— decía, entre risa y risa, para luego ser callado de súbito por un fuerte pisotón de la alemana.

—Apreciamos mucho su cooperación para el traslado por mar de la Unidad 02_—_ prosiguió la mujer, ignorando por el momento los berridos que Kai hacía, saltando por todo el puente en un pie, pues se estaba sujetando el que la muchacha le había pisado—Aquí están las especificaciones para el suministro de energía de emergencia...

Y deslizó una carpeta repleta que hasta ese momento traía en sus manos.

—¡Ja!— se mofó el Almirante, regresándole de inmediato los papeles, sin siquiera haberlos visto primero —En primer lugar, yo nunca aceptaría una orden para activar a ese muñeco de hojalata en el mar.

—Sólo piense en ello como un respaldo en caso de emergencia, señor— alegó respetuosamente Katsuragi, aunque ya le estaba colmando la paciencia la negativa actitud de aquél oficial.

—¡Es para dichas emergencias que se supone la flota del Atlántico debe estar!— añadió molesto el viejo, dirigiéndose a su Primer Oficial —¿Desde cuando la O.N.U. nos convirtió en una maldita agencia de mensajería?

Aguardó un poco por la respuesta, pues en eso Kensuke pasó por en medio de la conversación grabando todo lo que se encontraba en el puente, saltando y gritando emocionado como niño en dulcería, mientras que el veterano le dirigía una mirada asesina a la capitana Katsuragi.

—Me parece que fue desde que cierta organización fue creada_— _le respondió con premura el oficial a su lado.

—¡Cuidar de un juguete!_— _refunfuñó molesto su superior, agitando su espeso bigote de una manera bastante curiosa —¡Qué gran tarea para toda la flota del Atlántico!

—Considerando la importancia del Eva, me parece que la flota es insuficiente_—_ repuso con tranquilidad la mujer —De cualquier modo, hágame el favor de llenar estas formas, si no es mucha molestia para usted.

—Todavía no_— _se negó rotundamente a hacer lo que se le pedía —Tal cómo la orden de la Tercera División en Alemania lo estipula, tanto como el Eva 02 como su piloto están a cargo de la flota. ¡En ese caso, no voy a hacer nada de lo que usted me pide!

—¿Entonces cuando relevará el mando?

—Luego de anclar en Shin-Yokosuka_—_ contestó con toda calma el Primer Oficial.

—Nos encargaremos de cualquier cosa mientras estemos en el mar_—_ aclaró el Almirante, dándole la espalda a la capitana —Sólo siga las órdenes sin preguntar.

Al final, Katsuragi se resignó a las exigencias del veterano, viéndose imposibilitada para oponérsele, además que no le veía mucho al caso el perder tiempo discutiendo con ese anciano testarudo.

—Está bien, entiendo_—_ suspiró, para después recuperar la compostura —Cómo sea, sólo recuerde que en caso de emergencia la autoridad de NERV rebasa a la suya.

—¡Vaya que es genial!— admitió Suzuhara, embelesado con Misato, aunque no hubiera entendido ni jota de todo lo que hablaron ese vejete y ella todo ese tiempo.

—Hm, a mi me parece que está actuando cómo la Doctora Ritsuko— hizo notar Shinji, al observar detenidamente el comportamiento de su tutora.

—¡Ay, Misato, ahora sí que te la rajaron!— exclamó alegremente Kai frente a ella, refiriéndose a la sumisión de su guardiana ante el almirante de la flota.

—¡Tú, cállate, no te pedí tu opinión!— refunfuñó la mujer, molesta de la burla de la que era objeto, ante la risa entrecortada del muchacho.

Al parecer, éste había logrado captar poderosamente la atención del viejo almirante desde su primera intervención en la discusión, ya que no le había quitado la vista de encima ni un segundo, como extrañado. Lo observaba en silencio, concentrado totalmente en buscar en sus recuerdos el porqué ese chiquillo de tez morena le era tan familiar.

Después de vario rato de deliberación interna, jubiloso encontró la causa de esa sensación, haciendo uso otra vez de la palabra, sólo que en esta ocasión se dirigió al jovenzuelo.

—¡Pero claro!_—_ exclamó, acercándosele para encararlo —Oye, tú: ¿Por casualidad no serás algún pariente del Teniente Coronel Salvador Rivera?

—¿Eh?— pronunció el muchacho, un tanto desconcertado —S-Sí... Salvador Rivera era el nombre de mi abuelo... ¿Acaso usted lo conoció?

—¡Por supuesto!_—_ respondió entusiasmado el hosco marino, al mismo tiempo que lo estrujaba entre sus brazos, en medio de expresiones de alegría —¡Con razón te pareces tanto a él, si eres su nieto! ¡Tu abuelo y yo fuimos dos de los mejores amigos! ¡Ah, viejo loco, si él pudiera verte en estos momentos!

—Vaya, por fin sucedió— murmuró Asuka, un tanto avergonzada por la escena, cruzada de brazos —Al fin a este viejo senil se le perdió el último tornillo que le quedaba...

—Salvador Rivera...— repitió Katsuragi en su lugar, murmurando, con la mirada perdida —Están hablando del padre de...

Ante la sorpresa de todos los que se encontraban en el puente, el veterano oficial volvió a colocar a Rivera en su lugar, mientras que éste recuperaba el aire. Nadie pensaría que aquel duro viejo lobo de mar pudiera ser capaz de tales demostraciones de sentimientos. Ni siquiera sus allegados, que llevaban algo de tiempo conociéndolo, le habían visto antes un gesto de esa naturaleza para con nadie. El viejo adelantó sus gruesos y velludos brazos hacia el niño, depositando las manos amistosamente en sus hombros.

—Conocí a tu abuelo durante una misión de paz de las Naciones Unidas en el Medio Oriente— le reveló, con un timbre de emoción en su voz —Allí fue dónde él salvó mi vida. Nunca pude pagarle con la misma moneda, pero desde entonces mi amistad fue lo único que pude ofrecerle.

—Sí sabía que el abuelo fue en su momento algo célebre, pero de ahí a que..— repuso Rivera, todavía más confundido de aquella extraña casualidad.

—¡Célebre es poco para un hombre de su talla!_— _lo interrumpió de tajo el Almirante, al recordar viejos tiempos —Fue de los pocos voluntarios de su ejército para integrar una misión de los Cascos Azules... un oficial muy sagaz, astuto a más no poder... es una lástima que haya nacido en ese país sub-desarrollado, fue lo único que le impidió destacar en una carrera militar brillante.

—Que yo sepa_—_ intervino Kai, serio por primera vez —Mi abuelo estaba muy orgulloso de ser mexicano. Todos sus antepasados lo estaban, y por eso lucharon con tanta vehemencia por ese país "sub-desarrollado". Yo también estoy orgulloso de serlo, aunque sea nada más en parte_—_ aclaró el joven, para después lanzar un hondo suspiro —Aún cuando ya no existan los Estados Unidos Mexicanos.

—Lo sé, lo sé_—_ continuó el viejo oficial —Otra más de sus virtudes, ese amor exacerbado que le tenía a su patria. ¡Ese tipo de fortaleza ya no se ve mucho en estos días! Por un lado, es un alivio que el pobre no pueda ya ver que su amado país fue anexado por esa nación que tanto aborrecía. El pobre se hubiera desecho de la tristeza.

—Me imagino_—_ respondió el chiquillo, mientras pensaba: "Aunque también le hubiera dado el patatús si se llega a enterar que su hijo se casó con una mujer norteamericana, y lo que es más, de Texas".

—Es una verdadera pena que no lo hayas conocido_— _reveló el veterano marino, con la mirada perdida en el firmamento —Hubieras podido aprender tantas cosas de él...

—Créame, que a pesar de que cuando yo nací él ya tenía quince años de muerto, he aprendido mucho de él..._— _aclaró el chico, compartiendo el estado de ánimo de viejo guerrero —Papá siempre me contaba de él, de su sentido del deber, su honor, su responsabilidad...

—Sí, ya lo creo. Fue una auténtica lástima, enterarme de su muerte, y más de las circunstancias en las que ésta se dio. Tu abuelo nunca hubiera sido capaz de dispararle a personas desarmadas, y precisamente ésa fue su perdición, cuando esa chusma iracunda atacó a su unidad; jamás me dolió tanto la pérdida de un amigo, pero me reconforta un poco el saber que siguió los ideales en los que creía hasta la muerte. El principal objetivo de las Fuerzas Armadas como institución debe ser el salvaguardar la soberanía de las naciones y auxiliar a su población; tu abuelo lo sabía bien, y por no traicionar esa máxima murió, aunque al parecer, hoy en día a muchas personas parece no importarles_—_ y mirando de reojo a Misato con cierto halo de reproche, siguió con su monólogo —Quién sabe quehorrores podrían fraguarse mientras que la flota del Atlántico está tan ocupada cuidando un juguete. Dios quiera que nuestra ausencia no vaya a ser perjudicial

En esos momentos, nadie, ni siquiera él mismo, podían imaginarse la certeza de sus aseveraciones. A miles de kilómetros de su posición, cerca del continente derretido de la Antártida, en el Atlántico algo ocurre. Algo insólito, bastante inusual.

No parecía que nada fuera de lo común ocurriría en esas tranquilas aguas, llenas de vida marina. El ecosistema del planeta poco a poco comenzaba a reconstruirse, a sanar sus heridas. Dentro de unos años volvería a su forma original, de no haber sido por una intervención externa.

Pero desgraciadamente, aquello no iba a ser ya posible. Un nuevo desastre se estaba fraguando en las insondables profundidades marinas. El lecho rocoso de las profundidades se agitaba con estruendo, ante la presión que se ejercía debajo de él. Varias columnas de fuego incandescente, aún debajo del agua, comienzan a chisporrotear y a abrirse paso, liberando su furia y varios gases venenosos. Sin soportar más la fuerza que lo obligaba a retroceder, finalmente el lecho se parte en dos y en medio de una colosal explosión libera a dos objetos de dimensiones titánicas, que se apresuran a emerger hacia la superficie. Pronto la alcanzan; impulsados en parte por la fuerza de la explosión que también los había liberado aunque fuera por unos momentos, de la fuerza de gravedad.

Las corrientes marinas se detienen por una fuerza invisible que ejercía sobre ellas, tomando poco a poco un pigmento rojo, ocasionado por las fuertes temperaturas que se desataban allá abajo, a medida que esas cosas se iban acercando. Las ondas de expansión alcanzaban kilómetros y kilómetros, mientras todas las aguas se revolvían unas contra otras con estrépito, para que entonces emergieran de las profundidades aquellas dos enormes moles, retando al brillante sol eclipsándole aunque fuera por unos segundos, para después volver a caer entre las turbias aguas del agitado Atlántico.

Al cabo de un rato, es posible distinguir un aterrador rastro de cadáveres de peces y otras formas de vida marina, que flotaban inertes sobre las olas del corrompido océano, dirigiéndose en posición opuesta a la flota, es decir, hacia el Océano Índico.

Un terrible horror más estaba por desatarse en el mundo entero.

Ignorantes todos ellos de aquél suceso, una voz familiar para Misato se escucha a lo lejos. Hacía años que no escuchaba aquella garganta y hubiera preferido no volver a hacerlo, pero en cuanto lo hizo, sólo pudo quedarse petrificada en su lugar, totalmente sorprendida y molesta a la vez.

— ¡Eh, Katsuragi! — repitió aquella voz, en japonés. — ¿Qué andas haciendo por estos rumbos?

Los ojos de la chiquilla alemana se abren de par en par, mientras sus pupilas se ensanchan y una enorme sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro, para de inmediato pronunciar emocionada y alegre el nombre de aquel sujeto: — ¡¡Kaji!!!

— ¡Hey, amiguito!— saluda el sujeto al muchacho, cuando lo tiene a su lado —¿Cómo has estado?— pregunta mientras acaricia los castaños cabellos del joven.

— Bien, cómo siempre— responde sonriendo Kai— ¿Y cómo estás tú, amigo Kaji?

—Tampoco me quejo...

—¡Señor Kaji, no recuerdo haberlo invitado a mi puente!— aseveró el Almirante, molesto de igual forma por la intromisión del recién llegado.

—Lamento mucho mi intrusión, señor— se disculpó el sujeto alzando una mano y guiñándole un ojo, con la jovencita colgándole de un brazo —Pero en cuanto escuché esa dulce voz, de inmediato supe que se trataba de la capitana Katsuragi y tuve que venir a saludarla...

Como respuesta lo que obtiene es una mirada asesina de parte de la mujer, mientras le daba la espalda con mucha prisa e indignación.

—En ese caso, y si me disculpa, Almirante, lo dejo continuar con su trabajo— dijo al mismo tiempo que tomaba por el brazo a Rivera para arrastrarlo lejos de allí —Haga su mejor esfuerzo para transportar todo entero y a salvo a Shin-Yokosuka.

Y sin más salió de cuarto, seguida por Shinji y sus invitados, y después por Kaji y Asuka, dejando solos a la tripulación del puente con sus labores.

—¡Mierda!— farfulló el viejo marino, viendo a sus indeseables huéspedes partir —¿Y se supone que el destino del mundo entero está a cargo de esos mocosos?

—Los tiempos cambian— asintió su subordinado, inclinando la cabeza —Escuché que la Junta de Naciones ya les aprobó un aumento en su presupuesto. Han puesto todas sus esperanzas en ese robot.

—¡¿Ese juguete?!— reclamó iracundo el viejo lobo de mar, alzando los brazos —¡Imbéciles! Si tienen dinero para esas idioteces, entonces también deberían pagarnos más...

—¿Sabe, Almirante?— asomó Kai su cara desde la puerta —Creo que tiene todo la razón, y yo podría hacer que...— en el acto fue interrumpido por Misato, quien asiéndole de una oreja lo obligó a retirarse, ante los quejidos entrecortados del muchacho.

—Ni hablar— sentenció el almirante, mirando atónito el vacío umbral a su puente.

Aquel hombre de unos treinta años de edad cuya presencia tanto molestaba a la capitana Katsuragi era Ryoji Kaji, enlace entre NERV y la ONU, oficialmente, sin embargo su verdadera función era la de fungir como una clase de espía de NERV en las Naciones Unidas, además de realizar de vez en cuando algunos "encargos". Podría decirse que era la contraparte del cargo que desempeñaba Kai.

En esos momentos vestía una arrugada camisa azul, con una desajustada corbata, obviamente por el calor de aquella zona; un pantalón de vestir negro y unos zapatos del mismo color. Tenía una barba de tres días y una cola de caballo acomodaba su peinado.

El pequeño elevador que los estaba llevando hacia el comedor de la nave de guerra era, evidentemente, insuficiente para la cantidad de personas que estaban en ese momento allí. Apretujados unos contra otros, se las ingeniaron para acomodarse y así lograr que todos cupieran en el reducido espacio.

"Mejor hubiera tomado las escaleras" pensaba Toji de cara a la pared del ascensor, un tanto incómodo de la situación.

—¿Y qué se supone que estás haciendo aquí?— preguntó Misato con hastío, aplastada contra una de las paredes, ante la inquisidora mirada de Ryoji.

—Estoy acompañando a Asuka desde Alemania, qué más...— contestó dificultosamente el sujeto —Además, de todos modos tenía que ir a Japón por cuestiones de negocios, tú sabes...

—Sí, ya me imagino qué clase de negocios— repuso la mujer, sabedora de antemano de la clase de cargo que desempeñaba su conocido —Me estoy volviendo descuidada— se lamentó, suspirando y agachando la cabeza ligeramente —Debí haber previsto que algo así sucedería... no sé porque no lo hice...

De improviso, al mismo tiempo Langley y Katsuragi reclaman al unísono, con cara de muy pocos amigos:

—¡Óyeme, desgraciado, no me toques!

Y de la misma manera, haciendo gala de una impecable e involuntaria coordinación, Kaji y Rivera responden a la vez:

—¡No puedo evitarlo!

En cuanto se abrió la puerta, haciendo que Suzuhara por poco y se estampara de cara contra el piso, pareció como una bendición el poder respirar aire fresco de nuevo, y nadie se tardó para salir de aquél espacio tan reducido.

Kai y Shinji se habían quedado en la parte de atrás de la excursión, y mientras los demás se apresuraban a llegar al comedor, ellos caminaban tranquilamente.

— Kai— dijo Shinji, interrumpiendo el breve silencio que se había desatado— ¿Quién es ese tipo? ¿ Y porqué Misato está tan molesta?

— Su nombre es Ryoji Kaji— respondió Kai, sin salir de su pose desinteresada— Él, junto con la doctora Akagi, fue compañero de Misato en la universidad. Y además de eso, él y Misato fueron algo más— pronunció aquello al mismo tiempo que juntaba sus labios y hacía ruidos con ellos, imitando el sonido de un beso.

— Ah, ya comprendo— dijo sagazmente su compañero, mientras el silencio se volvió a imponer hasta que llegaron al comedor de la nave.

Cuando por fin llegaron al comedor no hubo gran problema para poder acomodarse, ya que aquel salón era algo grande para poder albergar a toda la tripulación del barco, por lo que había mesas distribuidas a lo largo de todo el lugar. Hasta tenían mucho espacio de sobra, a diferencia del pequeño elevador en el que habían bajado. Las ventanillas dejaban colar la luz de afuera, por lo que el cuarto estaba muy bien iluminado en esos momentos.

Los demás ya se habían servido e instalado cómodamente en una de las mesas, y al llegar los faltantes, tuvieron que apretujarse los unos a los otros para que se pudieran instalar. En cuanto se hubieron sentado todos, la conversación continuó.

—¿No piensas comer algo, Kai?— preguntó Katsuragi al notar que su muchacho no se había servido nada ni llevaba una charola consigo, a diferencia de Ikari que se había servido unas albóndigas —¿Todavía te sientes mal?

—Eh... no... no, lo que pasa es que no tengo mucho apetito que digamos en estos momentos— contestó evasivamente el joven —Me parece que mejor me espero a llegar a tierra para comer algo...

—Muy bien— respondió Asuka, dándole una mordida a su sándwich de atún —Así tal vez pueda llegar a Japón con este vestido limpio.

—No me presiones, muchachita, ó no podré responder de mis actos...— amenazó Rivera con volver a ensuciarla, ante aquella burla.

Lo cierto era que el chiquillo no se sentía muy bien y ese malestar había empezado y aumentado a medida que se habían acercado al barco donde despegarían. Sentía como una especie de mareo, de bochorno, una sensación bastante sofocante a bordo del barco.

Y parecía que, aunque pareciera algo raro, todo indicaba que la presencia de Ryoji agravaba su situación, pues la molestia se había intensificado desde que él llegó. ¿A qué se debería aquél extraño fenómeno?

"Que cosa tan rara, tan curiosa" reflexionaba Kai, sintiéndose cada vez más débil "No, no, debe ser sólo mi imaginación. No hay nada de malo con Kaji, sino con esos malditos camarones echados a perder que ese cretino me puso en mi comida" Sí, eso debería ser, trataba de convencerse mientras hacia acopio de fuerzas para mantenerse indemne.

—Y dime...— se dirigió el susodicho a Katsuragi, jugueteando con una cuchara —¿Estás saliendo en estos momentos con alguien?

—No creo que eso sea de tu incumbencia— repuso serenamente la militar, sorbeando su bebida.

—No, no está saliendo con nadie— agregó Rivera, intentando sobreponerse —Pero un fulano, Makoto Hyoga, le ha estado haciendo ojitos de borrego desde hace un buen rato...

—¡¿Hyoga?!— exclamó sorprendida Misato, dejando de comer —¡¿Hyoga?! ¿Quieres decir nuestro Hyoga? ¿Ese mismo Hyoga?

"¿Quién demonios es ese tal Hyoga?" pensaron al mismo tiempo Toji y Kensuke, sumamente enfadados.

—Ay, ni te hagas que la Virgen te habla— respondió el muchacho, cruzándose de brazos —Ya todo mundo en el cuartel sabe que lo traes suspirando al pobre tipo...

—Misato nunca ha sido muy perceptiva que digamos— añadió Ryoji, en tono burlón, apoyando la barbilla entre las manos.

—¡Es que ella es tan bonita, que no puede contar a tantos admiradores que tiene por todas partes!— salió a su defensa Kai, agazapándosele del brazo y dándole un afectuoso beso en la mejilla.

— Así que Kai... — pronunció muy seriamente Kaji —Entiendo que sigues viviendo con Misato, ¿No es así?

— Así es, estimado colega.

— Y dime... ¿sigue sin dejar de dar vueltas en la cama?

El último comentario explotó como una detonación nuclear entre el auditorio, dejando a todos atónitos en su lugar y enrojeciendo de vergüenza a cada instante, sobre todo Katsuragi; nadie se esperaba aquella atrevida interrogante, inclusive el cuestionado, quien aunque seguía calmado, no pudo evitar extrañarse ante la inusual pregunta, volteando los ojos al cielo, y apoyando su barbilla en la mano, como si estuviera reflexionando. Mantuvo esa pose algunos momentos, hasta que finalmente respondió:

—Uy, ni te imaginas, camarada. Una vez me tocó dormir con ella cuando nomás nos dieron una sola habitación en un hotel de por allá en Europa y parecía un torbellino; me dejó sin nada de cobija, además de que tuve que aguantar sus incesantes manotazos y patadas por toda la noche. Aquello parecía más un ring que una cama. Pero todo eso tú ya lo sabías ¿o no?— preguntó maliciosamente el chiquillo.

Misato, en el momento de oír aquella respuesta, dejó su aparente inmovilidad, y con su cara hecha una máscara de ira, al contraste de sus mejillas que adquirieron un acalorado color carmesí, arremetió contra su protegido, hundiendo su puño en el cráneo del niño, adquiriendo con esto su rostro una expresión por demás graciosa.

— ¡Tarado, no tienes porqué andar contando nuestras intimidades a todo mundo! — rugió la mujer luego de haber administrado el justo castigo, mientras el regañado tocaba con sus dedos su cabeza, lanzando un lastimero quejido —¡Y tú!— se dirigió a Kaji, amenazándolo con el dedo índice —¡¿Cómo te atreves a insinuar algo así, y aún más, delante de los niños?! ¡Sigues siendo un desvergonzado!

Esa situación tan chusca no pudo más que sacar una enorme sonrisa en el rostro de los presentes, mientras la militar seguía con su sesión de regaños e insultos, sin advertir el divertido efecto que causaba en los demás.

—Y dime, Shinji Ikari— pronunció Kaji, una vez que los ánimos se hubieran calmado un poco —¿Qué tal ha sido vivir con un par de personajes cómo éstos?

—Algo interesante, me supongo— contestó Shinji, acabando con lo que había en su plato —¿Pero cómo sabe mi nombre?

—No es muy raro que yo sepa tu nombre, joven Ikari— repuso el sujeto —En mi círculo, tú y el amigo Kai gozan de cierta fama. Todos hablan de ustedes dos, del Segundo y Cuarto Niño que lograron pilotar Eva sin ningún entrenamiento previo. Algo sorprendente, si me permiten agregar...

Al escuchar aquellas palabras, y todavía más cuando venían de Ryoji, la joven alemana, desde su lugar, no pudo evitar lanzarles una mirada asesina a los dos muchachos, molesta de que ese par de imbéciles se estuvieran llevando todo el crédito y el reconocimiento de las personas.

—No fue la gran cosa— contestó por su parte Ikari, algo apenado —Tuve algo de suerte...

"No lo niego" pensó para sí Rivera, entornando la mirada.

—Qué modesto eres. La suerte también es una cualidad— prosiguió el sujeto —Es parte de tu destino, del talento innato que posees...— luego, se puso de pie, acompañado por la chiquilla, y terminó despidiéndose —Piensa en eso, ¿quieres? Nos veremos después— acabó, alzando una mano mientras le daba la espalda al grupo.

—Esto tiene que ser una broma pesada— se lamentó Misato, escondiendo el rostro entre las manos —No, más bien es cómo una pesadilla...

Después del pequeño y breve almuerzo, todos se dispersaron en diferentes direcciones, y mientras Kensuke seguía filmando los alrededores sin darse cuenta de las molestias que en ocasiones causaba, Toji acompañaba a Misato a donde quiera que ésta fuera, Kai y Shinji salieron a conocer un poco más las instalaciones del lugar y mientras que por su parte Kaji y Asuka respiraban la suave brisa del océano en cubierta.

—Dime Asuka— dijo Kaji, mientras su compañera se divertía en balancearse en el barandal del mirador— ¿Qué tal te parecieron tus compañeros pilotos?

—¿El flaco y el grosero? — preguntó a su vez Asuka, para después responderse —Los dos no son más que un par de idiotas... Estoy algo decepcionada, si es a lo que te refieres. Esperaba algo más de los famosos Segundo y Cuarto Niño.

—Pero con todo— continuó el sujeto, prendiendo un cigarrillo a hurtadillas —ambos excedieron el 95 por ciento de nivel de sincronización la primera vez que subieron a sus Evas, sin ninguna clase de entrenamiento previo; ¿no te parece algo sorprendente?

—_Mein Gott!_— contestó la chiquilla, estupefacta —¿Superaron el 95? ¡Eso es imposible!

Cuando subían la escalera que los llevaría a cubierta (habían decidido no usar ya el ascensor), una vez terminado su tour por el inmenso barco ,Shinji observaba atento cómo Kai se quejaba del golpe recibido en su cabeza, no pudiendo contener una sonrisa que se dibujó en su rostro.

—Te juro que casi me desacomoda todas las neuronas... qué tosca es...— seguía diciendo su compañero, tentándose la zona del impacto para percatarse si se le había hecho alguna contusión u otra lesión.

Aún persistía su malestar, no obstante que había disminuido considerablemente desde que se había alejado del ex – amante de su tutora. Pero de todas maneras, la molestia continuaba. ¿Qué diantres tenía ese endemoniado barco que lo hacía sentirse tan débil?

En ese momento Asuka entró en la escena, interrumpiendo los quejidos de Kai.

— Ey, niños... ustedes dos vendrán conmigo— pronunció mientras una viva determinación ilumino su rostro y estremeció a los otros dos.

Asuka era la Tercer Niño elegida por el Instituto Marduk, organización encargada supuestamente de monitorear todo el globo en busca de nuevos pilotos Evangelion. Hasta esos momentos, sólo cuatro jóvenes habían sido los elegidos. Langley estaba encargada de pilotear la Unidad 02, el Modelo de Producción Eva, por lo que viajaba junto con ella a tierras niponas, donde extrañamente, convergían todos los ángeles que hasta ese momento habían aparecido.

Los niños dieron un largo paseo por todo el barco, hasta que llegaron a la sección de carga, donde una lona amarilla la cubría en su totalidad; la niña introdujo al espacio cubierto a sus acompañantes, sin disimular una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción y de orgullo que adornaba su encantador rostro. Con gran placer para ella, develó a los muchachos la Unidad 02 que en ese momento viajaba en el barco, esperando poder impresionarlos.

—Vaya, el Eva 02 es rojo...— murmuró Shinji, observando detenidamente al robot, por lo menos la parte que se alcanzaba a distinguir —No sabía eso.

—Y ésa no es la única diferencia, muchachito— contestó la joven alemana, mirándolo con el rabillo del ojo.

—Después de todo, las Unidades 01 y 00 no son más que prototipos, ó modelos de prueba en el departamento de proceso— pronunció mientras subía por la enorme pierna del robot, que en esos momentos se encontraba recostado boca arriba en una posición horizontal, y continuó —Prueba de ello es que cretinos como ustedes puedan sincronizarse con ellas tan fácilmente. Sin embargo, la Unidad 02 sí que es un verdadero Evangelion; esto que están viendo ante sus ojos es el modelo definitivo, el más innovador, dicho en otras palabras, el más **perfecto**.

Pronunciando perfecto con un fuerte énfasis en la palabra, buscando despertar la envidia de sus condiscípulos, ver aquella humillación que se produciría en ellos al darse cuenta que estaban frente a su superior, que ya eran anticuados y obsoletos.

Sin embargo, y pese a todos sus esfuerzos, Asuka no pudo conseguir el resultado deseado. Shinji miraba con curiosidad aquel artefacto, pero sin llegar al asombro que ella esperaba, mientras Kai lo veía con cierta indiferencia y daba vueltas alrededor, hasta que dijo, rompiendo su mudez espontánea, dándole una ligera patada a la armadura del artefacto, cómo para tantear su integridad:

—Ciertamente, es un modelo práctico y compacto, es por eso que es el modelo de producción; pero hay que aclarar que los modelos de producción no siempre son los mejores, sino los menos costosos de hacer, es por eso que son de **producción**, por que no son tan complicados como sus antecesores, en este caso específico.

Asuka frunció el ceño frente a aquel discurso mercadotécnico, y sonrió para sí misma al darse cuenta de que al fin había podido encontrar un rival para poder discutir, cómo le encantaba hacerlo. Cerró los ojos por unos instantes y respiró profundo, ante el desconcierto de sus dos compañeros y luego de unos cuantos momentos irrumpió entre risas y escándalo:

— ¡Ja! ¡Lo sabía! ¡ No ibas a quedarte contento al saber que yo iba a ser el piloto de ésta máquina tan perfecta, así que tenías que pronunciar tus reclamos sin fundamento!

Kai no pudo hacer más que extrañarse ante aquella reacción tan poco particular.

—¡Claro, no pudiste soportar el que YO, una mujer te desplazara de tu posición privilegiada, y recurriste a tu sucia lengua para poder poner en duda mi fe hacia mí misma! — sin querer, Asuka representaba su propia situación, y siguió— ¡ Eres despreciable, Katsuragi! ¡ Tus engaños no funcionaron, así que búscate a otro tonto que embaucar, por que conmigo nomás no funciona!

— Pero eso no era lo que yo...— intentó defenderse Kai, ante la repentina arremetida.

Asuka hubiera podido seguir con sus reclamos, más la inesperada señal de alarma que se pudo escuchar en toda la flota la interrumpió.

Durante su pequeña charla, en el sonar del barco apareció un objeto demasiado grande para ser una ballena, incluso un submarino nuclear, e iba a toda velocidad a arremeter en contra de ellos.

Primero fue un ligero levantamiento, luego un roce con el casco del barco vecino y segundos después la enorme nave era engullida por el mar. Fue cuando sonó la alarma.

Shinji fue el primero en asomarse fuera de la lona para averiguar que sucedía, seguido por los otros dos niños, una vez que los tres estaban fuera, fue cuando pudieron observar aquella cosa arremeter contra la pequeña flota de barcos que había sobre ella.

—¿Qué es lo que está pasando?— preguntó Ikari, desconcertado, observando un montón de agua salir de la superficie.

—Onda de choque— contestó Kai, aguzando su vista.

—Algo explotó por allá...— complementó la chiquilla, imitando a sus dos acompañantes.

En eso, una extraña criatura gigantesca emerge de las profundidades marinas, saltando a la superficie por unos momentos para que sus presas pudieran identificarlo y al instante regresar bajo del agua.

—¿Qué fue todo eso?— exclamó Rivera, sorprendido del tamaño de esa cosa.

—¿Crees que se trate de un Ángel?— dijo a su vez Shinji.

—¿Un Ángel? Quieres decir: ¿Uno de verdad?— pronunció Asuka sin ocultar ese tono de emoción que apareció en su joven garganta, entonces pudo ver en aquella criatura una oportunidad de demostrar sus habilidades, para después sujetar férreamente a Shinji y llevarlo consigo a un punto determinado del barco.

— ¿Un Ángel?— preguntó a su vez Kai, más sorprendido que sus otros dos congéneres.

A lo largo de los últimos meses, Kai había desarrollado sin intención, una especie de alarma interna para los ángeles, horas antes que aparecieran. Sabía distinguir muy bien cómo el ambiente se llenaba de aquella energía de destrucción, cómo las plantas se apretaban contra el suelo que las sostenía, cómo los pájaros huían en bandadas, en fin, detalles a los que nadie presta atención casi todo el tiempo, pero no por eso son insignificantes.

Aún cuando lo tenía enfrente y a la vista, de todos modos no podía sentir aquel escalofrío que recorría su cuerpo cada vez que se enfrentaba a aquellos monstruos, esa energía de muerte que siempre infectaba el aire adónde quiera que iban los gigantes.

No podía sentirlo, simplemente no estaban presentes esos detalles que había observado en sus encuentros con aquellos monstruos.

¿Sería que su percepción no era la misma en la tierra que en el mar? ¿O es que acaso _eso_ que estaba enfrente de él no era un ángel? ¿Ó era que aquella maldita molestia afectaba a su aparente percepción? No entendía muy bien qué era lo que le pasaba en esos momentos y el joven en su desesperación sólo atino a sujetarse su cabeza sintiendo que le iba a reventar, cuando de pronto siente un jalón en el brazo.

— ¡Oye, menso! ¿Qué estás esperando, imbécil? ¡Ven!— dijo Asuka mientras tiraba de su brazo y lo llevaba consigo, de la misma manera que lo había hecho con Shinji.

En esos momentos el muchacho estaba tan confundido que no pudo menos que dejarse llevar por aquella hermosa criatura.

Mientras los tres se enfilaban, en el puente de la nave insignia había cierta conmoción al verse atacados por un enemigo desconocido. La tripulación sólo contemplaba impasible cuando una de sus naves era atacada por la criatura, sin que la artillería convencional pudiera hacerle la gran cosa.

—A toda la flota, vigilen su distancia con las otras naves y eviten cualquier movimiento hasta nueva orden...

—¡Reporte de la situación!— exige de inmediato el Primer Oficial, imponiéndose al tumulto.

—Sumergiéndose— contestaba un operador a la par que lanzaban un torpedo, que fue a explotar unos doscientos metros después de su lanzamiento —Titus Andronicus no puede confirmar el blanco...

—¡Maldita sea!— ruge el viejo almirante, dándole un fuerte golpe a una de las consolas, impotente ante las circunstancias —¿Qué está pasando?

Y por si su desesperación no fuera suficiente, para completar el cuadro justo en ese momento Misato hace su llegada triunfal al puente, recargándose confiadamente en el marco de la escotilla sólo para aumentar la frustración del veterano.

—¡Hola, entrega inmediata de parte de NERV!— pronunció la mujer, emulando a un repartidor de comestibles, con una gran sonrisa dibujada en los labios —¿Alguien pidió estatutos de emergencia y tácticas de contraofensiva en contra del enemigo invisible?

—¡En batalla sólo se permite personal autorizado!— refunfuñó el vejete, tratando de defenderse de las acometidas de Katsuragi.

—Echando mano a mi experiencia, yo más bien diría que se trata de un ataque de Ángel.

—¡Todas las naves, fuego a discreción!— la ignoró rotundamente el almirante, tomando violentamente la radio entre sus manos para dirigirse a su flota.

—Será inútil— vaticinó la militar japonesa, cruzándose de brazos al tiempo que observaba por la ventana a los acorazados abriendo fuego.

Asuka entró a su camarote por una pequeña valija, la cual sacó de su habitación rápidamente; en el corredor, sacó de la mochila lo que había ido a buscar : un traje de piloto Eva. En el acto, empezó a desnudarse para ponérselo, no sin antes dejar a sus dos compañeros fuera de la vista, a un lado del pasillo que cruzaba a su estribo izquierdo, ocultando el mismo cuarto a las intimidades de la niña.

Shinji, en ocasiones no tan vivo cómo sus semejantes, se desconcertó ante aquella situación, y movido por la curiosidad, quiso echar una ojeada a lo que estaba haciendo la muchacha. En cuanto asomó su cabeza del muro, un grito de reclamo se oyó, y Shinji, con su cara envuelta en rojo, volvió a su lugar anterior.

La niña ya se había puesto el traje, y oprimiendo el dispositivo en su muñeca, el aire en su interior fue desalojado, y la tela inteligente del traje se ajustó a su vistoso cuerpo.

Cada traje era distintivo de su piloto, por lo que no existía uniformidad, por lo menos en el color. El de Rei era de un color blanco, mientras que Kai ocupaba uno verde a la par que Shinji vestía uno azul. El traje de Asuka era rojo, al igual que la unidad 02.

Ya vestida, la niña salió de su escondite y se dirigió hacia los muchachos, arrojándoles una prenda a cada uno, que recogieron en el aire los dos.

— ¡Pónganse eso, rápido, que ustedes dos vendrán conmigo!— rugió la muchacha.

Shinji mira aquel trapo en sus manos y al mismo tiempo se da cuenta de lo que es.

—Pero es que... esto es... para...— balbuceaba, indeciso si obedecer ó no.

—¡No discutas, y haz lo que te digo!— sentenció Asuka, enojada por los retrasos.

Shinji entrecruzaba las piernas, al mismo tiempo que su cara adquiría un rojo vivo y Asuka lo impelía a apresurarse. Los niños iban vestidos con el mismo traje que la jovencita, y obviamente, aquellas vestiduras eran para un portador femenino. Nuevamente habían regresado a donde estaba la Unidad 02, incluso ya Langley trepaba por la pierna del robot gigante para alcanzar la cabina.

La cara de Shinji se tornaba cada vez más y más roja, mientras que Kai, por el contrario, se expresaba en términos de modisto.

—No sé— decía, mientras se observaba a sí mismo— el rojo no es mi color, en definitiva... mira, no combina con el color de mis cabellos o el de mis ojos— pronunciaba mientras se daba una vuelta sobre su eje.

Shinji y Asuka lo miraron desconcertados, con una expresión de sorpresa que los dejó boquiabiertos a ambos.

Finalmente, Kai los sacó de su taciturnidad:

—¡¿Qué tanto me están viendo?! ¡¿ Qué, tengo monos en la cara ó que diablos?!

—Yo aún no entiendo porqué nos ponemos los trajes de conexión, y sobre todo estos trajes de conexión— musitó Ikari, esperando que nadie lo viera con ese atuendo puesto.

—¡Eres tonto, ó qué?— preguntó la muchacha, sumamente enfadada por la lentitud del chiquillo —Voy a aplastar a ese monstruo con mi Eva 02, eso es lo que voy a hacer.

—Esa acción es muy arriesgada— pronunció Kai, plantándose bien en su lugar —¿Qué hay con el permiso de Misato?

—Se lo pediré después de que haya obtenido mi victoria— confesó la jovencita sin ningún tapujo, deslizándose por la cabina e instando a sus acompañantes a que se le unieran, o bien que se quedaran allí donde estaban, una vez que hubiera despegado, a la vista de todos los marinos que se encontraban en cubierta.

No necesitó de más argumentos para disuadir a los dos para que hicieran lo que se les estaba pidiendo.

—Aquí vamos— dijo la muchacha sosteniendo los controles, mientras sus compañeros se le unían —Ahora verán a un verdadero piloto en acción. Sólo apártense de mi camino, y no me molesten.

"Hipócrita" pensaba Kai, admirando el contorno de la cabina "Si no quiere que le estorbemos, en primer lugar ¿porqué nos trajo aquí? Vaya, y de veras que soy muy fregón, definitivamente mi cabina está mejor equipada que este tugurio; ni siquiera tiene un medidor de electromagnetismo."

—Qué curioso— hizo notar Katsuragi a Toji, quien se encontraba a su lado, acerca de la conducta del monstruo, que se concentraba más en circundar los alrededores que contestar a los ataques —Pareciera cómo si estuviera buscando algo, ¿no te parece?

—¿Usted cree?— fue lo único que atinó a decir el joven, pelando los ojos para observar mejor las acciones.

"¿Acaso estará tras la Unidad 02?" se preguntaba Misato, intentando dar con una explicación del porqué del peculiar comportamiento del monstruo.

Desde que el ataque había comenzado, Ryoji Kaji había ido rápidamente a su camarote para empacar lo esencial para su misión, ante la inminencia de abandonar el barco cuanto antes con su preciosa carga.

Al mismo tiempo que lo hacía, miraba con sus gemelos por una ventanilla de su cuarto, observando a la flota entera del Atlántico atacar a aquella extraña criatura mientras hablaba por teléfono, colocándose el auricular entre el oído y su hombro, debido a que en esos momentos ocupaba ambas manos.

—Hum, artillería convencional no debería ser capaz de penetrar su Campo A.T.— notó el sujeto, creyendo ver en el cuerpo del monstruo lo que en primera instancia parecían algo así como heridas —Nunca me esperé un ataque en este lugar. Esto no es cómo usted me dijo que resultaría.

—La Unidad 02 estaba allí para un caso cómo éste— contestó el hombre del otro lado de la línea: era Gendo —Además, mandé a dos pilotos como reserva. Aún así, si lo peor sucede no dudes en escapar por tus propios medios.

—Lo sé, lo sé, no necesita repetírmelo— contestaba Kaji de manera apurada, metiendo sus corbatas en su equipaje.

Además de su pequeña y discreta maleta donde cargaba su ropa y enseres personales, llevaba consigo también un maletín de alguna especie de metal, de buen tamaño, sellado, que reposaba junto a su equipaje sobre la cama. Parecía muy importante.

Asuka comienza los preparativos para el despegue, haciendo las indicaciones competentes a la computadora de la máquina en alemán:

—Erst Erfu"llung, Anfang der Bewegung, Anfang des Nervenanschlusses, Also lo"se sie es von links kleidung, Single start!

Todo parecía marchar a la perfección y la mayoría de los sistemas estaban por principiarse cuando de repente todas las pantallas de enfrente se tornan roja y empieza a aparecer indefinidamente la palabra FEHLER, mientras que una alarma suena en toda la cabina, indicando una anomalía en el proceso de arranque.

Ikari, que no atinaba a entender lo que sucedía, pronunció instantáneamente:

— ¿Qué está pasando?

Asuka enfurece por esto y sin demorarse empieza a reprender a Shinji.

—¡Ahgh, torpe, estás pensando en japonés! ¿No es así?— le recriminó, con una desesperación insana —¡Escúchame bien, mientras estés aquí sólo piensa en alemán! ¿Comprendes?

Shinji comprende la orden, y esforzándose en recordar lo escaso que sabía de la cultura alemana, empieza a recitar cada palabra que flotaba en su joven mente, faltándole poco para empezar a balbucear incoherencias.

— Bien, O.K, hmm... veamos..._ Berlín, Mozart, Hitler..._ ehhh..._Beethoven...Lutero..._ ahhh... _Munich..._

— ¡¡Ayyy!!!— renegó la chiquilla alemana, ocultando el rostro en las manos— ¡Olvídalo! ¿Quieres?— y luego, se dirigió a la computadora— _Ajustar la base del pensamiento al lenguaje japonés_.

La pantalla en la cabina cambia de color y desaparecen los letreros de error, al mismo tiempo que la alarma se deja de escuchar en el ambiente.

— ¡Qué padre está eso!— pronuncia Kai— ¿Y qué tal si pienso en español? Averigüémoslo... — a la par que empieza a cantar un viejo corrido mexicano, muy popular, en español —_Ya murió la cucaracha, ya la llevan a enterrar, entre cuatro zopilotes, y un ratón de sacristán... La cucaracha, la cucaracha..._

Nuevamente la pantalla se vuelve roja, y en seguida se empieza a llenar de la advertencia ERROR y vuelve a sonar la chillante alarma en la cabina.

Los dientes de Asuka rechinan de rabia, y acto seguido, golpea en la cabeza al muchacho.

— ¡Deja de hacer eso! ¡¿Qué se supone qué eres?! ¡¿Un payaso?!— reclama la muchacha.

— _Ay, perdón_— se disculpa el muchacho aún en español, mientras ríe entre dientes y la señal de error vuelve a invadir todos los monitores de la cabina.

El error es reparado y al final, después de constantes interrupciones, la unidad 02 está lista para pelear.

—¡¡Evangelion Unidad 02, lista para despegar!!— exclama llena de júbilo la joven alemana, asiendo férreamente los controles de su máquina.

Asuka piensa, y su pensamiento se convierte en acción. Lentamente, el robot comienza a levantarse sobre el barco, sosteniendo la lona que lo cubría, haciendo ésta de túnica para la máquina. Asumió una pose bastante impresionante, eso sí. Había que admitirlo: la chica tenía estilo.

—¡La Unidad 02 está arrancando!— informa otro operador en el puente, apenas al recibir el informe.

—¿Qué diablos? ¿Qué es lo que se propone Langley esta vez?— pronunció el almirante, entre una mezcla de asombro y rabia —¡No, tienen que detenerla! ¡Aborten todo el proceso de arranque, impidan que esa chatarra se active! ¿Me oyen?

—¡No me interesa su opinión!— declaró decidida Misato, arrancándole de las manos el radio al viejo marino —¡Asuka, despega cuanto antes!

—¿Qué se propone hacer?— refunfuña el veterano marino arrancándole de la misma manera el artefacto —¡Tanto el Eva 02 como su piloto están bajo nuestra protección! ¡Y de ninguna manera le entregaré a usted el mando!

—¿De qué fregados está hablando?— renegó la mujer, forcejeando con el fornido anciano para quitarle la radio —¡Esto es una emergencia! ¡Sus dichosos acuerdos ya no importan!

—¡Deje mi radio en paz!

—¡Usted déjelo!

—¡Démelo!

—¡Suelte!

Sin importarle en demasía los protocolos necesarios para que pueda entrar en acción, el robot mira hacia el infinito azul, y a la velocidad del rayo, salta entre las naves, quitándose la manta justo en el aire y aterriza en la embarcación más cercana; al causar su enorme peso que ésta se hundiera ligeramente de un lado, cómo si fuera una tabla de surf el Eva 02 intenta equilibrarse en la nave, causando que ésta se mueva de un estribo a otro.

—Si esta porquería se cae al agua, todo estará perdido— declaró Kai, mientras estaban en el aire —El enemigo tiene allí la ventaja.

—¿Y qué?— le contestó Asuka, equilibrando al gigante de acero sobre el barco —No tengo planeado darme un chapuzón.

—Eh... muchachos, odio decirlo, pero el tiempo corre y nos quedamos sin energía— pronuncio Shinji, un tanto apartado, mirando el contador interno de poder.

—Eso ya lo sabía, no necesito que me lo digas, niño— y activando la radio en su cabina, continuó —¿Misato? ¿Puedes oírme? Prepara el cordón umbilical, por favor.

—¡Muy bien, Asuka, confía en mí!— dijo dificultosamente Katsuragi, aún forcejeando con el almirante.

—¿Qué cree que es lo que está haciendo?— gruñó el marino en medio del forcejeo.

De improvisto, el monstruo de las profundidades ataca de nuevo, saltando sobre la superficie del mar para impactar al robot, que apenas si lo alcanzó a esquivar, debido en gran parte a los ágiles reflejos de su piloto. La bestia brinca sobre la enorme nave sólo para volver a internarse en el agua, levantando una gran cantidad de ella.

Aprovechando el tiempo que le quedaba, el Eva se lanza sobre la siguiente nave de la misma manera que lo hizo con la anterior, y así sucesivamente hasta que alcanza la que llevaba a bordo el enorme cable que le suministraba de energía. Obviamente, en el transcurso de la acción era inevitable que la flota sufriera unos cuantos daños superficiales, producto del gran peso de la máquina bélica; cómo el aplastar ó hundir unas cuantas decenas de aviones de millones de dólares, ó estropear la coraza de las naves guerreras, romper todo lo de cristal, etcétera.

—¡Idiota!— le espetó Rivera, al presenciar los destrozos que su impetuosa acción provocaba —¡Estás haciéndole más daño a la flota que ese otro malnacido!

—¡Cierra el pico, imbécil!— rezongó en el acto la europea.

Al fin logra estabilizar la superficie del barco en donde había aterrizado, y dándose vuelta, toma cuanto antes el rollo de cable que estaba ya preparado pese a la oposición que Katsuragi había encontrado y lo conecta en el enchufe de su espalda.

Dándose cuenta que ese extraño levantamiento de olas se dirigía a ella, Asuka adivina la presencia del monstruo, y en el acto, saca un enorme cuchillo de la hombrera que tenía a su lado izquierdo, y lo empuña mientras su respiración se hace más profunda.

La acción es observada con diferentes puntos de vista en el puente del barco donde originalmente viajaba el Eva; mientras que Kensuke continúa grabando todo lo que pasa, Misato grita llena de emoción e intenta controlar la situación y el viejo militar por su parte hace lo mismo, chocando los propósitos de ambos, dominando al puente una falta de organización total, ya que todos querían hacer todo y se daban órdenes los unos a los otros. Únicamente Toji era el que observaba aquella pelea de un modo normal, lo más normal posible que se puede cuando se admira un espectáculo de tal magnitud, claro está.

De entre las agitadas aguas, la enorme bestia salta hacia la nave, de improviso y causando sorpresa en todo el mundo. El monstruo logra desplazar a la unidad 02 hacia atrás, sin embargo, Asuka logra dar un buen navajazo en el costado de su atacante.

Aquella cosa era una monstruosidad: fácilmente rebasaba los 150 metros de largo, de los cuales una tercera parte lo ocupaba su enorme boca, enseñando dos largas hileras de grandes dientes agudos que alcanzaban hasta los 18 metros de longitud.

La cosa logra subir al barco, causando con su enorme peso que la nave se incline en su totalidad hacia la superficie del mar, comenzando a sumergirse, mientras máquinas y hombres caían hacia el líquido por igual.

—¡Qué desperdicio!— se lamentó Kensuke al contemplar numerosos cazas de combate precipitarse al fondo del mar.

Kai logra ver las múltiples heridas que portaba la bestia. ¿Cómo era posible que las armas convencionales, entiéndase por esto torpedos, minas acuáticas y demás, pudieran traspasar el campo A.T del ángel? Así mismo, la sangre que brotaba de aquellas heridas no era verde ó azul, cómo la de los ángeles, sino roja, oxigenada. Conclusión: lo que tenían en frente no era un ángel, si no una... cosa, alguna especie de abominación de la naturaleza; una legendaria serpiente marina que asustaba a los marinos en la edad media.

Aquello era lógico: nadie sabía cómo pudo haber afectado el segundo impacto en la fauna del planeta; se hablaba de mutaciones en todos lados de los continentes, de _chupacabras_ que asolaban a el ganado dejándolo sin una gota de sangre, también se sabía que los insectos habían cambiado genéticamente, haciéndose inmunes a muchos pesticidas.

Así pues, nadie sabía como pudo afectar este cataclismo a la fauna de las profundidades del mar, de la que aún antes del desastre se sabía tan poco.

El niño recordó un libro que leyó cuando tenía tres años, ¿cómo era? Ah, sí, _"20 000 leguas de viaje submarino"_, del célebre Julio Verne. Se retrató en su mente al valeroso Ned Land intentando arponear a esta bestia, lleno de gozo en su corazón de cazador, y claro, como con el Nautilus, el mortal filo tampoco traspasaría a este animal; Kai sonrió a sí mismo mientras reconstruía la escena en su mente.

Con la gravedad en su contra, la bestia es jalada hacia abajo, hacia el agua, no sin antes prensar al Eva con su enorme hocico, remolcándolo hacia las profundidades. El tronco del robot queda trenzado entre los enormes dientes del monstruo y la enorme presión que estos producían en el artefacto. El Eva 02 a duras penas logra asirse a la superficie del barco, luchando contra la bestia, evitando ser remolcada al mar. Debido a la sincronización, Asuka experimenta un dolor tremendo en su costado, como si realmente la estuvieran mordiendo en la susodicha parte. De golpe, Kai logra salir de su mundo de fantasías personal, al darse cuenta que la mano que sujetaba el arma se iba abriendo, resbalándose el cuchillo entre los dedos; sabedor de que esa arma sería su única oportunidad de sobrevivir si eran remolcados al interior de las aguas, gritando desesperado, indica:

— ¡¡No se te ocurra soltar ese cuchillo!! ¡¡Agárralo bien, tarada!!

Advertencia que llega tardía, ya que la navaja se escurre entre los dedos de la mano del Evangelion, cayendo así hacia las aguas, no sin antes rebanar completamente a un avión que caía hacia el mismo destino.

Los niños ven sus posibilidades de sobrevivir hundirse en el océano junto con el arma, mientras el esfuerzo sobrehumano que hacía Asuka por permanecer en la superficie se agota, sucumbiendo ante la descomunal bestia, quien los jala hacia las corrientes marítimas.

Libre del enorme tonelaje del monstruo, el barco logra enderezarse normalmente y consigue seguir a flote, no compartiendo su suerte la unidad 02, quien junto con el animal, se sumerge rápidamente en el abismo marítimo.

Al hacerlo, el monstruo deja de ejercer presión sobre el robot, liberándolo de sus fauces. A merced de las corrientes y rodeados completamente de agua, Asuka intenta remontarse hacia la superficie, sin éxito alguno. La unidad 02 no se mueve ni un ápice. La hermosa alemana se extraña de la situación.

— ¿Qué es lo que está ocurriendo?— interroga furiosa Langley a sus compañeros.

— Eh... ¿Será que el hecho de que estemos tres personas al mismo tiempo aquí, afecte la sincronización entre Asuka y la Unidad 02?— interroga Shinji a Kai.

— ¡No, hombre!— niega éste, mientras su rostro se vuelve una furia y empieza a golpear el tablero— ¡Lo... que... pasa...es... que no hicieron... esta pendejada...pensando acuáticos...y la pinche... sal del...mar... oxidó las putas... articulaciones... de esta... chatarra!!— decía mientras golpeaba intermitentemente cada consola que se le ponía enfrente, por lo que sus dos compañeros de cabina tuvieron que detenerlo, sujetándolo.

— Bueno, sí es así, ¿Qué piensan hacer, GENIOS?— preguntaba la joven rubia mientras forcejeaba en sujetar a Rivera.

— ¿Y nosotros porqué deberíamos hacer algo?— preguntó a su vez Shinji, a la par que sujetaba al temporalmente enloquecido chico.

— ¡Porqué ustedes son las "Leyendas Vivientes"! ¿O no es así?

— Sabía que esa basura de las leyendas no iba a traer nada bueno— se quejó suspirando, y al instante, cómo si una idea cruzara por su cerebro, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y sujetó a la chiquilla instintivamente.

— ¡Un momento!— dijo el joven sujetando a Langley entre sus brazos, soltando los dos a Kai, quien se calmó frente a la extraña situación, mientras Ikari seguía interrogando:— ¿Quieres decir que sólo nos presumiste la Unidad 02 y nos trajiste a morir aquí porque creías que éramos mejores pilotos que tú?

— B - Bueno,— balbuceó la jovencita, mientras sus mejillas se tornaban carmesí, embelleciendo su lindo rostro, a la par que intentaba reponerse de la impresión— Sí, sí... así es...

Los ojos de Shinji brillaron con un resplandor de alegría y una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, mientras miraba fijamente a la muchacha europea

— ¡Genial! ¡Gracias!— expresó radiante el chico.

— ¡ Un momento, flaquito! — interrumpió Kai, con su demencia desvanecida por completo y absorto en la conversación— ¿Porqué tienes que agradecerle?

— ¡Es que jamás nadie pensó que fuera superior a alguien!— contestó inmediatamente el aludido.

Kai quedó callado ante aquella respuesta, entornando los ojos mientras veía a su amigo seguir sujetando con tanta naturalidad a la linda pelirroja, situación que lo extrañó demasiado, ya que conocía muy bien a Shinji, y sabía que era tal vez el muchacho más tímido que haya conocido.

Efectivamente, en cuanto Ikari nota cuando tiempo ha estado sujetando a la chica, y con la expresión envuelta en rojo, la suelta rápidamente. Ambos se encuentran volteando a lados opuestos el uno del otro, con las mejillas rojas y los ojos bajos.

"¿A qué horas fue que la situación se tornó así?" se preguntó Kai a si mismo, mientras que continuaba viendo a sus dos compañeros, de espaldas uno del otro. El niño se sonrió a sus adentros, observando la graciosa situación y el cómo su amigo, por primera vez desde que lo conoció, rompió ese aparentemente eterno comportamiento de ratón. ¿Qué era lo que tenía esta niña que los hacía cambiar de carácter?

La enorme bestia submarina había olvidado por completo a la Unidad 02, concentrada en tragar los pedazos pequeños que habían caído al agua, tales como aviones o seres humanos, semejante a un pez en su pecera, cuando le arrojan su comida.

Una vez acabados los bocados chicos, el monstruo decidió ir por el plato fuerte, así que dio media vuelta completa a su curso y se dirigió a arremeter contra el Evangelion sumergido.

—¡Allí viene de nuevo!— advirtió Shinji, señalando ese punto en la pantalla que se abalanzaba sobre de ellos.

—¡Sujétense!— hizo lo mismo por su parte Rivera, al percatarse de la cualidad ineludible del impacto.

Los niños sintieron ese repentino y violento jalón, logrando que se golpearan contra los controles enfrente de ellos, mientras observaban impotentes cómo aquella cosa mordía nuevamente el tronco del robot, quedando atrapados de la cintura para arriba dentro del hocico del animal, buscando despedazarlo en dos. Se esforzaba mucho en ello, y para tal propósito, sujetándolos férreamente entre los dientes los arrastraba tan rápido cómo su velocidad se lo permitía, a unos quinientos kilómetros por hora, más ó menos.

—¡Lo sabía!— declaró Kai, tronando los dedos índice, pulgar y medio.

—¿Qué?— le preguntó su compañero —¿Qué vamos a morir?

—¡No, aparte!— contestó —¡Que esta cosa no es un ángel! Y me doy cuenta de eso porque no posee un núcleo. No es visible exteriormente ni dentro de su cuerpo. Simplemente no se puede ver porque no tiene uno.

Al mismo tiempo, el cable que provee de energía al artefacto sigue corriendo en la misma dirección en la que el monstruo remolca a los niños.

Desde el puente, los demás observaban impotentes tal acción, observando cómo poco a poco la extensión del cable se iba acabando. Muy pronto llegaría a su final: ¿qué pasaría cuando eso sucediera?

—El Eva 02 se ha introducido en el cuerpo del blanco— comunicó sin un tono de emoción el operador frente a su consola.

—¿Eso quiere decir que el Eva ha sido comido?— pronunció Toji, sin saber que tal vez eso significaba la perdición de todos.

Toji era quizás la única persona que no reflexionaba acerca de aquél hecho, sino que sus pensamientos se remontaban a añejos días de su infancia, haría ya unos diez ó siete años. Le parecía que el suministro de energía era el carrete por donde se deslizaba la línea a la cual estaba sujeta el anzuelo. Esa vez, en ese caso, habían atrapado a un pez muy grande. Ojalá el abuelo hubiera estado allí, de seguro se habría alegrado de que picara uno tan grande. Si tan sólo pudiera llevárselo para que lo viera...

— Wow, es cómo si estuviéramos de pesca...— piensa en voz alta.

—¿De pesca?— interroga Misato, mirando dubitativamente al muchacho a su lado mientras sus ojos se ensanchan y brillan con malicia —¡Sí, claro, de pesca!— el chiquillo le acaba de dar una excelente idea para acabar con el blanco de una vez por todas.

Con nervios de acero, la mujer lograr imponer un orden en ese barullo a base de órdenes y gritos; era de admirarse en la militar esa singular cualidad de surgir de entre en medio del pánico y confusión, y lograr imponer orden y calma.

—¿Cuánta extensión le queda al cordón umbilical?— preguntó a uno de los operadores en el puente.

—Apenas unos mil doscientos metros.

—¡El cable se acabó!— advirtió la capitana Katsuragi al Eva 02; aún no sabía que tanto Ikari como su protegido se encontraban a bordo —¡Prepárate para el impacto!

Y apenas cuando terminó de proferir esto, la profecía se cumplió y al no tener más línea ya, la bestia se paró en seco, incapaz de remolcar la enorme mole de metal que flotaba en la superficie. Quizás sí podría, pero requeriría un poco más de esfuerzo. Por lo pronto, nada en el mundo lo hubiera hecho soltar al señuelo, como era de esperarse, zarandeándolo bruscamente de un lado hacia otro, queriendo despedazarlo.

—¡Maldición!— masculló Asuka. La conexión con su monstruo de metal le hacía sentir un dolor psicosomático en su abdomen, justo donde la criatura le había hincado el diente al Evangelion.

En ese entonces, en el puente la mujer se preparaba para llevar a cabo su plan, ultimando los últimos detalles mentalmente antes de darlo a conocer. Por su parte, a Kensuke se le había acabado la capacidad de su disco de grabación, por lo que haciendo malabares alcanzó una bolsa de su chaleco donde guardaba los repuestos para reemplazar el otro. Cuando la hacía, una plataforma emergió del portaaviones, llevando consigo, listo para despegar una máquina tipo:

—¡Un Forge 38 Avanzado!— exclamó Aida, con los ojos desorbitados, sujetando el disco viejo entre los dientes —¡Increíble! ¡Tengo que grabarlo!— decía mientras se apuraba a introducir el disco nuevo en su cámara, apoyándola en su muslo.

En el interior de la moderna aeronave, además de su piloto, en el asiento de copiloto de atrás se encontraba cómodamente instalado Kaji, sujetando entre sus brazos el maletín de metal como una de sus más preciadas posesiones.

—¡Eh, Katsuragi!— pronunció haciendo uso del radio en el aparato.

—¡Kaji!— profirió la beldad de cabello negro, sorprendida. Pensaba que su otrora amante iba a emplear ese moderno avión para batirse con el monstruo, arriesgando su propia vida. ¡Qué muestra de valentía! Quizá no era tan cínico como ella creía, después de todo.

—Me quedaría, ¿sabes?— continuó por la radio el hombre —Pero tengo que hacer entrega de algo muy importante.

—¡Lo sabía!— se reprochó Misato a sí misma por haber confiado en aquel sujeto aunque fuera por unos instantes, golpeándose la frente.

—Muy bien— añadió Ryoji al mismo tiempo que la soberbia aeronave despegaba verticalmente, impulsada por sus poderosas turbinas y motores —Lo dejo entonces todo en tus manos. ¡Cuídate!

Una vez que acabó de decir todo esto, cortó la comunicación y de inmediato el avión se alejó a toda máquina del lugar, perdiéndose en el extenso firmamento.

—No puedo creerlo— musitó Suzuhara, con la vista clavada donde segundos antes había estado el avión —Escapó...

—¡Ese infeliz no ha cambiado en nada!— masculló molesta la mujer —Sigue siendo un descarado de lo peor. ¡Desvergonzado!

Asuka volvió a sentir aquel dolor en sus costillas, y mientras se retorcía trataba vanamente de ocultar su situación a sus congéneres.

— ¿Estás bien?— la interrogó Shinji, preocupado, a lo que la chiquilla respondió con un lacónico y poco cordial "Déjame en paz"

— Esto ya valió madre— pronunció Kai a sus compañeros y luego se dirigió a Asuka— Lo mejor será que te desconectes antes de que parta en pedazos a la unidad 02. Escaparemos mientras se entretiene con ella... creo que nos dará unos cuantos minutos. Ojalá podamos llegar a Japón antes de que vuelva a alcanzar a la flota— pronunciaba el muchacho mientras calaba la cabina y se trazaba un plan mentalmente.

La joven extranjera no cambió su posición, y sin voltear siquiera a verlo sólo se limitó a decir "No quiero".

El muchacho se preparaba para reprenderla, cuando vio con increíble asombro en la pantalla de enfrente cómo el robot se movía conforme los movimientos de la chica.

Shinji volvió su vista a lo que ocupaba la atención de su camarada y al darse cuenta de la situación, exclama lleno de alegría:

— ¡Se mueve! ¡La Unidad 02 se está moviendo!

A su vez, Langley también volvió su vista al monitor, y vio con tremendo regocijo lo que sucedía afuera.

— ¡Estamos salvados!— exclamaron los tres al unísono.

Fue hasta en ese momento cuando la voz de Misato se escuchó en la radio de la Unidad 02, ante la alegría de los chiquillos, quienes divisaban un rayo de esperanza en aquel oscuro corredor.

— Asuka, ¿puedes oírme? ¿estás bien?— preguntó la mujer.

— ¡Aquí estamos, Misato! ¡Estamos bien! — dijo Shinji.

— ¿Eh? ¡Shinji? ¿Estás también ahí? ¿Y Kai?

— Aquí estoy, mujer— pronunció éste.

— Bueno, como sea... La situación es esta: en estos momentos los estamos remolcando por medio del cable umbilical. Se me ha ocurrido que podemos evacuar dos de los acorazados y hundirlos a través de la línea axial del Cordón Umbilical para de ese modo formar una trampa— tomó un poco de aire (¡vaya que estaba muy completo su plan!) y prosiguió —Mientras tanto, la Unidad 02 abrirá la boca del objetivo. Las naves hundidas se introducirán entonces en la apertura, abriendo fuego con todo su arsenal, para después autodestruirse. De esa manera, el Ángel será totalmente destruido. Muy fácil, ¿no lo creen?

—¡Eso es absurdo!— admitió el viejo almirante a su lado, sin ningún tipo de consideración. Jamás en toda su carrera militar había escuchado semejante disparate de estrategia. Y eso era porque los conservadores de alguna manera no apreciaban el genio de los nuevos valores, tal cómo lo era la capitana Katsuragi.

—Absurdo, tal vez, pero no imposible— le respondió ésta observándolo de reojo —Por favor, Almirante, le ruego su cooperación.

Eso último había sido una revelación. Quizás aquella muchacha no estaba tan orate cómo el almirante había pensado desde un principio. Al fin y al cabo, por muy disparatado y poco ortodoxo que resultara su plan, era la única carta que les quedaba. Y detestaba admitirlo.

—Muy bien— pronunció abatido, suspirando —Entiendo a la perfección.

Por su lado, Ikari intentaba recordar todo el plan, cuando súbitamente Kai dijo:

— No hay necesidad de todo eso.

— ¡¿Qué?!— fue lo que recibió cómo respuesta general.

—Lo que sugieres es un procedimiento muy costoso, demasiado como para gastarlo con esta criatura. Te aseguro que esto no es un ángel, preciosa— siguió el muchacho, pasando de la confusión general — Además, si hacemos lo que nos pides, la Flota del Atlántico se vería bastante disminuida, ya de por sí. No podemos permitir que un instrumento para la paz mundial cómo ése se pierda así cómo así. Ustedes nada más sigan remolcándonos ¿Entendido? Nosotros haremos el resto.

Misato no tuvo tiempo de contestarle, ya que en el acto Rivera cerró el canal de comunicación, dejando a la mujer toda confusa.

—Kai, ¿puedes oírme?— repetía una y otra vez por el aparato sin recibir respuesta alguna —¿Kai, estas allí? ¡Kai! ¡Kai! ¡Ay, maldita sea!— refunfuñó, dejando caer violentamente al suelo el aparato, para luego volcar su desesperación sobre el almirante —¡Usted, miserable reaccionario, usted es el que tiene la culpa de todo! ¡Le llenó al pobrecito la cabeza de porquería y media! ¡Lo sugestionó con sus estupideces, y ahora todos ellos se van a morir! ¡Por su culpa, malvado anciano!

En medio de su rabia, sujetó por el cuello al viejo, rodeando completamente su ancho cuello con sus delicadas manos, asfixiándolo momentáneamente.

—No... era... lo que pretendía... se... lo juro...— pronunciaba dificultosamente el viejo lobo de mar, tratando de jalar un poco de aire, poniéndose rojo a cada instante que pasaba.

Después de colgar a su guardiana, Rivera se ocupó en darles las indicaciones pertinentes a sus compañeros:

—Muy bien chicos y chicas, este es el plan... Al poder moverse el Eva tenemos una oportunidad que no podemos desperdiciar. Procederemos con el plan de mamá hasta la parte de los acorazados. Sólo que en lugar de que ellos disparen sobre el blanco, nosotros lo derrotaremos a la antigüita. Creo que podemos ser capaces de romperle el cuello al animal. Cómo en King Kong, ¿se acuerdan?

—¡Sé muy bien lo que pretendes hacer, súper chico!— replicó Langley, quien se sintió humillada de que el muchacho intentara explicarle el plan cómo si fuera una retrasada.

Y enseguida, dirigió los brazos del robot al paladar y la base de la lengua del monstruo, hasta que sus manos pudieron quedar bien sujetas para empezar a empujar. La niña empujó de aquello lo más fuerte que pudo, pero no lograba moverlo la gran cosa. Shinji se dio cuenta, y entonces asió también de las palancas, ayudando a su compañera y en seguida Kai siguió su ejemplo; ambos chicos estaban apoyados en el regazo de la niña, quien no se puso nada contenta con la situación.

— ¡Ey, par de pervertidos, no me toquen!— reclamó la chiquilla.

— ¡Shhh, a callar!— reclamó a su vez Kai, haciendo un esfuerzo jalando la palanca.

—¡¡Empujen!!— dijo a su vez Shinji.

El enorme hocico del monstruo comenzó a moverse, lentamente, pero se movía conforme se acercaban a la superficie. Aún así, las fuerzas estaban muy parejas, y nadie podía asegurar qué era lo que iba a pasar primero: ó el monstruo partía en dos al robot, ó el robot le rompería el cuello al monstruo.

Varios minutos pasaron forcejeando entre sí, al borde de reventar, hasta que finalmente la balanza se inclinó a favor de los niños. Primero fue un tirón, retrocediendo la boca y dientes de la criatura hasta que el Eva pudo incorporarse por completo dentro de ella y después sólo fue cuestión de hacer fuerza con las rodillas y las piernas para que finalmente de un violento y abrupto jalón la base del cráneo del monstruo se dobló hasta conseguir tocar su espalda. Derrotada, la bestia liberó a la Unidad 02 mientras emanaba una gran cantidad de sangre, la cual se esparcía rápidamente en el agua, que se tornó roja.

Poco a poco la vida fue abandonando a la criatura y luego de un breve instante de agonía vino la calma, y la bestia dejó de moverse. Primero cayó lentamente hacia los abismos marinos y después de unos minutos, el cadáver emergió a la superficie.

Los jóvenes se permitieron dar un largo suspiro mientras los iban remolcando hasta el barco. Fueron demasiadas emociones por los breves pero angustiosos minutos que pasaron bajo el agua.

— Pero lo que no entiendo es cómo fue que logramos movernos— cuestionó Shinji.

— Por muy ridículo que parezca, fue esa misma cosa la que nos salvó— respondió el otro muchacho, y prosiguió— Al parecer la baba de esa cosa sirvió como lubricante, lo que nos permitió movernos por unos instantes para darle en la torre.

—¡Yiiugh! ¡Eso es asqueroso!— expresó la niña.

— Mjá — contestaron los dos.

Efectivamente, la bestia que atacó a la flota no era un ángel, tal y como los estudios posteriores sobre el cadáver lo demostraron. Kai sólo se limitó a decir su tradicional "Te lo dije" a todos aquellos, que cómo casi siempre, no tomaban en cuenta su opinión por el mero hecho de ser un niño.

Cuando remolcaron al cadáver a tierras japonesas tuvieron que ahuyentar a docenas de tiburones que se abalanzaban como aves de rapiña sobre el cadáver, arrancándole grandes pedazos de carne, con los que pudieron subsistir satisfechos por días.

Aún así, si las suposiciones de Rivera eran ciertas, aquella colosal mutación no sería la única ni la última de su especie en poblar los mares.

Ritsuko Akagi observa desde el muelle el lastimero estado en que se encuentran todos los barcos de la flota, al mismo tiempo que se dirige a la recién llegada Misato.

— ¿Cómo estuvo el viaje?— pregunta sarcásticamente, percatándose de las condiciones en las que llegaba la flota.

— Horrible— responde la militar, extenuada, mientras subía junto a ella al jeep que las llevaría al Cuartel General.

Mientras, Kensuke y Toji esperan a que bajen sus amigos, a quienes no han vuelto a ver desde aquella escena en el comedor.

Primero observan a Asuka bajar, con su vistoso y ajustado traje, situación que no escapa de su atención, y la siguen con la mirada hasta que se pierde de vista, e instantes después ven bajar a Shinji y Kai con los mismos trajes. Una expresión de burla no pudo evitar expresarse en su rostro, y por más esfuerzos que hicieron, al último tronaron en carcajadas y en burlas, ante la impotencia de los dos chicos indefensos como estaban.

—¡Mira a esos dos!— le dijo Suzuhara a su compañero, señalando a los recién llegados —¡Qué poca dignidad tienen!

—¡Estoy tan decepcionado!— añadió Aida, divirtiéndose de lo lindo al grabar a sus amigos en aquellas prendas tan vergonzosas —¡Yo solía admirarlos!

—¡Ya cállense los dos, si no quieren que los obligue yo mismo! ¡Y tú, dame esa cámara, no te permití en ningún momento grabarme en estas condiciones!— amenazó Rivera empuñando su mano y enseñándoselas. Al ver que su advertencia no surtía efecto, en el acto se abalanzó sobre los chiquillos, persiguiéndolos por casi todo el muelle.

En la fría y oscura oficina de Gendo, en los cuarteles de NERV, Ryoji Kaji entrega el motivo por el cual ha venido a Japón. Allí, sobre el escritorio del comandante se encontraba el contenido del misterioso maletín que cuidaba cómo a su vida misma.

—Fue un viaje bastante agitado hasta aquí— expresa Kaji, mientras se pasea por la triste habitación —¿Quién iba a pensar que un monstruo nos atacaría? Me supongo que debió ser atraído por nuestro amigo aquí presente.

Kaji observa la caja criogénica que se encuentra en el escritorio, y asomándose a su interior, de nuevo pronuncia desinteresadamente:

—A pesar de que la bakelita lo ha contenido de esa manera, aún sigue emitiendo esa peculiar radiación electromagnética. Nuestros científicos no lograron concluir en nuestro primer examen en la Antártida si está muerto ó solo es una especie de letargo— miró fijamente al prisionero en la caja, pensando en lo difícil que era creer que algo tan pequeño fuera la causa de tantas desgracias —Así que éste es el gigante de luz que ocasionó el Segundo Impacto y que por poco destruye al mundo... cuesta trabajo creerlo...

—Así es, Kaji— responde Gendo, ajustándose sus gafas para también contemplar a su huésped —Sin embargo, no hay duda alguna: este es ADÁN, el primer ser humano.

El comandante Ikari asoma la vista al interior del artefacto, y sonríe con satisfacción.

Al otro día, Kai se siente muy aliviado y sumamente relajado: simplemente estaba feliz; feliz de no volver a oír ni a ver a aquella despreciable chiquilla, por lo menos hasta en la tarde, cuando tendrá que verla en el trabajo.

"Es algo triste" piensa él, "El que esa tarada tenga que ser una piloto."

Recuerda lo que le dijo Toji al principio de la clase, a él y a Shinji: "Los compadezco, en serio. Ustedes tienen de compañera de trabajo a esa insoportable" También recuerda aquel tono de chanza y la enorme satisfacción que se dibujó en su rostro cuando pronunció: "Yo, en cambio, NUNCA tendré que volver a verla". Oh, cómo le envidió en esos momentos, aunque solo fuera unos instantes.

El muchacho disipa su tristeza, después de todo, piensa él, hay que disfrutar estos momentos de oro. El chico despeja su cabeza y se prepara a entregarse a Morfeo, cuando entre brumas escucha a sus congéneres hablar de una chica nueva, algo así como una presentación desfila en sus tímpanos.

Muy en el fondo, sabe de lo que se trata, por lo que se aferra aún más a permanecer en aquel mundo de ensueño y nieblas, donde ELLA no podrá molestarlo. Pero es inevitable, e instintivamente, comienza a abrir lentamente sus párpados.

Despacio y muy lento, es así cómo se va incorporando a la realidad. Primero fija su distraída mirada en Shinji y sus amigos, quienes están pálidos cómo tumbas y sus quijadas parecen tocar el suelo.

Después, se fija en sus demás congéneres, quienes parecen estar más agitados que de costumbre.

"¿Qué tanto es lo que cuchichean?" se pregunta el niño a si mismo.

Finalmente, oye aquel sonido que momentos antes trataba de borrar a como diera lugar de su mente; con la esperanza de que todo aquello no fuera más que un espejismo, voltea al lugar de donde se originó aquella voz, a un lado suyo. Lo único (o todo) lo que encontró fue a Asuka, quien lo volvió a saludar con aquella mirada perversa y esa sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro:

— ¡Qué hay, súper chico!— saludó la niña levantando una mano al darse cuenta que tenía la atención de Kai.

La súbita sorpresa casi lo hace traspasar el techo, cayendo de inmediato al suelo. Paralizado y en el piso cómo estaba, el chico comprendió todo lo que acontecía. La sincronización, la maldita sincronización era la responsable de todo. Era obvio, si a él lo mandaron a la misma escuela y al mismo salón que al de Rei, fue con el objetivo de que los dos se compenetraran, así pues lo mismo había ocurrido con Shinji, y ahora también con Asuka.

Cómo si esperara alguna ayuda celestial, el joven levanta los ojos hacia ese azul infinito que se esparcía afuera, donde todo era calma.

"Ya, en serio, confiésamelo" rezó mirando el firmamento "Tú me odias, ¿verdad?"


	12. Trinidad

"He visto muchos pueblos y gente en el mundo, pero no he hallado jamás ninguna mujer cómo tú..."

(Odiseo a Nausicaa.)

La Odisea

Había pasado una semana escolar (ó inglesa) entera desde que Asuka, la pequeña bomba rubia alemana, había llegado al Japón junto con Misato y compañía, además del Eva 02, el cual se encontraba ahora en las instalaciones de NERV. El equipo de pilotos, aparentemente, ya estaba completo: dos muchachos y dos chicas. Desde esos momentos, hipotéticamente sería más sencillo combatir a un ángel, con tan evidente superioridad numérica de 4-1. Eso era lo que los líderes esperaban del recién formado equipo. Sólo el paso del tiempo respondería si aquello era cierto ó falso.

Cuando la chiquilla de cabellera encendida recién ingresó al colegio, su presencia y apariencia causaron furor entre todos sus condiscípulos, de alguna manera u otra. Su peinado encendido y rubio, sobre todo natural, causó conmoción a los pequeños machos nipones; su esbelto y perfecto cuerpo hizo suspirar a más de uno y sus dos ojos castaños claros perdieron a muchos en la desesperación. Era difícil el encontrar todos esos atributos físicos en una pequeña japonesa, por lo que la chiquilla, de la noche a la mañana se convirtió en la chica más popular de la escuela. Cada día, las múltiples fotos que le tomaban casi a diario circulaban por todas las aulas, vendiéndose al módico precio de 10 000 yenes, sobra decir que los retratos se vendían cómo si fueran pan caliente. Todos esperaban con ansias la hora del almuerzo, para verla comer rodeada de todo el cortejo de niñas que la seguían a todos lados con connotada admiración, y los muchachos esperaban igualmente su hora de hacer deportes, cuando tendría que modelar aquel ajustado y corto conjunto deportivo, así cómo intentaban a toda costa husmear en el vestidor de las niñas, aún a costa de su salud física, ya que muchos habían sido descubiertos, y siendo a punto de ser linchados por las chiquillas. Los jóvenes japoneses de su edad hicieron con ella lo mismo que lo que las muchachitas locales habían hecho con Kai Katsuragi algunos meses antes: elevarlo al nivel de ídolo, a un paso de convertirse en un dios. Así pues, a la recién llegada no tardaron en inundarla de elogios, misivas a salir y sobre todo galanes. A la hora de la salida, su casillero estaba repleto de cartas de enamorados, donde todos sus fans le expresaban con el corazón sus sentimientos acerca de ella, con todo el repertorio de frases cursis que pudieran ocurrírsele a alguien. Asuka despreciaba aquellas muestras de afecto, y por no tirarlas, le obsequiaba la mayoría a Shinji, a quien parecían divertirle de lo lindo.

El siguiente día a su llegada fue algo extraño, luego que el día anterior casi le provocara un ataque a Kai; a la hora de la entrada, por fin conoció a Rei, la otra chica que la acompañaría pilotando. Shinji fue quien la llevó a conocerla, luego que Asuka le ordenó amenazadoramente que lo hiciera. La encontró al pie de un gran cerezo, a su sombra, abstraída en una lectura novelesca; no pudo observar bien el nombre del título, pero al parecer, serían Los Miserables.

Con presteza se dirigió hacia ella, lista para entablar una animosa conversación con ella (a decir verdad, quería dejar en claro desde un principio quién era la líder a partir de ese momento). Cómo se notaba que aún no la conocía. Ni sabía en lo que se estaba metiendo.

—Buenos días— dijo ella amistosamente, a un metro de dónde su futura compañera se encontraba leyendo.

La chiquilla, entretenida en su lectura, leía afanosamente cada enunciado, por lo que no le prestó atención al saludo de la recién llegada, cosa que irritó bastante a ésta; pero en realidad quería tener una buena relación con aquella muchacha, por lo que se esforzó en conseguirlo a cómo diera lugar, aún tragándose su orgullo propio, cosa bastante difícil para ella.

— Tú debes ser Rei Ayanami— volvió a emplear el mismo modo de hablar, cruzándose pacientemente de brazos, mientras sus espectadores se arremolinaban en torno de ella.

— Sí— asintió Rei, a quien le empezaba a molestar la cantidad de gente que comenzaba a llegar, pero sin dejar ni un momento su lectura— Ésa soy yo...

— Yo soy Asuka Langley Sohryu— pronunció entusiasmada por haber obtenido una respuesta— La nueva piloto. Espero que tú y yo podamos ser buenas amigas.

— ¿Para qué?— preguntó la japonesa sin despegar la vista del libro.

La alemana, quedó extrañada ante la actitud indiferente que tomaba la chiquilla, y más por aquella última pregunta. ¡Qué rara era esa muchacha! Parecía estar en trance.

— Eso es obvio— pronunció desairada e impaciente— ¡Porque nos conviene!

— Bueno— le dio la razón su interlocutora— Si me ordenan ser tu buena amiga, lo haré.

Con ese último argumento dio por entendido que la conversación había terminado y la muchacha no dio ademán de quererla seguir, con la apasionante lectura frente a sí.

Hablar con un sordomudo era mucho más fácil que hablar con Ayanami, por fin notó la extranjera, mientras suspiraba derrotada. En serio que era bastante desinteresada. En un principio no había querido creerle a Ikari cuando la describió cómo a "una persona retraída". Pero ahora, retraída le parecía poco. Esa chica vivía en un mundo diferente al de ellos. ¿Sería autista, acaso?

De repente, algo la hizo dudar de ese pensamiento; una actitud mostrada por su compañera, aunque esta fue muy efímera. Tan perceptiva cómo era, Asuka notó que algo a sus espaldas atraía fuertemente la atención de Rei. Esos singulares ojos carmesíes suyos destellaban cómo lamparitas de árbol de Navidad. Con suma discreción, a su vez miró con el rabillo del ojo hacia ese lugar. Quería saber a toda costa qué era lo que podía interesarle a una persona tan distante cómo ella. Sólo encontró a Kai, bajando las escaleras que conducían a la entrada del edificio en dónde se encontraba su salón de clases. Su sexto sentido, inherente en las de su género, pronto le advirtió de la situación. Tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no gritar de la impresión que le produjo un pensamiento que cruzó pronto por su mente. ¿Acaso sería posible que...? Increíble. Tenía que asegurarse por completo.

Intuitiva, astuta por naturaleza, la jovencita sonrió para sus adentros, al ver la oportunidad que se le presentaba en bandeja de plata para vengarse de Rei y de que tuviera plena conciencia del error que había cometido al despreciar su amistad. Aprendería, y bastante bien, que era mejor tenerla de amiga que de enemiga.

—Creo que ya no estoy tan interesada en entablar una amistad contigo, pesada— pronunció despectivamente y de inmediato dio media vuelta y se retiró, sin decir más palabras.

Todos, de pie en donde estaban, la siguieron con la mirada, mientras grácilmente se apresuraba en dar alcance al muchacho, antes que entrara al recinto escolar. Incluso Ayanami hizo a un lado su lectura para vigilar los movimientos de Langley, observando por encima del libro.

—¡Kai, corazón!— exclamó melosamente la joven rubia, agitando un brazo en lo alto para llamar su atención —¡Espera un poco, por favor!

Katsuragi, soñoliento y distraído, no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba. Despabilándose cómo pudo, volteó hacia todas las direcciones, para luego señalarse con sumo desconcierto a sí mismo con el dedo índice. Le extrañaba en sobremasía los exagerados modales y atenciones que la muchacha le prodigaba. Algo debía traerse entre manos.

—¡Claro que te hablo a ti, tontín!— dijo entre risas cortadas, las cuales supo disimular muy bien, mientras se le colgaba de un brazo —¿Qué te parece si tú me enseñas toda la escuela?

—¿Pero a ti que mosca te picó, bruja?— inquirió molesto el chiquillo, intentando zafar el brazo que su compañera le tenía bien sujeto —¿Qué es lo que pretendes?

—Tranquilo, guapo— le susurró cariñosamente, acariciándole la barbilla —Nomás quiero que me lleves a conocer las instalaciones, acuérdate que soy nueva por estos lares.

—¿Y yo porqué?— interrogó desconsolado, al mismo tiempo que era literalmente arrastrado por la bella jovencita —Creo que ahora me levanté con el pie izquierdo.

—Oye, tú y yo aquí somos extranjeros, ¿lo recuerdas?— le contestó la chiquilla, volteando a ver de reojo al pie del árbol, en dónde Rei casi mordía su libro, del coraje que estaba haciendo. Asuka sonrió pícaramente, al corroborar, no sin mucho asombro, su teoría —Además, creo que te interesaría hablar con alguien de tu mismo nivel académico, en lugar de todos estos mocosos ignorantes ¿no crees?

—Pero no somos del mismo nivel— profirió abatido, percatándose al fin de lo que pretendía, mirando de lejos la expresión de Ayanami. ¿Ella celosa? Quizás todavía existían esperanzas para él. Qué gracioso, debería agradecerle a la alemana el favor que le hacía —Yo tengo doctorados, tu sólo licenciatura.

Cuando su mirada y la de Rei chocaron, a pesar de la distancia que los separaba, Rivera notó como la joven volvía de inmediato el rostro, sumamente indignada.

"Qué tal. Después de todo, sí estaba celosa" pensó el infante, con bríos mejorados. Si ella aún se interesaba por lo que hacía, y con quién se relacionaba, eso quería decir que todavía no lo olvidaba del todo, y que aún ardía una tenue llama dentro de ella.

No tardaron mucho en unirse a ellos un grupo de curiosos que seguía a Asuka a donde quiera que fuera, y ya todos daban por sentado que, dadas sus muchas semejanzas, aquellos dos estaban destinados a ser pareja, si no es que lo eran ya.

Sin embargo, el momento de gloria del que disfrutó la recién llegada fue muy breve. En realidad, su carácter tan altanero y pedante ahuyentó a los pocos días a sus múltiples seguidores. Sus galanes huyeron espantados de su manera de ser tan especial y poco ortodoxa, una vez que hubo acabado de destrozarles sin misericordia su amor propio con las múltiples maneras que se le ocurrieron para llevarlo a cabo, desde los insultos y la ironía, hasta los más duros y dolorosos golpes; sólo el tímido Kensuke, que a cada demostración de carácter que la muchacha daba sentía quererla más, sólo él seguía fiel a su religión y adoración, siguiéndola a todas partes con su inseparable cámara de video, filmando todos sus movimientos. Así mismo, casi todo el cortejo de chiquillas que la rodeaba, a excepción de Hikari, la líder de clase, la abandonaron a su suerte. No pudieron soportar más sus interminables reclamaciones y rabietas que hacía y no parecían tener fin. Cada vez que una de ellas se equivocaba, la alemana se regodeaba en restregarles sus errores en la cara, con lujo de crueldad; gozaba en llamarlas estúpidas y demás clases de adjetivos ofensivos que pudieran ocurrírsele, a cada accidente que cometían, cómo derramar la bebida en la mesa, equivocarse en un cálculo matemático ó simplemente ignorar algún dato. Entonces, días después de su llegada, el incendio había sido sofocado por las múltiples mangueras de agua fría de su altanería y de su convicción de creerse la mejor en todo lo que tenía que hacer.

En cambio, Kai permanecía en el gusto y agrado de todos por su carácter tan pacífico y cálido que demostraba con, cómo él solía decirles: "Sus pequeños pendejos", y aunque a veces se desesperaba por el modo tan simple que tenían aquellos muchachos de ver la vida y sus problemas, se lo guardaba muy bien para sí mismo ó simplemente los ignoraba olímpicamente, con una frialdad casi inhumana; algo que la muchacha nunca supo hacer, y era por eso que todos la habían ignorado y dejado en el olvido a cumplirse la semana de haber llegado a la escuela.

Sin embargo, los únicos que aún no podían ignorarla ni olvidarla era con quienes tenía que convivir por largo rato, ó sea, sus compañeros pilotos y el personal de NERV, que tenían que soportarla a cada instante de la tarde. Aunque las opiniones estaban diferidas: había a quienes les simpatizaba enormemente, cómo a Misato, Ritsuko, Kaji y algunos otros. También estaban los que la odiaban, conformados por Kai, Touji (aunque no trabajara en el Geo Frente) y varios técnicos más que le guardaban rencor por varias humillaciones y atropellos sufridos por la pequeña a su llegada; y por último, estaban los que simplemente les era indiferente ó no la entendían. A este grupo pertenecían Gendo Rei, Shinji y también numerosos empleados del Cuartel, los cuales, la mayoría, jamás tuvieron un trato cercano con ella. Shinji, especialmente era el que aún no lograba entenderla; en cierto modo, le atraía cómo tiempo antes le atraía Ayanami, eso sin dejar escapar su hermosura, semejante a la de una planta carnívora del Amazonas.

Para Kai, más que para nadie, fue muy difícil el tener que acostumbrarse a su nueva compañera, por no decir imposible. Parecía que su sola presencia la causaba cólera y hacía que estuviese furibundo la mayor parte del tiempo que pasaba con ella. Empero, paulatinamente, en un proceso demasiado lento y que le costó meses, fue tolerándola más y más cada día, hasta el punto de llegar a bromear amigablemente con ella, con ciertas reservas aún. Aún así, los primeros días, y los que les seguían fueron los más horribles para ellos dos, ya que Asuka se interesaba demasiado en superar al muchacho, y para esto quería pasar bastante tiempo con él, para conocer y analizarlo mejor, cosa que molestaba bastante al chiquillo que de por sí ya tenía todos los nervios destrozados con la hiperactiva muchacha a la que se le ocurrían bastantes cosas muy disparatadas.

En esa situación estaban los dos, el primer lunes después de la caída en las encuestas de la criatura. Asuka se había sentado justo a un lado de Kai, y detrás de Shinji. Rei se sentaba delante de Kai y a un lado de Shinji, por lo que los cuatro convivían la mayor parte de las horas que pasaban en el colegio. Las constantes misivas de la alemana hacia el mexicano- norteamericano- japonés lo tenían al borde de la desesperación. Muchas de sus acostumbradas siestas de tres horas se vieron interrumpidas por las charlas y comentarios de la pequeña rubia. A ella también le resultaba bastante aburrida la clase, ya que cómo su compañero, ella también era un niño prodigio. A su corta edad, ya había cursado varias carreras en las mejores universidades alemanas, siempre graduándose destacadamente, pero aún así, ella no practicaba ninguna de las profesiones en las que se había recibido, por lo menos no tan directamente cómo lo hacía el joven mestizo, al punto de llegar a involucrarse en proyectos de la O.N.U y de NERV.

Y además, con lo manipulada y censurada que tenía el gobierno japonés la educación pública, para su provecho, resultaba aún más engorroso aquellas cinco horas diarias, de lunes a viernes. A diferencia de Kai, ella no gustaba de dormir, sino de hablar y bromear. Si el chiquillo la hubiera entendido en ese entonces, tal vez se hubieran evitado ambos tantas calamidades que sufrieron a causa de ese odio mal interpretado de los dos; si tan sólo él hubiera comprendido que lo único que ella quería hacer era charlar con alguien que estuviera a la altura de ella y pensara semejante a su manera de hacerlo, algo así cómo un alma gemela. No obstante, ella también tenía que aprender que ella y Kai son cómo el agua y el aceite: simplemente no se pueden mezclar.

Así estaban ese lunes en la mañana, a eso de al medio día. El maestro recitaba por enésima vez en un mes la misma historia del Segundo Impacto, que al parecer era lo único que estudiaban los niños en esa época. "El 21 de agosto del año 2000, a eso del mediodía, hora local, un meteorito gigante de unos 14 kilómetros de diámetro golpeó al continente Antártico, derritiéndolo casi al instante" repetía para sus alumnos, quienes estaban haciendo todo, menos prestándole atención. Asuka estaba algo molesta ese día, por el repentino rechazo de todos sus condiscípulos, y le decía a Kai, quien intentaba a toda costa dormirse, lo estúpidos y mediocres que eran los japoneses, que hasta ahora sólo había oído chistes y rumores al respecto, pero que en ese día su persona pudo comprobarlo en carne propia, que cómo podía ser que una nación sobreviviera tanto tiempo con tanto idiota poblándola, que era imposible que raza alguna fuera más bruta y quien sabe cuántas cosas más; todo esto, lo decía en un inglés muy bien hablado y fluido, para que nadie más le entendiera más que él. Y también lo decía olvidándose que ella misma descendía de nipones.

El mismo y monótono discurso del profesor, con su tono de voz pausado y desinteresado, siempre tenía un efecto somnoliento en Kai y lo hacía conciliar el sueño rápidamente y sin ningún tipo de escalas, aún de día. Pero en esos momentos, se estaba perdiendo de fabulosas sorpresas en el mar de los sueños, y todo por culpa de la vieja comadre a lado de él, que no cesaba de hablarle y mantenerlo despierto.

— Asuka, por favor...— le suplicaba, también en inglés— Estoy muy cansado... sólo quiero dormir... ¿no podríamos seguir esta charla racista después?... ¿Por favor?

La joven se sintió ofendida, y creía que el efecto somnífero era por su conversación; indignada, le reclamó varias cosas más, y arremetió contra él en menudas ocasiones, dejando al muchacho sin un dejo de paciencia. Al final, él también estalló:

— ¡¡CÁLLATE, CON UNA CHINGADA!!— gritó en japonés.

Toda la clase volteó hacia dónde estaba, con los dos brazos cómo almohada apoyados en su mesa, en dirección al pizarrón, con la cara encendida de la vergüenza del ridículo; aquél parecía ser un día de malentendidos, ya que el educador creyó que la reclamación iba dirigida a él. Sólo se ajustó su par de bifocales y dictó veredicto, él solo, sin juez, ni jurado.

Kai contemplaba hacia el salón de clases, con enfado e indignación, por la ventana. Lo habían sacado al corredor, aplicando el tradicional método de castigo escolar, en todo el país. Se le obligaba al estudiante cargar parado, con los brazos extendidos, dos baldes de agua, sin bajarlos un solo momento. Después de largo rato, los miembros comenzaban a calar y a doler horriblemente, acalambrándose. Era el primer castigo que recibía en toda su vida estudiantil, y estaba furioso con todo mundo. Para colmar, Asuka no dejaba de hacerle gestos y señas de burlas, desde su cómodo asiento en el aula de clases.

"Maldita infeliz, ya me las pagarás" decía incesantemente, apretando los dientes, sin nadie a la redonda que pudiera escucharle. Sus colmillos rechinaban horriblemente al chocar unos contra otros, mientras que la vena en su cabeza parecía que iba a reventar.

Shinji también contemplaba la escena, algo contrariado. Veía a su amigo afuera, dirigiendo miradas furiosas al salón, y observaba también a la muchacha responderle con toda gama de gestos y señales. No sabía que sentir, y tampoco el porqué Kai odiaba tanto a la recién llegada. "Bueno" pensaba él, moviendo su lápiz entre los dedos, con una actitud muy meditabunda "Si tan sólo le ves la cara, es muy bonita, desde cierto punto. Pero por muy mal carácter que tenga, me alegra que haya otro piloto más. Por fin la responsabilidad se ha aligerado más" En ese momento, su lápiz cayó de sus manos, rodando hacia atrás, dónde se encontraba la chiquilla de cabellera encendida. Ésta, que había cesado en sus burlas simplemente por cansancio, al contemplar el instrumento se agachó por él, y se dirigió al lugar del joven.

— Toma— le dijo a Shinji, devolviéndole el utensilio.

— Ah— balbuceó el niño, sorprendido— Gracias...

Al volver Asuka a su lugar, esbozaba en el rostro una sonrisa maliciosa en sus labios. El muchacho, al tantear el objeto, cayó en la cuenta, con asco, que tenía un enorme chicle pegado, seguramente dejado por la alemana.

"Retiro lo dicho" pensó, con pesadumbre, mientras tiraba el lápiz a la basura. "Es demasiado horrible" concluyó en su opinión referente a la hembra.

Las clases al fin concluyen, y todos se retiran a su casa, contentos la mayoría que faltara tan poco para que acabara el ciclo escolar, apenas unas escasas dos semanas; sus exámenes ya estaban hechos, y sus tareas finiquitadas, por lo que la parvada de chiquillos sólo tenían por única preocupación el encontrar la mejor manera de divertirse, saliendo a toda prisa para abarrotar los parques de diversiones, los cines ó cualquier centro de entretenimiento que se les ocurriera. El sol estaba alumbrando en todo lo alto y ya calaba un poco en las espaldas de los muchachos. Era la 1:30 de la tarde, un poco más de mediodía, cuando salieron de la escuela y ya daban las dos y media y Kai aún no salía de su castigo; al parecer, el maestro la había tomado muy duro contra él. Sus amigos ya se habían cansado de esperarlo, bajo aquel candente sol de mediados de junio, y entonces, rendidos, decidieron abandonarlo a su destino y emprendieron el camino a casa, sudando por todas partes y buscando alguna sombra dónde refugiarse por algunos momentos. Caminando por las calles de asfalto caliente, recurrieron a la conversación para evitar pensar en el calor.

— Vaya...— dijo Touji, abanicándose con la mano.— Ora sí que Kai hizo enfadar al maestro.

— Pues claro que lo iba a hacer encabronar— asintió Kensuke— ¿A quién se le ocurre gritarle al viejo que se calle?

— Pero es que no fue así...— le defendió Shinji— A la que le decía que se callara era a Asuka; yo los estaba escuchando cuando estaban hablando.

— Bueno, pero de todos modos, no había visto a Kai de ese humor jamás.— refirió el chico de los anteojos.

— Sí, pero es que esa babosa de Asuka no lo deja en paz, imagínate tener que soportarla a la cabrona tanto tiempo... yo creo que nadie lo puede hacer.— exclamó de nuevo Touji, mientras cruzaban una callejuela.

— Pues yo sí...— suspiró Kensuke.

Cuando quisieron seguir desplazándose por la banqueta, se detuvieron los tres en vilo. Ahí, justo delante de ellos, a unos escasos tres metros se encontraba la tan citada muchacha. Aún no advertía su presencia, ya que se encontraba intentando sacar a cómo diera costa un muñeco de felpa en una de esas máquinas con palanca, en un establecimiento de videojuegos. El hotel dónde se hospedaba quedaba cerca de esos rumbos, dónde también se encontraba la escuela, por lo que no le tomó bastante tiempo llegar a sus aposentos, cambiarse y ponerse algo más ligero, e ir a entretenerse un rato antes de ir al Cuartel. Estaba vestida con un corto vestido de una sola pieza, amarillo, y que la tapaba hasta la pantorrilla y con un pronunciado escote en el pecho, ideal para ese ambiente calorífico. (El mismo que vestía en el barco, cuándo los conoció)

Aterrorizados, el trío intento pasar desapercibidos de su vista, y por poco lo logran de no haber sido por el admirador de la chiquilla, quien tragando saliva y ansioso cómo perro en celo, se colocó detrás de ella y se agachó un poco con miras a darle un vistazo a su ropa interior. Sus amigos intentaban disuadirlo, arrastrándolo por la fuerza, aún sin ser vistos por la chica, cuando de las pinzas mecánicas que ella controlaba resbaló la adorable figura de peluche de la que pretendía adueñarse. Esto último la hizo enfadar de sobremanera.

— ¡Esta pinche máquina está descompuesta!— gritó mientras le daba una fuerte patada, muy indignada por su fracaso; cuando volteó, se encontró a los jóvenes, perplejos por aquella reacción, temiendo que reaccionaría así con ellos.

— ¡Oigan, ustedes!— les gritó enfadada.— ¿Qué demonios es lo que estaban mirando?

— No... nada... si nada más íbamos pasando por aquí...— respondieron al unísono Shinji y Touji, aterrorizados, mientras que su compañero seguía maravillado por que la alemana le había dirigido la palabra.

Asuka los contempló con el ceño fruncido, en silencio, por algunos momentos. Los chiquillos habían llegado al extremo de postrarse en el suelo, casi cómo si estuvieran arrodillados, suplicando misericordia.

— Cáiganse con 100 yenes— expresó por fin la extranjera, extendiendo su mano hacia dónde se encontraban.

Al parecer, no habían acabado de comprender, y seguían viéndola sin saber que hacer, desconcertados, cómo si les estuviera hablando en arameo.

— Se los pongo barato— pronunció de nuevo la rubia— van a ser nomás 100 por cada uno.

Por fin habían entendido lo que la chamaca pretendía, y Touji, encolerizado, explotó:

— ¡Oye, imbécil! ¿Porqué te tenemos que pagar 100 yenes, estúpida?

— ¡Porqué se me acabó el dinero para jugar!— respondió de inmediato— ¡Y aparte, es el precio por mirar! ¡Me estaban viendo los calzones! ¿Ó no?

— ¡El único que lo estaba haciendo era este baboso!— indicó su contendiente, agitando a Kensuke, y continuó— ¡Aparte, tú ni usas calzones!

— ¡¿Cómo dices?!— gritó la muchacha en medio de la discusión, emperrada, proyectando su brazo hacia atrás, lista para asestarle un puñetazo en medio rostro. Sin embargo, al hacer su extremidad hacia tras, dio un fuerte codazo accidentalmente a alguien que estaba jugando detrás de ella.

Era un joven. De unos 19 años, con la cabeza rapada completamente y tatuada con los emblemas de una pandilla. Vestía una camisa desgarrada, negra, con unas bermudas de mezclilla azules, unas calcetas deportivas y zapatos tenis, un poco maltratados. Traía cómo accesorios varios aretes en su rostro, cómo en la nariz. El codazo de la chiquilla lo empujo bruscamente, ocasionando que perdiera su juego, que era una simulación de avión. Después de lamentarse fuertemente, arremetió justamente contra la causante de su desgracia, con toda clase de reclamos y amenazas; entre toda esa escaramuza, Asuka sólo se alcanzó a disculpar brevemente:

— Ay, perdón— musitó.

— ¡¿Y crees que con perdones voy a continuar?! ¡Me costó mucho trabajo llegar a la última fase! ¡¿Eso cómo chingados me lo devuelves, pendeja?!— le repelió fuertemente, encima de ella y a todo pulmón.

Por su aliento, la alemana se pudo dar cuenta que aquella persona se encontraba bajo los efectos del alcohol, sino es que próximo a estarlo. No pudiendo soportarlo, la pequeña hembra tuvo que taparse la nariz con los dedos, haciendo una mueca de asco. El salvaje, humillado en su orgullo por aquella señal de repulsión, la tomó con sus dedos por la mandíbula, apretándola, y lastimándola con eso.

— ¡Touji, haz algo!— le dijo de inmediato Shinji, empujándolo hacia delante.

— ¡De veras, ese tipo tiene el acento de tu barrio!— remató Kensuke.

— ¡¿Y eso qué tiene qué ver, imbéciles?!— se intentó defender el aludido, espantado.

Pero la chiquilla no iba a esperar hasta que los muchachos se decidieran a ayudarla. Cansada de tratar de razonar con aquel aborigen, y enojada por la actitud de éste, le dio una fuerte patada con el tacón al rostro del delincuente; la flexibilidad de la menor era sorprendente, ya que ese tipo de ataques es bastante difíciles de realizar aún para los expertos en artes marciales. De hecho, Bruce Lee, un reconocido actor y artista del kung-fu, aconsejaba usar las piernas sólo en los puntos bajos, en una pelea real. Pero haciendo caso omiso de los consejos del "Dragón", la pequeña rubia propinó un relampagueante taconazo en la cara, tirándole así al individuo dos ó tres dientes en el proceso. En realidad, su movimiento de piernas fue bastante rápido, ayudada por su natural gracia; apoyó firmemente su pierna izquierda en el piso, mientras levantaba la derecha con suma rapidez y la devolvía a su lugar de igual modo.

El trío de niños se quedó petrificado en su lugar. Quedaba claro que el fulano, tendido boca arriba en la banqueta, era el que necesitaba ayuda. Éste, se incorporó del suelo en cuclillas, lanzando unos pequeños suspiros que semejaban a quejidos, y escupiendo sus piezas dentales sueltas, profirió cómo un animal herido, quejándose:

— Maldita golfa...— le reclamó, mientras se levantaba, y a una señal suya, varios jóvenes con aspecto de pandilleros, salió del local de diversiones, perfectamente coordinados y trabajando cómo relojes, puntuales. — ¡Orita vas a ver, cabrona!

" Inútiles" pensó Asuka, mientras el compacto grupo la rodeaba con aires de amenaza "Mira qué necesitar a sus amigos contra una niña", y entonces, a todo pulmón, gritó mirando espantada hacia arriba, captando la atención de la pandilla.

— ¡¡Miren eso!!— gritó asombrada.

Los sicarios voltearon hacia dónde les señalaban. No había la gran cosa, sólo ese eterno cielo azul con nubes blancas, ¿Y qué? En ese momento, descuidados y con la guardia baja, la muchacha los sorprendió de golpe, ora propinando una patada en los testículos a un pobre diablo, ora dando tremenda cachetada a otro y ora volviendo a sacarle más muelas al primero con un fuerte puñetazo; siempre moviéndose a la velocidad del rayo, y certera cómo una leona en el Serengeti, así era verla pelear, cómo contemplar una especie de gimnasia marcial, estética y poderosa a la vez.

Viendo que no hacían falta ahí, y contemplando cómo se descontaba la reveladora alemana a aquella banda, los jóvenes quisieron hacerse de la vista gorda y salir por detrás, asustados y sorprendidos a la vez. Sin embargo, unos dos sujetos que se habían quedado rezagados de la masacre, les cortaron el paso de la acera.

— ¿A dónde creen que van, pendejitos?— les preguntó uno.

— ¡Espérate, pérate!— le detuvo Touji, alzando los brazos frente a sí.— ¡Nosotros no tenemos nada qué ver, de neta!— mientras sus otros dos compinches le apoyaban, meneando la cabeza, aterrados.

Pero, al parecer, los malvivientes sólo buscaban alguien con quién desquitarse por lo de sus amigos, y entonces uno, el más alto, de unos 180 centímetros, agarró a Shinji por la camisa, lo empujó fuertemente y lo estrelló contra su puño, que al muchacho le pareció hecho cómo de piedra. El golpe fue a estrellarse violentamente en su pómulo.

La alemana, entre puñetazos y patadas que repartía a diestra y siniestra, alcanzó a percatarse del abuso sufrido por su compañero, y dando maromas por el suelo, con las manos apoyadas en éste, tomó impulso y fue a estrellar su pierna izquierda en el pecho del salvaje, sacando todo el aire de sus pulmones. Una vez que aterrizó, le descontó con otro trancazo en la cara, dejándolo tendido en el pavimento, mientras ella cogía un banquillo para despachar a su cómplice.

—¿Es qué te escapaste de un circo, perra?— pronunciaba éste, alzando las manos para defenderse de los constantes ataques con el asiento.

— ¿Y ustedes qué no pueden defenderse, maricones?— se defendía verbalmente la niña mientras lo aporreaba.

Mientras seguían peleando, Touji y Kensuke auxiliaban a su amigo herido, que había obtenido un mórete en su pómulo izquierdo. Entonces les pareció que alguien silbaba alegremente ante la refriega, y al voltear hacia delante, ignorando la contienda, pudieron percatarse de la llegada de Kai. Él acostumbraba ir a aquel lugar dos ó tres veces por semana, en la tarde, y queriendo romper la rutina aquel día tan horrible, sintiendo que necesitaba distraerse en algo, decidió ir saliendo de su castigo. Al principio, observó algo interesado la escena, pero después de algunos momentos, sólo se encogió de hombros, y fue a adentrarse al local, dónde su máquina de predilección le esperaba. Justo cuando se encontraba por depositar la moneda en la ranura del artefacto, para iniciar su juego, el trío lo interceptó, agobiados por el terror:

— ¡¿Kai, qué se supone qué haces?!— le preguntó Kensuke, reteniéndole por el hombro.

—¿Qué les pasa?— respondió, extrañado, y después les reclamó— ¡Ah, y ahora que me acuerdo, ustedes, trío de culeros! ¡No quisieron esperarme, y ahora me vienen con éstas chingaderas!

— ¡¿Pero qué no ves todo lo que pasa?!— le dijo Shinji, acariciando su herida, y después señalando hacia fuera.— ¡Ayúdala, por favor, haz algo!

El muchacho volteó su vista hacia dónde le indicaban, sin ningún interés en particular de hacer algo al respecto, aún con la moneda en su mano, en pose de echarla en la ranura, y después se negó a prestar cualquier clase de ayuda:

— No me vengas con idioteces...— les dijo, mientras se apartaba bruscamente la mano de Kensuke de su hombro— _Aquella_ puede defenderse muy bien sola.— luego, dándose cuenta del moretón que comenzaba a formársele a su mejor amigo, le preguntó a éste, preocupado— ¿Quién te hizo eso?

El chiquillo, no respondió, apenado, pero sus ojos se dirigieron hacia fuera, hacia Asuka y los vándalos. Comprendiendo todo, su compañero sólo se limitó a dar un hondo suspiro, y después de murmurar algunas maldiciones, se dirigió a paso lento a la pelea, deteniendo al encargado de la tienda de llamar a las autoridades, con un ademán.

Mientras tanto, la alemana se encontraba bastante ocupada con otros tres sicarios que se habían incorporado, sin darse cuenta que el primero sacaba de entre sus ropas una afilada navaja, con la intención de clavársela en la espalda, estando entretenida despachando a sus camaradas.

Con una ansia asesina, desenvainó el arma punzante de su envoltura, y con una mirada cruel y sanguinaria, con un aire de mortalidad, se le acercó lentamente a sus espaldas, sin que la niña se percatara. Cómo un tiburón, dio varias vueltas en círculo, hasta que sintió que era el momento, y se lanzó hacia ella, rápido cómo bala, y tan peligroso cómo una de esas. Empero, ese no iba a ser su día, al parecer. Antes de poder acercársele unos centímetros a la muchacha e infringirle una herida de muerte, sintió una presión tremenda, cómo de acero, apretó su muñeca, obligándole a soltar el puñal, y entonces se encontró con su nariz completamente rota por un potente codazo; empapado su rostro de borbotones de sangre caliente que le salían por la fractura, se vio tumbado en el suelo boca abajo, aplicando alguien a su brazo izquierdo una llave típica de la lucha libre, empujando el miembro hacia uno y sosteniendo con el pie el cuerpo del rival en el suelo. Kai lo tenía en la nuca del cholo y causaba un tremendo punzón jalando fuertemente el brazo, cómo si quisiera arrancárselo. Era obvio que no se quería andar por las ramas, y espetó fríamente al caído:

— Bonita navaja— le dijo, apreciando el cuchillo que había cachado en el aire, sosteniéndolo con la mano izquierda, mientras con la derecha seguía jalando hacia si mismo la extremidad del combatiente— la hoja rebasa los cuatro dedos... qué bien, qué bien. Y tenerla que usar contra una chiquilla pendeja, ¿No te da vergüenza, imbécil?

Al descubrir a su líder (aparentemente) capturado, la pandilla había dejado de pelear, al menos los que aún se encontraban de pie, qué serían unos cuatro de los siete que eran originalmente. Voltearon furiosos hacia el recién llegado, y también comenzaron a rodearlo, olvidando de momento a la pequeña de cabellera encendida. Ésta se sentía furiosa de que su compañero hubiera intervenido, cómo si no fuera capaz de descontar a los vagos, y a cada momento se encabritaba más y más.

Cuando uno quiso dar un paso hacia delante, el muchacho le lanzó magistralmente el arma punzo cortante, con una precisión milimétrica. La navaja silbó al cortar el aire y fue a encajarse justo en el muslo derecho del bandido, atravesándolo completamente, pero sin tocar una sola vena. Instantáneamente, el vago se deja caer sobre sí mismo, doliéndose de la pierna y profiriendo toda clase de blasfemias y maldiciones, loco por el dolor, tan frío cómo un cuchillo, literalmente. Unos hilillos de sangre recorrieron las costuras de su perforado pantalón y fueron a estrellarse, uno a uno, en el ardiente pavimento, tiñéndolo en algunas partes de rojo carmesí. La voz de Kai, quien tenía aún preso al líder, resonó cómo un trueno, paralizando a los presentes.

— ¡¡Nadie de ustedes se mueva, cabrones!!— y luego, se dirigió hacia su prisionero, hundiendo cada vez más su zapato tenis en la nuca del hombre, mientras jalaba violentamente su brazo— Más vale que les digas que no se acerquen... me pongo muy nervioso con tanta gente, y en un descuido... ¡ups!.. puedo quebrarte el cuello— hizo un poco más de presión con su pie, para que se diera cuenta que no bromeaba.

— ¡Háganle caso, babosos!— pronunció entre sollozos el fulano, cerrando los párpados del dolor— ¡Quédense dónde están, ahí dónde están!

El compacto grupo, compuesto de dos pares de sujetos, no muy convencidos, obedecieron la indicación y se petrificaron en su lugar; afortunadamente para los chiquillos, ninguno cargaba un arma de fuego con él.

— Bien, así está mejor— indicó el muchacho— Ahora, ¿Me pueden decir qué chingados pasó aquí?

Cómo pudo, el vándalo explicó lo sucedido, corroborado por las versiones de sus compañeros y de la propia Asuka. Luego de dar una ojeada a la máquina en cuestión desde dónde se encontraba, el chico calló por algunos instantes, reflexionando tal y cómo un juez lo hace antes de dictar la sentencia al acusado. Después de unos momentos, se expresó:

— Pues sí, esa máquina es muy difícil de pasar, yo lo sé— les dijo a todo mundo— Pero digo, todo fue un accidente, no había necesidad de ponerse a pelear cómo viles perros, ¿dónde está su dignidad?— reprendió, tanto a los vándalos, cómo a la muchacha, y soltando a su rehén. Cuando éste se encontraba de pie, adolorido, continuó, sacando su billetera de bolsillo— ¿Qué te parece si arreglamos esto sin los cuicos, con unos... 100 dólares?

El chiquillo sacó el verde billete de la cartera, agitándolo cómo bandera ante el cholo, a quien sus pupilas parecieron brillar de emoción. Con una plena sonrisa de oreja a oreja en su boca, arrancó cómo bólido el billete de las jóvenes manos, mientras él y sus hombres se retiraban a discreción, parándose cada cinco segundos para voltear y hacer un gesto de agradecimiento con las manos, locamente felices. Al fulano que tenía la navaja clavada en la pierna, viendo cómo se alejaba también, lastimosamente y renqueando, el niño le indicó alegremente, desde dónde estaba:

— ¡Cuídate esa pierna, cuate!— gritó mientras extendía el brazo para saludarlo.

El pandillero, dándose por aludido, se volteó hacia él y correspondió al gesto, levantando el brazo igualmente, con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro, para luego desaparecer por el horizonte, arrastrando la pierna, junto con sus compañeros.

Al desaparecer por completo la pandilla, Kai lanzó un hondo suspiro, y haciendo ademán de retirarse a su objetivo original, que era jugar, le indicó alegremente a Asuka:

— Creo que eso fue todo, ¿No?

La alemana frunció el ceño y apretó rubicunda los dientes, para luego asestarle dos bofetadas rápidas, en ambos lados del rostro.

— ¡¿Quién te crees que eres, tarado?!— reclamó furiosa— ¡¡No necesito de tu puta ayuda, ni hoy ni nunca!! ¿Me entiendes? ¡¡No soy cómo tus inútiles amigos, para que me andes salvando a cada rato!! ¡ Tenía todo perfectamente controlado, hasta que se te ocurrió llegar, agitando tu mugroso dinero por todos lados!— y luego remató, tomando bastante aire, en un grito afónico— ¡¡NO TE NECESITO, PENDEJO!!

Después de sus interminables reclamos, desairada, sólo dio media vuelta completa, dándoles la espalda a los muchachos, y emprendió la marcha hacia el Cuartel, doblando en una callecita, apenas pronunciando un seco y desabrido "Nos vemos".

Kai se tornó indiferente ante la tormenta, y observaba a la chiquilla alejarse, acariciando sus rojas mejillas. Desde un principio supuso que pasaría todo aquello. Sabía muy bien lo independiente y orgullosa que era la chiquilla, y de cómo reaccionaría en una situación así. Comprendía qué se sentía humillada y tratada cómo si fuera una imbécil; por todo eso desde un principio no quiso intervenir en el conflicto, pero aún así se dejó persuadir por vengar a Shinji, y ni siquiera supo quién fue el que lo golpeó. Dirigió su mirada hacia sus compañeros, que lo observaban de cerca. Su vista reflejaba esa expresión tan usual de él de "Te lo dije." El trío no encontraba que decirle en esos momentos, ninguno de ellos. Sólo le rehuían la fría mirada que les dirigía.

El muchacho, profiriendo otro profundo suspiro de lamento, volvió al artefacto que originalmente pretendía ocupar, sacando una moneda de su bolsillo; pero de nuevo fue interrumpido, justo cuando iba a depositar la ficha en la ranura.

— Este... ¿No vas a ir al Cuartel?— le interrogó tímidamente su amigo.

— ¿Cuartel?— respondió— ¿Pues qué hora es?

— Las 3 en punto— le contestó Kensuke, mirando su reloj.

El muchacho, frustrado de nueva cuenta, profirió algunas palabras altisonantes, malhumorado, y se introdujo la moneda en el bolsillo, saliendo del local bastante molesto, siendo sucedido en su camino por los otros tres.

El cuarto es oscuro y huele un poco a moho. Ó tal vez es el olor de la sensación de varios rivales vencidos, y de múltiples victorias. La beldad militar, Misato Katsuragi, reflexiona acerca de esto, inconscientemente, mientras el proyector de imágenes hace su trabajo y pone en pantalla la batalla anterior del modelo de producción, con el particular ronroneo que hace la máquina, tal si cómo fuera un felino. Ritsuko y ella observan la filmación, aunque sólo la primera parece poner interés, ya que para la otra resultaba tedioso el tener que observar aquello una vez más. Ya había visto todo lo que tenía que ver, en el lugar de los hechos; ella había estado ahí, y pudo observar la situación y captarla mejor que el camarógrafo de la milicia que filmó todas aquellas imágenes. Sin intención de ocultar su aburrimiento, un tremendo bostezo se le escapa de la garganta y labios. No obstante, su compañera lucía más interesada en la grabación, quedándose en silencio por algunos instantes, en una actitud meditabunda tan usual en las personas de su profesión.

— Aunque se haya apoyado en la fuerza de la flota europea de la O.N.U— pronunció, mientras observaba al enorme robot rojo saltar de aquí para allá tripulado por Asuka— La unidad 02 ha derrotado al blanco en cuatro minutos aproximadamente.

Misato se sintió aún más aburrida, al sentir acercarse el inevitable discurso en términos estratégicos y científicos, y sin poder hacer nada, sólo se dejó caer pesadamente en una silla, esperando que todo acabara pronto.

Y, en efecto, la rubia continuó:

— Las pruebas que le hemos realizado son contundentes. Tanto cómo la capacidad de juicio para esquivar el peligro, cómo la técnica de pilotaje, son perfectas.— bebiendo un sorbo de la inseparable taza de café de la tarde, concluyó— La capacidad del Tercer Niño es mejor de lo que me esperaba.

Su amiga contempló el techo, agradecida por que la declamación de su compañera fuera bastante breve, mucho más de lo usual, y luego le espetó:

— ¿Pero qué demonios era esa cosa?— preguntó, poniéndose de pie— No era un ángel, ¿verdad?

— Así es— contestó despreocupada la médica— No poseía un código genético azul, ó un núcleo. Posiblemente era una mutación producida por los efectos ambientales del Segundo Impacto. Es una lástima que el estudio de ese cadáver no sea una prioridad.

En ese momento, fue interrumpida por la llegada de los chiquillos, por lo menos dos de ellos: Shinji y Asuka, reportándose a su superior. La militar, contenta por la entrada de los niños, los recibió entusiasmada, viendo una salida del laberinto de ociosidad y de tedio en el que se había sumergido durante una hora. Sin embargo, resaltó dos cosas que no encajaban ahí:

— ¿Dónde está Kai?— preguntó extrañada, volteando a todos lados en busca de su protegido.

La muchacha de cabellera encendida, a la sola mención del nombre de ese individuo, disgustada e indignada , frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos, sin proferir palabra. Shinji fue quien le contestó a la mujer.

— Fue primero al muelle de embarque de la unidad Z.

— Ay que lástima... y yo que quería jugar un rato con él...— se lamentó, suspirando. Pero se repuso de inmediato, al notar la herida que llevaba consigo el muchacho en su rostro— ¿Dónde te hicieron ese moretón?— le interrogó a quemarropa, acercándose a la mejilla del niño para apreciar mejor el golpe.

— Bueno... fue... cuando... que...— balbuceó el chico, intimidado por la cercanía de la militar que seguía auscultándolo con la mirada, desconcertada.

Entonces, la alemana intervino en su favor, antes que confesara algo que la comprometiera ante sus superiores.

— ¡Oh, perdóname por favor!— le suplicó al niño, dirigiéndose hacia él con gesto mortificado— ¡Todo ha sido mi culpa! ¿Verdad?

— ¿A qué te refieres?— respondieron al unísono sus tres acompañantes.

— Hace un rato, yo iba de compras— comenzó a explicarse— cuando un granuja me empezó a molestar. Shinji iba pasando por ahí y me ayudó.

El muchacho quedó sorprendido ante la increíble versión de la muchacha, petrificado, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, la chiquilla se le acercó lentamente, y sin que nadie se diera cuenta le proporcionó un pellizco en los glúteos, sin que el joven se pudiera defender, parándose en la punta de los pies.

— No es muy común que Shinji ayude a alguien en esa clase de problemas— observó Misato, extrañada ante aquella revelación.

— Es la verdad— le repudió la alemana— Se comportó como todo un valiente.

La mujer se cruzó de brazos y se asomó al pasillo, con la esperanza de que Kai apareciera de un momento a otro, mientras que la muchacha le advertía en voz baja al niño:

— Si sueltas la sopa, me las vas a pagar, ¿Eh?

El joven se dolía de su situación, y ahora conocía bien a Asuka, lo suficiente cómo para pasar a ser parte de la horda de sujetos que la detestaba. Pero por muy mal que lo tratara, él no deseaba odiarla. Deseaba comprenderla.

El día pasa sin demás pormenores, al igual que la mañana siguiente en la escuela. Ya era Martes. El tiempo seguía su camino, y también la vida, que parecía nunca detenerse ni para descansar, al igual que la adorable niña rubia, que venía quejándose con sus compañeros desde que salieron de la escuela, y aún continuaba con sus reclamos, mientras caminaban por los corredores del Geo Frente.

— ¡Ay, pero qué aburrido!— gritó en un reclamo, mientras se colgaba su mochila en la espalda— Se los juro, el colegio japonés es soporífero. ¡El nivel es bajísimo!

— ¿Ves ahora por qué siempre me quiero dormir en clase?— le dijo Kai, y volteando hacia ella le sugirió— Así que, ¿Porqué mejor no me dejas dormir en paz, ahora que ya entiendes el motivo?

— Pero entonces, ¿Con quién voy a hablar y a molestar todo ese tiempo?— contestó alegremente la alemana, pellizcándole cariñosamente las mejillas, sonriéndole.

El joven quedó desconcertado, ante la extraña actitud de la muchacha. Ayer, estaba molesta sin querer dirigirle la mirada, y ahora le sonreía cándidamente mientras le hacía un cariño. "¿Será por los ciclos menstruales?" pensó el chico, buscando alguna explicación para el esporádico carácter de la alemana.

— ¿A mí que me reclaman?— se defendió Shinji— Yo no tengo la culpa de eso.

— ¿Y ese maestro es burro ó qué? — continuó Asuka, deteniéndose en medio del corredor— Ha hablado horas y horas, aceptando sin problema toda la información falsa que ha distribuido el gobierno...

— Perdona— la interrumpió Rei, quien sorpresivamente apareció detrás de ella— ¿Me dejas pasar?

Apenada, la rubia se quitó de enfrente, en el acto. Sin embargo, después fue tras ella, dándole alcance.

— ¡Oye!— le dijo— ¡Espera, Primer Niño!

— ¿Qué quieres?— le preguntó la chiquilla, deteniéndose en su camino para confrontarla.

— Dicen que al comandante Ikari le caes muy bien— le espetó, con su sonrisa picardona, pero después remató fríamente— ¿Porqué será, si no has obtenido buenos resultados?

La muchacha sólo repetía lo que había escuchado a unos técnicos meses antes, en la estación europea de NERV, no obstante, le pareció atinado acosarla con aquella cuestión.

— ¿Y a mí qué me preguntas?— pronunció su contrincante, mientras proseguía con su camino, ignorándola monumentalmente, cosa que molestó bastante a la chiquilla de cabellera encendida, quien la tomó violentamente por su hombro derecho.

— ¡Mírame cuándo me hablas!— le reclamó con gran coraje— ¡¡No me menosprecies sólo porque eres la consentida del jefe!!

"Sí, deben ser las menstruaciones" volvió a reflexionar Kai, explicándose el constante cambio de actitudes de la extranjera, mientras se prestaba a quitársela de encima a su amada. Aunque su amigo se le adelantó de inmediato, sosteniendo de una manera tosca el brazo de la rubia, mientras demandaba con voz potente y decidida, algo inusual en él:

— ¡BASTA!— ordenó.

Asuka, Kai, y hasta la misma Rei lo observaron algunos segundos, mudos de asombro; los tres pensaron lo mismo: "¿Y a éste cuándo le salió lo respondón?" La rubia interrumpió de tajo sus reflexiones, zafándose de un manotazo de la mano del muchacho.

— Entonces— le dijo— Ni Misato ni ustedes van a conseguir nada.

Y después de avanzar unos pasos, los amonestó:

— ¡¡DESGRACIADOS!!— para salir corriendo del lugar, dándole la espalda a sus tres compañeros pilotos, alejándose a toda máquina de ahí.

— Apuesto que nadie se esperaba eso— indicó en tono de chanza Kai, mientras contemplaba a la alemana retirarse, con sus cabellos iluminados flotando en el aire mientras se desplazaba.

— Creo que nos ha mal interpretado, (ó nosotros a ella)— respondió su compinche— Me pregunto si podremos llevarnos bien con ella.

— ¿A quién le importa?— contestó su amigo, indiferente a todo lo que pasó, y hasta divertido por la chusca reacción (según él) de la mocosa. De golpe, sintió un escalofrío y aquella sensación que en ocasiones le embargaba, cómo punzadas en todo el cuerpo, y volteó desconcertado a todas partes, esperando lo que de un momento a otro iba a ser, de manera inevitable, confirmado.

— Lo dije antes y lo afirmo ahora— pronunció despreocupada Rei, sin saber lo que aquejaba a su pareja— Si me ordenan ser amiga suya, lo haré, y si no...

La repentina alarma de ataque, y la voz desesperada de Misato en las bocinas, requiriendo su presencia, la interrumpieron en su comunicado. Aquello sólo podía significar algo: ataque de ángel. Kai sonrió satisfecho y contento por no haberse equivocado en su predicción.

Minutos antes de confirmarse el ataque, la doctora Akagi se encontraba revisando el estado de las cuatro unidades Evangelion, moviendo magistralmente sus dedos por el teclado de su terminal, analizando rápidamente la información desplegada en la pantalla; ensimismada en el análisis del mantenimiento de los robots, no notó al hombre que se acercaba lenta y cautelosamente hacia ella, por la espalda.

Abruptamente, Kaji la tomó por detrás, abrazándola sentada en la silla. La rubia se sobresaltó a la primera impresión de tan súbita sorpresa, pero cerciorándose después de la identidad del atacante, quedó tranquilizada completamente.

— Kaji— pronunció, volteándose al recién llegado— Cuanto tiempo sin verte...

— Los hombres de NERV son una bola de estúpidos si ignoran a una mujer tan bella cómo tú— le respondió, utilizando el acento de casanova tan usual en él— Tal vez ... yo mismo deba ser el que te corteje— continuó, estrechando su pecho más y más en la espalda de la mujer.

Ésta, apenada y con sus mejillas completamente encendidas a causa del rubor, apenas si pudo resistirse al encanto de aquel hombre tan carismático, otrora amante de su mejor amiga.

— No digas cosas que no tienes intención de hacer— le dijo, intentando ocultar su sonrojo— y por favor, quita la mano de _ahí_.— refiriéndose a la cercanía que tenía la mano de su amigo a su pecho.

El hombre obedeció al instante la indicación, dejando libre a la prisionera y volteándose hacia la pared, justo dónde Misato le contemplaba, furiosa y con una expresión en su rostro que asustaría a cualquiera; todo aquello no había sido más que un ardid para molestar a la militar, quien se encontraba de espaldas de la escena, hojeando sin poner atención un libro, entretenida en mirar aquella conspiración hacia ella. Cómo dirían por ahí, en la guerra y en el amor...

— _Oh, Lord..._— exclamó el hombre, ante la colérica mirada de su ex mujer— ¡Ahí está una muchacha que me mira con muy malos ojos!

Aquello había sido la gota que derramó el vaso de agua para la beldad militar, un desafío lanzado directamente en contra de su persona, y esta vez no lo iba a pasar por alto, esta vez confrontaría al enemigo y saldría victoriosa, cómo en las batallas antes libradas. Emperrada, cerró de golpe el ignorado libro que cargaba en sus manos, en pose de leerlo sin poner atención, y le reclamó a su contrincante:

— ¡¡Ya estuvo bien!!— gritó a todo pulmón, a la par que se dirigía cómo un tanque hacia Kaji— ¡¿Porqué siempre haces lo mismo?! ¡No escarmientas! ¿Verdad?— dijo, haciendo que el hombre se recargara hasta la pared del fondo de la habitación, con su asedio, mientras le amenazaba con el dedo índice.

Kaji, divirtiéndose de lo lindo al hacer enfadar así a Misato, continuaba chanceándola.

— Es que yo soy así— se defendió, poniendo sus manos al frente, cómo si se estuviera rindiendo.

— Si van a pelear, mejor vayan afuera— pronunció agotada Ritsuko, mientras daba el último sorbo a su taza de cafeína, enfadada de haber sido interrumpida en su trabajo.

— Pero entre tú y yo ya no hay nada— siguió diciéndole el hombre a la militar, y luego, con un dejo de malicia, expresó cándidamente, guiñándole un ojo— ¿Ó no será que aún sientes algo por mí, pequeña? ¿Eh? ¿Qué dices?

Misato frunció el ceño, y sacó a asomarse tímidamente a su labio inferior, cómo si estuviera haciendo un berrinche de niño, quedándose sólo con esa iracunda mirada por algunos momentos, muda, cómo si aquel comentario le hubiera pegado al clavo del asunto.

— ¡¡¡NI LO SUEÑES!!!— replicó con todas sus fuerzas, mientras daba un fuerte puñetazo justo a lado de dónde se encontraba la cabeza del antiguo novio, abollando un poco la pared. Al parecer, la sugerencia del hombre no se había acercado a la realidad, y la militar escondía mucha más fuerza de la que aparentaba tener, también.

— Aunque me haya dejado llevar por un arrebato juvenil— continuó Misato— salir contigo fue el peor error de mi vida.— concluyó, dándole la espalda de nueva cuenta a su viejo amor.

Kaji por su parte, contempló algunos instantes, asombrado, la pequeña abolladura humeante que la militar había realizado en la pared con su puño, e ignorando el peligro, la siguió cucando, cómo un chiquillo continúa molestando a los animales enjaulados; se me ocurre otro refrán muy popular, digno para una ocasión cómo esta: "No te subas a la barda, porque te vas a caer."

— ¿Porqué estás tan enojada?— preguntó alegremente, libre de su cautiverio— Te van a salir arrugas en la cara...

— ¡Cállate!— fue lo que obtuvo por respuesta, de una capitana Katsuragi muy irritada.

Hubieran podido continuar eternamente con la reyerta, de no ser interrumpidos de tajo por la melancólica alarma que se dejo escuchar en todo el cuartel, poniendo a todo mundo en guardia, o sacándolo de quicio, cómo fue el caso de algunos empleados, hartos de escucharla tan seguido.

— ¿Qué sucede?— interrogó a sus acompañantes la doctora Akagi, volteando hacia el techo cómo si de ahí fuera a caer la respuesta.

— ¿Otro simulacro?— fue la suposición inmediata de su compañera.

En el centro de mando era el único lugar dónde no reinaba la incertidumbre; la información que circulaba ahí era ésta:

— Hemos recibido un mensaje del crucero de vigilancia "Haruna"... Se ha descubierto un objeto submarino gigante en el mar de la península de Kii.— comunicó Maya Ibuki— En este momento están mandando los datos vía Internet.

Shigeru examinó profundamente la información recién llegada algunos momentos, en su pantalla, y después de compararlos con otros anteriores, exclamó alarmado:

— ¡Su código genético es azul! ¡Es un ángel!

Los líderes no se fueron por las ramas ni esperaron a que aquellos datos fueran corroborados, y de inmediato, Fuyutski, en lo más alto del centro de mando y con el comandante a su lado, ordenó con firme decisión, sin vacilar un solo instante:

— ¡Qué todas las unidades del primer grupo se dispongan para el combate!

Y en el acto, Misato, también sin andarse por rodeos, tomó la radio de la consola de Ritsuko, y de inmediato voceó a los chiquillos por las bocinas de las instalaciones, que fue cuando ellos escucharon la alarma.

— ¡¡Todos los pilotos repórtense al centro de mando!!— pronunció a través del aparato— ¡¡Prepárense para atacar!!

Asuka fue la primera en pegar carrera a los vestidores, entusiasmada por su primer batalla en el Japón, disipándose por completo su rabia interior, con la nueva convicción de demostrar sus habilidades de pilotaje perfectamente. Quién parecía tener algo de prisa también era Kai, quien se apresuró a darle alcance a la alemana, cómo si estuvieran en una competencia de velocidad; hacía por lo menos dos meses que él no peleaba cuerpo a cuerpo con un ángel, y sentía que se había comenzado a entumirse, cayendo en el error de creer momentáneamente que todo aquello no era más que una contienda deportiva. Hasta comenzó a pelearse con la chiquilla para ver quién era el que llegaba primero.

Shinji y Rei, por su parte, no tenían prisa por llegar, a diferencia de sus dos compañeros. La muchacha ya sabía de las condiciones en las que se encontraba su unidad Evangelion, por lo que ni siquiera pensaba en cambiar de atuendo, y en Shinji era algo típico el no mostrar agrado en arriesgar su vida peleando.

Afuera, sólo unas cuantas unidades de artillería y de la fuerza aérea se desplazaban por la zona, cómo insectos errantes, muy diferente a anteriores ataques donde haya intervenido la milicia nipona contra las criaturas celestiales. Los helicópteros sobrevolaban la zona casi al ras del agua, persiguiendo aquella enorme silueta negra que se movía lentamente y se podía divisar desde el fondo del océano, a riesgo de su propia vida, para poder enviar todos los datos que fueran posibles al Geo Frente. Los escasos tanques de los que disponían en esos momentos desfilaban cómo carros alegóricos por las carreteras, en busca de la playa, mientras que los que tripulaban aquellos vehículos se maldecían por su mala suerte.

— El sistema de intercepción del distrito 5 de Tokio 3 fue dañado severamente en el anterior combate— recitaba la militar por los comunicadores a sus tropas, incluyendo a los pilotos— En esta batalla, tendría un rendimiento nulo. Por lo tanto, derribaremos al blanco en cuanto toque tierra— continuaba mientras se ataviaba de su chamarra roja y una boina de igual coloración, al tiempo que ingresaba a una unidad de observación móvil con su tripulación lista— ¡¡Esta vez atacaremos de golpe!!

Los pilotos Eva ya estaban listos y en sus respectivos robots Evangelion. Tal y cómo se lo esperaba Rei, los designados para la misión fueron todos excepto ella, lo que la decepcionaba y desesperaba de sobremanera.

Kai y Asuka estaban impacientes porque el ataque comenzara. Se movían nerviosamente en sus cabinas, haciéndoseles la espera eterna. El chico se la pasaba apresurando a todo mundo desde adentro del gigantesco aparato, harto de tanto estar esperando las indicaciones; ni siquiera habían sido trasladados a la superficie aún, y eso que estuvieron entrenando varias veces el procedimiento de abordaje y desembarque. Él se había puesto el traje de conexión en tiempo récord, y eso que no le agradaba el tenerlo puesto, muestra de lo desesperado que se encontraba por un combate real. La alemana también se consumía en ansias por atacar, pero ella sabía ocultarlo muy bien, poniendo un gesto de meditación profunda, tranquila a primera vista, aunque sólo hubiera bastado con poner atención al movimiento de sus pies y manos para comprobar también su impaciencia. El muchacho agradeció cuando por fin escuchó el timbre de voz de su madre adoptiva por la audio visión. ( Un aparato que sustituye al teléfono ó la radio, permitiendo ver la imagen de la persona con quién se habla por medio de una pantalla.)

— Las unidades 01, 02 y Z se alternarán para realizar ataques discontinuos y se aproximarán al objetivo.— indicó— En cuanto lleguen a la superficie súrtanse de energía y pónganse en formación, ¿Entendido?

En ese momento sus lanzaderas se pusieron en movimiento, llevándolos al estrecho laberinto de túneles que los llevaría a suelo firme.

— ¿Tanto esperar nomás para eso?— le reclamó molesto Kai.

— Ay, no empieces...— suplicó la militar, ignorándolo.

— ¡Yo sí estoy de acuerdo, Misato!— lisonjeó la chiquilla de cabellera encendida, con una expresión alegre en su rostro.

— Cielos, me pasma ver sus diferentes caras— murmuró Shinji, entre dientes.

En el momento que acabó de pronunciar su frase, una pantalla se abrió repentinamente en su equipo de comunicación, sorprendiéndolo bruscamente.

— Te oí, ¿Eh?— le replicó la extranjera. — En realidad, yo podría hacerlo sola— aclaró dándose aires de superioridad, y luego se dirigió a ambos muchachos, en tono sarcástico— Y por favor, traten de no meter la pata, cretinos...

El paseo se cortó abruptamente y las plataformas se detuvieron en seco, una tras de otra, desalojando a los ocupantes en la superficie, a unos cuanto kilómetros de la costa.

Una vez que estuvieron asegurados en la superficie, Maya les indicó por el siempre abierto canal de comunicación:

— Unidades Eva, despeguen en línea recta por ruta 26.

Obedeciendo el señalamiento casi en el acto, los tres gigantes de metal abandonaron sus plataformas para internarse entre el poblado costero, auspiciados por los edificios y ruinas que se interponían entre ellos y el mar.

Era imposible para las personas el pasar desapercibida sus presencias: a cada paso que daban, cualquier cosa que no estaba firmemente fijada al suelo comenzaba a agitarse violentamente de lado a lado; hasta los edificios retumbaban con cada pisada suya, cómo si quisieran hacerse a un lado para dejar pasar a los titanes artificiales.

El sólo ver la luz del sol reflejada en las brillantes armaduras de colores que protegían a las gigantescas máquinas, era una solemne visión. Era todo lo que necesitaban los técnicos y soldados de NERV para convencerse que todo iba a salir muy bien. Al verlos desfilar por las calles, tan imponentes y majestuosos, inalcanzables, cómo si fueran los dueños de todo lo que les rodeaba, hacían creer a todo aquel que pudiera contemplarlos en toda su magnitud que nada en la Tierra ni en el Cielo podría derrotar a sus poderosos guardianes construidos de acero. Ni siquiera reclamaban por los consecutivos y pequeños terremotos que ocasionaban con su andar, y que hacían que los automóviles brincaran 15 centímetros desde el suelo, que los vidrios y cristales estuvieran a punto de romperse y de que ellos estuvieran agazapados en refugios bajo tierra.

Antes que la energía interna finalizara para las unidades 01 y 02, los tres pilotos ya habían alcanzado los camiones que cargaban las grandes baterías que les suministraban los cables energéticos y que a su vez les suministraban combustible eléctrico para que pudieran funcionar a la perfección.

Las unidades Eva se inclinaron ligeramente hacia los vehículos para coger los enormes cables, mismos que conectaron en los mecanismos instalados en sus espaldas, llenándolos de poder con duración indefinida, siempre y cuando no rompieran la conexión.

— Cable umbilical conectado— pronunciaban al terminar la acción.

Y aunque no lo necesitara, también el modelo especial hizo lo mismo, conectando el susodicho mecanismo en su espalda.

— ¿No que podías prescindir del cable umbilical, súper chico?— preguntó extrañada Asuka, haciendo un notable énfasis en la última expresión, sabiendo lo mucho que le molestaba aquella designación al muchacho.

— Bah, apenas vamos empezando— respondió de forma serena el joven— Mejor me voy por lo seguro, y si se llegara a dar el caso, lo único que tengo que hacer es romper la conexión y elevar la coordinación.

A pesar de que aquello contenía algo de verdad, en realidad lo hacía porque mientras más sincronizado estuviera con el Evangelion, mayor sería el daño que él recibiría cuando golpearan al robot. Por lo tanto, decidió acentarse en un nivel satisfactorio de un 100 ; era sorprendente y a la vez sobrenatural y aterradora la forma en la que el chiquillo podía aumentar ó disminuir a voluntad el nivel de coordinación con la máquina. A más de alguna persona que conformaba parte del personal científico del Geo Frente le había producido terribles migrañas al intentar descifrar el cómo y el porqué de aquella insólita habilidad.

— ¡Ah, y deja de llamarme súper chico! ¿Me entiendes, mensa?— le reclamó a la extranjera mientras enfilaban hacia la playa, ahora atravesando las ruinas de los antiguos edificios que solían estar ahí antes del Segundo Impacto— Ese nombre es muy estúpido y denigrante, cómo tú, va contra todo lo que creo. ¿Porqué mejor no me dices "Bati- chico" ó "Chico- araña?

— No se me pega la gana— concluyó la alemana, cortando de tajo las súplicas del muchacho.

Shinji, por su parte, iba callado y ensimismado, cómo era típico de él en aquellas ocasiones. No podía entender cómo era que sus compañeros siempre tomaran todo aquello tan a la ligera: Kai, Rei, Asuka, nunca les parecía importar el tener que arriesgar de ese modo su existencia. ¿Porqué razones lo harían? Y quizá lo más importante, la pregunta que se había planteado eternamente: ¿Porqué lo hacía él? A lo mejor era por que era lo único que le quedaba, ya que sólo una vez que se convirtió en piloto la gente comenzó a quererlo y estimarlo. Tal vez era eso, ó tal vez no...

Se detuvo. Habían llegado al fin al mar. Comenzó a aferrarse al arma que había agarrado atrás, cómo si se tratase de un amuleto. En unos momentos más, empezaría de nuevo a luchar y no podía evitar el sentir miedo e incertidumbre de lo que pasaría. Kai fue el primero en ingresar a las aguas, ignorando las penas de su patiño, mientras que la pequeña extranjera se veía un poco indecisa en si entrar ó no. Aún recordaba los pormenores de su última aventura marina y todos los percances que ella y los otros muchachos habían sufrido.

— Adelante— la invitó Misato, al observar su incertidumbre— puedes entrar con toda confianza, ya que el agua salada no dañará el desempeño de tu unidad. Ese problema ya ha sido resuelto.

— Pues si es así...— completó la chiquilla, animada, al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a saltar entre los edificios destruidos, para darle alcance a la unidad Z. Shinji la siguió pausadamente, con una extrema cautela.

La muchacha cargaba con una gigantesca lanza a escala del Evangelion, la cual portaba y sabía utilizar magistralmente, cómo un hermoso arte, al igual que todo lo que realizaba; mientras que en contraste, Shini se había inclinado por algo un poco más tosco y no tan estético, ya que se había hecho de una también enorme metralleta, a igual escala de su robot, la cual tenía capacidad de disparar 50 tiros de 80 milímetros por segundo. Por su parte, Kai llevaba consigo, enfundada, la misma espada que había usado la primera vez que pilotó al Eva Z. Y si se daba el caso y necesitaba atacar a distancia, bien se las podía arreglar con sus rayos ópticos.

Cuando llegaron al límite de tolerancia, con el agua de mar llegándoles a las pantorrillas, se detuvieron, para poder formar una alineación de ataque. A lo lejos podía divisarse con facilidad aquella colosal silueta que se movía por debajo de las aguas, aproximándose a los niños.

— A la hora que quieras— pronunció con bastante confianza la niña.

Sin saber exactamente porqué, a raíz de esos múltiples presentimientos que tenía, Kai volteó de reojo hacia dónde se encontraba el modelo de producción, justo a lado suyo. Pero no lo observó en su estado actual: fuerte, vigoroso, invencible. No, lo contempló cómo en una visión. Sus oídos comenzaron a zumbarle, mientras las brumas comenzaban a cubrir su conciencia, llevándolo momentáneamente a la tierra de los sueños. Un sudor frío comenzó a recorrer su frente, al igual que unos tremendos escalofríos su columna vertebral.

Estaba en un campo verde y fértil; la vida abundaba y crecía en ese lugar, excepto en su centro, dónde la muerte rondaba, acechando a todo desprevenido. Siguió un hilo de líquido carmesí que posaba en el suelo, hasta su origen. No era un líquido cualquiera, era la tan mencionada sangre. La sangre de Asuka, que brotaba cómo manantial en aquel jardín. La pobre estaba atravesada de lado a lado por varias varas de metal negro y oxidado, que la mantenían clavada al suelo, boca arriba. Una parvada de buitres comenzó a rondarla, y cuando menos se lo esperaba, uno se lanzó sobre un pedazo de carne suyo, arrancándoselo salvajemente con su pico, y luego vino otro, y después de éste otro más, así que hasta que toda la parvada estaba encima de ella, devorándola. Pero aún seguía con vida mientras era engullida por los carroñeros sin escrúpulos. Con su decisión y coraje habitual, extendía una mano hacia el cielo, cómo si esperara algo. Entonces, entre todo ese tumulto de sangre, carne, alas, picos y plumas, ella pronunció con voz firme y entendible:

— ¡¡Ayúdenme!!— aquello no era un grito de súplica, sino de rabia y de demanda, tan característico en ella.

— Asuka— murmuró el joven, impávido.

El muchacho contemplaba esa escena atónito, sin poder atender a la demanda de su compañera, cuando abruptamente fue transportado de nuevo a la realidad.

— ¿Qué dijiste?— fue lo primero que percibió a su retorno, la interrogante de la extranjera.

— ¿Eh?— musitó el muchacho, desconcertado por el reciente cambio de entorno, pelando desmesuradamente los ojos, volteando hacia todos lados, cómo si quisiera convencerse de algo.

— Dijiste mi nombre— le aclaró Asuka, molesta por su repentina ignorancia— ¿Qué diablos quieres?

— Ah, sí...— balbuceó el muchacho, e indeciso, se hizo de un colchón— Este... ¡Cállate! ¿Quieres? Que estás poniendo nervioso a Shinji con tantas sandeces que dices...

— ¡Eso no es cierto!— se defendió Shinji, volteando hacia donde él se encontraba.

Ni la muchacha ni su amigo le respondieron ya, haciendo caso omiso de su disculpa, estaban concentrados en sí mismos, a la par que seguían con la mirada clavada en el océano, vigilando constantemente aquella sombra que se dirigía directo a ellos.

Los tres estaban inmóviles, sosteniendo sus armas ferozmente, listos para usarlas de un momento a otro. Sin embargo, Kai no estaba del todo concentrado, reflexionando la visión que tuvo... ¿Qué fue todo eso? Era la primera vez que le pasaba, y no sabía porqué. ¿Sería todo eso metafórico, ó profético, quizás? "Ojalá que sí" pensó en tono de chanza y sonriendo forzadamente, tratando de calmarse y relajarse, cómo estaba antes de sus alucines; más no lo consiguió. Aún seguía bastante confuso y tenso cuando Shinji dijo mortificado, apuntando su arma:

— Ya está aquí— pronunció, frunciendo el entrecejo.

De inmediato, un gran torrente de agua se elevó a las alturas, dejando salir libre a la criatura frente a los chiquillos y empapándolos a ellos por sorpresa. Era un ángel, no había la menor vacilación al respecto. Siempre tan extraños, eternamente surrealistas, cómo pinturas de dicho movimiento. Pero por lo menos, éste tenía una forma humanoide para pelear con él a la antigua, cuerpo a cuerpo. En sí, sus brazos y piernas formaban dos arcos completamente opuestos, de color negro y blanco, poseedor también de una diminuta cabeza blanca que comenzaba a identificar a los de su clase, cómo rasgo físico.

¡Yo iré primero!— expresó entusiasmada la alemana, mientras blandía con satisfacción

la lanza en sus manos— ¡Cúbranme!— les dijo a sus dos compañeros mientras se precipitaba rápidamente donde el coloso.

De inmediato, sin objetar nada, Ikari comenzó a disparar el contenido de su arma en contra del monstruo, mientras su compañera de dirigía hacia esa cosa cómo un tigre.

Las balas producían unos extraños zumbidos metálicos al aplastarse de lleno en contra del recién activado campo A.T de la bestia, cómo era de esperarse; sin embargo, continuaba empeñado en dispararle varias veces, buscando mantenerle ocupado. Entonces, pudo contemplar el Núcleo del titán, y misteriosamente, estaba dividido en tres partes iguales, cada una de distinto color. ¿Qué era lo que quería decir ese núcleo dividido?

Mientras él se preguntaba eso, la muchacha se impulsó con el pie derecho sobre una ruina de un edificio, tomando el suficiente vuelo para pegar tremendo salto. Después que quitó los pies de aquella derruida construcción, ésta se colapsó sobre sí misma. Ya en el aire, maniobró cómo lo haría una gimnasta medallista y le cayó de pleno a la criatura por encima de su campo protector, utilizando magistralmente su pica para partirlo en dos partes.

— ¡Bravo!— aplaudió Misato— ¡Muy bien hecho, Asuka!

— No ha sido un enemigo difícil— le respondió la chiquilla, regodeándose y bastante orgullosa de su primer triunfo. De seguro esto le subiría bastante puntos, ó por lo menos era lo que creía en esos momentos.

— ¡Es increíble!— le dijo Shinji a su compinche— ¿Cómo es que logra moverse de ese modo?

Kai no le respondió, Estaba bastante ocupado en devolverle los ademanes groseros que la pequeña rubia le dirigía por el videófono. Sacar la lengua ó el párpado, hacer una señal con el dedo medio ó el puño, todo era valido en la forma de llevarse de aquellos dos. Pero entonces, volteando de reojo hacia dónde estaba la extranjera, él y su amigo pudieron percatarse que el enemigo no estaba del todo muerto, cómo pretendía hacer creer.

— ¡Cuidado!— pronunciaron los dos al unísono, para que después Shinji completara— ¡Todavía se mueve!

Creyendo que era una broma de parte de sus compañeros, ella volteó distraídamente, sólo para encontrar no uno, sino tres cuerpos en pie. El ángel se había regenerado, y multiplicado su número, aparentemente, mientras la chiquilla estaba de espaldas.

— ¡¿Qué diablos es eso?!— exclamó sobresaltada, mientras pegaba un salto hacia la retaguardia. Sus ojos parecían salírsele de sus órbitas, debido al asombro.

— ¡¡Era una trampa!!— aseguró Misato— ¡¡Tengan cuidado, van hacia ustedes!!

Sin ningún tipo de aviso, las ahora tres criaturas, se sumergieron cómo delfines a las profundidades marinas, intentando tomarlos por sorpresa. Cada una designó a un piloto que atacar. Así, los chiquillos se afianzaron de sus armas lo mejor que pudieron, esperando el inevitable contraataque de parte de los ángeles. Al ver las líneas de agua saliendo a chorro, más o menos calculaban cuando su oponente saldría del agua, Así, al ver aquellas pequeñas manos con un trío de ridículos dedos, Shinji comenzó a disparar su metralleta de improviso, soltando un grito de desesperación. Al contrario, sus otros dos compañeros esperaron hasta tener frente a sí al enemigo para poder atacar.

De improviso, a la muchacha le saltó delante de ella una de esas criaturas, y sin perder tiempo, Asuka descargó todo el peso de su lanza en el recién llegado, abriéndole una rajada en su costado, que iba desde dónde estaban los hombros hasta su estómago (ó lo que sea que tuviera ahí). La cosa se quedó de pie, inmóvil por algunos instantes, al punto que la chiquilla llegó a pensar que por fin lo había matado. Sin embargo, luego de unos cuantos momentos, eso se volvió a regenerar tan fácilmente cómo lo había hecho antes, cuando sólo era uno solo.

— ¡¿Cómo?!— exclamó petrificada en su asiento, al contemplarlo.

Shinji tampoco había tenido éxito con el arma de fuego. La bestia delante de sí recibía uno a uno balazos capaces de atravesar un tanque, para luego regenerar los agujeros que se le hacían, mientras los pedazos que volaban de él, volvían a juntarse.

— ¿Cómo lo hace?— decía Shinji mientras apretaba los dientes para seguir jalando el gatillo.

Y al igual que Asuka y Shinji, Kai no había obtenido resultados no muy diferente a los de ellos; asestaba una y otra vez el filo del arma que sostenía en la mano sobre la bestia frente a él, mientras el coloso se regeneraba de manera sencilla de los daños que le ocasionaban las constantes tajadas. Harto hasta la coronilla de aquella situación, enfundó de nuevo la katana, para luego sujetarla con ambas manos, y utilizarlo cómo un simple garrote, lo que parecía reportarle mayores beneficios, golpeando la boca del estomago de su contrincante y tumbándolo pesadamente al agua debido a la fuerza del golpe.

Mientras tanto, la militar seguía dando instrucciones a diestra y siniestra:

— ¡Asuka, apuntale al Núcleo!

— ¡De acuerdo!— asintió la chiquilla, y en el acto, propinó otro tremendo impacto en el sitio requerido a la cosa que tenía frente a ella.

Al golpe, una gran cantidad de vapor (al menos eso era lo que parecía) comenzó a salir a chorro del centro de la criatura; pero luego de esperar un poco, se regeneró igualmente, tal y cómo lo había hecho en anteriores ocasiones.

— ¡¡No ha funcionado!!— comunicó aterrada— ¡¡También se regenera!!

En aquel preciso instante, lo que estaba delante de Shinji le arrebató su arma de un manotazo, tirándola al lecho oceánico, y después, levantó en vilo al chiquillo, sin ningún problema.

La alemana se dio cuenta de ello, y distrayéndose un poco, quiso ir rápidamente a ayudarlo. Fue todo lo que necesitó eso para poder aplicarle el mismo castigo, levantándola cómo una rama seca y podrida por encima de su cabeza.

— ¡¡Suéltame!!— repetía una y otra vez la chiquilla, en su tradicional tono de demanda— ¡¡ Te digo que me sueltes, bastardo!!

El monstruo hizo poco caso a las órdenes de su rehén, mientras la sostenía fuertemente, impidiendo que se liberara.

"_Santa cachucha"_ expresó Kai, en español al contemplar tan macabra escena: sus condiscípulos siendo levantados cómo un par de ramitas secas, quién sabe para qué. Había olvidado completamente a la cosa que había noqueado antes, observando los apuros de sus amigos. Lo único que lo salvó de sufrir la misma suerte fue voltear de reojo, para poder ver aquella enorme masa negra salir a sus espaldas, con la intención de agarrarlo de igual modo. Sin perder tiempo, movido por su inseparable instinto de auto conservación, propinó un fuerte codazo de nueva cuenta en el abdomen del coloso, para luego girar completamente a donde estaba la criatura y juntar sus dos manos, tomar impulso con ellas y golpearlo certeramente en la diminuta cabeza, volviéndolo a tirar al mar.

No queriendo arriesgarse nuevamente, se le dejó ir cómo todo un chacal, pateándolo en el suelo, golpeándolo y haciéndole toda clase de daños, hasta morderlo.

Mientras tanto, el otro par de criaturas, cansadas de esperar a su compañero, sostuvieron fuertemente a sus prisioneros, y con una coordinación impecable, los lanzaron al mismo tiempo y en la misma dirección, haciéndolos estrellarse violentamente uno contra otro, para caer inconscientes hacia las ruinas, destrozando unas cuantas al caer pesadamente. Satisfechas de su trabajo, las bestias se volvieron a su castigado compañero, con la plena intención de ayudarle.

El muchacho los pudo divisar, y también a sus dos amigos tendidos y derrotados, con horror y la incertidumbre de qué hacer en aquellos momentos.

— Ay, güey— se lamentó tristemente, mientras los dos gigantes se dirigían hacia él.

Pero de pronto, un halo de luz le iluminó, y sus ojos parecieron brillar. Tomó a la criatura tendida debajo de él por las manos, apretándoselas fuertemente y levantándola de dónde estaba. Aunque ésta se resistía ferozmente, la fuerza de la unidad Z la apabullaba enormemente. Cuando las dos cosas estaban próximas a él, sonrió y se dijo así mismo:

— Hey, tipos...— pronunció alegremente— ¿Qué les parecen un par de piernas?

E inmediatamente luego de decir aquello, tomó fuertemente a su rehén, impulsándolo por los aires y quedando sus piernas tendidas al aire, con las que comenzó a aporrear a las bestias, una y otra vez. Al quinto golpe que les dio, aquellas cosas no parecían tener intención de retroceder, ya que después que las golpeaba, se levantaban sin nada de inmediato. Aquello podía durar días, por lo que el muchacho, pensando en otro plan, les arrojó al prisionero, tumbándolos a todos de espaldas. Remató al de encima con uno de sus ráfagas ópticas, atravesándolos a los tres sin ninguna dificultad.

Sabiendo de antemano que volverían a sanarse de inmediato, enfiló hacia la costa lo más rápido que pudo.

— ¡¡Oigan, ustedes!!— se dirigió a los de la base móvil, mientras remolcaba a los pilotos caídos— ¡¡Sirvan de algo, para variar!!

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres?— le preguntó Misato, tomando la palabra.

— ¿Podrían mandarme lo más cerca posible el anaquel de armas 16?— pronunció en un tono más blando, viendo a la militar en la pantalla, aparentemente intimidado por la mujer.

Ésta, sin interrogar ni dudar de nada, complació la petición sin más problemas, diciéndole a Maya, a su lado:

— Dale lo que quiere, para algo debe ser— en realidad, eso era lo que esperaba. Estaba totalmente segura de eso. La confianza que le tenía a su protegido era bastante, cómo ya lo había demostrado en ocasiones anteriores.

La plataforma solicitada por el muchacho apareció delante de él, a unos siete mil metros de dónde se encontraba. El chiquillo enardeció, y reclamó ferozmente, mientras las criaturas empezaban a ponerse en pie.

— ¡¡Demonios!!— maldijo por el aparato— ¡¿A eso le llaman cerca?! ¡¡Por favor!!

— ¡Deja de quejarte y haz lo que tengas que hacer!— le calló de golpe la mujer.

Kai, con el rabo entre las patas, tuvo que dejar de remolcar a los Evangelions derrotados, y quitándose el cable energético de la espalda, volvió a aumentar la sincronización con su unidad para correr lo más rápido que le dieran las piernas.

Ya estaba cerca de su objetivo, a menos de 2.5 kilómetros, cuando las tres criaturas, al mismo tiempo, se pusieron de pie y en represalia a los golpes sufridos con anterioridad, descargaron cada uno y a la vez un trío de disparos energéticos, que sacaron de su campo A.T.

El joven pudo contemplar a tiempo las alarmas en su pantalla, indicando las ráfagas que se aproximaban a sus espaldas. Empero, no pudo hacer la gran cosa, ya que en una milésima de segundo lo habían alcanzado ya. El blindaje de su armadura soportó muy bien los tres impactos en la columna vertebral, arrojándolo abruptamente hacia delante, deslizándose pesadamente por la arena hasta atravesar toda la playa y alcanzar las calles de concreto. Aún así, el golpe lo había lanzado justo donde quería, hacia la lanzadera de armamento.

Cómo pudo, aún en el piso, abrió el anaquel, sacando de él una tira de esferas metálicas, del tamaño de su mano (de la del robot, claro está). Viendo a los trillizos acercarse hacia él y preparar otra nueva tanda de disparos, el chiquillo agitó por las aires la tira en sus manos, cómo una honda, para luego arrojárselas lo más fuerte y certeramente que pudo.

Las misteriosas bolas se desprendieron en la trayectoria de la tira que las unía, para estrellarse desperdigadas en los monstruos. Al mero impacto, todas se deshicieron para derramar su contenido sobre las criaturas. Las aguas en al acto comenzaron a cristalizarse, alcanzando de inmediato su punto de congelación y pasando de un momento a otro a su otro estado de agregación, el sólido: hielo. Lo mismo que pasó con las corrientes marítimas debajo de ellas les aconteció a las bestias; el agua congelada comenzó a rodearlas, atrapando sus piernas, para que luego la extraña sustancia empezara a hacer su efecto y congelarlas poco a poco. Por más que intentaron resistir, al poco rato ya parecían una hermosa escultura labrada en vidrio, rodeada sólo por el azul océano, y unos dos mil metros cúbicos de agua congelada.

El contenido de las granadas no era otra cosa que nitrógeno líquido, un potente refrigerante industrial, que, sumado a que estaban rodeados de agua, congeló poco después todo lo que le rodeaba, incluyendo al ángel dividido, aprisionándolo en una prisión de cristal, por el momento.

Admirando su obra, desde el suelo, el niño sonrió satisfecho por algún rato. Después se acordó de los compañeros derrotados, y volvió bruscamente la mirada hacia la zona de la batalla, esperando encontrarlos igualmente atrapados en la misma prisión congelada que a los enemigos. Haciendo su toma panorámica de 360 grados, en su búsqueda, los encontró afortunadamente sobre una serie de ruinas, dónde los había dejado. Además, el hielo no había llegado hasta dónde estaban. Aliviado, descansó la cabeza en el pavimento, dando un profundo y hondo suspiro, al mismo tiempo que veía deambular encima de él a los numerosos helicópteros de NERV, con el consecuente sonido de las aspas del vehículo en el viento.

Transcurriendo algunas horas, todos se encontraban ya en la sala de proyecciones del Geo Frente. Una amplia habitación de unos 8x8 metros, con tres hileras horizontales de butacas y una pantalla bastante grande, donde eran proyectadas las películas militares, y arriba, cómo en un cine de antaño, se encontraba el cuarto del proyector de imágenes.

Ahí estaban, en primera fila, los tres pilotos, un tanto decepcionados de su bochornosa actuación, sobre todo la extranjera. Detrás de ellos se encontraban sentados Misato, la doctora Akagi y Kaji, y hasta atrás reposaban el comandante Ikari, de muy mal humor y con su típica pose de apoyar la barbilla en sus manos, el segundo al mando, Fuyutski y también la joven Rei.

— "Esta tarde"— decía el narrador del filme, cómo en uno de esos antiguos documentales de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, mientras pasaban las escenas de la batalla grabada— " A las tres horas con cincuenta minutos, el ataque coordinado de las tres partes del séptimo ángel ha dejado fuera de combate a las unidades 01 y 02"— en esos momentos, pasaban los instantes de la derrota de Asuka y Shinji, la cual se veía esplendorosamente ridícula.

La alemana, el muchacho y la misma Misato, sintiendo la mirada de gavilán de Gendo perforándolos, se encaramaron cómo pudieron en sus asientos, a la par que la mujer musitaba una breve y tímida disculpa.

— Lo siento mucho— suspiró con pesadez, mientras intentaba ocultarse a la vista de su jefe, deseando que en aquel segundo la tierra se abriera y la devorara.

— "A las cuatro con dos minutos"— prosiguió el reporte, indiferente ante las penas que causaba a los actores de aquel drama— "El modelo especial, la unidad Z, ha atacado con éxito a la criatura, utilizando las granadas de mano con nitrógeno, congelando al ángel y a una pequeña parte del mar de la península de Kii. El enemigo sigue sin movimientos hasta estos momentos."— concluyó el narrador, mientras la toma se dirigía a la escultura blanca rodeada del azul y espumoso océano.

La cinta concluyó, y las luces en el cuarto se encendieron de repente, encandilando a unos cuantos presentes que ya se habían acostumbrado a las penumbras. La muchacha rubia, aún sin levantarse de su asiento, preguntó con ávido interés a Kai, a su lado:

— ¿Esas criaturas morirán?

— Sólo las detendrá un rato— respondió, tallándose los ojos y dando un profundo bostezo, semejando a un león exhausto luego de comer.

— No entiendo— continuó la chiquilla, consternada— ¿Porqué no vas y los despedazas con uno de los rayos de tu Evangelion?

— Ay— se quejó profundamente, molesto por el repentino acoso e ignorancia de su acompañante— Trata de no ser tan burra, ¿Sí?

La alemana no prestó atención al comentario, y siguió escuchando atenta la explicación.

— Si hiciera eso, lo único que haría sería liberarlos, ya que se volverían a regenerar. Para fastidiar a esta cosa, va a hacer falta una meticulosa estrategia, apoyado en lo que averiguamos del ángel en este encuentro. — relajándose en su silla lo mejor que pudo, se recostó ligeramente y prosiguió— Sun-Tzu alguna vez dijo: _"Quien se conoce a sí mismo y conoce a su enemigo, vence sin peligro. Quien conoce los Cielos y la Tierra vence sobre todos"_

— Déjate de lecciones históricas y explícate— le interrumpió el comandante, obviamente interesado en la cuestión.

De pronto, el infante ya tenía la atención de todos los reunidos, quienes lo miraban fijamente. Encogiéndose de hombros, se puso al frente de la sala y comenzó a plantear la situación cómo él la veía.

— Durante el conflicto, pude percatarme que éste ángel no se multiplicó, cómo algunos llegarían a pensar a simple vista— pronunció, con facultades de orador experto— Más bien, dividió su materia en tres cuerpos iguales, disminuyendo igualmente su volumen. Shinji ya me había dicho antes que pudo observar que el núcleo de la criatura se encontraba extrañamente dividido en tres partes. Entonces, esta _Trinidad_, si así quieren llamarle, posee la capacidad de absorber entre todos sus miembros el daño causado a uno de ellos, así cómo trabajar coordinados a la perfección. ¡Cómo si fueran relojes suizos, los muy bastardos!— nadie pareció captar la broma, pero de todos modos, continuó, a la vista de todo mundo— En contraste a esto, la fuerza de cada uno de sus integrantes se reduce a un tercio de la que poseían originalmente cuando eran un solo ser. La balanza siempre tiene que estar equilibrada, ¿no? Tendríamos que utilizar este punto flaco y aprovecharlo en nuestro beneficio, Sólo se les podría destruir causándoles una serie de impactos efectuados al mismo tiempo y con la misma potencia.— después de todo esto, perdió por completo la postura, y rascándose la cabeza, con una leve sonrisita, añadió, cómo si se lavara las manos del asunto— Ora el pedo va a estar en cómo hacerlo... a lo mejor con unas minas terrestres ó tal vez si...

En esos segundos, cuando empezaba sus usuales desvaríos, el comandante Ikari le interrumpió de tajo.

— Eso ya no es tu asunto.— inquirió con gravedad, para añadir lanzándole una mirada discriminatoria a la capitana Katsuragi— Eso le corresponderá al departamento de Estrategias y Tácticas.

Misato se escudó como pudo en su lugar, rehuyendo el reproche, con la cara envuelta en rojo y suplicando que algo pasara en aquellos desoladores instantes.

Luego, sin moverse ni de su asiento ni de su pose, el comandante se dirigió a los pilotos, ignorando por completo a Kai.

— Escuchen, ustedes dos— les dijo toscamente a Shinji y Asuka, quienes voltearon con él, petrificándose con sólo verle. Gendo continuó— ¿Saben cuál es su trabajo?

Los niños lo observaron durante algún tiempo, mudos y sin saber que es lo que quería que le respondieran. Todavía dudando, y tartamudeando un poco, la muchacha contestó tímidamente:

— ¿P- Pilotar un Eva?

— No— contradijo en un tono bastante frío y tajante— Es derrotar ángeles. NERV no existe para exponerse a la burla de todo mundo por su conducta vergonzosa.

Se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta, haciendo ademán de salir, con su séquito secundándolo (el subcomandante y Rei); pero luego de unos segundos, se mantuvo en el quicio de la puerta, vacilante, para después dirigirse a Kai, aún de pie.

— Rivera— le dijo en tono cordial— Felicidades, hiciste un buen trabajo. Se te tendrá en cuenta.— finalizó, saliendo de la habitación.

Fuyutski y Ayanami lo siguieron, ésta última no antes de dirigirle una afectuosa mirada y una tierna sonrisa a su antigua pareja, contenta por su actuación que le valieron aquellas últimas palabras. ¿Ó más bien le estaba reprochando que recibiera una felicitación del comandante?

Una vez que la puerta se cerró, Kai aún seguía sorprendido y paralizado donde se encontraba, todavía sin creer lo que sus propios oídos habían escuchado momentos antes. Todavía estaba mirando perplejo hacia la puerta, esperando que Ikari saliera de un momento a otro para retractarse de lo que dijo; así continuó durante otro rato, hasta que se convenció que en realidad había pasado lo impensable: ¡El comandante lo había felicitado! Era la primera vez desde que había entrado en NERV que lo hacía.

— ¡¡Oye, tú!!— le reclamó furiosa la extranjera, poniéndose de pie— ¡¡Si crees que por esto ya eres mejor que yo, estás muy equivocado!! ¡¡Yo era la que merecía esa felicitación!!

— ¿Ah, sí?— contestó el muchacho, en un tono bastante indiferente y despreocupado— Qué bueno, me da mucho gusto...— luego se dirigió a su protectora, sentada atrás de él— Misa... ¿Ya podemos ir a comer? Me dio hambre...

Pese a lo que cualquiera pensaría, el muchacho se molestó mucho por la fanfarria que le hizo objeto Gendo. A diferencia de todos sus compañeros, no le importaba en lo más mínimo el quedar bien a los ojos de nadie; detestaba el tener que pilotar un Eva, el tener que estar enrolado cómo un empleado más en NERV y odiaba mucho más al comandante. Si hacía lo que hacía, era porque estaba firmemente convencido que aquello era lo necesario para salvar a la gente, hasta cierto punto. Quizás también se involucraba bastante el factor venganza. Así que cuando el comandante Ikari lo felicitó, sintió que se estaba desviando fuertemente de su objetivo, para llegar a este punto. "Tal vez" pensó "No he hecho mucho de lo que me propuse, hasta este punto". Aquella revelación le pesó en lo más hondo de su ser, decepcionado de sí mismo. Podría decirse que perdió una batalla mucho más importante que la que ganó en el plano físico. Esa idea le deprimió bastante toda la tarde, incomodándole a cada segundo.

Shinji siente el tremendo pisotón en la planta del pie, ejecutado ferozmente por Asuka. Su reacción instantánea es el gritar, y después dar unos brinquitos buscando amenizar el dolor, lanzando unos pequeños quejidos cómo de cachorro.

— ¡¿Qué es lo que te pasa?!— reclamó mientras acariciaba suavemente su pie— ¿Porqué siempre que nos quedamos solos te pones así?

La muchacha no le contestó, sólo le lanzó una feroz mirada, desintegradora. En ese solitario corredor, sin nadie de alto rango a la vista, podía darse el lujo de hacer lo que le pegara en gana, cómo por ejemplo darse a conocer tal y cómo era. Después de observarle ferozmente, cómo un lobo contemplaría una oveja, respondió, amenazándole con el dedo índice.

— ¡¡Cállate!!— gruñó— ¡¿Porqué chingados me ha tenido que regañar el comandante a mí también?!— y agregó— ¡¡¡Tú tienes la culpa que mi primer combate en Japón haya sido un desastre total!!!

Estaba humillada y dolida gravemente en su orgullo, donde más le dolía. Ya estaba harta que siempre Kai se llevara los premios y reconocimientos, hastiada que todo mundo siempre dijera lo maravilloso e increíble que era aquel sujeto, cuando no era, en su opinión, más que un patán haragán. A él, todo le caía del cielo, mientras que ella se había que tenido que esforzar toda su vida para hacerse de un lugar en la vida. Le molestaba más que por culpa de otros ella quedara mal. Que por culpa de gente mal capacitada, cómo era Shinji, hubiera fracasado de tal modo, al no poder confiar en él.

— ¡¿Porqué dices eso?!— reclamó el muchacho, también harto que su compañera le culpara de todo lo que le pasaba. La veía con una mirada aún más feroz que la de ella, cansado de que siempre estuviera abusando de él, desde el momento que la conoció. Aunque la extranjera hubiera querido soportarle la mirada, la verdad es que no pudo resistir mucho tiempo, contemplando ese inusitado fuego en los ojos del chiquillo. Apenada, queriéndole ocultar su derrota, se cruzó de brazos y miró hacia otro lado, aún indignada.

— Está muy claro...— contestó la niña— El enemigo te ha derrotado porque eres un inepto.

— ¡Pero en eso estamos igual!— añadió de inmediato el joven.

— ¡Ni hablar!— continuó la alemana, en su misma pose— ¡Lo que pasa es que, cuando te agarraron, me hiciste perder la concentración!— después empuñó ambas manos y comenzó a hacer una especie de berrinche, dando unas continuas patadas de frustración al suelo que pisaba— ¡¡Y aún así, el comandante se enojó conmigo, y hasta Ayanami me ha visto con ojos burlones!!— aparentemente, había confundido el gesto de Rei para con Kai, creyendo que iba dirigido a ella, en tono de burla.— ¡¡¡Qué humillación!!!— concluyó.

Shinji le contempló por largo rato, anonado por el cúmulo de energía inagotable que emanaba de su compañera. Hasta llegó al punto de creerle que él había tenido la culpa de todo, por algunos instantes de reflexión; pero luego volvió a adoptar su actitud de defensa, comprendiendo que todos los berridos de Asuka no eran más que simples excusas con las que trataba de explicar su fracaso, y estaba claro que lo quiso meter a él mismo de chivo expiatorio.

— Qué idioteces dices— le contestó a la muchacha, en un tono más sereno y cruzándose también de brazos. Dio un profundo suspiro, y explicó— Lo que pasó fue que los dos nos precipitamos para derrotar al ángel, y éste ha sido el resultado...

— ¡¿Qué dijiste?!— contestó al instante la muchacha, encolerizada, con ademán de asestarle un derechazo.

Cuando estaba a punto de golpearlo, como sólo ella sabía hacerlo, sintió unas cálidas manos que se apoyaban en sus hombros, con cariño, y se detuvo en seco.

— Eh, eh— le reprendió afectuosamente Kaji— ¿No se estarán peleando por esto, verdad?

La faceta de la chiquilla cambió radicalmente en cuestión de momentos, de estar emperrada hasta el borde, para sonreír alegremente y que los ojos se le iluminaran de un brillo de alegría inusitada. Al oír su voz, había reconocido a su admiración. Cómo chicle en una suela de zapato, se le pegó al instante, colgándose sin permiso de su brazo, mientras daba unos pequeños brincos de felicidad, semejando a una colegiala entusiasmada.

— No es cierto— se disculpó dulcemente, en tono bastante empalagoso como para creer que era ella quien hablaba— En realidad, era Shinji el que me buscaba pleito...— decía mientras se le arrimaba lo más que pudiera a Kaji.

Kaji no iba solo. Detrás de él, se encontraba Kai, asqueado de la escena. Con un gesto, saludó en silencio a su amigo, alzando la mano. Misato no había podido ir con él a comer, así que el hombre se ofreció gustoso para llevar a los chiquillos a almorzar. Después de todo, se divertía a lo grande con todo lo que realizaban aquellas ruidosas criaturas, y disfrutaba bastante el estar con ellos, al grado de volver a sentirse un jovenzuelo de 15 años. Kai no se entusiasmó bastante con la idea, y no era porque aquel sujeto le molestara, simplemente lo único que quería él era pasar algún rato con su madre adoptiva, Ahora que se sentía tan decepcionado, lo que necesitaba era un poco de cariño materno, al más puro estilo de la militar. Y aunque sí tenía hambre, la proposición para salir a comer no era más que un pretexto para poder estar con ella.

— ¿Vamos a cenar?— les dijo Kaji, mientras rodeaba con su brazo libre a Shinji y comenzaba a caminar hacia el comedor— Todavía no cenan, ¿verdad?

La joven rubia que traía colgando del brazo no dijo "Sí" ó "No", sólo gritó aun más alegre de lo que estaba, continuando dando saltitos .

— ¡¡Yuupii!!— pronunció— ¡Voy a cenar con Kaji!

— ¿De casualidad no te golpeaste la cabeza en el ataque?— preguntó Kai en tono bastante sarcástico, a lado de ella.

Asuka ni siquiera lo miró, haciendo caso omiso de su hiriente comentario. Para ella, en esos momentos no existía nada más que el hombre alto, con cabello largo recogido en una cola de caballo y con su barba descuidada, que tenía a su lado.

"Bah" profirió el joven al no tener respuesta, apoyando la nuca en sus brazos.

—Oye, Kaji— dijo Shinji, sintiendo el peso del brazo del hombre en su hombro— ¿Dónde está Misato?

— Creo que no vendrá— le respondió el cuestionado, observándolo desde dónde estaba— Las personas responsables tienen que asumir responsabilidades.

En su depresión, aquellas palabras cayeron cómo un balde a agua fría para Kai, sintiéndose completamente desolado y desilusionado. Le pareció que esa frase iba dirigida justo a él.

El pesado bonche de carpetas llenas cae abruptamente sobre el desordenado escritorio, levantando una minúscula nube de polvo; todas amontonadas una sobre otra miden poco más de medio metro de altura, llegando a un peso de 10 kilogramos ó mas. Misato las contempla, desanimada, por algunos momentos, sin saber qué decir. Y todavía hay diez más cómo ese bulto por toda su mesa. Su amiga, la doctora Akagi, la saca de aquella taciturnidad.

— Ahí tienes todos los informes de los daños y las cartas de protesta de los ministerios correspondientes— le dijo, tratando de que se animara. Sacó un pequeño sobre de papel manila del bolsillo de su bata, y agregó— Y aquí tengo una reclamación escrita de las Naciones Unidas.— pronunció, agitando enfrente de sus ojos el pequeño sobre.

Con el mismo ánimo que tenía en esos momentos, la militar tomó la queja de las manos de su compañera, y la tiró detrás de ella con indiferencia, ó tal vez con enfado. Mientras lo hacía, interrogó a la médica:

— ¿Cuánto llevará la reparación de los Evas?

— Si se dan prisa, unos cuatro ó cinco días— contestó, mientras se servía una taza de café amargo, de la cafetera eléctrica— Aunque la unidad Z no sufrió ningún daño, está lista para la acción...

Katsuragi tomó una actitud meditabunda, cómo acostumbraba hacer cuándo tenía que idear alguna estrategia, ó pensaba en algo determinado. Cómo le hubiera gustado estar en cualquier otro lugar que no fuera ahí, en su escritorio, pensando en cómo derrotar a su adversario. Le habría encantado llevar a cenar a Kai, les hacía falta tener tiempo libre a ambos, además que el niño parecía extrañamente deprimido; pero el asunto es que ella ya se encontraba ahí, y tenía que cumplir sus obligaciones, pese a lo que sintiera. Se reclinó ligeramente en su silla, y acomodando sus brazos para que sirvieran de almohadas a su cabeza, observó el techo a simple vista, sin poner atención en algún punto fijo; sólo pensando, y calculando.

— ¿Qué hay del ángel?— volvió a interrogar, sin moverse de aquella pose.

Ritsuko vació el café que salía del aparato en una taza, cuidando que el líquido no se desbordara de ésta; en un principio no pareció poner atención a la pregunta, sin embargo, después de que hubo dado el primer sorbo a la amarga bebida, respondió pacientemente:

— En este momento se está regenerando...hmm, le falta azúcar a esto— exclamó, refiriéndose al humeante contenido del recipiente en sus manos— MAGI _(el sistema informático que empleaba NERV)_ calcula que su próximo ataque será dentro de unos cinco días.

— Eso significa que nadie podrá moverse en cinco días...— supuso en voz alta la militar.

— El comandante estaba furioso, ¿Eh?— pronunció la doctora, sorbeando su taza, con la intención de desviar la plática fuera del ámbito profesional, a uno un poco más personal. Continuó, dirigiéndole una sonrisa— Con todo mundo, menos con tu querubín; es extraño, ¿no crees?

La capitana agradeció aquella conversación, más humana de las que solían tener. En su misma posición, refirió con gran entusiasmo acerca del chico:

— Es bueno que comience a reconocerlo, ¿sabes? Siempre se esfuerza mucho y el comandante no hace más que regañarlo... Aunque no creas que su opinión le interese demasiado, a veces creo que no le importa la opinión de nadie; me imagino que debe sentirse con la razón todo el tiempo...

— ¿Y la tiene?— preguntó su compañera, acomodándose en un asiento frente a ella.

— Tú bien sabes qué no...— contestó sonriendo— A veces se la pasa haciendo cosas descabelladas y sin ninguna razón, y eso que ya es todo un doctor. Ya ves, ni siquiera los niños prodigio se salvan de la adolescencia...

— Creo que también tiene que ver su educación, ¿no?

Misato ya no contestó nada. Se limitó a observarla fríamente por aquella indirecta, desde su lugar, con las piernas cruzadas y la cabeza recargada en los brazos. Su pose y el gesto de su rostro sólo decían una cosa: "¿Qué quisiste decir con eso?"

Y de nueva cuenta, Ritsuko dio otro giro a la charla, intentando eludir una confrontación.

— Si volvemos a fallar, seguro nos van a despedir— pronunció mientras se levantaba del asiento y depositaba el traste vacío en la mesita donde tenían la cafetera.

— Oye, ¿Te importaría no soltar cosas desagradables, así cómo si nada?— suplicó pesadamente su amiga, surtiendo efecto la táctica de la médica.

Ésta, esbozó una discreta sonrisa, mientras sacaba otra cosa más de su bolsillo. Un disco de computadora, que agitó en su mano de igual modo, presumiéndolo a su compañera. El objeto parecía contener en sus interiores algo importante, parecía distinguirse a simple vista.

— Tengo una idea para que conserves el puesto— le dijo, enseñando el disco maliciosamente— ¿La quieres?

Entonces Misato se incorporó de inmediato, cómo un resorte, y compartiendo la alegría de la doctora Akagi, le arrebató de inmediato el disco, lista para tocarlo en la terminal que tenía más cercana, con una adorable sonrisa en el rostro, semejante a la de niño con juguete nuevo.

— ¡Sí!— contestó luego de haber quitado el objeto de las manos de la rubia— ¡Pues claro que la quiero! ¡Era de esperarse de la doctora Akagi!

La sonrisa de ésta pareció ensancharse más, mientras trataba de aguantarse las carcajadas que amenazaban con escapársele de la garganta; con un poco de trabajo más, aclaró:

— ¡Lo siento!— exclamó difícilmente— ¡Pero no es idea mía!

— ¿Ah, no?— pronunció extrañada Katsuragi, a la par que buscaba algún indicio de la identidad del propietario del disco— ¿De quién es, entonces?— al voltearlo del lado opuesto donde lo tenía sujetado, observó una etiqueta que traía adherido consigo, y sin duda alguna revelaría la identidad de su misterioso benefactor. La escritura de la calcomanía era, sin duda alguna, masculina. Y cuando observó inscrita en ella la leyenda "Para mi cielo" supo exactamente de quién se trataba, horrorizada; Ritsuko corroboró su creencia:

— Pues de Kaji...— le respondió, con aquella pícara sonrisa.

La militar continuó observando algunos momentos el disco que sujetaba en sus manos, petrificada de la impresión, justo cómo antes su protegido se le había quedado viendo a la puerta del cuarto de proyecciones. Uno más de los numerosos gestos que se le quedaron al muchacho debido a la continua convivencia con ella.

Después de deliberarlo mucho, pronunció asqueada, haciendo ademán de devolverle el objeto:

— No lo necesito...— dijo con una firme decisión, haciendo un gesto de repulsión.

— ¿Aunque te despidan?— preguntó en un tono melódico y de burla su compañera.

Una vez más, Misato observó detenidamente el disco negro en su mano, en una de sus poses reflexivas, apoyando su barbilla en su mano izquierda, al tiempo que se volvía a cruzar de piernas.

Sentada junto a Shinji, con Kaji y Kai frente a ella, Asuka tomaba su refresco por la pajilla en sus labios, chupando el contenido con enfado, cómo si se la estuvieran obligando a beber. Con igual desgano le dio una diminuta mordida a la hamburguesa que sostenía en su plato, masticando lentamente. En contraste, el muchacho que tenía enfrente degustaba con avidez todo lo que a sus manos llegaran; comía con gran satisfacción al probar bocado después de horas, aunque los platillos no fueran tan suculentos cómo se veían. La alemana lo observaba, disgustada por los burdos modales de albañil que presentaba; estaba acostumbrada a las buenas costumbres y formas refinadas en la mesa, y no podía soportar a una persona así, comiendo tan apresuradamente y mascando de igual forma, sorbeando el refresco con un horrible estruendo y sin presentar ninguna formalidad a sus acompañantes. Cómo pudo, volvió a ignorar al chiquillo, dirigiendo la vista al hombre.

— Tú si entiendes, ¿verdad, Kaji?— le dijo, tratando de no asquearse con el sujeto que devoraba la comida frente a ella— Ésta no ha sido una muestra de mi verdadera capacidad.

Sin esperar alguna respuesta, tomó otro pequeño trago de su bebida, y se dirigió sarcásticamente al joven a lado suyo.

— Aunque no sé si lo ha sido de la tuya, Shinji— pronunció al mismo tiempo que terminaba de tomarse todo el líquido del envase.

El aludido recargó la cabeza tristemente sobre su mano derecha, apoyando el codo en la mesa, mientras picoteaba con el tenedor el plato de sopa que le habían servido. Suspirando profundo, contestó cansado de tantos ataques, en un tono melancólico.

— Sí, claro— respondió— En el fondo yo no tengo ninguna capacidad, ¿verdad?

— Ora, ora, no seas payaso— le replicó de inmediato su amigo, terminando de engullir su cena.— No le hagas caso a esta tarada, ¿Qué va a saber esta mensa?— concluyó, limpiándose los labios con la servilleta de papel, a la mirada de la extranjera y en un tono burlón y exagerado. La muchacha por fin caía en la cuenta que aquellos grotescos modales habían sido con la única intención de molestarla. Siguió observándolo, furiosa, apretando con fuerza sus encías una contra otra, mientras el chiquillo continuaba burlándose de ella, comprimiendo la servilleta en sus manos y arrojándosela en su plato, cómo si se tratase de una pelota de basquetbol.

— Vamos, no se desanimen— les instó su cuidador— La partida aún no ha terminado, y si se esfuerzan, la próxima vez pueden ganar.

Dijo eso para distraer a los combativos muchachos. Kai y Asuka parecían perros y gatos ó agua y aceite: nomás no se pueden mezclar. Dándose cuenta de eso, tomó la determinación de enfriar los ánimos de las criaturas. Y dio resultado.

— Pero— expresó la alemana— Los Evas se han dañado y apenas los están reparando ... ¿Cuándo va a ser esa próxima vez?

De inmediato, cómo una respuesta a su interrogante, los niños fueron voceados en el sonido local. Cómo es costumbre en una situación de esas, sus miradas se dirigieron al techo, mientras una operadora solicitaba:

— Atención a los pilotos de la unidades 01, 02 y Z— se escuchó en las bocinas— Diríjanse inmediatamente a la sala de reuniones 2 de la división de estrategias. Repito: a los pilotos de las unidades...

— ¿Ven?— les dijo Kaji, recostado en su respaldo, mientras el aviso continuaba— Ya los están llamando. ¿Qué les dije? Le echan ganas, ¿eh?

"Ajá" fue la unísona respuesta del trío mientras se levantaban de sus asientos y se ponían en marcha, dejando inconclusas sus cenas; sólo Kai se había terminado la suya, y antes de retirarse, cogió un palillo, el cual paseó por su dentadura todo el trayecto.

La chiquilla iba delante de la excursión, con los brazos cruzados y se distinguía a leguas que iba molesta por algo. Shinji comenzó a incomodarse con el silencio que imperaba entre los tres. Recorrían los largos pasillos sin dirigirse ni una sola palabra, por largo rato, y eso comenzó a inquietarlo. Volteó atrás, hacia donde estaba su compañero, quien seguía paseando el palillo en sus dientes, aparentemente sin querer entablar una conversación. Luego, dirigió la mirada adelante, en donde se encontraba la extranjera, cruzada de brazos y avanzando de mala gana.

— Pero si los Evas aún no pueden moverse...— pronunció tímidamente, a cualquiera de los dos que quisiera contestar— ¿Para qué nos querrán?

Por unos instantes, parecía que nadie le iba a contestar, hasta que la muchacha pronunció, molesta, sin voltearlo a ver.

— ¿Y yo qué voy a saber?— reclamó con disgusto— Y por cierto, los dos son unos completos estúpidos...

— ¿Eh? — respondió el chiquillo, agradecido de la repentina conversación, pasando del insulto— ¿Porqué?

Entonces la menuda rubia dio una media vuelta completa, explotando al fin:

— ¡¡Kaji vino a invitarme especialmente a mí a cenar!!— exclamó rabiosa, agitando los brazos y gritando a todo pulmón— ¡¿Cómo pudieron ser capaces de venir con nosotros?! ¡¿Y ni siquiera se les ocurrió dejarnos solos?!

Shinji llegó a arrepentirse de comenzar una conversación, poniendo sus manos delante de sí para protegerse, por puro instinto. Al parecer, lo único que había estado esperando la niña para desquitar todo lo que pensaba, era que alguien dijera una palabra. Asuka seguía avanzando en forma peligrosa hacia los muchachos, hasta que Kai volvió a atacar:

— Créeme, Kaji va estar agradecido de por vida por el favor que le hicimos— le dijo en tono burlesco, con esa sonrisita en sus labios, sin soltar el palillo.

Sin intención alguna de soportar ningún comentario más de aquel individuo, la alemana proyectó su brazo hacia atrás para poderle asestar un golpe, mientras que el chiquillo, dándose cuenta, se preparaba para evadirlo.

Los dos se detuvieron, al escuchar el saludo de la capitana Katsuragi, quien les salió al encuentro debido a su tardanza.

— ¡Hola, hijos!— saludó entusiasta, levantando su mano derecha, mientras que con la otra sostenía una carpeta— Vengan, por favor...— les indicó mientras se ponía en marcha.

A Kai pareció iluminársele el rostro con la sola presencia de su tutora, y corrió bastante emocionado hacia donde estaba ella. No esperaba volver a verla ese día.

— ¡¡Hola, hola, hola!!— pronunció el muchacho loco de alegría, mientras se le pegaba cariñosamente al brazo. En esos momentos, volvía a ser un niño de tres años que saludaba a su madre después de no verla por largo tiempo.

— Ya Kai, cálmate— le instaba Misato, sorprendida por aquella súbita muestra de aprecio— Yo también te extrañé, pero no es para tanto— le repetía una y otra vez, mientras acariciaba el cabello del chico y a la vez trataba de quitárselo.

— Fíjate quién es el que se golpeó la cabeza— le dijo Asuka a Shinji, en voz baja, recordando una observación anterior que había hecho el joven.

Kai alcanzó a escuchar a la chiquilla. Aún abrazado a su casi madre, volteó hacia donde se encontraba la muchacha, y observándola detenidamente, le sacó la lengua, cómo en gesto de burla y rechazo.

— ¿Hasta cuándo vas a dejar de comportarte cómo un niño, maldita sea?— reclamó furiosa la extranjera, mientras le devolvía el ademán.

"Los dos son los que se comportan cómo niños" pensó desesperanzado Shinji, observando tan chusca escena.

— ¿A dónde vamos?— le preguntó a la militar.

— Vamos a preparar la próxima estrategia— contestó, con el joven de catorce años pegado a su brazo derecho, estrechando su cabeza en el cuero rojo de su chamarra.

— ¿La próxima estrategia?— dijeron al mismo tiempo los niños. Hasta Kai se había soltado de la capitana, intrigado, recuperando de nueva cuenta su edad actual.

La mujer agradeció que su brazo quedara en libertad, y continuó guiando a la pequeña tropa por los pasillos, hasta a donde se les requería. Un poco desorientada, tratando de ubicarse un poco, les dijo:

— Cómo ya antes Kai había dicho— pronunció, volteando a diestra y siniestra, tratando de ubicarse— Las tres partes en las que se separó el ángel se complementan mutuamente, o sea que eran tres cuerpos que formaban uno solo.

— No puede ser— le dijo en un tono de sarcasmo su protegido, recuperando completamente su carácter habitual— ¿Cómo te diste cuenta?

Su tutora sonrió al comentario, cómo pudo, y continuó con la explicación, encontrando por fin el pasillo a donde quería ir, entonces pudo seguir más tranquila:

— Entonces, para poder derrotarlo, hemos de hacer una carga simultánea contra los tres núcleos, ¿Verdad?— volvió la mirada a un lado suyo, con los muchachos, especialmente con Kai. Éste, asintió moviendo horizontalmente la cabeza. Misato siguió— Entonces, los Evangelions tienen que estar perfectamente sincronizados...

El compacto grupo llegó al final del corredor, dónde una puerta hermética les cortaba el paso. Los cuatro se detuvieron frente a la puerta, empero, la militar continuaba hablando:

— ...y para eso...— dijo al mismo tiempo que accionaba el mecanismo para abrir aquel cuarto. La puerta se abrió de golpe con un zumbido.— ...su coordinación tiene que ser perfecta. Pásenle...

La mujer los invitó a pasar al compartimento, entrando primero ella. Los tres muchachos, a diferencia de su superior, se quedaron en el quicio de la puerta, dudando qué tan seguro sería el entrar. Tímidos, ninguno de los tres se animaba a dar el primer paso hacia adentro, debido a un presentimiento en común. Por fin, la chiquilla fue la arrojada, dando firmemente los pasos para entrar a la habitación, y alentados por su coraje, sus compañeros le secundaron.

— ¿Qué es esto?— preguntó sorprendida la muchacha, al ingresar al cuarto.

— Es una recámara— contestó Shinji— ¿Triple?

La habitación lucía cómo una casa de espejos: tres camas iguales, a la misma distancia una de la otra, con un estante para la ropa en la cabecera, tres pares de pantuflas sobre de ellas, respectivamente, y unos dos cambios de sábanas para cada lecho. En el centro, una sola televisión, de unas 27 pulgadas, al igual que un reproductor de discos compactos y de video, un teléfono y una lámpara de noche. El cuarto estaba bastante bien distribuido y decorado con varios óleos y una alfombra color café tapizaba el suelo; la habían diseñado en especial cómo para albergar cómodamente a sus tres inquilinos.

— Jamás había oído de una habitación triple— pronunció Kai. Luego, sobresaltado, entendiendo todo sin que le explicaran, interrogó a quemarropa— ¿Y esto para qué es?

Misato lo observó, en una actitud de compasión, que después se convirtió en malicia. Con una sonrisa cándida en los labios, le confirmó de manera inevitable lo que ya pensaba:

— Durante los próximos 5 días...— les dijo— Los tres vivirán aquí...

Al principio, los muchachos no dijeron nada. Tardaron un buen rato en asimilar la idea, darse cuenta que lo que habían escuchado había sido cierto, y no un desvarío. En eso momentos, estaban pálidos cómo unas estatuas de marfil, mudos de asombro.

— ¡¿QUÉ?!— se desbordó Asuka, aterrorizada, saliendo de su estado inerte. Parecía a punto de explotar, con su rostro al rojo vivo.

— No tenemos tiempo— le comunicó la militar, ensanchando más su sonrisa— Así que no se les permite rechazar la orden.

Había dicho eso para evitar desde un principio los inevitables reclamos de sus pilotos, ya que estaba segura de cómo reaccionarían; desde un principio quiso imponer las condiciones para evitar las disculpas y explicaciones que iba a tener que dar. Según entendió, no funcionó todo lo que había hecho.

— ¡No puede ser!— se le arrimó la alemana— ¿Cómo vamos a vivir juntos cinco días? ¡¡¡Somos dos chicos y una muchacha!!!

— Ya me había dado cuenta de eso, Asuka— aclaró Misato, apartándola con la mano.

Shinji parecía también aterrado, a punto de un colapso nervioso, según creía su amigo, al observarlo de tal modo.

— ¡¿Qué es lo qué te propones?!— preguntó bastante nervioso.

La mujer estaba hastiada de tantos reclamos, y agitando los brazos, haciendo ademán de quitárselos de encima, exclamó harta de ellos:

— ¡Tranquilícense!— les instó, amenazándolos con el dedo.

Al instante, el par se congeló en dónde estaban, callándose y poniendo atención a lo que la capitana Katsuragi, Después de respirar profundo, ésta recobró su habitual sentido del humor, y los observó detenidamente. Los muchachos seguían ahí, de pie y sin mover un solo dedo, intimidados. Le sorprendió de sobremanera el que su protegido no dijera ni pío. Ahí estaba él, recargado en la pared, sonriéndole y silbando una tonada de una canción cuyo nombre no podía recordar, pero era de las que tanto le gustaban. "El submarino amarillo" ó algo así se llamaba... ¿Porqué razón estaría tan tranquilo? Pensaba que iba a ser el primero en poner el grito en el cielo, pero no sucedió así. Él continuaba viéndola, tan afanosamente cómo lo haría con cualquier otra cosa. Ignorándolo por algunos momentos, se dirigió a los chiquillos frente a ella.

— Esto es absolutamente imprescindible para el plan— aclaró, poniéndose de pie, alisando los pliegues de su corta falda— Para que se coordinen a la perfección, es necesario que se conozcan bien...

— ¿Entonces también tenemos que bañarnos juntos?— interrumpió Kai desde su rincón.

Ese comentario sobresaltó y alteró a sus congéneres más de lo que estaban. En silencio, observaban a Misato, suplicantes, a punto de empezar a sudar. En cambio, el causante estaba feliz con su obra, adoptando la actitud de su protectora, con una gran sonrisa en la cara, mientras continuaba silbando.

— No es para tanto, no le hagan caso — los calmó, y luego siguió con las indicaciones— También sus relojes internos tienen que estar sincronizados. Por eso se trata de que duerman juntos, despierten juntos, coman juntos, entrenen juntos...

— Intimen juntos, vayan a orinar juntos...— interrumpió de nuevo Kai, dándole un ataque de risa en aquellos momentos, a expensas de sus compañeros, quien seguían viendo a la militar cómo corderitos.

Ésta, sin intención de aguantar más interrupciones, avanzó hacia el niño, rodeándolo con los brazos y acomodándolo en su regazo, al mismo tiempo que le daba un pequeño correctivo en la cabeza: "Estáte en paz" le suplicó, y lo condujo a donde estaba originalmente. Finalmente prosiguió, luego de tantas pausas.

— No es tan difícil de entender, ¿verdad?— pronunció, tapándole la boca con la mano al muchacho que tenía abrazado, antes que soltara otro agudo comentario.

Asuka pareció dubitativa por algún rato, paseando los ojos por toda la habitación, nerviosa. Estaba en una situación que amenazaba bastante su integridad y dignidad. ¿Qué es lo que podrían hacer dos jóvenes y una muchacha de 14 años, encerrados en el mismo cuarto durante cinco días? Nada bueno, de seguro. Y con una sinceridad aplastante, comunicó sus penas a su superior.

— Pero— objetó la alemana, mirando en forma suplicante a Misato— ¿Qué hago si en plena madrugada a estos dos les da por acosarme?— terminó señalando a Shinji con el dedo índice, con un gesto mortificado, cosa que molestó al chiquillo.

— Cómo no— replicó Kai, quitándose la mano de su tutora de la boca— Por lo que he visto, nosotros somos los que deberíamos preocuparnos por ti, salvaje.

— ¿Salvaje, yo?— reclamó la extranjera en el acto.

La militar tuvo que volver a intervenir en las hostilidades, antes que se volviera a desatar otro conflicto. Soltando al niño, se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba la chiquilla de pie, reconfortándola y apoyando su mano en el hombro de la pequeña rubia.

— Tranquila, mujer— le dijo— Shinji no es tan atrevido.

— Si hiciera algo así, de seguro me mataba— le susurró Shinji a su amigo, quien siendo liberado se había colocado a un lado de él.

Observando desdeñosamente a su protegido, la mujer continuó con sus consejos a la menor:

— Aunque si me preguntas a mí— pronunció con el suficiente tono para que todos en el cuarto la escucharan— yo sí tendría cuidado con Kai...

La chiquilla observó por encima de sus hombros para mirar asustada (ó al menos dar esa impresión) al aludido, mientras que éste, ofendido, se defendía de tal acusación.

— ¡¿Porqué siempre tengo que ser todo yo?!— se manifestó inconforme, pateando ligeramente el suelo, a la vez que realizaba un berrinche— ¡Todo yo, todo yo!

— No te preocupes— continuó Misato con la niña, ignorando por el momento al alborotador— hablaré con él, y ya verás que ni se te acerca...— se puso de pie para dirigirse al chiquillo, poniendo una mano sobre su cabeza— Ya, ya, tranquilo— le instó, mientras se despedía de los otros dos pilotos, levantando la mano que tenía libre— Bueno, creo que tienen todo lo que necesitan, pero si les falta algo, avísenme por la línea interna. Mañana se despiertan temprano, a las seis y media... buenas noches— concluyó, dirigiéndose a su aspirante a hijo— A ver, tú, vente un poco conmigo...

Los dos salieron de la habitación cerrándose la puerta detrás de ella, dejando a unos desolados adolescentes. La alemana continuaba observando la puerta, cómo si esperara que alguien saliera de ahí para salvarla de aquel martirio. Pero, a pesar de sus esperanzas, nada atravesó el umbral de la puerta en esos momentos. Y, además, ¿A dónde se llevó Misato a Kai? ¿Es qué el no iba a realizar aquel insólito entrenamiento? "Las ventajas de que tu mamá sea la capitana" pensó enardecida la muchacha.

— Es cómo una pesadilla...— suspiró descorazonada la chiquilla, tocando con sus manos su cara, para darse cuenta que, en efecto, no se trataba de ningún sueño— Aunque sirva para vencer al ángel— continuó, derrumbándose en lo que sería su cama por cinco días— ¡Ah! ¡Si en vez de Shinji fuera Kaji!— pronunciaba, cubriéndose la cara con la almohada.

Su compañero la miró por un tiempo hacer sus reclamos al aire, hasta que ya no lo pudo soportar más. También se preguntaba a dónde habría ido su cómplice, temiendo quedarse tanto tiempo a solas con la chiquilla, ya que después que presencio el espectáculo de sus habilidades para las artes marciales le tenía un poco de pavor. Intentando ganar tiempo, le preguntó:

— Eh, oye— se dirigió a ella, un tanto cuanto tímido— ¿Puedo bañarme primero? Tengo que calmarme y...

— ¡Ni pensarlo!— le contestó de inmediato Asuka, poniéndose de pie y enfilando hacia la regadera— ¡Las damas son primero, baboso! ¡Así que voy yo primero! ¡Imbécil!

Acosado por los insultos, y también enojado, el niño volvió la cara hacia la otra pared, cruzándose de brazos y esperando que terminara de proferir todas sus quejas.

— Y que no se te ocurra espiarme, ¿eh?— continuó la extranjera antes de adentrarse al cuarto de baño, y acabando de pronunciar estas palabras, cerró con un portazo la puerta del cuarto de aseo personal.

—Entendido— dijo Shinji airado y envalentonado, una vez que estuvo solo en el cuarto— No eres de las que quisiera ver arriesgando mi vida...

La puerta del baño se abrió de improviso, saliendo apresuradamente de él la chiquilla, indignada por aquel comentario y con intenciones de cobrarse:

— ¡¿Qué fue lo que dijiste, tarado?!— gritó emperrada la jovencita, blandiendo su puño por los aires, con ademán de descargarlo en cualquier momento.

"Chín, ya me escuchó" pensó Shinji, no obstante, conservando su inusitado coraje pasajero, ordenó con tal voz de mando, que la extranjera, sorprendida, no tuvo más remedio que obedecer la indicación.

— ¡¡Ya no estés jodiendo y apúrate!!— pronunció aún más enojado, aparentemente, que la misma Asuka.

Ésta, lo contempló desde el quicio de la puerta, con su pequeña humanidad amenazándole. Ella tenía toda la ventaja, por supuesto; era mucho más ágil, más fuerte y sabía pelear mejor que él. Entonces, no había razón alguna para hacerle caso ó para temerle. Pero había algo en él, algo que no se podía detectar con los ojos ó con cualquier otro órgano humano, algo que la hacía quedarse clavada en donde estaba, cómo un ratón ante una cobra. ¿Qué era lo que había en aquella caricatura de hombre, según ella, que en ocasiones la intimidaba tanto? ¡Era algo absurdo! Si le hubiera contado a quien sea del pánico que a veces le provocaba aquel mocoso tan menudo, se hubiera burlado sin parar de ella.

Entonces, apretando los dientes y sus manos, se volvió a encerrar, sin pronunciar ni una palabra. El umbral del baño volvió a cerrarse delante de Shinji, quien, después de convencerse de su breve victoria, se derrumbó agotado en lo que sería su lecho durante los días por venir. "Qué perspectivas tan negras" pensó el muchacho, suspirando y acurrucándose cómo podía. "Nunca pensé que me iban a obligar a hacer algo así. Pero tengo suerte que sea con Asuka y Kai. Si hubiera tenido que estar con Ayanami..." cuando pensó en la niña, sin darse cuenta sus mejillas enrojecieron y sus labios embozaron una tenue sonrisa "No sabría cómo entablar una conversación con ella."

El sonido de la puerta de la habitación abrirse y cerrarse lo sacó abruptamente de su meditación. Alarmado, se levantó en seguida de un salto, y abrió de par en par sus ojos, buscando con la vista al recién llegado. Kai ni siquiera lo miró cuando se dirigía a la cama restante, hasta el extremo de la habitación, a lado de una pared. Cabizbajo y arrastrando los pies, llegó hasta su espacio y se tiró pesadamente sobre de él. Su cuerpo comunicaba molestia, tensándose varias veces y susurrando algunas maldiciones ininteligibles. Había aprendido que no siempre las personas están del humor que uno quiere ó necesita. Haciendo a un lado sus necesidades de cariño, su protectora lo había reprendido por su actitud hacia Asuka y hacia la misión, y lo había amenazado restregándole en la cara la relación que quería volver a sostener con Rei, el término de "responsabilidad" y de "autocontrol", "seriedad" y quién sabe que otras cosas más le dijo. "¿Quieres coger con Asuka? Bien. Pero después ya no podrás hacerlo con nadie más. Yo sé lo que te digo". No lo dijo tan toscamente cómo le pareció en un principio, ahora que lo analizaba mejor, pero aún así no había dejado de ser en un tono frío y apartado, apenas con un cálido beso en la mejilla, a modo de despedida. Como sea, él no necesitaba meramente de un beso cariñoso, sino de alguien con quien pudiera desahogarse de sus penas y proporcionarle consuelo, algo que no podían ofrecer ni Shinji ni Asuka. Con el primero, era él quien escuchaba sus problemas y le daba su punto de vista al respecto, a su manera. Era difícil entonces que su amigo pudiera entender sus dudas y dilemas morales; con la extranjera, ni pensar en dirigirle la palabra. En pocas palabras, la detestaba. Respirando profundo, se decidió a dormirse ó a esperar su turno en la ducha. El sonido de la voz de su compañero lo volvió a la realidad.

— Kai— pronunció Shinji, sentado en su lecho, y observándolo con curiosidad— ¿Te sientes bien?

— Ajá— musitó su compinche, volviéndose para verlo, pero sin levantarse de la cama.

— Parece cómo si estuvieras triste...— pronunció su acompañante, auscultándolo con la mirada.

— ¿Triste?— exclamó Kai— No... no creo que sea eso...

— ¿Y entonces?

El chiquillo acostado dio un hondo suspiro, acosado por su amigo, hasta tener que revelarle lo que pensaba en esos momentos. Aunque no fue la persona indicada para hacerlo, en el fondo agradeció la oportunidad que se le presentaba.

— Creo que más bien estoy decepcionado— dijo— decepcionado de mí mismo... sólo me preguntaba si en realidad he estado cumpliendo lo que me propuse hace años. Lo que pasa es que, cuando era niño, mi forma de ver la vida era tan distinta. Antes, pensaba que sólo había una única manera de hacer las cosas. Pero uno crece y deja de ser niño, se da cuenta que las cosas no son tan simples cómo parecen y ahora, se me presenta otro camino, distinto al que elegí de chamaco... y no sé cuál sea el correcto... Es muy probable... de que haya más de un solo camino en la vida.

Al acabar de pronunciar esto, calló, y un profundo silencio se hizo en el cuarto. Sin esperar ninguna respuesta, volvió a cerrar las párpados, aliviado de la carga que lo agobiaba, por el momento, pero seguía flotando en el aire la pregunta: ¿cuál es el correcto?

En cambio, su compañero no había entendido bastante bien a que se refería cuando pronunció "una única manera de hacer las cosas" y ese "otro camino" que señaló. ¿Cuál era entonces su problema? ¿El no decidir por dónde irse? Necesitaba un poco más de detalles para entender lo que le dijo. No queriendo aparentar ignorancia, adoptó una pose de reflexión mientras encontraba las adecuadas palabras para preguntarle de nuevo qué era lo que le pasaba. Su gesto fue en vano, ya que su acompañante se había quedado profundamente dormido desde el momento en que cerró los ojos.

Antes que Shinji pudiera percatarse de eso, de nueva cuenta la puerta del baño se abrió, pero no con un portazo cómo anteriores ocasiones, sino con un suave chirrido, casi imperceptible. La extranjera salió envuelta únicamente con una pequeña toalla, que a su vez era todo lo que cubría su esbelta y graciosa figura. Húmeda cómo estaba, todavía con algunas gotas sobrantes recorriéndola, se dirigió en un tono cándido a Shinji, en ese tono tan especial y coqueto que sólo dominan las mujeres.

— Shinji— le dijo cordialmente, acercándosele por la espalda— Ya acabé... te toca...

El muchacho, al voltear hacia ella, quedó paralizado por la forma en que se le presentaba la alemana. Tal vez era lo erótico que le resultaron sus formas en ese momento; con el cabello humedecido, lacio y reposándole en la espalda, las pequeñas gotitas de la regadera que no se pudo secar y ese vapor blanquecino que salía del baño y se acentaba detrás de ella, cómo en un sueño, comenzó a pensar que se estaba enamorando de la muchachita. Sintió un horrible escalofrío en todo el cuerpo y sin poder contenerse, exhaló un pequeño grito de sobresalto, mientras que sobreponiéndose a su parálisis, pegó un brinco fuera de su cama, para que ésta pudiera separarlos a los dos.

— ¡¿Qué haces saliendo así?!— le preguntó el muchacho, tartamudeando y con el rostro encendido, abochornado. La joven seguía ahí, con su pose seductora, balanceando sus caderas de un lado a otro, coquetamente.

— Qué escándalo hacen... parece cómo si estuvieran matando a alguien...— pronunció Kai molesto y soñoliento, al haberse despertado repentinamente con el albedrío producido por ambos. Al contemplarlos, a Asuka y Shinji, no dijo nada. Sólo se limitó a desperezarse y sentarse en la cama de su amigo, mirando ávidamente a la extranjera, devorándola con la mirada. Todo lo que le había indicado su superior le había entrado por un oído y salido por el otro, y ahora lo único que ocupaba su mente eran las diferentes y peculiares formas y posiciones de fornicar con la alemana.

— Y...— susurró la chiquilla, con el mismo tono cándido— ¿Qué les parece mi cuerpo?— interrogó dando un giro, sosteniéndose con una mano la toalla que la cubría.

— Muñeca...— contestó al instante Kai, con una expresión de ansiedad en el rostro— Retiro todo lo que he dicho antes... ¡¡Tienes un cuerpo de lujo, preciosa!!— concluyó poniéndose los dedos meñiques en la boca y emitir con ellos unos entusiastas chiflidos, al mismo tiempo que la apoyaba— ¡Mucha ropa, mucha ropa!

En contraste a su compañero, Shinji continuaba algo aterrorizado; no estaba acostumbrado a las figuras y formas de una joven de su edad, y menos en tan precaria situación; a pesar de que ya había tenido este tipo de experiencias, aún seguía siendo un novato inexperto en el trato a las chiquillas de su edad.

— ¡Primero me dices que no mire, y ahora sales así!— exclamó acalorado, cómo si estuviera avergonzado.

Su compañero, sentado en la cama que los separaba a él y a la muchacha, le dirigió una mirada de reprensión. Lo observó detenidamente durante largo rato, mientras pensaba: "¿Le gustaran las mujeres?"; era extraño que un joven de 14 años no se entusiasmara con la exhibición de un excelente espécimen del género femenino, cómo lo era la extranjera. Shinji, en cambio, parecía aterrado, cómo si eso le resultara grotesco.

— No pareces estar muy interesado— le dijo Asuka, mientras se acomodaba en la cama dónde se encontraba sentado Kai, dónde él iba a dormir.— Me estás hiriendo en mi amor propio, ¿sabes?

Asuka seguía acercándose a Shinji, gateando en su cama y viéndolo fijamente. Hasta parecía que se podía oír su ronroneo, cómo los de un gato doméstico. Kai se acomodó en su asiento, para poder admirar mejor a su compañera, tan odiada anteriormente, lo único que existía en esos momentos. La chiquilla estaba muy cerca del japonés, quien podía sentir su aliento en el rostro.

— Tengo los pechos bastante grandes, ¿no?— mencionó suavemente la europea. Sólo unas dos pulgadas le separaban su nariz de la del muchacho— ¿Quieres verlos?

"Vaya" siguió reflexionando Kai, con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa de malicia en la cara. "Hasta que por fin voy a poder sacar algo de provecho de esta situación"

La mano de la niña jugueteaba con la toalla, haciendo un claro gesto de que se la iba a quitar, ante las súplicas del abochornado mocoso.

— ¡Basta!— balbuceaba en volumen inaudible— ¡No te quites... la toalla!

Su sugerencia llegó tardía, justo en el momento en que la alemana develaba el monumento de la belleza de su cuerpo, jovial y tan vivo, a ellos dos. La toalla pasó por las piernas desnudas de la chiquilla en su camino al suelo, cayendo con un seco rumor y humedeciendo la alfombra. Todo pareció congelarse en ese momento para el par de muchachos.

Bonita sorpresa debieron haberse llevado al descubrir que su compañera estaba vestida con una camisa corta y unos shorts deportivos: sólo se estuvo burlando de ellos.

Ambos jóvenes estaban inmóviles, con la mirada fija en la hembra ante ellos y boquiabiertos del asombro. En el fondo, Shinji agradeció que aquello no fuera más que una broma estúpida y no un asunto tan serio cómo él creía. Por el otro lado de la moneda, su amigo aún no asimilaba del todo lo que había pasado. Desilusionado, parecía una milenaria escultura de carne, sin moverse y sólo observando a la burlona muchacha, quien los apuntaba con el dedo, pataleaba el piso y lloraba de la risa.

— ¡¡Hasta las orejas se les pusieron rojas!!— señaló, entre el estruendo sus carcajadas.

Vuelto a la realidad con éste último comentario, Kai, molesto, salió de su taciturnidad, quebrándose por completo la estatua que semejaba anteriormente. Sin decir nada, se puso de pie y volvió a su lecho, al rincón. Sentía cómo si le hubieran arrojado a una tina con agua congelada, y titiritando de frío, se alejaba cómo podía de ese lugar. Humillado, se defendía inútilmente, impotente.

— Pequeña estúpida— pronunciaba en el camino a su lugar de descanso— Ya sabía que ibas a salir con puras idioteces... ¡Arpía manipuladora!

Sin embargo, la joven hembra ni siquiera le prestó atención en lo que decía, regodeándose en las espesas mieles de su victoria; aún continuaba señalándolo, burlándose de su debilidad, enardeciéndolo cada vez más, al punto de comenzar a sentir cómo la sangre le hervía con un impulso asesino. Cansado, decidió poner término a las burlas de la extranjera, con una filosa observación. Volteó hacia atrás, dónde estaba la chiquilla, y con una voz fría cómo el hielo, pronunció:

— No es por nada....— dijo, capturando la atención de sus compañeros— Pero, tratándose de Misato, lo más seguro es que hay una cámara, oculta en cualquier lado...

— De veras...— murmuró Shinji para sí mismo, en una actitud reflexiva, quitándose de encima su pasividad.

Primero, la joven parecía no creerles, observando a uno y otro en forma alternada, con la duda en sus ojos. Después, un poco más preocupada, comenzó a registrar el cuarto, con la vista, para encontrar el susodicho aparetejo. Debajo de las camas, en un espejo, en los clósets, en el baño... en ningún lado parecía estar. Empero, aquél par continuaban luciendo muy convencidos de su teoría. Finalmente, rompió en demandas, volteando la cabeza de derecha a izquierda y de abajo hacia arriba.

¡¡No es cierto!!— les decía, instándolos a que revelaran la posible localización de la

cámara— ¿Dónde está, mentirosos?

Lo que afligía a la extranjera estaba justo encima de su cabeza. En el techo, al centro, camuflado a la perfección cómo un candelabro. Nadie, seguramente, se daría cuenta que aquello contenía una cámara de video que captaba todos sus movimientos. Deduciendo en un principio dónde estaría, Kai lanzaba amistosos gestos al candelabro, haciendo creer en muchas veces a sus compañeros que comenzaba a perder la razón.

La imagen es transmitida de la cámara a una pequeña consola en otro cuarto, cómo en un estudio de televisión, dónde era proyectada la escena en varios pequeños monitores. Por suerte para Asuka, en aquellos momentos la militar estaba dormida, totalmente postrada contra el monitor, aturdida por los efectos de una sexta lata con su cerveza de predilección; los humos del alcohol, sumados a lo tarde que era ( pisándole los talones a la madrugada) hicieron que cayera dormida sin sufrir la gran cosa. No alcanzaría a ver aquella parte denunciante de la cinta, con su cabeza entre los brazos cruzados, acurrucada y descansando cómo un recién nacido, aunque estas dulces criaturas no roncan tan profundamente cómo ella lo hacía.

La rabia de la postración aún continuaban después del largo baño con agua caliente. Saliendo del baño, paseándose bruscamente la toalla entre los castaños cabellos, con la intención de secarlos, Kai seguía molesto. Enfadado con Asuka, con Shinji, con Misato, con Ikari, con absolutamente todo mundo, pero mucho más con él mismo. Qué asco le daba lo débil que era, lo fácil que cayó en las redes de esa araña. Con furia, se dejó caer pesadamente en la dura cama que le había tocado. Queriendo ocultarse a la vista de todo mundo, se tapó con la colcha entero, sólo su cabeza con sus húmedos cabellos se asomaba al exterior. Una prostituta. Eso era lo que él pensaba que era la extranjera. Una devoradora de hombres. Maldita arpía. Y él había caído. Tocó fondo, al dejarse llevar por ese mezquino deseo de poseerla entre sus piernas y de que sus manos se pasearan en él, sentir su respiración entrecortada en los oídos, oírla murmurar su nombre en voz baja. Se volteó de lado, apretando los puños y dientes, con los ojos bien abiertos y clavados en la pared a su lado. Se sentía indefenso. Le había mostrado al enemigo su punto flaco. Ahora entendía porqué su protectora le decía que dejara en paz a la chiquilla, que no se metiera con ella. ¿Porqué no le hizo caso? Así se hubiera evitado esta humillación. Volvió a contemplarla, al otro extremo de la habitación en penumbras. Tan tranquila. Dormida. Sin nada que moleste ni perturbe sus sueños. Al verla así jamás pensaría alguien que pudiera ser capaz de lo que hizo. Cree tener al mundo a sus pies. Se equivoca. Si supiera lo que le va a pasar. Él lo vio todo, él sabe lo que va a pasar, tarde ó temprano. Es inevitable. Y va estar ahí. Para disfrutarlo. Verla suplicando, convaleciente, de ese modo tan vergonzoso. Él va a estar ahí, y será el primero en escupirla y dársela a los rapaces.

No era posible. Por más que intentaba, no podía encontrar ese sentimiento de venganza que tan afanosamente quería obtener. Lo que había contemplado no se lo deseaba a nadie, nadie merecía sufrir de aquel modo. Ni siquiera esa seductora. No era para nada, cómo Rei. Rei. ¿Se llegará a enterar? De seguro que la ramera se lo va a presumir en la cara. Perdóname. Por eso le gustaba tanto. Porqué con ella, no sólo sentía aquel milenario impulso animal de tan sólo preservar la especie. No era eso. Con ella a su lado, nada más importaba. Con ella, el sexo se convertiría en la máxima forma de amor entre dos individuos. Perdón. En esos momentos, deseaba que la noche acabara lo más pronto posible, para poder verla otra vez. Con sus pensamientos dedicados a ella, todo el rencor se disipó, y llegó la calma. Paz. Al poco tiempo, se quedó completamente dormido, pensando en ella.

Shinji escucha de lejos el sonido intermitente del reloj despertador junto a su cama. Aún en sueños, deja caer cansadamente su mano sobre el aparato, para desactivarlo. Después de frotarse animosamente la cara, se incorpora a la realidad, sentándose en el lecho mientras se quitaba de encima la colcha que lo cobijaba. Al contemplar en rededor pudo percatarse que era el único despierto en la habitación. Asuka seguía acurrucada en su mueble, descansando, y Kai continuaba dormido boca arriba, con los brazos extendidos en el colchón, durmiendo de forma tan pesada cómo solía hacerlo. Consultó el reloj, para ver si no había equivocación. Las seis de la mañana. De un momento a otro Misato atravesaría la puerta del cuarto, para despertar a toda la tropa. Mejor se levantaba antes de que lo hiciera. Caminando descalzo por el piso alfombrado, alcanzó su maleta, para sustraer de ella su cambio de ropa, unas trusas y calcetines limpios, además de un conjunto deportivo: una sudadera y unos pantalones para correr. Antes que se dirigiera al cuarto de baño para cambiarse, el ruido de la puerta metálica deslizándose hace que se ponga en guardia, sobresaltado. La militar entra en la recámara, encendiendo todas las luces del cuarto y desbordando entusiasmo, haciendo tanto escándalo cómo una locomotora.

— ¡Vamos equipo, es hora de levantarse!— gritó a los muchachos, observando que sólo uno estaba de pie— ¡Hora de levantarse! ¡El sol ya ha salido!

Ante el griterío de la mujer, la chiquilla rubia se incorpora con unos quejidos, profiriendo unos grandes bostezos de cansancio. Sólo el muchacho restante se había quedado rezagado, quedándose todavía en el reinado de Morfeo, imperturbable e indiferente a lo que le acontecía alrededor, cómo si se estuviera burlando de sus compañeros.

Misato cogió una almohada de la cama vecina, y con ésta arremetió repetidamente contra el joven, dirigiéndole los impactos a la cara.

El niño sólo entreabrió los ojos, sin asustarse ni molestarse de nada, moviendo un poco los dedos de las manos para desentumirlos, pero sin levantarse de donde estaba. Contempló a su guardiana sobre él, instándole a que se levantara. Sin hacerle caso, murmuró, sonriendo:

— Qué ridícula te ves con esa almohada en la mano.

— ¿Con que ridícula, eh?— inquirió la mujer, para después descargar otra tanda de golpes sobre el joven— ¡No recuerdo haberte preguntado sobre mi apariencia! ¡Te dije que te despertaras! ¡Ya se nos hizo tarde!

— ¡Ya, pues, ya voy!— suplicó el chiquillo, incorporándose de su lecho en el acto.

Una vez que el trío completo estuvo de pie, su superior les indicó:

— Muy bien— pronunció, consultando la carpeta que sostenía frente a sí— Ahorita vayan a cambiarse, y luego, a desayunar. Tenemos 45 minutos para esto. Después, el entrenamiento comenzará.

— Bueno— asintieron los niños, dispersándose por el cuarto, apresurándose para mudar de ropas y almorzar.

Todos se vistieron con ropa deportiva, a petición de la militar, con el pretexto que era requerido por la cédula. Acabando de desayunar, la mujer condujo a sus subordinados por el vasto laberinto de pasillos del cuartel, no alejándose bastante de la habitación en dónde se hospedaban. Llegaron a un cuarto libre de muebles, con piso de duela de madera. Al parecer, ese suelo acababa de ser construido hace poco: aún se podía oler el aserrín y el barniz. Estando dentro, la capitana Katsuragi les pasó a cada uno un paquete de tres hojas, las cuales contenían los pasos para una danza, del tipo ballet.

— Escúchenme— atrajo su atención la militar— Comenzarán a entrenar después de que estudien esto...— abrió el paquete de hojas que ella tenía en las manos, dándole una revisada— Es la coreografía para un baile... Esto hará que conozcan bien sus cuerpos.

— ¿Un baile?— interrogó la alemana en cuanto tuvo en sus manos las hojas.

— ¿Esta es tu estrategia, Misato?— preguntó a su vez Shinji, extrañado.

— ¡Pero si ya sabes que yo no sé bailar ni madres!— reclamó Kai, agitando las hojas en la mano— ¡Y para acabarla, ballet! ¡No hay que ser!

Ella no dijo nada en el momento. Se cruzó de brazos, en una actitud tolerante, esperando a que acabaran las quejas. Después, contraatacó, diciéndoles a su vez:

— ¡Silencio!— replicó, callando a los infantes— ¡Dejen de protestar por todo!— los chiquillos obedecieron, enmudeciendo ante su demanda. Después de callarlos, continuó, golpeando las hojas en su mano— Para esto hay que darle importancia tanto a la figura cómo al estado de ánimo... Cómo el enemigo es un cuerpo dividido en tres seres, las tres partes realizan los mismos movimientos.— prosiguió, dando vueltas por el cuarto, sin quitarles la mirada de encima— Para lograr dominar una perfecta coordinación en cuatro días, lo más fácil es recordar una pauta de ataque que se haya adaptado a una melodía... ¿Comprenden?— concluyó, dándole un golpe en la cabeza a Kai con las hojas enrolladas, ante sus reclamos y pesares.

— ¡¿Porqué nomás a mí me pegas?!— le replicó, acariciándose su cabeza.

Antes que la mujer pudiera contestarle, Kaji hizo su inesperada entrada en la habitación. Abriendo la metálica puerta, cruzó por entre los niños para irse a poner a un lado de Misato. Con su inseparable sonrisa en la cara, saludó a los chiquillos con un ademán de mano, para decirles:

— A propósito, la melodía elegida y la coreografía son cosa mía— pronunció satisfecho, contemplando a la bella hembra a su lado.

— Puedo hacerlo sola, ¿sabes?— le dijo ésta.

— No te preocupes, no me molesta...— contestó el hombre.

Al mismo tiempo, Kai le dirigía una fría mirada al recién llegado, queriendo aparentar molestia por la noticia que les dio, se dirigió hacia él, en un tono de amenaza e ira:

— ¿Sabes Kaji?— pronunció el muchacho cruzándose de brazos y contemplándolo de pie— No debiste haberlo hecho, y mucho menos decírmelo...

— ¡Oye, menso, no estés amenazando a MI Kaji!— intervino la extranjera, al socorro de su amor platónico, señalándole la nariz con el dedo índice.

— ¡Yo amenazo a quien yo quiera!— respondió al momento el muchacho, quitándose el dedo del rostro y agitando los brazos— ¡¿Me entiendes, babosa?!

"Pues creo que va a estar difícil sincronizar a estos dos" pensó desairado Shinji, observando la escena, que comenzaba a ser muy rutinaria entre aquellos niños.

— ¡Ya esténse en paz!— puso orden la mujer, separando a uno del otro con los brazos, empujándolos toscamente.— ¿No pueden quedarse un momento sin andar peleando?

Los muchachos ya no se dijeron nada, limitándose a mirarse mutuamente con rencor, separados por el cuerpo de la militar. Para evitar más problemas, el chiquillo se volteó de espaldas a la alemana, intentando ignorarla, no queriendo hacer enfadar a Misato más de lo que ya estaba con él.

Imponiendo la paz en una manera ruda, pero efectiva, su superior respiró aliviada, rogando para que estuvieran quietos por el resto del día. Había comenzado a olvidar lo que era cuidar a niños, el tener que soportar berrinches, riñas y caprichos; pero también le extrañaba la actitud que su protegido le dirigía a la chiquilla. Además, los dos ya estaban alrededor de los catorce años... ¿Porqué no podían madurar un poco? Pedía en esos segundos tan estresantes. Dando un profundo suspiro de resignación, dejó que el trío estudiara los movimientos que se le habían sido encomendados a cada uno, para luego dirigirse a un sistema de sonido instalado en una de las paredes de la recámara y activarlo, indicándoles a su pequeña tropa:

— Bueno, intenten el primer paso siguiendo la música— les señaló, encendiendo la máquina— Escuchen bien la música, ¿eh?

La pieza rítmica empieza a oírse en el espacioso cuarto. Los niños, se ponen en fila y se alistan acomodando sus cuerpos y músculos para ejecutar los movimientos necesarios. Ya era tiempo. Primero, el brazo derecho arriba, junto con la mirada, luego hacia ambos lados, sin bajar la cabeza; hasta aquí duraron a tiempo. Lo que siguió, pudo haberse llamado con cualquier otro nombre excepto el de danza. Más bien parecían que estaban sufriendo ataques epilépticos, contorsionándose extrañamente y sin ningún tipo de gracia. Cada quién iba a su paso, sin fijarse en lo que hacían los otros. Entonces, mientras Asuka giraba hacia su izquierda, por ejemplo, Shinji lo hacía a la derecha y el restante ni siquiera hacia el giro.

Analizando aquella patética demostración, la capitana se cruzó de brazos, esperando que la melodía concluyera. Interrogó al sujeto a su lado:

— ¿Qué te parecen?

— Eh...— contestó, sin hallar las palabras adecuadas para describir lo que sus ojos observaban.

Cuando Shinji quiso equilibrase sobre una punta, tal y cómo recordaba que indicaban sus instrucciones, el piso recién encerado le hizo resbalar, cayendo pecho a tierra, con un quejido, mientras sus compañeros lo observaban molesto.

— Lo titularía "Danza de la grulla y el mono"— comentó Kaji, tocando con los dedos su barba de tres días, pasmado.

— Creo que vamos a tardar más tiempo de lo esperado.— le contestó secamente la mujer.

La sesión duró hasta el mediodía, abarcando mas ó menos unas cinco horas.

Hora del descanso y la comida. Con pesadumbre, sintiendo el peso del mundo sobre los hombros, Shinji arrastraba los pies, temiendo que cada paso que daba fuera el último. De nuevo tiene que pasar la toalla sobre su rostro, para librarse del sudor que lo recorría, y que parecía inagotable. Su respiración era entrecortada y lanzaba unos lamentos de vez en cuando, quejándose del agotamiento.

— Estoy tan cansado...Nos estuvimos ahí toda la mañana— pronunció, casi sin aire, para volver a proferir un aullido de dolor— ¡Ay! ...pensar que después de comer tenemos que volver...

— ¡Pues claro!— contestó la alemana, empujándolo por detrás— ¡Y tú con lo menso que eres, vas a tener que entrenar muy duro!

— ¿En serio te cansaste?— le preguntó Kai a su amigo, caminando atrás de ellos, con la cabeza recargada en los brazos— Yo ni lo sentí... aunque ya me hacía falta hacer algo de ejercicio... ya estaba algo fuera de forma...— pronunció, caminando hacia la extranjera, para ponerse a juguetear con ella, lanzando unos golpes fingidos que la muchacha tenía que esquivar. Su rencor se disipó con la mañana.

El japonés observó sorprendido la condición de sus compañeros. Luego de tanto esfuerzo físico, y continuo, los dos sólo estaban un poco agitados, pero en ningún momento cansados, cómo él lo estaba; hasta les sobraba energía para ponerse a jugar. Tenía que ser. Ya había observado los numerosos premios que Kai había ganado en su infancia. Y a la chiquilla ya la había visto en acción. En contraste, a él no le agradaban bastante las actividades físicas, siendo muy promedio en ese campo.

— Para ustedes es muy fácil, ¿no?... me imagino que esto es cómo de risa para los dos...

Los jóvenes pararon en sus correrías, para atender al comentario del chico.

— Si yo lo hiciera sola, ya lo haría a la perfección...— murmuró la muchacha, enfadada.

— ...si lo **hicieras** sola...— respondió el niño—...pero no lo haces sola, así que vas a tener que emparejarte con nosotros...

Asuka lo interrumpió volcándose sobre él para jalarle ambos oídos, castigándolo y reprochándolo, molesta por lo último que dijo.

— ¡Ustedes son los que tiene que emparejarse conmigo, pero lo único que hacen es estorbar! — reclamó gritando.

— ¡Eso duele!— exclamaba Shinji ante el dolor que le infringían.

Una figura silenciosa y solitaria que deambulaba por los pasillos, y se acercaba a donde estaban, detuvo a la alemana de continuar con su castigo. A lo lejos, los tres chiquillos distinguieron al comandante. En silencio, se podían apercibir los ruidos que hacían sus zapatos al desplazarse por el piso, haciéndose cada vez más visible la forma del padre de Shinji. Percatándose que se dirigía a donde se encontraban, la chiquilla soltó rápidamente las orejas del muchacho, actuando cómo si nada hubiera pasado. Las suelas seguían rechinando con un rumor seco al pasar por el suelo, lo único que se podía escuchar en aquellos momentos. Los infantes seguían con la vista los movimientos de su jefe, hasta que estuvo frente a ellos. El hombre, de unos cuarenta años, también los observó algunos instantes, sin saber qué decir ó hacer ante las curiosas miradas de los menores. El silencio se prolongaba, empezando a ser bochornoso.

— ¿Cómo les va?— pronunció al final Gendo.

— ¡Muy bien!— contestó Asuka, con la actitud de niña buena que siempre tomaba con sus superiores— ¡Seguro que ganaremos el combate decisivo dentro de cuatro días!

El comandante casi no prestó atención al aviso. Mirando por encima del hombro de la muchacha, buscaba la vista de su hijo. Éste, intimidado, volteó el rostro hacia la pared, intentando rehuir la confrontación con su progenitor.

— ¿Ah, sí?— dijo el hombre, quitando su atención del muchacho.— Eso espero— expresó fríamente, mientras continuaba su andar, dándole la espalda a los chiquillos.

Al verlo alejarse otra vez, su vástago se decidió, aprovechando la oportunidad que se le presentaba; apretó los puños, y desde su lugar, se dirigió a él, sintiendo cómo un pequeño escalofrío le revolvía el vacío estómago.

— Oye, papá...

Ikari se detuvo en seco, para después voltear de reojo y atender al llamado del joven. Ahí estaba él, su viva imagen de cuando tenía su edad. Su complexión delgada, ese cabello corto y la carita incrédula, llena de timidez, goteando sudor y pena; lo único que no iba ahí era ese par de ojos azules, pero de ahí en demás, sintió cómo si se estuviera observando hace 30 años en un espejo, cuando aún la vida no le había pasado por encima. Y eso, tal vez, lo molestaba.

— ¿Qué quieres?— le preguntó al muchacho.

— Nosotros nos vamos... a comer...— balbuceaba el chiquillo, tratando de contener los temblores de sus piernas—... a lo mejor... podríamos comer... juntos...

Su padre se ajustó con los dedos sus lentes, continuando observándolo. Aquello era su hijo, producto de la unión del amor que él tenía con su mujer. Hasta ahora lo podía contemplar, a aquel pedazo de sí mismo. Lo observaba deshaciéndose de vergüenza para preguntarle una cosa tan estúpida cómo ir a comer. Catorce años habían pasado, y hasta ese momento lo empezaba a conocer. Catorce años. Decepcionado, volvió a su camino.

— Lo siento...— pronunció, alejándose— ...tengo trabajo...

Sus tres subordinados volvieron a verlo irse, con ese terrible silencio a sus espaldas. Shinji estaba de pie, con la vista baja.

— No te preocupes— le dijo Kai, poniéndole una mano en el hombro— No eres tú... él es así con todos. No es alguien muy amigable que digamos...

Lo sé— suspiró desairado el niño, a la vista de sus dos compañeros.

Se hizo la noche. El joven Ikari observaba hacia el techo de su recámara, tendido en la cama. Para evitar oír la pieza musical que Misato les repetía a cada momento por las bocinas del cuarto, traía puesto el pequeño sistema de sonido que le prestó Kai. En su rostro no se podía disimular esa expresión de tristeza y decepción que estaba muy marcada en él. No prestaba atención, ni a la música que sólo él escuchaba, ni a la luz de la bombilla eléctrica que le empapaba el rostro, y que a veces ocasionaba que su ceño se frunciera. No ponía interés al programa de concursos que su amigo observaba por la televisión, jugueteando con el control remoto, y sin dejar un canal más de medio minuto. Un programa tras otro, sin encontrar algo que satisficiera al gusto.

— Pinche tele bien fregona, y nomás pasan puras porquerías— se quejaba el muchacho, haciendo alusión a la televisión de plasma que estaba colgada en la pared.

"Ajá" contestó distraídamente su compañero, sin siquiera ver de que estaba hablando. La canción continuaba resonando en sus oídos, sin ser enteramente escuchada.

"_Dakedo, Oh! Kimino kagayaku me wa nani o_

_Sagashi tzusukeru no? OH MY FRIENDS!"_

_("Pero, ¡Oh! ¿Qué es lo que tus resplandecientes ojos_

_continuamente buscan? ¡Oh, mis amigos!")_

La melodía era melosa y poseía el ritmo juvenil que tanto le gustaba al muchacho, aunque en esos momentos no lo estuviera disfrutando del todo.

Asuka salió del baño, dejando escapar por la puerta el vapor contenido, producido por la regadera con agua caliente. Pasaba afanosamente la toalla por sus rubios cabellos, alcanzando el refrigerador. Sustrajo una lata de refresco negro del aparato, para cerrarlo con las caderas. Se dirigió a la cama de Kai, reposando en ella para observar también al televisor. La melodía que se oía en las bocinas, a un nivel bajo, comenzó a molestar su percepción.

— Qué chinga con Misato...— pronunció molesta— Hasta por la noche nos pone esta fregadera.

— Si, ya ni la amuela— contestó Kai, en español, mientras seguía peleando con la programación.

— Ya me está hartando, y eso que me gusta la música clásica— siguió Asuka.

— ¡¡Qué chingón!!— exclamó Kai, al dar por fin en el clavo— ¡¡Mira, van a pasar Godzilla!! ¡La original de 1954! Sabía que si seguía buscando, iba a encontrar algo digno de verse en esta lindura.

— Por lo menos ya es algo...—dijo la muchacha a su lado, incorporándose— Creo que había unas palomitas en el microondas...

La extranjera fue a donde estaba el horno compacto, sacando del interior el alimento requerido, para retornar a su lugar frente a la televisión. Al pasar junto a la triste humanidad de Shinji, quedó interesada en su estado, deteniéndose frente a la cama donde reposaba el chiquillo.

— ¿Qué te pasa, Shinji?— le preguntó, de pie, mirándolo detenidamente.

— Nada— respondió quedamente.

La muchacha fue a sentarse dónde antes estaba, abriendo el paquete que traía consigo y ofreciéndole de su contenido a su compañero, mientras la película comenzaba. Ella parecía estar más interesado en la persona triste que se encontraba en la cama de a lado. Después de pensarlo un poco, le preguntó:

— Oye— dijo— ¿No será que eres un hijo de papi?

El joven apaga abruptamente el aparato en sus oídos, quitándoselo. Levantándose, la confrontó, sentado en el lecho.

— ¿Y a mí porqué me dices eso?— replicó.

— Bueno, querías comer con el comandante, ¿no?— fue directo al grano— Él ha dicho que no, y tú has quedado destrozado...

Su compañero los hacía callar, cuando el volumen de su platica superaba al de los efectos de la cinta proyectada, a la par que buscaba a tientas la bolsa de las rosetas de maíz, para no quitarle la vista de encima al aparato.

— Te equivocas— continuó el niño, abrazándose con ambos brazos las piernas— No soy ningún hijo de papi. A decir verdad, lo odio.— dijo con franqueza— No entiendo cómo un hombre cómo él puede ser padre... pero de todos modos, hago un esfuerzo para ya no odiarlo. Quizá una parte de mí piense en eso.

— Pues yo creía que a eso se le llamaba ser hijo de papi— resumió la chiquilla, dando un sorbo a la lata de refresco, mientras devoraba un puño de las palomitas y le prestaba más atención al televisor.

Shinji los observó algún rato, queriendo continuar con la charla; le hacía mucho mejor platicar acerca de lo que sentía que quedarse con eso dentro de él. Cuidando que la tonalidad de su voz no molestara a la percepción de su amigo, interrogó a la muchacha:

— Asuka— le dijo— Tú tienes un padre, ¿no? ¿Te llevas bien con él?

— Yo no tengo padre— contestó serenamente, dándole otro sorbo a su bebida.

— ¿Se... se murió?— pronunció el joven, temiendo despertar malas memorias en ella.

No hubo necesidad, ya que la chiquilla continuó con la sangre fría, respondiendo pacientemente a sus preguntas.

— No, nunca he tenido uno— expresó la extranjera, volteando donde estaba su interlocutor, quitándole la mirada un poco al aparato— ¿Has oído hablar de los bancos de esperma? Mi padre era un espermatozoide que mi madre compró en un banco de ésos... Yo nací en una probeta...

El japonés pareció impresionado ante la revelación, quedando inerte en su lugar algunos momentos, con la boca semiabierta. La pieza musical por fin dejó de oírse, dejando que los únicos ruidos que se escucharan fueran los alaridos que despedían las víctimas del Rey de los Monstruos, ante la gratitud de Kai, quien reía a pulmón lleno ante cada desastre que el enorme mutante ocasionaba en Tokio. La joven pareció darse cuenta de la consternación que embargaba a su compañero.

¿Y porqué pones esa cara de pasmado?— lo interrogó.

— Oh...— vaciló un poco Shinji, casi sin saber que decir— Es que he oído mucho de bebés probeta, pero... es la primera vez que conozco uno...

Asuka se puso más emocionada, volteando completamente hacia él, muy entusiasmada de ofrecerle una explicación, esbozando una sonrisita de orgullo. Se levantó de su lugar y fue a sentarse junto a Shinji, dejando la película en segundo plano.

— Pues oye bien esto— aquí hizo una pausa debido a otro reclamo de Kai, para guardar silencio. Luego, continuó— No era un espermatozoide cualquiera. El banco donde vendían el esperma de mi padre sólo tiene espermatozoides de hombres que han pasado un estricto examen de cualificación, tanto de carácter cómo educación. Y por supuesto, las mujeres que los compran han de tener una cualificación equivalente.

El chiquillo comenzaba a ponerse un poco nervioso y avergonzado. " A mí me da igual, pero creo que muchos se opondrían a que una muchacha de catorce años hablara tanto de espermatozoides." La alemana proseguía con la historia.

— Dicen que mi padre era el mejor espermatozoide de todos, y que lo había donado un científico genial.— volvió a interrumpirse debido a las continuas risotadas de su compañero que veía la tele, dando de patadas a la cama para jalar un poco de aire. Cuando se calló, apenado por interrumpir, la rubia continuó su clase— En fin, que yo nací cuando un espermatozoide de primera clase y un óvulo de primera clase se juntaron...— después, con un aire solemne y triunfal, concluyó, poniéndose una mano en el pecho y cerrando los ojos, sin quitarse la sonrisa de orgullo que traía— O sea que YO soy una elegida, y soy algo excepcional...

— Ajá— pronunció Kai, bajándola de su nube. No pudo evitar escuchar pedazos de la historia— Ahora cuéntame una de vaqueros, por favor...

— ¿Qué?— le replicó la muchacha— ¿No me crees?

— Ni una mísera palabra...

Los dos continuaron con su batalla sin fin, mientras que su compañero se ponía a reflexionar, todavía postrado en el lecho. Las burlas que los muchachos se dirigían el uno al otro lo atravesaban cómo si él no estuviera ahí, sino a kilómetros de distancia. Siempre le pasaba lo mismo cuando se ponía a pensar detenidamente: se desconectaba del mundo exterior, refugiándose en los abismos de la mente humana. Entonces, aún indiferente a la discusión de sus compañeros (al fin y al cabo ya se empezaba a acostumbrar a las constantes riñas de aquellos dos), volvió a cuestionar a la chiquilla.

— Pero— se dirigió a ella, en una de las momentáneas treguas que se suscitaban en el campo de batalla. Asuka volvió la mirada a dónde se le hablaba.— ¿No te sientes sola? Eso de no tener padre desde que naciste...

La extranjera contempló de reojo los entrecerrados ojos azules del muchacho, cómo si se estuvieran compadeciendo de ella, al punto de sentir lástima. Dio otro sorbo a la lata en sus manos. No necesitaba de la compasión ni de la lástima de nadie, no necesitaba de nada de eso. Retiró el recipiente de sus labios, mirando fríamente a Shinji.

— Pues no...— respondió— En el fondo, da igual tener un papá ó no... Yo fui elegida de entre una multitud para ser un piloto Evangelion. Lucharé y derrotaré a todos los ángeles. Luego conseguiré el reconocimiento de todo el mundo, y esa, esa será mi mayor felicidad.

Ella concluyó su monólogo, para luego dirigirse al bote de reciclado y depositar en su interior el envase vacío. Por un rato, el chico la siguió con la vista a donde iba, pensando profundamente con lo que había escuchado. Era claro que su compañera sí tenía bastante bien fijadas sus metas, a diferencia de todos ellos. Un propósito firme y realista, y no cómo el intangible y absurdo ideal de Kai de proteger a toda la gente, un montón de sujetos que ni siquiera conocía, pero que, sin embargo, tenía que proteger aún a costa de su propia integridad. Algo imposible para cualquier ser humano. Y ahí estaba también su propia indecisión y desconocimiento del porqué siempre arriesgaba la vida de aquel modo. Hasta ahora podía pensar claramente en una razón inteligente. Para obtener el reconocimiento de los demás. Eso era bastante convincente.

El escándalo producido por las constantes risas de su amigo lo trajeron de vuelta a ese cuarto, quedando él otra vez con las manos recargadas en la cama y los pies en el piso alfombrado. ¿Cuál era el chiste?

Cómo un animal acorralado, la enorme muchedumbre huía en una retirada, despavorida, en todas direcciones, pero sin dispersarse, manteniendo la unidad de sus partes a toda costa. Había quien se resbalaba, tropezaba y caía, quedando a merced de la multitud en huida, que pisaba, quebraba y trituraba sus huesos hasta que no quedara más que un montón de carne sangrante y pudriéndose a la intemperie, siendo evitado por las personas que se apuraban en ponerse a salvo, entre gritos de histeria y sirenas.

Entre toda aquella masa de gente, todavía se podía vislumbrar un vestigio de cordura y coraje. El policía, atropellando a la chusma cobarde, se instaló en medio de la calle. Estacionó la patrulla y salió de ella, contemplando el obstáculo frente a él.

No se inmutó con los pequeños temblores que sacudían todo a su alrededor, que hacían que más personas se precipitaran al suelo y fueran atropellados por la gentuza que sólo quería sobrevivir un día más; tampoco se impresiono con el enorme rugido que hacía que las ventanas y cristales se quebraran y volaran en pedazos, y que a él lo recorría de pies a cabeza, todavía luego de un minuto de ser lanzado por la poderosa garganta de la bestia.

Con el pulso firme, sin vacilar, y con la vista al frente, el gendarme sacó de su cartuchera la pistola que siempre cargaba, una calibre .38 de seis tiros. Sin miedo en su interior, vació toda la carga al monstruo que seguía avanzando hacia él, sin ningún daño. Una a una, las balas fueron a aplastarse contra la dura e impenetrable piel del mutante, quedando sólo unas casquillos humeantes de ellas, que reposaban inertes en el suelo.

El sonido seco del arma vacía se repetía cada vez que el oficial apretaba el gatillo, en vez de escucharse el estruendo del balazo. Con incredulidad, el hombre examinó el arma, cómo si aún no se hiciera a la idea que se había quedado sin parque.

Sólo eso le bastó al dios lagarto, quien lo tomó violentamente de dónde se encontraba, quebrándole todas las costillas y levantándolo por los aires, hasta que él pudo sentir el ardiente aliento del enorme lagarto, y sentirse machacado por los gigantescos colmillos de la bestia.

Kai reía a pulmón lleno, a punto de asfixiarse, con su cara roja e hinchada, poniendo las manos en su estómago rebosante.

— ¡¡Ay, que imaginación de cabrones!!— pronunciaba ávidamente, sin darse cuenta que lo decía en español, mientras se seguía riendo y disfrutando de la tragedia ajena.

Eso era otro aspecto que Shinji no podía entender de él. ¿Cómo podía resultarle esa situación tan graciosa, siendo precisamente eso lo que él, supuestamente quería evitarle a cualquiera a toda costa? ¿Kai era un hipócrita, sin darse cuenta de ello?

— ¿Pero cómo te puedes reír de esto?— preguntó precisamente Asuka, sentada a su lado y observándolo desdeñosamente— Un hombre acaba de morir, ¿y tú sólo te ríes cómo un psicópata?

— Uy, sí...— pronunció el muchacho, despreocupado— Ni que hubiera sido una persona de verdad—observó fríamente a ambos jóvenes, mientras continuaba— Lo que debería cuestionarse es la actitud, no el mero acto... Esa pinche manía de andar tentando a la muerte por el mero orgullo...A ver, ¿porqué no pudo correr junto con todos los demás? Ah, no, el pendejo tenía que quedarse, a demostrar lo macho que era, en un pinche comportamiento bastante idiota. Si se murió, fue por baboso, y no por otra cosa. Debió preferir seguir viviendo, correr para salvar su vida, ó de plano hacer algo de provecho para sus semejantes; así que no me vengas con cuentos moralistas, porque no te los creo. Ese idiota tuvo su merecido, y nada más. Se me hace que hasta es una moraleja.

Habiendo acabado, continuó observando la televisión, aunque no tan divertido cómo antes. Sus acompañantes habían quedado callados ante lo tosco de sus comentarios, Aún no masticaban gran parte de lo que había pronunciado en tan corto tiempo. Qué concepción tan extraña tenía él de la vida.

Aún desconcertado, pero a la vez curioso, Shinji continuó con su interrogatorio genealógico.

— Oye, Kai— pronunció— ¿Y tus padres? Nunca me has dicho dónde están...Me imagino yo que han de estar en...¿Mé-xi-co? ¿Ó Estados Unidos?— se preguntó a si mismo, queriendo adivinar la localización exacta de los creadores de Kai.

— Error.— dijo éste, aún atento al aparato.— Tres metros bajo tierra...

— ¿Qué?— pronunció su amigo, desconcertado ante aquella respuesta.

— Muertos, para que me entiendas...—comunicó con hastío el muchacho, queriendo seguir observando al lagarto gigante en acción.

El joven nipón lo contempló algún rato. No quiso ser imprudente ó despertar amargos recuerdos en él al preguntarle por el paradero de sus parientes; pero la verdad, se le veía bastante tranquilo, sin ningún síntoma ó señal de estar deprimido. Casi cómo si no le importara aquella pregunta. Aún así, había que disculparse, por si las dudas.

— Yo... lo siento... no sabía... — se excusó Shinji, en un tono cordial.

— Ah, tú no te preocupes... — exclamó indiferente su amigo, acabando con toda la botana— De todos modos, fue hace mucho tiempo... yo apenas era un parvulito, así que casi ni me acuerdo de ellos... son cómo si fueran unos desconocidos, para mí.

— Ya veo.

Los tres chiquillos continuaron en el cuarto durante toda la noche, hasta que el sol salió hasta el alba de la mañana siguiente, cuando el entrenamiento y la vida tenían que continuar.

Casi en penumbras, Gendo cruzó todo el estrecho laberinto de corredores. Comenzaba a admirar su dominio, la sapiencia de que gobernaba todo aquello le cosquilleó en la espalda por algún rato. Con precisión, conociendo cada parte de su vasto territorio, se movía por las sombras de los pasillos, esquivando las paredes y esquinas con las que se pudiera golpear. Cómo una aparición, siguió merodeando solitario por las instalaciones, hasta que se decidió a detenerse, frente a una enorme puerta de acero reforzado, con varias advertencias en japonés e inglés: PELIGRO. MATERIAL BIOLOGICO ALTAMENTE PELIGROSO. SOLO PERSONAL AUTORIZADO. Aún en la oscuridad, la pintura fosforescente le permitió descifrar el aviso. Posó la palma de su mano sobre el lector de la entrada, y en el acto la puerta de no menos de una tonelada se movió de su lugar para abrirle paso al comandante, quien se internó en los misterios que envolvían a aquél cuarto.

Pasando por los chorros de vapor de la sala de descontaminación, después de algunos instantes de permanecer ahí pasó a tomar su traje especial de caucho, revisando cuidadosamente que no tuviera ningún rasguño, para poder ponérselo pausadamente. Realizaba sus movimientos cómo si estuviera realizando alguna especie de ritual macabro, respirando profundamente para poder calmarse. Unas tímidas, pero abundantes gotas de sudor poblaban su frente y sus sienes.

Una vez que estuvo listo, prosiguió con el ritual, pasando por una segunda sala de limpieza, quedándose ahí los minutos pertinentes. Luego, fue a toparse con una última barrera, mucho más imponente que sus predecesoras. PELIGRO. PROCEDER LAS PRUEBAS CON EXTREMA PRECAUCIÓN. Ikari comenzaba a hastiarse de tantas advertencias. Con desgano, tecleó el código en el dispositivo electrónico, para que de nueva cuenta la impenetrable barrera se deslizara, avergonzada, permitiendo así el paso.

El hombre ingresó lentamente a la sala, que en realidad era un gigantesco laboratorio con tecnología de punta, cientos de veces mejor equipado que cualquier otro sobre la faz del planeta. Cruzó el umbral, para que la puerta volviera a cerrarse por sí sola. Dio algunos pasos, y se detuvo secamente, para poder contemplar, casi con horror, lo que tenía enfrente, sobre la mesa.

Aún cuando quiso aparentar una sobrestimada seguridad cuando Kaji se lo trajo, la verdad era que aún el pronunciar su nombre lo cimbró hasta los huesos. Ahí estaba él, postrado sobre la mesa, y aún en su forma más humilde, el sólo verlo le traía amargas memorias, memorias de muerte. ADÁN. Ángel. Mensajero. Destructor. Implacable. Invencible. Divino. Justiciero. Verdugo. Creador. Gigante. Luminoso. Imponente. Poderoso. Peligroso. Enemigo. Aliado. Salvador. Portador de la única esperanza que quedaba.

Eso y más era lo que simbolizaba en él, ese curioso embrión de enormes ojos, malformado, que estaba frente a él, ahí delante, inerte. No podía creer lo que le habían contado. Continuaba escéptico ante las malas nuevas. Tenía que cerciorarse por sí mismo. Nervioso, y a la vez impaciente, tomó todo el instrumental necesario para las pruebas que tenía que hacer, para estar seguro de que lo que le habían dicho era verdad. Observó detenidamente por última vez a la inmóvil criatura, para luego proceder con lo que tenía que realizar.

Cuando dieron las cuatro de la madrugada, estaba exhausto y decepcionado. Decepcionado de haber podido confirmar lo que le habían contado todo mundo, pero que él, en una obstinación esperanzadora, ferviente, no quiso creer. Cómo el Santo Tomás: "Ver para creer"; pues bien, ahora que ya había visto, podía empezar a creer que en realidad no tenía lo que en un principio pensaba. Tomó el informe anterior, sólo para firmarlo y expresar que estaba de acuerdo en los resultados en éste referidos, a regañadientes. Por enésima vez, releyó la conclusión, fulminante:

"Sujeto de pruebas sin rastro de vida alguna."

En efecto, aquel pedazo de carne era solamente eso: un pedazo de materia sin ninguna clase de vida. Tal vez, al mismo tiempo fue un señuelo. La pequeña radiación electromagnética que emitía los había puesto tras de una pista falsa, en una búsqueda infructuosa que gastó unos quince años.

Molesto, salió del laboratorio, sin vestigios del temor que poseía al haber ingresado a éste. Sin el anterior cuidado, dejando de lado el ritual, salió enfadado del complejo, para dirigirse a sus habitaciones. Cargando en su espalda con toda una historia que reflexionar.

5: 00 AM

Intentando descansar en el duro colchón, con la cobija amortajándolo hasta el cuello, observaba indefinidamente el oscuro techo, tan vacío cómo su esperanza misma. Contaba sus latidos, mientras sus oídos escuchaban todo el trabajo de su cuerpo: su respiración, el paso de la sangre, la digestión de los alimentos, el crecer de cabello y uñas...

Aún tan indefenso cómo se encontraba, postrado en aquella fría cama que rechinaba a cualquier movimiento suyo, con esa oscuridad rodeándole; a pesar de que todo lo que le rodeaba lo incitaba a desertar de sus anhelos, él todavía creía que ÉL estaría por ahí, en cualquier lugar, burlándose de ellos. ¿Pero dónde? ¿Dónde?

Cerró los ojos, para que la oscuridad lo invadiera más. Entonces, volvió al lugar. Estaba de vuelta. De regreso al inclemente frío que le cala hasta los huesos, a aquél cielo sin sol ni luz, a aquella completa desolación. Con los estruendos y el escándalo de afuera, con truenos que no eran producidos por ningún relámpago, los gritos belicosos saliendo de cualquier lado. El himno de la guerra. El miedo. La incertidumbre. La muerte.

Con un devastador sacudimiento de la tierra (si es que se le podía llamar así a esa base de hielo), el suelo dónde creía estar firmemente posado comienza a abrirse a sus pies, mientras se da cuenta que el canto de la batalla ha sido interrumpido. Afuera, el viento ruge cómo nunca antes había presenciado, amenazando con arrancar el techo de su refugio. Asiéndose de cualquier cosa que estuviera fija, contemplaba por las ventanillas cómo las máquinas bélicas eran levantadas por el aire cómo las hojas de los ciruelos de su natal Japón, durante el invierno. Artefactos que podían arrancar la materia de la realidad misma, ahora convalecían impotentes ante los caprichos de aquellos vientos paranormales, insólitos.

Percibe el jalón, volteando hacia arriba, para observar cómo el techo de su resguardo era arrancado sin mayor problema, y empezaba a danzar en el aire, junto con los aparatos de muerte. Fue en ese momento que lo pudo ver. Ahí estaba ÉL, observándolos desde las alturas. Tan gigantesco. Tan despiadado. Tan indiferente. Una silueta de unos cien metros que desprendía una luz cegadora por sí misma, cómo si reemplazara al sol en aquellas tierras de penumbra eterna. Esos ojos (ó lo que fueran esas cosas) se clavaron en él y sus acompañantes, con una extraña curiosidad, pero sin detenerse en su tarea. Al mismo tiempo que hacía al planeta entero llorar, eso los observaba con interés, casi con una inusitada compasión.

El piso volvió a sacudirse, para arrojarlo a las aguas que se formaron a sus pies. Temiendo por el congelamiento, luchó por volver a emerger a la superficie, hacia el aire. Pero que cosa tan rara, el líquido en el que estaba envuelto era tibio. ¡Cálido! Casi tanto cómo los mares del Trópico. Traspasó la barrera y recuperó el aire que se había escapado de sus pulmones. Se afianzó de un trozo de metal que flotaba por ahí. Apenas y podía creerlo: había presenciado el fin del mundo, y estaba vivo para contarlo. Recorrió todo el desolador panorama para buscarlo, pero ÉL ya no se encontraba en ese lugar. Había desaparecido, y ya no lo volvería a ver hasta dentro de quince años, en esa fría y gris mesa de lámina, aunque sólo fuera a sus despojos. Mientras tanto, nada podía escucharse alrededor, sólo el silencio de la devastación. Eso, y el llanto de un infante, que cortó de tajo su sordera.

Despertó. Con los ojos abiertos de par en par, se encontró de nuevo con el techo desierto, oscuro. Consultó su reloj. 6:15 de la mañana. En poco tiempo amanecería. Con un entusiasmo recién nacido en él, tomó el teléfono, marcando con rapidez los números inscritos en el aparato. A la voz seca, aún con seis horas de sueño en su tono, que respondió en el auricular, le dijo sin más detalles:

— No tengo mucho tiempo ahora, así que lo mejor será que nos encontremos en la oficina; de mientras, avisa al grupo: Todavía lo tenemos... ¿Me escuchas? ¡¡Después de todo, lo tenemos!!

Sin esperar a que le contestaran, colgó la máquina. Frotándose las manos, se levantó rápidamente del incómodo lecho que lo acogía, para dirigirse a la regadera, con una súbita alegría, ideal para empezar el día. Y también los planes.

Pasó un día. Y otro más. Con todo, la tropa aún no satisfacía a su líder. La música retumbaba en la habitación, mientras los cuerpos de los niños se desplazaban sin la gracia requerida por la duela de madera, en una forma bastante frustrante para su maestra, quién se encontraba al borde de otro ataque de ira; para impedirlo, se mordía los labios y se paseaba por el cuarto, al mismo tiempo que observaba la rutina de los muchachos. Kaji y Rei la observaban desfilar desesperada, recargados en la pared, en una actitud muy semejante el uno del otro, aunque el gesto de sus labios discernieran. Al hombre le parecía bastante entretenido el observar los constantes berrinches que realizaba la militar, al verse impotente en que sus órdenes se cumplieran al pie de la letra. Era por eso que casi siempre que la acompañaba, su rostro esbozara su típica sonrisa burlona. La chiquilla, en cambio, encontraba bastante desagradable las continuas manifestaciones de emociones que desbordaba la capitana, repudiando la acción con un gesto de asco, casi imperceptible, cómo acostumbraban ser sus expresiones. Aún le resultaba difícil el creer que aquella ruidosa mujer era la persona que había criado a quien alguna vez consideró su media naranja.

La suave y melodiosa pieza musical era horriblemente interpretada por los ejecutantes, sin ninguna clase de ritmo. Nadie de los muchachos parecía disfrutar el estar danzando a la vista de esas tres personas, ó junto a sus acompañantes, sin ponerle empeño a su actividad, haciéndola sólo porque sí. Cómo un dique inundado, Misato terminó por desbordarse, arrancando contra los niños.

— ¡¡No, así no!!— pronunció mientras daba una sonora palmada— ¡¡Alto!!

Sus subordinados la obedecieron al instante, deteniéndose en seco para después observarla con cara de ignorancia, de pie. En eso parecía que sí estaban sincronizados.

La mujer los repasó con la mirada, reprendiéndolos en silencio. Pasó por cada uno de ellos, unas dos ó tres veces, hasta que prorrumpió, empezando de derecha a izquierda.

— Kai— dijo, señalándolo con el dedo.— ¿Podrías por lo menos hacer el intento de que quieres hacer esto? ¡¡No parece interesarte en lo más mínimo!!

— ¡Exacto!— añadió el chico, con la cara iluminada. —¡¡Diste justo en el clavo!! ¡¡Ni yo lo hubiera dicho mejor!!

— ¿Pero porqué?— preguntó exasperada su madre adoptiva, ocultando el rostro con las manos, intentando calmarse.

— Es que me siento muy estúpido dando brinquitos de aquí para allá— aclaró el muchacho, encogiéndose de hombros, para luego adoptar una actitud sumisa, cabizbajo y frotando el pie contra el suelo— Creo que no nací para ser bailarín de ballet, mamá... — se lamentó.

— No me la creí... — alegó de inmediato la militar, haciéndolo a un lado con delicadeza— Luego me arreglo contigo— le dijo, para proseguir con sus reclamos, ahora volcando su atención hacia Shinji.

Éste, intimidado bajo aquella fulminante mirada, temblaba ligeramente en su lugar, nervioso, haciendo un esfuerzo para que sus rodillas no chocaran la una con la otra.

— Tienes que escuchar la música— indicó la militar, posando su mano sobre la cabeza del infante, en una manera casi afectuosa, contra las expectativas que se había hecho el joven. La mujer aclaró— Todavía entras a destiempo...

— Sí... lo siento— vaciló el chiquillo, habiéndose salvado de un regaño más severo.

Su tutora ya no le respondió, continuando con la revisión de filas; ahora le tocaba el turno a Asuka, quien en una actitud pedante asumió una posición de brazos cruzados, piernas extendidas y la frente bien en alto, mirando a los ojos a Misato, en desafío a su autoridad. Estaba segura que para ella no habría molestia alguna, después de toda era la que mejor lo hacía del trío. Su superior la sacó de su engaño.

— ¡¡Asuka!!— se dirigió a ella la jefa, respondiendo al pequeño reto impuesto por la alemana— ¡¿Cuántas veces tendré que repetírtelo?! ¡No te lances sola! ¡Tienes que seguir el ritmo de los demás!

Sorprendida, y hasta por un momento enfadada, la chiquilla frunció el ceño. No podía creer, en esos momentos, lo que la mujer le había dicho. Queriendo justificarse, puso una mano en el pecho, mientras que con la otra señalaba a sus compañeros, derrochando su altanería a chorros.

¡Es que no puedo!— musitó, con una mueca de desagrado— Si sigo su ritmo, mi nivel

va a bajar. ¿No son ellos los que deberían seguirme?— continuó, recorriendo con la vista el lugar, enfocándose en su rival— Además... ¿Porqué Ayanami nos está observando desde ayer? Me distrae, y no puedo concentrarme...

Su contrincante no dio respuesta, sin siquiera prestarle atención, como siempre lo hacía.

La capitana lanzó un suspiro de desapruebo, y colocando ambas manos en la cintura, se dirigió a Rei, quien se encontraba a sus espaldas, esto con miras de poner a la rubia frente a sí en su lugar.

— Rei...— pronunció.

— ¿Si?— respondió ésta en el acto, despegando la vista de la duela de madera.

— Intenta hacer la parte de Asuka— ordenó Misato, señalando hacia el "escenario".

— Bien...— asintió la japonesa, sin más que decir.

La muchacha caminó hacia donde estaban de pie los dos muchachos; desconcertada, la extranjera le abrió paso, haciéndose a un lado, ubicándose junto a Katsuragi.

La cara de Kai pareció iluminarse de júbilo, sonriendo ávidamente y devorando con los ojos a la niña que se encontraba a su izquierda, desbordando ánimo por todas partes. El paisano de la muchacha, en cambio, al principio se vio nervioso y hasta abochornado.

"¿Pero cómo se le ocurre a Misato pedirnos así de repente que bailemos juntos?" se dijo él mismo, intentando ocultar su sonrojo, a la par que empezaba a asumir posiciones.

Cómo por quincuagésima vez en el día, la melodía seleccionada por el reproductor se escuchó en la sala, haciendo que los infantes iniciaran la danza. En contraste con las anteriores veces, ahora el compacto grupo se observaba bastante bien, coordinados a la perfección y desempañando cada quién excelentemente su función en la obra orquestada por el aparato. Rei se acoplaba muy bien a Shinji, y éste igual a ella, mientras que Kai, por su parte, por fin demostraba interés en su tarea, y aunque todavía un poco limitado, tratando de no sobrepasar a sus compañeros, también lo hacía de un modo bastante satisfactorio.

De esto fue lo que pudieron percatarse los espectadores, maravillados en la belleza y refinación de los movimientos que realizaban los ejecutantes. Había todavía algunos detalles por afinar, pensaba la militar, pero en definitiva esta representación superaba con creces a sus predecesoras. Con el rabo del ojo, miró a la alemana, a su lado, quien también observaba el baile un poco intimidada, atemorizada de perder su jerarquía entre los pilotos. Mordiéndose el labio inferior, contemplaba a los tres jóvenes realizar justo lo que Misato quería desde un principio.

— Si el prototipo Cero no estuviera en reparación— comentó ésta— No dudaría en emparejar a Rei con esos dos...

La furia, la rabia y frustración, además de la impotencia, burbujeaban en el interior de la chiquilla. Empuñando las manos, se las acomodó en las caderas, cuando la pieza musical tocó a su fin. Entonces, sin contenerse más, estalló:

— Entonces...¡¿Porqué cuernos no haces que esa imbécil se suba a la unidad 02 y realice el ataque?!

Todos a su alrededor la observaron, atónitos. La pequeña rubia continuaba ahí, de pie, con la gente mirándola, cabizbaja. Las lágrimas comenzaron a surcar su lindo rostro, empezando a enrojecer esos brillantes ojos castaños. Sintiéndose acorralada y atrapada en ese cuarto, la muchacha pegó carrera fuera de la habitación, queriendo huir de ahí lo más fuerte que le alcanzaran sus piernas.

— ¡¡Discúlpenme!!— sollozó, con la cara oculta por las palmas de las manos, mientras salía por la puerta a toda máquina.

— ¡Asuka!— le dijo Misato, aunque demasiado tarde, ya cuando la extranjera no se encontraba ahí.

— Apuesto que nadie se esperaba eso— pronunció secamente Kai, mientras contemplaba indiferente, junto con todos los demás, el umbral vacío del cuarto.

Misato, sintiendo que el mundo se le venía encima, se lamentaba mientras con los dedos enmarañados en su peinado sujetaba fuertemente los cabellos, intentando sacar su frustración de algún modo.

— Creí que al ver a Rei tomar su lugar alentaría su espíritu de lucha— aclaraba su decisión, quejándose de sí misma— ¡Pero tuvo todo el efecto contrario!— al final, concluyó, explotando, completamente derrotada, postrada— ¡¡Agghhh!! ¡Me rindo! ¡Jamás podremos terminar a tiempo!

Su otrora amante y compañero de cama la seguía con la mirada, cuando caminaba por todo el cuarto, sin saber qué hacer ó con quién desquitarse de su fracaso. Mientras tanto, él seguía ahí, inerte, recargado en la pared, en la misma posición en la que se había acomodado desde que ingresó a la sala, contemplando a la militar patalear de la impotencia que significaba el no poder hacer nada mientras su empleo se le escapaba de las manos, junto con la alemana. Cómo le divirtieron siempre los desplantes de la mujer, observarlos era uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos; tal vez por eso, inconscientemente, trataba de provocarlos, por su mero entretenimiento. Pasó la vista a los muchachos, en el centro de todo, poseedores de esa juventud, divino tesoro. Qué tiempos aquellos, cuándo él aún tenía su edad, y cuando también estuvo enamorado realmente, ó por lo menos eso creía él, por primera vez. Esos añejos tiempos de los 90s, creciendo en la urbe del antiguo Tokio, en los edificios de departamentos tan apretados para cada familia, con la escuela, la televisión, los padres trabajando día y noche, incansablemente, los amigos en la secundaria, las muchachas arreglándose para salir en la noche, leyendo sus _yaoi_ entre risas pícaras y mejillas encendidas, ah, sí, que años eran aquellos, cuando uno todavía se podía dar el lujo de esperar tener una vida tranquila, sin ninguna agitación ni peligro. Provecho, chamacones, que disfruten sus años mientras les duren. Después vendrá el mundo real.

Vio a su paisano, rezagado de los demás, en su rincón, aún contemplando sorprendido la puerta abierta, que daba al pasillo, cómo si esperara que la extranjera regresara de un momento a otro. Kaji le echó una mano, compadeciéndose de él, cómo casi todos los mayores lo hacían.

— Shinji— le dijo, para que éste, volteara hacia dónde se encontraba— ¿Qué esperas? Ve por Asuka — le indicó, señalando el umbral vacío.

— ¿Yo?— interrogo a su vez el muchacho, confundido, creyendo que le hablaban a otra persona.

— Pues claro— prosiguió el hombre— Eso también es parte de tu trabajo.

Todavía vacilante, el chiquillo lo observó algún rato más, para después, no muy decidido, salir tras el rastro de la muchacha, cerrando la puerta de la sala, con sus ocupantes dentro.

Aún en el corredor, se podían oír, lejanos, los murmullos del cuarto de entrenamiento. Mientras daba vuelta por los corredores, el niño percibió los reclamos de su tutora hacia Kai cómo si los escuchara en un sueño:

— ¡Algo le has de haber hecho para que se pusiera de ese modo!

Después de seguir caminando por un buen trecho, aquellos chocarreros lamentos y aullidos dejaron de resonar en sus oídos. Se podía suponer que estaba en un predicamento, tratando de adivinar por dónde se había escabullido su rubia compañera en ese intrincado laberinto de pasadizos que invitaban a imaginarse que no tenían fin alguno. Sin embargo, ese no fue el caso. La verdad fue que, guiado por pistas invisibles que había dejado la chiquilla a su paso, que sólo el niño podía encontrarlas, sin entender claramente por qué, siguió firme en su trayecto, para luego alcanzarla en los jardines de la instalación, sentada abatida en una fuente, abrazándose las piernas con los brazos y con los ojos fijos en suelo, sin mirar nada en particular, mientras que algunas gotas fugitivas, que se habían separado del chorro que había en la cima de la estructura, le salpicaban escasamente las espalda.

Desganada, se percató de la presencia de su compañero japonés, que se acercaba a lo lejos, indeciso y temeroso, sin darse una idea de que era lo que tenía que decir ó hacer una vez que la tuviera frente a frente.

Se detuvo cuando estuvo delante de la europea, que seguía en la misma posición, con la vista firmemente clavada en el piso y sus rubios y largos cabellos reposando sobre sus hombros, cubriéndole el rostro, sin importarle algo que él estuviera ahí. Era igual para ella. Qué más daba si alguien la acompañara ó no. Pero de todos modos, el silencio, y la actitud titubeante de su acompañante, comenzaban a enfadarla. ¿Si no iba a decir nada, porqué la había seguido hasta aquí? ¿Sólo para quedarse ahí parado, cómo imbécil? ¿Qué es lo que está haciendo? ¿Me está teniendo lástima? ¿Este baboso me está teniendo lástima? ¿Quién se cree qué es? Juro que si no dice nada en tres segundos, lo voy a...

— Asuka...

— ¡¿Qué quieres?!—estalló la adolescente, levantando de inmediato la cara, sobresaltando al recién llegado— ¡¿Porqué me seguiste?!

— Perdón... — musitó el chiquillo, recobrando la calma, mientras hacía descomunales esfuerzos por adquirir algo de sangre fría para poder manejar la situación, y llevarla al rumbo por dónde él deseaba.

Cansada de esperar a que su acompañante se decidiera a hablar, la linda rubia se enroscó más en sí misma, para después proferir algunos reclamos que eran ligeramente apagados por la posición en la que se encontraba, con la cabeza metida en los brazos, para que no pudieran verle el rostro. Su llamativa cabellera se agitó cuando comenzó a hablar.

—¿Porqué?— pronunció, frustrada con todo mundo— ¿Porqué a mí es a la única que tiene que regañar Misato? Yo lo hago muy bien, tengo mucha más capacidad, oficio y talento que ustedes tres juntos... y a ti no te sale porque eres estúpido y torpe— antes que el acusado pudiera defenderse, la muchachita arremetió salvajemente en su contra— ¿Entonces por que tengo que ser yo a la única que ella regaña, porqué?

El japonés tragó un poco de saliva, antes de contestarle, encarándola lo mejor que podía.

—Perdón— se disculpó, de manera humilde— Yo hago lo mejor que puedo... aunque— caviló un instante, antes de decirle— Ya sé que eres muy capaz, muy buena pilotando a Eva, y a tu edad ya eres toda una licenciada; pero lo mejor sería que no te creyeras tanto, ¿no?

La muchacha enrojeció, adivinando su compañero sólo de ver su semblante, que se encontraba a punto de un ataque de psicosis masiva, por lo que se apresuró a continuar, antes que se desatara la guerra total.

— Es que con Misato y Kaji te haces la mosca muerta— aclaró— lo que en ti es poco natural, y entonces, si te esfuerzas tanto...

— ¡Cállate, cállate, cállate!— explotó, levantándose en el acto del piso, y poniendo sus manos en sus oídos, para ya no seguir escuchando aquellas hirientes palabras, que le parecía taladraban su cerebro. Dando de patadas al suelo, intentaba ahuyentarlas. —¡¿Quién te crees que eres para hablarme en ese tono?!

— Es que a mí antes me pasaba igual, y yo creo que si... —prosiguió Shinji, antes de que fuera abruptamente interrumpido por la europea.

— ¡Tú y yo no somos iguales!— reclamó Asuka, confrontándolo cara a cara.

Ese comentario final enmudeció al chico. Le quedaba claro que nada de lo que pudiera hacer la convencería de sus argumentos; sin decir nada más, musitó un inaudible "Perdón" mientras daba media vuelta y volvía por donde llegó.

Iba algo molesto, o mejor dicho, decepcionado y abatido. Había hecho todo aquello en vano, cómo todo lo que él hacía referente a aquella muchacha; parecía que todo lo que le hacía era sólo darle molestias y que todo le saliera mal. Jamás iban a poder congeniar, aunque él quisiera y lo intentara por todos los medios posibles. De seguro Kaji no sabía eso al enviarlo hasta allá.

La adolescente lo observó alejarse cada vez más y más, con un gesto de aflicción; se preguntaba si todo lo que había pronunciado ese mocoso de tan delicada complexión, era sincero. No muy a menudo reflexionaba sobre su propia actitud. Volvió la mirada al frente, para contemplar las espaldas del nipón que se iban distanciando ya por un buen trecho. Se dejó caer sobre el piso, justo en la posición en la que estaba antes de la llegada de su compañero. Suspiró y tomó una pose meditabunda.

Ryoji Kaji observaba los edificios empotrados por encima del Geofrente y que de noche salían a la superficie, mientras fumaba uno de sus cigarrillos, recargado sobre una columna de la entrada de la cafetería. Inhalaba y exhalaba el humo de una forma pausada, despreocupada, cómo todo un fumador asiduo que degustaba el sencillo placer del tabaco. Observaba atentamente aquel paisaje improvisado en aquella gigantesca gruta, mismo que ensuciaba continuamente con el humo que sacaba de sus fosas nasales. No importaba, al cabo que todo aquello no iba a durar mucho tiempo más.

Al ver a Shinji acercarse, a lo lejos, se refugió en el mismo pilar en el que estaba recargado para poder pasar desapercibido. El infante, al pasar, pudo observarlo escondido con el rabillo del ojo, sin pronunciarle una sola palabra y pasar de largo en silencio.

El hombre sonrió a la escena, y después de haber consumido todo su cigarro, excepto el filtro, claro está, ingresó de nueva cuenta al establecimiento a sus espaldas, para encontrarse una vez más con sus otroras compañeras universitarias, ahora del trabajo. Algunos años habían pasado desde esa época, y muchas cosas en todos ellos habían cambiado...

Ahora, Rikko no lucía ni actuaba tan inocentemente cómo en aquellos tiempos, transformándose en esta fría y obsesiva mujer que tenía en estos momentos frente a él. Ni siquiera lo saludó al sentarse junto a Misato. Ella también estaba algo diferente desde que la había dejado, pero aún conservaba ese dinamismo y juvenil encanto que antaño lo había cautivado y enredado en las redes de la militar. Claro que es esos tiempos aún ni siquiera pensaba en ingresar a la milicia, y mucho menos desenvolverse en una agencia tan heterodoxa cómo lo era NERV.

Así que— dijo la doctora Akagi— Asuka no planea regresar por un buen rato, ¿no?

Misato suspiró molesta, cómo si estuviera reclamando a alguien por la situación en la que se encontraba. Sorbió la taza que tenía en sus manos, para después colocarla sobre la mesa.

— Eso creo— pronunció desesperada, ante la interrogante de su compañera. Apoyó sus brazos sobre el mueble, y su cabeza en éstos— El combate decisivo ya es mañana, y su coordinación se hizo pedazos.

El semblante de la hermosa mujer reflejaba a leguas de distancia la incertidumbre que la tenía poseída. Intentando jugar sus mejores cartas en aquellos angustioso tiempos de duda, expresó su cuestión hacia sus acompañantes:

¿Nos atrevemos a enviar a Rei en lugar de Asuka?— Decía esto, pensando en todo lo

contrario, respondiéndose a sí misma: "Es demasiado arriesgado."

— ¿Quieres que haga un test de urgencia de sincronización entre Rei y la unidad 02?— preguntó Ritsuko, atendiendo a los deseos de la capitana.

La mujer no sabía que responderle. Aún no quería tomar esa decisión. Todavía esperaba que algo más sucediera, para no tener que arriesgarse.

Entonces, Kaji, quién se había mantenido al margen de la conversación desde que ingresó al recinto, intervino, acariciando su barbilla rala:

—No— pronunció en tono alegre y despreocupado— Aún es muy temprano para hacer eso... esperemos un poco más para ver cómo reaccionan los niños.

Katsuragi respiró aliviada de que alguien más dijo lo que ella no se decidía a pronunciar.

Shinji abrió la pesada puerta de metal con su tarjeta de identificación, permitiéndosele el paso hacia sus aposentos. Con paso lento, pero firme, ingresó en el cuarto, echando una mirada por todo el lugar, con la vana esperanza de que la muchacha ya hubiera regresado. Pero no había ninguna señal que acusara de su presencia. Volteó hacia a sus espaldas, percatándose que no lo habían seguido. La puerta volvió a cerrarse, mientras él se instalaba en su lecho.

La europea no se encontraba ahí, pero en cambio, Kai sí. Se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente en su cama, con la expresión de un bebé en su semblante. Y apenas daban las siete de la tarde. El japonés no se explicaba cómo era el que su compañero siempre dormía tan cómodamente y con tanta facilidad. Siempre, pero absolutamente siempre, desde que lo conocía, era el primero en dormirse, y lo hacía casi de inmediato. Parecía que sólo le bastaba cerrar sus ojos para caer en un profundo estado de invernación. Tal vez sólo era que le tenía envidia, ya que él tenía frecuentemente problemas para descansar debidamente. Ó de no tener ninguna preocupación en mente, cómo Kai. El muchacho, recostándose en la blanda cama, se encogió de hombros y miró hacia el techo, meditando profundamente. Aquella interminable música se seguía tocando en el sonido de la habitación.

Aunque pareciera otra cosa, el sueño de su acompañante no era, para nada, placentero. Su semblante decía una cosa, pero por dentro era totalmente diferente. Otra rara cualidad, única de él. De nuevo se encontraba en el sueño que siempre lo había acosado, desde que tenía memoria. Aún cuando sus padres seguían con vida, tenía ese sueño que no lo dejaba en paz jamás. A veces pasaban meses enteros sin que lo tuviera, y justo en el momento en que lo parecía olvidar, aquello volvía de su subconsciente parar volver a atormentarlo con mayor crueldad que el ataque anterior. Así era siempre. Desde que tenía meses de nacido.

En el sueño, está ciego cómo un murciélago, y únicamente habilitado al mundo exterior con el sentido del oído, lo que le era por demás exasperante. Empezaba con sólo poder escuchar su respiración, agitándose más y más paulatinamente, a medida de que su desesperación iba en aumento. El no poder penetrar aquella oscuridad con la vista, y el no poder hacer nada más que escuchar lo enloquecía... pero ahí no terminaba todo. De ser así, no tendría tanto inconveniente.

Después de algún rato, venían aquellos sonidos lejanos, añejos y sobrehumanos... con cada paso del padre tiempo se hacían cada vez más y más fuertes, al punto de llegar a ser ensordecedores. Eran lamentos desgarradores de muerte y agonía. Ese fúnebre, pero magnífico himno llenaba sus tímpanos por unos instantes, enloqueciéndolo hasta que podía comenzar a percibir unos leves halos de luz, y recobrar la visión poco a poco... entonces llegaba el terror, al percatarse de dónde provenía la aterradora canción que inundaba todo el ambiente, fétido con el olor de la putrefacción y la miseria. El olor de la muerte podrida, del azufre, de la exhumación y de la carne pudriéndose al calor tapaban sus fosas nasales, pero lo mantenían de manera horrible atento a la procesión, al mismo tiempo que recuperaba todos sus sentidos, y no sólo eso, le eran amplificados de manera insólita.

Así que podía observar con toda claridad, escuchar hasta el más leve crujido en piso, oler el más escondido y remoto aroma, sentir hasta la más leve brisa y probar sus miedos más primitivos, más escondidos.

Eran cadáveres de gente, que desfilaban y danzaban macabramente ante sus ojos sin que pudiera impedirlo, mientras su boca se secaba del miedo y ese cántico de muerte, en lugar de disminuir, aumentaba su intensidad más y más conforme transcurrían los segundos.

Los veía pasar, uno a uno, tal y cómo habían quedado al momento de su muerte; si bien casi enteros ó hasta el extremo, hechos una masa asquerosa de huesos rotos y sangre coagulada. Pasaban a un lado de él, cómo marionetas sin voluntad, sin prestarle siquiera atención. Lo único que se limitaban a hacer los no vivos era emitir esos horrorosos gemidos de pena, que harían congelar el juicio de hasta el más valiente personaje.

Parecían nunca acabar, cómo si la tragedia nunca tuviera fin. Aún si cerraba los ojos, para ya no seguir viendo aquellas atrocidades, podía oler su fetidez de putrefacción que llenaba todo aquel infierno, o incluso escuchar a los gusanos devorar y consumir poco a poco los cuerpos sin vida, hasta podía oír cómo masticaban. Eso, sin dejar de lado los lamentos de aquellos pobres diablos, que nunca acababan, ni disminuían su magnitud, y que al contrario, aumentaba más y más.

En aquel valle de muerte, azufre y podredumbre, donde no llegaba la esperanza, el muchacho, que había salido victorioso en tantas y tantas batallas, estaba indefenso cómo un infante recién nacido, desamparado y atrapado por completo en aquella Divina Comedia. No pudiendo hacer nada más, tapándose los oídos, cerrando los ojos y negarse a aquella pesadilla, sin resultado, se vio rebajado a suplicar. Emprendió contra aquellas ánimas errantes, confrontándolas, a la primera que viera.

¡Basta!— imploraba, al borde de la locura— ¡¡Déjenme en paz!!

Trata de detener aquella procesión, aquella marcha eterna, sujetando a varios cuerpos, para que no pudieran seguir su camino. Con relativa facilidad, lo hacían a un lado, sin importarles nada, tan sólo su infinita marcha. Uno le vomitó su corazón.

Se había acabado. Todo hombre tenía un límite, y él ya había rebasado el suyo desde hacía mucho tiempo. Sólo su terquedad lo hizo seguir adelante, pero ya no podía más. No podía seguir sólo contra el mundo. Habían sido demasiados golpes, demasiadas derrotas, tantos y tantos rostros, todos tan diferentes, todos formaban parte de algo. Y él... él ya no podía con todos ellos. Desfilaron ante él los insultos de las personas que lo rodeaban siempre, las palabras que había guardado en su interior. Menso. Loco. Desquiciado. Patán. Imbécil. Mocoso. Precoz. Hipócrita. Charlatán. Arrogante. Tarado. Zoquete. Baboso. Pendejo. Estúpido. Idiota. Perdedor. Animal. Bestia. Asesino. Abusivo. Malvado. Mentiroso. Imprudente. Payaso. Bufón. Dios misericordioso... ¿cómo puede una persona ser el contenedor del odio de tantas personas? Cada palabra es cómo una bala, que penetra mi cuerpo y explota mi carne, quemada por la pólvora. Tienen razón... he provocado tanto dolor, tanto daño a quienes me rodean... merezco estar aquí.

En la lejanía, apartando por entero los aullidos de los difuntos, escucha una voz cálida, una voz familiar, una voz querida. Lo aleja de toda la locura, de toda la miseria y del caos. Siente su cálido regazo. El miedo es vencido. Con la cola entre las patas, el temor se aleja, cómo sólo un mal recuerdo. Ya no hay nada que temer, mientras esté aquí. Rompe en llanto. Y vuelve a ser un niño.

La cálida mano de su madre, su verdadera madre, lo acaricia en su rostro. Se siente bien. Se siente el amor en todos lados. La ternura que siente una madre por su único hijo, el amor infinito e inagotable de una madre. Lo mejor para la soledad. Para la culpa.

—Ya, pequeño... ya no llores... todo va a salir bien... nadie te lastimará.

Su voz es tan reconfortante cómo un rayo de sol en invierno. Le cree. Cree que ya no habrá sufrimiento alguno. El dolor es mermado. Pero la culpa sigue ahí.

—Pero... mi papá... se va a enojar conmigo... se va a enojar conmigo... porque... porque jugué con los grandes... y él me dijo que no lo hiciera... que no jugara con ellos...

—Ya no llores, hijo. Tu padre te advirtió muy bien lo que pasaría si jugabas con los grandes. ¿Recuerdas? Ya es muy tarde para llorar, jovencito.

Entonces se aleja. Retira por completo su amparo, su protección, su calidez. Todo se va con ella. Y la locura regresa de nuevo. El sufrimiento. Teme de nuevo. A lo inevitable. Al dolor que vendrá. Lo sabe muy bien.

Se voltea, para enfrentar a su padre. Es enorme, de pie frente a él. Con sus manitas, se enjuga las lágrimas de sus mejillas, mientras se preparaba para el futuro. El gigante lo observa, sin ninguna emoción en sus ojos que no fuera decepción. Y eso es lo que más entristecía al niño.

—Papá... papi...

—Lo volviste a hacer, ¿no es así? Volviste a jugar con los grandes, a pesar que te lo prohibí—le espetó la montaña, con una voz que lo estremecía de pies a cabeza.

No respondió nada más. Sólo se quedó temblando, a la sombra que proyectaba su padre. Contando los segundos. Contando de memoria el tiempo que faltaba.

—Espero que ya estés contento, hijo... tú... tú nos mataste...—pronunció el sujeto, mientras caía al piso, convirtiéndose en un charco de sangre. El infante, sostenía con ambas manos la inerte cabeza de su padre, y el dique de sus lágrimas volvió a desbordarse.

—No te vayas... papá... no me dejes solo...

Vuelve a tener 14 años, abrazando a la nada. Salvo el aire putrefacto.

Derrotado, completamente vencido, Kai se desmoronaba en el piso ardiente, profano. Él, que había salido victorioso en mil batallas, se encontraba plenamente derrotado en esa tierra extraña, maldita. Superado por aquella horda inagotable de cadáveres, que salían de ningún lado. Vencido por el aturdimiento que le ocasionaba la composición melódica de los muertos, que no cejaba de retumbar en sus oídos, absorbiéndolo por completo, mientras sus sentidos se amplificaban más y más, envolviéndolo enteramente en aquel ambiente hostil, hasta llegar a formar parte de él. Hasta los marchantes ya pasaban encima de él, pisándolo, en el suelo. ¿Ese era su destino? ¿El de todo aquel que muere? ¿Convertirse en un ser sin conocimiento de sí mismo, destinado a deambular eternamente en esos parajes? Ya nada le importaba, y esperaba el momento en que su cerebro estallara, sobrecargado por completo por la información magnificada del exterior.

Y, entonces, en un último instante de iluminación, comprendía lo que era todo aquello. La verdad, por fin le era revelada, cómo siempre, sólo que nunca la podía recordar. El elemento faltante. Al despertar, de nueva cuenta no podría recordar ese único elemento, clave de todo, el mensaje que se le quería hacer llegar. Sus ojos se salen de sus órbitas al mismo tiempo que se daba cuenta, se daba cuenta de lo que hacía en ese lugar. Se trataban de las 4 000 000 000 de personas, que de una u otra manera, había matado...

Shinji continuaba con los ojos pegados al techo, tarareando la melodía que Misato les ponía en el sistema de audio; ya eran tantas veces que la escuchaba, que por fin se le había pegado, sin importarle ó alarmarle aquel hecho. Aún se preguntaba dónde estaría Asuka, su compañera. Ya había pasado bastante tiempo desde que la dejó. Se debatía entre sí debiese salir a buscarla o quedarse en su puesto de guarda.

En esas estaba, cuando de repente, escuchó el sonido de la puerta metálica deslizarse para dejar entrar a uno de sus ocupantes. Con sobresalto, el muchacho de inmediato se incorporó, buscando la identidad del recién llegado. No tardó mucho en ver entrar a la adorable europea por el quicio de la puerta, con esa mirada de fuego que tenía cuando se decidía por algo.

Frente a ella, de pie, el nipón no pudo lograr que las palabras saliesen de su boca, indeciso cómo era su naturaleza. La muchachita se limitó a mirarlo desdeñosamente, con el rabillo del ojo. El joven se preguntaba si estaría enfadada con él, cuando la alemana le espetó:

—Oye tú— gruñó la encantadora jovencita— ¿Cómo te atreves a decirme lo que se te pegue la gana?

Su compañero no le contestó. Ni tampoco la extranjera dijo nada más. Observaba fijamente, cómo él lo había hecho antes, un punto determinado del techo, en un completo y absoluto silencio. Shinji no se imaginaba lo que pretendía la chiquilla. Tuvo un mal presentimiento en esos momentos, de los que suelen ser certeros en sus pronósticos. Así, sólo se limitó a ser un mero espectador cuando la rubia tomó algo de vuelo, y con sus ágiles y poderosas piernas, se elevó majestuosamente por los aires, hasta dar en el blanco, y desbaratar de una patada su objetivo.

La cámara de vigilancia cae hecha pedazos al suelo, casi al mismo tiempo que su destructora, quien, cómo los gatos, parecía caer siempre de pie. Sonrió maliciosamente, al ver cumplido su cometido inicial.

—Por fin la pude hallar...— suspiró agitada, recuperando el aire que le había costado su pequeña acrobacia.

—¿Se puede saber qué es lo que pretendes?— preguntó algo preocupado el japonés; la cámara era su seguro de que Asuka no le haría daño alguno, y ahora que estaba rota, no quedaría ningún registro de lo que hicieran, sea lo que fuera que iban a hacer.

—Es muy evidente— aseguró la pequeña rubia, muy segura de sí misma— Un entrenamiento intensivo...

Eso último no había alentado en nada al infante, que seguía con su mal presentimiento. Mientras tanto, la muchacha se había ido presurosa a levantar a su compañero restante, quien aún dormía, al parecer, plácidamente sobre su lecho.

—Cómo...me choca que este...individuo— decía en voz alta, al mismo tiempo que intentaba consumar la hazaña de sacarlo de la cama, agitándolo fuertemente y gritándole— Se duerma de esta...manera. ¡¡Parece cómo si estuviera en coma!! ¡Kai! ¡Kai!

De golpe, cómo si le hubieran arrojado un balde de agua helada, el aludido abrió los ojos de par en par, distinguiéndose fácilmente lo sobresaltado que se encontraba. Pegando un pequeño grito, y con una agilidad sobrehumana, y unos reflejos igualmente rápidos, saltó de inmediato cómo una araña, para poder resguardarse, y caer de pie en la cama de la joven, hasta el otro extremo de la habitación.

Sus compañeros se quedaron boquiabiertos, frente a aquella involuntaria exhibición de condición física, observándolo muy detenidamente, asombrados. Contrario a lo que se hubiese podido pensar, el muchacho no presumió de lo logrado. Lo único que hizo, al darse cuenta de la situación, y de saberse nuevamente a salvo, fue sentarse y respirar aliviado de que por fin hubiera despertado, respirando agitadamente, nervioso.

—¿Pero qué es lo que te pasa?— interrogó la alemana, reponiéndose de su perplejidad.

—Nada...—contestó el muchacho, en voz baja—No es nada...— para después echarse a reír a pleno pulmón, dejándose caer en el colchón—¡No pasó nada!

Una vez más, desde que lo habían conocido, los otros dos pilotos volvían a dudar de la salud mental de Rivera, mirando pasivamente, cómo se carcajeaba cómo un demente, revolviéndose en sí mismo, y absolutamente sin ningún motivo.

—¡Ya párale, pinche loco, ya párale!—tuvo que detenerlo Asuka, zarandeándolo de un lado a otro, lo que pareció tener efecto, tranquilizando al infante.

Una vez que se hubo tranquilizado, la europea le manifestó sus intenciones, y cosa rara, el joven no puso objeción alguna. Ni siquiera pareció hacerle caso, dándole sólo por su lado. Así que se puso en sus manos, en la más buena voluntad posible. Aún se encontraba algo inquieto, temiendo que si cerraba los ojos volvería a aquel lugar de inmediato. Un poco de ejercicio lo iba a mantener bien despierto por un buen rato

Cuando comenzó a percibir estática del monitor del cuarto de los muchachos, Misato temió que algo fuera mal, y presta se apresuró a ir a la recámara, para verificar que todo estuviera bien, alarmada. Antes de salir, le avisó a Kaji, quien la acompañaba en su guardia, muy a su pesar.

—Ahora vuelvo— advirtió, sin siquiera voltearlo a ver, presurosa.

—Oye, espera— la interrumpió de su intento, tomándola de su brazo derecho, para interceptarla.

Katsuragi lo contempló un buen rato, queriéndolo interrogar. El hombre, que se había dado cuenta de sus intenciones, le espetó:

—Déjalos tranquilos un rato— intentó disuadirla, sin soltarla del brazo —Ten un poco de consideración, y no los vayas a interrumpir...

Decía esto queriendo insinuarle que los jóvenes habían decidido divertirse un rato. Y es que, a esa edad, quien no.

De nueva cuenta, la mujer lo observó por unos instantes, durando los dos congelados en esos breves momentos. A la capitana le parecía que volvían a surgir los añejos sentimientos que tiempo antes le había guardado al sujeto delante de ella, que ahora la tenía cómo su cautiva. Alarmada al respecto, poniendo defensas y barricadas, volvió a atacar.

—¡Hablas cómo si todo el mundo fuera cómo tú!— exaltó un poco la voz, para sacudirse del sopor que la comenzaba a dominar. Y también para liberar a su brazo prisionero.

Fue en vano. Kaji la tenía firmemente sujetada, y no sólo eso, también expandió su dominio sobre de su cuerpo, ahora tomándola de la cintura y acercándola a él. Empezaba a derretirse, bajo el fuego de las miradas y frases persuasivas del hombre, quien volvía a emplear su antigua técnica de cuando fueron amantes, por allá en los lejanos tiempos de la universidad. Casi susurrando, le dijo al oído:

—¿Porqué nosotros no nos divertimos un poco también? Aprovechemos que ya no hay escuincles qué cuidar.

Las trincheras ya habían sido derrumbadas, y estaban a merced del enemigo. Cómo nieve derritiéndose bajo los rayos del sol, así era la mujer en los brazos de su antiguo amante. Bajo la calidez de sus palabras y gestos, había acabado con la frialdad de sus defensas y despechos. Rendida, se entregó al frenesí de pasión que se estaba descarrilando por todos lados. Miró al sujeto tiernamente, mientras éste tomaba su barbilla y la comenzaba a acercar hacia dónde él estaba, sin ningún tipo de oposición alguna. Y mientras esto pasaba, Misato recapitulaba, y algo había en eso último de "ya no hay escuincles qué cuidar" que pareció revivir en la beldad viejas rencillas, y hasta recordarle algo.

Así, mientras Kaji seguía ocupado en robarle un beso a la hermosa militar, enloquecido por completo por sus formas, además de la melancolía de los antiguos días, Katsuragi logró zafarse de las tenazas del individuo, y antes de que sus labios chocaran, fue recibido por un tremendo bofetón, que lo congeló en su lugar.

—No vuelvas a hacer eso, ni de broma— lo sosegó su otrora amante. Y volviéndolo a ignorar, cómo antes, hizo caso de su primer consejo, y se sentó sobre su silla, mirando sin hacerlo completamente a la estática de la pantalla. Al fin y al cabo, si habían sido capaces de localizar a la cámara espía, para algo debería ser. Y agregó, suspirando —Ya no pienso volver a perdonarte.— En su lugar, se acomodó su acortado vestido, y acomodó su cabeza entre los brazos, sin intención alguna de reanudar la plática.

Ryuji, de pie donde estaba, instintivamente acarició la mejilla lastimada, quejándose de la hinchazón. No obstante, y sin que lo apercibiera la militar, esbozó una sonrisita de picardía, al notar que aún tenía cierta influencia sobre ella. Una muy pequeña, pero aún la conservaba. Para que creciera, tendría que cultivarla y alimentarla. Y todavía le quedaba tiempo, bastante a decir verdad.

Pese a las suposiciones de sus superiores, la pequeña tropa no se encontraba, para nada, gozando en esos momentos. Los tres, dirigidos por la alemana, realizaban un gran esfuerzo para llevar a cabo todo el entrenamiento. La europea era una líder bastante recia y exigente, baleando a los dos muchachos con sus regaños e indicaciones. El más afectado era Ikari, quién aún no lograba acoplarse al trabajo del equipo. Realizaba un monumental esfuerzo para poder emparejarse con sus compañeros, quienes iban un tanto rápido para su nivel, que no estaba muy acostumbrado a las actividades físicas. De esa manera, entraba atrasado a la mayoría de los movimientos. Y esto era bien sabido por la linda rubia, quién se lo hacía notar a cada instante.

—¡No!— le amonestaba, en el transcurso de la pieza —¡Estás mal! ¡Entras con medio tiempo de retraso en la rutina! ¡Levanta más la pierna! ¡Te dije que debes saltar más alto! ¡No tanto! ¡Que así no es! —para luego terminar hecha una furia, pataleando al piso y renegando de él —¡Cómo puede ser que seas tan torpe en cada uno de los movimientos!

"Por lo menos ya coopera" pensaba Shinji, apenado, mientras esquivaba la furiosa mirada de Asuka "aunque tal vez no le debiera poner tanto entusiasmo". Ante los continuos ataques de los que era objeto, buscaba asilo con su amigo, buscándole con la vista. Se comportaba de una manera extraña a su conducta habitual. En toda la sesión, a pesar de los alardes y retos de la muchacha, no se había opuesto en nada, ni presentado resistencia. El japonés lo observaba, su mirada, su respiración, sus movimientos, y podía adivinar en él una sensación que él conocía muy bien, casi cómo a un entrañable amigo: miedo. Jamás creyó encontrarlo en Kai, lo consideraba un temerario desde que lo conocía.

Aunque, pese a todo lo que pudiera pensar, el joven no era más que un ser humano normal, cómo él, ó cualquier otro. Lo que le movía la curiosidad era el enterarse de a qué era a lo que Rivera tanto temía.

—¡Escúchame muy bien, zoquete!— lo recogió de sus pensamientos la alemana —¡Cueste lo que cueste, mañana tenemos que estar coordinados a la perfección!

El infante la escuchaba con suma atención, y hasta con admiración.

—Quiero demostrarles a Misato y a Ayanami quién soy yo— continuó la joven, y después de concluido este comentario, esperaba alguna reacción en su otro alumno, quién había estado con el pico cerrado todo ese tiempo. Ni un comentario hiriente. Ni una broma estúpida. Sólo emitía vocablos, cuando le requerían. Espero los segundos que normalmente tardaba una respuesta suya. Y nada. Ni siquiera los miraba. En lugar de eso, tenía la vista clavada, casi cómo perdida, en el piso. ¿Qué rayos era lo que pasaba por esos momentos en su cerebro? El muchacho cada vez le intrigaba más. Cada vez le incitaba más y más a conocerlo, a profundizar en su personalidad, una muy estúpida, pero de todos modos, intrigante, llamativa.

De quién sí era completamente dueña y señora de su atención, era de Shinji, quién no cesaba de observarla y admirarla. Seguía con atención, en cámara lenta, cada movimiento que la extranjera realizaba. Comenzaba a entender un poco de su lógica torcida. Y cuando estaba seguro que ya no podía dar para más, la muchachita lo sacaba de su error, haciendo una nueva demostración de su explosivo y aberrante carácter. Derrochaba energía a montones, eso sí. Y la contagiaba a sus prójimos. No existía persona alguna que al tratarla no tuviera cierto tipo de reacción hacia ella. Ya fuera de odio, o de simpatía. Y con el transcurso del tiempo, el joven Ikari cada vez se hacía más y más por ésta última opción.

"Al parecer" pensó, sonriente, mientras la alemana se volvía a preparar para la rutina "tú no eres una persona débil de carácter, como yo".

La decepción y frustración que reinaba en el semblante de la joven europea, desapareció, esfumándose por completo, cómo si de un mal sueño se tratase, cuando escuchó a sus espaldas: "Muy bien. Empecemos desde el principio". De inmediato dejó de calentar, y se dio la media vuelta, para encontrarse cara a cara con un joven renovado, completamente decidido a hacer las cosas correctamente. A su modo. Ése era el primer paso.

Por primera vez en toda la práctica, ambos se alegraron al escuchar el principio de la pieza. Entusiasmados, se prestaron a realizar con precisión milimétrica todos los movimientos y pasos. Los habían ensayado tanto, que los tenían grabados en su mente. La melodía comenzó, y con sus altos y bajos, a este ritmo, los cuerpos se desplazaban por la duela. Con una gracia casi de profesionales. Todo salió a la perfección. Cada integrante del conjunto hacía sus giros en el momento justo y de acuerdo a los movimientos de sus compañeros, para que éstos se pudieran encajar, mezclar y que por último se produjera el resultado deseado. Te la paso. Me la pasas. Por fin su rutina era todo un baile, una danza estética y hermosa, impecablemente representada por sus actores. Lo consiguieron. Estaban bailando todos juntos. Mientras reconocían y se admiraban de su trabajo, el joven japonés y la muchachita se intercambiaron miradas, con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su cara.

El alba comenzó a asomarse tímidamente, al igual que lo hacía todas las mañanas. Parecía un amanecer cómo cualquier otro, sin que este tuviera algo en particular. Las estrellas, pequeñas y frágiles, escapaban asustadas al ver la luz del día. Cómo lo hacían siempre. El firmamento, jubiloso por el nuevo nacimiento del astro rey, se coloreaba en todo su esplendor, gozoso. Cómo lo hacía siempre. El suave viento, dedicado a su labor, mecía las ramas de los árboles tal cómo lo haría una madre a su hijo recién nacido. Cómo lo hacía siempre.

Todo era igual, normal, cómo diario se acostumbraba. Y, sin embargo, había algo diferente. Algo sobresalía enormemente, por su ausencia. Y es que había mucho silencio. Bastante para una mañana cómo cualquier otra. Lo primero que se notaba, era la falta de aves. Los pájaros que cada mañana trinaban llamándose los unos a los otros, organizando sin quererlo todo un concierto, sencillo y simple, pero hermoso en su humildad. De igual modo, y no menos importante, los insectos permanecían mudos, si es que se encontraban ahí. El grillo rezagado, que aún seguía cantando a pesar que sus congéneres ya habían acabado. La chicharra, que posada en la hoja de un árbol, reaccionaba con la humedad del recién nacido día, batiendo sus alas. Y la colmena de abejas, que se alistaba para la recolección del polen de las flores, contribuyendo así tanto a su sustento cómo al nacimiento de nuevas plantas, convirtiéndose en parte importante del equilibrio ecológico. Todos estos intérpretes, protagonistas indiscutibles del repertorio matutino, se habían ido, ó por lo menos se encontraban fugados de la percepción normal.

Cualquiera que pudo haber estado ahí, en aquel verde paraje forrado de enormes y frondosos árboles, en el cual desembocaban dos pequeñas montañas colindantes, que parecían dos titanes gemelos emergiendo de aquel fresco bosquecito, cualquier persona se hubiera extrañado de la paz y la calma que en aquel lugar se encontraban. Por supuesto, ningún ser humano se encontraba por esos rumbos. Nadie se acogía debajo de aquella espesa vegetación. No había alguien que disfrutara de la brisa acariciándole el rostro, y respirar ese delicioso aire que emanaba del amanecer mismo. Y ningún ser consciente se encontró allí, para poder sentir esas sacudidas, desconocidas, seguidas una de la otra respetando un patrón bien establecido. A medida que corría el tiempo, las sacudidas se hacían más y más intensas, estremeciendo a la tierra misma.

De repente, de entre el hueco que se encontraba apartando a las dos montañas, emergió la horrible visión del ángel, quien ya estaba completamente liberado de su cautiverio. Frente al gigante, la altura de las montañas gemelas palidecía, y hasta se querían arrancar de sus cimientos y darse a la huida. Mientras tanto, el monstruo se encontraba ocupado en mantener al mínimo el número de árboles pisoteados. El verde es vida.

Varias aeronaves del gobierno japonés revoloteaban pícaramente en torno al coloso, rodeando y examinándolo minuciosamente, pero eso sí, a una distancia muy sana. Había algún atrevido, que no respetaba ningún nivel de jerarquía, y pasaba rápidamente frente a él, bastante cerca, casi rozándolo. Pese a la provocación, el ser se mantuvo indiferente, concentrándose en su alegre caminar.

En contraste, la voz de alerta había sido ya encendida en el Cuartel General, desde que lo habían detectado. Vía satélite, lo habían estado espiando desde su encierro hasta que obtuvo la tan ansiada libertad, madrugando a todo mundo. En la enorme pantalla de la sala de mando, cómo ya se había hecho costumbre, se encontraban las imágenes obtenidas del enemigo, rastreando todos sus pasos. Y cómo también ya se había hecho toda una tradición, los operadores, apurados, repetían incesantemente las noticias que les llegaban a sus consolas, sin que persona alguna les prestara mucha atención, salvo ellos mismos.

—El objetivo ha roto las líneas de defensa de Gohra— pronunciaba Hyuga casi para él mismo, tratando de no gastar la voz en balde —En estos momentos se dirige hacia el distrito 3 de la ciudad... se aproxima al punto Cero.

—¿No llegan tres horas antes de lo que MAGI había previsto?— pareció reclamarle Misato a la doctora Akagi, atrás de ella.

—MAGI no es infalible, aunque no lo creas— respondió de mala gana, ofendida por el comentario, cruzándose de brazos.

La militar suspiró, en un intento por calmarse. Preguntó a Maya, que se encontraba delante suyo:

—¿Cómo están los Evas?

—Los están preparando para el lanzamiento— respondió sorprendida de que por fin alguien le preguntara por datos. Y aprovechando la ocasión, agregó: —Pero los pilotos aún no han llegado a la plataforma.

Al oír eso, la mujer hizo una rabieta, dando un furioso pisotón en el suelo. Gruñendo, y sin decir nada más, se retiró por la puerta, a toda máquina hacia el cuarto de los niños, para beneplácito de los circunstantes, que disfrutaban enormemente de la forma tan graciosa en la que Katsuragi hacía sus corajes. Querían ignorar el hecho de que, sin los chamacos, podrían darse por muertos.

Las suelas de las botas tipo militar de Misato rechinaban en su desenfrenada carrera, al contacto con el suelo. El sonido se repetía hasta perderse por medio del eco, en los vacíos corredores. Y es que todo mundo ya estaba en sus puestos. Todos, menos las estrellas del espectáculo.

—Maldición— se quejaba incesantemente, en su desesperación, segura de que nadie le escuchaba —¿Qué están haciendo esos mocosos? ¿Están sordos ó qué? No, de seguro les encanta verme encabronada. A todo el pinche mundo le encanta verme así. Yo les voy a dar gusto, cómo no...

Se detuvo frente a la puerta, deslizando la tarjeta de ingreso por la ranura, y tenía tanta prisa a cuestas que, aún cuando no se había deslizado por completo el ingreso, se encogió y entró cómo pudo.

—¡¡¡NIÑOS!!!— demandó exasperada, queriendo sacar a los infantes de su escondite —¡Ya es la hora del combate! ¿Ya están listos?

Por poco se le derramaba la bilis, al contemplar a Shinji y Asuka tirados en el piso, durmiendo cómo benditos, sin importarles en nada los desplantes de su líder, quien colapsándose se arrancaba los cabellos, cómo si ellos tuvieran la culpa de algo, mientras invocaba todo tipo de amenazas y maldiciones.

—Ya te escuché, tranquila— dijo Kai tranquilamente, saliendo del baño, enfundando su traje de conexión —No tienes por qué gritar, no estoy sordo.

La mujer, al verlo listo para la operación, y sobre todo despierto, no pudo nada menos que extrañarse, preguntándose si aquello no era alguna alucinación, ó un loco sueño.

—¿Tú... tú no estás dormido?— interrogó, no dando crédito a lo que sus propios ojos veían, de pie frente a él. Su rostro había transfigurado en una mueca de total confusión, casi boquiabierta.

—¿Y porqué te sorprendes?— reclamó molesto, dirigiéndose hacia ella —¿Crees que soy un flojo ó algo por el estilo?

No le respondió, y únicamente lo miró unos momentos. Su expresión, la forma en la que hablaba, el tono de su voz y sus movimientos lo traicionaban, dando a conocer su condición. De igual modo, en su corazón, Misato sabía que algo andaba mal. Once años de conocerlo no habían pasado en balde. Cómo si quisiera que la perdonara, pronunció de una manera tierna y delicada, intentando consolarlo.

—¿Qué es lo que tienes?— lo miró afectuosamente, irradiando calidez en sus gestos y palabras.

El muchacho se cruzó de brazos, rehuyendo la mirada de su tutora. Ya debía saber que jamás le podría ocultar algo a ella, que lo había cuidado afanosamente tantos años, formando y moldeando su carácter. Siempre había algo que lo delataba, ya que ella se enteraba de todo lo que le pasaba. Resignándose, pues, confesó a secas.

—Otra vez tuve ese sueño... — eludía en todo momento la vista de la mujer, cómo si algo lo estuviera molestando ó aquejando en esos momentos.

Sin decir nada, Katsuragi se acercó hacia dónde estaba el chiquillo, y del mismo modo lo tomó entre sus brazos, cómo cuando era más pequeño, confortándolo con su cariño. El joven, rindiéndose, se entregó de la misma manera al gesto que le obsequiaban, refugiándose en el suave regazo de la japonesa. Cerró sus ojos esmeraldas y se dejó confortar por su madre adoptiva, sin que le importara nada más en aquellos instantes, olvidándose ambos de la urgencia que se había presentado, y del porqué estaban allí.

Paseando los dedos en la sedosa melena del muchacho, la militar no evitaba sentir lástima y compasión por él. Desde muy niño había tenido que sufrir demasiado, bastante para toda una vida completa. Y a esas alturas, aún no dejaba de hacerlo. Parecía cómo si la mala fortuna se ensañara con él, atosigándolo a cada rato.

—Órale, tú no te preocupes— pronunció, recordando a qué había ido —Ya estás entre amigos, ¿eh? Ahora, ayúdame a levantar a estos sujetos, ¿quieres? —concluyó, separándose ambos y agachándose.

—Pos ya qué— reconoció el infante, mientras le daba de bofetadas a la alemana inconsciente, para que reaccionara.

—Ah— se quejó lastimosamente ésta, sin despertar por completo —tengo mucho sueño...

—No me importan en nada tus penas, zorra— confesó su agresor, sin dejarla de agitar y sacudirla. Con aquella relajante actividad sus ánimos cobraban bríos. —Ya es hora de la pelea, así que, ó te despiertas, ó te agarro aquí mismo a madrazos...

La muchacha no le respondió, humedeciendo sus labios y cerrando sus hermosos ojos de nuevo, sin importarle nada más.

Misato, por su parte, no había obtenido un mayor éxito con Ikari, quién seguía inerte en el suelo, haciendo gestos de desaprobación en cada ocasión en que lo instaban a despertarse.

—Esto no va a dar resultado— aclaró la mujer, volteando a ver a su único subordinado consciente— será mejor que los llevemos cargando hasta el Entry Plug, tal vez cuando estén ahí se reanimen.

—Muy bien— consintió el joven, con expresión muy seria —Tu lleva a Shinji, que es el menos pesado, y yo haré lo propio con esta tipa.

De ese modo, ya puestos de acuerdo, ambos subieron en hombros a sus pasajeros, sin que éstos opusieran la más mínima resistencia, y salieron lo más pronto posible de aquel recinto.

La militar llevaba la delantera, sin que el peso del muchacho que llevaba a cuestas significara mucho problema para desplazarse normalmente. Y de veras que Shinji era un tipo delgado, pensaba ella, mientras daba vuelta por uno de los pasillos.

Por su cuenta, de nuevo Kai había enterrado sus penas y pesares en los más profundo de sí, echando llave y cerrojo a todo ello, y sin recordar un solo instante de la anterior angustia que había pasado, se entretenía en observar el juvenil y excelentemente delineado trasero de la alemana. Mientras sus pupilas se dilataban más y más con la esplendorosa visión ante sus ojos, una pícara y maliciosa sonrisa se pintó en su rostro, dejando ver al aire sus colmillos pronunciados.

"De veras que está muy buena esta niña" se dijo a sus adentros "qué lástima que sea una psicópata manipuladora".

Se paseó la lengua por los labios, refrescándose cómo podía. Y sin hacer nada más, posó una de sus manos en los glúteos de la chiquilla, sin que ésta sintiera el más mínimo contacto desde sus sueños.

Rivera no pudo evitar soltar unas cuantas carcajadas, abruptas y entre cortadas una de la otra. Le divertía pensar en lo que la muchacha le hubiera hecho si estuviera despierta. Además, la sensación de su mano paseándose en la bien formada nalga de Sohryu, le excitaba de sobremanera. Se imaginaba lo maravillosa que debía ser en la cama. A lo mejor si en una ocasión le diera un somnífero ó algo por el estilo...

Sus planes se vieron cortados cuando, a la vuelta del corredor, se topo cara a cara con la mujer, quien se había quedado a esperarlo, en vista de su tardanza. En cuanto vio lo que el joven se encontraba haciendo, y más su expresión de depravado, no tardó mucho en reprenderlo. El torrente de regaños y reclamos llovió incesantemente sobre el chico, empapándolo de pies a cabeza, mientras sus rodillas temblaban, su pulso se agitaba y cerraba los ojos, esperando que todo acabara en forma milagrosa.

Pero aún así, Misato era muy liberal y bastante condescendiente con el infante. No le agradaba ni quería tener que corregirlo tantas veces y de forma severa. Eso, aunado a la prisa que en ese momento ambos llevaban, contribuyó para que la reprimenda fuera bastante breve, y que los dos se volvieran a poner en camino a la brevedad posible. Aunque eso sí, el muchacho iba adelante, y la militar afanosamente se cercioraba que tuviera las manos en la espalda de su pasajera.

Al final, y con el tiempo pisándoles los talones, lograron hacerlos reaccionar para que ellos mismos pudieran ponerse sus trajes de conexión. A toda prisa, unos cinco minutos después, los pilotos ya estaban instalados en las cabinas de sus respectivos Evangelions y esperando a que los preparativos para el lanzamiento concluyeran. Cosa extraña, no se les notaba nervioso a ninguno de ellos, ni siquiera a Shinji.

—Vía libre— confesó uno de los operadores, en medio del ajetreo —Luz verde para el lanzamiento.

—Unidades 01, 02 y Z listas para el lanzamiento— complementó Maya, una vez que se cercioró que los tres robots ya estaban en sus lanzaderas de despegue.

—¡Ay, pero qué angustia!— se revolvió Misato, de pie a su lado, sujetándose la cabeza —¡Ni siquiera hemos podido hacer el entrenamiento esta mañana! ¡Será imposible que esos tres están listos para el combate! ¿Porqué me tiene que pasar esto a mí?— se lamentaba ante la vista incrédula de sus subordinados, semejante a un niño haciendo un berrinche.

—Tranquila, Misato. No te preocupes— se escuchó la voz de Langley desde su Eva, calmando a su superior —La compenetración ya es perfecta.

—¿Qué dices?— respondió atónita la mujer, recuperando la compostura.

La joven europea ya no la atendió, entretenida en jugar al líder con sus compañeros, repartiéndoles sus indicaciones a cada uno.

—Escúchenme bien, ustedes dos— una pantalla con el rostro de la muchacha apareció en las cabinas de ambos pilotos —Desde el principio iremos con el Campo AT completamente abierto y a una velocidad máxima de combate a pleno rendimiento.

—De acuerdo— le contestó Shinji, tomando una expresión igual de seria —Tenemos 62 segundos para acabar con él, antes de que se acabe la toma interna de energía.

—Ridículos— murmuró Kai, al notar los desplantes de importancia que sus dos compañeros se daban.

—¿Dijiste algo?— le interpelaron los dos al mismo tiempo, con gesto rubicundo.

—¿Yo? No, para nada.

Y en la sala de controles, los oficiales a cargo de la misión se encontraban un poco confundidos con respecto a la actitud de los pilotos.

—¿Qué será todo eso?— espetó Ryoji con su misma expresión risueña de siempre.

—¿De dónde habrán sacado tanta seguridad esos chiquillos?— preguntó a su vez Ritsuko.

—No tengo idea— reveló Katsuragi, tan confusa como sus colegas. Simplemente nomás no podía entender el porqué de esa actitud tan segura de sus tropas. Lo único que podía hacer en esos momentos era cruzarse de brazos, y esperar a que aquellos alardes de los que hacían gala tuvieran algún fundamento. Realmente lo esperaba.

—¡Finalizada la carga externa de energía!

—¡Lanzamiento!

En un parpadeo, las plataformas que sostienen a los gigantes de acero ascienden a gran velocidad por entre los laberintos de túneles encima del cuartel y pronto alcanzan la superficie, impulsando a sus ocupantes hacia las alturas, elevándose las enormes moles de forma insólita sobre el Distrito 3 de la ciudad y planeando grácilmente en los aires, pese a su considerable tamaño y peso.

El ángel, que ya se pasaba tranquilamente por la urbe, sólo observó también como impresionado por este hecho a sus contrincantes ascender por los cielos, para luego precipitarse a toda máquina en su contra. Era algo inesperado, casi lo habían matado del susto cuando salieron abruptamente de las entrañas del asfalto a sus pies en medio de todo ese estruendo que producían sus lanzaderas, y ahora lo atacaban desde el aire. Uno ya no puede dar un tranquilo paseo por la ciudad sin que se le moleste, no hay derecho.

—¡Pongan la música!— ordenó la capitana cuando los Evas se empezaron a precipitar a tierra, perdiendo impulso.

En el acto la ya tan memorizada melodía musical se escucha en el sistema de sonido, y desde ese momento comenzaba el ataque formalmente.

Recordando la pauta del ataque, los tres pilotos maniobraron mientras eran jalados por la gravedad para caerle encima con todo su peso al blanco, incrustándole las rodillas, acción que lo tumbó aparatosamente de espaldas al suelo; mientras que por el contrario, sus agresores se las ingeniaron para aterrizar los más delicadamente que fuera posible con el tipo de artefactos que tripulaban.

—¡Es increíble!— aplaudió su superior desde la sala de mando —¡La coordinación es impecable!— añadió al observar el primer golpe.

—¡Pueden lograrlo!— los animó a su vez la doctora Akagi, empuñando su mano derecha.

Enseguida emergieron del piso anaqueles de armas justo a lado de los Evas 01 y 02, quienes se hicieron de los rifles en su interior a la velocidad del rayo y sin decir más dispararon una descarga sobre la criatura.

Ésta, que ya se había incorporado, rechazaba los proyectiles con suma facilidad gracias a su Campo A.T., sólo que lo que no se imaginaba es que Shinji y Asuka sólo estaban cubriendo a Z, para que éste pudiera derribarlo sin ningún problema con una de sus ráfagas ópticas de mayor poder, obligándolo así a volver a separar su masa y volumen en tres cuerpos.

Los trillizos todavía no caían al suelo cuando ya estaban disparando sus propias descargas en contra de sus atacantes. Haciendo uso de una encomiable sincronización, los tres pilotos hicieron piruetas sobre el piso, ganando espacio para que luego la Unidad Especial pudiera proteger a sus otros dos acompañantes soportando las tres embestidas con su armadura reforzada, la cual apenas y se rasguñó con los impactos.

De nueva cuenta, tanto la Unidad 01 cómo la 02 aprovecharon la oportunidad para recetarles a los monstruos otra descarga de balas, ahora cubiertos por el Eva Z. Sólo que en esta ocasión la trinidad no iba a esperar sus ataques de la forma tan paciente en que lo había hecho anteriormente, e indispuesta a seguirles el juego, sus tres miembros sortearon la hondonada de misiles en su contra, saltando prodigiosamente para entonces jugar al "ojo por ojo" y caerle de lleno a Rivera, que se derrumbó también de espaldas sobre del piso, levantando una gran nube de polvo y haciendo otro gigantesco bache en la calle.

—¡Fuego de protección!— ordenó Misato, al ver su plan en peligro —¡Comiencen la descarga!

No había terminado de dar la orden cuando ya las criaturas estaban siendo abatidas por varios proyectiles balísticos del tipo superficie – aire SA5 disparados a control remoto desde distintos puntos estratégicos distribuidos alrededor de toda la zona. Por supuesto que no lograron detenerlos, su propósito era el de únicamente cubrir a los Evas mientras se reagrupaban. Auspiciado por el humo que levantaban los impactos de los misiles, Kai aprovechó para reunirse con sus compañeros. La carga ya había cesado, y aún cuando la neblina no se asentaba del todo, Asuka les hizo una indicación mientras todavía había tiempo. La melodía seguía corriendo en sus oídos.

—¡Shinji! ¡Kai!— les dijo —¡Ahora es cuando!

—¡De acuerdo!— respondieron al mismo tiempo.

Efectivamente, era ahora ó nunca. El polvo les ocultaba al ángel, pero a su vez éste tampoco podía ver su posición. En cambio, ellos ya se habían dado cuenta más ó menos de donde se encontraba cada miembro del monstruo. Salieron disparados hacia ellos y mientras la nube de polvo se dispersaba, apoyaron el pie izquierdo para dar un soberbio salto que los catapultó de nuevo a los aires. Arriba, una vez más maniobraron y dando un giro sobre ellos mismos se acomodaron para asestarle cada uno una patada a su respectivo objetivo.

En un momento que pareció congelarse por siempre, los tres robots, aprovechando el incremento de peso que la inercia les proporcionaba, sumándole la fuerza de la patada lograron impactar al mismo tiempo sobre los núcleos de los tres seres, que permanecieron inmóviles mientras éstos eran destruidos.

Los jóvenes sintieron un agradable cosquilleo en el estómago al sentir resquebrajarse aquellas esferas bajo las botas de sus máquinas, para después despedazarse en cientos y cientos de fragmentos cediendo ante la fuerza que les aplicaban, para entonces liberar una reacción en cadena y provocar una espectacular explosión que acabó tanto con el ángel como con un buen sector del Distrito 3.

Katsuragi, desde su lugar, apenas si podía creerlo. Después de todo, sus arduos entrenamientos y fatigas de varias horas habían resultado. La misión había sido un éxito. No era tan mala líder, a final de cuentas.

—¡Lo lograron, lo lograron!— explotó de júbilo, apenas cabiendo de alegría, tanto que no se había dado cuenta que se le había colgado al cuello a Kaji, a su lado, en medio de su festejo —¡Viva, viva! ¡Soy la mejor!

El hombre no había puesto mayor objeción ante el súbito gesto de Misato, acogiéndola suavemente entre sus brazos, con su imborrable sonrisa pícara en los labios. Aquello no podía durar mucho, lo sabía bien y mientras tanto había que aprovechar. Y en efecto, al cabo de unos instantes la capitana se le quedó viendo, perpleja de lo que había hecho, desasiéndosele de inmediato y propinándole una sonora bofetada en pleno rostro.

—Eh... este... — pronunció Maya desde su puesto, un tanto indecisa en dar su reporte al presenciar la escena —Lo que pasa es que ninguno de los Evas se ha levantado.

—¿Cómo dices?— exclamó la capitana, fijando su atención en el monitor de Ibuki.

Efectivamente, en medio del cráter humeante que había dejado la anterior explosión, yacían inmóviles los tres Evangelions, uno encima del otro.

—¡Te olvidaste de sincronizar el último aterrizaje!— le reclamaba desde su cabina Asuka a Ikari, quien le había caído encima —¡Siempre tienes que ser tan torpe!

—Lo siento— se disculpaba Shinji, alzando los brazos —Pero cómo nos quedamos dormidos en la última parte del entrenamiento...

—¡Pero es que para un aterrizaje no necesitas entrenar, inútil!

—¿Quisieras callarte de una buena vez?— le espetó Kai, con los dos a cuestas —Tú tampoco hiciste un aterrizaje perfecto que digamos... me caíste encima, vaca echada...

—¡Fue porque este granuja me golpeó primero!— reclamó la joven alemana —¿Y a quién le dices vaca, simio asqueroso? Me di cuenta que cuando me cargabas tuviste pensamientos obscenos y quisiste propasarte conmigo, miserable...

—Vaya, y yo que creí que estabas dormida...— masculló Rivera, rascándose la barbilla mientras la sangre se agolpaba en sus mejillas.

—¡¿QUÉ?!— explotó Langley en su asiento —¡Yo sólo estaba bromeando! ¿Quieres decir que de verdad pensabas abusar de mí mientras estaba dormida? ¡Qué horror! ¡Eres un sucio cerdo! ¡Canalla! ¡Pervertido! ¡Animal! ¡Imbécil!

—Oigan, al fin y al cabo ya derrotamos al enemigo, así que: ¿Qué más da?— sugirió Shinji, entrometiéndose en el pleito —No se pongan a pelear de nuevo, ¿quieren?

—¡Tú no te metas, insecto!— le reclamó la chiquilla, furiosa de que su dignidad fuera profanada por ese pelafustán —¡No lo defiendas! ¡De seguro los dos están de acuerdo!

—¿De qué estás hablando?— se defendió el muchacho ante tal acusación —Yo nunca...

—Allí están de nuevo— musitó Katsuragi, ocultando su rostro enrojecido entre sus manos, ante la fría mirada de los comandantes, que se encontraban en su balcón vigilando todos los movimientos de la operación —Esos niños nos están poniendo en vergüenza otra vez...


	13. Inmersión en el magma

"Great Balls of FIRE"

_Jerry Lee Lewis_

En todo el año, hay una época en particular que es la favorita de los estudiantes en todos los rincones del mundo. Y ésa es el verano. El fin del ciclo escolar, lo que significaba también el principio de las vacaciones. Libres de la exasperante labor de asistir a la escuela, los jóvenes pronto abarrotan los centros recreativos y de diversión, cómo lo eran las playas y balnearios, cines y centros comerciales y un sinfín de opciones de las que disponía en aquellos tiempos la industria del ocio, como los juegos de realidad virtual por citar un ejemplo. Era un buen desahogo, por lo menos para evitar pensar en los tiempos difíciles por los que todos atravesaban. Siempre era bueno distraerse un poco y olvidarse de los problemas. Por lo menos eso era lo que pensaban Shinji y sus amigos el último día de clases, mientras planeaban lo que harían en el viaje que los miembros de la clase junto con el maestro tutor habían planeado a Okinawa. Aquello era tan emocionante, pensaban, por fin podrían salir de aquella ciudad tan sola y aburrida en la que vivían para divertirse en uno de los mejores centros vacacionales del país. ¡Y las chicas que podrían admirar en esas playas tan hermosas! Quizás hasta alguna voltearía a verlos y entonces podrían dirigirle la palabra a una de ellas. Sí, en Okinawa se iban a divertir de lo lindo. Por lo pronto, ni Kai ni Shinji compartían el ánimo que profesaban sus dos compañeros. Rivera seguía sumido en su postura indiferente, con los brazos apoyados en la nuca mientras caminaba al compás de sus camaradas, mientras que el silencio de Ikari bien podría haberse debido a la boleta de calificaciones que sostenía en su mano. No le había ido muy bien en los finales, de hecho había bajado su promedio 10 puntos en relación al anterior que tenía en su vieja escuela. Ahora las calificaciones ya no importaban tanto, pero de todos modos no podía dejar de angustiarse por ese bajón en sus estudios. Y es que ser piloto de Eva le restaba mucho tiempo a sus estudios.

—Ya no te angusties, mi buen— lo instaba Kai al ver su cara larga cuando repasaba una y otra vez ese 80 que tenía marcado en su calificación final —Un ochenta no es tan malo, no seas tan obsesivo con eso de las calificaciones, por favor— luego bajó los brazos, para encarar al pequeño grupo —Eso es algo que nunca entenderé de ustedes, los estudiantes, siempre tan empeñados en obtener el puro 100 nomás porque sí... ¿Qué no se dan cuenta que lo que se aprende es lo que de veras vale? Se la pasan varias noches en vela memorizando de cabo a rabo sus libros, en realidad sin entender nada de lo que dicen, y luego de que hacen su dichoso examen todo lo que se retacaron en la cabeza se les olvida. Y todavía, para acabarla de amolar, se la pasan angustiados por un mugroso número garabateado en un papel. De veras que nunca podré entenderlos.

—Tú puedes decir todo lo que quieras— respondió Shinji, todavía con su rostro compungido —Sacaste 100 sin sudar, ni siquiera estudiaste para el examen final... no te preocupas por las calificaciones porque siempre sacas perfecto fácilmente... pero en cambio uno no puede hacerlo tan sencillo...

—Es cierto, Kai— añadió Kensuke, enseñándole la boleta que había arrojado en el bote de la basura del salón —Pero a pesar de tus excelentes calificaciones no pudiste evitar reprobar en conducta... ¡Mira qué números tan rojos! ¡Nunca lo creí de ti!

—¿Y eso qué tiene que ver, idiota?— le espetó molesto el muchacho, arrancándole de las manos el dichoso papel para volver a arrugarlo y lanzarlo por encima de su cabeza —Conducta, ¡mis calzones! Eso ni siquiera es asignatura...

—Pues yo también pienso que un 80 no es tan malo— musitó Toji mientras veía su calificación con cierto desgano —Yo cuanto apenas alcancé a sacar un setenta. Cielos, mi viejo se enfadará conmigo, le prometí ponerle más empeño a mis estudios este año.

—Por lo menos superaste el 60 del año pasado— le respondió Aida, admirando el hermoso 90 que él tenía grabado —¿Entonces crees que no te deje ir al viaje?

—Bah, ya me las arreglaré para que me dé ese permiso... ¡esperé todo un año por ese viaje, no puede prohibirme que vaya a Okinawa así cómo así!

—¡Será fabuloso salir por fin de esta apestosa ciudad!— exclamó bastante entusiasmado Kensuke en medio de la calle —¿No lo creen así, chicos?— les preguntó a sus otros dos compañeros que se habían quedado rezagados de la conversación, y quienes no lucían tan animosos como Toji y él.

—En realidad, prefiero quedarme aquí— confesó Kai, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón deportivo —Un lugar tranquilo me servirá para aliviarme de todas las tensiones que he padecido las últimas semanas... de veras que lo necesito...— admitió con un suspiro, dándose masaje en uno de sus hombros —Además, la imbécil de Asuka también irá y yo quiero estar lo más lejos posible de ella— dijo mientras se estremecía de un horrible escalofrío que la sola mención de ese nombre le provocó.

—Y hablando de eso— intervino Toji, acercándosele para murmurarle en un tono de complicidad, dándole ligeros codazos en el abdomen —¿Cómo fueron esos cinco días que pasaron juntos, pillín? ¿No hicieron nada salvaje y desenfrenado, eh?

—¡Claro que no!— vociferó molesto el joven, encarándolo —¡No tengo ningún interés en esa zorra, ni nunca lo tendré! Habría que estar loco para intentar algo con ella...— finalizó, adoptando su postura original, medio abochornado. Todavía tenía fresca en la memoria la imagen de la joven europea envuelta en esa toalla, con el cabello y la piel húmeda después de ducharse, con todo ese vapor detrás de ella.

—Pues yo estoy que me muero de la envidia— musitó Aida, mordiéndose las uñas.

—Cállate, ¿quieres?— respondió Rivera, enfadado por la ingenuidad con la que su compañero decía las cosas —Esos cinco días fueron de los peores de mi vida. Tener que ver a esa idiota las 24 horas del día fue algo insoportable. Si tuviera que volver a hacerlo, lo más probable es que me desmayaría.

—Sí, claro— le dio Toji por su lado cuando su amigo volvía a estremecerse —¿Y tú, Ikari, que me dices? ¿Podemos contar contigo para divertirnos a lo grande en la playa?

—Tampoco yo creo poder ir al viaje, ahora que lo mencionan— les reveló Shinji, un poco menos preocupado por sus calificaciones, por fin guardando en un bolsillo la boleta —Lo más probable es que no se me permita salir de viaje. Un ángel podría atacar mientras esté fuera, ó algo por el estilo. Ser un piloto Eva absorbe todo tu tiempo disponible, por si no sabían.

—Qué lastima— masculló Suzuhara, pateando una lata que se atravesaba en su camino —El viaje no será lo mismo sin ustedes, eso es cierto. Esperaba que nuestro amigo Kai pudiera enseñarnos algunos trucos para ligarnos a unas chavas en la playa.

—Aprende por ti mismo, yo lo hice— indicó Rivera, con una sonrisita en los labios. Siempre era agradable que otros reconocieran su habilidad con las mujeres —Fui completamente autodidacta.

—¿En serio?— le inquirieron sus tres acompañantes con una mirada acusadora.

—Bueno, quizás Misato me dio uno que otro tip— finalmente confesó, apenado, rascándose la nuca mientras apartaba la vista de ellos.

En esos momentos ninguno de los cuatro prestó la menor atención cuando una camioneta de paquetería pasaba por la calle junto a la acera por la que caminaban, y que venía justo de la dirección por la que se encontraba el edificio departamental de la familia Katsuragi. Oh, no, ni Shinji ni Kai se imaginaban lo que les esperaba cuando llegaran a casa.

Una vez que estuvieron frente a su edificio, los dos pilotos se despiden quizás por un buen tiempo de sus amigos, alzando un brazo mientras éstos seguían su camino.

—¡Nos vemos!— les decía Ikari —¡Manténganse en contacto!

—¡Así lo haremos!— le contestaba por su parte Kensuke, a lo lejos.

—¡Les llamaremos en cuanto volvamos!— puntualizó Toji, perdiéndose de vista al dar vuelta en una esquina.

—No te preocupes— pronunció Rivera cuando se dirigían a la entrada del edificio departamental, cruzando la calle —Tal vez podamos ir a despedirlos al aeropuerto. Salen pasado mañana, ¿correcto? No creo que estemos ocupados para entonces. Hasta podríamos ir a almorzar al restaurante del aeropuerto, allí preparan un excelente filete Mignon, ó si lo prefieres, también es muy bueno el pescado adobado de allí— el chiquillo sentía que se le hacía agua la boca al recordar el exquisito sabor de los platillos mencionados.

—Suena bien para mí— le respondió su compañero mientras subían las escaleras —Por lo menos no nos pasaremos las vacaciones encerrados en el departamento... ¿Porqué no vamos la semana que viene al cine, o a ese nuevo centro de realidad virtual que pusieron en el centro? Así no nos aburriremos.

—Hm, ahorita no hay ninguna película en cartelera que me interese— dijo el joven cuando caminaban a la puerta de su hogar —¿Y no te has enterado de qué es ese módulo de realidad virtual? De piloto de Evangelion...

—Oh no...— se lamentó su compinche. Pilotar un Eva arriesgando la vida y después jugar a que pilotaba un Eva no sonaba para nada divertido, por lo menos para ellos dos.

—A lo mejor podemos convencer a Misato para que nos lleve a un balneario de aguas termales que hay a las afueras de la ciudad— lo tranquilizó, pasando la tarjeta por la ranura de identificación, haciendo que la puerta se abriera —El agua allí es deliciosa y el paisaje es muy bonito. Acostumbrábamos ir seguido antes de entrar a trabajar en NERV.

—¡Tadaima!— pronunciaron al mismo tiempo los dos jóvenes al ingresar a su casa, quitándose los zapatos en el recibidor y poniéndose sus pantuflas. Tadaima es una expresión que se utiliza al volver a casa, algo así como "¡Ya llegué!".

—¡Okaerinasai!— se le escuchó decir a Katsuragi dentro de su cuarto. Otra expresión japonesa, esta vez para recibir al recién llegado. Cómo "¡Bienvenidos!" ó algo por el estilo.

Con la firme intención de empezar de inmediato con sus vacaciones, Kai depositó pesadamente su mochila en el suelo sin el menor reparo, resuelto a reposar en su habitación como hacía tiempo que no lo hacía. De ahora en adelante tendría mucho más tiempo libre, mismo que aprovecharía para rescatar las actividades que por la escuela ó por el trabajo había abandonado, como su guitarra que estaba arrumbada y olvidada, practicar sus bocetos, comprar más discos, su consola de videojuegos y una larga lista que estaba en espera. Por lo pronto, lo primero que haría sería disfrutar de su ansiada emancipación tomando una larga siesta y después pondría su disco favorito mientras se ponía al tanto con sus lecturas atrasadas. Luego cenar, ver televisión para volver a dormir hasta muy tarde al día siguiente. Tenía todo su horario programado y nada parecía que le impediría realizarlo. Pero...

—¡Estoy muerto!— se dijo a sí mismo en medio de un bostezo —Lo único que quiero ahora es tirarme en mi camita y luego...— no pudo concluir su frase, ya que en cuanto deslizó el fusuma de su habitación con un sordo murmullo, quedó petrificado en su sitio, sin dar crédito a lo que veía.

El cuarto de los chiquillos estaba repleto de montones y montones de cajas de paquetería, apiladas una sobre otra, de tal manera que ocultaban todos los muebles de la habitación y sus enseres personales. Para donde quiera que mirara en el interior de ese cuarto sólo divisaba las interminables cajas de cartón que invadían su espacio personal. Todo lo tapaban: su escritorio, su computadora, sus trofeos, su televisión, sus discos, ¡su cama! Y lo que era más, entre todo ese barullo no alcanzaba a distinguir algunas de sus más preciadas posesiones. ¡Era una violación a su intimidad! ¿Qué clase de monstruo pudo ser capaz de hacer algo tan vil? Al borde de un colapso nervioso, sólo atinó a gritar a todo pulmón, sujetándose los cabellos:

—¡MI CUARTO!— exclamó conmocionado al mismo tiempo que Shinji se le unía para presenciar el estado de su habitación —¡¿Qué fue lo que le pasó a mi hermoso cuarto?! ¡¡No es posible, que alguien haga algo!!

—Pues qué lástima— pronunció Asuka, saliendo inesperadamente del baño a sus espaldas, entonando con una risita burlona —Porque sucede que ahora es MI cuarto...

Maquinalmente, como si no estuvieran del todo convencidos de lo que habían escuchado, y sobre todo de a quién habían escuchado, los dos muchachos desviaron la mirada hacia atrás, el lugar de donde provenía esa voz para encontrarse a Langley en el umbral de la puerta en una de sus poses características: inclinada ligeramente hacia un lado con una mano apoyada en la cintura. Parecía que estaba modelando el atuendo casual que traía puesto, una ajustada camiseta blanca y una recortada minifalda.

Ikari se quedó inmóvil donde estaba, sorprendido; y asimismo, el estruendo que hizo Kai al caer desmayado al suelo se escuchó en toda la casa.

—¿Y éste porqué se desmaya?— preguntó molesta la jovencita, tanteando el cuerpo inconsciente de Rivera con la punta del pie —Cualquiera diría que vio una aparición, el muy exagerado...

—P – Pero Asuka— se dirigió a ella el joven japonés, con la misma cara de estupefacción a la vez que trataba de darle aire a su amigo para que reaccionara, abanicándolo con la mano mientras lo sujetaba en el piso —¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo aquí?

—Ah... Shinji, amigo...— en ese momento Kai empezaba a salir del estupor de la inconciencia, sin darse cuenta completamente de su situación —Tuve una pesadilla de lo más terrible... Asuka estaba en el departamento, se había apoderado de mi cuarto y después intentaba violarme... fue espantoso...

—¡Óyeme, animal, no andes inventando absurdos!— le respondió la chiquilla, enfurecida.

—¡Ahhh! ¡No era un sueño!— pronunció aterrado el joven, incorporándose de un salto y santiguándose —¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Lárgate antes de que llame a la policía por estar invadiendo mi propiedad! ¡Shú! ¡Fuera!— le decía despectivamente, barriéndola con las manos cómo se haría con cualquier can.

—¡No soy un perro, estúpido!— le reclamó la muchacha dándole un golpe en la cabeza, para luego adoptar de inmediato su postura inocente —Misato me ha invitado a residir en este lugar. En realidad, viviendo sola tendría menos problemas, pero es que me ha insistido tanto que no pude rehusarme.

—¿Así como así?— masculló Ikari en su lugar —¿Sin consultarnos en nada?

—¡Esto no puede estar pasando!— gimió por su cuenta su compinche —¡He sido traicionado por mi propia madre! ¿Porqué a mí? ¿Porqué?

—¡¿Qué les pasa, cretinos?!— los interpeló la alemana, blandiendo un puño —¿No están conformes ó qué?

Desolado, habiendo sido su santuario profanado y con esto también la seguridad que su propio hogar le inspiraba, el joven mestizo se derrumbó pesadamente en el suelo, apoyándose en la pared con la esperanza de que un rayo entrara por la ventana y lo fulminara, sólo para completar su día. ¿Qué iba a ser de su vida ahora? Si ya no podía refugiarse en la santidad de su hogar, ¿a dónde más podría ir? ¿Qué podía hacer en esas circunstancias? El desarrollo de los eventos no era muy favorable, eso que ni qué.

—No te preocupes— le susurró la muchacha al oído a Shinji, para que Rivera no pudiera escucharlos —Me irás perfecto como compañero, para eliminar el estrés. Además, te consentiré mucho, tenlo por seguro.

"¿Pero qué diablos pasa con mi estrés?" pensó descorazonado el chiquillo, aunque también un tanto acalorado por el último comentario de la joven europea, quien terminó guiñándole un ojo en tono de complicidad.

Sensación que se desvaneció por completo cuando una vez más la muchacha hacia gala de su temperamental carácter, repartiendo órdenes y quejas a diestra y siniestra con su potente voz que exigía ser escuchada de inmediato:

—¡Qué pequeñas son las cajas japonesas!— exclamó la chiquilla observando las pilas de cajas en toda la habitación —No me ha cabido ni la mitad de mi equipaje. Ustedes dos, haraganes, llévense sus porquerías afuera y después vienen para que me ayuden a instalarme. ¿No esperaran que desempaque todo este barullo yo sola, verdad? ¡Muévanse!

Cuando señaló a esa arrugada y maltrecha caja en la que se encontraban apretadas unas contra otras casi todos sus enseres personales, revueltos con los de Shinji, a Kai por poco le provoca un infarto múltiple.

—¡Mis cosas! ¡¿Qué has hecho con ellas, pequeña bruja?!— gritó alarmado el muchacho abalanzándose sobre la maltratada caja, vaciando en el piso su contenido, dándose cuenta que casi todo estaba roto ó maltratado —¡Mis pósters de la selección argentina de fútbol están arrugados! ¡Y también los del Atlas! ¡Ahhh, ya no consigues de éstos en ninguna parte! ¡Mis estampas de béisbol de las grandes ligas! ¡El casete de A Hard´s day night arruinado! ¡También el del Yellow Submarine! ¡¡¡Noooooo!!! ¡Todo menos esto!— prorrumpió al borde de la histeria, recogiendo la arrugada y delgada portada de un disco de acetato —El... LP original de Revólver... hecho añicos...— musitó descorazonado, cuando sacó del interior los pedazos de disco negro uno a uno, algunos más grandes que otros —Sólo quedaban diez de éstos en todo el mundo...

—¿Te refieres a esa cosa primitiva que le sale música cuando lo rascas con una aguja? Pues ahora, ya sólo quedan nueve— añadió la alemana en tono de burla —¡Por favor, no seas tan ridículo! Todos esos cachivaches antiguos debían de estar en la basura hace ya muchos años... sobre todo esas grabaciones obsoletas en cinta. ¿Qué hay de entretenido en mirar a cuatro desarrapados en una película en blanco y negro brincar y bailar como idiotas mientras cantan? ¿Ó esa otra que tiene unos dibujos espantosos? ¡Qué anticuado! De hecho, te hice un gran favor, ahora tendrás más espacio en tu nueva ratonera, ¿no lo crees?

—Tú... maldita hija de... voy a... matarte...— pronunciaba entrecortadamente el chico con los dientes apretados, mientras la vena en su cabeza parecía que iba a reventarle.

La chiquilla le dio la espalda, ignorándolo y poniéndose a silbar una alegre tonada, al mismo tiempo que el muchacho tomaba un largo y afilado pedazo de disco roto entre sus manos y se le acercaba por detrás, sujetándolo férreamente por encima de su cabeza.

—El mundo... me lo agradecerá... después...— mascullaba entre dientes, en el mismo tono demente con el que la había amenazado con anterioridad.

—¡Hola!— ingresó Misato al cuarto, arrebatándole el peligroso pedazo de acetato de las manos a su protegido —¿Se están llevando bien?— preguntó sarcásticamente la mujer, con su mascota pingüino agazapada a su pierna, temeroso de la visitante.

—Mi – Misatooo!!!— se sujetó a ella del mismo modo Rivera —¡Es espantoso! ¡Usurpó mi cuarto y mis.. mis cosas... todas mis posesiones materiales las hizo basura!— vociferaba restregando el rostro en su chamarra roja, desequilibrándola.

—Oh, es una lástima— dijo dificultosamente, tambaleándose con el peso del joven y observando en el piso las cosas que el chiquillo tanto atesoraba, arruinadas —Pero estoy seguro que no se trata más que de un accidente, no creo que haya sido con intención. ¿No es así, Asuka, linda?

—Por supuesto— contestó Langley en un tono bastante ensayado —Yo sería incapaz de hacer algo así... lo que pasa es que no sabía que había cosas tan frágiles, lo siento mucho.

—¿Lo ves?— añadió Katsuragi, dirigiéndose a Kai mientras éste fustigaba con la vista a la joven europea, sin creerle una sola palabra —Mira, quizás todavía podamos rescatar algo... ¿Porqué no vamos a la mesa a ver si hay algo que se pueda arreglar con un poco de pegamento? Enseguida volvemos, Asuka, es cuestión de un segundo. Descuida, que todos ayudaremos a que te instales.

—Por mí no se apuren— señaló la jovencita, y por la mueca que hizo no se podía distinguir si era un comentario sincero ó puro sarcasmo —Tengo todo bajo control.

Así pues, los tres ocupantes originales del apartamento (cuatro si contamos a Pen – Pen ) realizaron una reunión extraoficial en el comedor de la cocina, examinando cuidadosamente los despojos de las pertenencias de los chiquillos, buscando infructuosamente como en un naufragio algo que se pudiera salvar.

No solamente a Rivera le había ido mal, también Shinji había perdido algunas de sus cosas, cómo sus audífonos y un juego de video portátil, aunque claro que ninguno de éstos era tan valioso como las pertenencias que su amigo había perdido. Por lo demás, todas sus demás pertenencias habían salido ilesas.

—Bien pudiste habernos avisado— le cuchicheaba Kai a su tutora, sacando del fondo del cajón su fotografía familiar rota de nuevo. Ya iban dos veces que quebraban el vidrio del marco en menos de un año.

—Lo siento mucho, pero es que lo decidí de repente— respondió Katsuragi en el mismo tono bajo —Lo que pasa es que Asuka me dijo que quería venir a vivir con nosotros.

—¿Qué?— dijeron al unísono los dos muchachos, sin creer lo que estaban escuchando.

—Y no podía excusarme poniendo de pretexto que no me daba abasto con ustedes dos, ¿no lo creen? ¿Qué podía decirle?— se interrumpió a sí misma cuando sacaba un envoltorio de la caja maltratada —¡Mira, son esos carboncillos que dijiste que habías perdido!

—Debiste decirle que no fuera tacaña y pagara alquiler en cualquier otro lugar— volvió a susurrar su protegido, tomando entre sus manos el contenido de la bolsa, verificando su buen estado —Aquí ya no hay espacio, apenas si cabíamos nosotros. ¿Dónde se supone que vamos a dormir ahora Shinji y yo?

—Ya lo sé, ya lo sé, y lo lamento mucho— se disculpó Misato, esculcando entre los escombros —He estado pensando que podríamos mudarnos al piso superior, allí hay un departamento de tres habitaciones y dos baños, eso solucionaría nuestro problema. Mientras tanto, si lo desean ustedes se pueden acomodar en mi cuarto y yo duermo con Asuka, ¿qué les parece?

—Me parece que yo mejor duermo con Asuka...— contestó Kai, sosteniendo frente a sí un pedazo de su alcancía rota. No había guardado dinero allí, la tenía más bien como una curiosa artesanía que había adquirido en su más reciente viaje a México.

—¿Qué dijiste?— le interpelaron sus dos acompañantes.

—¿Yo? Nada, nada...— se defendió el joven, con el rostro colorado.

—Cómo sea, me parece que ya hacía falta otra chica aquí, tal vez por fin pueda hablar con alguien de cosas de mujeres— continuó Misato para que luego los dos muchachos la miraran con ojos entornados mientras pensaban: "Y lo dice la que nos pone a lavarle sus pantimedias" —Además, Shinji, tú mismo me dijiste que los cinco días que pasaron juntos fueron muy divertidos, ¿no?

—Pues... supongo que sí...— musitó Ikari, apenado, doblando una camisa del colegio que se encontraba dentro de la caja —Aunque no estoy muy seguro al respecto...

—¡¿Qué?!— se exaltó Rivera, poniéndose de pie y estrangulando a su secuaz —¡¿Cómo pudiste decir eso?! ¡¿No tomaste en cuenta lo mal que lo pasé?!

—Es... que creo... que a mí sí... me agradó...— decía apurado el muchacho, sacando la lengua, falto de aire.

—¡Oigan, los tres!— vociferó la alemana desde su, ya ahora cuarto —¿Van a venir a ayudarme ó solo se están haciendo tontos allá?

—¡Ya vamos!— le avisó Katsuragi, alisando unas camisas estampadas de Batman y Dragon Ball, respectivamente, de lo poco que se había salvado —Vamos, Kai, deja de ahorcar al pobre de Shinji; él no tiene la culpa de haberse divertido mientras tú te amargabas la existencia.

—No es justo— murmuraba el muchacho, acatando la orden que se le daba —Es que nomás no es justo— repetía descorazonado cuando se encaminaban a su antigua habitación.

Se había hecho de noche muy pronto. Ya estaban a punto de dar las doce de la noche. Pronto empezaría un nuevo día, aunque todavía faltaban algunas horas para que amaneciera. Ikari estaba exhausto. Fue un día muy laborioso. En realidad, no podía dormir debido a la falta de sueño, sino porque lo molestaba de sobremanera ese extraño sonido cuya fuente no alcanzaba a precisar. ¿Qué sería?

Rivera no podía dejar de rechinar sus dientes unos contra otros. Ni siquiera cerrar los ojos, que estaban clavados en el techo. La sangre le hervía y sólo podía pensar en nada más que venganza. No había podido realizar una sola de las tareas de su itinerario elaborado previamente de manera tan cuidadosa. Toda la tarde había desperdiciado su precioso tiempo desempacando la basura de Asuka, y acomodándola como ella quisiera. La muy sinvergüenza. Había sacado del cuarto todas sus cosas, excepto su televisión, su estéreo y su computadora. Qué conveniente. Y a final de cuentas, le había tocado dormir en la sala, en esas incómodas colchonetas japonesas. Con lo que le gustaba dormir en el suelo. Por suerte, era verano y hacerlo era de cierta manera refrescante. Pero no podía pasar por alto que en esos mismos momentos ella estaba durmiendo en su cama, disfrutando de ese colchón tan cómodo y de esas almohadas tan suaves y confortables que parecían nubes. En esa cama en la que había dormido por más de cinco años. Aunque, ahora que lo pensaba mejor, de alguna forma era excitante el pensar que ese sensacional cuerpo se encontraba ahora reposando en la cama en la que apenas ayer había dormido. Esa torneada, blanca y suave piel, tan cálida, entre sus sábanas, aquellos senos tan redondos y firmes apoyados en su colchón, su aliento sobre las almohadas en las que solía reposar la cabeza. ¿Y si...? No, no, eso sería muy estúpido y arriesgado, casi un suicidio. Si acaso llegaba a descubrirlo, podría ir despidiéndose de la vida. Seguro lo mataría. ¿Y qué diría Misato? Pero es que fue culpa suya, por traerla aquí a incomodarlo. Por otro lado, si nadie se enteraba, podía sacar ventaja de la situación. Y sería la venganza perfecta. Pero, ¿y si lo descubrían? No valía la pena correr el riesgo, ¿ó sí? La sangre quema, la sangre está ardiente, no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera Asuka. Sí, está bien, lo haría, lo haría sin importar el precio. Su premio nadie se lo iba a poder quitar. Iba a hacerlo. La tentación de apoderó de él rápidamente y con suma facilidad. Creyendo a su compañero completamente dormido, salió del futón, caminando sigilosamente entre la oscuridad, deslizándose como un gato. Un gato en celo. Con las hormonas desatadas galopándole en la cabeza, en todo su sistema, atravesó la sala hasta alcanzar la puerta de la habitación, que deslizó cuidándose de no hacer ningún ruido para luego introducirse al interior, con un solo pensamiento perverso en la mente. Su instinto biológico demandaba ser atendido cuanto antes, haciendo a un lado su conciencia. Aún en la penumbra, pudo verla. Allí estaba ella, plácidamente dormida en el lecho, envuelta en esas delgadas sábanas que él tantas veces había tenido que lavar por haberlas empapado durante sus sueños con semen. Y ahora se encontraban esas formas tan curveadas, bien delineadas por la manera en la que se había envuelto. Poseído por la insana pasión, tragando saliva, se acercó cuidadosamente hasta ella, reptando lentamente por la cama y de paso aprovechando para pasear las manos en esos pronunciados muslos, aun cuando fuera por encima de la sábana. Eran tan tibios, y tan suaves. Quien sabe cómo, pero había conseguido ponerse encima de ella sin que se percatara y sin que el colchón hiciera el menor movimiento que pudiera alertarla. No podía detenerse, carecía de voluntad. Ahora la dueña de todos sus pensamientos era ella, ella y ese cuerpo suyo tan perfecto que debía pertenecerle a cualquier costo. Sí, sería de él, pasara lo que pasara. Y es que en esos momentos tan confusos no pensaba en lo que le llegaría a pasar si por algo Langley llegaba a despertar. Sus posibilidades no eran muy buenas. Pero es que su aliento quieto estaba tan cerca de él. Podía escuchar el ritmo de su respiración. Inhala. Exhala. Inhala. Exhala. Ardiendo, acercó poco a poco sus labios a los de ella. Ya respiraba del mismo aire que ella. Sus narices se rozaron cuando estaba por alcanzar esos labios tan carnosos y sensuales. A primera vista parecían tan suaves y deliciosos. Pronto podría comprobarlo. El corazón le latía a mil por hora, casi saliéndose del pecho, conforme se acercaba el momento decisivo del punto del no retorno, cuando tardaba más volver al principio del camino que continuar hasta el final de éste. Ése era el punto del no retorno. Cuando sus labios se juntaran con aquellos tan hermosos y compartieran su aliento. Nada podía detenerlo, faltando un centímetro para lograr su cometido. Nada, a excepción de un inusitado estremecimiento del cuerpo capturado, y una solitaria lágrima cristalina deslizándose por la mejilla derecha. Se quedó congelado donde estaba, pensando en primera instancia que había sido descubierto, esperando de un segundo para otro ser derribado de un brutal golpe. Sin embargo, no ocurrió de esa manera. La joven europea seguía dormida, y al parecer su sueño no era tan placentero como se hubiera supuesto. Se revolvía debajo del muchacho, sin percatarse de su presencia, balbuceando frases ininteligibles en alemán, a excepción de lo último que pronunció casi al oído del aventurado joven, que le desgarraron el alma: _"Mamá... mami... ¿porqué te moriste?¿Porqué te moriste?"_ Una nueva perla surcó de nuevo su humedecida mejilla, yéndose a estrellar en la mano de Rivera, muy próxima a su rostro. La sensación de esa gota de llanto chocando con su piel lo hizo despertar, como si le hubiesen arrojado agua bendita para expulsar al diablo de su interior. La lágrima seguía surcándole la piel entre los dedos hasta que la chupó con la lengua. Liberado del loco influjo en el que se encontraba, de la misma forma en la que se le había trepado bajó de la cama, liberando a su cautiva. Avergonzado, se quedó de pie junto a ella, odiándose por lo que había estado a punto de hacerle a un ser humano, a un ser humano que había sufrido del mismo modo que él. Podía entender su dolor sopesándolo con el propio, y le daba una pena infinita, por ella y por él, por lo que estaba resuelto a hacer apenas unos segundos antes. Ella no era sólo un cuerpo del que se pudiese aprovechar y desechar. También tenía su corazón, y sus sentimientos. A lo mejor por eso quería estar acompañada. Quizás no le simpatizaba, pero eso no era motivo suficiente para agredirla del modo en que pensaba hacerlo. Había otras formas más convenientes, más acordes a la situación en la que estaban. Así no, así no era el asunto. Sin la lujuria de antes, posó una mano en su mejilla, secándola delicadamente, para luego pasearla en los sueltos cabellos de la muchacha. Sí, era hermosa, y se estaba guardando para el hombre que se atreviera domarla. Todavía no lo conocía, pero lo compadecía, aunque a la vez, muy en el fondo, lo envidiaba. La cubrió bien con la sábana, cuando parecía que se recobraba. "Perdóname" le susurró al oído y después se dirigió hacia la puerta para abandonar su vieja habitación, volviendo a deslizar delicadamente la puerta de papel para no perturbarla. "Buenas noches" murmuró antes de salir del cuarto. Y apenas había salido de allí se enfiló directo al baño.

Shinji no estaba dormido. Shinji había estado despierto desde que se instalaron en la sala, cuando declinaron la oferta de Katsuragi. No había podido pegar la pestaña en todo ese rato. Estaba algo emocionado por la presencia de la muchacha, quién sabe por qué. Le quedó bien grabado ese gesto tan sensual que le dedicó, al guiñarle el ojo. Quizás estaba interesado en él. ¿Porqué otra razón le había pedido a Misato alojamiento? Para pasar más tiempo con él, claro está. A lo mejor ya hasta se le haría tener novia. Tener novia. Se preguntaba cómo sería eso. Planeaba los lugares a los que la llevaría. Al cine. A comer fuera. Quizás a ver esos hermosos atardeceres cayendo en la ciudad. Por fin alguien le hablaría en tono meloso y le diría "Te amo" al oído. Se imaginaba como sería su primer beso con aquella belleza. ¿Y qué pasó con Rei? Híjole, se le había olvidado Rei. Ella también era un prospecto. Qué raro, las dos chicas que le interesaban eran tan diferentes una de la otra, y no obstante, las dos le gustaban, cada una de manera diferente. ¿Por cuál se decidiría al final? Ahora ya sabía cómo se sentía Archi con Bety y Verónica. No era fácil la decisión, las dos eran tan bonitas y atractivas, cada una tenía sus pros y sus contras. ¿Y no se podría con las dos al mismo tiempo? Ay, no, cómo crees, no seas tan aborazado. Y él que pensaba que Asuka también se iba a quedar prendida de Kai, como Ayanami y las demás de la escuela. Pero no, Rei había enmendado su error y Langley se había dado cuenta antes que ese sujeto era un patán. Al final, ese bueno para nada se iba a quedar solo, por su actitud arrogante, y él de poco a poco pero fue consolidando sus relaciones con las del sexo opuesto, hasta llegar a este punto. Dos hermosas chicas por que decidirse. No estaba nada mal, para ser un novato. Ese extraño sonido de nuevo, ¿qué es? Acostado, voltea la vista hacia un lado, para mirar a Rivera fugarse a hurtadillas. ¿A dónde iba? ¿Al baño? ¿Y porqué estaba caminando de puntitas? No, no iba al baño, ¡se dirigía a su viejo cuarto! ¡Estaba escurriéndose a la habitación de Langley! ¿Qué pretendía hacer? No iría a matarla, el muy desgraciado. ¿Ó sí? ¿Iba a cumplir su promesa? Con qué delicadeza abre la puerta, ni él mismo la escuchó deslizarse. Jamás se hubiera enterado de su intromisión nocturna de no estarlo viendo en esos precisos momentos. Mejor sería ir a ver lo que pretendía, no fuera que la quisiera ahogar con una almohada a la pobrecita. Con el mismo cuidado que su compañero, cruzó la sala hasta alcanzar el umbral de la puerta, en donde se quedó expectante, en cuclillas. Le daba miedo voltear a ver. ¿Qué esperaba encontrarse al mirar a esa dirección? De alguna manera lo presentía. Lentamente volvió la mirada hacia la cama de la muchacha, para encontrarse a su amigo encima de ella. ¡No, esto no puede estar pasando! ¿Qué es lo que quiere hacer? ¿No sabía que ella estaba apartada? ¡No le interesaba de ninguna manera! ¡No podía estar haciendo eso! Kai acercaba la cara a la de ella cada vez más, pronto quedarían pegados. Quería impedirlo, quería decir algo, pero en su lugar se quedó inmóvil como una asombrada estatua. ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Ir y quitarle a Kai de encima? Sí, cómo no. No creía lo que estaba viendo, para él era un impacto terrible toda esa escena. Siempre pensaba en la sexualidad de una manera muy diferente, no esta suciedad que estaba presenciando y que no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Iba a violarla y él no haría nada para detenerlo pues el shock le impedía actuar. Sólo podía ver el curso de los acontecimientos, y esperar por lo que ocurriera. No, era demasiado. Él siempre estaba tan adelantado. ¿Cómo había pensado que tendría una oportunidad con ella, con Kai rondando por allí? Estaba a punto de arrebatársela en su cara, se estaba burlando de él y no hacía nada por impedir que ocurriera. Al contrario, estaba agazapado como un bebé sin saber qué hacer. Se iba a salir con la suya. Siempre se las arreglaba para hacerlo. No, ya no soportaba más ver aquél denigrante espectáculo. Si bien estaba fuera de su alcance hacer algo para impedirlo, bien podía ignorar todo y fingir que no pasaba nada. Eso era lo que iba a hacer. No tenía porque observar todo lo que pasara. Se fue antes de que la besara, antes de que todo estuviera perdido, Ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente, ¿no es así? Y él no iba a ver cuando su mejor amigo le arrebatara a su amor frente a sus ojos, por lo que no sentiría algún dolor, en ese entonces. Reuniendo fuerzas se las ingenió para arrastrarse en silencio hasta su colchoneta, en donde se refugió tapándose el cuerpo entero, haciéndose concha en sí mismo. Le importaba muy poco lo que aconteciera fuera de su capullo. No le interesaba. Sí, sí le interesaba lo que le pasara a la alemana, por que la amaba, él sí de veras que la amaba y no nada más quería coger con ella. A él sí le gustaba su manera de ser, y no se enfadaba nomás por que le rompiera unas reliquias que ya ni siquiera servían. Ella era mucho más valiosa que todas ellas juntas. ¿Entonces porqué ahora quería quitársela? Él no la quería, jamás llegaría a quererla cómo él. ¿Porqué era tan aprovechado y se adueñaba de lo que no le pertenecía? Porque se creía el dueño de todo, y quería acapararlo todo lo que estaba a su alcance. Y Asuka no era la excepción. Ojalá ahorita mismo despertara para que le diera un buen puñetazo y lo mandara a la lona, para que Misato se levantara y se hiciera el escándalo total. Claro que se fingiría sorprendido, mientras las dos lo reprochaban y le gritaban, lo golpearan. Haría señales de desaprobación al verlo tendido en el piso, humillado. A lo mejor hasta lo correrían de la casa. Sí, ya quería verlo fuera, desamparado, para ver qué hacía. Ya quería verlo dormir bajo un árbol, tiritando de frío, lleno de vergüenza y deshonra. Después de todo, no era más que un salvaje extranjero. ¿Qué podía saber él de honor? Creía que podía hacer lo que quisiera, como escabullirse al cuarto de una linda jovencita a quitarle su castidad aún cuando fuera a la fuerza. Según él, nadie podía detenerlo. Ya vería en unos momentos, cuánto se equivocaba. Pero ya había pasado mucho rato, y nada pasaba. Ya debía haberla besado, y ella aún no despertaba. ¿Y sí lo había hecho? Estaba muy cerca, y lo que era más, con el oído aguzado para escuchar cualquier sonido, y no oía absolutamente nada. Deberían ya estar forcejeando, ó gritando ó algo, pero todo estaba en silencio. Ojalá no se hubiera ido, para ver que estaba pasando, para saber porqué la chiquilla no pegaba el grito en el cielo ante la intrusión. ¿Y si no estaba oponiendo resistencia? ¿Qué tal si le había gustado, y ahora lo estrechaba entre sus brazos, lista a recibirlo? Qué idiota. Qué idiota y qué imbécil había sido. Eso fue siempre, y él lo había confundido todo. Creía que Asuka se había mudado por él, cuando todo el tiempo no había sido más que por atraer la atención de Kai. Y lo había logrado. Ahora mismo la muy puta estaba cogiendo con él, y mientras tanto él estaba escondido en su futón como conejito asustado, temblando de miedo, congelado por el terror, sólo pelando los ojos. Y ellos estaban haciendo el amor, y de seguro lo estaban disfrutando, y ella le estaría hablando melosamente al oído, paseando la lengua en todo su cuerpo. Estaban jadeando como perros, gozando como nunca, los dos con su propósito cumplido, y él estaba escondido, asustado por todos los acontecimientos, por la rapidez con la que éstos pasaban sin que pudiera hacer algo para detenerlos. Todavía era tan niño, y por eso nadie lo tomaba en cuenta. Ni Asuka ni Kai lo habían tomado en consideración cuando se pusieron a fornicar. No habían considerado lo que él sentiría si los descubría, y eso era por que no les importaba en lo más mínimo. Se habían olvidado de él, entregándose al vano goce corporal. Y él tenía que conformarse con esconderse en su lecho en el frío piso, llorando de la desesperación, de saber lo poco que valía, lo poco que importaba. A nadie le interesa lo que piense, opine, ó sienta Shinji. Ni a Asuka, ni a Kai, ni a Misato, ni a Rei, ni a su padre que lo había dejado con todos ellos. Estaba solo, solo y su alma, y estaba llorando amargamente oculto en el interior de su colchoneta, enjuagándose el llanto en su almohada, embarrando los mocos en ella cuando en la otra habitación sus compañeros se divertían de lo lindo. Con un seco murmullo, la puerta del cuarto se había cerrado otra vez. Asomó la cabeza por fuera de su colchoneta para avistar con sus ojos humedecidos cuando su camarada se dirigía al baño con paso apretado. ¿Ya habían terminado? Fue algo rápido, pero lo más probable es que había sido intenso. Podía escuchar la respiración de la muchacha, dormida otra vez. Había acabado con ella, y ahora se estaba limpiando ó sabe qué extraño ritual postcoital se encontraba realizando en el baño, que se estaba tardando tanto en salir.

Salió hasta cinco minutos después, en estado de relajación profunda después de haber desahogado sus ansias por su propia mano. Su cabeza por fin estaba completamente despejada, al encontrar la tan ansiada paz. Todos los frenéticos deseos se habían ido junto con la corriente del excusado, y quién sabe hasta donde irían a parar, pero a él ya no le importaba. Lo único que le interesaba ya era acostarse en esa colchoneta abandonada en el piso y ponerse a dormir, y lo haría hasta el mediodía sólo porque quería. En esas andaba, introduciendo las piernas dentro del futón, cuando escuchó a su compañero estremecerse en el interior del suyo. Parecía como si estuviera sollozando. ¿Estaría enfermo, le dolería algo? A lo mejor era algo serio, para que estuviera lloriqueando de esa manera. Canijo Shinji, no asomaba siquiera la cabeza, se escondía para que los demás no pudieran notar su dolor. Eso no estaba bien, si algo le molestaba tenía que decirlo y no aguantarse, después el problema podría agravarse. Y aunque estaba sumamente cansado, decidió mejor asegurarse que todo estuviera bien con él, no fuera que tuviera algo de gravedad y después sería muy tarde para atenderlo.

—Shinji, ¿qué tienes?— le dijo en voz baja, posando su mano en la espalda, por encima de la gruesa colchoneta —¿Estás bien, compadre?

—Déjame en paz— pronunció en medio del llanto, con voz quebradiza.

—¿Te duele algo, amigo? Mejor te reviso, no vaya a ser algo grave...

—¡No me toques! Sólo quiero que me dejes en paz, no necesito nada de ti.

—¿Tú no habrás visto nada ahorita, verdad?— volvió a preguntar, pese a las hoscas respuestas que obtuvo anteriormente. Ya presentía más ó menos que era lo que le pasaba al chiquillo, por el tono en que se dirigía a él.

—¡Sí, para que te lo sepas, sí vi todas tus porquerías! ¡No me hables, no quiero escucharte! ¡Te detesto!

—Óyeme, pero si no pasó nada, te lo juro.

—¿Esperas que te crea? Sé muy bien que acaban de coger, pero no me interesa lo que hagan, depravados.

—¡Pero es que de veras, no le hice nada! Ve a verla si quieres, para que te convenzas, en este mismo momento está profundamente dormida.

—No quiero saber nada. No me importa, del mismo modo en que yo no les importo.

—¿Pero porqué fregados te pones en ese plan? Ya te dije que no pasó nada, y aún si hubiera pasado no es para que te comportes de esa manera. Y ahora que me acuerdo, según esto a ti te gustaba Rei, ¿qué no? ¿Entonces qué te interesa lo que hagamos Asuka y yo, cabroncito? ¿Ó es que Rei ya no te peló, baboso, y querías intentar con MI Asuka?

—¡Cállate, no quiero escucharte!— manoteó Ikari para librarse de él —Ya te dije que no me interesa, sólo lárgate y déjame en paz.

—Si es lo que quieres, de acuerdo— contestó el muchacho, molesto por la terquedad de su amigo, por la actitud que estaba tomando al respecto —Tengo mejores cosas que hacer con mi tiempo que discutir con un mocoso acomplejado, cómo dormir por ejemplo— dijo arrastrando su futón hasta el cuarto de Katsuragi —Voy a dormir mejor con Misato, a ver si no se te ocurre después que también a ella me la quiero coger.

Shinji ya no le contestó. Se volvió a meter en el interior de su colchoneta, escondiéndose de todo mundo. Rivera ya ni lo volteó a ver, dándole la espalda hasta que se metió al cuarto de su tutora, donde se quedó dormido hasta que eso de las doce de la tarde, sin querer saber nada más sobre el asunto. Sólo esperaba que la chiquilla no se enterara, o le iba a ir muy mal, en ese caso. No, no era probable que Ikari quisiera confrontarla si seguía empecinado en creer que habían tenido relaciones sexuales.

Sin saber absolutamente nada de las discordias que su reciente llegada estaba provocando en sus compañeros, al día siguiente la chiquilla se divertía de lo lindo en Tokio 2, uno de los centros metropolitanos más concurridos del país, en compañía de su adorado Kaji, con quien caminaba gustosa de aquí para allá colgada de su brazo.

—¡Qué suerte tengo de estar de compras contigo, Kaji!— pronunciaba emocionada cuando se le acercaba más y más, incomodándolo un poco.

La cita la habían acordado algunos días antes, aprovechando que Ryoji tenía que realizar unos encargos en dicha ciudad, por lo que esa mañana se había levantado muy temprano, mientras sus perezosos huéspedes seguían durmiendo profundamente, hasta Shinji que estaba acostado solo sobre el piso de la sala. De seguro a Kai le había dado miedo la oscuridad y fue a refugiarse con su mamita Misato. Era tan infantil. Ikari parecía que no había pasado una noche placentera, pues estaba descansando en una posición un tanto inusual, además que su cara estaba manchada, como si hubiera estado llorando, pensaba Langley mientras lo sorteaba de un salto para dirigirse al baño, para comenzar a arreglarse para Kaji. Y Shinji era tan patético, continuaba con sus reflexiones, no se hacía un solo hombre con los dos.

Kaji en cambio sí que era puntual, y a las pocas horas ya estaban llegando al concurrido centro urbano, con todas esas lindas zonas comerciales con sus grandes tiendas que visitar. Tokio 2 era tan diferente de Tokio 3. La diferencia estribaba en que Tokio 2 seguía palpitando, y hasta rememoraba las antiguas urbes del siglo XX, con todos esos automóviles recorriendo sus calles atestadas, las muchedumbres apretujadas unas contra otras yendo de aquí para allá con tanta prisa, en fin que el ritmo de la vida en esa ciudad era por demás asfixiante pero también despertaba mucha nostalgia, sobre todo en el hombre maduro que recordaba los viejos tiempos mientras que la linda alemana lo arrastraba emocionada de tienda en tienda. Una vez que terminó con los negocios que lo habían llevado a aquella metrópoli, ella y la europea se entregaron a un frenesí de consumo en los centros comerciales de la zona que difícilmente podría soportar la tarjeta de crédito del sujeto, quien pensaba apurado que quizás tendría que cargar los gastos a la cuenta de NERV, viendo como sus viáticos se iban agotando.

A las quince tiendas ya estaba exhausto, y ya hasta se estaba arrepintiendo de haberse ofrecido a llevar a la muchacha de compras para su próximo viaje escolar. Como a un muñeco de trapo, la jovencita rubia lo remolcaba de un extremo a otro del centro comercial, visitando las distintas y surtidas tiendas de ropa juvenil que se encontraban allí. El problema radicaba en que a las jóvenes bonitas les quedaba todo, por eso es que era tan difícil decidirse por algo, aunque para facilitar un poco la decisión había comprado una gran pila de vestimentas, mismas que iban guardadas en pequeñas cajas que el japonés cargaba dificultosamente, estando muchas veces a punto de perder el equilibrio.

Se internaron una vez más en una nueva tienda, y mientras Asuka la recorría de buena gana, su acompañante aprovechaba para tomarse un descanso, depositando por unos momentos su abultado cargamento en el piso, mientras suspirando se estiraba para quitarse lo entumecido de sus miembros.

—¡Espera un momento!— le pronunció a lo lejos, ante las recelosas miradas de un par de mujeres que pasaban detrás suyo —¡Esta es la sección de trajes de baño!

—Así es— contestó despreocupada la chiquilla, saliendo al pasillo donde estaba, llevando en un gancho un atrevido bikini para enseñárselo, el cual constaba de dos recortadas piezas con franjas horizontales rojas y blancas, y en el top llevaba un cierre al frente —¿Qué opinas de éste? ¿Demasiado conservador, no?

—Oh, no, no lo creo...— le respondió Ryoji, un tanto abochornado por imaginarse la grácil figura de la joven con esas escandalosas prendas puestas —Date cuenta, primor, eres una estudiante de Secundaria, ¿no crees que eres muy joven para usar ese tipo de ropa?

—Kaji, por favor, no seas un vejete anticuado— suplicó Langley, cómo desaprobando el gesto del hombre, poniéndose una mano en la mejilla —Hoy en día estas prendas son la última moda en Europa.

Apenado, el sujeto se hizo el desentendido, tomando una vez más las cajas del suelo seguido por la alemana, listo para pagar el costo del atrevido traje de baño. Y lo que se preguntaba era que, cómo si se había utilizado tan poca tela para su confección, costara tanto el dichoso bikini.

Estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo, eso sí no se le podía negar. Aunque le era más fácil pasar el tiempo a lado de Asuka que con cualquier otro muchacho de esa edad, también debía reconocerlo. Los dos congeniaban muy bien, y hasta se sentía un poco halagado, por así decirlo, de que la hermosa jovencita derrapara por él. Aún conservaba el estilo, después de tantos años.

Gustoso sustrajo un cigarrillo de la cajetilla en el bolsillo de su camisa, encendiéndolo cuidadosamente para luego degustarlo poco a poco, inhalando despacio cada bocanada del suave humo que llenaba sus pulmones de porquería café. A sabiendas del daño que le causaba a su organismo, no le importó demasiado y de igual modo disfrutaba del sencillo placer de fumar, para después de expulsar dos columnas de humo por las fosas nasales acercarse a los labios su tarro de cerveza y refrescarse un poco. Luego de darle un gran sorbo, limpiándose la boca volvió a depositar el envase en la mesita, para tomar otra vez su cigarro aún encendido para seguir fumando.

Por fin había conseguido que aquel torbellino se asentara en un solo lugar, cómo lo era esa fuente de sodas con su terraza al aire libre, en donde en una de esas mesas de plástico con una sombrilla al centro reposaban luego del agotador recorrido por todas esas tiendas que habían visitado. Los paquetes con la ropa nueva dentro de ellos, al igual que su tarro de cerveza clara y burbujeante, además del helado de la muchacha, descansaban sobre la mesa ante su vista.

Le costaba mucho trabajo, pensaba, pero era necesario si quería que Misato se diera cuenta que en todos esos años había cambiado. Tenía que mostrarle un nueva faceta suya si habría de cumplir su objetivo de reconquistarla, y para hacerlo qué mejor manera que cuidar de Langley todo un día. Quería enseñarle que había aprendido a ser responsable, que ya podía tolerar la convivencia con los chiquillos. Que aquello ya no sería un impedimento para la reanudación de su relación. Pero le estaba costando mucho trabajo, debía admitirlo.

—¿En serio?— fingió interés por primera vez en la conversación de la jovencita, que se deleitaba en probar una enorme copa de helado de varios sabores y arreglado perfectamente, sin dejar de pronunciar palabra —¿Así que de eso se trataba?

—Así es— asintió la muchacha, con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro llevándose otra cucharada de postre a la boca —Un viaje escolar es algo muy especial. Se supone que podremos refrescarnos a nosotros mismos.

—¿Y a dónde es que irán de excursión?— preguntó el sujeto, dando un nuevo trago a su cerveza, revisando la hora en su reloj de muñeca.

—¿No me has estado escuchando? Ya te lo había dicho antes...— contestó la europea haciendo un puchero —A O-Ki-na-wa.

—¡Oh, es verdad!— salió del paso Ryoji, percatándose que había metido la pata —Lo siento, pequeña, he estado un poco distraído últimamente. ¿A Okinawa, dices? Hace mucho tiempo que no he estado por allá... pero es un lugar muy bonito, una playa hermosísima...

—¡Eso espero!— musitó Asuka enterrando la cucharilla en la bola de nieve —Imagínate, hasta vamos a bucear. ¡Va a ser muy divertido!

—Bucear...— repitió Kaji, rascándose su barbilla y mirando al cielo —Ya han pasado tres años desde la última vez que buceé. Según recuerdo, fue en el Mediterráneo...

—¿Y a ti a dónde te llevaban en tus viajes escolares?— preguntó la chiquilla, mirándolo cándidamente con sus bellos ojos castaños, del mismo color que su cerveza.

—Nunca hicimos alguno, en mi escuela— respondió el japonés, con la mirada perdida, dándole otro trago al tarro de cerveza —En esos tiempos, los viajes escolares no eran muy buena idea.

—¿Eh?— pronunció la joven alemana, consternada, dejando una cuchara de helado de pistache a medio camino —¿Pero por qué?

—Simplemente por el Segundo Impacto, bombón.

—Es una pena— masculló su joven acompañante, agachando la mirada —Me da una lástima por ti...

—Oye, no te preocupes, por mí está bien— la tranquilizó el hombre —No hay ningún problema. Sólo quiero que te diviertas de lo lindo en Okinawa, ¿quieres?

—¡Claro que sí!— contestó de nuevo con su característico entusiasmo —Tenlo por seguro que así lo haré, ¡te lo prometo!

—Así me gusta, esa es la actitud— asintió Kaji sonriendo al mismo tiempo que volvía a revisar la hora en su reloj —Oye, mejor nos apuramos— le dijo dándole un último sorbo a su bebida —Se hace tarde, y si no estás en casa a las cinco, Misato me degollará.

—De acuerdo— respondió la chiquilla, un tanto recelosa, levantándose de su asiento y dejando su postre a medio terminar —En verdad le temes a Misato, ¿no es así?

—Claro que sí. Tú no sabes cómo se pone cuando está enfadada.

Sin decir más, tomó los numerosos paquetes de la mesa, pagó en la barra la cuenta y pronto los dos se enfilaron hacia el estacionamiento del centro comercial, buscando el lugar donde habían dejado el auto en el que viajaron. Minutos después ya estaban en la carretera, dirigiéndose de vuelta a Tokio 3. Comenzaba a atardecer.

Ya eran poco más de las siete cuando Asuka regresó a su nuevo hogar. Katsuragi se despidió de Kaji, que la había acompañado hasta la entrada del apartamento, con un gesto hosco, para después cerrarle la puerta casi en la cara.

Las cosas se habían tranquilizado un poco desde la mañana, durante su ausencia. Shinji y Kai ya se dirigían la palabra de nuevo, luego de insistirle éste último constantemente en que sólo había entrado al cuarto de la muchacha por que escuchó unos sonidos extraños, y que, efectivamente le había entrado un ansia por besarla, pero que finalmente no pasó absolutamente nada entre ellos. Hasta tuvo que hincársele para jurarlo.

Y es que así era su relación la mayoría de las veces. Solían disgustarse mucho entre ellos, la mayoría de las veces por causas un tanto absurdas, como que les tomaran uno de sus discos sin pedir permiso, que si Rivera dejaba la ropa sucia tirada en el piso, que si Ikari revolvía sus cosas cuando buscaba algo, que le había tomado prestadas las pilas de sus discman y se las había acabado. Pero luego de un rato, se reconciliaban y nuevamente volvían a ser inseparables, uña y mugre. No les gustaba admitirlo, pero comenzaban a tomarse estima.

Sin preocuparse mucho al respecto, Pen-Pen gustoso se entregaba al placer de disfrutar de uno de esos baños con agua caliente en la tina que tanto le gustaban. Flotaba boca arriba (ó pico arriba, como sea que se diga) utilizando sus aletas para impulsarse entre la superficie del cálido líquido. Pen-Pen era un organismo genéticamente alterado, que había servido para realizar algunos experimentos en el proyecto, por lo que su comportamiento en ocasiones era muy raro para los especimenes de su especie. Aunque eso no le importaba demasiado a sus dueños, quienes lo estimaban y apreciaban como un miembro más de la familia. Era tan agradable todo aquello, sentir el agua en su espalda y respirar ese vapor que emanaba de la tina, empañando los espejos del baño. Y era todo tan pacífico. Bien podía quedarse dormido allí dentro, y no habría ningún problema. De no ser por esa muchacha nueva, que con su chillona voz y sus formas tan hoscas, lo sacaron de su reposo.

—¡¿Qué es lo que has dicho?!— la escuchaba gritar desde el comedor —¡¿Qué no podemos ir al viaje?! ¡No puede ser!

—Correcto— respondió cortésmente Misato, sosteniendo una lata de cerveza en la mano mientras que subía una pierna a la silla donde estaba sentada —Eso fue lo que dije.

Las maletas de Langley ya estaban hechas, listas para el viaje en el que se supone iría la chiquilla al día siguiente, recargadas en la pared de la cocina. Al parecer, había sido en vano tanta previsión, pues a final de cuentas se quedaría en la ciudad. Al igual que de nada servirían las compras que había hecho con Kaji, que se encontraban en la mesa, pues nada de lo que se había comprado lo podría lucir en la playa.

—¿Pero porqué es que tengo que quedarme en esta aburrida ciudad?— la encaró molesta la jovencita, poniéndose las manos en la cintura.

—Tienes que permanecer en alerta permanente, en caso de un posible ataque— contestó una vez más la mujer, sin abandonar su postura.

—¡No se me había informado nada de esto antes!— reclamó con enjundia la alemana, bajando los brazos.

—Pues ahora te lo acabo de informar— pronunció despreocupada Katsuragi, dándole un sorbo a su cerveza.

—¡No puede ser!— masculló la chiquilla, haciendo una rabieta, al ver que a su boleto para Okinawa le salían alas —¿Quién fue el idiota que decidió todo esto? ¡Es absurdo!

—La Jefa de Operaciones y Estrategias: tu servidora— sentenció la japonesa, dejando la lata sobre la mesa mientras la fulminaba con la mirada.

—Eh... yo... este... no quise decir... que...— balbuceó Asuka, contrariada, buscando un soporte donde fuera —¡Oye, tú!— le dijo a Shinji, al otro extremo de la mesa, señalándolo con el dedo —¡No estés bebiendo té nada mas así cómo así! ¡Se supone que eres un hombre, dile algo, tienes que hacerla recapacitar!

—A decir verdad— confesó Ikari, dejando también su taza en la mesa para hablar con más comodidad —Yo ya me había resignado a no ir a ese viaje. Ya me imaginaba que algo así sucedería.

—¿Así nomás?— objetó la extranjera, al notar la actitud de su compañero —¿Tan fácil ya te das por vencido? ¡Eres taaaan patético! Un hombre así de sumiso es lo peor que puede haber.

—No deberías hablar de esa manera— le contestó Shinji, un tanto herido en su orgullo por ese comentario. Quizás ella no estaba tan interesada en él, después de todo. No, si siempre lo trataba de esa manera.

Siguió bebiendo su té negro, soplando el caliente contenido para sorberlo sin quemarse, repasando mentalmente las palabras de la chiquilla y lo que le hubiera gustado responderle. ¿Pero qué era lo que quería que hiciera? ¿Ponerse también a discutir con Misato? Era pérdida de tiempo y de energía, Misato siempre se las ingeniaba para ganar. Además, él no era tan extrovertido como ella, ni le gustaba alegar. A final de cuentas, parecía que Asuka no era su tipo de chica. Era bastante agresiva.

La joven rubia no encontraba el modo de convencer a su superior que aquella era una decisión errónea, y la cosa no se facilitaba si no tenía apoyo de alguno de sus compañeros pilotos, para ejercer mayor presión. Volvió la vista a la sala, en donde estaba sentado en el piso Rivera, observando detenidamente un programa de televisión. ¿Porqué no? A lo mejor podía funcionar, nada perdía con intentarlo. Aparte, creía que ya le estaba tomando la medida al muchacho, era cuestión de llegarle por su lado flaco. Sabía que no podía resistirse a su espectacular cuerpo. Si se lo propusiera, bien podría tenerlo comiendo de la palma de su mano.

—Kai, por favor, tienes que hacer algo— se dirigió a él Langley, cómo último bastión que le quedaba frente a Katsuragi, hablándole melosamente y enredando su dedo índice en el cabello castaño del muchacho —Esta mujer está poniendo en riesgo nuestras vacaciones en Okinawa... y yo que pensaba ponerme un ajustado traje de baño sólo para ti...

—Pues mi idea de vacaciones no es precisamente estar rodeado de mocosos de secundaria todo el tiempo, aunque sea en la playa— repuso fríamente el muchacho, aunque después de tragar saliva sintiendo la cercanía de la jovencita, recargada en su espalda y con su aliento en la nuca. Era tan cálida, y podía sentir los latidos de su corazón. Tun, tun. Tun, tun. Y eso que estaba haciendo con su cabello, era tan relajante. Toda la tensión se iba desvaneciendo. Pero entonces miró de reojo el semblante de Shinji, quien desde la mesa lo aguzaba con la mirada, recriminándole. Qué contrariedad, se sentía tan bien con la chiquilla mimándolo que con mucho gusto lo hubiera ignorado por completo, pero apenas había hecho las paces con él. Ya no quería más problemas —¡Además, no deberías tomarte tantas confianzas, hipócrita!— le dijo, reaccionando de inmediato, poniéndose de pie y apartándola bruscamente —Ahorita sí, muy cariñosa, ¿verdad? Y luego vas a terminar golpeándome sin motivo. Ya te conozco, no creas que caigo tan fácilmente en tus trampas...

—¡Ni hablar!— repuso la alemana, dándole la espalda muy indignada, después de haberse repuesto de la impresión. Todavía no tenía al chico en la bolsa, como pensaba en un principio —¡Ustedes dos son simplemente casos perdidos! Una que quiere ser amable, y mira cómo la tratan.

—Asuka, querida, sé cuanto querías ir a esa excursión, pero comprende que no nos queda otra alternativa— insistió Misato desde su asiento, terminando el contenido de su lata y arrojándola al bote de la basura. Había examinado profundamente la forma en la que la muchacha quería manipular a su protegido, y sabía a la perfección que estaba jugando con fuego. Tal vez no había sido tan buena idea alojarla en su hogar —Un ángel bien podría atacarnos mientras tú estás fuera, de paseo. Nuestro poder ofensivo se vería considerablemente disminuido.

Ignorando la reyerta entre los seres humanos, Pen-Pen pasa de lado, saliendo del baño con una toalla en su espalda y sin ningún miramiento se dirige al refrigerador que tenía para él solo, abriéndose una pequeña puerta en éste para permitirle el ingreso al interior. No le daba la menor importancia al escándalo que todos ellos hacían, siempre y cuando hubiera comida en su plato. Lo demás no importaba. Aunque eso sí, iba algo molesto por que no lo dejaran disfrutar apaciblemente su baño. El no dirigirles siquiera un gesto de atención era su forma de castigarlos.

—¡Esperar, esperar, esperar, esperar!— repitió hastiada la jovencita, meneando la cabellera mientras daba un pisotón —¡Siempre tenemos que esperar! ¡Esperar a un enemigo que nunca sabemos cuando atacará! ¿No podríamos, por lo menos una sola vez, dar el primer golpe nosotros?

"Ahora sí que perdió el juicio" pensó Kai, tratando de volver a centrar toda su atención en la televisión, en el programa de concursos que tenía sintonizado.

—Si pudiéramos, lo haríamos, tenlo por seguro— suspiró abatida Katsuragi, cansada de tanto lidiar con ella —Aún así, deberían pensar en esto no como una tragedia, sino como una oportunidad— y diciendo esto sustrajo de su bolsa tres discos de computadora, enseñándoselos a los niños, sosteniéndolos en lo alto —Así que mientras los demás están en la playa divirtiéndose, ustedes pueden aventajar en sus estudios. ¿Ó pensaban que no me enteraría de sus horrendas calificaciones?

—Oh, no— masculló Ikari, palpando con la mano el interior de su bolsillo, en donde permanecía su boleta.

Por su parte, Langley y Rivera se limitaron a hacer una mueca de disgusto en su lugar a la sola mención de la palabra "calificación".

—Por si no lo sabían, periódicamente recibo un reporte de su desempeño en la escuela en mi computadora. Fácilmente puedo acceder a los resultados de sus últimos exámenes, y déjenme decirles que los tres me tienen muuuy decepcionada. ¡Shinji, bajaste diez puntos con respecto a tu promedio anterior! ¿Y podrías decirme, Kai, que esa "no acreditación" en conducta? Y Asuka, no puedo creer que alguien de tu nivel académico saque un 80.

—¿Y qué tiene que ver una simple calificación?— objetó la chiquilla, encogiéndose de hombros, molesta por que ponían en duda su capacidad.

—¡Muy cierto!— la apoyó Rivera desde su lugar, levantando un brazo en señal de solidaridad. Hasta que por fin alguien entendía que una mera calificación no lo era todo en la vida. Por fin alguien lo entendía.

—Lo que yo creo es que su sistema educativo es arcaico y obsoleto— continuó Asuka, criticando a las escuelas japonesas —Me parece que sofocan el potencial de sus estudiantes.

"O quizás no" se dijo a sí mismo el muchacho, al percatarse que lo único que estaba buscando su compañera era una excusa para justificar su fracaso, no tanto que hiciera comunión con sus ideas acerca del desempeño escolar.

—Si a Roma fueres, haz lo que vieres— parafraseó Katsuragi, dejando a la chiquilla europea sin ninguna defensa —Por lo menos trata de acoplarte al sistema.

Desprovista de argumentos convincentes, lo único que le quedó por hacer a la jovencita fue realizar uno de sus berrinches, dándole de puntapiés al piso para después darse la media vuelta sumamente indignada, derrotada y retirarse a su cuarto, sin dirigirle ya la palabra a nadie, murmurando frases confusas entre dientes. Pero nunca admitiendo haber perdido la discusión. Era una pena, ya no podría cumplir la promesa que le había hecho a Kaji.

Así que las maletas fueron deshechas, y vueltas a guardar, esperando una mejor oportunidad para ser utilizadas. Temprano, a eso de las ocho de la mañana siguiente, los tres pilotos partieron hacia el aeropuerto, sólo para despedirse de sus amigos más afortunados que sí harían el viaje, mientras que ellos se quedarían a proteger de la ciudad. En realidad, sólo Asuka estaba molesta por aquel hecho, que a sus otros dos compañeros les era indiferente. ¡Imbéciles! ¡No saben nada de mundo!

Y quien sabe por qué razón se les había pegado cuando los veía salir del departamento a tan temprana hora. Quizás fue también a despedirse de su gran amiga Hikari, ó quizás sólo fue a amargarse más la existencia mirando con ojos de envidia a quienes sí se divertirían de lo máximo en la playa, o bien sólo por no quedarse sola con ese extraño pingüino (a quien miraba con cierto desconcierto) en el apartamento, pues Misato tenía que estar en el Geofrente en pocas horas.

Ya mero era el mediodía cuando los chiquillos fueron llamados a la sala de espera, listos para abordar el avión que los llevaría hasta la paradisíaca Okinawa. No con mucho pesar se despidieron de sus camaradas, cargando ansiosamente sus maletas y sus juguetes acuáticos, como tablas de surf ó camas inflables.

—¡Hasta luego, Asuka!— Hikari fue la primera en despedirse, cargando menos equipaje que sus otros dos condiscípulos por lo que podía moverse con más soltura y comodidad, usando un sombrero de paja con un brillante moño rojo, perdiéndose detrás de la puerta en donde una empleada revisaba los boletos de los pasajeros del avión —¡No te preocupes, que te compraré un recuerdo de lo más lindo!

Langley la despidió agitando la mano, en un gesto por lo demás hosco. Ese último comentario había sido de lo más sincero posible, pero a la orgullosa chiquilla tan sólo le pareció una impertinencia, lo que era más, una ofensa por parte de su amiga japonesa.

—Sayonara, colegas— dijo a su vez Kensuke, cargando dificultosamente sus maletas al mismo tiempo que se acomodaba sus gafas, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, sumamente emocionado pues era la primera vez que iba al mar. Al fin conocería el océano —Lo siento por ustedes, pobres diablos...

—No se preocupen— pronunció Toji levantando del piso su valija deportiva y otra pequeña maleta en la que llevaba sandalias y otras chácharas para la arena, acomodándose hacia atrás su gorra de la suerte —Que nosotros nos divertiremos por ustedes, zoquetes... ¡jajaja!

—¿De veras quieres un consejo para conseguir chicas, Toji?— masculló Rivera mientras lo despedía con un apretón de manos —No dejes que te vean usando ese salvavidas que llevas con cabeza de pato en el mar, por lo que más quieras...

Al poco rato, a eso de la una ya de la tarde, los tres pilotos Eva observaban impasibles desde el mirador junto con los familiares de sus demás compañeros de clases al avión que despegaba por la pista 3 rumbo a la hermosa playa de Okinawa, el centro vacacional más concurrido de todo Japón.

—Es una lástima que sus padres no los hayan dejado ir, cariño— le decía a la europea una despistada señora por encima del hombro, cuando la nave se perdía en las nubes, convirtiéndose en un pequeño punto en el horizonte —Se iban a divertir tanto por allá... que pena, en verdad, que se lo vayan a perder...

—Y qué lo diga— suspiró la jovencita mirándola desdeñosamente por el rabillo del ojo, encogiéndose de hombros para luego cruzarse de brazos cuando volvía a mirar fijamente ese iluminado y despejado cielo azul.

Con su itinerario tan recortado, les fue imposible el quedarse a almorzar en el restaurante del aeropuerto como a Kai le hubiera gustado, en su lugar llevaron comida rápida de uno de esos famosísimos establecimientos de franquicias, para el camino. El no tener un carro propio con el cual desplazarse era un impedimento, viéndose obligados a depender del transporte público.

Sin embargo, en el Cuartel General no se preocupaban al respecto, ocupados en sus labores cada quién. Ó algo por el estilo, ya que era la hora del descanso, además también de que había sido una semana muy floja en cuanto a actividad se refería. Todas las pruebas habidas y por haber estaban hechas ya, esperando sólo a que el comité diera el visto bueno al nuevo rumbo que empezaría a tomar la investigación a partir de entonces. Los pilotos habían concluido ya con su entrenamiento habitual, por lo que los Evas estaban guardados y el equipo desconectado, funcionando sólo los sistemas de monitoreo. Era, pues, una oportunidad como ninguna otra para bajar los brazos y relajarse como pocas veces se podía dar el lujo todo aquel que trabajaba en esas instalaciones.

Por lo tanto, Hyuga aprovechaba el tiempo libre para leer completo uno de esos mangas tan pesados del tamaño de una guía telefónica, de los que abundaban en las salas de espera, recostado sobre su silla y con los pies apoyados en su consola. Mucho tiempo había transcurrido desde la última vez que lo había hecho, y ya hasta le había perdido el hilo a muchas historias que tiempo antes seguía con avidez. Pero había muchas otras, también, que no conocía, y que le resultaron de lo más divertidas. ¡Qué imaginación de los artistas! Más de una le sacó de buena gana una risa entre cortada, apagada por él mismo pues no quería hacer gran escándalo en el cuarto de controles, hubiera sido una falta de respeto. Se limitaba a tambalearse en su asiento, mientras se tapaba la boca y se estremecía de la risa.

A un lado suyo Shigeru, inmerso por completo en un éxtasis musical, escuchaba uno de sus discos predilectos, que apenas ayer el miserable de Kai se lo había devuelto y con algunos rayones, por cierto; ignoraba, claro está, que el daño había sido producido por Asuka y no por su compañero melómano, que cuidaba sus discos como a su vida propia. Meneaba la cabeza de un lado a otro, agitando de un modo curioso su larga cabellera que en ocasiones llegaba a cubrirle todo el rostro y entonces tenía que dejar de tocar su guitarra imaginaria para acomodárselo a ambos lados de la cara, para luego continuar moviendo por el aire sus dedos, deslizándolos sobre unas cuerdas invisibles. Ojalá que el turno pronto acabara, así podría irse pronto a casa si es que algo más no pasaba, y podría alistarse para recoger temprano a Allison, su novia e ir a una de esas discos en Tokio 2 que tanto le gustaban. A lo mejor hasta podrían culminar la velada con una ardiente noche de pasión.

—Manden lo antes posible los datos provenientes del Monte Asamayama de Baltazar a Melchor— les indicó otro técnico en su apresurado andar, transmitiendo las órdenes que le eran encomendadas desde los mandos.

La tímida Maya, por su parte, se concentraba lo más que podía en la lectura de uno de esos libros escritos por el autor de moda, del que tanto se cacareaba, sin jamás encontrarle un sentido coherente a la lectura. Fácilmente distraída de su labor, miraba por encima del libro a sus dos compañeros en sus puestos, sin evitar que le producieran un tremendo escalofrío. A pesar de que llevaban trabajando juntos poco más de tres años, a la tierna joven no dejaban de parecerle extraños sus compañeros del trabajo. Igual y sabía apreciarlos por sus cualidades, ya que el tiempo se había encargado de crearle una especie de cariño por los dos, aún cuando le seguían pareciendo desconcertantes sus hábitos y costumbres. Aunque muy en el fondo, los envidiaba por la facilidad que tenían para divertirse. Sabían expresar muy bien sus emociones, y en cambio, ella solamente espantaba a la gente con su forma de ser tan insegura para con las relaciones. Cómo a ese muchacho que se le había acercado antes, Takeshi, el amigo de Kai. No le interesaba en la cuestión amorosa, por supuesto, pero era un sujeto tan agradable y simpático, y sus charlas eran tan amenas. Era lo que él no había podido entender: ¿Es que porqué arruinarlo todo cuando podían ser tan buenos amigos? Ahora ya no se asomaba tanto por esos rumbos como antaño.

También Misato y la doctora Akagi se entregaban al ocio, al extremo de la sala, recargadas en un barandal tras el cual se encontraba la planta baja, tomándose como solían hacerlo una taza de café caliente. Les parecía que, como casi siempre sucedía, aquello no iba a poder durar bastante tiempo antes de que algo se atravesara.

—¿Un viaje escolar?— exclamó atónita la científica rubia, dándole un sorbo a su bebida caliente cuando su amiga la capitana le comentaba de la inconformidad de Asuka por la medida implementada —Los niños suelen descontrolarse mucho en esos mentados viajes... no creo que sea lo más conveniente, mucho menos en estos tiempos.

—Sí, pero eso se debe a que en ocasiones como esa lo que más quieren es jugar y divertirse todo lo que puedan— arguyó Katsuragi, recordando con cierto toque de nostalgia lo que se sentía ser un adolescente —Mientras aún tienen tiempo...

—Tonterías.

—Puede ser, pero es la verdad. ¡Dios, ojalá que el turno pronto acabe! Muero de aburrimiento.

Otro que no soportaba el tedio era Ikari, sentado en esa improvisada mesa estudiando sus apuntes escolares en la computadora. Misato tenía razón, era una excelente oportunidad para recuperarse en sus estudios, aún cuando eso le llevara todas las vacaciones. No podía darse el lujo de pasársela haraganeando, como alguien a quien conocía. Debía ponerse al corriente a como diera lugar.

Además, estaba muy a gusto en donde se encontraba. A lado de la alberca recreativa que estaba en las instalaciones del cuartel, lo único que se escuchaba era el chapoteo de Ayanami cuando se arrojaba al agua con tanta elegancia, o el ruido que hacían sus brazos y piernas cuando remolcaban el agua debajo de ellos para trasladarse por entre el líquido. Aunque eso sí, era muy difícil concentrarse en el estudio con ella por allí, en ese ajustado traje de baño de una sola pieza. Le hubiera gustado estar como Rivera, sentado en la orilla de la piscina, con los pies sumergidos en el agua, observando el grácil nado de Rei. Pero el deber estaba antes que el placer, eso le quedaba muy claro. Tenía una responsabilidad qué cumplir. Volvió a despejar su cabeza, sumergiéndose otra vez en fórmulas y en números, en vectores y en cantidades escalares. Fijó atentamente la vista en el monitor de su máquina, repasando mentalmente, haciendo hasta lo imposible por olvidarse de la imagen de Ayanami en ese traje de baño:

—¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?— lo interrumpió la voz de Langley a sus espaldas, mientras apoyaba un brazo en su hombro.

—Estudiando Física— pronunció el joven, un tanto molesto por la distracción que representaba la muchacha, además de que aún continuaba algo molesto por los sucesos que habían transcurrido el día anterior.

De momento, no quería hablar con la chiquilla.

—¡Vaya, pero qué tipo tan responsable eres!— continuó la joven europea, ignorando sus deseos, ó más bien sin importarle éstos en lo más mínimo —¡Estudiando en vacaciones! ¡Eres un ejemplo a seguir! En cambio otros...— dijo en tono desdeñoso, volteando hacia donde estaba Kai.

—Conmigo ni te metas— le advirtió, y al igual que su compañero con el monitor de su computadora personal, él tampoco le quitaba la mirada de encima a la muchacha que se entretenía en la alberca. El movimiento de sus ojos la acompañaba cuando cruzaba por toda la piscina.

—Ustedes no entienden, tengo que hacerlo por que de lo contrario...— respondió Shinji hastiado, mirando a su compañera por encima del hombro, sin poder completar lo que iba a decir, al observar detenidamente a Asuka, quedándose como embobado, sin acertar a decir un vocablo —Ah... yo... eh...

—Oh, vamos, Shinji— pronunció la joven, poniéndose ambas manos en la cintura para que el muchacho pudiera apreciarla mejor en su bikini nuevo, el que había comprado junto con Kaji, al notar su comportamiento distraído —Si no puedo bucear en Okinawa, entonces voy a bucear aquí, faltaba más.

—Ya veo— masculló el chiquillo japonés, olvidándose de la física para estudiar con más atención la anatomía de la alemana, cosa que se le facilitaba mucho gracias a las recortadas y atrevidas prendas que llevaba puestas.

Y vaya que sí se podía ver. Aquellos trapos cortos que llevaba embarrados en el torso y en el sexo permitían que pudieran verla muy bien. Se podía apreciar muy bien su cuello largo y delicado, sus hombros y brazos fuertes, al igual que sus senos, apretados y firmes, su abdomen tan bien construido y ese cándido ombligo que lo adornaba, sus torneadas caderas y sus finos muslos, aquellas piernas tan largas.

Al mirarla, con esa expresión de suma satisfacción a través de las gafas oscuras que llevaba puestas, uno bien podía pensar que disfrutaba al hacer salivar a todos los que la rodeaban, que se regodeaba en aquella sensación de tenerlos expectantes a su cuerpo, y con ello, bajo su absoluto control, aunque lo fingiera muy bien.

—Muy bien, déjame ver que es lo que estás tratando de hacer— le dijo en un tono suave, seductor, casi hipnótico, cuando se volvía a recargar en su hombro y se asomaba a la pantalla de la máquina, a sabiendas de la sensación que le provocaría tenerla tan cerca, vestida de esa manera —¿No puedes responder algo así de sencillo? Hasta pena me das... mira, tú permíteme...

Se recargó aún más contra él para poder teclear algo en la computadora, resolviéndole el problema en el que se había quedado estancado. Pero él ya no le prestaba atención al monitor, sino al pecho de la chica que había quedado muy cerca de él, devorándolo afanosamente viéndolo de reojo, casi rozándole la mejilla. Era uno de los momentos más excitantes de su vida, nunca antes había tenido tan cerca el cuerpo de una muchacha como ahora, y se sentía tan bien. Ese calor que irradiaba, que era tan sensual, lo volvía loco de deseo. Ahora podía comprender un poco mejor a su amigo, y porqué había intentado hacer lo que quiso hacer en esa madrugada. Él hubiera hecho lo mismo, ahora lo sabía.

—Listo— de nuevo lo interrumpía Asuka, y cuando Shinji la miró desconcertado sin saber de lo que estaba hablando, le volteó la cara hacia la máquina, sujetándolo delicadamente por la barbilla —Ya terminé, chico listo.

—Ah... vaya... fue muy... rápido— musitó el chiquillo, abochornado.

—Fue sencillo, no fue nada del otro mundo— confesó mientras le pasaba el brazo por el cuello y apoyaba su cabeza contra la suya, sonriendo maliciosamente al sentir cómo se estremecía su presa en sus garras.

—No entiendo...— apenas si podía levantar la voz Ikari, con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora dentro de su pecho, que casi, casi parecía escapársele —No entiendo cómo es que si puedes resolver algo tan... complicado... te haya ido tan mal... en el examen...

—Lo que pasa— lo soltó, asumiendo una postura casi de reclamo, rompiendo el encanto al hacerlo —Es que muchas veces no podía entender lo que estaba escrito en la prueba.

—¿Quieres decir que no podías leer las preguntas por que estaban en japonés?

—Correcto. Todavía no he dominado a la perfección los kanji. En la universidad no tuve que aprenderlos todos.

—¿La universidad? ¡Ah, ahora recuerdo que ya la cursaste!

—Así es, me gradué hace tres años. ¿No les había platicado de eso?

—No desde los últimos cinco minutos— señaló Kai sin dejar de ver a Rei recorrer a nado la alberca —Y por lo visto, no te sirvió de gran cosa.

Sin siquiera dirigirle la palabra, la joven europea se dirigió con paso firme hasta donde se encontraba el muchacho sentado, para ponerle la planta del desnudo pie sobre la cabeza y empujarlo con la sola fuerza de su bien formada pierna hacia el interior de la piscina, a donde fue a caer abruptamente de cara, salpicando una gran cantidad de agua con su caída.

—¡Oye, ten cuidado!— le reclamó Rivera, flotando en la superficie del agua, luego de escupir un buche de agua —¡Pudiste hacerme daño, bruja!

—¿En qué estábamos?— pronunció Langley a lado de Shinji, ignorando por completo los reclamos del chiquillo, que estaba saliendo muy indignado del agua, regresando a su lugar original —¡Ah, ahora recuerdo! Me ibas a decir que está escrito aquí...— le dijo, apuntando con el dedo unas inscripciones en la pantalla de la computadora.

—¿Eso?— respondió el joven japonés, sin poder dejar de estar nervioso por el intimidador porte de la alemana —Se trata de un problema de dilatación térmica.

—¿Dilatación térmica? ¡Cosa de niños!— exclamó Asuka, no creyendo lo fácil de aquellas preguntas, ni que hubiera dejado sin contestar esa clase de problemas en el examen —Es algo muy sencillo, te explicaré: básicamente las cosas se contraen cuando están frías— aquí haciendo un ademán con las manos para explicar tal acción, al juntarlas —Y se dilatan cuando se calientan, ¿entiendes?— para después alejar ambas manos, ante la atenta mirada de Ikari, quien creía que lo estaban subestimando.

—Si yo ya sé todo eso, pero...

—Entonces, por poner un ejemplo— continuó la joven rubia sin prestarle atención, poniéndose las manos en el pecho —En mi caso, si calentamos mi busto, ¿crees que se haga aún más grande?

—¡No tengo la menor idea!— contestó muy molesto Shinji, dándole la espalda en su asiento, sumamente apenado —¡A mí no me preguntes esa clase de cosas, no me la paso pensando en pechos!

—Eres muy aburrido para mí...— masculló la muchachita, mirándolo con los ojos entornados, muy decepcionada.

—Yo creo que podríamos hacer el intento— añadió Kai sentado otra vez donde mismos, secándose su mojada camisa al exprimirla —Me gustaría mucho demostrar tu teoría, si me lo permites...— manifestó con cara de desidia, observando detenidamente a la extranjera de pies a cabeza.

—Tú cállate, que sigo enojada contigo por lo de anoche, cretino— murmuró entre dientes la chiquilla con sumo desprecio, empujándolo de nuevo al interior de la piscina repitiendo la misma maniobra, volviendo a salpicar el muchacho al caer de panzazo al agua.

Ikari ya no puso atención cuando su amigo cayó de nuevo al agua, al escuchar que al mismo tiempo Ayanami salía de ella, desde el lado opuesto de la alberca. Ajustando la tela de su traje de baño que lujuriosamente se le había deslizado un poco entre la línea de las regias nalgas, Rei cogió una toalla blanca de la mesa dispuesta a su lado para secarse con delicadeza su extravagante y corto cabello azul claro, aprovechando también para hacerlo con sus brazos y piernas descubiertas enseñando su piel tan pálida.

Los dos muchachos la miraban fijamente, embobados a cada movimiento suyo, atentos a cualquier gesto que hiciera. Parecía a primera vista que ni siquiera respiraban, hechizados por un extraño influjo de la adorable jovencita. Shinji mirando de reojo desde su asiento, Kai de frente a ella, flotando en la superficie del agua.

Al percatarse de la vigilancia de la que era objeto, instintivamente Rei voltea hacia donde estaban, observando a sus espectadores con la cabeza cubierta por la toalla, con los brazos en alto. Sin embargo, se distinguían con gran claridad esos dos ojos carmesíes clavados en su dirección, aunque fuera difícil decir a quien estaba viendo.

Como siempre, sus labios carnosos y sensuales estaban entreabiertos, dando la impresión de que palabras inaudibles iban a escapar de un momento a otro de su garganta. Cómo su compañera piloto, ella también conocía de antemano el efecto que causaba en los dos muchachos, que en esos momentos los tenía presos de su encanto, pero a diferencia de ella, no sabía ó más bien no quería usar eso a su favor. De todas maneras, el conocimiento de tenerlos tan atentos a su persona le provocaba una extraña sensación que le cosquilleaba en el cuello, mismo que rodeó con la toalla húmeda, de color amarillo, una vez que terminó de secarse, caminando ligeramente mientras se dirigía a los vestidores, más para que pudieran seguir mirándola que por otra cosa, pero siempre en su habitual silencio. Silencio que decía más de mil palabras, silencio del tipo que otorga, silencio cubierto de un velo de misterio, como era todo lo que la rodeaba. Silencio y misterio permanentemente la envolvían. Sus sentimientos les eran negados, por más que miraran y buscaran en esos profundos ojos cuyas pupilas rojas parecieran alumbrar hasta en la más oscura noche.

Los dos la seguían con la mirada, cuando pasó a un lado de donde se encontraban para dar lugar a que le vieran las espaldas en lugar del frente, sin que ella les dirigiera un solo gesto, apartada como siempre.

Y Asuka observaba todo, Asuka se daba cuenta de todo, al otro extremo de la alberca en donde podía ver con toda claridad a los tres, y se percataba perfectamente de la situación; cuando veía a aquel par con esa expresión tan idiota de corderitos, aguardando pacientemente el más insignificante gesto, la más discreta mirada, mientras le devoraban toda su preciosa humanidad con los ojos, mientras que deseaban cada ápice de sus suaves, contorneadas formas, mientras que ella los apartaba frígidamente al pasar junto a ellos, delicadamente como todo lo que ella hacía, con sumo cuidado y premura, mientras que los chiquillos seguían babeando y ensuciando el piso. La estaban admirando a ella. A Rei, la bella silenciosa, como le apodaban en la escuela. A Rei, la consentida del comandante. A Rei, El Primer Niño. A Rei, la chica maravilla. A Rei, el misterio andante. A Rei, su más acérrimo rival. A Rei, que era la antítesis de todo lo que era ella. A Rei, su reflejo en un espejo distorsionado. Por Rei estaban suspirando, y no por ella. Rei le había arrebatado la atención de los muchachos. Rei le había quitado el control sobre los muchachos. Rei quería comerle el mandado. Rei quería sacarla de la jugada. Rei quería el poder que por derecho propio le pertenecía. Rei quería opacarla. Como fuerzas opuestas, las dos estaban destinadas a chocar siempre la una con la otra, y sabría Dios que resultaría de la fuerza de esos encuentros. La frustración se fue apoderando más y más de ella, mientras que sus dientes rechinaban al tiempo que se ajustaba su equipo de buceo, dispuesta cumplir el antojo que tenía de zambullirse en el fondo de la alberca. A pesar de sus escandalosas prendas, de su moderno bikini comprado en la mejor tienda de ropa de Tokio 2, a Ayanami sólo le había bastado su simple traje de baño azul marino de una sola pieza que la tapaba del cuello a las caderas para apoderarse por completo de los anhelos de los dos. La muchacha poseía algo desconocido aún para ella, una cualidad de naturaleza mística que siempre estaba a su alrededor, que provocaba que todos se fijaran en ella. Aún cuando nunca hablara, su presencia imponía. Y ella la odiaba, ella la odiaba tanto por que siempre buscaba la forma de humillarla, por que siempre estaba buscando la manera de desplazarla, por que era todo lo que nunca podría ser: discreta, callada, seria, melancólica, recatada, sumisa, misteriosa. Nunca llegaría a ser como ella, y viceversa, y era por su propia naturaleza opuesta, altanera y belicosa, la que siempre las ponía en lados opuestos de la balanza. ¿Quería empezar a jugar rudo? Por ella no había problema. ¿Creía que podría arrebatarle a sus chicos tan fácilmente como tan sólo pasar a su lado? Ya vería que no era tan sencillo, tendría que esforzarse más si quería ganarle la carrera.

—¡Ey, ustedes dos!— gritó a los niños desde su lugar, rompiendo el hechizo de aquella bruja, colocándose el pequeño y ligero tanque de oxígeno en la espalda, y ajustándose el visor y demás aparejos —¡Miren esto! ¡Me sumergiré como los profesionales, pongan mucha atención!— para después echarse de espaldas y zambullirse con extrema gracia en el agua, ante la mirada atenta de sus compañeros.

—¿Soy yo ó ella sólo quería llamar la atención?— murmuró Rivera, sentado, al mismo tiempo que Ikari volvía a sus deberes no sin antes cerciorarse por última vez que Rei había traspasado el umbral de los vestidores, perdiéndose de vista.

Pues bien, era lo que pasaba entre los jóvenes pilotos Eva, recelosos unos de otros por diversas razones y circunstancias, conflictos que salían a la luz aún en una actividad tan inocente como descansar en la piscina. Eso era en el centro recreativo, pero también en la Sala de Controles comenzaba a suscitarse cierta conmoción, alejando de súbito la tranquilidad que se había adueñado del lugar. En una escena que ya era común ver en ese recinto, técnicos y operadores corrían presurosos de aquí para allá, mientras las órdenes se transmitían de los mandos de mayor a menor rango, en una larga cadena que terminaba en el eslabón más pequeño.

Distantes de todo ese barullo, una junta se seguridad se llevaba a cabo en el salón de estrategias, en donde un enorme monitor en el piso permitía apreciar la grandeza de la situación al subcomandante Fuyutski, con los brazos cruzados sobre su adolorida espalda, a la Jefa del Departamento Técnico, la doctora Akagi, y a los operadores Shigeru Aoba y Maya Ibuki, ambos subordinados suyos, respectivamente.

—Esto no nos da una imagen muy clara que digamos— apreció Kozoh aclarándose la cansada garganta, mirando detenidamente la imagen que les llegaba desde el helicóptero del interior del Monte Asamayama, un caldero de magma hirviente emanando vapores tóxicos, una pequeña sucursal humeante del infierno en la Tierra.

—Aún así, se le debe dar cierta importancia a este punto específico— indicó Aoba apreciando los datos en una carpeta abierta que sostenía en su mano —El reporte de esta anormalidad fue proporcionado por el Instituto Sismográfico de Asamayama.

—En efecto, estás en lo correcto— asintió el hombre enjuto, moviendo la cabeza coronada de cabellos color plata —No podemos ignorar esta alteración.

—¿Qué dice MAGI al respecto?— le preguntó Akagi a su asistente frente a ella, separadas por el largo monitor.

—Da una probabilidad del 50— aseguró Ibuki sin consultar ningún tipo de documento y sin despegar la vista del suelo, siendo su cara iluminada por la luz de la pantalla —No da nada por hecho.

—¿Ya hay alguien en el área?— interrogó a su vez Fuyutski estirando su largo cuello.

—La capitana Katsuragi ya se encuentra en el lugar, señor— respondió atento Shigeru a cualquier indicación posterior, que nunca llegó.

El Monte Asamayama, un volcán del Japón de unos 2 542 metros de altura, situado en la isla de Honshu a más de 100 kilómetros de distancia al Noroeste de la antigua ciudad de Tokio, era uno de los más activos del archipiélago, su erupción más reciente y la más catastrófica había sucedido precisamente quince años atrás, durante el Segundo Impacto, que según el criterio para la estimación del Índice de Explosividad Volcánica (VEI) había alcanzado la categoría 5 llegando a la cualidad de un cataclismo, una erupción Pliniana arrojando a la estratosfera una columna de humo de más de 25 kilómetros de altura que había arrasado con todo a su alrededor.

A partir de entonces, el volcán se había apagado y conservado inactivo hasta ahora que volvía a registrar actividad sísmica, evento que por prevención debería ser estudiado y analizado, anticipándose a cualquier catástrofe que pudiera presentarse.

Claro que los motivos para los que NERV tuviera que involucrarse en una misión de ese tipo nada tenía que ver con los desastres naturales, lo que ponía aún más nerviosa a la gente que se encontraba prácticamente presa en el Instituto Sismográfico.

Misato lo sabía a la perfección, concentrada como siempre en su tarea de supervisión, sin darse el lujo de admirar el desolado paisaje del exterior ó de siquiera mirar por las pantallas el imponente coloso de fuego despidiendo un breve vaho de humo blanco de su cono, que se parecía bastante a una mota de algodón sobre un barquillo, sólo que de cabeza.

Había sido una lástima que ese altercado se presentara apenas a unas horas de que su turno se acabara, pero el trabajo era el trabajo, más todavía cuando de éste dependía el destino de la raza humana entera.

Observaba detenidamente las imágenes que les llegaban desde la cámara de monitoreo que por medio de una grúa y equipada de una fuerte protección, bajaban más y más a través de las corrientes de la roca fundida, sin poder distinguir nada con claridad. Y para poder actuar, ellos tenían que estar al cien por ciento seguros. No podían dejarle nada al azar. El aparato seguía bajando más y más hasta que de repente se detuvo, sin obtener todavía un resultado satisfactorio.

—El equipo ha llegado a su límite de profundidad— informó un investigador vulcanólogo a Katsuragi, desde su puesto —No podemos bajarlo más ó lo perderíamos.

—Continúen— ordenó lacónicamente la militar a los técnicos que operaban la cámara, ignorando por completo al investigador y a su advertencia —Bájenlo otros 500.

Los empleados se miraron los unos a los otros, no muy convencidos al respecto, pero a final de cuentas hicieron caso de la instrucción, bajando la cámara de monitoreo la extensión solicitada. La máquina continuó y continuó bajando, y obviamente tenía que sufrir los estragos de la presión y temperatura de esas profundidades insólitas, resquebrajándose paulatinamente su recia protección.

—Profundidad 1200 y sin ninguna señal. La armadura anti-presión se ha roto.

—Capitana Katsuragi, debo insistir— repuso el mismo investigador, encastillado en proteger su equipo tecnológico —La cámara no podrá soportar las presiones a las que la quiere someter.

—Pierda cuidado— arguyó la mujer, un tanto molesta por la necedad de aquel sujeto, queriéndoselo quitar de encima —Que pagaremos por todo lo que rompamos, no se preocupe.

—¡Capto algo en el monitor!— avisó emocionado Makoto desde su provisional puesto, que como segundo de Katsuragi la había acompañado hasta las faldas del volcán al instituto. Por él no había queja alguna, eso era seguro.

—¡Comienza con el análisis!— indicó de inmediato la capitana, previendo el poco tiempo que les restaba para hacerlo.

—De acuerdo— asintió Hyuga a la vez que tecleaba una serie de comandos para que la computadora empezara con el análisis de la muestra, parpadeando el monitor de ésta por algunos instantes mientras ejecutaba dicha acción.

En ese momento, de súbito se perdió la señal que provenía de la cámara de investigación en el interior del volcán, para luego dejar que la estática, gris y ruidosa, tomara su lugar; para que así se cumpliera la profecía que el jefe de investigaciones le había advertido a Katsuragi al respecto de la presión y la protección de dicho equipo.

—Hemos perdido la sonda— reportó otro miembro más del personal de planta del estudio, al ver los datos que llegaban a su consola, mientras el anterior sujeto le dirigía una mirada asesina a Misato —Al parecer, no resistió la tremenda presión magmática y explotó.

—¿Qué pasó con el análisis?— preguntó la militar, ignorando aquellos reclamos indirectos, apoyándose en el hombro de su subordinado para ver la pantalla, aprovechando también para acercar su rostro al suyo, logrando ponerlo algo nervioso.

—Casi nada— Hyuga se dio el lujo de bromear cuando el rubor cubría sus mejillas —Detectó un Código Azul.

—No hay duda— pronunció de manera lúgubre la mujer, al observar el contenido del monitor, frunciendo el ceño —Es un ángel.

Lo que mostraba la pantalla bien podría confundirse con el resultado de un ecosonograma para una mujer embarazada. Una especie de feto, en su posición característica con la barbilla en el pecho y las piernas recogidas, dentro de lo que parecía ser un enorme huevo que incubaba en el interior de un volcán activo. También había algo de aterrador en la imagen, al contemplar la materia prima con la que se hace a un monstruo, que no era muy diferente en un principio a la de las criaturas terrestres, inclusive la nuestra. Por fin aquella pregunta de ¿dónde nacen los monstruos? obtenía una respuesta: en los volcanes, en el ardiente flujo magmático. Por lo menos éste sí.

Misato no perdió más tiempo y actuó sin contemplaciones, conociendo la gravedad de la situación y de lo mucho que estaba en juego. Aquella oportunidad era única en la vida, podía reconocerla, y no la dejaría escapar por ningún motivo. Se tenía que intervenir cuanto antes.

—A partir de este momento este laboratorio está completamente cerrado y bajo la supervisión de NERV— se dirigió a todos los que estaban en la sala, con esa voz de mando que imperaba ser atendida al momento, esa voz de trueno que poseía la mujer —Nadie entra ni sale de este cuarto, ni se comunica de ninguna manera al exterior y los eventos de las últimas seis horas serán mantenidos en absoluto secreto.

Los investigadores geológicos que se encontraban en esos momentos dentro de aquél laboratorio se miraron entre sí, indefensos, sin encontrar qué decir en esas circunstancias. Se miraban los unos a los otros, confundidos, atónitos de encontrarse presos en sus propias instalaciones de trabajo, al mismo tiempo que los gorilas de NERV comenzaban a apostarse en todas las entradas que había en el edificio. Dos fulanos, altos y recios, del tipo de sicarios que trabajaban para Ikari de inmediato se posaron a ambos lados de la salida del laboratorio, con sus gestos de piedra y su expresión oculta entre sus gafas oscuras.

—Habla la capitana Katsuragi, jefa del Departamento de Tácticas y Estrategias, solicitando urgentemente una orden A17 del comandante Gendo Ikari— pronunció apremiada, tomando su celular de su bolsillo, pasando del impestivo movimiento que se estaba suscitando a su alrededor, en medio del barullo.

—¡Cuidado, capitana!— señaló Shigeru, quien contestó al otro lado de la línea desde el Geofrente, tapando la bocina con la mano y observando todo lo que le rodeaba con evidente nerviosismo, temeroso hasta de la más insignificante sombra —Esta no es una línea segura.

—Lo sé, por eso necesito que me transfieras a una rápido— indicó sin vacilaciones la mujer, de pie en medio del laboratorio. Todos sus músculos, cada fibra de su cuerpo se puso en un estado de tensión total, aferrándose al teléfono celular cómo un náufrago lo haría a un salvavidas. "Una A17" pensó para sí, tensando la cara.

No hacía falta ser clarividente para ver lo que para cualquiera que la mirara en ese estado resultaba obvio: tenía miedo, mucho, mucho miedo.

El comandante caminaba con extremo sigilo, haciendo parecer que quería ocultar el ruido que realizaban sus zapatos. Iba con cierta premura y hasta podría decirse que con algo de nerviosismo, apretando la quijada fuertemente, al tiempo que sacaba un pañuelo de tela del bolsillo de su saco para enjugarse el sudor de la frente. Sudor frío, cristalino. Pocas veces se le podía apreciar en ese estado de ánimo. Pocas veces tenía que rendir cuenta de sus actos, y muy pocas tenía que pedir autorización para ellos.

Ésa era una de aquellas ocasiones tan aisladas. Y a decir verdad, no le agradaba bastante la posición en la que quedaba al momento de hacerlo. Le ponía los nervios de punta, dirigirse a aquél cuarto secreto para la mayoría de las personas, enorme y oscuro en el que no podía distinguir su propia mano frente a su cara y aguardar a que contestaran a su señal. Por algún tiempo, el sonido de su agitada respiración era lo único que se escuchaba en la habitación tan grande, sin ningún mueble que se distinguiera dentro de ella. Hasta que con un seco murmullo, uno a uno comenzaron a aparecer en torno suyo seis monitores opacos de gran tamaño, que se erguían orgullosos por encima de él, con la numeración del 1 al 6 en sus pantallas, escritas con un color rojo sangre envueltas en su fondo negro. Ikari apretó aún más los dientes ante la aparición de dichos artefactos, haciendo un gran esfuerzo para que las piernas no le temblaran. Malditos ancianos infelices. ¿Cuál era el objeto de que siempre tuvieran que entrar de manera tan dramática, tan ceremoniosa? ¿No podían ver que así sólo lograban ponerlo mucho más nervioso? Oh, sí, claro que se daban cuenta, y se regocijaban en ello, por eso es que seguían haciéndolo, para infundirle temor a su agitado corazón. Temor, para que siguiera sus órdenes al pie de la letra, sin vacilar. Era precisamente lo que quería que pensaran, para evitar sospechas, para evitar que se entrometieran en sus asuntos. Aún así, se sentía como un lacayo de villano de película de James Bond, envuelto entre el misterio y las sombras, con sólo un numero distinguiéndolos el uno del otro. Pero, ¿quiénes eran ellos? No podía saberlo exactamente, tenía ciertas sospechas, pero la verdad era que desconocía bastante sobre las personas para las que en realidad trabajaba. Sólo sabía que eran un grupo bastante selecto de gente poderosa que durante los últimos treinta años habían estado conduciendo el destino del mundo entero, a su conveniencia y en el más hermético accionar. Se había visto obligado a estar de su lado pues no le quedaba otra opción, pero aún así no estaba muy conforme del todo.

Gracias a su intervención era que había logrado el puesto de comandante en jefe de NERV pasando por encima de su maestro Kozoh Fuyutski. Gracias a ellos era que había obtenido ese colosal presupuesto para su organización. Gracias a ellos los Evas habían podido ser construidos. Y ahora, una vez más, tenía que acudir a ellos en busca de ayuda.

—Gendo Ikari, has venido otra vez a nosotros— musitó una voz grave y profunda que provenía del monitor que se encontraba en el centro, al parecer el de más importancia, con el número 1 destacado en su pantalla, con los restantes reunidos a ambos lados de él.

—Sabemos bien lo que has venido a buscar— continuó una voz trémula, aguda, la del monitor número 5.

—Quieres que te concedamos utilizar una orden A17, ¿no es así?— añadió a su vez el número 2, con una voz áspera.

—Un ataque preventivo que podría resultarnos muy costoso, lo sabes— siguió el monitor 3, saliendo de él un timbre pausado, tranquilo, mesurado.

—¡Imposible que te lo permitamos!— rezongó la voz quebradiza del número 6 —¡Es demasiado peligroso!

—No debes olvidar lo que sucedió hace quince años, en un caso como éste— remató el que faltaba de externar su opinión, el número 4.

—Lo sé muy bien, pero tampoco me pueden negar que ésta sea una gran oportunidad— replicó Gendo, en medio de todos, ante la atenta mirada de las máquinas sin ojos —Una oportunidad invaluable de pasar de un estado permanente de defensa a tomar por nuestras manos la ofensiva.

—El riesgo es muy grande— reconoció el número 1, al parecer el líder de todos los que estaban allí reunidos, pues su tono era el que más autoridad imponía.

—Pero también saben de la importancia que tiene el capturar a un ángel con vida— sentenció Ikari, encarando ese personaje como casi nunca se atrevía a hacerlo.

—Las fallas no serán toleradas, te lo advierto— pronunció lacónicamente mientras los demás monitores se esfumaban, en señal de estar de acuerdo con la decisión de su líder, acatando su resolución, para después él mismo hacer lo propio, sin despedirse ni dirigirle palabras de aliento.

Nuevamente Gendo estaba en medio del inmenso cuarto sepultado en las penumbras, y otra vez su respiración emocionada era el único ruido que se escuchaba en aquella desolación. Suspiró con alivio, a sabiendas que por esa ocasión se había salido con la suya, obteniendo lo que quería.

—¿Fallar?— repitió Fuyutski con cierto dejo de ironía, con los brazos cruzados en la espalda, entrando a la habitación para ponerse detrás del comandante, acción que lo alarmó bastante. ¿Entonces él también sabía de...? —Si fallamos, la humanidad dejará de existir, ¿no es así?— terminó diciendo, mirándolo profundamente justo a los ojos.

Ambos se quedaron de pie en el centro de aquella habitación tan oscura, en completo silencio, mirándose detenidamente tanto el uno como el otro.

La orden A17. La orden que había desencadenado el Segundo Impacto en el año 2000. La orden que autorizaba la captura de los ángeles para su eventual estudio, sólo podía ser autorizada por autoridades de élite, que estaban muy por encima incluso de la dirección de las Naciones Unidas. Quedaba claro entonces que Ikari servía a otros intereses que iban más allá de los de la O.N.U. Era la primera vez desde la catástrofe que se llevaría a cabo de nuevo dicha orden. Quizás de allí el nerviosismo de todos los implicados.

Todos a excepción de los cuatro jóvenes pilotos Eva, quienes parecían desconocer la magnitud del asunto en el momento que Ritsuko los ponía al tanto de los acontecimientos e indicaba la estrategia a seguir, reunidos los cinco en el mismo salón de estrategias con el enorme monitor plantado en el suelo. La luz que irradiaba aquél aparato les daba de lleno en el rostro a los muchachos, iluminando curiosamente su atento rostro. Observaban con sumo detenimiento la pantalla, moviendo la cabeza según fuera necesario mientras seguían las palabras de la doctora Akagi que se empeñaba en explicarles lo mejor posible los detalles de toda la operación, a fin de evitar errores fatales. Ponía mucho énfasis en ello, aguardando Maya a su lado.

—¿Eso es un ángel?— la interrumpió Asuka, haciendo una evidente mueca de asco al contemplar la aterradora imagen en el monitor.

—Así es— respondió pacientemente la científica, haciendo un monumental esfuerzo por no estallar —Creemos que podría ser una especie de etapa de incubación antes de alcanzar la madurez necesaria para salir al exterior. Ahora pónganme atención, por favor— les suplicó una vez más —Nuestra prioridad ante todo debe ser la captura inminente de la criatura, atrapándolo con vida y preservando su estado original tanto cómo nos sea posible, ¿entendido, todos ustedes?

—¿Y qué tal si algo sale mal durante la misión?— volvió a preguntar Langley, destacándose de sus compañeros.

—Entonces deben aniquilarlo tan rápido como puedan— sentenció Akagi, señalándolos con el dedo —¿Queda claro?

—Muy bien— asintieron casi al mismo tiempo los chiquillos.

—Y el designado para llevar a cabo la misión es...— pronunció la mujer rubia, revisando los datos en su carpeta, tal y cómo lo haría un maestro de ceremonia al momento de anunciar a la ganadora de un certamen de belleza. De hecho, sólo faltaba el redoble de tambores para completar la escena.

—¡Yo, yo, por favor doctora, yo, por favor!— protestó de inmediato la joven alemana, alzando el brazo con tal de ser elegida, confundiendo igualmente la naturaleza de aquella decisión —¡Me encanta bucear! ¡Se lo ruego, escójame a mí!

"Pero sin duda, me escogerán a mí" pensó con desgano Shinji, al ver a su compañera tan urgida, haciéndose a la idea de tener que enfrascarse de nuevo en batalla "Pase lo que pase, siempre terminan por elegirme a mí. Diario es lo mismo".

—De acuerdo, Asuka, eres la elegida— replicó Ritsuko, sorprendiendo a Ikari y hasta a la misma chiquilla —Eres la designada para llevar a cabo la misión en la Unidad 02.

—¡Sí! ¡Gané!— estalló de júbilo la muchachita, brincando en su lugar, como burlándose de los demás —¡Muchas gracias, le aseguro que será algo muy fácil para mí cumplir con esta misión, doctora Akagi!

—Eso espero, querida.

—¿Y qué hay de mí?— preguntó Rei, levantando discretamente la mano tratando de emular el gesto de la europea, sorprendiendo a propios y extraños por igual. Era algo inusitado que quisiera participar de la asamblea, la mayoría de las veces sólo hablaba cuando se le requería directamente. Posiblemente tuviera que ver con la terminación de la reparación de la Unidad 00 aquella súbita muestra de interés.

—Pues, verás, lo que sucede es que...— intervino Maya, ante el desconcierto general —El Prototipo Cero no se ajusta a los estándares requeridos por el Equipo D.

—Es por eso que tú, junto con Shinji y las Unidades 00 y 01 permanecerán en el cuartel hasta que la situación requiera de su intervención— añadió Ritsuko, sobreponiéndose de la impresión —Que esperemos, no sea necesaria.

Ikari estaba doblemente atónito, aún más por el hecho de ni siquiera haber sido tomado en cuenta para dicha operación. Y lejos de alegrarse, como en un principio lo hubiera supuesto, una angustia lo embargó completamente, pues pensaba que ahora que la agencia disponía de pilotos mucho más capaces que él comenzarían a relegarlo a un segundo plano, como siempre hacían con Rei.

—¡Pobrecita de Rei!— exclamó Langley burlonamente, mirando desdeñosamente a Ayanami —¡Debe ser muy aburrido quedarse a diario en el cuartel!

La joven japonesa le devolvió la mirada, sosteniéndosela por unos momentos sólo para después voltear la vista hacia el lado opuesto, arrepentida de haber hablado, pues había dado pie a las ofensas de la extranjera.

—¿Y yo?— preguntó a su vez Kai, interviniendo por primera vez en la reunión, confundido de que Akagi no lo haya mencionado en ninguna ocasión —La Unidad Z puede soportar sin ningún problema la presión magmática, sin necesidad del Equipo D.

—¡Presumido!— lo encaró Asuka, a riesgo de morderse la lengua —¿No oíste que yo soy la piloto designada para esta misión? ¡A nadie le interesa lo que hagan tú y tu chatarra!

—¿Quieres callarte?— replicó Rivera, enfrentándola del mismo modo, harto de los desplantes de la chiquilla —Estoy hablando con el burro, no con sus garrapatas...

—¿Qué dijiste?— pronunció también molesta la científica, al escuchar cómo se refería a ella el chiquillo.

—Eh... Yo... no quise de ninguna manera... este...— masculló el muchacho, retrocediendo ante la aguda mirada de la rubia, sumamente apenado de que su lengua resbalara pese a la adversidad que sentía por aquella mujer.

—Mira, olvidemos todo eso, ¿de acuerdo?— le dijo Akagi meneando la cabeza en señal de negación, para después sujetarse el tabique con los dedos, queriendo relajarse —Sabemos de los alcances de la armadura protectora de Zeta, sin embargo el Comité ha decidido no arriesgar al Modelo Especial en un combate en las corrientes de magma, por lo que ahora sólo irás al Monte Asamayama como apoyo para el Eva 02, solamente.

—Ah, bueno...— convino el joven, aún sin atreverse a verla a los ojos —En ese caso, por mí está bien.

—¡¿Qué?!— replicó Langley, de nuevo enfadada —¿Quiere decir que prefieren poner en peligro a mi Eva que al armatoste de este imbécil?

—No estés importunando a Maya y a la doctora, mocosa malcriada— le respondió Rivera, igualmente furioso —Niña idiota, ¿qué no entiendes que el Eva Z es mucho más valioso para el proyecto que tu muñeca de hojalata? ¿Y porqué no cierras de una buena vez el hocico? ¡Haces que me duela la cabeza! Creo que lo mejor será comprarte un bozal...

—¡¿Cómo te atreves, miserable?!— gritó la muchacha al rojo vivo, sujetándolo por las ropas, lista para asestarle una buena bofetada.

—¡SILENCIO LOS DOS!— explotó la doctora, tirando todos sus apuntes al piso en un desplante de ira bien justificada —¡Ustedes, par de mocosos imberbes, harán justamente lo que se les diga en el momento que se les diga! ¿ENTENDIDO?

—¡Sí, señora!— respondieron ambos al unísono, poniéndose firmes y cuadrándose, atemorizados por la reacción de la científica.

—Es por esto que no quiero tener hijos— murmuró abatida a su asistente, de pie a su lado, dándoles la espalda a los pilotos —Cielo Santo, ¿cómo diantres le hará Misato para soportarlos? Simplemente yo no puedo...

Al cabo de un rato, los preparativos de la misión estaban por concluir, de hecho y sólo hacía falta que los pilotos subieran a los Evas para darle inicio a ésta. Los Evangelions serían trasladados con el Equipo F al Monte Asamayama, para luego seguir instrucciones. Igualmente la jefa del Área de Investigación, la doctora Akagi, haría el viaje al volcán, aunque por separado. Todo estaba listo ya para la partida, y de hecho por lo único que aguardaba todo mundo era por Asuka, que aún no salía de los vestidores. Al parecer, la chiquilla gustaba de las pausas dramáticas.

—Disculpen la tardanza— fue lo primero que dijo apenas se incorporaba al equipo, enfundada en su ajustado traje de conexión —Me estaba arreglando el cabello, lo tenía hecho un asco...

—Tú eres la que es un asco— murmuró Rivera, en un tono muy bajo para que fuera difícil escucharlo, igualmente ataviado con el traje especial, quien llevaba más de quince minutos esperándola para partir.

—Qué curioso— observó Langley, examinando cuidadosamente su prenda —Se supone que éste traje sería para protección especial, pero es igual al que uso habitualmente.

—¿Eh? Ah, eso— musitó Akagi, casi sin prestarle atención mientras caminaban rumbo al hangar de la Unidad 02 —Oprime el dispositivo de tu muñeca derecha...

—¿Se refiere a éste?— preguntó la muchacha mientras obedecía la indicación, sin dejar de caminar.

De repente, su pecho comenzó a expandirse rápidamente. Y no sólo el pecho, sino también todo el traje que rodeaba a su cuerpo empezó a inflarse como un enorme globo rojo del tamaño de una persona, excepto por las manos y los pies.

—¡¿Pero qué es esto?!— gritó espantada al ver como su hermosa y esbelta figura era rellenada con rapidez, creciendo cada vez más hasta acabar atrapada en una figura regordeta que apenas si cabía en el pasillo por el que iban.

Kai apenas la vio no pudo contenerse un solo instante y rompió a reír desaforadamente, entre el estrépito que hacían sus carcajadas, llevándose las manos a la boca del estómago mientras se inclinaba para tomar aire y la señalaba con el dedo:

—¡Ay, pero qué ridícula te ves, Asuka! ¿Ó debería decir redonda?— decía dificultosamente, en medio de sus risotadas —¡Pareces un balón de básquetbol! Jajaja ¡No sé si compadecerte ó botarte!

Y de nuevo sus palabras fueron cortados por un súbito ataque de sonoras carcajadas que calaban profundo en los oídos de la chiquilla, quién hacía rabietas infantiles tapándose las orejas con las manos, lo que fuera con tal de no escucharlo, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro a manera de negación.

—¡Cállate, cállate te digo, maldito idiota!— repetía una y otra vez, cerrando los ojos.

—Tu eres la que se debería callar, gordita— pronunció contento el muchacho, yendo a su encuentro para levantarla en vilo, sosteniéndola por encima de su cabeza para luego correr con ella a cuestas en dirección al hangar —¡La multitud ruge cuando Rivera toma posesión del balón y avanza a toda velocidad por la cancha!— decía imitando a un comentarista deportivo, ignorando los incesantes reclamos de la jovencita para que la bajara. El aire en su traje la hacía aún más ligera de lo que era —¡Con una espectacular finta deja varados a los defensivos, se dirige a zona de tres puntos, se prepara para disparar, tira y... encesta!— pronunció con gran entusiasmo, transportándose en esos breves instantes a una cancha abarrotada de gente que lo vitoreaba, aunque fuera sólo en su imaginación, dejando otra vez a la alemana en el piso al entrar al hangar —¡Y los Lakers de Los Ángeles vuelven a ganar el campeonato de la NBA!

—¡Salvaje, pudiste haberme lastimado!— lo interrumpió la joven rubia una vez que hubo recuperado el aliento, dándole una sonora cachetada, sacándolo de su trance.

—Ten más cuidado— lo reprendió también Ritsuko cuando les dio alcance —Deberías respetar más a Asuka, ella es una delicada señorita.

—Je, lo siento— masculló risueño el muchacho, enseñando los dientes mientras se rascaba la nuca con insistencia.

Un nuevo grito de su compañera provocó que dejara lo que estaba haciendo para voltear a sus espaldas, encontrándose con la causa de una impresión más de la chiquilla.

Se trataba del Eva 02, con las piernas extendidas sobre el piso y la espalda recargada sobre un gigantesco muro de acero, dentro de un chusco traje blanco abombado, que hacía recordar mucho a los primeros trajes de buzo que se utilizaron, con todo y su escafandra, se asomaba tímidamente el yelmo rojo del robot por el grueso cristal transparente de su nueva armadura.

—¡No, no puede ser!— gritaba histérica la joven europea, contemplando la ridícula visión que se le presentaba a sus ojos —¡No mi Eva también! ¡Todo, menos eso, por favor!

A Katsuragi volvió a darle un ataque de risa, revolviéndose otra vez en su lugar, de pie como estaba, mientras apuntaba divertido de la vida:

—¡Y ahora tu Eva parece el hombre de malvavisco!— señalaba mientras se reía a todo pulmón, sin poder contenerse —¡Que alguien llame a los cazafantasmas! ¡No, mejor a los Niños Exploradores y hacemos una fogata!

Parecía que la mandíbula se le iba a desencajar de tanto reírse, ó bien a ahogarse pues su cara comenzaba a tornarse roja, lo primero que pasara, pero aún así no cejaba en su empeño de burlarse de la extranjera.

—¿Pero qué le han hecho al pobrecito?— apenas si atinaba a decir la chiquilla, atónita, mirando desconsolado a su otrora orgullo.

—Es solo el traje a prueba de calor, presión y radiación— contestó mecánicamente Akagi, sin prestarle demasiada importancia al asunto —El Equipo del tipo D _(de Deep, en inglés)_ para regiones extremas.

—Siendo así, me niego a cumplir con esta misión— protestó enérgicamente la muchacha, cruzándose de brazos —No puedo permitirme ser vista en tan bochornoso atuendo en público— pronunció dándole la espalda y mirando de reojo a Rivera, que seguía con su ataque de risa, tumbado en el piso —¡Es precisamente para este tipo de situación que tienen a Shinji! ¿No es así?— arremetió contra el muchacho, quien junto con Rei se encontraba también en el hangar, aunque sin vela en el entierro —¡Dejen que él lo haga, esta operación tan humillante va más acorde a sus habilidades que a las mías!

Todo el personal allí presente, incluso sus mismos compañeros observaban contrariados la berrinchuda actuación de la jovencita, que no estaba dispuesta a ceder en su empeño de zafarse de utilizar accesorios no tan elegantes a los que estaba acostumbrada. Parecía una diva que no complacida en sus caprichos se negaba a cantar y ponía en peligro toda la función y la reputación del teatro. Todo apuntaba a que nadie podría convencerla de lo contrario, nadie a excepción de:

—Es una verdadera lástima— dijo Kaji en voz alta, para que pudiera escuchársele desde el barandal del piso superior en el que se encontraba recargado —Esperaba ver por fin una de tus increíbles demostraciones de poder, Asuka.

La chiquilla apenas al verlo soltó un grito entrecortado de espanto, para luego escabullirse a toda prisa a ocultarse en el pasillo que daba acceso al hangar, evitando ser vista por el hombre, con el rostro encendido del color de su abultado traje de conexión, sintiendo que moría de la vergüenza de ser vista en tales proporciones por el sujeto que ella idolatraba.

—¡Por lo que más quiera, doctora!— suspiraba asomándose tímidamente por el filo de una de las paredes, suplicando con esos grandes ojos castaños contraídos en una desesperación total —¡No permita que Kaji me vea en estas condiciones, se lo imploro!

—Creo que estamos ante una adversidad, doctora— masculló Ibuki, observando algo inquieta la encastillada actitud de la piloto.

—Así parece— asintió Ritsuko, por fin dejando de lado la coordinación de los últimos preparativos para atender el problema más inmediato que se le presentaba.

No obstante, según parece, la solución a ésta también acudía de manera rápida y efectiva. Por primera vez Shinji estaba resuelto a ofrecerse de voluntario para algo, atendiendo a los designios de Langley y también para recuperar terreno perdido ante los otros pilotos que ya le estaban sacando buen trecho de ventaja. Se le figuraba que vivía en carne propia la fábula del conejo y la tortuga. Empero, Ayanami también estaba muy rezagada del pelotón, por lo que pronta se resolvió a tomarle la delantera a su compañero, adelantándosele cuando volvió a levantar la mano, enfundada en su inmaculado traje de conexión que se ajustaba de manera muy conveniente a su cuerpo tan vistoso.

—Yo puedo ir en la Unidad 02— se ofreció tratando de ocultar el tono de emoción que su voz manifestaba —Si así me lo permiten...

De inmediato una súbita sensación de cólera avispó los ojos de Asuka, quien apenas escuchar las intenciones de Rei, su más acérrima rival, salió como rayo de su escondite para encararla lo antes posible, regresando al campo de batalla, caminando decidida y con paso firme hasta donde el pequeño grupo se destacaba.

—¡No te atrevas siquiera a tocar MI Eva 02, aprovechada!— le amenazó hecha toda una furia —¡Yo soy la elegida para la misión, no tú, Primer Niño!

—¿Significa que a final de cuentas lo harás?— le preguntó Akagi, todavía no muy convencida de la resolución que la alemana había tomado.

—¿Aún cuando tu Eva se parezca al monigote de las llantas Michelin?— interrogó a su vez Kai, entre risas mates.

—Sí— contestó firme y concisa, sin importarle ya la gran cosa su apariencia. "Sólo ten un poco de paciencia, amor mío" pensaba dirigiéndose al enorme robot rojo prisionero en tan bufonesco aspecto, cosa que al igual que a su ama, parecía irritarle bastante "Pronto este tormento terminará"

Semejantes a dos gigantescas aves prehistóricas, lentas y torpes, así era como iban volando a 30 mil pies de altura los Evangelions provistos con sus respectivos Equipos F que los llevaban muy por encima del piso, férreamente sujetados por los hombros. Debido a su envergadura, y sobre todo por el tonelaje que tenían que cargar, aquellas moles no podían desarrollar mucha maniobrabilidad ó velocidad, haciendo un viaje que normalmente tardaría unos veinte minutos en una hora aproximadamente.

Proyectaban una gran sombra como lo haría una nube, y el ruido ensordecedor de sus turbinas los acompañaba durante todo el trayecto, anunciando su llegada por donde quiera que tenían la desgracia de pasar.

Arriba no se veía que fuera la gran cosa, conforme se iban acercando. Podía distinguirse ya con nitidez el volcán y las faldas que le rodeaban, con todos los campamentos de NERV instalados improvisadamente, y en la punta una tímida, raquítica columna de humo que apenas si rebasaba los 100 metros. Pero en cuanto a lo demás, no se encontraba nada fuera de lo normal. Eran los hombres, que como hormigas inquietas, profanaban con sus prisas la paz de aquellos parajes naturales. Iban de aquí para allá, corriendo, tan diminutos como insectos, sin darse cuenta por entero de la proporción que guardaban en la naturaleza.

—Las Unidades Z y 02 están ingresando a nuestro espacio aéreo— se apresuró a decir uno de los operadores en la tienda en la que se encontraba Misato.

—Muy bien, que esperen en su posición— indicó la capitana para enseguida voltear con su alterno para entregarle nuevas instrucciones en las que se pudiera ocupar —Ten lista esa grúa y el arma láser lo antes posible, ¿quieres?

—Entendido— contestó Makoto mientras ponía manos a la obra.

El coloso de fuego se hacía paulatinamente más grande a su vista, hasta el punto de ser capaces de distinguir cada una de las copas de los árboles, de verde follaje, que tapizaban las cercanías del Monte Asamayama. Era una vista soberbia, espectáculo que muy pocos se podían dar el lujo de contemplar, y que no era tan bien valorada por los que sí podían. Cómo Asuka, que ociosa en su cabina no encontraba el modo de evadir al tedio, preguntando por la radio una vez que estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca:

—¿En dónde está Kaji, Misato? Imagino que ya habrá llegado al campamento.

—Ese idiota no tiene ninguna incumbencia en este asunto— respondió furibunda Katsuragi a la sola mención de dicho sujeto, desplegando su imagen en un monitor del Eva —No hay lugar para él en esta instalación.

—Oh, demonios— berreó la chiquilla una vez que la imagen desapareció —Y yo que quería que me viera en mi momento de gloria...

—Yo que él, esperaría sentado— dijo Rivera, irrumpiendo en la misma pantalla de antes, habiendo estado al pendiente de la conversación en su cabina.

La alemana sólo hizo una mueca de disgusto mientras rápidamente interrumpía el canal de comunicación, cortando de tajo la transmisión sin siquiera mediar unos cuantos insultos de ambas partes. Era alarmante admitirlo, pero las conversaciones entre ellos dos cada vez se hacían más y más tirantes, transgrediendo la barrera de la rivalidad cordial para parar hasta quien sabe donde. Cada nuevo golpe que se daban llevaba mayores cantidades de ira y rencor. Langley ya comenzaba a presentir que tal situación detonaría un buen día de esos, provocando muchos destrozos. Iba a ser todo un agarrón, eso sí.

Y nada podían hacer por evitarlo, salvo evitar hablarse el uno al otro.

A varios kilómetros de allí, de entre la espesa vegetación y las copas de los pinos de la montaña, se elevaba burlonamente el funicular, trepando lentamente por el cable que pendía desde la base de la montaña hasta su nevada punta. Cualquiera que lo viera, pensaría que estaba de turista, con esa apariencia de alpinista que tenía: botas para escalar, pantalones cortos, una camiseta amarilla rala sin mangas y el sombrero de ala ancha que traía puesto sobre la cabeza, además de su característica coleta en la que traía recogido su cabello y su barba de tres días sin afeitar, que se adhería a su rostro semejando a una lija. Pero aún así, no podía dejar de lado los viejos hábitos, por lo que antes de que se diera cuenta ya estaba encendiendo otro cigarrillo y poniéndoselo en los labios.

Aquella acción era notorio que enfadaba a la persona con la que Kaji compartía el teleférico, mirándolo de reojo con una mirada que fustigaba, contrayendo su severo y enjuto rostro en una mueca de disgusto. La mujer se alisó el pliegue de su falda, maniobrando para no soltar al cachorro labrador que llevaba consigo, un inquieto animalito que ladraba de vez en cuando, agitando su pequeña cola cuando algo lo excitaba.

El aparato avanzaba hacia la cima con seco murmullo, sin que ninguno de los dos se dirigieran la palabra. No había ningún indicio tangible que sugiriera que aquellos dos se conocieran ó siquiera se hubieran visto antes. Hasta que la señora, ya de unos años, con mirada apagada y gesto melancólico de quien ha visto pasar los mejores años de su vida, pronunció casi en un susurro:

—La A17 ha sido aprobada por el Consejo— masculló sin voltear a verlo, acariciando la tierna cabeza del pequeño perro que sostenía en sus manos y aprovechaba para apaciguar al cachorro —Y eso implica congelar los actuales fondos.

—Hay mucha gente nerviosa debido a todo este asunto— respondió Ryoji, con su sonrisa cínica que le comenzaba a serle habitual.

—¿Y porqué no lo detuviste?— preguntó su acompañante, sentada frente a él, a la vez que su alborotada mascota le ladraba a un enorme insecto que se había posado sobre el cristal de la ventana, por afuera.

—No había razón alguna para hacerlo— contestó el sujeto, apagando la colilla de su cigarro en la gruesa suela de su bota —Además, se trataba de una orden **oficial**, si sabe a lo que me refiero...— al pronunciar la palabra oficial puso más énfasis en ella, como si tuviese algún otro significado, un doble sentido.

—Pero un probable fracaso de NERV significaría la destrucción del mundo— aseveró la mujer, apretujando a su cachorro entre sus brazos.

—Descuide...— dijo Kaji, mirando por encima de su hombro, recargándose confortablemente en su asiento —Ellos no fallarán... No son tan tontos...

Los gigantes de acero ya estaban en sus puestos cada uno, aguardando por instrucciones, cosa que en muchas ocasiones resultaba de lo más tedioso. Sin poder hacer la gran cosa dentro de sus cabinas, los jóvenes pilotos se entretenían al vigilar el paisaje exterior gracias a sus cámaras de vigilancia, desde donde podían tener diversos ángulos de su posición.

"_Ten green bottles, standig on the wall, ten green bottles, standig on the wall, but if one green bottle should accidentally fall… nine green bottles, standing on the wall…"_

Ó bien, mantener su mente sumergida en el ocio, tal cual lo hacía Katsuragi desde su Eva, canturreando una canción para niños de preescolar. Ya estaba hastiado del uniforme paisaje que tapizaba las faldas del volcán, hastiado de ver correr a todos de aquí para allá estando él allí sentado sin hacer la gran cosa. No había, pues, nada afuera que pudiera ser digno siquiera de su atención.

Al menos eso pensaba hasta el momento de ver pasar tres formaciones en V de aviones bombarderos SF-2 Ghost, del tipo de los que usaban las Naciones Unidas para atacar con las tristemente célebres Minas N2, sus abominables creaciones, el mayor error que había cometido en su vida, error que aún ahora intentaba a como diera lugar enmendar, un error que había traído consigo fatales consecuencias. Si tan sólo pudiera regresar en el tiempo a aquél fatídico día, pensaba y anhelaba con todas las fibras de su ser cada vez que contemplaba aquella terrible estampa que le desgarraba el corazón, si tan sólo pudiera revertir lo ya hecho, corregir lo incorrecto del pasado. Dios, si tan sólo me permitieras regresar a ese momento para impedir lo que hice, para detenerme a mí mismo y después morir, sería feliz. Si pudiera enmendar los errores del pasado para asegurarle a mis seres queridos un mejor presente, si tan sólo me permitieras un inexorable minuto volver a vivir para hacer lo correcto... Dios misericordioso, dame fuerzas, ¿porqué me permitiste hacerlo? Yo no tenía la más remota idea de lo que pasaría, ¿porqué no me detuviste, Dios mío, porqué no lo hiciste? Dame fuerzas, Señor Todopoderoso, para cargar con esta pesada cruz a mis espaldas y para poder seguirte en este camino de espinas hacia la redención.

Los negros portadores de la muerte destacaban de aquel profundo cielo azul en todos sus monitores. Y el sigilo de sus motores logró hacer eco en sus oídos. Distinguió con toda claridad la insignia de la Fuerza Aérea de la O.N.U. ¿Pero qué rayos estaban haciendo allí? No tenían ninguna competencia en aquella misión, ¿ó sí la tenían?

Le parecían cuervos que él mismo había incubado y criado, alimentado y sostenido, y que ahora mismo regresaban para arrancarle los ojos. Y ese sonido, ese maldito sonido, tan seco y distante, ese sonido lo tenía bien grabado por siempre, el sonido que le hacía jirones el alma y que lo sacaba de quicio al recordar ese día infame en la Historia. 500 000 voces se levantaban de sus tumbas y le reclamaban mientras escuchara ese sonido infernal, el sonido de las turbinas silenciosas de esos horribles vehículos que cosechaban la muerte.

—Ritsuko, ¿podrías hacer el gran favor de decirme qué diablos están haciendo aquí esos sujetos?— pronunció molesto el chiquillo a través de la pantalla que le permitía ver a la científica y viceversa.

—La Fuerza Aérea de las Naciones Unidas en estos momentos sólo se encuentra vigilando la operación— espetó la doctora, un tanto inquieta —Más que nada están esperando...

—Hasta al final de esta misión— intervino Maya, apareciendo también en la pantalla a lado de Akagi.

—¿Nos ayudarán?— preguntó a su vez Asuka, haciéndose partícipe de la conversación que comenzaba a tener tintes interesantes.

—No te metas en esto, Langley— musitó fríamente el muchacho, con una expresión por lo demás sombría. Sin insultos, sin bromas.

—Más bien lo que harán será terminar el trabajo— continuó la mujer rubia, ignorando la petición del muchacho, contestando a la anterior pregunta.

—Si es que fallamos— completó otra vez Maya la frase de su superior.

—¿Qué quieren decir con eso?— volvió a interrogar la chiquilla, sobreponiéndose a la terrible impresión que le produjo Kai cuando habló. Parecía una personas muy distinta a la que usualmente conocía.

—Quiero decir que con su cargamento de Minas N2 se encargarán de devastar toda el área, a fin de acabar con el Ángel... y con nosotros...

—_Vas?!_— atinó a exclamar la joven alemana, con el corazón dándole un vuelco.

—¡Eso no puede ser!— replicó Katsuragi con todas sus fuerzas —¡No se me notificó de nada al respecto! ¡¿Quién fue el que autorizó semejante barbaridad?!

—El... Comandante Ikari— masculló Ritsuko, no muy convencida de ello.

—¡Ese bastardo hijo de perra!— gruñó Kai encolerizado en extremo, golpeando los controles de su consola —¡No tiene autoridad para hacer algo así!

Maldecía una y otra vez, sin tener respuesta, y sin que pudiera hacer algo para cambiar tal situación. Veía impasible como Gendo le ganaba cada día más terreno y a él sólo le restaba mirar en silencio su victoria, incapaz de oponérsele. A pesar del espacio que había logrado conseguir antes, Ikari volvió a arremeter en su contra, ganando más influencias a últimas fechas. Era eso quizás lo que lo enfurecía aún más, la impotencia de la cual era objeto.

Pese a todo y su inconformidad, la operación ya estaba lista para dar inicio. El Eva 02, provisto aún del Equipo D, había sido colocado en una gigantesca grúa en la punta del coloso de fuego, conectando cinco mangueras de refrigerante, una junto a otra, en el vistoso traje de protección del robot, además del imprescindible cable umbilical.

Todo era coordinado a la perfección desde el improvisado puesto de mando en el Instituto Sísmico por la capitana Katsuragi y el demás personal que la acompañaba. En muy pocos momentos estarían capacitados para empezar la misión, al paso que llevaban.

—Operación láser terminada— anunció Makoto, una vez que había terminado con la tarea que le había sido asignada.

—Curso asegurado— completó Shigeru, que había llegado con el demás personal en la segunda partida, desde su consola.

—El Equipo D está verificado y listo para la acción— hizo lo mismo Maya, desde su respectivo lugar, habiéndose apoderado los técnicos de la agencia por completo de las instalaciones que tan cortésmente les habían sido "prestadas".

—La Unidad 02 ya se encuentra en posición, en estos momentos, capitana...

—Muy bien— asintió Misato, de pie en medio de los tres, con los brazos cruzados —Asuka, ¿Estás lista?— preguntó a la piloto por el comunicador, aunque fuese de más el hacerlo.

—Por supuesto— aseveró la chiquilla, afianzándose a los controles delante de sí —Cuando gusten, estoy preparada para todo.

—Kai, debes permanecer alerta a cualquier movimiento— le indicó a su vez a su protegido, por la misma vía —¿Entendido?

—De acuerdo...— pronunció, distraído, con la mirada perdida.

—Muy bien...— respondió Katsuragi, no muy segura de que el muchacho la hubiera entendido del todo —¡Adelante!— terminó ordenando, haciendo una señal.

Sólo un gesto de la mujer bastó para que toneladas de pesada maquinaria de gran tamaño se pusiera a la vez en movimiento. De inmediato la gigantesca grúa comenzó a trabajar, bajando lenta y pesadamente al Evangelion de color rojo al interior del cono volcánico, inquieto y sumamente activo.

Hecho que no pasa desapercibido para la joven piloto, que aún con su protección especial su mente le jugaba una broma al hacerle sentir la sensación de calor, tan sólo con ver la lava ardiente a sus pies, mientras se acercaba cada vez más.

—¡Demonios, eso se ve que está que arde!— exclamó la muchachita desde su cabina, haciendo ademán de quitarse sudor de la frente, suspirando al tiempo que lo hacía.

—Eva 02 ingresando al magma— advirtió Ibuki cuando revisaba los datos que le llegaban a su terminal, acción que podía ser apreciada por los presentes mediante diversos monitores instalados por todas partes.

—¡Ey, Rivera, mira esto!— pronunció la europea, llamando la atención del joven dirigiéndole la palabra por primera vez desde que habían salido del cuartel.

—¡Oh, por Dios! ¿Qué pasó, qué pasó?— respondió súbitamente alarmado, mirando para todos lados, listo para disparar sus ráfagas ópticas a lo que se le pusiera enfrente —¡Estaba distraído, Santo Cielo! ¡No hay problema, yo me encargo de todo! ¿Qué es lo que pasa?— interrogó al final, percatándose de que nada extraño estaba a la vista, una vez asegurado todo su perímetro.

—¡Observa qué entrada tan elegante!— señaló al mismo tiempo que su robot se sumergía en las ardientes corrientes de lava, poniendo un pie más arriba que otro, inclinando el cuerpo hacia delante, para internarse con mucho estilo en el interior del magma.

—Ay, ridícula...— masculló Kai negando con la cabeza y poniéndose una mano en la frente, para después desactivar el mecanismo de su arma, aunque aliviado de que no fuera nada grave. Había cometido un grave error al distraerse, todo por no poder dejar de pensar en Ikari y sus fechorías.

La grúa no cesó de bajar al Eva, siguiendo éste su trayectoria en línea recta atravesando el volcán muy lentamente, a través de las incandescentes corrientes de lava, que voraces buscaban consumir como fuera al intruso en esas regiones de los avernos. La armadura y los sistemas anti-presión al momento trabajaban bastante bien, permitiéndole a la piloto poder reportar su situación con toda calma.

—Profundidad actual: 170. Velocidad de ascenso: 20— pronunció despreocupada por el comunicador —Todo el sistema está nominal. Visibilidad cero. No puedo ver ni una maldita cosa por aquí— señaló, poniéndose la mano izquierda en la frente a modo de visera para después presionar varios interruptores en su cabina —Cambio a monitor CT. Aún no hay visibilidad, continúo limitada a 120...

Ésas no eran buenas noticias para Misato y su gente. Si a esa profundidad todavía no existía el contacto visual eso significaba que tendrían que bajarla más, y mientras más la bajaran, más peligroso resultaría para ella. En la punta del volcán, la grúa continuaba bajando a la muchacha sin importarle su seguridad, limitada a cumplir las instrucciones que le llegaban por computadora.

—Profundidad a 400... 450... 500... 550... 600... 650...— decía Maya desde su puesto, revisando su consola para poder indicar qué tan profundo iba bajando la Unidad 02, creando involuntariamente un clima de tensión del cual era difícil zafarse —900... 950... 1000... 1020...— el tono de su voz iba aumentando conforme la cifra lo hacía, producto de su nerviosismo, del cual apenas si se percataba —Excediendo el límite de seguridad. Profundidad 1300, alcanzando la posición del blanco.

—Asuka— Katsuragi de inmediato abrió el canal de comunicación —¿Aún no puedes ver nada?

—Todavía no detecto nada— respondió Langley, un poco acalorada, mientras se internaba más a las penumbras, a donde ningún mortal había llegado jamás. Trataba de no pensar en ese respecto —Aquí no hay alguien.

—Hm, el flujo de lava es más rápido de lo que habíamos previsto— apuntó Ritsuko, al observar los datos que le llegaban del Equipo D.

—El radio de movimiento del blanco también es diferente a lo previsto— añadió la capitana, cruzándose de brazos, angustiada —¡Dense prisa para recalcular la trayectoria! Sigan con la operación como hasta ahora— amagaba a los técnicos que tenía a un lado suyo, para luego dirigirse a Hyuga —Continúa con el descenso.

El técnico no contestó. Se limitó a mirar de reojo a su superior, con extrañeza, a sabiendas que estaba dispuesta a arriesgar la vida del piloto con tal de ver cumplido su empeño de destruir a cada ángel que se le pusiera enfrente. Pero aún así, no se opuso a su decisión, la cual cumplió al pie de la letra sin chistar.

—Profundidad 1350... 1400...— continuaba Maya señalando la profundidad del Eva, al mismo tiempo que éste continuaba descendiendo a los infiernos.

No iba a resistir mucho a ese paso, eso quedaba claro. Cualquier duda al respecto se despejó al rendirse una de las mangueras refrigerantes de la armadura del Evangelion, quedando abatida ante la presión que se le ejercía, comprimiéndose sobre sí misma para luego romperse.

—La segunda manguera de circulación se ha roto— comunicó uno de los operadores, revisando el estado del robot gigante.

—Profundidad 1480... excediendo la profundidad máxima— siguió Ibuki con su letanía, cómo para ponerle más sal a la herida. Parecía que todos en el campamento querían darle a entender algo a la militar.

—El blanco aún no ha sido localizado— les contestó con voz fría y medida Misato, sin dirigirse a nadie y a todos en especial, a la vez —Prosigan— sentenció, sin nadie que volviera a oponérsele, por el momento, para luego dirigirse a la chiquilla —Asuka, ¿cuál es tu situación?

—Sigan bajándome— le respondió, ocultando su ansiedad y queriendo aparentar seguridad a toda costa —Quiero terminar cuanto antes con este trabajo para poder tomar un largo baño.

—Conozco un buen balneario cerca de aquí. ¿Qué te parece si vamos después de terminar con la misión?— sonrió Katsuragi a sus adentros, admirando la fortaleza y determinación de la joven europea —Mantengan el descenso, sólo un poco más— se dirigió a su tropa, en un gesto y tono que a cualquiera le hubiera parecido de súplica.

A regañadientes, sin la confianza necesaria en su líder, los técnicos obedecieron aquella arriesgada decisión de la capitana. A todos ellos les importaba más lo que le pasara a la piloto, y a ellos en consecuencia, que capturar al ángel para su estudio. La verdad era que el ambiente estaba bastante tenso entre los que se encontraban en ese momento en aquél lugar. Temiendo alguna sublevación por parte de los operadores, los matones apostados en las puertas acariciaron sus revólveres por debajo de su saco negro. Probablemente tendrían que llegar a hacer uso de ellos, si es que la cosa empeoraba, como parecía.

—Profundidad máxima... más 120...

La tierra no quería a ese intruso en sus entrañas. Tal cómo lo harían los jugos gástricos con una bacteria, la corriente se ponía violenta para con el robot, zarandeándolo en cada centímetro de su enorme cuerpo, buscando aplastarlo bajo su presión, presión bajo la cual sucumbía y se revolvía aparatosamente, aún con el equipo protector puesto. Una fuerte sacudida arremetió de repente a la muchacha, que se asía firmemente de los controles para no perder el equilibrio, sintiéndose en una rueda de la fortuna descompuesta. La corriente se resistía a su peso, y a medida que fuera bajando la fuerza con la que resistiría sería mayor, hasta que ya no sería suficiente ni el Equipo D ni su propia armadura para protegerla de una muerte segura.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó?— preguntó después de la embestida, mirando a todos lados extrañada, presintiendo que algo le faltaba y que además hacía mucho más calor que antes.

—La Unidad 02 ha perdido el cuchillo progresivo— pareció contestarle un operador, el mismo de antes, desde su consola. Tensando aún más las relaciones entre la capitana y su gente, que estaban engarrotados en sus lugares, con los dientes apretados.

—Profundidad máxima... más 200...

Alguien tenía que hacer algo, impedir que la lunática de Katsuragi asesinara a aquella pobre chica. No podían dejarla hacer su santa voluntad, mirando impasibles como una persona moría por su necedad. Alguien tenía que detenerla, eso estaba claro, pero ¿quién? No parecía haber un voluntario que quisiera tomar la estafeta. Y es que la autoridad de la militar no era para tomarse en juego. Precisamente, de quien menos se lo esperaban fue de quien vino al rescate de todos:

—¡Capitana Katsuragi, deténgase, por lo que más quiera!— suplicó Huyga, volteándose hacia donde estaba ella, de pie —¡Hay una persona allá abajo!

Nadie hubiera pensado alguna vez que Makoto llegaría a oponerse a la mujer que amaba con desesperación. Pero así era, allí estaba él, cuestionando el juicio de la mujer, muy a su pesar. Aspecto que no pasó desapercibido por ella, quien sólo frunció el ceño, molesta por aquella inesperada actitud de su subordinado, a quien le tenía toda confianza.

—Les recuerdo a todos ustedes que yo estoy al mando de toda esta operación, por lo tanto mis órdenes son inapelables— pronunció Misato, fuerte y clara, desafiando a cualquiera que quisiera oponérsele, aún a su segundo —¡Así que continúen con el descenso!

—Por mí está bien— aseveró Langley, desde la cabina del Eva —Puedo bajar todavía mucho más allá. Prosigan.

"Esto no pinta nada bien" pensaba a su vez Rivera, desde la punta del volcán, mirando la corriente de lava debajo suyo, en el interior del cono volcánico, en donde la grúa a su lado seguía bajando más y más a su compañera "Estos cabrones ya se le están alebrestando a esta señora y no creo que tarde mucho para que alguien se amotine. Los ánimos están muy encendidos. Todos están nerviosos por culpa de estos imbéciles de la O.N.U. que nomás se la pasan como zopilotes a ver qué agarran. Pinche Ikari, todo lo que provoca por sus babosadas." Sin embargo, sólo eso podía hacer, pensar, y aguardar por el momento en que se requiriera su intervención. Lo que sí era seguro es que si no encontraban al ángel pronto, la situación iba a estallar hasta un punto culminante.

—Profundidad: 1780. La posición prevista del blanco luego de corregir los cálculos.

Ya estaba. Alguien lo había dicho. Si algo no pasaba en esos momentos, en el interior del volcán, lo más probable es que sí pasaría en el campamento de NERV. El dedo que uno de los pistoleros tenía en el gatillo de su arma oculta empezaba a cosquillearle, listo para sacarla y sobre todo, utilizarla cuando fuese necesario. Algunos de los técnicos esperaban con desesperación cualquier señal del Evangelion, que no se había comunicado por un rato. No iban a permitir que por culpa de Katsuragi las Naciones Unidas los borraran del mapa. Todo mundo se encontraba expectante a lo que Asuka encontrara en su trayectoria.

Por su parte, la joven alemana seguía internándose en las profundidades subterráneas sin que pudiera ver la gran cosa, sufriendo las inclemencias del calor asfixiante que sentía aún dentro de su cabina. Ajena a los problemas que provocaba con su solo descenso, la muchacha se concentraba en localizar su objetivo, el cual parecía ser muy escurridizo. Llevaba más de media hora sumergida y aún no encontraba el menor rastro de su presencia. Empezaba a dudar que fuera el mismo volcán en el que se encontraba. Quizás alguien se había equivocado y se equivocaron de montaña. La corriente a su alrededor se le seguía resistiendo, provocando desconcertantes sonidos de los cuales no podía descifrar su origen. Lo que la ponía sumamente nerviosa mientras el tiempo seguía transcurriendo.

Sin embargo, pronto olvidó sus desdichas y penas al divisar un poco más debajo de donde se encontraba una peculiar silueta oscura de forma ovalada. No podía distinguirse lo que había en su interior, a primera vista, no obstante, los sensores que traía equipados consigo confirmaron su contenido. Era el objetivo, ya podía respirar aliviada, ella y todos los demás en el campamento.

—¡Allí está!— exclamó llena de júbilo apenas al contemplarlo, anticipando que pronto saldría de aquél horno y podría refrescarse a sus anchas.

—Blanco a la vista— repuso Makoto al entusiasmo de la piloto, ya mucho más serenado.

—Prepárense para la captura— indicó Misato, casi queriendo suspirar y derrumbarse en una silla, sintiéndose desprovista de un gran peso.

—Tanto el blanco como tú son conducidos por la corriente— informó Ritsuko a la piloto mediante el comunicador —¿Comprendes? Eso quiere decir que sólo tenemos una oportunidad para interceptarlo.

—Ya lo sé— respondió la jovencita, apretando los dientes a la par que sujetaba los controles con más fuerza, alistándose para la parte más importante de la misión —Confíen en mí...

—30 para contacto con el blanco— añadió Maya desde su puesto, poniendo a todos nerviosos una vez más. Parecía que se estaba especializando en ello.

Ahora toda la tensión se concentraba en la joven piloto. De lo que hiciera los próximos instantes dependía el éxito ó fracaso de toda la operación. El Eva sujetaba con fuerza la jaula electromagnética que llevaba cargando delante de sí lo mismo que la muchacha asía fuertemente los controles. El huevo se veía más y más grande a medida que se acercaba.

—Velocidad relativa: 2.2.— pronunció secamente —Blanco al alcance.

El ángel en incubación ya estaba delante de ella, y lo único que tuvo que hacer antes de que se estrellaran fue activar el mecanismo que llevaba en la jaula para que ésta se abriera para que pudiera albergar a su nuevo huésped.

—Expandiendo jaula electromagnética— decía mientras realizaba dicha acción —Sin problemas... Blanco capturado— informó con gran satisfacción del éxito de su empresa, ante el regocijo y algarabía de todo mundo en el campamento ya por fin podían respirar aliviados, sabedores de que su existencia había sido asegurada un día más, por lo menos.

—¡Bien hecho, Asuka!— le dijo Misato, poco después de dar la orden de que la subieran, como agradeciendo que la hubiera salvado de un probable motín.

—Gracias... la operación captura está completa— respondió, suspirando abruptamente, completamente exhausta, pero satisfecha de un trabajo bien hecho, como era su costumbre. Ahora lo único que quería era salir de allí —Comienzo con el ascenso...

La grúa ahora realizaba la acción contraria a la que desempeñaba momentos antes, arreando hacia la superficie el colosal aparato y su carga de varias miles de toneladas. Era increíble que el hombre fuera capaz de construir máquinas que pudieran levantar semejante peso.

—Oye, mocosa— preguntó Kai mediante el comunicador, a un lado de la grúa, mirando fijamente el ardiente magma a sus pies —¿Estás bien?

—Por supuesto, alfeñique, no te preocupes— le contestó de buena gana, gozando de un excelente humor que le permitía intercambiar algunas bromas —Resultó ser una tarea bastante sencilla... es obvio, si tomamos en cuenta mi poderío y habilidad con el Eva. Los dos formamos un gran equipo...

—Sí, claro— masculló Rivera, dándole por su lado.

—Cómo sea— continuó Langley, abatida —Esto parece más un traje sauna que un traje de conexión. ¡Ya no puedo esperar por ese balneario!

Por su parte, también las cosas en el campamento se habían relajado bastante, con el aparente éxito de la misión, sin que haya pasado algo que lamentar. Los técnicos y operadores se permitían desempeñar con más soltura sus labores, avergonzados por haber considerado con anterioridad el sublevarse y tomar el mando. A final de cuentas, Katsuragi la había conducido por buen camino y llevado a feliz término.

Ésta se dio el lujo de reposar momentáneamente en una silla dispuesta a su lado, sujetándose el tabique nasal, boca abajo, mientras lanzaba un hondo suspiro de alivio, al tiempo que Akagi se le unía, llegando a un lado suyo.

—La tensión parece haberse desvanecido de repente, ¿eh?— arguyó de forma casual la científica, con las manos en los bolsillos de su bata, mirando a los alrededores, sobre todo a la gente que trabajaba con bríos renovados.

—¿En serio?— respondió la capitana, en su misma pose, cómo restándole importancia al comentario pasado.

—No finjas conmigo— siguió su acompañante, tampoco sin voltear a verla —Sé muy bien que temías el resultado de esta misión.

—Bueno, así es— contestó levantando la mirada —Si acaso hubiéramos fallado, se hubiera desatado otro....

—Sí, lo sé:— pronunció Ritsuko quitándole las palabras de la boca —Otro Segundo Impacto... yo tampoco quisiera pasar por algo así, otra vez.

La relativa calma que se había instalado en el presente tiempo fue bastante fugaz. Se esfumó por completo al activarse la alarma en el monitor que vigilaba el proceder y el estatuto del blanco cautivo, que empezó a registrar una violenta e inusitada actividad, preso en su jaula.

Misato se puso de pie como de rayo, tensándose todos sus músculos de nuevo, mientras que ella y la doctora indagaban el origen de la alerta en el cuartel provisional, dirigiéndose a toda prisa de donde provenía la señal, en donde todo mundo se arremolinaba.

—¿Qué es lo que sucede?— preguntó la militar apenas se integraba a la muchedumbre.

—¡No puede ser!— atinó a decir su compañera, al averiguar la razón de alarma.

Al mismo tiempo, quien en más aprietos estaba era la misma piloto del Eva 02, pues era ella la que tenía que lidiar con la raíz de todo el problema. La crisálida que había apresado se estaba revolviendo enérgicamente dentro de su prisión, inconforme con su cautiverio, protestando tanto como podía para verse en libertad a como diera lugar. Apenas si lo podía sostener ante la férrea resistencia que presentaba.

—_Vas?!_— pronunció confundida la jovencita, luchando para sostener a su prisionero —¡Se volvió loco!

Forcejeaba para que no se le fuera a soltar, con tantas sacudidas que la bestia en nacimiento le propinaba a su jaula, anhelando su libertad. Pronto, la semejanza humana del embrión desapareció por entero. A la criatura se le quitaron los brazos y piernas, para que en su lugar comenzaran a crecer tentáculos que se estiraban a lo largo de su celda. La cabeza fue absorbida por un cuerpo informe que era el centro de todo ese barullo.

—¡Comenzó a eclosionar antes de lo esperado!— informó Ritsuko, en cuanto vio la imagen en la consola.

—¿Cuál es el estado de la jaula?— preguntó Katsuragi a su subordinado, en su puesto.

—No resistirá por mucho tiempo.

—¡Aborten la misión!— se giró de inmediato la capitana para comunicarse por el medio adecuado con los pilotos de los Evas —¡Asuka, arroja la jaula!

Aún cuando no se lo hubieran ordenado, de igual modo la muchacha lo habría hecho. El ángel se había desarrollado hasta llegar a su etapa de madurez, lo suficiente como para sobrevivir en las difíciles condiciones externas. De hecho, habiendo roto sus cadenas con evidente facilidad estaba más que dispuesto a abalanzarse sobre su captora en el momento que ésta lo dejó caer en las profundidades abismales. Esto no fue impedimento para continuar con su propósito, desplazándose con absoluta facilidad por entre la presión y las corrientes magmáticas, soportando el infernal calor del volcán, maniobrando por la corriente para ponerse frente a ella, en curso de colisión directa.

—¡Cambio de prioridad!— estableció Misato rápidamente —¡Ahora lo más importante es la eliminación inmediata del objetivo!— al ver cómo se aproximaba peligrosamente el enemigo, prosiguió —Eva 02, cambio a modalidad de combate.

—¡Estaba esperando que dijeras eso!— le respondió la piloto, obedeciendo las órdenes de su superior, alistándose para la batalla.

Sólo que algo hacía falta. Lo sentía, cuando al intentar sujetar su arma se encontró con nada, salvo la lava que la rodeaba por todas partes.

—¡Oh, maldita sea!— exclamó, al recordarlo, entre la desesperación de saberse indefensa ante la criatura —¡Tiré el cuchillo progresivo!

No había tiempo para recriminaciones. El monstruo se había librado de los despojos de lo que antes había sido una prisión y haciendo alarde de una gran maniobrabilidad y velocidad en tan difíciles condiciones, realizando una pirueta ya se había puesto en su curso, acercándose rápidamente. Ya hasta podía escucharlo gruñir de la rabia que le provocaba su sola presencia.

—¡El enemigo se aproxima por el frente!— pronunció desesperadamente, al mismo tiempo que pensaba en qué hacer en semejante situación —¡Tiraré el lastre!

En cuanto lo dijo, se liberó de un pesado cinturón que el robot traía ceñido como contrapeso, para poder manejarse mejor y eludir por unos segundos lo que hubiera sido un duro choque con la bestia, que pasó rozándole por debajo suyo al momento que se elevaba para esquivarlo.

—¡Asuka, la Unidad Z te arrojará su cuchillo!— le dijo Misato para calmarla un poco, pues el ángel ya había dado vuelta de nuevo y estaba preparado para embestirla —¡Atrápalo!

"Demonios, sólo espero que no lo vaya a perder" pensaba Kai cuando arrojaba el arma con todas sus fuerzas desde la punta del volcán. El filo atravesó como un misil las corrientes de lava, pero aún así estas presentaban cierta resistencia a aquella fuerza, por lo cual su trayecto se vería un poco demorado, y era el tiempo lo que más contaba en ese entonces. Si acaso no llegaba a tiempo, la Unidad 02 podía darse por perdida. Un combate normal a tales profundidades no era concebible para el robot de color rojo.

—¡¿Porqué tardas tanto?!— vociferaba desesperada la extranjera en su cabina, al observar impasible a la bestia que se arrojaba contra ella —¡Lánzalo de una buena vez, con una chingada!

—Serena, morena— intentaba tranquilizarla el muchacho, al distinguir su insolente timbre por la radio —No tarda en llegar, espera sólo un poco...

—Quedan 40 para que el cuchillo progresivo esté al alcance de la Unidad 02— por su parte, también uno de los operadores quiso contribuir a calmar a la piloto, aunque sin mucho éxito.

—Esto no está muy bien, que digamos— pensó en voz alta el muchacho, mirando de nueva cuenta el ardiente contenido del cono volcánico —Creo que ya va siendo hora de que Kai entre al rescate...

Se dijo a sí mismo, para luego empezar a realizar una serie de ejercicios antes de sumergirse, que está de más decirlo, pero de la misma manera estaban de sobra y fuera de lugar, pues estaba tripulando un Evangelion, no en una alberca.

—¿Qué es lo qué pretendes?— preguntó Katsuragi, con una gota de sudor frío recorriéndole la sien, apenas lo vio por el monitor. Una escena por demás ridícula.

—Que ya va siendo hora de que intervenga, ¿no te parece?— respondió, despreocupado y enfilándose al abismo del coloso de fuego —Ese tipo de allá abajo no nos va a dejar ni el recuerdo de Langley... no es que me importe, claro... muy a mi pesar, toda vida es preciosa, aún la de ella.

—Pero aún no nos han dado alguna autorización para que el Eva Z entre en acción— argumentó, apurada —Y mientras no la recibamos, tú no puedes moverte de tu puesto, pase lo que pase, ¿entiendes?

"Vaya, qué curioso" pensó Rivera en esos momentos, bastante divertido "Yo era el que quería verla muerta y Misato era la que la defendía. Ahora yo soy el que la quiere defender y Misato la que la quiere matar".

—No hay problema, yo lo autorizo— repuso el joven, decidido a llevar a cabo su empresa de salvación —Aún soy el director de mi sección asignada, y tengo la autoridad para hacerlo, ¿recuerdas? Además, quedamos que ésta es una operación en conjunto con las Fuerzas Armadas de la O.N.U. y cómo el Eva Z pertenece a las Naciones Unidas, pues...

—Pero... pero... ¡No cuentas con el Equipo D!— aseveró la mujer, quedándose sin excusas. La verdad, es que era ella la que no quería arriesgarlo en una misión de ese tipo— ¡No sobrevivirías un solo minuto en el magma si te sumerges así cómo así!

—¡Ja!— se mofó el piloto, poniéndose las manos en la cintura, empuñadas —¿Olvidas que la armadura de Z es IN-DES-TRUC-TI-BLE? ¡No hay nada en el Cielo ni en la Tierra que pueda penetrar este blindaje! Es cosa de niños internarse al interior de un volcán.

Y sin pretender mediar más palabras, el piloto se lanzó junto al robot de combate a la corriente magmática, cruzando como flecha las profundidades de ésta, listo para auxiliar a su compañera en aprietos.

—¡Kai, no te atrevas! ¿Me oyes?— pataleaba Misato mientras lo hacía —¡Soy tu madre, y te ordeno que mantengas tu posición! ¡No te atrevas a desobedecerme! ¡Maldita sea! ¿Y tú de qué te ríes?— preguntó molesta, una vez que el muchacho ya se había zambullido en el magma, haciendo caso omiso de sus indicaciones; buscaba algo con qué desquitarse y Ritsuko estaba ahí a su lado, en silencio, pero con una sonrisa burlona en la cara.

—¿Yo? De nada, de nada en absoluto...— dijo, bastante divertida con aquella situación. Por fin su amiga sufría por la insolencia de su protegido.

—El ángel se aproxima rápidamente.

Asuka no necesitaba que le recordaran aquél aspecto, teniendo al sujeto en cuestión casi encima de ella. Veía como su imagen se iba haciendo más grande sin nada a la mano con lo que pudiera defenderse; además el Equipo D le restaba bastante eficacia al portador en su desempeño en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Lo único que le restaba hacer era intentar razonar con el adversario, cosa que no tenía mucho futuro.

—¡No, por favor, no vengas! ¡Espera sólo un momento! ¡Maldición!— vociferó al final, dándose cuenta de lo inútil que era. Levantaba el brazo derecho, moviéndolo de un lado a otro buscando asir el arma que aún no le llegaba —¡Apúrate, con una fregada! ¡Quieren matarme aquí!

Cuando por fin lo tuvo en su poder fue demasiado tarde, pues inmediatamente la bestia embistió con toda su fuerza a la Unidad 02, produciendo tremendo choque que la cimbró de pies a cabeza. Sin embargo, sujetó fuertemente el cuchillo tal cual lo haría un hombre al agua a un salvavidas.

Por su parte, el ángel tenía férreamente sujetado al Eva, en su salvaje intento por hacerlo pedazos. Quiso hacerlo al masticarlo, abriendo su hocico tan curioso y tan grande, pero sin ningún diente a la vista, estrujando y rasgando la armadura que portaba el robot; no sin mucho descontento por parte del piloto, que desenfundó el cuchillo y lo blandió una y otra vez sobre del monstruo, sin conseguir penetrar la dura piel del titán. La hoja era repelida fácilmente en donde fuera por una estructura orgánica capaz de sobrevivir a aquellas temperaturas infernales y a esa descomunal presión que el planeta ejercía en ella.

—¿¡Qué diablos!?— pronunciaba la chiquilla hecha una furia, viendo lo fútiles que resultaban todos sus empeños —¡Déjame en paz, hijo de perra! ¡Suéltame ya, imbécil, suelta!

El coloso no respondía, limitándose a seguir sacudiéndola con sus poderosas fauces que muy pronto la partirían a la mitad, si es que no hacía algo, ó antes la elevada presión y temperatura la hacían pedazos, lo que ocurriera primero.

—Increíble— acotó Akagi, embelesada con la estupenda constitución de su rival —Pudo ser capaz de abrir la boca bajo esas condiciones extremas.

—Qué estructura tan asombrosa posee el blanco— completó Maya, emulando la actitud de su superior.

Y en lo que ellas admiraban las habilidades del enemigo, ésta ya le había deshecho la pierna derecha al Eva 02, que no pudo soportar más la fuerza a la que estaba siendo sometida, sucumbiendo por completo y de paso ocasionándole ese terrible dolor psicosomático que experimentaban los pilotos al ser dañado el Evangelion de alguna forma.

—¡Maldito seas, engendro!— musitó la muchacha, apretando los dientes en un intento por calmar el tremendo dolor que sentía en su pierna —¡Te juro que vas a pagar por eso!

Cegada por la venganza, descargó otra descarga de cuchilladas sin sentido, que para nada le ayudaban puesto que el resultado seguía siendo el mismo de siempre. Lo que había que hacer, más bien, era cambiar de estrategia.

—El cuchillo progresivo resulta inefectivo— observó Ritsuko —Ante un oponente que puede resistir condiciones tan extremas como la temperatura y presión altas del volcán.

—Pero en ese caso— intervino Hyuga, harto de escuchar los comentarios fatalistas de la científica —¿Qué podemos hacer para vencerlo?

Todos callaron, mirándose los unos a los otros desconcertados, sin encontrar la respuesta a su pregunta al mismo tiempo que la chiquilla ferozmente luchaba por su vida. Nada había que hacer, ¿no era verdad? Salvo mirar y aguardar a lo inevitable. Sus posibilidades se habían agotado, por mucho que esto les pesara. ¿No era así? No obstante, su respuesta llegó, dándoles a todos la impresión que procedía de los cielos, por lo abrupto de su presencia. Aún quedaban esperanzas para todos ellos.

El rayo que se desprendió de los ojos de la Unidad Z cayó implacable sobre su enemigo como castigo divino, golpeando de lleno al monstruo con una fuerza de tal impacto que lo obligó a liberar a su presa y volver a cerrar la boca, cayendo como plomo a las profundidades, aún más debajo de lo que ya estaban, atontado por lo súbito de la descarga, cosa que no duraría mucho.

—¿Qué... fue eso?— pronunció Langley desconcertada, viéndose libre tan de repente.

—No quisiera entrometerme en tus asuntos, Asuka— dijo Rivera mientras seguía descendiendo, al haber ganado algo de tiempo para todos —¿Pero siquiera te has acordado algo de lo que platicaste con Shinji esta misma tarde? Quizás todo te resultaría más fácil si lo hicieras.

—¿Con Shinji?— murmuró aún más extrañada, entornando los ojos al intentar recordad algo de relevancia en aquella charla insulsa —Veamos... él estaba allí con su computadora... y sus problemas de física... expansión... ¡Claro, expansión termal!— estalló en júbilo, con una luz de triunfo iluminando sus ojos castaños.

—Luego no digas que no te lo dije.

—¡Ocúpate de tus asuntos, garrapata! ¡De todos modos, no necesitaba que me lo recordaras, lo hubiera hecho sola a final de cuentas!

La criatura ya se había repuesto del trancazo propinado desde lejos por Z y haciendo un surco ya se encontraba de nuevo, aunque mucho más furioso que antes, en rumbo para embestir al robot rojo.

Parecía que la historia se iba a repetir, sólo que ésta vez Langley no quiso entrar al rodeo así como así, y en lugar de una confrontación directa optó por otra opción menos convencional.

En ese caso, en lugar de empuñar su navaja contra su oponente, prefirió utilizarla para trozar una de las mangueras refrigerantes que traía conectadas en la espalda. Como serpiente sin cabeza el tubo se contorneó de un lado a otro sin control hasta que el Eva lo sujetó, mientras derramaba su contenido a su alrededor.

El personal que ocupaba las instalaciones del Instituto no tardaron en demostrar su asombro ante la rara maniobra de la muchacha:

—¿Pero qué es lo que está haciendo?

Bueno, quizás en ese instante no quedaba muy claro lo que pretendía, pero luego más o menos disipó la incógnita, aunque fuera sólo a medias.

—¡Dirijan toda la presión del líquido refrigerante a la tercera manguera!— ordenó con fuerte voz la joven europea mientras sujetaba el tubo que ella misma había cortado, tono que exigía de inmediato ser atendido —¡Rápido!

Una vez que tuvo al monstruo frente a sí, en lugar de recibirlo a cuchilladas lo acogió con un baño del líquido que usaba para refrigerar su traje anti-presión, deteniéndolo en seco, primero un tanto desconcertado; luego, provocándole un verdadero daño, pues la bestia se agitaba violentamente mientras el Evangelion, tomando revancha lo sujetó fuertemente por una de sus extremidades, impidiéndole toda posibilidad de escape, para entonces sí asestarle un par de certeros cuchillazos apuntándole directo al núcleo.

A diferencia de su duelo anterior, ahora la navaja parecía tener mucho más éxito que la vez anterior, penetrando por la gruesa piel de la criatura, aunque sin mucha facilidad todavía, pues el filo aún encontraba cierta resistencia, sacando chispas mientras luchaba por penetrar en su férreo cuerpo.

—¡Claro, ahora entiendo!— dijo en voz alta la doctora Akagi, siendo una de los pocos que entendió que es lo que pasaba, en un momento de inspiración —¡Expansión termal!

Los contrincantes, fuertemente sujetos el uno contra el otro, se revolvieron esporádicamente en las corrientes a medida que el titán luchaba por escapar de su agresor. Enfrascados en su lucha, continuaron así por un rato más que pareció ser eterno a todo aquel que apreciaba la imponente escena del duelo de aquellos dos gigantes en el interior hirviente de un volcán, reviviendo a las antiguas leyendas. Hasta que aquello llegó a su final, como debía suceder inevitablemente. Poco a poco los ánimos se fueron calmando entre los contendientes, hasta llegar a la calma absoluta.

En lugar de una fenomenal explosión, como era típico de los de su estirpe despedirse, el Octavo Ángel optó por una salida mucho más modesta, haciendo uso de un proceso de degradación que acabaría con su cuerpo. Más bien, fue la misma presión y la alta temperatura contra las que anteriormente estaba protegido, las que por fin dieron cuenta de él. Expansión termal: cuando un sólido aumenta su temperatura, se dilata, cuando la disminuye se contrae. Al ver afectada sus dimensiones, que le protegían contra las condiciones extremas de las corrientes magmáticas, cortesía del cambio de temperatura tan brusco por parte del líquido refrigerante, además de permitirle al cuchillo progresivo destruir su Núcleo, el punto débil de los colosos, también afectó su composición estructural, quedándose indefenso ante las fuerzas de la Naturaleza.

Más no hubo tiempo de celebrar. En su último suspiro, poco antes de abandonarse a la nada y de que su cuerpo fuera totalmente deshecho, la criatura arañó las demás mangueras que hasta ese momento continuaban intactas, cortando el lazo que sostenía al Eva de la grúa en la punta del volcán, esperando que el robot compartiera sus mismo destino.

La piloto sólo pudo pelar los ojos mientras el enemigo la condenaba a una muerte segura en las profundidades de aquél abismo, sin creer en su suerte tan desdichada. Nada le quedaba, salvo resignarse a su cruel destino, el de morir en la batalla.

—Lo he conseguido: finalmente he vencido al enemigo— atinó a pensar en el aluvial de emociones que la embargaban mientras caía sin control —¿Pero quién iba a pensar que así terminaría todo? Morir hecha pedazos en el interior de este estúpido volcán...

Se vio súbitamente interrumpida cuando toda su vida, de escasos catorce años, pasaba frente a sus ojos mientras iba rumbo a encontrarse con la Muerte. Algo de origen desconocido la sujetó de improvisto fuertemente, de paso deteniendo su caída, impidiéndole perderse en el abismo.

Sorprendida, la muchacha luego de abrir los ojos miró hacia su monitor para encontrarse con la Unidad Z, que desprovista de todo equipo que la protegiera de la alta temperatura y presión, la tenía férreamente sujeta con una mano, mientras que con la otra agarraba el borde de la pared del volcán.

La visión del Eva Z, imponiéndose altivo a todo lo que la Naturaleza le pusiera enfrente, venciendo a las condiciones extremas en las que se encontraban, era espléndida. Un demonio redimiéndose en su propio reino, salvando un alma de la condenación eterna, eso era lo que parecía. Detalle que no pasó por alto para la alemana, que luego de cerrar la boca, impresionada, sonrió para sus adentros.

—Imbécil... no tenías porqué haber venido— pronunció, un tanto confundida por lo que experimentaba en esos momentos al ver a su salvador, parta luego rematar, con las palabras atoradas en la garganta, con un modesto pero sincero: —_Danke._

—Sólo espero no arrepentirme de esto después— murmuró Kai, asegurándose que Langley no lo escuchaba, haciendo fuerzas para comenzar a subir. Después de todo, El Eva 02 no podría resistir siempre, así como estaba ,en ese lugar.

Misato era persona de palabra, y pese a todas las dificultades que la misión había sufrido antes, durante y después de ésta, fue fiel a su promesa y la cumplió una vez que se las ingenió para deshacerse de todos los reportes que debería llenar y firmar por triplicado, para poder llevar a los pilotos a ese balneario de aguas termales del que Kai y ella habían hablado antes.

El buen Hyuga. Siempre estaba allí para echarle una mano, más a ultimas fechas, desde que se había enterado de la atracción que sentía por ella, situación que podía manejar muy convenientemente según a sus intereses. Y si llenar los reportes a todas las delegaciones gubernamentales en su lugar lo hacía feliz, ¿cuál era el problema, entonces? Además, le debía una, por esa repentina insubordinación suya justo en medio de la misión. Había puesto en tela de juicio su capacidad para dirigir la operación, cosa que había sido muy mal vista por todo mundo. Ahora que se amuele, iba a tener que trabajar muy duro para volver a ganarse sus favores.

En todo eso pensaba la capitana Katsuragi, un tanto molesta, mientras se desvestía para entrar al agua, tapando su cuerpo desnudo con una toalla una vez que terminó de quitarse la ropa, poniéndose sus sandalias y recogiendo el balde de madera en el que llevaba jabón y shampoo para el cabello. Junto con Asuka, salió despreocupadamente al pasillo que daba a los vestidores, en donde aguardaba Kai, aún vestido, de pie y con los brazos cruzados sobre su nuca, recargado en la pared.

—Entonces en eso quedamos, cariño— se dirigió a él la mujer, enfilándose al baño para las mujeres —Espera un poco más a que llegue Shinji, ¿de acuerdo? Estoy segura que no debe tardar, ya hace rato que mandé por él.

—No hay problema— contestó lacónico, sin verla.

—¡Ya no puedo esperar por ese baño en aguas termales!— pronunciaba Langley, canturreando, mientras seguía alegremente a Misato por el corredor —Y ni se te ocurra intentar espiarme mientras esté desnuda ¿comprendes?— advirtió al muchacho antes de entrar, blandiendo su puño en el aire —Ó te ira muy mal...

—Uy, qué miedo— contestó el joven, por su parte, fingiendo escalofríos —Mira cómo estoy temblando...

—Mocoso imberbe— masculló la jovencita, dándole la espalda para luego internarse al baño que se encontraba en el exterior, un estanque de aguas termales, tradicionales en Japón desde hacía mucho tiempo.

De hecho, el baño es considerado como todo un ritual para los japoneses, aunque en esas últimas fechas el decoro por las tradiciones se habían ido perdiendo.

Así pues, Rivera volvió a quedarse solo, tocándole esperar por el que faltaba. No le apuraba bastante, a decir verdad, sólo esperaba que no tuviera que aguardar mucho tiempo a la llegada de Ikari, pues no le gustaba bañarse al aire libre de noche debido a que el fresco nocturno le molestaba en demasía. En cuanto se dirigía al recibidor de la posada, se oyó a Shinji decir a la entrada:

—¿Hola? ¿Misato? ¿Hay alguien aquí?

—Acá ando, mi buen Shinji— salió a recibirlo su amigo mientras se quitaba los zapatos y los ponía en un estante —Qué bueno que llegaste pronto, todavía agarramos tantito sol... oye, ¿pero qué es lo que traes en esa caja?— interrogó señalando precisamente la caja que sostenía el joven japonés en sus manos, una vez que se dirigían a los vestidores.

—Oh, esto...— respondió Shinji, poniéndola en el suelo para abrirla —El señor Kaji insistió en que lo trajera conmigo...

Al momento de abrirla, cómo muñeco en caja de sorpresa, así salió Pen-Pen del interior de la susodicha, sacudiendo las plumas de su cuello y cabeza, para entonces mirar desconcertado de lado a lado, reconociendo el nuevo ambiente en el que se encontraba.

—¡Pen, mi pequeña bola de plumas!— exclamó Kai, feliz de ver a su mascota, agachándose para abrazarlo —¡Ya me había olvidado de ti, y de cuánto te gusta bañarte en aguas termales! Mira, por allá está el baño, a la izquierda— más tardó el chiquillo en ponerlo en el piso de nuevo que el animal en ir tan rápido como podía a las aguas.

Tampoco los jóvenes pilotos tardaron mucho en desnudarse y meterse al agua, que estaba deliciosa a más no poder, aunque Rivera todavía guardaba cierta reminiscencia a bañarse con alguien más que no fueran Misato ó Pen-Pen. A pesar de haber vivido gran parte de su vida en tierras japonesas, aún no estaba acostumbrado a ciertas costumbres y tradiciones niponas. Ikari no reparaba en ello, sentado plácidamente en la orilla del estanque, con el agua llegándole al pecho.

—¡Esto es magnífico!— suspiró el joven japonés, deleitándose en tan agradable sensación cómo lo era esa agua tan cálida en su piel —Hacía mucho que no disfrutaba tanto un baño...

—Pues... sí... no está nada mal, ¿eh?— dijo finalmente su compañero, imitándolo.

Permanecieron así como estaban varios minutos, sin nada que molestara su placer, ni siquiera el sordo murmullo que realizaba el pingüino cuando se deslizaba por la superficie del agua, ejercitando sus aletas, cosa que lo ponía asimismo de un humor impecable.

—¡Kai! ¿Estás allí?— se escuchó a Misato del otro lado de la cerca de gruesos troncos que separaba el baño de las mujeres del de los hombres —¡Kai!

—¿Qué pasó?— preguntó el chiquillo, sin inmutarse ni moverse de su lugar.

—¿Podrías pasarnos tu botella de shampoo?

—El nuestro se acabó— completó la voz de Asuka.

—¡Cuánto desperdician ustedes, las mujeres!— profirió Rivera, permaneciendo en su sitio sin prestar atención a lo que le pedían, tan a gusto como estaba —¡Esa botella apenas estaba a la mitad! ¿Y ya se la acabaron?

—Allí va... ¿están listas?— tomó la palabra Shinji, poniéndose de pie y tomando el susodicho objeto, en vista que su compañero no estaba dispuesto a hacerlo.

—Ah, Shinji... con que ahí estabas— respondió Katsuragi —Sí, ya estamos listas...

—¡Ya lánzalo!— pronunció Langley, un tanto desesperada.

Ikari arrojó la botella por los aires, librando ésta la cerca con relativa facilidad, perdiéndose de su vista. Quién sabe porqué, pero el chiquillo continuó de pie en tanto que la joven alemana, al otro lado, se lamentaba.

—¡Ay! ¡Estúpido, ten más cuidado a dónde lo lanzas!— exclamó la muchachita desde el otro lado —Qué torpe eres...

—Lo siento— acertó a decir el chico, bastante apenado, con la voz apagada.

—Me pegaste en mi parte más sensible— siguió con sus quejidos, pareciendo que estaba a punto de romper en llanto.

—¿Te refieres a esta parte?— intervino de nuevo Misato en la conversación, para de inmediato hacer notar —¡Asuka, pero qué piel tan suavecita tienes! Mira nada más, qué cosa tan hermosa.

—¡No, no me toques!— suplicó la europea, estallando en risas entrecortadas —¡Tengo cosquillas!

—¿Y aquí? ¿Ó aquí?— siguió la mujer, ante el incremento de las risas de la jovencita y estimulando de más a la imaginación de los muchachos al otro lado de la cerca.

—¡No me toques allí!— imploraba la chiquilla, ahogándose en su propia risa.

El sol ya comenzaba a ponerse en medio de una multitud de colores ocre que iluminaron tenuemente una parte del firmamento, al tiempo que las estrellas comenzaban a salir, risueñas y juguetonas. La calma que imperaba en el lugar instaba a todos los presentes a no perderse dicho espectáculo natural, aunque sólo fuese por ocio, para lo cual Misato se había instalado en una enorme roca en la orilla; una vez seca, se sentó completamente desnuda en dicha roca, sin ninguna inhibición, tal como lo haría una auténtica sirena. El cálido clima se prestaba que su cuerpo al descubierto disfrutara de las caricias de la fresca noche de verano.

Langley, aún metida hasta el torso en el agua , la observaba sigilosamente, cuidándose de no ser sorprendida, mirando a hurtadillas de reojo. Miraba el espléndido cuerpo de Katsuragi, y veía en ese cuerpo de mujer la materialización de sus deseos para sí misma cuando ella fuera una adulta. Al visualizarse dentro de unos diez años adelante, se veía ó más bien anhelaba poseer el cuerpo de la bella hembra que tenía a su lado, habría que reconocerlo. Después de todo, había sido ella la que logró enredarse con Kaji, y eso no era cualquier cosa. Era ese cuerpo tan sensual, tan femenino, y no virgen e inexperto como el suyo, el que había atraído a Kaji. Cómo una niña observa la muñeca escultural de plástico con la que juega, deseando tener sus tallas al crecer, así la muchacha veía hasta con cierta envidia la condición tan excelente de la capitana, preguntándose cómo era que una mujer con tantos vicios como lo era Misato pudiera conservar tan perfecta figura, figura que se llevaba de calle la suya. Excepto por aquella horrible cicatriz que la atravesaba casi por entero el pecho, cosa que le intrigaba bastante, pues resaltaba a primera vista y era imposible pasarla desapercibida, dadas las condiciones.

A final de cuentas, fue tanta su insistencia que en alguna ocasión habría de descuidarse inevitablemente, dándole oportunidad a la militar de percatarse que era vigilada.

—¿Qué es lo que tanto estás viendo?— le inquirió dulcemente, dirigiéndole a la chiquilla la más afable de sus sonrisas.

Asuka de inmediato rehuyó su mirada, avergonzada, agachando la cabeza mientras el rubor colmaba sus mejillas.

—Ah, ya entiendo— continuó la mujer en aquél mismo tono de voz —Es esta cicatriz de aquí lo que miras, ¿no es así?— señaló con su dedo la ruta de dicha marca, que comenzaba cerca de la clavícula izquierda, atravesaba por en medio de sus senos firmes y terminaba poco después que el esternón, a unos cuantos centímetros del vientre —Un pequeño recuerdo que saqué del Segundo Impacto, no es la gran cosa...

Sus modales tan gentiles, la condescendencia con la que casi siempre la trataba... hasta en ese momento, a la joven alemana se le ocurrió que debía ser por cierta causa en específico, no sólo por el don de gentes. Incluso el cómo se sinceraba con ella con tanta confianza, así nomás, justo como acababa de suceder, la hacían sospechar.

—Tú... tú lo sabes, ¿verdad?— se dirigió a ella sin levantar la vista, sintiéndose de repente más desnuda e indefensa que nunca —Sabes todo acerca de mí... todo lo que pasó...

Katsuragi no respondió de inmediato, embelesada con el cielo tapizado de estrellas. El escorpión se encontraba justo encima de ellas, ó "la carreta", cómo alguien le había dicho que lo llamaban de esa manera algunos campesinos, por su semejanza con dicho artefacto.

—Es parte de mi trabajo— pronunció, sin darle demasiada importancia —Pero descuida: todo eso pasó hace ya mucho tiempo.

Con aquella conclusión, ninguna de las dos volvió jamás a tocar el tema, dándose a la tarea de admirar las estrellas, siempre tan ajenas a todo, incluso a sus penas personales.

Agosto estaba a la vuelta de la esquina.


	14. Día de duelo

_Tell me, why this is a land of confusion?_

GENESIS

_**21 de Agosto del 2000**_

****Parecía un día como cualquier otro en la capital argentina de Buenos Aires, en la región de Palermo. Era un Lunes igual que cualquier otro Lunes pasado, inicio de la jornada laboral semanal, en hora pico, con los millones de personas que la poblaban yendo de aquí para allá, abarrotando calles y avenidas cuando regresaban al hogar a almorzar con la familia, con la pareja y los pibes recién salidos del colegio. Seguía siendo invierno en aquella región del Cono Sur, pero los fríos ya comenzaban a menguar. De hecho, una inusitada onda cálida proveniente de la Antártida, por muy extraño que a todos les pareciese, había adelantado el verano y convertido a Buenos Aires en un enorme caldero húmedo a orillas del Río de la Plata, cuando las dos masas de aire frío y caliente se habían encontrado. No tardaría mucho en desatarse un chaparrón.

Martín ya no quería pensar en ello, conduciendo su Chevy blanco del 99 que apenas hacía un mes había logrado sacar en un crédito bancario, desajustando su apretada corbata obligatoria en la oficina de Gobierno en la que trabajaba, para luego empezar a desabotonar su sudada camisa de manga larga arremangada hasta los antebrazos, color azul claro, ya empapada de transpiración por las axilas y cuello.

Pensaba en el rico guiso de carne que su mujer preparó y que estaba sirviendo en esos momentos, junto con Pablito sentado a la mesa, esperando sólo a su llegada, por lo que no debería tardar demasiado ó aquella delicia se enfriaría. Transitaba por la Avenida Sarmiento, pero luego dio vuelta en la Avenida Colombia, transversal a ésta, para salir a la Avenida del Libertador y poder cortar camino. No quería arriesgarse a un embotellamiento tan usual en aquellas calles, a esas horas. Sólo que su intención fue cortada por un junior al que se le había olvidado ponerle líquido para frenos a su Mustang del año, regalo de su papi el influyente, yéndose a estrellar en contra de un volkswagen que conducía una vieja italiana cuando daba vuelta, en plena avenida, deteniendo completamente el tránsito mientras que se ponían de acuerdo los gendarmes y una grúa venía a recogerlos.

De nada serviría tocar como poseído el claxon, eso también lo sabía Martín, a diferencia de los otros conductores, que hechos una furia, arremetían con el sonido de sus bocinas, cómo si eso le diese al automóvil la habilidad de volar por encima del accidente. La fila de carros se extendía indeterminadamente, por lo que no podía ver con certeza el origen de la congestión, aunque ya de poco serviría. Parecía que, pese a sus esfuerzos por llegar temprano, esa comida se le enfriaría, y su mujer y Pablito tendrían que almorzar solos.

Pablito a últimas fechas había demostrado un buen toque de balón en la cancha del colegio, y también cuando jugaba en la calle fútbol con sus amigos. Y era buena edad para probarlo en las fuerzas básicas de algún club de renombre del fútbol argentino, el mejor del continente, pese a lo que opinaran esos mexicanos y brasileños mugrosos, que se creían que podían quitarle el trofeo de la Libertadores a Argentina. Qué curioso detalle, pues notó que precisamente estaba atorado en la Avenida del Libertador. Qué lástima que fue para el Boca, ese equipo de maricones. Si Pablito quería incursionar en el fútbol, debería hacerlo en un equipo de hombres hechos y derechos como lo era el Ríver Plate, máximo monarca de la Liga Argentina, con sus veintisiete títulos. Dios quisiera que el pibe se lograra colar hasta el primer equipo, y mantenerse después de titular, para que así un gran equipo europeo se fijara en él y pagara varios millones de dólares por su transferencia, como ese otro Pablito Aimar ó Saviola, y así ya nunca más tendría que volver a trabajar en esa oficina asfixiante, llena de jefes gruñones y secretarias coquetas que lo enloquecían con sus minifaldas y esas piernas tan largas que tenían.

Sí, su hijo podía ser su boleto a una mejor vida, solamente habría que esperar un par de años a que se desarrollaran plenamente las habilidades del muchacho, pensaba Martín ilusionado al mismo tiempo que prendía la radio, viendo que aquello iba para rato. Abrió también un poco la ventanilla, dejando que se colara un poco del aire húmedo proveniente del Río de la Plata, muy cerca de donde se encontraba.

"Un vocero de la marina rusa informó que era muy remoto que pudiesen haber sobrevivientes en el submarino nuclear Kursk, hundido el pasado día 12, aún cuando algunos de los marinos hayan logrado refugiarse en alguna escotilla de la cámara de controles. También confirmó que cualquier peligro de contaminación radiactiva se ha desechado ya, por lo que un desastre nuclear en la zona es improbable. Aún se investigan las causas que pudieron provocar la pérdida del submarino..."

Martín, un escuálido sujeto de tez blanca y con una rubia barba en el mentón, del tipo caucásico, agobiado se dejo recostar por unos momentos en el volante de su vehículo, sumamente fatigado. Y eso que apenas era Lunes. Faltaba mucho todavía para el Domingo, día que podía tirarse en el sillón para ver la televisión mientras estuviera despierto, que no era mucho tiempo. La vida en este tiempo es muy trajinada, nunca hay tiempo para nada, todos parecen ir a algún lado y con mucha prisa.

"_Pasando a las noticias deportivas, el Boca Juniors, flamante campeón de la Copa Libertadores de América al imponerse a su rival brasileño, el Palmeiras, se dice listo y preparado para enfrentar la Copa Intercontinental en Tokio, Japón, disputándosela con el equipo alemán Bayern Munich, campeón de la Liga de Campeones europea..."_

Molesto, con un rudo ademán y una maldición entrecortada decidió de mala gana cambiar de estación, a la primera que se encontrara en el cuadrante. No tardó para poder empezar a escuchar una tonada familiar en la estación del recuerdo.

"I must've dreamed a thousand dreams 

_Been haunted by a million screams_

_But I can hear the marching feet_

_They're moving into the street."_

No era una de sus favoritas, pero pasaba mejor que escuchar a ese pelagatos alabando a esos maricones hijos de puta. Además no era tan mala, pese a que ya era muy viejita, los clásicos nunca pasaban de moda.

"_There's too many men_

_Too many people_

_Making too many problems_

_And not much love to go round_

_Can't you see_

This is a land of confusion?"

Y pese a ser tan anticuada, seguía siendo tan cierta como cuando era un hitazo comercial en todos lados, pese a que ahora el contexto era muy diferente a cuando la habían escrito. La Guerra Fría había acabado, el régimen comunista había caído y Rusia se había rendido tristemente al capitalismo, pero el peligro seguía latente. Era en aquellos instantes, entre el tumulto del tráfico, inmerso de ruidos de estruendosas bocinas que aullaban furiosas, cuando reflexionaba qué tan cierto era lo que esa melodía pregonaba, ahora y siempre. Parecía que estaba predestinado todo aquello, que justo allí, en ese lugar, bajo esas condiciones estuviera escuchando esa canción en particular. Le agradaba sentirse parte de un intrincado plan que involucraba todos los factores que lo rodeaban sólo para que él, Martín Andaluz, escuchara precisamente aquella canción en esos momentos.

Siguió escuchando.

This is the time

This is the place

So we look for the future

But there's not much love to go round

Tell me why, this is a land of confusion?

Qué cosa tan interesante, prosiguió con su meditación, apoyando la barbilla sobre sus brazos entrecruzados, mirando por el parabrisas al atestado camino delante de él. ¿Cómo sería un mundo sin tanta gente? No podía imaginárselo. Pero, vamos, todas las personas, incluyéndose él mismo, en algún momento desesperado de su vida habían deseado que paradójicamente todos desaparecieran para por fin encontrar algo de paz y escapar de los problemas. ¿Ó acaso no era cierto? Si todos, menos él, simplemente murieran, ya no tendría que preocuparse por los impuestos a la luz y al teléfono, por la comida y el agua, por el taller ó la gasolina, por el dinero o por el fútbol. Se encontraría de repente, en la más absoluta libertad jamás soñada. Pero también se encontraría solo, y más atado a su miedo que nunca. El hombre era un animal social por naturaleza, y necesitaba de otros para subsistir, ¿no era así? ¿No era por eso que había recurrido a la sociedad y a la ciencia para que lo protegieran de lo que había más allá, de aquello a lo que temía más que a cualquier otra cosa enfrentarse?

"This is the world we live in

And these are the hands we're given…"

La canción se interrumpió de súbito, cuando la radio se apagó al mismo tiempo que todos los sistemas del automóvil. Y cuando giró la llave en la ranura para encenderlo de nuevo, ni siquiera le dio marcha. Ahora sí que el día estaba completo, pensó Martín fastidiado, suponiendo que la batería del carro estaba muerta. Ya se imaginaba el numerito que harían todos los fulanos que tenía detrás suyo cuando la circulación volviera a la normalidad y él se quedara allí parado.

Sin embargo, todo estaba muy callado. Ya no se oían los cláxones. Y el semáforo de la esquina estaba apagado. Miraba hacia los demás conductores y todos tenían la misma cara de consternación que él se había visto en el espejo retrovisor. Algo había, algo había en el ambiente de pronto, que hacía que los animales huyeran y las hojas de los árboles dejaran de moverse, incluso las nubes. Todos podían sentirlo en lo más recóndito de sus almas. Salió de su auto, comprobando que su condición era idéntica a la de todos los demás que estaban varados en esa calle. Todos los motores se habían detenido, y no podían volver a encender por más que lo intentaran los conductores. Otros más imitaron su ejemplo, bajando de sus vehículos y mirándose confundidos unos a otros.

—¿Pero Ché, qué es lo que está pasando aquí?

Los perros que estaban en los alrededores comenzaron a aullar lastimosamente al unísono, mientras que una inmensa parvada de gaviotas oscureció el cielo por unos momentos en su frenética huida, quedándose incrustadas varias de ellas en los espejos de los carros, manchando éstos con sangre y plumas.

—¿Es que todos están locos, ó qué?— pronunció alguien cuando los que estaban fuera de sus carros se protegían como podían de los pájaros que escapaban desesperadamente de lo que fuera que los hubiera espantado de tal forma.

Uno de ellos fue a estrellarse a gran velocidad justamente en la cabeza de Martín, rebotando con el cuello roto mientras que el hombre era derribado al suelo, con una copiosa herida en la nuca que comenzaba a sangrar profusamente.

Pese al intenso dolor y desorientación que sentía, cómo pudo se levantó y comenzó a correr hacia el parque, tapándose la herida con las manos, intentando llegar a como diera lugar llegar al hospital más cercano antes de que muriera desangrado. Ignoraba que era inútil aquella lucha contra el tiempo, pues en el hospital también carecían de energía eléctrica, por lo que no disponían de recursos para atender a los pacientes. Ni qué decir de los que se encontraban en esos momentos en quirófanos, en plena cirugía. Y aquella situación se extendía rápidamente no solo en Argentina, sino en todo el mundo.

Reinaba la confusión total. Sin energía eléctrica, el hombre estaba desprovisto de todos los artefactos a su servicio y que le protegían con ahínco. De pronto se vio al desamparo de su preciosa tecnología, impotente y asustado ante lo que estaba a punto de sucederle, incomunicado de todos sus congéneres.

Martín corría desesperado hasta donde pudo, antes de que se resbalara por el pasto húmedo del parque y diera con toda su humanidad a besar el suelo. Entre los gritos de angustia que comenzaban a surgir de todas partes, mientras trataba de incorporarse, sin éxito, tendido boca arriba se percató de la extraña coloración que empezaba a tomar el firmamento, como si todo el cielo estuviera incendiándose, arrasando el color rojo con todo el azul que encontraba a su paso. El clamor fue subiendo de tono, y la gente también comenzó a huir, asustados ante aquél extraño fenómeno. ¿Qué era lo que estaba sucediendo? Sin radio, televisión, computadoras ni teléfonos, nadie podía saberlo.

No hubo tiempo para recobrar la calma ó la cordura ante las señales que se estaban sucediendo una tras una, porque entonces se dejó venir un gran terremoto que sacudió la ciudad entera con una espantosa magnitud de 8.1 grados en la escala de Ritcher: cataclismo total, daño completo a todas las edificaciones de la zona. El piso comenzaba a cuartearse y a abrirse, engullendo a todos aquellos desprevenidos que se lo permitieran, mientras que los edificios y construcciones caían derrumbados como castillos de naipes. Ahora el pánico era general, y por todas partes se extendían los gritos de dolor y espanto, llenando todo con su desgarradora melodía.

Su familia, Martín allí, tumbado sobre el pasto, con una enorme herida en la nuca y un grueso árbol que había caído justo sobre de él, no podía dejar de pensar en su familia, en si habían sobrevivido al holocausto, ó lo que era más, si volvería a verlos. Con todas las costillas hechas polvo y varias arterias rotas, se preguntaba si alguna vez volvería a besar a su mujer ó a escuchar la risa infantil de su hijo. El dolor no le permitía mentir, sabía que ése era el fin. Quizás no el fin del mundo, pero sí de su mundo. Su muerte había llegado.

Un momento antes, vivía un día normal en su tranquila vida. Todos ellos lo hacían, al fin y al cabo, pero de repente fueron transportados a otro lugar en el que reinaba la incertidumbre, el dolor y la muerte. Su mundo entero les había sido arrebatado de súbito, condenándolos al olvido, a la extinción absoluta. Alguien había volteado al planeta de cabeza, ¿pero quién? ¿Y porqué?

Todavía no dejaba de temblar cuando el lecho oceánico del Río de la Plata retrocedió varios miles de metros para darle vida a aquella enorme ola de un centenar de metros que con su fuerza y tamaño terminaría por arrasar la ciudad entera y sumergirla en las profundidades submarinas. Era inevitable, nada podía hacerse, pese a que todos corrían despavoridos buscando refugio. No podía culparlos. Él lo hubiera hecho también, de haber estado en condiciones para hacerlo. Pero de todos modos, era inútil hacerlo.

Poco antes de que llegara el fin, antes de que la ola que había roto en tierra y que ahora estaba devorando con su implacable furia lo que encontrara a su paso, antes de que esa imparable cortina de agua marina lo alcanzara y con ello ponerle fin a su dolor, Martín vislumbró, con toda claridad, allá por el Sur, una intensa luz que iba tomando forma. Parecían alas, alas deslumbrantes que batían el aire debajo de ellas. Fue lo último que alcanzó a ver, antes de abandonar la vida.

Más de tres mil millones de personas mueren alrededor del globo, al igual que Martín, en el transcurso de esas angustiantes horas. Y otras mil millones más morirían en los años venideros. El flujo electromagnético del planeta se vuelve loco, las placas tectónicas de los continentes parecen carritos chocones, reacomodándose por completo, la Tierra cambia de órbita y de eje, unos cuantos grados. Y en la Antártida, el punto de origen de todo el desastre, las gruesas capas de hielo se derriten en su totalidad, aumentando más de cinco metros el nivel de los mares, desapareciendo por completo el continente Antártico.

Y justo en medio de todo eso, entre el desastre, cinco pares de alas luminosas toman forma y se agitan con furia, levantando muerte y dolor que se extendían por los cuatro rincones del mundo. Al hacerlo la Tierra grita, se resquebraja y llora de agonía. Al igual que un infante recién nacido.

El Segundo Impacto había sucedido.

**20 de Agosto del 2015**

Casi quince años después...

I remember long ago

Ooh when the sun was shining

Yes and the stars were bright

All through the night

And the sound of your laughter

As I held you tight

So long ago…

La canción era reproducida por el láser del artefacto tan fielmente como si estuviera escuchando la versión original de hace treinta años, en uno de esos abarrotados conciertos nocturnos.

Sí, era de noche, pero ciertamente el cuarto en el que Kai se encontraba sentado, en actitud reflexiva en medio de la oscuridad, distaba mucho de estar abarrotado. Sólo él estaba allí, con las luces apagadas y las bocinas de su reproductor de compactos en los oídos, permitiéndole atender únicamente al melodioso sonido que tocaba. Sólo él se encontraba en medio de esa oscura habitación, sentado en la cama de Misato, con la espalda recargada en la pared. Sólo él y sus pensamientos, que lo llevaban por diferentes rumbos.

120 personas habían muerto. Más de un centenar de personas, buenas ó malas, habían perecido en un accidente, acaecido hace unos meses atrás. Y estaba seguro que NERV, explícitamente su comandancia en la persona de Gendo Ikari, estaba directamente involucrado. Nomás faltaba probarlo, para que toda esa gente pudiera descansar al fin en paz, y quizás redimir una parte de sus pecados, al mismo tiempo.

Estaba inmóvil, concentrado en absoluto, con la barbilla recargada en el pecho y sus brazos cruzados sobre del abdomen, mirando fijamente a la nada con esos ojos verdes que daban la impresión de brillar en la penumbra de la pieza.

I won't be coming home tonight

My generation will put it right

We're not just making promises

That we know, we'll never keep.

En realidad, obraba más por despecho que por un inquebrantable afán de justicia ó por la eterna búsqueda de redención. Y la razón de aquél despecho era también motivo de la mayor parte de las zozobras que lo aquejaban en la intimidad de su conciencia: Rei Ayanami, su antigua novia. Todavía no lograba acostumbrarse a la idea de que todo había terminado. Aún no podía soportar que ella le prodigara el mismo trato que a todos los demás en el cuartel. Le dolía sobremanera la manera tan distante con la que siempre se dirigía a él, en las pocas ocasiones que lo había hecho. Lo hacía sentirse miserable, sin ánimos para continuar. Deseaba con ahínco poder estrecharla entre sus brazos, fuertemente, sacudirla si era necesario sólo para recordarle que ellos dos estaban destinados a ser desde antes de conocerse, que no podía tratarlo como a todos los demás, no después de todo lo que había pasado entre ellos. ¿Ó es que ya había olvidado como ambos se estremecieron al primer contacto de sus miradas? ¿Ó ese primer beso, en el hospital? Los dos habían actuado automáticamente, casi por instinto, cómo si ya lo hubieran hecho docenas de veces antes. ¿Entonces porqué razón lo trataba cómo si fuera cualquier otra persona? ¿Porqué se estaba negando, entonces, a sí misma? ¡Él era el amor de su vida, demonios, y eso tenía que contar en algo! Quería despertarla a como diera lugar, hacerla recapacitar para librarse del influjo de Ikari y entonces reanudar su relación y volver a ser felices.

Ikari. Ese infeliz se había aprovechado de su cercanía para querer manipularlo a través de Rei, ahora se daba cuenta. Quiso aprovecharse del estrecho vínculo compartido por dos jóvenes amantes para salirse con la suya. Y en parte, lo había conseguido. Lo había mantenido a raya de sus otras operaciones, mientras se distraía en el amor. Fue él quien premeditamente le había producido ese colapso nervioso que finalmente lo había hecho desistir de abandonar el Proyecto Eva. Pero le había salido el tiro por la culata, pues ahora, ya sin ningún distractor, podía enfocarse a su tarea básica en la organización, que era precisamente la de detectar irregularidades en su accionar, y reportarlas al Consejo. Sólo necesitaba encontrar una mancha lo suficientemente sucia en el expediente para que destituyeran a Ikari del mando, y con ello liberar a la pobre de Rei de su dominio, y el incidente del Jet Alone se pintaba solo. El típico caso de espionaje industrial, lo que era más, sabotaje que costó la vida de muchas personas, algunas de ellas con rangos militares que no eran poca cosa. NERV era el sospechoso directo de aquella acción, y la única agencia con los suficientes recursos para llevar a cabo algo de esas proporciones. Lo sabía de sobra, ahora sólo restaba probar su culpabilidad en el asunto, cosa que podía hacer bastante bien en su posición, es decir, desde adentro.

No sería la primera vez que entrara a hurtadillas en el sistema MAGI, pese a todo lo que parloteara esa bruja de cabello pintado sobre su perfección, la verdad es que el código encriptado que utilizaba era bastante fácil de descifrar, cosa de niños para él.

Lo único que necesitaba eran las pruebas, algo que validara y comprobara la intervención directa del comandante Ikari en el sabotaje del Jet Alone, proyecto del gobierno japonés, y lo hundiría hasta el cuello en su propia porquería que había estado juntando desde hace tantos años. Aquella sería una caída espectacular, sin lugar a dudas. Sólo le faltaban pruebas, y cuando conseguirlas era el problema, no tanto el cómo y el dónde.

Now this is the world we live in

And these are the hands we're given

Use them and let's start trying

To make it a place worth fighting for.

Además, estaba presente esa molesta migraña de la chingada. Hacía años que no sufría una tan fuerte como la que lo estaba aquejando en esos días. No había porqué preguntarse la causa, sabía muy bien que todo era originada por la fastidiosa presencia de la joven alemana en su hogar, que iba de aquí para allá como vendaval, echando pestes y maldiciones a su paso. Ya no podía escuchar su agudo acento sin sobresaltarse y cada vez que la encontraba, fuera en la escuela, los entrenamientos ó en la casa, aumentaba ese fuerte dolor de cabeza en la sien. También parecía haber una presencia en el Geofrente que afectaba a su condición, de manera muy similar a lo que había padecido en el barco escolta del Eva 02, ó aquella vez que comieron con Kaji en ese mismo lugar. No podía precisar con exactitud su locación, por lo que llegó a pensar que estaba desarrollando cierto tipo de estado paranoico, mismo que se lo achacó de inmediato a su compañera rubia, la mayor causa de sus más recientes sinsabores. ¡Dios! Ojalá Misato lograra rentar ese apartamento de arriba antes de que su cerebro estallara. Convivir con Asuka tanto tiempo y en un espacio tan reducido estaba haciendo añicos a su sistema nervioso, más de la cuenta.

—¡¿Porqué aquí sólo hay comida instantánea?!— la oyó reclamar desde la cocina, pese a que traía sus audífonos puestos —¿Es que no tienen ningún concepto de lo que es nutrición, maldita sea? ¡Si sigo así perderé mi esbelta figura en poco tiempo!

Como se estaba haciendo costumbre la migraña punzó fuertemente sus sienes al punto de llegar a postrarlo en la cama, al solo sonido de la voz de la muchacha, apretando los dientes para sobrellevar el dolor.

¿Porqué su tutora, lo que es más, su mentora y amiga, casi una madre para él, había traído a aquella maldita chiquilla a su hogar? Sabía muy bien que gustaba y necesitaba de la calma y tranquilidad, en ocasiones de una soledad que ahora difícilmente podía encontrar con Langley asediando y fastidiando en cada esquina.

Ni hablar, no había más remedio que tomar la medicación. Detestaba hacer uso de las pastillas, puesto que corría el gran riesgo de llegar a crear cierta dependencia a ellas, además que su efecto era sumamente soporífero, sin embargo el dolor que sufría ya se había vuelto insoportable, y prefería mejor arriesgarse y quedarse profundamente dormido que tener que lidiar con él un segundo más. Con dificultad alcanzó el frasco en su mochila, para después abrir la tapa del recipiente con un solo movimiento y en el acto llevarse dos tabletas rectangulares a la boca, mismas que ingirió casi de inmediato.

Ahora lo único que quedaba por hacer era el conteo regresivo, a la par que se acomodaba en la cama: 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... 0...

El muchacho cayó pesadamente sobre la suave almohada, que amortiguó el golpe, completamente fulminado, respirando tranquilamente con la boca entreabierta.

Misato se revolvía desesperadamente entre los brazos de su captor, aunque para ser sinceros no estaba poniendo mucho empeño en liberarse. De hecho, parecía que tan sólo se estaba acomodando para estar más cómoda, cuando Kaji la estrechaba entre sus fuertes brazos y la besaba con una pasión desmedida por primera vez en ocho años. La mujer tampoco estaba disconforme con la situación, dejándose maniatar por su antiguo amante mientras recorría su boca con la lengua, reconociéndola una y otra vez, admitiendo también, aunque no lo quisiera, que extrañaba aquella sensación tan placentera, el calor que emanaban de los dos cuerpos juntos.

Los documentos que ambos llevaban consigo antes de subirse al elevador yacían desperdigados por todo el piso del cubículo, sin que les importara en lo más mínimo. En cuanto se habían cerrado las puertas Ryoji se había abalanzado sobre la mujer cual bestia furiosa, no pudiendo reprimir por más tiempo sus impulsos, para encontrarse, con sorpresa, que Katsuragi no se le resistía y que, al contrario, ella también buscaba el contacto físico.

Sus manos recorrían inquietas el escultural cuerpo de la mujer, mientras que ésta paseaba sus dedos por su espalda, clavándolos en ella en los momentos más candentes. Ya casi había olvidado lo bien que se sentía recorrer con el tacto la tersa piel de Misato, sentir aquellas formas por las que cualquiera enloquecería, incluso él, y besar su delgado pero firme cuello, tan sensual como toda ella. Su mano había llegado hasta debajo de su minifalda, acariciando sus nalgas y tentando el borde de la tela de sus pantaletas. Le valía pura madre las formas en ese momento de frenesí erótico, la volvería a hacer suya cuanto antes, allí mismo si era preciso.

—No... espera...— masculló entre suspiros y besos la mujer, presintiendo cómo acabaría aquello —No es correcto... alguien podría vernos... espera...

Kaji intentó acallarla con otra porción de besos mientras la arrinconaba y la llevaba de espaldas a la pared, para tener algo de donde recargarse al mismo tiempo que ya comenzaba a bajarle las pantaletas, sin atender a su llamado.

—Te digo que... no... este no es el lugar adecuado...

Su ropa interior ya le llegaba a la mitad de los muslos, con el sexo descubierto, cuando por fin pudo reunir la fuerza y determinación suficiente para oponérsele, empujándolo lejos de sí con ambos brazos.

—¡Dije BASTA!— gritó al tiempo que lo hacía, enfadada por haber sido tan débil y no haber hecho eso desde el principio.

Avergonzada de sí misma, resoplando se acomodó la ropa interior para después inclinarse y rejuntar su documentación que estaba tirada por el piso. Lo mismo hacía Ryoji, en silencio, pero con su característica sonrisa pícara en los labios.

La militar notó con alivio que ya llegaban al estacionamiento, en donde se bajaba, por lo que ya no tendría que pasar por más situaciones bochornosas en ese día. Con todos sus papeles reunidos bajo el brazo, acomodándose el revuelto cabello salió del ascensor cuando la puerta de éste se abrió frente a ella, sin voltear a ver al sujeto a sus espaldas.

—Aunque se haya tratado de un tonto capricho de adolescente— dijo, a manera de despedida, de espaldas a Kaji —Involucrarme contigo fue el peor error que haya podido cometer, y no pienso volver a repetirlo.

—Podrás decir lo que quieras— le contestó el sujeto, acariciándose la barbilla, todavía degustando el sabor de sus besos —Pero tus labios no te dejan mentir, Misato: ellos no me rechazaron.

La mujer ya no avanzó un paso más, sino que se quedó congelada en su lugar, cómo si una fuerte corriente eléctrica le recorriera todo el cuerpo.

—Tus labios ó tus palabras— continuó el sujeto, sintiendo que iba por buen camino —¿En quienes debería confiar?

—No sé de que hablas— se repuso Katsuragi, dándose la vuelta para encararlo —Te ruego que nunca más vuelvas a hacer esto. ¿Me oyes? ¡Jamás!

—No creo ser capaz de cumplir con esa promesa— remató, cuando las puertas del elevador se cerraban con él dentro —¿Y qué hay de ti, capitana?

Las puertas se cerraron y Ryoji por fin se había ido. Misato podía respirar aliviada de no haber perdido el control completamente y no haber cometido alguna estupidez. Miró con desespero su reloj de muñeca, percatándose que ya era muy tarde para alcanzar a ver la entrevista de Kai por televisión. Sin embargo, de cualquier modo se dirigió a su auto a toda prisa, maldiciendo entre dientes: "¡Estúpido Kaji!"

Mientras tanto, Shinji se relajaba viendo la televisión en la sala, convertida provisionalmente en su habitación, dado el caso que Rivera definitivamente se había mudado al cuarto de Katsuragi, con tal de tener una puerta que lo mantuviera alejado de la jovencita europea. Asuka revisaba la despensa en la cocina, buscando algo para complementar su raquítica cena y Misato se encontraba aún en el cuartel con trabajo pendiente y no llegaría sino hasta muy tarde, por lo que no disfrutaba de compañía en esos momentos. Observaba uno de esos programas especiales debido a fechas importantes que la televisión aún no lograba extirpar de sus entrañas. Aunque en ese caso, quizás se justificaba un poco, tratándose del Segundo Impacto la fecha que con tanta melancolía todo el mundo guardaba. "Quince años después" era como se titulaba el documental, lleno de imágenes lacrimógenas aderezadas de un fondo musical conmovedor, del mismo corte, que instaban a la aflicción.

—A quince años de la tragedia, mismos que se cumplirán el día de mañana, constatamos que a base de esfuerzo y mucho sacrificio el mundo ha logrado salir avante de la adversidad. La humanidad ha superado muchos cambios drásticos en su entorno, y sin embargo...— rezaba uno de los conductores, con su voz en off mientras transmitían imágenes de labores de rescate, y de reconstrucción, en las que destacaban las personas dándose las manos las unas a las otras, confortándose con prolongados abrazos en medio del llanto, etcétera —Ninguno de nosotros es ajeno a la pena, puesto que todos sufrimos por igual con la desgracia. Es por esa razón que cada 21 de Agosto recordamos a los que se han ido, y les pedimos que nos den fuerzas para continuar adelante en la reconstrucción del planeta mientras que también damos gracias que la especie humana haya podido sobrevivir y prosperar para continuar los avances...

—¿Qué es lo que estás viendo, kinder?— preguntó la joven alemana, quien finalmente había tenido que conformarse con una bolsa de granola y una manzana, cuando se instalaba cómodamente a un lado de él.

—Oh, nada en especial— contestó Ikari, recargando su brazo izquierdo en la mesita de centro —Es sólo este programa especial... parece que en la tele no hablan de otra cosa en estos días...

—No puedo creer cómo estos buitres trafican con el sufrimiento de la gente— repudiaba la extranjera, comiendo del contenido del sobre en sus manos —¡Es que mira cómo pretenden explotar el dolor de los demás con esos diálogos sosos y esa música tan cursi! Esto no es luto, es oportunismo. Hoy en día ya no hay ética periodística.

—No sé— vaciló un poco el muchacho, a quien sí le habían tocado el corazón —Me imagino que es algo difícil abordar un tema de este tipo con sobriedad, sin que las emociones intervengan; al final, supongo que el sentimiento le gana a uno. Debe ser muy duro para las personas que les tocó vivir todo eso reponerse y seguir con sus vidas.

—¡Vaya, el pequeño Shinji está conmovido hasta las lágrimas!— masculló la chiquilla en tono burlón, dejando de lado su comida para luego recargarse en la mesita y quedársele viendo como si lo acusara —¿Porqué, de alguna manera, eso no me sorprende?

—Déjame en paz— murmuró, a manera de disculpa.

—...así fuimos testigos de cómo la esperanza encuentra camino para renacer en medio del desastre, pese a tener, aparentemente, todos los factores en su contra: una nueva oportunidad que llega de la hecatombe...— continuaba una nueva conductora, ignorante de las discusiones que suscitaba con su manera de abordar el evento —...de la muerte también puede venir la vida, tal y cómo lo constató el equipo de investigación del programa, al descubrir el nacimiento de siete criaturas justo en medio del desastre. Tres de ellos sobreviven, y lo que es más, dos de ellos actualmente residen en nuestro Japón. Tal es el caso por todos conocidos de Kai Katsuragi, célebre chico superdotado, afamado por graduarse de la Nueva Universidad de Tokio a la edad de tres años, y un año más tarde obtener su primer doctorado en genética y otro en cibernética al año siguiente. Reconocido en todo el mundo por su aportación a la investigación en manipulación de los genes, permitiendo el transplante de muchos órganos del cuerpo humano, sin que dichos transplantes presentaran un posterior rechazo en el paciente, así cómo el encontrar la cura a muchas de las enfermedades crónicas; también trabajó en innovar y perfeccionar las técnicas de clonación, lo que a posteriori permitió traer de vuelta de la extinción a numerosas especies animales, cómo la ballena azul, el gorila de montaña, el tigre de Bengala ó incluso al extinto por más de 60 millones de años: el Parasaurolophus, dinosaurio herbívoro con cresta pronunciada, de carácter apacible y sociable. Todos estos organismos a la fecha prosperan en los ecosistemas reestablecidos de algunas partes de la Tierra, en el caso del último en completo aislamiento, salvo por las constantes revisiones médicas y científicas para estudiar su comportamiento. El que habla a continuación es el susodicho, en entrevista exclusiva para esta emisión especial, a quien por cierto saludamos y agradecemos la oportunidad que nos brindó de saber más acerca de su persona.

—¿Cómo se siente, Dr. Katsuragi, al mirar atrás, hacia todo lo que ha logrado en tan poco tiempo y al saberse cómo uno de los artífices en la recuperación de la humanidad de este difícil trance? Lo que es más, ¿qué se siente ser el símbolo de esperanza y renacimiento por excelencia, dadas las peculiares condiciones de su nacimiento?

—¿Doctor?— el muchacho mira consternado a la guapa reportera sentada junto a él, para después echarse a reír, pese a sus intentos por disimularlo —Ay, lo siento... je jeje... de veras, de veras lo siento... es que... jajaja... nunca antes se habían dirigido a mí con ese título, y suena muy curioso... bueno, entrando a lo que nos atañe en nuestro negocio. Me preguntabas tú por varias cosas (si me permites tutearte, ¿verdad?)— ante la respuesta positiva de la periodista, que también esbozó una sonrisita y se sonrojó frente a cámaras, ante el evidente galanteo del apuesto muchacho, éste continuó —Por la primera: No creas, cada vez que repaso mis supuestos logros, y los recapitulo y veo hacia adelante sólo puedo percatarme de lo poco que he hecho por ayudar a las personas, de tanto tiempo que he desperdiciado y que bien pude haber aprovechado para continuar ayudando a mis semejantes. Es el reto que yo mismo me he impuesto, superar metas y objetivos en beneficio de todos. En conclusión: me siento insatisfecho por tanto tiempo que he desperdiciado. Eh... ¿qué más dijiste? ¡Ah, sí! No creo que sea válido tacharme como símbolo y demás, después de todo lo único que hice fue venir a la vida mientras millones se iban. Me siento, a ese respecto, muy agradecido con Dios por la gran oportunidad que quiso brindarme, y todos los días rezo y hago lo posible por no defraudar su confianza en mí. Y también pido perdón... perdón por mis constantes errores, y por lo que he dejado de hacer. Siempre trato de ser digno de esta vida, regalo tan precioso que no muchos podemos apreciar— al pronunciar aquellas palabras, en tono tan serio y quedarse mirando a la pantalla fijamente cuando lo hacía, a Ikari le pareció, sorprendido, que esa oración iba dirigida precisamente a él —aunque para mí sea imposible el no hacerlo dado que cada minuto de mi existencia es prestado. Por eso trato de que ésta vida regalada sea constante testimonio de Su grandeza, viviéndola al máximo, sacándole el mayor jugo posible y no dejar pasar un minuto en vano...

"Lo dice el sujeto que se la pasa 12 horas al día dormido" pensó la joven alemana, tragando saliva, sin creer por completo todo lo que había visto y escuchado.

—Qué interesante que mencione ese aspecto tan espiritual... ¿Es usted cristiano, Doctor?

—Básteme decir que creo firmemente en Jesús, en Dios... por cierto, siéntete en toda confianza para decirme cómo los amigos: "Kai"— pronunció cándidamente el joven, guiñándole uno de esos ojos verdes.

—Eh... bien... Kai— acertó a decir la apuesta reportera, cruzando sus largas piernas, ruborizada —A últimas fechas hemos perdido un poco tu rastro... se rumora que ahora te encuentras trabajando para las Naciones Unidas en NERV, agencia que tiene a su disposición estos magníficos aparatos: los Evangelions. ¿Es verdad eso?

—Bueno, comprenderás que no pueda desmentir ni confirmar ninguna información al respecto, tengo que dejar todo en conjeturas. Aunque lo que sí puedo decirte a ti y al auditorio en general es que sí estoy trabajando para la O.N.U. en estos momentos...

Las imágenes siguieron corriendo, pero los muchachos ya no le prestaban atención alguna. Estaban pasmados en sus lugares, sin dar crédito a lo que habían escuchado por televisión. Ninguno de los dos atinaba a decir algo, hasta que al mismo tiempo los dos voltearon a verse, igualmente confundidos; su semblante lo decía todo.

—¿Viste... lo mismo que yo vi?— pronunció la chiquilla con la voz apagada, señalando al aparato frente a ellos.

—Sí... sí— respondió su compañero, mirando de reojo la puerta cerrada del cuarto de Misato, donde se había encerrado el mencionado —Kai... Kai nació en el Segundo Impacto. Es sorprendente... no tenía ni idea...

—¿Quieres decir que no lo sabías?— añadió la joven extranjera, poniéndose de pie con una mano en el pecho —Mein Gott! ¡Yo me estaba refiriendo a cómo ese desgraciado infeliz le coqueteaba a esa reportera! ¡Es el cumpleaños de tu mejor amigo! ¿Y no lo sabías? ¡Vaya amigo que resultaste ser! Por lo menos yo tengo la excusa que lo detesto y no me interesa lo que haga ó deje de hacer ese bicho... ¿Pero tú? No puedo creerlo...

—Él nunca mencionó nada al respecto... y yo siempre creí que éramos de la misma edad. Cómo va en nuestra clase...— intentó defenderse, encogiéndose en su lugar. Era inútil, él también se sentía fatal, no necesitaba que Langley lo recriminara.

—Te la vives disculpándote con todo mundo— continuó la muchacha, exasperada por la actitud tan pasiva de la que siempre hacía alarde su compañero piloto. Prefería mil veces trabarse en un combate verbal con Rivera que aguantar el carácter pusilánime de ese mocoso —Así nunca vas a llegar a ningún lado, ¿no lo entiendes? ¡Me desesperas!

—Hago lo que puedo— contestó Shinji, apenado, desviando la vista a otro sitio con tal de no encararse con su compañera —No me gusta perder tiempo discutiendo, ¿sabes?

Asuka calló por unos instantes, limitándose a permanecer en su sitio, de pie, con los brazos a los costados, resoplando mientras observaba cómo Ikari trataba por todos los medios posibles de evadir cualquier confrontación con ella. Era para dar lástima, pensaba. Estaba tan alejado del arquetipo de hombre fuerte que se le había inculcado con el ejemplo desde la infancia, el tipo de hombre que representaba su estándar ideal, y no esa parodia que tenía delante de él. Y le disgustaba sobremanera que precisamente él tuviera que comportarse de aquella manera, hubiera querido hacer algo para que todo no fuera así, pero aparentemente el muchacho estaba más allá de toda ayuda.

—Ni hablar. Simplemente no tienes remedio— suspiró la chiquilla, dándose la media vuelta para dirigirse al cuarto de Misato —Yo misma tendré que arreglar este relajo.

—Espera, Asuka, ¿qué es lo que piensas hacer?— pronunció el infante, incorporándose mientras que la europea avanzaba con paso firme hacia dicha habitación —¡Asuka, espera, no lo hagas!

Ikari suponía, con bastantes fundamentos, la segura reacción que Rivera tendría si es que era molestado, mucho más si estaba dormido en esos momentos, lo que era la opción más probable debido a que desde que se había encerrado no había hecho ruido alguno, algo raro en él. Temía además que en cualquier momento su amigo reventara, pues conocía los efectos adversos que la presencia de la muchacha estaban desencadenando en su persona, sobre todo que su hostilidad fuera en aumento; ya había visto cómo cada día las discusiones entre esos dos subían de ánimo más y más, llegaría el momento en que aquello que los dos se traían les explotara en el rostro. ¿Hasta qué punto podrían llegar, en ese caso? Algo era seguro: no tardarían mucho en alcanzar el límite, por lo que quería retardarlo lo más que fuera posible, pues también estaba convencido que tal evento desencadenaría consecuencias terribles para todos ellos.

—¡Oye tú, miserable!— dijo Langley al momento de deslizar la puerta con fuerza, ignorando las súplicas del joven nipón, puesto que, precisamente, aquella confrontación con Kai era lo que la chiquilla necesitaba más que nada en esos momentos, sobre todo para quitarse la decepción pasada —¿Podrías decirnos qué fue todo eso?

El susodicho no respondió cosa alguna, continuando profundamente dormido en la cama en la que se encontraba acostado, con el rostro oculto entre la almohada. Aquella situación desesperó aún más a la impetuosa jovencita, que ardía en deseos de reprocharle al muchacho su comportamiento para con sus amigos, que hipotéticamente eran ellos.

—¡Te estoy hablando, Van Rip!— prosiguió con su sarta de reclamos que no llegaban a su destino, y por lo tanto resultaban inútiles —¿Porqué razón nunca nos dijiste que te entrevistaron para la tele, eh? ¿Ó cuando era tu cumpleaños? ¿Al súper chico le daba vergüenza ó qué diablos? ¡Te estoy hablando, responde, maldición!— tuvo que llegar al extremo de sujetarlo fuertemente por la camiseta y sacudirlo violentamente, sólo para ver si provocaba alguna reacción en él, cosa que no sucedió.

El chiquillo sólo entreabrió los ojos, pestañeando confundido un par de veces pero sin pronunciar palabra alguna, entre los brazos de la chiquilla, para enseguida volver a dormirse como tronco, ignorando todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

—¡¿Cómo te atreves a ignorarme, maldito hijo de...?!— renegó la muchacha, rabiosa cómo nunca antes lo había estado, antes de que la dueña de la casa, recién llegada, la interrumpiera desde el recibidor.

—¿Pero qué significa todo este escándalo?— preguntó cuando se quitaba los zapatos y se enfilaba a su habitación, donde al parecer estaban todos reunidos.

—¡Es este insolente, que no quiere contestar a nuestras preguntas!— señaló la joven rubia, un tanto avergonzada de haber sido descubierta una vez que Misato entró a la pieza, percatándose de la situación.

—Ah, ahora entiendo— murmuró la beldad de cabello negro, mirando sobre su escritorio el frasco con la medicina que le habían recetado a su protegido para la jaqueca.

Lo sostuvo entre sus manos, observándolo con cierto aire de tristeza, pues los doctores ya le habían dicho que sólo serviría para ocultar algunos de los síntomas más molestos, cuando éstos se presentaran, pero que de todos modos aquello no cambiaba la situación en nada. También pasó la vista por el muchacho que estaba tendido en la cama, reposando plácidamente en un sueño profundo, inducido por la medicación. Eran tiempos difíciles para todos, y él últimamente se estaba poniendo bajo mucha presión; le hubiera gustado que volviera con Rei, por lo menos así podría relajarse un poco más y olvidarse momentáneamente de los problemas, pero ni siquiera sabía aún el motivo de dicha separación. Kai se había vuelto más huraño y reservado desde ese entonces, ni siquiera se sinceraba ya con ella.

—Vengan, será mejor que lo dejemos dormir por ahora— les dijo a sus subordinados, saliendo éstos del cuarto mientras que ella arropaba al muchacho —Ha tenido mucho trabajo en su sección durante éstos días, debe estar agotado. Ojalá pueda reponerse con el día de descanso de mañana.

—Me parece que lo mimas demasiado— enunció despechada Asuka cuando volvía a cerrar la puerta y apagaba la luz, para luego cruzarse de brazos y encogerse de hombros —Pero es tu casa, y tú sabrás lo que haces con ese engreído.

—Te agradezco la sugerencia, linda— sonrió Katsuragi, pasándose los dedos por el cabello.

—Misato— pronunció Shinji para tener la atención de su tutora —¿Tú sabías que Kai nació en el Segundo Impacto?

La militar palideció en primera instancia, sin saber qué responder. Obviamente le desagradaba tocar el tema y hubiera preferido no hacer comentario alguno, pero...

—Con que era eso— masculló, encontrando las palabras adecuadas —Sí... obviamente sí lo sabía... es sólo que... verás, yo aún tengo muy malos recuerdos de ese día en especial, y él ya está harto de escuchar la misma historia una y otra vez, ó de que la gente lo mire con extrañeza al saber su fecha de nacimiento... es por eso que a ninguno de los dos nos gusta hacer mucha alharaca al respecto, por lo que no le damos mucha importancia al asunto... no creí que a ustedes les fuera a impactar tanto la noticia... por cierto, ¿cómo se enteraron de eso? No creo que él se los haya dicho.

—No, no se tomó la molestia— intervino Langley señalando al televisor encendido —Tuvimos que saberlo por ese estúpido programa en donde lo entrevistaron.

—Oh, ¿quieres decir que me lo perdí?— se lamentó la mujer, cabizbaja —Y yo que estaba haciendo todo lo posible por salir temprano del trabajo para poder verlo... ni hablar.

Cómo ya no había nada más que decir, la noche transcurrió sin ningún otro percance, y a la mañana siguiente, como era costumbre, Shinji fue el primero de la casa en levantarse, ó al menos eso suponía. Si de por sí, ya tenía bastantes problemas para conciliar el sueño, el dormir en la sala no le hacía algún provecho para mejorar su padecimiento. Pero no se quejaba al respecto, pues ya no quería incomodar más a los demás ocupantes del departamento que no se daban abasto en conseguir un poco de espacio. Misato estaba desesperada ya por hacerse de ese penthouse del piso de arriba. Cuidándose de no hacer ruido enrolló su colchoneta y la guardó en la gaveta correspondiente del armario. Después se dirigió al baño para despojarse de su pijama y vestirse.

Cuando fue al lavabo con su cepillo de dientes y su vaso para enjuagarse la boca, notó que éste ya había sido utilizado antes, pues todavía conservaba gotas de agua que resbalaban por su porcelana hacia el desagüe. Y el agua no era lo único que iba hacia allí, sino también dos sendas gotas de sangre de las cuales se desprendían hilillos que parecían dedos estirándose. La sangre, tan roja y espesa, resaltaba a primera vista, contrastando con el blanco del lavamanos.

¿Quién había entrado primero al baño? No recordaba haber escuchado a alguien levantarse antes que él, a no ser que haya sido muy por la madrugada. Pero aquello resultaba muy improbable. Así que luego de enjuagar con un fuerte chorro de agua el lavabo, y de haberse cambiado de ropas y limpiado sus dientes, se asomó cauteloso por el quicio de la puerta del baño, buscando a la persona que lo acompañaba despierto ya tan temprano. Dio de nuevo un vistazo a la sala, al comedor y la cocina, pero desde antes ya sabía que nadie estaba allí, pues él se hubiera percatado de su presencia al momento de despertarse. Sin embargo, descubrió algo en lo que no había reparado antes: la puerta del departamento estaba abierta. La idea de un ladrón en esos tiempos, lo que era más, en ese país, en esa ciudad de por sí ya deshabitada, en donde el crimen era bajo, por no decir nulo, estaba más asociada a las leyendas urbanas que a la misma realidad. No obstante, al muchacho le dio un vuelco el estómago al imaginarse que un extraño había entrado a su casa sin su consentimiento, invadiendo su intimidad. Aquella sensación de horror se acrecentó ante la posibilidad de que aquél sujeto aún estuviera dentro del apartamento.

Con las rodillas temblándole, se dirigió al recibidor de la casa, para asegurarse de una vez por todas, empuñando una sartén, con la cual se había hecho al entrar sigilosamente a la cocina. En esos momentos era cuando tenía que ajustarse los pantalones, pues él era el único que estaba en pie para defender su hogar. ¿Ó no era así?

El alivio que sintió luego de aquellos angustiantes momentos se fundió con la sorpresa de ver a Kai sentado al borde de la puerta, lo que era más, despierto. Aquello era tan usual casi tanto como ver a un gato ladrándole a un perro trepado en un árbol, ó a los patos tirándoles a las escopetas, por así decirlo. Aún estaba vestido con su pijama: una camiseta de cuello redondo blanca, agujerada y sin mangas, pantalones deportivos negros, ya algo viejos, y sus pantuflas del Hombre Araña. Ni siquiera se había peinado, pues el cabello todo revuelto se le arremolinaba en la cabeza. Fumaba un cigarrillo despreocupadamente mientras miraba en dirección al pasillo, con la cabeza en las nubes.

—Eh— musitó Ikari, a sus espaldas, sin saber qué decir por la impresión que el sólo verlo le ocasionaba. Su joven amigo volteó hacia donde él estaba, interrogándolo con esos ojos verdes que perforaban almas —Buenos días... Kai...

—Buen día, Shinji— saludó éste colocándose el dedo índice y medio en la frente, para entonces apartarlos y señalarlo donde estaba, sin moverse de su lugar —Ah, veo que ya estabas por hacer el desayuno, ¿eh?— fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente al observarlo ahí de pie, desconcertado y sosteniendo esa sartén por el mango —Bien por ti, amigo.

—¿Esto? ¡Ah, sí por supuesto! Eso estaba por hacer...— pronunció, escondiendo su arma a sus espaldas, abochornado —Eh... ¿tú fumas?

—A veces... no suelo hacerlo muy seguido, sólo cuando estoy muy estresado. Lo siento, no quería darte un mal ejemplo— se disculpó mientras apagaba la colilla que había dejado en el piso y la tiraba en el bote de basura que había a su lado.

—No hay problema, en serio. No soy quien para juzgarte— le dijo, para que se sintiera en confianza —Pues... es raro verte despierto a estas horas.

—Sí lo sé. Últimamente no he podido dormir tan bien como antes, ¿sabes?— confesó con sumo pesar, todavía sentado en la puerta —Los nervios están acabando conmigo, Shinji. Y esta mendiga migraña— pronunció, acariciándose la sien —No quiere aplacarse... Pero no está tan mal. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo pude ver el amanecer. Casi había olvidado lo hermoso que era. Ciertamente es algo muy relajante.

—Es verdad, pero...— asintió su compañero, sólo para insistir de nuevo —¿Seguro que todo está bien? Vi manchas de sangre en el lavabo y...

—Ah, con qué era eso— lo interrumpió Rivera, a todas luces incómodo por aquél comentario, pues creía haber enjuagado muy bien el lavabo luego de que lo usó —Lo que pasó fue que me corté al rasurarme, ¿ves?— le enseñó la barbilla, poniéndose de pie para que la admirara mejor, sumamente orgulloso; aunque por más que Ikari buscó, no pudo encontrar ninguna cortada en esa piel recién afeitada —Sí, ya sé que casi no se me veían los pelitos que me estaban creciendo, pero creo que ya va siendo edad de irme afeitando. Además, Kaji me dijo que mientras más pronto lo hiciera más pronto crecería mi barba. Apenas si puedo esperar a que crezca para poder acomodármela en una bella barba de candado. Aunque tengo que admitir que nunca antes me había rasurado, y cómo era mi primera vez no pude evitar lastimarme. Pero creo que bien valió la pena: echando a perder se aprende, ¿ó no?

—Creces muy rápido— se admiró su camarada —Hoy cumples los quince, ¿no? Nunca se me ocurrió que fueras mayor que yo...

—Es nada más un añito— masculló el muchacho, algo sorprendido de que Shinji supiera que ese día era su cumpleaños, aunque después recordó la entrevista para la televisión y todo se aclaró —Sólo que a veces da la apariencia que tú eres el mayor. Eres muy maduro para tu edad, ¿sabes?

—¿En serio lo crees? Pues... muchas gracias— agradeció el comentario, adulado —De todos modos: ¿porqué nunca nos lo dijiste? Me refiero a tu fecha de nacimiento. Es que simplemente es algo increíble.

—Nunca me preguntaron por ello— respondió Kai, caminando a la cocina por un vaso de leche —Además no es la gran cosa. ¿Qué hay de bueno en haber nacido en el Segundo Impacto? Nada bueno, créeme cuando te lo digo, amigo mío. No te hacen una fiesta ni te felicitan pues toda la gente está llorando a sus muertos. ¿Tienes la más remota idea de lo que se siente? ¿Querer festejar mientras todos los demás están de luto, vistiendo de negro? No, por supuesto que no tienes idea. Es algo deprimente. Y luego está la reacción de asombro de todo mundo, cuando lleno un formulario y anoto la fecha de mi nacimiento. Se me quedan viendo como a un bicho raro, con una cara entre de asombro y espanto. Y yo estoy hasta la madre de eso. Qué bueno que estaba dormido cuando pasaron esa entrevista por televisión, así me ahorré verles la cara de sorpresa a ustedes dos.

—Debiste ver cómo se puso Asuka— comentó Ikari, sonriendo —Casi le da un ataque al corazón... aunque debo confesar que al verte en la tele... y al escuchar todo lo que has logrado en tan poco tiempo... me dio un poco de envidia... yo en toda mi vida no he hecho algo de provecho, y tú has hecho tanto por todos... me siento cómo un inútil. Me parece que Asuka sintió algo parecido. Se enojó bastante— desvió el tema, apenado, cuando se estaba poniendo en evidencia frente a su amigo de lo que en verdad le inspiraba.

—Ay, mira, ahorita no hablemos de esa tipa, ¿quieres?— se lamentó a su vez Katsuragi, volviendo a acariciarse la sien cuando sintió de nuevo aquél punzón. Ya se imaginaba que tendría que soportar a Langley durante todo el día; seguro que no lo iba a dejar en paz, si lo que suponía Shinji era cierto —Y tú no debes sentirte de esa manera, mi estimado. Se hace lo que se puede. Cada persona hace por las otras lo que está al alcance de sus capacidades, y si tomamos eso en cuenta, quiere decir que yo no he hecho nada... he desperdiciado tanto tiempo en vano... tiempo precioso...

—¡No seas modesto! Los dos sabemos que no cualquiera puede hacer lo qué tú en tan pocos años; así que no juegues a hacerte el humilde conmigo. Tienes todo el derecho de sentirte orgulloso por ello.

—¡Pero es que yo nunca hice algo que valiera la pena!— contestó levantando la voz, golpeando la mesa de la cocina con el fondo del vaso ya vacío que sostenía en su mano derecha —Todo lo que sacaron en la tele fueron vanos intentos que hice para tratar de olvidar mis errores... y ninguno de ellos consiguió llenar el vacío que sentía en mi corazón, ninguno me alivió de cargar con esta culpa tan pesada que llevo a cuestas... creí que al traer al mundo nueva vida podría expiarme de mis pecados anteriores, pero no fue así, en realidad sólo logré encadenarme aún más a mis remordimientos. ¿Quieres saber porqué? Porque en realidad, muy en el fondo, sólo lo estaba haciendo por mí. Para acallar el dolor de mi alma, que me atormentaba día y noche, incluso cuando cerraba los ojos. ¡No conseguí hacerlo porque todo ese tiempo pensaba solamente en mí, porque fui un hipócrita y un egoísta! No me interesaba el bien que le haría al mundo, sino el bien que me haría a mi mismo, a mi estúpida conciencia. ¡Qué imbécil! Y todavía se atreven a colgarme el título de "benefactor de la humanidad". ¡Ja! ¡Mis calzones!

Cuando acabó volvió a golpear la mesita con el puño cerrado, como si ella fuera la culpable de su sufrimiento interno. Luego, los dos quedaron en silencio, estáticos en sus respectivos lugares. Ikari se quedó atónito ante aquella revelación. Siempre había visualizado a Kai como una persona desinteresada llena de paz interior, sin ningún cargo de conciencia por sus acciones; pero ahora que lo escuchaba hablar de ese modo, ya no estaba tan seguro. Sabía que gran parte de lo que escupió había sido a causa de la migraña, pero también había fragmentos de sentimientos verdaderos en aquellas frases. ¿Qué cosa tan terrible habría hecho para que sintiera tan grande culpa? Por su parte, Rivera sólo resoplaba, cabizbajo, intentando calmar el dolor de cabeza tan agudo que sentía. Los medicamentos no funcionaban, y si tomaba una dosis mayor caería en un estado comatoso por quién sabe cuánto tiempo. Y exasperarse de ese modo no le hacía provecho alguno. Resolvió por tomar más leche e ignorar a su acompañante si volvía a hacer una pregunta estúpida. Tomó el recipiente de cartón que tenía a un lado y procedió a vaciar parte de su contenido en el golpeado vaso que sujetaba con la mano derecha. El sonido que hacía el líquido al deslizarse de su contenedor original al vaso fue lo único que se interponía entre los dos muchachos, hasta que se le unió el ruido de la puerta del cuarto de Misato cuando se hacía a un lado para dejar pasar a esta última, que salía con gesto solemne e impecablemente arreglada con su uniforme negro y chaqueta roja, mientras se acomodaba su boina del mismo color sobre la cabeza y se metía al baño para darse los toques finales.

—Misato también se levantó temprano— murmuró el chiquillo japonés, cambiando de tema —¿Pero porqué está vestida así? Hoy le tocaba descanso, ¿no es verdad? Pensé que se la pasaría dormida hasta muy tarde.

—Es cierto, se me olvidaba— respondió su amigo desde la cocina, mucho más relajado y olvidándose por completo de lo que habían hablado; fue algo así como una especie de acuerdo tácito entre ambos —Hoy iremos a visitar al abuelo Katsuragi en el cementerio. Vamos todos los años en este día. Ahora, si me disculpas, tengo que arreglarme. A Misato no le gusta que vaya desaliñado a este tipo de cosas. "Respeto a los muertos" ó algo por el estilo, es cómo le llama. Yo digo que es pérdida de tiempo: si ya no pueden vernos, no sé en que les importaría la manera en que vayamos vestidos. Bien podríamos ir desnudos y ellos ni siquiera lo tomarían en cuenta. En fin...

Así, sin más, se refugió en su provisional habitación, cerrando la puerta una vez más, para que nadie le molestara. De esta manera lo entendió Shinji, quien depositó la sartén que sujetaba entre sus manos en la alacena de donde la había tomado, mientras recapitulaba, confundido, su conversación con Rivera. ¿Qué pudo haber hecho que le alentaba ese odio tan exacerbado por sí mismo? No se podía imaginar la respuesta a su pregunta.

Empleó mucho tiempo en ello, aunque fuera en vano, inclusive mientras se dirigían en automóvil al cementerio. Tan cordialmente como era posible en este tipo de situaciones, Misato invitó a sus dos inquilinos a unírseles para honrar a la memoria de su padre fenecido. Ninguno de ellos tuvo objeción alguna y accedieron casi de inmediato, pues la costumbre general en esa fecha era visitar el cementerio, sin importar gran cosa que no tuvieran parientes enterrados allí. Aunque a decir verdad, Shinji sí tenía parentela en ese mismo panteón; ahí se encontraba la hermana de su madre, Reika, como asimismo su abuela materna, Megumi (el abuelo había fallecido ya seis años antes del Segundo Impacto), por lo que aprovecharía la ocasión para visitar las tumbas.

Sólo Asuka era la que, por así decirlo, no tenía vela en el entierro, y sin embargo de igual modo acompañaba a los dolientes (unos más que otros, pero dolientes al fin y al cabo), muy a pesar de Rivera, que se vio en la necesidad de administrarse un par de calmantes para el camino, y así escuchar el ofensivo tono de la muchacha desde lejos, ausente, completamente embrutecido por la droga. Claro que el efecto no era permanente, sino sus problemas no serían tan graves.

La fila de vehículos en la carretera para tomar la desviación hacia el cementerio era insólitamente monstruosa. Gente de todas partes del país venían para visitar las tumbas de los familiares que habían sido enterrados en Tokio, además de que tal evento sacaba de su escondite a casi todos los escasos habitantes que permanecían en Tokio 3, causando un caos vial completamente ajeno a aquella metrópoli.

Así que, después de dos angustiosas horas atascados en la hilera de carros que parecía nunca se moverían de su sitio, lograron entrar al parque cementerio, y lo que es más, alcanzaron un lugar para estacionarse, en gran parte gracias a la maña y colmillo de Katsuragi como cafre al volante, aunque el vehículo hubiera quedado algo retirado de la entrada, pero nadie se quejaba al respecto. El camposanto de la zona urbana del viejo Tokio y sus dos hijas era una enorme extensión de terreno que se extendía por tres hectáreas, a lo menos. No había cruces de ningún tipo, ni losas, sólo pilotes de mármol con los nombres grabados en ellos, sin epitafios, que se distribuían por todo el lugar, con apenas metro y medio separándolos uno del otro, con veredas de dos metros de longitud para que los deudos pudieran pasar y ubicar al occiso que buscaban. Más que un cementerio, aquello se consideraba un monumento, algo así como el Arlington que había en Washington, D.C.

El cielo matutino estaba poblado de densas nubes que lo mantenían nublado, tapando así los rayos solares que se perdían en la alfombra de nimbos, dejando en esas condiciones a la tierra con poca luz, apagada y melancólica: algo muy conveniente para celebrar ese día, si se me permite apuntar, pues el paisaje reflejaba el ánimo de todo mundo. De hecho, parecía que las personas no lloraban la pérdida de un ser amado, ni daban las gracias por haberse salvado de la catástrofe y continuar con vida, sino que más bien daba la impresión de que se iban a lamentar por su suerte, envidiando la posición de los muertos pues eran ellos quienes en realidad se habían salvado, pues ya no sufrían, mientras que los vivos debían seguir arreglándoselas para sortear la vida en esos tiempos, que en vez de mejorar parecían ir cuesta abajo, cada vez más empinados. La situación estaba bastante difícil por todos lados: escasez, desempleo, guerras y revoluciones, gobiernos opresores, grupos terroristas, monstruos gigantescos que asolaban la ciudad y un sinfín de otras molestias similares, cosa que hacía suponer que los difuntos no tenían nada que envidiarles a los vivos.

Katsuragi también percibía dicho estado de ánimo, aunque se resistía con todas las fibras de su ser a ser partícipe de ello, de pie ante la tumba de su padre, aunque sólo fuera un pilote de mármol con su nombre, puesto que no había cuerpo enterrado. No había quedado mucho que enterrar, para ser honestos.

Miraba fijamente las letras inscritas en el delgado trozo de mármol incrustado en el piso, letras que en conjunto representaban el nombre del Dr. Yoshiro Katsuragi; leía la inscripción a través de sus lentes oscuros, mismos que traía puestos pese a las condiciones climatológicas. Ni siquiera en la muerte se había podido despojar de su título, que en vida portara con gran orgullo, como si fuera su segundo nombre. Siempre se había reducido sólo a eso: no era ni hombre, ni esposo, ni padre. Era doctor, era científico y eso era todo lo que le importaba. Nada más. Nada más. Estrujó sus manos y las guardó en puños, apretándolos fuertemente contra sus anchas caderas, luego de incorporarse una vez que depositó en el piso el ramo de flores blancas que traía para adornar la lápida. ¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo? Cada año se formulaba la misma pregunta, sin que alguien la contestara. ¿Pero es que cómo pudiste hacerlo, maldito imbécil? Dejar todo atrás, a tu esposa y a tu hija, a tu condición humana. Todo por tu ridícula búsqueda de conocimiento. ¿Era eso lo que te impulsaba? No lo creo, te engañas si es que llegas a pensar así. A decir verdad, papá, lo que te movía era miedo, ¿no es así? El miedo de saber que personas dependían de ti. La responsabilidad te agobiaba, y por eso te ocultabas, te refugiabas como una tortuga en su caparazón en tu investigación. Es cierto, papá, no trates de mentir. Nos abandonaste, a mi madre y a mí, cuando ya no soportaste más, cuando ya no pudiste con la presión, cobarde. ¿Y qué fue lo que obtuviste al final? Nada, salvo la muerte. La muerte, y el olvido eterno. ¿Era esto lo que querías? Una tumba vacía y un pedazo de piedra con tu nombre en ella. Esto es lo que buscabas con tanto ahínco en tus interminables libros apilados unos sobre otros, tus hojas de cálculo y todos los matraces en tu laboratorio. Huir a toda costa de nosotras. Porque no soportabas tener que cuidar de tu familia, como todo aquél que se precie de ser un hombre debiera hacerlo. Te resultó mucho más fácil querer salvar al mundo que a tu propia carne. Y sin embargo, al final tú... tú pudiste... hacer lo que hiciste... ¿porqué? ¿Porqué lo hiciste? Me sería mucho más fácil odiarte ahora si no lo hubieras hecho, no estaría tan contrariada en estos momentos. ¿Porqué siempre me tienes que dificultar la vida?

Se empezó a estremecer de pies a cabeza, mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a rodar por las mejillas. Intentaba a toda costa de contenerse, de no dejarse turbar otra vez. No podía hacer un papelón frente a los niños, quienes unos cuantos pasos atrás la observaban, y se percataban plenamente de su estado. Aquello les avergonzaba, a los tres. Verla tan frágil, derrumbándose de ese modo, les calaba hondo en la imagen de autoridad que tenían preconcebida de la militar. Únicamente Kai podía entender un poco su pena, y no obstante seguía apenándole todo eso, mucho más estando sus compañeros pilotos presente. Prefirió retirarse, que a seguir contemplando ese espectáculo. Bastante tenía de qué preocuparse, para todavía sumarle las penas de Misato. Mucho más de lo que podía soportar.

—Ustedes me dispensarán, que todavía tengo que visitar a alguien más— les dijo a sus dos acompañantes, fingiendo indiferencia, deseoso por apartarse lo más pronto que pudiera de ese lugar.

—Te acompaño, muchacho— pronunció a su vez Langley, siguiendo sus pasos, igualmente apremiada por alejarse.

—Eh...— masculló Ikari, sin saber qué hacer. No quería entrometerse en la pena de Katsuragi, al quedarse allí, pero tampoco en la de Kai, al acompañarlo. Lo mejor sería que él viera por los suyos, así que se resolvió a salir a su encuentro —Creo que yo mejor busco a mi tía y a la abuela. Nos vemos después...

—Cómo quieras— terció Rivera, dándole la espalda mientras continuaba su camino, seguido por la alemana. Hubiera preferido que Shinji los acompañara, así no tendría que quedarse a solas con esa arpía. Bueno, no podía ser tan malo. Sólo había que tratar, pacientemente como siempre, de no caer en provocaciones. A veces se preguntaba qué era lo que la chiquilla buscaba con tanta insistencia en él. Mientras mantuviera el pico cerrado todo marcharía a la perfección.

—Cielo Santo, nunca me imaginé que Misato fuera tan sentimental— exclamó la muchacha, mientras seguía a su compañero por el parque, mirando de soslayo a la capitana para asegurarse que no pudiera escucharla —¿Porqué tiene que ponerse de ese modo? No me lo logro explicar...

—Los seres humanos tenemos esta tonta costumbre de guardar luto cuando alguien muere, mucho más cuando es un ser querido, cómo un padre por ejemplo; esto conlleva a experimentar un montón de sentimientos encontrados que deben ser desembarazados de alguna manera, ya sea llorar ó cualquier otra clase de reacción que se te ocurra— respondió el jovencito que caminaba delante de ella, sin voltear a verla, sosteniéndose la cabeza con ambas manos al sentir cómo el timbre de la europea le taladraba el oído —Pero ya sé que tú no entiendes de estas cosas... uno necesita tener un tantito de corazón para comprender de lo que se trata este asunto...

—¿Y quién dice que no lo tengo?— terció un poco recelosa —¿Sólo porque no me pongo a llorar a moco tendido en los funerales ó cuando pasan esas escenas tan cursis en la tele? En mi opinión, uno debería bastarse por sí mismo. Misato debería darse cuenta que está mejor así, sola. Mírame a mí: no tengo padres, ¿y qué? Sólo los bebés los necesitan. Me valgo muy bien por mí misma, no necesito nada ni a nadie.

—Eso es porque nadie te necesita a ti, mocosa desalmada.

Continuaron con su marcha, en silencio, siempre dirigidos por Kai, que retrocedía unas cuantas filas atrás de donde estaba la tumba del doctor Katsuragi, para luego dar vuelta a la izquierda y seguir derecho por la vereda hasta detenerse frente a un pilote, en un apartado donde casi no había nadie, por lo menos no alrededor. El joven también llevaba unas flores que dejó frente a la lápida solitaria, después inclinó la cabeza y se persignó con sumo respeto, con los ojos cerrados. Desde hacía mucho tiempo que no oraba, y ese día no iba a ser la excepción; esperaba que la joven extranjera comprendiera aquél gesto como señal de que no quería ser molestado en esos momentos. Artimaña que no le dio resultado, pues de inmediato, a sus espaldas, Asuka preguntó sin reparo alguno:

—¿Y quién es este tipo, Kyle Hunter, que está enterrado aquí, eh?— pronunció, leyendo la inscripción en la lápida.

—¡Oye tú!— le reclamó Rivera, tensándose —¡Por si no te has dado cuenta, estoy tratando de rezar aquí!

—No me engañas. Tú no estabas rezando.

—¿Ah, no?— masculló el chiquillo, desconcertado, rehuyéndole la mirada —¿Y cómo estás tan segura de eso?

—La gente tiende a mover los labios, como si estuviera hablando, cuando reza— contestó la muchacha, encarándolo —Tú solo estabas aquí parado, con tu cara de idiota, haciéndote el loco.

—¡No puedes sacar una conclusión de ese tipo así cómo así!— trató de defenderse el chico, ya sin ningún argumento a su favor —¡La gente no es igual, y por lo tanto, no todo mundo tiene que mover los labios cuando reza! ¡Y yo soy una de esas personas! ¿Me entiendes?

—¿Qué no es este ese tío tuyo, el insurrecto?— interrogó de nuevo desprovista de cualquier cortesía, ignorándolo —¿Al que acribillaron a balazos en el Cuartel?

—¡Pero qué sensibilidad, muchachita!— pronunció el muchacho, lleno de sarcasmo, al notar la insolente falta de tacto —¿Segura de que eres mujer? No, no es— le contestó, más que nada para que dejara de fastidiar, y así, mientras él hablaba por lo menos ya no tendría que escucharla —Ni siquiera supe si enterraron el cadáver de ese sujeto. No lo dudo y lo hayan rellenado de aserrín y ahora esté adornando la sala de trofeos en la Casa Blanca. Este señor que tenemos aquí, figurativamente hablando porque tampoco hay cuerpo en este lugar, también es mi tío, pero por el lado materno. Según tengo entendido, por él me pusieron el nombre.

—Gran cosa. Por suerte, el sujeto está muerto, así no puede ver lo que has hecho de ese nombre— a la jovencita no le caía muy en gracia la confusión que había con los múltiples nombres de su compañero, ello contribuía enormemente a que utilizara en su lugar apodos despectivos cuando se refería a él; pensaba que se avergonzaba de su propia familia, y que por ende se cambiaba el nombre a su antojo.

—Me dijeron que murió para salvarme a mí y a mis padres, cuando mamá estaba en labor de parto— prosiguió el muchacho, captando el tono de reproche que la alemana le dirigía, cosa que le molestaba bastante; aquella fascista no podía entender qué no era vergüenza lo que le conducía a cambiarse de nombre, ella nunca comprendería —Parece ser que los agarró el Segundo Impacto antes de que lograran llegar al refugio, allá en la Antártida. La cosa se complicó más cuando la señora empezó a tener las contracciones. Tuvieron que meterse a fuerzas a una cápsula de inserción, una especie de prototipo de las que tenemos ahorita. Pero sólo podía cerrarse por fuera, y el sacrificado fue él. Y de todas maneras, se las vieron negras aún dentro de la cápsula. Estaban a menos de 20 kilómetros del punto de impacto.

—Qué bonito. El hombre se muere para salvar tu pellejo, y tú te limpias el culo con su nombre— continuó amonestándolo —Cómo sea, no sabía que tus padres también formaban parte de la expedición del Polo Sur. ¿La dirigía el papá de Misato, verdad?

—Síp. Sólo ella, los papás de Shinji, los míos y yo fuimos los sobrevivientes de aquella expedición de más de veinte miembros. Seis de veinte. No está tan mal, ahora que lo pienso, fue más de la cuarta parte.

—Fueron ellos los que encontraron primero al Ángel, ¿no es así? Cuando quisieron adueñarse de sus secretos desencadenaron el Apocalipsis.

—A decir verdad, todo se complicó cuando los pinches gringos quisieron apoderarse a la fuerza de las instalaciones y del espécimen; fue su torpeza la que adelantó el desastre. Por lo menos es lo que me dijo mi papá.

—No has correspondido mucho a todos los trabajos que tuvo que pasar para traerte al mundo, ciertamente.

—Cuando uno no sabe de lo que habla, lo mejor es callarse, antes de soltar cualquier disparate— murmuró entre dientes, con las punzadas más fuertes que antes —Por cierto, no le vayas a decir nada de lo que te conté a Shinji: tal parece que se pone muy sensible con ese tipo de detalles insignificantes, aunque no veo el porqué tenga que ponerse así.

—Descuida, no revelaré tu secreto, paladín encapotado. Aunque no puedo dejar de pensar en que tus parientes se hubieran ahorrado muchas molestias si no te hubieran salvado— siguió agrediéndolo la muchacha, dándose la vuelta. Por fin se había quitado el mal sabor de boca que le había quedado con Ikari la noche pasada, empero, desconocía que el rumbo por el que incursionaba estaba peligrosamente minado para el visitante incauto —A veces me pregunto qué orilla a una persona a tomar ese tipo de decisiones. Abandonarse a sí mismo por otra persona, por muy cercana que ésta sea.

Asuka quería llevar la conversación por cierto camino, que a ella le convenía y esperaba que el muchacho entendiera sus intenciones, no obstante, éste no estaba para sutilezas y equivocó todo la dirección, tan concentrado en el dolor como estaba.

—Tienes razón— pronunció, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, soportando la agonía que le ocasionaba la migraña que atacaba inmisericorde —Por ejemplo, yo no supe que me llevó a rescatarte de ese estúpido volcán. Lo mejor hubiera sido dejar que te murieras aplastada con todo y tu ridículo armatoste ese. También me hubiera ahorrado muchas molestias de haberlo hecho. Pero el hubiera no existe. Aunque para ser sincero, esperaba que me dejaras en paz si me debías la vida. Ya veo que me equivoqué, y ya es muy tarde para corregir los errores del pasado.

—Pero... pero...— la muchachita no acertaba a reaccionar como era debido, con la lengua trabada, mirándolo de par en par con sus ojos color miel —¿Quieres decir que... sólo por eso me salvaste? ¿Para que estuviera en deuda... contigo?

—¿Porqué otra razón pude haberlo hecho? Tú dime— respondió Rivera sintiendo cómo la cabeza le iba a reventar —¿Por qué estoy enamorado de ti? Por favor, sólo alguien tan idiota cómo Kensuke ó Shinji es capaz de cometer semejante barbaridad.

Langley se quedó petrificada donde estaba por un rato, contemplando las espaldas del chiquillo que la acababa de rechazar. Estaba sumamente confundida, su plan no le había salido como ella pretendía desde un principio. Lo cierto es que él la detestaba como a ninguna otra cosa en el mundo y la quería lo más lejos que se pudiera de su persona. El rechazo era algo nuevo para ella, usualmente era ella la que rechazaba a los pretendientes, y no a la inversa. Nunca había experimentado algo similar, por lo que no sabía a ciencia cierta como proceder. Finalmente, optó por la salida más digna:

—¡Mal... maldito imbécil!— le espetó, con los puños cerrados —¡Yo también te odio, bastardo! ¡Ojalá y te pudras en el infierno! ¡Infeliz!— lo remató, despechada, al tiempo que volvía sobre sus pasos, para encontrarse de nuevo con Katsuragi.

Mientras tanto, de reojo, Kai la veía partir, sintiendo algo de remordimiento por haberle dicho aquello tan terrible, aunque en su momento no pudo evitar decirlo, obligado por el fuerte dolor de cabeza. No era manera de comportarse con la gente, aún cuando sólo se tratara de Asuka. Ya qué, lo hecho, hecho estaba. Además, dentro de poco tiempo no importaría en lo absoluto todo lo que pudo decir. Volvió la vista a la lápida una vez más, para después sentarse a sus anchas frente a ella, abatido. Iba vestido todo de negro, con una camiseta de algodón de manga larga, pantalones formales y zapatos del mismo color que de su atuendo. No iba muy cómodo con todo eso puesto. Prefería vestir como siempre, con sus pantalones deslavados de mezclilla, sus tenis converse y sus camisetas viejas.

—¿Qué te parece, eh, tío?— le preguntó al inerte pedazo de piedra blanca que tenía delante de si —¿Valió la pena morir por todo esto? No, no me respondas, por favor.

En la tierra del Sol Naciente la jornada apenas empezaba. Sin embargo, al otro lado del mundo aún ni siquiera daba comienzo. En Israel, por ejemplo, era de noche y todavía era 20 de Agosto en ese lugar. Y a pesar de la hora, aún existía cierta agitación en el ambiente, pues llovía a cántaros en la capital del Estado israelita, la antigua ciudad de Jerusalén. En realidad, era un auténtico chaparrón, acompañado de una fuerte tormenta eléctrica, que desataba toda su furia con saña sobre la tierra. Pero además había otro cierto tipo de conmoción en la capital judía.

Jerusalén, la llamada así "Ciudad Santa" que casi desde su nacimiento pareció estar destinada a la guerra y a la tragedia, pues a lo largo de toda su larga existencia había soportado las peores calamidades, fiel reflejo de su gente a través de la Historia. Soportó las diferentes invasiones a las que se vio sometida, desde los filisteos y macabeos, pasando por las legiones romanas que en el año 70 de nuestra Era por poco la destruyen por completo, hasta ser ocupada por los musulmanes y que a sus umbrales se desataran las sangrientas Cruzadas, luego por las tropas anglo-francesas para después tener que aguantar la férrea lucha que palestinos y judíos entablaron cuando Israel ocupó territorios de Cisjordania.

Una historia manchada por la sangre de innumerables masacres acontecidas en su interior y a sus alrededores, bastantes como para nombrarlas en su totalidad. Una historia que en su capítulo final se veía coronada, para variar, por una nueva invasión más; lo que era más: una conquista apabullante y completa, apenas unos cuantos meses atrás a manos de las tropas del Frente de Liberación Mundial, ó cómo ahora se hacían llamar "Ejército de la Banda Roja".

Las banderas con las franjas azules, fondo blanco y la memorable Estrella de David habían sido reemplazadas en su totalidad por el estandarte del recién formado ejército, ahora ya a punto de convertirse en un Estado declarado, dadas las considerables extensiones de su territorio. Su bandera consistía en una delgada cruz roja que dividía en cuatro secciones el rectángulo de la tela, cruz que se extendía sobre un fondo completamente negro. Dicha bandera se izaba sobre la ciudad, así como en todos los demás territorios conquistados que abarcaban todo el continente africano así cómo la zona de Medio Oriente, apoderándose de sus vastos recursos naturales que resultarían muy valiosos para futuras empresas.

Su posición resultaba encomiable. A través del Río Jordán se unían el Mediterráneo con el Mar Muerto. O sea que podían elegir entre seguir avanzando hacia el Este, en dirección al continente Asiático que tenían a la vuelta de la esquina, ó bien marchar hacia el poderoso Occidente, al continente europeo, con todos sus recursos tecnológicos y mercados financieros en expansión continua.

Ciertamente parecía no importarles gran cosa el hecho de estar sitiados en todos los flancos por las superpotencias. Al Norte se encontraba la vasta y siempre amenazante Madre Rusia, hacia el Oeste se ubicaba la Unión Europea representada por el gran ejército del que disponía Alemania, convertida en la primer potencia europea luego de que la isla de Inglaterra hubiera sido devastada completamente por el Segundo Impacto, acontecimiento que llevó a su fin al imperio inglés y benefició en sobre masía a los alemanes, quienes pudieron avanzar por toda Europa sin ningún obstáculo; y en el Este les aguardaba la nación China, que en esos momentos contaba con el ejército más numeroso del mundo, así cómo de la mejor Fuerza Aérea del planeta. Por donde quiera que se le viera, estaban rodeados, con la única posibilidad de replegarse sobre sus posiciones cómo ya lo habían hecho, cuando el finado Comandante Chuy aún dirigía aquellas fuerzas. Pero en esos tiempos de bonanza para los rebeldes, las potencias ya no representaban ningún impedimento.

Justo cuando se pensaba que la resistencia armada al gobierno de la O.N.U. estaba contra las cuerdas, esperando sólo para ser rematada, de manera inaudita ésta encontró la forma de no sólo de volver a la pelea, sino que también de comenzar a doblegar a las fuerzas armadas combinadas de las superpotencias, obligándolas a retroceder cada vez más hasta ceder los territorios ya antes mencionados. El gobierno mundial se encontraba ante el dilema de que ya no se encontraba enfrentando a guerrilleros ó a revolucionarios soñadores, sino a soldados bien capacitados en el arte de la guerra, además de contar con tecnología militar de punta, además de la que había sido capturada en el transcurso de todas esas batallas perdidas, tales como proyectiles, tanques, helicópteros, y un largo etcétera; estaba bien claro que en esto mucho influía su nuevo líder, cuya identidad aún era desconocida, pese a la frustración constante de los servicios de inteligencia de las naciones más poderosas del planeta, que nada podían hacer para detener la imparable marcha del Ejército de la Banda Roja, salvo mirar impasibles cómo sus fuerzas eran fácilmente derrotadas.

Y ahora el temor se acrecentaba, pues al haber caído Israel en su poder, el último bastión de las Naciones Unidas en la región, no sólo se apoderaban de gran parte de los recursos petrolíficos y energéticos del globo, sino también de armas de destrucción masiva que el Estado israelí tenía a su disposición en esos momentos.

La tormenta arreciaba en el corazón de Jerusalén, sin impedir aquello que los tanques siguieran patrullando las calles ni de que la fuerza militar dejara de hacer sentir su presencia en la ciudad, con patrullas de infantería que igualmente rondaban por las desiertas calles. Aquellos hombres iban enfundados en los uniformes obligatorios, de color negro casi en su totalidad, sendas botas del tipo militar, sus cascos de protección que ocultaban la parte superior de su rostro y la prenda que ya los comenzaba a distinguir notablemente: una banda roja que portaban en el antebrazo izquierdo. Aparte de las ropas ya mencionadas, iban cubiertos de mantos y capuchas impermeables para protegerse del chaparrón que tan de súbito se había desatado. Marchaban orgullosos por las desiertas calles, sin que nada les pudiera impedir el paso; habían llegado ya muy lejos, y les costaba trabajo creer que tiempo antes se encontraban desesperados y vencidos; y ahora, tan solo a unos cuantos meses de eso, precisamente esos mismos hombres se preparaban para una invasión a gran escala, con miras a la conquista mundial y así cumplir con el anhelo que antes parecía tan inalcanzable: el derrocamiento de las Naciones Unidas del gobierno, y con ello la caída de las clases altas. ¡Qué equivocados estaban anteriormente, al pensar que con unos cuantos ideales bastaba para lograr sus metas! Ahora comprendían a la perfección que la fuerza era el único camino que existía, si es que querían vencer y que la gente se uniera a su causa.

Sin embargo, una persona en todo ese movimiento bélico sin precedente alguno no compartía, para nada, dicho objetivo con bases tan altruistas. Se encontraba en la cima del Monte de los Olivos u Olivette, al Este de la ciudad, desde donde se podía dominar toda la vista. Desde dicho promontorio, en el cual se suponía Jesús de Nazaret había orado y sudado sangre en la víspera de su Pasión, era capaz de observar la presencia de sus hombres en toda la ciudad, pese a la gran tormenta, y el terror que éstos provocaban en la población civil lo llenaba de una gran satisfacción, pues sabía muy bien que los corazones llenos de terror eran aún más fáciles de sojuzgar.

En la completa oscuridad que se encontraba el lugar, una enorme silueta de unos dos metros se erguía en la punta del monte, desafiando incluso a la tormenta y a los relámpagos, que de vez en cuando iluminaban difusamente su enorme figura. El viento agitaba unos largos cabellos color plata y la lluvia empapaba una vestimenta en su mayoría comprendida de cuero negro. Las botas, de suela grande y pesada, con algunas hebillas de metal, se clavaban muy fácilmente en el piso suelto y enlodado, sin llegar a resbalar jamás. A través de las sombras que mantenían su rostro oculto se destacaban dos fieros ojos clavados como cuchillos en la ciudad a sus pies, sin ningún rastro de emociones humanas, salvo el de una furia desmedida. Se parecía mucho a la mirada del lobo estepario cuando se prepara a atacar a su presa. Tenía la vista fija en su más reciente triunfo, Jerusalén, que lucía completamente apagada y se extendía como una gran mancha oscura en la tierra. Sólo las luces de los puestos de sus hombres se vislumbraban, recorriendo la ciudad de cabo a rabo. Pensaba en lo fácil que le estaba resultando todo.

Un rayo fue a estrellarse a unos cuantos metros de donde se encontraba, deshaciendo limpiamente un frondoso árbol que cayó partido a la mitad, en llamas. Pero aquel singular sujeto ni siquiera se estremeció un poco con el atronador impacto que cimbró el suelo que se encontraba pisando. Sin darle demasiada importancia al acontecimiento, como si supiera que ninguna fuerza de la Naturaleza podía alcanzarlo, seguía inmerso en sus pensamientos. Él podía renegar todo lo que quisiera, pero eso no impedía que estuviera llevando a cabo sus planes en sus propias narices, sin que pudiera hacer la gran cosa para detenerlo, como siempre pasaba; podía lanzarle todos los rayos que quisiera, y mandar trombas y demás fenómenos climatológicos a donde quiera que osara posar su planta para expresar su inconformidad, pero lo que resultaba cierto es que le llevaba la delantera, y de seguro era ese aspecto lo que más le hacía enfurecer. Y le alegraba, pues así le demostraba que a final de cuentas tenía razón, y que debió haberlo escuchado desde un principio. La raza humana sólo era un desperdicio de tiempo y esfuerzo, y lo estaba probando pese a su creciente disgusto. Es que sólo observa, allá desde tu refugio del que no quieres salir, qué tan fácil pongo a tus "Hijos" uno contra el otro. Y no sólo eso, sino que también los he puesto en contra tuya. Contigo es con quien siempre se desquitan cuando algo les sale mal, cuando toco su carne y lo permites; siempre voltean a verte, en lugar de admitir sus propias culpas, es así que maldicen tu nombre y te culpan por consentir tantas atrocidades. Te convertí en su chivo expiatorio, y ni siquiera lo sospechan. Sólo observa la ciudad aquí a mis pies, postrada y rendida por completo, y estas tierras por las que alguna vez caminaste, en las que alzaste tu voz al populacho que aún no estaba listo para escucharte, donde obraste todos tus prodigios con tal de que creyeran, donde sacrificaste tu vida por la de ellos, observa cómo me he ensañado con ellas al paso del tiempo, borrando cualquier vestigio físico y moral de tu presencia. Una y otra vez la he arrasado sin piedad, y una y otra vez ha caído ante mi poder superior. La reconstruyen de sus cenizas, sólo para que la vuelva hacer caer. Es argumento más que válido para ellos para hacerles creer que de veras moriste y los dejaste desamparados. ¡Y es que son tan ciegos, tú lo sabes mejor que nadie! Mira a estos hombres que tengo aquí, por ejemplo: hace apenas un año eran soñadores, idealistas descarriados. "Revolucionarios" como se hacían llamar. Pero con la motivación adecuada, mi motivación, observa en lo que se han convertido. Precisamente se han ido al extremo opuesto: en mi ejército, despiadados asesinos sin compasión, con lo que puedo traer la condenación a este mundo. Antes mataban por una causa justa, ó al menos eso pensaban, y eso los redimía ante tus ojos, aunque fuera para hacerles merecedores de tu misericordia. Ahora utilizo su rabia, el odio y la envidia que sienten por los poderosos que los despojan, a mi favor. Destruyen a sus semejantes, sin vacilar, a una sola orden mía, ayudándome a cumplir con mi propósito. Prefieren depositar en mí su voluntad que pensar en qué hacer con su libre albedrío. Has sido muy generoso con ellos, mucho más de la cuenta. Y sabes bien que puedo avanzar tan fácilmente por este planeta, aplastar naciones y conquistar imperios enteros, moverme a mi libre antojo sin que puedas mover un solo dedo en este plano material para detenerme, por una sola razón, y esa es que el hombre me ha dado la patria potestad de este Mundo. Lo que es más, por voluntad propia. Me ha enaltecido como el príncipe de las naciones. Es decir, que aquí, el que manda soy yo, aunque te pese. Y todo, gracias al regalo que tan generosamente quiso otorgarme el ser humano. Te dije que no estaba preparado para tal responsabilidad. Pero no querías creerlo, ¿no es así? Y tuve que apartarme entonces, desterrarme yo mismo a las tinieblas, sólo para probarte que lo que yo decía era verdad. Debimos haber seguido mi plan desde un principio, pero eres demasiado arrogante para escuchar a los que te rodean, admítelo. En ese caso, ahora dime: ¿qué sientes al ver lo que he hecho de tu pequeño proyecto llamado humanidad? ¿Qué sientes cada vez que me impongo en sus corazones con tan poco esfuerzo? ¿Por fin caes en la cuenta de lo débiles que son, de lo indignos que son de tu Reino? Te enseñaré que no tenemos porqué esperar tanto. Se les debe forzar a evolucionar para que puedan ser como nosotros, y yo sé muy bien como hacerlo. Ya una vez lo he hecho, y tampoco pudiste detenerme en aquellos tiempos, ¿lo recuerdas? Sólo que esta vez completaré el trabajo ó exterminaré de una vez por todas esta plaga en tu viñedo, y podremos volver a comenzar de nuevo, esta vez de la manera correcta. Mi manera. Sólo espera, dentro de muy poco tiempo lo habré logrado. Tú, que puedes ver el futuro: ¿acaso ya has visto lo que les tengo preparado a las criaturas de este mundo? Y no importa lo que pienses hacer al respecto, pues de nada servirá. He planeado todas las contingencias que se te están permitidas ponerme. No puedes hacer la gran cosa para pararme, admítelo, y eso es lo que tanto te enfada. Siempre fuiste un mal perdedor, no obstante mi triunfo está asegurado. No existe cosa alguna que me pueda impedir alzarme con la victoria. ¡Entonces la rebelión habrá acabado y podré volver revestido de gloria! ¡Se me recibirá como al ganador de esta contienda y no te quedará más de otra que el recibirme a tu lado! ¡Seré yo el que triunfe, al final! ¡YO!

En aquel momento, a la par de los truenos que retumbaban en el firmamento, se dejó escuchar una estruendosa risa, casi demencial, áspera y profunda, que fue a perderse en la desolación del monte sin que nadie la escuchara.

Lejos de allí la vida continuaba, ajena a los trágicos eventos que estaban por desencadenarse, y que sobre todo afectarían de manera brutal a los jóvenes pilotos Eva, sobre todo a uno, muy conocido nuestro.

Flota libre y despreocupada, de manera grácil y armoniosa, girando sobre su propio eje de cabeza, con las bellas piernas extendidas en toda su longitud hacia arriba, aunque a menudo instintivamente y casi sin darse cuenta acomodaba su posición para evitar que la sangre se le agolpara en la cabeza. Parece no importarle el hecho de estar aprisionada en esa cámara de cristal cilíndrica, llena de un extraño líquido ambarino en el cual podía respirar a su antojo, y que hacía brillar de manera peculiar su pálida piel.

De hecho, no le molestaba en lo absoluto, pues aislada en aquel medio ambiente completamente líquido, alejada de todos y en completa calma y armonía, Rei Ayanami se sentía tan libre como nunca antes. Le resultaba como el regreso a casa, allí donde se despojaba de su cuerpo material, su prisión de carne y hueso que la mantenía atada a este plano, y desprovisto de él se pudiera dar el lujo de recorrer el universo a su completo antojo. Se sentía completamente relajada, libertada por completo de las cadenas de la mortalidad, el sufrimiento, la mortificación y los deberes. Ahora no había nada porqué preocuparse, pues sólo estaba ella misma. Y le agradaba bastante esa compañía. Estaba a punto de alcanzar un nuevo estado de conciencia, tan sumergida como se encontraba no sólo en aquél fluido, sino también en el delicioso trance al que se había entregado desde que comenzaron. Sólo de vez en cuando recorría su juvenil y desnudo cuerpo con sus manos tan delicadas, para asegurarse de su corporeidad. Lentamente exploraba las más remotas regiones de su joven cuerpo, reconociéndose a la suave caricia del tacto. Todo estaba en su lugar: rostro, cuello, hombros, brazos, pecho, senos, vientre, ombligo, el cálido sexo en la entrepierna, cintura, cadera, piernas, dedos. En fin, nada hacía falta. También le parecía intrigar en sobremanera la forma en que estaba constituido su cuerpo, la propia materia con la que estaba hecho. Ese aspecto le fascinaba como casi ningún otro. El hecho de que este cuerpo que recorro y siento a través de mis sentidos, este cuerpo que se encuentra flotando aquí en la deriva sea yo. Esta soy yo. Este cuerpo soy yo. ¿No es así? Es el cuerpo que me da forma en este plano. ¿Verdad? Pero que también me mantiene atada. Las monjas decían que la carne es la celda del alma. ¿Pero qué es lo que pasa cuando esta cárcel desaparece? ¿También yo desapareceré junto con ella? También decían que entonces el alma era liberada de los sufrimientos carnales, y libre de sus ataduras ascendía con el Señor, si era digna de serlo. Pero yo, ¿acaso yo tendré un alma? ¿Cómo saberlo? Los hijos de Dios son poseedores de un alma que el Creador les ha regalado como prueba de su amor. ¿También soy hija de Dios? Ellas decían que sí, puesto que había sido bautizada en el nombre del Padre, del Hijo y del Espíritu Santo, que había renunciado a la mancha del pecado original y que ahora era una sierva del Señor. ¿Y si no fuera cierto? ¿Si este inmenso vacío que siento siempre es signo inequívoco de mi carencia de un alma? ¿Qué no soy una criatura de Dios? Además... es muy extraño... pero... tengo la sensación de que ésta no soy yo... que mi cuerpo comienza a disolverse... las barreras se abren y soy libre de nuevo, como lo era en un principio... libre para explorar a mi antojo, sin ninguna limitación, los confines del Universo... no logro entender lo que me pasa del todo... pareciera como si hubiera otra presencia, además de la mía, dentro de mi cuerpo... algo que se mueve, en las profundidades... habla con murmullos ininteligibles, no alcanzo a comprender lo que quiere decirme... mientras más profundo voy, más cerca me encuentro de él ó de ella, o de sea lo que sea que esté allí adelante... mis ojos se encandilan con el resplandor que emana su presencia... y está dentro de mí... ¿es que esto será... mi alma? ¿Ó algo más? ¿Qué eres tú? Te pregunto mientras más cerca de ti estoy. La luz comienza a delinear una figura, una silueta frente a mi concepción... y es que no estoy viendo con los ojos de la carne... percibo un estado más allá del físico, y mi mente reproduce imágenes familiares para que pueda asimilar lo que estoy experimentando en este plano... estás frente a mí, y aún así no te distingo... ¿quién eres tú? ¿quién eres?... ¿qué dices?... ¿porqué hablas en susurros?... casi no te escucho, háblame más claro y fuerte, por favor... ¿qué dices? ¿Qué tú eres yo? ¿Tú eres yo? ¿YO? Tengo alma, me dices, no hay duda de eso. Pero una prestada, ¿eso es lo que me dijiste? Tratas de decirme que tengo que esforzarme por merecer y conseguir una propia, para poder estar completa, ¿es así? Algo me falta, entonces... es por eso que siempre me siento vacía y sin propósito alguno, sin alguna razón de ser en esta vida, salvo el tripular un Eva... ¿porqué estoy incompleta? Entonces, ¿qué es lo que me hace falta? ¿Cómo es que puedo llenar este vacío de desesperación en mi interior? Pareces responderme, cuando tu apariencia cambia de forma, y entonces te haces aún más visible frente a mis ojos y puedo reconocerte entonces... ¿pero porqué estoy viendo, en ese caso, a Ikari... a Shinji? ¿Por qué me lo estás mostrando? ¿Qué tiene algo que ver conmigo, y con lo que soy? ¿Con lo que era antes? Cuando lo veo, siento la urgente necesidad de protegerlo... de confortarlo, de cuidar de él... ¿porqué? ¿Tú, que eres yo, me lo puedes decir? ¿Es que esto es amor? Una clase diferente de él, tal vez... en ese caso, sí, lo amo, pero no sé la razón de ello... ¿cómo es que puedo ser capaz de amar? ¿Alguien como yo? Estás cambiando de nuevo, no me das el tiempo suficiente para reflexionar... dame espacio, dame un poco de tiempo por favor... el tiempo no importa aquí, dices, es relativo según tú... un segundo ó un siglo, da lo mismo en este lugar... el espacio y el tiempo se estiran según nuestra conveniencia... hasta que esté lista, hasta que haya encontrado lo que vine a buscar... ¿ahora quién eres? ¡¿El comandante Ikari?! Tomaste la figura del comandante Ikari... el padre de Shinji... ambos son muy parecidos... pero a la vez, tan diferentes... igual yo, me siento dividida cuando pienso en él... de alguna manera me siento comprometida con él, como si le debiera algo... como si tuviera alguna obligación que cumplir, un propósito específico, aunque aún no tenga muy claro cuál es esta función que tengo que desempeñar dentro de sus planes... ¿lo amo a él también? No estoy muy segura al respecto, puesto que mi parecer se divide en su caso... no puedo saberlo con precisión, puesto que aún hay muchas cosas que no sé de él, pese a todo... me está utilizando, eso lo sé bien, ¿ pero para qué?... no lo sé, y a decir verdad, no me interesa… me tiene sin cuidado… no obstante, si sigo cavando encuentro un rencor muy oculto, igual o más profundo de lo que tú estabas... surgido a raíz de que me hizo traicionarlo a... él... aunque yo lo consentí, también... no, por favor... te suplico que no vuelvas a cambiar... te lo ruego, hagas lo que hagas, no me lo muestres... ten piedad, no me muestres a... eres tú... ahora eres Kai... Kai... ¿por qué me miras así? ¿Es porque me odias? ¿Me odias, por haberlo preferido a él que a ti? ¿Por eso me golpeaste? No me respondes, sólo permaneces inmóvil frente a mí, mudo, con la mirada fija en algún lugar. Siempre que miro a tus ojos, desde el momento que te conocí, algo en mi interior reacciona y entonces tengo la sensación que ya nada me hace falta. Es como… no sé, es casi cómo… cómo si ya te conociera… aún antes de conocerte… ya te conocía antes de que la capitana Katsuragi nos presentara… es sólo que no lo recuerdo con claridad… ¿fue acaso en esta vida, ó en otra muy lejana? Sé que no crees en el destino, pero siento que estábamos destinados el uno al otro… ¿eres tú lo que me hace falta para estar completa? Sin embargo, estos últimos días me siento incómoda al verte… te rehuyo, cada vez que nos encontramos, aún cuando sea por casualidad… tengo miedo… de ti. Y eso, a la vez, crea un conflicto en mí. Hay tanto de ti que desconozco… casi tanto cómo lo que tú no sabes de mí. ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo el comandante Ikari? ¿Por qué lo aborreces tanto? La lucha entre ambos me llena de angustia y hace que me divida, que permanezca indecisa sobre qué rumbo tomar. La voz en mi interior, aquella que habla en alguna lengua misteriosa, antigua, y que a pesar de todo puedo entender, me revela que tú también no eres lo que aparentas, en el fondo. También estás ocultando algo, detrás de esa fachada, de esa máscara que antepones al mundo. ¿Qué es lo que escondes debajo de tu disfraz de carne y hueso? ¿Qué hay, allende en los rincones más oscuros y profusos de tu alma, que permanece vedado a nuestra vista? ¿Cuál es tu verdadera naturaleza? Entonces, respondiéndome al parecer, mi otra yo empieza a rasgar lentamente el velo que te cubre, mostrando lo que permanece escondido en tu interior. Poco a poco, muy lentamente una línea recorre la imagen frente a mí de la cabeza a los pies, partiéndote en dos, mientras los pedazos caen uno tras otro para estrellarse en el suelo, en alguna clase de sueño irreal ideado por mi subconsciente. Ahora, tu apariencia física, es decir tu cuerpo, yace a mis pies, en pequeños pedazos, semejando a alguna prenda vieja y olvidada. No reparo en ello, pues me mantengo observando anonada lo que está ahora en tu lugar frente mis propios ojos. Una luz, una luz tan intensa que perfora los párpados, cuando los cierro en el momento que ésta me encandila, que es casi de inmediato. Es mucho más intenso que mirar directamente al sol. La luz, diseminada en un principio, comienza a concentrarse y a tomar forma. Aún es muy difícil mirarla directamente, pero de reojo me parecen ver, ¿alas? Alas que cortan el aire bajo de ellas con furia y saña. La luz se sigue concentrando, bajando en algo su intensidad, lo que me permite reconocer una silueta casi humana, de no ser por aquellas alas en la espalda. Y aquellos ojos, vacíos, tan negros, contrastando con la diáfana luminosidad que rodea el contorno de la figura frente a mí. Los observo fijamente, dejándome atrapar por el vacío tan inmenso dentro de ellos. Escucho un rugido, un aullido, una especie de lamento saliendo de todas partes. Me dejo envolver cada vez más por la oscuridad tan densa de esos ojos, sin rastros de compasión ó sentimiento alguno, tan fríos como el hielo, casi tan frío como mi corazón. ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Qué eres?

Su trance termina abruptamente al toparse con el rostro pétreo, enjuto, de Ikari al otro lado del cristal. Aunque no fue por eso que abrió los ojos con expresión asustada. Con sumo sobresalto, exploró a su alrededor, percatándose, con alivio, del lugar en donde se encontraba. Al encontrar la expresión severa de Gendo retrocedió, avergonzada.

—Rei— pronunció con voz grave y áspera, posando una mano sobre del cristal —Hoy pareces algo distraída. Continuaremos con el experimento otro día.

Aún abochornada, ella asiente moviendo la cabeza, mientras esperaba que vaciaran el contenedor para poder salir de él.

El comandante permanece congelado en su lugar, pareciéndose a una estatua de carne y hueso, la barbilla casi apoyada contra el pecho y los brazos cruzados sobre la espalda, asumiendo una de sus tantas poses reflexivas. Sólo él y Dios sabían los oscuros profanos pensamientos que bullían en su mente en esos momentos y la mayoría del tiempo. Era una persona bastante reservada, sobre todo si se trataba de sus planes personales. Nadie más que él estaban al tanto de la magnitud y alcance que estos implicaban, ni siquiera los personajes a él más allegados: Fuyutski y la propia Rei Ayanami, la muñequita que Ikari manejaba a su antojo, como en ese preciso instante, en el que no parecía mostrar ningún pudor por el hecho de que el hombre la estuviera viendo desnuda. Ni siquiera había preguntado el propósito de aquel disparatado experimento, en el que no tenía que hacer la gran cosa, salvo el de flotar indefinidamente en el interior de ese gigantesco tubo de ensayo.

En aquél cuarto tan oscuro, en el que la única fuente de luz provenía exclusivamente del centro de éste, que era donde estaba colocado el tubo de cristal transparente, Ayanami no pudo distinguir la disimulada sonrisa que se esbozó en los labios del comandante, satisfecho al pensar en ese detalle tan curioso.

¿Cuánto se extendía dicho cuarto? Imposible descubrirlo en tan precarias condiciones, cuando la luz brillaba por su ausencia. Todo, salvo el centro del recinto, ó más bien lo que aparentaba ser el centro, era golosamente engullido por la más densa de las penumbras. En el techo se encontraban incontables ramificaciones de tubos ocres y algo empolvados que desembocaban en el alto recipiente de cristal, probablemente llevando instalaciones eléctricas consigo, aunque de eso no se puede estar muy seguro. Aún más, si con un gran esfuerzo se arrastrara la imaginación a sus límites, aquella interminable madeja de tubos y conexiones que se encontraba sostenida por encima del suelo, semejaba mucho a la estructura del cerebro humano; aunque esto último, volviendo a aclarar el punto, sólo si el espectador se afanara en la ociosa tarea de proporcionar a aquella forma indefinida de alguna figura que resultara familiar.

¿Qué secretos aguardaban allí, en las tinieblas inmóviles, listos para ser revelados? También eso sólo podía saberlo el mismo comandante Gendo Ikari. Y la revelación de todos esos misterios se tendría que postergar por más tiempo, debido a la inoportuna intervención de la señal de alarma en el cuartel, que llamaba a gritos a todo mundo hacia el campo de batalla.

Sus labios se funden uno con otro ferozmente, mientras las lenguas exploran territorio desconocido en la boca del otro. Los cuerpos se estrechan violentamente, en un vano intento de amalgamarse. Unas manos inquietas recorren una ancha espalda, las uñas se clavan sobre ésta queriendo encontrar un punto fijo de apoyo y los pies bailan indecisos mientras encuentran el mejor lugar en donde asentarse. El corazón galopa a todo latido y la química se enciende en los cuerpos, activando los más diversos mecanismos. De cuando en cuando debían detenerse, para poder recobrar el aliento como el cetáceo que vuelve a la superficie para llenar de aire los pulmones, el tan preciado y codiciado aire, sólo para luego volver a sumergirse en las profundidades abismales del océano. Posesionados por una ardiente pasión, un ineludible deseo de consumirse en los brazos del otro, tanto ella como él dan rienda suelta a sus impulsos, reprimidos por tanto tiempo y se entregan a la dicha de gozar a plenitud su sexualidad. Al contemplar la escena de lejos se podría pensar que una lucha se estaba llevando a cabo, daba la impresión que los contrincantes se querían devorar el uno al otro. Así era la ferocidad con la que se demostraban su aprecio.

Y es que habían estado sofocados por tanto tiempo, absorbidos por el trabajo, las buenas maneras y demás tipos de trabas sociales que se habían olvidado por completo de alimentar al monstruo impúdico y voraz que todos llevamos dentro, que pronto nos comienza a consumir en una llamarada de ardor violento que terminará por engullirnos si no le damos gusto de vez en cuando. Y ésta era una de esas ocasiones, muchas veces tan esporádicas, sobre todo en las vidas de aquellos oficiales técnicos.

Kenji retrocedió un poco, para poder recuperar de nuevo el aliento, sosteniendo con sus manos el rostro de su amada frente a sí, envuelta en un gesto de lujuria que él mismo compartía. Apenas ahora se daba cuenta de lo bella que era. Ó tan sólo se había embellecido ante sus ojos de la noche a la mañana por el simple hecho de enterarse que andaba loca por él desde tiempo atrás. No muchas mujeres eran poseedoras de esa cualidad que le resultaba tan indispensable que poseyera su pareja. Su faz pálida, su nariz respingona y su mirada tan afable, luminosa como joya, sus labios, delgados y adorablemente rosas, su cabello lacio y castaño, que le llegaba a la altura del delgado cuello, su altura que con trabajos y le alcanzaba a llegar al hombro, su cuerpo tan ligero; todos estos atributos por fin resaltaban ante él y le exigían prestarles atención inmediata.

Cierto era que había muchas chicas, sobre todo en aquél país, que encajaban con aquella descripción, y que Sakura Ishida no tenía nada de excepcional; pero todo aquello no era relevante para Takashi, apremiado por la necesidad imperante entre los de su clase de casarse, tener un matrimonio sólido y exitoso, y comenzar a tener hijos que poblaran el deshabitado mundo en el que vivían. Y sobre todo, olvidarse del papelón que había hecho con Ibuki, la de gustos "raros". ¡De tan sólo acordarse! La sangre le hervía y sacudía la cabeza, como queriéndose librar de aquel molesto recuerdo que lo acosaría por el resto de su vida, mientras que no dejaba de reprenderse a sí mismo una y otra vez: ¡Imbécil! ¡Imbécil! ¡No eres más que un maldito estúpido! En ese caso, era comprensible la urgencia por olvidar, a como diera lugar. Al fin y al cabo, no quería ser el último de sus amigos en contraer nupcias, y además: ¿por qué razón trabajaba entonces como esclavo para obtener ese desorbitante salario, sino para sostener un hogar?

Hará ya unos tres años con algunos meses desde que se conocían, desde que comenzaron a trabajar en la construcción del Modelo Especial. Hará ya unos tres días desde que Katsuragi hubo de intervenir para rescatar a su amigo de la severa depresión que adolecía, pese a que ya le había advertido en la que se estaba metiendo desde mucho antes, revelándole los verdaderos sentimientos de Sakura (quien se había sincerado con su patrón en una de las habituales borracheras que celebraba el personal de esa sección), sazonándolos un poco por su cuenta, sabedor de que su alterno sólo deseaba engendrar una familia a la usanza de los viejos tiempos, como muchos otros más, incluyéndose él mismo. Sólo que a Kenji no le importaba el hecho de tener que aguardar a conocer a su amor verdadero ó no. Ese detalle le resultaba intrascendente, por lo que resultó mucho más sencillo atar los cabos que se necesitaran para unir las vidas de esas dos personas. Bastaba tan poco para hacer felices a las personas.

Tan concentrados en su labor se encontraban, que por poco pasan por alto la persistente señal que emitía uno de los instrumentos en las muchas consolas que se encontraban en su Sala de Mando; de no haber sido día feriado el cuarto estaría lleno de gente, como de costumbre y alguien más lo hubiera detectado al instante, aunque también ellos no estarían haciendo lo que en esos momentos estaban haciendo, en ese caso. Pero como en esos momentos eran de los pocos que estaban de guardia, la operación tardó un poco más de lo usual y de lo conveniente.

Fue Sakura a quien primero le pareció escuchar a la máquina trabajando por su cuenta, para después cerciorarse con el rabillo del ojo que, efectivamente, estaba encendida. Sin querer interrumpir su feliz labor entre beso y beso advirtió, un tanto sofocada:

—¿Qué ef… efso?

—Oh, lo siento. No creí que te molestara que pusiera mi mano en tu trasero— se disculpó apenado el incauto Kenji.

—No, eso no, mi cielo— se excusó también Ishida, retrocediendo un tanto ruborizada, para después señalar a la consola causante del problema —Me refiero a que los instrumentos se activaron…

—Vaya, me pregunto que podrá ser— masculló el sujeto cuando se dirigía hacia al aparato, un tanto enfadado por la inoportuna interrupción —Maldito montón de chatarra de porquería, mira que venir a hacerme sus…

Sin embargo, una vez que estuvo frente a la pantalla de inmediato retrocedió espantado, impulsado por una fuerza invisible que lo empujó por el pecho y casi lo hace caer de espaldas al suelo, al mismo tiempo que la sangre se le congelaba en el interior de su cuerpo.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa?— acertó a pronunciar su novia, preocupada al observar su reacción.

—Observa— indicó Takashi, tartamudeando primero mientras luchaba para sobreponerse de la impresión —Los sensores han detectado un enorme Campo A.T. en Tokio 3, justo en estos momentos. ¡Es increíble, casi se sale de la escala!

—Pero eso es imposible— acuñó la muchacha, poniéndose al tanto de la situación al atender todo el instrumental que se supone debían de estar atendiendo desde hacía rato —Las defensas de la ciudad debieron haberse activado, en ese caso. ¿Quieres decir que la maldita cosa está justo encima de nosotros y nadie se ha dado cuenta? ¡No lo puedo creer!

—Quizás un malfuncionamiento de los sistemas— decía Kenji, moviéndose ágilmente entre los aparatos —No tenemos ningún reporte ni contacto visual alguno… espera, quizás no se trate de un Ángel, después de todo. La computadora no puede confirmar la existencia de un Código Azul. Este patrón es más bien clasificado como… como un Código Naranja.

—¿Código Naranja?— repuso su compañera, arqueando una delgada ceja —¿Y qué significa eso?

—Es el término que emplean cuando MAGI no puede determinar contra qué carajos estamos peleando— en realidad, era otro aspecto el que más inquietaba al oficial —¿Sabes? Es muy extraño que no se pueda obtener una imagen del enemigo por los sistemas de vigilancia. Normalmente no resulta difícil localizarlo: las malditas cosas se aparecen de un de repente, merodeando por los alrededores y resulta imposible no verlos con semejante tamaño… y ahora…

—Quieres decir— acotó Sakura, que ya empezaba a compartir también la angustia de su acompañante —¿Qué es posible que los Ángeles estén aprendiendo de sus errores, empleando nuevas estrategias?

—Santo Cielo, espero que no sea así, en realidad— calló por un momento al percatarse de que la expresión que utilizó en primer lugar parecía contradecir la intención de toda la oración. Profirió un resoplido, y continuó, moviéndose por los paneles de control — Ni hablar, tendré que dar la alerta general, podría tratarse de algo serio. El manual es muy específico al respecto.

Y así pues, el celoso guardián del reglamento, Kenji Takashi, colaborador cercano de Katsuragi, activó la alerta en todo el Cuartel, la misma que escucharon Gendo y Rei, varios pisos debajo de la sala de controles y el poco personal que estaba laborando aquél día.

Pese a que aún no se confirmaba la amenaza, se hubo de reunir a todo el personal indispensable para una eventual confrontación. Muchos empleados encontraron, no sin cierta frustración, que su descanso, obligatorio para guardarle duelo a sus muertos, tuvo que ser interrumpido para dirigirse a toda prisa hacia el cuartel, a puestos de batalla.

La capitana Katsuragi, quien en los momentos de emitirse la alarma se encontraba junto con los demás pilotos Eva en el parque cementerio de la zona urbana de Tokio, fue notificada de inmediato por medio de su teléfono celular y no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que un imponente helicóptero color ocre de la milicia llegara a recogerlos, salvando el inconveniente del tráfico tan pesado que esperaba afuera, por no mencionar la enorme distancia que los separaba del GeoFrente.

En esa fecha en particular, la tediosa tarea de la pronta evacuación de la población civil resultó ser, ahora sí, una espectacular faena, pues había mucha más gente de la acostumbrada en la ciudad, además de que aún eran periodos vacacionales. Muchos de los visitantes, hospedados en la urbe aprovechando la abundancia de espacio, sufrieron un disgusto mayúsculo al tener que ser confinados casi a la fuerza en esos refugios tan apretujados, pese a que esto era en gran parte por su seguridad. La gente parecía no entender cuando su comodidad le era arrebatada de forma prepotente.

El disgusto también era compartido por Kai, que se topó con sus dos subordinados mientras echaba humo por los oídos al tiempo que se dirigía, rezagado de sus otros compañeros pilotos, hacia los vestidores, listo a ponerse su traje de conexión. Sentía que la cabeza le iba a reventar, y para colmo a un Ángel se le ocurre hacer de las suyas, ó al menos era lo que se esperaba. En verdad, en verdad que no era un buen día para todo eso. Todos los factores se sumaban: la migraña, persistente y que ya no podía ser aplacada por medicamento alguno, razón por la cual se ponía de un genio de los mil demonios al sentirse indefenso ante semejante dolor, el hecho de que esas condiciones no fueran las propicias para pilotar a su Eva, la discusión con Asuka, que ese día era su cumpleaños y como en todos los años nadie le había dado ni los buenos días, ni pensar en un regalo ó en una felicitación. Todo ello desencadenaba una oleada de mal humor asfixiante en la que todo, absolutamente todo lo que le circundaba se transfiguraba en razón para molestarse .Y la cualidad de "posible" del hipotético ataque no le ayudaba a mejorar su humor, que se había convertido en un auténtico espanto. Estaba intratable. Y su par de ayudantes se convirtieron en el objeto del blanco de su malhumor.

—Maldición, Kenji— gruñó entre dientes, al encontrarse con ellos en el corredor —Hacerme venir desde la quinta chingada por un cabrón Código Naranja, ¿cómo se te ocurre?

—P-Perdón, pero yo— atinó a decir su segundo en murmullos, captando el tono de voz tan agresivo que empleaba, sólo para ser interrumpido de nuevo por Rivera.

—¡Además quién diablos les dijo lo que tenían que hacer! ¡Ni siquiera es nuestra función el monitorear las actividades del enemigo! ¡Nuestros instrumentos no deben ser usados con ese propósito, con una chingada!— a cada regaño lo acompañaba con ademanes, por ejemplo, amenazar con el índice, queriendo darle más realce a sus palabras —¡De eso tienen que encargarse precisamente los pocos güevos que trabajan con Ikari! ¿Porqué carajos tenemos que andar haciendo su trabajo? ¿Saben qué? ¡A la verga con todo esto, cabroncitos! Ya luego me arreglaré con ustedes…— terminó, hecho una furia, sin darle la oportunidad a sus empleados de justificarse ó siquiera defenderse ante la avalancha de acusaciones, para darles la espalda y reanudar la marcha, no sin seguir echando pestes y toda clase de blasfemias a su paso.

—¿Pero qué le pasa?— apenas si alcanzó a decir Ishida, con un nudo en la garganta —Yo… jamás lo había visto de ese modo… nunca…

—Yo tampoco— respondió Takashi, pasándole un brazo por el hombro, tratando de tranquilizarla —Así que, después de todo, hasta él es capaz de enojarse. ¡Estos gaijin, son tan extraños todos ellos!— sentenció.

En efecto, si por algo Kai podía distinguirse de otras personas, además de sus atributos físicos e intelectuales, era precisamente por su carácter tan apacible. Aquella constituía la razón principal por la que mucha gente le encontraba tan simpático y afable, lo que le convertía en una persona tan popular, y a veces tan querida. Resultaba un evento fuera de lo común apreciar esa parte tan oculta de su temperamento. Además, iba con aquella mirada tan salvaje, que asustaba, provocando que todo aquel que se atreviera a interponerse en su camino le saliera al paso, tan sólo con ver su expresión.

En el tiempo promedio los cuatro pilotos se encontraban vestidos adecuadamente, acomodados en dos filas una enfrente de la otra y recibiendo instrucciones de parte de su superior, en este caso de Misato, quien se encontraba en medio de las filas mientras les informaba de los pormenores de la misión, la estrategia a seguir y las rutas por las que deberían desplazarse para encontrar al enemigo y cercarlo. La de ahora era una ocasión sumamente excepcional, pues aquella sería la primera vez en la que verdaderamente NERV desplegara todo su poder ofensivo, al utilizar a las cuatro unidades Eva que tenía a su disposición. Las interminables reparaciones y ajustes al Modelo Prototipo por fin habían concluido y Cero finalmente estaba presentable y listo para la acción. Había pasado bastante tiempo desde que su piloto había intervenido en una batalla de verdad. Aunque por supuesto, todo ese monumental despliegue resultaría un fiasco si a fin de cuentas no podía confirmarse la presencia del enemigo en la ciudad.

No obstante, tan concentrado como estaba en disimular en lo posible el fastidioso padecimiento que lo aquejaba, Rivera no ponía mucha atención a las indicaciones, apretando los dientes ó cerrando lo ojos en un inocuo esfuerzo por menguar la agonía que lo consumía. Tan sólo atrapaba algunas frases al aire, algo así como "circundar el perímetro", "inspeccionar las áreas designadas", "sacar en la medida posible al enemigo de su escondite, pero sin hacer mucho escándalo". En las condiciones tan precarias a las que se veía sometido, se descubría incapaz de conectar aquellas oraciones sin sentido para ponerlas en algún orden en específico y que lograran adquirir alguna clase de significado a sus oídos. Trató por todos los medios que le restaban de adentrarse en la conversación, pues tampoco pretendía hacer el ridículo al no saber que hacer y cuando hacerlo, una vez que fueran lanzados. Oh, sí, trató y volvió a tratar, sólo para fracasar una vez más al ser distraído de nueva cuenta por la migraña que parecía no querer dejarlo en paz. Esos días eran horribles, pero éste, definitivamente éste se llevaba el premio. Era el peor, jamás se había sentido tan mal. Tal vez la terapia no era tan mala idea… Se interrumpió cuando se sujetaba ambas sienes, al descubrir que era observado muy de cerca por Ayanami, que estaba frente a él.

Rei parecía estar muy interesada en su persona aquél día, pues desde que entró al cuarto no le había quitado los ojos de encima, aunque no había reparado en ello hasta ese momento. Ignoraba la extraña experiencia extracorporal que había sufrido un rato antes y por ende también desconocía la razón de semejante e inusitada curiosidad. Apenas una semana atrás, incluso el día anterior, el saber que nuevamente era objeto del interés de su amada, que cada vez estaba más y más distante, lo hubiera llenado de emoción y algarabía; pero ahora, postrado e indefenso como estaba, percibía dicha acción como un acto traidor, pues se imaginaba que tan sólo lo espiaba para después reportar su estado al comandante, quien aprovecharía su debilidad para acabar con él de una vez por todas. Después de todo, ella era sus ojos y sus oídos entre los pilotos y demás secciones del cuartel. Había que mostrarse firme, en dado caso, no importaba el esfuerzo que se tuviera que hacer.

—Bueno, ¿y tú qué tanto me ves?— le reclamó a la sorprendida muchachita, alzando la voz de tal manera que todos los presentes pudieron escucharlo claramente.

Al momento tenía las miradas de todos en la sala, no solamente la de la aturdida (por momentos hasta aterrorizada) Rei, fijas en su persona, cosa que lo avergonzó aún más al darse cuenta de lo tosco que se había comportado, sin ninguna justificación. Con el rostro encendido de la pena, sólo agachó un poco la cabeza en señal de disculpa ante la reprobación general, al tiempo que Misato reanudaba la sesión de instrucciones. De cuando en cuando volteaba a ver a su adolorido protegido, afectada indirectamente por tan errático comportamiento.

Después de la insolencia del joven mestizo ya nadie logró concentrarse en lo que decía la capitana. Los otros tres pilotos se sumieron en sus reflexiones, y en el centro de todas ellas se encontraba Rivera, quien alteraba la vida para todos con sus desplantes. Eso del trabajo en equipo no había empezado muy bien.

Ayanami era la más confundida del grupo, y era lógico de pensarse pues directamente a ella fue dirigida la agresión verbal. Dolió casi tanto como aquella bofetada. Habían sido ya dos veces que Kai le mostraba a ella, precisamente a ella, esa parte tan escondida y explosiva de su personalidad. Cómo si existiera otro aspecto oculto dentro de él que quisiera mostrar. ¿Sería eso acaso lo que con tanto recelo ocultaba, lo que alcanzó a divisar mientras soñaba? La forma tan terrible como la observó en ese momento maldito, con los ojos inyectados de ira, le recordó bastante a la imagen etérea de Rivera que se le había aparecido mientras realizaba el experimento. Con temor a cometer otra indiscreción, esporádicamente y por puro acto reflejo, dirigía sus dos ojos carmesíes de manera fortuita al muchacho, con las llamas de la curiosidad aún más avivadas; no, no era curiosidad aquella sensación, sino más bien un tesón de conocimiento, una necesidad de revelar los misterios que envolvían a aquel joven que ejercía tanta e inexplicable fascinación en ella, y quizás así también podría entender algo de su propia persona.

Su zozobra era compartida por sus dos compañeros restantes: en Shinji se manifestaba con una sensación de pena ajena, estando tan incómodo como el propio Kai. No podía creer lo estúpido que había sido su amigo al cometer semejante barbaridad. Mira que gritarle a Rei, pobrecita, si ella qué culpa tiene, ¿a quién se le ocurre? Katsuragi no se distinguía por ser un tipo de buenas costumbres, sin embargo ahora sí se había pasado de la raya. En los últimos días se había comportado de manera irritante, contrario a su carácter habitual. Últimamente se ofuscaba con demasiada facilidad, por el más insignificante gesto y la mayoría de las veces por las razones más idiotas que se le pudieran ocurrir. Le notaba intranquilo, ensimismado, hosco; ¿sería acaso de veras por que la alemana se había mudado con ellos? ¿Ó por el fuerte dolor de cabeza que argumentaba tener? No, tenía que ser por otra causa, un motivo secreto que les estuviera ocultando. ¿Pero qué?

Langley, por su parte, seguía emperrada con el muchacho por el desprecio del que la hizo objeto. No le había dirigido la palabra en todo el trayecto de regreso, mucho menos lo había volteado a ver. Le merecía todo le que le estaba pasando. Despreciarla a ella. A ELLA. ¿Pues qué no sabía el imbécil con quién trataba? Jaló con desenfado su largo cabello rubio hacia atrás, cruzándose de brazos después. Ya quisieran muchos otros tipos que les mostrara siquiera una parte del interés que le mostraba a él. Y para que terminara rechazándola, a ella, cómo si fuera cualquier otra mocosa japonesa. ¿Quién se creía que era? Así que se ponía contenta al contemplar como se derrumbaba, como el chiquillo infame que era. Del humor en el que estaba, la desgracia ajena se convertía en motivo de festejo para ella. Herida en su orgullo, ahora estaba determinada a cobrarse por la afrenta sufrida, pues aquella falta no podía quedarse así nomás. Te quiero, pero también te desprecio porque tú no me quieres, así de sencillo.

—¿Han entendido bien lo que deben hacer?— concluyó Misato con tono imperioso, marcial, para lograr sacar a sus pupilos de sus reflexiones.

—¡Sí, señora!— respondieron los cuatro al mismo tiempo, cuadrándose por acto reflejo.

—Bien, si es así, en marcha, entonces— la capitana aguardó a que los otros tres salieran, y entonces colocándole un brazo en el hombro le impidió a su protegido seguirlos —Espera un poco, Kai, por favor. Es que no estoy muy segura del todo de que te encuentres en condiciones para cumplir con la misión. No sé si deba dejarte ir… estos días has estado tan… irritable…

—¡Demonios, ya se los he dicho mil veces: estoy bien!— estalló el muchacho, completamente hastiado y quitándose el brazo de encima —Estoy bien, mamá…— pronunció al instante en voz baja, componiéndose —Sólo un poco distraído, pero ya se me pasará, ya lo verás… todo saldrá perfecto.

Y sin más, se retiró lo más pronto posible del lugar, dejando sola a una mujer muy afligida. Estaba contrariada, pues conocía de antemano la razón de ser de las zozobras que acosaban al chiquillo, no obstante era incapaz de hacer la gran cosa por ayudarlo. Se sentía tan inservible en ocasiones como esa; a veces creía haber fracasado completamente como madre sustituta cuando se daba cuenta que no podía hacer algo para proteger y aliviar el dolor de su hijo adoptado. Era tan frustrante. Le falló, como a todos los demás. Nunca lograba terminar algo, invariablemente siempre terminaba estropeando todo al alcance de su mano. ¿En qué estaba pensando al pretender cuidar ella misma a un infante? Salió del cuarto en silencio, en absoluta soledad, pidiendo perdón a los que ya no estaban.

Dos malditas horas. Habían transcurrido ya, exactamente, dos desesperantes horas para todos: pilotos, oficiales, técnicos y los civiles refugiados. Tiempo durante el cual cada Evangelion había peinado de cabo a rabo cada uno de los cuadrantes de la ciudad que le habían sido asignados para inspeccionar, buscando cualquier indicio que delatara la posición del enemigo. Pero no había rastro de él por lado alguno. Incluso habían repetido su ronda inicial, y ni aún así consiguieron sacar al blanco de su escondite. Todo apuntaba a que había sido una falsa alarma y esa posibilidad, mayor a cada instante, desquiciaba a todos, pero sobre todo a Langley y a Katsuragi. Los pilotos nunca habían permanecido tanto tiempo dentro de los Evas y aquello estaba demostrando ser una tarea por lo demás tediosa, como se veía reflejado en sus ánimos.

—¡Nada!— repetía incesantemente la muchachita europea, cada vez más frustrada en sus intentos —¡No hay una sola alma en la ciudad! ¡Nada que se parezca remotamente a un Ángel! ¡Esto es inaudito!— alzó los brazos, aburrida de tanta tranquilidad.

Los cuatro gigantes de color coincidieron en el punto de reunión. Cabe destacar que a la Unidad 00, como parte de su reconstrucción el color de su armadura fue modificado, pasando de amarillo a azul, además que se le adicionaron hombreras cómo las de los otros Evas. Fuera de eso, los cambios exteriores fueron mínimos: misma envergadura, un solo ojo, casco semejante al de un soldado.

—Unidades Eva reportándose al Cuartel General— se comunicó Rei con los superiores, apareciendo su imagen en el acto en una pantalla plana del monitor central de la Sala de Control —Aún no hemos localizado la presencia del enemigo. Nos reagrupamos según lo establecido y aguardamos por instrucciones.

—¡Espera un momento, Primera Elegida!— protestó casi de inmediato Asuka —¿Quién diablos te nombró líder para que te hagas cargo de la operación? Aquí, por si no lo sabes la novata eres tú, así que lo mejor sería que te callaras y aprendieras de nuestros movimientos. No cabe duda que eres una arrogante, después de todo…

—¿Porqué mejor no te callas tú?— intervino Kai, con los tímpanos casi reventados por el tono agudo que utilizó la muchacha —Sólo está tratando de ser útil, no cómo otros, que lo único que hacen es fastidiarnos la existencia a los demás y estorbar.

—¡Miren quién se digna a hablar!— respondió irónica —¡El viejo cascarrabias! ¿De veras crees que la mudita te va a perdonar nomás porque sales a defenderla? Como siempre, me asombra tu estupidez.

—Muchachos, yo no creo…— salió al paso Shinji, asomándose tímido por la pantalla que se formó en la cabina de los otros pilotos y del cuartel, tratando de clamar los ánimos. Con aquella actitud timorata, difícilmente lo conseguiría.

—¿Sabes qué, pelos de elote?— rezongó Rivera desde su asiento, ignorando al infeliz de Ikari, que se agachó avergonzado y cortó la comunicación —Por lo regular lo que suelo hacer cuando me fastidias con tus comentarios taaaan idiotas es, ignorarte— una vena azul en la sien de la muchacha se hizo evidentemente visible apenas el joven terminó aquella oración — Y es lo que todo mundo hace, por si no te habías dado cuenta, diciendo: "Ay, déjala, son cosas de Asuka"— aquí imitando de forma burlona el tono de Misato, agitando los brazos frente a su rostro —Sólo para no decir "Ya sabes que sólo dice puras pendejadas". Pero cómo que ahorita nomás no estoy de buenas, para andarte soportando, mocosa malcriada, alguien ya te tiene que poner en tu lugar.

—¿Y quién se supone que lo hará?— repuso la joven alemana —¿Tú? ¡No me hagas reír! Si crees que con esa actitud nos impresionas, te equivocas, pues lo único que haces es dar lástima queriendo hacerte el macho conmigo. No creo que la flacucha estirada te vuelva a hacer caso con todo este circo que estás armando.

Aquello caló hondo. Los temperamentos se calentaban cada vez más y más cómo la espuma de la leche hervida, sin que nadie pudiera hacer algo para detenerlo. Shinji y Rei, por su parte, desconcertados, actuaban como mudos testigos de la reyerta; de hecho a los dos se les agolpó la sangre en las mejillas con el último comentario de la joven rubia.

—¡Ya basta, ustedes dos!— intervino oportuna la militar, con tono enérgico —¡Nos están poniendo en vergüenza con su comportamiento tan infantil! Si no son capaces de seguir sus instrucciones será mejor que regresen a la base.

—¿Y a mí porqué me dices eso?— continuó Kai, indispuesto a ser reprendido de nueva cuenta —Todos aquí son testigos de que esta idiota nomás me está buscando pleito.

—Ay, sí, el bebito ya fue a llorar con su mamita…— la rubia siguió mofándose, recalcando su intención pronunciando la onomatopeya del llanto y fingiendo que tallaba sus ojos —¡Bú, bujúuuu, mami, mami, la niña me pegó!

—¡Cierra el hocico de una vez, imbécil!

—¡Kai! ¡Asuka!— interrumpió otra vez Katsuragi —¡Se acabó! ¡Quedan relegados de la misión! ¡Retornen ahora mismo, para que ambos sean sancionados!

No obstante, a como estaban ya las cosas, la advertencia de la capitana tuvo en los dos pilotos tanto efecto cómo lo tendría una rudimentaria flecha en contra de un tanque blindado. Ninguno hizo caso de la orden y siguieron agrediéndose el uno al otro, dispuestos a llevar la riña hasta sus últimas consecuencias.

En eso, quiso el destino introducir el elemento detonante en la trama. Un joven perro labrador, quizás perdido durante la evacuación de la población civil, merodeaba confundido por las calles en la que se encontraban parados los Evangelions. El único ser vivo en las cercanías, exceptuando a los infantes dentro de los gigantescos robots, miraba lastimeramente a los titanes de acero, un tanto indeciso de si seguir su camino debajo de ellos o rodear por completo a aquellas moles.

En cuanto lo detectó, Langley le apuntó con el rifle que llevaba consigo, blofeando y haciendo uso del siniestro sentido del humor que estaba desplegando.

La mecha estaba encendida.

—¡Miren!— señaló, sin dejar de apuntar al perro con su arma —¡Ahí tienen a su "amenaza inminente" en contra de la humanidad! Creo que lo mejor será volarlo en pedazos ahora mismo… espero no salir lastimada cuando lo intente.

—¡No te atrevas!— Rivera no pudo distinguir el sarcasmo en las palabras de la joven europea, y si lo hizo de todos modos no le importó, pues al instante se volcó sobre la muchacha.

Los momentos que se sucedieron parecieron congelarse en el tiempo. El Eva 01 y Z se encontraban apostados en la avenida principal de la ciudad, aunque el Modelo de Prueba se encontraba unos cuantos cientos de metros adelante del Modelo Especial. Recuérdese que, en la escala de estos colosales artefactos, unos cientos de metros son apenas un par de pasos. Mucho más adelante, en el cruce con la autopista que daba a la carretera hacia el aeropuerto de Tokio 3 a ambos lados de la avenida se hallaban el Eva 00 y 02. Y juntos en medio de los dos grupos estaba el susodicho can.

Un elemento por demás insignificante en la fórmula, que no obstante desataría una terrible reacción en cadena. Todo sucedió para los protagonistas como en cámara lenta. Abruptamente, y sin medir las consecuencias de sus actos, el Evangelion verde empujó bruscamente a su compañero para hacerlo a un lado y catapultarse con sus poderosas piernas hasta donde estaba la Unidad 02 amenazando al animal, cayéndole de lleno con todo su peso. Tanto el agresor como el agredido fueron a dar al suelo, aunque la que se llevó la peor parte resultó la alemana, pues fue ella la que cargó con gran parte del golpe.

Sin embargo, al hacer a un lado al Eva morado, Kai nunca se imaginó que lo haría perder el balance y también éste fue a besar lastimeramente el asfalto de la calle, aún antes de que sus dos compañeros cayeran. Si antes los conductores de la ciudad podían jactarse de no tener baches en su camino, ahora también podrían hacerlo de tener los más grandes del mundo.

En su trayecto al suelo la Unidad 01 hizo hasta lo imposible por evitar la caída, manoteando inocuamente para asirse tan sólo del aire; incluso dio una media vuelta para poder caer de espaldas y adelantó ambas manos para amortiguar el golpe. Ahora, únicamente Cero se encontraba de pie, observando desconcertado a sus camaradas derrumbados. Su inexperiencia en el campo de batalla le estaba costando cara, pues no atinaba a actuar a tiempo y acorde las circunstancias.

No sin cierta frustración, e incluso con un poco de coraje, Shinji descubrió, al retirar su mano izquierda del piso, que lo que tanto se esforzó para evitar, finalmente sucedió. Había aplastado al perro en su desplome. Ahora yacía sin un rastro de vida en su triturado cuerpo, ensangrentado y embarrado en la banqueta, la cual estaba encharcando con un rojo carmesí bastante brillante. Ikari observó asqueado la palma abierta de su robot.

—¡Oh, no!— acertó a pronunciar —¡Maldición, no!

—¡Ve lo que provocaste con tus estupideces, tarada!— reclamó enseguida Rivera, al percatarse de lo que pasó, aún encima de Langley.

—¡Quítateme de encima, cerdo!— contestó con la misma rapidez la chiquilla, apartándolo con hosquedad —Y por si no notaste, simio descerebrado, el que provocó todo esto fuiste tú. ¡Salvaje! ¿De qué maldita selva te sacaron?— pronunciaba con sumo desprecio mientras se incorporaba y buscaba su arma perdida, que había salido volando por el encontronazo —Mira que de veras pensar que iba a dispararle al estúpido perro. ¡Imbécil! A veces me pregunto que clase de burra idiota te pudo haber parido.

Absolutamente todos los que seguían con cierto morbo aquella discusión, que incluía personal de guardia, técnicos operarios, oficiales de más alto rango y los mismos pilotos, enmudecieron de asombro con ese último comentario. Pero quedaron aún más anonadados con la subsecuente respuesta, que no se hizo esperar demasiado. De hecho, fue casi instantánea.

Un poderoso puñetazo en pleno mentón, que llevaba todo el peso de la Unidad Z levantándose rápidamente, mandó a volar al Eva 02 tres manzanas más allá, destrozando en su trayecto unos cuantos edificios de viviendas abandonados.

Los seres humanos son criaturas bastante complicadas. Se pasan la vida tratando de imponer sus designios a los de sus semejantes, intentando a toda costa hacer que los demás piensen como ellos. Y aunque tienen un lenguaje, tanto verbal como corporal bastante explícito, no pueden comunicarse verdaderamente entre ellos. Las palabras que pronuncian siempre llevan consigo una doble intención que esperan afanosamente su interlocutor pueda captar, sin éxito. Se muestran incapaces de entender, comprender las emociones ajenas. El otro es un perfecto desconocido para uno. Un velo de incertidumbre y de ansiedad les oculta los verdaderos pensamientos e intenciones de sus prójimos. Gastan gran parte de su energía en convencerlos para que se hagan de su misma opinión. Sólo que cada quién defiende su postura incansablemente, y ése es el mayor obstáculo que se encuentran, que su misma necedad es compartida por todos. Y cuando los argumentos, las razones y las palabras se agotan, siempre queda el camino de la violencia, el camino de la pelea a golpes, el camino hacia la guerra de unos contra otros.

—¡Kai!— gritó a todo pulmón la capitana Katsuragi desde su puesto —¿Te has vuelto loco ó qué? ¡Detente ahora mismo! ¡Kai!

El muchacho se limitó a gruñir entre dientes como respuesta, mientras se lanzaba a toda máquina en contra del Eva rojo, incapaz de atender al mundo exterior. En esos momentos, para él sólo existía el enemigo tan odiado, transfigurado en la efigie de Langley. Encontró un cierto alivio a la rabia que había ido alimentando muy dentro de sí al descargar aquel brutal puñetazo. Pero enloquecido con aquella sensación tan satisfactoria quería mucho más de ella.

Aturdida, todavía tirada en el piso sobre un montón de escombros humeantes, la joven alemana observó a la desenfrenada criatura que se dirigía hacia ella, listo para volver a aporrearla. Permitiendo que también la cólera nublara su buen juicio, le permitió acercarse un tanto, hasta que cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, con ambas piernas lo golpeó de lleno en la boca del estómago, impulsándolo hacia atrás con su propio vuelo.

Zeta cayó estrepitosamente unas cuadras más allá, de cabeza, haciendo que todo a su alrededor se sacudiera con el impacto.

La noticia de la batalla entre los pilotos corrió rápidamente por todos los pasillos del Geofrente y al cabo de unos pocos minutos, todo, absolutamente todo el personal se encontraba agolpado en algún monitor; aún en los de las Salas de Controles los técnicos se arremolinaban alrededor de ellos, vociferando y aplaudiendo entusiasmados las acciones.

Una mayoría aplastante era la que apoyaba al chico, pues la jovencita impetuosa se había ganado la antipatía de los empleados a pulso, al tratarlos con cierto desdén y arrogancia.

—¡Sí, muchacho! ¡Acaba con ella!

—¡Patéale su anoréxico culo!

—¡Enséñale quien manda!

—¡Duro, campeón, duro!

—¡No manches! MI casa! ¡Esa era mi casa! ¡Esos hijos de la chingada destruyeron mi casa! Mi patrimonio, todo lo que me importaba estaba dentro. ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?

—Ay, sí, la mariquita ya se va a poner a chillar…

—¡Así, así! ¡Pícale los ojos, sácale la lengua!

—¡Yo quiero ver sangre!

—¡Mátala! ¡Destrúyela!

—Ay, pero cómo que si se quieren, ¿verdad? Si no, no se estarían peleando así.

—¡Tú cállate, animal!

—¡Hazle la quebradora!

Las voces se mezclaban en una sola amalgama, confundiéndose unas con otras y haciéndose ininteligibles. Pero el quimérico resultado reflejaba muy bien el clamor general: el pueblo apoyaba con todo a su campeón luchador. El héroe de todos debía salir victorioso a como diera, para satisfacción de todos y sobre todo, para ratificar la supremacía masculina sobre las mujeres.

Aunque, por supuesto, había voces que en mucha menor cantidad se alzaban contra este precepto. La doctora Ritsuko Akagi era una de ellas, quien no hizo intento alguno por ocultar a qué lado apoyaba en el conflicto.

—¡Eso es!— exclamó emocionada cuando Asuka descontó de una certera patada al chiquillo, que lo hizo ladearse por completo —¡Humíllalo en frente de todos!

—¡Doctora!— la reprendieron al instante Katsuragi y Maya al unísono, fustigándola con la mirada.

—Eh… yo… lo siento— se excusó, apenada al percatarse de lo que estaba haciendo —Me dejé llevar por la emoción.

—Eso no importa ahora— prosiguió Misato, apretando los puños —Sino saber cómo vamos a detener a esos dos antes de que destruyan todo…

Mientras todo eso transcurría en el cuartel, los rivales titánicos se habían trabado en un intercambio brutal de golpes. La lucha de gigantes amenazaba con extenderse a toda la ciudad. Rivera consiguió bloquear otra patada de la europea que iba directo a su rostro y entonces pudo propinarle un soberbio puñetazo en la parte baja del abdomen.

Quizás, si se hubiera tratado de una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo normal, el duelo hubiera sido parejo. Pero como el combate era tripulando a los Evangelions, resultaba dolorosamente obvio a favor de quién se inclinaba la balanza. El Eva 02 quizá fuera mucho más compacto y ágil, pero los golpes que le infringía a su contrincante apenas si lograban hacer mella en su impenetrable armadura. En cambio, el Eva Z hacía valer los suyos, cuando se estrellaban una y otra vez con una fuerza abrumadora sobre su rival. Por suerte, por así decirlo, aún no decidía usar su arma principal, los rayos de luz que surgían de sus ojos. Todo hubiera acabado más rápido si se hubiera aventurado a hacerlo.

Sin embargo, Asuka realizaba un esfuerzo encomiable al enfrentar a un enemigo que la superaba en fuerza y tamaño. Aunque su estilo de pelea resultaba tosco y hasta algo torpe en comparación con la manera tan refinada y elegante con la que la chiquilla se movía. Sus movimientos eran los precisos, toda una obra de arte en el sentido estético de las artes marciales, atacando los puntos débiles del oponente y sin darle muchas oportunidades de ponerle una mano encima. Pero las pocas veces que lo había hecho la habían desgastado bastante. A diferencia suya, su armadura sí mostraba los numerosos pormenores de la pelea.

Un nuevo puñetazo en la cara la estremeció en su cabina. El Modelo de Producción peleaba principalmente con las piernas, en contraste del Evangelion verde que hacía uso preferentemente de sus fuertes brazos para atacar.

Eso no quería decir que tuviera los pies amarrados. Justo en ese momento consiguió colar una certera patada en el cráneo del Eva rojo que le permitió a la muchacha apreciar más de cerca las suelas de su robot. Un pedazo del yelmo de la Unidad 02 se desprendió por completo y fue a caer al piso, hecho pedazos. Sin esa pieza era incluso posible apreciar parte de la dentadura de la criatura aprisionada en la armadura del Evangelion.

—Esto va mal— apuntó Misato —Muy, muy mal…. Tenemos que actuar inmediatamente. Quizás podamos desenchufar los cables de energía.

—¿De qué serviría? Kai no necesita de una fuente de poder externa para mantener en funcionamiento a Zeta— acuñó Hyuga.

—Y a cómo van las cosas, si le interrumpimos el flujo de corriente a Asuka, quedaría indefensa y de seguro Kai destruiría por completo al Eva 02— completó Shigeru, tan preocupado como todos por su amigo enloquecido.

—Tienen razón— les dio la razón la militar, mordiéndose el labio inferior —Había pasado por alto ese detalle… y no me gustaría pedirles a las otras Unidades que intervengan porque este pleito podría agrandarse aún más…

—¡Admítelo, desgraciada!— bramó Rivera cuando tenía a la muchachita bien sujeta en contra de un edificio, luego de haberla estrellado allí —¡Esto era lo que querías desde un principio! ¿No es así, puerca? Desde que te conocí no has hecho más que fastidiarme, ¿querías ver hasta donde podía llegar? Pues creo que ahora ya te quedó muy claro quién es el mejor de los dos, para ver si te me vuelvas a poner al tiro, mocosa imbécil. Y si no había hecho antes era por pura compasión, pedazo de idiota, pero ahora sí rebasaste el límite…

—¿C-Cómo… te… ATREVES?!— prorrumpió la alemana, desplegando una fuerza hercúlea para barrer las piernas de su oponente y antes de que éste tocara suelo despacharlo con un zurdazo que lo mandó a la lona.

Pese a su despliegue increíble de poderío que dejó boquiabiertos a todos los ávidos espectadores del singular combate, no consiguió evitar que sus nudillos quedaran resquebrajados y llenos de grietas al estrellarse contra la dura aleación de la armadura del Eva verde.

—¿Cómo es que te atreves a juzgarme?— reclamó emperrada la joven rubia, montándose en su rival derribado sin darle tiempo de reaccionar, propinándole una severa lluvia de puñetazos —¿Cómo te atreves TÚ, de entre todas las personas, a reprocharme? ¡No eres nadie para hacerlo! ¡No tienes los suficientes motivos!— decía entre golpe y golpe, ignorando el dolor y el daño que le ocasionaba a su máquina cada vez que lo hacía.

Sus puños iban y se impactaban contra el casco de la Unidad Z, una y otra vez, rebotando su cabeza con el piso en cada ocasión. Era cierto, estaba siendo dañada, pero su atacante también estaba pagando la factura al hacerse más grandes las grietas en sus manos empuñadas con cada nuevo golpe que le daba.

—¿Qué zoológico es éste?— se escuchó decir al comandante Ikari con voz de trueno, al mismo tiempo que ingresaba apuradamente a la Sala de Controles seguido muy de cerca por Futyutski —¿Qué demonios está sucediendo aquí?

Absolutamente todos quedaron petrificados en su lugar al oírlo, incluso los animosos técnicos que se agolparon frente a las pantallas del piso inferior. Nadie más se atrevió a pronunciar palabra en su presencia. La atmósfera ahí era electrizante, con Ikari erguido tan alto como era y la cara contraída en un gesto de furia extrema.

—Capitana Katsuragi— la mujer sintió su sangre helarse al momento de oír su nombre con el mismo tono enérgico, de reproche sin duda —¿Es que no puedo dejarla al mando de una misión sin que pierda el control de todo? ¡Era una misión de reconocimientos, por todos los cielos, sólo una maldita misión de reconocimiento! ¿Y hasta eso lo arruina? ¿Qué explicación tiene de todo esto?

—S-Señor… verá usted…— vaciló un poco Misato, tragando saliva. Se asemejaba mucho a una colegiala reprendida por su profesor —No encontramos modo alguno de separarlos… por lo menos no sin exponer a las otras dos unidades Eva…

Gendo alzó una ceja, evidentemente molesto.

—Claro que la hay— reveló, sin ningún cambio en su expresión —Incrementando la presión del LCL en la cabina de los pilotos al máximo.

—¡Pero señor, eso ocasionaría una pérdida de la conciencia en ambos!— señaló Katsuragi, visiblemente alterada.

—¡Sin peros, capitana!— respondió en el acto el comandante —¡Ahora yo estoy a cargo de la misión! ¡Hagan lo que les digo!— se dirigió a los oficiales técnicos, al notar la indecisión en sus semblantes.

—Podríamos— tragó saliva Maya, intimidada —Podríamos hacerlo con la Unidad 02, sin embargo el Eva Z está fuera de nuestro alcance… desde aquí no podemos controlar sus funciones de soporte vital, tendría que hacerse desde la Sala de Controles del equipo de Innovación de las Naciones Unidas.

—NERV no existe para este tipo de humillaciones— masculló Ikari mientras hacía uso del teléfono —Habla el comandante Gendo Ikari— subió el volumen cuando parecía que le contestaban del otro lado de la línea —Quiero hablar con Kenji Takashi, oficial en jefe encargado del mantenimiento del Modelo Especial para Combate.

De alguna manera, a Takashi no pareció sorprenderle gran cosa que el comandante quisiera hablar con él. De hecho, ya esperaba su llamada, pues había supuesto al igual que él el modo efectivo de poner fin a aquella vergonzosa disputa. Pero eso no quería decir que estaba dispuesto a acceder, pese a la autoridad superior de Gendo.

—Sé muy bien el motivo de su llamada— el segundo de Rivera fue al grano en cuanto cogió el auricular —Y no piense que venderé barato a mi amigo. Antes, agotaré hasta las últimas instancias y no procederé de cualquier modo hasta que consiga usted la autorización oficial correspondiente para dicha acción.

—No sea ridículo, Takashi, y déjese de sentimentalismos pueriles— replicó Ikari —Usted es hombre sensato, práctico. Dígame, ¿le parece este denigrante espectáculo la imagen adecuada que queremos proyectar al mundo sobre sus protectores? ¿Cree usted que ésta es la actitud correcta de un jefe? ¿Agarrarse a manotazos como un párvulo? Yo no lo creo… así que de la manera más atenta, por la reputación de nuestra agencia e incluso aún la de su propio superior, le pido que lo haga.

Kenji ya no supo qué decir. Calló por algunos instantes, teléfono en mano, vacilante. Sabía que todo lo que había dicho el comandante era verdad. Aún él pensaba de la misma manera. Sin embargo, le pedía traicionar a su mejor amigo, al que le debía haber encontrado a su futura esposa. Le debía muchas cosas, y aún así, Kai no había sido el mismo de antes en esos días, necesitaba de alguien que lo ayudara, pero antes necesitaba ser detenido, y de él dependía tal decisión: ¿acaso sería capaz de hacerlo? Lo que es más, ¿podría volver a mirarlo a los ojos después, si lo hiciera?

—¡Eres… una… desgraciada!— pronunciaba el muchacho dificultosamente, mientras apretaba los dientes cuando por fin pudo contener el embate furioso de la europea; seguía encima de él, pero por lo menos ahora había logrado sujetar los puños que lo golpeaban con las palmas de sus manos, rodeándolos con sus dedos para aprisionarlos.

Forcejeaban en el piso, en una lucha de voluntades y fuerzas. El joven paria empezaba a ganar terreno, haciendo retroceder a la muchacha cada vez un poco más.

—Di todo… lo que quieras— decía por su parte Asuka, realizando también un enorme esfuerzo —Pero lo que de veras te molesta… es que por fin alguien te haga sombra… siempre fue muy fácil para ti, ¿no? En toda tu vida nunca te has esforzado en nada, y aún así todo el tiempo estás por encima de los demás… admítelo, yo lo sé. Ves a las otras personas desde arriba, los consideras inferiores… sólo que siempre te guardas esa impresión y en cambio yo no tengo ningún empacho en sacarlo a flote… es por lo que te enfureces tanto ¿verdad? Que alguien llegara para arrebatarte la atención de la gente…

—¡Estás loca!— contestó de inmediato Katsuragi, harto de sus palabras, apartándola definitivamente de un cabezazo en pleno rostro que la empujó hacia atrás —Dime, mocosa, ¿qué sabes tú de mí? ¡Nada! ¿Dices que todo ha resultado muy fácil para mí? ¿Qué quiero tener la atención de la gente? ¡Estúpida! No existe algo más apartado de la realidad. Lo que de veras me enfada es tener que aguantarte diario, siempre tras de mí, cómo un maldito dolor de muelas… ¡ahora tú admítelo! ¿Porqué te la pasas fastidiándome? ¿PORQUÉ?

Pero antes de que llegara la respuesta, si es que la había, vino la inconsciencia de golpe. Su cuerpo entero fue estrujado con gran fuerza por el fluido que lo rodeaba y se comprimía abruptamente; lo rodeaba, pero no lo penetraba. Un chorro de sangre se escapó por sus orificios nasales y se derrumbó sobre el tablero, derrotado. Antes del desmayo total sólo pudo articular una blasfemia más, para caer tendido y abandonarse al olvido.

Langley seguía tumbada en el piso, sin darse cuenta de lo que había pasado. Jadeaba dificultosamente, agotada por la brava pelea, cuando vio como se derrumbaba la Unidad Z y yacía inerte en el suelo, boca abajo, semejando a una marioneta a la que se le cortan sus hilos. La lucha había terminado y era ella la que continuaba consciente. Era lo que más se parecía a la victoria, pero por alguna razón no se sentía contenta de ello.

—Es todo, Asuka— pronunció Misato con la voz apagada —Todos regresen a la base. La misión se canceló.

Las horas sucesivas resultaron por lo demás tediosas, sobre todo para Kai, y un tanto ajenas. Observaba los acontecimientos, el traslado, las amonestaciones, las quejas e incluso las amenazas de los altos mandos de NERV cómo si le estuvieran pasando a otra persona y él sólo estuviera viendo. Luego de haber estallado de la manera como lo hizo, ahora se comportaba bastante dócil, pasivo. Observaba a los que lo rodeaban como a completos extraños, con suma indiferencia. "Sí" ó "No" fue a lo que se redujo su vocabulario, cuando los oficiales de más alto rango, tanto de la agencia científica como de las Naciones Unidas lo encaraban, preguntándole que si había perdido la cabeza ó tan sólo era un imbécil rematado.

Aquél Código Naranja fue una falsa alarma, se estaba seguro de ello en esos momentos. Se hubo de desconectar el sistema de alarma del cuartel para revisarlo a fondo y averiguar qué había originado su mal funcionamiento. No obstante, la misión había repercutido en un tremendo fracaso. Aún así, buena parte de la ciudad salió muy mal librada por un combate inesperado entre supuestos compañeros de equipo. A decir, habían hecho tanto daño tal y como si hubieran peleado contra un Ángel de verdad. Y que dicha alerta provino precisamente de su área encargada tampoco ayudaba mucho a Rivera.

De todos modos, los oficiales de la O.N.U. se relamían los bigotes al corroborar en video que tan fácil superaba la Unidad Z a su contrincante. Se imaginaban en lo bien que caería una adición como ésa a las fuerzas armadas de sus respectivos países.

No obstante, al chiquillo nada de eso le parecía importar siquiera. Recibía todos los regaños y sanciones como si de cualquier cosa se tratasen, sin alterar en un ápice la expresión de su rostro. Después vino la llamada del mismo Secretario General de las Naciones Unidas en persona, que pese a su apretada agenda tuvo el tiempo suficiente para enterarse del gravísimo incidente en el que se vio involucrado su recomendado personal.

Con sumo desgano y una mueca de cansancio el joven tomó el aparato entre sus manos y lo acercó a su oído.

—Buenas tardes, señor, ¿cómo ha…? Sí, efectivamente, señor, tal información es correcta… sí, señor, en efecto, eso fue exactamente lo que sucedió… sí, señor, estoy consciente de la situación tan complicada en la que me encuentro… no, señor, jamás abusaría de su buena fe y confianza… verá usted, es un poco difícil de explicar. Tripular una máquina de esas características es un proceso bastante complejo que implica mucho la actividad mental del individuo que lo maneja. Más que nada, la maquinaria responde ante estímulos mentales, su señoría… así es, eso es lo que exactamente quiero decir… mi unidad Evangelion sólo reaccionó ante un impulso de mi subconsciente al ser agredido verbalmente de tal manera… usted tiene a su disposición la grabación de los hechos y podrá comprobar lo que digo… sí, señor, sé que eso no justifica mi conducta y comportamiento aberrante, sólo los explica un poco, y sé muy bien que fui yo el que pegó primero, pero comprenda también que mi raciocinio se vio un poco confundido, pongámoslo de esa manera, por mi conexión mental con el Eva…le agradezco mucho, señor… no, señor, tenga por seguro que no se volverá a repetir… ajá… muy bien… muchas gracias, hasta luego.

A fin de cuentas, las influencias de Kai habían podido más que cualquier otra queja ó castigo que quisieran imponerle en el Geo Frente. El altercado, en ese caso, no tuvo mayores consecuencias que un fuerte regaño y una sanción administrativa, con una llamada de atención. No fue la gran cosa ni el espectacular linchamiento simbólico que todo mundo esperaba con voraz morbosidad.

—No tienes idea de la suerte que tienes, chiquillo insolente— musitó la doctora Akagi a sus espaldas, cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo el ceño, siendo ella la más indignada con la resolución tomada, al tiempo que el jovenzuelo abandonaba la habitación.

—Ocúpese de sus asuntos, vieja bruja— fue lo que recibió por respuesta, sin que Katsuragi siquiera volteara a verla.

El joven piloto caminaba apuradamente por los corredores, dispuesto a no cruzar palabra con nadie más y salir cuanto antes del cuartel, para dirigirse a sus aposentos. Sólo que Takashi, un tanto cabizbajo e indeciso, le salió al encuentro. Rivera no aminoró su paso, mientras el recién llegado se colocaba a su lado.

—Kai… sólo quería decirte… que yo… yo lo siento mucho… — murmuraba el técnico, sumamente apenado, ante la mirada cruel de su superior.

—¿Qué hay que decir? Simplemente me traicionaste, así nomás, Kenji… mira, en estos momentos no quiero hablar contigo ó te diría de groserías. Prefiero despejar mi cabeza y pensar las cosas con calma. Mañana hablaremos.

—Bueno… si es lo que quieres…

El joven piloto ya no contestó ni miró hacia atrás mientras continuaba con su taciturno andar por los pasillos del cuartel, dirigiéndose a la salida.

¡Ay!

Asuka retrocedió al instante, con la cara contraída de dolor. Para aliviar la sensación, Misato sopló suavemente sobre la rodilla raspada de la jovencita, tras haberle aplicado alcohol con una gasa. Además comenzaba a presentar cierta hinchazón que amenazaba con incomodar excesivamente el movimiento de la pierna afectada. Se la había hecho al rebotar dentro de su cabina mientras la golpeaban, al igual que un chichón en la cabeza, aunque éste podía ser fácilmente ocultado por el mechón de cabello rubio que cubría su frente.

—No necesito que hagas esto por mí— refunfuñó la europea, con la cabeza gacha —Ya no soy una niñita, ¿sabías?

—Pues hoy te comportaste como una.

La chiquilla la fustigó con la mirada, pero la militar no se incomodó ni sintió haber dicho algo de más. Se puso de pie y comenzó a recorrer el cuarto.

—Además, creo que te lo debo, luego de haber propiciado todo esto… debí saber que algo así pasaría.

—Perdóname. No era mi intención que algo como esto ocurriera— confesó la alemana, con la sangre agolpada en las mejillas, sentada sobre el borde de su cama.

—No te preocupes, lo sé— Katsuragi le guiñó el ojo, en gesto cómplice —Tu táctica simplemente no funcionó de la manera que esperabas. Nos pasa a todas alguna vez, créeme.

"Sólo que nadie había tirado media ciudad sólo porque un chavo no le hizo caso" fue lo que pensó y le faltó decir, cuando abría la puerta del balcón y dejaba colarse a la brisa vespertina al interior de la habitación. Su espesa cabellera negra se agitó unos segundos en el aire, para volver a reposar sobre su espalda.

—Creo que lo mejor será que me vaya de aquí— murmuró la muchacha, con la voz apagada —Ya no quiero causarles más problemas.

—Supongo… discúlpame por decirlo de esta manera, pero supongo que será lo mejor… lo siento mucho, no sabes también lo apenada que estoy, cariño.

—Yo… yo tengo… tengo mucho miedo…— a Langley se le empezó a quebrar la voz, al mismo tiempo que sus ojos se ponían vidriosos y estrujaba las sábanas en sus manos —De Kai… de todo lo que tiene dentro de sí… tiene tanto odio… ahora parecía un maldito demente y yo de veras creí que quería matarme. ¡Oh, mi Dios, él quiere matarme!

Sin más, se abandonó al llanto, teniéndole la suficiente confianza a la capitana, a quien conocía desde hace años, como para sincerarse y quitarse su pose de superioridad. La mujer fue a tenderse a lado suyo, consolándola en su regazo.

—¡No, no puedes creer eso!— intervino Shinji al irrumpir abruptamente en la habitación, sin poder reprimir más sus impulsos de participar en la conversación (la había estado escuchando a hurtadillas, detrás de la puerta, consumido por la curiosidad) —¡Yo sé muy bien que Kai no haría algo como eso! ¡Jamás! Y tú no debes irte de aquí, toda esta situación no es más que un mal entendido y estoy seguro que si ustedes hablaran con calma…

—¡¿Qué haces entrando así cómo así, sin permiso?!— estalló en el acto la joven rubia, limpiando sus lágrimas en sus mejillas para luego arrojarle una camiseta en el rostro al recién llegado —¡Lárgate de aquí ahora mismo! El infierno se congelará antes de que tú me veas llorar.

—Pero es que Kai es mi amigo… y yo sé que él no quería lastimarte. Lo que pasa es que le ha estado doliendo mucho la cabeza y no ha sido el mismo estos días… además… no debería decirlo yo, lo sé, pero tienes que admitir que te propasaste en los insultos. No debiste haberte metido con su mamá… eso ofende a cualquiera.

—¿Y tú no te acuerdas que él mismo nos dijo que ya casi ni se acordaba como era ella? Siendo así, en ese momento no creí que se fuera a molestar tanto.

—Algo más que deben saber de Kai— los interrumpió Misato, contemplando a la nada y poniéndose de pie —Es que sus padres no sólo murieron— tragó saliva cuando los recuerdos y las imágenes de tiempos pasados se agolpaban en su memoria —Fueron asesinados. Acribillados a sangre fría, ante sus ojos.

Los tres guardaron silencio, que se prolongó por unos minutos, hasta que Asuka habló.

—Pero yo recuerdo que decía que eran como unos desconocidos para él; que cuando murieron él era muy chico para recordarlo.

—Eso no es verdad— corrigió Katsuragi —Tenía conciencia y sus facultades mentales desarrolladas prácticamente desde el medio año de edad. Y cuando aquello pasó él tenía ya tres años.

De nueva cuenta, todos los presentes callaron, asimilando los hechos. La mujer llevaba haciéndolo desde hace doce años, y aún no lograba aceptarlo del todo. Si ya de por sí era bastante trágico quedar huérfano de ambos padres a tan temprana edad, el que fueran ultimados cruelmente frente a sus propios ojos, sin poder hacer nada, era algo que dejaría marcado a cualquiera de por vida.

Fue en ese momento que ambos chiquillos lograron entender el hasta entonces irracional miedo que Rivera profesaba por cualquier clase de arma de fuego.

—No he hablado mucho con él al respecto— siguió su guardiana, encendiendo un cigarrillo en el balcón —Ninguno de los dos sabe sopesar el tema. Así que no tengo idea del daño que aún persista en su mente. De vez en cuando ocurren este tipo de episodios explosivos que me hacen imaginarme que debe de ser más grave de lo que pudiera sospechar. Yo he tratado… por todos los medios posibles… de compensar su pérdida, convirtiéndome en padre y madre para él. Pero según parece, no he tenido mucho éxito que digamos, cómo se pueden dar cuenta.

Otra vez el silencio en la habitación. Misato fuma su cigarrillo, mientras se rasca la nuca y patea el aire. Shinji mete las manos inquietas y sudorosas a los bolsillos, meditabundo, al mismo tiempo que se recarga, de pie, en el quicio de la puerta. Asuka continuaba viendo al piso, enjugando temblorosa sus lágrimas y aferrándose a sus sábanas.

—Todos— pronunció en esa pose, con voz firme —Hemos sufrido pérdidas, a nuestra manera. Pero no por eso queremos que los demás paguen por ello.

—Tienes razón— asintió la militar, asomándose hacia fuera, con su cigarro en la boca.

No estaba muy seguro de a dónde ir. Habían pasado varias horas desde el altercado y el sol ya se estaba poniendo cuando se internó en la ciudad. Ni pensar en regresar a casa, pues Asuka estaría allí y resultaría bastante embarazoso dicho encuentro. También se mostraba indeciso de si quería volver a verla. Algo era cierto, y eso era que mudarse, alejarse lo más que pudiera de la muchacha resultaba apremiante. Ensimismado, recorrió las calles atestadas de automóviles que abandonaban la metrópoli, una vez pasadas las celebraciones y el peligro. El desánimo era evidente en los gestos de las personas. En parte, se sentía responsable de todo aquello y hasta ese momento comenzó a apenarse de haber perdido el control. ¿Cómo es que lo había permitido? Cometió semejante locura casi por acto reflejo.

¿Y porqué era hasta ahora que tenía que molestarse debido a que alguien insultó a su madre (la verdadera)? Nunca antes le había molestado esa parte tan enterrada de su vida. ¿Sería porque lo escuchó de los labios de Langley que se enfadó tanto? Puede ser, puede ser. Ó quizás fue que el suceso volvía a resurgir, como solía hacerlo de cuando en cuando. Ninguna otra persona se había referido a su progenitora de esa manera. Su padre en vida había sido un completo desgraciado, y se merecía todas las injurias y mentadas que le pudieran dirigir en su contra. Pero su madre, que había sido una santa, una esposa devota y una madre amorosa, no merecía que mancharan su memoria de tal modo. Simplemente no era justo que se refirieran a semejante mujer de manera tan despectiva. Hasta ahora admitía cuánto la extrañaba. Sobre todo esa sensación de seguridad que encontraba en sus brazos, en su tono de voz tan seguro. Acurrucado en su regazo se sentía a salvo de cualquier peligro. Amaba a Misato con todas las fibras de su ser, estaba convencido de eso, pero aún así no podía evitar sentir una especie de añorada nostalgia las pocas ocasiones que recordaba la efigie de su madre. Y entonces la recordaba también en sus últimos momentos, agonizante en el asiento trasero del auto, desangrándose con varios agujeros de bala en su cuerpo, con la expresión desvanecida, queriendo formular expresiones que carecían de sentido. Se acordaba de sus ojos, sobre todo, de lo grandes y aterrorizados que le parecían en ese horroroso instante. Contemplaban a la muerte acercarse, de eso podía estar seguro. Y lo que más le aquejaba, lo que más miedo le daba era el dejar solo y desamparado a su único hijo en este mundo tan cruel, sin siquiera tener la presteza de si sobreviviría. Recordó la lágrima cristalina que rodó desde sus ojos tan azules, brillantes y abiertos por todo su pálido rostro y fue a estrellarse en su dedo índice, a manera de despedida.

Las remembranzas resultaron ser muy fuertes para la frágil psique del joven, quien dando un hondo grito de angustia se llevó las manos a su cabeza y se echó a correr, desperado, queriendo huir de su propio pasado. La punzante migraña lo confundía aún más, huyendo a toda prisa sin rumbo fijo, a tontas y ciegas.

En su desbocada carrera tropezó, resbaló y fue a chocar contra un hombre, ya algo entrado en años, con quien fue a rodar al piso. Se levantó tan rápido como pudo, reanudando su penoso andar, mientras el viejo, aún tirado en el suelo, le reclamaba con un brazo en alto mientras se alejaba:

—¡Eh, tú, chico! ¡Ten más cuidado por donde vas! ¿Acaso quieres matar a alguien?

Katsuragi no respondió, ni siquiera escuchó. Lo único que pasaba por su torturada cabeza en esos momentos era correr tan rápido como le permitieran sus piernas para huir a como diera lugar de sus propios recuerdos, que llegaban en despiadado torrente a atormentarlo, a atosigarlo sin tregua alguna. Uno tras otro, sin darle tiempo de reponerse ó tomar aire, se sucedían. Macabras visiones mezcladas con sangre, fuego, oscuridad, gritos y violencia desfilaban ante él, sin que pudiera detenerlas. Era cómo escuchar un concierto de música dark, de esa que le gusta tanto a Rei, a todo volumen, con audífonos.

Finalmente, llegó hasta el parque que estaba justo enfrente de la quinta estación de trenes, que estaba en los alrededores de la casa. Era la misma estación donde meses antes Shinji estaba despidiéndose de sus amigos, resuelto a abandonar el Proyecto Eva. A esas horas (poco antes del anochecer) ya casi todos los visitantes se habían ido, por lo que tanto la estación como el parque se encontraban relativamente desiertos, como era su estado habitual.

La espesa vegetación, verde y fresca, así como la tranquilidad del lugar, contribuyeron un poco a que el chiquillo se calmara. Con las piernas rendidas, clamando por reposo, fue a descansar en una banca, sentándose con la cabeza casi entre las piernas; seguía sujetándolo fuertemente por las sienes, con el dolor más fuerte que nunca. Empezaba a entrar a un estado de incoherencia y presentía que aquello era el fin. Si llegaba a caer desmayado, sería el fin. ¿Realmente terminaría todo así? ¿En ese parque, bajo el cielo crepuscular, el día de su cumpleaños? Dios, ¿de veras tenía que acabar de esa manera?

—Disculpa, ¿podría sentarme aquí por un momento?— lo interrumpió un tono afable.

En consecuencia, el chiquillo dejó de mirar hacia el piso y dirigió la vista al recién llegado, de pie en toda su envergadura frente a sí. El sol le pegaba en la espalda y sus señas aparecían opacas, apenas si se le alcanzaba a distinguir la espigada figura.

—Sí, claro— consintió el muchacho, para volver a ocuparse de lo suyo, retornando a su pose original.

Bonita hora había escogido el tipo para venir a aplastarse a su lado. Habiendo tantas y tantas bancas en el parque, vacías, tener que venir a acomodar su trasero justamente a ésta banca. Seguro después iba a querer impresionarlo con la historia de su vida. Ó a lo mejor era uno de esos desquiciados que sólo pretenden llamar la atención. En cualquier momento iba a revelar su verdadera identidad.

Sin embargo, no era así. Los minutos pasaban y pasaban y el sujeto permanecía sumamente tranquilo, sin decir una sola palabra, sin voltearlo a ver siquiera. Resultaba curioso. En su presencia se respiraba una paz profunda en todo el ambiente. Todo, absolutamente todo se encontraba en plena calma. El fulano no gastó tiempo en intercambiar frases fútiles con su compañero de banca, sino que de inmediato se entregó afanosamente a una tarea desconocida que requería el estar sentado para llevarla a cabo.

Víctima de una curiosidad insaciable, el muchacho observó de reojo al hombre que tenía a lado suyo, sin moverse de su posición. Alcanzó a distinguir una cabellera larga que llegaba hasta los hombros, peinada con una raya en medio, lacia y rizada en las puntas, color miel, casi de su mismo tono. No, de hecho sí era su tono, cuando la luz no jugaba con él: castaño claro. Una cara alargada, con pómulos algo salientes, de nariz larga y estrecha así como una espesa barba que salía del mentón, reptaba hasta las comisuras de los labios superiores y cerraba por encima de ellos. Era, en conclusión, una barba de candado.

El infante comenzó a interesarse cada vez más en averiguar la condición de su acompañante, mucho más cuando se dio cuenta que lo que traía entre manos era una guitarra acústica, a la que le estaba cambiando una cuerda. Tenía brazos extensos y fuertes, así como dedos largos y manos grandes. Poseía una complexión alta, atlética. Iba vestido con pantalones de mezclilla viejos, una camisa blanca de algodón, una chamarra café de pana, anteojos redondos, así como unas sandalias de cuero en los pies.

—¿Te gusta?— señaló el sujeto al instrumento en sus manos, al percatarse de la actitud embobada con la que Kai apreciaba al objeto. Estaba muy bien conservada, mejor que la suya; parecía acabada de barnizar, aunque algunos discretos raspones revelaban su verdadera edad —De seguro debe parecerte una reliquia, ¿no es así? De hecho, ya no se hacen de estas.

—Pues, a decir verdad— respondió el chiquillo —Yo también tengo una. En mi casa.

Al momento de pronunciar "casa" no pudo evitar pensar en Asuka. Cerró los párpados con fuerza, pretendiendo borrar aquella imagen a toda costa.

—Qué sorpresa— continuó el extraño, en su mismo tono tan agradable al oído. Su acento era un tanto inglés —Hoy en día es muy extraño encontrarse a un jovencito como tú que se encuentre interesado en estas antigüedades. Y dime, ¿sabes tocarla? ¿Puedes hacerla hablar?

El muchacho se sonrió, recuperando la compostura mientras le contestaba:

—Tanto así como hacerla hablar, no. Pero de todos modos, me defiendo bastante bien. Aunque a últimas fechas no he podido practicar lo suficiente.

—Con que sí. Entonces, ¿te gustaría ayudarme? Escucha y dime que te parece.

El sujeto deslizó sus dedos por las cuerdas del instrumento, interpretando una nota musical.

—Hm, me parece que la tercera está un poco desafinada.

—Sí, eso me pareció a mí también— asintió el tipo para de inmediato ponerse a acomodar la cuerda, girando del diente —Quisiera dejarla a punto para que me acompañe durante el viaje. Estos trenes solitarios son tan aburridos para mí.

Katsuragi sintió aún más simpatía por él cuando volteó y pudo apreciar detrás de sus anteojos unos ojos verdes, idénticos a los suyos. Se dio cuenta que el extraño y él tenían bastante en común. Resultaba bastante difícil encontrarse a otra persona con rasgos occidentales y vestido de esa manera andando por la ciudad.

—¿Y qué lo trajo hasta aquí?— preguntó, pero luego se contestó a sí mismo que esa era una pregunta tonta, pues era obvio que había venido al cementerio, al igual que todos los demás visitantes.

—Vine a buscar a un amigo mío— reveló el individuo, inmutable —Pero por más que lo busqué, no lo pude encontrar. Quizás ya no esté aquí…

"Ó quizás ya no esté vivo" pensó el muchacho, con la cabeza gacha, imaginando que era muy probable que aquella persona fuese de las numerosas víctimas de los ataques de los ángeles. Ó de peleas entre Evangelions. Se encogió en su asiento.

—¡Listo!— pronunció entusiasmado el extraño, apreciando su obra —Ahora a ver que tal te parece… espera un poco— decía mientras se acomodaba la guitarra entre las piernas y la rodeaba con los brazos y empezaba a colocar sus dedos sobre las cuerdas.

Tocó una nota. Después otra, y otra más después de ésta y continuó en la sucesión de ritmos hasta que los sonidos adquirieron aire de melodía, y ésta comenzó a transfigurarse en una tonada bastante conocida, para algarabía del joven, que escuchaba todas las notas entusiasta. Se oía perfecto, aún mucho mejor que en sus discos. Aquél tipo era fabuloso. Pronto, también comenzó a cantar, en tono pausado:

_Imagine there's no heaven_

_It's easy if you try_

_No hell below us_

_Above us only sky_

_Imagine all the people_

_Living for today_

_Imagine there's no countries_

_It isn't hard to do_

_Nothing to kill or die for_

_And no religion too_

_Imagine all the people_

_Living life in peace_

_You may say I'm a dreamer_

_But I'm not the only one_

_I hope someday you'll join us_

_And the world will live as one…_

Tuvo que esperar hasta que acabara, embelesado con su interpretación de una de sus canciones favoritas. Jamás la había sentido con tanta intensidad. Una cosa era aprenderse la melodía de memoria y reproducirla tal cual, otra cosa era interpretarla sintiéndola en el corazón como ese sujeto lo hacía; eso, eso era imposible de ser grabada en un disco, fuera uno compacto ó de acetato.

—¡Increíble!— aplaudió el chiquillo cuando terminó.

Por supuesto que no había tenido la oportunidad de escucharla en vivo, pero estaba convencido de que aquella versión estaba cerca de igualarla, aunque a decir verdad la primera había sido interpretada en piano, no en guitarra.

—Muchas gracias. Pero para ser honesto, estoy un poco oxidado— dijo, sin pretensión alguna.

Kai no pudo dejar de admirarse. Si así era como tocaba falto de práctica, le hubiera gustado escucharlo en el pináculo de sus habilidades.

—Esa canción siempre me trae recuerdos— continuó —De tiempos mejores y de tiempos pasados que pudieron ser mejores, de haberlo querido así.

—¿Qué quiere decir con eso?— preguntó Rivera, un tanto intrigado.

—Nada. Sólo me refiero a que cada quien ha ido forjando su destino, y cada decisión que ha tomado en su vida lo han traído precisamente a este momento. ¿Lo ves? A este preciso momento que se está yendo… y se fue…

Y otro momento se fue… y otro más, después de ése…

"Cada decisión que he tomado me ha traído aquí" se repitió a sí mismo el joven "Cómo golpear a alguien ó no querer ir a casa, correr como loco despavorido. No necesitaba que me lo dijera."

Temía que el hombre quisiera preguntarle acerca de las decisiones que lo condujeron hasta ese parque, en aquella tarde y a esa misma banca donde estaban sentados, pero no fue así.

—Esto, claro, también es aplicable a la historia de la humanidad. La canción de John habla de una utopía, y del camino que hay que recorrer para llegar a ella. Muchos otros también quisieron enseñar el rumbo, mucho antes que él; y hubo otro tanto que le sucedieron, sin embargo tampoco tuvieron éxito. Y esto es porque a lo largo del tiempo, el hombre ha ido forjando un camino, pero el de su propia destrucción, por simples decisiones cómo comer de una manzana ó no, oprimir un botón ó no oprimirlo… to be or not to be…

—A veces es difícil distinguir la importancia de una simple decisión— respondió el chiquillo, meditabundo.

—No tanto. Muchas veces hay señales en el camino, sólo que los humanos no saben distinguirlas ni interpretarlas. Su vida sería mucho más fácil si supieran cultivar dicha habilidad. Únicamente tienes que observar a tu alrededor, y sobre todo en ti mismo. De observar y aprender, de eso es lo que se trata.

—¿Realmente espera que una persona simplemente se ponga a esperar, para tomar una decisión? ¡Eso no es posible! ¿Qué tal si se tratara de una de vida ó muerte? En ocasiones así no hay tiempo que perder. Los segundos a veces hacen una diferencia significativa.

—Razón de más para no consumirte en la molicie ó en la desesperación, y no cometer un acto precipitado. Después puedes llegar a arrepentirte, cuando ya nada se pueda hacer para remediarlo.

Aquellas palabras le ajustaban como anillo al dedo. Rivera volvió a encogerse otra vez en su asiento, agobiado por lo que decía su acompañante. Ciertamente, tenía bastante razón en sus argumentos. No se había detenido a examinar fríamente la situación cuando comenzó a golpear a Asuka.

Él se conocía a si mismo bastante bien, y sabía que la impaciencia no era una de sus características. De hecho, se consideraba a sí mismo como una persona sumamente calmada. Si se había precipitado al actuar, fue por que las condiciones tan precarias lo obligaron a ello. Y así se lo hizo saber al desconocido, para justificarse. Aunque ese sujeto nunca mencionó que se estuviera refiriendo precisamente a su situación.

—Sólo que en ocasiones son las mismas circunstancias, todo lo que nos rodea, nos preocupa y nos aflige lo que nos influye a cometer… ciertos actos… digo, no es que quiera justificar a nadie en especial…

—Deja que el mundo siga girando sin parar, que no detenga tu marcha: pero tampoco te dejes envolver por él. Déjame decirte algo sobre este mundo, y es que se asemeja mucho a un puente. Cruza por él, pero no te quedes instalado. Venimos a él vacíos, vacíos tendremos que irnos también. Alcanzarás la paz cuando puedas lidiar con todo lo que el mundo pueda atacarte y aún así seguir indemne, cuando dejes de concentrarte tanto en tener tus pies bien fijos en la tierra y levantes la mirada hacia el firmamento y a la creación que se extiende en él. Y descuida, que no es para juzgarte por lo que estoy aquí. Supongo que ya habrás tenido bastante, por cómo te ves. "No juzguen, y no serán juzgados." No soy quien para hacerlo.

—Algunas personas, muchas, sí se creen con todo el derecho a hacerlo… creo que incluyéndome a mí— suspiró el muchacho, apesadumbrado —Sé que tienes razón, ¡pero es tan difícil ser prudente! Más cuando las emociones intervienen.

—El que sólo ve la paja en el ojo ajeno, no puede ver la viga en el propio. Cuando quites la viga del tuyo, podrás ver con claridad.

Lo que decía concordaba en gran parte con la teoría del análisis de introspección, llevada a cabo por la escuela de la corriente Behavorista, que ya había estudiado varios años antes. Básicamente se refería al análisis periódico y continuo de los actos de los individuos, donde era el propio sujeto quien buscaba las conductas erróneas en su comportamiento para corregirlas y el psicólogo sólo servía de guía. Era el mismo paciente el que se curaba. Algo igualmente muy parecido a la práctica de la confesión en los católicos. Sólo que esta corriente psicológica no resultó muy efectiva debido a la misma condición humana, a la falta de sinceridad, ya que no se podía confiar plenamente en el sujeto al momento de la introspección.

—Me pregunto si algún día podremos ser capaces de hacerlo. Se dice muy fácil, pero…

—No creas en los que sólo buscan agobiarte con la duda y la vacilación; el sueño aún no ha muerto, chico.

—Sueños… una vez tuve un sueño, pero ahora se ha desvanecido por completo… yo ya no creo en ellos. Son tontos, y sólo hacen perder el tiempo y energías. Y la desilusión es muy grande cuando despiertas.

—Los sueños, e incluso los ideales son como las estrellas, muchacho: se ven inalcanzables, pero sirven para señalar el camino. Y aún así, si de veras tienes fe y escuchas a tu corazón, si de veras te esfuerzas algún día conseguirás alcanzarlas, inclusive tenerlas entre tus manos. "Si en un inexorable segundo, sesenta segundos de esfuerzos pudieras realizar, tuya será la Tierra y cuanto en ella hay…"— parafraseó en inglés.

—No lo sé… eso sería alcanzar un estado de perfección y no creo que algún día los seres humanos podamos ser perfectos. Está en nuestra naturaleza el ser imperfectos, de otro modo ya no seríamos humanos.

El desconocido guardó silencio por unos momentos, para después soltar un hondo suspiro. Daba la impresión de que ya sabía eso de sobra.

—Pero en ustedes está también la cualidad de ser perfectibles. La semilla de la divinidad, si así quieres llamarla, ha sido plantada en el hombre. Sólo necesita ser regada, cuidada y alimentada. Y entonces germinará y crecerá, y junto con ella el hombre lo hará también.

—¿En serio?

—Muy en serio. Pero este cambio, que debe ser personal, sólo podrá darse cuando puedas romper las barreras que te mantienen separado de tus semejantes; cuando en tu alma ya no haya lugar para la envidia, el odio y la arrogancia. Si la raza humana ha de sobrevivir, entonces es imperativo que las personas se comprendan las unas a las otras y se reconozcan como iguales. De lo contrario, el género humano estará inevitablemente destinado a la extinción.

Ahora era Katsuragi el que callaba por algunos instantes. Pensaba en Asuka, y en Rei; e incluso en Shinji. En cómo había sido incapaz, en muchos momentos de su relación con ellos, de entender lo que ellos pensaban, lo que anhelaban, lo que necesitaban de él. Y había sido por esa misma incapacidad que habían surgido las diferencias entre ellos.

—Realmente quisiera hacerlo— dijo por fin —Quisiera poder entender a los que me rodean, pero ¿cómo he de hacerlo? ¿Cómo interpretar sus corazones, cómo salvar las murallas que nos separan?

El extraño sonrió al percatarse que Kai estaba entendiendo poco a poco lo que quería decir. Sólo le faltaba una pequeña ayuda y estaría listo para comprender todo.

—All you need is LOVE— pronunció sonriente, con sus ojos brillantes —Cuando seas capaz de amar aún a tus enemigos y no desearles mal alguno, y esto solo lo lograrás cuando puedas verte reflejado en ellos y cuando descubras lazos en común con todos tus prójimos. Por ejemplo, que unos completos desconocidos como lo somos tú y yo podamos conversar tan amigablemente como lo hacemos ahora. Todo este interés humano se ve favorecido con el servicio generoso, la comprensión, la simpatía y el perdón ilimitado.

Después de eso, ambos volvieron a callar, aparentemente sumergido cada cual en sus meditaciones. De repente, el sujeto se puso de pie y depositó con cuidado su instrumento musical en un estuche de color negro que tenía a lado suyo.

—Aunque claro, esto es solamente lo que yo pienso al respecto. Habrá quien difiera de mi punto de vista, y también es muy respetable. Tú sabrás si estás de acuerdo con todo lo que te he dicho ó no. Únicamente de ti depende— recogió su estuche del piso y se lo llevó a las espaldas, mientras le ofrecía una mano al muchacho para que la estrechara —Me disculparás ahora, pero tengo que tomar un tren. Fue un placer conversar contigo de esta manera, aunque fuera por un tiempo muy breve. Quizás en otra ocasión nuestros caminos vuelvan a encontrarse, y entonces podremos charlar con más calma.

Un poco confundido, Rivera estrechó la mano de aquél hombre, despidiéndose de él.

—Eso me gustaría bastante. También yo disfruté mucho de su compañía. Espero que pueda encontrar a su amigo. Y gracias por todo, me ayudó a contemplar el panorama desde otra perspectiva.

—Cuídate mucho y sobre todo no olvides lo que hoy te he dicho— continuó el hombre, que parecía listo para emprender la marcha —Grandes cosas te esperan, muchacho, puedo verlo en tus ojos. Y tú debes ser fuerte para poder enfrentarlas a todas ellas y sobreponerte a la adversidad. Mucho depende de eso— colocó afectuosamente su mano en su cabeza y después se retiró, dándole la espalda y empezando a andar —Good bye, my friend…

Estaba por cruzar el parque y perderse de vista cuando Kai se percató de un pequeño detalle e hizo bocina con una mano mientras le gritaba:

—¡Espera un momento! ¡Ni siquiera me dijiste tu nombre!

El sujeto se volvió, levantando un brazo en alto y pronunció de la misma manera:

—¡Mi nombre es J….!

El sonido de un tren distrajo al joven por un momento, impidiéndole escuchar. Y cuando volvió a mirar en la dirección donde se encontraba el extraño individuo éste simplemente ya no estaba. Se había ido, pues ya no quedaba rastro de su presencia. Aquello le pareció muy raro al chiquillo, pues aún cuando se hubiera ido corriendo todavía debería ser capaz de verlo desde donde estaba. Se esfumó como si fuera un fantasma.

Un fantasma. Ahora que estaba solo, y podía detenerse a pensarlo con más detenimiento, las facciones de aquél sujeto le recordaban mucho a alguien. Sólo que no podía recordar a quién. De alguna manera lo asociaba con una imagen de sus recuerdos de la primera infancia. Esa mirada tan compasiva, su cabello, su faz pálida, su barba y sobre todo esa nariz prominente, casi aguileña, estaba seguro que la había visto en alguna parte. Quizás en una foto ó… una pintura… acaso podría ser… se sobresaltó por un breve instante, para después reponerse, meneando la cabeza como si estuviera negando algo.

No, aquello era una tontería, no valía la pena ni pensarlo. Pero aún así, todo lo que esa persona le había dicho, era tan profundo. Necesitaba algo de tiempo para reflexionar y asimilar todos los conceptos que ahora tenía entre manos. En ese caso, hubo de permanecer largo rato en esa misma postura, sin moverse un ápice salvo para respirar, pensativo, sumergido por completo en sus cavilaciones. No se trataba de una nueva doctrina ó religión, sólo de una forma muy sencilla de ver la vida, si se pensaba en ello. Y parecía ser muy útil, ¿funcionaría acaso, en la práctica? El muchacho pensó que había una posibilidad proporcional al empeño que se le pusiera para llevarla a cabo. Estaba algo mareado por la conversación y tantas cosas que había aprendido. No podía dejar de pensar en Asuka. Estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por entenderla, por comprender porqué se comportaba de esa manera. Ella era extranjera en un país extraño, era joven, algo atractiva (bueno de hecho MUY atractiva) y también una dotada. Quizás eran esos aspectos lo que la llevaron a pensar que poseía cierta afinidad con él. Entonces recordó que su madre también había muerto siendo ella una pequeña niña y eso le ayudó a su vez a identificarse con ella. Eso era bueno, pues demostraba que lograba progresos. Luego rememoró aquella extraña visión alucinante que había sufrido meses atrás en la cabina de su Evangelion, donde se le revelaba de alguna manera simbólica el destino de la muchacha, y quizás del mundo entero. No sabía mucho al respecto y hasta ese momento no había ahondado tanto en el mensaje oculto tras esa revelación. El contexto donde se desarrollaba la apocalíptica visión aún permanecía oculto, pero la intención era clara: parecía una especie de advertencia, quizás para que procurara ayudar en lo posible a la chiquilla ó algo por el estilo. También parecía estar muy interesada en llamar su atención, en todo momento, por alguna extraña razón, pero ¿porqué? Lo pensó por un tiempo, dándole vueltas al asunto hasta que pareció dar con la respuesta. ¡Y pensar que él se mofaba de saber todo de las mujeres, y pasar por alto algo así!

Y entonces volvió a notar algo que había pasado desapercibido durante todo ese tiempo: la migraña ya no estaba. Nomás se había desvanecido, sin dejar ninguna secuela detrás de sí. Era increíble imaginarse que apenas hace una hora sentía que su cerebro estallaría en pedazos y ahora no le dolía más la cabeza. La sentía completamente despejada, sin las brumas de la rabia cubriéndola por completo. De hecho, se sentía en profundo sosiego como hacía tiempo no estaba. Rió como había dejado de hacerlo días atrás. Se sentía mejor que nunca. Por fin podía pensar con claridad. Ahora estaba seguro de lo que tenía que hacer. En primer lugar tenía que volver a su hogar, con las personas que amaba, antes de que fuera muy tarde.

Llovía, como en un típico día de verano, por lo que el clima impidió apreciar el crepúsculo, cubierto por las nubes cargadas de agua. A pesar de que la lluvia no era muy fuerte ni violenta, sí era insistente. La cantidad de agua caía constantemente y a un ritmo regular. Llevaba así ya una hora y media y daba la impresión que no iba a cesar pronto.

Misato miró por la ventana del balcón, que alcanzaba a reflejar un poco su rostro mortificado, cuya angustia iba en aumento en cada momento. El reloj daba las nueve y media de la noche. Asuka estaba empacando y no faltaba mucho para que acabara y Kai no había llegado en todo el día, ni siquiera había llamado. Comenzó a preocuparse como cualquier madre consciente lo haría, y a imaginar todo tipo de cosas raras. Acaso lo habían asaltado. Se había resbalado con el asfalto mojado y pegado en la cabeza, y en esos precisos momentos estaba desmayado, tendido bajo la inclemente lluvia. Ó a lo mejor lo habrían secuestrado, en cualquier momento llamarían para pedir rescate. Estaría pasando hambre, estaría pasando frío.

Trataba por todos los medios posibles de alejar aquellas ideas de su cabeza, pero su mismo amor se lo impedía. Deseaba verlo, tenerlo a la mano, asegurarse de que estaba a salvo y entonces darle un buen jalón de orejas. Tener que venir a preocuparla así a ella, a ella que le había dado todo, y después de todo lo que había sucedido en ese día. Muchachito necio y desconsiderado. Quizás no llegaba a casa precisamente por el temor al castigo. No, eso sí que sonaba bastante ridículo. Pero, ¿y si fuera cierto? Tal vez lo habían mandado a los calabozos en el cuartel, en esos instantes lo estarían golpeando, torturándolo. No, eso no podía ser, puesto que ya había telefoneado allí y le habían jurado y perjurado que el muchacho ya había salido de allí. Estaba en los registros. ¿Qué tal si le habían mentido? Su pequeño estaría sufriendo en ese mismo momento y ella allí, tan campante. Debería hablarle a Ritsuko… no, a Rikko no… sería mejor a Kaji, para que lo ayudara a buscarlo… podría soportar todos sus atrevimientos, si era capaz de encontrarlo. No, mejor no precipitarse. Debía esperar, en cualquier segundo podría llegar ó llamar, para avisar que estaba bien y en donde se encontraba.

Shinji la observaba atentamente ir y venir por todo el departamento, inquieta y con el corazón en la boca de la preocupación. Fingía observar desinteresadamente la tele, pero en realidad no era así. En ocasiones como ésa se sentía tan inútil. Asuka estaba empacando, encerrada en su habitación, gimoteando de vez en cuando, y Misato tan afligida sin saber qué hacer. ¿Cómo podría ayudar él en algo para mejorar la situación? No se le ocurría gran cosa. Podría preparar la cena, pero ¿de qué serviría? De seguro nadie la comería.

¿Porqué era Kai tan desatento? ¿Qué no se percataba del daño que producía en la casa con su actitud tan inflexible? Parecía que le gustaba hacer sufrir a la gente a la que le importa. Ni siquiera se había dignado a hacer una llamada, para decirles sus planes ó donde iba a estar. Por lo menos, cuando él escapó había dejado una nota de despedida donde especificaba todo eso. Katsuragi ni siquiera se tomó la molestia. No se le ocurrió pensar en los demás.

La joven alemana, encerrada en su habitación, reprimiendo como podía las lágrimas, seguía guardando sus numerosas pertenencias en sus muchas maletas y cajas. Aún le faltaba la mitad de su guardarropa, y al ritmo que iba, no alcanzaría a terminar para la medianoche. Recorría el cuarto, buscando espacio vacío en cajas ó viendo por alguna prenda perdida, de repente el sentimiento se apoderaba de ella y se arrodillaba al borde de la cama para ponerse a lloriquear, luego se reprendía a sí misma y se enjuagaba el llanto e incluso los mocos con la prenda que tuviera en sus manos en ese momento, para tirarla al piso y seguir su deambular.

Se daba cuenta que había ingresado a un ambiente extraño y había roto el tan delicado y preciado equilibrio entre los integrantes de esa familia disfuncional, y ahora no sabía como reparar el daño causado.

—Será mejor que vaya a buscarlo— pronunció al fin Misato, tomando su chamarra roja del clóset y las llaves del carro de su tocador.

Estaba por abrir la puerta del departamento cuando de repente ésta se abrió por fuera, y pudo toparse cara a cara con un empapado Kai. Ambos se sobresaltaron, pero al cabo de un momento se repusieron de la sorpresa. Ninguno dijo palabra alguna. La mujer lo inquiría con la mirada mientras que el muchacho continuaba goteando en el recibidor, observándola también atentamente a través de sus pupilas esmeraldas.

Había algo diferente en esa mirada. No, más bien era que había regresado a la normalidad. El malhumor había sido desterrado de sus confines y nuevamente privaba una calma acogedora, reconfortante. Por fin, luego de unos instantes de vacilación, el chiquillo le sonrió, feliz de estar de regreso.

—Ya vine— dijo en tono de chanza cuando saludaba a su tutora con un cálido beso en la frente y se abría paso al interior.

—Kai… pero… ¿qué diablos…? Es decir… ¿dónde…?— mascullaba la militar, confundida, siguiéndole los pasos al infante.

—Lamento mucho la tardanza. Tenía bastantes asuntos pendientes y otro tanto en qué pensar. Pero ya todo está bien, y estoy aquí— se excusó, sin dejar de caminar, apreciando todo lo que estaba dentro de su hogar como si fuera la primera vez que lo viera —Shinji, camarada, ¿qué hay de cenar? ¡Me muero de hambre!

—Pues… nada. No creí que alguien quisiera comer esta noche. Pero si quieres yo… — Ikari se quiso levantar de su asiento, igualmente desconcertado por la repentina transformación del carácter de Rivera. Sí, así era como se comportaba regularmente. ¿Qué lo habría hecho recobrar el ánimo tan de súbito?

—¡No! No hay ningún problema, socio, ahorita yo me caliento un ramen instantáneo— lo disuadió su compañero, deteniéndose frente a la puerta del cuarto de Langley —Pero antes… hay algo que debo arreglar.

—¿Qué pretendes?— lo interrogaron sus dos acompañantes casi al mismo tiempo, espantados por sus intenciones. Después, Misato atinó a decir por su cuenta —¿No se te hace que ya fue suficiente por hoy? ¡Déjalo por la paz! Mañana ella se irá y entonces…

—No. Tiene que ser hoy— sentenció el jovenzuelo —Despreocúpense, todo saldrá bien. Sólo quiero hablar con Asuka, nada más.

Ya no quiso escuchar más razones. Cerró la puerta a sus espaldas, introduciéndose a la habitación. En cuanto lo vio entrar, la joven europea retrocedió unos pasos atrás, alarmada por su presencia. Verlo era lo último que esperaba en ese momento. Ya estaba por lanzarle un muñeco de felpa cuando Rivera se adelantó, levantando los brazos en señal de rendición:

—¡Espera! ¡Aguarda un minuto, no vine a pelear, en serio! ¡Quiero que hablemos, por favor no me golpees! Vengo en son de paz.

La jovencita no le respondió. Se limitó a observarlo, atónita, guardando una distancia prudente entre los dos. Volvió a retroceder otro poco, hasta que se encontró con la esquina de la recámara.

Kai se daba cuenta perfectamente que la chiquilla rubia le rehuía, atemorizada. Era comprensible, pero también hacía todo ese asunto más difícil de lo que se esperaba. El muchacho permaneció de pie en su lugar, mojando la alfombra de la habitación, sin saber exactamente qué hacer ó qué decir. Carraspeó un poco, nervioso, antes de hablar. Las manos le sudaban copiosamente y tenía la vista clavada en el piso y en el charco que estaba haciendo. Definitivamente, aquello era mucho más difícil de lo que creía en un principio.

—Eh… tú… ¿acaso planeas irte?— le preguntó, al observar las valijas en la cama —No es necesario que lo hagas… en serio, no tienes porqué irte. No tengo ningún problema en que te quedes. Si alguien debiera irse aquí, ese sería yo. Verás, a veces estas cosas sólo pasan, así nomás. Enloquecí y saliste lastimada, por eso me gustaría pedirte disculpas.

La muchachita alemana no quería escuchar de excusas, y así lo dio a entender cuando se dio la media vuelta, mirando hacia la pared y dándole la espalda. Oprimió contra su pecho con ambos brazos a la lagartija de peluche que sostenía, cerrando los ojos.

—Mira, siento que las cosas entre tú y yo hayan ido tan mal desde que llegaste a Japón… bueno, está bien, desde que te conocí…— insistió el joven mestizo ante la negativa de Langley de entablar una conversación —Fui demasiado individualista todo este tiempo, al quedarme sólo con mi versión de los hechos sin pensar en tus necesidades. Es que no estoy muy acostumbrado a tratar con personas así. Misato y yo… ya nos conoces, nos hablamos el uno al otro sin ninguna formalidad y decimos todo al trancazo. Así que soy un inútil cuando de sutilezas se trata.

La alemana siguió inmóvil en su sitio. El muchacho volvió a persistir.

—Si en algo sirve decirlo: no disfruté en algo golpearte. Tal vez al principio sí, pero es como cuando bebes en exceso, tu verás: al principio te sientes lo máximo, pero cuando estás vomitando con la cabeza metida en el inodoro, y a la mañana siguiente tener que lidiar con la resaca, no puedes dejar de arrepentirte por la estupidez que cometiste. Ahorita me siento precisamente de esa manera…

—¡Es en serio! Sé que no me crees, pero de veras me arrepiento mucho de haberte hecho daño. Por eso quiero disculparme contigo de todo corazón, aunque no lo creas.

Asuka no hacía caso, ó pretendía no hacerlo, siguiendo con la mirada fija en la pared.

Ante tal caso, sólo quedaba una alternativa para que la jovencita comprendiera que sus pretensiones eran honestas. Con un hondo suspiro de resignación, se arrodilló completamente en el piso, poniendo las dos manos y la frente sobre del suelo.

—¡Por favor, perdóname! Tú sabes lo difícil que es para mí hacer esto, ¿acaso no basta para que creas en mis palabras? Pero si es lo que tengo que hacer con tal de que me des tu perdón, eso haré.

La muchacha lo observó de reojo, sorprendida. Realmente lo estaba haciendo. ¡Se estaba postrando ante ella! Era increíble, nunca hubiera podido creerlo. Y la forma en la que hablaba, se escuchaba tan convincente, como si de veras estuviera arrepentido de lo que hizo. Comenzaba a conocer el verdadero aspecto de su carácter, aquél que le mostraba a todo mundo, menos a ella. ¿Qué clase de cambio habría operado en él en tan poco tiempo? Al final cedió, derrumbándose su obstinación y sincerándose a la vez.

—¡No! No es necesario que te arrodilles— volteó de repente, conmocionada —¡Anda, levántate, que no quiero verte así! Lo siento, pero no puedo perdonarte, por lo menos no en este momento. Mira, es sólo que ahorita estoy muy desconcertada todavía. Pasaron muchas cosas en tan poco tiempo. Lo único que quiero hacer es sentarme y meditar. Así que déjame sola, ¿de acuerdo? Creo que mañana tendré la cabeza más despejada y podré pensar las cosas mejor.

—¿Significa que te quedarás?— preguntó Rivera, aún el piso.

—Sólo por esta noche— contestó la joven rubia, quitando todo lo que estaba sobre su cama para poder acostarse —Después, ya veremos…

—Bueno, si así lo quieres— dijo el chiquillo, poniéndose de pie y encaminándose hacia la puerta de la habitación.

—Yo…— murmuró Langley, encogiéndose en sí misma —Lamento lo que dije… de tu mamá… lo siento mucho…

—Gracias— contestó Rivera, sonriéndole de manera amistosa, para luego cerrar la puerta y salir del cuarto.

Mientras hurgaba el refrigerador en busca de sustento, Kai se topó con un recipiente rectangular que no se encontraba allí antes. Misato aguardaba sentada en la mesa del comedor, expectante a la reacción del infante. Éste, con manos temblorosas alcanzó el recipiente y lo colocó sobre la pequeña mesa que había en la cocina. Al mero tacto podía adivinar su contenido; peso, forma, tamaño, todo concordaba: era un pastel. Volvió la vista hacia el reloj colgado en la pared. Todavía no daba la medianoche. Aún era su cumpleaños.

—Esto… esto es…— no atinaba a encontrar las palabras que le permitieran transmitir el cúmulo de emociones que le llegaban, conmocionado por la impresión.

Abrió la caja para constatar la presencia de un pastel de buen tamaño en el interior de ésta, con la leyenda de "Feliz cumpleaños" inscrita en su borde superior con merengue color rojo. Era su sabor favorito: zanahoria. Se sintió todavía más miserable al observarlo, más cuando la mujer fue a apostarse a su lado y Shinji observaba curioso de una manera un tanto disimulada desde el comedor.

—Fui a comprarlo esta mañana— confesó la beldad de cabello negro —Pensaba que por ser tus quince y por tener huéspedes, en esta ocasión podríamos romper la regla y celebrarlos este mismo día… pero entonces sucedió todo aquello…

El infante la observó por unos segundos, anonado. "Tan incapaces de comprender los sentimientos de nuestros semejantes. Muchas veces somos nosotros los que lastimamos a la gente que nos quiere. Son ellos los que sufren por nuestros errores" pensó al recordar lo que le acababa de decir aquel peculiar sujeto apenas unas horas antes. Y sin más rodeos, se lanzó a los brazos de la mujer, en un gesto que demostró ser mucho más elocuente que las propias palabras.

—¡Gracias! Muchas gracias— pronunció, temblando en su regazo —Lamento haber sido tan imbécil… Misato, Shinji, lo siento… no quise causarles tantas preocupaciones.

—No digas eso— le contestó la japonesa, igualmente conmovida, aferrándose a su protegido como a la vida misma —Lo importante es que ya estás aquí… lo que importa es que ya estás bien. Mañana será otro día, habrá bastante tiempo para festejar.

Por su parte, Ikari vigilaba el espectáculo, expectante por cualquier cosa que pudiera suceder. De por sí había sido una jornada bastante ajetreada, no quería perderse ya de detalle alguno. Aunque fuera por alfileres, aquél intento de familia del cual formaba parte se mantenía firme ante la adversidad, en gran parte gracias a sus dos miembros originales que luchaban a toda costa por mantenerse unidos. Empezaba a entender los fuertes lazos que había entre aquellas personas, pese a lo que pensara Misato. Ahora sabía de donde era que sacaban las fuerzas necesarias para seguir adelante. En esa era tan confusa y turbulenta, se trataban de seres excepcionales, que aún contaban el uno con el otro, y a su vez se sentía afortunado de pertenecer a dicho círculo. Pero a la vez, sentía un poco de envidia al apreciar los estrechos vínculos que existían entre la mujer y su amigo, al hallarse ausente por completo de su vida una relación semejante con otra persona. ¿Quién sabe? Quizás de haberla tenido hubiera podido crecer tan fuerte y confiado como Kai.

Pero lo que todos ellos desconocían, enfrascados cada uno en su drama personal, era que tiempos oscuros se aproximaban como una amenazadora tormenta que se aprecia a lo lejos, en el horizonte y que aquél momento se convertiría en uno de los más preciados recuerdos cuando el sosiego se hubiera ido de sus vidas.


	15. Tinieblas

En algún lugar en el tiempo, una reunión profana se llevaba a cabo. ¿Cuál era la localización de aquél sitio? Imposible decirlo a primera vista. La ausencia de una sola rendija por la que se pudiera escabullir mantenía a la luz desterrada de ese lugar. Todo era oscuridad, por lo que también resultaba difícil suponer siquiera el acomodo y las dimensiones del sitio.

Únicamente se destacaban de la negrura seis grupos de letras rojas, sobre lo que parecían ser un igual número de monitores distribuidos en una hilera de dos, una de tres y al centro se colocaba probablemente el líder de ese extraño grupo, aunque dicha creencia sólo se basa en corazonadas y no en pruebas.

"SOUND ONLY" se leía en inglés en cada una de las pantallas, con su respectivo numeral por encima de aquella leyenda. Al parecer, los asistentes a la reunión eran demasiado tímidos como para presentarse en persona, ó por lo menos dejar su rostro al descubierto; ó quizás aquella era una sociedad tan exclusiva y secreta que ni los mismos miembros conocían las identidades de sus compañeros.

—Caballeros, hasta ahora todo va de acuerdo a lo planeado— pronunciaba el número 1 con su voz cavernosa, haciendo las veces de moderador —Sin embargo, existen dos variantes que no habíamos contemplado en un principio y que pueden alterar los planes de forma drástica si es que lo permitimos.

—Adán y el Evangelion Unidad Z— atajó el 5, adivinando las palabras de su compañero.

—Lilith es indispensable para nuestros propósitos, pero la presencia de Adán es un factor de riesgo innecesario— completó el número 2. Quedaba claro que a aquellas personas les aficionaba el terminar las frases de los otros.

—Si los rumores de nuestras fuentes son ciertos, si el gigante de luz continúa sobre este mundo, debemos eliminarlo inmediatamente— arguyó el 6, sin querer quedarse atrás —Con él aquí, quién sabe lo que podría pasar con la Tierra.

—En todo caso, también debemos apurarnos a tomar partido sobre el asunto del Eva Z. Considero que su intervención es igual de peligrosa que la del Primer Ángel— finalmente intervino el 3, que hasta entonces había permanecido expectante.

—Inclusive más, me aventuraría a decir— terminó el número 4, el último que restaba por tomar parte en la conversación —Ya que su presencia es un hecho, y el problema que representa es bastante real.

—No puedo creer que ese Ikari permitiera la creación de semejante monstruo en sus propias narices.

—Tal vez porque, como yo, vio la oportunidad de utilizar todo ese poder en beneficio propio— contestó el número 1 al comentario del 6 —En realidad, no pienso que por el momento atender esa problemática sea tan apremiante. Podemos aprovechar el poderío de Z en ventaja nuestra, pues él puede hacer más sencilla la labor de destruir a los ángeles, pese a ser sólo un vano esfuerzo de las Naciones Unidas de convencerse de que aún tienen el control de la operación; Schroëder jugó muy bien sus cartas con dicho proyecto.

—Concuerdo con esa teoría: por el momento Z servirá a nuestros propósitos— apoyó el número 2 —En estos momentos debemos confirmar qué tanto de lo que los espías nos han informado es verdad.

—Así es. Tenemos que averiguar cuanto antes si es cierto que Gendo Ikari mantiene oculto a Adán dentro de las instalaciones de NERV— advirtió el 6 — De nada servirá preocuparnos en estos instantes de ese armatoste de hojalata.

—¿Y cómo saber lo que queremos? ¿Introducimos a otro agente infiltrado a NERV?

Entonces, algo se agita en la oscuridad. De la nada, una enorme figura comienza a tomar forma y emerger del plano para delinear una silueta no muy clara, pero con volumen. Si alguien más hubiera estado en la sala hubiera notado que la atmósfera se hacía rancia y electrizante. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba allí? ¿Había estado en ese sitio desde un principio? Quién sabe. El pesado calzado que llevaba puesto la enorme figura de casi dos metros, que cruzaba el salón, retumbaba por todo el recinto. Una larga cabellera plateada empezaba a distinguirse con cierta claridad, así como unos fieros ojos que cortaban la penumbra, pues parecían tener luz propia.

—Yo me haré cargo— pronunció el recién llegado con voz de trueno. Aquello no era una petición, sino una demanda, casi una orden.

—¿Usted? Pero…— en el tono del número 3 podía percibirse cierto dejo de temor, intimidado ante la imponente figura.

—La oportuna y reciente disminución de la flota de acorazados europeos me ha permitido instalar varias bases en diversos puntos del Mediterráneo, que me permitirán emprender el avance hacia el continente occidental— reveló el desconocido, para disipar las dudas de aquellos hombres —Desde cualquiera de esos puntos será relativamente sencillo intervenir en el sistema del Geofrente y obtener lo que queremos.

—Que así sea, entonces— respondió el número 1, sin alterar el tono de su voz. Aparentemente, la presencia del extraño no lo alteraba ni un ápice —Lo dejamos en sus manos, Doctor. Haga lo que sea necesario y utilice todos los recursos disponibles para llevar a cabo su empresa. En lo que a mí respecta, caballeros, me atrevo a dar por concluida esta sesión. Esperemos a los resultados de la investigación que haga nuestro buen amigo, aquí presente.

—De acuerdo— asintieron todos los demás integrantes, acatando las resoluciones de su líder y desconectándose casi al mismo tiempo.

Sólo permaneció en aquél lugar ese sujeto, cuya mirada perforaba la más completa oscuridad, meditando en absoluto silencio y calma sobre el rumbo a seguir, rodeado de monitores apagados. En la negrura, sus blancos y firmes dientes brillaron al mostrarlos al momento de sonreír, en un gesto por demás macabro.

La ciudad se había sumido en un periodo de cierta paz que se estaba prolongando para beneplácito de sus habitantes. Era ya el mes de Septiembre, 19 de Septiembre, para ser exactos. Hacía unas dos semanas que las clases habían comenzado, casi un mes desde la última vez que alguna zona de la ciudad hubo de ser evacuada y unos dos meses que ningún monstruo gigante asomaba sus fauces por allí.

La gente ya se estaba malacostumbrando al sosiego, incluso había quien empezaba a pensar que Tokio 3 era un lugar pacífico y placentero para residir. Esto se hacía evidente al dar un vistazo a sus calles, que comenzaban a presentar indicios de actividad propia de una urbe de tales proporciones. Había un poco más de tráfico, tanto de carros como de gente, sobre todo en el centro. Más comercios se propagaban por la ciudad y abrían sus puertas a la clientela. Los edificios habitacionales se estaban ocupando. Y los niños jugueteaban alegremente por las calles, sin ninguna preocupación en mente, sin temor alguno que se asomara por el horizonte. Sólo la vida, la buena vida que debía ser disfrutada mientras se pudiera.

Dos pequeños párvulos, ataviados en uniforme escolar, pasaron a un lado de Shigeru, rozándolo al momento en que corrían alborozados uno tras de otro en medio de risas entrecortadas; el que iba a la cabeza llevaba fuertemente sujeto en su mano derecha un cordón, en cuyo extremo estaba atado un globo con helio.

Aoba fijó su atención en ellos, por unos instantes, mientras recogía de la máquina expendedora su refresco enlatado. Esbozó una ligera sonrisa, enternecido por la escena.

—¡Vamos, ya es mi turno! ¡Préstamelo!

—¡Sólo si me alcanzas primero, tortuga!

Los pequeñines, con las mochilas en sus espaldas, sus pantalones cortos, su delantal y gorrito de marino sobre la cabeza se perdieron de vista a las dos cuadras. El joven técnico de NERV recogió su largo cabello y lo hizo retroceder, al tiempo que ingresaba a la lavandería a sus espaldas.

Iba de civil, ataviado con camiseta blanca de algodón, sin ningún tipo de imagen en ella, pantalones de mezclilla azules, botas y un chaleco negro sin mangas. Además de que en sus espaldas llevaba cargando el estuche donde estaba guardada su guitarra eléctrica. Ahora tenía más tiempo que nunca para practicar sus habilidades, debido a la calma incierta que reinaba en la metrópoli; aparte, no podía darse el lujo de quedarse a la zaga, sobre todo cuando ese desgraciado de Kai había mejorado tanto en su manejo del instrumento. Por alguna extraña razón, de un día para otro fue capaz de tocar "Imagine" como si de un Beatle se tratara.

La paz que se había adueñado de la ciudad también ocasionaba estragos en el personal de NERV, provocando un cierto estado de relajación en casi todos los empleados. De hecho, desde aquella pelea entre los pilotos de las Unidades 02 y Z, ningún incidente de relevancia había acontecido en el Cuartel General. Tal situación provocaba que el personal se distrajera con algunas tareas calificadas como "de menor relevancia", mientras que los días transcurrían sin traer nada nuevo, aunque siempre con el reflejo predispuesto de aguardar a cualquier circunstancia.

—Vaya, lavar la ropa afuera resulta muy caro— resoplaba la doctora Akagi en el interior de la lavandería, percatándose del costo total de una carga de dos lavadoras y una secadora, al mismo tiempo que sacaba sus prendas del artefacto, las doblaba e introducía en una bolsa hermética.

—Sí que lo es— asintió Maya a un lado suyo, afanada igualmente en la misma tarea —Me gustaría mucho tener tiempo de poder lavarla en casa, doctora.

Ambas también iban vestidas en ropa de civil. Ritsuko llevaba puesta una blusa rosa de mangas cortas, pantaloncillos blancos que le llegaban a la rodilla y unas sandalias, que aunque cómodas, no combinaban con su conjunto. Por su parte, Maya vestía aún de manera más confortable, con una amplia camiseta amarilla, estampada, que dejaba todo a la imaginación, así como unos shorts deportivos negros y unos tenis blancos calzando sus pies.

—Ah, podría ser peor— comentó Shigeru cuando entraba (había salido cuando las dos mujeres empezaron a sacar a relucir las prendas íntimas) y extendía un par de latas con soda a sus acompañantes —Por lo menos aún podemos ir a dormir ahí.

Los dos técnicos, Shigeru y Maya, además de ser colegas, eran amigos muy íntimos. Solían pasar gran parte del tiempo juntos y salir a distintos lugares de esparcimiento, lo que en muchas ocasiones se prestaba a mal interpretaciones que llevaban a pensar a todos aquellos que en verdad no conocían a Ibuki que los dos eran pareja romántica; así cómo a Allison, la novia de Aoba, que casi enloquecía de los celos.

Ambos habían ido a lavar su ropa, aprovechando uno de los descansos en el trabajo, y por casualidad se habían topado en la lavandería con la doctora Akagi.

A decir verdad, parecía que al personal del Geofrente le estaba dando por tomar una pose mucho más relajada, pues el grupo también se encontró en el metro al segundo al mando, Kozoh Fuyutski, quien leía el rotativo matutino quitado de la pena, con la pierna cruzada y cómodamente instalado en uno de los asientos del vagón.

—Subcomandante Fuyutski— pronunció Ritsuko con cierta familiaridad, asomándose por encima de su bolsa de lavandería —Qué sorpresa encontrarlo aquí.

Los oficiales de menor rango prefirieron no descuidar las formas y los dos saludaron en tono marcial casi al mismo tiempo, cuadrándose por mero reflejo:

—¡Buenos días, señor!

A su vez, Fuyutski miró con desdén a los recién llegados por encima de su periódico, frunciendo el ceño y refunfuñando tal cual lo haría un anciano malhumorado, para después mascullar entre dientes:

—¿Qué tienen de buenos?— y luego sumergirse de nuevo en el diario, en cuya primera plana anunciaban las ya próximas elecciones para el Concejo Ciudadano.

Enseguida la rubia fue a sentarse como si nada a lado del viejo, mientras que sus acompañantes, intimidados por su presencia optaron por quedarse de pie, en señal de respeto más que otra cosa.

—Se deja usted mostrar más temprano de lo acostumbrado— observó la científica, en tono cargado con un poco de ironía.

—Me dirijo al centro en representación del comandante— confesó con tal de que aquella mujer lo dejara leer en paz.

—Ya veo. La junta del Comité es ahora, si no me equivoco, ¿cierto?

—Es un desperdicio de tiempo— escupió el viejo con sumo desprecio —Ese Ikari siempre me relega los asuntos sin importancia; aunque a decir verdad, no sabría como sobrellevarlos sin la ayuda de MAGI.

—Así que las elecciones para el Concejo Ciudadano están próximas— señaló Akagi, leyendo las letras grandes en el periódico, sin saber la gran cosa acerca de ese asunto. En realidad, al igual que el subcomandante, no prestaba mucha atención a esas trivialidades, pues sabía de antemano quién era el que en realidad llevaba la batuta en esa ciudad.

—Sabes bien que eso es una fachada— la reprochó el anciano, agotada su paciencia —Quien en verdad está a cargo de esta ciudad es MAGI.

—¿Nuestras tres súper computadoras?— exclamó Maya, asombrada.

—Así es— asintió Kozoh, resignado a la compañía por lo que le quedaba del viaje, guardando la prensa —Las tres computadoras deliberan entre sí y deciden por mayoría. De esta manera se siguen exactamente los fundamentos del sistema democrático.

—Entonces, ¿el Concejo solamente se guía por las decisiones de MAGI?

—Eso es correcto. Hasta ahora ha demostrado ser una forma muy efectiva de gobierno, y minimiza los gastos.

—La ciencia sostiene por completo a esta ciudad— notó Ibuki, con aire soñador —Vivimos en una época en la que la ciencia lo es todo.

—Y yo que fui a votar— se lamentó Shigeru, olvidando las formalidades y recargándose en la asidera.

—Por cierto— pronunció Fuyutski, dirigiéndose a la mujer a su lado —Me parece que ahora tienen programado un experimento en la Unidad Cero, ¿no es así?

—Efectivamente— corroboró la oficial, despreocupada —El segundo experimento para extender su período de activación se llevará a cabo el día de hoy a las 10: 30 de la mañana.

—Hum, espero recibir buenas noticias— murmuró el viejo, para luego taparse su apergaminado rostro con el diario, reanudando su lectura.

Claro, que más hubieran querido Akagi y todo su equipo de colaboradores sino entregar buenas cuentas a la comandancia sobre las pruebas que estaban efectuando a encargo expedito del mismo Ikari. Sólo que a veces las circunstancias, como ocurrió en este caso, no permiten cumplir con lo planeado en el tiempo requerido. Esta situación se acrecentaba aún más al tener como material de trabajo a un Eva tan caprichoso cómo lo era Cero, que oponía siempre todo tipo de resistencia a colaborar con sus creadores.

La señal de "Emergencia" que surgía en los paneles de la estación, con sus tonos estridentes y sus luces amarillas y rojas, ya comenzaba a sonar monótona, a unas cuantas horas de haber empezado el experimento; el cual, por cierto, realizaban sin la presencia de la piloto.

—¡Aborten la prueba!— ordenó Ritsuko, con continente cansado —¡Apaguen los circuitos! ¡Y de una vez, esa desgraciada alarma también!

—Circuitos apagados— indicó Maya, al tiempo que el hangar donde se encontraba de pie la Unidad 00 se ponía a oscuras.

—Energía restablecida— anunció otro oficial técnico, a la vez que las luces exteriores volvían a encenderse.

—Hay un problema, tal y como me lo suponía— notó la mujer rubia, al observar su panel de control.

— Es verdad— corroboró Maya, al comprobar los datos —La eficiencia de conversión está al 0. 0008 por ciento debajo de lo estimado.

—Está exactamente en el punto de tolerancia. ¿Qué es lo que haremos ahora, doctora?— preguntó un joven técnico de bajo rango, como su uniforme color naranja lo indicaba.

—Bajen la conversión recíproca al 0.001 por ciento e inténtenlo de nuevo.

—De acuerdo— asintió todo el personal presente, desde sus puestos de trabajo, en su mayoría parte del equipo de oficiales técnicos a las órdenes de Ritsuko.

—Muy bien, empecemos con esto… de nuevo— pronunció con cierto hastío la científica.

Y mientras sus subordinados ponían manos a la obra cuanto antes, Akagi se dio el lujo de sumergirse en sus propias reflexiones, cruzándose de brazos cuando observaba por el grueso cristal frente a ella al monstruo azul que se erguía en toda su extensión allá afuera. ¿Qué era lo que en realidad estaban haciendo allí? Oficialmente, intentar prolongar el período de activación del Prototipo sin el cable umbilical. Sin embargo, la doctora no era ninguna neófita, ni mucho menos ingenua, para no suponer que la ausencia de la piloto obedeciera a un propósito, el verdadero de ese inusual experimento que llevaban a cabo en esos momentos: el comandante estaba tratando de poder activar los Evangelions prescindiendo por completo de los pilotos. ¿Porqué y para qué? De eso no estaba segura, pero una cosa era cierta: No era por la seguridad de los niños que tenían que tripular a aquellas bestias mecánicas.

Existía la posibilidad de que se tratara de una medida desesperada para mantenerse bien parado en el Consejo de Naciones, una vez que el plan de la producción de más Unidades Especiales para el Combate, a cargo de Kai Katsuragi, estaba ya puesto en marcha. Si el experimento tuviera éxito, el encontrar pilotos ya no sería ningún obstáculo y esa ventaja superaría incluso al ambicioso proyecto que tenía entre manos Katsuragi.

Quizás en parte se debiera a eso, pero conocía bastante bien a Gendo como para presentir que había un motivo oculto en su proceder. Algo aún más allá de la enorme comodidad que supondría el poder operar a los Eva casi a control remoto.

De nuevo la alerta irrumpió en la sala con estrépito, con sus luces rojas intermitentes.

—¡Les dije que apagaran ese fregadera!— rugió Akagi, reincorporándose de lleno a la investigación.

—¡Misato!— Kaji corría desesperadamente por el corredor, en cuyo final estaba el ascensor que toda costa quería alcanzar —¡Por favor, espérame! ¡Misato, haz que se detenga!

La mujer en el interior del elevador pretendió hacerse oídos sordos, ignorando las súplicas del pobre hombre que corría hacia el artefacto como alma que lleva el diablo. Las puertas estaban por cerrarse justo en su cara, cuando en cuanto apenas alcanzó a detener el movimiento, poniendo la mano sobre el sensor, lo cual permitió retrasarlo sólo un poco, el tiempo suficiente para introducirse en él pese al evidente enojo de la capitana Katsuragi.

—Uf, un poco más y no lo lograba— comentó el hombre, recuperando el aliento, una vez que el artefacto se puso en movimiento —Bueno, a decir verdad, tú también te ves de malas el día de hoy, querida Misato.

—Sí, y eso es porque tuve la desgracia de toparme contigo— masculló la susodicha, cuando se cruzaba de brazos y se recargaba sobre una de las paredes.

Ryoji continuó de pie en su sitio, tan largo como era y con esa imborrable sonrisa socarrona que le caracterizaba y que tanto enfurecía a la militar, no obstante que antaño ese era uno de los detalles que tanto le atraían de él. Aquellos dos tenían mucha historia juntos, aunque no quisieran admitirlo directamente. A fuerza de ser sincero, ambos entrañaban con cierta melancolía y añoranza aquellos días mágicos en los que sólo estaban ellos dos, y el camino libre por delante. Eran como el viento, con la libertad de ir a donde les placiera, hasta que el deber, las obligaciones de una vida atareada los encadenaron. Pero sobre todo, el tener que cuidar a un infante de apenas cuatro años de edad fue lo que se interpuso entre ellos.

Repentinamente el ascensor empezó a vacilar, sin estar muy seguro de querer llegar a su destino, hasta que se detuvo completamente. Por mero reflejo los dos voltearon hacia el techo, sólo para atestiguar como las luces se apagaban y la energía de desvanecía por completo.

—Vaya, una falla de energía— suspiró Kaji, resignándose a quedar atrapado en el reducido cubículo.

—Es imposible que eso suceda— le respondió Katsuragi —Esto es algo muy extraño… ¿habrá sucedido algún accidente? ¿Ó no habrás tocado algún botón equivocado?

—¿Yo? Para nada… quizás Ritsuko echó a perder algún experimento.

—El sistema de energía principal no está operando. El voltaje marca cero— comunicó en el acto un técnico del equipo de Akagi, minutos después de que la oscuridad invadiera las instalaciones tan abruptamente.

—No me vean así. Yo no hice nada— pareció disculparse la científica, cuando todo el personal volteó a verla como buscando una respuesta.

La mano sostenía con dificultad el auricular, acalambrada y sudorosa. Había constituido un esfuerzo titánico el introducir la tarjeta con el crédito por la ranura del aparato y marcar en él el número deseado. Mientras que el aparato daba el tono de marcado, Shinji volvió la vista hacia el exterior de la apretujada cabina telefónica, hacia la acera de enfrente en donde Rei aguardaba pacientemente, con su misma actitud parsimoniosa y desinteresada de todos los días.

—Muchas gracias por hablar a los cuarteles generales de NERV: "Con Dios en Su Cielo, todo está bien en el mundo"— respondió la máquina contestadora con voz fría y mecánica, desde el otro lado de la línea —Si desea pedir informes acerca de nuestra organización, marque el 1, ahora… si desea comunicarse con nuestro departamento de quejas, marque en su teléfono el 2, ahora…

El nerviosismo lo consumía, pero era preferible a tener que soportar un momento más la caminata hacia el cuartel en compañía de Kai y de Asuka. Resultaba repugnante apreciar cómo al cabo de apenas unas tres semanas su relación parecía mejorar día con día. Las conversaciones tan animadas que sostenían (de las que, por supuesto, era excluido), los jugueteos entre los dos, las miradas tan tiernas que se dirigían, el tono con el que a veces hablaban y se acercaban cada vez más al hacerlo… en una ocasión sus labios casi se rozan. Todo aquello resultaba un golpe muy fuerte para el joven Ikari, que impotente atestiguaba como una vez más volvían a hacerlo a un lado. Justo ahora, hace unos cuantos minutos, mientras los cuatro pilotos caminaban apaciblemente por la calle, de la escuela a sus sesiones de entrenamiento, Langley se tomó la suficiente confianza como para pasarse por encima del hombro el brazo de Rivera, y desde luego, éste no tuvo objeciones al respecto, olvidando convenientemente que días atrás lo único que deseaba era ahorcarla. En ese momento, los una vez rivales a muerte paseaban tranquilamente uno junto al otro, felices de la vida.

—… si desea ser atendido por una de nuestras operadoras, espere en la línea, ó si por el contrario, conoce el número de extensión al que quiere llamar, marque asterisco, ahora…

El muchacho marcó apuradamente la tecla que se le indicaba, temiendo permanecer esperando allí toda su adolescencia.

De nuevo Shinji perdía la carrera por el corazón de una jovencita, debido en gran parte a su actitud timorata y al declararse a sí mismo incapaz de competir seriamente con su compañero para conquistar a Asuka. Así que pretendía eludir la realidad a toda costa, por lo que se las ingenió para excusarse de la compañía de los demás chicos, arguyendo que debía hacer una llamada telefónica. Para su desgracia (ó buena fortuna, depende desde donde se le quiera ver) Ayanami se ofreció a esperarlo. Ayanami. Una vez más, miró hacia fuera, a donde ella se encontraba. Hasta ahora pensaba en ella. ¿Cómo se sentiría al ver a su ex novio con otra, enfrente de sus narices? Podría preguntárselo, pero en realidad no era capaz de armarse de tanto valor como para hacerlo tan abiertamente. Una cosa era segura: si aquella circunstancia le molestaba en algo, se lo guardaba muy bien, como lo hacía con el resto de sus sentimientos. En el trayecto no había pronunciado palabra, observándolos distraídamente, como si no estuvieran allí. Ni un gesto de molestia alguna, ó inconformidad. Nada. Sólo su máscara habitual de frialdad y ausencia.

Quizá no era tan malo, después de todo. Ya que Kai se había alejado totalmente de ella y disfrutaba de lo lindo con la alemana, eso le dejaba el camino despejado justo hasta con Rei, y hasta se había ahorrado la penosa tarea de decidir a cuál de las dos escoger, cuando las tenía a ambas más o menos al alcance.

Además, ya tenía tiempo queriendo hacer esta llamada y…

—Oficina de Gendo Ikari, ¿en qué podemos servirle?— contesto otra voz femenina, pero esta vez sí era una persona al habla.

—Ah, buenos días… disculpe, habla Shinji Ikari… ¿podría decirme si el comandante Ikari se encuentra en estos momentos?

—Sí, espere, por favor. En un momento se lo comunico.

El chiquillo tragó saliva, esperando de un momento a otro escuchar la voz gruesa de su padre por el auricular. Se frotó la mano empapada de sudor en su pantalón escolar, al tiempo que seguía esperando.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—Ah… eh… yo…— comenzó a balbucear el infante, sorprendido por lo súbito de la pregunta, sin ninguna formalidad de por medio.

La triste verdad era que, pese a todo lo que intentara dijera ó pensara a solas, confrontar a su padre seguía siendo bastante difícil para él, sino que imposible. Sentía un pavor paralizante con tan solo escuchar su voz.

—Estoy muy ocupado, si quieres algo, dilo de una vez— terció de nuevo su progenitor, cada vez más impaciente.

—Ah… b- bueno… ahora… en la escuela… nos pidieron que informáramos a nuestros padres… de una reunión vocacional que habría con los maestros… es un asunto sobre aprovechamiento académico y…

—Es deber de la capitana Katsuragi atender todo ese tipo de cuestiones, así que no te atrevas a volver a quitarme el tiempo con tus tonterías, ¿entendido?

Y entonces la línea se cortó. No, para qué hacerse ilusiones, lo más probable es que hubiera colgado. Por su parte, Shinji hizo lo mismo, mirando cabizbajo la punta de sus zapatos tenis mientras retiraba su tarjeta de la máquina. Habían trascurrido ya casi seis meses desde que llegó a Tokio 3 y su objetivo primordial al ir a dicho lugar, la tan anhelada reunión con su padre, aún no se cumplía. Lo cierto es que él se esforzaba y se esforzaba en llamar su atención (tripular un monstruo mecánico sería un claro ejemplo de ello), en crear vínculos entre ellos, en acercársele, pero su padre siempre terminaba por hacerlo a un lado. Para él, sólo era un piloto Eva más, sin ningún mérito propio. Tan sólo una herramienta más para llevar a cabo sus propósitos.

Más desmoralizado que antes de entrar, salió de la cabina, listo para reunirse con Ayanami, quien había estado esperando pacientemente todo ese tiempo. Su padre. Para él, era un perfecto desconocido. Una barrera imponente se alzaba entre ellos dos, y esa barrera había sido levantada por él, por él y su obsesión disparatada hacia el trabajo. Su figura, tan distante y extraña, era un impedimento para poder sincerarse con él y decirle lo que de veras pensaba. Resultaba impotente no poder dirigirse a alguien que supuestamente debería ser tan cercano, cómo aquél que se encargó de engendrarlo. Hablar con él, eso era lo que más quería en esos momentos. Una oportunidad de estar a solas y entonces desembarazarse de tantos pensamientos ocultos, tantas cosas enterradas entre los recuerdos de la infancia.

Emprendieron de nuevo la marcha, él y Rei. Ella no le hizo pregunta alguna, limitándose a seguirlo mientras caminaba como en trance por la banqueta. Unos cuantos pasos después se detuvo, volteó a verla, como si apenas se percatara de su presencia y luego continuó con su andar. Fue Shinji el que preguntó en ese instante:

—Ayanami, ¿de qué hablas siempre con mi padre?

Más que un reclamo, la interrogante estaba cargada de una curiosidad insaciable, y así fue como lo entendió la jovencita, que, un tanto sorprendida, y aún a sabiendas de que no se debe responder una pregunta con otra, igualmente revirtió, en ese tono tan dulce que usaba:

—¿Porqué quieres saberlo?

—Pensaba que… quizás podría conversar un poco con él, uno de estos días— dijo el joven Ikari, reflexivo —Pero parece que nunca sé qué decirle….

—Entonces… ¿lo que quieres es platicar con tu padre?

El muchacho vaciló un poco, antes de responderle, no tan convencido al respecto:

—Eh… supongo que sí— y después, aclaró, cuando atrapaba una hoja marchita en pleno vuelo —Ya sé que si hablamos nada va a cambiar… pero es sólo que, en estas condiciones, es decir, detestando de esta manera a mi padre… me es bastante difícil seguir siendo un piloto de Eva. Después de todo, él es la razón por la que me metí en todo esto.

—En ese caso, deberías decírselo— le aconsejó la muchachita, plantándose firmemente en su lugar, obligando que Shinji volviera la vista a donde estaba —Sería mejor que le dijeras lo que piensas en verdad.

—¿Tú crees?

—Sí. Si no se lo dices, todo seguirá igual que siempre.

Ambos permanecieron donde se encontraban por un rato, mirándose fijamente el uno al otro. Una brisa refrescante comenzó a silbar sobre sus cabezas. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, los dos voltearon, apenados, decidiendo continuar con sus andanzas.

Caminando cuesta arriba, sobre una calle empinada, Ikari no podía pensar en otra cosa cuando miraba a escondidas a Rei que: "Dios, cuánto la amo. ¡Simplemente es perfecta! Y ya se está empezando a preocupar por mí".

—Y bueno, ya que estás tan interesado en saberlo— prosiguió la joven japonesa, una vez repuesta de la impresión —Sólo hablamos de trabajo. Nada más de trabajo, pese a lo que puedan pensar tú ó tu amigo. Aunque parece que se preocupa por mí, en realidad sé que está pensando en otra persona, no sé quién. Pero, en lo que a mí respecta, ese detalle me tiene sin cuidado.

Acabadas de pronunciar estas palabras, los dos guardaron silencio nuevamente. Caminaban calladamente uno al lado del otro, por las desiertas banquetas, con un montón de pensamientos ocupando sus mentes. Al chiquillo, sobre todo, le desconcertaba eso de "la otra persona" que su padre parecía ver en Ayanami. Era un asunto muy raro todo ése.

—Lo siento— se disculpó Rei, algo avergonzada por haberse explayado de esa manera —No era mi intención contarte todo esto. Creo que sólo te confundí, y para serte sincera, ni yo misma me entiendo; pero, por favor, no vayas a comentarle nada de esto a Kai, ¿sí?

—Claro que sí, pero explícame…

—¡Ah, con que al fin llegan!

El tono burlón de Asuka los atajó desprevenidos. Al instante voltearon a la fuente del sonido, percatándose que tanto ella como Katsuragi se habían quedado esperándolos, sentados en una parada de autobús.

—Ojalá que no estemos interrumpiendo nada íntimo entre los dos— continuó la joven europea, poniéndose de pie, lista para reanudar la marcha —Pero Kai insistió en que los esperáramos, aún cuando sólo se quedaron atrás sin decir nada.

La muchacha se acercó cándidamente a Ikari, guiñándole un ojo en gesto cómplice.

—¡Vaya, vaya! ¿Quién lo hubiera pensado? ¡El pequeño Shinji y la chica maravilla! Y hablando de parejas disparejas…

El japonés se ruborizó con la sola idea de él y Ayanami juntos, quedando indefenso ante las acometidas de su compañera, a la cual sólo le respondía con monosílabos, mientras se rascaba la nuca. ¡Diablos! Sí que era impertinente esa mocosa. Y parecía disfrutarlo. ¿Porqué carajos habrán tenido que esperarse allí? Pues claro, si fue idea del maldito Kai. De seguro Rei ya no se le iba a querer acercar.

—Eh… no… yo… eh… ella… tú…

—Ya párale, Asuka— intervino Rivera por primera vez, cuidando su tono con tal de no ofender a nadie. Observó de reojo a Rei, que se mantenía al margen de la situación, interrogándola con la mirada. La indiferencia fue su única respuesta —Sólo estás poniendo nervioso a Shinji. Además, lo que ellos dos quieran hacer a solas no es asunto que nos incumba. Mejor sigamos adelante.

Y acabadas de pronunciar estas palabras volvió a cargar con su mochila en las espaldas, poniéndose de pie y continuando su camino hacia el cuartel. Todos los demás imitaron su ejemplo, siguiéndolo por la banqueta.

—Supongo que tienes razón— dijo Langley, poniéndose las manos sobre la nuca mientras caminaba —Sería una pérdida de tiempo interesarse por la vida amorosa de estos dos.

—Ya no sean malpensados— se excusó Shinji, agitando los brazos —Lo único que hice fue hablar por teléfono.

—Ah, con que para eso querías saber el número de extensión de la comandancia, ¿eh?— adivinó su compañero, un poco más adelantado que el resto, recordando que su amigo le había preguntado por ese dato unos días antes —¿Y…? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Pudiste hablar con tu papá?

—Pues… no…

—Lo sabía— pronunció Rivera, volteando a verlo —Pude habértelo dicho antes. Que te atienda por teléfono es algo muy difícil… usualmente, es él el que llama a las personas, y no al revés.

—Bueno, eso es entendible— continuó Asuka, jugueteando con su maletín —Ya que el comandante es un hombre muy ocupado.

—Lo que pasa es que…— Ikari quiso pretextar algo, lo que fuera, con tal de no quedar en ridículo con sus acompañantes —La llamada pareció cortarse antes de que estuviera al habla… eso debió ser.

"Sí, claro" pensó su compañero piloto, guardándose ese pensamiento con tal de no herir todavía más las susceptibilidades de su afligido camarada.

—Siendo hombre no deberías preocuparte tanto por esas pequeñeces, ¿sabes?— comentó la jovencita rubia, avergonzada por el comportamiento de su colega.

—No me digas— le respondió Shinji, fastidiado de esa conversación.

Los minutos pasaban uno tras otro, y ellos seguían estancados allí, sin poder moverse ni avisar de su situación. Lo bueno es que sus ojos ya se habían acostumbrado a la penumbra, por lo que podían distinguirse fácilmente tanto el uno al otro como donde estaban ubicados todos los controles.

Al parecer de Kaji, la situación no pintaba tan mala, después de todo, pese al innegable malestar de Misato al tener que permanecer encerrada con él por un periodo de tiempo indefinido. La oportunidad bien podría ser aprovechada.

—¿Y? ¿Qué opinas, capitana?— pronunció con su imborrable sonrisa, cruzándose de brazos —¿Qué piensas que deberíamos hacer ahora?

—Nada— respondió apuradamente la militar, adivinando por donde quería ir con aquella pregunta —Es obvio de de un momento a otro se activarán los transformadores de reemplazo, ya lo verás.

"Atrapada en este mugroso elevador con este miserable" refunfuñaba la impaciente mujer, retorciéndose. "¿Qué más puede salir mal?"

Pero, pese a la confianza de Katsuragi en el sistema de energía alterno, en la Sala de Mando Shigeru le tenía malas nuevas, una vez que revisó sus datos. Cosa harto complicada en la oscuridad casi total en la que tenían que desenvolverse los atareados técnicos, indagando las causas del desperfecto y buscando una solución lo más pronto posible.

—Los transformadores de reemplazo tampoco se encuentran operables— le comunicó a su superior, el subcomandante Fuyutski, que respiraba malhumorado detrás suyo.

—¡No puede ser!— profirió, furioso con el resultado —¿Qué circuitos son los que están funcionando?

—Únicamente el 1.2 por ciento— le contestó una técnica de menor rango que se encontraba en el nivel inferior, por lo que tuvo que hacer bocina con una mano para que la pudiera escuchar —Tan sólo 9 de 2567 circuitos.

—La energía disponible debe ser utilizada para mantener alimentado a MAGI y al Dogma Central, Aoba— decidió inmediatamente el viejo, dando las órdenes pertinentes.

—Señor, eso interferirá con los sistemas de soporte de vida.

—¡Eso no importa!— reclamó al instante, hecho una fiera. La verdad es que estaba muy asustado por la inevitable catástrofe que se avecinaba —Háganlo, es una prioridad.

¿Qué es lo que le estaba sucediendo al Geofrente? ¡Esa situación era imposible! Ni siquiera en el peor escenario de pesadilla se habían imaginado que algo así pudiera acontecer, por lo menos no sin que fuera deliberado.

"Que el Cielo nos ayude" pensó el anciano con la frente perlada de un sudor frío. Aunque después se puso a cuestionar la validez de su súplica. ¿Acaso cualquiera de ellos estaría permitido a pedir un auxilio de esa naturaleza?

El estilo de vida de los ciudadanos de Tokio 3 parecía estar imperturbable. Quizás lo único que interrumpiera aquél trance fuera el ambiente propagandístico propiciado por las próximas elecciones, que se acercaban. Pese a lo que dispusiera MAGI, los participantes en dicha contienda ponían todo su empeño en representar un papel digno en aquella farsa.

Así pues, un innumerable ejército de mantas, carteles y consignas tapizaban las principales avenidas de la metrópoli, queriendo convencer a la gente de votar por el candidato X ó por el contrario, por el Y.

Era curioso poder contemplar de lejos el ambiente casi festivo instaurado en la urbe por dicho proceso electoral. Las campañas traían algo de color a las enormes estructuras grises que decoraban el centro urbano, además de que rompían con lo tediosa monotonía que generalmente reinaba en toda la ciudad.

—Recuerden, en las próximas elecciones voten por su amigo, el candidato Takahashi Nozumo— pregonaba incesantemente un carro de campaña, compacto y vistoso, con un altavoz adaptado en el techo, cuya letanía era recitada por una entusiasta joven contratada para tal efecto —El candidato Takahashi Nozumo, el amigo del pueblo, agradece de antemano su apoyo, sabiendo que con éste se podrá conseguir el triunfo en su propuesta.

Sin hacer gran caso de la constante petición que le hacían, Hyuga salió apuradamente de la misma lavandería a la que Ritsuko y sus alternos habían acudido un par de horas antes. Ya era mediodía y se le comenzaba a hacer tarde para el principio de su turno.

Cargando con sendas bolsas llenas de ropa, esperaba del otro lado de la calle a que el semáforo le diera luz verde para cruzarla y dirigirse cuanto antes a la estación del metro, el medio más rápido y efectivo para llegar a su empleo.

Si estuviera cargando con su propia ropa no estaría tan inquieto, pero no era así.

—Vaya mujer que es la capitana Katsuragi— suspiró, aunque en esta ocasión no lo hizo con tono de enamorado, como solía hacerlo, sino mas bien como un reclamo a sí mismo por dejarse manipular tan fácilmente —En mi opinión, ella misma debería llevar su ropa a lavar.

Observó con detenimiento el bulto que cargaba en sus brazos, y al reconocer algunas de las prendas de su superior, sintió un tumbo en el corazón. Las oprimió contra su pecho. Pese a todo, aquella resultaba una espléndida forma de tener al objeto de su adoración de alguna manera cerca de él. Después de todo, ella había usado esas vestimentas. Su cuerpo había estado alguna vez dentro de ellas. Aspiró el aroma de las telas limpias, aún impregnadas con la fragancia del detergente. Y en realidad, era muy poca cosa lo que hacía por ella, ahora que lo pensaba. Después de todo, la capitana tenía muchas otras obligaciones que atender, y esos chiquillos haraganes que plagaban su casa no ayudaban mucho.

—Bueno, pues qué se le va a hacer— pronunció abatido, rindiéndose a la confortante sensación que le proporcionaba la ropa de Misato contra su pecho.

Todo fuera con tal de ganarse su valiosísimo afecto, pensaba. Posiblemente, con un poco de esfuerzo y paciencia, algún día ella notaría que existía.

Sin embargo, pasar todo ese tiempo con la cabeza en las nubes le había impedido percatarse hasta ese momento que el semáforo había dejado de funcionar inexplicablemente; eso, y que ya se le habían hecho diez minutos tarde.

—¿Estará descompuesto?— se preguntó a si mismo, ajustándose sus anteojos, para luego voltear a ver su reloj en la muñeca —¡Oh, no! ¡Llegaré tarde!— y entonces salir disparado hacia donde se encontraba el metro, una vez que se aseguró que no había carros a la vista.

Por suerte, Shinji ya no había tenido que soportar más comentarios hirientes durante el recorrido hasta la entrada al cuartel. Una vez dentro, encontraría la forma de volver a escabullirse, así en el entrenamiento ya no habría forma alguna de que lo molestaran.

Pero, ¿acaso podría escapar por siempre de la triste verdad? Su mejor amigo acaparaba por completo la atención de la chica a la que quería con desesperación. ¿Cómo evadir aquella realidad, que tenía que sufrir a diario, que lo golpeaba en la cara cada vez que dirigía dolorosamente la mirada hasta donde se encontraban? ¡Y tenía que verlo todos los días!

Era insoportable, pese a ya vivir en un espacio más grande, con cuartos separados (de todos modos, debía seguir compartiendo cuarto con Kai). Su apesadumbrado corazón ya no podía más. Primero Rei, ahora Asuka. ¿Porqué se empeñaba tanto en arrebatarle a toda muchacha en la que pusiera sus ojos? ¿Es que era una especie de entretenimiento cruel para él?

Su afligida alma lloraba muy en su interior, mientras que él observaba impotente como Langley era apartada de su lado, inevitablemente, por alguien con mucha más presencia, talento y carisma que él. ¿Qué podía hacer él para evitarlo? Nada. Tan solo mirar. Mirar impávido como sus sueños se hacían añicos, junto con su corazón. ¡Estaba harto de todo! ¡Tenía tantos deseos de gritar, de desquitar la rabia de su frustración con cualquier cosa! ¿Porqué debía siempre perder en la carrera del amor? ¿Porqué razón debía ser el eterno desafortunado en las cuestiones sentimentales?

Pasó su identificación por la ranura de entrada, listo para escapar y perderse en cuanto la imponente puerta blindada le permitiera el acceso. No obstante, nada ocurrió. Creyendo que había cometido algún error en el procedimiento, volvió a pasar la tarjeta magnética por la ranura, esta vez con mucho más cuidado que la anterior. Y sin embargo, nada sucedió. La imponente pared fortificada con acero de un metro de espesor no se movió ni un ápice. El dispositivo de la entrada ni siquiera se encendió.

Percatándose de su predicamento, sin mediar palabra Ayanami repitió por su parte el proceso, obteniendo los mismos resultados nulos. Aquello comenzaba a tornarse perturbador. Sin encontrar explicación alguna para el desperfecto, Rei solamente observó detenidamente su tarjeta de identificación, que casi siempre le permitía el acceso al complejo de instalaciones secretas. Sin embargo, ahora no era así.

Impaciente como de costumbre, Asuka intervino, haciendo a un lado a su compañera de un empellón, lista para volver a salvar la situación o tan sólo empeorarla aún más.

—¡A un lado! ¿Qué se supone que están haciendo? Llegaremos tarde por su culpa, despistados...— refunfuñaba mientras pasaba violentamente su tarjeta sobre la ranura.

De nuevo, nada. Pero eso no podía dejar satisfecha a la chiquilla europea, quien insistió una y otra vez, desesperada ante su fracaso. Y así se lo hizo notar a sus acompañantes.

—¡¡¡Arghhhh!!!— gruñó hecha una furia, para luego asestarle una patada al aparato —¡Maldita chatarra inservible! ¡De seguro se descompuso!

—No lo creo— pronunció Rivera, frente a otra puerta de a lado —Ninguna de estas otras entradas funciona. Algo debe haber pasado allí adentro. Síganme los buenos, hay que ir a ver qué le pasa a Misato y al barbas de chivo.

Otra vez Kai tomó la punta del grupo, dirigiéndose a otro acceso por donde sería más probable que pudieran entrar. Tenía prisa por llegar, pues de nuevo tenía esa extraña sensación en su interior, aunque pretendía ocultarla tan bien como pudiera con sus comentarios chapuceros.

—¡Kai! ¡Espérame!— gritó la joven alemana a la vez que se apuraba a darle alcance.

—Muy bien, ya escuchaste a Don Perfecto— murmuró Shinji, molesto al observar como la muchacha corría al lado de su compañero.

Rei se limitó a observarlo con esos grandes ojos escarlata, parpadeando varias veces, guardándose cualquier posible comentario.

Las comodidades tecnológicas de las que gozaban, y a las que tan fácilmente se habían acostumbrado los empleados del Geofrente se extrañaban más que nunca en esos agobiantes momentos. Incluso la acción más sencilla, como el abrir una puerta, se tornaba toda una faena en esas condiciones tan precarias, sin suministro alguno de energía.

Así que tenían que arreglárselas como pudieran, a la antigua. Y como siempre, los técnicos de más bajo rango eran los que tenían que ensuciarse las manos. En ese mismo instante una cuadrilla completa de ellos intentaban forzar la puerta que permitía el ingreso al laboratorio, procedimiento que habitualmente era automático, pero sin electricidad...

Los hombres resoplaban, empujando con todas sus fuerzas el extremo de las varas metálicas que sostenían, mientras que la puerta valientemente se resistía. Al final, con un sonido hueco, ésta cedió completamente, abrumada por la fuerza superior que ejercía sobre ella el gran número de técnicos; quienes, por cierto, debido a lo súbito del acto, cayeron derribados unos sobre otros como pinos de boliche al desaparecer el punto de resistencia.

Abriéndose paso dificultosamente sobre los caídos, la doctora Akagi y Maya se encaminaron al pasillo, sosteniendo la primera una linterna de pilas, lista para desentrañar el misterio que había detrás de la repentina falla de energía.

—Tenemos que llegar cuanto antes a la Sala de Mando, a averiguar qué es lo que está pasando— dijo Ritsuko, encaminándose confianzudamente en la oscuridad —Aún no puedo creer que el sistema alterno aún no se haya activado.

—No, esto no puede ser posible— Misato se puso seria después de un cuarto de hora atrapada, presionando el botón del ascensor varias veces como para sustentar su hipótesis —Esto no es normal. Algo muy malo está pasando.

—¿Qué clase de sistema de respaldo tenemos en NERV?— interrogó su acompañante, no muy enterado en cuanto a esos pequeños detalles.

—Hay tres sistemas de respaldo de energía en estas instalaciones— le contestó la militar, volteando a verlo con una mirada inquisidora. Aquella repentina curiosidad por los aspectos técnicos del Geofrente era muy conveniente. Mucho más de la cuenta.

Katsuragi no sabía que pensar respecto al sujeto que tenía frente a sí, y sobre todo de sus verdaderas intenciones. Sabía mejor que nadie que Ryoji Kaji era experto en disimular sus objetivos, todo un maestro del engaño y la persuasión. ¿De veras se podría confiar en él?

—De cualquier manera— continuó, haciendo sus dudas a un lado, por el momento —Es imposible que los tres sistemas fallen al mismo tiempo...

Al decir esto lo encaró fieramente, como queriendo dar a entender un significado oculto en sus palabras, significado que iba dirigido precisamente a su persona.

Kaji se sonrió por la ocurrencia de la capitana, dándose cuenta que comenzaba a levantar sospechas muy pronto, y eso no le convenía en lo absoluto. Misato era un mujer mordaz, tan brillante como la recordaba. Incluso todavía más.

—Entonces, lo que estás tratando de insinuar es que...

—Que no se trata de un simple desperfecto: esto fue intencional.

Gendo le respondió, aún cuando se encontraban separados por varios pisos de acero y concreto, pero no fue precisamente a Ryoji para quien iba dirigido el comentario. De hecho, todavía nadie sabía de la situación en la que se encontraban la capitana Katsuragi y Kaji. Muy probablemente su situación era compartida por muchos otros empleados del complejo.

El comandante reflexionaba sentado sobre su puesto, en su ya inmortalizada pose, esto es, con el mentón ligeramente recargado sobre sus manos entrelazadas a la altura de su rostro, apoyando los codos sobre su escritorio. Posiblemente en esa posición la sangre le circulaba mejor al cerebro.

Sea como fuera, sus instintos le permitieron no tardarse demasiado en deducir qué era lo que en realidad pasaba en el cuartel, minutos después de su arribo al centro de mando, no sin uno que otro traspié en la oscuridad profundo.

Y, una vez llegado a dicha conclusión, así se la hizo saber a su socio, el enjuto ex - profesor Fuyutski, quizás la persona en la que más confiaba en todo el planeta.

—¿Te imaginas si acaso a un Ángel se le ocurriera aparecerse por aquí en este preciso momento?— planteó el anciano, más en tono de chanza que otra cosa, al tiempo que sacaba su viejo encendedor del bolsillo de su chaqueta gris y prendía una vela, que ya se estaban empezando a repartir por toda la sección —Eso sí que completaría nuestro día.

De todos modos, mofarse de la situación en la que se encontraban era mucho mejor que ponerse a pensar en el daño que sufrían sus preciadas instalaciones, con todos esos secretos que tan bien tenían guardados en ellas.

Y es que si el corte de energía había sido deliberado, era también de suponerse, por consecuencia, que dicha interrupción de energía obedecía a un propósito. ¿A cuál? Era eso lo que restaba por averiguar.

Pobre _sensei _Fuyutski, si supiera que a veces es mejor quedarse con la boca cerrada para no meter la pata. Ignoraba lo profético que resultaba su despectivo vaticinio. Según parece, ese fatídico día la ciudad de Tokio 3 y todos sus habitantes tenían la fortuna en su contra, pues por si no fuera poco la falta de electricidad que estaba sufriendo, todavía tenía otra amenaza más con qué lidiar. Los primeros en saberlo fueron los de la Base Aérea Militar en la región de Chubu, en la cercana isla de Honshu, enclavada en el sistema montañoso típico de esa región, una de las pocas cosas en el territorio que no había cambiado con el Segundo Impacto.

A partir del ataque del Tercer Ángel, y una vez que NERV asumió completamente las acciones hostiles en contra de esta clase de seres, las labores del ejército japonés al respecto eran más bien ociosas, pese a que dichos monstruos amenazaban directamente su territorio nacional. Precisamente una de dichas labores consistía en tan sólo monitorear el avance enemigo y mantenerse al margen. Aquello les ahorraba muchos recursos, tanto económicos como humanos, sin embargo la milicia japonesa no podía hacer a un lado su orgullo propio tan fácilmente, por lo que aún quedaban ciertos rastros de resentimiento en contra de NERV y su comandancia en algunos de los altos mandos de los castrenses nipones.

No era, por tanto, de extrañarse la actitud que tomaron los generales una vez que fueron notificados de la novedad, a la par que tomaban sus respectivos puestos en la Sala de Guerra, en donde de inmediato se desplegó una pantalla donde se mostraba un mapa de la zona circundante a Tokio.

—Un objeto no identificado ha sido detectado por el radar, ingresando a tierras japonesas.

El diagrama ubicaba, por medio del satélite, la posición exacta del objetivo y su continuo avance por el Japón. Lo que apenas hace unos años antes hubiera significado poner en alerta roja a todas las fuerzas armadas, debido a un peligro inminente a la soberanía nacional, ahora sólo era motivo de hastío y recelo, tal y como se reflejaba en aquellos hoscos generales.

—Debe tratarse del Noveno Ángel— masculló uno de ellos, ajustando el nudo de su corbata.

—Sin ninguna duda— aseveró el que estaba a su lado, recargando la mejilla izquierda sobre su puño cerrado.

—¿Qué se supone que deberíamos hacer?— preguntó con sarcasmo y hasta con algo de enfado un tercero, sin poder disimular su molestia.

—Lo normal sería ponernos en alerta y desplegar gente, pero en una situación de este tipo...

—De cualquier manera, es evidente que su destino es Tokio 3.

—Eso significa que no hay mucho que podamos hacer, en este caso— carraspeó uno de ellos, como queriendo dar a entender algo.

—Es una verdadera lástima— respondieron los demás, casi suspirando, en gesto burlón.

Los tres volvieron a resignarse, tragándose todo su orgullo, honor y valor en el campo de batalla, dispuestos una vez más a seguir sus órdenes y solamente presenciar el encuentro por los monitores, sin hacer algún intento por defender a su patria.

Ciertamente, las relaciones entre la agencia de las Naciones Unidas y las fuerzas armadas de aquél país no eran, para nada, muy cordiales que digamos, si el ánimo de aquellos generales reflejaba en mayor ó menor medida el pensamiento predominante entre los militares japoneses con respecto a NERV.

Justo en esos momentos, el Noveno Ángel paseaba tranquilamente por los frondosos bosques al sureste de la capital, sin que nada ni alguien o molestara, a unos cuantos kilómetros de la costa (por donde había arribado, imitando el ejemplo de todos sus antecesores) y unas vez que sorteara una serie de cerros y colinas de pequeña altitud que se interponían en su camino estaría justo enfrente de Tokio 2, que parecía estar en medio de la ruta que lo conduciría hasta su verdadero destino.

Un lago cristalino de unos cuantos metros de profundidad, ubicado en lo que antiguamente era una central hidroeléctrica, definitivamente no representaba contratiempo alguno en el itinerario para una criatura de las dimensiones colosales de aquél monstruo, que se desplazaba a lo largo de su recorrido auxiliado por sus dos pares de largas y estrechas patas, que representaban por sí solas casi la totalidad de su tamaño. Una sola de sus articulaciones fácilmente podía medir unos cuarenta metros de alto.

Si alguien lo hubiera visto en ese momento, la comparación con una araña normal hubiera sido inevitable, debido a la enorme semejanza del ser con el arácnido. Sin embargo, al primero le faltaban un par más de extremidades para caminar con la gracia del bicho, por lo que su avance resultaba algo torpe.

Otro aspecto que cabe resaltar a propósito de su apariencia, era el de que a la primera impresión toda su estructura transmitía una sensación de suma fragilidad en su estructura; a diferencia de la mayoría de sus hermanos, todos ellos bien constituidos en su singular forma, este nuevo titán parecía no poder mantenerse en pie sin un gran esfuerzo, mucho menos constituir una seria amenaza en una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo.

¿Cómo es que aquella ridícula criatura podría lanzar un ataque? Por lo menos su arsenal no estaba a la vista en su raquítico cuerpo de color negro ubicado justo en el centro donde convergían sus delgadas y trémulas patas del mismo tono. Sólo se distinguía que estaba dotado de un buen número de ojos, que cubrían casi por completo la pequeña extensión de su cuerpo, en comparación a sus larguísimas patas. Éstos abrían y cerraban a destiempo, y se movían de manera independiente a los demás en un efecto por lo demás nauseabundo. Esa cosa sí que tenía ojos en la espalda, pero de todos modos no parecía representar un oponente de respeto, por lo menos no para un Evangelion en buenas condiciones.

Conforme transcurría el tiempo, el desinterés de los altos mandos militares en el asunto se iba transformando lentamente en preocupación, casi en una angustia desesperante. El monstruo seguía internándose cada vez más y más en el país, y a ese paso muy pronto alcanzaría Tokio 2. A esa altura ya debía haber sido interceptado por alguna Unidad Eva, pero aún no había rastro a la vista de cualquiera de ellas, ni siquiera de la presencia de NERV ni de algo, lo que sea que pudiera indicar que ya estaban trabajando en el caso.

—El Ángel continúa avanzando hacia Tokio 2— anunció fatídicamente una joven oficial en el altavoz, ilustrándose con el inamovible mapa que ubicaba la posición enemiga y su creciente avance.

—¿Qué sabemos del personal en Tokio 3?— quiso preguntar uno de los generales, el más viejo y condecorado de los tres, poniéndose de pie; evidentemente, estaba muy inquieto, percatándose de lo extraño de la situación.

—Sigue sin haber respuesta— contestó de inmediato la voz de la oficial por el enlace.

—¡Maldición! ¿Qué demonios creen que están haciendo esos cretinos de NERV?— espetó por su parte otro general, restregando con fuerza la colilla de su cigarro en el cenicero, provocado por su desesperación y sobre todo por la impotencia de tener las manos atadas para evitar la catástrofe que se avecinaba a paso veloz.

Por su parte, los jóvenes pilotos también hacían todo lo que estuviera de su parte para llegar al cuartel, pese a que aún no estaban enterados completamente de los eventos que estaban transcurriendo en distintas partes. Quizás era lo mejor, ya que el estar previamente informados de las actuales circunstancias los hubiera presionado aún más. Por ahora, su única preocupación en mente era que llegarían tarde a su entrenamiento y que Misato los reprendería.

Guiados por Kai, al poco tiempo pudieron llegar a otra serie de accesos que llevaban a una sección distinta de la suya, pero que igual podrían servir a su propósito de ingresar al Geofrente por cualquier ruta posible.

Mientras sus compañeros perdían el tiempo probando las puertas al lado del corredor en el que se encontraban, Rivera aprovechó la pausa para marcar varios números con su teléfono celular, haciendo caso omiso de los esfuerzos de sus colegas.

—Esta tampoco funciona— suspiró Asuka, decepcionada, luego de varios intentos por abrir el ingreso. Incluso su tarjeta de acceso se había arrugado en uno de esos desesperados intentos por forzar la cerradura electrónica. Aquellas puertas, aunque no eran tan imponentes como las de la entrada principal, también se mostraban reacias a ser abiertas.

—Ninguna de las instalaciones parece funcionar— señaló Rei, luego de haber hecho lo mismo con otra puerta, obteniendo los mismos resultados —Qué extraño.

—Ya no le hagan al cuento— intervino Rivera, desde el otro extremo del corredor, sin dejar de marcar en su aparato —A estas alturas, y por lo que hemos descubierto, es obvio que se trata de una falla de energía. Ningún mecanismo eléctrico funcionará en tales condiciones.

—¿Falla de energía?— repitió Langley, extrañada —Pensé que era imposible que algo así sucediera... ¿Habrá pasado algo en el Geofrente?

—Suena lógico, para mí— contestó a su vez Ayanami.

—¿Qué pudo haber pasado?— preguntó Shinji, inquieto por no saber lo que estaba ocurriendo allí dentro ni si era seguro intentar entrar ó permanecer afuera —¿Se tratará de otra invasión?

—Lo dudo. No hay rastros de violencia— lo tranquilizó su amigo, guardando por fin su celular luego de haber fracasado en todos sus intentos por comunicarse vía telefónica —Las líneas telefónicas tampoco sirven, ni siquiera el servicio celular. De veras que esto resulta muy, muy raro. Es como si alguien, deliberadamente, hubiera cortado toda conexión con el Geofrente para aislarlo del mundo exterior. Perturbador, ¿no les parece?— pronunció burlonamente cuando vio la expresión mortificada en el rostro de todos sus acompañantes, una vez que escucharon su teoría. La verdad es que no quería que el grupo entrara en pánico, pese a que resultaba evidente que estaban en medio de una crisis.

—Como sea, debemos encontrar algún modo de entrar— sugirió Ikari, tragando saliva.

—Es exactamente lo que indica el manual para emergencias— explicó la joven japonesa, quien se sabía el librito de cabo a rabo —Dice que en caso de una situación de este tipo es imperativo que encontremos la manera de llegar hasta el cuartel.

—Si es lo que viene en el manual...— murmuró la alemana, resignada, colocándose las manos en la nuca y mirando hacia el firmamento. Se estaba reprochando no haberlo podido recordar antes que la chica maravilla.

—Hum, pues me parece que en este caso en particular, la ruta de acceso número 7 podría sernos de utilidad. ¿Tú que opinas... Rei?

Aquella era la primera vez que Kai le dirigía directamente la palabra luego del altercado que tuvieron un mes atrás. El muchacho no podía ocultar su bochorno, pues sus mejillas de inmediato se encendieron tan sólo con pronunciar su nombre y voltear hacia donde ella estaba. La chica también experimentaba una sensación similar, clavando la vista en el piso, sonrojada después de que sus miradas se cruzaron.

—Supongo... supongo que podría ser de utilidad— contestó con dificultad, evitando sus ojos a toda costa.

Shinji y Asuka permanecieron a la expectativa, ésta última analizando con más detenimiento e interés la situación. La relación entre la Primera Elegida y Rivera resultaba aún una incógnita para ella, por lo que quería despejarla lo más pronto posible. Existía una atracción mutua entre ambos, eso era obvio. Pero, ¿hasta qué grado llegaba dicho sentimiento? ¿Alguna vez habían tenido un contacto más cercano? ¿En qué términos se conducía su relación? Y quizá lo más importante, lo que era de mayor interés para los propósitos de la joven alemana: ¿debía considerar a Ayanami como una auténtica rival por el corazón del codiciado muchacho? De ser así, estropearía todos los avances que había conseguido, ahora que todo marchaba tan bien entre los dos. ¡Maldita entrometida! Además, el tarado de Shinji parecía saber algo que ella no. Ya hallaría el momento oportuno para sacarle la verdad.

Mientras tanto, había que moverse rápido, y concentrarse en la meta inmediata.

—Me parece muy bien— intervino Langley con tono severo —Pero antes que nada, tenemos que nombrar a un líder entre nosotros. No podemos estar vagando de aquí por allá así nada más...

—Déjame adivinar— atajó Ikari, poniéndose el dedo índice en la barbilla —Y ese líder... ¿acaso serás tú?

—No lo había pensado. Pero ya que insistes, será todo un honor guiarlos— dijo para de inmediato asumir el mando del reducido grupo, utilizando en su propio beneficio el endeble sarcasmo de Shinji —¡En marcha! ¡Síganme!

La joven rubia señaló al extremo del corredor y enseguida comenzó a andar hacia esa dirección. No había dado ni tres pasos siquiera cuando fue interrumpida por Kai, quien todavía se preguntaba que tan buena idea era contravenirla:

—Pues... Asuka, no es por llevarte la contra pero, de hecho, ese camino no es...

—Lo que él quiere decir es que la ruta de acceso número 7 queda hacia el otro lado— completó Rei, decidida, en un timbre mucho más frío y cortante de lo acostumbrado.

Al percibir dicho tono, la europea se volteó como de rayo hacia donde se encontraba su compañera, tan imperturbable como siempre, de pie a sus espaldas. Le lanzó una funesta mirada, frunciendo el ceño, gesto que rebotó en la pared de hielo en la que se había convertido Ayanami. La alemana sólo se encogió de hombros ante lo que consideraba un acobardamiento por parte de la muchacha, para luego corregir el rumbo como si nada hubiera pasado.

—Por eso digo, que es mejor ir hacia el otro lado— contestó, juguetona, colgándose del brazo de Rivera mientras comenzaban a caminar —Después de todo, yo no tengo aquí tanto tiempo como ustedes. ¿Sabes, Katsuragi? Si te portas bien, quizás te deje ser mi segundo al mando. ¿No te gustaría?— le dijo al muchacho, al que le llegaba un poco encima del hombro, al tiempo que pellizcaba mimosamente su mejilla.

—Ah, sí, claro— por su parte, Rivera le dio por su lado, aunque también algo perturbado, por así decirlo, por la actitud de su acompañante —Me encantaría...

Los dos continuaron por el estrecho pasillo, trenzados como estaban, a lo mejor sin suponer los recelos que provocaban en aquellos a los que dejaban a la zaga, cuando los veían alejarse tan cerca uno del otro. Por un momento, los ojos color escarlata de Rei se avisparon, y su semblante pareció transmitir algún tipo de emoción, algo que parecía ser, muy probablemente, rencor. ¿Hacia quien iba dirigido? Quién sabe. Tal vez a los dos.

De cualquier modo, tanto a Ikari como a Ayanami no les quedaba más remedio que seguirlos, y así lo hicieron, aunque fuera de mala gana. Pronto llegaron al final del pasaje, en donde nuevamente una puerta les impedía el paso. Y si no habían podido abrir ninguna de las puertas anteriores, ¿qué les hacía pensar que podían hacerlo con esta? Y así se los hizo saber a sus compañeras, evidenciando la fragilidad de la idea que en primer lugar había propuesto Kai.

—¿Y cómo se supone que entraremos por aquí? De seguro esta puerta también está cerrada.

Su amigo no dijo palabra, limitándose a señalar con el dedo una manivela que estaba instalada justo a un lado de la puerta gris de metal.

—Ya veo... tiene un cerrojo manual— observó Asuka, asombrada de que en el Geofrente pudiera existir un acceso tan inseguro y primitivo —¿No es eso peligroso? Con eso, cualquier hijo de vecino podría entrar.

—En realidad, sólo funciona cuando no hay suministro eléctrico— aclaró Rivera —En las medidas de emergencia ya se tenía contemplada una situación de este tipo, aunque en ese caso solamente se planteaba un corte de energía en una sola sección del complejo, no en su totalidad. Es por eso que se decidió por instalar esta clase de mecanismos. Aunque se supone que deberían estar vigilados...

—Pues si es así, creo que por fin encontramos una tarea que hasta el buen Shinji podría realizar— sugirió la muchacha en tono mordaz, poniéndose ambas manos en la cintura y mirando por el rabillo del ojo al susodicho, en forma despectiva.

El joven Ikari no pudo negarse, aunque quisiera, a tan amable petición, por lo que al cabo de unos minutos se encontraba a sí mismo forcejeando con la dura y oxidada palanca a la que debía darle vueltas. La operación resultaba más complicada de lo que se pudiera pensar, si tomamos en cuenta el escaso poderío físico con el que contaba el muchacho japonés. Estaba comenzando a desesperarse, y así se lo hizo saber a sus colegas, cuando se quejó amargamente en frente de todos:

—Quieres ser la líder... pero siempre me... andas dejando... los trabajos pesados...— le espetó a la alemana, entre pujido y pujido. Ésta ni se inmutó, haciendo caso omiso de los reproches que le dirigían.

—A ver, flaco, deja que te ayude— respondió Kai, tomando entre sus manos la manivela, impaciente debido a la lentitud de su amigo. Además de que se había conmiserado al constatar el enorme esfuerzo que le requería a su compañero el tan solo darle vuelta al mecanismo. Ya entre los dos resultó mucho más sencillo girar completamente la palanca y, por fin, lograr abrir la puerta, que se deslizó hacia arriba, permitiéndoles el ingreso a su interior.

También los militares habían decidido tomar cartas en el asunto, pese a que el Noveno Ángel había pasado tranquilamente por Tokio 2 sin hacer un daño considerable, y de nuevo se encontraba en despoblado, rumbo a Tokio 3. Sus órdenes les prohibían tomar acciones ofensivas en contra del objetivo, pero nada les impedía el poder tomar un pequeño aeroplano de propaganda y advertir a la población en general del ataque que se avecinaba. Y así fue como lo hicieron, pues al cabo de un rato dicho aeroplano surcaba los cielos de la metrópolis, previniendo a propios y extraños, y de paso a uno que otro empleado de NERV que pudiera avisar de la situación a sus superiores.

—Les habla la Fuerza de Defensa Aérea del Tercer Distrito Japonés— se escuchaba incesantemente por medio del aparato, a donde quiera que fuera —Un objeto no identificado se aproxima a esta posición. Los residentes de esta ciudad deben acudir de inmediato a los refugios designados. Repito: todos los residentes de la ciudad, por favor vayan hasta donde se encuentran sus refugios designados de inmediato.

Sin hacer caso de las instrucciones que los castrenses le giraban, Hyuga se quedó congelado en su lugar en ese momento, mirando fijamente a la aeronave que revoloteaba muy por encima de su cabeza, todavía con la bolsa repleta de ropa entre sus brazos. Si eso era cierto, y si la reciente falla de energía en toda la ciudad se había extendido también hasta el Cuartel General, lo cual era bastante probable pues ninguno de los accesos funcionaba y no respondían a sus llamadas, significaba que estaban en bastantes problemas.

—¡Debo avisarles cuanto antes a los del cuartel!— como siempre se trataba en su caso, el sentido del deber se impuso al de supervivencia —Pero, ¿cómo?

Y casi respondiendo a su pregunta, en esos momentos pasaba oportunamente, por la calle contigua, el mismo carro de propaganda electoral que se había topado al salir de la lavandería, con ese sistema de sonido que sería tan útil para alertar a todos en el Geofrente.

—Recuerden votar por nuestro candidato, el señor Takahashi Nozumo— decía la jovencita por medio de dicho sistema, fiel a su labor —Takahashi Nozumo es capaz de conservar la calma aún en situaciones como ésta.

—¡Eso es!— pronunció entusiasmado, agradeciendo su buena suerte, cuando se apuraba para dar alcance al automóvil.

Después de tanto tiempo sumidos en la penumbra, al fin sus ojos se habían acostumbrado a ella. Cansado de tanto esperar, y notando que la situación pintaba para rato en resolverse, Kaji había optado por sentarse despreocupadamente en el piso del ascensor, olvidando las formas. Poco después se le unió su bella acompañante, agotada también de estar tanto tiempo de pie. Ambos tenían la espalda recargada sobre la misma pared, y hasta su expresión de fastidio se parecía bastante.

—¿Porqué el teléfono de emergencia tampoco funciona?— murmuró desesperanzada la mujer, con la vista perdida. En realidad, no esperaba que le respondieran —No logro explicármelo...

—Ya ha pasado más de una hora desde que estamos aquí— pronunció su compañero prisionero, en el mismo tono.

—¡No es justo! ¿Hasta cuando tendremos que estar aquí?— comenzó a berrear la beldad de cabello negro, pataleando en el piso —¡Y encima de todo, hace tanto calor!— remató, tironeando su abultada chamarra con el dedo.

—Según parece, también el aire acondicionado no sirve— respondió Ryoji, mirando hacia el techo, donde estaba dicho dispositivo —Y si tanto calor tienes, ¿porqué no te quitas esa enorme chaqueta? Con sólo verte me da más calor...

Misato se estremeció con sus palabras, dándoles un significado completamente diferente al que Kaji había pretendido darle. Se alejó aún más de él, mientras que se apuraba a abrocharse la prenda hasta el cuello. Después de todo, aquél era el ambiente y las circunstancias perfectas para que ese tipo quisiera volver a aprovecharse de ella.

—¡Oh, vamos!— exclamó el sujeto, divertido por la reacción de su ex amante —¡No hay necesidad de ser tímida hasta ahora!

—Pues de una vez te advierto que más te vale no pensar en cosas indebidas, aún en una situación tan desesperante como ésta... si lo haces, te pesará— para darle un mayor realce a sus palabras, desde la esquina contraria Katsuragi lo amenazó colocando el puño cerrado frente a su rostro —¿Has entendido?

—De acuerdo, lo que tú digas— asintió Kaji, levantando sus brazos en señal de rendición —Tampoco hay que ponerse violentos, ¿sabes?

El silencio volvió hacerse entre los dos, cada cual sumido en sus pensamientos. Ryoji observaba a la mujer en el otro extremo del elevador, haciendo todo lo posible por evitarlo. Empezó a recordar con cierta nostalgia los días en que la situación era a la inversa, que con tan sólo verlo sus ojos se iluminaban y en su rostro se dibujaba una hermosa sonrisa, mientras se apresuraba a llegar a su lado. Aquellos días se habían esfumado ya, y nunca más volverían. Ya nada era como antes. Y así se lo hizo saber a su acompañante.

—Misato... ¿alguna vez has vuelto a pensar en el pasado? ¿En cómo eran las cosas antes, entre nosotros?

—Seguro que sí. Todavía me reprocho de haber tomado la decisión más estúpida en toda mi vida— contestó casi al instante la mujer, sin ser completamente sincera, queriendo evadir la pregunta —Pero no volverá a pasar, créeme. Ya no soy esa niña tonta que se impresionaba tan fácilmente.

—¿En serio? En lo que mí respecta... no me arrepiento de haber salido contigo— confesó el sujeto, queriendo disimular su tono apesadumbrado —Es de lo único que no me he arrepentido, en toda mi vida.

Mientras pronunciaba estas palabras se recargó aún más sobre la pared, casi recostándose, al mismo tiempo que cerraba los ojos para fijar mejor los recuerdos, cuando su voz comenzó a adquirir un aire melancólico, abandonando su habitual socarronería.

—¿Te acuerdas como era todo aquello?— prosiguió, captando completamente la atención de la atractiva mujer —Pasarnos el día entero desnudos, en la cama, sin hacer nada... sólo holgazaneando... sin ir siquiera a la universidad... salir juntos a todas partes... esas noches interminables en las que nos íbamos de parranda, hasta que el sol saliera... cuando pasábamos la noche entera en la calle, sin que nos importara el frío o la oscuridad. ¿Recuerdas esa disco donde rompiste un lavabo? Yo me acuerdo que me encantaba esa expresión tuya, a la mañana siguiente luego de irnos a emborrachar. Adoraba ese aspecto tuyo, tan relajado, tan desvanecido. Aún sin maquillaje ni arreglarte lucías hermosa, Misato.

—Pero también siempre nos estábamos peleando— intervino ésta, cortando la atmósfera del recuerdo y la nostalgia.

—Por tonterías, lo sé. Aún así, esos dos años que vivimos juntos... no los cambiaría por nada. Esos dos años son los únicos de mi vida que resplandecen como si hubieran pasado en otro mundo.

La sangre se agolpó en las mejillas de Katsuragi, quien de inmediato se encogió sobre sí misma, abrazando sus piernas y ocultando el rostro en ellas.

—Vaya, parece que hoy andas inspirado, ¿no?— señaló burlonamente, para luego completar —Pero si mal no recuerdo, precisamente fuiste tú el que echó a perder todo ese tiempo que pasamos juntos. Espero que también te acuerdes de eso...

—Es lo que nunca has querido entender: no estaba listo, lo sabes bien... ninguno de los dos estaba preparado para algo así. Y lo que tú me proponías... no, resultaba imposible en esos momentos.

—Y entonces escapaste, como siempre lo haces, ¿no es así? Descuida, que ahora ya no me trago tus porquerías tan fácilmente como antes.

—Me da igual si me crees ó no— arguyó Ryoji, volviendo a su pose desinteresada —Pero esos dos años los guardo en el corazón. Aunque me pasara algo en un futuro próximo, podría morir satisfecho, pues tengo esos años conmigo... eso es lo que pienso...

La militar se sobresaltó con ese último comentario. Sobre todo por la posibilidad que mencionaba de una muerte próxima. Parecía hablar muy en serio. ¿En qué se encontraba metido ese sujeto esta vez? Desconcertada, lo interrogó con la mirada. Su semblante palideció mientras le preguntaba, con la voz entrecortada:

—¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Qué significan todas esas sandeces?

—Nada— respondió lacónico en el acto —No me hagas caso.

Ahora se encontraba mucho más convencida que antes que Kaji no era lo que aparentaba ser, de que le estaba ocultando algo. Debería comenzar a vigilar mejor sus movimientos, más adelante, solo para estar segura de qué era lo que se proponía.

—Hum, bueno, al fin y al cabo, me da igual— murmuró, como si aquella respuesta no le importara —Por cierto, lamento mucho interrumpirte ahora que estás hablando de cosas serias, pero la verdad es que... desde hace rato... tengo un montón de ganas de hacer pipí... — le reveló, con la cara compungida, mientras se mordía el labio inferior de la desesperación y las puntas de sus pies bailoteaban en el piso.

—¿De veras?— musitó incómodo su acompañante, pensando en la gran dificultad que aquello les traería. No sería nada sencillo solucionar dicho problema.

Al fin se había logrado instaurar un cierto orden en las tareas de prioridad. Quien sabe porqué, pero en la Sala de Controles alterna se habían encontrado varios paquetes de velas de cera, mismas que ya habían sido distribuidas en las secciones más importantes del complejo, por lo que ahora ya podían gozar de una cantidad limitada de luz, además de las escasas lámparas de mano que tenían en su poder. Y también los altos mandos se encontraban sesionando, analizando a fondo la situación y buscando una pronta solución al problema. Gendo, Fuyutski y Ritsuko se encontraban frente a frente, apartados del resto del personal lo suficiente para que nadie se inmiscuyera en su conversación.

—El Geofrente fue diseñado para ser una colonia autosuficiente aún si fuera aislado del mundo exterior. Teóricamente, es imposible que esto esté pasando— observó en primera instancia el subcomandante.

—Eso nos indica que alguien lo está haciendo deliberadamente— señaló Akagi, acariciándose la barbilla a la vez que volteaba hacia donde se encontraba Gendo.

—Apostaría a que su propósito final es investigar la estructura de este lugar— indagó el comandante, tan mordaz como siempre.

—Posiblemente se trate de eso— asintió la doctora —Con la ruta reestablecida, se puede deducir la estructura completa del cuartel.

—Es un verdadero fastidio— carraspeó Kozoh —¿Porqué diablos alguien querría hacerlo?

—No lo sé— confesó la científica, encogiéndose de hombros —Pero podría correr programas fantasmas en MAGI, para que les sea más difícil entenderlo del todo.

—Hágalo— consintió Gendo —Lo dejo todo en sus manos. Asegúrese de mantener a salvo la información confidencial.

—Lo intentaré— admitió Ritsuko, no muy segura de poder lograrlo, mientras se dirigía al circuito central.

Una vez que la mujer se hubo retirado, los que daban las órdenes se permitieron usar otra vez ese tono que casi rozaba en lo amistoso entre ellos, una especie de mezcla entre tolerancia y respeto.

—Resulta bastante vergonzoso que la primera vez que el cuartel es dañado de verdad sea cosa de humanos, y no de ángeles— comentó Fuyutski, desabotonando un poco su saco, al comenzar a sentir los estragos del calor —¿Tú qué crees, Ikari?

—_Homo, hómini lupus_— el comandante le contestó, parafraseando en latín. ("El hombre es el lobo del hombre")

No obstante, ¿quién les aseguraba que se encontraban enfrentando a seres humanos? Era evidente que se las estaban viendo con una inteligencia espantosamente astuta, por la forma en que los había dejado indefensos en su propio terreno, pero no necesariamente tenía que tratarse de humanos. De hecho, ningún ser humano normal sería capaz de producirles tan tremendo daño, ¿ó sí?

Al mismo tiempo, el cuarteto de pilotos continuaba con su travesía por las instalaciones a oscuras del cuartel. Sobra decir que algunos de ellos estaban muy inquietos con aquella situación, completamente nueva para ellos. Pasajes que antes eran tan familiares para ellos, a falta de luz se habían tornado en auténticos laberintos en los que parecían estar atrapados sin remedios. Eso, sin contar que había mucho de la estructura completa que aún desconocían, simplemente porque nunca antes hubo necesidad de utilizarlas. Para ser sinceros, ¿porqué habrían de preocuparse los pilotos de saber donde estaban los corredores de mantenimiento, las líneas de poder, la central eléctrica, la planta de tratamiento de aguas residuales, los ductos de aire y demás enseres? Ellos sólo se preocupaban siempre por saber las rutas más cómodas y rápidas hacia los muelles de embarque de los Eva, el laboratorio donde realizaban sus pruebas y quizás a la Sala de Controles.

Pero ahora que caminaba a tientas, sin poder distinguir un palmo más allá de su nariz, Shinji se prometía solemnemente una y otra vez que en cuanto estuviera a salvo comenzaría a aprenderse el mapa completo de todo el estúpido complejo. Ubicaba su posición guiándose por las voces de sus compañeros, además de que la excéntrica coloración del cabello de Rei parecía brillar en la oscuridad, en un efecto por demás raro. Y aún así, bastante atractivo.

De no haber sido por ella, y algunas intervenciones aisladas de Rivera, los demás se hubieran perdido irremediablemente en la inmensidad del cuartel. Ni siquiera hubieran podido entrar a éste. Ayanami se movía en la penumbra con una naturalidad sobrenatural, sorteando pasajes y corredores como si no le importara no poder distinguirlos del todo, pues ya los conocía de sobra; era casi como si su cuerpo estuviera acostumbrado a todas las condiciones del lugar.

Langley, la menos familiarizada con el entorno, mucho menos en dichas condiciones, era la que permanecía más inquieta, aún más que Shinji. Le producía cierto temor soltar la mano de Kai, pues creía que se perdería inmediatamente de hacerlo. Eso sería terrible, en medio de toda esa espantosa oscuridad. ¡Por todos los cielos! ¿Cómo se sentiría aquello, el estar sola, rodeada nada más de una impenetrable negrura, sin nada a la vista? Sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la columna, por lo que se afianzó aún más al muchacho.

—¡No vayas tan rápido!— le dijo, mientras se aferraba por entero a su brazo, recargándose en él —¿No ves que no estoy tan acostumbrada a este sitio?

—Eh... lo siento— masculló Rivera, quien agradeció en secreto que todo estuviera a oscuras, así nadie notaría su bochorno —Sólo intentaba llegar lo más rápido posible al hangar, ¿sabes?

—Normalmente nos toma tan sólo dos minutos llegar hasta allá— señaló Ikari, animado por la voz de sus compañeros. A él también le estaba incomodando el no poder ver por donde pisaba —¿Están seguros que éste camino es el correcto?

—¡No seas tan rezongón!— le replicó la alemana, tampoco sin verlo, pese a que volvió la mirada. Se encontraba al frente del grupo, junto con Kai, como su auto nombrada posición de líder lo requería —Te la vives preocupándote por los pequeños detalles. No deberías ser tan fijado en cosas tan insignificantes... ni pareces hombre, de veras...

—Shhhh— la silenció su acompañante, cuando le pareció que la chiquilla iba demasiado lejos en sus comentarios.

—Perdón— musitó ella, casi a la fuerza, sin lamentarse verdaderamente de lo cruel de sus palabras e intenciones.

Distraído por lo que había escuchado, Shinji no evitó volver a tropezar en la oscuridad. Los demás tan sólo oyeron el golpe sordo de su pie al chocar con el piso, y una corta lamentación, seguida de una ininteligible maldición. Ayanami retrocedió hasta donde se encontraba, todavía doliéndose de su pie, para ofrecerle ayuda:

—Toma mi mano— le dijo, mientras le estrechaba la suya. La piel del muchacho se puso de gallina al sentir el frío, pero suave tacto de la jovencita —Así te será más fácil guiarte en las sombras.

—¡Ay, pero qué niña tan buena!— pronunció burlonamente la joven europea, quien por más que volteaba, no lograba distinguir la silueta de sus compañeros; cosa que no le impidió mofarse de las buenas intenciones de Rei.

—Shhhh— volvió a callarla Rivera.

—¡Perdón, pues!— replicó Asuka en el acto, cansada de que se la pasara regañándola.

—No, no es por eso— pareció disculparse el joven, por su parte, aclarando —¿Qué no escucharon? Parece como una...

—Una voz— confirmó la muchacha japonesa, aguzando el oído.

Enseguida, vieron una timorata luz que pretendía ahuyentar a las sombras, mientras avanzaba rápidamente sobre un camino para carros, muy por encima de donde se encontraban. El ruido del motor confirmó que se trataba de un automóvil a toda velocidad, y luego los cuatro experimentaron un alivio momentáneo al reconocer aquella voz.

—¡Oigan, es Hyuga!— señaló Shinji, creyéndose salvado.

—¿Pero porqué está conduciendo un auto de propaganda electoral?— se preguntó Kai, preocupado más por aspectos más mundanos que lo que verdaderamente les apuraba, y era llegar cuanto antes al cuartel —No me lo explico...

—¡Hey, Hyuga! ¡Estamos aquí!— gritó Langley a todo pulmón, agitando los brazos para llamar su atención —¡Vuelve aquí! ¡¡¡Hyuuuuugaaaaaa!!!

Pese al alto volumen de sus alaridos, Makoto era incapaz de escucharla, tan retirado como estaba, además de ir muy concentrado en conducir de prisa y con el micrófono del vehículo ir advirtiendo a todo mundo en su loca correría:

—¡Se aproxima un Ángel! ¡Repito: se aproxima un Ángel, justo en estos momentos! ¡Todos alerta! ¡Un Ángel viene!

El puntito de luz fue perdiéndose en la lejanía, al igual que la voz del joven oficial fue apagándose poco a poco hasta que todo fue nuevamente silencio y tinieblas. Además de haber alertado a todos en el cuartel, Hyuga había tenido la oportunidad de salvar completamente el día llevando consigo a los pilotos; pasó a un lado de ellos, y no obstante, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de ello. Resignados, éstos permanecieron por un momento donde estaban, pensando en el mejor curso a seguir ante tal emergencia.

—¡Un Ángel viene hacia acá!— exclamó la chiquilla rubia, conteniéndose lo más que podía para no hacer una monumental rabieta —¡Lo que faltaba!

—Pero qué raro— pronunció el joven Katsuragi, meditando profundamente —¿Porqué Hyuga estaría manejando un auto con propaganda de Takahashi Nozumo? Pensé que era partidario de Kobayashi Hiragizawa, de la Derecha Conservadora...

"Ay, pero qué simplón es este muchacho" pensaron sus tres acompañantes al mismo tiempo, mientras que lo miraban despectivamente y una especie de sudor frío les recorría la sien.

—No deberías preocuparte por eso en estos momentos— le dijo Rei, un poco enfadada por su falta de seriedad y dedicación. Aunque no había mucho que podía hacer, después de todo, así es como era Kai, y nada ni nadie podría cambiarlo —Ya no podemos perder más el tiempo, hay que tomar un atajo hacia el muelle de embarque.

—¡Para el tren, jovencita!— replicó la alemana en el acto, que si bien, estaba igualmente disgustada por actitud de Kai, justo ahora que se había estado portando tan serio y maduro, tampoco permitiría que socavaran su recién instaurada autoridad —¡No olvides que la líder aquí, soy yo! ¡No te atrevas a tomar la iniciativa sin mi consentimiento!

—Aún así, debemos llegar lo más pronto a reportarnos. Nos necesitan— intervino Shinji, suavizando las cosas y haciendo que todos se enfocaran a lo más apremiante.

—Sí, estoy de acuerdo con eso, Shinji, no me malentiendas— contestó la extranjera, cruzándose de brazos —Lo que tenemos que resolver aquí es el cómo podremos llegar tan rápido hasta allá...

Shinji, Rei y Asuka se quedaron pensando un poco, y al cabo de un rato los tres voltearon hacia donde se encontraba Rivera, como buscando que les diera la respuesta. Entendiéndolo de esta manera, el muchacho se llevó un dedo al mentón, al tiempo que entornaba los ojos y murmuraba:

—Pues... veamos... en una situación cómo esta... lo que podríamos hacer es...

—¡Maldición!— volvió a renegar Langley, como por enésima vez en los últimos quince minutos —Podrá ser un atajo y todo lo que quieras, pero aún así resulta muy vergonzoso...

Y no era para menos. En esos momentos, el cuarteto se encontraba arrastrándose por entre los ductos de ventilación, y como era de suponerse, éstos no estaban muy limpios por dentro. Así que el recién lavado y planchado uniforme escolar de la joven rubia se estaba ensuciando irremediablemente, además de que su lindo rostro se estaba manchando con hollín. La cosa no podía ser peor.

—Saben— pronunció Ikari, buscando distraerse y no pensar en las horas que emplearía para quitarle las manchas a su camisa de la escuela —Últimamente me he puesto a pensar muy profundamente sobre este asunto... sobre los Evas y todo eso... arriesgar la vida por salvar al mundo y esas tonterías... pero me he dado cuenta que en realidad no sabemos el porqué ni contra qué estamos luchando. Quiero decir, ¿ustedes saben qué son los Ángeles? ¿En verdad alguien lo sabe?

—¿Pero qué rayos estás balbuceando esta vez? Y justo en estos momentos tan desesperantes— lo amonestó la joven rubia, quien iba detrás suyo —¿Te das cuenta de lo que estás diciendo?

—Se supone que los Ángeles son mensajeros de Dios, ¿no es así?— continuó el chico japonés, pese a la negativa de su compañera —Son los encargados de hacer cumplir Su voluntad. En ese caso, ¿porqué los estamos combatiendo? Si ellos son nuestros enemigos... ¿acaso también Dios es nuestro enemigo?

—¡Idiota!— espetó la muchacha europea, olvidándose por completo de lo sucia que se estaba poniendo su ropa —¡No es que se trate de ángeles de verdad! La cosa es así de simple: seres desconocidos llegan a este mundo y comienzan a atacar sin razón a la humanidad. Es lógico y natural que debamos defendernos y contraatacar, ¿no lo crees?

—Supongo... suena algo razonable— contestó el joven japonés, no muy convencido del todo con aquella explicación. Aún había algo que lo inquietaba —Pero entonces, ¿porqué razón llamarlos ángeles? ¿Porqué no demonios, bestias mecánicas ó cualquier otra cosa?

Harta de escuchar sobre el asunto, la alemana prefirió ya no responder, haciendo caso omiso de las inquietudes de su colega. Pero lo cierto es que también le habían comenzado a surgir interrogantes parecidas. "Es cierto, ¿porqué será?"

En esos momentos resultaba evidente que los jóvenes pilotos Eva no pasaban mucho de su tiempo reflexionando acerca de aspectos tan desconcertantes como aquél, que podrían ser fundamentales para el desempeño de su trabajo y también para hacerlos comprender la verdadera razón por la cual peleaban.

—Kai— insistió Ikari, cuando se percató que Langley lo ignoraba deliberadamente, dirigiéndose a su amigo que reptaba delante suyo, abriéndoles el camino —Tú eres cristiano, ¿no es así? Y además, me parece que estás mejor informado acerca de todo esto, así que: ¿tú qué opinas al respecto?

—Pues bueno, por parte de la fe, podría decirte que se suponía que Dios ya no volvería a castigar a la humanidad con catástrofes, después de ese asunto del Diluvio, el arca de Noé y todo eso— Katsuragi se mostraba más receptivo a la conversación, entusiasmado por que al fin sus camaradas comenzaban a interesarse un poco en el auténtico propósito que tenían —Así que no debería tratarse de Él, en dado caso. Todo esto está asentado en la Biblia. Pero..

—Sin embargo— completó Ayanami, hasta el final de la fila —Existe otra parte de ésta que nos habla del Juicio de Dios y de Sus Ángeles encargados de ejecutarlo: el Apocalipsis... así que tampoco resulta descabellado pensar que nos enfrentamos al Juicio Divino.

—En ese caso, ¿de veras luchamos en contra de Dios?— continuó Shinji, mientras que él y la misma Asuka se ponían cada vez más inquietos con aquella posibilidad.

—No quiero sacar conclusiones precipitadas— acotó Rivera, sacando a relucir su lado científico —Pero sólo te diré que he tenido la oportunidad de poder estudiar de cerca a esas criaturas, y su composición es muy familiar como para ser de origen extraterrestre. Así que... ¡ah, aquí bajamos nosotros!— se interrumpió a sí mismo cuando se les terminó el estrecho recorrido y tuvieron que volver a usar el corredor. Aquello ponía fin a la charla, dejando la interrogante de Ikari en suspenso, aún flotando en el aire. Nadie se opuso, pues todos se estaban poniendo nerviosos con el tema, y comenzando a imaginarse cosas raras.

Los jóvenes pilotos, pues, se encontraban ante una nueva disyuntiva: un acceso que se bifurcaba en dos senderos, cuya dirección era desconocida. Con tantos pasillos, accesos y rutas por recordar, resultaba algo comprensible que Katsuragi olvidara algunos cuantos, como los que tenía frente a sí. No obstante, aquello no era tolerable, puesto que había sido él quien los había conducido hasta allí. Apenado, el muchacho intentaba por todos los medios cuál camino era el correcto; para su desgracia, la escasa luminosidad no le ayudaba a ubicar bien su posición.

Rei estaba segura que debían ir por la izquierda, sin embargo Langley ya había tomado una decisión, casi sólo por contrariarla, y estaba obstinada en que todos la siguieran hacia el lado contrario del que indicaba su compañera. Shinji hacía lo posible por mantenerse al margen de la discusión, ateniéndose a que los otros resolvieran el problema.

—¡Soy la que manda aquí, y si yo digo que iremos por la derecha, entonces iremos por la derecha!— exclamó la jovencita rubia, ante la terquedad de Ayanami, cegándose a la vez a la suya.

—Te digo que el camino correcto es hacia la izquierda...— contestó una vez más la joven misteriosa de los ojos escarlatas.

—¡Ya te dije que no me contradigas! ¿Tú que opinas, Shinji?— preguntó la extranjera, buscando apoyo ante la indecisión de Kai. Y también le daba algo de miedo averiguar del lado de quién se pondría —¿Hacia donde deberíamos ir?

—¿Y a mí que me preguntas?— pronunció Shinji, desenfadado, sin querer involucrarse —No tengo idea de en donde nos encontramos, así que me da igual hacia donde vayamos...

—¡Diablos!— prorrumpió al final la chiquilla, imponiéndose a fin de cuentas —¡La responsabilidad de tomar las decisiones aquí es mía, pues yo soy la líder! ¡Así que síganme de una vez por todas!

La joven alemana se había logrado imponer, al fin y a cabo, y el reducido grupo ahora caminaba por el estrecho pasillo de la derecha, aún a oscuras. Para no tropezar en la oscuridad continuamente apoyaban un brazo en el muro que tenían a lado, para más ó menos ubicarse en el espacio. Además de eso, Katsuragi y Asuka tenían la otra mano ocupada, ya que al frente de la fila la muchachita no deseaba por ningún motivo soltar la mano de su compañero, ahuyentando un poco su temor a perderse. Por su parte, el chico no perdía oportunidad para acariciar la piel tan tersa de su acompañante ni de sujetar firmemente su mano tan delicada. Su pulso se agitó cuando el gesto le fue correspondido, formando parte del proceso de un extraño cortejo. Resultaba muy conveniente, pues en esas condiciones tan especiales, con tan poca luminosidad, no podían ser vistos por los otros dos. Quién sabe qué más podrían hacer sin que ni Rei ni Shinji se dieran cuenta.

—Como que se siente una corriente de aire, ¿no?— dijo Kai, intentando alejar esos pensamientos de su cabeza.

—Parece que estamos subiendo— indicó Ayanami, quien, por más que hurgara entre las sombras, no alcanzaba a distinguir que estaban haciendo los dos que iban adelante.

—Sabía que este no era el camino— completó Shinji, cansado de tanto caminar —No sé porqué razón te escuchamos, en primer lugar.

—Ya es un poco tarde para arrepentirse, ¿no crees?— se defendió la jovencita rubia de los ataques, arrastrando la voz —Y si ya sabías que por aquí no era, debiste haberlo dicho en ese entonces, no hasta ahora...

En eso tenía la razón, por lo que Ikari le concedió ese punto, acallando de momento sus numerosos reclamos.

El final del pasillo, que ya se vislumbraba, marcado por una puerta de acceso que se les interponía parecía ser la salvación de la líder improvisada de los pilotos. Confiando en ello, la europea apuró el paso al tiempo que pronunciaba llena de orgullo:

—¡Allí está! ¿Lo ven? Esta vez, gracias a mi sabia guía, logramos llegar hasta nuestro destino, estoy segura.

Cuando llegaron hasta ese punto, percatándose de que se trataba de una delgada compuerta y confiando sobremanera en su fuerza, a Langley no le costó mucho trabajo abrirla con una de sus poderosas patadas. La hoja de lámina se desprendió de su pasador y salió volando por los aires, impulsado por la fuerza de la patada, para después caer estrepitosamente y rodar en el suelo.

La primera sensación que dicha acción produjo, la de encandilamiento por luz solar, les dejó a todos muy en claro que definitivamente habían equivocado el camino. Luego de unos momentos, y con los ojos ya algo acostumbrados a la repentina luz que los invadía se percataron que habían regresado a la superficie, pues aquél acceso daba a una de las calles de la metrópoli. El día tan soleado y el azul tan despejado del firmamento, sin una sola nube a la vista, parecían mofarse de la frustrada chiquilla.

Súbitamente, la piel de Kai se avispó por alguna extraña razón, haciéndole reaccionar de inmediato, por puro instinto.

—¡¡¡CUIDADO!!!— gritó tan fuerte como pudo, jalando del brazo a Asuka para empujarla hacia adentro, para luego pegarse a la pared e indicarles a sus otros dos compañeros —¡Escóndanse, rápido!

Los dos muchachos, aunque confundidos, pronto lo imitaron, saltando hacia adentro y pegándose lo más que podían a la pared. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Se preguntaban todos al ver a Rivera tan alarmado.

Al instante, el enorme aracnoide que se arrastraba dificultosamente por entre las calles y avenidas de la ciudad, ocultándose como podía con los rascacielos, pareció responderles. Justo enfrente de ellos, a unos cuantos cientos de metros, se encontraba el Noveno Ángel, paseándose cómodamente por Tokio 3, sin que nadie se le interpusiera.

A la vista de sus múltiples miradas, esconderse resultaba inútil. Sin embargo, aquella entrada en la que se intentaban ocultar los jóvenes pilotos resultaba muy pequeña para que el coloso pudiera darle algún uso, por lo que simplemente pasó de lado, ignorando a los pequeños humanos que tenía frente a sí y siguió buscando algo más acorde a sus monumentales necesidades.

Los cuatro niños respiraron aliviados por la decisión que había tomado el gigante, la cual les había salvado la vida y les ganaba algo de tiempo todavía.

La joven alemana permaneció algún tiempo estrechando el cuerpo de su compañero, con la frente recargada sobre su hombro, tal y cómo la había dejado cuando la jaló hacia él. Dándose cuenta que tenía la mano sobre su nuca, Katsuragi pronto la retiró, avergonzado. Entonces la muchacha levantó la mirada, y con los ojos brillando con algún tipo de luz especial, pronunció entrecortadamente, con una expresión de ensueño:

—Tú... tú... ¡me protegiste!

—¿Lo hice?— masculló el chiquillo, entornando los ojos y rascándose la nuca, con el rostro encendido —¿Qué te parece? ¡De veras lo hice! ¡Ja!

—Pero la situación ni siquiera era tan peligrosa— acotó Ayanami, lanzándole una fría mirada de reojo al muchacho.

—Además, lo único que hiciste fue gritar y jalarla— continuó Ikari, haciendo lo mismo.

Katsuragi se había quedado momentáneamente sin habla, permaneciendo inmóvil donde estaba, intimidado por los gestos amenazantes de sus dos camaradas. Tragó saliva y quiso sonreír socarronamente, en espera de que algo pasara.

Fue la propia Asuka quien acudió en su auxilio.

—Bueno, hemos podido hacer contacto visual con el enemigo— señaló muy seriamente, como queriendo imitar a Misato cuando se ponía a hablar de esa manera, levantando el dedo índice —Así que diría que lo mejor es que nos apuremos, ¿no les parece?

Sin saber que había pasado de largo a los niños, por fin la prolongada carrera de Hyuga había llegado a su fin, llegando finalmente al Centro de Mando utilizando un pasillo lo suficientemente ancho como para que el carro compacto que había tomado prestado cupiera por allí. Un par de técnicos, desprevenidos, apenas si habían podido salvarse de ser atropellados por el apurado vehículo que irrumpió de la nada desde las pacíficas sombras, frenando abruptamente justo cuando se topó con Maya, quien subía al nivel superior por una escalerilla de emergencia.

—¡Se aproxima un Ángel!— se apuró a poner sobre aviso a todo mundo, apenas bajó del coche —¡Debemos mandar un Eva cuanto antes, Maya!

—Oh, no— exclamó la joven oficial, desde donde estaba —Esto está muy mal....

Como un incendio voraz que engulle todo a su paso, así de rápido corrió la noticia en la Sala de Controles. ¿Qué hacer, dada la precaria de la situación? Sin energía eléctrica, difícilmente podrían hacer algo para defenderse de cualquier ataque, ¿o no era así?

La atención de todos los allí presentes estaba fija en la presencia del comandante, esperando que como siempre, pensara en algo para remediar la situación. Después de todo, ése era su trabajo, tomar las decisiones importantes por los demás. Inclusive su segundo al mando parecía inquirirlo con la mirada, de pie, a su lado.

Y sin querer decepcionar a alguien, Ikari se levantó de su lugar con presteza, comenzando a girar instrucciones.

—Fuyutski, hazte cargo de todo en este lugar— le dijo mientras comenzaba a descender por la escalerilla que estaba a un costado de la pared.

—¿Y tú qué harás?

—Voy al muelle, a preparar todo para el lanzamiento.

—¿Puede hacerse, dadas las condiciones en las que nos encontramos?— pronunció un tanto escéptico el viejo.

—Tenemos un generador diesel ¿no es cierto?— el tono que empleaba para responder era un poco insolente, quizás por la prisa ó puede que no le gustara que pusieran en tela de juicio sus planes —Supongo que con eso bastará— y sin más, Gendo se apuró a desvanecerse con el auxilio de la oscuridad, mientras bajaba más y más.

—Yo me refería a que no tenemos pilotos— acotó Kozoh, sin que le escucharan.

Y los pilotos no se encontraban ni siquiera cerca de su destino. Una enorme muralla parecía separarlos de éste, en más de un sentido. La sola contemplación de esa imponente barricada de acero y concreto que obstruía su paso bastaba para hacerlos sentir insignificantes.

—No podremos abrir esta cosa manualmente— comentó Shinji, haciendo uso de su don para resaltar lo obvio.

Resultaba un tanto extraño que en medio del Geofrente existiera un acceso de ese tamaño, y más que estuviera bloqueado de esa manera, un tanto exagerada. Parecía haber sido construido a toda prisa y sin miramientos. Incluso aún había algunas cuantas herramientas de construcción desperdigadas por todo el lugar. De hecho, no tenían la certeza de saber en qué parte del cuartel se encontraban. Podían estar en cualquier lugar.

—De nada servirá quedarnos aquí, contemplando el paisaje— pronunció Ayanami, emprendida a continuar con su camino.

—Lo mejor sería que buscáramos otro ducto de ventilación para seguirlo— completó Kai, aunque un poco más distraído que lo usual. Otros pensamientos parecían ocupar su mente, mientras miraba fijamente el acceso sellado frente a él.

Caminó lentamente, con una mano sobre la pared, haciendo ademán de que deseaba estar solo en aquellos momentos. Y así lo entendieron sus compañeros, no obstante que Ayanami, en uno de esos impulsivos arranques de emoción que se suscitaban inexplicablemente en ella, decidió acompañarlo en su búsqueda. Era casi como si supiera lo que en realidad pasaba en la cabeza del muchacho en aquél momento.

—Espera un poco, te acompañaré— pronunció la muchacha japonesa sin importarle la reacción que causaría en los demás pilotos.

En el rostro de Katsuragi no hubo ningún cambio ante la proposición. Tan sólo miró de reojo a la jovencita que se apuraba a alcanzarlo, sin que ningún cambio de ánimo se reflejara en él. Aparentemente, cosas más importantes mantenían su atención que la posibilidad de encontrarse a solas con Rei después de quien sabe cuanto tiempo.

Así pues, ambos se perdieron en la oscuridad, con la excusa de encontrar el dichoso ducto por el que pudieran continuar su camino.

Por su parte, Shinji y Asuka permanecieron a la zaga, un tanto recelosos de la posición en la que se encontraban. A nadie le gustaba que lo hicieran parecer como estorbo, justo como Ayanami acababa de hacerlo con ellos dos. Sin más, la joven europea se dejó caer sobre el piso con un resoplido, aprovechando para descansar de la larga caminata, apoyando la cabeza contra uno de los muros.

—Pues me parece demasiado conveniente que los dos vayan tan solitos, y mucho más con esta condenada oscuridad— advirtió Langley, temiendo que en esos instantes su rival se le estuviera insinuando de alguna forma a Rivera —¿No lo crees así, niñato?

—No deberías pensar en esas cosas— le respondió Ikari con aire displicente, imitándola al sentarse en el suelo también, a su lado.

—¿Pero es que piensas dejar las cosas así nada más?— a diferencia de otras ocasiones, en el tono de la muchachita rubia ya no se notaba reproche alguno. Ahora tan solo había curiosidad en su voz —Tú estás detrás de la chica maravilla, ¿o me equivoco? Entonces, ¿porqué dejas que se vaya con Kai, así como así? Deberías hacer algo para impedirlo...

—Es lo que tú quisieras hacer, ¿verdad?— reviró el chiquillo la pregunta, dejando sin palabras a la alemana —Yo no me comporto de esa manera. No soy tan fuerte de carácter como tú. Si Rei quiere irse, no puedo impedírselo de modo alguno.

—No cabe duda que eres todo un galán, Shinji— se mofó la extranjera, sin siquiera voltear a verlo —No puedo creer que aún no tengas novia.

—Tú tampoco tienes novio, a pesar de todo lo que digas— intentó defenderse Ikari, como podía. Lo curioso es que en ninguno de los dos podía percibirse ira, a pesar de las intenciones de sus palabras. Aquella era una conversación desenfadada —Supongo que es porque nadie es capaz de llenarte el ojo. Eres mucha cosa para cualquiera...

—Como sea— Langley cambió de tema drásticamente. Eso último le había calado —Creo que debería andarme con más cuidado con la Primera Elegida... es de esas personas que no se detienen por nada con tal de obtener lo que desea... es muy egoísta, pese a su apariencia. ¡No puedo creer su descaro, al correr de esa manera tras Kai!

—Ayanami no es como piensas— confesó el muchacho, quien pensaba que sólo eran suposiciones de Asuka. También le incomodaba que fuese cierto —Es muy especial, uno nunca sabe qué es en lo que está pensando.

—Aún así me intriga su relación con Kai. He notado la manera en la que se miran. Parece que hubo algo entre esos dos, pero no sé qué— pronunció finalmente, llevando la plática hasta donde ella quería —Tú debes saberlo, Shinji, pues llegaste aquí mucho antes que yo. ¿Qué tipo de relación existe entre ellos? ¿Acaso él y ella eran...?

—No lo sé— interrumpió el joven, encogiéndose sobre sí mismo —Parece que sí hubo alguna clase de acercamiento romántico entre ambos. Por lo menos se llevaban muy bien. Pero según parece, se disgustaron un poco antes de que tú llegaras... y ya tú sabes que ahora difícilmente se dirigen la palabra... tu estabas allí cuando Kai le gritó, en medio de todos.

—Me parece insólito todo esto— reflexionó la muchacha, con la mirada perdida en el techo —¡Es que son dos personas tan diferentes! Simplemente no me los puedo imaginar... tú sabes... juntos... _Mein Gott!_ Me pregunto como se comportará la niña modelo cuando esté cachonda...

—No digas eso...

—Aún así, me preocupa que Ayanami nos haya apartado de esta manera... por algo debió haber sido: están solos, y quien sabe qué es lo que puedan hacer... eso resultaría muy perjudicial para mis planes— rió coquetamente la muchacha, ruborizándose un poco.

—¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres?— preguntó el chiquillo nipón, que no entendía lo que quería decir.

—Ay, Shinji— se lamentó la jovencita, compadeciéndose de él, poniendo una mano sobre su hombro —Es por eso que la gente todavía te ve como un niño. No has crecido aún.

—Discúlpame— cortó el silencio Rivera, luego de un largo rato de recorrer la gigantesca barrera en penumbras, sin dirigirle la palabra.

—¿Porqué?— preguntó Rei, sobresaltada por lo súbito de la expresión. Sus extraños ojos de color rojo centelleaban en la oscuridad.

—No había tenido oportunidad de pedirte perdón— aclaró Katsuragi, mientras se detenía un poco —Por lo de... esa vez... aquella última vez... ya sabes cuál... y por lo del otro día, en la Sala de Estrategias... no estaba precisamente en mis cabales... pero si en algo sirve, eras tú con la que menos enfadado estaba en ese momento... de hecho, nunca estuve enojado contigo... nunca...

—Está bien— pronunció tímidamente la chica del cabello azul, deteniéndose a su vez, inclinando la cabeza —Supe que sufrías esa jaqueca que tienes de vez en cuando... pero de todos modos, a partir de esa fecha noté que ha mejorado tu estado de salud.

—Bueno, en parte— admitió Kai, algo confundido —Es difícil de explicar... me topé con una persona muy extraña, conversamos un rato y...

—Y no solamente eso...— parecía que a Ayanami no le interesaban los pormenores del asunto, sólo los resultados —También has estado mucho más relajado... tranquilo... justo como eras antes... cuando estaba enamorada de ti...

Admitir eso le había costado mucho trabajo, pero era algo que debía ser dicho, para que no la molestara más. Ahora que lo había hecho, se sentía mucho más tranquila consigo misma.

Por su parte, el muchacho se inquietó en sobremanera con la revelación. Sentía el corazón dando de tumbos en su pecho.

—¿A qué te refieres? Es que acaso tú...

—No— respondió tajantemente, adoptando de nuevo su postura distante —Ni siquiera pienses en eso. Terminó.

Aquello le había caído como balde de agua fría a su ánimo. Sin embargo, se esforzó por conservar la ecuanimidad.

—Es bueno saberlo— dijo —Estaba algo confundido con respecto a nosotros.

—No te preocupes, ya puedes arrojarte sobre esa rubia escandalosa sin ningún remordimiento— pronunció la chiquilla, continuando su camino —A mí no me importa en lo absoluto.

—¿De veras? ¿Entonces porqué noto celos en tu manera de hablar?— señaló mordazmente el muchacho, sonriendo socarronamente —Y me parece curioso que seas tú la que me lo diga, cuando ni siquiera había pensado en ello...

—No sé de lo que me estás hablando. Sólo sé que eres muy amigable con ella. Demasiado.

—Trato de hacer las paces, nada más. Como contigo en estos momentos. Después de todo, todos somos un equipo, y debemos cuidarnos las espaldas los unos a los otros, y si no tenemos una buena relación, ¿cómo diablos se supone que lo haremos?

— Qué noble. Siempre estás preocupándote por el bienestar de los demás.

—Y aparentemente, tu sólo te ocupas del bienestar de Shinji, ¿verdad?

—Lo que yo haga por Ikari es asunto únicamente mío, ¿me has entendido?

—De acuerdo, lamento haberlo mencionado...— asintió el joven, un poco avergonzado por su actitud, mientras murmuraba entre dientes —¿Dónde chingados estará ese ducto?

Los dos continuaron su recorrido a tientas por un rato más, en absoluto silencio. Al parecer, la observación del muchacho había logrado herir unas cuantas susceptibilidades; sin embargo, no podía detenerse a pensar mucho en ello ni menos en como ponerle una solución al inconveniente, pues otro asunto lo distraía en ese instante. A través del colosal muro de concreto y acero que recorría con una de sus manos, lograba percibir nítidamente un sonido que semejaba bastante a una respiración. Más que eso, era casi como un susurro. Parecía que la corriente de aire tomaba voz propia y se dirigía precisamente a él, murmurando frases inconexas en su oído. Era una sensación muy rara, y no conseguiría guardarla para él.

—Qué cosa tan extraña— pronunció, capturando la atención de su acompañante nuevamente —Conozco casi todo el Geofrente de palmo a palmo, y sin embargo, nunca he sabido hacia donde conduce este acceso y porqué está bloqueado de esta manera. Siempre que paso por aquí me da la impresión de escuchar algo. Como si alguien estuviera llamándome detrás de este muro— confesó el muchacho en tono soñador, pegando un oído en la pared, mientras su compañera, aún a través de las sombras que los separaban, lo observaba detenidamente —¿Tú crees que detrás de esta puerta haya espíritus chocarreros, ó algo así?— preguntó, intentado quitar la solemnidad entre ellos —¿Ó quizás un invasor extraterrestre que capturó Ikari?

—Quién sabe— respondió Ayanami, divertida por la ocurrencia y tratando de no reírse.

—Entonces... no sabes lo que hay detrás de esta barrera...

Aquella no era una pregunta. Era una afirmación contundente. Otra vez tenía que arruinarlo todo. Definitivamente, no sabía cuando parar.

—No— asintió, lacónica, recogiendo un tubo de cobre tirado en el piso, para derribar una ventila y se pudieran escabullir por allí.

—Claro que no. Por supuesto que no te lo ha dicho. Ikari no confía tanto en ti como para empezar a revelarte sus secretos. Y es que, para él, no eres más que una herramienta que sirve a sus propósitos, por el momento. ¿Lo sabías?

—Sí.

—Y aún así... ¿persistes en tu empeño? ¿No piensas hacer algo al respecto?

—No. No por ahora— Rei usaba el mismo tono hosco, inclusive hasta desafiante a la vez que comenzaba a golpear una rendija en una de las paredes, queriendo forzarla.

—De ser así, te aconsejo entonces que te vayas despidiendo de tu querido comandante. En cuanto entregue mi informe al Secretario General, en un par de meses, al bastardo no le quedará de otra más que empacar sus cosas— cuando conjuraba su amenaza decidió reemplazar a la muchacha, tomando el tubo entre sus manos y golpeando con mucha más fuerza, queriendo darle énfasis a sus palabras —Ten por seguro que no voy a dejar títere con cabeza en este sitio, una vez que haya hecho el informe de todo lo que pasa en este lugar y con su líder.

—En dado caso, lo más conveniente sería irme despidiendo de ti, ya que si el comandante Ikari se va, también yo.

La ventila salió volando por los aires, desprendida por la fuerza del golpe. El estrépito que produjo al chocar con el piso resonó por todo el lugar, gracias al eco que producían sus grandes paredes, tan alejadas una de la otra.

A pesar de la negrura que los envolvía, los ojos de Katsuragi se clavaron en los de su compañera, por un momento que duró eternamente para su afligido corazón. Para el de ambos, en realidad. La respectiva coloración de sus ojos, tanto escarlata como esmeralda, destacaba por encima de cualquier oscuridad.

Un cúmulo de emociones desbordadas los embargó, sin saber que hacer para detenerlas. Una madeja de sentimientos, algunos contradictorios entre sí, limitaban en sobremanera su capacidad de reaccionar ante el otro. Pero sus ojos parecían decirlo todo, sin necesidad de que utilizaran la lengua. Kai estaba perplejo, boquiabierto frente a una irreflexiva Rei que volvía a esconderse apuradamente detrás de su máscara autista. Su actitud lo atemorizaba aún más.

—¿Hablas... hablas en serio?— articuló a duras penas, sin moverse un ápice —¿De verdad serías capaz de...?

—¡Por fin lo lograron!— la intervención de Asuka, quien emergió de la penumbra acompañada por Shinji, no pudo ser más inoportuna —¿Quién diría que encontrar un ducto de ventilación sería tan difícil? Creo que por eso tardaron tanto tiempo, ¿no es así?

Las miradas de Ayanami y Katsuragi chocaron por última vez, para luego rehuirse el uno al otro, cabizbajos. El chiquillo pronunció una maldición en inglés, entrecortada, inaudible para todos los demás.

—Es correcto— aseveró la japonesa, señalando al susodicho ducto —Pero ahora ya podemos volver a usarlos. Andando.

En cuestión de minutos, Gendo había comenzado la aparatosa tarea de preparar a los Evas manualmente para un eventual lanzamiento. Reunir y dirigir al personal necesario no había sido cosa fácil, pero para su sorpresa Zeta ya había sido preparado para tal contingencia y ahora sólo estaban esperando al piloto. Eso les ahorraba el tiempo que les tomaría preparar un Evangelion, ahora sólo tenían que preocuparse de encargarse de los otros tres. Por suerte, la gente de Rivera se ofreció a prestar ayuda, en un gesto por lo demás solidario con sus camaradas de NERV.

Así que coordinados tanto por el comandante, como por el segundo de Rivera, Takeshi. La monumental tarea se tornaba un poco más sencilla, con la firme voluntad y el trabajo duro de todos los empleados uniendo sus fuerzas.

—¡Tiren, tiren! ¡Tiren, tiren!— se animaban los unos a los otros, entre resoplidos y pujidos, y una que otra blasfemia. El naranja del uniforme del personal de NERV se mezclaba con el gris de uniforme de las empleados de las Naciones Unidas, mientras que todos ellos jalaban de sendas cuerdas para lograr colocar la cápsula de inserción de la Unidad 01 en su lugar, mediante un sencillo mecanismo de polea.

—Muy bien, enterado— pronunció por un walkie talkie uno de los técnicos que supervisaba la operación, siendo informado de los avances de ésta y a su vez comunicándole al comandante de dicho progreso —La compuerta ya ha sido abierta, señor.

—Perfecto. Prepárense para introducir las cápsulas de inserción en los Evas— indicó Ikari, quien desde su puesto estaba vigilando que todo marchara sobre ruedas.

—Pero señor— se atrevió a disentir el sujeto en anaranjado —Aún no tenemos pilotos...

—No se preocupe— intervino la doctora Akagi, antes de que recibiera una reprimenda por parte del jefe —Algo me dice que ya vienen en camino...

Activar manualmente el mecanismo de inserción de las mentadas cápsulas, que no eran otra cosa sino las cabinas desde las cuales los pilotos tripulaban a los monstruos mecánicos, no era cosa fácil, por lo que el personal tuvo que echar mano de todo el músculo que estuviera disponible, aún el de Takeshi e inclusive el del mismo comandante Ikari, quien se encontraba en igualdad de condiciones hasta con su más humilde empleado, resoplando y sudando la gota gorda con tal de introducir la pesada cabina en la columna vertebral del robot.

La cabeza de éste se retraía hacía abajo, mientras un dispositivo en su espalda retrocedía facilitando de esta manera el ingreso de la cápsula por la nuca.

—¡Tiren, tiren, tiren!— aquellos hombres continuaban recitando afanosamente su lema, mientras la complicada operación poco a poco era completada —¡Tiren, tiren, tiren!

—La cápsula ya está casi preparada, doctora— notificó Maya a su superiora desde su puesto, espiando a los trabajadores con unos binoculares.

—Vaya. Así que ahora ya tan sólo faltan los chiquillos...

En el acto, casi como si estuvieran respondiéndole, se escucharon algunos gruñidos y demás sonidos raros por encima de sus cabezas, en uno de los ductos de ventilación. Parecía que alguien estuviera forcejeando adentro, ya que tan sólo se alcanzaban a percibir algunos cuantos resoplidos carentes de significado alguno; no fue sino hasta que las mujeres, mirando por encima de sus cabezas y aguzaron sus oídos, pudieron reconocer la chillona voz de Langley:

—¡Imbécil! ¡¿Qué parte de "No te atrevas a verme los calzones" no entendiste?! ¡Estúpido, animal! ¡Desgraciado!

—¡Perdóname, Asuka, yo sólo...!— intentaba disculparse Shinji, al parecer sin mucho éxito.

El frágil espacio que los contenía al parecer no pudo soportarlos por más tiempo, sobre todo por el forcejeo que se llevaba a cabo en su interior, por lo que no tuvo más remedio que ceder y desembarazarse de los polizones que escondía dentro de sí.

Tanto la alemana como el joven Ikari se vieron sorprendidos por lo abrupto del rompimiento, cayendo desde una altura no superior a los cinco metros sin poder hacer gran cosa, salvo caer aparatosamente de sentón. Lo que había sucedido es que, por azares del destino, Shinji iba justo detrás de la europea en el ducto, por lo que su vista de frente era algo privilegiada, cosa que no le parecía a la muchacha, que ya le había advertido anteriormente que tuviera cuidado con lo que viera; advertencia que por mucho que intentó, el chiquillo no pudo seguir.

Y mientras que sus compañeros se lamentaban, acariciando sus partes lastimadas, Rei optó por hacer uso del orificio que tan oportunamente habían hecho, saltando desde donde estaba y maniobrando para caer entre ellos con suma gracia, flotando delicadamente como un pétalo de rosa echado al capricho del viento, logrando aterrizar con los brazos extendidos y los pies juntos, tan derechos como una regla, muy semejante a una gimnasta que recién termina de hacer su rutina frente a los jueces.

—Eso sí que es caer con estilo— aplaudió Maya a la jovencita, que seguía frente a ella en esa posición, con Shinji y Asuka a sus pies.

—Ja, si crees que eso fue bueno, espera a que veas mi entrada— le dijo Rivera, quién todavía seguía trepado allá arriba, sin querer quedarse atrás.

Así que al tiempo que se encontraba cayendo al piso, con tal de lucirse ante todos ejecutó una maroma en el aire, ajustándose para un espectacular aterrizaje que opacara al de su compañera. Sólo que por hacerlo calculó mal su impulso, cayendo con todo su peso sobre un solo pie, que por poco y se dobla completamente. El estímulo doloroso recorrió rápidamente sus terminales nerviosas hasta que llegó al cerebro, cuya respuesta no se hizo esperar:

—¡¡¡AAAARGH!!! ¡Mi pie! ¡Ay, ay, ay, mi piececito chulo!— gritaba como loco una y otra vez, mientras daba de saltos por todo el cuarto en un solo pie, sujetándose el lastimado con las manos, ante la mirada despectiva de todos los demás.

—Pues vaya que son oportunos— anunció Ritsuko, tapándose la boca con las manos, intentando no carcajearse de la escena tan patética. Lo que más gracia le causaba es que le había ocurrido precisamente al insolente de Rivera.

—¿Cómo están los Evas?— preguntó el muchacho japonés a la científica, levantándose una vez que se repuso del golpe.

—Funcionando y listos para el lanzamiento— respondió la mujer, con gran orgullo en su voz, señalando con el dedo pulgar al exterior, en donde se realizaban todas las maniobras.

—¿En serio?— preguntó Langley, mientras se asomaba a donde le indicaban, corroborando que efectivamente, aquello era cierto —¿Pero cómo es eso posible, sin electricidad?

—A la antigua: con sudor y mucho esfuerzo— acotó Rikko —En realidad, todo esto fue idea del comandante.

—No me digas— se atrevió a farfullar Katsuragi, todavía doliéndose de su pie —Me parece increíble que a ese tipo se le ocurra algo útil, para variar.

Al momento de pronunciar estas palabras, su mirada se desvió hasta donde estaba Rei, sólo para comprobar que ella lo observaba de disimulo. De todos modos, no le valió siquiera una respuesta.

—El comandante Ikari tenía mucha confianza en que llegarías— Akagi también optó por ignorar a Kai, dirigiéndose a Shinji, quien estaba, junto con Asuka, mirando embobado todos los preparativos que realizaban en el nivel inferior —Es por eso que quería tener todo preparado para ti...

—Papá...— murmuró el jovencito, pasmado. Ésa era la primera muestra de algo parecido a afecto que le prodigaba su padre. No estaba acostumbrado a tal situación, por lo que no sabía como sentirse.

En ese instante, desde donde estaba, Gendo pudo percatarse de la llegada de su hijo y de los demás pilotos. Si hubiera sido una persona cualquiera una sonrisa de satisfacción hubiera iluminado su rostro. En cambio, la expresión pétrea de su cara no cambió ni un ápice.

—¡Preparen la entrada manual!— ordenó, para que ahora todo mundo se prestara a abrir las cápsulas, lo que le permitiría a los pilotos abordarlas.

—¡Tiren, tiren, tiren!— continuaba la letanía de los empleados, entre resoplido y el desfallecimiento.

De allí en delante todo fue a prisa. Los pilotos tuvieron que ponerse sus trajes en tiempo récord, abordar sus respectivos Evas y esperar a que les dieran la indicación de lanzamiento. Los cerrojos que mantenían a los Evas en sus hangares también debieron ser abiertos manualmente así como también diversas partes del proceso que involucraba el lanzamiento de un Eva y que requerían de energía eléctrica, debieron ser improvisados con la sola energía motriz que un puñado de fortachones pudiera proporcionar.

—¡El ángel está justo sobre nosotros!— alertó Makoto, quien por alguna extraña razón seguía trepado en el automóvil de campaña y usando sus altavoces.

—¡De prisa, ya no resistiremos!— apremió a su personal la doctora Akagi, aunque no quedaba claro si refería al eventual ataque el ángel ó a los altavoces de Hyuga, pues se había colocado las manos sobre los oídos, haciendo una mueca de disgusto, al igual que lo hicieron otros que se encontraban demasiado cerca del vehículo.

Al poco tiempo, unos cuatro minutos para ser exactos, los Evas habían sido liberados. Sólo que en lugar de recorrer velozmente en su catapulta los enormes túneles que los conducían a la superficie, los gigantes de acero se vieron forzados a recorrerlos casi a gatas, en una posición que les restaba bastante solemnidad y el respeto que infringía su sola vista.

Asuka era la primera en notarlo.

—¡Maldita sea, esto es tan humillante!— se quejaba amargamente, al tiempo que con gran vergüenza conducía a su Eva 02 por el túnel —Estoy harta de tener que arrastrarme...

—Relájate— intentaba animarla Rivera, al frente del grupo. Zeta apenas si cabía por el pasaje. Algunas veces, los "cuernos" que su casco tenía a cada lado raspaban en la parte superior del túnel. Y sin embargo, trataba de verle el lado positivo a la cosa —En unos cuantos momentos estaremos allá arriba, haciendo pedazos a ese miserable. ¡Ya verá, ese bicho inmundo, cuando le ponga las manos encima! ¡Le arrancaré cada una de sus debiluchas piernas!— gruñó, algo molesto cuando de nuevo sus "cuernos" rasparon contra uno de los muros.

—El túnel vertical está al frente— señaló Rei a una compuerta que al final de su trayecto, sin poder ocultar su emoción. Aquella ocasión sí sería su regreso al campo de batalla, después de mucho tiempo de estar ausente.

Sin querer hacerla esperar, a Kai sólo le bastó un leve puñetazo para hacer volar la enorme compuerta, lo que les permitió ingresar a un espacio no tan estrecho para sus necesidades. Aquél representaba el último obstáculo para alcanzar la superficie. Al final de dicho túnel ya podía vislumbrarse la luz del día.

—Qué raro— observó Katsuragi, quien seguía al frente, mirando fijamente la luz mientras avanzaba. Al igual que sus compañeros, para desafiar la gravedad tenía que hacer uso de ambos brazos y piernas, apoyándose en los costados del conducto para avanzar —¿Porqué estará abierto? Creí que todos los accesos estaban cerrados.

Cuando ya casi alcanzaba la cima, la respuesta a su pregunta vino a él. Primero una colosal figura eclipsó la luz solar y entonces un ojo monstruoso se abrió. Al parecer, la criatura se las había ingeniado para hacerse de una entrada a los cuarteles.

—_¡Ay, ojón!_— pronunció el muchacho en español, sorprendido por lo súbito de la aparición, trastabillando un poco; no obstante, se repuso casi de inmediato, argumentando —¡Ay, por favor, esto es absurdo! ¿Qué se supone que va a hacerme un ojo gigante? ¿Matarme con la mirada? ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¿Entendieron?— les preguntó a sus camaradas, en medio de sus carcajadas —¡Mirada! ¡Ja, ja, ja!

—Pero qué simplón es este muchacho— volvieron a pensar los otros tres al mismo tiempo, avergonzados de su actitud.

El monstruo tampoco parecía captar la broma, aunque quizás sí la intención, la cual era mofarse de su aspecto y habilidades. Pestañeó un par de veces, ocultando ese ojo verde tan plano, el cual parecía casi de caricatura. De hecho, en él no podía distinguirse ninguna estructura familiar al globo ocular, tales como la retina, los conos y los bastones.

Luego, como si la burla hubiera lastimado de alguna manera sus sentimientos, la criatura comenzó a lagrimear un extraño líquido ambarino que empezó a caer sobre ellos en sendas gotas y poco después en grandes chorros a presión.

—¡Cuidado allá arriba!— Ayanami tenía un mal presentimiento acerca de la sustancia, pero para cuando le advirtió, ya era demasiado tarde.

El Eva Z fue el primero en hacer contacto con el líquido, un tanto viscoso al tacto. Éste solamente se deslizó por su regia armadura escarlata sin mayor problema y tampoco provocando daño alguno. Más que por cualquier efecto que pudiera tener, el joven piloto parecía más interesado en analizar su composición que en suponer que aquello era una especie de ataque, por lo que pasó inadvertida dicha posibilidad.

Sin embargo, sus colegas sí se percataron de lo que en realidad se trataba, aunque muy tarde. Ocurrió cuando, en su trayectoria guiada por la gravedad, el fluido alcanzó a las Unidades 00 y 02, que iban a la zaga de él. Al instante se pudo escuchar claramente un siseo, provocado por las placas de metal de los Evangelions que se estaban derritiendo, además de un humo blanquecino que despedía dicha reacción.

—¡Esto es ácido!— señaló Langley cuando comenzaba a evaluar los daños sufridos.

Por fortuna, la sustancia no había logrado alcanzar partes importantes de los dos robots; tan sólo una placa superior y una hombrera de combate, que no eran indispensables para un buen funcionamiento.

En gran parte, se debía a que la resistente armadura de Zeta estaba recibiendo el baño de ácido casi por completo, sin complicación aparente; construida con un metal que, aunque su nombre y estructura química seguían en un hermético secreto, era evidente a simple vista que una más de sus propiedades era su cualidad de resistencia a cualquier agresión que se le hiciera, superando con creces a las doce mil placas de acero reforzado que cubrían a los otros Evas. Era una ventaja nada despreciable, que aun sin su Campo A. T. el gigante mecánico no estuviera tan desválido del todo.

Así lo comprendía su piloto, que ya consciente del peligro que amenazaba a la misión, se decidió a actuar, cargando ferozmente contra el monstruo, siendo él la vanguardia del grupo; era imperante, pues, salir de ese agujero, ya que con ellos dentro, atrapados como peces en un barril, el monstruo tenía todas las de ganar. .

—¡Maldito insecto, ora vas a ver lo que es bueno!— se expresó bravuconamente, alzando el puño cuando consideraba tener al enemigo lo suficientemente cerca como para atacarlo. Dada su complexión tan frágil, pensaba que sólo un buen puñetazo bastaría para alejarlo del agujero.

Quizás tenía razón, y hubiera podido confirmar su hipótesis de no ser que, ya sin el apoyo de su brazo derecho, las lágrimas tan viscosas de la criatura lo hicieron resbalar de los otros puntos donde estaba apoyando su peso y al no poder sostenerse más, irremediablemente la mole de metal se precipitó al fondo del pozo, llevándose consigo a todos los que estaban debajo de él.

Cómo sea, Shinji, quien estaba al final de la fila, se las ingenió para detener con su Eva la estrepitosa caída de los otros tres, afianzándose como pudo de las paredes inseguras. No obstante, la inercia de la caída los había arrastrado hasta el punto de partida, es decir, el túnel horizontal por el que habían gateado para llegar allí.

Sin importar la situación, el tóxico continuaba cayendo sobre ellos, sólo que en esos momentos la Unidad Especial no podía cubrirlos tan bien como antes.

—¡Busquen refugio cuanto antes!— indicó la joven alemana, entrando de nuevo al boquete que habían dejado abierto, esperando que los demás la imitaran.

Dentro del estrecho túnel, con su posición un poco menos comprometida, tenían la oportunidad de evaluar la situación detenidamente, aunque no por un periodo muy prolongado, ya que el tiempo de batería interna seguía corriendo.

—Vaya, aparentemente nosotros no éramos su objetivo principal— apuntó Rivera, mientras que observaba los chorros de ácido desfilar frente a él en su recorrido al fondo del abismo —Al parecer, pretende utilizar esa sustancia para penetrar en el Geofrente.

—Su propósito es lo de menos— señaló por su parte Rei, sin querer quitar la atención del problema primordial; no obstante el peligro, se sentía extasiada por la emoción de la batalla que corría por sus venas. Aunque, como todas aquellas emociones fuertes que experimentaba, la disimulaba con mucho esmero —Lo importante aquí es saber cómo lo vamos a neutralizar. ¿Alguna idea?

—No puedo hacer mucho— confesó Shinji, un tanto abrumado y algo nervioso por que el contador de energía seguía bajando —Perdí mi arma allá abajo. Supongo que Kai podría destruirlo fácilmente desde aquí con uno de sus rayos...

En su voz se ocultaba un cierto aire de envidia y rencor, resentimientos ocasionados por la certeza que ahora tenía de que nuevamente su compañero pretendía alejar a Ayanami de él, además de Asuka.

—Desde aquí tengo buen ángulo de tiro— indicó Rivera sin haber captado el veneno en aquella última frase, asomando un poco la cabeza para cerciorarse de que aquello era verdad —Creo que puedo romper su campo A .T. , pero nada más eso, ya que sólo puedo utilizar la ráfaga óptica a su máxima potencia en espacios abiertos, de otra forma no sólo destruiría al ángel, sino también a todos ustedes. Y no puedo trepar hasta arriba. El maldito ha embarrado las paredes y cualquier superficie de apoyo con su mierda esa, no tendría suficiente tracción.

—No se apuren, tengo un plan— salió al encuentro Asuka, quien hasta entonces había permanecido, por increíble que pareciera, reservada y al margen de la situación.

Al momento, los otros tres voltearon hasta donde se encontraba, ansiosos por conocer su idea. Sus palabras y la convicción con la cual las entonaba les inspiraban confianza. Y Langley se aseguraría de no defraudarla.

—Es como una jugada de fútbol— la joven alemana comenzó a exponer su proyecto sin más antelación, tendiendo la atención total de sus compañeros —La línea defensiva aguantará los ataques del equipo contrario, mientras que la media de contención se asegurará de recuperar la posesión del balón en un descuido, bajando hasta el fondo del túnel para obtener el rifle perdido; cuando esto ocurra, el volante, que en este caso debe ser Kai, deberá atraer la marca de la defensa rival para entonces dejar el camino libre para que la delantera anote el gol. El clásico efecto de látigo ¿han entendido?

—No puedo creerlo— pronunció el piloto del Eva Z, lleno de asombro —Apenas ayer te expliqué las reglas del soccer, ¿y ya te has aprendido jugadas como esa?

—¿Impresionado, pequeño saltamontes?— le contestó la chiquilla, con una expresión de orgullo resplandeciendo en su rostro.

A decir verdad, desde un principio la única razón por la que buscó y leyó afanosamente toda fuente bibliográfica a mano acerca de ese deporte que tanto apasionaba a su vecino de cuarto, toda la noche, era precisamente para impresionarlo; cosa que por lo visto, había conseguido.

—Es un buen plan— intervino Ayanami, una vez que más ó menos tradujo los desconocidos términos futbolísticos a la situación que tenían entre manos —Yo seré la línea defensiva.

—Mala suerte, Primera Elegida: ya he decidido que yo seré la defensa central— proclamó la alemana casi de inmediato —Pero tú puedes ser la contención, si así lo deseas...

—En realidad, soy yo quien debería ser la defensiva— acotó Rivera —Ya está comprobado que mi armadura soporta mucho mejor el baño de ácido que las de ustedes...

—Eso es correcto, pero también eres el único capaz de romper el Campo A. T. de esa cosa desde aquí— indicó la jovencita rubia, ufanándose de tener cada detalle planeado —Y para hacerlo necesitas de un buen ángulo de tiro, como el que tienes aquí, y de tener algo que te soporte, como este túnel, ó de lo contrario te nos vendrías encima de nuevo...

—Ella tiene razón— asintió Rei, muy a su pesar.

—Además, tú y yo aún tenemos una cuenta pendiente— puntualizó Langely, señalándole con el dedo mediante la pantalla que se desplegaba en la cabina y que les permitía ver y entablar comunicación con sus compañeros —Recuerda que me salvaste del ángel del lava, y no me sentiré tranquila hasta que haya saldado mi deuda...

—Creí que eso ya se te había olvidado— pronunció entre dientes el muchacho, con una cara larga.

—¿Porqué siempre se están peleando por ver quién se mata primero? ¡La energía interna de los Evas se está acabando!— terció el joven Ikari, y de una vez recordarles que todavía estaba allí, pues hablaban como si estuviera ausente.

—Diablos, tienes razón, Shinji. Muy bien, entonces la alineación queda así: Shinji será la delantera, Kai el volante creativo, Ayanami la media de contención y yo seré la defensa, ¿quedó claro?

—¡Muy bien!— contestaron los otros tres al unísono, al mismo tiempo que se lanzaban al vacío, todos menos Rivera, quien permaneció donde estaba, apuntando siempre a su objetivo, listo para cuando recibiera la señal.

El primero en lanzarse fue el Eva 00, seguido de la Unidad 01, mientras que el Modelo de Producción sólo descendió un poco, para entonces bloquear tan bien como podía con su cuerpo la abertura del túnel, recibiendo completamente el baño de ácido que no dejaba de caer sobre ellos.

Sincronizada vía nerviosa con su máquina, la sensación que le produjo aquella acción fue como si fuera ella la que se estaba quemando la espalda, en lugar del robot. A pesar de ser puramente dolor psicosomático, ignorarlo resultaba casi imposible. Así pues, la chiquilla se revolvía en su lugar, aguantando estoicamente el castigo con tal de darles algo de tiempo a sus camaradas pilotos.

Shinji, por su parte se "atoró" en su caída libre a una distancia prudente del fondo del abismo, que era precisamente a donde se dirigía Ayanami. La longitud de aquél túnel había aumentado considerablemente debido a la acción corrosiva del tóxico, que desintegraba las planchas de protección con velocidad inaudita.

Al sentir que la rapidez con la que estaba cayendo era demasiada, Rei quiso amortiguar un poco la caída, activando unos propulsores escondidos en sus hombreras de ataque, que parecían no tener límites en su capacidad para añadir aditamentos que fueran útiles durante las peleas.

En efecto, los propulsores ayudaron a suavizar un poco la caída, deteniéndola un poco en el aire con su máxima potencia, la cual sólo pudo durar unos cuantos instantes antes que agotaran todo su combustible. Pero sin lugar a dudas habían cumplido con su propósito; Rei aterrizó lo mejor que pudo sobre el frágil piso corroído, sin mayor complicación.

De inmediato encontró el objeto que había ido a buscar. Lo revisó cuidadosamente, pues era muy probable que se hubiera estropeado por el efecto del ácido: un defecto quizás fatal en el plan de la alemana que no había podido advertir hasta que ya era muy tarde. Afortunadamente, sólo los mecanismos no esenciales se habían estropeado. El arma aún era funcional y estaba lista para usarse, aunque no en óptimas condiciones. No podrían volver a recargar, eso era seguro, por lo que Ikari tendría que asegurarse de dar en el blanco.

—¡Ayanami!— le gritó éste, arriba de ella, extendiendo el brazo para sujetar el rifle.

—¡Allí va!— anunció ella al tiempo que se lo lanzaba lo mejor que pudo, con una precisión exacta. El chiquillo no tuvo mayor problema para sujetar el arma en pleno vuelo, recortar cartucho (el único que podrían usar) y apuntar hacia el otro extremo del túnel.

—¡Lo tengo!

—¡Kai! ¡Ahora!— indicó la alemana, apretando los dientes. Estaba al borde del colapso.

Sin mediar palabra alguna, el joven piloto de la Unidad Z arremetió contra el enemigo. De los ojos de su casco salió disparado un rayo incandescente de energía, con una trayectoria bien calculada y una potencia bien definida para no provocar mayores daños que el requerido. Y a pesar que no estaba siquiera a la mitad de su capacidad, la ráfaga fue a estrellarse de lleno al coloso, rompiendo en pedazos el escudo invisible que lo protegía y atontándolo un poco a la vez, dejándolo indefenso para la arremetida final.

—¡Hazte a un lado, Asuka!— ordenó Shinji, viendo la oportunidad perfecta para disparar.

—¡Por fin!— respiró aliviada la rubiecita, que ni tarda ni perezosa se colgó de una de las paredes, dejándole espacio suficiente a su compañero para que disparara.

El niño japonés no vaciló un momento más, apretando fuertemente el gatillo de su arma para que de su cañón saliera escupida una descarga completa de misiles, que salieron volando por los aires hasta encontrarse y perforar completamente el cuerpo del objetivo, una y otra vez. Absolutamente todas dieron en el blanco.

Herido de muerte, la extraña criatura permanecía tambaleante en la entrada del orificio. Sus delgadas piernas ya no eran capaces de sostenerlo. Y sin poder retrasar más lo inevitable, terminó por colapsarse, atorándose por un momento por la estrecha boca del túnel para después desvanecerse por completo en una cruenta explosión.

Una figura en forma de cruz se elevó por los cielos desde el nivel del estallido, a manera de triste despedida de una criatura cuyo origen y propósitos se mantendría en el misterio, al igual que con sus predecesores.

La explosión también se extendió a lo largo del agujero, destruyéndolo por completo. Ó haciéndolo aún más grande. Como fuera, en el fondo se encontraban los tres Evangelions que habían descendido, dándose el lujo de descansar plácidamente luego de un trabajo bien hecho, aunque apilados uno encima de otro. Desde arriba los observaba el Modelo Especial y su piloto, sin saber bien si bajar para ayudarlos ó esperar a que los equipos encargados de la limpieza llegaran.

—Muy bien, Katsuragi— se comunicó la europea mediante el monitor en su cabina, esbozando una gran sonrisa de satisfacción —Ahora ya estamos a mano... ¿no te parece?

—Si tú lo dices— dijo por su parte el chico, quien ya se quería olvidar por completo del asunto, diciéndose a sí mismo que tal vez nunca llegaría a entender del todo a Asuka.

Y mientras que el enemigo era destruido por sus pupilos, la capitana Katsuragi se enfrentaba a su propia clase de problemas, con la cabeza de Kaji entre sus piernas, aunque no de la manera cómo él lo hubiera querido. Trepada sobre sus hombros, la mujer golpeaba desesperadamente el techo del elevador, buscando la salido de emergencia que siempre sale en las películas.

—¡Vamos, con un demonio!— vociferaba sin recibir respuesta alguna —¡Maldita seaaa!

Su vejiga ya no aguantaba más. Unos momentos más y ya no sería capaz de contenerse, provocando una calamidad.

—¡Ahhh! ¡Es inútil!— se lamentó Misato, mordiéndose los labios y balanceándose de un lado a otro como si estuviera bailando —¡Me voy a orinar! ¡Nooo, por favor!

—Sólo te suplico que no vayas a hacerlo mientras aún estés trepada de mí— alcanzó a mascullar Kaji, temiendo lo peor.

De repente el cubículo se estremeció violentamente, al mismo tiempo que parecían estar forzando la entrada desde el otro lado. El inesperado movimiento sacó a Ryoji de balance, quien ya de por sí tenía que ingeniárselas para sostener a la capitana por encima de su cabeza, que se la pasaba retorciéndose y contoneándose de un lado a otro.

—¡No te vayas a hacer, no te vayas a caer!— le repetía una y otra vez la mujer, sin nada de qué sostenerse y sintiendo la inminente caída.

—¡Pues entonces deja de taparme los ojos!— respondió a su vez su acompañante, manoteando sin sentido en el aire.

Trastabilló un poco antes de derrumbarse violentamente en el piso, con todo y Katsuragi encima. Sin embargo, como pudo se las arregló para que Misato sufriera el menor daño posible, amortiguando el golpe al colocarse debajo de ella.

Antes de que pudieran lamentarse, la puerta se abrió de par en par y una luz les pegó en la cara, encandilándolos luego de varias horas atrapados en la oscuridad. Sólo podían escuchar unos cuantos murmullos y risitas burlonas, entre otras cosas. Luego de unos instantes pudieron distinguir el uniforme de una cuadrilla de técnicos, que al parecer habían sido los que forzaron la puerta, y a la doctora Ritsuko que sostenía la linterna con la que los apuntaba, además de Maya, que estaba a un lado de ella con la cara encendida:

—¡Pero qué desvergonzados!— les reprochó, tapándose la cara con sus delicadas manos, mientras que los otros técnicos sólo se limitaban a sonreír y murmurarse cosas al oído en tono cómplice.

—¿Porqué es que esto no me sorprende?— dijo por último Akagi, como si estuviera decepcionada, meneando la cabeza —Y yo que estaba preocupada por ustedes, pero debí saber que estarían haciendo este tipo de cosas...

Hasta entonces se percataron de que la posición en la que habían caído resultaba bastante comprometedora, con Misato encima de Ryoji, en la oscuridad, además del aspecto desaliñado y cansado que habían adquirido.

—¡Espera un poco, Rikko, no es lo que tú crees!— se lanzó la militar a su persecución, cuando la doctora se alejaba del lugar junto con su asistente, levantándose de donde estaba sin siquiera despedirse de Kaji, ignorándolo deliberadamente.

Por su parte, éste continuó en el suelo, sin nada mejor que hacer, salvo ser asediado por las curiosas miradas de los técnicos que estaban a su alrededor. Incluso en algunos de ellos era respeto lo que se adivinaba en su rostro.

—¿Qué tal, muchachos?— pronunció finalmente el hombre de la cola de caballo, poniéndose de pie y ajustando su corbata —¿Disfrutaron de la función?

Con un movimiento de cabeza y enseñando los dientes mientras se sonreían, todos ellos asintieron, ante el beneplácito de Ryoji.

La noche ya estaba muy entrada y la energía eléctrica aún no podía ser restablecida en la ciudad. El perpetrador de aquél acto siniestro se había asegurado de causar el mayor daño posible, aunque no había podido cumplir del todo su objetivo gracias a la oportuna intervención de la doctora Akagi. Sin embargo, y pese a los esfuerzos que por ello se hacía, la metrópoli seguía sumida en las tinieblas, ante el desamparo del frío abrazo de la noche. Solamente la luna, y las estrellas, se encargaban de iluminar un poco el negro firmamento. Así pudieron apreciarlo los jóvenes pilotos, tendidos en el pasto sobre de una colina cercana al lugar del encuentro, sin nada que pudieran hacer para ayudar a los equipos de remoción hasta que la energía volviera. Por lo tanto, bien podían tirarse sobre la hierba para disfrutar del paisaje sin que se les reprochara. Aún llevaban puestos su trajes de conexión.

—Nunca me había dado cuenta que sin la luz artificial de la ciudad las estrellas se ven hermosas— murmuró en tono soñador Ikari, mirando fijamente al cielo y a los astros en él. Quizás es que ya estaba cansado, luego de tantas emociones en un solo día, y quería irse a descansar a su casa.

—Sí, pero sin luz todo se ve tan triste y desolado— comentó a su vez Asuka, quien estaba recostada a un costado suyo, con la cabeza recargada en sus brazos y las piernas tentadoramente cruzadas. Su largo cabello rubio reposaba por encima de su cabeza sobre el verde pasto. En eso, como si estuvieran respondiendo a sus deseos, las numerosas luces de la ciudad comenzaron a encenderse, tapizando la gran mancha urbana que se extendía debajo de ellos y que hasta entonces había permanecido a oscuras —¿Lo ven? ¡A eso me refiero! ¡Me gusta mucho más así! ¿A ustedes no?

—Desde aquí se ve como si la ciudad de veras estuviera habitada— observó Kai, quien a su vez estaba tendido a un lado de Asuka, bastante cerca de ella para ser sinceros —Recuerdo cuando era muy niño y le pedía a Misato que dejara la luz encendida en la noche hasta que me durmiera. Uno nunca sabe los secretos que pueden morar en las profundidades de la oscuridad. Supongo que es por eso que el hombre nunca se ha sentido a gusto en las tinieblas y tiende a refugiarse en la seguridad de la luz.

Ese pensamiento llevaba consigo un significado oculto, que debería ser descifrado por la persona indicada. Y aparentemente, tuvo éxito. Langley lo observó de reojo, y éste a ella. Cuidándose que los demás no la observaran, la muchacha le tendió su mano, sigilosamente. Igualmente, Rivera hizo lo suyo, estrechando y acariciando aquella mano con sumo cuidado, para que entonces las dos quedaran juntas, con los dedos entrelazados. La jovencita de cabello rubio se sumergió en la profunda mirada de su acompañante, con expresión soñadora y el rubor asomándose en sus mejillas. Entreabrió los labios para decir algo, pero Kai no pudo entenderle. A hurtadillas estaba pensando en Rei, al otro extremo de la fila. Ya le había quedado claro que lo suyo había terminado, y que ahora era libre para hacer lo que le viniera en gana. Pero no podía quitarse de encima una sensación de incomodidad, como si algo estuviera mal con la decisión que había tomado. ¿Acaso estaría del todo bien lo que estaba haciendo?

—Los humanos le tememos a la oscuridad— señaló Rei, sentada con la barbilla apoyada en las rodillas, sin saber lo que estaba pasando a unos cuantos pasos de ella. Y no obstante, lo presentía. Las palabras del muchacho también habían sido muy claras para ella y había comprendido del todo su verdadero significado —Es por eso que la perseguimos y la ahuyentamos con las llamas...

—¿Crees que eres una especie de filósofa, chica maravilla?— se mofó Asuka, aún cuando todavía tenía bien sujeta la mano de Katsuragi.

—Me pregunto si es por eso que somos una especie tan especial— continuó Shinji, quien ya empezaba a pestañear. Obviamente, ni siquiera se imaginaba lo que hacían sus compañeros; tan sólo le hubiera bastado alzar un poco la vista para verlo —Y si es por eso que los ángeles nos atacan.

—No seas ridículo— intervino la joven alemana, quien estaba ocultando que el corazón le estaba dando de tumbos en su pecho —¿Cómo podrías saber en lo que están pensando esas cosas?

Después de un rato, sólo Kai y Rei permanecían despiertos. Los otros dos se habían quedado dormidos, sin importarles que fuera sobre el pasto. Langley ni siquiera se molestó en soltar la mano de Rivera. Ambos miraban fijamente a la negrura del cielo, sabedores de que una era había terminado ese día y empezaba otra, igual de oscura e incierta que la noche. Así era como pintaba el futuro. Igualmente, ninguno de ellos podía sospechar los horrores venideros que aguardaban ocultos en las tinieblas inmóviles, buscando una oportunidad para salir a la luz.


	16. El valor de un milagro

El viento aúlla furioso, arrojando una gran cantidad de material por los aires. La tierra se resquebraja a cada momento, amenazando con partirse por completo bajo los pies. Una horrible luz ambarina ilumina el lugar de la noche perpetua, anunciando el inevitable final. Un aullido sobrenatural cimbra el suelo. Cientos de vidas son borradas en tan sólo un instante. Y comienza a ponerse peor a cada momento.

Los lamentos son ahogados por la propia voz de la Tierra, que ruge y se sacude furibunda, resistiendo con todas sus fuerzas al cruento castigo.

¿Qué pudieron hacer tus criaturas, Padre mío, para hacerte enfurecer de esta manera? ¿Quién podría sobrevivir a tu cólera?

Sus rodillas están muy débiles, puede notarlo mientras que sus pies se hunden completamente en la nieve. Ha sido un largo camino, y está muy cansado. Pero si vacila un poco, todo estará perdido. Debía seguir, tenía que continuar hasta que llegara a su objetivo. Fijaba su meta delante de sí, sin pensar en nada más salvo el llegar a tiempo a la tan preciada cápsula de prueba. Oprimía fuertemente el bulto que cargaba contra sí, temiendo que lo fuera a dejar caer. Sus brazos también le pesaban mucho. Un hilillo de sangre le corría libremente desde una arteria reventada a la altura del hombro.

Y a pesar que apuraba el paso, no conseguía ir más rápido. Su destino seguía igual de lejos, aparentemente. Aquello comenzaba a desesperarle. Apretó los dientes, luchando contra el inclemente viento huracanado y aquellos rugidos infernales que cimbraban el horizonte entero. Podía sentir la onda expansiva a sus espaldas, avanzar vorazmente sin nada que la detuviera. Era el final, no cabía duda.

Los disparos hacía mucho que se dejaron de oír, pero toda una carga de misiles SCUD rasgó el cielo, yendo directamente al falso sol que se levantaba sobre suelo antártico. Ni siquiera prestó atención al momento que éstos se desintegraron por completo apenas al acariciar la nube incandescente. Era inútil, cualquier cosa que intentaran para detenerlo resultaría inútil. Fue por la soberbia y la codicia de los hombres que se había adelantado el juicio.

Pero aún así, ¡era muy pronto! ¡Nadie estaba listo! ¡Nadie! Ni siquiera él había podido prever que aquello sucedería. Si hubieran tenido un poco más de tiempo, para prepararse adecuadamente. Quizás entonces su hija podría estar a salvo, en lugar de encontrarse desmayada en sus brazos, con heridas y contusiones graves. Había sido su culpa. No debió haberla traído a ese maldito lugar, para empezar. Pero era necesario. Era necesario que ella supiera, antes de lo inevitable, la razón por la cual su padre las había ignorado a ella y a su madre durante los últimos diez años. La salvación aún se ve tan lejos, admitía, jadeando, sintiendo que las fuerzas le abandonaban.

Si ella hubiera estado despierta, se hubiera disculpado. Aquello era su culpa, pues no había hecho intento alguno por detenerlo. ¡Maldición, nadie lo hizo! La temperatura. Dios mío, la temperatura está subiendo. Está subiendo, como si estuviéramos en el mismo infierno. La corriente destructora se acerca más y más, faltando tan poco para lograrlo. Un último esfuerzo, una última oportunidad para hacer algo de bien con lo que queda. Cumplir con el deber de padre, vamos, solo un poco más. Si alguien debe de sobrevivir a esto, debe ser ella. Ella lo logrará, ella es fuerte. Lo conseguirá. Tiene toda su vida por delante.

¡Por fin había podido alcanzarla! Las llaves del paraíso se encontraban delante de él. Sólo tenía que estirar su brazo para alcanzarlos, y lo habría logrado. Sin embargo... su brazo... lo sentía hecho de plomo... como si alguna fuerza invisible se le estuviera oponiendo. Tenía problemas para sujetar a su hija con un solo brazo. ¡Vamos, vejete, muévete, con un demonio! ¡Puedes hacerlo! ¡Puedes hacerlo!

Como pudo, se asió de la palanca del mecanismo de activación. Haciendo un esfuerzo descomunal, le dio vuelta, para que la cápsula pudiera abrirse con un sordo silbido. Estaba hecho, lo había logrado. ¡Ella sobreviviría!

Las cosas empezaban a agitarse. Lo mejor sería darse prisa. Y aún así, depositó a la luz de sus ojos con sumo cuidado en el interior del envase, tal y como si la estuviera arropando en su cama. Comenzaba a recuperar la conciencia. Con desconcierto, y un tremendo dolor punzándole en el pecho, abrió sus ojos al horror en que se había convertido la realidad. Observó el rostro de su padre, cuyas facciones estaban difusas por una espantosa luz que engullía todo a su paso. El fuerte viento lo despojó de su capucha, meciendo inclemente sus cabellos. A modo de despedida, los labios de él se movieron, articulando una frase que jamás le había prodigado: "Te amo". No obstante, el barullo del fin del mundo se llevó pronto aquellas palabras, impidiendo que llegaran a su destinataria.

—¿Qué...?— la pregunta de la joven fue interrumpida de súbito por la compuerta que se cerró delante ella, sin contemplaciones.

Un nuevo temblor, mucho más fuerte que cualquiera de los anteriores lo arrojó al piso que se deshacía. No importaba ya. Lo había logrado. Se había asegurado de que su hija tuviera un futuro, en dado caso que el mundo tuviera uno. Todo lo que pasara después ya no tenía relevancia para él. Misato estaba a salvo. Se aferró con ambos brazos a la cápsula, abarcándola tanto como podía, como si la estuviera abrazando.

Y fue de esta manera que el doctor Katsuragi dejó la vida, luego de que la terrible onda expansiva le diera alcance y lo barriera por completo con una furia despiadada.

El continente de hielo es destruido por completo, reduciéndolo sólo a un recuerdo, derretido tan fácilmente como una simple paleta helada. Y en centro de la tragedia, cinco gigantescos pares de alas, difusas, hechas de luz brillante se agitan furiosas, provocando huracanes y marejadas con cada movimiento suyo. Un aullido desgarrador proferido por una poderosa garganta recorre las inmediaciones, para paulatinamente desaparecer y dar paso al lamento de un infante recién nacido, mientras que al mismo tiempo las alas luminosas se repliegan, se encogen y por último se desvanecen, como si nunca hubieran estado allí.

Todo atestiguado por una joven de quince años. Sus ojos aún se encontraban dilatados, su boca entre abierta, sin aliento, incoherente, luego de presenciar el macabro espectáculo que la dejaría marcada de por vida, tanto moral cómo físicamente. No podía evitar encorvarse, presa del dolor en su pecho. El vendaje de su padre se había deshecho ya, empapado por completo en sangre.

La compuerta había sido arrancada durante el impacto final, despertándola justo a tiempo para presenciar el Juicio Final. Se sostenía dificultosamente, flotando a la intemperie entre un océano de color rojizo que acababa de ser hecho, presenciando lo inimaginable y sin siquiera poder gritar. Por suerte para su ya golpeada cordura, había terminado pronto.

Aún no comprendía cabalmente lo que había sucedido. Sólo sabía que estaba herida, que desconocía donde se encontraba y que no había rastros de su padre por lado alguno. Su padre. Fue él quien la había dejado en ese artefacto. Pero, entonces, si él se había quedado afuera, en ese caso... en ese caso... buscó en vano a su alrededor algún otro náufrago como ella. Sólo quedaba una impenetrable oscuridad, un mar color sangre y un profundo silencio aterrador. Ya no le quedaba duda alguna de lo que le pasó a su padre, al hombre que se había sacrificado a sí mismo para salvarla. Desconsolada, sólo unas lágrimas cristalinas rodaron por sus pálidas mejillas. Al parecer tenía la laringe lastimada, pues no podía pronunciar palabra. Sólo llorar, estremeciéndose con su propio llanto.

¿Qué le quedaba ahora, en ese mundo devastado?

Quince años después, Misato Katsuragi no podía evitar rememorar aquellas escenas repletas de muerte y dolor cada vez que se desnudaba, ya fuera para cambiarse de ropa, bañarse ó tener relaciones. La cicatriz que recorría el sendero entre sus dos senos hasta el comienzo del ombligo resultaba muy difícil de ignorar.

Su semblante contraído se reflejó en el espejo, al tiempo que se apuraba a abrochar su sostén para poder ponerse una camiseta cuanto antes.

Apenas eran las siete de la tarde y ya el sol se había metido. No obstante, el día entero había permanecido nublado, hasta que la lluvia se decidió por aparecer sin previo aviso apneas unos cuantos minutos antes, aunque no los suficientes como para lograr que Shinji y sus amigos evitaran empaparse de pies a cabeza; apenas y si alcanzaron a llegar al departamento para ponerse a resguardo, demasiado tarde.

Sin embargo, los chiquillos no permitirían que ese pasajero inconveniente les arruinara la tarde tan entretenida que habían tenido en el centro comercial de Tokio 2, a donde habían ido para ver en el cine una película recién estrenada.

—¡Qué genial!— farfullaba Toji, secándose en la entrada del departamento, comentando lo más sobresaliente de la película —¡Ese sujeto hizo pedazos ese tanque sólo con sus manos!

—Pero lo mejor fue esa pelea a karatazos en la cima de la torre— continuó Kensuke, imitando las poses de los personajes —¡Quién iba a pensar que el otro tipo quedaría fulminado por un rayo!

—Pues yo opino que lo mejor de todo fue esa rubia escultural— pronunció a su vez Kai, poniendo cara de libidinoso cuando rememoraba las señas de dicha actriz —¡Caramba, me pregunto cómo puede desafiar a la gravedad con tanto equipo encima! No es que me queje, claro. Además, no había conocido a alguien que pudiera pasar tanto tiempo en ropa interior.

—¡Tienes toda la razón!— asintió Suzuhara, levantando el pulgar derecho —¡No puedo esperar a tenerla en disco para mí solito!

—Así, la bella Julianne me haría compañía durante esas noches taaan solitarias— ultimó Kensuke, dibujando en el aire la preciada silueta femenina con las manos.

Casi como si lo tuvieran ensayado, los tres acertaron al mismo tiempo en gesto cómplice, sonriéndose maliciosamente los unos a los otros para luego prorrumpir a carcajadas.

Pese a todo, Ikari no compartía su entusiasmo. Se le había visto parco durante el tiempo que duró su pequeño paseo a la ciudad vecina, y cuando se le pedía su opinión acerca de la cinta lo único que atinaba a decir, como distraído, era "estuvo entretenida". Y no era precisamente porque las películas de acción clasificación B, con tramas previsibles, muchas explosiones y mujeres semidesnudas no fueran de su agrado. Había algo más, y Katsuragi sabía muy bien lo que era.

Shinji estaba distanciado porque a últimas fechas él y Asuka habían comenzado a ser algo más que amigos y aparentemente aún sentía cierta atracción por la alemana. Hasta había planeado el paseo cuidadosamente para levantarle el ánimo y tratar de arreglar las cosas entre ellos, fue por eso que había invitado a Kensuke y a Toji, también por ello escogió una película que no le gustara a la muchacha, para que no decidiera pegárseles, pero aún así todo resultó un tremendo fiasco. El muchacho estaba empecinado en evitarlo a toda costa y no tenía la menor intención de cooperar.

"Ni modo" se resignó, cuando paseaba la toalla sobre sus cabellos mojados, mirando el semblante mustio de su compañero de cuarto "La lucha se le hizo. Más, ya no puedo hacer."

Aquella era una de las pocas ocasiones en las que Toji y su fiel acompañante, Kensuke, visitaban la casa de los Katsuragi. No era muy frecuente el que los invitaran, a pesar de que Kai, quien fue el primero en conocerlos, ya tenía bastante tiempo prodigándoles su amistad; quizás era por el lastimero estado en el que casi siempre se encontraba el departamento ó por que difícilmente los ocupantes de aquel lugar podrían ser buenos anfitriones.

De hecho, esa era la primer ocasión en la que visitaban el nuevo domicilio de sus compañeros de escuela, que era el penthouse del edificio. Y a pesar de ocupar la planta alta, no era tan espacioso como se hubiere pensado en un principio. Tan sólo tenía una habitación y un baño más, pero era lo suficiente como para cubrir satisfactoriamente las necesidades de sus nuevos y problemáticos inquilinos.

Sea como fuere, la presencia de los visitantes no pasó inadvertida, comenzando por Langley, que en cuanto oyó la puerta abrirse se asomó para averiguar quien había llegado. Tampoco ella se encontraba de muy buen humor. Hubiera querido que Katsuragi la invitara a acompañarlo a su visita al centro comercial, pero además de querer ver una película de muy mal gusto, al parecer prefería la compañía de sus tres ridículos amigos que la de ella. Su presencia habría arruinado lo que en otras circunstancias hubiera sido la ocasión perfecta para dar ese último paso que le faltaba dar a su relación. Aquello le molestó durante toda la tarde, y ahora que veía la oportunidad perfecta para desquitarse de esos enclenques no la iba a desperdiciar, comenzando por Ikari.

—¡Shinji!— reclamó en el acto, apenas sacando la cabeza de su cuarto, pero sin dejar de avispar con la mirada a los muchachos que se estaban secando en el recibidor —¡¿Me puedes decir porqué razón dejaste entrar a estos changos?!

—Porque allá afuera está cayendo un diluvio, Asuka— respondió con enfado el aludido, arrastrando el tono de su voz, haciendo lo propio para secarse.

—Además, yo fui el que los invitó— pronunció Rivera, sonriendo en forma socarrona.

La joven rubia pareció desconcertarse un momento, ante aquella pose de reto que le estaba poniendo el muchacho. ¿Acaso la estaba tanteando? ¿Quería probar sus límites? Por unos cuantos instantes permaneció indecisa. No quería comenzar a pelear, no que ahora todo marchaba tan bien entre los dos. Pero tampoco deseaba mostrar debilidad, pues bien podría aprovecharse de ello. ¿Qué hacer? Al final, optó por la medida que más le acomodaba, aunque no quedaba del todo satisfecha.

—¡Me da igual quien lo haya hecho!— finalmente contestó, blandiendo el puño en el aire, amenazándolos —Pienso meterme a bañar, y si cualquiera de ustedes se atreve a espiarme, ¡LOS MATARÉ! ¿Quedó claro?

—¡Cierra el pico, bruja! ¡A nadie le importa lo que hagas ó dejes de hacer!— contestó Toji de inmediato. Cuando Kai dejó de hacerlo, había quedado en sus manos la responsabilidad de oponérsele a la muchacha de cualquier forma. Se trataba de una tarea muy arriesgada en numerosas ocasiones, pero alguien tenía que hacerlo.

La joven dio un hondo resoplido, y sin más, puso punto final al altercado cerrando su cuarto de un portazo.

—Es extraño que cuando te prohíben algo, te den más ganas de hacerlo— suspiró el enamorado Kensuke, quien también seguía prendido de la autoritaria figura de la muchachita rubia. Resultaba curioso que, aunque fue él el primer enamorado declarado que tuvo la chiquilla, aún antes de llegar a Japón, nunca estuvo formalmente en la carrera por su corazón. De hecho, para la adorable criatura el tímido chico de anteojos era sólo una cara más entre las del montón.

Ikari y Rivera sostuvieron las miradas por un momento. Ahora podían comprender mejor las palabras y la actitud de su ingenuo amigo. Ellos también no podían dejar de lado aquellos sentimientos que les despertaba su compañera piloto, pese a los inconvenientes que eso les implicaba.

—¡Vaya recibimiento es este!— prorrumpió en escena Misato, rascándose desenfadadamente la nuca mientras que bostezaba y sostenía a Pen- Pen en sus brazos —¿Se puede saber porqué carajos hacen tanto escándalo, niños?

Ambos visitantes enrojecieron de inmediato a la sola vista de aquella belleza desfilar ante sus ojos. Podía haber muchas mujeres bonitas en el mundo, pero definitivamente Misato siempre sería su favorita.

—¡Buenas noches!— entonaron los dos al unísono, haciendo una tímida reverencia con la cabeza —¡Disculpe las molestias que le hayamos podido causar!

—Ah... este... no sabía que estaban aquí...— dijo por su parte la mujer, también algo apenada por sus modales y su apariencia descuidada, tratando de arreglar su cabello y los pliegues de su minifalda —Descuiden, que no lo dije por ustedes... no es ninguna molestia, al contrario... ay, qué pena, y yo en estas fachas... ¡Kai! ¿Porqué no me dijiste antes que teníamos visita?

Antes de que el muchacho pudiera contestar, Aida atajó pronto, notando un detalle en la insignia que llevaba la mujer sobre su chaqueta.

—¡Oh, así que por fin la han ascendido!— pronunció el chiquillo lleno de admiración, sin quitarle la mirada de encima al emblema, para luego rematar con un respetuoso y ceremonial saludo militar —Me alegro mucho por usted, señorita Katsuragi.

—Eh... muchas gracias... aunque no es para tanto— trastabilló un poco ésta, un tanto apurada y de alguna manera inquieta por el perturbador carácter del chiquillo, queriendo acabar la conversación lo más pronto que pudiera.

—¿Has dicho que te ascendieron?— preguntaron a la par Shinji y Asuka, quien había salido de su cuarto, queriendo investigar más acerca del asunto.

—¿Qué no lo habían notado?— les preguntó Kensuke, como si les estuviera reclamando —La insignia de la señorita Misato ya tiene dos rayas más. Eso quiere decir que la han promovido de capitán a mayor. ¿No es así?

—Sí... tienes toda la razón— asintió Katsuragi, mucho más apurada de llegar a su cuarto que antes, mientras que pensaba: "Este chico hasta da miedo" —Bueno, se quedan en su casa, muchachos. Acabo de llegar del trabajo y estoy exhausta, así que será mejor que me vaya a dormir. Y ustedes también traten de dormir temprano— les indicó a sus pupilos —Recuerden que desde mañana comenzarán las pruebas armónicas, y tal parece que estarán bastante pesadas.

—Muy bien— asintieron los tres, mientras que la mujer escapaba a la seguridad de su habitación.

Una vez que se fue, los chiquillos pudieron conversar sin tanta presión ni formalismos de por medio.

—No me había dado cuenta que Misato había sido ascendida— masculló Ikari, como queriendo disculparse.

—Aunque no sé cómo quería que nos enteráramos, si ni siquiera ella misma nos lo dice— completó la joven europea, sin querer admitir su descuido.

—Qué desconsiderado de su parte, ni siquiera la felicitaron— arguyó Toji, cruzándose de brazos y meneando la cabeza en tono reprobatorio, quien a su vez, de no haber sido por sido por la intervención de su amigo, tampoco se hubiera enterado de dicha promoción.

—Lo que pasa es que tiene otras cosas en mente que un simple ascenso— comentó Rivera, mientras se sentaba en la cocina y comenzaba a servirse un tazón de cereal —En realidad, sus verdaderos objetivos van mucho más allá que una simple carrera militar llena de condecoraciones.

—Aún así, deberían tenerle más consideración— arguyó Aida, cuando se sentaba en la sala junto con Shinji y Suzuhara —Ella se sacrifica mucho por ustedes, por lo menos deberían ser agradecidos. ¿Tienen idea de lo difícil que debe ser cuidar de un niño, a su edad? Ahora imagínense lo que debe ser tener a cargo a tres...

Sin notarlo, como siempre, la lengua de Kensuke había resbalado. Para cuando se percató de ello ya era demasiado tarde. La cara que puso Kai, y el gesto distante que le siguió, lo dijeron todo.

—¡Kensuke!— lo acalló Toji, apenado por la descortesía de su amigo.

—Kai... lo siento... yo no quise decir que tú...— intentó disculparse, sin éxito, igualmente avergonzado por no pensar bien las cosas antes de decirlas.

—No, está bien... tienes toda la razón...— pronunció el muchacho, cabizbajo, sorbeando su cereal preparado con leche —Ella... ha sacrificado muchas cosas por mí... aunque no sé si merezco tanto esfuerzo de su parte...

El joven Katsuragi ya no dijo una palabra más, sumiéndose en sus propios pensamientos. En ocasiones sí se había puesto a pensar lo complicado que le resultaría a una joven tan atractiva como su madre adoptiva tener que lidiar con un niño a cuestas, y toda la responsabilidad que ello implicaba. Haciendo cuentas, tenía once años viviendo con ella. Eso quería decir que desde los 19 años se había hecho cargo de él. Además de tener que preocuparse por estudiar su carrera, había tenido que conseguir un empleo estable para solventar los gastos de ambos. Eso le dejaba muy poco tiempo libre, para poder divertirse como cualquier otra joven de su edad. Su juventud pasaba desperdiciada por el deber de criar a un chiquillo desamparado. Además, era su culpa que Kaji hubiera terminado con ella, cuando se le veía tan feliz a su lado.

Sí, Misato se había tomado muchas molestias por tenerlo a su cuidado. ¿Acaso habrá valido la pena? ¿Alguna vez podría pagarle todo lo que había hecho por él? A veces se preguntaba si ella no hubiera sido más feliz sin tener que encargarse ella sola de su educación.

Apenados, sus amigos lo observaban en silencio, mirando detenidamente su expresión sombría y apartada. Al parecer, aquellas palabras sí le habían calado hondo, prueba de que ya se había puesto a pensar detenidamente en ello con mayor anterioridad. Pero, ¿cómo solucionarlo? Por donde se le viera, lo que dijo Aida tenía mucho de verdad, aunque la forma ni el momento resultaron los adecuados para soltarlo así como así.

Mortificada por el aspecto que el joven mantenía, Asuka también lo veía, pensando en alguna manera de confortarlo, sin ocurrírsele nada que resultara útil. Paseó la vista por el lugar, para terminar mirando con desdeño a sus supuestos amigos, quienes habían sido los que lo lastimaron de esa manera. Eso se sacaba por juntarse con sujetos de esa calaña, ya se lo había advertido mucho antes. Le preocupaba mucho la clase de gente con la que se rodeaba. Quizás de ahora en adelante la escucharía mejor cuando quisiera darle un consejo.

—Imbéciles— musitó la jovencita con la vista clavada en ellos, haciéndolos sentir tan bienvenidos como a un virus, para luego dirigirse a su cuarto y ya no salir de él.

—Creo que lo mejor será irnos, Kensuke— indicó Toji, señalando la puerta con un gesto.

Y, a pesar de que seguía lloviendo, nadie se opuso a que se fueran, pues resultaba la decisión más sensata en esos momentos.

A pesar de la tranquilidad absoluta que predominaba en el laboratorio de pruebas, la situación era muy tensa. Para poder ejecutar las mencionadas pruebas de armonización los pilotos requerían completa concentración, y sobre todo de mucho esfuerzo mental. Muchas veces estas situaciones acarreaban consigo una gran carga de stress, tomando en cuenta, sobre todo, la edad de los pilotos. Aún así, las diferentes pantallas que mostraban los rostros de los infantes no reflejaban molestia alguna en ellos. Aquella expresión serena, de meditación profunda en sus caras no había cambiado un ápice en horas.

Hasta ahora, sin embargo, todo estaba saliendo a pedir de boca. Ritsuko y su equipo estaban obteniendo datos muy valiosos para su investigación. Enclaustrados en unas réplicas muy semejantes a las de sus cabinas, sumergidos a cierta profundidad dentro de LCL concentrado, los cuatro pilotos demostraron aptitudes y habilidades satisfactorias para una sincronización aceptable con sus Evas. No obstante, era un par de ellos los que desplegaron un avance mayor que el del resto de sus camaradas, detalle que el equipo de investigación científica no quiso pasar por alto.

—Unidades Cero y 02 acercándose al umbral de la zona de contaminación— anunció Maya, deteniendo el descenso de dichas cápsulas en ese líquido tan rojo y espeso —Han llegado a su límite, doctora.

—Las unidades 01 y Z aún mantienen un margen de tolerancia— dijo la mujer con el cabello teñido, revisando las lecturas en una consola —Traten de incrementar la profundidad de ambas a 0.3.

—La Unidad 01 se aproxima al borde de la zona de contaminación— volvió a indicar su asistente, aunque mucho más sorprendida que la vez anterior.

—¿Y aún así puede mantener estas lecturas tan altas? ¡Increíble!— el comentario de Akagi casi se escuchó como una muestra de apoyo hacia el piloto. Casi.

—Su nivel de armonía, y también su radio de sincronización se están acercando bastante a los de Asuka. Me parece que en cualquier día de estos la alcanzará— anunció Maya, comparando datos desde su puesto en el laboratorio.

Al margen del proceso de investigación, la ahora Mayor Katsuragi se mantenía al tanto de la situación, de pie y con los brazos cruzados en una esquina del lugar. Estaba anormalmente callada, inspeccionando a todo y a todos minuciosamente con la mirada. Tomaba nota, sobre todo, del exagerado entusiasmo que manifestaba la jefa de investigaciones con el avance de sus pilotos. Aquello no era una muestra de alegría por lo que podría significar un gran paso para lograr la victoria sobre el enemigo, eso le quedaba claro. Había algo más oculto en tal actitud de satisfacción. ¿Qué se estaban proponiendo los Altos Mandos esta vez?

—¿Qué hay de Zeta?— cómo esperaba Misato, el semblante casi orgulloso de la científica se transfiguró en una mueca de desdén al pronunciar aquellas palabras y dirigir la mirada hacia el rostro que se transmitía en el monitor de dicha cápsula. Por donde se le viera, la faz despreocupada de ese muchacho reflejaba que se encontraba aún más tranquilo que sus otros tres compañeros. Aquello, como cualquier otra cosa que no pudiera entender y controlar completamente, desesperaba en demasía a la doctora.

—La Unidad Zeta aún se encuentra al margen de la zona de contaminación. A este ritmo, puede descender el doble de su profundidad sin mayor dificultad— pronunció Maya, un tanto temerosa por lo que estaba presenciando.

Se podía percibir otra estado de ánimo en la mayoría de los miembros del equipo, en cuanto a Zeta se trataba. A diferencia de las otras unidades, en las que cualquier progreso que enseñaran era motivo de admiración, cualquier avance del Eva Z era tomado como algo alarmante, pues estos avances siempre eran a pasos gigantescos, inconcebibles, desafiando a toda lógica. Nadie estaba completamente seguro de los verdaderos alcances de la Unidad Zeta, ni de lo que era capaz de hacer, por lo que los empleados de NERV íntimamente relacionados al funcionamiento de los Evas estaban comenzando a transferirle una cualidad sobrenatural, alimentado principalmente por su propio temor a aquello que no alcanzaban a comprender.

Sin contar la escabrosa habilidad de su joven piloto para, en apariencia, poder controlar el nivel de sincronía con su Eva a su completo antojo. Aunque todavía no se comprobaba, el personal de investigación, y muy particularmente la doctora Akagi, habían fijado alguna vez en 500 el máximo nivel de sincronización entre el piloto y el Eva Z, hasta el momento; ello superaba la mayor marca registrada por NERV, que estaba fija en un 450, y esto había acarreado consigo consecuencias fatales. Y ahora, llegaba este niño, quien fácilmente vencía límite tras límite sin mayor problema. ¿Cómo era aquello posible? Ritsuko tenía una ó dos teorías, pero sin poder practicársele estudios más profundos al piloto, debido también a su alto puesto dentro de las Naciones Unidad, sus hipótesis sólo quedaban en eso, sin poder llegar a ser hechos comprobados.

—Es como si fuera un don natural— comentó Maya sin notar la turbación en su superior, así como su mandíbula apretada—¿No lo cree así, doctora?

—Pareciera que esos dos chicos nacieron para pilotear un Evangelion— acotó otro técnico de menor rango.

—Pese a que ninguno de los dos jamás lo pidió— intervino la mayor Katsuragi, emergiendo de su aislamiento autoimpuesto —No deben estar muy contentos con eso.

—Eso lo sabemos muy bien— le contestó Akagi, mirándola fijamente. ¿Es que acaso la mayor Katsuragi sospechaba algo? —Por lo menos con Shinji. Pero, ¿qué tal Kai? Estoy segura que haría cualquier cosa que le pidieras. Todo, con tal de verte complacida.

—¿Qué está tratando de insinuar, doctora Akagi?— Misato atisbó el tono hiriente en aquellas palabras.

Los demás técnicos y oficiales que se encontraban en la sala se miraron de reojo los unos a los otros sin decir cosa alguna, nerviosos. Una vez más, se encontraban atrapados en una de las disputas que sostenían constantemente la Jefa del Departamento de Investigación Científica y la Jefa del Departamento de Tácticas y Estrategias, pese a ser tan buenas amigas. La atmósfera se ponía mucho más tensa en esas acaloradas discusiones. A decir verdad, muchos se sorprendían que aquellos desacuerdos nunca hayan terminado en golpes.

—Nada en particular— continuó la rubia —Sólo me parece muy curioso que al principio de esta etapa del Proyecto, el joven Kai se mostraba bastante reacio a tripular un Eva bajo las órdenes de NERV, pero viéndolo ahora parece estar muy bien acomodado en su papel de piloto, ¿qué ó quién habrá sido el responsable de tal cambio? Tengo una idea al respecto; no obstante, todavía puede darse el lujo de ser selectivo con los deberes que tiene que cumplir, cómo por ejemplo, practicarle una serie de estudios mucho más profundos que lo habitual.

—Pese a lo que crea, Kai tiene sus propias razones para estar dentro del Proyecto Eva, y sólo él es quien decide el rumbo de su camino, así como el cumplimiento de sus obligaciones como piloto. Y la última vez que revisé, servir como un maldito conejillo de indias no es uno de ellos.

Las cosas estaban mucho más agresivas de lo habitual. Quien sabe hasta donde irían a parar, de no ser por la oportuna intervención de la persona que era el origen de la acalorada discusión.

—Oigan, ¿ya mero acabamos? ¡Hace hambre!— pronunció el muchacho a través de la pantalla, sin bajar un ápice su porcentaje de armonización —Quiero ir a echarme unos tacos...

—¡Aún no!— respondieron las dos mujeres al unísono, irritadas por su interrupción, además del tono insolente que empleaba —¡Aún hacen falta más pruebas!— completó Akagi, sin reparar en los datos que le llegaban en su consola.

—¿Más pruebas?— preguntó desanimado el chiquillo —¿Qué más falta por probar? ¿La armonización? ¡Prueba esto, entonces!

Con un solo gesto del niño, el contador del nivel de armonía bajó unos cuantos puntos, quedando apenas en el límite de contaminación mental, para entonces repuntar y rebasar por tres puntos su registro anterior, sólo para volver a reducirlo y entonces aumentarlo de nuevo abruptamente. La bravuconada se repitió por unas tres veces más, ante los rostros estupefactos del personal presente, quienes no daban crédito a lo que veían.

—¡¿Quieres dejar de hacer eso, chiquillo del infierno?!— reclamó Ritsuko —¡Arruinarás los instrumentos!

Hasta muy entrada la tarde fue que concluyeron las dichosas pruebas, no sin antes sortear numerosos inconvenientes como aquél. Fue agotador, pero finalmente, poco antes de las ocho, el personal había terminado de recabar información y los pilotos ya podían marcharse a descansar. Se suscitó un altercado entre Asuka y Shinji cuando éste último fue felicitado por gran parte del personal de investigación, incluida la doctora Akagi, por sus notables avances; aparentemente, en su línea adoptada tiempo antes de hostigar a Ikari, a la muchachita tampoco le cayó muy en gracia ver amenazado su puesto entre sus compañeros por el tímido Shinji, quien discretamente, sin hacer mayor alarde de ello, se estaba aproximando a sus lecturas. Ello derivó en que tanto la alemana como el chiquillo viajaran por separado al apartamento, una en taxi, el otro a pie.

No obstante, fue hasta pasadas las diez que Misato y Kai abandonaron los cuarteles. El joven había declinado acompañar a sus camaradas en el trayecto a casa, optando por esperar un rato más a la recién nombrada Mayor Katsuragi, con tal de pasar un tiempo en su compañía. Hacía mucho que los dos no podían conversar a solas, por lo que la plática no se hizo mucho del rogar.

—¿Y viste la cara que puso Asuka cuando Ritsuko felicitó a Shinji?— preguntaba animado el muchacho, en el asiento del copiloto, mientras jugueteaba con la radio —¡Si hasta le dio una palmada en el hombro!

—Pobre Shinji— pronunció la mujer, compadeciéndose del chico, pero con la misma expresión risueña de su acompañante, cuando conducía su vehículo por un túnel —Asuka debió comérselo vivo...

—Pues al parecer, Shinjito sigue clavado con Asuka— comentó el chiquillo, aunque en un tono más serio, casi preocupado.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Eh... pues sólo lo sé... se le ve en la cara, supongo; además de que sigue sin querer hablarme. Ayer que fuimos a pasear apenas si me dirigió la palabra.

—Qué raro, y yo que pensaba que estaba más interesado en Rei.

—Yo también.

—Y... ¿eso te importa? Digo, el que esté interesado en cualquiera de las dos.

—No lo sé... es muy difícil... a veces me parece que todavía siento algo por Rei... la veo... y siento un no sé qué... pero luego está... tú sabes, no quedamos en muy buenos términos que digamos... y Asuka... no me imagino a donde voy con ella... digo, es muy bonita, y le gusto y parece que sí quiere, pero... es decir, ¡caray, es Asuka! La misma chiquilla pecosa con la que me agarraba de las greñas cuando era pequeño... además vive con nosotros, va a la misma escuela, al mismo trabajo... no sé si aguantaría verla todo ese tiempo.

—¡Qué indeciso eres!— dijo divertida Misato, dando una vuelta a la derecha —A ver si luego no te quedas como el perro de las dos tortas, sin una y sin la otra tampoco... aún así, me enorgullece que mi peque se haya convertido en todo un galanazo— continuó en el mismo tono, mientras que alborotaba la melena del muchacho, haciéndolo enrojecer —¡Eres el azote de las muchachitas!

—Pero todo es gracias a ti— señaló Kai —Por darme siempre mi chocolatote, y por todo lo que me enseñaste...

—¿Y a qué viene todo eso?— advirtió Katsuragi, mirándolo de reojo al percatarse que otra vez la conversación adquiría tono serio.

—Es que he estado pensando mucho últimamente... en todo lo que dejaste para cuidarme todos estos años... y me siento muy apenado... no sé si podré agradecerte todo lo que haces por mí.

Había mucho remordimiento en aquellas palabras, y así lo advirtió la conductora. El muchacho se encontraba cabizbajo, como si lo hubiera acabado de regañar. Aunque a veces ella pensaba un poco en lo mismo, no pretendía que su protegido cargara con el peso de tal decisión.

—¿Sabes algo? Siempre que te veo me convenzo que todo eso bien valió la pena, con tal de verte crecer y ver en lo que te has convertido... al sopesar los costos, me doy cuenta que no fue tan duro como muchos creen. Además, ¡eres mi persona favorita! Haría mucho más por ti, si es necesario...

—Pero... perdiste muchas cosas por mí... Kaji...

—Kaji es cosa muy aparte, y tú nada tuviste que ver— lo interrumpió de súbito la mujer, apenas había pronunciado aquél nombre —Ya te lo había dicho antes... ¿De dónde es que sacas todas esas ideas tan locas?

—Bueno, me lo imagino... además mucha gente me lo dice: "¡Qué difícil debió ser para ella, tan joven!" "¿En serio te cuidó todos esos años? ¡Y a esa edad!" Apenas ayer Kensuke...

—Le prestas mucha atención a lo que dice la gente, nada más cuando quieres— lo volvió a interrumpir, posando su mano sobre su cabeza —Deja que los demás digan misa. Quizás si hayamos pasado por momentos difíciles, todos estos años, pero aún así yo lo hacía con mucho gusto porque te quiero, y ahora no permitiría que nada te alejara de mí... nada...

Por unos momentos, ninguno pronunció palabra. El muchacho estaba enternecido, pero también muy apenado. No encontraba el modo de decirle algo para corresponderle, no sin el riesgo de caer en lo absurdo; pero algún día, encontraría el modo de también demostrarle su afecto.

—¡No se te ocurra salir con una de tus cursilerías, ó aquí mismo te bajo!— atajó la mujer, retomando el tono de chanza habitual entre los dos.

—Muy bien, muy bien... que al cabo ya vi que se te andan escurriendo las lágrimas, al rato van a ser los mocos.

Llegaron, pues, al poco rato a su hogar, bien dispuestos a tomar un buen descanso luego de un día tan agotador. No obstante, la noche apenas comenzaba, como pudieron percatarse apenas al abrir la puerta de su departamento. Una pancarta pintarrajeada con motivos alegres fue la primer cosa que los recibió: "¡MUCHAS FELICIDADES, MISATO-SAN!"

—¡¿Qué diablos?!— exclamó después Kai, al advertir la presencia de varias personas en su casa. Ó se habían equivocado de apartamento, ó se trataba de una fiesta.

—¿Una fiesta? ¿Y para mí?— pronunció Misato a su vez, llena de admiración cuando Shinji, Asuka, Kensuke y Toji les salían al paso —¡Muchas gracias, chicos! No debieron haberse molestado.

—De ninguna manera, señorita— contestaron al unísono sus dos grandes admiradores —No fue molestia alguna, ¡felicidades por su ascenso!

—¿Alguien me puede explicar que está pasando aquí?— demandó Rivera, con expresión aburrida, rayando en el enfado.

—Ni hablar... hace rato que estos dos llegaron con Shinji y comenzaron a poner la casa de cabeza— respondió la joven europea con la misma expresión en su linda cara.

—Son cosas de Kensuke— admitió Shinji, risueño, pero a la vez sumamente apenado. No estaba muy convencido de que tanto jolgorio fuera tan buena idea.

—Sentimos que era nuestro deber, fue por eso que nos pusimos de acuerdo con Ikari— completó Aida, acercándose a donde estaban —Sobre todo por lo de ayer... espero puedas disculparme...

El muchacho de gafas de veras estaba avergonzado, podía notársele en el rostro. Su amigo lo observó por algunos momentos, dubitativo, para luego levantar el mentón, olfateando un aroma que provenía de la sala.

—¿Acaso es una parrillada lo que huelo?— acusó, y después de que Kensuke afirmó con un movimiento de cabeza lo tomó por los hombros y se dirigió de inmediato hacia la fuente de aquel delicioso olor —¡Entonces, chaparro, puedes considerarte perdonado! ¡Ahora, dame de comer!

Al poco rato, los asistentes ya estaban sentados en torno de una parrilla portátil que habían instalado en medio de la sala, donde comenzaron a degustar el asado que preparaba Aida, quien al parecer poseía amplia experiencia en tales lindes, seguramente por esa afición suya de salir a acampar tan seguido.

"Pues mientras se pueda beber para la ocasión, por mí no hay ningún problema" pensaba la festejada mientras le daba otro sorbo a su cerveza. Sólo ella y Kai se encontraban bebiendo. "Además, todo esto es de gorra. No tuve que pagar ni un quinto por nada".

—Eh... con permiso...— pronunciaba tímidamente Hikari mientras pasaba por la puerta que habían dejado abierta, para que el humo no se estancara —Buenas noches...

Enseñando sus buenos modales, la jovencita de las trenzas esperó en el recibidor hasta que fue invitada a entrar.

—Pasa, Hikari, no hay cuidado— se levantó Langley para recibirla, admirada de sus atenciones. Era una de las razones por las que simpatizaba tanto con ella —No deberías ser tan educada con estos simios...

—Mucho gusto, soy Hikari— se dirigió a donde se encontraba sentada Katsuragi, entregándole un ramo de flores como presente —Disculpe la molestia.

La mujer quedó igualmente maravillada con los modales de la chiquilla. Incluso llegó a sentirse avergonzada por ella misma, pues debió haberse levantado también para invitarla a pasar.

—Al contrario, mientras más vengan, es mejor— contestó apuradamente sosteniendo el ramo en su regazo —Eh... muchas gracias por las flores...

—Este... Kai...— le murmuró al muchacho, el cual estaba a lado suyo, una vez que Asuka se llevó a la recién llegada para que se sentaran juntas —¿Tenemos algún florero, ó algo que se le parezca?

Ello demostraba que era muy raro tener ese tipo de ornamentos, tan habituales en cualquier lado, en aquella casa. Misato era una mujer tan descuidada que no tenía la atención como para adornar de esa manera su hogar.

—Pues... no, que yo sepa— le contestó el jovenzuelo del mismo modo, cuidándose que tanto Hikari como la alemana no los vieran —Supongo que podríamos ponerlas en la jarra donde preparamos la piña colada...

—Hazlo... ¡pero que nadie se de cuenta para qué es la jarra!— le indicó, pasándole cuidadosamente las flores.

Mientras tanto, la presencia de Hikari no pasaba desapercibida para los demás muchachos. El primero en hacer un comentario al respecto fue Suzuhara, quien era el más arrojado de los tres.

—¿Y qué es lo que está haciendo aquí la representante de clase?— se extrañó, temiendo reconocer a la chica como otra cosa que no fuera "la jefa del salón".

—La invité yo, por supuesto— intervino de inmediato Langley —Esto iba a estar muy aburrido, con unos burros sin remedio como ustedes... especialmente tú...

—¡¿Qué estás insinuando, metiche?!— contestó el chico con la misma rapidez. Era obvio que se traían algo, esos tres.

En cambio, para Shinji, quien no estaba al corriente de los hechos, todo empezaba a resultarle tedioso. Asuka, Toji y Hikari comenzaban a cuchichear sobre algo que no entendía muy bien, Kensuke estaba muy afanado cuidando de que la carne no se le quemara. Cuando iba a la cocina, a Kai se le ocurrió prender el radio. Lo que faltaba.

No lo admitiría públicamente, pero a Ikari le disgustaba sobremanera todo ese bullicio, lo hacía sentirse incómodo, mucho más si sentía que no encajaba en ninguno de los pequeños grupos que se formaban.

—¿Te resulta difícil?— le preguntó de súbito la mujer, acercándosele sin que se hubiera dado cuenta —¿Adaptarte a este tipo de situaciones?

—No estoy muy acostumbrado a estar rodeado de tanta gente— confesó el chiquillo, una vez repuesto de la sorpresa —¿Porqué tienen que hacer tanto escándalo? — pronunció entre dientes, en un tono desdeñoso mientras volteaba hacia sus tres compañeros de escuela, quienes seguían discutiendo —Tu ascenso parece ser motivo de orgullo para otros, pero no parece que lo sea para ti— acotó enseguida el muchacho, afanado en examinar la situación tan rara en la que se encontraba.

—Tal vez tengas razón... no es que no esté orgullosa de mí misma... sólo ligeramente complacida... como sea, los rangos tampoco son mi mayor preocupación.

—¿Y entonces? ¿Cuál es la razón de que estés trabajando en NERV?

La mujer le dio un trago profundo a su segunda lata de cerveza, para entonces soltar un hondo suspiro y responder, un tanto alejada:

—No me acuerdo muy bien... sucedió hace tanto tiempo que...

Una nueva serie de llamados a la puerta la interrumpió de sus pensamientos, al mismo tiempo que Langley se apuraba para levantarse y abrir, en medio de expresiones de júbilo, con una expresión radiante y vivaz en su rostro:

—¡Ese debe ser Kaji, sin duda!

—¡¿Qué?!— musitó en el acto su anfitriona, sentada en su lugar —¡¿Te atreviste a invitar a ese imbécil?!

Asuka no atendió al reclamo, tan afanada estaba en recibir a su admiración como se lo merecía. Pese a todo, su algarabía se desvaneció cuando vio entrar al susodicho en compañía de la doctora Akagi, quien lo tenía agarrado por un brazo. Aquella demostración de súbita familiaridad tampoco pasó desapercibida para la festejada, quien desde su sitio en la mesa los fustigó con la mirada, al igual que la chiquilla de pie.

—Vine directamente desde el cuartel, y me encontré con Rikko a la salida— señaló el hombre cuando se quitaba los zapatos para entrar al apartamento, al tiempo que Kai, a sus espaldas, cerraba la puerta —Espero que no les moleste que la haya invitado.

Aquella explicación no sirvió la gran cosa para cambiar la expresión desconfiada que tenían en sus rostros tanta la jovencita como Misato.

Divertida en sobremanera por la reacción de ambas, Ritsuko no pudo hacer menos que saborear el descontento que estaba provocando, para luego preguntar con tono malicioso, a la vez que recargaba su cabeza sobre el hombro del codiciado sujeto:

—¿Celosas?

—¡Claro que no!— señalaron las dos casi al parejo, meneando la cabeza.

Así que mientras Katsuragi se refugiaba en su cerveza para fingir, asimismo Asuka se apresuraba para tomar al desprevenido Kai de la mano y dirigirse otra vez a la mesa, seguidos por los recién llegados.

—No había tenido oportunidad de felicitarla por su ascenso, Mayor— Ryoji se condujo con sumo respeto a la festejada mientras tomaba su lugar en la mesa. Hasta sus cumplidos iban llenos de socarronería —Parece que a partir de ahora voy a tener que ser más cortés cuando te dirija la palabra, ya que tengo que tratarte como a un superior.

—¿Por una vez en tu vida podrías tratar de no comportarte como un idiota?— farfulló la mujer, volteando el rostro hacia otra dirección, un tanto avergonzada.

Lejos de querer desistir, el mordaz Kaji continuó en sus intentos de hacerle perder piso a la celebrada, tan entretenido se encontraba en tales lindes:

—Me parece que es la primera vez que tanto el comandante Ikari como el sub-comandante Fuyutski están fuera de Japón. Eso quiere decir que confían lo suficiente en la Mayor Katsuragi como para confiarle en que cuide de la casa mientras ellos no están.

—¿Qué quiere decir eso?— interrumpió Shinji, extrañado, como casi siempre.

—Quiere decir que mientras el barbas de chivo y el abuelo están fuera, Misato es la que está a cargo de todo— le respondió Kai, tomando parte en la conversación —Me parece que se dirigían a una reunión en Alemania con el Concejo de Naciones, ¿no es así? Qué triste es cuando una persona se rebaja a tener que rogar...— murmuró con aire socarrón, dándole un gran sorbo a su lata de cerveza.

—¿A qué te refieres?— preguntó por su parte Akagi, con el entrecejo fruncido.

"Esto no va nada bien" pensó el joven Ikari, apurándose por levantarse e ir a la cocina, buscando un lugar seguro. Era obvio que su compañero de cuarto estaba buscando la confrontación con aquella mujer.

—Que el comandante aún espera salvar lo que queda de su presupuesto. Seguro que fue a presentarles ese nuevo artilugio en el que están trabajando para los Evas, ¿no?

—¿Y tú que tanto sabes al respecto?— preguntó sobresaltada la científica, palideciendo.

—No mucho... me lo suponía, creo, y ahora has sido tú la que ha confirmado mis sospechas— de un trago terminó con el contenido del recipiente en sus manos y continuó, con una mirada divertida —Aún así, no hay gran cosa que puedan hacer... el comité ya comenzó a dar fondos para la construcción de Alfa y Beta... los trabajos empezarán en un par de semanas, mientras reúno a la gente que pueda con el paquete, así que ya no hay marcha atrás...

—Eso es lo que tú crees— contestó altanera la doctora.

El jovenzuelo pensaba responderle con una frase igual de retadora, mientras que se hacía de una nueva lata. Sólo que Langley, examinando fríamente la situación y oportuna como nunca, decidió intervenir, arrebatándole el envase cuando pretendía abrirlo.

—¡No, no y doblemente NO!— reclamó, acusando a su compañero con el dedo índice, moviéndolo de lado a lado —¡Un muchacho tan apuesto y sano como tú no debería estar tomando estas porquerías! ¡No es lo adecuado!

Rivera estaba tan sorprendido como todos los demás: ¿acaso ella había dicho "apuesto"? ¿Y acaso pretendía decirle qué hacer? ¿Pues quien se estaba creyendo que era esa...?

—¡Me gusta esa canción! Ven, quiero que me saques a bailar— Asuka no dio tiempo para objeciones ni nada por el estilo, sujetando fuertemente al jovencito por la muñeca y arrastrarlo literalmente hasta la sala, donde había espacio suficiente para hacer lo que pretendía.

Era una escena bastante curiosa: la muchachita europea, derrochando el entusiasmo y la vivacidad que la caracterizaban, de pie frente a Kai, moviendo su menudo y alegre cuerpo al compás de la estridente música, al tiempo que intentaba enseñarle unos pasos a su acompañante, cosa que resultaba bastante difícil, dada la poca disposición de éste y sobre todo la ausencia casi completa de habilidades para el baile.

En efecto, los vergonzosos intentos del muchacho por seguir el ritmo de la extranjera resultaban muy divertidos para los asistentes a la reunión, riendo entre dientes cuando apreciaban la escena. Parecía que Kai tenía los pies pegados en el piso. Sin embargo, pronto la chiquilla también jaló a la improvisada pista de baile a Hikari y a Toji, quien en un principio también se mostró un poco renuente, pero que al cabo de un rato se encontraba bastante entretenido bailando junto con la jefa del salón. Además, lo alentaba el hecho de saber que lo hacía mejor que Katsuragi. Al fin había encontrado una cosa en la que era mejor que él.

Como fuere, a escondidas todos admiraban la sagacidad que Langley demostró al cortar de tajo una conversación bastante peligrosa que se enfilaba a una monumental discusión, en la cual muchos de los invitados no tenían nada que ver. Eso habría arruinado por completo la fiesta, sin embargo la ocurrencia de Asuka logró evitarlo sin mayores problemas y aún más, darle nuevos bríos a dicha reunión, que baste decirlo, momentos antes estaba pecando de aburrida y sosa. Ahora, todos estaban sentados en torno a la sala, animando a los bailarines chocando palmas al ritmo de la música. Incluso Shinji, quien hasta hacía poco se había mostrado bastante huraño, refunfuñando entre dientes por la presencia de tantas personas en su refugio se encontraba bastante animado al calor de la fiesta.

Luego de unos momentos las parejas de baile cambiaron. Kai consiguió escapar de la alemana, argumentando que tenía sed, por lo que ésta no tuvo más remedio que arrastrar a la fuerza a Ikari para que bailara con ella, y por su parte Hikari había hecho lo mismo con Kensuke, con tal de que no se sintiera olvidado. Kaji tuvo la ocurrencia de invitar a la pista a Misato, ofreciéndole una mano que casi de inmediato fue rechazada de un manotazo artero. Entonces, con tal de seguir provocando a su ex - amante, Ryoji optó por sacar a la doctora Akagi, a su lado, quien aceptó de buena gana con el mismo propósito en mente. De vez en vez, ambos miraban discretamente a sus espaldas, donde podían contemplar el semblante malhumorado de Katsuragi cuando bailaban cerca de ella.

Shinji no entendía bien por lo que estaba pasando. Se sentía intoxicado, a pesar de que en toda la noche no había probado una sola gota de alcohol. La felicidad y la alegría de las personas que lo rodeaban, aquellas personas cuya presencia le había incomodado hasta hace poco, se le había contagiado de alguna manera. Aquella era la primera vez que se estaba divirtiendo de verdad en mucho, mucho tiempo.

Además tenía la oportunidad de estar muy cerca de Asuka, quien lo balanceaba de acuerdo a los compases de la melodía. Estrechar su mano, sentir su cuerpo tan cerca del suyo, mirarla a los ojos con otra emoción que no fuera vergüenza ó temor. Le encantaba eso. Le encantaba su jovialidad, su cuerpo alegre y ágil, su cabello dorado que se deslizaba en el aire, su piel tan suave. Ella simplemente le encantaba, y le encantaba poder tenerla tan cerca. Se estaba divirtiendo como nunca antes, detalle que no pasó desapercibido para la jovencita, quien se le acercó aún más y le susurró casi al oído:

—Te ves muy guapo cuando sonríes de esta manera, pequeñín— el pulso de Ikari se aceleró al máximo con solo escuchar aquellas palabras. El rubor se asomó en su mejillas, luego que la muchacha volvió a alejarse, para completar —Deberías intentarlo más seguido. Si lucieras así siempre, no tendría objeción en que me superaras por unos cuantos puntos.

A la mañana siguiente, el chiquillo pasaría bastante tiempo en el baño, contemplando su rostro en el espejo, pretendiendo averiguar si lo que había dicho su compañera era en serio ó simplemente se estaba burlando de él, como casi siempre.

Luego de un rato, por fin Langley había conseguido arrebatarle a su preciado Kaji a Ritsuko y ahora se encontraba bailando muy animada junto a él. Había esperado por aquella oportunidad en toda la noche, y ahora que lo había conseguido sentía que la fiesta bien podría acabarse en ese momento, pues había logrado todos sus objetivos. Ya sólo estaban ellos dos sobre la "pista" mientras que los demás asistentes a la reunión comenzaban a conversar entre ellos.

—Kaji, qué bueno que por fin tengo la oportunidad de hablar contigo— empezó a hablar la muchachita, muy seria mientras se afanaba en seguirle los pasos —Tengo algo MUY  importante que decirte, y la verdad no sabía bien qué momento era el adecuado para hacerlo, pero supongo que éste es tan bueno como cualquiera...

—Vaya, parece que es algo serio lo que tienes entre manos, linda. Me pregunto qué podrá ser— le contestó el sujeto, bastante divertido por la inusitada actitud de la chiquilla. Le intrigaba saber con qué ocurrencia saldría ahora.

—Es algo difícil de explicar... mira, lo que pasa es que...— murmuraba contrariada la jovencita, sin encontrar las palabras adecuadas para expresar lo que sentía. Estaba resultando más complicado de lo que esperaba, mordiéndose un labio de la desesperación —Bueno, tú bien sabes que desde que nos conocimos me sentí muy atraída por ti. Todos estos años has estado a mi lado, y te lo agradezco mucho. Eres una persona que admiro bastante, y tú siempre serás mi primer amor, eso nada lo podrá cambiar... pero lo que sucede es que...

—Te has enamorado de otra persona, ¿no es así?— atajó Kaji, con una sonrisa en sus labios, entre divertido y enternecido por aquella confesión.

—¡Lo siento mucho!— se disculpó la joven europea, mientras ocultaba su rostro, sumamente apenada —No fue algo que hubiera planeado ó que hubiera querido...

—Lo sé, lo sé, pequeña— el hombre la confortó, paseando su mano sobre la cabeza de la muchacha —Uno no puede escoger ese tipo de cosas... a veces, simplemente ocurren sin que te des cuenta... para serte sincero, yo también...

De forma inesperada Kai jaló a Misato hacia la pista de baile, cuando apenas comenzaba una pieza que nada tenía que hacer en aquél conjunto de melodías románticas de tono meloso. De hecho, aquella singularidad provocó que todos volvieran a fijar su vista en la sala. Hasta Asuka y su acompañante interrumpieron todo lo que estaban haciendo, sorprendidos de igual manera de que aquella extraña melodía estuviera incluida entre las demás, quedándose de pie en medio de la sala con expresión desconcertada.

A los únicos que parecía no importarles en lo absoluto era a los anfitriones, quienes ya se encontraban bastante entretenidos moviéndose animadamente uno junto a otro, entre risotadas a bocajarro por parte de ambos. Pronto, los demás también compartían su algarabía, animándolos en torno suyo, aplaudiendo cada movimiento.

_Tú decías ven, _

_Pero no decías cuando_

_Tú te burlabas_

_De mi pobre corazón_

_Tuve que recorrer_

_Los siete mares preguntando,_

_Hasta que al fin el brujo me dio la solución._

Aquella fue la única vez en toda la velada que Misato dejó su lugar para ponerse a bailar, pese a que también Toji y Kensuke no habían desperdiciado la oportunidad de invitarla. Sólo a su protegido le había permitido sacarla, decisión de la que nunca se arrepintió pues en esos momentos se encontraba divirtiendo como enana.

_Mi amigo el brujo_

_Fue y me dijo como hacer,_

_Mi amigo el brujo _

_Fue y me dijo como hablar_

_Y ahora, el pobre infeliz _

_Es un Don Juan.._

Aquella canción amenazaba con pecar de tonta, infantil, y hasta algunos fragmentos eran tan sólo balbuceos incoherentes de parte del intérprete, pero sin embargo, de que era entretenida, nadie lo podía desmentir. Todos estaban muy contentos con aquella tonada, animando tanto al chiquillo como a la mujer con sus extravagantes movimientos, hasta que por fin casi al terminar la melodía la torpeza de Rivera lo hizo resbalar y derribar a su compañera de baile en el piso, en medio del estrépito que ocasionaban las carcajadas de los asistentes a la fiesta.

—Ambos tenemos que andar con cuidado, Asuka— Kaji quiso reanudar su conversación, aunque ahora no en su tono socarrón tan habitual, sino en uno reflexivo, casi serio —Los dos tenemos rivales muy difíciles que vencer para llegar a aquellas personas que amamos.

—¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres?— preguntó la jovencita, contrariada. ¿Acaso ya había descubierto quien era la persona de la que estaba enamorada? ¿Él también amaba a otra?

—Sólo quiero aconsejarte de que no te vayas a sentir desairada demasiado pronto— mientras hablaba en susurros miraba fijamente a Misato, tirada en el piso, riéndose a todo pulmón junto con Kai, quien la tenía abrazada del cuello. Un instante después, el muchacho le propinó un afectuoso beso en la mejilla, que le fue devuelto de inmediato, entre las risas de ambos —Muchas personas tienen entre sí lazos más fuertes que con otras, y sus prioridades pueden ser muy diferentes de las tuyas.

Al contemplar el gesto extrañado de Langley, Ryoji tuvo que simplificar la situación.

—No quiero que te des por vencida fácilmente. Además, Kai y tú hacen bonita pareja.

—¡¿Cómo es que...?!— el rostro de la joven extranjera se encendió en el acto como fogata de campamento.

—¡Ajá! ¡Sabía que era él!— atajó el sujeto, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, apuntándole con su dedo —¡Conseguí que lo confesaras!

—¡Kaji! ¡Eso fue muy cruel!— respondió de inmediato la chiquilla, cuando los dos volvían a tomar asiento.

Para todos ellos, la velada transcurrió sin más miramientos. La reunión no terminó muy tarde, pues los asistentes más jóvenes tenían que llegar a sus casas, hasta donde los llevó Ryoji en su vehículo, solícito. Ignoraban que el aparentemente apacible cielo estrellado sobre sus cabezas ocultaba un secreto que los volvería a poner en una encrucijada de vida ó muerte.

Aquella noche, algunos de los astrónomos aficionados se encontraban confundidos, debido a que varias constelaciones no estaban donde se suponer deberían estar. De hecho, no había rastros de ellas en ninguna parte, a pesar de ser una noche despejada y que las condiciones de luz eran las adecuadas para la contemplación del firmamento.

En el Observatorio Nacional de Hokkaido ya estaban al tanto de la situación, y luego de unos cuantos análisis se determinó que lo mejor sería turnar el asunto a la brevedad posible al Ministerio de Defensa japonés. Cuando éstos se percataron de un misil que había impactado en aguas territoriales del Pacífico, provocando un tsunami de dos metros y medio que arrasó sin piedad la costa, la cuestión se volvió inmediatamente de seguridad nacional. El misil aparentemente había caído del espacio exterior, proveniente de una órbita cercana a la tierra. Gracias a los satélites se detectó un enorme cuerpo de unos tres mil metros acercándose al planeta. La amenaza de un nuevo meteoro vagaba en las inquietudes de aquellas personas encargadas de estudiar el problema y entonces, cuando lograron un contacto visual con el intruso... fue momento de dejar que NERV se encargara de la situación. Lo que significó, pese a todo, un gran alivio para muchos.

Seis horas después, cuando apenas comenzaba a despuntar el alba, fue cuando se le notificó a la Mayor Katsuragi de la emergencia. Aún con resaca y agotada por el ajetreo de la noche anterior, a las seis y cuarto la oficial al mando de la agencia era puesta al corriente de los acontecimientos transcurridos en las últimas horas. Su aspecto ojeroso y maltrecho se reponía conforme se daba cuenta de las dimensiones y la magnitud del problema que tenía entre manos, a la par que escuchaba atenta a los informes de los oficiales técnicos, junto con Ritsuko, quien vale la pena decirlo, se apreciaba en mucho mejores condiciones que su compañera. En esas estaban, cuando fueron abruptamente interrumpidas por Shigeru, quien desde su consola comunicó de inmediato:

—¡Confirmada la recepción de la imagen del blanco por satélite! La pasaré al monitor, creo que deben verlo por ustedes mismos...

En el acto, la monumental figura del enemigo apareció en la pantalla del monitor principal de la Sala de Controles, abarcándola en toda su extensión. Allí estaba él, el Undécimo Ángel, paseando tranquilo por las profundidades del espacio exterior cercano a nuestro planeta, alterando las mareas y el clima del globo. Se trataba de una figura plana y alargada, en cuyo diseño aparecía, al igual que en su predecesor inmediato, una estructura bastante semejante al ojo humano, tres para ser más precisos: dos a ambos extremos de la criatura y el más grande de ellos ubicado justo a la mitad de aquél ente. De nuevo, al igual que con el anterior, aquellos símiles de ojos, planos y carentes de vida, no reflejaban emoción alguna, al grado de ser grotescos. No obstante, allí terminaba cualquier semejanza con el ángel que ya había sido derrotado, pues este nuevo era el más grande al que se habían enfrentado. Los análisis arrojaban una cifra de tres mil metros de punta a punta. Eso, aunado a que sus ataques los realizaba desde la seguridad del espacio, en donde aparentemente era inalcanzable para los Evas, harían mucho más difícil detenerlo.

Cuando Misato se encontraba evaluando la situación, la señal en el monitor parpadeó unos momentos, para después sólo recibir estática. A todos les quedaba muy claro que el satélite había sido destruido, por lo que nadie tuvo que explicar lo sucedido.

—El Campo A.T. , me supongo— observó la Mayor, tragando saliva antes de hablar.

—Debe tratarse de un nuevo uso que desconocíamos hasta ahora— completó la científica, a su lado, igualmente determinando las posibilidades que tenían frente a un contrincante de tales características.

—Ya averiguamos la naturaleza de los misiles— pronunció Maya al respecto —Se tratan de fragmentos del cuerpo del ángel. Usa su propia masa y la energía de la caída como armas... es como si él mismo fuera una bomba.

La estática desapareció del monitor principal debido a la intervención de la joven, quien desplegó más imágenes por satélite, esta vez de los impactos producidos por la masa fragmentada del enemigo.

—De momento, los primeros ataques no han acertado en la plataforma continental, yéndose a estrellar sobre aguas del Pacífico. El siguiente disparo ya ha sido realizado, y dada su trayectoria calculamos que caerá dentro de dos horas en este punto— ilustró sobre la pantalla, con tal de que sus superiores apreciaran mejor el patrón de los impactos —Está corrigiendo el curso, por si lo han notado, y también descubrimos que cada ataque tiene mucho más poder y alcance que el anterior.

—En otras palabras, está aprendiendo de sus errores— murmuró Misato, inquisitiva, acariciándose la barbilla cuando miraba fijamente la pantalla, sumergiéndose en sus propias reflexiones.

El asunto era bastante interesante por sí solo. Dado el nulo conocimiento que se tenía del comportamiento de estas criaturas gigantescas ó de su relación entre ellas, se desconocía si podrían desarrollar capacidades cognoscitivas; lo que era más inquietante aún, si acaso podrían aprender de las fallas de sus compañeros. De los últimos enfrentamientos con dichos monstruos, la tendencia en la estrategia de éstos había sido muy clara: evitar a toda costa el enfrentamiento cuerpo a cuerpo. Estrategia que se afianzaba en este nuevo oponente, escondido en el espacio exterior. La inquietud se apoderó de Misato: ¿acaso estas bestias poseían un medio para compartir experiencias propias? Siguiendo esta línea, aparentemente los Ángeles habían aprendido que debían evitar un enfrentamiento directo con los Evas; aquello resultaba lógico para cualquier estratega que se pusiera a analizar la situación, pues en todos los combates que se suscitaran los robots poseían ventaja numérica de cuatro a uno, eso sin contar el enorme poder de ataque desplegado por el Eva Z, dejando en muy mala posición a cualquier rival. Se trataba de una cuestión digna de un profundo estudio, pero desafortunadamente no había el tiempo ni los recursos necesarios para realizarlo. Era para lamentarse, pensaba Katsuragi, ya que si se pudiera conocer más de la naturaleza de esas criaturas era muy probable que hallaran una manera mucho más efectiva de derrotarlas por completo.

—Se ha sometido al blanco a un ataque con el nuevo modelo de Mina N2— volvió a pronunciar Shigeru desde su asiento —Sin embargo, no hemos podido comprobar el efecto de dicho ataque— aclaró, dirigiendo la mirada a sus superiores —La confusión creada por las ondas eléctricas que el Ángel emite impide que recibamos la información. Después del ataque, el blanco ha salido del alcance...

—Se está moviendo... y apuesto mi salario de todo un mes a que el maldito se dirige aquí— masculló la militar entre dientes.

—Concuerdo contigo— dijo Ritsuko, quien hasta el momento se había estado guardando su opinión —Es muy probable que su objetivo sea el Geofrente, y dado el incremento en la fuerza de sus ataques, me parece que su ataque final lo realizará con toda su masa restante.

—Ese bastardo quiere asegurarse que no quede ni el recuerdo de nosotros— se burló su compañera, algo inquieta —Maya, ¿alguna noticia del Comandante Ikari?

—Debido a la interferencia provocada por el blanco, aún no logramos comunicarnos con él.

"Eso quiere decir que estoy sola en esto" pensó Misato para sus adentros, esbozando una disimulada sonrisa "Bien, entonces podré proceder a mi antojo".

—¿Y qué es lo que MAGI sugiere?— inquirió de nueva cuenta, comenzando a estructurar sus planes.

—Recomienda la evacuación inmediata unánimemente— respondió Maya, después de verificar los datos. Hasta las supercomputadoras eran incapaces de encontrar una solución a semejante problema, mucho menos infundir cierta esperanza.

—En ese caso, contacten a los ministerios japoneses correspondientes— de inmediato la Mayor Katsuragi comenzó a girar instrucciones, posesionándose por entero de su papel como máxima autoridad —Expidan una Declaración Especial tipo D17 bajo la autoridad de NERV. Todos los civiles en un radio de 50 kilómetros deben ser evacuados. Y hagan que la recomendación de MAGI se extienda a la zona de Matsuhiro.

—¿También nos iremos nosotros?— preguntó Makoto, pensando en qué debía empacar para el viaje.

—No— contestó tajante su oficial superior, sin siquiera voltear a verlo —Pero no hay necesidad de arriesgar a todo el personal.

Así se dijo, y así se hizo. En cuestión de unos cuantos minutos la evacuación de la ciudad había dado comienzo, proceso harto ensayado hasta el cansancio por los habitantes de la zona urbana y elementos de Protección Civil así como la milicia japonesa, por lo que el engorroso proceso de llenar los refugios subterráneos se completó en un par de horas, justo a tiempo para la hora de la comida.

A su vez, todos los no combatientes y el personal prescindible (clase "D", así lo llamaban) se encontraban en el trámite de desalojar los cuarteles para dirigirse a los refugios designados junto con la demás población civil. Solamente aquellas personas que resultaran indispensables para el combate debían permanecer en sus puestos y arriesgarse a lo peor, esto era, quedar reducidos a un montón de polvo.

Nadie sabía a ciencia exacta que era lo que pretendía hacer Misato. Ni siquiera los mismos pilotos Eva, que ya se encontraban reunidos en torno suyo, enfundados en sus trajes de conexión, mientras que eran puestos al tanto de las circunstancias tan extremas a las que se enfrentaban.

—Nuestros cálculos estiman que el impacto final será el día de mañana, más o menos a estas horas— mientras la mujer hablaba, los cálculos y las gráficas aparecían en la pantalla de la sala de estrategias para ilustrar mejor su punto —Suponemos que el enemigo atacará en donde pueda provocar el mayor daño posible a la estructura del Geofrente, y en base a tal creencia, hipotéticamente el punto de impacto debería ser aquí— señaló en un mapa de la ciudad y sus alrededores. La zona abarcaba un círculo muy amplio que incluso llegaba hasta los lagos colindantes a la mancha urbana.

—¿Y cuál es el plan, en ese caso?— intervino Asuka, impaciente como de costumbre —¿Atraparlo con nuestras propias manos?

Tal comentario era intencionalmente burlesco, y así lo entendieron los demás pilotos. Sin embargo, la expresión en el rostro de su superior los hizo percatarse de que Langley había dado justo en el clavo. Conmocionados por lo que les parecía un absurdo sin remedio, la respuesta por parte de los chiquillos no se hizo de esperar.

—¡¿Pero qué clase de disparate es ese?!— exclamó de inmediato la alemana, creyendo que se iba a desmayar de la conmoción.

—Me parece algo bastante arriesgado, incluso para ti, Misato— completó Ikari, quien pensaba que ahora sí su tutora se había volado la barda por completo. Detener una mole de miles de toneladas cayendo a una velocidad infernal solamente con las manos del Eva. Había que estar completamente loco para intentar algo así.

No obstante, tanto Ayanami como Kai se reservaron sus comentarios al respecto de la táctica ideada por su oficial superior, permaneciendo a la expectativa de los acontecimientos, por el momento. El muchacho sólo se limitó a preguntar, sin alterar un ápice su voz:

—¿Qué es lo que planeas, exactamente?

—Bien— comenzó Katsuragi a especificar los detalles de la misión, empleándose de nuevas gráficas para tal efecto —Las tres Unidades Eva de NERV serán dispuestas en diferentes puntos estratégicos de la zona de impacto. Cuando el blanco se encuentre a una distancia determinada, los tres desplegarán sus campos A.T. al máximo alcance, disminuyendo considerablemente la velocidad de caída del enemigo.

—¿Qué sucederá después?— pronunció Rei en su acostumbrado tono robótico; sin embargo, comenzaba a darse una idea de lo que pretendía la Mayor y le inquietaba sobremanera estar en lo cierto. El hecho de que Misato no nombrara al Eva Z en la primera fase de la misión le parecía bastante sospechoso.

—Allí es cuando el Modelo Especial para Combate deberá intervenir— dijo la militar con tono solemne, ocultando cualquier dejo de emoción en su voz, y luchando con ahínco para no mirar directamente al piloto de dicha Unidad —Deberá estar colocado en este punto específico— indicó en la gráfica el lugar — Y una vez que el objetivo reduzca su velocidad será el momento para que lo destruya con una de sus ráfagas ópticas.

Por un momento, ninguno de los presentes pronunció palabra alguna. Todas las vistas estaban dirigidas al piloto del Eva Z, quien se mantenía indemne ante todo. No había manifestado inconformidad alguna al plan de su guardiana, ni verbal ni física. Pero tampoco daba señales de estar de acuerdo con dicha decisión.

Finalmente, Asuka decidió intervenir. Para ella, era obvio que la Mayor Katsuragi había perdido por completo el juicio:

—¡Pero eso supone mucho riesgo, aún para el Eva Z! Lo que tú propones es un imposible, ni con los tres campos A.T. combinados podríamos detener un objeto de ese tamaño— terció, habiendo realizado mentalmente sus cálculos. Se trataban de cifras colosales.

—La Unidad Z se desprende de su Campo A.T. para efectuar dicho disparo— dijo por su parte Ayanami, ante el descontento tanto de Ikari como de la alemana, al darse cuenta que la chiquilla estaba preocupada por la seguridad no tanto de la misión, sino de Kai —En ese caso, quedaría indefensa a cualquier eventualidad. Además, aún si el enemigo fuera destruido, la explosión resultante lograría alcanzarlo, y dicha explosión liberaría grandes cantidades de energía, dadas las condiciones de las que estamos hablando.

—Confío en que la aleación especial de la armadura de Zeta lo protegerá de cualquier cosa— respondió en el acto Misato, esperando el momento en que su pupilo dijera algo, pero a pesar de todo el muchacho seguía callado, ajeno a las discusiones que por él se estaban suscitando —Es por eso que nadie más puede hacer este trabajo, entiéndanlo: aún sin su Campo A.T., Zeta cuenta con la protección de su armadura. Además, su ráfaga óptica es lo único que tiene el poder suficiente como para destruir a este monstruo.

—Si acaso llegáramos a ganar, será un verdadero milagro— declaró Asuka, cruzada de brazos y dándoles la espalda al resto. Todo el asunto le parecía absurdo. Apenas ayer Misato estaba muy cariñosa con Kai, durante la fiesta, pareciendo una verdadera madre y justo ahora era ella la que mandaba al muchacho a una muerte segura. No lograba entender ese comportamiento tan errático, al que sólo podía juzgar como el de un desquiciado.

—Los milagros suceden sólo porque somos nosotros los que los hacemos posibles, Asuka— contestó la mujer de inmediato. Sabía bien que era lo que estaba molestando a la chiquilla, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer. Era la única opción que les quedaba, y ella misma no estaba del todo segura de que debían hacerlo.

—Los milagros ocurren— sentenció Rei, murmurando, pero aún así todos pudieron escucharla —Pero, ¿qué tan seguido?

Ambas partes en disputa sostenían sus razones, tan válidas las unas como las otras. Las cartas estaban sobre la mesa, y sólo una persona podría decidir el rumbo de la jugada. Y esa persona se trataba de Kai Katsuragi, el hijo adoptivo de la Mayor Katsuragi, quien ahora lo estaba colocando en un gran peligro de muerte, mucho más grande que las veces anteriores. Si acaso fallaban, el Eva Z recibiría el grueso de la fuerza de impacto y ni siquiera él podría resistir a semejante golpe. Y aún si triunfaban el riesgo seguía siendo muy grande para él. El que no hubiera pronunciado palabra en todo ese tiempo no facilitaba las cosas. Los demás esperaban a que compartiera con ellos su opinión. ¿Se negaría rotundamente, como cualquiera lo haría? O por el contrario, ¿iría directo al matadero sin chistar, complaciendo a aquella persona que lo había cuidado durante once años?

—Necesitaré algo de tiempo— pronunció al fin, concluyendo de una vez con la incertidumbre general —Debo realizar unas cuantas pruebas de tiro y unos cálculos antes de decidir lo que haré.

Así fue como habló, permaneciendo a la expectativa, sin dar una respuesta concisa ó inclinarse por cualquier acción. Aquello no dejó muy satisfechos a gran parte de la concurrencia, pero igual debieron aguantarse pues el que seguía teniendo la última palabra en el asunto era precisamente él.

El apacible cielo azul es cortado de tajo por un enorme haz de luz roja que se extendía en la profundidad de aquel firmamento, hasta ir a perderse en las estrellas. Aquella columna de energía destructiva hubiera deshecho fácilmente cualquier cosa que se le hubiera interpuesto en su camino. Aunque, a decir verdad, salvo el deshacer montones de nubes y una que otra ave descuidada, su recorrido no causó un auténtico daño y eso era porque así estaba contemplado.

Desde su cabina, y con apoyo desde la Sala de Controles del personal de Naciones Unidas, Rivera analizó minuciosamente los datos que le llegaban acerca de la trayectoria completa de la ráfaga expelida por su Evangelion.

—Kenji, ¿pudiste registrarlo?— preguntó por medio de la radio a su mano derecha, que se encontraba en los cuarteles.

—Afirmativo— contestó éste por el mismo método —Nos encontramos haciendo los respectivos cálculos en este mismo momento.

Se encontraban así desde la mañana. El objeto de tales maniobras era determinar el alcance de los rayos energéticos y si la potencia de éstos sería suficiente para eliminar al enemigo en el punto de encuentro previsto, según los datos proporcionados por el Departamento de Tácticas y Estrategias de NERV, ó bien, si acaso algunos detalles deberían ser corregidos.

El muchacho, dado su puesto y los contactos que disponía, logró obtener el permiso del gobierno japonés para realizar una serie de cinco disparos sobre espacio aéreo japonés, aunque con un intervalo de una hora entre cada uno de ellos. Así se evitaba el riesgo de que alguna aeronave se atravesara en el camino de la ráfaga óptica. Kai estaba conforme con dicho acuerdo, cinco disparos eran más que suficientes para realizar sus pruebas; además, temía a cualquier efecto colateral que dichos disparos podrían tener sobre la atmósfera terrestre. Otro detalle que quedaba pendiente a estudiar, cuando se dispusiera del tiempo necesario.

Con respecto al resultado de las pruebas, estas no eran muy alentadoras. Aquél había sido su cuarto disparo, y los estudios realizados a los tres anteriores arrojaban cifras negativas. La ráfaga óptica, aún a su máxima potencia, resultaba insuficiente, primero para alcanzar al objetivo en su posición actual y segundo para detenerlo en el punto de encuentro previamente señalado, considerando la velocidad, la trayectoria y la masa con la que caería hacia él. Lo habían intentado corrigiendo la posición del robot y el ángulo de tiro, pero aún así no bastaba para su propósito. Y aparentemente, ese último disparo tampoco resultó ser efectivo.

—Fue un fiasco, igual que los anteriores— comunicó Takashi, luego de haber cotejado los datos en sus instrumentos —Cuando pudieras reventarlo, ya sería demasiado tarde. Tal vez si corrigieras el ángulo unos cuantos grados hacia el noreste...

—De acuerdo— asintió el piloto, en el interior del robot. Lo había situado en el punto en que Misato le había señalado que estaría durante la misión. Lo había trasladado según sus conveniencias durante las pruebas, pero aún así de nada le servía —Calibren los instrumentos una vez más y avísenme cuando estén listos— ordenó al tiempo que colocaba su máquina en otra posición y ayudado de los instrumentos en su cabina, calculaba el ángulo de disparo.

Un quinto rayo de energía incandescente, como el fuego del infierno, surcó los cielos, partiéndolos a la mitad. El haz luminoso siguió su camino, siempre ascendiente, y mientras más se extendía más fuerza iba perdiendo, hasta disiparse por completo poco antes de alcanzar el límite superior de la ionósfera, a unos 600 kilómetros de altura.

—¿Lo tienen, chicos?— volvió a preguntar el joven piloto, analizando los datos por su cuenta con el escaso material del que disponía, auxiliándose con las computadoras de la sala de controles.

—Por completo, señor— se apuró a contestar su alterno —En un rato más te tendremos los resultados del análisis.

—No hay prisa, éste fue el último. Acabamos con esto y nos vamos a casa, ¿les parece?

—Muy bien.

Kenji Takashi, segundo al mando en la división de las Naciones Unidas, desde su lugar de trabajo agradeció el que no se estuviera comunicando por medio del videófono con el muchacho; así su joven amigo no podría ver su expresión afligida, su cara de desconsuelo, al volver a revisar los datos que llegaban a sus consolas.

—No funcionará, ¿verdad?— le preguntó su joven prometida, Sakura, quién si había podido ver su gesto adusto —Kai no podrá vencer a ese monstruo...

—Así es... no existe método alguno por el cual Zeta pueda derrotar a este enemigo— musitó el sujeto, luego de haber revisado los cálculos hasta seis veces, con todo el equipo y personal que disponía. Impotente, quiso desquitar su rabia con la consola delante suyo, golpeándola con el puño —¡Está completamente fuera de nuestras capacidades!

Y mientras la desesperación lo consumía, su tierna acompañante intentaba darle ánimos como fuera posible. Takashi tenía la cara escondida entre las manos cuando la chica le colocó una mano sobre su espalda:

—La Mayor Katsuragi confía en que la armadura del Eva Z resistirá...

—¡Es una completa imbécil!— aseveró, sin dejarla acabar, retorciéndose aún más en su asiento —¡Lo más seguro es que ese monstruo lo hará pomada, junto con todos nosotros!— dicho esto, su enojo contra todo desapareció para darle paso a la más profunda de las tristezas —Oh, Sakura— masculló, mientras le rodeaba con los brazos la cintura y la acercaba a sí —Tenía tantos planes para el futuro... tantas esperanzas para ambos... y ahora... nada nos queda... no es justo...

La mujer no le contestó de inmediato, limitándose a darle consuelo, acariciando su cabello. Luego depositó un beso sobre su cabeza y muy convencida al respecto, pronunció:

—Pase lo que pase, estaremos juntos. Nunca hay que perder las esperanzas.

Aunque muchas veces se comportara en forma infantil, despistada, el joven piloto para nada era ingenuo. Él mismo había realizado una serie de cálculos someros por su propia cuenta, y ahora, el nerviosismo que se notaba en sus subordinados y la tardanza que tenían en entregarle los resultados de las pruebas le confirmaban sus sospechas. El plan estaba destinado inevitablemente a fracasar.

El saberlo de antemano le colocaba en una posición bastante incómoda, entre la espada y la pared. Por un lado su miedo natural a lo que le deparaba si aceptaba la misión, esto es, a una muerte segura, y por el otro la lealtad y la devoción que le debía a aquella mujer que se había erigido en su figura materna, que lo había salvado luego de su tragedia personal y lo había cuidado amorosamente todos esos años.

Se maldijo a sí mismo por haber tenido la idea de las pruebas. Si no supiera el resultado por adelantado, hubiera sido más fácil tomar su decisión. Bien decían por allí que algunas veces, la ignorancia es una bendición.

Se recostó ligeramente en el respaldo de su asiento, mirando por el monitor, en forma de los ojos del yelmo del robot, las imágenes que le llegaban por video del exterior. Por el horizonte, el sol estaba por ponerse. El ocaso pintaba de un tono anaranjado el firmamento y ciertas porciones del terreno. Resultaba difícil imaginarse que desde ese cielo apacible se avecinaba velozmente una amenaza tan terrible como a la que se estaba enfrentando.

—Esto será mucho más difícil de lo que pensaba— murmuró el muchacho, recargando la cabeza sobre sus manos cruzadas por encima de los hombros.

La moneda estaba en el aire para todos ellos, vidas entrelazadas por un destino aterrador que no hacía distinciones para nadie... ¿de qué lado caería?

Por más que lo intentara, no había gran cosa que hacer para mejorar su aspecto. Por más maquillaje que se pusiera, no lograría ocultar las ojeras que adornaban su rostro ni tampoco su semblante asqueado. Su rostro estaba adquiriendo un tono verdoso, mareada como estaba. Dejó de mirarse en el espejo para abrir la llave del lavabo y dejar que el agua saliera de éste, llevándosela a la cara con las manos con tal de despejar sus ideas y tranquilizarse un poco.

No obstante, la voz de la doctora Akagi, quien acababa de entrar al tocador para damas, impidió que llevara a cabo su propósito. Al ver a la Mayor en dicho estado, la recién llegada no podía desperdiciar la oportunidad de echarle en cara su condición y la causa de ésta.

—Vaya aspecto el que te cargas, Misato— subrayó la mujer científica, parándose a un lado de su amiga, quien continuaba con el rostro oculto en sus manos llenas con agua —Supongo entonces que de veras piensas hacerlo, ¿no es así? Me refiero a continuar con tu... plan tan imaginativo, digamos...

—Sí, doctora...— respondió arrastrando el tono de sus palabras, fastidiada. Lo menos que necesitaba en esos momentos es que Ritsuko viniera a molestarla con su sarcasmo —El plan sigue en pie, y se va a realizar pese a todo...

—Qué interesante... pareces muy decidida, después de todo— la rubia recargó un poco la cadera sobre el lavabo cuando se cruzaba de brazos, sin dejar de apreciar el lamentable estado de Katsuragi. No había que ser genio para percatarse de lo perturbada que se encontraba —Justamente hace unos momentos concluyeron las pruebas de tiro de la Unidad Zeta, ¿lo sabías?

—No, me la he pasado aquí un buen rato— contestó su acompañante mientras se secaba el rostro con una toalla — ¿Cómo ha salido todo?

—Acabo de recibir el resultado de los análisis— pronunció Akagi, abriendo la carpeta que llevaba consigo —Los datos recabados indican un amplio margen de fracaso... la probabilidad de éxito es menor que de una en diez mil.

—Me conformo con eso... por lo menos es mayor que cero. El Eva Z...

—Parece que no quieres admitirlo, Misato— la interrumpió, dirigiéndole la más fría de sus miradas cuando le hablaba —Zeta nunca podrá vencer a este enemigo, por más que te quieras convencer repitiéndolo... lo que estoy diciendo es que estás conduciendo al muchacho a una muerte inevitable, y tú lo sabes... ¿pero por qué?

—Nadie va a morir, más que el Ángel. Mi trabajo es destruirlos y...

—"Tu trabajo"— volvió a interrumpirla, mofándose —No me vengas con cuentos. Lo haces para tu propia satisfacción, para cumplir tu tonta venganza contra los Ángeles. Sólo que no imaginaba que ese sentimiento fuera tan grande como para hacerte sacrificar a tu "precioso" chiquillo. Me has impresionado. No creí que tu rencor fuera tanto como para hacerte olvidar tu enajenación por ese mexicano...

Ahora la que fue interrumpida fue ella. El fuerte puñetazo que la militar le dio al lavamanos la enmudeció de repente. Los ojos asesinos de Katsuragi estaban fijos en los de ella, enseñando los dientes con la quijada apretada. Lentamente, se acercó de manera amenazadora hasta que se detuvo a un solo palmo de su cara.

—Escúchame bien— masculló, casi susurrándole al oído —Pase lo que pase, me estoy asegurando de que Kai y los demás van a sobrevivir. Nunca permitiré que algo malo le suceda, y eso es por que él es lo más importante para mí; pero también soy la oficial al mando y haré todo lo necesario para cumplir con la misión. ¿Me has entendido?

Visiblemente asustada por la reacción de su acompañante, Ritsuko levantaba lo más que podía su rostro, en un penoso esfuerzo por alejarse sin demostrar su temor a que Misato se le dejara ir a golpes. Nerviosa, pestañeó un par de veces, esperando a su próximo movimiento.

Para su alivio, Katsuragi no estaba interesada en lastimarla de manera física, por lo que se decidió a darle la espalda, resuelta a retirarse de la contienda.

—Puedes decir todo lo que quieras— pronunció Akagi, ya más repuesta, presionando de más a su suerte —Y creerlo, si es que se te antoja. Pero para mí no eres más que una gran hipócrita, Misato.

—Pensé que ya sabías que lo tú creas, siempre me ha tenido sin cuidado, Ritsuko— y sin decir más, la mujer empujó la puerta delante de ella, saliendo del lugar y dejando sola a la científica, con el orgullo hecho añicos.

Pese a que la noche ya estaba muy entrada en aquellas latitudes, al escaso personal que se encontraba aún en el cuartel no le era permitido abandonarlo. En su lugar, se le proporcionaba a los empleados turnos para descansar dentro de las instalaciones, que tuvieron que ser condicionadas para servir como una especie de barraca. Durante el breve tiempo que duraba su descanso, aquellas personas debían dormir en camas improvisadas ya fueran en los comedores ó en los pasillos no esenciales.

Los pilotos de los Eva no eran la excepción, aunque para ellos se les condicionó un dormitorio exclusivo que no resultaba tan incómodo, en donde se habían dispuesto cuatro camastros, uno para cada piloto. Dicho cuarto se había divido en dos secciones, una para las muchachitas y la otra para los chiquillos, apenas separadas por una sábana. Pero a pesar de los privilegios de los que gozaba, Langley no podía conciliar el sueño, revolviéndose de un lado para otro de la cama sin encontrar una posición idónea para dormir. Lo cierto es que se encontraba sumamente inquieta, se podría decir que hasta asustada. Además le incomodaba sobremanera tener que compartir el espacio con Ayanami, quien estaba plácidamente dormida en el otro extremo del espacio.

Sin más, la jovencita decidió por retirarse del lugar, convencida de que esa noche no lograría dormir, por más que lo intentara. En su lugar, optó por dar una prolongada caminata por los cuarteles. Antes de irse, una idea cruzó por su cabeza. Cuidándose de no ser descubierta, con suma cautela levantó uno de los bordes de la sábana que separaba aquél cuarto y se asomó al lado de los muchachos. Allí estaba acostado Shinji, aparentemente dormido. Pero el lecho a su lado aún no había sido ocupado. La sábana y la almohada sobre el colchón estaban en la misma posición en la que las habían encontrado cuando entraron a ese lugar. Eso quería decir que Kai no había llegado en toda la noche, por lo que aún debería estar por allí afuera, en algún lugar. Con una firme resolución en mente, la joven extranjera dejó el dormitorio, adentrándose en los corredores del cuartel.

Una vez que se marchó, Rei tuvo la confianza suficiente para abrir de par en par sus ojos carmesíes, que parecían brillar en la penumbra de aquel cuarto rápidamente improvisado. Había estado al pendiente de todos sus movimientos desde el principio, espiándola a hurtadillas, refugiándose en un sueño falso. Sabía bien a donde se dirigía. Y sabía bien qué era lo que pretendía. Pero no sabía si debía hacer algo para detenerla. No sabía bien si todavía quería detenerla.

Por su parte, el joven Ikari también se percató de la partida de la alemana, y de la misma manera intuía cuáles eran sus intenciones al abandonar aquél lugar. Iría en busca de Kai. Y lo que pasaría después de que lo encontrara era bastante obvio hasta para él, que a veces pecaba de ingenuo. ¿Pero qué podía hacer él? ¿Ir corriendo tras ella, rogándole que no fuera? ¿Confesándole abruptamente sus sentimientos, con la esperanza de que sintiera lástima por él y desistiera de sus intentos por estarlo lastimando siempre? Sí, cómo no. Como si fuera así de sencillo. Al igual que su compañera al otro lado de la sábana, permaneció impasible acostado en su cama, mientras dejaba que los eventos transcurrieran sin ninguna alteración. Se retorció en su sitio, en un gesto desesperado. Apretó los párpados y sus dientes, intentando contener el llanto que amenazaba con desbordarse. ¡Cómo le gustaría que ese desgraciado muriera al día siguiente! Aún le quedaba esa ligera esperanza, que mañana ese cerdo moriría y le dejaría el camino libre para poder hacer lo que quisiera. ¿Y si todo mundo muriera, con excepción de Asuka y él? Eso sería maravilloso, pues así ya no podría seguir negándolo, y tendría que resignarse a pasar junto a él el resto de su vida. ¿Y qué tal si también Rei sobreviviera? ¡Así las tendría a las dos para él solo! No, resultaría bastante incómodo. ¿Y si los únicos sobrevivientes fueran Rei y él? ¿Qué sería mejor? ¿Con Rei ó con Asuka?

Y así fue como el chiquillo, sin darse cuenta cabalmente, gastó la que quizás era su última noche con vida en pensamientos ociosos y fugaces.

Ya había buscado en los comedores, en las dos salas de control, en el laboratorio de pruebas y hasta donde los empleados se estaban reuniendo para jugar cartas. Y en ninguno de esos sitios había rastro de él. Sin embargo, en el último encontró una pista que le facilitaría el encontrarlo. Con una sonrisa entre adormilada y cómplice, algunos de los jugadores le habían comentado que lo vieron llevando consigo una tienda de campaña hacia el muelle de embarque de la Unidad Z. Alguien dijo que también había querido conseguir un televisor, aunque no sabía si lo habría encontrado. Hubiera querido borrar esas sonrisas maliciosas de sus asquerosos rostros de una patada, pero en su lugar sólo agradeció la ayuda prestada. Se alejó de allí a paso veloz, en medio de los cuchicheos de los congregados, que ya se encontraban especulando acerca del motivo por el cual Asuka estaba buscando a Rivera a tan altas horas de la noche, vestida con su entallado traje de conexión. De nada le había servido el cuidado que tuvo anteriormente, cuando se hacía la disimulada mientras lo buscaba, fingiendo que solamente daba un paseo, pues a final de cuentas había tenido que pedir ayuda a aquellos brutos descerebrados. Para cuando amaneciera, de seguro en todo el cuartel ya se sabría que estuvo buscando a Kai durante gran parte de la noche. Pero ya se ocuparía de eso después; ahora, lo más importante era encontrarlo, llegar a su lado.

Segura de que ya nadie la observaba, apuró el paso hacia el muelle de Zeta. Mientras más se acercaba, más nerviosa se ponía, pero estaba segura de lo que tenía que hacer.

Con su típico porte arrogante, además de una absoluta seguridad en sus habilidades superiores, que le conferían una clara ventaja en la pelea, el príncipe saiya-jin miraba con menosprecio a su adversario mientras se posaba en la punta de un acantilado, cruzado de brazos. En su mirada no había ni el menor rastro de duda: la victoria sería solamente suya. Un viento fúnebre sopló por encima de su cabeza, agitando sus cabellos de color negro.

—Ya veo— rompió el silencio que había entre ambos, sin cambiar su posición. Su voz era segura y firme, y hasta podría decirse que burlona —Has elegido este lugar para que sea tu tumba, Kakarotto.

Por su parte, Son Goku solamente rió nerviosamente. Detestaba que le llamaran por su nombre saiya-jin, pero en aquella ocasión no pudo objetar gran cosa. Debía concentrarse en la pelea venidera y no en nimiedades como esa. Además, había escogido ese lugar por su gran extensión y la gran distancia que guardaba de cualquier población vecina. Así podría expulsar todo su poder sin mayor problema. Aparte, los cuerpos de sus camaradas caídos no sufrirían más daños.

Los contrincantes dedicaron un momento para volver a examinarse detenidamente. A primera vista, era Son Goku quien tenía el físico más impresionante, pues además de su corpulencia y musculatura Vegeta apenas si le llegaba a la altura del hombro. Pero quien poseyera una percepción más desarrollada se daría cuenta que era el príncipe extraterrestre el que poseía un mayor poder de pelea, que sobrepasaba con creces el de Goku, pese a todo. La posición de ambos se reflejaba en sus vestiduras. Por un lado, el soldado de clase baja mirando a su adversario muy por encima de él, usaba solamente su humilde karategi de color rojo, con una camiseta negra debajo de éste y calzando unas simples botas azul marino. Por otra parte, el orgulloso príncipe guerrero, mirando despectivamente hacia el fondo del acantilado, portaba una soberbia armadura de combate blanca y amarilla, que le cubría el torso completamente y la entrepierna, por encima de su traje azul completado con botas y guantes de color blanco.

No había manera en que el saiya-jin renegado pudiera ganar la batalla, ¿ó sí? Vegeta quiso poner las cosas en claro desde un principio.

—Creo que aún no entiendes del todo tu situación, Kakarotto— repuso desde su lugar, con voz de trueno —No hay manera de que un gusano como tú pueda derrotar a un guerrero de clase alta como yo. ¡Soy el saija-yin más poderoso de todos!

Goku volvió a reír nerviosamente, aunque también se encontraba sumamente emocionado. Aquél sujeto de verdad era bastante fuerte. Ansiaba dejar de parlotear y comenzar con lo que de seguro sería la mejor pelea que había tenido hasta entonces.

—Pues este gusano, con el entrenamiento que ha tenido, será capaz de derrotar hasta a un guerrero de clase alta, como tú— contestó casi de inmediato, resuelto a no dejarse amedrentar con solo palabras.

Aquella respuesta encendió los ánimos de Vegeta, quien frunció el ceño para luego mascullar con los dientes apretados:

—¡Imbécil! Tendré que darte una muestra de mi poder para que te des cuenta de la diferencia que hay entre nosotros, insecto.

—¡Sabía que te encontraría mirando alguna estupidez!— pronunció Asuka, en tono no tanto de reproche, sino cándido, mientras entraba a la apretada tienda. El espacio era aún más reducido dado el tamaño del televisor y la bolsa de dormir que Kai se las había arreglado para que cupiera. Pero aún así se las ingenió para acomodarse a lado del muchacho, sorprendido por su llegada tan abrupta —No entiendo porqué te gustan tanto estas caricaturas... son tan idiotas: cero argumento, diálogos pobres, trama monótona...

—Aún así, me divierten— respondió Kai, reponiéndose de la impresión —Por nada del mundo me hubiera perdido el maratón de Dragon Ball Z. Hace diez años que dejaron de repetir la serie...

Y a pesar de que en la pantalla del aparato Gokú y Vegeta ya habían comenzado a repartirse salvajemente golpes el uno al otro, el joven ya no les prestaba atención, ocupado en observar detenidamente a la recién llegada. Había algo diferente en sus ojos, ¿pero qué era? Un cosquilleo se anidó en la base de su estómago cuando la muchachita rubia le devolvió la mirada, esbozando una tierna sonrisa en su rostro angelical.

—Y... ¿porqué estás aquí, tan escondido?— le preguntó, dada la vacilación del chiquillo —Por si no lo sabías, nos prepararon habitaciones exclusivas, bastante acogedoras, por cierto... —completó con la descripción, bromeando.

—Eh... yo... — en primera instancia, sumamente inquieto, ni él mismo se acordaba del motivo por el que se había instalado en ese lugar; sin embargo, cuando logró calmarse un poco, recordó —Me estaba escondiendo... de Misato.

Su pulso se aceleró aún más, a medida que Langley se le acercaba. Sentados uno a lado de otro, sus brazos ya empezaban a rozarse. Aún así, permaneció cabizbajo, ante la atenta mirada de la extranjera.

—Mañana temprano comenzará la misión— la voz de la jovencita también estaba poniéndose más tersa, más suave —¿Qué piensas hacer? ¿La aceptarás?

—No lo sé... no lo sé, aún...— Katsuragi luchaba por controlarse, pero su química estaba fuera de control: las manos le sudaban, sus latidos aumentaban, sentía una sensación de escalofríos en todo el cuerpo además de un sopor que no podía sacudirse. Y sobre todo, se resistía a mirar directamente a su acompañante, permaneciendo con la cabeza gacha —Es por eso que me estoy escondiendo... no soportaría verla en estos momentos, en estas condiciones, sin saber qué hacer... ¡Estoy tan avergonzado de mí mismo!

—No tienes por qué estarlo— a pesar de que ella también experimentaba algo similar a lo que le sucedía al muchacho, no estaba dispuesta a detenerse. Estaba decidida. Antes de seguir, tomó una de sus manos entre las suyas —Misato debe estar completamente chiflada, al cargarte de tanta responsabilidad. ¡Es un abuso de su parte! Además fue muy cruel, al ponerte en esta posición. No creo que alguien más pudiera resistirlo, pero en cambio tú... — poco a poco la muchacha fue acercando su rostro al suyo, casi hasta que sus respiraciones se juntaran, mientras que su voz se iba debilitando —Tú eres tan valiente... más valiente que cualquiera que conozca...— con la voz quebrada, estremecida de la misma manera y aún así teniendo el suficiente temple como para esconderlo mientras colocaba su dedo índice en la barbilla del muchacho y levantar su cabeza hasta que sus miradas se encontraron, continuó —Tu fuerza... y la forma en que la usas para ayudar a los demás... es lo que más admiro de ti... sólo quería que lo supieras, porque tengo miedo de lo que vaya a pasar mañana... y no sé si... ¡Por favor, prométeme que vas a estar bien! Promételo...— el tono de Asuka se desvaneció por completo al pronunciar aquella palabra, acercándose aún más a su compañero, dejando que sus impulsos la dominaran por completo.

—Lo... lo prometo... — no pudo bien acabar su frase entrecortada, pues sus labios se vieron dulcemente sellados por los de la jovencita, entregándosele en un beso apasionado que había estado esperando por varios meses. La resistencia de Kai hacía mucho que había sido vencida por lo que solamente se limitó a reaccionar.

La rodeó con ambos brazos, atrayéndola hacia él, sin que opusiera resistencia. Seguía muy ocupada en explorar la boca del muchacho con la suya, con los ojos bien cerrados. A pesar de que había planeado ese momento durante días, ahora que estaba sucediendo le parecía estar viviendo en un sueño, alejada completamente, concentrada en experimentar el sinfín de sensaciones que embargaban su joven cuerpo. Por fin, por fin lo había logrado. Ya era suyo, lo tenía en la palma de la mano. Le gustaría ver como pretendía Ayanami quitárselo ahora. La había vencido. ¡La había vencido, finalmente!

La muchacha yacía plácidamente con la cabeza recargada en las piernas de Kai, quien a pesar de la hora que era permanecía atento a la pantalla del televisor. Hacía algún tiempo que la vigilia y el cansancio habían derrotado a su apasionada compañera, sumergiéndola en un delicioso y merecido sueño. De vez en cuando, es decir, durante los comerciales, se entretenía en admirar la faz dormida de Langley, quien ahora lucía tan relajada, tan tranquila.

Era muy bella, no cabía duda, el sueño de muchos de sus contemporáneos. Paseó sus dedos por en medio de sus largos y dorados cabellos, tan suaves al tacto. Se daba cuenta de lo afortunado que era al tenerla a su lado, de que alguien como ella se interesara en él. Y no obstante, no podía alejar ese sentimiento de culpa y de vergüenza que lo aquejaba. Se sentía mal por lo que hizo. Sólo había sido un beso, pero nada bueno podría salir de aquello, lo sabía, no mientras aún siguiera sintiendo lo que sentía por Rei. Y aún así, había caído en la tentación. Debió hacer algo para impedirlo. Debió haber rechazado a Asuka cuando pudo, pero no lo hizo. En parte, no había querido enfadarla al hacerla sentirse despreciada. De nuevo observó cuidadosamente sus facciones, tan serenas, tan preciosas. ¿No era mejor tenerla así? Contenta, tan cariñosa incluso hasta tierna en su trato. Cuidadosamente pasó su mano alrededor de su mejilla, estremeciéndose a cada contacto con esa piel tan tersa y tibia. Sin aguantarse más las ganas, depositó un pequeño beso en sus labios tan suaves, que se contrajeron en una agradable sonrisa. ¡Magnífico! Por fin se podía dar ese lujo. Aún recordaba aquella vez, en el departamento, cuando había querido robarle un beso de la misma manera, más no lo había conseguido. Ahora, las circunstancias eran diferentes. Empero, continuaba sintiéndose extraño. Recordaba que apenas unos meses antes no soportaba estar ni un minuto con ella. Y justo ahora, no podía dejar de verla, de acariciarla. Se trataba de una situación bastante peculiar, incluso hasta chistosa. Bien decían algunas personas al afirmar que del odio al amor sólo hay un paso. Y viceversa. Pero también existía otro motivo que lo obligó a comportarse de esa manera. Había pasado ya algún tiempo desde que había besado a una chica. Y pese a todos sus dones, el cuerpo de Kai seguía siendo el de un adolescente que recién empezaba a explorar su sexualidad, con las hormonas bullendo en su interior. Así que cuando esta joven tan atractiva llegó hasta él, dispuesta, no pudo evitar comportarse como cualquier otro muchacho sano de su edad lo haría. ¿Se podía culpar de ello?

La verdad es que sí, y es por eso que se sentía tan mal en esos momentos, pese que su situación era envidiable. Sentía haber traicionado a Shinji, quien aún suspiraba por la muchacha que ahora descansaba en sus brazos. A Rei, quien significaba tanto para él y que en algún momento había llegado a pensar que sería la última chica en su vida. Y más que a nadie, a la propia Asuka... pues no la amaba lo suficiente...

Debía tomar muchas decisiones importantes, pero sumamente difíciles. Y no podía hacerlo, tan confundido como se encontraba. La llegada de la muchacha sólo había agravado más las cosas, a pesar de todo, pues ahora se sumaba otra a sus muchas preocupaciones. Distraídamente observaba la televisión, en un inocuo esfuerzo por relajarse y despejar su mente. En toda la noche no había manifestado muestra de cansancio ó de sueño, tan agobiado como se encontraba en esos instantes.

Con la ropa desgarrada, múltiples heridas y un dolor insoportable en todo el cuerpo, Son Gokú luchaba por mostrarse indemne ante su oponente, asumiendo su posición de guardia. Ante su vista, un poco más arriba de donde se encontraba, el príncipe saiya-jin se retorcía de rabia, apretando fuertemente los puños y enseñando los dientes. La desesperación que sentía al no poder acabar tan fácilmente como esperaba con su adversario era evidente, pero no pretendía ocultarla. La pelea y cómo se estaba desarrollando estaba poniendo en entredicho su lugar como un guerrero de clase alta.

—¡Maldición!— mascullaba entre dientes, iracundo a más no poder —¡Soy un guerrero de élite! ¡Alguien con un nivel tan inferior no puede estar haciéndome esto!

Gokú no prestaba mucha atención a sus palabras, tan concentrado como estaba en aguantar el dolor que sentía y que amenazaba con hacerle sufrir un desmayo. Tal y como su maestro lo había previsto, el triple Kaioh-ken resultó ser una técnica mortal. Su fuerza y reflejos habían aumentado, así como su velocidad, pero a un alto costo: su cuerpo no era capaz de soportar tanto poder y era por eso que estaba por colapsarse. Sus músculos estaban hinchados y adoloridos, a punto de desgarrarse.

—Resiste un poco más, cuerpo, por favor— suplicó de manera tonta, intentando no estar tan tenso.

Mientras tanto, Vegeta se percató que en su boca había un sabor amargo, cobrizo. Pasó la lengua por sus labios y después se limpió con el dorso de su mano derecha. La mancha roja que se extendía a lo largo de su guante lo puso sobre aviso, aunque éste lo sintió como una descarga explosiva en pleno rostro:

"¡Sangre!" pensó, rabioso "¡Esa basura está haciendo salir mi sangre imperial!"

Al no poder contenerse más, su furia estalló como lo haría un volcán en erupción, desplegando todo su poder de batalla alrededor de su cuerpo.

—¡Ya estoy harto de este estúpido planeta!— gritó a los cuatro vientos, encolerizado como nunca antes. La tierra se estremecía ante su ira. Violentos terremotos sacudían el lugar y vientos huracanados parecían emerger del cuerpo del extraterrestre. Toda su arrogancia y sangre fría se habían desvanecido —¡¡¡Volaré en pedazos este maldito lugar del demonio!!!

Y sin decir más, desplegó una aura de energía brillante que lo cubrió de pies a cabeza, la cual le permitió elevarse por los aires, hasta a una distancia de unos cientos de metros por encima del suelo:

—¡Quiero ver si esquivas esto!— se mofó, mientras colocaba las manos a un costado del cuerpo e inclinaba su cuerpo hacia el mismo lado. Era una posición bastante extraña, pero dicho detalle parecía no importarle —¡Aunque te advierto que si lo haces, tu preciosa Tierra será hecha añicos!

—¡Maldición!— exclamó Gokú en voz alta, al darse cuenta que Vegeta había perdido por completo el juicio y de que hablaba en serio —¡De veras piensa hacerlo!

La gran cantidad de energía que su enemigo comenzó a acumular en la palma de sus manos vino a confirmar sus temores y a avalar sus amenazas. Efectivamente, disponía del poder para destruir la Tierra. "¡Debo arriesgarme!" pensó para sus adentros, resuelto a no perder más valioso tiempo. Lo que pudiera sucederle no importaba, mientras su planeta adoptivo estuviera a salvo.

Como si estuviera imitando a su enemigo, de la misma manera se apresuró a colocar ambas manos a un costado de su cuerpo, aunque lo hizo de forma mucho más cómoda, con las palmas separadas una de la otra. La pierna derecha se convirtió en su punto de apoyo, flexionándola un poco para entonces adelantar la restante, afianzándose al piso.

—¡KAME-HAME-HA DEL TRIPLE KAIOH-KEN!— pronunció, como si estuviera invocando fuerzas extras para que le ayudaran a realizar lo que estaba dispuesto a hacer.

Al igual que un aura de energía envolvió su cuerpo, una cantidad mayor de ésta comenzó a juntarse entre sus manos, formando una esfera con ella, mientras volvía a recitar, aunque mucho más lentamente:

—¡KA... ME... HA... ME...!— a cada sílabo pronunciado la energía se concentraba aún más y la esfera aumentaba cada vez de tamaño, teniendo que extender el espacio que había entre sus manos para poder albergarla.

Vegeta hacía algo similar, pero sin saber bien lo que pretendía Kakarotto. Aún en el aire, reuniendo la mayor cantidad de energía posible para llevar a cabo su propósito, continuó burlándose, pero todavía furioso:

—¡De ninguna manera podrás detener mi Gyarik-Ho!— y antes de lanzar su ataque, por último sentenció —¡Te convertirás en polvo espacial, junto con este planeta!

Luego de haber pronunciado semejantes palabras, escupidas con la clase de odio tan profundo que sólo un corazón sin bondad podría albergar, extendió violentamente sus brazos hacia el frente, dejando salir un enorme rayo de energía concentrada que se abalanzó de inmediato hacia el suelo.

Sabiendo que el momento de actuar había llegado, Gokú preparó su respuesta.

—¡¡HAAAA!!— gritó tan fuerte como pudo, al mismo tiempo que abalanzaba todo su cuerpo hacia delante, proyectando su pierna flexionada y arrojando con los brazos completamente extendidos hacia el cielo otro igualmente gigantesco cauce de energía liberada.

Su trayectoria era la precisa para interceptar a la primera, lo que hizo en cosa de segundos. Ambas ráfagas chocaron una con la otra, en un encuentro brutal en el que ninguna de las dos parecía ceder espacio, permaneciendo congeladas una contra otra. Y a pesar de las apariencias, sus dueños aún seguían presionándose por darles más poder.

—¡No puede ser!— masculló Vegeta, esforzándose al máximo por empujar la bola energética que se desprendía de sus brazos —¡Es tan fuerte como mi Gyarik-Ho!

Aquello era el colmo, y de ninguna manera le permitiría a alguien tan inferior como Kakarotto seguir poniéndolo en ridículo a él y a sus técnicas. El Gyarik-Ho adquirió más fuerza, a medida que su cólera aumentaba.

Por un momento, Gokú pareció ser aplastado con todo y su Kame-Hame-Ha ante el aumento de poder. No obstante se repuso en el acto, clavando firmemente las piernas en el piso y aumentando el poder que salía de su cuerpo. Haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por oponer resistencia, apretaba los dientes desesperado, sabiendo que no podría aguantar más tiempo... había llegado el momento de arriesgar el todo por el todo. A ese paso, sería imposible que derrotara a Vegeta, pero si acaso él...

—¡CUÁDRUPLE KAIOH-KEN!— gritó a todo pulmón, decidido a jugarse la vida.

Al instante, su cuerpo se tensionó, pareciendo aumentar de tamaño mientras que el rayo energético que emergía de sus manos cobraba mayor fuerza, casi tumbándolo al suelo debido al gran impacto que produjo el incremento de energía.

Entre la impotencia y la incredulidad, el príncipe saiya-jin observaba como su técnica era fácilmente doblegada y ahora ese poderoso ataque se dirigía justo a donde se encontraba. Estaba perdido.

—¡¡No puede se...!!— ni siquiera pudo acabar de sorprenderse, pues el gigantesco Kame-Hame-Ha ya lo había golpeado con toda su fuerza, deshaciendo limpiamente gran parte de su armadura y lanzándolo al espacio a gran velocidad.

En el piso, Son Gokú observaba como su enemigo se perdía a la lejanía, impulsado por su técnica. Agotado, respiraba jadeante. Bajó sus brazos e inclinó su adolorido cuerpo, descansando mientras podía. Sabía que la batalla aún no terminaba. Vegeta todavía no estaba derrotado.

Al estar observando todo ese tiempo la televisión, Rivera había conseguido parcialmente su objetivo. Estaba mucho más relajado y por un breve tiempo se olvidó de sus problemas. Aquella lucha entre poderes había llamado enormemente su atención, analizando cuidadosamente el desempeño de ambos personajes. Aunque ya sabía el resultado de la pelea, pues lo que estaba observando no era más que una repetición de un viejo programa al que era asiduo cuando niño, había olvidado aquella escena en particular. Sus ojos se iluminaron con un brillo especial cuando una idea cruzó por su mente.

—Con que el Kame-Hame-Ha, ¿eh?— murmuró para él mismo, divertido.

Cuando Asuka despertó, se encontraba completamente sola en el interior de la tienda de campaña. La televisión continuaba allí, solo que esta vez se encontraba apagada, pero Kai se había desvanecido. Salió afuera a buscarlo, ante la macabra mirada de la imponente figura del Eva Z, pero tampoco allí podía vérsele. ¿A dónde habría ido?

Cuando pasó la vista de forma descuidada por el reloj instalado en el dispositivo de su muñeca izquierda, se percató de la hora y de lo tarde que era, por lo que se apuró a regresar al dormitorio sin más contemplaciones. Su plan era estar allí antes de que despertaran sus otros compañeros, para así poder fingir que había pasado la noche allí y evitar habladurías. Y aunque seguía teniendo gran curiosidad por conocer la decisión final del muchacho, que ya para esos momentos consideraba su novio, no se precipitó, pues lo más seguro es que tendría que toparse con él más temprano que tarde.

Lo que sí pensaba reclamarle fue el haberse ido así nomás, sin siquiera despedirse, y dejando a una chica tan hermosa como ella abandonada a la intemperie.

Como fuera, la jovencita fue incapaz de cumplir con su objetivo. Para cuando llegó sus dos compañeros ya estaban recogiendo sus pertenencias, listos para partir. Además, aunque eso ella no lo sabía, ambos ya estaban al tanto de su excursión nocturna. La fría mirada con que la recibió Ayanami bastó para avisparla. No obstante, Langley no pudo evitar sonreír maliciosamente, ahora que estaba segura que la había derrotado en la carrera por el corazón del joven Katsuragi. Aún así tenía que pensar en una buena historia, si es que quería guardar las apariencias. Todavía no estaba lista para anunciarles su relación. Para ello tenía pensado algo mucho más elaborado, en el que claro, Rei tendría que estar presente, sólo para ver la cara que ponía.

—¡Vaya— musitó al verlos, poniéndose una mano en la cintura —Con que al fin despertaron! Cómo se tardaban tanto en hacerlo, decidí adelantármeles...

Tanto Shinji como su compañera la observaron serios, en silencio, sin dirigirle la palabra. Sus mentiras resultaban inútiles, pues ambos se dieron cuenta de su partida desde mucho antes, y aunque no podían afirmarlo, tenían una idea bastante segura de a dónde había ido a pasar la noche. Los tres enfilaron a la reunión que tenían con Misato, sin hablarse entre ellos. A cada momento que transcurría, Asuka se sentía más y más incomoda. La certeza de que aquellos dos sospechaban algo crecía en ella, y la inquietaba. ¿Qué tanto sabrían, ese par? Intentando distraerse, continuó actuando como si todo fuera normal:

—Shinji, no puedo creer que hayas podido dormir tan tranquilo— pronunció en tono de chanza, levantando los hombros —Digo, con esos ronquidos tan fuertes que Ayanami dio toda la noche... simplemente yo no pude soportarlos...

—Yo no escuché nada— respondió el muchacho, frío como el hielo, sin siquiera voltear a verla, mientras el compacto grupo subía a un elevador —Y a decir verdad, dudo que Rei ronque de modo alguno...

La susodicha ni siquiera se inmutó con tales comentarios, mucho menos hizo el intento por defenderse. Una vez más, se refugiaba en su máscara de indiferencia. Al fin y al cabo, lo que Kai y esa rubia escandalosa hicieran de su vida, no era de su incumbencia. Ella sólo seguiría con sus órdenes. Pero a pesar de que ya no era asunto suyo, entonces, ¿porqué sentía ese gran malestar en su pecho?

Shinji, por su parte, decidió por no quedarse callado un minuto más. La cínica de Asuka se hacía la mosca muerta, fingiendo que nada había pasado al fin y al cabo, después de todo lo que lo hizo sufrir. En toda la noche no había pegado la pestaña, imaginándose lo que Rivera y ella se encontraban haciendo en esos momentos. Ahora, cansado y con el corazón roto, se revolvía entre la desesperación y la rabia, y no soportaba permanecer así por más tiempo. Buscó la forma de desahogar parte de su enojo, arremetiendo contra la razón de éste, aprovechando su ausencia. Después de todo, había traicionado su supuesta amistad, lanzándose sobre la muchacha, sabiendo de antemano sus propios sentimientos hacia ella.

—Parece que aún no hay rastros de nuestro superhéroe favorito, ¿verdad?— se mofó, en un tono lo bastante claro para que no hubiera confusiones —Al estarlo oyendo siempre, cualquiera diría que despachar a un monstruo invencible es pan comido para él. Pero qué raro que no esté por aquí. Pensaba que sería el primero en saltar al ruedo... ¿tú no, Asuka?

—¿Y a mí porqué me lo preguntas, tarado?— respondió la chiquilla, rubicunda por la mala intención de las palabras de Ikari. Además del tono altanero e insolente que estaba empleando para dirigirse a ella y para referirse a Kai. Sí, podía estar segura. Por lo menos Shinji sospechaba algo.

—Por nada en especial... no deberías ponerte tan nerviosa— igualmente, el japonés ya no se dejaría amedrentar tan fácilmente. Haría que su voz fuera escuchada —No es que esté diciendo que se haya acobardado de un de repente... no, eso es imposible para el GRAN Kai Katsuragi... seguro que estará bajando a un gatito de un árbol ó ayudando a una viejecilla a cruzar la calle...

—Kai no es un miedoso... y si decide no aceptar la misión, sus motivos tendrá— replicó la extranjera con continente severo, acuchillando con la mirada a su compañero. Parecía estar poseído, jamás lo había visto tan impetuoso. ¿Qué diablos le pasaba?

—Por supuesto que los tiene— continuó por su parte Shinji —¿Quién soy yo para ponerlo en duda? Después de todo, es el gran héroe que salvará al mundo de la destrucción...

—Bueno, ¿y a ti que te pasa?— finalmente preguntó su compañera, harta de sus comentarios, pero a la vez avergonzada de su actitud —Lo dices como si debiera importarme que ese sujeto se crea Superman ó algo por el estilo... si quiere perder el tiempo soñando que salva a la Humanidad cada vez que se sube a su Evangelion, ¡déjalo! ¿En qué te afecta?

Ikari estaba a punto de responderle de nuevo, dejando salir todo el resentimiento que sentía hacia su compañero, cuando Rei lo interrumpió de súbito, interviniendo por fin, y los dos se tuvieron que callar para escucharla:

—Hablar de una persona a sus espaldas es fácil... pero según recuerdo, sólo uno de nosotros ha salido corriendo, queriendo escapar de sus responsabilidades— pronunció la muchachita en su tono seco y frío, destrozando lo que quedaba de la autoestima de Shinji, al referirse claramente a él.

Suponía que ella estaría de su lado al momento de confrontar a Asuka, pero ahora podía ver que no era así. Primero la alemana, ahora ella. ¿Porqué? ¿Porqué estaba defendiendo a ese estúpido infeliz? Creía que ella estaría lastimada de la misma forma, que querría vengarse tanto de la chiquilla como de Rivera. Pero ahora, lo estaba defendiendo, pese a todo lo que le había hecho. ¿Porqué siempre todos terminaban por traicionarlo?

—Además, ninguno de los dos tiene derecho a juzgar los motivos que tenga para pilotear un Eva— continuó Ayanami, haciendo caso omiso del gesto compungido de Ikari. Después de todo, él se lo había buscando, al comportarse de manera tan ruin. Aunque ella también estaba mortificada, rebajarse de tal modo no le ayudaría en nada —Ustedes no saben por todo lo que Kai ha pasado, para que se porte de la manera en que lo hace...

"Ah, ¿y tú sí lo sabes?" fue lo que pareció decir la mirada de sus dos acompañantes, pregunta que sin embargo, nunca le fue propiamente formulada. Aparentemente, observó Asuka, Rei no se daba por vencida. Aún seguía dando patadas de ahogado. ¡Hasta había despreciado a Shinji, por defender a Kai! ¿Pues qué era lo que pretendía esa resbalosa? Primero le hacía ojos de borrego a ese tipo en las narices del pobre Kai, y ahora mismo reñía al propio Shinji para defenderlo. Algo se traía entre manos esa bruja, y lo mejor sería no confiarse ni bajarle la guardia. Quién sabe lo que era capaz de hacer.

De cualquier modo, ahora que se le presentaba la oportunidad de contraatacar y bajarle los humos a Ikari, de ninguna forma iba a desperdiciarla. A decir verdad, se había levantado de tan buen humor que se había propuesto a ella misma no molestarlo durante todo el día. Pero se la había buscado, y le iba a enseñar de la manera difícil que con ella no se jugaba. Comenzó poniendo el dedo en la llaga:

—¿Y porqué tan callado, de repente?— advirtió, al observar el semblante deprimido del muchacho —Y tan parlanchín que te habías levantado... nomás no logro entenderte...

El joven se limitó a encogerse de hombros, sin ánimos ya de dirigirle la palabra a cualquiera de las dos. Se sentía encerrado entre ellas, sofocado por su desprecio.

—¡Ya sé que puedes hacer para animarte!— continuó burlándose la europea, dándole unos codazos suaves en el costado —Parece ser que estás muy curioso hoy, así que: ¿porqué no le preguntas a tu amiguita Ayanami sus motivos para pilotear? Quizás eso te mantenga entretenido un rato, ¿no?

La razón de tal comentario no obedecía más que a recalcar el modo en que Rei se había disgustado con él y en cómo le había cortado las alas cuando la sentía tan cercana; pero igualmente, ya fuera por impotencia ó desinterés, el muchacho le contestó, murmurando:

—Ya se lo había preguntado antes...

—¡Ay, pero qué tiernos! Se nota que los dos son muy buenos amigos, ¿verdad?

La mirada desairada de Shinji fue todo lo que obtuvo por respuesta. Y Rei ni siquiera les prestaba atención, como si no estuvieran en ese lugar, pese a que hablaban de ella. Y a pesar de que ya le había cobrado la factura con creces, la muchacha quiso continuar con su asedio a Ikari, sólo para convencerlo de que en un futuro, lo mejor era dejarla en paz.

—¿Y qué hay de ti, Shinjito? ¿Porqué es que piloteas un Eva? Digo, no eres el piloto más entusiasta que conozco.

—No lo sé— repuso el chiquillo, levantando el rostro —¡Diablos, te juro que no lo sé!

Había pronunciado esas palabras con nuevos bríos, como si se hubiera dado cuenta de algo. Asuka dio justo en el clavo, en su intento de humillarlo aún más. ¿Porqué tener que seguir aguantando todos esos abusos? No había algo lo suficientemente fuerte que lo mantuviera atado a ese lugar. En primera instancia había aceptado por la apremiante carencia de pilotos de la que NERV adolecía, pero ahora que disponían hasta de sobra, era libre para decidir por sí mismo. La idea de renunciar a toda responsabilidad y largarse de allí de una vez por todas cruzó de nuevo por su cabeza. Pero tampoco quería parecer un cobarde, y así darle la razón a sus detractores.

Por su parte, Langley lo miró, extrañada, por unos cuantos instantes, a lo que al cabo repuso, queriendo continuar con sus ataques:

—¿Qué no lo sabes? Debes ser medio idiota, entonces...

—Puede que tengas razón...— afirmó su compañero, ya sin darle importancia a lo que tuviera que decirle, más concentrado en sus propios pensamientos que en otra cosa.

Su cambio de actitud no pasó desapercibido para la extranjera, a quien le molestaba sobremanera su pose conformista, tan alejada y distante de todo, como si no le importara nada, como si careciera por completo de orgullo.

—Me equivoqué: eres un completo idiota— aseveró, dando por terminada la discusión. Al fin y al cabo, no tenía interés alguno en continuar poniéndole atención a ese pusilánime patético. Sin embargo, el gesto de desencanto que adquiría su rostro cuando lo observaba de vez en vez parecía decir todo lo contrario.

Finalmente llegaron a la Sala de Estrategias, a la hora convenida con su superior. En esa reunión previa al comienzo de la misión deberían manifestar su acuerdo ó su inconformidad con ésta. La participación en dicha misión, dado su alto nivel de fracaso, había quedado sujeta al criterio de los pilotos, en un gesto por demás benevolente por parte de la Mayor Katsuragi.

Ninguno de ellos ocultó su sorpresa al encontrarse a Misato acompañada de Kai, de quien hasta entonces desconocían su paradero. Su presencia allí parecía confirmar su consentimiento a participar en la arriesgada misión, pues incluso ya se encontraba vestido con su traje de conexión verde, con todo y los adminículos en su cabeza.

—¿Porqué tardaron tanto?— preguntó en tono bromista cuando los vio ingresar por la puerta, sentado enfrente del escritorio de Misato, escribiendo en una hoja de papel.

Aparentemente, estaba muy tranquilo. Demasiado, para alguien que quizás moriría en unas cuantas horas más. Asuka tuvo que recalcárselo a Shinji, quien antes se había burlado al respecto, susurrándole entre dientes:

—¿Qué te parece? Sí fue el primero en meterse al ruedo, después de todo...

—Bravo por él— asintió Ikari, a quien esas lindes ya no le interesaban. Como siempre, el intachable Kai no tenía nada que le pudieran reprochar. Aquello le repugnaba tanto.

—¿Qué es lo que está pasando?— inquirió Rei, intrigada por saber qué era lo que Rivera se encontraba escribiendo.

—Bueno, pues ya que se trata de una operación de carácter no oficial— contestó su superior, sentada detrás de su escritorio —Se requiere que los que decidan aceptar la misión firmen esta declaración en donde especifican que la aceptaron por voluntad propia y sin ningún tipo de presión, por si acaso llegaran a... ustedes saben... colgar los tenis y todas esas cosas feas... además, si así lo desean, pueden preparar su última voluntad, aunque esto último es opcional...

—Firmaré, pero olvídate de eso de la última voluntad— aseveró Asuka, firmemente convencida y envalentonada por la presencia de Rivera —No pienso morir este día... aún hay muchas cosas que quiero hacer...

—También yo— consintió Ayanami , aunque en su particular modo de hablar, a la vez que se percataba de la forma en que su compañera observaba a Kai —Solamente firmaré, nada más... no veo la necesidad de escribir algo como eso.

—Tampoco yo— sentenció por su parte Ikari, con una nueva determinación, sorprendiendo a sus dos acompañantes con su súbito cambio de humor. Sólo había una cosa en la que verdaderamente era bueno, en la que de veras podía competir con su amigo, y eso era piloteando un Eva. Así que sería la única manera en la que lo podría derrotar, convirtiéndose en el mejor piloto de los cuatro. Solamente así podría sacudirse su sombra de encima y empezar a tener méritos propios —Estoy seguro que le ganaremos a esa cosa.

No obstante su plena seguridad en su éxito, y su fiera disposición, ninguno de los tres pudo ocultar su mueca de hastío cuando por último, habiendo acabado de escribir, el joven Katsuragi exclamó desde su lugar, como si no los hubiera escuchado:

—¡Listo!— pronunció, releyendo lo que había redactado en la hoja de papel —He decidido que Shigeru se quedará con mi guitarra y toda mi colección de compactos... Kenji con mis apuntes y mis postulados no publicados... Maya podrá cuidar de Pen-Pen y Makoto se quedará con Misato, aunque Kaji tiene derecho de apelar esto último y...

La mujer no lo dejó terminar, propinándole un fuerte coscorrón que cimbró todo su cráneo, lo que lo hizo soltar el mencionado documento.

—¡Ni Pen-Pen ni yo somos de tu propiedad, cretino!— advirtió, encolerizada, aunque también de alguna forma, divertida. Las pullas que los dos se hacían resultaban ser muy saludables: aliviaban las fuertes tensiones, y sobre todo el miedo a la muerte —¡Así que no andes decidiendo quién se quedará con nosotros!

—¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo!— asintió el muchacho, doliéndose en la parte afectada —¡Qué rudeza! Un simple "no" hubiera bastado...

Ignorando sus lamentos, Misato se levantó de su lugar, para luego entregar los formularios a sus demás subordinados. Mientras éstos firmaban, les dijo, cruzándose de brazos y con mirada soñadora:

—De veras lamento todo esto, chicos... pero les prometo que cuando hayamos terminado, los llevaré a ustedes cuatro a cenar un buen bistec... ¡Por mi cuenta, claro!

—¿De veras?— preguntó Asuka, aunque en un tono irónico —¿Lo prometes?

—Por supuesto— pronunció su superior sin captar del todo sus intenciones.

—El bistec me parece bien— afirmó por su parte Shinji, entregando su documento firmado.

—Pues apurémonos a acabar con este tipo, para disfrutarlo mucho más pronto— propuso la militar, guiñándole un ojo.

—Muy bien, lo estaré esperando con ansia— musitó la chiquilla europea, entregando también su documento, maravillándose de lo ingenuas que podían ser las personas que le rodeaban.

—¡No puedo creerlo!— les indicó a sus compañeros pilotos, mientras que se dirigían a abordar sus Evas, cuando Misato ya no estaba con ellos —¿De veras piensa que debemos emocionarnos porque nos va a llevar a cenar? Qué anticuadas son las personas de la generación del Segundo Impacto...

—Supongo que no pueden evitarlo— completó Shinji, cruzándose de brazos.

—Pues yo te vi muy entusiasmado con la idea, _kinder_— observó la alemana, suspicaz como siempre —¿Ó es que sólo estabas fingiendo?

—No quería que se sintiera desilusionada, es todo— contestó el muchacho, intentando defenderse como podía.

—¿Eh? ¿De qué hablan?— preguntó Rivera, extrañado por su actitud —¿Qué tiene de malo cenar un buen bistec? ¡Sabe muy rico, por si no lo sabían!

Asuka lo observó como compadeciéndolo, sin atreverse a contrariarlo. Al ver su rostro se podía constatar que de veras estaba emocionado por ir a cenar ese bistec y que en realidad lo consideraba como un premio. Después de todo, Misato lo había criado, y tenía bastantes aspectos de ella en su personalidad, observó la chiquilla.

—¿Tú también vendrás, chica maravilla?— le preguntó a Ayanami, quien se había quedado a la zaga, resignándose a la idea de la cena. Sólo que compartirla con Rei sería demasiado para ella.

—No— respondió su compañera, lacónica, como casi siempre.

—¿Y porqué? Misato dijo que nos invitaría a los cuatro...— agregó Ikari, queriendo hacer las paces con la muchacha.

—A Rei no le gusta la carne de los animales, por eso no la come— les aclaró Kai antes de que ella misma pudiera hacerlo. Era un detalle muy mundano, que sin embargo les daba a los demás una idea de lo mucho que se conocían entre ellos aquél par.

—¿Ah, de veras?— pronunció la jovencita rubia, acuchillando con la mirada a la chica del cabello azul —Con razón se ve tan escuálida y desvanecida...

—De cualquier modo, Kai...— intervino Ikari, ayudando a Rei al desviar el tema de la conversación —¿Qué fue lo que te motivó a aceptar la misión? Por un momento me pareció que te negarías...

—¿Qué te hizo pensar eso?— le preguntó a su vez el muchacho.

—Pues... casi todo el peso de la operación recae en ti...— atinó a decir el otro, desconcertado por el revés en la pregunta —Y me imagino que es bastante presión, ya que si fallamos...

—De todos modos iba a decir que sí, fuera cual fuera el resultado de la misión— lo interrumpió —Se lo debo a Misato... sólo que no sabía cuáles eran sus verdaderas intenciones. Pero sostuvimos una pequeña conversación antes de que llegaran y ahora tengo el panorama un poco más claro.

—¿Y qué fue lo que hablaron, entonces?

—Nada que les concierna— contestó, tajante, dando a entender que la charla había terminado. Y así lo entendieron los demás, pues ya nadie se atrevió a dirigirle la palabra durante todo el trayecto restante a los muelles de embarque.

—Tiempo restante estimado para colisión: 120 minutos— se escuchó decir a Maya por medio del sistema de sonido —Todo el personal debe encontrarse en sus puestos asignados.

Misato ultimaba los detalles para el subsecuente lanzamiento de los Evangelions, instalada en su puesto en la Sala de Controles. A pesar de que cualquiera hubiera esperado verla en cierto estado de agitación, lo cierto es que se encontraba muy relajada, sin dejar la seriedad que su mando le infería de lado. Antes de dar la orden de despegue, quiso darles a sus subordinados la oportunidad de elegir ellos mismos:

—Pueden tomar refugio, si así lo desean— les instó tanto a Hyuga como a Shigeru, así como también a Maya, cada cual vigilando sus consolas —Puedo encargarme de la operación por mí misma...

—Por supuesto que no la abandonaré, Mayor— repuso en el acto Aoba, sonriendo en gesto cómplice —Mi trabajo es estar aquí...

—Así es— consintió Makoto, por su parte —No podemos permitir que los niños se enfrenten solos al peligro.

—Ellos estarán bien— respondió Katsuragi, satisfecha de que sus tropas permanecieran leales y valientes hasta el final —El campo A.T. los protegerá de cualquier daño... de hecho, me parece que el lugar más seguro de la Tierra es dentro de un Eva— reflexionó, mirando fijamente a la Unidad Z por una pantalla, haciéndola evocar la conversación que poco antes había sostenido con el joven piloto de ésta.

—¿Y tú en dónde te habías metido?

La Mayor no pudo ocultar su sorpresa cuando, luego de que no se había reportado ni dejado ver en toda la noche, su protegido aparecía a primera hora a las puertas de su oficina, en donde finalmente se había apostado para descansar lo mejor que pudiera: unos cuarenta minutos de sueño, entre la incomodidad del rígido escritorio y las múltiples preocupaciones que en ningún momento dejaron de asolarla.

Así que no era de extrañarse el deplorable aspecto con el que la encontraba, así que el muchacho prefirió omitir cualquier observación al respecto. Recorrió lentamente aquella sala, con todos sus estantes, archiveros, mapas desplegados, envolturas tiradas de comida, mientras que ella se desperezaba, sin interesarse por algo en específico, con la mirada perdida. Al igual que con su cuarto, la oficina de Misato reflejaba en parte su carácter tan peculiar. Al igual que él mismo, se percató.

—Por ahí— le contestó al fin —Nomás dando la vuelta...

—Ya veo— pronunció la mujer, luego de dar un profundo bostezo —Tenías muchas cosas en qué pensar, ¿no es así?

—Fíjate que no tantas...— detuvo su deambular al notar la foto enmarcada que su madre adoptiva tenía en su escritorio. La sostuvo por unos momentos en sus manos, mirándola detenidamente por unos momentos.

Era de cuando tenía diez años. Se trataba del campeonato regional de karate, en la categoría infantil. Recordaba aquella ocasión, pues en la final el otro niño había trapeado el piso con él, incluso le había tumbado un diente al colarle una espectacular patada en pleno rostro que finalmente le mereció el trofeo. Aún así, Misato lo había alzado en hombros, como si él hubiera sido el ganador. Su sonrisa enseñando el hueco entre los dientes le daba un aspecto un tanto cómico a la imagen.

—Supe de los resultados de las pruebas de tiro y de los análisis... — le dijo la Mayor, no muy convencida de querer enfilar la conversación a esos rumbos —Así qué... ¿Qué me dices?... ¿Ya has tomado alguna decisión?

—Sí— respondió el chico, dejando la fotografía en su lugar, para luego dirigir su vista hacia donde ella se encontraba —Ya la había tomado aún antes de saber el resultado de las pruebas...

Ambos permanecieron callados por unos instantes, esperando que el otro dijera ó hiciera algo. Y cómo aquello resultaba tan incómodo, fue el mismo Kai quien continuó, contestando a una pregunta que propiamente nunca le fue hecha:

—Tú misma lo dijiste: somos nosotros quienes hacemos posibles los milagros. He allí su verdadero valor— tragó saliva. El miedo era una reacción normal, así que no se avergonzó de ello, pero tampoco se dejó vencer, y siguió —Así que voy a hacerlo... voy a participar en la misión.... pase lo que pase, estaré allí, por que confío en ti, y por que te lo debo, luego de todos estos años...

La mujer se quedó congelada en su sitio, mirándolo con los ojos vidriosos, visiblemente conmovida por aquellas palabras. No le cabía duda de los fuertes sentimientos que los unían a ambos, los estrechos lazos que nada podrían romper... ¡En verdad, en verdad él la consideraba como una madre! Tantos años de incertidumbre, de temores a la sombra y ahora él llegaba, disipándolo todo con tan sólo unas cuantas palabras.

—Muchas gracias— suspiró, intentando contener las lágrimas. Todos en el cuartel la habían tachado de lunática, pero aún así ella sabía que podía contar con el completo apoyo del muchacho, y así era —Muchas gracias por todo. Pero no quisiera que te sintieras presionado, ya te lo he dicho: nada me debes... así que si de veras no quieres hacerlo, lo entenderé y...

—No. Lo voy a hacer— recalcó el joven, tomando asiento —Si tú tienes la seguridad de que tu plan funcionará, entonces yo también la tengo. Aunque tengo que admitir que tenía miedo— su mirada se tornó sombría, evitando la de la militar —Pero cuando pensé mejor las cosas descubrí que no era tanto miedo a la muerte... sino más bien al fracaso. Mejor dicho, miedo a fallarte, a traicionar tu confianza. En realidad no estaba seguro si podría conseguir lo que querías que lograra, y si no lo hacía te iba a dejar ver muy mal. A veces creo que tú y mucha otra gente me sobreestiman... y temo no estar a la altura de sus expectativas... — divagó, con aire soñador.

Por su parte, Misato también tomó asiento, recostándose sobre su silla, cruzándose de brazos mientras ella misma se ponía a meditar sobre el asunto.

—Te comprendo— musitó, sin afectar su pose —Para serte sincera, yo también sentía un temor parecido... anoche Ritsuko y yo platicamos un rato... bueno, más bien discutimos algo acaloradas...

"¿Acaloradas?" repitió en voz baja el muchacho, imaginándose con dicho término la discusión entre las dos mujeres involucrando elementos como aceite untado en todo el cuerpo, prendas muy cortas y ajustadas y una tina de repleta de gelatina, además del uso de palabras bastante fuertes y vulgares. No disimuló en absoluto la expresión pervertida de su rostro ni su risita maliciosa.

—¡¡No pienses en cosas raras!!— advirtió en el acto la Mayor, tomándolo por el cuello y zarandeándolo —¡Maldita sea, y apenas que nos estábamos poniendo serios! Con una chingada... ahora... eh... ¿Qué fregados te estaba diciendo?

—Algo sobre que hablaste con la peliteñida y te asustó...— respondió el jovencito, sujetándose el cuello sólo para asegurarse de que su cabeza siguiera unida a éste.

—¡Ah, cierto!— exclamó la explosiva mujer con una expresión descuidada, para inmediato transfigurarla y regresar a su estado de seriedad. "Hasta da miedo ver sus transformaciones" pensó Rivera, clavado en su silla —Bueno, pues esa discusión me puso a pensar en muchas cosas... cómo en lo que sería capaz de hacer con tal de lograr mis propósitos.

El chiquillo la miraba fijamente, sabiendo bien a lo que se refería. Misato continuó, poniéndose de pie y dándole la espalda:

—Tú bien sabes las condiciones en las que murió mi padre. El mismo día en que tú naciste, él sacrificó su vida para salvarme. Aún ahora, no logro entenderlo: nunca se encargó de mí, de mi madre ó de nuestra familia. Lo único que parecía importarle era su jodida investigación. La gente decía que era un genio, pero en lugar de eso yo creo que no era más que un miedoso, siempre tratando de escapar con su trabajo de la realidad, de su familia. Por supuesto que apoyé a mi madre cuando pidió el divorcio, y aunque esto pareció causarle una gran impresión, no sentí alguna clase de lástima por él. Solamente contemplaba a un hombre que sufría las consecuencias de sus propias acciones. Era así de sencillo, y hubiera podido vivir con eso... pero entonces sucedió... salvó mi vida, a costa de la suya.

—Hay muchas cosas que aún no entiendo al respecto— murmuró Rivera, recordando el profundo desprecio que transmitían las palabras de su padre cada vez que éste se refería al doctor Katsuragi; de hecho, él siempre se refería con desprecio a todo mundo —Pero algo que sí me queda claro, es que todos los padres aman a sus hijos, de alguna forma u otra... ó eso creo... a mí no me parece tan raro.

La Mayor no le contestó de inmediato. Se limitó a esbozar una sonrisa discreta, apreciando la nobleza de pensamiento de su protegido, pese a todo. Seguía siendo tan ingenuo a veces.

—Cualquiera que hubiese sido su razón, al final quedé sola— continuó, comenzando a caminar lentamente por el cuarto —Sin poder saber exactamente si acaso lo amaba, ó lo odiaba. Lo único que tenía claro era que tenía que derrotar a los responsables de aquel desastre, es decir, a los Ángeles. Y para conseguirlo, me uní a NERV. Creo que hago todo esto tan sólo para vengar a mi padre, y así liberarme por fin de su sombra... pero ayer estuve aterrada... aterrada de mí misma, porque quizás esa parte de mí que tan sólo desea venganza sea tan fuerte como para sacrificarte con tal de verla realizada— la mujer se detuvo detrás del chiquillo sentado, rodeándolo con sus brazos y recargando la frente sobre su cabeza. Al hacer esto, Kai pudo sentir su estremecimiento cuando continuaba hablándole. Conocía la parte del padre de Misato, y lo de la venganza, pero desconocía en absoluto que pudiera albergar esa clase de sentimientos —Tenía tanto asco por siquiera haberlo considerado. El que te viera solamente como un arma... una herramienta más de la cual valerme para conseguir lo que tanto deseaba. ¡Perdóname, por favor!

El muchacho se había quedado sin palabras, atrapado en sus brazos. ¿Cómo reaccionar a todo eso? Pasmado. Así permanecía, sin saber exactamente que hacer ó qué decir al respecto. No podía juzgarla, eso quedaba claro. ¿Pero utilizar a una persona como una simple herramienta? Esa no era la Misato que conocía.

—Sé que debes odiarme ahora, pero— continuó ésta, asustada por la actitud del infante —¿Acaso tú nunca te has sentido igual? Querer desquitar todo tu enojo y tu frustración en contra de aquello que te despojó de tus seres queridos... lo sé, porque tú también pasaste por algo parecido...

La Mayor había traspasado la barrera, una barrera que era casi sagrada entre ellos, pues nunca hablaban de los padres fallecidos de Rivera. Hasta ahora, con esa simple mención. Todo el cuerpo del joven se tensó, poniéndose de pie en el acto. La japonesa lo miró desde donde se encontraba, desconcertada pero sin articular vocablo. El muchacho la miró fijamente a los ojos cuando le respondió con voz grave y aspecto solemne:

—No. Yo no pienso de esa manera. La venganza no trae nada bueno consigo, salvo más dolor a tu corazón. ¿De qué te sirve actuar con enojo, con rabia, tan sólo para desquitarte? Haga lo que haga, no hay nada que pueda regresarme a mis seres queridos. Prefiero la justicia. Prefiero que se les haga justicia a mis padres, antes que ser vengados.

Su tutora seguía muda, rehuyendo su vista, avergonzada. Estaba a punto de colapsarse, cuando el muchacho volvió a intervenir, esta vez siendo él quien la abrazaba, quien le ofrecía soporte.

—Pero no te preocupes. No te odio. Nunca podría odiarte, pasara lo que pasara— la tranquilizó, paseando su manos por su cabello —Y quiero que sepas que puedes contar conmigo. Yo te ayudaré a llevar a cabo tu venganza, a pesar de todo. Por ti, acabaré con todos los Ángeles. Es una promesa.

Los dos permanecieron fundidos en ese cálido abrazo y no se habló más del caso.

—Muy bien. Llegó la hora de la verdad— murmuró Rivera, preparando todo su cuerpo para la batalla venidera, aferrándose a los controles en sus manos, mientras esperaba ser lanzado dentro de su Eva al exterior.

Allá afuera, aproximándose rápida e inexorablemente, se encontraba el mayor enemigo con el que se había topado hasta entonces. Y también su destino, victoria ó muerte, cualquiera que fuese éste.

Cada Evangelion ya se encontraba preparado en su punto asignado del área de impacto cuando los instrumentos permitieron detectar al Ángel que se aproximaba. Aún sin ellos, los fuertes vientos y el cambio en las mareas pudieron haberles avisado de la presencia de su enemigo.

El área que sería cubierta por los tres campos A. T. combinados era enorme, abarcando casi en su totalidad al Geofrente, justo debajo de ellos. Y en medio de todo, precisamente en el punto calculado de colisión, en la cima de una pequeña colina se encontraba apostado el Eva Z, con la vista siempre fija en el firmamento.

—¡El telescopio ha confirmado el objetivo, a una distancia de 25 mil metros!— informó Shigeru desde su puesto. A pesar de que el coloso no era visible aún a simple vista, la imagen desde el telescopio les permitía observarlo por medio de sus pantallas.

—¡Ya está aquí!— advirtió Misato a los pilotos —¡Todos los Eva, listos para la acción! Actúen cuando el enemigo se encuentre en el rango de alcance...

—Entendido— asintieron los jóvenes al unísono, cada cual lidiando con su nerviosismo a su propia manera.

De cuando en cuando, Langley dirigía la mirada hacia la colina en donde se encontraba Zeta, observándolo como si aquella fuera la última vez que lo veía, queriendo grabar cada detalle de su aspecto en su memoria. "Deja de pensar en tonterías" se dijo a sí misma, en voz baja "Y concéntrate en la misión".

La tierra se sacudió bajo sus pies, igualmente incómoda por la presencia del visitante indeseado; por poco hace perder el piso a los pilotos y ni qué decir de las aterradas personas que se encontraban refugiadas.

—Blanco aproximándose a una distancia de 15 mil metros— volvió a decir Aoba, tragando saliva, encargándose de monitorear la posición del enemigo. Era obvio que mientras más cerca se encontraba, más incrementaba su velocidad de caída.

—¡Ahora!— indicó en el acto la Mayor —¡Comiencen con la Operación Atlas!

—Desplegando Campo A.T. a su máximo alcance— advirtieron los pilotos de las Unidades 00, 01 y 02.

Afuera, un aura roja envolvió el cuerpo de los titanes de acero, comenzando luego a expandirse a sus alrededores en un rango bastante considerable. La fuerza de aquella peculiar energía era tal que arrastraba consigo todo aquello que no estuviera firmemente clavado al piso; aún porciones de éste fueron arrancadas y arrojadas al aire en las zonas más cercana a la fuente de origen, es decir, los gigantescos robots.

Una vez que se completó el proceso, tal y como el plan lo tenía previsto, los campos combinados comenzaron a repeler, como si se tratara de un polo magnético opuesto, al propio Campo A. T. del monstruo gigante, obligándolo a reducir su velocidad mientras luchaba con la fuerza que se le oponía. Sin embargo, el impulso y la inercia que llevaba consigo era tan grande que no pudieron detener por completo su caída, por lo que seguía precipitándose hacia ellos, aunque en menor fuerza, en lugar de quedarse suspendido como la Mayor Katsuragi había planeado.

—Blanco continúa aproximándose a una distancia de 12 mil metros— pronunció el oficial técnico con timbre nervioso. El plan se estaba viniendo cuesta abajo. Ahora que lo pensaba mejor, refugiarse no hubiera sido tan mala idea. Como muchos otros, tensó su cuerpo, controlando sus instintos y recuperando valor.

—Unidad Z, llegó el momento— indicó Misato por el comunicador, apremiada, como todos en el cuartel —¡¡Dispara!!

No obstante, a diferencia de otras ocasiones, en las que en el momento de haber dado dicha orden un haz de energía destructiva salía expulsada por los ojos del robot en mención, esta vez no ocurrió tal cosa. El gigante verde permanecía inmóvil en su puesto, con la mirada clavada en el cielo cubierto de espesas nubosidades. Los instrumentos no registraban ninguna fluctuación en su campo de energía, como pasaba cuando estaba a punto de disparar su ráfaga óptica. Nada. Ni siquiera la respuesta por parte del piloto. ¿Se habría acobardado de último momento? No, aquello no era posible. ¿Ó sí? Todos estaban al pendientes de su reacción, con cada segundo que pasaba contando en su contra.

—Unidad Z, ¿qué es lo que pasa?— la militar tomó de nuevo la comunicación, intentando dilucidar la situación —¡Dispara ahora, antes de que sea demasiado tarde!

—Distancia del enemigo: 10 mil metros...— apenas si pudo mascullar el operador, preparándose para lo inevitable.

En el exterior, los demás pilotos luchaban por mantener sus campos abiertos a la capacidad requerida, lo que no era muy fácil. A decir verdad, no podrían sostenerlos de esa manera por un periodo de tiempo muy prolongado. Y al igual que el personal en los cuarteles, también se preguntaban qué le ocurría a su compañero, entre el esfuerzo que tenían que realizar para mantener su concentración.

Casi como si les estuviera respondiendo a todos ellos, Zeta juntó sus manos, con las palmas extendidas hacia fuera, enfrente de su cabeza, extendiendo sus brazos en toda su longitud. Acto seguido, las colocó a su costado izquierdo, ladeando todo su cuerpo hacia la misma dirección. Parecía que estaba realizando una especie de ritual ó algo por el estilo. A nadie le quedaban claras todavía sus intenciones. La posibilidad de que el piloto del Eva Z hubiera perdido por completo la razón era muy alta, para algunos.

—¡¿Qué diablos cree que está haciendo?!— pronunció entre dientes Katsuragi, queriendo comerse las mangas de su chamarra. Todas las miradas en la Sala de Control estaban fijas sobre ella, y a Kai se le ocurría ponerse a hacer estupideces, justo en el momento decisivo.

Sin importarle la reacción de pánico que provocaba entre mucha gente con su actitud, el muchacho continuó lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo en esos momentos. Si les hubiera dicho previamente lo que se proponía lo más probable es que se hubieran burlado de él, por lo que tuvo que actuar por su cuenta. Adelantó su pierna derecha, flexionándola sólo un poco para apoyarse casi por completo sobre su pierna izquierda. Para finalizar, se encorvó un poco, poniéndose más cómodo.

—Distancia: 7 mil metros— advirtió Aoba, con voz desvanecida —Impacto inevitable...

"¿Qué te pasa, Kai?" era lo que la expresión de todos ellos parecía decir, con la vista clavada en el titán de acero que aún no se resolvía a atacar.

"Maldición, maldición, maldición, maldición" se repetía el muchacho una y otra vez en el interior se su cabina, con los ojos bien cerrados, comenzando a inquietarse porque su plan no estaba funcionando "Maldición, maldición, maldición... ¡lo sabía! ¡No funcionará! Este es la idea más estúpida que he tenido, y ahora lo arruiné para todos... oh, diablos, diablos... debí estar completamente loco cuando se me ocurrió todo esto... Dios, soy tan imbécil... ¡un completo y absoluto imbécil! ¿qué diantres puedo hacer? ¡Nada está pasando! ¡Maldita sea, esto no puede estar pasando! ¿Porqué? Vamos, vamos... calma.... relájate... no hay que darse por vencidos... aún tenemos tiempo... todo es cuestión de concentrarse... la idea está muy bien fundamentada... sólo recuerda lo que te enseñaron... relájate... y concéntrate... concéntrate..."

De ese modo, mientras más tranquilo estaba, podía sentir claramente ese "algo" que se agitaba en su interior. Aquella cosa que clamaba por salir, que estremecía todo a su paso, en su carrera desenfrenada hacia la libertad. Ese algo que ya no estaba dispuesto a seguir escondiéndose en la sombra, que ya no estaba dispuesto a retroceder. Se revolvía en su prisión, impaciente. Ciertamente, el más feroz combatiente, aunque permaneciera enjaulado. Y aún así, grande es su poder. Aún así, ese poder contenido bastaba para acabar con sus enemigos.

Una vez más el muchacho se sentía como si fuera dos personas a la vez, dos naturalezas distintas en un mismo cuerpo. De cualquier manera, al percibir como la energía comenzaba a emanar de su cuerpo, condensándose, sonrió con satisfacción, dándose el lujo de abrir los ojos, concentrándose aún más. Concentración, pequeño, todo es cuestión de concentración. Por fin estaba funcionando. El poder seguía creciendo en él, listo para ser liberado de un solo golpe.

Centellas de energía luminosa empezaron a recorrer el espacio que había entre las palmas del robot, mientras se iluminaban de un brillo de naturaleza misteriosa, desconocida hasta entonces. A cada instante, el fenómeno se intensificaba, adquiriendo más y más fuerza.

—¡Estoy captando una fluctuación muy fuerte en el Campo A.T. de Zeta!— pronunció Maya, atónita por los datos que llegaban hasta su consola. Aquellas lecturas rebasaban todos los límites conocidos, incluso para el Modelo Especial.

Estupefactos, los demás veían como una esfera de energía concentrada se formaba entre las manos del titán de acero, aumentando su tamaño a medida que era alimentada.

—No logro entenderlo— murmuró la doctora Akagi, al borde de un colapso —Está concentrando su Campo A. T. en sus manos, en lugar de en su casco... ¿pero con qué objeto? ¿Y cómo es que lo hace? Simplemente... simplemente no entiendo lo que está pasando... esto es cosa de locos...

Sostuvo por unos momentos su frente, sintiéndose como si le estuviera a punto de reventar. Para muchos, lo que hacía el chiquillo no tenía razón de ser, ni explicación lógica. En cambio, para todos aquellos que tuvieran una leve noción de las artes marciales ó de sistemas espirituales estaba muy claro lo que Rivera pretendía. Incluso, bastaba con haber visto un capítulo de aquella serie, Dragón Ball, ó haber jugado alguna vez un videojuego de peleas para entender lo que estaba haciendo. Desafortunadamente, eran muy pocos estos individuos entre el personal de NERV, por lo que casi todos estaban inmersos en una confusión angustiante.

Sin embargo, Asuka reconoció esa pose, pues apenas la noche anterior la había visto por la televisión, precisamente en compañía de Kai. ¿Pero qué era lo que se proponía ese loco? ¿De veras pensaba que aquél disparate podría funcionar?

—Esa... esa posición es de...— musitaba con dificultad, en medio del gran esfuerzo que tenía que realizar para mantener desplegado su campo de energía.

Mientras tanto, el muchacho sentía como las manos comenzaban a arderle cuando contenían tanto poder en espacio tan reducido. El calor que empezaba a emanar de aquella esfera se estaba tornando insoportable. Pero aún así, todavía no podía atacar. Tenía que esperar hasta el momento indicado, para asegurarse que el golpe contara.

—Vamos, desgraciado— murmuró entre dientes, ignorando el dolor —Déjate ver...

—¡El enemigo se encuentra a 5 mil metros, justo encima de nosotros!— pronunció Aoba. No sabía muy bien lo que su amigo pretendía allá arriba, pero fuera lo que fuera, tenía que apurarse a hacerlo antes de que todos se convirtieran en átomos flotando a la deriva.

El cielo nublado se agitó, para luego escupir de sus entrañas, en medio de la conmoción general un gigantesco ojo que miraba fijamente a todos abajo, como insectos. El monstruo salió completamente a la luz, revelando su forma poco antes de acabar con su objetivo. El terror se apoderó de todos, mientras observaban impávidos a aquella mole dirigirse a ellos sin nada que pudiera evitarlo.

—¡¡¡AHORA!!!— gritó Rivera a todo pulmón, decidido a atacar.

Con un solo movimiento, como si se tratara de un resorte, alzó los brazos al cielo al mismo tiempo que adelantaba la pierna que le servía de apoyo, clavándose firmemente en la tierra y empujando todo su cuerpo hacia adelante.

Una llamarada, un enorme caudal de energía mucho mayor que su propia ráfaga óptica salió expulsado de sus manos, ascendiendo rápidamente por las alturas hasta alcanzar su blanco. El fulgor que desprendía ese rayo de energía destructora era tan intenso que en un momento todo a su alrededor se volvió blanco con algunos rayones negros, ocultando así a los contrincantes ante la vista encandilada de los espectadores.

Por un instante, la energía liberada por Zeta encontró un obstáculo en el Campo A. T. y en la enorme fuerza cinética que le proporcionaba su velocidad y la fuerza con que la gravedad del planeta lo atraía, chocando de lleno con el coloso, logrando detener por un momento su trayectoria.

Rivera ya había previsto esto, así que apretando los dientes y haciendo un último esfuerzo incrementó la fuerza de su ataque, aprovechando igualmente la gravedad en su favor. Sus pies fueron sepultados entre los sedimentos que deshacían bajo ellos, afianzándose así del planeta entero. Los demás pilotos también hacían su parte, debilitando la fuerza con la que caía el Ángel manteniendo sus campos desplegados a su máxima potencia.

—Adiós, ojitos— pronunció el joven, sonriendo satisfecho una vez que estuvo seguro de su victoria.

La energía expulsada tomó nuevos bríos y no le costó mucho deshacer limpiamente el campo de fuerza que protegía al monstruo, y enseguida de ello a él mismo, atravesándolo por completo ante lo que parecía ser su mirada perpleja. El coloso que tantos dolores de cabeza había causado reventó como un globo, deshaciéndose en miles de pedazos seguido por una atronadora explosión que los consumió por completo. A pesar de que ésta ocurrió muy por encima del nivel del suelo, alcanzó a envolver una gran área debajo de ella, que incluía la colina donde estaba Zeta. Aunque cabía mencionar que el daño que causó dicha explosión fue mucho menor que el que hubiera hecho el gigante de haber chocado por completo contra la Tierra, como se lo proponía.

Las instalaciones del Cuartel General se sacudieron con violencia, arrojando al piso a todos aquellos desprevenidos que no pudieron afianzarse de algo firme. Pero cuando dicho movimiento terminó, y cómo todos seguían de una pieza, podían estar seguros de que el peligro había pasado. ¡Lo habían logrado! ¡Habían derrotado a una fuerza incontenible! Lo que es más, ¡estaban vivos!

Pero antes de ponerse a celebrar, tenían que ver algunos cabos sueltos, como por ejemplo, el estado de los pilotos.

—Quiero un informe completo de la situación allá afuera— solicitó Katsuragi, con el corazón dándole de tumbos en su pecho.

—El enemigo ha sido destruido por completo— respondió en el acto Makoto, revisando los datos en su terminal —Nuestros tres Evas se encuentran a salvo, sin embargo la explosión resultante logró alcanzar a la Unidad Z. Los escombros arrojados por la explosión aún no se asientan por completo, por lo que no podemos obtener una imagen clara.

—¡Shinji, Asuka, ó Rei! ¡Quien sea!— clamó Misato, esforzándose al máximo por mantener la calma —¿Puede alguien tener contacto con Kai?

—Negativo— contestó enseguida Rei, observando lo que quedaba de la colina, envuelta en un humo negro y muy denso. Si es que acaso estaba preocupada, su voz no lo reflejaba en lo absoluto —Sólo veo cenizas, a donde quiera que miro.

—Tampoco yo puedo hacer contacto visual— repuso Ikari, saboreando el momento, la angustia que provocaba en los demás. ¿Finalmente había pasado?

—¡Al diablo con todo! ¡Voy a buscarlo!— pronunció Asuka, con la seguridad que le caracterizaba, aunque también con un dejo de temor en su voz, mientras dirigía al Eva 02 tan rápido como podía a la zona del impacto.

—Te ayudaré— dijo Ayanami por su parte, dirigiéndose de la misma manera a aquella torre de humo y escombros cayendo.

—Muy bien, vayan los tres, con cuidado— indicó la Mayor desde su puesto —Por favor, tráiganlo a salvo...

—A lo que quede de él— se mofó Shinji, no muy convencido de querer ayudar en las labores de rescate, aunque asegurándose de que nadie lo escuchara. Al no compartir la premura de sus compañeras, se vio un poco rezagado del grupo, como si les estuviera cuidando las espaldas.

El momento que tanto Asuka, como Rei y a su vez Misato temían, por fin había llegado. Sí se habían alzado con la victoria, destruyendo al Undécimo Ángel, pero quizás a un alto precio. Tal y como lo habían previsto, el riesgo fue muy grande para la Unidad Z, a quien la explosión resultante le había pegado de lleno, sin su escudo de energía que la protegiera. ¿En qué lamentables condiciones la irían a encontrar? ¿Y qué hay del piloto?

Resueltas a llegar al lugar del siniestro lo más pronto posible, no había fuerza capaz de detenerlas en su andar. A no ser una proyección en sus pantallas de comunicación.

—¿Bueno? ¿Alguien me escucha?— pronunció el joven piloto del Eva Z, sano y entero, por medio del videófono. Su expresión, entre burlona y adormilada hacía suponer que se encontraba en buen estado —Sala de Control, ¿siguen allí?

—¡¡¡KAI!!!— pronunciaron casi todos al mismo tiempo, saliendo de su sorpresa en el momento que lo vieron. Se esperaba que por lo menos hubiera salido malherido, pero el muchacho se veía como de costumbre, como si salir ileso de aquél infierno fuera cosa de niños. ¿Cómo lo había logrado?

—¡Kai! ¡Eres tú!— salió Misato a su encuentro por el mismo medio de comunicación, sin ocultar su alegría. Sus ojos estaban grandes y brillantes, y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja adornaban su cara, colocando una de sus manos sobre su pecho; al fin podía respirar aliviada —¿Cómo estás? ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Estás herido?

—Eh... yo estoy bien— contestó el muchacho, un poco avergonzado, rascándose la nuca mientras sonreía nerviosamente —La explosión dañó levemente mi mecanismo de comunicación, pero ya lo he arreglado. Aunque creo que voy a necesitar un poco de ayuda para salir de aquí... verán... jeje... no sé como decirlo... pero es que... me atoré...

En efecto, tras toda esa polvareda y llamas que seguían levantándose en el enorme cráter que produjo la cruenta explosión, justo en medio permanecía Zeta, indemne pese a todas las circunstancias adversas, salvo el pequeño detalle que se encontraba sepultado desde la cintura para abajo entre todos los escombros. ¿El estado de la Unidad? Funcional. De hecho, hubiera sido perfecto a no ser por la pintura quemada de ciertas porciones de su regia armadura, la cual no sufrió deterioro alguno.

Unos minutos después, la polvareda se dispersó y cuando todos pudieron comprobar el estado tanto del Modelo Especial como de su piloto, la reacción no se hizo esperar. A diferencia de otras ocasiones, en las que lo único que provocaba el Eva Z con sus victorias era miedo, esta vez fue completamente lo opuesto.

—¡¡¡Lo logró!!!— la Mayor Katsuragi fue la primera en saltar de júbilo, para que luego de ella todos los demás en el Geofrente la siguieran, rompiendo en un gran festejo, en medio de gritos y aplausos.

Las personas tenían motivos para celebrar. Estaban vivos, y pese a que tenían todas las posibilidades en contra habían logrado salir avantes. Y lo que era mejor, nada había que lamentar. Todos se encontraban bien. Incluso su héroe, al que ahora todo mundo vitoreaba dentro de los cuarteles. El caballero andante había partido para acabar con el dragón, y ahora regresaba al castillo a salvo trayendo no sólo la victoria consigo, sino también esperanza para todos. Esperanza en un futuro que aún les pertenecía.

Los amigos se abrazaban afectuosamente, en medio de la celebración. Los amantes se comían a besos. Y en el hangar de las Naciones Unidas los festejos eran la locura. Todos celebraban con estruendo la victoria de su amigo, luego de haber pasado por tan angustiantes momentos de incertidumbre. Alguien, quien sabe de donde, sacó una botella de champagne que ahora estaba siendo regada entre todos, haciéndose espuma al salir de la botella agitada. Entre los aplausos, los brincos de alegría, los gritos y los chiflidos, Sakura Ishida, su flamante prometida, miró de soslayo por unos instantes a Kenji, con esa expresión de "te lo dije" en el rostro. Sin embargo, al cabo de unos momentos se lanzó a sus brazos, compartiendo el estado de ánimo general.

—_Gott sei dank_— masculló Asuka dentro de su cabina, apenas conteniendo las lágrimas de emoción que ya empezaban a escapársele por sus mejillas, dándole gracias a Dios de que su novio se encontrara bien. Enseguida tomó el comunicador para dirigirse a él, pareciéndole años todo el tiempo en que no lo había visto —_Jackass. You made me worry!_

—_Sorry very much for that_— le contestó Rivera, apenado, sonriendo de manera nerviosa. Lo cierto es que aún no sabía bien como era que debía comportarse ahora con Langley, luego de lo que había pasado. Ni siquiera sabía exactamente qué eran ahora, ellos dos. ¿En qué tono hablarle? ¿Cómo tratarla? Todo el asunto resultaba muy extraño para él. Había derrotado al Ángel, pero aún le quedaba por librar una batalla aún más difícil. La batalla del corazón.

Sin embargo, un nuevo sentimiento rebosaba en su interior. El sentimiento de saberse invencible, ahora que había probado los límites de Zeta y los suyos propios, y no los había encontrado. Lo que era más, ahora contaba con una nueva arma que convertiría en despojos calcinados a cualquier oponente, cualquiera que fuera éste. Y luego de haber sobrevivido a aquél desafío, tenía la certeza de que su armadura era indestructible. No había nada, en los Cielos, en la Tierra e incluso en el Infierno que pudiera penetrarla. La mejor defensa. El mejor ataque. La soberbia no tardó en cegarlo, ignorando con suma torpeza lo peligroso que resultaba permitirlo. Por fin había pasado. Los humos se le habían subido a la cabeza.

—Vaya, vaya... pues parece que después de todo, somos invencibles, amigote— le dijo a su Evangelion, orgulloso como nunca antes de su trabajo, recostándose cómodamente sobre su lugar, cruzándose de brazos, sonriendo con displicencia —Muérete de envidia, hombre de acero.

Lo había dicho olvidándose que siempre había desdeñado a dicho personaje, pese a ser aficionado a los cómics. Se sentía más identificado con aquellos personajes que en lugar de valerse de un poder superior utilizaban su ingenio y astucia para salir adelante. Pero ahora que se sentía en la cima del mundo, muy por encima de los demás, había olvidado ese pequeño detalle. Y es que el sentirse tan poderoso era lo máximo. Podía hacer lo que se le antojara, no había limitantes. Todo estaba a su alcance.

—Señores, los miembros del Concejo han terminado de deliberar— les informó una atractiva asistente, haciéndoles un respetuoso ademán para que la siguieran —Están listos para tomar una resolución. Por aquí, por favor.

Gendo fue el primero en levantarse de su cómodo asiento, dejando a un lado la inconclusa taza de café que sostenía en sus manos. Enseguida le siguió Kozoh, su incansable compañero y socio desde hacía ya muchos años, arreglando su chaqueta gris de campaña para que estuviera en la mejor presentación posible, para que luego los dos siguieran tranquilamente a su guía por los extensos pasillos de la instalación.

A pesar de que la junta entre los representantes del Concejo de Seguridad de las Naciones Unidas se había prolongado por varias horas más de lo previsto, cabía mencionar que la espera fue bastante amena, gozando de los lujos de aquellas modernas instalaciones en las que se encontraban.

Al cabo de un rato llegaron al enorme salón con el logotipo de la O.N.U. incrustado en la pared del fondo. Los delegados estaban sentados en torno al centro de dicho cuarto , con sus mesas arqueadas formando figuras semicirculares. Al frente se encontraba el Secretario General, así como el presidente en turno del Concejo y las figuras con mayor relevancia política en el ámbito mundial.

—Comandante Gendo Ikari— tomó la palabra el Secretario General, Josef Schroëder, a su llegada —Tome asiento, por favor— indicó con un gesto la pequeña mesa que estaba frente a él, en medio del cuarto, para que él y su segundo tomaran asiento, ante la atenta mirada de los delegados a su alrededor —La Junta está lista para emitirle su fallo.

Tanto Ikari como Fuyutski hicieron lo que se les pedía, cada uno con la expresión severa que se les conocía. El enjuto rostro de Kozoh miró el salón de lado a lado, reconociendo de paso a algunos delegados, quienes habían sido amigos ó colegas suyos en tiempos pasados.

—Señores Ikari y Fuyutski— continuó Schroëder una vez que estuvieron instalados —El Concejo ha analizado a fondo y muy detenidamente la propuesta que han traído con ustedes. Y aunque los aspectos y posibilidades que involucran su sistema del Dummy Plug son muy atractivos a futuro, por unanimidad absoluta esta Junta ha resuelto negarle los fondos que nos solicita.

—Con todo respeto, señores— Gendo se puso de pie como impulsado por una fuerte corriente eléctrica, dispuesto a gastar hasta el último de sus recursos —Me parece que no han entendido bien las enormes ventajas que este plan nos proporcionaría... nos ahorraríamos mucho tiempo y dinero si logramos llevar a cabo su objetivo final, es decir, prescindir de los pilotos... piensen en todos los meses que nos lleva actualmente detectar a uno entre la población civil, además del entrenamiento y...

—Comandante Ikari— lo interrumpió el presidente de la Junta, el chino Xian Tze Zung, quien lo fustigó con la mirada a través de los cristales de sus lentes —Este Concejo está al tanto de dichas circunstancias, y aún así ya hemos tomado una decisión. No permitiremos que nos diga en qué debemos gastar nuestro dinero, señor Ikari. Ya hemos empezado a otorgar fondos para el plan de producción de más Unidades Evangelion Especiales para el Combate. Por ahora, el Dummy Plug no puede entrar en nuestro presupuesto.

—Simplemente no entiendo como es que están dispuestos a gastar semejante cantidad, cuando el plan que les hemos presentado costaría mucho menos que la mitad de eso— acuñó Fuyutski, jugándose todas las cartas que tenían entre manos.

—Velamos por nuestros intereses, subcomandante— el Secretario tomó de nuevo la palabra, con voz grave e imperiosa —Usted ya debería saberlo. Las Fuerzas Armadas de nuestros respectivos países se beneficiarán en demasía con la inclusión de ese tipo de arsenal entre sus filas. Además, el asunto está fuera de toda discusión. Una y otra vez, el Eva Z ha demostrado su superioridad con respecto a sus otras Unidades Eva. Justamente acabamos de recibir el informe desde Tokio 3 acerca de las últimas hostilidades en contra de los Ángeles. Nos dicen que Zeta ha destruido al Undécimo Ángel, el cual estaba afectando el clima y las comunicaciones en todo el plantea. Hizo esto sin recibir daño alguno en su estructura ni en su funcionamiento, señores de NERV. Sus Evas sólo sirvieron como apoyo. Prueba más que suficiente para mí para demostrar su valía y la seguridad de nuestra inversión en el plan.

—Además, por si no lo sabían, el gobierno mundial está enfrentando una seria crisis, señores— continuó el Presidente de la Junta —Es oficial: estamos en guerra con el Ejército de la Banda Roja. En todo este tiempo se han negado a cualquier tipo de negociación ó de arreglos. Tienen en su poder las dos terceras partes de la producción mundial de petróleo, y no se encuentran dispuestos a comerciarlo de manera alguna. Nos las hemos arreglado con nuestras reservas en América, pero es innegable que la economía mundial se dirige a un colapso mayúsculo en solo unos cuantos meses. Así que resulta imperativo desplegar todo nuestro poder bélico en contra de ellos, y esto incluye a todos los Evangelions de los que podamos disponer; ahora tenemos bien vigiladas sus posiciones, y sólo esperamos su próximo movimiento para caer encima de ellos...

Dicha acción resultaba aún más peligrosa para los planes del comandante que el propio plan de producción de más Modelos Especiales para el Combate, por lo que de inmediato debatió, avispándose por entero.

—Señores de la Junta, estamos cayendo en lo absurdo— pronunció, volviendo a ponerse de pie —Desde un principio se estableció de manera clara y concisa que el propósito de NERV era el de luchar contra los ángeles y no el de intervenir en acciones militares de cualquier índole. Además el Geofrente no puede quedar desprotegido de esa manera. Sus secretos y sus instalaciones...

—Estamos de acuerdo en que el Geofrente debe ser preservado a toda costa, Comandante Ikari— terció Schroëder, limpiando con un paño sus anteojos —Es por eso que NERV no intervendrá en dicha acción militar. Pero recuerde que el Eva Z, y su propio piloto, son propiedad de las Fuerzas Armadas de las Naciones Unidas. Serán Zeta y las otras Unidades Especiales las que participen en la campaña contra el Ejército de la Banda Roja. Debido a esa razón necesitamos que el mayor número de ellas estén listas para entonces...

—Están tomado la decisión equivocada, señores delegados, se los aseguro— aseveró Fuyutski, sin importarle ya las formas ó propiedades con las que se debería dirigir a tan importante auditorio —La misión de todos los Eva es la de luchar contra los Ángeles, no contra seres humanos.

—Las Unidades Especiales lucharán contra quien se les ordene— sentenció el Presidente de la Junta, con un brillo siniestro en sus ojos —Y al respecto de luchar contra seres humanos, la verdad es que ya no sabemos contra qué poderes nos estamos enfrentando...

—Verán— comenzó a aclarar el asunto el Secretario General —Cómo ustedes saben, luego del exitoso deceso de su líder, el Comandante Chuy, esperábamos que las filas del Frente de Liberación Mundial se debilitaran tanto moral como en su número y fuerza. Pero también es conocido de ustedes que fue todo lo contrario, con los resultados que ya todos sabemos. Hasta hace poco, desconocíamos la razón por la cual nuestras tropas eran aniquiladas tan fácilmente. El enemigo intervenía nuestro sistema de comunicaciones por satélite, dejando a nuestras fuerzas a su merced. No hemos sabido de un solo sobreviviente ó prisionero en todas las incursiones contra el ejército rebelde, por lo que no teníamos idea de cómo se desarrollaban las batallas, más que su desenlace. Sin embargo— una pantalla plana apareció frente al escudo de las Naciones Unidas, mientras que las luces en todo el recinto se apagaban —Hace poco, logramos rescatar una grabación digital de uno de nuestros acorazados hundidos en las costas del Mar Rojo, que nos proporciona una idea más clara de qué es lo que está pasando en ese lugar. Observen y juzguen por ustedes mismos, caballeros...

La grabación comenzó, ante la atenta mirada de todos los presentes. Estaba realizada en visión nocturna desde el puente del caído Perseo, acorazado perteneciente a la flota europea. A pesar de los tonos verdes molestos, transmitía muy bien todas las operaciones en su rango de alcance.

Las múltiples explosiones y disparos realizados se mezclaban con las órdenes confusas y los gritos de los marinos. Más allá de la costa, el cielo estaba visiblemente iluminado por el fulgor mortal de las misiles estallando, con su estrépito atronador. Al parecer, las fuerzas armadas estaban empleando todo el calibre de las armas con las que disponían. Lo curioso era que no recibían respuesta alguna. Todos los ataques eran realizados por parte de las tropas de Naciones Unidas. Al cabo de unos momentos, el terror en la voz de aquellos hombres era evidente. Algo los tenía completamente horrorizados, haciéndolos luchar por sus propias vidas. Pero sus palabras se revolvían unas con otras, entre la confusión general. Las tropas seguían atacando de forma inmisericorde, regando la destrucción en la tierra. Y sin embargo, continuaban aterrados.

Entonces pasó. En medio del horror de la guerra, una figura colosal se irguió entre las fuertes explosiones como si se trataran de una ligera llovizna. La silueta era confusa, apenas visible. Los gritos de espanto se multiplicaron, al igual que las armas que eran lanzadas contra aquella entidad. Aún así, la masacre comenzaba. Ante la mirada incrédula de todos en el salón, las tropas eran barridas en cuestión de segundos, por un poder destructivo incluso mayor al que ellos estaban empleando. Varias sombras gigantes se unieron a la reyerta, aunque estas nuevas eran más finas que la anterior, moviéndose con rapidez, serpenteantes. Los hombres comenzaron a replegarse, con las columnas deshechas, diezmados, agotando lo que les quedaba de su arsenal. Lamentos de muerte y agonía llegaban de todas partes. Rayos de naturaleza desconocida iluminaron la oscuridad de la noche, reduciendo a cenizas lo que quedaba de la fuerza de ataque. Hubo un destello, un grito y luego... la nada. La estática cubrió la pantalla, anunciando el fin de la grabación.

—No sé ustedes, señores— retomó la palabra el Secretario General, cuando las luces se encendieron y todos en la sala apenas si comenzaban a entender la magnitud de lo que sus ojos habían presenciado —Pero que yo sepa, sólo una cosa puede resistir semejante poder de fuego y aniquilar divisiones enteras como si fueran hormigas...

El cuarto entero se llenó de murmullos, de especulación. Sin esperar respuesta, Schroëder se sentó en su lugar, descansando la cabeza sobre su respaldo por un momento, convenciéndose a él mismo de lo que acababa de ver, a pesar de que ya había revisado la grabación varias ocasiones. La incertidumbre crecía, sin nadie que pudiera poner las cosas en claro en ese momento: ¿es que en realidad el Ejército de la Banda Roja contaba a su disposición de Ángeles? En un principio, aquella versión había sido inventada por ellos mismos, para justificar entre la población civil el recrudecimiento en la persecución del entonces Frente de Liberación Mundial. Pero ahora, las evidencias de que su engaño se había convertido en una cruel (e irónica en cierta manera) realidad, estaban ante ellos. ¿Qué seguía, entonces? ¿El Doctor Infierno era ese líder misterioso, del que nadie conocía su identidad? Bromeaban con sorna algunos de ellos.

—Esos no pueden ser Ángeles— comentó Fuyutski a su socio, por su parte, muy convencido al respecto.

—Por supuesto que no— asintió Gendo, recargando la barbilla en su manos cruzadas frente a él, meditando el asunto —Debe tratarse de la **otra** jugada de los viejos.

—¡Qué arrogantes!— masculló Kozoh, con la sangre hirviendo en sus venas —Quieren asegurarse de estar con el bando ganador, cualquiera que resulte éste.

Sin saber nada del asunto, y sin que tampoco les importara, por el momento, al otro lado del mundo los jóvenes pilotos de Eva esperaban ansiosos por su premio. Habían cumplido con su parte del trato, ahora le tocaba a la Mayor Katsuragi cumplir con la suya. Cosa que hizo de buena gana, aunque a medias.

Ese puesto callejero de tallarines chinos distaba mucho de la cena romántica que Asuka esperaba compartir con Kai en un lujoso restaurante, celebrando su triunfo aplastante. Pero, ¡qué diablos! Por lo menos podía estar a su lado. Ya habría más oportunidades para tener citas en sitios más románticos, ahora que tenían toda su vida para compartir por delante. Qué bueno que ya había sospechado lo que tramaba Misato. Se hubiera sentido muy estúpida si hubiera ido con su vestido en lugar del atuendo informal que vestía: una blusa amarilla de estambre, pantalones de mezclilla y sus tenis.

—No te apures, Misato— le decía a su superior, mientras tomaban asiento en la banca que había frente al puesto —De todos modos, ya sabía lo que te quedaba en el bolsillo.

—Pudimos haber pagado la cena entre todos, ¿sabes?— murmuró desairado el joven Katsuragi, con su sueño de cenar un jugoso bistec desvanecido.

—De ninguna manera lo hubiera permitido— comentó su tutora en tono jovial, pasándole el brazo por el hombro —¡Hoy, todo corre por mi cuenta! Claro, hasta que me quede sin fondos...

—Tacaña—dijo entre dientes el chiquillo —Tendrías más dinero si no te lo gastaras todo en cerveza.

—¿Dijiste algo?— pronunció la mujer, visiblemente molesta, enseñándole el puño de manera amenazante.

—¿Yo? ¡Para nada!— respondió a su vez el muchacho, cuando una gota de sudor frío le recorría la sien. Mejor ser cauto y agradecido, para después no tener que pasarse la noche curando sus chichones.

—Creo que es mejor que haber ido a un restaurante— intervino Shinji, en medio de Asuka y de Ayanami —Así, Rei quiso acompañarnos.

—Qué suerte para ti, ¿no, pequeño Shinji?— se mofó la alemana, mirándolo con desdén.

—¡No! Digo.. sí... bueno, no...— balbuceó Ikari, con la sangre agolpándose en sus mejillas, una vez puesto en evidencia —Lo que quiero decir es que el premio era para todos, ¿no? Así que hubiera sido muy triste que alguno de nosotros no lo disfrutara, a eso me refería...

—Seguro— asintió por su parte Langley, dándole por su lado, aburrida.

Rei observó a ambos de reojo, sin darles importancia. Lo cierto es que ese puesto estaba cerca de su departamento, y le gustaba la comida de allí. Sabía de la molestia que su presencia le ocasionaba a su compañera, pero ese detalle no le interesaba en lo absoluto. Incluso, podría decirse que disfrutaba más su estancia con ellos, a sabiendas de eso.

—Lo de siempre, por favor— pidió al que despachaba, quien ya conocía sus gustos.

—Tallarines sin carne— asintió este, apurándose a complacer la orden —¡Trabajan!

—Yo también lo de siempre, joven— dijo Kai a su vez.

—Hmmm... aleta de tiburón con una porción grande de carne de cerdo cocida, ¿cierto? ¡Enseguida! Ya tenías mucho sin venir por aquí...— observó el empleado, poniéndose a trabajar en las órdenes.

—Tienes razón, ya tenía un rato sin asomarme por estos rumbos...

Asuka observó claramente como el semblante tanto de Ayanami como de Kai, a su lado, se abochornaba, volteando hacia diferentes direcciones, ante la mirada divertida del cocinero. Al parecer, solían frecuentar mucho ese puesto en particular, y lo más probable es que era juntos. Con que aquí era donde Kai traía a cenar a esa flacucha, cuando andaban juntos, ¿eh? Qué patético, al igual que Rei misma. ¡Mira que desperdiciar semejante galán en ese puesto barato! Ya le enseñaría ella lo que era tener una auténtica velada romántica.

—Yo voy a querer lo mismo que él, por favor— dijo la chiquilla rubia, tomando a su acompañante por el brazo —Sólo que la carne de cerdo en porción chica, si no es mucha molestia...

—Muy bien. Enseguida tengo su orden...

Shinji observó a ambos lados. A su izquierda se encontraba Asuka, prendada de Rivera, y a su derecha estaba Rei, quien al parecer conservaba algunos lazos con el susodicho. Aquello le partía el corazón, pero lejos de dejarse vencer, su enclenque determinación tomó nuevos bríos, dándole ánimos para seguir adelante.

—¿Sabes, Asuka?— tuvo el suficiente coraje para dirigirse a la muchacha, quien sólo volteó a verlo descuidadamente —Ya no pienso darme por vencido tan fácilmente. En ninguna cosa. Lucharé por lo que más quiero, ¿ me entiendes?

La jovencita quedó sorprendida con aquellas palabras, mientras tomaba su pedido. Parecía entender bien el significado de lo que su compañero le quería decir.

—¡Idiota!— le espetó, ocultando su rostro sonrojado —¡Cómo se te atreve a decir cosas así justo en este momento!

—No me importa— contestó el muchacho, quien parecía que por fin tenía sangre en las venas —He decidido que si voy a pilotear un Eva, será para ganarme el prestigio de ser el mejor piloto de todos. Y también algo más...— pronunció cuando la miraba fijamente, permaneciendo ella boquiabierta. ¿Pero qué rayos se le había metido esta vez? —Y para lograrlo, voy a vencer a quien sea... ¿puedes oírme? **A quien sea**...— repitió, para asegurarse de que la joven europea entendiera a quién se refería, cuando fustigaba con la mirada a Kai, quien ya tenía la cabeza inmersa en su tazón de comida.

La muchachita entendió el mensaje, observando de paso a Rivera, para luego fijar su mirada en Ikari. Quizás no todo estaba tan perdido en él, como creía anteriormente. Por lo menos, no era tan imbécil como pensaba. Sonrió, satisfecha con las intenciones del chiquillo, como pactando un acuerdo sobreentendido entre los dos.

—Pues tendrás que esforzarte muchísimo, Shinjito— le dijo ya más repuesta, tomando entre sus dedos los palillos para comer —Por que la tienes muuuy difícil. No creas que tus rivales se dejarán vencer fácilmente...

—Lo sé...— asintió Ikari, pensando en qué se le antojaba cenar.

El cielo estrellado los vigilaba, ya sin guardarles algún peligro. Podían cenar y vivir tranquilos, pues el horror, por lo pronto, había sido desterrado de aquella noche tan hermosa y apacible. Nuevamente, volvían a ser dueños de sus vidas y de sus destinos.

Pero el terror no necesariamente tenía que venir de los cielos...


	17. Invasión

El ajetreo era el propio de un lugar de trabajo tan singular como ese. Numerosas máquinas realizaban en cuestión de milésimas cálculos tan largos como un brazo, mientras que un menor número de personas vigilaban su buen funcionamiento y los resultados que las mismas escupían, para encontrarles utilidad y aplicación inmediata.

El sonido de la maquinaria trabajando se mezclaba arbitrariamente con las voces del personal, el timbre de los teléfonos y las teclas de los tableros siendo oprimidas ágilmente unas tras otra…

—Te estás haciendo bastante rápida, Maya— observó la doctora Akagi, un tanto complacida al notar el avance de su joven discípula.

Emocionada por escuchar aquel elogio, la oficial técnica observó de reojo, poniendo especial atención a la mano que la científica había apoyado confianzudamente en su hombro. Apenas si pudo disimular su sonrisa, que se escondió tímida entre sus labios. Su mano se sentía tan cálida y gentil sobre su cuerpo. Eran raras las ocasiones en las que aquella fría y distante mujer se permitía tales demostraciones de simpatía. Si tan sólo fueran más seguidas.

—Eso es natural, doctora— asintió la muchacha, ruborizada —Ya que tengo a la mejor maestra de todas.

—Hmmm… espera un momento— advirtió Ritsuko, pasando del cumplido —Estos comandos también deberían incluir…

La mujer se abalanzó sobre el tablero que sostenía Maya, pasando sus dedos por las teclas tan rápidamente que apenas si se podían ver. Al hacerlo, no pudo evitar apoyarse en la espalda de la joven, quedando su pecho recargado en la espalda de Ibuki, rozándola, desencadenando una deliciosa y a la vez desesperada sensación en ella.

Tan abstraída como estaba en su trabajo, Rikko apenas si notó el bochorno en el rostro encendido de su asistente.

—Así funcionará mejor… asegúrate de ejecutarlos en el programa luego de que concluya el chequeo de rutina— señaló la doctora, volviéndose a poner de pie, ignorando las reacciones de su subordinada, aunque resultaba difícil determinar si era por ignorancia ó indiferencia.

—Sí… como usted diga— contestó apuradamente la joven, haciendo hasta lo imposible por ocultar su emoción.

Al entrar al cuarto, tan entusiasta como siempre, la Mayor Katsuragi interrumpió la escenita sin proponérselo. Iba ataviada con su uniforme, es decir, falda y chamarra rojas, camiseta negra, con un montón de folios que debían ser llenados a la brevedad posible bajo el brazo.

Pero la acumulación de trabajo no podía ser impedimento alguno para que se tomara su tiempo para tomarse un pequeño descanso y visitar a su vieja amiga, quien al verla llegar solamente pudo soltar un hondo suspiro, confundiéndose en él tanto pesadumbre como resignación.

—¡Hola a todos!— saludó Misato, agitando una mano —¿Cómo va todo en nuestro querido departamento de Investigación Científica? Pareciera que la diversión aquí nunca termina— pronunció socarronamente, al notar la expresión en el rostro de Akagi.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora?— respondió ella, sin voltearla a ver, tan ajetreada como estaba en una de las consolas —Te advierto que ya no pienso prestarte ni un quinto más… ni dejarte dormir en mi oficina a escondidas… ni ayudarte con los trámites de control de daños… ni…

—¡Basta! ¡Cualquiera que te escuche pensaría que me la vivo aprovechándome de ti!— reculó la mujer de cabello negro —Además, sólo vine para saber que tal salió el chequeo de rutina de MAGI. Es otro de estos estúpidos reportes que debo llenar— y como para demostrar la veracidad de su argumento, ondeó frente a ella el bonche de hojas que traía cargando.

—Casi está listo— contestó la doctora, sin prestarle mucha atención —Tal y como lo aseguré, estará completo para poder realizar la prueba de hoy.

—¡De veras que eres increíble, Rikko!— exclamó su amiga, expresando su admiración con un gesto un tanto infantil en su rostro, para luego comenzar a servirse con toda confianza una taza de café —Tienes tres de esas cosas de super alta tecnología de las que tienes que cuidar, y aún así puedes hacerlo a tiempo… yo en cuanto apenas puedo ponerle más memoria a mi laptop.

—Ah, si… ya recordé…— dijo la científica, con la mirada fija en el monitor frente a ella —Si venías por café, te advierto que el que teníamos aquí ya se enfrió…

La advertencia llegó muy tarde. La Mayor ya le había dado un buen sorbo a la taza, sacando la lengua en señal de repulsión como única respuesta.

Al cabo de unas cuantas horas, la revisión al sistema había terminado. Luego de tener que lidiar con la presión durante tanto tiempo, la doctora Akagi se daba el lujo de relajarse unos cuantos momentos. En su trabajo no había lugar para un descanso prolongado; apenas en un rato más daría inicio la prueba que tenían programada con los pilotos para ese día.

Permitió que el agua que salía del lavamanos la refrescara, llevándola hasta su rostro con ambas manos. Permaneció en esa posición unos cuantos instantes, fatigada. El estrés laboral estaba haciendo mella en su ánimo, situación que ocurría cada vez más seguido. Observó su alicaído semblante en el espejo que tenía delante suyo, percatándose de algunas arrugas que ya comenzaban a asomarse en su cutis. El tiempo, y la constante presión a la que siempre se sometía, comenzaban a provocar estragos en su físico, había que admitirlo. Algunos de los comentarios ofensivos que Rivera siempre le decía acudieron a su memoria: "La vieja bruja", era como le decía ó "anciana cascarrabias" cuando se le antojaba. Y esos eran los más suaves, y de los que ella tenía conocimiento.

—Y mientras que yo sigo envejeciendo— pensaba con hastío, secándose —Mi madre continúa en perfectas condiciones, como siempre…

—_Vas?! _¡¿Qué que dicen?!— exclamó Asuka, en uno de sus habituales desplantes —¡¿Desnudarme?! ¡Tienen que estar locos, para pedirme algo así!— amenazó a la cámara de video que la observaba fría e indiferente desde el techo.

Se encontraba confinada en un pequeño cubículo casi del tamaño de uno de los probadores que usaba cuando compraba ropa en una tienda departamental. Delante suyo tenía una puerta herméticamente sellada, que al parecer no se abriría hasta que accediera a las demandas de sus captores.

Ya la habían hecho quedarse en paños menores y de ninguna manera permitiría que rebajaran aún más su dignidad. Colaborar con las pruebas y con la investigación científica era una cosa, pero de eso a permitir que violaran su intimidad, jamás.

—Desde aquí tendrás que pasar a una habitación completamente esterilizada, linda— se le escuchó decir a Ritsuko desde el intercomunicador, juntando toda la paciencia necesaria para no explotar contra la constante insolencia de la jovencita (que dicho sea de paso, había empezando a manifestarse desde unas cuantas semanas atrás, poco después de que comenzaran a circular los rumores de que ella y Kai ya tenían sus queveres. De ser una piloto voluntariosa y ejemplar en su trato con sus superiores ahora se había vuelto casi tan grosera y arrogante como el mismo Rivera, observaba con pesar la científica) —No basta solo con bañarte y quedarte en ropa interior, entiéndelo de una vez, por favor.

—Aún así, no le veo mucho caso a este experimento, ni porqué tendría que estarlo haciendo— se rehusó una vez más la jovencita alemana —¿Tan sólo por una prueba de piloto automático?

—El tiempo nunca se detiene, preciosa, al igual que la tecnología de los Evas, que se encuentra en constante evolución… siempre necesitaremos nuevos datos. Así que sé buena, y coopera un poco, ¿sí?— concluyó la científica, esperando que fuera suficiente para convencer a la chiquilla testaruda.

De mala gana, Langley finalmente accedió, despojándose de sus prendas y dejando completamente al descubierto su físico. Los motivos por los que se requerían su desnudez eran bastantes razonables, y ella lo sabía bien. Y de todas maneras, no evitaba sentirse de alguna manera humillada, viéndose obligada a quitarse la ropa solo porque alguien se lo ordenaba. Eso era algo muy al estilo de Ayanami, no de ella.

Y para colmo de males, ni siquiera podría sacarle un buen provecho a su estado, puesto que Kai ni siquiera se encontraba cerca para que la pudiera ver de pasada. Seguro que se le habría caído la quijada hasta el piso con solo apreciar su juvenil y bien delineada figura en toda su extensión. Pero para su desgracia, el muchacho se había reportado enfermo aquél día. Por muy vergonzoso que se viera, la diarrea que sufría lo salvó de participar en dicho experimento. Y era una lástima, ya que eso implicaba desperdiciar una oportunidad de oro para engancharlo aún más a su relación, sobre todo porque se había estado mostrando un tanto esquivo al respecto.

¿Sería que aún no lograba sacudirse del todo a esa pequeña bruja de ojos rojos? No, aquello era imposible, pensaba la extranjera, meneando su cabeza en gesto negativo. Era imposible que esa flacucha escurrida le pudiera robar el sueño a su chico, teniendo a alguien tan atractiva como ella a su lado. Examinó su cuerpo desnudo cuidadosamente. Por donde quiera que se le viera, superaba con creces al de Ayanami, no cabía la menor duda. Sus formas eran más suaves y curvilíneas, sus pechos más grandes, su piel con mucho mejor talante que el de ese espectro. ¿Entonces porqué no podía dejar de preocuparse por ella? Odiaba admitirlo, pero Rei tenía un algo, un algo que la rodeaba de misterio y era precisamente ese algo el que ejercía cierta fascinación en Kai e incluso en Shinji. No podía permitirse bajar la guardia ni siquiera a esas alturas, cuando ya había llegado tan lejos. No podía permitirse perder. No con ella. No con Rei Ayanami, su acérrima rival.

—Muy bien, aquí me tienen— pronunció envalentonada, cuando la puerta frente a ella se abrió para descubrir un largo e inmaculado corredor que se extendía unos cuantos metros delante suyo —Tal y como querían, me bañé diecisiete veces y ando en cueros, ¿suficiente?

—Muchas gracias, ahora solo necesitamos que recorran el pasillo para que puedan abordar la cápsula de inserción— ordenó la científica a través del comunicador.

—Rayos— refunfuñó la chiquilla alemana mientras comenzaba su andar, muy a su pesar, pero también sabiendo que cualquier discusión resultaba sobrando. A final de cuentas, mientras más pronto terminara con ese suplicio, mejor para ella.

Era la única de los tres pilotos presentes que se quejaba por las condiciones del experimento. Estaba resultando difícil trabajar con ella.

—No te preocupes, los monitores están apagados— intentó tranquilizarla Ritsuko, para asegurarse su futura cooperación —Tu intimidad está muy bien protegida.

—No se trata de eso, sino de cómo me siento— espetó la jovencita, airada —Esto es de lo más humillante: soy un piloto, no un maldito conejillo de Indias…

—El objetivo del experimento es poder recibir las lecturas armónicas directamente del cuerpo humano, sin intervención del traje de conexión. Es por eso que se requiere la desnudez completa— intentó justificarse la doctora, esperando hacerla entrar en razón antes de seguir con las pruebas.

—Se trata de una orden, Asuka, y es tu deber cumplirla— sentenció Misato, haciendo uso de la palabra. También ella detectaba que la falta de cooperación de la europea a la larga acarrearía problemas al experimento.

—¡Ya lo sé, lo sé muy bien!— respondió la chiquilla, fastidiada —Estoy haciendo todo lo que me han dicho, ¿ó no?

Las dos oficiales decidieron dar por terminada la conversación, apartándose del comunicador para intercambiar puntos de vista mientras que los pilotos completaban el abordaje a sus cápsulas de inserción.

—Últimamente Asuka ha estado muy reacia a recibir órdenes— observó Misato, un tanto preocupada.

—Sí, yo también lo he notado— respondió a su vez Akagi, cruzándose de brazos en su lugar —Supongo que tenía que pasar, tarde ó temprano… la actitud de Rivera ha comenzado a influenciarla.

—¿A qué te refieres?— preguntó Misato a su vez, quien con la sola mención de su hijo adoptivo, como siempre, se le crisparon los nervios, lista para defenderlo a capa y espada.

—Piensa bien en la dinámica grupal que existe entre los pilotos. Son jóvenes, y por lo tanto, es obvio que estas pruebas resulten ser de lo más tediosas para ellos, sin embargo, es su deber llevarlas a cabo. Todos entendemos esto a la perfección, ¿de acuerdo? Entonces, yo me pregunto: ¿qué es lo que sucede cuando uno de ellos se niega a realizar las pruebas? Y lo que es más: ¿qué pasa cuando ese piloto se sale con la suya y no recibe castigo alguno? Es obvio que los demás comenzarán a preguntarse de qué privilegios goza, e intentarán hacer lo mismo, basándose en la experiencia de su compañero.

—Los tres saben que Kai tiene un compromiso muy distinto en su relación con NERV, y que por ello tiene responsabilidades muy diferentes. No creo que ese sea el problema.

—Ah, pero parece que Asuka no lo está viendo de esa manera, Mayor. Parece ser que desde que ha empezado a entenderse tan bien con el joven Rivera también ella desea gozar de los mismos "privilegios" que él. ¿No lo crees así?

—Ya hablaré después con ella, no te apures, le haré entender como son las cosas— masculló Misato, con un semblante de derrota impregnado en todo su rostro.

—Hum, pues aparte de esta situación, estoy segura de que podría obtener mejores resultados de esta prueba si Kai hubiera estado en ella en lugar de Asuka ó Rei… por cierto, ¿cuál fue su excusa esta vez? ¿Supervisión de la rutina de mantenimiento? ¿Revisión de las teorías acerca del Campo A.T.? ¿Junta con algún mandatario? ¿Ó simplemente otro juego de póquer con sus amigos?

—Amaneció con diarrea— murmuró la mujer, visiblemente apenada —Parece que ayer volvió a comer en la calle y agarró una fuerte infección… cuando nos fuimos todavía no salía del baño…

—¿Diarrea? Bueno…— comentó Akagi, también contrariada y hasta con asco en su tono de voz —Supongo que eso hubiera sido bastante inconveniente para el experimento…— sentenció, dispuesta a dejar de lado el tema.

El súbito y estruendoso estornudo del muchacho encontró eco muy fácilmente en aquel lugar desolado, poniendo en alerta inmediata a su cauteloso acompañante, quien se puso el dedo índice en los labios a la vez que le reclamaba en voz baja, temiendo que alguien pudieras escucharlos.

—¡No hagas tanto ruido!— murmuró Kaji, luego de haber esperado unos momentos para confirmar que nadie los había escuchado —Me tomó mucho trabajo poder meterte a escondidas, y sería el colmo que alguien te descubriera de esa manera...

—Perdón— respondió Kai, avergonzado por su descuido mientras se frotaba la nariz con el dedo —Creo que alguien se estaba acordando de mí… me pasa muy a menudo…

—Vaya que eres un joven genio muy modesto, ¿verdad?— el sujeto no pudo hacer más que sonreír por el ingenio del chico, reanudando su marcha a través de los recovecos de aquellas instalaciones, unos cuantos niveles más debajo de donde se encontraban los demás realizando el experimento.

Se trataba de un lugar húmedo y solitario en el que personal de mantenimiento sólo se aventuraban de vez en cuando para mantener funcionando las enormes líneas de corriente eléctrica que abastecían de energía a toda la increíble maquinaria que se alojaba en los piso superiores. Tubos, cableado y conexiones se extendían por donde quiera que se mirara, hasta que se perdían de vista cuando eran engullidas con avidez por la vasta penumbra que se encontraba más adelante. Un lugar poco adecuado si se buscaba estar cómodo y seguro, pero lo suficientemente útil para permanecer inadvertido cuando se intentaba una invasión física en el sistema operativo de una de las computadoras más modernas del mundo.

—¿Estás seguro que funcionará?— preguntó Ryoji, comenzando a sentirse inseguro al confiarle todo el peso de la operación a un chiquillo, aún cuando se tratara de Rivera.

—Funcionará, sólo si colocaste el dispositivo remoto justo en el lugar en el que te indiqué— aclaró el muchacho mientras intentaba recordar el camino, iluminando sus pasos a través de la oscuridad con una práctica lámpara de bolsillo —Relájate, camarada, que te aseguro que no es tan difícil como parece. De hecho, ya lo he hecho antes, no es nada de otro mundo…

Los dos habían estado planeando todo desde hace unas semanas. El informe de actividades que el joven Katsuragi debía rendir al Secretario General de las Naciones Unidas estaba casi a la vuelta de la esquina, y el muchacho estaba más que decidido para aprovechar la oportunidad y extirpar de una vez la presencia de Ikari y sus secuaces de la dirigencia de NERV. Sólo necesitaba algo lo suficientemente grande y explosivo para lograrlo, y para tal propósito ya tenía en mente el incidente con el Jet Alone, la fallida incursión del gobierno japonés en el campo de los robots gigantes. Si podía encontrar la suficiente evidencia para demostrar la participación directa del comandante y sus allegados en el suceso, podía entonces culparlos por espionaje y sabotaje industrial y lo que era más, la muerte de 120 personas, entre ellas oficiales militares de muy alto rango de diversos países. No era cosa de risa, ni algo que se pudiera ignorar con un simple "lo siento". Esta vez, sin importar qué, Ikari iba a caer, y entonces podría ser procesado por todos sus demás crímenes de los cuales su posición privilegiada lo habían absuelto.

Pero entonces las palabras de Rei retumbaban en los recovecos de su mente, casi como el sonido de sus pisadas en ese estrecho pasillo oscuro. "Yo también me iré" fueron sus palabras. "Si él se va, yo me iré con él". Sonaba como una amenaza barata, sin embargo no podía sacudírsela de encima, aquella sensación de desconcierto y malestar, al no estar seguro de lo que Ayanami haría entonces. ¿Cumpliría su promesa? Y si así fuera, ¿cómo hacer para detenerla? Lo que era más importante todavía: ¿cómo hacerlo sin que a Asuka le diera un infarto?

El chiquillo estaba por invadir el sistema informático mejor protegido del globo con un plan muy bien elaborado, seguro de su éxito; no obstante, cuando intentaba dar con una solución para su problema de amores su mente se ponía en blanco y se bloqueaba. Decepcionado, pasó sus dedos por encima de su cabello, para luego soltar un hondo suspiro, con la cabeza gacha.

Por su parte, detrás de sus pasos, Kaji lo observaba cuidadosamente, atento a cualquier movimiento del chiquillo. Lo había sorprendido bastante cuando le reveló que había descubierto su "otro cargo". Aún no estaba seguro qué tanto sabía, pero de lo que sí lo estaba es que no se trataba de una trampa. Ambos tenían mucho que ganar si tenían éxito, pero sobre todo él. Además, los dos se necesitaban el uno al otro. Por eso es que Rivera lo había contactado, pues lo necesitaba para que se encargara de la parte "física" de la operación, esto es, utilizar sus recursos para poder instalar en MAGI un dispositivo de alcance remoto sin que nadie lo notara, además de encargarse de poder meterlo al Geofrente de incógnito y sin ningún registro de su presencia en ese día, pues se había reportado enfermo. Reconocía que no había sido sencillo eludir a los agentes de Seguridad Interna que siempre custodiaban de lejos a los pilotos, y sobre todo de aparentar que el muchacho no había abandonado su apacible hogar, burlar los numerosos retenes que hasta él tenía que pasar y finalmente cuidar de que ningún dispositivo electrónico registrara su presencia dentro del cuartel. Pero todo valdría la pena si podían alcanzar su objetivo y tener acceso a toda la información dentro de la súper computadora.

—Llegamos. Aquí estará bien— pronunció el muchacho, deteniendo su andar. De la mochila que traía colgando a sus espaldas comenzó a sacar una terminal portátil y un montón de conexiones y cableados que le servirían en su intromisión, además de varias herramientas para poder adaptar los puertos de entrada.

Ante la escasa iluminación del sitio, la típica sonrisa socarrona de Kaji adquiría un vago aspecto siniestro, con la vista clavada en el laborioso chiquillo.

—¿Cómo se siente?— prguntó Ritsuko, atenta a cualquier observación que pudieran hacer los pilotos, una vez que entraron en la cápsula de simulación.

Delante del personal científico se hallaba una enorme cámara inundada por solución estéril de donde colgaba el sistema de simulación, el cual constaba de tres torsos de Evangelions, con sus respectivos brazos, sólo que sin la costosa armadura que los recubría normalmente. Sólo unos cuantos paneles de acrílico, eso sí, bastante impresionantes, impedían que las personas en el cuarto de pruebas fueran abatidas por millones de metros cúbicos de solución esterilizada.

—Me siento extraña— Rei fue la primera en contestar.

—Es cierto— secundó Shinji, observando nervioso en todas direcciones, cómo si alguien pudiera verlo sentado desnudo en aquella cabina —Es muy diferente de otras veces… no sabría como explicarlo…

—Algo le sucede a mi sentido de ubicación y equilibrio— describió Asuka, sumamente desconcertada ante tan peculiar situación. Miraba fijamente su cuerpo, asegurándose que en verdad se encontraba allí —Sólo puedo sentir mi brazo derecho, todo lo demás es muy confuso… no sé que está pasando aquí…

—Muy bien— pronunció Ritsuko, tomando nota del suceso a la vez que verificaba la gran cantidad de datos que inundaban las pantallas de su equipo —Rei, ahora quiero que muevas el brazo izquierdo, ¿de acuerdo?

La jovencita asintió, como siempre, ejecutando sus órdenes casi de inmediato. Con tan sólo presionar la palanca que sostenía en su mano izquierda el brazo izquierdo del titán se movió justo de la manera en que lo había imaginado en su mente.

—No hay problema con la recolección de datos, doctora— anunció un joven técnico a su lado, luego de revisar el buen funcionamiento de las maquinarias —Todas las consolas operan a su máximo.

—Excelente. Siendo así, reestablezcan el sistema a la normalidad y que MAGI se encargue de hacer los cálculos correspondientes.

Cómo una niña perdida en una compleja fábrica industrial Misato observaba casi boquiabierta el trabajo que realizaba el personal científico dentro de ese cuarto. Estaba de pie, con los brazos cruzados, cuidándose de hacer cualquier movimiento brusco por temor a estropear alguno de esos equipos informáticos tan complejos.

Si bien entendía más ó menos la labor de todas aquellas personas, le resultaba imposible comprender cabalmente todos los complicados procesos que conllevaba una investigación de la magnitud de la que estaban haciendo en ese momento, con todos esos cálculos que debían hacerse para sacar datos provechosos que pudieran utilizarse en una aplicación práctica inmediata. Por lo tanto, únicamente podía contemplar a todo el personal en esa sala, incluida Ritsuko, cómo se deslizaban ágilmente de consola en consola, apurados, pero en una perfecta sincronía que les permitía esquivarse unos a otros en su veloz movimiento. Era otra de las razones por las que permanecía inmóvil en su lugar, para así no estorbar y evitar ser atropellada en ese barullo de técnicos y oficiales científicos.

Le disgustaba sobremanera estar presente en toda clase de experimentos, sobre todo porque como Jefa del Departamento de Tácticas y Estrategias no tenía una función específica a realizar dentro de ellos, si acaso supervisar el desarrollo de éstos y detectar cualquier posible anomalía. Cada vez que la obligaban a pararse por esos rumbos, mientras todos a su alrededor se ocupaban afanosamente en sus labores, ella por su parte se sentía como una completa estúpida, allí, de pie, sin poder mover un solo músculo, temiendo que cualquier movimiento pudiera arruinar ese equipo tan avanzado y costoso.

Justo entonces, un chillido electrónico surgió de la consola que tenía más cerca, provocando el subsecuente sobresalto de la Mayor, quien de inmediato se puso en guardia, crispada, lista para utilizar sus mejores excusas con tal de justificar su inocencia en la descompostura de la máquina.

Sin embargo, tal no era el caso en esa ocasión. Al echar un vistazo a la pantalla de aquella terminal pudo comprobar su perfecto funcionamiento, al parecer simplemente se había activado una función en específico que avisaba a los usuarios que las tres supercomputadoras estaban debatiendo, al desplegar la palabra "DILEMA" con letras rojas mayúsculas sobre un fondo negro.

La doctora Akagi se acercó risueña, al haber presenciado de lejos toda la escena. Misato aún se encontraba algo nerviosa cuando la oficial científica se acercó a su lado:

—A veces unos puede llegar a pensar que se tratan de personas reales, al verlas discutir de esa manera— pronunció con un tono entre socarrón y de desprecio. Cualquiera pudo haber detectado el dejo de amargura en aquellas palabras —La personalidad de su creador está implícita en cada una de ellas.

— ¿De qué estás hablando?— contestó Katsuragi, confundida por la extraña actitud de su amiga. A decir verdad, los últimos días había estado mucho más deprimida y distante que otras veces — ¿Qué no fuiste tú quien las hizo?

La mujer rubia soltó un hondo suspiro, como si la estuviera compadeciendo. Incluso después soltó una risita burlona, la cual provocó que la Mayor se ofuscara.

—No sabes nada de nada, ¿verdad?

—Eso es porque a diferencia mía, tú no eres muy abierta que digamos cuando se trata de hablar de cosas personales— Misato respondió haciendo uno de sus pucheros, tan característico en ella.

Aún cuando no hubiera sido la intención, el reproche inherente en ese comentario provocó que al instante Rikko quedara inmóvil en su lugar, estupefacta. Ella decía la verdad, pero hasta ahora jamás hubiera supuesto que a su amiga le molestara tanto ese detalle como para venir a restregárselo hasta ahora.

Su "amistad", si así se le podía llamar a ese tipo de relación, siempre había transcurrido de esa manera. Entre la cálida fraternidad, pasando por la falsa cordialidad hasta caer en la malintencionada agresividad. Se trataba de un constante e interminable jaloneo entre ambas, durante el cual muchos de sus sentimientos más profundos habían resultado lastimados. Dos personas tan diferentes la una de la otra, y que no obstante se empecinaban en permanecer juntas. Su relación hubiera podido mejorar bastante si tan sólo se hubieran limitado al trato laboral. Pero no fue así. Por razones inexplicables, desconocidas, que ni ellas mismas alcanzaban a entender, ellas realmente querían estar cerca la una de la otra, necesitaban estarlo, y por lo tanto el círculo vicioso de afecto y agresión continuaba su marcha. Pero últimamente el frágil balance de dicho círculo había comenzado a inclinarse desfavorablemente a un solo lado, sin que al parecer a ninguna de las dos le interesara hacer algo para arreglarlo. Hasta ahora.

—Yo sólo completé el trabajo— carraspeó la doctora, un tanto avergonzada —La teoría general y los planos fueron obra de mi madre.

Katsuragi sonrió para sus adentros, luego de comprobar que Akagi realmente quería poner algo de su parte para que las cosas dejaran de ser así entre ellas. Era la primera vez que le escuchaba mencionar a su madre.

Mientras tanto, en la Sala de Controles, el subcomandante Fuyutski, junto con sus alternos, se encargaba de lidiar con todas aquellas minucias que Ikari se afanaba tanto en relegarle, como siempre. Si tal situación le molestaba en algo, su rostro enjuto como el de una piedra apenas si lo reflejaba.

— ¿Revisaron bien esta anomalía?— preguntó mientras observaba los datos sobre la pantalla que se le mostraba.

—Sí, señor— Shigeru le respondió enseguida, en ese tono desenfadado que tanto exasperaba a su superior —Hemos comprobado que se tratan de las partes que trajeron de reemplazo hace tres días. Son las partes en donde se han encontrado los cambios que se describen en la gráfica.

—Con que se trata del Muro Proteínico 87…— susurró Kozoh, elevando la vista hasta el techo, cómo si estuviera buscando ahí la respuesta al dilema que se le presentaba.

—Cuando agrandé la imagen me percaté de esta serie de numerosas manchas blancas… hasta ahora no he podido determinar su naturaleza— el joven técnico se apuró a concluir su informe, para poder quitarse al viejo de encima lo más pronto que se pudiera. Aparentemente, a ninguno de los dos les agradaba trabajar tan de cerca el uno con el otro. El entusiasmo y la sorna un tanto juvenil de Shigeru chocaba de frente con las maneras rígidas y tradicionalistas de Fuyutski, su superior inmediato.

Empero, hasta entonces ambos habían conseguido colaborar de manera satisfactoria al aplicar exitosamente la fórmula que Ritsuko y Misato se negaban a utilizar: limitar la relación personal únicamente al ámbito laboral. Poniendo en práctica un principio tan sencillo, pero efectivo, aquellos dos se habían ahorrado bastante energía en discusiones fútiles que a nada los hubieran llevado.

—Debe tratarse de la corrosión— Makoto se aventuró a indagar el origen de las anomalías en el muro de proteínas —Tiene que serlo, puesto que hay ligeros cambios en su temperatura y conductividad. La deterioración de un espacio esterilizado pasa mucho más seguido de lo que se cree.

—Puede ser— asintió Shigeru —Los plazos de reconstrucción fueron acortados a sesenta días, así que puede que hayan pasado desapercibidas algunas burbujas de aire. Recientemente ha habido muchas fallas en los trabajos de reconstrucción, sobre todo en esa parte.

No era que el joven técnico estuviera denunciando la falta de calidad en el área de construcción del cuartel, pero a últimas fechas resultaba innegable que dado el plazo tan corto que se les daba, dichos trabajos eran bastante deficientes, muy por debajo de los estándares de calidad que un complejo del tamaño y la importancia del Geofrente requerían. Aunque también era de todos sabido que dicha circunstancia era debida en gran parte al continuo asedio de los Ángeles, que habían demostrado ser criaturas impredecibles y caprichosas, al no tener un periodo de tiempo ni condiciones establecidas para que hicieran su aparición. Y así lo hizo notar Kozoh:

—Esa área fue la más afectada durante el último ataque, ¿cierto?

—Es verdad. No creo que debamos culpar a los chicos de construcción. Últimamente han tenido bastante trabajo y deben estar cansados— dijo Makoto por su parte.

—Da igual si están cansados ó no— sentenció el subcomandante, emprendiendo la marcha para que tanto él como Shigeru pudieran respirar aliviados —Quiero que ustedes dos se encarguen de ver que ese inconveniente esté resuelto a más tardar mañana. De lo contrario, Ikari se va a enfurecer.

Una gota de agua fría sobre su cabeza fue todo lo que Ritsuko necesitó para volver a exasperarse, reclamando a todos y a ninguno de sus subordinados al levantar la voz, irritada:

— ¡No puede ser! ¡No me digan que tenemos otra gotera, por favor!

—No es así, doctora— se apuró a contestar Maya, con tal de tranquilizarla —Tengo un reporte de corrosión en el nivel superior. Debe tratarse de eso.

—Ah, qué bien, lo que nos faltaba— musitó Akagi, quien oficialmente ya se encontraba de mal humor por el poco éxito obtenido en el experimento que llevaban a cabo.

A decir verdad fue ella quien lo había propuesto al comandante, esperando obtener algún resultado que pudiera respaldar el sistema del Dummy Plug, la pretendida pero aún no materializada innovación a los Evas en la que los dos estaban trabajando en secreto. Pero hasta ahora toda la prueba había resultado un completo fracaso. Faltarían muchos más años de investigación para que pudieran obtener un resultado concreto, y tiempo era un lujo que no podían darse en ese negocio. Por lo menos no en esos momentos, cuando la construcción de más Unidades Especiales para el Combate a cargo de las Naciones Unidas estaba ya en marcha.

—Corrosión. Fantástico. ¿Crees que represente algún inconveniente para el desarrollo de la prueba?— el rostro rubicundo del comandante pasó en su imaginación por algunos instantes.

—Por el momento, no.

—Muy bien, entonces continuemos con este relajo— ordenó, dispuesta a sacar algún resultado provechoso del experimento, aunque fuera necesario a la fuerza —No podemos abortar esta prueba así de fácil. De lo contrario, el comandante Ikari se va enfurecer.

Al igual que muchas otras personas, Ryoji Kaji no podía hacer otra cosa más que sorprenderse por la inaudita habilidad mental del joven que tenía delante de él. Hasta ahora, le estaba resultando endemoniadamente fácil ingresar al sistema informático más avanzado del mundo, superando una tras otra las barreras que se le interponían para adentrarse en su interior. De haber intentado él algo parecido, seguramente le hubiera llevado varios meses de peligrosa investigación.

Pero este muchacho parecía venir de una dimensión completamente diferente a la de los demás mortales. Hubiera querido sacarle mucho más provecho, pero no quería exponerse a que Misato lo descubriera. Además, si algo llegara a pasarle a ese chiquillo ella jamás se lo perdonaría. Por no mencionar de que algo así la destrozaría por completo. Desde hacía once años ese muchacho era su completa adoración. Y ya antes habían tenido problemas al respecto.

—Tengo que admitir que me está tomando más tiempo del que pensé— confesó Kai, deslizando sus dedos sobre el teclado tan rápido como podía —Las cosas han cambiado bastante desde la última vez que estuve aquí. Parece que Ritsuko ha estado trabajando turnos extras.

—Quizás no deberías arriesgarte tanto. Si el Comandante Ikari se enterara…

—Ese bastardo puede comerse mis calzones. De todos modos, en estos momentos debe sentirse muy tranquilo, seguro de dónde me encuentro. El maldito se la pasa subestimándome, pero gracias a eso he podido darle unos cuantos golpes. Y ahora pienso asestarle la estocada final.

—Parece que no te has puesto a pensar en el montón de gente que se preocupa por ti. Personas que se derrumbarían si llegara a sucederte algo… lo sé porque conozco muy bien a varias de ellas.

Imposibilitado a fumar por los detectores de humo, Kaji tuvo que mascar chicle para suplir la sensación tranquilizante que el tabaco le proporcionaba.

—Desde hace mucho tiempo quería decirte— musitó el muchacho, a todas luces incómodo —Que me perdonaras… sé que lo que pasó esa vez fue todo por mi culpa. En ese tiempo no podía imaginármelo, pero aún así nunca fue mi intención que las cosas entre ustedes dos terminaran de esa manera. Ambos merecían lo mejor, pero yo…

—No te atormentes de esa manera— lo interrumpió su acompañante —Yo también he tenido bastante tiempo para pensar al respecto… y llegué a la conclusión de que aún si tú no hubieras estado, las cosas hubieran acabado de la misma manera. Nunca fue tu culpa, si no mía y de Katsuragi… ambos te utilizamos como excusa, pero no debió haber sido así. Yo también lamento mucho como fue que pasó todo ese asunto.

—Vaya… creo que te va a resultar hasta chistoso… pero Misato ya me había dicho algo así… los dos son tan parecidos… me parece que sí están hechos el uno para el otro.

—Por cierto, ¿cómo va todo con Asuka?

En el momento en que a Ryoji la conversación comenzó a parecerle inadecuada, lo único que tuvo que hacer para evitar el tópico fue precisamente cambiarlo a su plena conveniencia, lo que pareció entender el muchacho, el cual, al no tener otra salida, tuvo que responder apesadumbrado:

—No tengo idea… no tengo una maldita idea de lo que está pasando…

—Caray, y yo que había escuchado que ambos se llevaban de maravilla. Su tórrido romance está en boca de todos, no sé si sepas.

— ¿Tórrido? Demonios, eres el quinto en esta semana que me lo dice. Pero que yo sepa, aún no hay nada formal entre los dos. Al parecer es ella la que piensa que sólo por besarnos ya nos vamos a casar.

— ¿Y tú que piensas?

—No he tenido mucho tiempo para pensar en ello, ¿sabes? Bueno, más bien no he querido. Todo se me hace tan raro, sobre todo lo rápido que se dieron las cosas. Hace tan sólo un par de meses la odiaba como a nadie, y ahora… bueno, no sé… ya me simpatiza más, y de hecho siempre me ha atraído físicamente, pero… aún no estoy del todo seguro que sea lo correcto. Tengo esta extraña sensación. Cómo una especie de presentimiento, advirtiéndome que nada bueno saldrá de todo esto… ¡Oh, vaya! ¡Por fin logré el acceso!— Rivera dio gracias en secreto por la oportuna interrupción de parte de la computadora frente a él, cuando apenas se daba cuenta que estaba revelando asuntos muy íntimos.

—¡Ay, no puede ser!— gruñó enseguida, sujetándose desesperado las sienes —¡¡No otro programa de protección, maldita sea!!

Ambos lanzaron un hondo suspiro de resignación. En definitiva, aquello les iba a llevar mucho más tiempo del que tenían planeado en un principio.

Inexorablemente, la engañosa tranquilidad con la que el experimento se llevaba a cabo se vino abajo en cuanto la sirena de alarma apareció en todos los monitores del sistema, alertando al personal científico de contingencias inesperadas que ponían en riesgo el éxito de la prueba. Impávidos, todos ellos se encaramaron en sus puestos para entre todos poder deducir el problema que tenían entre manos.

—¿Qué está pasando?— inquirió Ritsuko de inmediato con voz de trueno, tratando de conservar la calma y no hacer una rabieta monumental frente a todos sus subordinados.

—Hay una alerta de contaminación en la Unidad Sigma, en el Piso A, señora— se apuró a responder uno de los técnicos.

—El Muro 87 se está deteriorando y por ende está liberando una gran cantidad de calor— dijo por su parte otra de las empleadas desde su consola.

—Hay una anormalidad encontrada en la tubería 6.

Uno a uno, todos aquellos que tuvieran algo que reportar, casi la mayoría de ellos, le hizo saber a la Doctora Akagi las fallas suscitadas, pero todo parecía derivarse de una sola razón en general, tal y cómo se lo hizo saber la fiel y confiable Maya, desde su puesto de trabajo:

—La corrosión en el Muro de Proteínas. ¡Está incrementándose a una velocidad endemoniada!

Rikko no necesitó de más información para proceder firme y decisivamente, girando órdenes a diestra y siniestra para salvar aquella explosiva situación.

—¡Aborten de inmediato la prueba! ¡Sellen la tubería 6! ¡Preparen de inmediato los polisomas!

Así dijo y así fue como se hizo. Atentos a seguir las órdenes de su oficial superior, todos los técnicos y oficiales científicos a su mando se apuraron a cumplirlas en el menor tiempo posible. Palancas y dispositivos eran activados con presteza y soltura para activar mecanismos que accionarían enorme maquinaria cómo la que se requería para sellar una tubería completa, por ejemplo.

Sin embargo, y pese a todo su encomiable esfuerzo, parecía que nada podían hacer para solucionar el problema de la corrosión expandiéndose por todo el Muro Proteínico. El nerviosismo se hacía cada vez más evidente mientras los polisomas, pequeñas naves robots dirigidas a control remoto con un dispositivo de rayo láser integrado que emulaban a los anticuerpos de un organismo para deshacerse de la contaminación, se acercaban a su objetivo, la corrosión en el muro.

—Láser a la máxima potencia. Quiero que no quede una sola de esas condenadas partículas— gruñó Akagi, resignándose a ver su preciada prueba de piloto automático yéndose por el caño debido a dificultades técnicas de menor grado.

Todos guardaron silencio hasta no saber el resultado de la operación, por lo que el lamento de Rei pudo escucharse claramente por el sistema de sonido. Era un gesto de dolor, sin duda, sólo que apagado; como siempre, la jovencita hacía hasta lo imposible por reprimir cualquier manifestación emocional, aún cuando se tratara de algún dolor que la aquejara.

Dentro de la gigantesca cámara "esterilizada" el simulador de Ayanami comenzó a contorsionarse violentamente, sufriendo una serie de espasmos a intervalos iguales de tiempo, casi como un ataque epiléptico; cualquiera pudo haber hecho la comparación al observar todos esos movimientos que sin duda eran involuntarios.

—¡Rei!— alcanzó a decir Akagi, entre la confusión que se apoderó rápidamente de la sala.

—¡La corrosión ha logrado penetrar hasta este nivel!— a su vez reportó Maya, con voz asustada —¡Consiguió invadir el sistema activo del simulador!

Por fin Misato sentía que encajaba en aquel lugar. En medio del caos y la confusión ya nadie sabía que hacer en esos momentos, justo como ella. Aunque claro que no era para sentirse a gusto y mucho menos aliviada. Si bien no entendía cabalmente lo que allí estaba transcurriendo comprendía a la perfección que la prueba se había salido por completo de control y que la situación estaba alcanzando niveles peligrosos. Pero de forma extraña era la única en la sala que aún conservaba un dejo de calma en su rostro, esperando el momento donde se requiriera de su intervención.

No se alteró siquiera un poco cuando observó aquella mano gigante, que trémula se acercaba hacia ella del otro lado del grueso acrílico, como suplicando por una respuesta, por un alivio al dolor que la invadía. Entre todo el barullo, alguien, al percatarse de la peligrosa cercanía del simulador, sin perder más tiempo activó una palanca que a su vez accionó un dispositivo que en el acto cercenó todo el brazo desde el hombro de aquella maquinaria orgánica que tenían frente a ellos, luego de una cruenta explosión de conexiones y cables. La fuerza del estallido provocó una serie de fisuras en las paredes de acrílico, desde las cuales ya comenzaba a fugarse una peligrosa cantidad de solución estéril.

—¿Cómo está Rei?— preguntó la Mayor Kasuragi, anteponiendo la seguridad de los pilotos a la suya.

—Estable, aunque inconsciente— respondió Maya, después de checar los signos vitales de la piloto.

—¡Rápido, expulsen las cápsulas de inserción y activen el láser!

Ritsuko aún no terminaba de pronunciar aquellas palabras cuando las tres cápsulas en donde estaban los pilotos salieron disparadas a gran velocidad, escabulléndose por una compuerta superior que se cerró con estrépito apenas las engulló.

Con los jóvenes fuera de peligro los polisomas podían abrir fuego a discreción sobre el invasor, lo cual hicieron con la fría precisión característica de las máquinas, escupiendo sus rayos incandescentes sobre la indefensa corrosión cuyo único crimen era expandirse por terreno apto para ello.

No obstante, todos en la sala palidecieron al presenciar cómo los tres rayos impactaban centímetros antes de su blanco, aparentemente sobre una barrera transparente que era capaz de repeler cualquier ataque. Sospechosamente muy familiar.

—¡Un Campo A.T.!— se apuró a decir Misato, con el color escapando de su rostro.

—Imposible…— murmuró Akagi, desfallecida.

Imposible, pero cierto. Un Ángel había logrado lo que ninguno de sus predecesores: invadir el Geofrente. Y lo había conseguido utilizando una apariencia y estrategias no tan llamativas, yéndose abruptamente desde lo gigantesco hasta proporciones diminutas. Al final, un enano había triunfado en donde un gigante no pudo hacerlo. A nivel microscópico la infección se extendía rápidamente por los sistemas que había invadido, causando que el muro y el simulador corporal adquirieran una extraña tonalidad rojiza en las áreas afectadas, las cuales crecían de manera voraz.

—Está confirmado. Se trata de un Código Azul. Un Ángel, señor.

Fuyutski se aferró al auricular, intentando mantener la compostura al escuchar las malas nuevas. Pero no era el peligro al que se enfrentaban el que lo alteraba tanto, sino el hecho de que hubieran permitido que la criatura se infiltrara al cuartel justo en sus narices, sin nadie que se percatara a tiempo.

—¡¿Un Ángel?! ¡¿Dejaron entrar AQUÍ a un Ángel?!— por si fuera poco, con el rabillo del ojo observó como Ikari entraba a la sala, justo cuando pronunciaba aquellas palabras, ahorrándose la explicación pero no la mirada de soslayo que el comandante le lanzó cuando tomó asiento detrás de él —¡Maldita sea!— bramó entonces el anciano.

—Lo siento mucho, señor, fue un descuido de mi parte— Ritsuko intentó disculparse como pudo, metida hasta el cuello en tan penosa situación.

—Las excusas son innecesarias, doctora— gruñó el viejo para luego interrumpir abruptamente el enlace al colgar violentamente el teléfono.

Gendo no había dicho palabra alguna desde que llegó. Tan sólo se limitó a recargarse en su escritorio, apoyando la barbilla entre sus manos entrelazadas, como era su hábito. Al parecer quería ver cómo iba a desenvolverse su socio ante semejante predicamento. Por lo menos así fue como lo entendió Kozoh, quien luego de apretar los dientes, tragándose su coraje, comenzó a blandir órdenes a diestra y siniestra.

—¡Sellen completamente la Unidad Sigma del resto del Dogma Central! ¡Rápido!

Hyuga apenas si alcanzó a avisarle a Misato de las medidas que se estaban tomando, vía celular. Sin más tiempo que perder, siendo la preocupación primordial de la Mayor poner a salvo a todas esas personas, por fin cumplió con su función dentro del experimento, al ordenarle a todo el personal evacuar el área de inmediato:

—¡Rápido, salgan todos de aquí! ¡Muévanse!

Sin importar nada más todos los técnicos y oficiales presentes salieron en tropel, escapando tan pronto como pudieran, abandonando sus estaciones de trabajo sin alguna objeción, mientras que los procedimientos de contención comenzaban a activarse. Las luces adquirieron el tono rojo de advertencia, mientras que una grabación en el sistema de altavoces indicaba a los empleados por donde debían desalojar el lugar.

Katsuragi se quedó en la puerta, esperando a que el último de ellos saliera, asegurándose que nadie se hubiera quedado. Cuál fue su sorpresa al observar a su amiga de pie en medio de la sala, inmóvil, con la vista clavada en los microorganismos de color rojo que proliferaban detrás de las agrietadas paredes de acrílico. Aunque con aquella actitud taciturna no lo reflejara exteriormente, la verdad era que estaba destrozada. A esas alturas, podía considerarse oficial: su experimento había sido un rotundo fracaso. No pudo conseguir datos que valieran la pena, y por si fuera poco, había dejado la puerta abierta para que un Ángel invadiera el cuartel. Un completo y absoluto fracaso. Lo que le dolía más de todo es que le había fallado. Le había fallado al hombre que amaba, ese que había puesto toda su confianza en ella, tan sólo para esto. Para que un monstruo diminuto la devorara y consumiera como si fuese una termita hambrienta. Y no conforme aún, quería más. Continuaba allí, devorando todo a su paso, todo aquello por lo que había trabajado tan duro. Tanto tiempo y tanto esfuerzo, todo para que ese desgraciado acabara comiéndoselo todo. ¡Maldito! ¡Maldito seas! ¡Cómo me gustaría destruirte con mis propias manos, estúpido engrendro! ¡Lo arruinaste todo! ¡TODO!

Las ventanas de acrílico finalmente cedieron a la presión, dejando libres miles de litros de líquido contaminado que no tardarían mucho en arrasar todo lo que encontraran a su paso, incluso también a la doctora Akagi, de no ser por que Katsuragi se tomó la molestia de sacarla antes de que eso sucediera, jalándola del cuello de su bata para obligarla a moverse.

—¿Qué estás esperando, tarada?— le espetó cuando la empujaba, haciéndola reaccionar por fin —¡Vámonos de aquí!

Las dos mujeres corrieron por la ruta de evacuación, desesperadas, ya que a su paso enormes compuertas metálicas se cerraban como mandíbulas afiladas detrás de ellas, sellando cualquier entrada ó salida del lugar. Si acaso alguna de ellas las alcanzaba, se quedarían atrapadas con la infección un muy buen tiempo.

Afortunadamente para ambas ese no fue el caso, pudiendo completar el procedimiento de evacuación justo a tiempo, aunque muy apenas. A salvo, ya afuera de la Unidad Sigma, completamente sellada, las dos mujeres se dieron el lujo de reposar unos momentos para recuperar el aliento, jadeando lastimeramente mientras se recargaban pesadamente sobre la compuerta metálica a sus espadas.

—Muy bien, encárguese de ello cuanto antes.

Ikari colgó la bocina, satisfecho de la conversación que había sostenido con Takashi, el segundo de Rivera. ¡Qué hombre tan práctico era ese Takashi! Si en lugar de ese mocoso insoportable él fuera el encargado de la División de las Naciones Unidas, las cosas no le resultarían tan difíciles. Había sido un buen día, hasta entonces, sin ese chiquillo engreído rondando por ahí.

—¡Apaguen esa alarma!— ordenó con aguardentosa voz, haciendo su entrada para adueñarse de la situación y retomando el lugar que por derecho le correspondía, relegando al viejo Fuyutski, quien quedó en segundo plano, como siempre —Llamen al Comité y díganles que fue una falla en el sistema de alarma.

Todos reconocían que el comandante Ikari era un astuto estratega, rayando en la genialidad. También le reconocían su don de mando. Gendo Ikari tenía madera de líder, había nacido expresamente para dirigir a sus prójimos bajo su mandato. Pero ante todo, Gendo Ikari era un político consumado. Gracias a sus movimientos y conexiones en aquel ambiente es que había escalado hasta la posición tan envidiable en la que se encontraba. Gracias a su hábil manejo en la política es que ahora controlaba la agencia que ocupaba más de un tercio del producto neto de la economía mundial. Y si algo le había quedado claro en todos esos años es que en la política lo que más importaba eran las apariencias. Sus detractores bien podían aprovechar aquel incidente, (¡un Ángel había logrado invadir el Geofrente sin que se diera cuenta!) para acusarlo de incompetencia al mando e iniciar un proceso para destituirlo. Por lo tanto, pondría todos los cuantiosos recursos de los que disponía para disimular lo mejor posible la situación, sin dejar saberle al exterior lo que en verdad estaba ocurriendo en esos momentos dentro de aquellas instalaciones.

—La zona contaminada sigue extendiéndose— anunció Hyuga desde su puesto, un nivel debajo de donde se encontraba el comandante, en una especie de balcón desde donde podía dominar la enorme sala de controles que se extendía bajo sus pies —Está invadiendo todos los bloques Sigma.

—Está en un lugar muy, muy peligroso— Fuyutski le susurró discretamente al comandante, cuidándose de no llamar mucho la atención.

—Es verdad. Está muy cerca de donde se encuentra… esa criatura… descuida, ahí lo detendremos, justo donde está. Si es necesario, sacrificaremos todo el Geofrente— Ikari le contestó en el mismo tono, pero luego recobró su volumen habitual para preguntar: —¿Cómo están los Evas?

—Listos y esperando lanzamiento en la Séptima Lanzadera. Tan sólo estamos esperando a que los pilotos estén disponibles— respondió Makoto enseguida.

—No hay necesidad de esperarlos. Láncenlos tan pronto terminen con los preparativos.

Shigeru y Hyuga se miraron con desconfianza entre sí, sin tener la menor idea de lo que se proponía ahora ese hombre.

—La Unidad 01 tiene prioridad— Gendo continuó dando instrucciones, sin importarle la gran cosa la confusión que provocaba en sus subordinados —Ya he contactado a la División de las Naciones Unidas para que hagan lo propio con la Unidad Z. Los demás no tienen importancia, pueden abandonarlos.

—Pero señor, con todo el respeto— Shigeru se armó de valor para hablar, poniéndose de pie —¿Cómo espera destruir al Ángel, sin los Evas?

—Si cualquiera de esas dos Unidades llegara a contaminarse, todos podríamos darnos por muertos. Así que hagan lo que les digo. ¡Ahora!— fue la respuesta que obtuvo, clara y concisa.

Apenados, ambos oficiales asintieron y se apuraron a cumplir con sus órdenes y bajo su supervisión los gigantes de carne y acero salieron disparados hacia la superficie como de rayo, además en tiempo récord.

Ikari y Fuyutski los vieron partir, sin que ninguna emoción se reflejara en sus rostros de piedra. Solamente el viejo profesor alcanzó a murmurar, suspicaz, como de costumbre:

—Muy bien… y ahora, ¿cómo se supone que vamos a derrotar al Ángel, sin los Evas?

Hubo que reunir a todos los mandos de NERV para tal efecto, es decir, además del comandante y el subcomandante, también a la Mayor Katsuragi, Jefa del Dapartamento de Tácticas y Estrategia, además de la Doctora Akagi, Jefa del Departamento de Desarrollo e Innovación Científica. Junto con los oficiales técnicos de más alto rango (Makoto, Shigeru y Maya) se encargaban de analizar la situación y definir el camino a seguir para darle una pronta solución.

—Miren esto— señaló Akagi, cuando observaba las gráficas en la pantalla —Se está concentrando justo aquí, en el límite del agua pesada. Donde se encuentra una mayor cantidad de oxígeno.

—Me parece que sus preferencias son muy claras— acotó Maya de inmediato.

—Puede que tenga razón, doctora— intervino Shigeru —Los lugares donde hemos suministrado ozono para mantener las condiciones de esterilidad aún no han sido infectados.

—¿Entonces podemos suponer que el ozono es la debilidad de este bicho?— inquirió Katsuragi, harta de tantos rodeos.

—Es probable, pero no podemos estar seguros hasta intentarlo...

Una vez que Ritsuko pronunció esas palabras, la atención de todos en la sala se dirigió hacia la persona de Gendo Ikari. Era él quien siempre tenía la última palabra en la toma de dichas decisiones.

—Muy bien. Háganlo— respondió el comandante, tan lacónico como siempre.

Al poco tiempo, la medida estaba llevándose a cabo con resultados positivos, pues la zona contaminada había dejado de extenderse, para satisfacción de algunos optimistas que ya comenzaban a ver el vaso medio lleno. Sin embargo, la batalla estaba aún lejos de ganarse, y eso lo sabían bien los mandos de la agencia.

El liberar ozono en las zonas aledañas a la infección había detenido su voraz avance y eso era bueno, no obstante que el ozono no podía hacer mucho para despejar el área contaminada, por lo que aún tenían que soportar la presencia de ese visitante tan indeseable. Ambas partes se habían atorado en todo ese embrollo, sin una salida a la vista: el diminuto ángel no podía avanzar más, pero sus enemigos tampoco encontraban la manera de poder deshacerse de él. Sin poder erradicarlo, debían conformarse con siquiera contenerlo, por el momento. Seguro que a alguien se le ocurriría algo con el paso del tiempo.

—Si tan solo Kai estuviera aquí— murmuró Misato, observando atentamente en los monitores el inalterable estado de la situación, como todos los demás. Entonces, al recordar a su pupilo una idea le vino a la mente y entusiasmada quiso compartirla con todos —¡Eso es! ¡Podríamos llamar a Kai por teléfono y...!

—¡Nada de llamadas al exterior, Mayor Katsuragi!— Gendo explotó ante la sola idea de tener que pedirle ayuda a ese mocoso arrogante —Nadie más debe saber lo que está ocurriendo en el Geofrente en estos momentos, ¿entendido?

La mujer se encogió de hombros, agachando la cabeza como una colegiala a la que su profesor acaba de reprender.

—Entendido, señor— musitó, aún sin reponerse de la violenta reacción de su superior.

Irónicamente, el humor del comandante habría empeorado mucho más si hubiera estado bien consciente de lo que acababa de hacer. Sin saberlo, le había salvado el pellejo al muchacho, al impedir la llamada telefónica que hubiera delatado su ausencia del departamento en el que supuestamente se encontraba en esos momentos. Cosas del destino, el joven tampoco tenía idea del enorme favor que su archienemigo le había hecho. Empero, estaba mejor enterado de otros asuntos, sobre todo de la situación tan desesperada en la que se encontraban en ese mismo instante las instalaciones de NERV.

A sus espaldas, Kaji se revolvía un tanto inquieto. La invasión de un ángel no estaba en ninguno de los escenarios que había previsto en caso de una contingencia.

—Tendremos que dejarlo hasta aquí, por ahora. No creo que podamos trabajar bajo estas condiciones.

—Relájate, aquí estamos a salvo. La infección ha sido contenida a varios niveles encima de nosotros— el muchacho tuvo que tranquilizarlo de nuevo, enterado de los acontecimientos gracias a la conexión con la red interna y analizando detenidamente todas sus posibilidades.

—Pues disculpa si estoy algo nervioso, pero nunca imaginé que un ángel se iba a reducir a tamaño microscópico para poder infiltrarse en el Geofrente. La sola idea de tenerlo tan cerca de nosotros, aún de ese tamaño, me da escalofríos.

—Hum— musitó Rivera, sin tomar muy en cuenta el bien fundado temor de su acompañante. Él, que en cambio había peleado cara a cara con aquellos monstruos en tantas ocasiones, parecía que por fin les había perdido cualquier clase de temor ó incluso de respeto —Cada vez esos fenómenos desgraciados se están haciendo más mariquitas. Reducirse a tamaño microscópico... ¡coyones! Saben bien que si se les ocurriera aparecer en persona más tardarían en llegar hasta aquí que yo en partirles la cara. Aunque debo reconocerles que no son tan estúpidos como parecen...

—Te oyes confiado, y con justa razón. Después de todo lo que pasó durante el último ataque, parece que el Eva Z es invencible.

—No, no, en eso te equivocas, Kaji. Zeta no parece, ES invencible. Es por eso que el enemigo prefiere esconderse y arrastrarse por el piso en lugar de venir y enfrentarme directamente.

—Lo dicho: te oyes muy confiado— sonrió Kaji al detectar la arrogante soberbia en las palabras del chiquillo, algo que nunca había escuchado en él. Por fin todo el poderío de su Evangelion se le estaba subiendo a la cabeza —Quizás más de lo que te conviene.

Si Kai escuchó esas últimas palabras, que sonaban ligeramente más a una advertencia que un consejo, no dio muestra alguna de haberlo hecho, sino todo lo contrario, las ignoró completa y hasta deliberadamente.

—Estos tarados sólo pueden contener al ángel a punta de ozono, pero no pueden restaurar las zonas afectadas. El bicho está acorralado y atrapado, pero con ese Campo A.T. nada de lo que hagan surtirá efecto. Todos están atrapados en un callejón sin salida... salida... podría ser... aunque...— el joven guardó silencio por unos instantes, dejando a su increíble poder mental funcionar a toda su capacidad —Espera un poco. Tal vez podemos hacer de esta ambigüedad una oportunidad— pronunció el chiquillo, emocionado, mientras sacaba presuroso varias conexiones más de su mochila y una libreta en la que comenzó a hacer apuntes rápidos.

—¿A qué te refieres?— preguntó un poco confundido su acompañante, aunque no tanto, pues tenía la certeza que algo se le había ocurrido al joven genio.

—Digo que podremos sacar provecho de toda la confusión y matar dos pájaros con una misma pedrada. Tú sólo espera y lo verás...

Y así, sin más, el niño prodigio volvió a poner manos a la obra, con la impetuosidad que caracteriza a la juventud despreocupada. Pero mientras ésta rindiera resultados, no había porqué quejarse al respecto. Por lo menos eso era lo que Ryoji Kaji se repetía a sí mismo, buscando tranquilizarse.

Aquella situación tan engorrosa se había prolongado por mucho más tiempo del previsto y no podían esperar que se pasara todo ese rato allí, de pie, como si fuera alguna estatua ó algo parecido. Bueno, quizás el tiempo y el lugar no le permitían tomar un cómodo asiento para simplemente seguir esperando, pero nadie se quejaría si sólo se recargaba un poco en una de las consolas. ¿Qué daño podría hacer?

Ó eso es lo que pensaba la Mayor Katusragi, solo que en cuanto decidió recargarse un poco en una de las consolas a su lado, un fuerte chillido salió de ésta, como protestando y de inmediato una señal de alarma se desplegó en todas las pantallas.

—¡Yo no toqué nada, en serio!— Misato se quiso excusar por su torpeza, temiendo haber descompuesto el equipo, pero no era el caso.

—¿Qué está pasando?— preguntó Fuyutski, haciendo caso omiso de las atolondradas disculpas de la Mayor.

—Estamos siendo hackeados, señor— respondió Aoba en el acto, sin darle crédito a sus propias palabras —Aún no se puede identificar al agresor.

—No es posible— mascullaron algunos cuantos, casi todos ellos muy familiarizados con el sistema. Que alguien sin permiso lograra introducirse en él era algo virtualmente imposible, no con MAGI cuidándoles las espaldas.

—Levantaré otro firewall y desplegaré una falsa entrada... eso debe darnos algún tiempo para determinar la ruta de salida del invasor— informó Shigeru al tomar medidas preventivas contra el ataque.

Para su sorpresa, la cual fue compartida por todos los demás en el cuarto de controles, el hacker no sólo evitó con facilidad la entrada de señuelo, sino que también superó rápidamente la barrera que le pusieron, e incluso otra más que siguió a la primera.

—Ningún ser humano podría hacer esto— musitó Makoto, anonadado por la escalofriante habilidad desplegada por ese misterioso atacante.

—El rastreo ha sido completado. El invasor se encuentra dentro de estas instalaciones— comunicó un joven técnico en cuanto tuvo los datos a la mano.

¿El hacker había tenido el descaro de estar en el Geofrente justo en el momento de la invasión? ¿Pero quién diablos se atrevería a cometer semejante disparate?

—Justo debajo del Ala B... ese lugar es...— continuó el técnico, cuando fue interrumpido por la doctora Akagi.

—¡Es donde se encuentra el ángel!

En efecto, en cuanto volvieron su atención a monitorear de nuevo la actividad del ángel, todos pudieron darse cuenta que era él el perpetrador de la invasión al sistema computarizado del Geofrente.

—Miren eso...— acotó Maya, indicando la estructura visible de la criatura —Su patrón óptico está cambiando...

—Esas líneas alargándose... parecen circuitos eléctricos. Cómo si fuera alguna clase de computadora— también Shigeru compartió su punto de vista al contemplar el inusitado desarrollo de tan extraña criatura.

Pero mientras ellos perdían tiempo en admirar su capacidad de transformación y adaptabilidad, el enemigo continuaba eficazmente su avance por las redes computarizadas que utilizaban. Aún cuando los técnicos volvieron a desplegar una falsa entrada, de nuevo resultó inútil. El nada gentil invasor seguía reventando muros de protección como si fueran pañuelos desechables, uno tras otro y no había gran cosa que pudieran hacer para evitarlo, muy a su pesar.

Tanto la frustración como la desesperación iban en aumento, y finalmente, sucedió lo inevitable, luego de que la ahora criatura cibernética entrara al servidor principal como si estuviera en su casa e hiciera y deshiciera a su entero capricho una vez allí dentro. Su objetivo, según su modo de proceder y las rutas de acceso que había estado tomando, ahora resultaba muy claro, pero por si las dudas Maya quiso hacérselo saber a todos a su alrededor.

—¡Está buscando ingresar a MAGI!

—Apaguen todo el sistema— ordenó entonces Gendo, queriendo tomar las riendas de la situación. No le permitiría a ese bicho malintencionado apoderarse de su Cuartel General. Lo dejaría encerrado en las redes y luego decidiría que hacer.

Makoto y Shigeru sacaron sus llaves de acceso, siguiendo cada cual los protocolos establecidos. Ellos dos eran los encargados de apagar el sistema, y ya habían hecho varios simulacros para tal efecto, por lo que la coordinación entre ambos no resultaba mucho problema. Aún cuando antes se pensaba que un ataque de esa manera contra MAGI era prácticamente imposible, el manual manejaba de todos modos una situación semejante. Ahora ambos oficiales daban gracias por todos esos estúpidos simulacros que tuvieron que realizar muy a su pesar, mientras se ponían de acuerdo una vez que habían insertado las llaves de acceso.

—A la cuenta de tres, ¿quieres?— le dijo Shigeru a su compañero desde el otro lado del dispositivo —Cuenta tú, amigo...

—Muy bien, entonces...— con una sonrisa confiada, Makoto comenzó la cuenta regresiva —3... 2... 1... ¡AHORA!

En el acto, el par de oficiales giró las llaves que sostenían en sus manos, con lo que el sistema debió haberse apagado. Sin embargo, todo el equipo seguía funcionando con todo y el pequeño usurpador ahí dentro, pese a que el procedimiento de apagado de emergencia había sido el correcto.

—¡Maldita sea!— exclamó Makoto, desencajado por la angustia —¡Ya debe controlar el dispositivo de apagado! ¡Así nunca podremos lograrlo!

—El enemigo ha logrado alcanzar a Melchor... es muy rápido— indicó la afligida Maya desde su estación —¡Ha tomado el control de Melchor!

Una vez que lo hizo, una de las grabaciones del sistema se escuchó por todas las bocinas y altavoces del cuartel. Una grabación poco alentadora, que nadie hubiera esperado escuchar jamás.

—Auto destrucción de los cuarteles sugerida por Melchor...— la fría e indiferente voz que se escuchaba parecía no prestar atención a la calamidad que anunciaba a todos los que la oyeran —Denegada... Auto destrucción de los cuarteles sugerida por Melchor... denegada...

Continuó con su parloteo, para alivio de todos los demás. Por lo menos el desastre no había sido inmediato, pero aún así...

—Melchor ahora esta invadiendo a Baltazar... falta poco para que logre invadirlo por completo— Maya detestaba ser la portadora de las malas noticias, pero la gráfica en sus pantallas no mentían. Mediante un sencillo diagrama que representaba a las tres supercomputadoras podía observar el avance del ocupante, representando en color rojo las zonas de las que se había apoderado. En esos momentos Melchor está completamente cubierto de rojo mientras que Baltazar, a su lado, comenzaba a ser engullido por la hambrienta mancha de dicho color.

Esas sí que eran muy malas noticias. Cómo ya se había explicado con anterioridad, el sistema MAGI operaba de una forma muy parecida a la democracia, es decir, las decisiones se tomaban por los designios de la mayoría, es por eso que eran tres super computadoras, y no dos ó una sola. Las tres deliberaban cuando se les presentaba algún dilema y luego "votaban" para elegir la solución adecuada. La autodestrucción había sido abortada por que sólo Melchor, bajo el control del ángel, la había propuesto. Pero si lograba apoderarse también de Baltazar, el enemigo conseguiría la mayoría que necesitaba para iniciar dicho proceso que acabaría con las instalaciones de NERV de una vez por todas.

Harta de tan sólo observar mientras esa descarada criatura se salía con la suya, violando como un salvaje demente a las computadoras que estaban bajo su cuidado, Ritsuko se abalanzó sobre una consola para comenzar a tomar las medidas del contraataque. Sus dedos se desplazaban ágilmente por el teclado mientras que su cerebro realizaba complejos cálculos de programación, los cuales eran traducidos al tablero y de allí al sistema informático.

Los oficiales científicos a su cargo únicamente podían maravillarse al verla trabajar a toda su capacidad, sin poder ayudarle en gran cosa por temor a estorbarle, por lo que sólo se dedicaron a elogiarla.

—¡Qué rápida es!

—Déjate de eso, mira con qué facilidad rescribe los códigos de programación...

—No cabe duda que la doctora Akagi es una dotada— puntualizó Maya, con la misma admiración que su superior siempre le despertaba.

Después de unos cuantos minutos angustiantes, en los que Ritsuko se había enfrascado en algo así como una especie de duelo personal contra el invasor, por fin había logrado detenerlo, justo cuando estaba a la mitad de engullirse a Baltazar, tal y como indicaba el diagrama en la consola de Ibuki. Cuando la doctora por fin se tomó el lujo de lanzar un hondo suspiro y recuperar la calma, todos en NERV también podían respirar aliviados, con la certeza de que no serían traicionados por su avanzado sistema informático y vaporizados en átomos. Por el momento. Y así se los hizo notar Kozoh, antes de que toda esa parvada de incompetentes comenzara a aplaudir y a festejar cómo los completos imbéciles que eran.

—¿Cuánto tiempo nos consiguió, doctora?

—No mucho... yo diría que como unas dos horas, máximo...

—Es tiempo suficiente para decidir que haremos. Doctora, Mayor, acompáñenos a la Sala de Estrategias, por favor— pronunció el ajado y macilento profesor, poniéndose de pie y encaminándose a la puerta.

Las mujeres obedecieron la indicación, siguiendo al subcomandante a la salida. Gendo permaneció en su asiento un poco más, en aquella actitud y postura reflexiva que parecía ser inherente en él.

—MAGI, utilizado en nuestra contra— murmuró cuando finalmente se puso en pie para alcanzar a los demás —Me pregunto que diría Naoko de todo esto.

Todas las imágenes, gráficas y cualquier dato concerniente a este nuevo y esquivo ángel estaban allí, reunidos para su disposición y minucioso estudio. Luego de un rápido, pero concienzudo análisis, el equipo de Investigación Científica había logrado englobar las propiedades más esenciales del diminuto invasor, tanto sus fortalezas como sus debilidades. Ritsuko era la encargada de dar a conocer los resultados a los asistentes a esa reunión de élite, en la que sólo estaban Ikari, Fuyutski, Katsuragi y ella misma.

—El ángel ha convertido toda su estructura en algo parecido a las nanomáquinas... tan pequeñas como un virus... cada una de ellas se reúne hasta que forman una colonia en muy poco tiempo, y exponencialmente evolucionan, lo suficiente para conformar un circuito inteligente... fue así como lograron infiltrarse al sistema... aunque aún no estoy segura de cómo dieron el salto de entidades casi orgánicas a toda una compleja red de circuitos...

—Conque evolución, ¿eh?— pronunció Fuyutski casi susurrante, poniendo atención a toda la información que le era desplegada por diversos medios audiovisuales.

—Así es, señor— continuó Akagi —Evoluciona constantemente, buscando la mejor manera para adaptarse a cada nueva situación.

—Evolución. El sistema de la vida misma.

—A mi parecer, y después de analizar toda esta información— Misato tomó la palabra, con ese tono frío y seco que utilizaba en todo lo que tuviera que ver con eliminar ángeles y que tanto desconcertaba a todos aquellos que la conocían como la simpática mujercita que era —La única manera de lidiar con este enemigo tan adaptable es no darle oportunidad siquiera de reaccionar y acabarlo de un solo golpe. Para tal efecto, sugiero la destrucción física de MAGI.

A la doctora Akagi por poco le da un ataque de histeria con tan sólo escuchar las palabras de la Mayor, sobre todo al escucharla hablar de ese modo, cómo si se tratase de cualquier cosa. Sabía que esa loca estaba dispuesta a todo con tal de destruir a todos los ángeles, pero no permitiría que su tonta sed de venganza destruyera todo por lo que su madre e incluso ella misma habían trabajado tanto.

—¡Eso es inaudito! ¡Destruir MAGI significaría tanto como abandonar por completo el cuartel!

—Pues bien, como Jefa del Departamento de Tácticas y Estrategias, sugiero hacerlo, en ese caso...

—Esto le compete únicamente a la sección de Investigación Científica, Mayor, usted no tiene autoridad para decidir sobre esto.

—¡¿Porqué siempre tienes que ser tan necia?!— olvidando donde y con quienes se encontraba, Misato manoteó sobre el escritorio, encarando desafiante a Rikko.

—Porque todo esto comenzó por un error mío... me parece que es mi deber solucionarlo, entonces— pronunció firmemente la doctora, sin dejarse intimidar un ápice por su amiga.

Ella la observó por unos momentos más, interesada, cómo si estuviera reflexionando sus palabras, buscando alguna manera de responderle. Por fin se dio por vencida, cruzándose de brazos y dándole la espalda.

—Siempre has sido así: queriendo hacer todo tú sola, sin depender de los demás.

A pesar de que muchos entenderían ese gesto cómo un berrinche infantil y fuera de lugar, Ritsuko sabía que aquella era la manera de Katsuragi de darle su apoyo y dejarle espacio abierto para actuar a su conveniencia. Le hubiera querido agradecer el voto de confianza, sin embargo no podía olvidar que los comandantes seguían ahí.

—Si ya terminaron, señoritas— carraspeó Fuyutski, exasperado por la escena —Quizás podamos decidir cómo vamos a deshacernos de esta alimaña tan molesta.

—Tenemos una oportunidad, si logramos que el ángel evolucione de la manera que nos conviene— sentenció Akagi, hablando con la seguridad de quien tiene un plan muy bien elaborado.

—¿Controlar su evolución?— inquirió Gendo, curioso al respecto.

—Así es. Podríamos lograrlo utilizando el blanco principal del enemigo, Gaspar mismo. Podría subir en su sistema un código de autodestrucción que se acople al sistema del enemigo cuando Gaspar sea infectado, y para que se active en el momento en que el invasor logre su objetivo, es decir, cuando logre apoderarse por completo de MAGI.

—Guiar su evolución hacia la destrucción absoluta... me parece un plan un tanto maquiavélico, pero un muy buen plan a fin de cuentas— por alguna razón, Ikari parecía bastante complacido con la idea, mucho más de lo que debería estar —Lo apruebo, aunque espero que esté consciente que al hacerlo le estamos dejando la puerta abierta al enemigo. En ese instante todo dependerá de quien sea más rápido al atacar, si Gaspar ó el ángel.

—¿Crees poder terminar el programa a tiempo?— preguntó Misato, queriéndole advertir los riesgos de su plan —Si Gaspar cae antes de tiempo, todos estamos fritos...

—No te apures, estoy acostumbrada a cumplir mis promesas...

Así fue cómo se tomó la resolución. La doctora Akagi, junto con su confiable (y podría decirse que inseparable) asistente, la oficial científica Maya Ibuki, se encargarían de hacer lo necesario para instalar el así llamado señuelo ó "Caballo de Troya" (nada que ver con el vulgar virus informático usado en la red por algunas compañías de publicidad) dentro del sistema operativo de Gaspar.

Para ello, ambas debían entrar al enorme hardware de la computadora y hacer los arreglos necesarios, por no decir que iban a entrar a destripar el interior de Gaspar. Cómo era de esperarse, la Mayor Katsuragi se ofreció voluntariosamente a ayudarlas, así que mientras los procedimientos de evacuación de todo el personal en el Geofrente comenzaban, las tres mujeres comenzaban su odisea fantástica en las entrañas de una de las computadoras más avanzadas sobre la faz de la tierra, la cual estaba contenida en un espacio de aproximadamente diez metros de ancho por veinte de largo y unos ocho de alto, de los cuales cinco eran mantenidos por debajo del nivel del piso, para cuestiones de ahorro de espacio y ventilación. Los otros dos hermanos de Gaspar eran estructuras idénticas, las cuales también eran albergadas en el nivel inferior de la sala de controles.

Sin perder más tiempo Ritsuko tomó la delantera, abriendo la compuerta que les permitiría adentrarse en las tripas computarizadas de Gaspar. Al momento de abrirse, aquella parecía la entrada al inframundo, el cual se extendía inexorablemente dentro de ella: frío y oscuro, con el lejano murmullo de mecanismos electrónicos trabajando y con cientos de conexiones y cables extendiéndose por todos los rincones de aquel inhóspito espacio. No era lugar apto para la vida humana, y aún así las tres mujeres no dudaron al entrar a su interior. Rikko iba a la cabeza, seguida por Misato y finalmente con Maya detrás de ellas.

Al observar ese nuevo mundo que se abría a sus ojos, lo primero que notó la linda oficial científica fue la curiosa decoración del lugar. En cantidades que parecían de cientos, los manuscritos en hojas de papel estaban pegados por donde quiera que se dirigiera la mirada.

—Pero… pero…— masculló Ibuki, sin encontrar las palabras adecuadas para expresar la sorpresa que le produjo el curioso papel tapiz —¿Qué es todo esto?

—Supongo que deben ser las notas dejadas por la creadora del sistema— respondió Akagi, admirando a su vez el minucioso trabajo que debió haber sido dejar todas esas instrucciones.

—¡Es cómo si fuera un mapa a la puerta trasera de MAGI!— exclamó Misato sorprendida, leyendo de soslayo algunos de los apuntes.

—Esto debe ser información clasificada— repuso Maya al tomar entre sus manos una de las notas, observando su contenido —No puedo creer que tenga la oportunidad de verla de primera mano. Sin duda que con todos estos datos podremos programar mucho más rápido de lo que esperábamos…

Ritsuko ya no dijo más. Poniendo cuanto antes manos a la obra, mientras se acomodaba apara tal efecto se concedió el tiempo suficiente para agradecer la ayuda inesperada.

"Gracias, madre" pensó en sus adentros al contemplar el trabajo de su progenitora "Con tu ayuda, de seguro lo conseguiremos".

El tiempo se iba como agua mientras las tres se entregaban afanosamente a su labor. Aunque a decir verdad, Maya y la doctora Akagi eran quienes hacían la mayor parte del trabajo, la Mayor Katsuragi sólo podía ayudarles muy de vez en cuando, pero aún así conservaba el buen ánimo, emocionada como muchachita por poder ser de alguna utilidad.

—Pásame el taladro, por favor— pronunció Rikko boca arriba, extendiéndole la mano.

Misato se apuró a cumplir con su función, facilitando en el acto la herramienta que le era solicitada. Y mientras su amiga continuaba con su entretenida labor, adaptando nuevas conexiones y dispositivos, la Mayor se entretenía en recordar viejos tiempos.

—Todo esto me recuerda cuándo estábamos en la Facultad— suspiró con aire de ensueño —¿Recuerdas aquella vez que…?

—El tablero 25, por favor— musitó Akagi, tajante. Al parecer, no estaba de humor ó no tenía el tiempo suficiente para ponerse a revivir el pasado.

Un poco avergonzada por su descuido, Katsuragi cumplió cuanto antes el encargo. Observó detenidamente la extenuante labor de su amiga, y cómo al parecer la desesperación tomaba presa de ella con el transcurrir de los minutos.

Quizás no podía ofrecerle tanto apoyo técnico como Maya, pero por lo menos podía intentar aliviar un poco la presión que la comenzaba a embargar; así que corriendo el riesgo de volver a ser imprudente, la mujer volvió a hacer uso de palabra, buscando relajar un poco a su compañera.

—Rikko— Misato empleó ese tono lisonjero que sabía tanto la divertía —¿Podrías contarme un poquito acerca del sistema MAGI? Nomás poquito, por favor, ¿sí?

La doctora Akagi era una mujer muy capaz, nadie podía negarlo. Y prueba de ello es que podía seguir tan concentrada en su tarea al mismo tiempo que se esforzaba por no estallar en carcajadas al escuchar las ocurrencias de su mejor amiga. Adivinando sus intenciones, decidió seguirle el juego, sin soltar ni un momento su trabajo.

—No es una historia muy interesante que digamos— pronunció a la vez que utilizaba el taladro para hacer perforaciones sobre una estructura metálica en forma de esfera —¿Has escuchado acerca de la transferencia de personalidad?

—Un poco— la Mayor agradeció en secreto la disposición de la doctora a conversar y no hacerle pasar otro ridículo —Según tengo entendido, es un sistema informático que permite transferir la personalidad de alguien a una computadora orgánica de séptima generación para poder hacerla capaz de pensar por sí misma… es el principio mediante el cual funcionan los Eva, ¿verdad?

—Así es… MAGI fue la primera en su tipo en usarlo… mi madre fue quien desarrolló todo el proceso hasta sus últimas instancias…

—No querrás decir que…

Por fin Ritsuko había logrado, siempre con la ayuda de su práctico y útil taladro industrial, abrir aquella estructura que tenía frente a sí. Duro como una nuez en su exterior, por otra parte el interior se presentaba extrañamente blando, con cierto color grisáceo. Era un cerebro, sin lugar a dudas, un cerebro humano.

—¿La personalidad de tu madre fue transferida a esta computadora? ¿Ése cerebro es el de tu mamá?

—Bueno, no es precisamente su cerebro— aclaró Akagi cuando comenzaba a enchufar varios cables en la corteza del órgano —Pero sí, la personalidad de mi madre ha sido transferida al sistema MAGI.

—¿Es por eso que quería protegerla tanto?

—¡Claro que no! Fue más por mi vocación científica que por otra cosa. A decir verdad, nunca me llevé bien con mi madre…

Antes de que las cosas se tornaran más sentimentales y aquello se convirtiera en la hora de las confesiones fraternales, la alarma de advertencia las interrumpió abruptamente. Por fin el pequeño ángel había podido sortear el obstáculo que le habían puesto enfrente, e iba por el carro completo. La invasión seguía su curso, y pronto una muralla más era derribada, en pos del objetivo principal.

—¡Baltazar ha caído bajo el control del ángel!— pronunció Makoto al observar sus pantallas, anunciando con ello el principio del fin.

—Autodestrucción aprobada…— dijo a su vez la grabación en los altavoces, fría e indiferente, como siempre, a las penurias de todo aquél que la escuchara —La autodestrucción será ejecutada dentro de un minuto, una vez que la mayoría del sistema ha dado su consentimiento…

Impasibles, a todos los demás en la sala de controles sólo les quedaba contemplar como aquella mancha roja, implacable y hambrienta, luego de haberse engullido a Melchor y Baltasar comenzaba a comerse también a Gaspar, mientras que por otro lado, aquella que podía evitar el trágico desenlace del suceso estaba trabajando a marchas forzadas, con el tiempo pisándole los talones.

—¿Tan pronto? ¡No puede ser!— se lamentó la Mayor Katsuragi —¡El muy cerdo nos está comiendo el mandado! Ritsuko…

—Descuida, estamos un segundo adelante de él— aclaró Rikko, bastante confiada con aquella cifra.

—¿Un segundo? ¿Escuché bien?

—Es más que cero, y me conformo con eso— parafraseó la científica, recordándole la expresión que ella misma había usado cuando se enfrentaron al último ángel, y al igual que la presente ocasión, las probabilidades tampoco eran alentadoras. Mientras tanto la información que descargaba corría a raudales por los enlaces informáticos. Sus dedos se movían por el tablero a una velocidad casi imposible para un ser humano normal.

—Estoy de acuerdo— secundó Maya, poniendo el mismo entusiasmo que su oficial superior en su labor, afanada con su propio tablero —Podemos lograrlo…

No obstante, el reloj seguía su imparable marcha. Treinta segundos se habían desvanecido rápidamente entre la desesperación y en un instante más ya sólo faltaban quince segundos para el final de la cuenta regresiva… luego fueron diez… nueve… cómo una vela extinguiéndose, así se acaba el tiempo para todos los infelices que aún permanecían en el geofrente… cinco… cuatro… tres…

—¡Muy bien, ya está listo! ¡Corre el programa!— indicó Akagi a su asistente.

Maya no desperdició un solo momento y antes de que la cuenta terminara el programa ya estaba ejecutándose en el software de MAGI.

Dos…

¿Habrá sido tiempo suficiente para que el plan de la doctora Akagi funcionara?

Uno…

El momento de la verdad. La tenue línea que separaba la vida de la muerte estaba separada por tan sólo un ínfimo segundo, una insignificante y fútil cantidad de tiempo que sin embargo fue el momento más largo y angustiante que muchos de los allí presentes, casi todos acostumbrados a un gran estrés laboral y a trabajar bajo presión, les pareció angustiosamente eterno. Para casi todos, salvo dos personas.

—Autodestrucción cancelada… sistema MAGI vuelve a la normalidad… la autodestrucción de los cuarteles ha sido cancelada…

Cosa tan curiosa. La misma voz de mujer tan indiferente que momentos antes se escuchaba en el sistema sonido, la cual había sembrado la incertidumbre y confusión total entre los presentes, las palabras de esa misma voz ahora traían consigo paz y una reconfortante seguridad a todo el personal de NERV.

Mucho más rápido de lo que había entrado a las computadoras y luego de hacerle la vida imposible a todo el personal científico, así de pronto la infección desapareció sin dejar rastro alguno de su existencia, desapareciendo como una horrenda pesadilla al alba, un mal sueño que se disipa al momento de abrir los ojos.

Las expresiones de alivio y júbilo no se hicieron de esperar, sobre todo en la sala de controles, que fue el lugar donde con más angustia se vivió el transcurrir de los acontecimientos.

—La alerta roja ha sido despejada… todas las operaciones volviendo a la normalidad…

Ahora, en lugar de provocarles pánico y desconcierto, aquella frígida voz en la grabación les parecía a todos los empleados tersa, suave, llena de seguridad y confort. Escucharla pronunciar aquellas palabras los llenaba de alivio, de un sosiego que parecía años que no habían podido disfrutar.

Y en el centro de todo el alboroto, las mujeres que habían salvado la situación tan sólo se limitaron a verse las unas a las otras para luego recargarse donde pudieran, liberando un largo y hondo suspiro de alivio luego de que lo peor había pasado. Lo que importaba es que estaban vivas para poder contarlo. Lo habían logrado. Habían defendido el castillo y repelido al invasor con éxito. Ahora podían darse el lujo de relajarse y descansar.

Unas cuantas horas después y los cuarteles poco a poco volvían a la normalidad. Ciertamente que la batalla de ese día no había sido tan espectacular como tantas otras, pero aún así había sido de las que más daño habían causado al Geofrente. Aún así, sólo se requería de un poco de esfuerzo y un par de turnos dobles, y todos los sistemas volverían a funcionar a tope.

Al contrario de la doctora Akagi, quien para esos momentos ya se encontraba completamente exhausta. Ella fue la que quizás más se había esforzado por resolver la crisis y quien más presión recibió durante el transcurso de ésta, así que Maya no se molestó cuando la rubia soltaba un hondo bostezo mientras daba el reporte de daños y el avance de los trabajos de reconstrucción. Y aún si no hubiera sido así, era bastante improbable que pudiese enojarse de alguna manera con ella.

"Pues parece que ya estoy bastante vieja para esta clase de argüendes" pensaba desanimada, al darse cuenta de lo agotada que todo el ajetreo la había dejado. Maya había pasado casi por la misma presión, y sin embargo ella aún se las podía arreglar para lucir sino fresca, por lo menos presentable, a diferencia suya que parecía un espantajo a esas horas de la noche. Quién pudiera volver a ser joven…

—Felicidades— Misato le extendió una taza de café caliente, sacándola de su autocompasión tan adictiva —Creo que te debo una disculpa por desconfiar de ti, después de todo lo conseguiste. Cumpliste con tu promesa.

—Cómo siempre lo hago, pero de todos modos, gracias— Rikko sonreía satisfecha mientras tomaba la taza entre sus manos cómo si le hubieran entregado alguna especie de trofeo ó reconocimiento. De buena gana le dio un buen sorbo a su contenido —¿Sabe, Mayor? Me parece que ésta es la primera vez que la horrible mezcla a la que usted llama café me sabe deliciosa…

—"Ja, ja, ja"… muy graciosa, Doctora Akagi.

—Para serte sincera… meterme dentro de MAGI y encontrar las notas de mi madre y todo eso…— Ritsuko apaciguó el tono de su voz mientras se dejaba caer sobre una silla, inclinando el cuerpo hacia delante —Me hizo recordar bastantes cosas acerca de ella…una noche en particular. La noche antes de su muerte.

Pese al semblante despreocupado y lejano que pretendía aparentar, Katsuragi pudo percatarse del ligero temblor en sus manos, que sostenían la taza de café. Hablar de ello no era tan fácil cómo su amiga le quería hacer creer, por lo que apreció aún más el hecho de que le estuviera compartiendo sus pensamientos.

—Fue mi primera visita a NERV, un poco después de haberte conocido. Diablos, parece que fue hace tanto… en ese entonces la agencia ni siquiera se llamaba NERV.

—También recuerdo esos días… fue justo una semana antes de que asesinaran a los padres de Kai— repuso la Mayor con sumo pesar, con la vista gacha. No era un recuerdo muy placentero, por lo no pensaba en ello muy a menudo.

No obstante, ahora que relacionaba ambos eventos, tanto la muerte de la madre de Ritsuko así cómo la de los padres de Kai, se sorprendía del poco tiempo transcurrido entre una y otra. Además, esas tres personas habían sido piezas clave para la fundación de NERV. ¿Sus muertes, tan repentinas y las cuales se sucedieron en tan poco tiempo, podrían estar relacionadas de alguna manera? Los engranes de la mordaz inteligencia de la Mayor Katsuragi se echaron a andar enseguida. Eran demasiadas coincidencias, las suficientes para empezar a sospechar. Y en ese justo momento también recordó que la madre de Shinji…

—Mi madre me mostró las instalaciones, las cuales aún no eran tan profundas— Ritsuko prosiguió su relato, sacando a su compañera de sus conjeturas, por el momento —Pero de todos modos la tecnología era bastante impresionante en esa época. Y fue así que me llevó a conocer el recién instalado sistema MAGI. En ese entonces me explicó que el sistema entero representaban sus tres distintas facetas: como madre, como científica y como mujer. Eso es a todo lo que se reduce MAGI: tres distintas entidades, discutiendo entre ellas, en un conflicto constante que asegura el justo equilibrio. Deliberadamente quiso dejar impreso en ellas el dilema que representa el ser humano. Cada uno de los programas es ligeramente diferente al otro, aunque en esencia sean el mismo. Y creo que eso es lo que más me exaspera. Al parecer, no tendré la oportunidad de tener hijos— confesó, dando un hondo suspiro cómo si se estuviera resignando mientras pensaba en alguien —Por lo que nunca podré comprenderla como una madre… sin embargo, cómo científica, la respeto muchísimo, sobre todo a su trabajo… pero como mujer, incluso podría decir que la odio…

Las dos callaron en esos instantes, cada cual inmersa en sus pensamientos. Una vez más Misato volvía a relacionar los conflictos que cada quien sostenía con sus padres, aún si estos ya estuviesen muertos: Rikko, Kai, Asuka e incluso Shinji… y por supuesto, ella misma. Cada uno de ellos habían tenido (ó tenían, en el caso de Shinji) relaciones problemáticas con las personas que los habían traído al mundo y aún entonces, después de tanto tiempo transcurrido, seguían viviendo bajo su sombra, sin lograrse sacudírsela. Queriendo vengarlos, honrarlos, impresionarlos, sobrepasarlos, el papel que sus padres ejercían en sus vidas era sumamente decisivo, definitorio. Si las personas pensaran en todo esto antes de ponerse a hacer una familia, si de veras se pusieran a reflexionar en el enorme impacto que tendrían en sus hijos, en la indeleble influencia que sus acciones ejercerían en ellos aún cuando ya fueran adultos, entonces quizás las personas se la pensarían mejor antes de querer ser padres. Se trataba de una responsabilidad abismal, y eso ella lo sabía muy bien. Ya eran once años dándose cuenta de eso.

—¿Y sabes qué es lo peor?— otra vez, Akagi la volvía a sacar abruptamente de sus reflexiones —Su patrón cómo mujer estaba establecido en Gaspar, la computadora que acabamos de salvar. Fue una mujer ante todo, hasta el último momento. Justo como mi madre…

—Vaya, pues ahora sí que estoy sorprendida— pronunció Katsuragi, terminando con su taza —Hoy estás bastante parlanchina, y eso es raro en ti…

—Y al contrario, tú has estado muy pensativa todo este tiempo— repuso la científica, sonriendo, cuando se ponía en pie y ambas comenzaban a andar —Eso sí que es MUY raro. ¿En qué tanto piensas?

—Nada en particular, sólo divagaba. Tengo esta extraña sensación de que se me está olvidando algo muy importante, pero no sé qué es. ¿Nunca te ha pasado?

—Claro que sí, y es un verdadero fastidio. Pero descuida, ya lo recordarás, tarde ó temprano.

—Eso espero.

En esos instantes, unos cuantos kilómetros de corredores y planchas metálicas encima de ellas, en la superficie, tres cápsulas de inserción permanecían a la deriva, flotando sobre un pequeño estanque.

Incapaces de comunicarse con el mundo exterior, los tres pilotos habían permanecido en ese sitio durante toda la crisis, la cual se había extendido durante horas. Y aún entonces, cuando lo peor ya había pasado y el enemigo había sido vencido, todavía nadie se tomaba la molestia para ir a recogerlos.

—Me pregunto que tanto estará pasando allá abajo— suspiró Shinji para sí mismo, harto de estar esperando por el grupo de rescate.

No es que estuvieran atrapados dentro de las cabinas, pues éstas contaban con un dispositivo para que se pudieran abrir por dentro. Era otro inconveniente el que los mantenía encerrados por su propia conveniencia, cómo se encargó Asuka de puntualizarlo tan claramente:

—¡De ninguna manera pienso salir de aquí completamente desnuda!— gritaba en uno de sus habituales berrinches, pataleando desesperada y jaloneándose el cabello —¡Alguien que venga a ayudarme, por favor! ¡Ya estoy harta de este lugar, quiero irme a mi casa! ¡Por favor!

—Estúpida rubia escandalosa— musitó Rei con sumo desprecio por la persona de la joven europea. Aún afuera se podía escuchar con toda nitidez el coraje que estaba pasando dentro de su cápsula. Pero todo era culpa suya y de nadie más, suya y de sus tontos prejuicios acerca de la desnudez, de la pureza de un cuerpo al descubierto. Ella por su parte, desde hacía un buen rato que había salido a admirar el hermoso paisaje que tenía a su alrededor, en ese bello y cristalino estanque en el que estaban flotando. Si aún no se había ido era precisamente por seguir contemplando la vista, pero ahora que ya había oscurecido no quedaba mucho por ver. Además, comenzaba a hacer frío. Tal vez era hora de reportarse al cuartel.

—¡Victoria!— proclamó Kai, alzando como premio dos discos en su mano. Habían sido horas de extenuante trabajo, todas ellas en esas condiciones tan deplorables, en ese lugar olvidado de Dios. Pero todo su esfuerzo y sacrificio al fin rendían frutos, materializándose en aquél par de discos que contenían toda la información que tanto él como su acompañante necesitaban.

Allí, de pie en medio de la sala de su apartamento el joven Katsuragi por fin podía proclamar que la operación de infiltración había sido todo un éxito: habían logrado obtener todos los datos que necesitaban del que quizás era el sistema informático más protegido del mundo sin que los atraparan en el intento, lo que era más, sin que nadie se hubiera dado cuenta que lo hicieron. Aquello sí que era para aplaudirse, por lo que no pudiendo soportar más la estremecedora emoción de saberse triunfador comenzó a reírse frenéticamente, en un tono que en esa atmósfera parecía un tanto cuanto macabro. No obstante, al momento en que se percató cómo lo observaba Kaji se detuvo de tajo.

—Sí, sí, ya sé— pronunció apenado, bajando la voz —Reírse como un maldito demente no es muy sano que digamos…

—Para nada— contestó Kaji, tomando uno de los discos —Por mí, puedes hacer lo que te venga en gana para festejar, siempre y cuando este disco tenga la información que te había solicitado.

—Todos y cada uno de los bits que querías se encuentran allí, amigo: planos, códigos y claves de acceso ocultas. Espero que te diviertas mucho cuando estés armando tu pequeño rompecabezas.

—De todos modos, aún sigo creyendo que te arriesgaste demasiado— confesó Kaji, mucho más repuesto de lo que había estado hace un par de horas, todo nervioso y paranoico —¡Mira que dejar entrar a un ángel al sistema MAGI! ¿Cómo pudo ocurrírsete ese disparate! Imagínate lo que hubiera pasado si las cosas se hubieran salido de tu control…

—De veras que ya ni te reconozco, muchachote— respondió Kai —Pareces una colegiala, preocupándote por cualquier cosa. Todo siempre estuvo bajo control: desde el momento en que "tenté" al bicho ese a convertir su estructura en circuitos, estimulando la actividad eléctrica donde estaba atrapado, así cómo cuando empezó a filtrarse a la red del sistema— el muchacho comenzó a guardar apuradamente todo su equipo, sabiendo que no contaban con mucho tiempo antes de que Misato y los demás volvieran al apartamento —Era un programa tan básico en ese entonces que fue muy susceptible a la programación. Ya te lo he explicado un montón de veces, esa cosa estaba programada para morir en el momento que cumpliera su objetivo al apoderarse por completo de MAGI. En ningún momento estuvimos en peligro, todo fue tan sólo una farsa muy bien montada. Si pasamos por tantos problemas fue precisamente por la cretina de tu amiguita Ritsuko, siempre tan estorbosa.

—Pues será el sereno, pero sí que fueron unos momentos angustiantes los que pasamos allí dentro— completó Kaji, suspirando cuando recordaba lo mortificado que estaba, el miedo que sintió cuando creyó que el muchacho estaba poniendo en evidencia toda la operación. Pero ahora, que ya había visto los resultados, tenía que reconocer que el chiquillo había sido muy astuto, utilizando al ángel para romper todas esas barreras y programas de protección para que ellos pudieran hurgar en los archivos y sacar lo que les era conveniente para su propósito. Lo que es más se había asegurado de que no quedara un rastro de su existencia, tanto del ángel cómo de su pequeña intrusión.

—¡Asuka, ya te he pedido disculpas un montón de veces! ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me perdones?

Los dos interrumpieron su conversación al momento de escuchar la voz suplicante de Misato, cuando entraba al apartamento acompañada por Asuka y Shinji. Habían llegado más pronto de lo que esperaban, era eso ó eran ellos los que se habían tomado más tiempo del que tenían previsto.

—¡Nunca te voy a perdonar! ¿Me oyes? ¡Jamás!

—¿Cómo pudiste habernos olvidado así nomás, cómo si fuéramos cualquier cosa?— completó Shinji en el mismo aire recriminatorio —Ahora sí que te pasaste de la raya…

—¿Sabes cuántas horas me la pasé allí, encerrada, completamente desnuda…?— la jovencita se interrumpió a sí misma cuando se dio cuenta de que tanto Kaji cómo Kai la habían estado escuchando —¡Kaji!— exclamó sorprendida, poniéndose una mano delante de los labios, roja como un tomate.

—Vaya, vaya, vaya…— pronunció Kai, risueño al dejar volar su imaginación —Parece que se divirtieron a lo grande a mis espaldas, ¿verdad?

—¡Ni pensarlo!— objetó enseguida la muchachita, sin cambiar la coloración de su rostro —¡Ni muerta dejaría que este alfeñique me viera desnuda!— declaró señalando despectivamente al joven Ikari.

—¿No crees que estás exagerando un poquito, amiga?— murmuró Shinji apenado, enfrentando otro desaire más de la joven alemana.

—A mí lo que me gustaría saber— masculló Katsuragi, cruzada de brazos, a todas luces molesta por alguna razón —¿Qué es lo que hace ÉL aquí?— dijo señalando al arrogante Kaji enfrente de ella.

—Bueno… pues verás… sucede que yo…— Ryoji había sido tomado por sorpresa, sin haber preparado una coartada fiable antes, puesto que no tenía previsto un encuentro con la Mayor en esas circunstancias —Lo que pasa es que escuché que Kai estaba enfermo, así que quise venir a traerle un té de hierbas para los intestinos… un viejo remedio de la abuela Kaji, muy efectivo, por cierto…

—Es verdad, lo juro, no estábamos haciendo nada sospechoso— asintió el muchacho, evidentemente nervioso.

—¡Váyanle con ese cuento a su abuela, par de idiotas, a ver si ella se los cree!— estalló Misato al percatarse de que era obvio que ese par le estaba ocultando algo, y estando Kaji involucrado podía esperar cualquier cosa —Remedio de la abuela… ¡Ja! ¿Qué no pudieron pensar en algo más creíble?

—Está bien, creo que ya no tiene caso fingir más— el joven Katsuragi suspiró lastimeramente, bajando los brazos y agachando la mirada, rindiéndose —Hemos sido descubiertos, Kaji, será mejor decirles la verdad.

—Pero… pero… es que tú… no puedes…— el color se había desvanecido del rostro de su compinche, pensando que el chiquillo había perdido por completo la razón. Cierto es que estaban en una situación muy incómoda, pero tampoco era que estuvieran en una sin salida. Había otras muchas maneras, pero ahora ese chiquillo lunático pretendía decirle la verdad a Misato. ¡A Misato, de todas las personas en el mundo!

—La verdad es que Kaji… ¡Kaji vino a recoger unas películas pornográficas que me había prestado desde hace un mes!— todos quedaron estupefactos ante la confesión del muchacho, incluso el mismo Kaji —¡Perdónenme, por favor! ¡Fingí todo lo de la diarrea! ¡Nunca estuve enfermo, lo que quería era quedarme a solas en la casa para poder verlas por última vez!— el muchacho se arrodilló para darle más énfasis a sus palabras, mientras tomaba de un rincón una gran cantidad de discos de video que habían permanecido escondidos y los ponía a sus pies —Creí que nunca me descubrirían, pero ahora que lo han hecho… he traído la deshonra a esta casa, lo siento mucho…

—Bueno, pues…— musitó Misato, sumamente confundida por lo súbito de la revelación. Era mucho más de lo que quería saber —No es que esté en contra de que veas esa clase de películas. Digo, después de todo tan sólo tienes quince años, y todo eso. Sólo que estuvo mal que mintieras y…— tan sólo leer los títulos de aquellos artículos le causaba repulsión: "Las pasiones de la princesita", "Todos contra todos", "Burro en primavera", sin poder resistir más los devolvió con suma repugnancia a su dueño —¡Qué diablos! ¡Háganme el favor de llevarse esa basura obscena de mi casa, ahora mismo! ¡Y si me vuelvo a enterar de que sigues contaminando la mente de mi cachorro con tus cochinas aficiones, me las vas a pagar muy caro!— sentenció, tomándolo por el borde de su corbata hasta ponerlo justo frente a su amenazador rostro —¿Ha quedado claro?

—Más claro, ni el agua— respondió Kaji, temiendo hacer cualquier movimiento.

Por su parte, Asuka se encargaba igualmente de reprender a Kai, pellizcándolo en el brazo a hurtadillas y murmurándole al oído:

—¿Cómo se te ocurre conformarte con unas jodidas películas porno, teniéndome a mí, imbécil? ¿Ó es que no te motivo lo suficiente?

—Perdóname…— se quejaba el joven, aguantándose el dolor —Lo que sucede es que soy una persona muy enferma, lo siento… no sé en que estaba pensando.

A final de cuentas, no sin más contratiempos, ambos lograron salir más ó menos ilesos de aquellas fieras que los acechaban. Por fin Kaji había logrado salir del apartamento, casi completo. Pero lo más importante, el disco aún seguía en su poder, y la Mayor Katsuragi no se había enterado jamás de su existencia.

—Esa sí que fue una jugada maestra, jovencito— arguyó el sujeto cuando se encaminaba a las escaleras más cercanas —Películas porno… ¡Ni siquiera a mí se me habría ocurrido! Una coartada perfecta, incluso escondiste previamente las películas. ¡Eres un maldito genio, muchacho!

—¿Cuál coartada?— contestó apesadumbrado el chiquillo —¡En realidad todas esas películas son mías, y ahí es donde las escondía!

Ryoji reventó en carcajadas al enterarse de la verdad. Ahora todo encajaba.

—No te apures— le dijo enjuagándose las lágrimas que la risa le había provocado y poniéndole una mano en el hombro cómo si quisiera consolarlo—En cuanto termine de verlas procuraré devolvértelas. Es una promesa.

—Cuídalas muy bien, por favor. Son uno de mis mayores tesoros…

—Oye, por cierto— de golpe la conversación se volvió a tornar tensa —No es que sea de mi incumbencia, pero… ¿de veras piensas utilizar tu disco en tu reunión con el Secretario General?

—¡Por supuesto! De no ser así, ¿entonces porqué pasé las últimas siete horas apretujado en un inmundo agujero, contigo?

—Tienes razón, pero sólo quiero que estés completamente consciente del alcance total de tus acciones.

—¡Claro que lo sé!— repuso enseguida el muchacho —¡Mandar al demonio al bastardo de Ikari y toda su pandilla de matones!

—Ah, sí, y ponerle punto final a tu pequeña reyerta con el actual comandante de NERV, ¿no es así?

—No es sólo eso. Se trata de justicia. Ese mugroso ha hecho lo que le viene en gana todos estos años, eliminando a todos aquellos que le estorban a su paso, disponiendo de las vidas de todos a su alrededor a su antojo y nadie puede tocarlo por su posición. Quiero que pague por todas sus culpas, todas y cada una de ellas. Y para eso, debe caer.

Kaji sonrió plácidamente por la increíble ingenuidad del joven, algo no esperado en alguien de su altura. Pero a pesar de todo, seguía siendo tan sólo un quinceañero.

—Es un ideal muy bonito, muchacho, pero por desgracia el mundo real no funciona de esa manera. A cómo yo lo veo, en estos momentos el comandante Ikari es el menor de los males, un mal necesario por así decirlo.

—¿De qué cuernos estás hablando? Por una vez en la vida, ¿podrías hablarme claro y directo? Estoy empezando a cansarme de tantas insinuaciones.

—¿Ya lo olvidaste? Todo este tiempo he estado esculcando en las operaciones secretas de la agencia. Aún no puedo darte muchos detalles, no todavía hasta que tenga algo más concreto, pero sí puedo decirte que he descubierto que el comandante Ikari tan sólo es la parte visible de todo este inmenso movimiento, la punta del iceberg. Un iceberg que se extiende hasta las más altas esferas de los gobiernos más poderosos del planeta.

—¿Tú también me vas a salir con esa jalada de la conspiración secreta? ¡En serio que a ustedes, los de la generación del Segundo Impacto, les gustaba ver los Expedientes Secretos X! Lo siento, pero sin pruebas concretas, no puedo creerte esa idiotez del complot mundial.

—Estás en libertad de creer lo que tú quieras, muchacho, pero sólo ponte a pensar un momento que lo que estoy diciendo es verdad. Ya te he dicho la clase de personas que están detrás de Ikari, sosteniéndolo en esa elevada posición. Lo hacen porque quieren que esté allí. Sólo imagínate lo que estarán dispuestos a hacer para conservarlo en su puesto. No se detendrán por nada, ni siquiera por unas cuantas vidas.

Rivera tragó saliva. Quizás no creía en todo lo que Kaji decía, pero la sola posibilidad bastó para hacerlo vacilar un instante.

—Si sacudes mucho las cosas— continuó el sujeto, encendiendo un cigarrillo, asomándose por el barandal del pasillo en el que charlaban —Todos ellos se pondrán en guardia y actuarán con todos sus recursos, y entonces la verdad se perderá para siempre.

—¿De qué verdad hablas?

—Toda la verdad. ¿Qué es en realidad El Proyecto Eva? ¿Qué son los Ángeles? ¿Por qué sólo atacan Tokio 3 y no cualquier otra ciudad del mundo? Y quizás la pregunta que nos permitiría responder a todas las anteriores, la pregunta por la cual me eché de cabeza en todo este lodazal: ¿Porqué razón tu padre, el doctor José Rivera fue asesinado?

Kai enmudeció con la sola mención de la muerte de su padre. Sabía que Kaji había sido su asistente algún tiempo, pero ignoraba que su muerte lo hubiera afectado al grado de tomarse la molestia de jugarse el pellejo al ser un doble agente. Aquello debía ser un truco para disuadirlo. Obviamente, el tipo tenía sus propios planes, y para llevarlos a cabo Ikari debía seguir en la comandancia de NERV.

—Lo siento, pero por ese lado no me vas a llegar. Hace mucho que dejé enterrado a mi padre, y allí pienso dejarlo, en el pasado. Lo único que me importa es el ahora y el mañana que vendrá.

—Perdóname— contestó apenado su acompañante, verdaderamente apenado —No quise ponerlo de esa forma. Sólo… sólo piénsalo bien antes de precipitarte, ¿quieres? Piensa bien las cosas, y haz entonces lo que consideres correcto. Pero hagas lo que hagas, hazlo sin ninguna duda, sin ningún temor— Ryoji empezó a andar por las escaleras, bajando al siguiente nivel mientras el muchacho lo veía partir desde arriba —De cualquier forma habrá gente que salga lastimada, hagas lo que hagas. Considera muy bien las posibilidades antes de actuar a tontas y locas. Recuerda que hay personas que son importantes para ti y a las cuáles debes proteger a toda costa. Pero para lograr tu objetivo, es muy posible que tengas que sacrificar a algunas de ellas. ¿Sabes a quién me refiero? Esa jovencita, Ayanami. En verdad seguirá a Gendo a cualquier parte, hará cualquier cosa que le pida. Así que para conseguir saciar tu afán de justicia deberás sacrificar lo más querido para ti. ¿En verdad puedes hacerlo, sin arrepentirte después?

Por fin el muchacho se había quedado sin palabras. Había dado justo en el clavo, aquello que había estado inquietando a Kai durante todo ese tiempo, la posibilidad de perder a Rei al momento de derrotar a Ikari.

—Bueno, pues creo que ya tengo que irme…— masculló Kaji, tirando la colilla de su cigarro —Piensa bien en todo lo que te dije, pero hay algo más que me gustaría decirte antes de eso— volteó hacia donde estaba el chiquillo, para poder mirarlo fijamente —Ten mucho cuidado de ahora en adelante. Quizás no lo has notado todavía, pero parece que allá afuera se avecina una gran sacudida, un fuerte movimiento en todos los frentes que arrasará con todo lo que se le ponga enfrente, y en gran parte tú te encuentras en el centro de todo. Así que por favor, cuídate mucho. Te deseo buena suerte, en cualquier cosa que decidas hacer. Buenas noches.

Por fin, por fin se había largado, él y todos sus cuentos chinos para asustar niños. Lo único que había conseguido era confundirlo aún más. Ahora el delgado disco en sus manos le parecía muy, pero muy pesado. ¿Qué hacer con él? ¿Utilizarlo, ó dejar todo como hasta ahora, a ver qué sucedía después?

Se dividía entre su fuerte sentido del deber y la responsabilidad, de entregar al criminal de guerra para que respondiera ante la Justicia, ó el fuerte sentimiento en su corazón que aún lo unía con Rei Ayanami. Pero también estaba Asuka. Algo estaba pasando con ella, algo grande, algo con un futuro muy prometedor, si es que le permitían crecer. El dilema, entonces, se reducía a dos opciones muy claras: dejar todo como estaba para que Rei se quedara, lo cual confirmaría que aún la amaba, ó utilizar el disco y quedarse con Asuka, olvidándose por completo de lo que sentía por Ayanami. Rei ó Asuka. Así de simple. No podría tenerlas a ambas, sólo a una de ellas. ¿No es así?

—Maldita sea… y ahora, ¿qué se supone que voy a hacer?— gruñó en la oscuridad del pasillo, cerrando los puños, sabiéndose impotente ante las fuerzas que lo tenían maniatado.

Era triste reconocer que el destino de casi todo el mundo descansaba en los hombros de un chiquillo enamorado de quince años, al cuál tan sólo le quedaban dos alternativas. Era un panorama desolador, para cualquiera que lo viera, desolador y triste, incluso patético. El porvenir de millones de personas se definiría en algo así como un volado. La moneda ya estaba en el aire. Ó como dirían en la antigua Roma: "Aleum jacta est".

La suerte está echada.


	18. SEELE, El Trono de las Almas

—¡Maldito seas, pedazo de imbécil! ¡¿Me oyes! ¡¡Te odio, te odio con toda el alma, estúpido Kai! ¡Muérete y púdrete en el infierno! ¡Desgraciado!

El poderoso puñetazo derecho de Asuka fue a incrustarse justo en medio de la sonrisa complaciente del muchacho, partiéndola en dos pedazos cuando la fotografía de Kai que estaba pegada en el saco de boxeo se rompió debido al golpe. La muchacha continuó vociferando presa de la ira, para variar, mientras que entre resoplidos e improperios de tal índole dirigía sendos golpes y patadas al aporreado saco, el cual se mecía violentamente de lado a lado con cada nueva agresión de la chiquilla, que creía ó más bien quería ver en él a la atolondrada humanidad de Kai Katsuragi.

¡El muy idiota! ¡Todavía que ella había tomado la iniciativa, invitándolo a salir toda la tarde a Tokio 2! ¡Toda una tarde junto a ella! Comenzando por una inspiradora película romántica, pasando por alguna discoteca para mover el esqueleto en serio, luego una apacible caminata por algún parque cercano para entonces terminar con broche de oro en algún restaurante italiano con una cena a la luz de las velas. En, conclusión, la cita perfecta. ¿Tenía una idea de cuántos pobres diablos siquiera soñaban con una oportunidad así? ¡Y aún así, se atrevió a rechazarla, el estúpido infeliz! ¡Siendo que era él quien debió habérselo propuesto, en primer lugar! Había sido muy cruel, sin duda alguna; seguramente ni siquiera tomó en cuenta sus sentimientos al momento de rechazar su invitación. Ella tan sólo quería despedirlo de la manera más emotiva posible, ahora que iba a estar tan lejos durante tanto tiempo. Mañana a primera hora el joven Katsuragi tomaría su vuelo con destino a la fortaleza de Nueva York, sede de las Naciones Unidas, a rendir su informe semestral al Secretario General de dicho organismo. Estaría fuera del país durante tres días. Tres días sin ver a la persona amada es toda una eternidad para cualquier enamorado. ¡Pero aquello no parecía importarle en lo absoluto a ese perfecto imbécil! Setenta y dos largas horas en las que no podrían verse ni estar juntos y Kai estaba tan tranquilo, como si fuera cosa de chiste. Quizás... tal vez quizás... él no la quería tanto como ella a él.

Cuando ese pensamiento cruzó su cabeza la jovencita europea lanzó un hondo grito de desesperación para luego desquitar su ansiedad con una patada tan fuerte que terminó por romper el saco frente a ella. El relleno de éste se desplomó rápidamente al piso mientras que Langley se encargaba de recuperar el aliento, sin importarle la gran cosa haber roto equipo del gimnasio, tan inmersa como estaba en sus propios pensamientos. Eso no podía ser verdad... simplemente no podía ser cierto... ¿ó sí? Pero eso explicaría muchas cosas, entre otras porque Kai se mostraba tan evasivo y distante cuando estaban los dos solos.

—¡Ay, caramba!— masculló Rivera asombrado, al entrar al gimnasio y contemplar la escena —¡No quisiera estar en el lugar de ese pobre saco de boxeo!

Más oportuno no podía haber sido. El que el joven llegara en esos momentos era justo un regalo de los dioses para la muchachita, quien, en cuanto lo vio llegar, se le lanzó encima como una tigresa, derribándolo en el piso tal y cómo lo hubiera hecho con una pobre gacela. La joven rubia se trepó encima de él, maniatándolo de brazos y piernas.

—Maldito imbécil— gruñó Asuka en tono amenazante cuando chocaba su frente contra la de él —Mira que atreverte a venir así nomás, cómo si nada hubiera pasado. Dime, ¿qué me impide romperte tu estúpido cuello en este mismo instante?

A pesar del aterrador semblante de la chiquilla, que demostraba la veracidad de sus palabras, Katsuragi no se amedrentó en lo absoluto; de hecho, incluso parecía bastante divertido, para estar en una posición tan peligrosa.

—Que si lo haces, no podría darte la sorpresa que tengo para ti— en cuanto terminó su frase aprovechó la enorme cercanía de los labios de la muchacha para poder robarles un beso cándido y travieso.

La joven alemana retrocedió enseguida, con el rostro encendido, sumamente abochornada. Nunca se hubiera esperado un gesto así, no tan de repente. Era muy raro que Kai se permitiera ese tipo de comportamiento con ella. Pero de todos modos, ese detalle había sido... podría decirse que muy placentero... y sobre todo, reconfortante, pues despejaba con suma claridad las dudas que tan sólo un momento atrás aquejaban a su adolorido corazón, el cual ahora saltaba de emoción dentro de su pecho.

—Ni... ni creas que con tus trucos baratos me vas a comprar— musitó la muchachita para luego darle la espalda, todavía en el piso. No quería que se diera cuenta de la reacción que le había provocado. Podría sacarle ventaja después.

Por su parte, Rivera aprovechó la confusión de su captora para liberarse y entonces ponerse de pie, reponiéndose del fuerte golpe que se había sacado cuando Langley lo derribó. ¡Qué fiera era la que tenía entre manos! Había olvidado lo dañino para la salud que podía ser hacerla enfadar.

—No me digas que todavía estás enojada conmigo. En serio me hubiera encantado escaparme contigo toda la tarde a Tokio 2, pero ya te dije que tenía que atender muchos asuntos aquí antes de irme. Además, tenía que prepararte tu sorpresita... ¿no te da ni un poquitín de curiosidad saber de qué se trata?

—Me tiene sin cuidado lo que te traigas entre manos— respondió la jovencita rubia haciendo un puchero y cruzándose de brazos —Ya te dije que a mí no me vas a poder comprar con trucos baratos.

Antes de contestarle, Kai se concedió unos momentos para poder contemplar con más detenimiento a la hermosa joven que tenía junto a él. Su piel, fresca y tersa estaba perlada de pequeñas gotas de sudor, producto del intenso ejercicio que había estado haciendo que a su vez había torneado ese cuerpo juvenil y arrebatador con el paso de los años. Llevaba puesto encima un top negro que dejaba muy poco a la imaginación, tan ajustado como estaba a su torso, lo cual le permitía apreciar casi en su totalidad sus formas tan curvilíneas, tan torneadas para alguien de su edad, ni qué decir de esa cinturita de avispa y el abdomen tan bien trabajado que se cargaba. Y aunque en esos momentos no podía verlas tan bien como en otras veces, sabía que debajo de ese pants rojo y blanco que traía puesto estaban unas piernas muy bien formadas en toda su extensión. A diferencia de la mayor parte del tiempo, sus cabellos dorados estaban bien acomodados en una coqueta cola de caballo, sin duda para que su larga cabellera no le estorbara en sus ejercicios. Mientras tanto, sus ojos castaños lo interrogaban ansiosamente con la mirada a la vez que sus labios, tan dulces y suaves, que apenas acababa de probar, permanecían trémulos ante la creciente expectación que se iba apoderando de ella. ¡Simplemente era bellísima! Las palabras no alcanzaban a describir la visión de aquel ejemplar tan magnífico del género femenino, en el cual se conjugaban juventud y algo de inocencia, pero también algo de candidez y de lujuria, de muchas pasiones prohibidas.

Pero además de todo, era endemoniadamente lista, ocurrente, simpática, atrevida, encantadora. Una persona en cuya compañía podía sentirse a gusto, sabiéndose comprendido por alguien tan similar a él. Definitivamente, tenía que estar haciendo lo correcto. Todo le apuntaba a que los dos debían estar juntos, era lo más natural. Ya no había más razones para vacilar.

—Entonces creo que no habrá problema alguno, preciosa, porque conseguirte este permiso de tres días no me salió para nada barato— dijo finalmente, sacando un sobre de su chamarra verde oscuro de algodón —Sólo necesita que lo firmes...

Los ojos castaños de la muchacha resplandecieron con un brillo poco usual en ellos al mirar fijamente el sobre en las manos del muchacho, a la vez que sus labios comenzaban a esbozar una enorme sonrisa.

—No me digas que...— apenas si atinó a decir, sumamente emocionada, mientras de un brinco se ponía de pie para tomar el mencionado sobre y revisar con avidez su contenido.

—Espero que tu visa esté vigente todavía... porque me gustaría muchísimo que fueras mañana conmigo a América. Bueno, eso si quie...

No pudo terminar bien su enunciado pues ya tenía nuevamente encima a Langley, aunque de una manera muy diferente a la vez anterior, pues le había saltado encima colgándosele del cuello y sujetándose de su espalda con las piernas cruzadas.

—¡América! ¡No puede ser, voy a ir a América contigo!— gritaba emocionada, casi histérica, la linda jovencita rubia mientras que lo besaba repetidamente en todo el rostro — ¡Kai, mi amor! ¡Ay, qué emoción! ¡Te amo, te amo, te adoro, eres lo máximoooo!

Fuera de balance, tomado completamente por sorpresa por la eufórica reacción de la chiquilla, el muchacho una vez más fue a derrumbarse sobre del suelo en una posición casi idéntica a la vez anterior, es decir, de espaldas al piso y con Asuka encima, sólo que en esta ocasión en lugar de amenazarlo no dejaba de besarlo un solo momento.

Para él se trataba de toda una nueva experiencia, ser tratado con tanta efusividad y sin reserva alguna, tal y cómo lo hacía aquella joven europea. A diferencia de otra persona, ella no tenía problema en demostrarle su afecto sin tapujos, en cualquier momento, en cualquier lugar. Pese a que lo disfrutaba en cierto modo, aún no terminaba de acostumbrarse a semejante trato. Esperaba lograrlo durante el viaje que les esperaba a ambos.

—Hmmmm— carraspeó la Mayor Katsuragi desde la entrada del gimnasio, sorprendiendo a los dos muchachos en el acto —Quizás cometí un grave error al darle ese permiso a Asuka después de todo— su rostro estaba contraído en un gesto entre malhumorado y desconfiado, con su ceja izquierda visiblemente arqueada —Todavía ni se han subido al avión y ya están encima el uno del otro...

Sin moverse de su lugar ambos dirigieron la mirada hacia donde se encontraba su guardiana, percatándose de que Shinji también estaba allí, viendo desconsolado como la jovencita europea tenía abrazado a Kai, en esa pose tan comprometedora. No dijo palabra, pero su expresión lo decía todo. Aún así, ninguno de los dos quiso darle importancia a los sentimientos de su compañero. Ya estaban hartos de su actitud timorata, sumisa y hasta cobarde podría decirse, y sobre todo, ya estaban cansados de sentir lástima por él y que precisamente eso les impidiera disfrutar a tope de su creciente relación. Tanto Asuka cómo el mismo Kai le habían dado bastantes oportunidades para que actuara, pero por su carácter indeciso aquél pusilánime las había desperdiciado todas. Así que ya era tiempo de que dejaran de preocuparse por ese pelmazo y empezar a ocuparse más de ellos mismos.

"Ni modo, viejo, te dormiste, y bien gacho" pensaba Rivera cuando observaba el semblante alicaído de su compañero de cuarto. Había hecho cuanto estaba en sus manos para ayudarlo, pero aparentemente Ikari estaba más allá de toda ayuda.

—¡Asuka!— pronunció la Mayor en voz alta, pues al parecer nadie estaba dispuesto a moverse de su sitio. Había detectado atinadamente lo tirante de la situación entre los tres jóvenes pilotos —¡Su avión sale mañana temprano y tú ni siquiera has empacado! Así que sugiero que te apures a cambiarte para poder irnos a casa y puedas empezar a hacer tus maletas…

—¡Sí!— respondió la jovencita, tan entusiasmada como una niña pequeña.

De inmediato se puso en pie y dando brinquitos de felicidad salió disparada hacia las regaderas, silbando una alegre melodía. También Shinji, cabizbajo y con los hombros caídos, emprendió la marcha hacia el estacionamiento donde estaba el automóvil de Misato. Seguramente el viaje de regreso a casa sería un infierno para él. La Mayor Katsuragi pronto lo siguió, no sin antes dirigirle una mirada escrutadora a su hijo adoptivo, no muy convencida de lo que estaba permitiendo. Fue un diálogo sólo de gestos, sin palabra de por medio. "¿Estás seguro de lo que estás haciendo?" parecía preguntar la mujer al verlo de esa manera. "Absolutamente" contestó el muchacho del mismo modo, asintiendo con la cabeza "Así es como las cosas deben de ser". Resignada, Misato se dio la vuelta para seguirle el rastro a Shinji, quien ya iba muy adelante.

Por su parte Kai permaneció a la entrada del gimnasio a disposición de los empleados de NERV, esperando a que su novia saliera del baño. Ocurrió entonces que en una desafortunada coincidencia Rei Ayanami caminara por ese pasillo en específico, justo cuando Asuka salía al encuentro del muchacho y lo tomaba por el brazo. Langley no se percató del hecho, ni siquiera de la presencia de su odiada rival. Quizás fue mejor que no lo hiciera, pues de haber sido así lo más seguro es que hubiera aprovechado la ocasión para ufanarse de su viaje con Kai.

Éste se encontró con la mirada de Rei por un solo y fugaz momento, que no obstante pareció durar días enteros. Al verlo partir del brazo con otra mujer el rostro de ella no reflejaba emoción alguna, tan bello pero tan frío como una estatua de hielo. Tampoco el semblante de Kai sufrió cambio alguno en presencia de su antiguo amor. Sin embargo, ambos parecieron decir lo mismo, al tiempo que los dos comenzaban a tomar rumbos separados y los engranes del destino que también los apartaba comenzaban a girar lenta y torpemente: "Adiós".

Se yergue tan alto como es en una tierra devastada por la guerra y las inclemencias del clima. No parece experimentar alguna clase de incomodidad en aquél ambiente hostil, pese a su ropaje negro y los fuertes rayos solares, que calcinaban todo lo que tuvieran a su alcance, sin otorgar cualquier clase de refugio en ese desierto desolado y sin vida.

El viento levantaba grandes cantidades de arena que amenazaban con tragarlo entero, pero aún así él no manifestaba molestia alguna, inmóvil en su sitio como si se tratara de una estatua de un ídolo profano.

Ni una gota de sudor, ni un solo gesto de malestar. Su larga cabellera plateada era mecida a merced del viento junto con su enorme gabardina, que en esos momentos parecía ser una especie de capa ceñida a sus espaldas cómo enormes alas negras de cuero que nacían en éstas. Su enmarañada barba atrapaba cuanto grano de arena tuviera a su alcance, pero sus ojos de lobo solitario no eran molestados al respecto, con la mirada fija enfrente de él.

Viento, arena y sol, los tres parecían estar protestando por su sola presencia en ese pasaje inhóspito, no obstante el visitante se mantenía indiferente a sus reclamos, con la vista clavada en la ciudad que se extendía a la lejanía, en el horizonte.

Las ruinas de lo que alguna vez fue la capital del país conocido como Irak. Bagdad. Una y otra vez devastada por la guerra y las ambiciones humanas. Y en esos tiempos presentes tampoco era la excepción, sólo que en aquella ocasión parecía que la ciudad había tomado mucho más daño del que podía soportar.

Había sucedido hace diez años. Poco después del Segundo Impacto, el naciente Imperio Americano puso sus ojos en aquél país, tan rico en recursos petrolíferos siendo la segunda reserva mundial en este preciado combustible; así que bajo pretexto de combatir el terrorismo alentado por su déspota dictador, el ejército americano no tardó en invadir territorio iraquí, por tierra, mar y aire.

El tirano tampoco tardó mucho en caer, no así los habitantes de aquél país, que como en todas partes del globo se resistieron al voraz imperialismo al que las naciones del así llamado "Primer Mundo" se habían lanzado vertiginosamente. Aprovechando el caos y la confusión causados por el desastre, territorios enteros eran invadidos y anexados indiscriminadamente, lo que desencadenaba cruentas guerras de exterminio, de purga racial que terminó por consumir a más de mil millones de personas en todo el mundo.

En aquél "Nuevo Orden Mundial" regido por las Naciones Unidas, curiosamente los miembros sobrevivientes del Consejo de Seguridad de esta organización, Estados Unidos, Alemania, China y Rusia, eran quienes se repartían entre sí todo el pastel del poder global.

Bueno, pues tras cinco largos años de resistencia civil de parte de los iraquíes, en lo que se había consolidado como una guerra de guerrillas, finalmente sucedió lo inevitable. Enfurecido por la destrucción de sus preciados oleoductos y de la aún más apreciada reserva de petróleo de parte de las milicias guerrilleras, el Imperio Americano decidió lanzar un ataque decisivo contra Bagdad, refugio de la mayor parte de las guerrillas. Para tal propósito utilizó las flamantes y previamente probadas Minas N2. Una sola bastó para reducir en cenizas la ciudad y todo lo que estuviera en ella, poniéndole punto final al conflicto, por lo menos en esa región.

Hoy en día aquellos parajes no eran considerados, en absoluto, de importancia, por lo que las tropas de las Naciones Unidas no opusieron resistencia cuando el Ejército de la Banda Roja decidió tomarlos como suyos. Y es que, a no ser que se le pudiera tomar como ruta de paso hacia Israel y Europa, ese territorio, y en especial la devastada Bagdad no tenían valor alguno. ¿O sí?

Él parecía saber algo que todos los demás no, ni siquiera sus allegados, que se sorprendieron en sobremanera cuando decidió tomar aquél desierto sin vida. Una amplia, pero siniestra sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, enseñando aquella dentadura que semejaba a la de un tiburón, al tiempo que un tenue movimiento comenzaba a registrarse en el suelo en el que posaba sus pies. Movimiento que cada vez se iba haciendo más y más notorio, a la vez que violento. Ante su vista la tierra se iba abriendo en enormes grietas que se iban extendiendo desde la ciudad hasta poco antes de donde se encontraba. La arena inexorablemente iba cayendo en ellas, formando espectaculares cascadas de color ocre.

El Medio Oriente, aquél lugar en el que las siempre antagónicas culturas occidental y oriental se encontraban, chocaban y establecían violentamente sus fronteras, siempre había sido un terreno propicio para ellos. Tantos conflictos, tantas guerras, tantas muertes y tanto odio, acumulados en aquella región durante todo ese tiempo, tanto como la Historia misma. ¿Y aún así había quien se atrevía a decir que en esa porción de tierra había sólo la nada? Por supuesto que no. Quedaban las cicatrices. Y con ella los recuerdos, los fantasmas, el rencor y sobre todo, el odio. El odio que era su sustento, el odio del cual se alimentaban y el odio que ellos mismos sembraban y cosechaban. El odio que los hacía tan fuertes en este mundo. El odio que los colocaba como los dueños de este mundo.

La tierra se sacudía frenéticamente cómo aquel que busca afanosamente expulsar de su garganta aquello que lo está asfixiando. Y pese a la conmoción, él seguía firme en su lugar, inmóvil con aquella tétrica sonrisa en el rostro. ¿Por qué tendría que estar asustado? Presenciaba el nacimiento de nueva vida en ese sitio de muerte y destrucción. ¿No se le podría considerar como algo bello, acaso? De aquél agujero pestilente, que tan sólo había servido como abono, emergería triunfante un nuevo soberano para gobernar este planeta de condenados. Algo magnífico, soberbio. Poderoso. Así que, ¿qué estás esperando para romper esa cáscara que te aprisiona y salir a este mundo que te aguarda para que lo hagas tuyo? ¡Vamos! ¡Empuja con más fuerza! Derriba todo aquello que te estorba, que te impide salir a contemplar tus dominios, todo aquello que tu vista alcance a divisar. Sé fuerte, sé orgulloso. Sé soberbio, al saber que aquí tenemos más poder que cualquiera. Nada puede dañarnos, todo nos pertenece. ¡Sal de tu prisión y prepárate a sembrar el terror y la muerte por todo el globo! ¡Únete a mí, mi hermano, en esta vida que nos aguarda para conquistarla! ¡Ahora es el momento! ¡El mundo nos pertenece, así que levántate y anda!

Al momento una cruenta explosión abatió lo que quedaba de las ruinas, lanzando por el aire enormes cascajos de escombros que fueron a estrellarse como proyectiles al suelo, mientras que los cielos se tornaban rojos como la sangre. Un aterrador rugido se entremezclaba con el estruendo del estallido mientras una gigantesca figura parecía emerger dentro de la nube de polvo que no terminaba por asentarse, justo en el centro de la ciudad. El piso se estremecía de nueva cuenta, pero ésta vez no por movimientos telúricos, sino por las pisadas de un coloso alzándose. Seis en total. De entre la nube de escombros pulverizados apenas si se alcanzaba a percibir una sombra dispersa moviéndose serpenteante, amenazadora. Algo como una cola oscilaba en el aire, mientras un nuevo rugir se escuchaba en medio del barullo.

—Muy bien, te tomó algo de tiempo, pero ya estás aquí— pronunció ese extraño individuo con voz grave y portentosa, admirando el macabro espectáculo de destrucción que tenía delante de sí —Contigo ya somos cinco, y sólo nos falta un Jinete más.

El gigante recién emergido pareció responder con otro bramido, mucho más fuerte que los demás, que sin embargo no consiguió amedrentar un poco al personaje que se dirigía tan irrespetuosamente a él.

—¡Deja de quejarte tanto y apúrate!— dijo dándole la espalda a la devastación, observando el reloj en su muñeca —Ya me has entretenido bastante tiempo, y empieza a hacérseme tarde para mi pequeña reunión en Japón.

Y mientras esa persona se preparaba a visitar el Japón, dos residentes ya lo habían dejado atrás, a bordo de un avión de primera clase de las Naciones Unidas, destinado sólo para los más altos dignatarios, lo que le daba una idea muy general a la emocionada Asuka del alcance de las influencias de su novio.

Tras un muy placentero vuelo de unas seis horas cruzando el Pacífico de lado a lado ahora se encontraba pisando suelo norteamericano, lo que la llenaba de una emoción inmensa, rayando en lo infantil. Aspiró profundamente el aire invernal que comenzaba a llegar a sus pulmones, satisfecha. Observó cuidadosamente el moderno aeropuerto de la ciudad de Phoenix, en el Estado de Arizona, siempre tan bullicioso y activo, tan lleno de vida aún a esas horas de la noche. Desde que se había mudado a Tokio 3 hacía bastante tiempo que no apreciaba una escena urbana de ese tipo. Sonrió satisfecha al saberse visitando una sociedad cosmopolita tan activa como lo era la estadounidense, por la cual sentía muchos vínculos y simpatía.

América, tierra de las oportunidades, pero también del consumismo indiscriminado. Cadenas de restaurantes, cines y demás centros de esparcimiento la aguardaban por donde quiera que posara la mirada. Casi salivaba de pensar en todo lo que había que visitar en ese país tan vasto, el cual se extendía por todo el continente desde la franja polar justo encima del meridiano 55 hasta lo que quedaba de la cordillera de los Andes, en el extremo sur. Pero sobre todo, las tiendas por visitar. Erigida como el templo del capitalismo en el mundo, en aquella nación se encontraban ubicadas las matrices de las mejores tiendas de ropa y accesorios, y era precisamente desde allí donde se marcaba el rumbo de la moda en todo el globo.

¡Y el ambiente de Primer Mundo que allí se vivía! Con todas las galerías, museos y discotecas. Tantos lugares por visitar hacían que se lamentara del poco tiempo del que disponían y de su itinerario tan apretado. Pasarían aquella noche en Phoenix, para al día siguiente partir al Geofrente de NERV en Norteamérica, justo en medio del desierto de Nevada. Lo más seguro es que se llevarían todo el día en ese lugar, pues Kai debía ponerse al tanto de los avances de la construcción del nuevo Modelo Especial para Combate. Solamente dispondrían del día siguiente para gastarlo en recreación y para tal efecto ambos habían escogido de común acuerdo San Antonio, Texas. Allí, ella se quedaría a esperarlo mientras su amado partía por fin a la fortaleza de Nueva York, el único lugar del recorrido al que ni siquiera su privilegiada posición como piloto de Eva le permitía acceso. De todos modos no había mucho que ver en aquél cubo de hielo y concreto flotando en el Atlántico, a no ser montón de barricadas y de tropas armadas hasta los dientes.

Apenas si podía esperar para continuar el viaje, lo que se demostró en la manera tan apurada en la que bajó la escalerilla del avión, queriendo aprovechar al máximo aquella experiencia tan especial que apenas daba comienzo: un viaje por esa tierra de ensueño en compañía de su galante y apuesto novio. ¿Qué más podía pedir?

Por el contrario, Kai no compartía del todo su entusiasmo, tomándose su tiempo apara abandonar el vehículo y encontrar lo primero de lo cual quejarse.

—¡Maldita sea, siempre tiene que hacer tanto frío en este país!— masculló cuando el aire gélido del norte lo golpeaba en pleno rostro.

Su reacción instintiva fue cubrirse con los brazos y castañear los dientes, pese a que iba bien abrigado con una enorme chamarra y dos suéteres debajo de ésta, un gorro de lana cubriéndole la cabeza, guantes, y la obligatoria bufanda.

—¡Vamos, no seas tan chillón!— lo alentó Asuka, tomándolo por el brazo, quien, como era esperarse dada su ascendencia sajona, se sentía como pez en el agua en ese ambiente de baja temperatura —¿Pues qué esperabas? ¿Clima cálido y tropical?

—Es que odio el estúpido frío— respondió el muchacho cuando empezaban a andar al autobús que los llevaría a la terminal, rodeados siempre de un ejército de guardaespaldas desde que llegaron, aunque éstos mantenían su debida distancia de la joven pareja —Me siento mucho mejor en climas calurosos…

—Me parece que deberías estar un poquito más animado… es decir: ¡Míranos! ¡Estamos en la nación líder del mundo! Aquí se produce lo mejor que la humanidad tiene que ofrecer. ¿No hace que se te enchine aunque sea un poquito la piel?

—Sí, de lo congelado que me estoy poniendo en este inmundo refrigerador…— repuso el muchacho de nuevo, frotando sus manos.

—Velo por el lado positivo, allá en Japón sería muy difícil que me vieras vestida así, ¿no te parece?— y para que pudiera apreciarla mejor la jovencita le hizo el favor de dar una vuelta sobre sus tacones, modelándole su bonito conjunto de ropa invernal.

Rivera asintió sonriendo con complacencia. Ella tenía razón. A no ser que fueran hasta el extremo norte en la provincia de Hokkaido, allá en casa sería muy difícil que Asuka tuviera la oportunidad de ponerse aquellas prendas invernales que se le veían tan bien, como esa chamarra café de cuero con relleno afelpado y sus botas de gamuza pintadas de rojo. Unos ajustados pantalones negros de tela térmica completaban su atuendo. Simplemente estaba espléndida. Había hecho bien en traerla.

—¿Lo ves? ¡Te quedaste con la boca abierta!— observó Langley, complacida, mientras ambos subían al camión —Aunque se me hace extraño…— continuó una vez que los dos tomaron asiento y el vehículo emprendía el camino a la terminal —¿No tendrías que sentirte a tus anchas en este país? Después de todo eres mitad norteamericano.

Se interrumpió a sí misma al terminar esa observación, al hacerla recordar el penoso incidente apenas unos meses atrás, cuándo insultó a la madre de Kai, lo que desencadenó el salvaje enfrentamiento entre los dos con sus Evas.

Su acompañante se dio cuenta de lo apenada que se puso, pues también él había recordado la pelea con su comentario. Suspiró, desganado, sin estar seguro de qué hacer ó decir en esos momentos. También él se avergonzaba de su comportamiento en el pasado, sobre todo en esa ocasión en específico. ¿Pero qué se le iba a hacer? Lo pasado ya había quedado muy atrás y ninguno de los dos podía hacer algo para remediarlo.

—Pues… creo que sí debería… ¿verdad?— pronunció torpemente, mirando de reojo por la ventana detrás de él. Finalmente se decidió y pasó su brazo derecho por los hombros de la muchacha, atrayéndola hacia él.

Asuka, un tanto sorprendida al principio, luego se dejó llevar por la situación, aliviada por el repentino gesto de afecto que le decía que había sido perdonada, descansando sobre el cuerpo de su novio mientras lo abrazaba con ternura.

—Es muy raro cómo me siento al respecto, ¿sabes?— continuó Kai, más en confianza. La calidez del cuerpo de la jovencita había ahuyentado el frío que momentos antes le calaba hasta los huesos —Pese a que siempre tuve una mejor relación con mi madre no me siento muy identificado con el lugar en el que nació. Siempre que vengo no dejo de sentirme fuera de lugar. Mi corazón siempre busca el sur… hacia la tierra de mi padre… quien no era precisamente mi persona favorita en todo el mundo…

—Tienes razón, es muy raro… aunque puedo imaginarme por qué te sientes de esa manera.

—Yo he estado pensando un poco al respecto, últimamente. ¿Será porque en realidad soy una persona sin patria? Tú eres alemana, todos los demás son japoneses, pero yo, que he vivido en tantos lugares, en realidad no pertenezco a ninguno. No soy japonés, ni americano, ni siquiera mexicano… En resumidas cuentas, podría decirse que soy, cómo dice una canción, el hombre de ningún lugar.

—En realidad lo que yo iba a decir es que aún buscas acercarte a tu padre de cualquier manera… comprenderlo para poder llegar a quererlo… es por eso que sigues afanosamente cualquier cosa que pueda ayudarte a sentir que estás cerca de él. Además, no creo que sea del todo cierto eso de que seas un paria, es sólo que aún no te has dado cuenta de tu verdadera nacionalidad.

—¿De veras? ¿Y se puede saber cuál es?— preguntó el muchacho, sumamente intrigado.

—Bueno, naciste en la Antártica, ¿no es así? Entonces, ¡felicidades! Eres un orgulloso ciudadano antártico. Quizás el único en todo el mundo. ¿No te da emoción?

Enseguida ambos se echaron a reír a bocajarro, aliviados de la incómoda tensión de unos cuantos momentos atrás.

—Qué honor, pero en ese caso— añadió Kai —¿No debería sentirme más a gusto en este ambiente bajo cero? ¡Y aún así me estoy haciendo una paleta en este lugar!

—Ya no te apures por eso— le dijo la muchacha, estrechándolo más en sus brazos —Que yo me voy a encargar de mantenerte calientito todo el tiempo que estemos aquí.

—¡Genial! Precisamente eso era lo que quería escuchar…

—¡Tonto! ¡No me refería de esa manera!

—¡Ah! ¿Pero es que hay otra?

El mundo parecía un lugar tan vacío y deprimente en esos días. Sin control, sin dirección, sin un propósito bien definido. Un horrible sitio gris al cual le era indiferente, plagado de un montón de personas sin rostro a las cuales les importaba un comino lo que pasara con su vida. Ya no quedaba esperanza alguna, no desde que ella se fue. Sin ella ya nada en esta pinche vida valdría la pena. Sin ella, en definitiva el mundo entero era una reverenda y auténtica mierda, a fuerza de ser sinceros.

Ó por lo menos eso era lo que pensaba Shinji Ikari de su mundo por aquellos días. Deambulando como un fantasma por los pasillos del Geofrente, el buen Shinji, siempre tan dispuesto a la depresión y maniático de la autocompasión, gastaba afanosamente su tiempo en sumirse en su propia inmundicia, tan inmerso en sus mezquinos pensamientos que el mundo, ese mundo real que le rodeaba, le era indiferente ó en caso contrario le parecía sumamente hostil hacia su afligida persona.

Por lo tanto no quiso responder al animoso saludo de Misato cuando ésta pasaba a unos cuantos metros de él, junto con Hyuga, Maya y Shigeru. Ella también lo había traicionado, permitiendo que aquellos dos se fueran así nada más. De hecho estaba casi seguro del lado de quien estaba, pues obviamente le había estado ayudando todo ese tiempo y ahora le quedaba más claro que nunca. Haberle dado ese permiso a Asuka de tres días, justo a tiempo para que pudiera irse a otro continente con ese desgraciado de Kai. Que coincidencia, ¿no es así? Además, si le importara en algo su situación hubiera hecho algo más que saludarlo de manera tan hipócrita. Una amiga de verdad se hubiera detenido a conversar con él, a buscar alguna forma de aliviar su dolor. Pero no. Ella ni siquiera le dio importancia al asunto, siguiendo su camino y dejándolo atrás en el olvido, como siempre.

Qué importaba. De todas maneras no podía culparla por actuar de esa manera, después de todo así era como lo trataban todos. Para ellos el único valor que tenía como persona era ser un piloto Eva. No había nada más aparte de eso en su persona que mereciera alguna clase de reconocimiento o de aprecio. ¿Verdad? En todo este ancho, vasto y tan cruel y despiadado mundo no había una sola persona que se preocupara sinceramente por él. ¿En serio era una persona tan despreciable? Sin darse cuenta ya estaba llorando de amargura, con las lágrimas recorriendo raudas sus mejillas.

—Asuka— musitó lastimeramente, con la voz toda quebrada —¿Porqué? ¡Ni siquiera me diste una oportunidad!

—¿Qué te pasa, Ikari?

Cómo casi siempre que era ella quien le dirigía primero la palabra, en esos momentos tan oscuros y de necesidad la voz de Ayanami le pareció dulce y celestial. Una luz casi divina rasgó entonces las tinieblas en las que él mismo se había envuelto a manera de capullo protector, tan solo con observar su encantador rostro que tenía toda su atención puesta en él.

—Nada, nada— respondió el muchacho de prisa, apenado de que Rei lo hubiera visto llorar como un bebé —Me empezó a doler el estómago un poco, es todo…

—Entonces deberías tener más cuidado con lo que comes. Podría tratarse de una infección intestinal ó algo peor.

—Seguro— respondió Shinji, extrañado. La manera en que la jovencita le dijo que se cuidara… puede que fuera tan sólo un desvarío de su confundida mente, pero le pareció tener un tono algo… maternal.

—Nos vemos entonces— agregó la muchacha, queriendo seguir su camino.

El alivio momentáneo que sintió con su llegada comenzó a desvanecerse rápidamente mientras la veía darle la espalda y alejarse. Sus palabras salieron de su boca casi sin pensarlo, intentando que se quedara junto a él todo el tiempo que fuera posible.

—A… ¡Ayanami, por favor, espera!— pronunció casi gritando de desesperación, dándose tan solo una idea de lo suplicante y hasta patético que se escuchaba al hablar de esa manera.

No obstante consiguió lo que quería. Rei se había detenido en su displicente andar y en esos momentos lo observaba de reojo, interrogándolo con su silencio.

—¿Tú… ya te vas?— murmuró Shinji, cabizbajo, deshaciéndose de la vergüenza —¿Ya te vas a tu casa?

—Sí— respondió la jovencita, intrigada por la extraña actitud de su compañero.

—¿Podría… crees que podría… acompañarte?

Aquello tomó completamente por sorpresa a la joven piloto. Ikari debería tener algo más que un simple dolor de estómago para estarse comportando de esa manera. Aunque no era la primera vez que actuaba así, ya antes lo había hecho y siempre había sido por sus constantes episodios depresivos. Lo que a veces le hacía preguntarse qué era lo que él parecía buscar tan afanosamente en ella. ¿Comprensión? ¿Consuelo? ¿Cariño?

—¿No piensas irte con la Mayor Katsuragi, como siempre?

—Lo que pasa es que… bueno, preferiría no estar cerca de ella, por el momento. No estoy de humor.

—De acuerdo— asintió Ayanami. Después de todo, no era que Shinji le cayera mal ó algo por el estilo. Muchas veces su compañía podía ser agradable, inclusive —Si así lo quieres, entonces puedes venir conmigo.

Enseguida el muchacho se levantó de su lugar, recobrado y con muchos mejores ánimos, y se aprestó a seguirle el paso a su bella compañera, quien ya se encontraba caminando un par de metros delante de él.

Pese a los encomiables esfuerzos del muchacho por llamar su atención lo cierto es que ambos no habían conversado la gran cosa durante el corto trayecto a pie a la casa de Rei. Como siempre, la linda pero a la vez extraña jovencita se encontraba enfrascada en sus pensamientos, abstraída del mundo externo. No era para extrañarse, pero la muchacha sí detectó lo inusual de la actitud de Ikari, a quien tan sólo le hacía falta ponerse un anuncio luminoso para hacerse notar y así se lo hizo saber:

—Hoy estás muy parlanchín, Ikari.

—Oh— masculló Shinji, apenado —Perdona… no era mi intención molestarte. Tan sólo quería conversar un rato, es todo.

—¿Te sientes solo? No creí que fueras a extrañar tanto a Kai. Después de todo sólo se fue por tres días…

El muchacho apretó tanto los dientes como los puños apenas escuchó ese mil veces maldito y odiado nombre. De labios de ella sonaba aún peor.

—He notado algo, ¿sabes? Llamas a todas las personas por su apellido… excepto a él…

Rei no contestó, y aunque no pudiera ver su rostro al caminar detrás de ella, el joven estaba casi seguro que se había sonrojado.

—Creí que estarías molesta con él, por lo de Asuka, pero no lo pareces

—¿Debería estarlo? Lo siento, pero no comprendo muy bien esa clase de sentimientos a la que te refieres. Lo nuestro hace mucho que terminó y ahora él y yo tan sólo somos compañeros, al igual que tú ó la otra. No veo porqué deba afectarme lo que haga ó deje de hacer en su tiempo libre.

—Lo querías mucho, ¿verdad?— Ikari continuó con el asedio. "Quizás todavía lo haga" pensó "No llamó a Asuka ni siquiera por su apellido ó su puesto, la llamó "la otra" —¿Me puedes decir qué fue lo que le viste? Es que… no me lo tomes a mal, pero ustedes dos tienen nada en común. Y sin embargo… tú lo amabas… ó todavía…

—Primero dime algo— lo interrumpió Rei, deteniéndose en su camino para quedar cara a cara con él —Yo también he tenido mucha curiosidad al respecto, últimamente. Dime… ¿qué es lo que crees ver en mí? ¿Qué es lo que en realidad buscas, cuando estás conmigo?

—No te entiendo…— musitó su acompañante, estupefacto.

Su cara estaba muy cerca de la de él. Lo más cerca que había estado desde que se conocían. Ahora era él quien estaba nervioso. No era que estuviera enojada ó algo por el estilo. La actitud de Ayanami, indiferente, lejana, no había cambiado. Pero de todos modos temblaba como gelatina al estar tan cerca de ella, casi sintiendo su respiración encima de él.

—Ikari… tú… ¿tú me quieres? ¿Crees que me amas?

Shinji se quedó mudo al momento, sin poder conectar su cerebro con la lengua. Un montón de pensamientos se arremolinaban en su cabeza, atorándose unos contra otros al querer salir. Atónito como estaba, las palabras no atinaban a salir de su boca. ¿La amaba? No lo sabía con precisión. De alguna forma se sentía atraído a ella, pero, ¿en realidad la amaba? ¿Ó es que tan sólo buscaba consuelo en ella? Apenas hace un rato lloraba desconsolado por Asuka. Hasta entonces comprendía la pregunta que le había hecho con anterioridad. ¿Qué buscaba en ella? ¿A quién creía ver en ella? ¿Acaso a una chica triste y solitaria, cómo él, a quien le habían roto el corazón? ¿A ese alguien que le ayudaría a recuperarse de la caída, juntos? No lo sabía, por más que lo intentara no podía saberlo.

—Ayúdame a salir de la duda, por favor— pronunció Rei, ella tan tranquila ante la creciente indecisión del muchacho —¿Puedo…? ¿Puedo tocarte?

Con el rostro encendido, el muchacho asintió con la cabeza, al ser incapaz de hablar. Entonces la jovencita, lenta y cautelosamente, estrechó su mano con la suya. Algo como un escalofrío reptó por la columna de Shinji, al sentir el contacto con la delicada piel de su bella compañera. Y por si no fuera suficiente con eso, ahora Ayanami acariciaba su rostro con su mano libre y antes de que lo supiera ya estaba siendo besado por ella.

Sus ojos, abiertos de par en par, no daban crédito a lo que estaban viendo, a lo que todos sus sentidos le decían. Ayanami lo estaba besando. ¡Rei Ayanami lo estaba besando! Su corazón parecía querer salir de su pecho, dándole de tumbos en él. Aquél era su primer beso. ¡Y había sido justo con Rei! Esa dulce sensación en los labios era lo mejor que había probado en su joven vida. ¡Felicidad! ¡Cuánto te tardaste, pero al fin tocas a la puerta! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias, Dios, por haberme dejado vivir hasta este día! ¡Muchas gracias!

Pero, por alguna razón, muy dentro de él, sentía que algo estaba mal con todo eso. Que no era lo correcto. ¿Pero porqué? ¿Qué había de malo en ser feliz?

Por su parte, habiendo terminado con "la prueba" Rei volvió a tomar su distancia. No, definitivamente no era lo mismo. Hacía falta algo…

—Ahora puedo responderte con certeza— hundida de nuevo en sus reflexiones, la jovencita de cabello azul volteaba de lado, viendo a la nada —Tienes razón: quise mucho a Kai. Lo amé como nunca lo había hecho con nadie más. Y eso fue porque sus sentimientos hacia mí eran auténticos. Cuando él me veía, yo sabía que no estaba viendo a nadie más en mí, no me usaba para remplazar a nadie. Él… él me quería justo como soy… y por eso es que yo lo amaba tanto.

Una vez aclarado el punto no les quedó de otra que seguir con su camino, en silencio, cada quien en sus propios pensamientos. Ella tenía razón, Shinji lo sabía, y se sentía avergonzado al respecto. Tan sólo la había visto como un premio de consolación, la segunda opción que le quedaba luego del rechazo de Asuka. Había creído ver en ella a alguien que, cómo él, buscaba con desesperación el cariño y comprensión de las personas que le rodeaban. Creyó ver en ella un reflejo de su propia situación, pero ahora sabía que no era así. Ahora sabía que si Rei se la pasaba siempre sola, es porque así es como ella quería estar. ¡Había sido tan estúpido! Tan estúpido y egoísta…

Pronto ya estaban a la puerta del departamento de la muchacha. Los dos se detuvieron en ese momento, justo frente a la entrada. En lo que restaba del trayecto no se habían dirigido la palabra, por lo que ahora Ikari no sabía bien qué decir.

—Lo lamento, pero no soy la persona que buscas— pronunció la muchacha, finalmente, cuando parecía que ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a hablar —Y también sé que esa rubia gritona tampoco lo es. Puede que quizás algún día la encuentres. A esa persona que será sólo para ti… esa mitad que te hace falta para estar completo.

—Ayanami… yo…

—Rei.

—¿Qué?

—Puedes llamarme Rei… Shinji— pronunció la joven luego de un momento de vacilación volviendo a sorprender a su acompañante —Quiero que me llames así. Después de todo, eres lo más parecido que tengo a un amigo.

—Muchas gracias… Rei— el muchacho estaba sumamente conmovido. Pensaba que estaría enojada con él, pero era todo lo contrario —No sé que decir…

—No importa. Cuando tengas algo que decir ven conmigo, y yo te escucharé.

—Muy bien, entonces así lo haré— respondió el chiquillo, con una plácida sonrisa, sonriendo como tenía tiempo que no lo hacía.

La muchacha lo miraba atentamente mientras abría la puerta.

—Muchas gracias por tus palabras, me ayudaste muchísimo, de veras— se empezó a despedir entonces el joven Ikari —Buenas noches, que descanses.

—¿Quieres…?— dijo la muchacha cuando Shinji ya estaba agarrando camino —¿Quieres quedarte un rato? Aunque no tengo mucho que ofrecerte. Creo que tengo guardado té por algún lugar… pero podemos ir a comprar algo, si quieres…

En ese momento Shinji se hubiera puesto a llorar de buena gana, de no ser porque ya había derramado muchas lágrimas ese día. Únicamente sonrió, agradeciendo la oportunidad que su nueva amiga le daba para compartir sus penas.

—El té estará bien, gracias.

—Ese muchacho me está empezando a preocupar, y bastante— afirmó la Mayor Katsuragi, luego de haber visto el deplorable estado en el que se encontraba Shinji.

Daba lástima el pobre. Parecía una piltrafa humana, ahí, derrumbado sobre la mesa del comedor de empleados. Ni siquiera había notado que lo saludó cuando pasaron a su lado. Tal vez pudiera animarlo de alguna forma, pero por el momento no se le ocurría alguna que fuera buena.

—Ha estado así desde que esos dos se fueron, ¿verdad?— dijo Makoto, mirando de reojo al joven Ikari y su lastimero estado.

—¡Pobrecito, debe sentirse muy solo!— observó Maya —¿Quién diría que iba a extrañar tanto a Kai?

—No creo que sea a Kai a quien extrañe tanto— dijo Shigeru entonces, riéndose burlonamente.

—¿Quieres decir que…? ¡No puede ser!— Maya se tapó la boca como si hubiere dicho algo indebido —¿Shinji está enamorado de Asuka?

—No estoy seguro, pero casi puedo afirmarlo. He visto muchas veces esa mirada antes, y siempre ha sido por lo mismo— contestó su compañero, muy seguro de sí mismo.

—¿Será verdad eso, Mayor?— preguntó Hyuga, intrigado por el asunto —Si alguien aquí puede decírnoslo, esa es usted.

—Todo parece indicar que sí, por desgracia— respondió Misato, apesadumbrada —Vivir con esos tres chiquillos últimamente ha sido como estar en una telenovela barata, y créanme que no es tan divertido estar en una que tan sólo verla en la tele…

—¡Qué tiernos!— suspiró Ibuki, imaginándose como debía ser aquello —El primer amor siempre es el mejor… los demás son sólo para olvidar…

—Hoy vienes inspirada, Maya— acuñó Makoto.

—Tal vez no deberíamos preocuparnos tanto por el que se quedó, sino por el que se fue— comentó Shigeru en un tono mucho más serio —¿No han escuchado los rumores?

—¿Qué rumores?— inquirió Katsuragi, escuchando atentamente.

—Son sólo rumores, por lo que no deberíamos tomarlos muy en serio— respondió Makoto, adoptando también la tónica de la conversación —Pero he escuchado que Kai llevaba consigo evidencia que comprometía a los altos mandos de la agencia. Que incluso podría costarle el puesto al comandante Ikari.

—Esas son sólo estupideces— afirmó Maya —¿Qué clase de evidencia podría ser esa? Y lo que es más, ¿cómo pudo haberla conseguido? Siempre es lo mismo cada vez que Kai va a rendir su informe semestral. Con este van a ser ya tres veces que lo hace y ya ven, hasta ahora no ha pasado nada.

—Tienes razón— asintió Katsuragi a su vez —Pero tratándose de Kai, todo puede pasar con ese muchacho. ¡Que si lo sabré! ¡Estoy segura que ese escuincle va a terminar sacándome canas verdes!

—De todos modos, no creo que nosotros tengamos que preocuparnos, ¿o sí?— Makoto hablaba despreocupado, como lo hace quien tiene la conciencia tranquila — Incluso si hay una reestructuración en la agencia, estoy seguro que Kai se encargará de que mantengamos nuestros puestos.

—Ó incluso que nos asciendan, ¿no crees?— completó Shigeru, para luego chocar las manos con su compañero en gesto cómplice.

—¡Sólo piensan en ustedes! ¿Pero qué pasará con el subcomandante Fuyutski… ó la doctora Akagi? Estoy casi segura que ella sería la primera a la que Kai haría que despidieran…— se lamentó la dulce Maya, al contemplar siquiera la posibilidad.

—No es tan fácil— respondió la Mayor —Si acaso los rumores fueran ciertos, estoy segura que el comandante no se quedará tranquilo con los brazos cruzados… ni tampoco esos intereses ocultos que lo mantienen al frente de NERV. Y eso es lo que más me preocupa.

Los cuatro siguieron caminando, en silencio, contemplando cada quien sus posibilidades en caso de que sucediera lo peor. Todos sabían que el comandante no era precisamente lo que llamaríamos un tierno corderito. Si acaso llegara a sentir sus intereses amenazados no dudaría un solo instante en utilizar los cuantiosos recursos a su alcance para neutralizar por completo a sus enemigos.

"Kai, no vayas a hacer algo tan estúpido, por favor" suplicó mentalmente la Mayor Katsuragi, temiendo por la seguridad de su hijo adoptivo. "Por una vez en tu vida, piensa antes de actuar".

—Bueno, muchachos, los veré mañana— les dijo a los tres oficiales técnicos al momento de dar vuelta en otro pasillo —Aún tengo que arreglar unos cuantos detalles acerca del dispositivo de seguridad para los VIP que vendrán…

—Debe ser todo un fastidio, Mayor— exclamó Shigeru al ver la expresión cansada de su superior.

—¡Tú lo has dicho! Pareciera que ese montón de viejitos creen que no pueden dar un solo paso sin que alguien atente contra su vida… ¡Son nefastos a más no poder! Sobre todo ese general… perdón: General de División de cinco estrellas Lorenz.

—¡¿El General Lorenz también vendrá! Ojalá no tenga que toparme con él, ese anciano se ve muy siniestro— pronunció Maya atemorizada, abrazándose a sí misma.

—Descuida, que no estarán mucho tiempo aquí— Misato la tranquilizó —Por lo que sé no están interesados en un recorrido por las instalaciones, sólo llegarán y se encerrarán en el cuarto de conferencias con el comandante… de seguro tendrán muchas cosas de qué hablar, con lo divertidos que son todos ellos…— pronunció sarcásticamente, para luego lamentarse, sujetándose la frente —¡Dios, pero yo tendré que estar en la comitiva que los recibirá! ¡Qué horror! Estaré en primera fila para el espectáculo de las momias vivientes…

—Pues buena suerte entonces, Mayor— dijo Makoto a manera de despedida, mientras seguía caminando con sus otros compañeros, agradecidos de no tener que compartir la suerte de Katsuragi.

Si bien el Geofrente de la rama de NERV de Estados Unidos no era tan extenso como su homólogo en Japón, no por eso dejaba de ser impresionante. Enclavada justo en el corazón del desierto de Nevada, cubierta tan sólo por llanuras áridas y estériles, se trataba de una instalación subterránea completamente militarizada, la cual había sido utilizada desde mucho antes del Segundo Impacto. Todo un logro de la ingeniería, bastante adelantado a su tiempo.

"El Área 51". Así es como la llamaban algunas personas cuando la existencia de dicho complejo militar tan sólo se trataba de una clase de mito urbano sin comprobar. Por ende, toda clase de historias se desarrollaban en torno a ella, la mayoría de ellas con artefactos y seres de otros mundos, circulando en casi todos los medios de comunicación.

Anteriormente había sido utilizada para vuelos de prueba para todos los aviones nuevos que el ejército norteamericano desarrollaba, y durante el Segundo Impacto incluso le sirvió de búnker a los miembros de la cúpula política y militar de los Estados Unidos que alcanzaron a refugiarse en el lugar. Ahora, aprovechando la estructura tan práctica y resistente ya disponible, además de la generosidad del gobierno americano, NERV podía tener allí una de sus sucursales distribuidas a lo ancho de todo el globo.

En el transcurso de tantos años una enorme cantidad de armamento había sido desarrollado, probado y aprobado en aquella instalación. Así que continuando con la larga tradición, los presentes tiempos no podían ser la excepción, tal y cómo podían constatarlo Kai Katsuragi y sus acompañantes.

—¿Y bien?— preguntaba con ansiedad el director Miller, detrás suyo —¿Qué te parece?

—¿Qué puedo decirte, Bob?— suspiró el muchacho, mirando hacia arriba —Se me hace que autorizaste turnos extras sin consultármelo…

—¡No seas envidioso, y mejor admite que es una chulada!— pronunció entusiasmado su interlocutor, contemplando orgulloso el arduo trabajo de tantos meses.

Frente a sus ojos se encontraba casi terminado el nuevo Modelo Especial para Combate: el Evangelion Unidad Beta. Se trataba de un espectáculo impresionante, el cual Kai ya casi había olvidado: la construcción de un titán que comenzaba a cobrar vida. La vista le quitaba el aliento a cualquiera. Acomodado de pie sobre una plataforma, el gigante parecía estar aprisionado entre tantos puentes que tenía encima, los cuales le servían al personal para trasladarse a sus distintas áreas de trabajo en el armado de su colosal cuerpo, el cual los hacía verse a la lejanía como unas muy industriosas hormigas, en comparación del robot.

La estructura principal ya estaba casi terminada y tan sólo hacía falta armar y montar algunas piezas en la armadura, además del Entry Plug, observó Rivera haciendo el diagnóstico de los avances en el trabajo de construcción. Era mucho más de lo que esperaba, de hecho estaban adelantados por tres meses respecto al plan original. ¿Cuál era la prisa de esos tipos por terminar tan rápido? A ese paso completarían la construcción en unas cuantas semanas más.

—¿Envidia, yo?— preguntó, divertido —¿De qué? Te recuerdo que fui yo quien diseñó este armatoste y todas las especificaciones de construcción. Es mucho más mío que tuyo, si nos ponemos a verlo con frialdad.

"Pues a mí no me parece tan impresionante" pensó Asuka, harta de tener que estar en ese lugar tan hosco y aburrido, plagado de nerds y demás tipos raros que no dejaban de desnudarla con la mirada. Cuanto más rápido se fueran de ese agujero del demonio, mucho mejor. Olvidaba que nadie, ni siquiera Kai, la había obligado a ir.

—Vamos, vamos, ¿porqué no nos puedes dar algo de crédito, muchacho?— siguió el director Miller con su mismo tono emocionado —Si seguimos a este ritmo terminaremos lo que te llevo casi tres años en tan sólo unos cuantos meses.

—Aún no entiendo porqué tienen tanta prisa en terminar… se supone que Alfa sería el primero en terminarse, pero ustedes ya les llevan mucha ventaja a los chicos de por allá…

—Nos gustan los retos, es todo— fue lo único que obtuvo por respuesta de aquél sujeto tan pálido, macilento y desaliñado, el cual parecía que no había visto la luz del sol en mucho tiempo, al igual que un peine para su cabello rojizo que hirsuto se revolvía sobre su cabeza. El doctor Robert Miller encajaba perfectamente con el estereotipo del científico de cualquier película: ensimismado, descuidado en su apariencia personal y abocado completamente a su trabajo —Sólo tuvimos un pequeño inconveniente con una de las partes, pero ya está solucionado. Permíteme mostrarte de que te estoy hablando, síganme por aquí, por favor— les indicó a los dos muchachos, tomando una banda transportadora que los condujo a otra sección del complejo.

—Ay… mamá…— fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir al joven Katsuragi al momento de toparse con esa hoja en forma de espada de veinticinco metros de altura, la cual casi topaba con el techo.

—Hubieras visto por todo lo que tuvimos que pasar para poder moverla— Miller comenzó con las explicaciones —Rebanó dos grúas, un camión oruga y parte del tercer piso antes de que pudiéramos encontrar un procedimiento adecuado de transportación.

—Diablos, nunca pensé en eso— admitió Rivera —¿Se lastimó alguien?

—No, por fortuna, tan sólo fueron unos cuantos sustos. Nos dio muchos dolores de cabeza, pero ya la hemos terminado. Tan sólo falta el dispositivo de activación y podremos montarla a más tardar en una semana… ¿porqué no te quedas hasta entonces, para que puedas verla en su lugar? Todos aquí lo apreciarían bastante.

La mirada fulminante de Langley fue lo único que necesitó el muchacho para hacerlo desistir de cualquier intento por aceptar la invitación.

—Perdona, pero vamos con mucha prisa— se disculpó a duras penas —Tan sólo nos dieron tres días de permiso y todavía me falta reunirme con el Secretario…

—Entiendo. Supongo que el deber es lo primero, ¿cierto? Es una lástima que te lo perderás: yo apenas si puedo dormir pensando en cómo se verá esta hermosura montada y lista para rebanar ángeles.

—Ya tendré muchas oportunidades de verlo en vivo y a todo color allá en Japón— dijo Kai, un poco intimidado por la manera en que los inquietos ojos azules de Miller brillaban cuando observaban la enorme hoja de metal —Por cierto, ¿es verdad lo que me escribiste en el último reporte?

—Así es. La veta en Yucatán está completamente agotada. Utilizamos lo que quedaba para construir esta espada que tienes frente a ti.

—Es una lástima— suspiró Rivera —Esperaba que quedaría lo suficiente para armar algunas partes de repuesto para Zeta… aunque bueno, por lo que hemos visto a últimas fechas parece que la posibilidad de necesitar alguna es muy remota.

—Tienes razón— asintió Bob —Vimos el video de Zeta contra el último ángel, fue muy inspirador. ¡No puedo creer que haya salido de esa explosión con tan sólo rasguños! ¡Qué poder tiene esa máquina! ¡Si tan sólo…!— su celular timbrando lo interrumpió cuando parecía que iba a empezar a babear —Un segundo, por favor— se disculpó mientras atendía al aparato —¿Sí? Ah, ¿en serio? Bien, voy para allá. Me disculparán unos momentos chicos, hay unas personas que quiero que conozcan antes de que se vayan… ¿Porqué no me esperan por aquí? Enseguida regreso…

—Claro, aquí estaremos— consintió el muchacho para que entonces el director Miller los dejara solos.

—¿Estaban hablando de ese metal súper resistente con el que está construido el Eva Z?— preguntó Asuka cuando se fue aquél hombrecillo enfermizo, haciendo uso de la palabra por primera vez desde que llegaron —Pensé que tú habías hecho esa aleación…

—Soy un chico muy listo, lo admito— comentó Kai, divertido —Pero eso no me hace un mago ó alquimista, linda. A menos de que tuviera una especie de piedra filosofal, no hay forma de que pueda hacer esa cosa de la nada. Se trata de una aleación, en efecto, pero el componente principal fue un metal muy extraño que fue descubierto en la península de Yucatán hará no más de veinte años… y al parecer era tan extraño debido a lo escaso que era. Nos acabamos toda la veta en la armadura de Zeta y en esta espada de aquí.

—Así que sin ese metal, ya no habrá más aleación para los demás Modelos Especiales, ¿eh?

—Eso creo. Aunque por una parte me siento mucho más seguro de esa manera— confesó Katsuragi cuando los dos volvían a tomar la banda transportadora que los llevaría de regreso —Así me aseguro de que ningún geniecillo se aproveche del poder de los Evas, teniendo conmigo al más fuerte.

—¡Qué modesto!— pronunció con sorna la muchacha, advirtiendo la arrogancia en las palabras de su compañero, si bien no podía rebatir sus argumentos al haber experimentado en carne propia el poderío de dicho Eva —Pero tengo que admitir que esa espada de allá se veía bastante peligrosa, más ahora que sé que está construida con ese metal irrompible.

—Y eso que aún no la has visto montada, va a estar de poca madre. Estará enfundada en un dispositivo en el brazo derecho que cuando la saque la hará vibrar a una determinada frecuencia, justo como nuestros cuchillos progresivos y entonces: ¡zas!— pronunció el muchacho cuando cortaba el aire con la mano —Rebanará como mantequilla todo lo que se le ponga enfrente. Va a ser todo un show, ya verás, parecerá como si estuviera hecha de fuego ó de luz pura…

—Te oyes muy emocionado, guapo— observó Langley, sonriendo pícaramente.

—¿De veras? Puede que tengas razón. Debe ser porque me he involucrado mucho con este proyecto, mucho más que cuando construimos a Zeta. De hecho estos pueden considerarse que son los primeros Evas de mi propia creación…

—¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Qué no fuiste tú quien hizo el Eva Z?

—Más bien fue algo así como un trabajo en conjunto— admitió Kai, con aire soñador —Los planos ya estaban hechos desde mucho antes, grabados en unas ruinas mayas que mi padre descubrió… él se encargó de descifrarlos y yo de encontrar la manera de llevarlos a cabo.

—¡Imposible!

—¡De veras! Fue justo cuando comenzó todo este argüende con los Evas, incluso antes del Segundo Impacto. Aparentemente, según lo que contaban las ruinas, el planeta ha sufrido constantes ciclos de destrucción y renovación, llevándose de corbata civilizaciones enteras. Y según estos fulanos todos ellos han sido originados por un solo culpable. Se refieren a él como "El Gigante de Luz".

—¿"Gigante"?— repitió Asuka, intrigada —¿Crees que se refieran a Adán, el ángel que ocasionó el Segundo Impacto?

—Probablemente, ó quizás así era como le llamaban a los meteoros masivos, no estoy seguro— contestó Katsuragi, rascándose la nuca para entonces continuar su conversación donde la había dejado —El caso es que estos muchachos, queriendo prevenir su extinción encontraron la forma de "aprisionar al gigante" y de esa manera crearon lo que podría considerarse como el antepasado de los Evas y el antecedente directo de Zeta: Nimrod.

—Si mal no lo recuerdo, Nimrod era el nombre del gigante que incitó a la humanidad a construir la Torre de Babel, ¿cierto?

—¡Tétrico! ¿No te parece? Todo empieza a encajar… pero lo chistoso del asunto es que el tal Nimrod y el otro fulano se dieron hasta con la cubeta, y su pelea fue tan sangrienta que de todos modos terminaron por devastar la civilización que tanto habían luchado por salvar.

—Qué bonito cuento, sobre todo el final… entonces, los antiguos dejaron los planos de Nimrod para las futuras generaciones…

—Así es, supongo que sabían que el ciclo comenzaría de nuevo y quisieron dejar algo de provecho a sus descendientes…

—Pues de mucho no sirvió, al parecer…

—Es cierto. No fue hasta después del desastre que comenzamos a tener una idea de a qué se referían los planos. Los tomaron como inspiración para el Prototipo Cero, pero sin comprenderlos totalmente. Y ya mucho después fue cuando le di una revisada al trabajo de mi padre y pude más ó menos dilucidar la tecnología de los antiguos; así que en lo que respecta al Eva Z no tengo mucho crédito que digamos, yo sólo terminé el trabajo de tantos años. Sí, le agregué unas cuantas modificaciones, pero es todo.

—Quién lo hubiera pensado… la tecnología para construir Evas data de hace tanto tiempo. Vaya que eran modernos los antiguos, ¿eh?

—Pero eso no quiere decir que estas nuevas unidades vayan a ser unos lindos cachorritos— continuó diciendo Rivera, entusiasmado —Ya verás todas las mejoras en las que he pensado, sobre todo para Alfa, con ese muchacho es donde pondré toda la carne en el asador… aunque por lo que veo Beta no está quedando tan mal, después de todo…

—Sí, ya puedo ver a qué te refieres— pronunció la joven europea cuando tenía de nuevo enfrente la construcción del susodicho Eva —Puedo ver que modificaste por completo las hombreras. Si quieres mi opinión como piloto, diría que hiciste muy bien…

—¿Verdad que sí? Esas pendejadas parecen alerones, arrastran consigo un enorme exceso de aire que impide mucho la maniobrabilidad. En cambio con este nuevo diseño incluso se podrá tener un mejor movimiento en los brazos.

—Se parecen bastante a las de una armadura de samurai…— observó Asuka —Te basaste en ese diseño, ¿cierto?

—En efecto… me pareció lo más adecuado… y también en el casco, aunque puedes ver que añadí una rejilla para los ojos. No le vayas a decir esto a nadie— el muchacho le murmuró al oído —Pero precisamente me di cuenta que ese fue un error fatal al momento de diseñar la armadura de Zeta: está cubierto de pies a cabeza, excepto por lo ojos. Es su único punto débil.

—¿Y me lo confías a mí? ¡Qué tierno! No sé que decir… que me tengas esa clase de confianza… habla mucho de cuál es el concepto que tienes de mí— le dijo cariñosamente, sujetando sus manos.

—Sólo quería agradecerte que me estés acompañando todo este tiempo— Kai contestó un poco avergonzado, pues todos los estaban viendo —Me imagino lo difícil que es para ti estar en este lugar.

La joven rubia negó vehemente con la cabeza, sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

—Cualquier lugar es grandioso, mientras que esté contigo.

La sangre volvió a agolparse en las mejillas de Katsuragi mientras que la chiquilla comenzaba a levantar los labios para poder besarlo. Preso por completo de su cautivador encanto, el muchacho hizo lo propio para atender el gesto, ya sin importarle en absoluto si tuvieran público ó no.

—Eh… disculpen, chicos— carraspeó el director Miller a sus espaldas, interrumpiéndolos antes de que sucediera algo más.

Sumamente apenados por la indiscreción, los dos muchachos se soltaron en el acto para al instante voltear a ver a Miller, quien estaba igualmente avergonzado por la situación. A su lado lo acompañaban dos jovencitas más ó menos de su edad, las cuales los observaban con ávida curiosidad. Kai reconoció a una de ellas, lo que hizo mucho más penoso aún el asunto.

—Creí que sería buena idea presentarlos, justo ahora que coincidieron en este lugar, ya que todos ustedes son pilotos— explicó Miller a duras penas —Mana Kirishima, Sophia Neuville, quiero presentarles a Kai Katsuragi y a Asuka Langley, pilotos de las Unidades Z y 02…

—Ya conozco a Mana, Bob— señaló Katsuragi, saludando a la susodicha, una lindura delgada, con un metro sesenta de estatura y cabello castaño oscuro que le llegaba a los hombros —¿Cómo has estado, Mana? ¡Tanto tiempo sin verte! Me dio mucho gusto saber que eras la Quinta Elegida, eso quiere decir que nos podremos ver más seguido.

—Kai… yo… quiero decir… eh…— balbuceó la aludida, cabizbaja, escondiendo el rostro entre las manos, obviamente deshecha de la vergüenza —Lo siento mucho… no sabía que ya tenías novia… digo, supongo que era de esperarse, ¿verdad?— a pesar de sus intentos por esconderlos, los presentes se percataron que sus ojos grises estaban vidriosos, a punto de romper en llanto —Aunque no esperaba que fuera tan de repente… y yo… ¡Perdónenme, soy una tonta!

Mana hizo el intento por salir huyendo del lugar, al borde de las lágrimas, de no ser por que Rivera alzanzó a sujetarla por el brazo izquierdo justo cuando comenzaba a pegar carrera, ante las inquisidoras miradas de Asuka y de la aún ignorada Sophia, que a todas luces le exigían una explicación al muchacho, quien sólo atinaba a disculparse con Kirishima a tontas y a locas:

—¡Espera, Mana! ¡No tienes que sentirte tan apenada, no es tu culpa, en serio!— le decía de forma apurada, forcejeando con ella para que no escapara —¡Que tenga novia no quiere decir que no podamos ser amigos!

Al contemplar la penosa escena que había desencadenado indirectamente, Robert Miller sudaba copiosamente, nervioso de lo que pudiera pasar con esa jauría de chiquillos, por lo que decidió emprender la graciosa huída antes de tener que verse más involucrado en semejante vericueto:

—Ustedes me disculparán, jóvenes, pero aún me quedan por atender varios inconvenientes antes de que termine el turno— pronunció con dificultad a la vez que empezaba a alejarse discretamente —Seguro tienen mucho de qué platicar, así que los dejo a sus anchas, ¿les parece? Y siéntanse en la libertad de visitar nuestro comedor, supe que ahora hicieron costillas a la barbacoa… ¡Nos vemos!

—¡Booooob! ¡Espera un poco, creo que yo debería ir contigo!— suplicó el desesperado muchacho, envuelto en un círculo por sus tres compañeras —¡Después de todo aún no me entregas tu reporte completo! ¡Bob! ¡No me dejes solo, compadre!

—¡Momento, señor Casanova!— lo detuvo Sophia cuando intentaba imitar al director Miller, sujetándolo por detrás del cuello de la camisa —¡No irás a ningún lado hasta que le des una buena explicación a Mana! ¿Sabes lo emocionada que estaba esperando este día? Durante toda la semana no estuvo hablando de otra cosa más que de ti.

—¿De veras? No me lo imaginé— respondió lastimeramente, al verse atrapado.

—Sophia, no, por favor… no te enojes, no es necesario que me explique nada, en serio…— musitó la acongojada Mana, no queriendo involucrar de más a su amiga.

Por otra parte, en medio de su desesperación, Kai se tomó el tiempo suficiente para observar mejor a Sophia, a quien sólo la había visto de pasada entre la confusión. Desconocía muchas cosas acerca de ella, salvo su nombre y que se trataba de la Sexta Elegida, la piloto asignada al Eva Beta en construcción en ese lugar. Además de que tenía catorce años y era americana, lo cual había leído en el expediente.

Cuando vio su fotografía, y ahora que podía hacerlo en vivo y en directo, había algo en ella que tenía cierto aire familiar. Quizás por sus rasgos que le daban un aire latino, muy parecidos a los suyos, con su piel bronceada y ese largo cabello negro que reposaba en su espalda. Además detectaba un ligero acento sureño en su inglés, lo más probable es que fuera de alguna provincia sudamericana.

Cuestión aparte, se sentía sumamente intimidado por la chiquilla, quien era casi de su estatura. Esos ojos negros transmitían mucha agresividad, bastante para alguien que apenas lo acababa de conocer, además de la forma tan hosca en la que lo seguía sujetando. Agréguenle a eso su vestimenta decorada con camuflaje militar, un ajustado top que traía embarrado en el torso y un pantalón que llevaba puesto de la misma manera, terminando con las pesadas botas que calzaba y entonces podían tener encima a una sensual pero amenazadora jovencita.

Asuka, tan suspicaz como siempre, también notó ese detalle, acudiendo en auxilio del nervioso muchacho:

—¡Ya la oíste, así que déjalo en paz! ¡Además, tampoco es para que me lo maltrates tanto!— pronunció la joven europea, liberando a Katsuragi de un manazo.

—¡¿Cómo te atreves, güereja metiche!— Sophia no tardó en responder airadamente, encarándola —¡Todo esto comenzó por tu culpa, por si no te has dado cuenta!

—¡¿De qué diablos crees que estás hablando!— Langley hizo lo suyo, por su parte —¿Y a quién le estás diciendo metiche? ¡No te vayas a morder la lengua!

—Muchachas, cálmense, por favor— pronunciaron al mismo tiempo Kai y Mana, sin estar del todo seguros qué hacer con esas dos.

—¡Ah, con que quieres pelea! ¿No es así? Cuidado, nenita, que podrías salir muy lastimada.

—¡No me hagas reír! ¿Crees que le tengo miedo a una marimacho cómo tú? ¡Bestia!

—¡Bruja pelos de elote!

—Muchachas, cálmense, por favor— repitieron Kai y Mana, aunque en un tono cada vez más apagado.

—¡¡Ustedes dos cállense!— respondieron las otras dos en una misma voz.

Los dos retrocedieron un paso, asustados, abrazándose el uno al otro para ahuyentar el temor, mientras que la refriega de insultos entres las otras dos muchachitas seguía su frenético ritmo, sin vislumbrarse un desenlace próximo.

No fue hasta que Asuka, recobrando un poco la lucidez, pronunció en voz tan fuerte que terminó por imponerse a todos los demás:

—¡¡Momento! ¿Quisiera alguien explicarme cómo empezó todo esto? ¡Porque yo no tengo la menor idea de que está pasando aquí!

—¿Porqué no se lo preguntas al galanazo de por allá?— le contestó Sophia, refiriéndose a Kai y cruzándose de hombros, cansada por toda la discusión.

Enseguida la atención se centró de nuevo en el indefenso muchacho y la acongojada Mana, a su lado, quien aún continuaba apenada por todo el episodio, sacudiéndose nerviosamente.

—Bueno… verás… ¿cómo empezar? Lo que pasa es que Mana también nació durante el Segundo Impacto, como yo, y nos conocimos hará cosa de dos años en uno de esos estúpidos especiales de televisión… entonces… pueeees… nos entendimos muy bien en el tiempo que estuvimos juntos y…

Tanto él como Kirishima enrojecieron entonces, haciendo que Asuka se preguntara que tan "bien"era que se habían entendido, a la vez que fulminaba con la mirada al muchacho.

—Pero nunca fue nada formal, así que Mana fue la que tuvo que preguntarle si quería ser su novio— completó Sophia a mansalva, cuando Rivera se había callado sin saber cómo explicar la parte que seguía del relato.

—¡Sophia, no!— masculló entonces Mana, con el rostro completamente enrojecido, alcanzando los límites de vergüenza que cualquier persona pudiera soportar.

—¿Y entonces?— preguntó Langley, tratando de tranquilizarse como fuera posible.

—¿Entonces? ¡Nada! Este pelmazo se fue al siguiente día, diciéndole que cuando se volvieran a ver le respondería… ¡el muy cretino!

—¿Y pasaste todo estos dos años…?— le preguntó incrédula la joven alemana a Kirishima, quien se revolvía incómoda en su lugar —¿Esperando volverlo a ver sólo para saber su respuesta? ¿Estás hablando en serio?

—Pues… sí… así fue…— contestó ella casi en un susurro, rehuyendo la mirada de la muchacha rubia —Yo… siempre mantuve mis esperanzas en que este día llegaría, y entonces… pero luego…— su voz comenzó a quebrarse y sus ojos a ponerse vidriosos.

—Calma, Mana, no es para tanto— intentó consolarla Katsuragi, poniendo sus manos sobre sus hombros —Lamento mucho como se dieron las cosas, sobre todo saber que te hice esperar todo este tiempo, no sé que pueda hacer para que me perdones… debes estar furiosa, me imagino…

—No, para nada— musitó la jovencita, enjuagando sus lágrimas y haciendo un gran esfuerzo por sonreír, aunque no le costó tanto trabajo al ver el rostro del muchacho —No tienes la culpa de nada, yo fui la que se tomó tan en serio esas palabras, fui muy tonta al no ver entonces que aquello no tenía futuro. Lo siento mucho, creo que les causé muchas molestias a ti a y a tu novia…

—¡Cómo crees!—exclamó Asuka, ocultando su verdadero sentir —Qué pena por ti, sobre todo después de saber todo lo que esperaste, pero ahora Kai es sólo para mí— pronunció melosamente, sujetando al susodicho por el brazo —Cuanto lo lamento, pero espero que entiendas que así es esto del amor… a veces se gana, a veces se pierde… y hoy te tocó perder, lindura.

—¡Ay, por favor!— masculló Sophia, cansada.

—No, ella tiene razón, Sophie— Mana intervino antes de que otra discusión estallara —Así es el amor. Además, tienes que admitir que una muchacha tan hermosa como Asuka hace mejor pareja con Kai que yo. ¡Nunca tendría oportunidad, frente a ella! Me da mucho gusto por ti, Kai, que hayas encontrado una novia tan bonita.

Los demás tragaron saliva, al notar la sonrisa tan cálida y afable en el tierno rostro de la jovencita, el cual parecía tener un brillo celestial en esos momentos. Estaba siendo sincera al compartirles aquellos sentimientos, no cabía duda. Los tres estaban maravillados, unos más que otros, pero al fin y al cabo sorprendidos de haberse encontrado a una persona así, mucho más buena que el pan. Nunca lo hubieran creído posible, en ese mundo, en esa época, que existieran personas tan virtuosas como Mana. Pero así era y parecía tratarse de un auténtico milagro.

—Pero estoy seguro que podremos seguir siendo tan buenos amigos como antes, ¿no crees?— le dijo Rivera, aún sintiéndose culpable por haberla hecho llorar.

—¡Me encantaría!— respondió enseguida la muchacha —Además, nunca sería capaz de odiarte, siempre seguirás siendo mi primer amor, pase lo que pase. Fue una ilusión muy bella, mientras duró…

—Yo me largo de aquí antes de que me hagan vomitar— refunfuñó Sophia, dándole la espalda a sus acompañantes, no sin antes dirigirle por última vez una furibunda mirada de desprecio a Kai —Además ya me cansé de que todos estos lelos pervertidos se me queden viendo…

—¡Sophia, espérame!— gritó Kirishima mientras Neuville continuaba alejándose —Perdónenla, por favor, no es muy sociable que digamos. Pero una vez que la conozcan se darán cuenta que es una buena persona.

"Se nota" pensaron Asuka y Kai al ver cómo se marchaba, sin haberse dignado a despedirse apropiadamente, faltando a propósito a las más elementales normas de etiqueta.

—Bueno, será mejor que también me vaya, no quiero estar haciendo mal tercio— repuso Mana, tomándose su tiempo para despedirse cordialmente —Mucho gusto en haberte conocido, Asuka, cuida mucho a Kai, ¿quieres?— le dijo mientras estrechaba sus manos amistosamente, con una cordial y genuina sonrisa en el rostro que hacía sentir muy miserable a la alemana.

—Seguro, tú también cuídate mucho, Mana— apenas si alcanzó a responderle, en medio de su desatino.

—Les deseo la mejor de las suertes, y que disfruten mucho su viaje— terminó diciendo mientras se iba, alzando la mano para despedirse —¡Hasta luego, Kai! ¡Nos veremos pronto!

—¡Adiós!— contestó el muchacho para que entonces la jovencita se apurara a alcanzar a su amiga, quien ya se había perdido de vista.

—Diablos, me siento como si fuera basura— musitó lastimeramente Asuka, una vez que Mana se había ido.

—También yo, me siento horrible… mientras más pronto nos vayamos de este lugar, mejor— confesó Katsuragi, apesadumbrado —Más vale que me apure a recoger ese estúpido reporte para largarnos cuanto antes de aquí. Por cierto, ¿dónde se habrá metido el tarado de Bob?— preguntó para luego ponerse la mano en la frente a modo de visera e inspeccionar los alrededores, buscando al director Miller.

—Olvídalo, ya volverá. Mejor vayamos a sentarnos un rato, ¿quieres?— propuso la muchacha —¡Ya me cansé de estar parada tanto tiempo! Las piernas me están matando, ese recorrido duró demasiado.

—Lo que digas, mi reina— asintió Kai, tomándola de la mano.

Cuando comenzaron a caminar, Rivera quiso echar un último vistazo al Eva en construcción, fruto directo de su imaginación. ¡En verdad que se veía impresionante! Aunque se sentía un poco incómodo sabiendo que esa loca violenta, Sophia, sería quien lo pilotearía. Seguramente que se convertiría en una espléndida máquina asesina con aquella sociópata a los mandos de esa cosa.

Estaba inmerso en aquellos ociosos pensamientos cuando de repente su visión se tornó roja. Confundido, lo primero que hizo fue llevarse la mano al rostro, sólo para que ésta quedara embarrada de un viscoso líquido carmesí, el cual brotaba copiosamente de su ojo derecho. Pronto ya había un charco de esa cosa a sus pies.

—¿Sangre?— pronunció alarmado, sin entender lo que pasaba.

Cuando volvió a mirar al Eva Beta, comprendió que ya no estaba más en el Área 51. Había vuelto a ese extraño lugar en su mente al que a veces iba, del cual no sabía cómo es que había llegado, ni mucho menos como salir de allí.

Imágenes inconexas se sucedían rápidamente frente a sus ojos, sin que tuvieran algún sentido para él, desorientándolo aún más de la cuenta. A ello se aunaban espantosos gritos de desesperación, de dolor, de terror.

Gigantes inmisericordes se alzaban a su vista, batiéndose en feroz duelo.

—¡¡¡NOOOOOO! ¡YA BASTA, DETÉNTE!

Una espada rota, empapada de sangre.

—¡ME VENGARÉ! ¡JURO QUE TE MATARÉ POR ESTO!

Un esqueleto ardiendo se retorcía violentamente, escupiendo bocanadas de fuego incandescente.

—¡TÚ LA MATASTE, MALDITO MONSTRUO!

Enormes, voraces y sofocantes, llamas levantándose como lenguas haciendo gestos obscenos comenzaron a extenderse por todo el sitio, consumiendo todo a su paso. Ante la aterrorizada vista del muchacho, el Eva Beta tampoco fue la excepción, al ser devorado por completo por el fuego implacable. Sus cascajos cayeron como los de una vela derritiéndose, para dejar en su lugar a una nauseabunda criatura reptilesca, la cual no tardó en confundirse en aquel incendio infernal.

Se alzó imponente sobre las cruentas llamaradas, rugiendo. Unos enormes cuernos nacían en su cabeza, haciendo la escena algo dantesca, con los gritos, el fuego y la horripilante criatura con cuernos alzándose sobre todos ellos a la vez que batía unas enormes alas negras de cuero que cubrían todo el firmamento, trayendo consigo una noche profana.

Abrió su boca y de ella comenzó a surgir un destello que fue haciéndose más y más intenso, hasta que ante la impávida vista del muchacho todo se tornó blanco, y luego…

—¿Qué te pasa?— preguntó Asuka viendo como Kai miraba hacia la nada, con los ojos tan abiertos, casi como si estuviera asustado.

—No, nada… nada— musitó Katsuragi, despabilándose. Estaba de vuelta a donde pertenecía. Todo estaba bien ahora —Estaba pensando que mejor le marco al celular de este chango…

Robert Miller entró apresuradamente a su despacho, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Ni siquiera se preocupó por encender las luces, dejando el cuarto apenas en penumbras. Respiraba aliviado por haber podido escapar a tiempo del pandemonium que él mismo había desatado, aún si había sido sin intención. ¡Canijo Kai! ¿Quién iba a pensar que tenía sus queberes con Mana? Y más aún, si traía consigo a esa hermosura de muchacha. Ni hablar, había tipos con mucha suerte. En cambio él apenas si podía recordar cuando fue la última vez que salió con una mujer, si es que alguna vez lo había hecho. Jodido mundo. Mientras unos tenían tanto, otros, cómo él, tenían tan poco y debían dedicar su vida a su trabajo. En fin, cada quien tenía lo que se merecía.

—Oh, vamos, Robert— escuchó una voz portentosa que venía de su escritorio —No seas tan pesimista. Hay un dicho que siempre hay un roto para un descosido, así que anímate. Estoy seguro que allá afuera debe haber alguien para ti… supongo…

—¿Quién está ahí?— preguntó Miller, casi muerto del susto. Su primer reflejo fue pegarse contra la puerta y buscar el interruptor de la luz.

—Déjalo así, director Miller. Me siento mucho más cómodo con las luces apagadas— pronunció el visitante, levantándose. Robert apenas pudo entrever una enorme silueta oscura detrás de su escritorio. Pero pudo distinguir de la oscuridad lo suficiente como para reconocer la identidad de su lúgubre acompañante.

—¿U-Usted?— tartamudeó nervioso, mientras se recargaba aún más en la pared, queriendo alejarse lo más que pudiera de aquella persona. Estaba al borde de un ataque de pánico —¿Qué está haciendo aquí? Creí…

—Tranquilo, Robert, estamos entre amigos, recuérdalo— lo instó aquella sombra siniestra, aunque la manera amenazante en la que se iba acercando a él decía todo lo contrario —¿Ya no te acuerdas de la clave de acceso ilimitado que me dio Lorenz? Me otorga libre entrada a toda instalación científica y militar de este país, incluida esta.

Miller ya no contestó, paralizado por el miedo. Sabía que si hacía cualquier movimiento en falso, cualquier respuesta errónea, cualquier indiscreción, podía darse por muerto.

—Bobby, Bobby…— murmuró la aparición en tono conciliador —No puedo creer que todavía tengas esa imagen de mí. Creí que después de todo este tiempo ya me tendrías más confianza.

Bob comenzó a sudar copiosamente, con cada músculo de su cuerpo rígido, tensados por una fuerza invisible. Todo lo que estaba diciendo… ¿cómo diablos podía saberlo? ¿Quién demonios era en realidad ese sujeto? Se divertía de lo lindo torturándolo de esa manera, en lugar de simplemente matarlo y ya.

—Descuida, hombrecito, no estoy interesado en tu vida— pronunció su acompañante, paseando por el despacho —Y será mejor que no te quiebres esa cabezota tuya tratando de entender lo que soy, no eres tan listo. Simplemente pasaba por aquí en mi trayecto al Japón y quise venir a visitarte, es todo.

—Katsuragi está aquí— musitó el director Miller con un hilo de voz —Si acaso llegara a verlo, todo el plan se vendría abajo…

—¿Katsuragi? Ah, quieres decir ese chico, Rivera— la sombra comenzó a reírse con aire macabro, semejando a un espíritu chocarrero —¡Vaya coincidencias que da la vida! No, aún es muy pronto para volvernos a encontrar. Y por su bien, más le valdría que eso no sucediera nunca. Confío en que no habrás permitido que se enterara de nuestras pequeñas… modificaciones… ¿verdad?

—¡No! No… claro que no…— respondió de inmediato —Pude disimular algunos aspectos significativos en cuanto a la estructura genética, y por suerte esa chica alemana que trajo consigo lo ha mantenido muy ocupado. Está tan distraído que no se ha dado cuenta de nada. Ahora mismo venía a darle los últimos retoques al reporte final que iba a darle, pero estoy seguro que no le pondrá mucha atención, está con demasiada prisa.

—Perfecto— asintió la aparición, sonriendo satisfecho —Entonces lo dejo todo en tus manos, Robert. Me quedaré un rato por aquí, si te parece, para revisar los avances en el trabajo. Estoy muy complacido por tu desempeño, director Miller, y estoy seguro que SEELE también lo estará. Nos vemos.

Cuando abrió la puerta y dejó entrar la luz Robert pudo verle mejor las espaldas, cubiertas por ese largo cabello gris y su gabardina negra. Una vez que cerró la puerta y se fue, Miller pudo derrumbarse en el piso, aliviado por haber sobrevivido al encuentro, mas agobiado por el propio peso de la culpa, al haber traicionado a un amigo.

Su teléfono celular timbró en ese momento, haciendo que se sobresaltara como si estuviera sufriendo un infarto.

—¿Sí? Ah, Kai. Sí, precisamente eso vine a buscar a mi despacho, pensaba llevártelo justo ahora. ¡No, no te molestes! Tú quédate donde estás, yo te lo llevo. Sí, está bien. ¡No te muevas de allí! ¿Entendido? Bien, enseguida te veo, entonces.

Miller apagó el aparato, tan sólo para lanzarlo luego por los aires, queriendo desquitar su frustración con cualquier cosa. Después de haberlo hecho aquella frustración se volcó en copioso llanto, el cual se quedó encerrado en aquella oficina, junto con la oscuridad.

Kai nunca se hubiera imaginado que la tan anhelada tarde que Asuka quería compartir sólo con él desde quien sabe cuanto tiempo, la cual había planeado tan minuciosamente, resultara ser tan… ¿cómo decirlo sin sonar ofensivo? Terriblemente aburrida. Desde que llegaron a San Antonio, apenas si se habían instalado bien en el hotel y ya la muchachita lo llevaba casi a rastras por toda la zona comercial de la ciudad, atestada de tiendas de ropa, accesorios y demás cursilerías frívolas que costaban un ojo de la cara. Tan sólo una copa de helado, el cual por cierto estaba muy insípido, le había salido en diez dólares. ¡Váyanse al demonio, cerdos capitalistas! No obstante, a la muchacha no parecía molestarle despilfarrar una parte de su cuantioso salario como piloto en prendas nuevas que pudiera lucir para levantar suspiros y envidias, además de satisfacer su propio ego. Pero no habían gastado sólo dólares en ese lugar. Llevaban allí desde la mañana y la tarde ya estaba muy entrada cuando, atestado de bolsas y paquetes que debía cargar, Katsuragi sintió que ya no podía soportar más todo aquello.

—¡Ya basta!— pronunció, ahogado en el tumulto de paquetes que venía cargando —¡Juro que si entro a otra tienda más, vomitaré! ¿Me oíste bien? ¡Vo-mi-ta-ré!

—¡No seas así!— refunfuñó Asuka, tironeándolo de un brazo —¡Sólo me faltan dos lugares más a los que quiero ir! Te prometo que son los últimos, así que anda, no te pongas en ese plan… además, todavía quiero comprarte unos lentes que creo se te verían geniales…

—¡Que no!— se rehusó el muchacho, plantándose en su lugar —¡Si quieres, tú ve, pero yo aquí me quedo! ¿Entendido?

Los dos permanecieron en silencio, examinado sus respectivos gestos. Asuka de veras quería que Kai estuviera a su lado todo el tiempo, y el que fuera de compras con ella, actividad que disfrutaba como pocas, realmente significaba mucho para la jovencita. Sin embargo el muchacho ya estaba harto de aquél frenesí desbocado de consumo y no estaba dispuesto a seguir tolerándolo más tiempo. Cinco horas, que para la jovencita de cabello rubio habían pasado como volando, para el joven Katsuragi habían sido eternas e insoportables. Langley examinó muy bien la mirada de su acompañante, la cual le decía mucho acerca de su cansancio y el fastidio que todo aquello le producía.

—Muy bien, como tú quieras— finalmente accedió, al no querer provocar una discusión mayor —Espérame por aquí, no tardaré mucho— le dijo mientras se encaminaba a los locales que ella y su tarjeta de crédito querían visitar con tanto afán.

Al escucharla decir eso, Rivera supo que iba a tener bastante tiempo para descansar y reponerse del extenuante maratón por toda la zona comercial de San Antonio. Abatido, buscó una banca en los alrededores en donde pudo reposar tranquilamente y librarse por un momento de su aparatosa carga, la cual colocó en su mayoría a un lado suyo. Únicamente conservó entre sus manos una suerte de lagarto lanzallamas rojo de peluche, él cual él mismo le había comprado a Asuka. El momento en que se lo obsequió había sido quizás el único que había valido la pena de todas esas cinco horas, casi seis si contamos los últimos cuarenta minutos. Sabía que aquella criatura era su favorita de un popular videojuego.

—¿Tú qué piensas, Charmander? ¿Esta relación va viento en popa ó qué?— le preguntó al juguete, obviamente sin recibir respuesta alguna.

—¿Qué puede saber un pelmazo como tú?— pronunció abatido, haciéndolo a un lado para pasar las manos detrás de su cabeza —Mejor espérate a que evoluciones y luego te pones a darle consejos a la gente, ¿de acuerdo?

Suspiró profundamente, con la mirada clavada en la lejanía. Tenía ganas de un cigarrillo, pero Langley lo mataría si acaso se enteraba que había estado fumando en su ausencia. Él sabía que no debía darle tanta importancia al asunto, después de todo es muy común que las parejas tengan sus desacuerdos y no siempre comparten los mismos gustos. Además, si se ponía a pensarlo, la gran mayoría de los hombres detestaba tener que acompañar a sus mujeres cuando éstas iban de compras. Era algo así como una ley natural ó algo por el estilo, nada como para ponerse a rasgarse las vestiduras. No, lo que lo hacía sentir tan incómodo era algo muy distinto. Pero no quería admitirlo. Asuka, sin lugar a dudas, era la joven más hermosa que se había encontrado hasta ese entonces, incluso más que Rei, en algunos aspectos. Y sí, era muy simpática, alegre, extrovertida, vivaz, elocuente… se divertía bastante a su lado… pero…

Terminó por lanzar un hondo suspiro, abatido. Después de un rato quiso sustituir su ansiedad con el hambre que traía desde hace un buen rato. A la hora de almorzar él había querido pasar por un establecimiento de comida rápida, pero Langley no lo permitió y acabaron en un elegante restaurante francés por el centro de la ciudad. No era que le disgustara la cocina francesa, pero los someros platillos, aunque eso sí, exquisitos, no le bastaban para llenarle una muela al apetito juvenil de Rivera.

Además, ese aroma de hot-dogs en la plancha llevaba tentándolo desde que había tomado asiento. Así que, ingeniándoselas para volver a cargar los paquetes de su novia sin que ninguno se le cayera en el trayecto, cruzó la calle hacia la banqueta en la que el carrito de los hot-dogs estaba acomodado.

—Tres con todo, por favor— pidió al encargado mientras su olfato se deleitaba con el aroma que expedía la salchicha enrollada con tocino al ser cocinada en la plancha.

Con gesto complaciente el cocinero se prestó a atender el pedido, poniendo manos a la obra para preparar el alimento de su cliente. Mientras lo hacía el muchacho pudo detectar cierto gesto de satisfacción en aquel hombre al estarle atendiendo. Parecía que estaba disfrutando bastante al estar sirviéndole comida. "Seguramente soy el primer cliente en todo el día" pensó en sus adentros al examinar más detenidamente al sujeto frente a él. "No lo dudo. Debe ser bastante difícil venderle unos simples hot-dogs a la bola de estirados que se la pasa rondando por aquí".

Pero la razón por la que ese tipo bonachón de escuálida presencia y ojillos adormilados se jactaba era otra muy diferente a la que el chiquillo suponía, tal y cómo se lo reveló momentos después:

—Sabía que no ibas a poder resistirte a la comida chatarra— pronunció casi en un susurro, pero con tono divertido —Te conozco muy bien, Kai Rivera.

—¿Ah, sí?— pronunció el muchacho, extrañado, a la vez que comenzaba a buscar en los registros de su memoria en el rostro de aquella persona, sin un resultado positivo, por lo que tuvo que pedir más señas —¿Y de dónde, si se puede saber?

—Fui compañero de tu padre, allá en los tiempos de GEHIRN.

—¡Oh, sí!— asintió Kai al mismo tiempo que pensaba "Pobre hombre, qué tan mal le habrá ido después de eso que terminó vendiendo hot-dogs en un carrito" —Ya recuerdo… lo siento mucho, ya hace tanto tiempo de eso, Profesor Owen…

—Es cierto… ¡cómo pasa el tiempo! Llegué a cargarte en mis brazos, y ahora… ¡Mírate, nada más! Cada vez te pareces más a tu padre— le dijo cuando le hacía entrega de su pedido, sin darse cuenta del disgusto que provocó en su acompañante con su último comentario.

—Están buenos— dijo el muchacho, saboreando la comida en su boca —¿Puede darme algún refresco de limón, por favor?

—No fue fácil llegar hasta ti, ¿sabes?— continuó el Profesor Owen al hacerle entrega de la bebida requerida —Kaji me dijo que estarías este día en San Antonio, pero no me imaginé que la seguridad a tu alrededor iba a ser tanta— dijo refiriéndose a una flotilla de guardaespaldas bien disimulados en el gentilicio que los rodeaba.

—Yo tampoco estoy contento con eso, pero los del gobierno americano insistieron bastante al respecto… me da miedo inclusive ir al baño, no sea que estos fulanos también vean por las paredes… pero, ¿acaso me dijo que habló con Kaji?

—Así es, somos colaboradores muy cercanos en un negocio particular…

—¿Quiere decir que anda en los mismos pasos que él?

—Efectivamente… ¡no me digas que de veras creíste que me dedico a vender hot-dogs! No me fue muy bien cuando GEHIRN se disolvió, pero tampoco tan mal, muchacho… únicamente fue un artilugio que se me ocurrió para burlar a esos gorilas que tienes de sombra y acercarme lo suficiente a ti para poder conversar a gusto…

—Caramba, profesor, me siento muy halagado por sus atenciones. Pero si tanto quería verme bien pudo marcar mi teléfono y con todo el gusto lo hubiera atendido.

—No, imposible— recalcó el ansioso sujeto, cambiando su actitud despreocupada a severa en un solo instante, lo que llegó a confundir más al muchacho —Tenía que ser aquí, lejos de Gendo, donde él no pudiera saber que nos encontramos…

—Mire, si es por lo de su negocio yo ya le había dejado muy en claro a Kaji que a mí no me gusta andar en esos mitotes políticos y madres de esas. Cooperé con él para que los dos obtuviéramos lo que cada quien necesitaba, y allí acabó toda colaboración con él y su organización, tan sencillo como que se rompió una taza y cada quien para su casa.

—Si, estoy enterado al respecto— pronunció resignado el hombre, con la decepción asomando a sus ojillos medio cerrados —Y aunque quisiera que reflexionaras un poco más al respecto, no estoy aquí contigo en estos momentos para eso. Se trata más bien… de un favor que le hago a un viejo amigo…

—¿Favor?— replicó el joven Katsuragi, habiendo terminado con su comida, limpiándose con una servilleta de papel los restos de catsup y mostaza en sus labios.

—Así es… específicamente a tu padre— confesó el profesor, como aquejado por una pena pues no pudo ver a los ojos al muchacho —No soy tonto, Kai, estaba muy bien enterado que José... Joe... no era, para nada, un padre modelo. Sé por todo lo que les hizo sufrir a tu madre y a ti— murmuró apesadumbrado —Aún así, unos cuantos días antes de que ocurriera… aquello… puede que lo esté imaginando, pero a mí me parece que él de alguna manera presentía lo que le iba a pasar… pues me hizo jurar por la tumba de mi padre que, cuando tuvieras la edad suficiente, te daría esto…

Las manos de ambos temblaban de emoción al momento en que el Profesor Owen le hacía entrega al muchacho de una pequeña valija rectangular de cuero, ya algo desgastada por el paso del tiempo en ella.

—¿Qué… qué es esto?— preguntó vacilante el joven Rivera, aturdido por el inesperado suceder de los acontecimientos. Tenía en sus manos una pieza de un pasado que creía ya olvidado, legada por su finado padre. ¿Qué pretendía al hacérsela llegar de esa manera, después de tanto tiempo?

—Ni yo mismo lo sé, a pesar de haberla guardado todo este tiempo— confesó el falso vendedor de comida chatarra —José también me hizo prometer que no vería el interior de esta valija… dijo que lo que contenía era algo que sólo le incumbía a él y a los miembros de su familia… varias veces estuve tentado a averiguar su contenido, pero aunque no lo creas soy muy supersticioso como para romper la promesa que le hice a un hombre que ya está muerto. Tu padre lo sabía, y creo que precisamente por eso fue a mí a quien le encargó esta tarea. ¡El muy bastardo!

Kai ya no le respondió, quedándose sin habla al seguir contemplando su "herencia" entre sus manos. Esa valija no había sido abierta en más de diez años, guardando celosamente el secreto en su interior. Una ansiedad indescriptible le recorría todo el espinazo, y esa horrible sensación era la que le impedía reaccionar de alguna forma que no fuera quedarse inmóvil y enmudecido, con la mirada clavada en aquella pequeña valija que desde hacía cinco minutos se había convertido en todo su mundo.

—¿Y bien?— preguntó Owen al cabo de unos instantes, a todas luces impaciente pero igual de emocionado que el chiquillo —¿No piensas abrirla?

—¿Eh?— masculló confundido el muchacho al salir de su estupefacción —¿Ya, ahorita? Creo que mejor debería abrirlo cuando esté solo, ¿no le parece?

—¡Olvídate de eso, muchacho! ¡He guardado esta cosa por once años y, maldita sea, tengo todo el derecho a saber qué estaba dentro de esa desgraciada valija!

—Pues… ya que lo pone de ese modo, supongo que tiene razón— al momento de decir estas palabras el muchacho retrocedió dos pasos, por precaución, al ser testigo de la explosiva exasperación en la que se encontraba su acompañante —Muy bien, entonces veamos que tenemos entre manos…

Lentamente, como si quisiera hacer ese momento aún más lento y dramático de lo que ya era, el muchacho recorrió el cierre de la valija para abrirlo y revelar el misterio de toda una década. De la misma manera, sus dedos, torpes y vacilantes, se introdujeron en el interior para entonces sacar un recopilador con un montón de notas y apuntes sueltos.

—¿Pero qué diablos…?— fue lo que exclamó el Profesor Owen cuando también tuvo la oportunidad de revisar el contenido de aquél tesoro que había guardado tan celosamente por tanto tiempo.

—Son varios extractos de distintas publicaciones… parece ser que era una investigación que mi padre estaba haciendo y que dejó inconclusa— dijo el muchacho al revisar muy de pasada algunas de aquellas hojas redactadas en español.

Únicamente detuvo su vista en un pasaje resaltado con marcador, lo cual consiguió llamar su atención, y que rezaba así:

"_¡Profano invasor, asesino de mi gente! No te maldigo solamente a ti, sino que por tus actos has condenado también a toda tu estirpe. Te maldigo aquí, sobre esta tierra manchada por la sangre querida que te atreviste a derramar, y pongo a los dioses como testigos de esta afrenta e intercedan en mi favor, a la vez que te lo aseguro: Ninguno de ustedes, los de la familia maldita, podrá gozar de una larga vida ni de una muerte dulce. Y yo, por mi parte, obtendré mi venganza anunciando con flores tu muerte, y la de todos tus hijos, hasta la de tu último descendiente…" _

—Esas sí que son palabras mayores— observó el chiquillo, un poco inquieto —Quien haya dicho eso, debió estar muy enojado…

—Hum, después todo, el contenido sólo le concernía al dueño y a su hijo— refunfuñó Owen, dejando el bonche de hojas que había tomado en paz de una buena vez, pues no entendía nadita de español.

—¿Qué pretendía mi padre al dejarme todo esto? No lo entiendo…

—Tal vez quería que terminaras el trabajo por él, ó algo así. A José nunca le gustaba dejar las cosas inconclusas.

—Claro, cómo tengo tanto tiempo libre— bufó el muchacho, volviendo a guardar todos los papeles. Ya tendría tiempo más tarde de revisarlos con mayor detenimiento —¡Miserable! Por un momento pensé que sería algo así como una disculpa ó alguna clase de explicación… y tan sólo se trataba de más de su basura de historiador.

—No deberías hablar de los muertos de esa manera, muchacho— advirtió el profesor, incómodo —Pueden influir en nuestras vidas de maneras que ni siquiera te puedes imaginar— continuó, casi susurrándole al oído, como si temiera que alguien pudiera escucharlos.

—Seguro— respondió Kai, aburrido y hasta algo avergonzado de la atemorizada actitud del Profesor Owen, lo cual le permitió dilucidar parte de su naturaleza supersticiosa. Eso debió haber influido bastante para que no le dieran cabida en NERV.

—Como sea, lo mejor será que no tomes las cosas tan a la ligera y examines muy bien esos documentos en tus manos— le aconsejó, reponiéndose de inmediato —Tu padre te dejó todo esto por alguna razón, y el saber porqué es lo que te corresponde averiguar.

—Así lo haré, Profesor Owen. Y disculpe las molestias que debió haberle causado guardar y entregarme esta valija después de tantos años. Aprecio mucho su esfuerzo.

—Descuida, que lo hice con mucho gusto. No fue nada. Además, fue bueno volver a verte, y asegurarme que te encuentras bien. Pude notar que estás en muy buena compañía, ¿no es así?

—No siga, por favor, va a hacer que me apene— repuso el joven, risueño.

—Por cierto, una hermosa jovencita rubia se dirige aquí a toda velocidad— advirtió el profesor al observar a la distancia —Y parece ser que no está contenta, por alguna razón…

—¡Ay, no! ¡Me va a matar!— exclamó el joven Katsuragi, apurándose a ocultar la valija en una de las tantas bolsas que llevaba consigo.

—¡No puedo creerlo!— le reprochó Langley en cuanto lo tuvo a tiro —¡No puedo dejarte solo ni un momento sin que te pongas a tragar porquerías!

—Perdón, es que no pude resistir el antojo— se excusaba torpemente el muchacho, mientras volvía a su penoso andar con todos esos paquetes encima, agregándoles los nuevos que Asuka había traído consigo.

Entre regaños y paquetes, Rivera apenas si pudo voltear disimuladamente hacia atrás, para poder despedirse de alguna manera de aquél viejo compañero de su padre, el guardián de aquél legado que ahora estaba en su poder. El Profesor Owen asintió con la cabeza, sonriendo complacido al saber que su trabajo estaba hecho, mientras veía a la joven y adorable parejita perderse entre la muchedumbre.

Aún después de tanto rato transcurrido, Mana seguía siendo un paño de lágrimas, lo que constituía una conmovedora imagen que enternecía incluso el duro corazón de alguien tan hosca como Sophia. Pese a todo, ver a Mana en ese estado le causaba un nudo en la garganta, sin saber qué decir ó hacer para reconfortarla aunque fuese un poco.

—Vamos, Mana, no te pongas así— masculló al buscar palabras de aliento para la muchacha —Las dos sabíamos que tarde ó temprano tendría que pasar, no sé porqué estás llorando de esa manera…

—¡Aún así es muy difícil, Sophie!— protestó Kirishima, ahogada por el llanto —Separarte de tu mejor amiga, justo ahora que más la necesito…

—¡Pero sí no será por tanto tiempo, chillona! Cuando tu Eva esté terminado tú también tendrás que ir a Tokio 3 y entonces podremos volver a estar juntas. No creo que se tome más de tres meses para eso, y si te pones a pensarlo bien no es tanto tiempo.

—¡¿Y qué se supone qué voy a hacer todo este tiempo, sin ti, mensa!— en un arrebato de emoción la chiquilla se le colgó del cuello a su amiga, queriendo de esta manera retenerla a su lado para siempre —¿Con quién diablos voy a hablar, entonces, si no es contigo? ¿Te das cuenta que estaré sola todo ese tiempo? ¡Sola, completamente sola! ¡Todo mundo me ha abandonado!

—¡Mana! ¿Quieres dejar de ser tan melodramática, con un demonio? ¡Ya te he dicho que odio cuando haces eso!

Sí, había sido un poco brusca al momento de decir aquellas palabras, liberándose de un empujón del abrazo de su amiga. Pero ya era algo tarde y estaba cansada, y lo último que necesitaba era que su compañera de cuarto se pusiera tan sensible y fuera a lloriquearle en su cama, justo cuando pretendía dormir.

—Pero... pero...

—¡Pero nada! Escúchame con atención, seso hueco, la situación es esta: las dos somos pilotos de Eva. En cuanto terminen de ensamblar mi Eva lo mandan hasta Japón, conmigo incluida. Y cuando terminen tu Eva, harán lo mismo contigo. Sólo serán un par de meses, a lo sumo, el tiempo que estemos separadas, melolenga, no es para que te pongas a sollozar como si fuera el fin del mundo. ¡Además, todavía faltan tres semanas para que me vaya!

—Es que el saber que te irás hará más difícil el tiempo que nos queda juntas...— dijo la jovencita de los ojos grises, enjuagando sus lágrimas mientras que hacía un puchero —Es muy triste. Además... ¿porqué la urgencia de mandarte a Japón? ¡Ya hay cuatro Evas allá! ¿Y quieren otros dos? ¿Cuál es la necesidad de que nos amontonen a todos juntos en ese horrendo país?

—¿Me viste cara de alto funcionario de las Naciones Unidas ó qué fregados? ¡No tengo idea! Lo único que sé es que en los próximos días mandarán al estúpido de Rivera a pelear contra el Ejército de la Banda Roja y esos fulanos japoneses quieren a su reemplazo cuanto antes... ¡Y allí es donde yo entro! Es por eso que en parte no quiero ir... pensar que voy a ser una especie de sustituto para ese imbécil bueno para nada... ¡Me revuelve el estómago!

—¿Dices que contra el Ejército de la Banda Roja? ¡Pobre Kai! Será terrible para él… una cosa es pelear contra monstruos gigantes, pero contra personas… Yo no podría soportarlo.

—¿Porqué tendría que ser "terrible", cómo dices?— preguntó su amiga con hastío, con una chispa de rencor centelleando en sus ojos —¡Se supone que será mucho más fácil, tripulando un Eva! Además, no veo porqué deba haber una maldita diferencia para ese asesino de masas, si ya ha matado gente antes…

—¿Lo dices por lo de las Minas N2? Él me dijo una vez que las creó casi por accidente cuando era niño, que en ese entonces no podía imaginarse para lo que serían utilizadas. Dios mío, ¿cómo un niño de tres años podría saberlo?

—Deberías ir a decírselo a toda esas personas muertas, Mana— repuso Neuville con fastidio, volteándole el rostro —Que fueron asesinadas por culpa de un estúpido parvulito.

Kirishima guardó silencio por algún tiempo, observando la espalda de su amiga tendida en la cama, mirando fijamente la pared de a lado. Sus airadas reacciones y el desprecio con el que siempre se dirigía al muchacho le hacían suponer que había sufrido la pérdida de algún ser querido por culpa de aquellas endemoniadas bombas, las cuales habían segado tantas vidas alrededor del globo por ya varios años.

—Perdóname si dije algo imprudente, Sophie— se excusó empleando el tono más dócil y humilde que pudo ocurrírsele —Pero aún así, no creo que debas echarle toda la culpa a Kai. Si te hace sentir más cómoda, y si quieres, podríamos hablar al respecto. ¿No te parece?

A su vez, Sophia permaneció callada. De alguna manera le conmovía que aquella amiga tan querida, tan sincera, quisiera ayudarla. Después de tantos años, había tenido suerte de haber encontrado a una persona como Mana. Tal vez, si allá afuera hubiera más como ella, el mundo no estaría tan jodido como ella lo pensaba. Sin embargo, ya era muy tarde para todo eso. Para ella y para el mundo. Al cabo de unos momentos de vacilar, por fin le respondió:

—Te diré qué, tontuela: déjame que me duerma de una vez y mañana te acompañaré a la ciudad para tomarnos un helado, cómo has estado fastidiando todos estos días. ¿Te parece? Es más, ¡yo te invito!

Mana sonrió, aunque su gesto era mucho más de tristeza que de alegría. Esa era la forma de su amiga de salir al paso amablemente. "No gracias, prefiero no tocar el tema. Es muy difícil para mí". Fue lo que ella entendió que le respondía. Pese a todo, seguía sin poder abrir aquella dura concha de agresividad en la que la muchacha se había refugiado, excluyendo a todos a su alrededor.

—Muy bien— le contestó, levantándose para ir a su cama al otro extremo de la habitación, resignándose —Pero recuerda que es una promesa, ¿entendido?

Sophia ya no respondió, haciéndose la dormida, aunque debajo de las sábanas con las que se había cubierto sus ojos continuaran abiertos de par en par. Si alguien hubiera podido ver su semblante se hubiera percatado del sufrimiento de aquella jovencita de catorce años, por no poder sincerarse con su mejor amiga.

"Lo siento, Mana, lo siento muchísimo. No merezco una amiga como tú" suplicaba en sus pensamientos, sin permitirle a la persona de la cama de a lado que los conociera.

—¿Y bien? No estuvo tan mal, ¿verdad?

Asuka fue a sentarse junto a Kai, satisfecha, aunque un poco extenuada por el ejercicio. Frente a ellos se encontraba una de las pistas de patinaje sobre hielo más hermosas del planeta, uno más de los tantos atractivos turísticos de San Antonio.

Se encontraba al aire libre, como la antigua pista en Rockefeller Center en Nueva York, circundada por un pintoresco parque con puentecitos y riachuelos, y aunque en esa época del año no podía apreciarse, repleto de verdes y frondosos abedules y pinos de distintos tamaños.

—Tienes razón, linda— pronunció el muchacho, recuperando el aliento —¡Estuvo de pelos! No sabía que patinar sobre hielo fuera tan estimulante… por fin le veo un aspecto positivo a este frío del demonio.

Langley volvió a sonreír, complacida de escuchar eso. Aunque si bien se había mostrado renuente al principio, como siempre, no tardó mucho en enseñarle a Katsuragi los pormenores del patinaje sobre hielo. Ayudó bastante a que ya tuviera experiencia con los patines de ruedas en línea, además de sus dotes atléticas. Fue una buena idea lo de la pista de patinaje, después de todo. Les estaba yendo mucho mejor de lo que les habría ido si hubieran ido a bailar, dada la torpeza de Rivera en ese campo.

La muchacha se recargó sobre su hombro, para que él pudiera abrazarla con ternura. Varias parejitas cerca de ellos hacían lo mismo, pues el ambiente se estaba prestando para ello. En aquella noche despejada con las estrellas tan claras como anuncios luminosos, una enorme luna llena reinaba en el firmamento, brindándole una romántica iluminación a todos los enamorados que pudieran disfrutar de aquél paisaje de fotografía.

Siguiendo sus impulsos y dejándose llevar por el ambiente de ensueño Kai depositó un dulce beso que se alojó en los labios de su amada, quien le correspondió de la misma manera, quedando trenzados de esa manera por un buen rato.

—Perdóname por ponerme tan terco hace rato— murmuró Rivera cuando se entretenía en acariciar el rostro de la jovencita europea —Aunque no lo creas, no tengo mucha experiencia en este tipo de cosas.

—No, está bien. Yo fui la que debió ser más considerada y no obligarte a hacer algo que no te gustara. ¡Pero es que quiero estar contigo siempre! Aprovechar cada momento a tu lado, que nunca se acaben. ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Me traes toda loquita!

—Sí, bueno, tengo ese efecto en las chicas hermosas— dijo en tono de chanza, rascándose la nuca —No es algo que pueda evitar.

—¡A veces puedes ser tan tonto!— le respondió la chiquilla, riendo por la ocurrencia.

Silencio de nuevo entre los dos, pero la cercanía entre sus cuerpos permitía que las caricias se sucedieran por más tiempo, transcurriendo éste sin que los jóvenes amantes pudieran sentir su avance, tan concentrados como estaban.

—Mana es muy bonita— pronunció Asuka en un susurro, después de un rato —Aunque me cueste un poquito admitirlo. Quizás tú y ella no harían tan mala pareja.

Kai, inusualmente atento a las indirectas, para su fortuna pudo detectar el anzuelo oculto en aquella perniciosa observación de la muchacha, lo que le permitió responder justo de la manera en que ella quería que lo hiciera:

—Sí, es linda, pero nadie es tan hermosa como tú. Contigo me saqué la lotería.

Langley, con las mejillas enrojecidas, ya no respondió, pero sí lo estrechó fuertemente entre sus brazos. "Rivera burla a la defensa, se perfila para disparar y… ¡GOOOOOL!" pensó en aquellos momento el joven, satisfecho por su actuación.

—Ojalá que esa pobre muchacha pueda encontrar a alguien, se lo merece. ¿Sabes quién sí haría una excelente pareja con ella? ¡Shinji! ¡A cual más de timoratos los dos! ¡Ay, qué risa me da, nomás de imaginármelos! Si hasta puedo ver la cara que pondría el tonto de Shinji, cuando quisiera darle un beso…

—Quizás sean parecidos en ese aspecto— señaló el joven Katsuragi, sin compartir del todo el ánimo de su acompañante —Pero hay entre ellos una enorme diferencia: Mana es dulce y honesta, es de sentimientos más positivos y puros; en cambio Shinji es de una naturaleza negativa, cobarde e incluso podría decir que ruin en su egoísmo.

—¡Quién iba a creer que pensaras así de él!— exclamó sorprendida Asuka —Tan amigos que se ven, los dos juntos…

Y en efecto, mucha gente que conocía a ambos pilotos era de la opinión que de los dos eran grandes amigos, pues era muy frecuente que se les viera andar juntos, tanto en la escuela como en el trabajo, sin sospechar la incipiente, casi secreta animadversión que existía entre esos chiquillos.

—No me malentiendas, no quiere decir que lo odie ó algo parecido. A decir verdad, hay veces en que siento mucha compasión por el pobre diablo y me consta que he querido ayudarlo. Pero desgraciadamente él es una de esas personas que si le tiendes la mano te arrastrarán con ellos a su inmundicia. Además, déjame decirte que nunca he confiado en él, desde que lo conocí. Nunca.

—¿Es verdad que una vez te arrojó un ladrillo a la cabeza? No podía creerlo cuando Hikari me lo contó. Shinji, que parece que no quiebra un plato.

—¡Ah, sí, ya recuerdo! Se me había olvidado, tan estúpido que fue todo aquello. Otra de las veces que quise ayudarlo y el muy ingrato por poco y me parte la cabeza. Es por eso que ya no le doy la espalda a ese orate desgraciado. Mucho más a últimas fechas. ¿Has visto la manera como me mira? Tiene envidia, lo sé, y también sé que está muy enojado conmigo. Quien sabe qué se le ocurra hacer, un día de estos.

—¿Sabes? Incluso antes de llegar a Japón todo lo que escuchaba eran las hazañas del piloto de la Unidad Uno. "Shinji Ikari esto, Shinji Ikari aquello". Ahora tampoco puedo decir que me caiga mal, a veces siento cierta simpatía por el _kinder, _tan bobalicón que es. Pero sé muy bien que un día, pese a lo bien que lo ha estado haciendo como piloto, sé que un día, en el momento más inoportuno le saldrá lo debilucho y nos fastidiará a todos. Es una especie de presentimiento que tengo, cada vez que lo veo en el Eva 01.

Ya después ninguno dijo nada. Un viento helado sopló de nuevo sobre sus cabezas. Kai comenzó a sentirse mal. Un simple comentario burlón había derivado en toda una charla criticando a Shinji a sus espaldas, cosa que no le gustaba hacer con nadie, pese a que creía firmemente en todo lo que habían dicho. Además, lo último que Asuka dijo tuvo cierto tono profético que le incomodó. Él ya había pensado en algo parecido, pero la muchacha consiguió puntualizar mucho mejor su sentir con respecto a Ikari.

—Patinemos un poco más, antes de que cierren— sugirió, poniéndose de pie y tendiéndole la mano a la jovencita rubia —¿Quieres?

La alemana aceptó de buen grado, tomando la mano que el muchacho le ofrecía para que la condujera hasta la pista de hielo, donde duraron otro buen rato deslizándose sobre la superficie congelada.

—¿Sabes?— preguntó la muchachita, luego de un tiempo, cuidando afanosamente cada una de sus palabras, temiendo ser imprudente —He notado que eres muy condescendiente cuando se trata de Mana. Pude verlo ayer que la conocí, y ahorita que hablábamos de ella.

—¿Celosa?— reviró Katsuragi, aunque la pícara sonrisa que le dedicó le hizo entender a Asuka que su observación no lo había molestado.

—¡Por supuesto que no!— replicó enseguida, para de inmediato corregirse —Bueno, sí, tal vez un poquito… es que no hablas así de nadie más…

—Mana es una personita muy especial, la estimo mucho. La veo como la pequeña hermana que nunca pude tener. Y siempre ha sido así, si de hecho tuvimos nuestros arrumacos hace dos años fue porque no tuve valor para decirle "no".

Langley se quedó callada, pensativa y para evitar que malentendiera las cosas otra vez, Rivera continuó explicándole lo que pensaba de ello.

—Pero para ser sinceros, en el fondo no es más que simpatía y a lo mejor un poco de conmiseración lo que siento por ella. Es un verdadero ángel, por eso se me hace tan triste que le quede tan poco tiempo en esta tierra. Aunque quizás sea lo mejor. Una persona como ella no es apta para un mundo tan podrido como en el que vivimos.

—¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Acaso ella…?

—Sí— contestó el muchacho, sin ocultar el profundo pesar que sentía —¡El maldito cáncer! Aún ahora, que clonamos monstruos gigantes, no hemos podido encontrar una cura definitiva para esa plaga. ¡Me da tanta rabia!

—¡Pobre!— se lamentó Asuka, cubriéndose los labios con la mano. Ahora se sentía mucho más apenada con ella —Nunca me lo hubiera imaginado. Se le ve tan vivaz…

—Haber nacido durante el Segundo Impacto tiene su precio, linda. Ese día, de todos los millares de almas que vinieron al mundo, tan sólo sobrevivimos siete. Y para ahora ya sólo quedamos tres, y dentro de poco tan sólo seremos dos.

Una vez más, el silencio. Ese silencio que permite reordenar ideas y sentimientos en la mente y en el corazón, así pues también les permitió hacer lo mismo a los dos jóvenes, que continuaban patinando uno a lado de otro. Al notar la atmósfera deprimente que había propiciado, Kai quiso cambiar el tema de conversación, intentando aliviar la tensión. Después de todo ese día era única y exclusivamente para el deleite de ambos.

—Oye, he estado pensándolo todo este rato… ¿sabes quien sí haría una excelente pareja con Shinji? ¡Sophia! ¡Ay, Dios, apuesto a que esa tipa sí sabría mantenerlo a raya!

El muchacho rió de buena gana con aquella visión y Langley quiso imitarlo también, aunque no pudo ser muy convincente. Pensamientos mucho más importantes que los amoríos de Ikari la mantenían ocupada. "Haber nacido durante el Segundo Impacto tiene su precio" dijo él. Otros ya habían muerto, y Mana estaba desahuciada. En ese caso, ¿qué clase de precio tendría que pagar Kai? ¿Ó acaso lo estaría pagando ya?

"Una vez más, me encuentro en este Trono de las Almas.

Un lugar único y apartado, que existe en mí.

Estar aquí me permite ser uno con el todo…

Pero a la vez colocarme sobre encima del todo.

Desde aquí se puede ver Su mano en toda la obra.

Cómo en las montañas. Montañas. Pesadas son las montañas, algo que cambia a través de las eras. ¿Cuánto tiempo habrán visto pasar esas montañas, inamovibles bajo este enorme cielo azul?

Este firmamento, este cielo azul. Tan azul, iluminado por este cálido sol.

Sol. Sólo hay uno solo. Algo único, algo precioso. Sin él no podríamos existir, es fuente de vida. Al igual que el agua.

El agua, tan tranquila, tan calmada, tan hermosa. Tú también nos das vida, a todas las criaturas en este planeta que es azul gracias a ti y a tus océanos. Nos alimentas, nos otorgas el sustento necesario para vivir. A todos. Personas, animales, plantas de todos colores y tamaños, cómo árboles y flores.

Las flores. También hay muchas de ellas. Todas hermosas, pero todas inútiles. Las hay de todos los colores, incluso rojas. Rojas.

El color rojo. El color que tanto odio. Es el color de la sangre.

¿Cómo lo puede saber una mujer que no sangra?

Una mujer que no sangra, una mujer que no puede engendrar vida.

Hechos por un hombre y una mujer, así son los humanos.

Los humanos pueden crear bastantes cosas. Cómo una ciudad.

¿Qué es una ciudad? Algo hecho por los humanos. Al igual que Eva.

¿Pero qué es Eva? Algo hecho por los humanos.

¿Y qué son los humanos? Algo hecho por Dios.

¿Y qué es Dios?

¿Qué es Dios?"

Rei, tan distante y ensimismada, tenía esta clase de pensamientos y sensaciones todo el tiempo. Las inmersiones en su alma duraban horas enteras, ejercitando sus habilidades para la reflexión. A veces, como en aquella ocasión, presa de un inusual arrebato de sensibilidad, le daba la gana plasmar todo aquello en palabras sobre del papel.

Si bien no se trataba de una obra maestra, el mérito de aquél conjunto de versos maltrechos sin métrica ni ritmo radicaba en ser precisamente un intento de su autora por expresarse, es decir, compartir de alguna manera sus pensamientos con alguien más que ella; aún cuando todavía no se los enseñara a nadie, los escritos revelaban ya en su mera existencia una inquietud artística que comenzaba a crecer en la muchacha, lo cual en sí ya era algo plausible, dado el carácter introvertido de la chiquilla.

Por supuesto, Ayanami no se daba cuenta de ello en esos momentos, sino quizás hubiese abandonado de inmediato aquella actividad, sumamente avergonzada. En cambio, al leer una y otra vez las líneas sobre el papel en su mano, mientras caminaba distraídamente por los corredores del cuartel, la jovencita estaba convencida, con cierto orgullo, que sus "poemas" iban siendo cada vez mejores. Aún le faltaba bastante para poder alcanzar el grado de expresión que requería para retratar fielmente todo lo que tenía dentro de esa linda cabecita suya, pero quizás un par de intentos más y entonces lograría llegar a ese nivel en que no le apenaría enseñárselos a alguien para que los leyera.

No había pensado en ello hasta entonces. ¿A quién enseñárselos primero? Sabía de antemano que el comandante Ikari no se interesaría al respecto, por lo que ni siquiera consideró la posibilidad, si bien fue la primera persona en que pensó. Quizás a Shinji. Con Shinji no habría problema alguno, seguramente accedería gustoso y tratándose de él no temía burla alguna. Sin duda sólo recibiría elogios de su parte. ¿Pero realmente los entendería? No obstante, parecía que no tenía opción. Tenía que ser Shinji ó nadie. Tristemente se percató de que aquellas dos personas eran las únicas con las que mantenía lo que podríamos llamar relaciones en un plano personal, los dos seres más cercanos a ella, los únicos con los que podría compartir su incipiente trabajo literario.

Bueno, eso no era precisamente cierto. Había alguien más. Lo recordó entonces, al contemplar la baraja de posibilidades. Y estaba segura de que ese alguien sería completamente sincero con ella, como lo era siempre, y que podía confiar en su juicio. Sí, esa persona resultó ser la mejor opción de entre todas. ¿Pero sería buena idea? ¿Y porqué no? Leer unos cuantos poemas no significaba que le estuviera proponiendo matrimonio ó algo parecido. Tan sólo quería saber su opinión, eso era todo. No veía inconveniente alguno en ello, ni porqué tendría que tratarse de algo embarazoso. Sí, por fin se había convencido a sí misma: nadie mejor que Kai para que fuera su primer lector. ¿Cómo lo tomaría, cuando se lo pidiera? Seguro que se sorprendería, pero no se negaría, por supuesto. Si acaso primero lograba vencer la vergüenza que le daba el tan sólo pensarlo, en cuanto llegara de su viaje iría con él y se lo pediría. Empezó a imaginarse la escena y sin darse cuenta de repente enrojeció, con una tímida sonrisa soñadora asomándose en sus labios.

Tan distraída como iba, además de pasar todo ese tiempo cabizbaja, inmersa de nuevo en su mundo interno, no se percató de la presencia delante de ella sino hasta que casi tropieza con ella. Desconcertada, al volver a la realidad y levantar su mirada se encontró a las espaldas de un sujeto de enorme estatura y apariencia sombría. Al igual que ella unos momentos atrás se encontraba distraído, al parecer absorto en la contemplación de la biosfera dentro del Geofrente, un pequeño terreno boscoso que inclusive tenía un lago de agua dulce en su interior. Al verlo resultaba difícil pensar que esa clase de ecosistema pudiera conservarse en el interior de una instalación subterránea, pero así era.

Al advertir que tenía compañía, el extraño se dio la vuelta para poder encarar a la jovencita. Sus aproximadamente dos metros de estatura hacían ver insignificante a la criatura, quien retrocedió un par de pasos, confundida por el encuentro. Desde el primer momento había algo en aquella persona que incomodaba a la chiquilla, e inclusive le resultaba repulsivo. No era su vestimenta, pues aquella larga gabardina negra, la camisa con cuello de tortuga, pantalones e intimidantes botas del mismo color eran más ó menos de su propio estilo. Su piel tan pálida igualmente le hizo recordar la suya.

Se trataba de esa expresión, escondida en medio de una tupida barba y una larga cabellera gris que le llegaba poco después de los hombros. ¿Cómo describir aquella enigmática, contradictoria expresión? Era algo así entre adusta, cínica, desesperanzada y finalmente de un odio indescriptible por la vida en sí misma, por todo cuanto existía. Puede que sea imposible imaginarse algo así, sin embargo la expresión, los movimientos e incluso la actitud de aquella persona transmitían dichas sensaciones.

Mientras que aquellos siniestros ojos verdes irradiaban rencor a donde quiera que se posaran, por el contrario sus labios esbozaban una mueca, casi una sonrisa, despreocupada, incluso podría decirse que altanera. Pero había también en su postura, algo encorvada, además de su rostro, plagado de arrugas y zurcado por una horrorosa cicatriz en su mejilla izquierda, algo que evocaba una gran tristeza, dándole a él y a los gestos de ese peculiar personaje cierta especie de aire melancólico.

Asimismo, aquella persona despertaba reacciones encontradas en la muchacha delante de sí, a la que miraba detenidamente, pero a la vez mirando a la nada. Su primera reacción fue de temor ante la imponente y sombría figura del extraño. Después, cuando le volvió el rostro sintió aversión al contemplar su gesto lleno de contradicciones, sólo por no decir que una completa repugnancia, sobre todo cuando comenzó a sonreír de esa manera arrogante. No obstante, al verle con mayor cuidado no pudo evitar compadecerse del pobre diablo, tan abatido se le veía.

—Tienes razón en compadecerte de mí, pequeña Rei… ¡Cuanta razón tienes!— dijo el gigante al cabo de unos momentos de sostenerle la mirada, observando de nuevo el bosquecillo en la lejanía. La muchacha se quedó petrificada en su sitio, mientras que su acompañante, con voz grave pero en tono bajo, casi susurrante, continuaba: —Una vez pude disfrutar teniéndolo todo, pero ahora sufro como nadie al haber perdido ese todo. Es de lo que nadie se ha dado cuenta aún. Incluso yo mismo lo había olvidado hace mucho. Sólo un corazón como el tuyo podía ver a través de este hosco exterior para descubrirme la verdad de mi existencia: que soy el alma más atormentada en todo este universo… ¡Cuánto desprecio a los demás por no darse cuenta de ello!

—Perdóneme usted— requirió la jovencita, sobreponiéndose a la impresión y a la desconfianza que aún le inspiraba aquella persona —¿Cómo es que sabe mi nombre? ¿Acaso usted me conoce?

—¡Qué preguntas! ¿Cómo no habría de conocerte?— se jactó el grandulón, casi burlándose de su ingenuidad —Eres Rei Ayanami. Fui yo quien te dio tu nombre. No quisiera sonar como un viejo imbécil, pero: ¡Mírate, nada más! Quien iba a pensar que ese bebé anormal fuera a convertirse en una criatura tan deliciosa… ahora que te veo, lamento no haberte conservado. En verdad que, pese a todos tus defectos, eres un auténtico regalo del Cielo. Dos naturalezas fundidas en una sola. Tan hermosa, pero a la vez tentadora…

Al pronunciar tales palabras el extraño paseó su mano confianzudamente por el acongojado rostro de la muchachita. Ciertamente que no había sido muy considerado con sus sentimientos al referirse a ella como "bebé anormal" ó hacer alusión a "todos sus defectos", aspectos por los que incluso ella misma se había reprochado más de una vez. Al percatarse de la forma lasciva en la que le hablaba y la tocaba recobró el miedo que inicialmente le inspiraba aquella persona y quiso correr, escapar de ese lugar tan pronto como se pudiera. Sólo que adelantándose a sus intenciones el gigante la asió firmemente de un brazo, sin dejar de verla veleidosamente, con su otra mano debajo de la barbilla de la muchacha, para levantarle el rostro y apreciar mejor su belleza.

—¡Encantadora! Si tan sólo no hubieras sido un fracaso, serías mil veces más hermosa de lo que ya eres… ¡En fin! ¿Y qué es lo que tienes aquí, si se puede saber?— le preguntó al notar el papel doblado en la mano que le tenía aprisionada, aprovechando este detalle para quitárselo sin mayor resistencia de su joven cautiva —¡Un poema! Ó por lo menos parece un poema. Qué cosa tan interesante. Ten la bondad de permitirme leerlo.

Aunque Rei hubiese tenido el valor de decirle "no", ya era muy tarde para negarse, puesto que aquél desconsiderado ya se encontraba muy ocupado leyendo el contenido del papel en sus manos; sin embargo, cuando lo hacía soltó a la muchacha, quien entonces pudo volver a poner distancia segura entre los dos, si bien aún estaba tan confundida como para no atinar a escapar cuanto antes de aquél lugar. Además aún estaba el hecho de que ese desgraciado tenía su poema, en el cual había trabajado tanto y el cual quería recuperar a toda costa. Si no lo tenía a la mano, ¿cómo le iba a hacer para mejorar sus versos? ¿Qué iba poder enseñarle a Kai, a su regreso?

Puede que el extraño, de algún modo tan misterioso como él, estuviera al tanto de todo ello, pues se le veía bastante confiado a sabiendas de que Rei no haría un solo movimiento en tanto él tuviera esa miserable hoja de papel en su poder.

—Una visión particular del Universo, a través de los ojos de una jovencita contemplativa, quien a la vez parece explorar también su Universo interior— pronunció una vez que terminó, dando a conocer su opinión sin que se la hubiesen pedido —Un texto plagado de misticismo, arrítmico y bastante descuidado. El lenguaje y las metáforas también son muy básicas, por no decir que malas. Espero que sea de tus primeros trabajos, porque si no, lamento decirte que no tienes talento para esto— mientras la destrozaba con su crítica tendió la hoja a una atribulada Rei, quien no terminaba de digerir esos comentarios tan crudos y groseros, pero aún así, honestos.

Pero antes de que el papel estuviera de nuevo en manos de su dueña, aquél sujeto de pronto frunció el ceño, como acordándose de algo y repentinamente lo quitó de su alcance, para seguir divagando de modo que parecía hablar solo:

—¡Qué diablos! Aún si lo tuvieras, ¿qué más da? No deberías desperdiciar tiempo y esfuerzo en estas estupideces. ¡Escribir es para imbéciles!— dijo de mala gana y sin mayor detenimientos empezó a romper en pedazos aquella hoja de papel ante la atónita y desconsolada mirada de Rei —Y no sólo los poetas y escritores, todos los artistas son imbéciles. ¡Reniego de todas las artes! No se tratan más que de patéticos intentos de la humanidad para poder crear algo, a semejanza de su creador, queriendo imitarlo, como si fueran niños pequeños. ¡Estúpidos arrogantes! Me jacto de todas estas creaciones humanas, me resultan ofensivas de tan sólo pensar en ellas. Cómo quisiera arrancarlas de la superficie del planeta, como las costras purulentas que son y poner a los seres humanos en el lugar que les corresponde. Miro alrededor mío y no veo más que odiosos insectos que se creen dioses, envanecidos por su supuesto conocimiento y su "avanzada civilización". ¡Ja! ¡Escupo en su civilización y en todos ellos! No se han dado cuenta que sus creaciones no son más que excusas, sombras de lo que verdaderamente podrían llegar a ser. ¡Sólo que son tan cobardes! Es por eso que a veces deseo destruir todo su mundo, arrasar con todo lo que conocen, con tal de despertarlos. Pero aun así, ¡cómo los odio! ¡Los odio a todos!

Efectivamente, otra vez sus palabras eran dichas de corazón, tal como pudo constatarlo Ayanami al presenciar el comportamiento errático de aquél sujeto tan perturbado, lo que a su vez le ocasionó sentirse más alterada de lo que ya estaba. En el momento que ese infeliz rompió en pedazos su poema se hubiera puesto a llorar de buena gana, si tan sólo tuviera la más mínima idea de cómo hacerlo.

—Cómo sea— refunfuñó el extraño, retomando la compostura —Me temo que he llegado un poco tarde a mi cita, así que me gustaría que me guiaras hasta la Sala de Conferencias, mi dulce Rei— enseguida parecía que la jovencita ahora sí se escaparía, de no ser porque hábilmente el gigante le pasó el brazo por el hombro para retenerla a su lado, pero teniendo la suficiente pericia como para que la acción no se viera violenta —Si no tienes inconveniente, claro está.

Rei nunca se había sentido tan miserable como en ese día, que tuvo la desdicha de toparse con ese sujeto. Otros días también habían sido un asco, claro está, pero definitivamente el presente se llevaba de calle a los demás. Y pensar que era tan sólo por haber tenido la desgracia de haber conocido a esa persona no grata. Pero qué persona. No conforme con haberle echado en cara que era una especie de fenómeno de la naturaleza, le había hecho pedazos cualquier ilusión que tuviera con respecto a su vacilante poesía. ¡Era tan desagradable! Le molestaba, sobre todo, la forma en que la tenía sujeta del hombro, clavando sus dedos sobre ella como si fueran garras aferrándose a una presa. Apuraba el paso a la Sala de Conferencias para poder deshacerse de aquél infeliz cuanto antes. ¿Aunque ya qué caso tenía apresurarse? Su poema estaba hecho pedazos, al igual que su interés por la poesía. Lo que secretamente no quería admitir es que lo que más le pesaba era que ya nunca podría enseñarle a Kai su trabajo. Si tan sólo no se hubiera encontrado con ese malnacido…

—No veo porque tengas que estar tan enojada conmigo, chiquilla— le dijo el extraño, volviendo a dejarla estupefacta. Era cómo si pudiera leer sus pensamientos ó algo por el estilo —Sé que quizás te cueste comprenderlo en estos momentos, pero creéme que lo hice por tu bien. Ya verás, después me lo agradecerás. Además, ¿porqué preocuparse tanto por un montón de frases incoherentes escritas en papel? ¿Para enseñárselas a ese estúpido de Rivera? ¡Olvídalo ya, no es más que un mocoso imbécil! Ese chiquillo idiota no se merece tantas atenciones de tu parte. Él ya tuvo su oportunidad y no supo apreciarte, y te aseguro que jamás lo hará. Por lo menos no de la manera en que yo lo hago…

Al decir esto acercó su rostro al de la jovencita, mostrando una perniciosa sonrisa que enseñaba sus dientes. Asustada, con el corazón dándole de tumbos en el pecho, Rei intentó desesperadamente alejarse lo más que pudiera del desconocido, lo cual no podía hacer debido al fuerte agarre que éste mantenía sobre ella. Aquella situación ya era insoportable. ¿Qué hacer?

Para su suerte, la Mayor Katsuragi estaba allí para entrar al rescate. Ya le parecía bastante extraña aquella persona, sobre todo el hecho de que estuviera en compañía de Rei, por lo que se decidió a seguirlos cuando los vio de lejos; pero en esos momentos le quedaba bastante claro que la muchachita pasaba por un mal rato, al ver su semblante afligido y asqueado, sino es que se encontraba en grave peligro. Nunca había visto a tan peculiar personaje, y cómo no tenía uniforme de empleado era obvio que no pertenecía a ese lugar.

—Rei, te estaba buscando— pronunció la mujer a sus espaldas, haciendo que ambos detuvieran su andar y voltearan a verla. Misato se dio cuenta que hacía lo correcto al notar el enorme gesto de alivio en el rostro de Ayanami al verla —¿Hay algún problema aquí?

—Para nada— se apuró a contestar el extraño, sin soltar un solo momento a la muchacha, de lo que también tomó nota Katsuragi —Mi amiguita tan sólo me estaba guiando a la Sala de Conferencias, es todo. No hay por qué alarmarse.

—Lo siento mucho, señor, pero Rei no tiene tiempo para servir de guía de turistas. Justo en estos momentos se le requiere en su sesión de entrenamiento— salió al paso la Mayor, quien estaba resuelta a no permitir que aquella persona continuara en compañía de Ayanami —Además, déjeme informarle que la Sala de Conferencias está cerrada, se está llevando en ella una reunión muy importante…

—Lo sé— respondió el visitante de forma áspera, cansado de tener que lidiar con la mujer.

Hubo entonces un momento por lo demás tenso, cuando se llevó la mano a uno de los bolsillos de su gabardina, indudablemente para sacar algo de ahí. ¿Un arma, quizás? Katsuragi hizo lo propio para sustraer su pistola en caso de que ese desgraciado salido de quién sabe donde quisiera dar problemas.

—Soy un invitado del presidente Lorenz, aquí está mi pase— le dijo enseñándole la credencial que lo acreditaba como tal.

—La recepción hace tiempo que se terminó— le anunció Misato con aire desconfiado, pero a la vez respirando aliviada.

—Eso tengo entendido, me parece que he llegado un poco tarde. Así que, si nos permite, me gustaría arribar a la reunión lo antes posible. Con su permiso.

—Espere un momento— la Mayor lo interrumpió de nuevo, deteniéndolo cuando parecía que se saldría con la suya y se llevaría consigo a Rei —Ya le he dicho que la presencia de Rei es requerida en otro lugar. No me haga tener que repetírselo por tercera vez. Siga los señalamientos en los pasillos y no tardará más de cinco minutos en dar con la Sala de Conferencias. ¿Le quedó claro, señor?

Finalmente el momento más difícil para todos había llegado. De inmediato el visitante avispó con la mirada a Katsuragi, al verla en aquella actitud tan retadora. Sus ojos verdes chispearon de rencor, provocando el temor de la mujer, quien entonces empezó a mostrarse cauta, avispado por aquél gesto amenazador. ¡Cuánto odio despedían aquellos ojos! Era algo que paralizaría a cualquiera.

Sin embargo, Misato Katsuragi no era "cualquiera", por lo que pronto se repuso, haciendo ademán de estar a punto de desenfundar su arma, luego que el extraño le enseñara la suya, la cual tenía guardada en un cinto oculto por su gabardina.

Los dos permanecieron en aquella pose por varios segundos, que se le hicieron interminables a la mujer. Esperaba que el visitante indeseado no se diera cuenta que sólo pretendía estar cargando un arma. Pretendía despistarlo con su actitud desafiante. Las cosas se pondrían muy feas en caso contrario.

De repente el extraño visitante pareció rendirse, sonriendo altaneramente mientras soltaba a Ayanami, quien enseguida se lanzó a brazos de Katsuragi, cosa muy rara en ella. La Mayor sintió como un gran peso le era quitado de encima, para que entonces aquél sujeto pronunciara aburrido, dándoles la espalda:

—No hay porqué amenazar con pistolas imaginarias, Mayor. Por otro lado, no quisiera que esta adorable jovencita presenciara un acto tan violento como el que usted me estaba empujando a cometer. Lamento mucho los inconvenientes que ocasioné, les suplico me dispensen. Con su permiso. ¡Ah! Y Adiós, Rei. Fue un placer volverte a ver… espero que nos encontremos pronto…

Y así, sin más, se fue, dejando a la perturbada chiquilla temblando como un conejito asustado en brazos de la Mayor Katsuragi. Ésta no sabía qué decir, tan impactada como estaba. Jamás en toda su vida había visto a Ayanami en un estado semejante, frágil y temerosa, escondiendo su rostro sobre su regazo. Incluso ella misma aún estaba temblando inquieta. Aún creía tener encima aquellos ojos verdes iracundos, tan escalofriantes. ¿Pero quién diablos podía ser ese tipejo?

Por fin, después de tanto esperar, el momento de la verdad había llegado. Aquél sin lugar a dudas era el Día D para el joven Kai Katsuragi. Era el día que debía rendir su informe semestral al Secretario General de las Naciones Unidas. El día que comenzaría la ofensiva final que terminaría por hundir a su enemigo de una vez por todas, pensaba con orgullo mientras se alistaba, asegurándose de tener todos sus documentos a la mano.

Una vez que se cercioró que todo estaba en su lugar continuó con sus vestimentas, acomodando cualquier desavenencia más por ocio que por esmero en su cuidado personal. Ya llevaba algún tiempo esperando la llegada del Secretario en su oficina. Se asomó por las ventanas, observando el espectáculo que le ofrecía la vista desde el trigésimo octavo piso. Desde allí podía dominarse el helado islote de lo que quedaba de Nueva York casi por completo. Ahí estaba la explanada de unos quinientos metros cuadrados y circundándola estaban erigidos unos imponentes muros que hacían ver a los del antiguo Muro de Berlín como escandalosamente frágiles. Y si esa intimidante muralla no bastaba para disuadir a cualquiera que fuera lo suficientemente estúpido como para intentar un asalto contra aquella fortaleza inexpugnable, entonces allí estaban las tropas de choque, instaladas en sus puestos de vigilancia con sendas ametralladoras asomándose por las rendijas.

Incluso él, que era personal autorizado, tuvo que demorar más de cuarenta minutos en exhaustivas revisiones de seguridad, y otra media hora más aparte del procedimiento habitual, teniendo en cuenta que se entrevistaría con Herr Schroëder.

¿Y todo para qué? Para seguir esperando. No es que fuera impaciente, pero ese día en particular se mostraba bastante inquieto, ansioso. Y es que no se trataba de cualquier día. Había estado planeando esto desde hacía ya bastante tiempo. El día en que libraría al mundo de la plaga conocida como Gendo Ikari. ¡Cuánto había esperado por que llegara ese día! Se sentía nervioso, pero a la vez feliz, como una colegiala en su baile de graduación. Bueno, pues sí había esperado tantos años para ver caer a Ikari, bien podía esperar algunos cuantos minutos más. Pero había otra cosa que lo incomodaba, una sensación inquietante que no lo dejaba en paz, por más que se esforzara en ignorarla.

Quien sabe por qué, justo en esos momentos Rei se le vino a la mente. ¿Pero porqué? Él ya había tomado su decisión, cerrando ese capítulo de su vida. Ahora estaba con Asuka, y era feliz así. ¿Entonces porqué seguía pensando en Rei? Un sentimiento de angustia le oprimía el pecho cuando pensaba en ella. Algo así como un presentimiento, una certeza de que algo estaba mal con ella, que se encontraba sufriendo. ¿Le habría sucedido algo? ¿Estaría lastimada ó en peligro? Tal vez debería llamar a Japón para cerciorarse y… ¡Oh, pero qué estupidez! ¿Cómo ponerse a imaginar todo eso justo ahora? Ya era demasiado tarde para arrepentirse. De un momento a otro el Secretario General cruzaría ese umbral, y luego…

Y hablando del rey de Roma, mira quién se asoma. Justo en ese momento el Secretario General de las Naciones Unidas, el hombre a cargo de la organización que llevaba las riendas del mundo entero, se dignaba a aparecer en persona.

—¡Querido muchacho!— canturreó el viejecillo apenas si cruzó el umbral, con los brazos abiertos —¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte! ¿Cómo te ha ido?

Josef Schroëder era un viejecito algo regordete, aunque de buena presencia con su más de uno ochenta de estatura. De su cabellera canosa ya sólo quedaban un par de mechones que le nacían en las sienes en contraste con un espeso mostacho bastante bien cuidado que le salía por debajo de su nariz chata picada por viruelas. Unos ojillos de color azul se escondían tímidos detrás de los cristales de sus lentes y sus cejas tan tupidas. A pesar de su posición tan elevada, cualquiera diría que tan sólo parecía un dulce abuelito salido de algún cuento infantil, y no el personaje tan importante del que se trataba.

—Muy bien, señor, gracias— se apuró a contestar Rivera de la manera más sobria y correcta que se le pudo ocurrir, tendiéndole una mano para saludarlo —Es un honor volverlo a ver…

—¡Vamos, siempre tienes que ser tan formal! Déjate de payasadas y ven aquí para darte un enorme abrazo— refunfuñó el viejo a la vez que tomaba entre sus brazos al desprevenido Kai, envolviéndolo con ellos como si fuera un enorme oso de felpa —¡Cuánto te estimo, mi muchacho! ¿Lo sabes?

—Puedo darme una idea— contestó dificultosamente, aún en brazos de aquél viejecillo tan efusivo. Cualquier intento de otorgarle a esa entrevista un ambiente de formalidad y profesionalismo había salido volando por la ventana.

La razón de aquél inusual afecto tenía su origen hará cosa ya de unos trece años, cuando José Rivera Madrigal, el padre de Kai, salvara al recién nombrado Secretario General de un atentado en contra de su vida. A partir de entonces Schroëder le tomó un cariño muy especial al Doctor Rivera, la persona que había salvado su vida, y también a su adorable familia, su hermosa esposa Mary y su pequeño hijo, Kyle. Y cuando los padres murieron el viejo se las ingenió para tener bajo cuidado al niño, dándole su custodia a Misato Katsuragi, una amiga de la familia. De esa manera se aseguraba de tenerlo bajo constante supervisión y siempre a la mano.

Claro que aquél interés por el chiquillo no era tan sólo por simpatía. Cabe recordar que con la "ayuda", aunque fuera un tanto involuntaria, de aquél fenómeno de la naturaleza, la Armada de las Naciones Unidas había podido desarrollar toda una nueva generación en armamento de alta tecnología; entre ellas quizás la más efectiva y redituable era la ya tan famosa tecnología N2.

Y siempre estaban seguros de poder sacarle más provecho al mocoso conforme al paso del tiempo, prueba de ello era el mismísimo Eva Z. Así que, teniendo en cuenta todo esto, ¿cómo no mostrarse interesado por el bienestar del niño?

—Disculpa la tardanza, Kai— se excusó el anciano cuando tomaba asiento en su confortable sillón y con un gesto le indicaba al muchacho que hiciera lo mismo —Pero al parecer nuestro querídisimo amigo, el presidente Lorenz, no se tomó la molestia de avisar con anterioridad que no podría unírsenos en este día… tuve que hacerle una llamada a su Secretario de Estado para enterarme que anda de viaje por Japón. ¡Ese viejo es un fastidio! Él es quien siempre insiste en estar presente en estos informes, después de todo.

—Sí que es un problema, pero supongo que sus razones debe tener— contestó Rivera, aliviado de no tener que lidiar también con Lorenz. Un peso menos de encima.

"Menos mal que no está por aquí" pensaba satisfecho. El día estaba pintando muy bien. "Ese viejo pedorro siempre me pone los pelos de punta".

El General de División de cinco estrellas, Keel Lorenz, presidente de los Estados Unidos Americanos, ó como ya se les llamaba en el año 2015, "Imperio Americano", parecía sacado de alguna película de ciencia ficción.

Aquél hombre, ya algo entrado en años, era una fantástica quimera entre máquina y hombre, cuya sola existencia daba cuenta tanto de la fabulosa tecnología en prótesis e implantes que se estaba desarrollando así como también de lo aparatosa y accidentada que era su vida.

Pero también muy interesante, con bastante kilometraje recorrido. Vietnam, Nicaragua, El Salvador, Afganistán, Irán, Irak, Kosovo y quién sabe dónde más; en fin, Lorenz había aprovechado su estadía en cada uno de esos placenteros lugares para ir escalando posiciones y hacer una brillante carrera militar que le permitiera acceder al poder que ahora ostentaba, cómo líder de la nación más poderosa del mundo.

A primera vista resaltaba el dispositivo óptico en forma de anteojos de un solo lente que portaba, los cuales se acoplaban en enchufes dispuestos en sus dos sienes, los cuales a su vez estaban directamente conectados a su cerebro. El aparato reproducía fielmente la función de sus ojos extintos, percibir los estímulos luminosos del exterior y convertirlos en señales eléctricas que su cerebro pudiera interpretar, otorgándole de nuevo el fabuloso don de la vista aún cuando sus pupilas fueran ya inservibles.

Ello, además de su expresión adusta y su continente altivo, le proporcionaban a ese viejo una apariencia un tanto cuanto siniestra, por no decir que macabra, haciendo que toda clase de leyendas circulara alrededor de su extravagante persona. Puede que todas ellas no fueran más que mentiras alimentadas por la imaginería popular, pero los hechos concretos, aquellos que circulaban en los diarios de todo el mundo, bastaban para darse una idea del carácter de aquél anciano. Derechista. Republicano. Ultraconservador. ¿Bastaba decir algo más?

Toda su plataforma política la había basado en la mano dura que le mostró a los "enemigos de América", mote que se adjudicaba todo aquél individuo que mostrara cierto recelo a la aparentemente insaciable necesidad de los Estados Unidos de anexarse los territorios aledaños para apoderarse de más recursos naturales, y a la vez para ensamblar un único bloque económico continental de libre comercio que ponía en franca desventaja a sus competidores europeos ó asiáticos. Desde rebeldes nacionalistas, guerrilleros, activistas e inclusive algunos políticos moderados tanto extranjeros como de su propio país habían recibido aquél fatal epíteto, el cual era casi como una sentencia de muerte, pues en el acto todo el aparato represivo del poder estadounidense perseguía a aquellos desdichados hasta borrarlos de la escena, anulando cualquier peligro que pudieran representar para la libertad y la democracia.

Keel Lorenz, el hombre que había llevado la infame Doctrina Monroe, "América para los americanos", a sus últimas instancias, era quien hacía uso de la palabra en aquél momento, dando por iniciada la reunión:

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que nos reunimos en persona. Es un placer volver a verlos a todos ustedes caballeros. Me complace ver que gocen de tan buena salud…— pronunció muy cortésmente con su voz cavernosa, mientras tomaba asiento a la cabeza de la mesa.

—Y no somos los únicos, según parece— respondió enseguida Johan Schneider, eminente empresario de origen alemán, quien era dueño de varias compañías automotrices y de armamento. De corta estatura y rechoncho, pero al contrario dotado de larguísimo entendimiento tal cómo lo indicaba su mirada suspicaz y curiosa, además de una cuantiosa fortuna que lo colocaba en el top ten de los hombres más influyentes del planeta —¿Es mi imaginación, ó acaso ha ganado algo de peso, Mister Lorenz?

—Me gusta alimentarme bien, no lo niego, Herr Schneider. En cambio, parece que su frente cada día es más grande, pese a todos esos injertos de cabello a los que supe que se somete.

Todos los demás rieron al unísono, aplaudiendo la ocurrencia de Lorenz, con el subsecuente bochorno de Schneider, quien se resignó a sonreír de mala gana. Era muy difícil ganarle una a Lorenz.

—No te pongas así, Schneider, tú te lo buscaste— repuso de mala gana Pierre de La Crouix, un irascible señor de unos sesenta años, eminente político en el Parlamento Europeo, anteriormente presidente electo de la Unión Europea. Su canoso cabello rizado y abundante bigote del mismo tono contrastaban con su piel de color ébano y sus ojos grises que lucían opacos a través de sus bifocales —Ahora, ¿podríamos, por favor, dejar de fingir que ésta es una reunión social e ir directo al grano? Hay quienes sí tenemos asuntos pendientes que atender.

—Estoy de acuerdo— consintió a su vez Mijail Dolojov, un exitoso capitalista ruso de unos cincuenta años, el más joven del grupo, un sujeto alto y robusto, de rasgos firmes y bastante bien parecido; y también inteligente, pues su fortuna la había amasado con la oportuna compra de varias compañías paraestatales cuando el régimen comunista cayó en su país. "El gran capital", tal y cómo lo apodaban en su país debido a su complexión, era un sujeto que sabía buscar y sobre todo aprovechar las oportunidades —Dejémonos de vanas cordialidades y atendamos nuestro negocio, gente. Ó podrían confundirnos con algún club de La Vieja Guardia.

—Tan jocoso como siempre, camarada— añadió en tono sarcástico Ju Chin Tao, el venerable presidente del Partido Comunista Chino, una persona cuya apariencia era un tanto insignificante como para la importancia del cargo y posición que ocupaba. Delgado, de semblante enfermizo, con los ojos hundidos en sus cadavéricas facciones y una prominente nariz que hacía que su rostro se pareciera al de un pájaro —Tal vez seas el que tiene menor edad aquí, mi buen amigo, pero eso no te hace, para nada, un muchachito, ¿sabes? Además, deberían tener más en consideración a nuestro querido amigo Ferguson, tiene varias anécdotas muy curiosas que nos trae expresamente desde el frente… seguro podríamos pasar un buen rato escuchándolas…

—¡Pero pueden esperar, no hay prisa alguna!— comentó muy divertido el Almirante Henry Ferguson III, destacado militar de origen británico, quien era el líder de las Fuerzas Armadas de la Unión Europea, un tipo flemático y calculador, y al igual que la mayoría de los allí presentes, ya algo entrado en años —Creo que primero deberíamos atender la razón por la que tan distinguidos personajes nos encontramos aquí reunidos, ¿no les parece?

—Muy bien, estamos todos de acuerdo entonces— asintió Lorenz, con voz solemne para poder captar la atención de todos los allí congregados, lo que no le costó mucho trabajo de conseguir —Ahora que los Seis Ojos restantes de Lilith se encuentran reunidos, doy por iniciada esta reunión. Ikari, puede comenzar con el informe cuando guste…

Todas las miradas en esa lóbrega habitación escasamente iluminada se dirigieron entonces hacia el otro extremo de la mesa, en donde de pie se encontraba aguardando Gendo Ikari, listo para rendir cuentas a sus patrones.

En esa sala, cuya única fuente de iluminación era la que despedían los monitores instalados en las paredes, se encontraban reunida la crema y nata de las esferas política, económica y militar del planeta; los seis hombres más poderosos del mundo, aquellos en cuyas decisiones residía el destino de todo el globo y sus habitantes. El poder tras el poder. La cúpula directiva y suprema de NERV. Ellos eran SEELE, la organización secreta que llevaba controlando el destino del mundo desde quien sabe cuánto tiempo.

—De acuerdo. Comencemos, entonces— consintió Gendo, sin demostrar ni por asomo una pizca de nerviosismo por encontrarse ante tan ilustres personajes. Lo único que se limitó a hacer fue ajustarse sus lentes mientras comenzaba a dar lectura al informe que todos los miembros de la junta ahora tenían en sus manos.

Igualmente, cumpliendo con el protocolo reglamentario y buscando de manera casi desesperada infundirle algo de ceremoniosa a aquella entrevista, el joven Kai Rivera hizo entrega al Secretario de un grueso volumen que contenía reportes detallados de las actividades propias y de NERV durante los últimos seis meses. Schroëder no pudo disimular su displicencia, al exclamar de manera socarrona:

—¡Caramba, parece que cada vez te esmeras en hacer estas cosas más largas, muchacho! ¿Estás seguro de que es tu informe, ó te trajiste el directorio telefónico por equivocación?

—Han sido seis meses muy largos, señor— suspiró el chiquillo. Volvía a quedarle claro que por más que lo intentara, ese viejo jamás terminaría por tomarlo muy en serio.

—No lo dudo— repuso el líder de las Naciones Unidas, dejando de lado el enorme tomo en sus manos —Me temo que no dispongo de mucho tiempo para una lectura prolongada, hijito. ¿Así que podrías hacerme el favor de resumírmelo? Así tendremos más tiempo para conversar de unos asuntos que me interesa muchísimo discutir contigo.

—Como usted guste, señor— contestó el muchacho, sacando un compendio mucho más delgado que había preparado con anterioridad, previendo la reacción del viejo.

"Diablos, esto parece que va para largo" pensó con hastío Rivera. Antes de comenzar volvió la vista hacia la montaña de papeles que había llevado consigo, mirando detenidamente aquel sobre de papel manila que estaba encima de todos ellos, en cuyo interior se encontraban los documentos y demás evidencia que implicaba a la dirigencia de NERV en la muerte de más de un centenar de personas. "Pero falta poco, sólo un poco más", se dijo interiormente, alentándose para ser paciente y esperar el momento idóneo.

—Muy bien, entonces comencemos donde nos quedamos la otra vez— pronunció al abrir el libro en sus manos, dando comienzo a su lectura —En Abril del año 2015… después del accidente con la Unidad Cero, el cual recordará usted ya me había referido en mi anterior informe, las tareas en el Geofrente siguieron su curso normal, tal como podrá constatar en los itinerarios que anexo en la versión detallada de este informe. Los avances en la Unidad Zeta, por su parte, en ese entonces estaban completados en un 75 tal como se tenía previsto conforme al plan. Igualmente, añado copia del mismo en el volumen completo. Fue hasta el 18 de Abril del año en curso, que, aproximadamente a las diez y cuarto de la mañana, en el área de las ruinas de Yokohama, se tuvo el primer avistamiento del Tercer Ángel… las fuerzas destacadas de las Naciones Unidas en Japón se unieron a las unidades Iruma, Komatsu, Misawa y Kyushu del gobierno japonés…

—Tal y cómo estaba previsto, el despliegue de armamento convencional en contra de los Ángeles resultó ser inefectivo— pareció completar Gendo Ikari al otro lado del mundo, rindiendo su propio informe —Noventa y cinco minutos después de iniciadas las acciones contra Zaquiel, esto es, a las doce del día con veintitrés minutos, el destacamento de la O.N.U. decidió hacer empleo de una Mina N2 en contra del objetivo, con escasos resultados. El objetivo únicamente fue contenido, por lo que a las doce y media no tuvieron más remedio que transferir toda la autoridad con relación al ataque a NERV. Ese mismo día, faltando veinte minutos para la medianoche, Zaquiel arribó a Tokio 3.

—Ese día no fue sólo el Tercer Ángel quien hizo su llegada a la ciudad— continuó el joven Rivera —Por órdenes expresas del Comandante Gendo Ikari, la Jefa de la Sección de Tácticas y Estrategias en NERV, la entonces Capitana Misato Katsuragi, se encargó de trasladar hasta las instalaciones del Geofrente al Cuarto Niño elegido por el Instituto Marduk para ser piloto Evangelion: Shinji Ikari, el hijo del comandante. Pese a su total inexperiencia tanto en entrenamiento como en combate real, de inmediato se le fue asignada la Unidad 01 y, en punto de la media noche, lanzado a combatir al enemigo.

—A ese respecto— interrumpió el Secretario, por fin tomando en serio aquella reunión, aunque no para lo que Kai hubiera querido —Recibí una queja firmada por la comandancia de NERV, en donde se me estipulaba que te habías negado expresamente a tripular el Eva 01 en sustitución de ese muchacho, y que debido a tu negligencia toda la operación estuvo en grave riesgo… Estoy seguro que tuviste tus razones para proceder de ese modo, pero me gustaría escucharlas. Después de todo, soy yo quien debe dar la cara por ti en esos casos.

—No se trata más que de una exageración, señor. Simplemente no accedí a las órdenes del Comandante Ikari porque él no tenía autoridad alguna para darme esa orden. Desde antes tenía entendido que el Cuarto Niño recién llegado era quien estaba asignado a la Unidad Uno, así que sencillamente no entendí la actitud del comandante en ese entonces. Sin duda no estaba en sus cabales, pues entonces quiso hacer uso del Primer Niño, Rei Ayanami, quien se encontraba aún hospitalizada. A final de cuentas, Shinji Ikari cumplió con su deber como piloto y salió al combate en la Unidad Uno.

—El piloto del Eva 01 entonces salió a la batalla. En primera instancia tuvo un desempeño bastante mediocre, dada su falta de experiencia, lo que repercutió en severos daños a la infraestructura de los alrededores y al propio Evangelion, quien recibió un fuerte impacto en el componente de la cabeza. La Unidad Uno permaneció inmóvil por unos momentos, pero entonces entró en estado Berserker y pese al peligro que esto supuso, consiguió destruir rápidamente al blanco, lo que logró faltando quince minutos para la una de la madrugada del 19 de Abril.

—Lo que me recuerda cuestionar el porqué fue tan buena idea asignarle a tu hijo desequilibrado el control de una parte tan vital de nuestro plan, como lo es el Eva 01— inquirió algo enfadado Pierre de la Crouix, avispando con la mirada al impasible Gendo.

—Yo también tengo mis dudas— secundó Schneider.

—Señores, por favor, no interrumpan de esa manera el curso del informe— solicitó el presidente Lorenz —Haremos nuestras observaciones al final de éste, ¿quedó claro?

Todos permanecieron en silencio entonces, dándole a entender que así era.

—El Tercer Ángel fue aniquilado, dejando como resultado daños considerables a calles y edificios aledaños a la zona de combate, así como también a la integridad del Eva 01— prosiguió Rivera, por su parte —Tal y cómo fue ordenado, el número real de bajas y heridos fue ocultado al conocimiento público, pero estoy seguro que no es necesario que me extienda sobre esto último…

El chiquillo volteó hacia donde estaba el Secretario, para encontrarse con su expresión severa. Muy bien. No había nada más que agregar al respecto.

—Lo que nos lleva al 3 de Mayo del 2015— pese a todo, Ikari aún tenía toda la atención de aquellos pérfidos ancianos —Y al enfrentamiento contra el Cuarto Ángel, Shamusiel. Llegó al área conurbada de Tokio 3 en punto de las once de la mañana. Pese a que las incidencias en la batalla incluyeron la ruptura del cordón umbilical del Evangelion, el piloto se las arregló como pudo para destruir el objetivo. Cómo resultado, se pudo obtener el cuerpo del Ángel casi completo en su estructura principal para su posterior y minucioso estudio, cuyos resultados entrego en este documento.

—En un golpe por demás fortuito, el Eva 01 consiguió derrotar al Cuarto Ángel, a pesar de haberse mostrado errático en su desempeño y que el piloto hubiera ignorado órdenes de su superior inmediato. Sólo puedo clasificar a semejante acción como un golpe de suerte bastante afortunado, el cual puso en riesgo la seguridad de todos en el Geofrente y la ciudad.

—Qué curioso que lo menciones, Kai, porque también quiero preguntarte desde hace tiempo…— pronunció pensativo el señor Secretario, rascándose su barbilla con aspecto meditabundo —Ese muchachito, el hijo del Comandante Ikari… ¿cuál es tu opinión de él? Tengo entendido que llevan viviendo juntos por un tiempo, ¿no es así?

—Está en todo lo correcto, señor— asintió Rivera, para luego ponerse a pensar en su respuesta —Shinji es…— soltó un hondo suspiro y continuó —¿Cómo decirlo? Inestable, vamos. Incluyo en el informe un análisis muy detallado de su personalidad y del riesgo que implica para el proyecto. No soy psicólogo ni nada por el estilo, pero creo que puedo distinguir a una persona que representa un peligro para sí mismo y todos los que lo rodean. Tiene bastantes complejos que necesitan atenderse con un especialista, necesita ayuda, pero en ese caso me temo que no está listo para una responsabilidad de este tamaño. Él mismo ha querido evadirla un par de veces. Y alguien en ese estado, cada vez que sube a esa clase de máquina, simplemente es un riesgo que no deberíamos correr. Por lo tanto, en mi informe sugiero la remoción inmediata de su puesto, hasta que se encuentre en condiciones más aptas para desempeñarlo.

—Ya veo— pronunció Schroëder, entrelazando sus arrugados dedos —Por desgracia, está fuera de mi alcance tomar esa decisión. Hace mucho que transferimos la completa responsabilidad de todo lo concerniente a los pilotos al Instituto Marduk, y no tengo injerencia alguna en ese aspecto, lo sabes bien. Lo único que puedo hacer es una recomendación a través de un comité, y entonces ellos verán el caso. Aunque eso podría tomar meses.

—Qué remedio. En ese caso sólo quiero que quede bien constatado que hice la recomendación a tiempo, antes de que otra cosa sucediera.

—Por otra parte, finalmente recibimos reporte que el 14 de Mayo del 2015 la construcción del Modelo Especial para Combate, a cargo exclusivamente por personal científico de las Naciones Unidas, se completó dentro de las instalaciones del Geofrente, pese a los esfuerzos de nuestra parte por evitarlo ó por lo menos retrasarlo un poco. Lo cual, a la larga, nos supuso un beneficio— observó Ikari —Puesto que dos días después, el 16 de Mayo, Gaghiel, el Quinto Ángel, hizo su aparición en las costas de Fujisawa. Antes de mandar a la Unidad Uno a combatirlo, el blanco destruyó toda una unidad de helicópteros de reconocimiento y hundió un par de buques acorazados. Al llegar el Eva 01 al lugar el objetivo prefirió evadir todo tipo de lucha y continuó su marcha a Tokio 3, por lo que se tuvo que lanzar al recién terminado Evangelion Unidad Zeta, transfiriendo así, una vez más, la completa autoridad referente a las hostilidades contra el Ángel a las Naciones Unidas. Es para notarse que esa fue la primer ocasión que el Segundo Niño subió a un Eva, y que no obstante, consiguió un nivel de sincronía perfecto, es decir de un total de 100. Así pues, pese a algunas dificultades experimentadas a lo largo de la pelea, el Eva Z no tuvo mayor problema en aniquilar a Gaghiel dándole un nuevo uso, hasta entonces desconocido, al Campo A.T. de su Evangelion. Pero de eso, estoy seguro que todos ustedes ya están enterados.

Pese a que los asistentes a la junta habían acordado guardar sus comentarios hasta el final del informe, sus murmullos y cuchicheos llenaron la sala, señal de su inquietud e incluso podría decirse que algo parecido a temor.

—Creo necesario detenernos en este punto para discutir varios aspectos, señores, Comandante Ikari— terció Lorenz, imponiendo el orden una vez más —En primer lugar, y creo que es lo que todos nos hemos estado preguntando desde ese entonces, señor Ikari: ¿qué demonios es ese chiquillo imbécil? ¡No puede tratarse de un ser humano normal, eso nos queda claro a todos!

—Por desgracia, dado su alto puesto dentro de las Naciones Unidas, hasta ahora ha sido imposible para nuestro departamento de Tecnología y Desarrollo Científico el practicarle estudios más profundos como a los que hemos sometido a los demás pilotos, lo que nos permitiría encontrar una respuesta precisa a nuestras preguntas. En dado caso, sólo podemos hacer conjeturas, y nada más. Una de ellas la proporcionó la Doctora Akagi, quien tiene la hipótesis que la condición tan especial del joven Rivera, de la cual ya todos estamos enterados desde hace tiempo, y la cual es responsable directa de sus asombrosas capacidades cognoscitivas, es la misma que le permite manipular de ese modo a su Eva.

—Pero cómo usted lo ha dicho, Ikari, se tratan solamente de conjeturas, y nada más— refunfuñó el Almirante Ferguson, bastante inquieto, alisándose su barba —Supongo que no tengo que advertirles del peligro que representa a nuestros planes permitir que un monstruo semejante, del que podemos imaginarnos cualquier cosa, pilotee el arma más poderosa hasta ahora construida.

—Calma, Almirante, ya nos ocuparemos de ello más tarde— intervino Dolojov, quien hasta entonces había estado muy callado y pensativo —Otra cosa, señor Ikari. ¿Es verdad que la supuesta aleación indestructible con la que está construida Zeta es el mismo metal que el de la Lanza de Longinus? Y si es así, ¿qué tanto sabe Rivera de la Lanza?

Un silencio sepulcral se apoderó de inmediato de la reunión. Aquello era un asunto, muy, muy delicado. La Lanza de Longinus era otro elemento importante dentro de los planes futuros de SEELE, cuya existencia sólo era conocida por muy pocas personas, casi todas ellas en ese cuarto, ó bien, muertas. Pero eso podría cambiar de un momento a otro, dependiendo de la respuesta de Ikari.

—Nuestra investigación en encubierto nos ha revelado que dichos materiales son muy semejantes, en un estimado de 98, sin embargo no puede decirse que sean el mismo. La aleación del Eva Z se encuentra en un estado crudo e imperfecto. Por lo tanto, estoy completamente seguro que el mocoso no sabe nada de la Lanza de Longinus ni de Lilith. Pueden respirar aliviados, caballeros, su secreto está a salvo.

Y así lo hicieron, todos ellos. Una vez aclarado el punto, el informe continuó su curso.

—Ese día, el reporte de daños a la Unidad Zeta, tras la batalla contra el Quinto Ángel, fue positivo. Tan sólo algunos desperfectos menores que no requirieron de mayor reparación, y ningún daño estructural para el Evangelion— Kai terminó de relatar su primera experiencia como piloto un tanto apenado. Todo aquello había sonado un poco a auto alabanza, y no quería pasar como un presuntuoso.

—Sí, me enteré de todo— asintió el Secretario con una gran sonrisa, retomando su aspecto de abuelito —¡Qué orgulloso estuve ese día! Demostraste estar a la altura de tu puesto y de las circunstancias. Callamos muchas bocas que pusieron el grito en el cielo cuando te di tu nombramiento. Sabía que no me defraudarías.

—Gracias por el comentario, señor. Por desgracia, los eventos que siguieron a continuación no fueron tan satisfactorios— pronunció el muchacho, endureciendo su tono de voz. Había llegado a una de las partes escabrosas del informe —Quisiera que pusiera mucha atención a todas las copias de las quejas que le envié expresamente a su persona con respecto al destacamento de tropas de las Naciones Unidas para resguardar los cuarteles en Tokio 3 sin que se me avisara, las cuales anexo en el tomo completo, y de las cuales no recibí respuesta alguna…

—Sí, bueno… referente a ese caso, yo quisiera…

—Una semana después, el 29 de Mayo, tropas del entonces llamado Frente de Liberación Mundial invadieron el Geofrente, causando pérdidas humanas de aproximadamente doscientas bajas, entre empleados de NERV y soldados de infantería. Ese mismo día, exactamente a las cuatro de la tarde con trece minutos, un comando encubierto de las Naciones Unidas, de cuya presencia tampoco se me hizo conocimiento, asesinó de forma criminal al líder del movimiento rebelde, conocido por los medios como el Comandante Chuy, un alias…

—Ya sé todos los detalles, no necesito que me informes de ello. Quisiera asegurarte…

—Un alias para Antonio Rivera Madrigal, quien resultó ser mi tío, y de cuyo cuerpo sigo sin conocer aún su paradero, pese a todas las misivas que le he enviado por los conductos correspondientes— concluyó el muchacho, ignorando los esfuerzos del Secretario para desviar la atención del asunto.

El tono que había empleado fue severo, sin dar lugar a tristes excusas, pese a estar tratando con alguien de la posición de Schroëder. Kai quería respuestas, y las quería ya. El único pariente vivo que le quedaba, cuya existencia desconoció por mucho tiempo, había sido cobardemente asesinado, y lo que era peor, ni siquiera le habían permitido darle una sepultura decente. Y le gustaría saber mucho el porqué.

—Bueno— vaciló al principio el señor Secretario General de las Naciones Unidas, sin saber exactamente qué decir. Se trataba de un asunto muy delicado y aunque se imaginaba cómo sería aquello, nunca hubiera supuesto que el muchacho lo confrontara de esa manera. Esperaba que el acontecimiento no le hubiera afectado mucho, pero ahora podía constatar que era justamente lo contrario. Por suerte, uno no llega a un puesto como el suyo por carecer de diplomacia —Antes que nada, quiero que sepas que estoy terriblemente apenado por lo que sucedió, en serio. Habíamos dado órdenes precisas de que se le capturara con vida para su posterior enjuiciamiento en los tribunales internacionales, pero ya sabes cómo son estos cretinos militares y sus cadenas de mando, parece como si jugaran al teléfono descompuesto. Lamento mucho que te hayas involucrado de esa manera, creéme que quise decírtelo desde antes pero razones de seguridad no me lo permitieron; aún así, no te merecías volver a pasar por algo así, lo siento. En cuanto a tus quejas, te aseguro que aquí rodarán cabezas, pues nunca me llegó una sola de ellas.

Kai ya no objetó nada más, limitándose a contemplar a su acompañante con un cierto aire de incredulidad. ¿Para qué seguir insistiendo? Así era como se las gastaban esos mequetrefes desgraciados que estaban en el poder, disponiendo de las vidas de los demás a su antojo, embaucando a la gente con sus discursos moralistas e hipócritas. La verdad es que su tío estaba muerto, y ya nada se podía hacer para remediarlo. Nada.

—Y fue así que el 29 de Mayo, a las 4:13 PM se logró exitosamente la ejecución del reconocido líder guerrillero, el reconocido Comandante Chuy, y de todos sus seguidores, con tan sólo doscientas bajas, la mayoría de ellas tropas de las Naciones Unidas que habían servido como señuelo, tal y como estaba previsto en el plan— concluyó Gendo Ikari a ese engorroso respecto.

—¡He allí a un auténtico hijo de puta!— añadió entonces Lorenz en tono juguetón, uno que jamás se le había escuchado, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja —Perdonen mi lenguaje, caballeros, pero es la verdad: un auténtico hijo de puta. Durante los últimos quince años siempre fue un constante dolor en el culo. Cómo ustedes sabrán, le debo a él y a sus acciones el que tenga que usar este dispositivo electrónico para poder ver, y esta nueva columna vertebral compuesta de varillas de acero reforzadas. Podría decirse que el Comandante Chuy, ese infeliz mono sarnoso y socialista, me hizo el hombre que soy ahora. ¡Cuanto disfruté presenciar cómo mis perros daban cuenta de su apestoso cadáver! Llámenme excéntrico resentido, si es lo que quieren, pero creo que me lo merecía. ¿No les parece?

La mayoría de los allí reunidos calló ante tal efusividad, algo inusitado en Keel Lorenz, quien la mayor parte del tiempo era tan expresivo como una roca. Ahora, en sus palabras se entremezclaban el odio, miedo y alegría. Emociones que muchos nunca hubieran creído poder ver en él.

—Aún así… ¡vaya que era listo el mono socialista!— observó el Almirante Ferguson, el único que se atrevió a hablar entonces —Tienen que reconocerle su inteligencia, señores, después de todo logró descubrir nuestra existencia, lo que es más, la identidad de todos nosotros y de nuestro amadísimo líder. Todos los demás inconformes se iban con la finta de Schroëder y el Concejo de Seguridad, pero ese desgraciado infeliz supo ver quienes eran los que en realidad tiraban de los hilos.

—Lo que es más— comentó por su parte Ju Chin Tao, el dirigente chino —Parece olvidárseles que fue él quien nos proporcionó los medios necesarios para afianzar nuestro dominio global. Gracias a su existencia tuvimos todas las excusas necesarias para recrudecer nuestras políticas de suspensión de los derechos humanos y control de los medios de comunicación; y ahora que controlamos la organización que él creo, controlamos también a las fuerzas rebeldes, quienes eran los únicos que se oponían a nuestros planes. Manejamos ambos bandos en disputa, lo que es igual a: ¡dominio total, señores, dominio total! No importa quien gane ó pierda, nosotros siempre ganamos…

—¿Qué quieren decir?— preguntó sobresaltado Ikari, quien hasta entonces se había mantenido al margen. Se dio cuenta, para su subsecuente bochorno, que su repentino gesto había causado malestar en algunos asistentes pero aún así continuó —Entonces… mis sospechas eran correctas… el Ejército de la Banda Roja… ustedes…

—Así es, señor Ikari— respondió Herr Schneider, quien parecía ser el menos enojado de todos —Nosotros lo controlamos, suministrándole recursos y a través de su líder, un hombre que trabaja con nosotros. Me parece que es alguien que usted conoce muy bien… aunque creo que en los últimos años se han distanciado un poco…

Gendo entonces guardó silencio, pálido como el mármol mientras los recuerdos acudían a su memoria. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sintió temor en su corazón. Sus manos se pusieron frías y temblorosas. Sólo había alguien capaz de cometer semejantes actos.

—Demian— susurró, con la vista clavada en el vacío.

—Por cierto, no sé si alguien más se habrá dado cuenta de ello— pronunció Dolojov a la audiencia, ignorando el estado de incertidumbre en el que se había sumido Ikari —¡Pero vaya familia, la de esos Rivera! ¡Y de cuanta utilidad nos han sido!

—Es cierto— contestó de la Crouix —Gracias a José pudimos salvar nuestros pellejos, al descifrar los textos en las ruinas de los antiguos, predecir el Segundo Impacto para ponernos a buen resguardo y desarrollar la tecnología de los Evas. Gracias a Antonio y a sus estúpidos revolucionarios ahora controlamos el mundo entero. ¡Y qué decir del pequeño Kai! ¿Qué sería de nuestros ejércitos sin la bendita tecnología N2?

—Tienes razón, Pierre. ¡Tienes toda la maldita razón!— exclamó fuera de sí Lorenz, aplaudiendo tan feliz como un chiquillo emocionado —Ya no puedo concebir la vida sin reducir a cenizas con una bomba N2 toda una ciudad repleta de rebeldes piojosos. Caballeros, sé que aún no estamos bebiendo, pero quisiera proponer un brindis simbólico por los Rivera, esos hijos de puta que tan felizmente nos han entregado el mundo en bandeja de plata.

Los demás miembros de SEELE asintieron de buena gana, poniéndose de pie al igual que su líder, a la cabeza de la mesa, y de la misma manera levantando su brazo derecho, sosteniendo una copa imaginaria.

—¡Por los Rivera!— exclamaron al unísono —¡Esos hijos de puta!

Las risas estruendosas, casi vulgares, que se sucedieron a continuación, taladraron tanto los oídos como la poca conciencia que aún le quedaba al hombre llamado Gendo Ikari.

—Seguimos con el ataque del Sexto Ángel, el cual sucedió el 7 de Junio en filo de las once de la mañana. Durante la primera incursión contra el objetivo el Eva 01 sufrió severos daños en su placa pectoral, anulando de esta manera a su piloto, mientras que por otra parte el Eva Z se mostró incapaz para seguir luchando. La pelea, la cual fue la primera en la que la división de las Naciones Unidad dentro de NERV y ésta última colaboraron, terminó en una derrota contundente— Kai tomó un segundo para tomar aire y recordar que había omitido la razón por la que Zeta no pudo continuar luchando, dado su propio estado de salud. El incidente aún entonces seguía avergonzándolo —Por tal motivo, haciendo muestra de una gran habilidad para la estrategia, la Capitana Katsuragi ideó la operación Yashima para destruir al enemigo, para la cual se hubo de echar mano de la Unidad Cero y de toda la corriente eléctrica del Japón. Fue así que la madrugada del 9 de Junio, en una operación conjunta de los tres Evas entonces desplegados que se logró la destrucción total del objetivo, una vez que éste había conseguido llegar hasta el Geofrente con uno de sus componentes orgánicos. Cómo resultado, NERV consiguió adquirir otro cuerpo más para estudiar. El Eva 00, sin embargo, resultó severamente dañado, lo que significó su reconstrucción casi total. No obstante, la piloto del mismo, Rei Ayanami, el Primer Niño Elegido, consiguió sobrevivir al ataque. Por cierto que, días más tarde, el 12 de Junio, solicité se me abrieran los expedientes de esta persona, los cuales permanecen cerrados bajo clave de material ultra secreto, y hasta el presente día tampoco he recibido respuesta a dicha solicitud.

—¡No, no y no!— repuso cándidamente el viejo funcionario, guiñándole un ojo en gesto cómplice al muchacho, quien sobra decirlo comenzaba a exasperarse porque aquél anciano no lo tomaba del todo en serio —No está bien eso de que un jovencito como tú ande indagando sobre la intimidad de una muchachita. No es algo que sea de caballeros, hijito.

—¿Puedo entender con eso que Inteligencia tampoco le permite concederme acceso a esa información?— inquirió el joven, haciendo caso omiso de las bromas del viejo payaso. Nunca le había caído muy bien que digamos, pero ahora ya estaba comenzando a odiarlo. Si era incapaz de tomarlo con la seriedad debida, entonces, ¿por qué diablos lo había nombrado en ese puesto, en primer lugar?

Advirtiendo entonces el creciente, y justificado además, enojo en su joven colaborador, Herr Schoëder se recargó aún más en el asiento del cómodo sillón en el que estaba acomodado, soltando entonces un hondo suspiro de resignación. Odiaba admitirlo, pero Kai ya no era más un simpático niñito de mejillas coloradas al que se le podía manipular fácilmente con el papel de abuelito bonachón, al que ya se había acostumbrado luego de tanto tiempo de conocerlo y al que, admitía, disfrutaba tanto de representarlo.

—Ya te lo he dicho, todo eso está a cargo del Instituto Marduk, no hay nada que incluso yo pueda hacer, fue una de las primeras cosas que se acordaron al momento de su creación. Lo único que sé de esa muchacha es que su tutor legal es el Comandante Ikari, y es todo. En lo que a mí y muchos respecta, Rei Ayanami parece haber salido de la nada.

Rivera entonces ya no insistió más, sumiéndose en sus propios pensamientos.

—Después de la destrucción del Sexto Ángel, Ramiel, en los siguientes días el gobierno japonés lanzó una feroz campaña para hacerse de fondos y realizar su propio proyecto en el campo de armamento multifuncional de destrucción masiva, por lo que desarrollaron su batería nuclear denominada "Jet Alone". El 10 de Junio confirmamos el contacto entre representantes de ese proyecto con Kai Rivera, en otro intento por atraer capital de la O.N.U. a su causa. Sin embargo, gracias a nuestra pronta intervención pudimos evitar tanto la incorporación del muchacho a dicho proyecto, así como el desarrollo completo del así llamado Jet Alone.

—Bien hecho, Ikari— comentó Lorenz al respecto —Sólo esperamos que hayas cubierto muy bien tus huellas. Sería un problema si alguien descubriera tu conexión con el incidente del 14 de Junio. Mucha gente murió ese día, y no solamente peones sin importancia, estoy hablando de personas muy importantes. Yo mismo estuve invitado a ese evento, y me hubiera tomado la molestia de asistir si no es que me lo adviertes antes. Además, jugar con esas jergas nucleares nunca ha sido muy buena idea.

—Descuide, presidente Lorenz, me aseguré de que nada se saliera de control. Nada.

—Por petición de la Capitana Katsuragi el Eva Z fue desplegado el 14 de Junio en el desierto del antiguo Tokio, para ayudar en la contención de la batería nuclear desbocada, el Jet Alone. Según parece, gracias a la pronta y oportuna intervención de la capitana se pudo evitar una catástrofe mayúscula.

—Te entiendo, lo menos que Japón ó cualquier otro país necesita es un desastre nuclear. ¡Qué terrible fue ese suceso! De no haber tenido mi agenda reservada para ese día, lo más probable es que yo también hubiera asistido a ese evento. Varios amigos míos lo hicieron. Es una lástima.

—Sí, una lástima— pronunció Kai, como ausente, mirando de nuevo el sobre de papel manila con todas las pruebas que necesitaba para refundir a Ikari y a toda su pandilla en prisión. "Pero aún no, hacerlo en este momento le quitaría toda la emoción al asunto. Pero pronto" se decía mentalmente a sí mismo.

Pero lo cierto es que recordar a Rei, y a la promesa que le hizo de no volverlo a ver, volvió a inquietarlo. Se estaba acobardando en el último momento, con la duda apoderándose de él.

—¿Algo más que tengas que agregar en ese asunto? ¿Quizás alguna hipótesis de qué fue lo que lo originó?

—No… no, por el momento…

—El 29 de Junio del presente año, escoltada por la flota del Atlántico de las Naciones Unidas, la Unidad Dos llegó a aguas japonesas. Inexplicablemente fue atacada por una criatura marina de gran tamaño la cual ha sido llamada Leviatán, hasta entonces desconocida. Pero a partir de esa fecha los avistamientos de esta especie en los diferentes océanos del mundo han sido bastante frecuentes— al soltar este dato inútil junto con toda la información, Gendo buscaba distraer la atención de los viejos de un asunto mucho más importante relativo a ese incidente.

Con gran satisfacción de su parte, constató que no había sido tan difícil como lo pensó en primera instancia. Tal y cómo lo esperaba, el primero en morder el anzuelo fue el Almirante Ferguson:

—¡Ni qué lo digas! En ese primer avistamiento la flota perdió algunos de nuestros mejores barcos. Afortunadamente, ya hemos desarrollado una técnica para exterminar esa molesta plaga, utilizando Minas N2. ¡Dios bendiga a esas bombas!

—Sin embargo, el suceso se salió bastante de nuestro escenario previsto— observó el honorable Ju Chin Tao, acariciando su barbilla —Peligrosamente innecesario, si me lo preguntan.

—¿Qué tienes que decir al respecto, Ikari?— preguntó Lorenz, tan mordaz como siempre.

—No deberían preocuparse tanto por cosas sin importancia— Gendo se apuró a contestar, disipando cualquier recelo que los viejos pudieran albergar. El momento que tanto temía había llegado, pues era la hora de mantener a salvo el secreto de su as bajo la manga, aquella carta que le permitiría robarse la victoria al final de la partida —La criatura fue eliminada por el Eva 02, que era lo único de valor que llevaba esa flota. Hasta podría decirse que fue un incidente sin importancia, y si es que decidí incluirlo en el informe fue porque quería hacer que éste se viera más grueso, es todo.

—El 29 de Junio del 2015 la flota del Atlántico perteneciente a las Fuerzas Armadas de las Naciones Unidas, la cual transportaba a territorio japonés a la Unidad Dos desde Alemania, fue atacada por una de las criaturas conocidas como Leviatanes. La piloto asignada al Eva 02, también oriunda de Alemania, Asuka Langley Soryuu, el Tercer Niño Elegido, entonces quiso responder al ataque del animal tripulando su Evangelion, en una decisión por demás estúpida y arriesgada. Después de los contratiempos propios de alguien inexperto en combate, el Eva 02 consiguió hacerse cargo del monstruo marino.

—Escuché decir por aquellos días que no fue solamente ella, sino también Shinji Ikari y tú mismo, quienes tripularon la Unidad Dos en esa ocasión— observó Herr Schroëder con cierto dejo de malicia en su voz —Incluso hay numerosos testigos que dicen haberte visto usando un traje de conexión femenino... ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme?

—¡Calumnias, no son más qué eso!— objetó el chiquillo de inmediato, con el rostro encendido —¡Si alguien tiene pruebas que demuestren ese absurdo, entonces que las muestren! No quieren más que arruinar mi reputación. ¿Qué fregados estaría haciendo yo vistiendo un traje de conexión femenino? ¡Por favor!

—El 7 de Julio en punto de las dos de la tarde las fuerzas de NERV entraron en combate contra Israfel, el Séptimo Ángel. Sin embargo esta demostró ser una pelea más compleja de lo anticipado, dada la capacidad del enemigo para separar tanto su masa como su núcleo en tres entidades autónomas, lo cual en un principio tomó desprevenidos tanto a los pilotos de los Evas como a sus superiores.

—Así parece— interrumpió Ju Chin Tao, quien apenas se podía aguantar la risa —Todos vimos como entonces el Eva Z le salvaba el trasero a tus armatostes de juguete, Ikari. No fue una visión muy halagüeña, que digamos.

Todos los demás miembros de la junta rieron de buena gana al recordar aquella vergonzosa escena, provocando el disgusto y la impotencia del Comandante Ikari, quien sólo podía esperar a que se les pasara las ganas de burlarse de él y de sus Evas, apretando furioso los dientes y sus puños. Ya encontraría la manera de hacerles pagar a sus pilotos aquella afrenta tan humillante.

—Cuatro días después de ese primer enfrentamiento, el 11 de Julio, en un ataque sincronizado entre las Unidades Uno, Dos y Zeta, el Séptimo Ángel finalmente pudo ser aniquilado— puntualizó Rivera, quien ya quería acelerar el ritmo del informe. Había asuntos más importantes que atender que recordar peleas pasadas.

—Otra ocasión más que sirvió para demostrar la superioridad de Zeta frente a los demás Evas, si me permites decirlo— aplaudió el señor Secretario, quien al parecer no compartía el apuro del joven.

—Me halaga, señor, pero creo que es un poco injusto para los otros pilotos. Lo que sucedió en el primer combate fue que quizás salí más avispado que ellos en ese día, es todo, pero fui incapaz de acabar con el enemigo por mi propia cuenta. A final de cuentas sólo pudimos derrotar al Ángel cuando trabajamos los tres en equipo.

—Sandalphon, el Octavo Ángel, fue descubierto el 25 de Julio dentro del cráter volcánico del Monte Asamayama, en su estado inicial de embrión— Gendo se había tragado por fin su enorme orgullo y continuaba leyendo su informe de la manera más respetuosa que se le podía imaginar —Por tal motivo, la dirigencia de NERV hubo de requerir de este comité la aprobación de la orden especial A17, para la captura y estudio de la criatura, cuya operación fue realizada bajo las más estrictas y absolutas condiciones de seguridad. Para tal efecto la Unidad Dos, equipada con el Equipo D especial para inmersión, fue desplegada en el interior de dicho volcán, mientras que se solicitó el apoyo de la Unidad Zeta, quien permaneció a la espera.

—El blanco fue momentáneamente capturado en el interior de una jaula de ondas electromagnéticas— continuaba Rivera con la narración del combate —Sin embargo la criatura despertó de su letargo y se liberó con relativa facilidad, abortando por completo toda la misión, la cual cambió entonces de la captura a la destrucción del objetivo, de lo cual se encargó exitosamente la Unidad Dos.

—Creo que ahora viene una de las partes escabrosas de este informe— advirtió entonces Schroëder, quien estaba ansioso por escuchar qué clase de justificación le pondría el muchacho para explicar su comportamiento de aquella vez.

—No tanto como lo parece, señor— fue la respuesta que obtuvo, cuando Kai llegaba a esa parte tan delicada de su informe.

—El 11 de Agosto los trabajos de reparación y mejoras a la Unidad Cero fueron terminados, por lo que el Eva se presentó operable y listo para el combate, para lo cual tuvo su oportunidad el 21 del mismo mes, cuando se detectó un Código Naranja en las inmediaciones del Geofrente— Ikari apenas si podía disimular la sonrisa que luchaba por asomarse en sus labios. Estaba llegando a una de sus partes favoritas —Por lo que quince minutos después de detectado dicho código, a la una de la tarde con diecisiete minutos, se mandó a establecer contacto a las cuatro Unidades Eva a nuestra disposición. Los Evangelion peinaron la ciudad en busca de señales de un posible enemigo durante más de dos horas, sin haber obtenido resultado alguno. Alentada por sus propias rencillas personales, las cuales no pudieron dejar de lado ni un solo momento, la desesperación en dos de los jóvenes pilotos fue tal que, en lo que sólo se puede denominar como un acto de irresponsabilidad absoluta, propio de un retrasado mental, cuando daban las tres y media ya se estaban trenzando a golpes, a bordo del Eva 02 y Z, respectivamente. Cabe mencionar que el iniciador del altercado no fue otro que Kai Katsuragi, el piloto de la Unidad Zeta. La piloto del Eva 02 únicamente se defendió de la agresión.

Ya estaba hecho. De haberse encontrado solo, Ikari se hubiera echado a reír como un lunático desenfrenado. Pero como no era así, únicamente frunció los labios en un extraño gesto de complacencia y satisfacción personal. Había dejado tan mal parado a ese mocoso frente a la junta, la cual momentos antes parecía estar muy impresionada con él, que ni siquiera con la ayuda de muletas se hubiera podido volver a poner de pie.

—¡Qué pelea tan magnífica fue esa!— admitió Ferguson con aire soñador, como si se estuviera refiriendo a un evento deportivo.

—¡Vaya que lo fue!— completó Dolojov, compartiendo su entusiasmo —Hubiera jurado que el Eva Z trapearía el piso con ese monigote, ¿pero quién se hubiera imaginado que se defendería tanto?

—¡Esa Langley sí que es un hueso duro de roer!— exclamó Schneider con cierto orgullo en su voz —Después de todo, no hay que olvidar que es una alemana.

—Se defendió bien, y eso tiene su mérito— admitió Lorenz, también animado por la conversación —Pero estoy seguro que de seguir la pelea Zeta se hubiera impuesto... eso claro, si _alguien _no hubiera detenido la pelea...

Enseguida todos los ancianos fustigaron con la mirada a Ikari, quien de pie apenas si podía dar crédito a lo que estaba presenciando. Aún cuando él ganaba, ese chiquillo odioso se las arreglaba para que de todos modos perdiera. No era justo. Simplemente, para nada era justo. Hubiera querido tirar todo el maldito informe al piso y hacer un berrinche de escalas monumentales. Pero no podía hacerlo, por mucho que quisiera.

—¿Así que lo que quieres decir es que el Eva Z se salió de control por desperfectos en el dispositivo de mando con la interfase de la conexión mental en la cabina?— volvió a preguntar el Secretario General, un poco confundido y tratando de recordar todos los términos de los que el muchacho le hablaba —Tenme un poco de paciencia, hijito, toda esta monserga científica siempre me marea...

—No se preocupe señor, que no es tan difícil de entender. Todo lo que necesita saber al respecto lo incluí de manera más explícita en el reporte de mantenimiento que se le practicó a la Unidad Zeta después del incidente. Estoy seguro que una vez que lo lea con más calma y detenimiento todo le quedará más claro.

—No hay necesidad de eso, muchacho, confío plenamente en tu palabra— repuso el viejo funcionario con dificultad, un tanto acalorado —No dudé ni un solo segundo de ti, créemelo. Pero tú sabes, la gente comienza a hablar, y a veces resulta tan molesto...

—Lo entiendo perfectamente, señor— asintió Kai, sabiéndose con la partida ganada, y de manera muy ingeniosa, por cierto —Y quisiera que me disculpara por cualquier inconveniente que pude haberle ocasionado en ese entonces.

—El Noveno Ángel, Matarael, fue avistado y destruido la misma fecha del 19 de Septiembre del 2015, lo cual se logró gracias a la operación conjunta de los cuatro Evas, la primera vez que NERV demostró todo su poder. Pese a ello, las causas que originaron el inoportuno apagón durante el recorrido del Ángel por Tokio 3 aún siguen siendo desconocidas. Afortunadamente aquello no tuvo mayores consecuencias.

A Gendo no le sorprendió que el aire festivo que habían adoptado aquellos viejos se desvaneciera tan rápido, al mencionar ese incidente. Los miembros de SEELE se limitaron a encogerse de hombros y adoptar una expresión severa, esperando a que continuara con su lectura, tan callados y tan expresivos como una tumba.

"Desgraciados, entonces ustedes sí saben algo" pensó Ikari una vez que constató la conveniente actitud de los ancianos. "Sabía que estarían involucrados de alguna manera".

—Estoy muy intrigado con respecto a ese apagón, sobre todo luego de escuchar las condiciones en las que se dio— musitó Herr Schroëder, pensativo —¿No te parece que pudo ser intencional?

—Tiene toda la pinta, lo admito— respondió Rivera de la misma forma —Pero vamos, seamos sinceros: ninguna persona tiene los recursos y alcances necesarios para hacer algo semejante sin que se le detecte. Sencillamente es algo imposible. Y aún si el corto de energía hubiera sido intencional, ¿con qué propósito lo habrían hecho?

—Pasemos entonces hasta al que hasta ahora ha sido el enemigo más poderoso al que NERV se haya enfrentado— pronunció el Comandante Ikari, ya no tan entusiasmado, pues sabía que dicho suceso sería utilizado para volver a mofarse de sus Evas —Zahaquiel, el Décimo Ángel, quien refugiándose al borde de la atmósfera, lejos del rango de alcance de cualquier Evangelion, utilizaba su propia masa corporal para realizar sus ataques. El último y definitivo de ellos sucedió el 3 de Octubre pasado, cuando precipitó por completo toda su masa hacia el Geofrente, el cual hubiera sufrido la devastación total de no haber sido por la intervención de los Evas desplegados para detenerlo, quienes...

—Quienes sufrieron mucho al echarle porras a la Unidad Zeta para que destruyera a ese monstruo— comentó Pierre de la Crouix con su carácter habitual, aunque también ya estaba algo cansado de escuchar todo aquello que de antemano ya sabía, lo cual lo desesperaba aún más —Lo sabemos, Ikari, no tienes qué preocuparte en explicárnoslo.

—¿Alguien podría explicarme porqué es que gastamos tanto dinero en tres robots cuyo trabajo lo puede realizar sin mayor problema uno solo?— preguntó de mala fe Herr Schneider, con la misma cara de hastío que su compañero que acababa de hablar —Ah, y el cual, por cierto, no nos pertenece.

—Modérense en sus comentarios, señores, por favor— repuso Lorenz, un poco molesto por la actitud de sus colegas —Ya llegaremos después a eso, recuerden que se trata de un asunto muy delicado que hemos de discutir a fondo. Mientras tanto, el señor Ikari aquí presente nos merece todo nuestro respeto como empleado y ser humano. Así que por favor, absténgase de esas actitudes tan negativas, estoy de acuerdo que hubo algunos motivos para divertirnos, pero todo tiene su límite y creo que aquí ya nos estamos pasando de la raya. Compórtense a la altura de su posición. Por lo tanto, y hasta que se termine este informe, guárdense sus opiniones. ¿Quedó claro?

Tanto el empresario alemán como de la Crouix bajaron la mirada como si fuesen dos escolares reprendidos, pero pese a ello, ambos habían expresado muy bien lo que rondaba en la cabeza de muchos miembros de la junta en aquellos momentos. Gendo tomó nota de ello, no sin cierta inquietud.

Schroëder aplaudió emocionado apenas Kai terminó de rendir su reporte de aquél glorioso día para él y su Evangelion. Aquella era la prueba final, concisa y aplastante, que necesitaron todos aquellos que habían dudado hasta ese entonces de la capacidad del Modelo Especial para el Combate.

—¡Destruir a semejante monstruo, sin sufrir un solo rasguño!— exclamó el viejo, sumamente orgulloso —¡Ahí sí que estamos hablando de poder! Seguro que los otros Evas nunca hubieran podido detenerlo solos...

—No estoy tan seguro de eso, señor— repuso Rivera. Oh, pero interiormente sí que lo estaba, pese a sus vanos intentos por ocultarlo y parecer modesto.

—Dime, muchacho, aquí entre tú y yo... ¿qué se siente el tener semejante poder en tus manos? ¿Qué se siente ser invencible?

El jovencito bien hubiera querido salir por la tangente y seguir con su farsa de la falsa modestia. Empero, al cabo de unos instantes se rindió a sus impulsos y decidió por fin ser sincero consigo mismo y con aquél viejo.

—Genial, señor. Sencillamente genial.

—Me alegre oírte decir eso— respondió entre dientes el viejo funcionario, como si hubiera alguna intención oculta en sus palabras.

—Finalmente, sé que ha llegado hasta este comité un absurdo rumor de que el día 22 de Octubre el Onceavo Ángel invadió directamente el Dogma Central del Geofrente. Dicha información, lamento decírselos, es errónea y completamente falsa. Tal ataque a nuestras instalaciones nunca se llevó ni se llevará a cabo. El Onceavo Ángel aún sigue sin aparecer.

—Deberías cuidar mejor tus palabras, Ikari— advirtió el venerable Ju Chin Tao, recrudeciendo el tono de las suyas —Cualquiera que se atreva a mentirle a este comité debe pagarlo con su vida…

—Si así lo desean, pueden revisar con toda libertad en los registros de MAGI— contestó Gendo sin dejarse intimidar por la amenaza —No hay nada en ellos ni remotamente parecido a la supuesta invasión que tanto les preocupa.

—¡No me hagas reír!— objetó enseguida Pierre de la Crouix —Todos nosotros sabemos que esconder basura debajo del tapete siempre ha sido una de tus especialidades, Ikari.

—No veo porqué deban estar tan alterados por un evento ficticio— repuso de nuevo el comandante, sin responder a la acusación —Sobre todo cuando nuestro itinerario va de acuerdo a lo establecido en las predicciones de los Rollos del Mar Muerto.

SEELE guardó silencio entonces, despojado de argumentos válidos para seguir cuestionando la autoridad de Gendo Ikari al mando de NERV. Lo que él decía era verdad, el plan seguía en marcha según lo previsto, pese a algunos inconvenientes que no eran infranqueables. Por lo tanto, podría decirse que hasta ahora Ikari estaba manejando las cosas de manera aceptable. De momento.

—Muy bien, entonces que así sea— sentenció Lorenz, dando por concluida aquella discusión —Esta vez no te acusaremos formalmente, Ikari. Pero te advierto que no permitiremos que hagas lo que te plazca a nuestras espaldas.

—Y así debe ser— consintió Gendo, dándoles por su lado —Dejemos que los eventos continúen su curso conforme al escenario que SEELE ha preparado.

—En definitiva… ¿es cierto ó falso el rumor que corre acerca de que NERV fue invadido por un ángel?— preguntó el Secretario General a quemarropa, agilizando aquella cuestión, a la que Rivera tan sólo le daba vueltas en su informe.

—Tampoco lo sé a ciencia cierta, señor— contestó éste, muy a su pesar. "Maldita sea, claro que es cierto. ¿Pero cómo decírselo a este viejo imbécil sin echarme de cabeza?" —El 22 de Octubre, fecha en la que dicho rumor establece se llevó a cabo la supuesta invasión, yo me encontraba indispuesto en mi domicilio por cuestiones de salud, así que no supe nada de lo que sucedió ese día, a no ser por el reporte que recibí de mi subordinado directo, en el que se me especifica que ese día no hubo incidentes de relevancia.

"Pinche Kenji, cada vez parece que se está yendo más y más para el bando del barbas de chivo" pensó Kai, teniendo razones para empezar a dudar de la lealtad de Takashi y algunos otros de sus empleados que le habían ocultado aquél suceso. "¡Mira que querer engañarme de esa forma! ¿Qué me creerá tan pendejo? Lo peor es que si no hubiera estado allí ese día, le hubiera creído. Con que no me salga con alguna babosada, el muy infeliz. Parece estarse olvidando de quién es el que firma sus cheques".

—Supongo que la respuesta quedará en el misterio, ¿eh? En fin, como seguimos aquí, y vivos, me parece una buena señal. Quizás en verdad no haya pasado nada, después de todo.

—Es lo más probable, señor…

—¡Bien!— musitó Herr Schroëder, frotándose las manos. Aún se encontraba pensando la forma adecuada de abordar el otro asunto que lo había llevado a citar a Rivera en aquella ocasión. No era algo muy sencillo de hacer —Supongo que hemos terminado, ¿no es así? ¿Ó acaso hay algo más que quieras agregar a tu informe, hijo?

Finalmente, el momento que Kai había estado anhelando durante tanto tiempo, había llegado. El momento de la verdad, el evento que había estado planeando meticulosamente, hasta el más minúsculo detalle, durante los últimos tres meses. Miraba detrás de sus pasos, como aquél que ha subido toda una montaña y observa su trayecto desde la cima de ésta. ¡De veras, cuánto trabajo le había costado llegar hasta allí, a ese momento en específico! Sin duda que era uno de los más importantes de su joven vida. Pero por alguna razón, se descubrió a si mismo vacilando. Parecía estar tan emocionado que no acertaba a moverse ó a pronunciar palabra. Observaba insistentemente el tan mentado sobre de color amarillo, sin atreverse a tomarlo en sus manos y mostrar de una vez su contenido. ¿Tan pronto le había llegado la hora de actuar? ¡Aún era demasiado temprano! ¿Acaso no estaría precipitando las cosas? Quizás debería tomar las cosas con más calma… después de todo, tal como lo había dicho Kaji, podría desencadenar una serie de eventos completamente fuera de control. ¿En realidad ésta es la decisión correcta? Quizás Ikari sí sea el menor de los males, en el mejor de los casos un mal necesario. ¡Pero qué sarta de estupideces estás pensando! ¡Oh, con una maldita chingada! ¿Qué estás esperando para tomar ese jodido sobre y hundir de una vez por todas a ese hijo de puta, maldito mariquita? ¡Mira que venir a acobardarse a estas alturas! ¡Y todo por una hembra sin chiste, a la que por cierto, ya no le interesas! ¡De veras que das asco! ¿Me oyes? ¡ASCO! Estúpido imbécil sin agallas. Cobarde. Busca la palabra "patético" en el diccionario y ahí encontrarás tu fotografía. ¿Qué temes perder a Rei? ¡Estúpido! Ya la perdiste desde hace tiempo. ¿Qué aún sientes algo por ella? ¡¿Y eso qué! Aquí estamos hablando de algo mucho más importante que tu torpe amor de colegial, pedazo de mierda. Se trata del destino de todo el mundo. ¿Oíste bien? ¡De todo el mundo! ¿O qué, dejarás que ese bastardo infeliz de Ikari se salga con la suya, y todo por que aún no te puedes quitar de la cabeza a esa mocosa buena para nada? ¡Ya basta! ¡No le digas así, imbécil! La pobre ya ha sufrido bastante, y yo sólo quiero asegurarme que no sea por mi culpa. ¿Qué de malo hay con eso? No quiero que termine en alguna institución mental ó algo parecido. Y es que, ¿qué será de ella si despiden a Ikari? Ya este viejito lo ha dicho: Gendo es su tutor legal. Y estoy seguro que es así sólo por que la necesita para lo que sea que esté planeando hacer. ¿Qué será de ella entonces, cuando metan al bote al barbas de chivo? Se quedará sola como perro en la calle, sin un lugar a donde ir. ¿Ah, de veras? Yo que tú, mejor me preocuparía más de que Asuka no se entere en lo que andas pensando. ¿Sí recuerdas a Asuka, no? Esa preciosa rubia de ensueño que trajiste contigo, y con la que, por cierto, aún no te has revolcado, marica de mierda. Y te diré el porqué aún no lo has hecho, y eso es por seguir recordando a aquella ingrata, que por si no lo notaste, te botó para seguir meneándole el culo al desgraciado infeliz al que ahora parece quieres salvarle el trabajo a cualquier precio, incluso si eso les cuesta el pellejo a todos los habitantes del planeta. ¡Ya no la idealices tanto! Rei no es ninguna santa que digamos. ¡Cállate, maldición, cállate! ¡Sólo dices barbaridades! Es la verdad, crees que la conoces, pero admitámoslo, viejo... ¿qué tanto sabes de ella? ¡Sólo su nombre y su fecha de nacimiento! ¿Y eso qué tiene qué ver? ¡Todo! ¡Date cuenta que no es la persona que tú crees que es! ¡Déjame en paz, yo quiero creer en ella! ¿En serio? Sólo dime como se llaman sus padres. Dónde nació. Donde estuvo durante los primeros trece años de su vida. ¿Por qué todo parece indicar que salió de la nada hace un año? ¡Cierra el hocico, idiota! ¿Crees que eso me importa? ¡Ella es Rei, y es todo lo que necesito saber de ella! ¿Me entiendes? ¡Nada más me importa! Oh, sí, eso sí que fue de todo un genio, muchachón. Sólo piensa, imbécil, piensa un poco aunque te cueste tanto trabajo. Los hechos están allí, a la luz. Ya hace un año que llegó al Proyecto Eva. Todo un año, bajo el "cuidado" de Gendo, viviendo sola en esa ratonera que tiene como departamento. Me pregunto cuántas veces ha ido a visitarla Ikari, a mitad de la noche, cuando nadie pueda molestarlos. ¡Ninguna! Apuesto a que ya le han de haber dado hasta por las orejas, a la muy zorra. ¡No es cierto! Tiene de pura e inocente lo que Shinji de osado y valiente. ¡Cállate, cállate! Es hora de afrontar los hechos, amigo, por tu propio bien. La Rei que crees conocer no existe, no es más que un producto de tu imaginación, hecha a la medida de tus necesidades y deseos. Una chiquilla incomprendida, desamparada y triste en este mundo oscuro y cruel, pero dulce en su interior, tan sólo esperando a su galante caballero en armadura que llegará a rescatarla de las garras de su malévolo guardián. Un muy bonito cuento de hadas, muy a lo Disney, si me permites decirlo. Pero vamos, hay que ser realistas: esa muchacha no existe, la verdadera Rei no quiere ser rescatada ni por ti ni por nadie. Lo que es más: hace mucho que ella dejó de ser virgen. ¡No es verdad! ¡NO ES VERDAD! ¡QUE SÍ LO ES! ¡Todo este tiempo te has estado engañando, pero ya estuvo suave de tanta pendejez! ¡Llegó la hora de que dejes de comportarte como un estúpido chiquillo de quince años y te comportes a la altura! ¡Afronta tu responsabilidad como hombre, abre de una vez por todas ese condenado sobre y salva al mundo! ¡Es ahora, ó nunca!

—Kai— insistió el Secretario, al pensar que el muchacho no le escuchaba, luego de tanto tiempo sin recibir respuesta de su parte —¿Hay algo más que quieras añadir a tu informe?

—Ahora que lo pregunta, sí señor, tengo algo más que añadir. Y es precisamente el contenido de este sobre, veálo por usted mismo. Llegó hasta mi poder de manera anónima, quizás por temor a la vida de mi informante secreto, como sea, he podido establecer que la información contenida en él es fidedigna, verídica. Se trata de documentos que sirven como pruebas irrefutables de que la dirigencia de NERV, explícitamente la persona de su comandante, Gendo Ikari, es responsable directo del incidente con el Jet Alone el 14 de Junio del año 2015, suceso en el que murieron 127 personas según el conteo final de la Cruz Roja, entre ellos personalidades internacionales del ámbito político, militar y económico. Todo está allí, bastante bien documentado: fechas, nombres, contactos, planes para infiltrar las instalaciones japonesas y sabotear la prueba de arranque de la batería nuclear. A eso comúnmente se le llama espionaje y sabotaje industrial, agréguele a eso los cargos de homicidio imprudencial y creo que tenemos entre manos muy buenas razones para destituir de su cargo al señor Gendo Ikari y someterlo a un proceso judicial.

Ya estaba. Lo había dicho. Por fin había podido decirlo. Ó por lo menos era lo que al joven Kai Katsuragi, de quince años de edad, le hubiera gustado haber dicho. Pero el caso es que no lo hizo, y al obrar de ese modo tan negligente, aunque puede que comprensible dada su edad, quizás estaba poniendo al mundo entero en un gran peligro.

—No, señor— musitó el muchacho con la mirada perdida en el vacío —No tengo nada más que decir. He terminado.

—Muy bien— respondió el Secretario Schroëder, un poco desconcertado por la taciturna actitud tan repentina del joven —Entonces, si me lo permites, hay algo que quiero discutir contigo, algo de extrema importancia...

—Hasta ahora lo has estado haciendo bien, señor Ikari— admitió el presidente Lorenz, apoyando sus manos entrelazadas sobre la mesa frente a él —Ó por lo menos es lo que parece, según el informe que nos acabas de entregar.

—Sin embargo— interrumpió el honorable Ju Chin Tao, aunque completando lo que su compañero quería decir —Se habrá dado cuenta que en dicho informe quedaron algunos cabos sueltos, dos en particular, que son la principal razón de que los miembros de SEELE hayan decidido reunirse aquí, en persona, luego de más de diez años sin hacerlo.

—Nos estamos refiriendo a la existencia del Eva Z y a cierta información que ha llegado hasta nosotros, la cual afirma que tienes en tu poder a Adán, el Segundo Ángel— sentenció Pierre de la Crouix, fiel a su temperamento, que lo instaba a no seguirse por las ramas.

—¿Qué tiene que decir al respecto, comandante Ikari?— inquirió Dolojov, avispándolo con la mirada —¿Tal información es cierta ó falsa?

—Falsa, por supuesto. Pero no me crean a mí: ya se los he dicho antes— respondió Gendo, esforzándose al máximo por ocultarle a esos chacales su nerviosismo —Los registros de MAGI están abiertos a los miembros de este comité para que los revisen a su gusto.

—Esta será tu última oportunidad para que te sinceres, Ikari— afirmó Lorenz, amenazante, harto de toparse con el callejón sin salida que Gendo les ponía enfrente —Aún estás a tiempo para informarnos el paradero del Segundo Ángel.

Todos callaron por un breve lapso de tiempo, aguardando por la respuesta que les diera el comandante Ikari, quien tan sereno y altivo como lo era siempre, contestó sin un ápice de temor en su voz:

—Adán está en la Antártica desde hace quince años, muerto. Eso es todo lo que sé referente a esa criatura.

Los integrantes de SEELE cambiaron entre sí miradas de recelo. Si bien tenían indicios bastante sólidos como para sospechar que Gendo les estaba ocultando algo, carecían de pruebas concretas para acusarlo de traición. Y como siempre, los registros en MAGI hablarían a su favor.

—¿Esa es tu última respuesta? Pues que así sea— masculló el presidente Lorenz, sin abandonar el empleo de un tono amenazador en sus palabras.

—Por otra parte— prosiguió Johan Schneider —Habrá podido notar que estamos bastante impresionados con el desempeño de la Unidad Zeta, comandante Ikari.

—Una y otra vez ha superado con creces al de sus juguetes, Ikari. ¿Pueden verlo? Un solo Evangelion haciendo el trabajo de tres con mejores resultados— contempló el Almirante Ferguson, quien hasta ese entonces había permanecido pensativo —Es bastante conveniente, si me lo preguntan. Y barato.

—Cierto— asintió Dolojov, "el gran capital" —Aún cuando su existencia no estaba prevista dentro de nuestro plan original, es una inconveniencia menor que estoy dispuesto a ignorar. Estoy seguro que con su poder podremos exterminar a todos los ángeles antes de lo previsto.

—Por si no lo has notado, comandante, estamos muy tentados a ofrecerle su puesto al joven Rivera— aclaró de una vez por todas el dirigente chino, con una sonrisa burlona en su macilento rostro. Era de todos bien sabido la aversión que el chico producía en Gendo y seguramente la posibilidad de que le quitara el empleo era humillante para él —No nos vendría mal un poco de sangre nueva por aquí… ¿no lo creen así, camaradas?

—Sangre nueva… y maleable, para moldearla a nuestro antojo y conveniencia— afirmó entonces Schneider, soñando despierto —No veo porqué debemos permitir que sólo ese lameculos de Schroëder le saque provecho a ese mocoso. Apuesto a que él no ocultaría nada a nuestra vista, ni haría planes a escondidas.

—Precisamente porque sólo se trata de un niño— Ikari intervino por fin en el debate —No tiene la sangre fría que se necesita para el puesto. Y aún si le hicieran semejante ofrecimiento, estoy seguro que no accederá. No es tan listo como todos piensan. Estoy de acuerdo que podemos aprovechar el poder de Zeta a nuestro favor, de momento. ¿Pero qué sucederá después de que destruyamos a los ángeles? Para llevar a cabo el Plan de Instrumentalización será necesario destruir al Eva Z y eso es algo que sólo yo puedo lograr. Pero hagan como quieran, estoy en la mejor disposición de acatar las decisiones que se tomen en este comité.

—Váyase ya, Ikari, hemos terminado— terció Lorenz con amargura y cansancio —Aún tenemos mucho que discutir sin su presencia. Además, estoy harto de tanta insolencia suya.

Sabiéndose con la batalla a medio ganar, el comandante no tuvo más empacho en acatar la orden, dirigiéndose a la salida del salón, satisfecho con el resultado de su enfrentamiento con aquellos viejos, del cual había salido bien parado.

—Sólo un último favor comandante— requirió el presidente de la junta, sin siquiera voltear a verlo —Tenga la bondad de hacer pasar a nuestro invitado que espera afuera. Gracias.

Aquello sí que extrañó a Ikari. ¿Un invitado? No estaba al tanto de otra persona atendiendo a aquella junta. ¿De quién podría tratarse?

—Estoy seguro que has visto las noticias y sabes de la difícil situación por la que estamos atravesando— arguyó Herr Schroëder, poniéndose de pie —Por lo tanto, no creo necesario extenderme en muchos detalles, salvo decirte que la realidad es mucho peor que la que escuchas en los noticieros. Esta guerra ya está tomando dimensiones incomprensibles, por lo que nos vemos en la necesidad de recurrir a medidas drásticas para alterar su curso. Muchacho, es mi deber informarte que la junta del Concejo de Seguridad de las Naciones Unidas ha tomado la decisión de utilizar al Eva Z en la ofensiva contra el Ejército de la Banda Roja. Por lo tanto, te remuevo de tu puesto actual para asignarte un rango militar dentro de la Armada y te puedas unir lo antes posible a las hostilidades.

El joven Rivera se quedó petrificado en su lugar. Había escuchado y comprendido cabalmente cada palabra del Secretario, pero aún así no podía tomarlas en serio. Se sentía en una especie de sueño delirante, del que intentaba despertar con desesperación. ¿Él, un militar? Eso iba en contra de todos sus principios y no tardó en hacérselo saber a su superior:

—¡Perdóneme, señor, pero no creo que eso sea correcto! ¿Utilizar a Zeta para combatir a un ejército humano? ¡Eso va contra su propósito, y usted bien lo sabe! Me rehúso a acatar una orden semejante, aún cuando venga directamente del Concejo de Seguridad.

—¿Ejército humano, dices? ¿Crees tú que un "ejército humano" podría enfrentarnos a esta magnitud? Si contra lo que luchamos se tratara de simples seres humanos, te aseguro que en estos momentos el Ejército de la Banda Roja no tendría de rodillas a las Naciones Unidas; ni tampoco nos arriesgaríamos a dejar desprotegido al Geofrente, de ser así.

Hábilmente el viejo funcionario dedujo que de nada serviría confrontar directamente a Rivera, quien tan sólo hubiera reforzado su convicción de negarse a ir al frente, de haber procedido de aquella manera. En cambio, prefirió no llevarle la contra tan abiertamente, respondiendo únicamente con vagas insinuaciones y soltando pedacitos clave de información que deberían despertar la curiosidad del muchacho, para generarle un interés en el asunto. Con gran satisfacción de su parte se percató del resultado positivo de su proceder, cuando el jovencito pronunció sumamente intrigado:

—¿A qué se refiere? ¿Entonces contra quién están peleando en esta guerra?

—No podemos saberlo con certeza— continuó el viejo con su estrategia, que tan buenos dividendos le estaba dando —Hemos perdido divisiones enteras en cada enfrentamiento, sin encontrar un solo sobreviviente que nos pueda contar lo sucedido. Al parecer, han encontrado la forma de bloquear nuestros equipos de comunicaciones durante los combates, aislando por completo a las tropas que mandamos en su contra. Y cuando mandamos equipos de rescate, lo único que encuentran son montones de chatarra despedazada, sin ningún vestigio de vida humana a la vista. Ni siquiera cuerpos para sepultar.

—¿Cómo dice? ¿No hay cadáveres?

—Así es, pero míralo por ti mismo. Estas fotografías fueron tomadas recientemente por uno de esos equipos de rescate. En el campo de batalla sólo quedó la chatarra chamuscada... y las armas, equipo y los uniformes de los soldados tirados en el piso, incluso dentro de sus tanques, como lo puedes apreciar en esta. Es como si... como si tan sólo se hubieran desvanecido en el aire, así nomás...

—Imposible— masculló el muchacho con el rostro desencajado, mientras observaba las fotografías. Allí estaban las pruebas retratadas en ellas, testimonios de personas que habían existido, que habían utilizado aquellas máquinas, tripulado esos tanques y aviones, vestido aquellas prendas que ahora volaban al capricho del viento en el desierto, personas que sin mayor explicación desaparecieron repentinamente —Un momento... ¿qué es esto?— dijo mientras señalaba algo parecido a un cráter impreso en la superficie árida.

—Eso... es esto…— contestó el señor Secretario, tendiéndole una ampliación de dicha fotografía, en la que se podía distinguir mejor aquel hundimiento, el cual sin lugar a dudas tenía la forma de una pisada. Sólo que con tres largos dedos bastante separados, con una envergadura total de unos veinte metros de largo —Creemos que la dejó nuestro verdadero enemigo… también tenemos estas imágenes que rescatamos de la computadora de uno de nuestros acorazados hundidos en el Mar Rojo. Aunque están tomadas en visión nocturna y no son tan claras, creo que hablan muy bien por sí mismas.

Efectivamente, pese a su pésima nitidez, en aquellas fotos podían distinguirse muy bien formas gigantescas que se erigían imponentes en la toma, en algunas ocasiones iluminadas difusamente por alguna clase de energía lumínica.

—Esto… esto no puede estar pasando— musitó el jovencito sin dar crédito a las pruebas que se le presentaban —¿Me está diciendo que el Ejército de la Banda Roja tiene ángeles a su servicio?

—No podemos saberlo con certeza— pronunció con pesadumbre el viejo funcionario, mirando por los ventanales de su oficina —Es por eso que ya no podemos permitirnos correr más riesgos, y utilizar todo el poder a nuestra disposición. Y tú también. Tú mismo lo has dicho en bastantes ocasiones: por tus grandes dones, tienes una gran responsabilidad con la humanidad. No hay otra alternativa: el Eva Z debe ir a la guerra.

—Pero… en las guerras, la gente se muere…— murmuró el jovencito, abatido.

—Volverás a Tokio 3 y harás todos los arreglos que sean necesarios para que la Unidad Zeta pueda viajar esa distancia— sentenció Herr Schroëder sin prestarle atención —Tienes ocho días para tal efecto; el Equipo F los recogerá en el Geofrente, a ti y a Zeta, el 10 de Noviembre, partiendo de inmediato hacia el Mediterráneo. Una vez que te reportes a tu nueva posición en la milicia se te darán más instrucciones.

El silencio se hizo entre ambas personas, mientras la distancia entre ellos iba creciendo. Rivera no podía negarse, pues sabía que si bien estaba bajo la custodia legal de Misato, a final de cuentas quien tenía la última palabra en cuanto a su destino era la Organización de las Naciones Unidas. Si acaso llegaba a desobedecerlos se asegurarían de apartarlo del lado de Misato y encerrarlo en algún laboratorio hasta el último de sus días.

Además, estaban esas misteriosas criaturas, cuya naturaleza y origen permanecían ocultos. Su sola presencia en dicho conflicto armado alteraba todo el equilibrio de poder, además del escenario mundial. ¿Ángeles ó robots? No podía saber la respuesta, pero para hacerlo debía ir a enfrentarlas cara a cara. Aún cuando ello implicara convertirse en lo que más odiaba. Escondió el rostro entre sus manos, como si estuviera avergonzado por algo y no se atreviera a dar la cara. Había ido a esa reunión con la intención de quitar de su puesto a Ikari, sin embargo fue él quien había perdido el suyo, y no sólo eso, ahora se convertía en un instrumento más de destrucción. ¿Cuándo fue que el mundo se volteó de cabeza?

La vida parecía abandonar el cuerpo de Gendo Ikari apenas se percató de la identidad del misterioso invitado de SEELE, el cual estaba caminando a su encuentro en esos momentos. Parecía una aparición de ultratumba y de haberlo sido entonces no hubiera sido tan terrible; pero la cruel realidad es que allí estaba él, el gigante de apariencia lúgubre, en carne y hueso, y su presencia no podía presagiar nada bueno.

—Demian— susurró de nuevo aquél nombre, cuando ya tenía frente a sí a ese sujeto tan peculiar, quien lo miraba con deferencia.

—¡Pero miren nada más!— pronunció el visitante, animoso —¡Si se trata de mi viejo amigo, Gendo Rikunbugi!

—Ahora mi nombre es Ikari, Demian, y bien lo sabes— le contestó entre dientes, tratando de no perder la calma.

—Ah, es cierto… lo había olvidado— repuso tranquilamente su acompañante, casi sin prestarle importancia a ese detalle —¡Cómo ha pasado el tiempo! ¿No crees? ¿Hace cuanto no nos vemos?

—Hará ya once años, creo.

—¡Once años! Eso es mucho tiempo… y sin embargo, no hay día en que no piense en ti, ¿sabes? Esta marca en mi rostro siempre me hace recordarte…— señaló a la cicatriz que le atravesaba gran parte del lado izquierdo de su rostro —A ti, y a ese chiquillo Rivera.

—Lo que pasó aquella vez no fue mi culpa, y lo sabes…

—¡Claro que fue tu culpa, imbécil! ¡Fue tu culpa por ser tan cobarde y no terminar el trabajo, por mandarme a mí a ensuciarme las manos en tu lugar!

—Piensa lo que te dé la gana— respondió Ikari, dispuesto a no continuar con aquella infructuosa conversación al darle la espalda y empezar a andar —Los viejos están esperándote, así que será mejor que no los hagas esperar.

—Lo olvidaba— pronunció Demian distraídamente, abandonando de golpe su explosiva rabieta anterior —Yui te manda saludos, ¿sabes? Ha encontrado nuestra hospitalidad muy placentera, dice que ya no te tomes más molestias.

Gendo se detuvo en el acto, volteando para mirarlo con una expresión llena de ira, fuera de sí. Cualquiera que lo conociera diría que semejante reacción no era propia de su naturaleza, y no obstante, el comandante Ikari era preso de una cólera infernal que por poco lo obliga a dejársele ir a golpes a aquella persona.

—¡Eres un maldito mentiroso hijo de puta! ¡Eso no es cierto, y lo sabes! ¡Sólo lo dices por estarme chingando! ¡¡No hay manera alguna de que ella esté con ustedes! ¡¿Me oyes! ¡NO LA HAY!

—¿En serio? ¿Y a quién quieres convencer, pedazo de mierda?— repuso su acompañante, sin amedrentarse ni un poco por su furibunda reacción. Es más, hasta estaba complacido, sonriendo descaradamente en su cara —¿Acaso no es por eso que lloras todas las noches hasta quedarte dormido? ¿No es por eso que quieres devolverle la vida, a cualquier precio? Me parece que sería más fácil unirte a ella… yo podría ayudarte, si así lo deseas…

Por respuesta obtuvo un escupitajo que certero fue a darle en el ojo derecho, pese a que aventajaba a Gendo en estatura por más de veinte centímetros.

—¡Ah, eso sí que fue imbécil, Rikunbugi!— el agredido fingió reclamarle, pese a que casi estaba muerto de la risa, mientras Ikari se marchaba de ese sitio sin demora —¡Puedes jugar a ser el comandante todo lo que quieras, al fin y al cabo el vago bueno para nada que siempre has sido y serás saldrá a la luz! ¡Uno no puede negar la cruz de su parroquia, Rikunbugi!

Rió de buena gana por un rato más, luego de haberse limpiado oportunamente la escupida, y entonces accedió a la entrada principal de la Sala de Conferencias, la cual estaba en las penumbras y en donde los ancianos parecían muy entretenidos poniéndose de acuerdo en tales y cuales asuntos.

—Doctor Hesse, pase por favor— lo instó Lorenz apenas lo vio ingresar —Lo estábamos esperando, amigo mío. Confío en que su viaje haya sido placentero.

—Si no logra romper su cascarón, el polluelo habrá muerto sin haber nacido— comenzó a recitar el recién llegado mientras caminaba, sin ponerle mucha atención. Todas las demás personas en la sala, a excepción del presidente Lorenz, enmudecían con la sola presencia de esa persona. Era temor lo que sentían, no lo podían ocultar —Nosotros somos el polluelo, el mundo es nuestro cascarón… romper el cascarón que es nuestro mundo… ¡para poder revolucionar al mundo!

—¿Qué diablos fue todo eso?— inquirió Lorenz, aunque no tan enojado como pretendía estarlo. Comprendía bien que el buen doctor tan sólo quería mofarse de la atmósfera melodramática de aquella reunión.

—Nada, nada— contestó Hesse, sin darle importancia al asunto —Olvidaba que ustedes nunca han visto una caricatura en su vida… se trata de un pequeño fragmento que me gusta recitarle a mis tropas, hasta hago que lo memoricen y lo repitan… Lo chistoso del asunto es que hay quienes de veras se lo creen.

—Pues bien, si ya terminó, nos gustaría mucho hablar con usted de varios asuntos que requieren su punto de vista— comenzó diciendo el honorable Ju Chin Tao con suma cautela, como lo hacía siempre que se dirigía a ese personaje —Hace unos momentos estábamos fijando los territorios que deberemos cederle para que fortalezca su presencia en el continente europeo, además del precio al que nos deberá vender el barril de petróleo una vez que disolvamos a las Naciones Unidas…

—Esta guerra aún no termina, ¿y ustedes ya están decidiendo esas cosas? Me impresionan, señores. ¡Eso sí que es previsión!

—Siempre nos aseguramos de estar del lado del ganador, Doctor Hesse…— contestó Schneider, altanero pero a la vez lambiscón —Siempre…

—En ese caso, hablemos de negocios, señores miembros del comité— contestó complacido el doctor, integrándose a la discusión, en la cual duraron poco más de dos horas arreglando los detalles que les permitirían borrar del mapa a las Naciones Unidas y hacerse de un poder mucho más directo, lo cual les permitiría poner en marcha su plan secreto…

—¡El Plan de Instrumentalización Humana debe estar concluido para entonces!— puntualizó por último el presidente Lorenz, entusiasta —La humanidad podrá dar su siguiente salto evolutivo…

—En la dirección que nosotros le indiquemos— completó Demian en complicidad con el viejo. Era obvio a todas luces que esos dos se entendían mucho mejor de lo que aparentaban en primera instancia.

—Ahora que comienza la siguiente fase del plan necesitaremos crear más distracción, algo tan grande que desvíe la atención mundial de nuestros intereses y nos otorgue un margen más amplio de operación— vaticinó Ju Chin Tao.

—En resumen, necesitamos que haga mucho más ruido, doctor, que se involucre mucho más en esta guerra— dijo a su vez Johan Schneider.

—Es cierto, hasta ahora su participación ha sido muy vaga— pronunció al respecto Ferguson —Lo que necesitamos ahorita es un villano, darles algo tangible contra lo que puedan luchar; una persona que asuma el rol de enemigo de la humanidad para que ésta pueda concentrar sus esfuerzos y atenciones en ella, mientras que nos dejan el campo libre para actuar. En resumidas cuentas, nuestro famosísimo Doctor Infierno, el líder del Ejército de la Banda Roja, que tenemos el honor de tener hoy entre nosotros.

Las atentas miradas de los miembros de la junta se fijaron entonces en Demian Hesse, el larguirucho y corpulento sujeto de largo cabello canoso que se encontraba de pie en el centro de la sala.

—¿Porqué no? Después de todo, siempre me ha quedado el papel de villano— observó a ese respecto, un tanto distante —¿Saben? Cuando era niño y salía en las pastorelas de la iglesia lo que más quería era salir de ángel… pero siempre me tocaba ser el diablo. Jugaba a Batman con otros niños y siempre tenía que ser el Guasón…

—Y me imagino que usted quería ser Batman, ¿no es así?— comentó el siempre curioso e inquisitivo Herr Schneider.

—No, en realidad quería ser Superman… pero eso no viene al caso, ¿verdad?

Aún cuando ya estaban cansados, los asistentes a la junta rieron de buena gana ante la ocurrencia del invitado, quien, a pesar de las apariencias, tenía un extraño sentido del humor que sin embargo podía ser admirado y celebrado, como en aquella ocasión.

—De acuerdo, no tengo problema alguno en representar para ustedes el papel de su "Doctor Infierno", si es que así lo desean— prosiguió Hesse cuando aún los viejecillos estaban riéndose —A cambio, tengo un solo favor que quisiera pedir a sus señorías.

—¿Y ese es?— preguntó intrigado el presidente Lorenz, arqueando una ceja.

—La anuencia de este comité para que se me permita hacerme de la custodia de Rei Ayanami, si no es mucho pedir.

Todos, incluso Lorenz, guardaron silencio, estupefactos. Era lo menos que esperaban oírle decir a alguien como Demian. Aunque pensándolo mejor, y esto es, pensando muy mal, su petición no era tan rara.

—¿Acaso tengo que recordarle que usted se negó en primera instancia a realizar dicha labor, doctor?— volvió a preguntar Keel Lorenz, muy interesado en el asunto.

—Eso fue entonces, y esto es ahora, son dos cosas muy distintas— señaló el Doctor Hesse, tratando de explicarse —Lo que yo no quería era tener que cambiar pañales, pero ahora no tengo inconveniente en hacerme cargo del cuidado de una criatura tan bella.

—La custodia legal es de Ikari, ya no hay nada que nosotros podamos hacer— admitió el señor de la Crouix, lamentando la suerte de la chiquilla, quien tuvo la desgracia de que aquél individuo posara sus ojos en ella.

—Pero tampoco podemos hacer algo para evitar que usted… se haga, por así decirlo, de la custodia de la niña— repuso a su vez Dolojov, quien sabía que lo mejor que podían hacer era tener contento a Hesse.

—Pero tenga bien presente, mi buen doctor, que Rei Ayanami es una pieza indispensable para llevar a cabo nuestros planes— advirtió Lorenz, aunque también dándole su consentimiento —Así que será mejor que se encargue de que llegue entera al Día Final.

—Gracias, señores— pronunció Demian haciendo una breve inclinación con su cabeza en señal de respeto —Su anuencia es todo lo que mi torpe y egoísta corazón anhelaba escuchar.

—En ese caso, ya tan sólo nos queda solucionar esos pequeños inconvenientes que ponen en riesgo el éxito de nuestros planes— comentó Pierre de la Crouix, algo ya cansado por el trajín de la emoción.

—Una vez más, Adán y el Eva Z salen a relucir en nuestras conversaciones— observó Mijail Dolojov, un poco más entero que su colega, pero con semblante preocupado.

—Ya habíamos acordado que utilizaremos a Zeta en la medida que nos sea útil— recordó Schneider —Además, yo no creo que sea tan necesario destruirlo; podríamos controlarlo para que sirva a nuestros propósitos si controlamos a su piloto y creador, el joven Kai Rivera, lo cual conseguiríamos si se une a nosotros.

—Y de paso podremos deshacernos de ese Ikari— añadió el venerable Ju Chin Tao —Se ha estado convirtiendo en una molestia, últimamente…

—Por cierto, doctor, ¿cuál fue el resultado de su investigación del Geofrente?— inquirió el Almirante Ferguson —El comandante Ikari asegura que Adán permanece hecho polvo en la Antártida. ¿Usted qué dice al respecto?

—Que obviamente está mintiendo— respondió con suma tranquilidad —He averiguado que, tal como lo suponíamos, mantiene al Segundo Ángel en NERV, en algún lugar de esta instalación… sin embargo, la intervención de esa mujerzuela, Akagi, me impidió averiguar en qué preciso lugar. Puedo sentir unos leves rastros de su presencia aquí, pero el lugar es enorme, no podría distinguir con exactitud en dónde está.

—¡Esa criatura es un gran peligro para nuestros planes, más si está en poder de Ikari!— advirtió de inmediato Herr Schneider, poniéndose de pie —¡Hay que localizarla y destruirla cuanto antes!

—También debemos estar preparados para disponer del Eva Z en caso de obtener una negativa de Rivera— comentó Dolojov en tono reflexivo, cruzándose de brazos y apoyándose por completo en el respaldo de su sillón —Ya todos hemos visto de lo que ese monstruoso fenómeno de la naturaleza es capaz de hacer. Podría llegar a ser un gran estorbo, si se lo permitimos.

—No creo que ese chiquillo sea tan tonto, pero tienes razón— consintió Lorenz —Además, no podemos permitir que se sigan produciendo los Modelos Especiales para Combate… están frenando el nacimiento de nuestros Modelos en Serie… Muy bien, en dado caso, tal acción deberá realizarse de manera conjunta con la eliminación definitiva de Adán. No quiero tener que volver a preocuparme de esas dos piedras en el zapato. ¿Doctor?

—Ya me he preparado para dicha eventualidad— respondió el Doctor Hesse, muy confiado de sí mismo —Pronto desplegaré a uno de mis agentes, quien se encargará de llevar a cabo mis planes. Adán volverá a ser historia antigua, y si no se nos une, también lo será ese estúpido muñeco de hojalata…

El "Doctor Infierno" sacó a relucir entonces sus dientes en su para ahora ya típica sonrisa siniestra, llena de seguridad, pero también cargada con malicia. La junta de SEELE estaba llegando a su fin, pero él ya no estaba poniendo atención, sumergido en sus propios pensamientos, sus pensamientos en un futuro muy, muy cercano.

"Kai Rivera. Nuestros caminos vuelven a cruzarse, hijo mío. Pronto nos volveremos a ver. Y cuando eso suceda, no me importa lo que estos viejos opinen… me encargaré de terminar lo que empecé hace once años."


	19. Mentiras y Silencio

El panorama no pintaba muy bien desde ahí. En más de una forma. A pesar de que eran más de las dos de la tarde, el país entero parecía estar sumido en tinieblas. El sol se ha ocultado en un montón de nubes que se aglutinan amenazantes, allá en el lejano horizonte, anunciando la tormenta por venir. El viento sopla con fuerza, cada vez mayor, apurándose a traer consigo los negros nubarrones. La tempestad llegará a tiempo.

A medida que las fuerzas lo abandonan el dolor va menguando. Eso no era una buena señal. Todo su cuerpo parece un enfermizo mapa de sufrimiento, con golpes, huesos rotos y sangre coagulada poblando toda su fisonomía. Un testimonio aún viviente de la salvaje crueldad del alma humana. Parecía que no había un solo centímetro cuadrado de su piel que no estuviera ensangrentado ó magullado. Sin embargo, el dolor cada vez era menos. Pero sentía frío, mucho frío. Allá arriba se sentía mucho más frío, cuando la ventisca golpeaba el rostro. Además de que estaba casi desnudo. Sus prendas, mientras tanto, eran repartidas por suerte.

Uno de los soldados volvió a acercarle a los labios, en la punta de su lanza, un estropajo empapado con vinagre, el cual escupió casi enseguida, asqueado. "Ha salvado a otros, ahora que se salve a sí mismo" repetían algunos de los curiosos y paseantes que observaban la escena con un mórbido interés. Algunos se agolpaban en una chusma ignorante, corta en sus juicios pero presta para lanzar insultos y burlarse con placidez. Parecían un montón de ganado, estúpido y bullicioso. Pero a la vez, expectante. Esperaban por algo, como si supieran que ese algo sucedería, pero no sabían bien qué era ese algo.

"Perdónalos, Padre, no saben lo que hacen."

El aire comienza a faltarle en sus pulmones. Se apoya en sus piernas, buscando jalar más del precioso oxígeno, cada vez más escaso en su organismo. Pero lo único que obtiene es lastimarse todavía más con el clavo que atraviesa sus pies. De inmediato cesa en sus empeños, regresando a su posición anterior, pero de forma descuidada, pues se golpea la cabeza al hacerlo. Las heridas en su cabeza, ocasionadas por la corona de espinas, vuelven a sangrar copiosamente, nublando su vista de color rojo. Hubiera querido quitarse la sangre de los ojos, pero sus manos estaban maniatadas, al igual que sus muñecas, atravesadas por dos sendos clavos que lo mantienen bien fijo en el madero a sus espaldas. La desesperación empieza a hacer presa de él. El dolor regresa, junto con el miedo. Y es que, pese a todo, seguía siendo humano.

Un ser humano, eso sí, extraordinario. ¿Cuál de esas frágiles, torpes criaturas llamadas seres humanos estaría dispuesto a sacrificarse por sus semejantes de la manera en que ese hombre lo estaba haciendo? ¿A defender una causa, un ideal, al punto de llegar a dar su vida por ello? Él lo estaba, y no solamente dispuesto sino que ya lo estaba haciendo. Al morir en esa cruz reivindicaba a la Humanidad como algo digno de seguir existiendo.

¿Ó lo era? Y es que al verlo allí, clavado en la cruz, deshecho a palos y golpes, asfixiándose hasta la muerte, sufriendo lo insufrible… ¿en realidad una especie capaz de cometer esa clase de actos inmisericordes en uno de sus semejantes podría considerarse como "digna" de existir? El balance era que sí, puesto que las acciones de una sola persona demostraban que todavía en ellos estaba la chispa de la divinidad, la cualidad de ser perfectibles. Que si bien, eran capaces de cometer los más terribles actos de injusticia y barbaridad, también eran capaces de manifestaciones de amor y bondad sin límites.

Pero aún así, dada su naturaleza inherentemente humana, no evitaba sentir desesperación, pero sobre todo, miedo. Miedo del dolor por venir, miedo por el porvenir. A veces, de manera por demás fugaz, imágenes confusas de un futuro incierto se le presentaban ante sus ojos, bosquejándole a grandes rasgos los eventos venideros y el mundo del mañana. De esa manera había podido predecir la destrucción del Templo Mayor de Jerusalén, la cual ocurriría en setenta años. Así pues, también había visto lo que sería de su mensaje y de aquellos a los que se lo confió. Observó una iglesia, toda una nueva religión alzándose en su nombre, adoptando al águila romana como protectora. Vio personas perpetrar toda clase de violencia contra su prójimo, innumerables guerras y muertes, también todo en su nombre. Al parecer, violencia destrucción, muerte y maldad era lo que le deparaba el futuro a la humanidad. Y por si fuera poco, en esos terribles momentos de debilidad y angustia presenciaba como esas personas del mundo futuro jugaban con lo más sagrado, aquello que les estaba prohibido tocar, la esencia de la vida misma, construyendo gigantes a los que sometían en prisiones de metal para que lucharan por ellos en sanguinarias batallas que solo llevaban pesar a quienes se involucraban en ellas. Planes de una malicia indiscriminada eran llevados a cabo desde las sombras, mientras el mal se apoderaba del mundo y los justos eran vencidos, aplastados.

Sus ojos de color verde se coparon de lágrimas ante aquella desoladora visión del mundo futuro. ¿Para eso tanto dolor, tanto sufrimiento? ¿Para que los seres humanos siguieran lastimándose los unos a los otros, para que se aprovecharan de sus semejantes para lograr sus ambiciones? ¿Para que blasfemaran contra su Creador, buscando usurpar su lugar? Parecía que la mentira, la traición, en fin, la maldad, era aquello que definía a los seres humanos.

"_¡Eloí, Eloí! Lamá sabactani?"_ se lamentó, entre sollozos y el desánimo. ¿Por qué, por qué me has abandonado, Señor? ¿Es que no había esperanza para aquellos a los que, a pesar de todo, tanto amaba?

La había. La esperanza residía justo en ese porvenir tan terrible que le deparaba a la humanidad. Aquél que todo lo ve, Aquél que todo lo sabe, Aquél por el que las cosas son y serán siempre obraba con justa razón. Siempre con una causa, siempre con un propósito; aún en aquellos aciagos días Su presencia y Su intervención no pasarían desapercibidas. Al igual que en esos momentos de infortunio, los cuales también tenían su propósito específico en la salvación de sus hermanos. Lo sabía bien, y con esa certeza en mente, ya con su tranquilidad interior completamente restaurada, se dispuso a abandonar este mundo, pues Él aún tenía otro papel por cumplir en el Gran Plan, como estaba dispuesto desde el principio de los tiempos.

"Padre, en tus manos encomiendo mi espíritu".

Y profiriendo tales palabras, el hombre llamado Jesús de Nazareth murió crucificado.

_"Al llegar a Jesús vieron que ya estaba muerto, por lo que no le quebraron las piernas, sino que uno de los soldados le abrió el costado de una lanzada y al instante salió sangre y agua."_

**Juan 19 (33 y 34)**

Ni siquiera las aspas del poderoso helicóptero que los transportaba en el aire, a unos quinientos metros de altura, podía romper el engorroso silencio que había entre esas dos personas. Por las ventanillas del aparato el paisaje cambiaba con la misma velocidad a la que viajaban, pero de todas formas el viejo profesor Fuyutski podía contemplar toda una serie de pequeños lagos circulares que se extendían por la verde planicie sobre la cual volaban.

Después volvió a dirigir la mirada hasta donde se encontraba Ikari, sentado de brazos cruzados y con la vista fija en la nada. Desde aquella reunión con los miembros del comité había estado mucho más taciturno que de costumbre. Sabía bien qué era lo que le molestaba y habría sido muy tonto de su parte dejar pasar una ocasión como ésa para poder molestarlo por ello.

—El otro día recibí una llamada muy interesante del presidente Lorenz— el viejo profesor continuó a pesar de que Gendo lo fustigaba con la mirada —Se escuchaba bastante molesto, hasta insinuó que podrías dejar tu puesto muy pronto, Ikari. ¿Me pregunto si sospechará algo?

—¡Esos vejestorios creen que lo saben todo!— pronunció el comandante con sumo desprecio en su modo de hablar —Pero no tienen ni idea, sólo están buscando pretextos para quejarse... ¿Sabes a quien pretenden darle el puesto? ¡Al mocoso de Rivera! ¡Estúpidos! Bien saben que sin mí no podrían hacer nada. Casi todos los proyectos están a tiempo, incluyendo al Proyecto Eva y al Dummy Plug, no entiendo porqué deberían molestarse...

—Es cierto, pero Lorenz se percató que lo más importante, el proyecto de Instrumentalización Humana, lleva un retraso del 75 según lo estipulado.

—Todos los proyectos están vinculados— Ikari se apuró a contestar, disgustado —Si la mayoría están a tiempo, todos los demás también lo estarán...

—Sin embargo, SEELE está haciendo muchas preguntas con respecto a Adán— apuntó muy oportunamente Fuyutski, quien se dio cuenta de la forma en que su acompañante frunció el entrecejo cuando escuchó esa palabra —¿Cómo va ese asunto, por cierto?

—No ha habido muchos avances— confesó el comandante, un poco apesadumbrado, dejando caer los hombros —¡Y todo por culpa de ese estúpido chiquillo! Estoy empezando a pensar en otra alternativa...

—Por lo visto, también los viejos de SEELE lo están haciendo, con Demian y su Ejército de la Banda Roja— volvió a señalar el profesor, tan mordaz como era su costumbre —¡Demian! ¡Cuántos recuerdos me trae ese hombre! Ninguno de ellos grato, por cierto... ¿cómo nos ocuparemos de él?

El comandante Ikari se tomó su tiempo para responderle, más entretenido se encontraba en rememorar viejas imágenes del pasado, que lo hacían apretar mucho más su mandíbula, al igual que sus brazos cruzados. También los recuerdos que guardaba de ese hombre no le eran gratos, pero lo más penoso es que muchos de ellos habían sido al lado de su amada esposa fenecida. ¡Ese maldito desgraciado!

—Es verdad, tendremos que encargarnos de él, a la larga...— admitió, murmurando entre dientes —Pero por ahora lo más apremiante es prepararnos para la Segunda Oleada de ángeles; según los rollos ya está muy cerca...

—¿Y qué deberíamos hacer con ese metiche de Kaji? Ha estado metiendo mucho la nariz donde no debe...

—¿Ese pobre diablo? ¡Qué importa! Dejémoslo que haga lo que quiera, mientras nos sea de utilidad. De todos modos, podremos disponer de él cuando queramos.

—Tienes razón— asintió Fuyutski, dando por concluida la conversación, y reanudando su descuidado análisis del paisaje detrás de la ventanilla, mientras el helicóptero apuraba su marcha para llevar a sus pasajeros hasta su destino.

Un poco más al sur, se encontraba la vieja ciudad de Kyoto. Alguna vez el segundo centro urbano más importante del Japón, a quince años del Segundo Impacto lucía como un auténtico pueblo fantasma, con la mayoría de sus edificaciones viejas y desvencijadas abandonadas, y sólo un puñado de gente, que apenas se las arreglaba para subsistir, habitándolo. Al igual que muchas ciudades repartidas a lo largo del pequeño archipiélago japonés, de alguna manera Kyoto evocaba el espíritu de vacío y abandono que se había apoderado de la nación, alguna vez orgullosa y emprendedora, ahora reducida en tan sólo despojos de su antigua grandeza.

Dado el abandono de la ciudad, Kaji tuvo que extremar precauciones para asegurarse de que nadie lo seguía, mientras se las ingeniaba para saltar la barda de acceso a la fábrica. Precisamente por lo desolados que se encontraban los alrededores le sería muy fácil a cualquier persona que lo vigilara dar con su paradero.

En cuanto tocó suelo se apuró a refugiarse en el interior del edificio abandonado, cuya entrada ni siquiera se habían molestado en asegurar. Constató la nula seguridad de la compañía al observar que algunos vagabundos habían hecho su morada en el interior por lo menos una vez, tal y cómo lo testimoniaban algunas cajas aplanadas en forma de colchón y algunos electrodomésticos ya inservibles que estaban regados en pedazos por todo el piso.

Soportando la pestilencia que se había impregnado en el lugar dirigió sus pasos hacia lo que parecía que en un tiempo fue la oficina de la fábrica. Al abrir la puerta, que crujió al momento de hacerlo, no muy sorprendido se percató que en ella tan sólo quedaba un escritorio deshecho y un viejo teléfono negro de rosca, desconectado. Tal y cómo se lo imaginaba desde antes, el lugar era sólo una pantalla. No había absolutamente nada de valor en aquella derruida construcción.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó en este lugar, hace dieciséis años?— se preguntó a si mismo, murmurando.

Volvió a pasear la vista en rededor. Ahí no encontraría pista alguna que le ayudara a responder a su pregunta.

El sonido que hizo la puerta que daba al exterior al entreabrirse lo puso en guardia de inmediato, deslizando su mano por debajo del saco y sujetando fuertemente la cacha de su pistola. ¿Había sido descubierto?

—Soy yo— pronunció una voz femenina, al otro lado de la puerta.

Ryoji respiró aliviado una vez más, al reconocer a la persona que lo acompañaba, quien permanecía del otro lado de la puerta.

Se trataba de una mujer de mediana edad, con el cabello corto y vestida a la usanza de las señoras japonesas de aquellos tiempos, una simple blusa de un solo color y una falda estampada. Se había sentado en uno de los escalones que daban a la puerta para poder alimentar a unos gatos callejeros, tirándoles croquetas que había comprado ex profeso.

—¡Señora, casi me mata del susto!— espetó Kaji entre dientes, cuidándose de no levantar mucho la voz.

—La Shannon Bio Incorporated, una compañía química extranjera, ha estado en este lugar durante nueve años, sin ningún cambio desde entonces. De las 108 compañías vinculadas al Instituto Marduk, 106 de ellas eran falsas.

—Y según parece, esta sería la 107, ¿no?

Una vez saciado el apetito de los mininos, la mujer sacó de entre sus pertenencias una revista de cocina, la cual abrió en donde se encontraba oculta una serie de documentos de otra índole, que en nada se relacionaban al contenido de la publicación.

—Estos son los registros de la compañía…

—¿Acaso quiere que vea los nombres de la lista de directores?— se adelantó a decir Kaji, un tanto orgulloso de haberlo hecho.

—¿Ya lo sabías, entonces?

—Así es… conozco a la mayoría de esos nombres— afirmó el hombre, tomándose su tiempo para encender un cigarrillo —El Instituto Marduk: una firma consultiva establecida directamente bajo el comité de Instrumentalización Humana para encargarse de seleccionar a los pilotos Evangelion. Sin embargo, el proceso de selección es todo un misterio, aún para altos funcionarios de las Naciones Unidas.

—¿No crees que te estás sobrepasando un poco?— inquirió la mujer, bajando mucho más la voz —Tu trabajo es espiar los movimientos de NERV, y si empiezas a meterte con el Instituto Marduk esa tarea se hará mucho más peligrosa.

—No puedo evitarlo— respondió Ryoji, arrojando la colilla del cigarro al piso —Después de todo, siempre he sido una persona bastante curiosa.

—Hola, habla Kaji. En estos momentos no me encuentro, pero por favor, deja tu nombre y mensaje para que pueda comunicarme contigo cuando regrese…

—¡¡¡Aaaaay, auxilio, Kaji!— gimió Asuka, presa del pánico —¡Ayúdame, por favor! ¡No, no me toques allí, pervertido! ¡Aaaay!

Con un hondo suspiro de resignación la jovencita colgó su teléfono celular. Estaba segura que Kaji no caería en un juego tan estúpido, pero, ¿qué más podía hacer, a esas alturas? ¡Estaba tan aburrida!

—¿Qué tienes?— le preguntó Hikari, quien llegó corriendo a su lado sujetando aún el trapeador con el que hasta hace un momento limpiaba el pasillo que daba al salón de clases. Al escuchar gritar a la muchacha de esa manera cualquiera hubiera pensado que la estaban matando.

Langley le dirigió una mirada displicente, notando como la había alterado. Pero el hecho de que aquél día les tocara hacer la limpieza del salón y que todos los demás se encontraran atareados en dicha labor, excepto por ella que se ocupaba más en perder el tiempo de forma absurda, no parecía incomodarle en absoluto.

—Quería salir con Kaji mañana, así que llamé a su casa, pero no lo pude encontrar— masculló la joven rubia, descorazonada —Últimamente ha sido bastante difícil localizarlo, siempre está fuera de la ciudad…

—¡Será mejor que Kai no se entere de lo que estás haciendo en su ausencia!— le recriminó su amiga, un poco molesta por su desconsiderada actitud, apurándose a regresar a sus deberes —Apenas van a ser dos semanas desde que se fue y tú ya andas buscando otro galán…

—¡Discúlpame si no me la quiero pasar encerrada en Domingo, Hikari!— se excusó la chiquilla, pretendiendo que era ella la que debía estar ofendida —Todo aquí ha estado tan aburrido desde que ese tonto se fue… sólo quería ocupar mi día libre en algo que no fuera dormir y ver televisión…

—¿Quiere decir que no tienes planes para mañana?— inquirió su compañera, mostrándose bastante interesada en ese respecto.

—Sí, ya sé que tratándose de alguien como yo es difícil de creer, pero es la triste realidad— confesó la alemana, aprovechando la ocasión para vanagloriarse, como de costumbre —Aunque tal vez mate el tiempo haciendo llorar al bobalicón de Shinji ó algo por el estilo…

—En ese caso, tengo un gran favor que pedirte…— repuso Hikari, juntando las palmas de sus manos frente a su rostro —En circunstancias normales nunca te lo pediría, pero viendo cómo te comportas ahora que Kai no está por aquí…

—Ve al grano, Hikari, estás empezando a divagar— atajó Langley —Dime de una buena vez para qué es que soy buena.

Su amiga estaba visiblemente apenada, lo que constató cuando, temiendo que alguien más pudiera escucharla se le acercó lo suficiente como para poder susurrarle al oído.

Una vez más, los estruendosos gritos de la muchacha extranjera distraían a sus demás compañeros de sus quehaceres, mientras la otra chiquilla hacía vacuos esfuerzos por callarla, ó por lo menos tranquilizarla un poco.

—¿UNA CITA? ¿QUIERES QUE SALGA EN UNA CITA CON UN FULANO?

—¡Shhh! ¡Cálmate! No es un "fulano", es un amigo de mi hermana Kodama… desde hace tiempo quería que te lo presentara…

—Pueees... no sé... una cosa es salir con Kaji... pero una cita a ciegas... no le tengo mucha confianza a esas cosas...— vaciló por unos instantes la jovencita rubia, aunque por lo visto estaba pensando seriamente la posibilidad, dado el tiempo que le dedicaba a meditar su respuesta.

Su amiguita aprovechó tal oportunidad para darle el empujón final que la muchacha necesitaba para acceder a su propuesta.

—¡Por favor! Te estaría eternamente agradecida si me hicieras ese grandísimo favor. Creo que sería mucho mejor que pasarte el día viendo tele, además este muchacho no es tan mal partido, te lo puedo asegurar.

Mientras eran peras ó manzanas, Shinji, dentro del salón, estaba al tanto de la conversación entre las dos, al igual que casi todos los demás en su clase. Cuando escuchó que Asuka consentía en salir con ese desconocido, su corazón volvió a sentir esa ya tan conocida sensación de malestar que por regla general debía involucrar a la jovencita alemana. Los últimos días habían sido un alivio, sin el estúpido de Kai rondando por ahí. Pero cómo siempre, la paz no podía durarle por mucho tiempo. A veces, incluso llegaba a pensar que Langley se comportaba de esa manera deliberadamente, tan sólo por seguir un afán insano de lastimarlo, a sabiendas de lo que sentía por ella. No podía encontrarle otra explicación a semejante conducta.

Suspiró, apesadumbrado, sosteniendo inmóvil la escoba entre sus manos. Intentaba que dicho incidente no hiciera mella en su estado de ánimo, el cual, por cierto, había mejorado bastante esas últimas semanas. Que su odiado compañero y rival no estuviera en las inmediaciones ayudaba bastante, pero la causa principal de su mejoría anímica se encontraba justo en ese mismo lugar, unos cuantos pasos adelante de él.

La observó detenidamente, casi a hurtadillas. Sus extravagantes cabellos con tonalidad azul celeste se repartían a ambos lados de su nuca como cascadas gemelas, yendo a terminar poco antes de llegar a sus hombros. Aquellos ojos color carmesí estaban fijos en una mirada atenta, concentrada en su labor. Allí estaba ella, acuclillada frente a un balde lleno de agua. Sus delicadas manos se sumergieron en su interior para enjuagar un trapo de tela en él, el cual exprimió con presteza casi después de haberlo sacado.

La reciente cercanía que había adquirido con Rei Ayanami había resultado ser una muy efectiva medicina para su alicaído humor. Siempre que compartía un rato con ella se sentía bastante cómodo y tranquilo. Veía en ella a una persona afable con la cual poder conversar, escapar a la soledad y más que nada, en la que podía confiar. Se sorprendía que en sólo unas cuantas semanas Rei, de ser su casi secreto amor platónico, se hubiera convertido en su más cercana confidente. Aunque aún no estaba del todo seguro que la atracción que sentía por ella se hubiera desvanecido del todo. Precisamente en esos días, en los que podía compartir más tiempo con ella, había momentos en los que la observaba y entonces una sensación confusa lo invadía. Había algo en ella, algo que de una manera desconocida le resultaba acogedor, familiar. Su corazón se llenaba de un sentimiento de seguridad y calidez, justo como en ese momento, al verla realizar una labor tan simple como exprimir un trapo en un balde de agua.

Su distanciamiento de la realidad fue tal que, para sacarlo del conveniente trance en el que él mismo se había colocado, Toji le dio un certero mandoble con el palo de la escoba que sujetaba, en el cual había empleado la fuerza suficiente para golpearlo sin llegar a aturdirlo completamente. Cómo era de esperarse, Ikari reaccionó con sobresalto, mirándolo sorprendido mientras que Suzuhara le gritaba enfadado:

—¡Despierta, menso! ¿Qué tal si te pones a hacer algo de provecho, para variar? ¡Ese piso no se va a barrer solo!

Apenado y algo adolorido, Shinji se apuró a hacer caso del justificado reclamo de su amigo y enseguida volvió a sus deberes, no sin antes notar la atenta mirada de la chiquilla de ojos carmesíes puesta en él. Algo parecido a una disimulada sonrisa se asomaba en sus labios, haciéndola ver tan hermosa que el rostro de Ikari enrojeció sin más preámbulo.

El ambiente en los cuarteles generales de NERV también había cambiado mucho a últimas fechas. Había algo que hacía sentirse diferente a las personas que allí trabajaban. Ó mejor dicho, era la ausencia de algo lo que les ocasionaba dicha sensación. Era difícil de pensar que un lugar tan grande como esas instalaciones se verían afectadas por la falta de un solo individuo, sin embargo así era.

Y no solamente era en la división de trabajo de las Naciones Unidas, que sobra decirlo era el lugar donde más se resentía dicha ausencia; con un nuevo encargado al mando y sin Zeta en su Muelle de Embarque no había mucho en qué ocuparse, salvo en los preparativos para recibir al Eva Beta, los cuales desde hace tiempo ya estaban listos. No, no solamente en ese sitio extrañaban la presencia de aquél que se había ido.

De una manera u otra, casi todos los empleados en el Geofrente se sentían de esa forma, que faltaba algo, y sin ese algo, ese vasto y frío complejo científico-militar era tan solo su lugar de trabajo y nada más. Incluso en el departamento de Tecnología y Desarrollo se sentían así, pese a que Ritsuko estaba al mando de esa sección.

A primera vista resaltaba que ahora el gigantesco monitor en el que se observaba el rostro concentrado de los pilotos dentro de sus cabinas tan sólo se dividía en tres partes. Y también de que las pruebas se llevaban a cabo sin alguna clase de interrupción, ya fueran insolencias, comentarios ofensivos y sarcásticos ó reclamos de cualquier tipo.

—La operación de microsis ha finalizado.

—Las gráficas de medición inversa están completadas.

—El nivel de sincronía se encuentra dentro del estándar normal.

Así es, no había porqué recalcarlo: las pruebas estaban resultando ser bastante aburridas de un tiempo para acá.

—¿Y… qué vestido piensas usar mañana?— preguntó la Doctora Akagi, más por ahuyentar el penoso silencio que por auténtico interés.

—¿Para la boda de mañana?— contestó la Mayor Katsuragi, a sus espaldas —Pues usé el vestido rosa para la de Kiyomi… y me acabo de poner el azul marino para la de Kotoko… así que no estoy muy segura…

—¿Qué tal el naranja? Hace mucho que no te lo veo puesto…

—Ah, sí… el naranja… existen muy buenas razones para ya no ponérmelo, ¿sabes?

—Ya no te queda, ¿cierto?

El gesto apesadumbrado de Misato fue su respuesta.

Incluso Maya, a quien nunca le faltaban las palabras y casi siempre procuraba mostrarse dispuesta y alegre, en aquél entonces se encontraba inusualmente ensimismada, distraída. Algunas personas seguían cuchicheando a sus espaldas, ya que Kenji Takashi, quien alguna vez la pretendiera, se casaba mañana. Y la razón de que no fuera con ella estaba dejando de ser un secreto para pasar al dominio público.

En ocasiones la gente podía ser muy cruel y desconsiderada, sobre todo con aquellos que eran diferentes.

—Quizás me compre uno nuevo antes de llegar a casa…— continuó Katsuragi, compartiendo con su amiga el mismo afán de conversar sólo por que sí —Aunque no quisiera, los vestidos bonitos están bastante caros, sería un golpe muy duro a mi bolsillo.

—Tal vez, pero piensa que podrás seguir usándolo con mucha frecuencia— le contestó Rikko, revisando los datos en la consola de Maya, preguntándose qué podría afligirle a la mocosa, quien parecía estar deprimida por alguna razón —Hemos recibido bastantes invitaciones últimamente, no lo olvides.

—¡Bah!— masculló Misato, cruzándose de brazos —¿Cuál es la prisa? Pareciera que nadie quiere quedarse soltera antes de llegar a los treinta.

—Claro que sí— admitió Akagi, dándole una afectuosa palmada en la espalda a Ibuki, pretendiendo hacerla sentir mejor —Después de todo, nadie quisiera ser la última, ¿no es así, Maya?

—Tiene razón, doctora— respondió ella, casi maquinalmente, despejando cualquier duda que tuviera acerca de su estado de ánimo. Definitivamente, la muchacha estaba deprimida. Y a juzgar por la cara que ponía cada vez que hablaban de la boda, era muy probablemente por mal de amores. Ahora que lo pensaba, alguna vez había escuchado un rumor acerca de ella y Takashi, pero no podía recordarlo con exactitud…

—Muy bien, es todo por ahora, muchachos— pronunció Akagi, dando por concluidas las pruebas de ese día —Todos hicieron un buen trabajo, felicidades.

—¡Por fin!— musitó Asuka, en una mezcla de alivio y fastidio —¡Pensé que moriría de vieja aquí dentro!

Pero pese a sus intentos, su mal disimulada insolencia no cambiaba el hecho de que Kai ya no estaba allí para hacer esas tediosas pruebas un poco más amenas para todos, inclusive para Ritsuko, quien no lo hubiera admitido directamente pero ya le estaba empezando a cansar tanta tranquilidad.

—Por cierto, Shinji parecía estar algo alicaído ahora— observó la científica, sin hacerle gran caso a la jovencita alemana —Había estado bastante animoso todo este tiempo, pero tal parece que vuelve a las andadas…

—Sí, bueno, recuerda qué día es mañana…— repuso la Mayor, como queriendo justificarlo.

—¡Ah, es cierto! Por poco lo había olvidado… mañana…

Una vez más, silencio. Pero al contrario de la mayoría de las veces, en que la falta de conversación entre dos personas constituía una incomodidad embarazosa, en dicha ocasión Shinji disfrutaba de ese silencio que le otorgaba la oportunidad de apreciar con más detenimiento a su compañera, Rei Ayanami, con quien había tomado el elevador que los llevaría a los niveles superiores. Cómo ya era su costumbre desde hace algunos días, la acompañaría hasta su casa.

Aún cuando estaba a unos pasos frente a él, dándole la espalda, la chiquilla podía sentir la mirada de su acompañante fija en ella, como había sucedido en casi todo el transcurrir de ese día.

—¿Qué tanto me has estado viendo todo el día, Shinji?— le preguntó sin voltear a verlo.

—¿De qué hablas? Bueno… lo que pasa… es que…— masculló Ikari al verse sorprendido —Puede que sólo sea mi imaginación, pero parece como si algo te preocupara… Yo siempre te estoy hablando sin parar de mis problemas, y tú escuchas pacientemente todo lo que tenga que decir… así que quería que supieras que tú también puedes hacer lo mismo conmigo. Si hay algo que te molesta, puedes decírmelo con toda confianza. Creo que es lo menos que te debo, después de todo lo que has hecho por mí.

No hubo cambio que se operara en la actitud de Rei, una vez que su joven compañero terminó de hilvanar su discurso que parecía sacado de algún melodrama barato. Tal hecho provocó que Ikari se apenara aún más de lo que ya estaba al momento de hablar. Pero de lo que no se daba cuenta era que, efectivamente, tenía razón en cuanto al ánimo de su compañera, lo que turbó sobremanera a la chiquilla. Aún seguía fresco en su memoria el desagradable recuerdo de aquél encuentro con ese sujeto lúgubre y hosco al que la Mayor Katsuragi había tenido que ahuyentar casi a punta de pistola. ¿Qué tal si no hubiera estado por ahí en esos momentos? A veces sentía como si todavía tuviera esa gran y callosa mano encima de su hombro, aferrada a ella como una siniestra garra de alguna criatura. Dichos recuerdos le provocaban un profundo malestar, una repulsión tan grande que incluso podría llamársele náusea. Eso, y la manera en que se había despedido de ella, casi prometiéndole que volverían a verse, la habían tenido bastante nerviosa durante los últimos días.

—Tu imaginación anda muy descarriada, Shinji— aseveró, con la vista aún fija en las puertas del elevador —Ya no deberías ver tantas telenovelas…

—Lo sé— suspiró el muchacho, resignado —De veras que lo intento, pero son una especie de vicio para mí.

—Pero de todos modos…— lo interrumpió la chiquilla, aún inmóvil en su sitio —Te agradezco la preocupación…

—No es nada— respondió su acompañante, ya bastante abochornado —¿Pero sabes? Creo que no debería extrañarte tanto que alguien se te quede viendo. Después de todo, eres una muchacha muy linda, Rei.

—¿Crees que soy linda?

—¡Claro que sí!— Shinji aún saboreaba en sus labios el beso que le había dado hace unas semanas —Esta mañana, cuando hacíamos la limpieza en el salón… parecías toda una ama de casa … no sé por que, pero me recordaste a una madre.

—¿Una madre?

—Sí, pero no sé porqué pensé en eso… de todas formas, apuesto a que algún día serás una estupenda esposa. ¡Cómo envidio al suertudo que se case contigo!

—Lo digo en serio, Shinji: debes dejar de ver tantas telenovelas— repuso la jovencita manteniéndose ecuánime, no obstante que su rostro estaba completamente enrojecido.

¡Ay, pobre Shinji! Al igual que muchas otras veces anteriormente, Rei lo compadecía. Era un despistado sin remedio, nunca se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Todos los que lo rodeaban tenían secretos que le ocultaban, y él ni siquiera se daba cuenta. ¿Ella, una madre? ¡Qué disparates!

El profundo silbato de vapor daba la señal a los pasajeros para que abordaran la embarcación, próxima a partir a su destino. Cobijados por una inmensa muchedumbre y una algarabía nerviosa, ambos jóvenes, uno frente al otro, se habían quedado penosamente sin palabras.

Ella, una fresca y adorable joven de pelo castaño, tan sólo atinaba a revolverse nerviosamente, estrujando los finos guantes en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. Apenas si pudo reunir el suficiente valor para levantar el rostro y mirarlo a los ojos.

Él, alto y de buena presencia, con su cabello rubio muy bien peinado, sonrió complacido entonces. Cargaba sin dificultad aparente, la aparatosa y seguramente muy pesada bolsa que llevaba a cuestas, con sus pertenencias dentro.

—¡Bien!— dijo ella, finalmente, con entusiasmo fingido —¡Tal parece que llegó la hora, mi capitán! Pues en ese caso… ¡a salvar al mundo se ha dicho! ¡Adelante, vaya usted a cumplir con su misión!

—No lo hagas más difícil de lo que ya es, Gail— repuso su interlocutor, acongojado.

La mujer lo contempló por unos instantes con frialdad, pero no pudo resistir por más tiempo y terminó por rendirse a sus sentimientos, lanzándose a los brazos del uniformado, quien dejó caer pesadamente el bulto que cargaba para rodearla con sus brazos.

—¡Oh, Steve!— Gail sollozaba, estrujándolo con fuerza, frotando su rostro en el uniforme militar delante de ella —¿Porqué tenía que pasar de esta manera? ¡Justo ahora, que teníamos toda nuestra vida por delante!

—Vivimos en un mundo que está de cabeza, preciosa— afirmó Steve a su vez con un nudo en la garganta, apoyando la frente en la cabeza de la muchacha —Y bastante peligroso. Es por eso que un hombre tiene que hacer lo necesario para proteger a aquellos a los que ama.

—Entonces… por lo menos… ¡Te lo imploro! Prométeme que regresarás a salvo… por favor…

El joven soldado permaneció mudo por instantes, contemplando la vista del bello rostro de su prometida cubierto por las lágrimas. ¡Cuánto deseaba permanecer a su lado!

—Yo… yo no puedo prometerte eso, Gail… no soy yo quien decide eso— respondió entonces, armándose de determinación —Pero lo que sí puedo asegurarte es que en donde quiera que me encuentre, pase lo que me pase, siempre te amaré, Gail Richards… sin importar la distancia que nos separe, mi corazón estará todo el tiempo junto a ti… y tal vez… tal vez, si tú haces lo mismo, entonces podremos vencer cualquier obstáculo que nos mantenga separados, inclusive al tiempo y al espacio entre los dos… ¡Nuestro amor vencerá cualquier cosa!

Poco a poco, movidos por el dramatismo, los dos fueron acercándose hasta que sus labios se fundieron en un tierno beso que tenía por escenario un muelle repleto de personas, despidiendo a las tropas que se embarcaban rumbo a la guerra.

La letra de una dulce melodía comenzó a escucharse al fondo, bien entonadas por una tersa voz femenina:

"…_Near… Far… Where ever you are, I believe that our hearts will go on…"_

Una a una, las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de los ojos castaños de Asuka, secándoselas con un pañuelo desechable tan pronto empezaban a recorrer sus mejillas. Era inusual verla en ese estado, mucho más si éste había sido provocado por un drama televisivo. Puede que se sintiera identificada con las circunstancias, ya que ella y su novio habían tenido que pasar por algo parecido no hace mucho. Aunque a decir verdad se sentía un poco celosa de Gail, pues ella sí había tenido la oportunidad de despedirse tan emotivamente. En cambio, el estúpido de Kai se había ido muy temprano sin siquiera decirle adiós, y no había podido verlo la víspera de su partida.

Sea por las razones que fueran, la jovencita europea, tan arrogante y digna como era ella, ahora estaba hecha un paño de lágrimas. Pero si podía darse ese lujo, era porque en esos momentos no había nadie cerca que pudiera presenciar aquella demostración innecesaria de sentimentalismo.

—¿Porqué la vida es tan cruel?— masculló con la voz quebrada y la vista nublada por el llanto.

La vida en ese entonces estaba resultando ser una auténtica lucha contra el tedio para la joven alemana Asuka Langley. En los últimos once días había sido atrapada, sin siquiera darse cuenta, por la monotonía de su rutina: levantarse, ir a la escuela, acudir a las pruebas en los cuarteles, regresar en la noche al departamento para tumbarse en la sala a ver televisión hasta que ya fuera muy tarde e irse entonces a la cama.

Eran poco después de las ocho de la noche, por lo que tan puntual como un reloj bien ajustado, la chiquilla se encontraba echada en el piso frente al televisor, mirando embobada a la caja idiota, resignada a su suerte.

Aún así, parecía estarse adaptando bien, tal y como lo constató Misato al entrar de imprevisto a su hogar y verla echada en la sala, conmovida hasta las lágrimas, sosteniendo en una mano su pañuelo desechable y con la otra la caja de donde los sacaba.

—¡Ya llegué!— saludó animosamente la Mayor.

La chiquilla apenas si volteó a verla. Tal y como estaba, no le importaba mucho que Katsuragi la viera en ese estado. Tan sólo recuperó un poco la compostura, haciendo a un lado los pañuelos y acomodándose en una nueva posición, cruzándose de piernas y con la espalda bien derecha.

—¡Oh, rayos!— musitó la recién llegada, viendo cómo despedían a los soldados en los barcos por la televisión —¿Steve ya se fue a la guerra? ¡Y yo que venía a las carreras para no perdérmelo!

—¡Es un tonto! Mira que dejar a su pobre novia tan afligida... esos hombres…

—Todos son iguales, nena, no te molestes… por cierto, ¿dónde está Shinji?

—Encerrado en su habitación, desde que llegó. Balbuceó algo de que ya no debía ver telenovelas. Ha estado muy mustio durante todo el día. ¡Válgame! Estoy hablando cómo si me importara.

Katsuragi no dijo nada al respecto, golpeando a la puerta de la habitación del muchacho.

—Shinji, soy yo… ¿puedo pasar?

Al obtener una respuesta positiva desde adentro, la mujer abrió pausadamente la puerta, permaneciendo de pie en el umbral de la recámara.

—¿Te sientes bien?— preguntó, al ver tumbado al chiquillo sobre su cama con el cuarto en penumbras —Estaba pensando que… tal vez, si vas mañana al cementerio podría ayudar… ¿no crees?

—Puede que sí…— contestó el joven, con la voz apagada —Aunque tengo años que no he ido a ese lugar.

—¿Quieres que te acompañe? Puedo llegar tarde a la boda, si es necesario…

—No. Estaré bien yo solo. Pero gracias por la atención.

—Muy bien, en ese caso, que descanses. Te veré mañana.

Ikari permaneció en silencio, lo que le dio la oportunidad a Misato de volver a cerrar la puerta, cuidándose de no perturbar más la tranquilidad de su protegido.

—Asuka, tú también deberías dormirte temprano, ¿no crees?— le dijo a la muchacha, quien seguía absorta en el televisor —¿Qué no tenías una cita mañana?

—Yo no lo llamaría "una cita", es más bien un favor que le estoy haciendo a Hikari… ¡Ah, por cierto! ¿Podrías prestarme tu perfume lavanda? ¿Sí?

—¡No!

—¡Pero qué avara eres!

—No es eso, pero no es algo que los niños debieran usar…

—¿"Niños"? ¿Pues cuántos años crees que tengo? ¡En unas semanas cumpliré quince, por si no lo sabías! ¡Además, mira quien habla! La mujer que permite que su hijo se emborrache en sus narices…

—¡Eso es porque estando yo ahí puedo cuidarlo y vigilar que no haga nada estúpido! Y no se hable más del tema, ¿entendido?— sentenció Misato, llevando unas bolsas con ropa a su cuarto.

—¿Compraste un vestido para mañana? ¡Me hubieras llevado para ayudarte a escogerlo! Seguro compraste una facha harapienta…

—¿Qué dices, chiquilla? ¡Si me costó un ojo de la cara!

—Caro no significa mejor. ¡Déjame verlo!

Y así transcurría otra noche para Misato Katsuragi y sus dos jóvenes inquilinos, cada cual ocupado en sus propias preocupaciones. Debían descansar muy bien, pues seguramente el día siguiente sería uno muy ajetreado para todos ellos.

El salón de ceremonias estaba a toda su capacidad, con poco más de un centenar de personas ahí congregadas, repartidas en mesas circulares que estaban dispuestas por todo el lugar. En compañía de Ritsuko y de otros colegas de menor rango, Misato tamborileaba los dedos sobre su mesa, ansiosa porque llegara la hora del brindis y entonces poder entregarse a uno de esos frenéticos consumos de alcohol que tanto la deleitaban. El orador en turno se estaba tomando su tiempo, inspirado en su discurso, y es por eso que lo maldecía mentalmente.

—…es por eso que los saludo a ustedes, mis amigos Kenji Takashi y Sakura Shidou, al bendecir su unión y desearles la mejor de las suertes en su matrimonio. Así que me atrevo a pedirle a todos los aquí reunidos que levanten sus copas conmigo y se me unan en este brindis a su salud…

—¡SALUD!— fue la respuesta unísona de los presentes, alzando sus copas.

Entusiasta, Katsuragi apuró de un solo trago el contenido de la suya, reconfortada luego de haber tenido que esperar por tanto tiempo.

—¡Excelente! No cabe duda que ese Kenji tiró la casa por la ventana para esta boda: ¡este vino está delicioso!— afirmó emocionada, mientras se servía de la botella en su mesa —Pero ese cretino de Saki sí que se estaba tomando su tiempo… ¡Jamás había escuchado tantas cursilerías juntas!

—Será mejor que no empieces a tomar desde tan temprano— le advirtió la doctora Akagi, a su lado, quien ya se estaba imaginando el estado en el que terminaría su amiga de seguir a ese paso —Además, Ryo-chan aún no ha llegado, ¿no crees que deberías esperarlo?

—"Ryo-chan"… ¡Mis calzones!— se mofó la Mayor del mote cariñoso con el que Rikko se dirigía a Kaji —¿Qué me ponga a esperarlo, dices? ¡Ese sujeto siempre llega tarde a todos lados!

—Tienes razón, pero sólo en cuanto a citas se refiere— pronunció su amiga, un tanto pensativa —Su actitud es muy diferente en lo que se refiere al trabajo…

—Señoritas— pronunció el susodicho, haciendo acto de presencia de manera bastante oportuna, dándole oportunidad de hacer una gran entrada —Permítanme decirles que se ven preciosas esta noche…— dijo en su habitual tono provocador, mientras tomaba el asiento disponible al lado de Misato.

En efecto, ambas mujeres, bien arregladas para la ocasión, lucían radiantes. La Mayor Katsuragi al estrenar su atuendo nuevo, un vestido negro de una sola pieza que terminaba poco antes de las rodillas, completado con un saco rojo y un collar blanco que en general resaltaba sus encantos y la hacía destacar de entre las demás. Akagi era un poco más discreta, ataviada de un vestido verde oscuro, muy elegante pero no tan provocativo como el de la Mayor.

—¡Vaya, ya era hora!— exclamó Ritsuko, contenta de verlo —Te perdiste de toda la ceremonia, pero qué conveniente qué pudieras llegar a la recepción, ¿no?

—Disculpen la tardanza, no pude salir a tiempo de la oficina… cosas del trabajo, estoy seguro que me entenderán.

—Siempre con tus excusas enclenques— masculló Katsuragi, luego de haberle dado otro sorbo a su copa —Por lo menos podrías pensar en una mejor… ¡y mira nomás como vienes! ¿Por qué no te rasuraste esa barba de delincuente que traes? ¡Además traes la corbata hecha un asco!

La mujer se apresuró a arreglar el nudo sin que siquiera se lo pidieran, ello y la manera tan brusca en que lo hizo, fue lo que tomó por sorpresa a Kaji, quien sólo atino a reír nerviosamente y a murmurar un timorato "gracias".

—¡Pero mírense nada más!— exclamó Rikko, sonriendo sardónicamente —Parece como si llevaran años de casados…

—Tienes toda la razón, Rikko— pronunció Ryoji mientras reía de buena gana.

—¡Estás loca!— musitó Katsuragi por su parte, volteando al lado contrario —¿Quién en su sano juicio querría casarse con este fantoche?

—Amigos, tengo que pedir me presten de nuevo un poco de su atención— la interrumpió el maestro de ceremonias, poniéndose de pie en el estrado, micrófono en mano —Que aún falta que alguien felicite a los novios. Desafortunadamente, por las razones que ya casi todos sabemos, esa persona no pudo estar aquí con nosotros en esta fecha tan especial. Pero ello no fue impedimento para que saludara a esta feliz pareja el día de su boda… luces, por favor…

Apenas dio la indicación las luces del recinto se apagaron, para que entonces una grabación se proyectara sobre la pantalla que estaba dispuesta al frente del salón. Después de unas cuantas tomas en negro los invitados pudieron ver a Kai Katsuragi a todo color.

—Entonces, Kai— se escuchó en off la voz de la persona que parecía estar haciendo la grabación —¿Hay algo que quieras compartir con nosotros en este día?

No hubo invitado alguno que no guardara silencio al momento en que el muchacho comenzó a hablar. Antes de eso, aquellos que no lo habían visto poco antes de su partida quedaron pasmados por el lastimero estado en que lo encontraron. Se le veía fatigado, desganado, pero sobre todo con una terrible depresión asomándose en su rostro, pese a que se estaba esforzando por verse contento para la ocasión. Sin embargo la extraña mueca que pretendía hacer pasar por sonrisa a nadie engañaba. Sus ojos verdes carecían de ese vívido chispazo que les caracterizaba y en cambio en ese momento lucían apagados, sin brillo, además que parecían esconderse tras las ojeras que marcaban el rostro del muchacho como el de un mapache ó panda. Su arreglo personal lucía descuidado, sobre todo por su cabellera despeinada y la incipiente barba que poblaba algunas regiones de su barbilla. Semejante visión era perturbadora para la gran mayoría, ya que contrastaba enteramente con la imagen de joven alegre y vivaracho que se tenía de él.

Kaji espió por unos momentos a la Mayor, mirándola de reojo. También la expresión locuaz que tenía hasta hace unos instantes se había transformado en un seño compungido con tan sólo ver al muchacho, reflejando la preocupación que seguía sintiendo por él.

—¿Qué podría decir?— pronunció el joven, distraído pese a que miraba hacia la cámara, aunque a la vez no la miraba —Antes que nada, discúlpenme por no haber asistido a su boda— un incómodo silencio sucedió a esta frase, pero reponiéndose pronto, continuó —Después de todo, fui yo quien los presentó, ¿recuerdan? Los conozco muy bien, Kenji y Sakura, y por lo tanto estoy seguro que son una excelente pareja y que formarán un próspero matrimonio. Mis mejores deseos, como siempre, en este día de su boda. Que sean muy felices. Se supone que tengo que dar un discurso, pero no tengo nada preparado. Aún así… ¿saben algo? Últimamente he pensado mucho al respecto… acerca del matrimonio y la vida de casados, lo que significa formar un hogar, criar una familia… lo cual me lleva a preguntarme, y no sólo a mí, sino a todos nosotros: ¿realmente estamos conscientes de lo importante que es el vínculo del matrimonio? No es sólo una celebración costosa para quedar bien ante los demás, ni tampoco un mero contrato entre dos partes. Es el cimiento que nos permitirá hacer una familia, la cual es la base fundamental de toda nuestra sociedad. En sí solo representa a la vida misma, ¿se dan cuenta? Dos naturalezas que estaban separadas se unen, para que de esa unión surja una nueva entidad, distinta a cualquiera de ellas pero a la vez semejante a las fuerzas que lo crearon, ya que comparte características de las partes que le dieron forma. Dos células se unen y de esa unión nace un ser humano… sencillo, ¿no? Todo lo que somos se reduce a ese simple proceso. Y sin embargo… ¿habrá algo más maravilloso? ¡El milagro de la vida misma! Y mientras tengamos vida todo es posible, amigos. Todo. Pero no pueden confiarse… porque desgraciadamente vivimos en un mundo enfermo, en donde inclusive hay quienes se atreven a… en fin… lo que quiero decirles es que no den las cosas por sentado. ¡No hay nada más valioso que su vida, recuérdenlo! Tienen que aprovechar cada instante, vivir su vida al máximo, ahora sí que sacarle jugo. Hagan que sea provechosa y fructífera. Usen cada momento para celebrar su amor, no se dejen abatir por la rutina ni el conformismo. ¡No tienen idea de lo afortunados qué son! Pueden gozar con lo que muchos tan sólo soñamos… así que: creced y multiplicaós por la faz de la tierra… por mi parte, les prometo que seguiré intentando… seguiré luchando… por lograr un mundo en el que sus hijos puedan crecer felices y en paz… quiero que ese sea mi obsequio, no sólo para ustedes dos, sino para todos aquellos a los que amo. Un lugar en el que ya no habrá dolor, tragedia ni pérdida. Un lugar y tiempo en el que la muerte por fin logrará ser vencida. Sé que es posible, ¡y qué me lleve el diablo! Estoy dispuesto a dejar mi vida de por medio con tal de lograrlo. Y… creo que eso es todo lo que tenía que decirles… ya puedes apagar ese aparato, todavía tengo bastantes cosas por atender…

La grabación terminó, y las luces volvieron a encenderse. El público permaneció mudo, impasible por varios instantes. El silencio era tal que inclusive se podía escuchar la respiración nerviosa de la persona de a lado. Nadie comía, nadie bebía, nadie hacia algo. Todo mundo miraba estupefacto a la pantalla ahora vacía, sin atinar a hacer cualquier movimiento.

Hasta que entonces, firme y resueltamente, Kaji se puso de pie y comenzó a aplaudir. Al principio el eco de sus aplausos resonó tímido, solitario entre tantas personas. No obstante, rápidamente se le fueron uniendo más y más hasta que todos en el salón se encontraban de pie, aplaudiendo vigorosamente. Misato contemplaba la escena, satisfecha. Incluso Ritsuko, a su lado, aplaudía.

—Tienes que estar muy orgullosa de tu muchacho, Mayor— le susurró Ryoji al oído, dado el estruendo de los aplausos —No creo haber conocido a alguien que tuviera mejores intenciones que él. Es todo un idealista…

—Es cierto— asintió Katsuragi, aunque sin compartir el entusiasmo general —Quisiera que permaneciera así siempre... pero... las personas tienen que crecer... la realidad siempre termina por alcanzarnos.

¿Cuánto tiempo? ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado, desde la última vez que vino a este lugar? Hará cosa ya de más de cinco años desde ese entonces. No es que fuera muy aficionado a visitar semejante sitio. Anteriormente había ido porque su tío lo había llevado, y ahora iba por sugerencia de Misato, pero ninguna había sido por iniciativa propia. Sería acaso por que ese lugar le ocasionaba sentimientos encontrados.

Habían pasado ya bastantes años, pero aún recordaba bien el sitio exacto donde se encontraba, perdida en un mar de pilotes idénticos, todos blancos y lisos, con apenas una pequeña inscripción al frente identificándolos. Allí estaba, justo como la recordaba. La tumba de su madre. Ahora que se ponía a pensarlo, aquella única vez que había ido también fue un 23 de Noviembre, en el aniversario de su muerte.

Shinji no solía pensar muy a menudo en su madre. Sería porque aquella persona resultaba ser una figura bastante lejana, un recuerdo vago y confuso de su más temprana infancia. No había tenido la oportunidad de conocerla bien, al haber muerto ella apenas cuando tenía tres años de edad. No obstante en algunas ocasiones salía a relucir, pero era más debido a su ausencia que por otra cosa.

Fueron varias las veces que en vano había deseado tenerla a su lado. Con un padre que lo rechazaba y hacía todo lo posible por ignorarlo, se preguntaba si con su madre hubiera sido diferente. ¿Acaso ella lo hubiera amado como se debe amar a un hijo? ¿Cómo hubiera sido eso? Crecer con alguien ocupándose de ti, viendo por tu seguridad. Alguien gentil, que te quisiera tal cual eres, en cuyos brazos pudieras sentirte a salvo de todo peligro. Estar con tu madre, con la persona que te trajo a la vida.

Sacudió su cabeza de lado a lado, como queriendo deshacerse de pensamientos ociosos. Hacía mucho tiempo ya que se percató lo inútil que era desear lo imposible, el desperdicio de tiempo y sobre todo el desgaste emocional que representaba el estar pensando, preguntándose por lo que nunca fue ni será. La realidad, por muy dura que ésta fuera, era que había crecido solo, con su cuidado relegado a parientes que lo hacían más por obligación que por gusto. En cierta forma su madre también lo abandonó, al igual que su padre.

La tumba de Yui Ikari era idéntica a las demás que le rodeaban, por la excepción de que en esos momentos era la única que recibía a un visitante, cosa que sorprendió bastante a Shinji cuando reparó en ese detalle.

Desde donde estaba el muchacho no podía ver bien a aquella persona, de pie frente al pilote que marcaba el lugar donde su madre estaba enterrada, por lo que conforme se iba acercando una vaga esperanza de que se tratara de su padre se agitó en su interior. Podría usar la oportunidad para acercarse a él, para tratar de entenderlo. ¡Había tanto que quería preguntarle! Empero, aquella febril ilusión, como casi todas en su vida, pronto se desvaneció a la luz de la contundente verdad.

Ese hombre no era su padre. De hecho, no se parecían en lo absoluto. Era, por lo menos, unos treinta centímetros más alto. Su canoso cabello largo era suavemente mecido por el capricho del viento, el cual parecía ir ganando bríos. Semejante persona se veía imponente a lo lejos, destacando del paisaje como una enorme torre oscura dominando las llanuras aledañas.

El joven Ikari entonces dudó en si debería acercarse más. La sola contemplación de esa persona le provocaba temor. Cada fibra de su ser parecía estarle avisando de un peligro inminente, aunque a la vez incierto.

Se detuvo a unos cuantos metros de él, indeciso. Quizás tan sólo debiera esperar a que aquél sujeto terminara con su visita. ¿Qué tanto podría tardar? Además, parecía que aún no notaba su presencia, tan concentrado como estaba, con la vista clavada en el pilote a sus pies. Al examinar un poco mejor su actitud, encontrando en ella una gran devoción a la vez que profundo pesar, el muchacho se preguntó cuál sería la relación del desconocido con su madre.

—¿Piensas quedarte ahí todo el día?— preguntó el extraño para entonces dirigir su mirada hacia donde estaba, a sus espaldas —¿Shinji?

En el momento en que semejante personaje fijó la vista en su persona, el chiquillo sintió claramente esos ojos verdes penetrar en lo más recóndito de su alma. Aunque no era la primera vez que experimentaba dicha sensación, sí lo tomó por completo desprevenido. Además, de alguna manera era distinto. Parecía que esa persona en realidad podía ver en su interior como en un vaso con agua cristalina.

—¿C-cómo supo mi nombre?— farfulló el chiquillo, retrocediendo un par de pasos sin darse cuenta.

—Tú no lo recuerdas, pues aún eras muy pequeño, pero ya nos conocíamos— señaló el larguirucho sujeto, retornando a su posición original —Tus rasgos no han cambiado mucho desde entonces: sigues teniendo la misma cara de tu padre…

—Usted…— aunque todos sus sentidos lo impelían a salir huyendo del lugar, la curiosidad de Shinji lo mantenía aferrado a su sitio —¿Usted conoció a mis padres?

—Conozco a tus padres— contestó con voz grave y portentosa, aunque estuviera hablando como en susurros —Mejor que cualquiera. Una vez, hace ya mucho tiempo, trabajamos juntos.

Entonces los dos callaron, poniendo el ambiente más tenso de lo que ya estaba. Sin embargo, ello no parecía incomodar en algo a ese hombre, quien seguía tan sereno y concentrado como lo había encontrado.

—No vienes a menudo a este lugar, ¿cierto?— pronunció el desconocido, sin voltear.

—Así es— respondió el joven Ikari, nervioso —Sólo había venido una vez, hace más de cinco años… digan lo que me digan, este sitio no significa gran cosa para mí…

—¿Y eso a qué se debe?

—Yo… yo no siento que mi madre esté en este lugar…

—Y tienes toda la razón. Los restos mortales de tu madre no están aquí, esta tumba no es más que un pedazo de piedra tallado en su memoria. Pero aún así, sentí que debía venir.

—¿Por qué razón?

—Para recordar. Las personas no mueren del todo mientras las recordemos. Fue Yui, tu madre, quien me enseñó eso.

—Mi madre… ¿podría decirme, por favor, qué clase de persona era ella?

—Fue la persona más importante que he conocido en mi vida— admitió su acompañante —Era gentil con todo mundo, y tenía un alma generosa como nadie. El tipo de persona que se sacrificaría a sí misma por todos aquellos a los que amaba. Un auténtico ángel en la tierra. Así era ella.

Al escucharlo hablar de su madre, al saber un poco más de ella, algo comenzó a agitarse en el interior de Shinji. Una profunda tristeza, un inexorable sentimiento de pérdida se apoderó entonces de él. Sus piernas comenzaron a temblarle, para luego sentir como empezaba a estremecerse por entero.

—Todo mundo… siempre me ha dicho lo maravillosa que era ella— pronunció cabizbajo, vacilante —Pero yo… ¡yo ni siquiera recuerdo su rostro!

Por más que se esforzó el muchacho no pudo contenerse más y finalmente liberó ese pesar que hasta entonces lo había oprimido en secreto. Aunque pocas, tímidas, las lágrimas fueron apareciendo en sus ojos. ¿Qué clase de persona era, si no podía ni siquiera recordar la cara de su madre?

—Es inevitable— pronunció entonces el desconocido, sin prestarle mucha atención al lastimero estado del chiquillo —Las personas viven olvidándose de las cosas. ¿Cómo no habrían de hacerlo? Después de todo, su existencia es algo tan pasajero que el concepto de la eternidad no significa gran cosa para ellos. La gente suelta frases a la ligera, "siempre te amaré", dicen ellos, "nunca te olvidaré". Pero la verdad es que nada es eterno para el ser humano. Para él, todo tiene un final: su vida, la amistad e inclusive el amor. Todo, absolutamente todo lo que atañe a su naturaleza tiene un término. ¿No lo crees así?

—A veces he llegado a pensar algo parecido… pero entonces me digo a mí mismo que si eso fuera verdad, ¿no sería algo muy triste?

—Eso quiere decir que has podido comprender el dilema de la existencia humana. No existe algo en ella que no esté limitada por lo finito. Es cierto: las personas son seres así de tristes.

—Pero entonces… ¿qué caso tiene todo? ¿Para qué tanto pelear y sufrir, si al final de cuentas nada quedará? ¡No lo entiendo! ¿Qué sentido tendría la vida?

—Así es… ¿qué sentido tiene la existencia de algo como la humanidad? No estoy afirmando que no exista algo que sea eterno, sólo que esto se encuentra lejos del alcance de la naturaleza humana. El ser humano no puede alcanzar por sí solo algo tan lejano e incomprensible como el infinito. Tu madre sabía muy bien esto.

—¡Cómo me gustaría tenerla a mi lado!— suspiró Ikari —Ella podría explicarme estas cosas, y así tal vez podría entender mejor…

—Deja de hacerlo…— masculló el gigante, volviendo a penetrarlo con la mirada.

—¿Qué?

—Deja de buscar refugio en tus padres— continuó él, avanzando unos pasos en su dirección —No debes esperar que ellos vengan a salvarte de tu desesperación… tu madre está muerta y tu padre no quiere saber de ti… ¿Y eso qué? Sólo los bebés necesitan a sus padres. Seguro que tú ya no eres un bebé. Eres un hombre, y los hombres deben valerse de sí mismos. Ya no gatees por el piso, sostente y anda con tus propias piernas.

—Pero… es que a veces me siento tan solo… no creo poder…

—¡Todos estamos solos en este mundo! Todas las personas viven y se desarrollan por su propio esfuerzo. Puede que algunos se engañen a sí mismos, pensando en que tienen a alguien a su lado que los apoye. Pero los humanos jamás podrán entenderse los unos a los otros. Por que no importa cuanto lo traten, entre las personas siempre habrá un abismo insorteable, que les impedirá comprenderse.

Aquél lúgubre personaje había quedado justo frente a Shinji, eclipsando al mismo sol con su corpulencia y su enorme sombra cubriendo al muchacho. Éste lo miraba confundido, mientras que él permanecía inmutable, pese a que el viento ya estaba arreciando. El joven Ikari tuvo que hacer lo posible para cubrirse de sus embates, mientras el misterioso extraño, indemne, continuaba:

—Preguntaste por el sentido de la vida humana. ¿No es así? Pues déjame decirte algo acerca de la vida en este planeta: se trata de una competencia. Y si estás en una competencia no puedes esperar a que los demás te ayuden.

—¿Competencia? ¿Por qué?— pronunció dificultosamente el muchacho, protegiéndose como podía de la súbita ventisca.

—En los animales, es competir por el alimento, el combustible de la vida. Para los animales evolucionados, como lo es el ser humano, se trata de una competencia por lograr la felicidad. Durante toda su vida las personas compiten entre sí para conseguir dicho propósito.

—Pero no todos pueden ser felices…

—¡Exacto! Para que alguien sea feliz, forzosamente debe haber otro que no lo sea. Tú te das cuenta, ¿verdad? La felicidad de unos es la desdicha de otros.

Los pensamientos de Shinji se dirigieron entonces a Asuka, y también a Kai. La sangre en sus venas pareció hervir ante tal imagen, ambos muchachos besándose apasionadamente. Apretó las manos hasta que se convirtieron en puños rencorosos.

—Así es— sonrió aquella persona, de tal manera que le daba a su barbado rostro una apariencia siniestra —Tal vez me precipité un poco al afirmar que los hombres no necesitan de otros. La Historia así nos lo ha dicho. Las masas sólo sirven para elevar a unos cuantos elegidos, a aquellos audaces que no cesaron en su afán de conseguir lo que querían. Son aquellos que han logrado trascender la mortalidad y ahora viven para siempre en la memoria de la humanidad. ¿Puedes entenderlo? En esta competencia se debe aprovecharse de los demás para obtener aquello que tanto deseas. Hay que utilizar a los otros como peldaños, para que te levanten y llegues hasta donde quieres estar. A tu felicidad. Dime, joven Ikari, ¿qué es para ti la felicidad?

Con la sola mención de esa palabra el bello rostro de Asuka pasó por su mente. Aquél rostro perfecto, esos labios tan carnosos y seductores enmarcados en un cuerpo grácil y juvenil, tan apetitoso a la vista.

—Sea cual fuere ésta— prosiguió el extraño, comenzando a andar en dirección a donde soplaba el fuerte viento, enfrentándolo de frente —Te recomiendo que no te detengas por nada para conseguirla. Recuerda que la vida es muy corta, y debes hacerla valer aprovechando cada momento y oportunidad para cumplir tus deseos. ¡Nada debe interponerse entre tu felicidad y tú! ¡Nada!

—¿Es que ya se va? ¡Espere un poco, por favor!— apenas si pudo decir el atribulado Shinji, mientras el viento le pegaba en pleno rostro al estar siguiendo con la mirada a ese sujeto —¡Ni siquiera me ha dicho su nombre!

—Hesse— respondió entonces, deteniendo su andar para voltear hacia el chiquillo —Soy el Doctor Demian Hesse. Y ten por seguro que nos volveremos a ver…

Una partícula de polvo se alojó en el ojo derecho del jovencito, causándole una gran molestia. Cuando se repuso de ella y volvió la vista su acompañante ya no estaba allí. Miró cuidadosamente los alrededores, pero no hubo rastro de él en lugar alguno. Era como si se hubiera ido junto con el viento, el cual había amainado considerablemente su intensidad. Ahora tan sólo era una suave brisa que acariciaba su rostro.

Como casi siempre, con el transcurrir de los tragos y al calor de las copas Misato se volvía ajena al transcurrir del tiempo. A veces, pensaba, era como si un momento muy feliz se estirara tanto que parecía durar por siempre, atrapándola en un mundo perfecto y acogedor, pero a la vez borroso, confuso y distante. Así lo constató cuando revisó la hora que marcaba el reloj en su pulsera, un tanto sorprendida.

—¡Caramba, sí que se está haciendo tarde! ¿No?— exclamó levantándose de su asiento en la barra, cuidándose de no tropezar —Tendrán que disculparme un momentito, que tengo que ir al tocador… enseguida regreso…

—¡Pero no vayas a querer escaparte! ¿Entendido?— dijo a su vez Kaji, notando la manera un tanto atropellada en que la mujer comenzaba a hablar.

Katsuragi le sacó la lengua a modo de respuesta, provocando una risa complaciente de sus acompañantes, quienes después observaron la manera en la que caminaba, tambaleándose. Al hacerlo, Ryoji se percató de los zapatos blancos de tacón alto que llevaba puestos.

—Hacía mucho tiempo que no salíamos a tomar juntos…— pronunció cuando se quedó a solas con Ritsuko.

La recepción de la boda había terminado un poco temprano, aunque no tanto como para desanimar a Misato a seguir con la fiesta por su lado, motivo por el cual se hizo acompañar de sus dos amigos para ir a un bar cerca del área, el cual era muy de su gusto, ya que lo visitaba con bastante frecuencia.

—Es verdad— asintió Akagi, aprovechando para revisar su maquillaje en el pequeño espejo que llevaba consigo, aunque la iluminación de neón de aquél lugar dificultaba un poco dicha labor —Misato ya ha bebido bastante, creo que no tarda en azotar…

—¡Qué va! Aún le falta mucho para llegar a su límite, créeme… esto es nada para ella.

—Supongo que tengo que confiar en la palabra del hombre que vivió tanto tiempo a su lado.

—¡Eso sí que me trae recuerdos! Ya han pasado muchos años desde entonces— suspiró Kaji, mientras miraba su trago y descansaba la barbilla en su mano —Cómo pasa el tiempo… Misato ni siquiera usaba tacones altos…

—No es algo que le apure mucho a las jovencitas a esa edad.

—Tienes razón… en ese entonces tan sólo éramos un par de mocositos, no muy mayores de lo que son Asuka y Kai… tan sólo dos niños que jugaban a vivir juntos. Nada de eso fue real.

Entonces calló de exabrupto, percatándose de que había hablado de más al calor de las copas. También Rikko ya no dijo más al respecto, lo que hizo más llevadera la vergüenza que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos. Volvió a darle otro trago a su bebida, tomándose su tiempo para paladear el whisky en su boca.

—Lo estaba olvidando…Toma— pronuncio distraídamente al tiempo que colocaba una pequeña caja envuelta sobre la barra, pasándosela a su amiga —Una pequeña muestra de mi aprecio…

—¡Muchas gracias! ¿Siempre eres tan atento?— preguntó su acompañante, revisando sin más contemplación el contenido de aquella caja.

Se trataba de un juego de figuras de cerámica, dos gatos para ser más precisos, uno blanco y el otro negro. Ryoji sabía bien que uno de los pocos pasatiempos de Akagi era precisamente el coleccionar figurillas gatunas. De hecho, un cuarto de la casa de la doctora, el cual era destinado para almacenar dichas figuras, era un auténtico museo felino de porcelana. Cualquiera pensaría que dicha afición podría llamarse "extraña", pero dada la elevada posición de la científica tal manía únicamente se catalogaba como "excéntrica". Después de todo, tal vez algún desliz debería estársele permitido.

—¡Sólo con las mujeres!— respondió Kaji enseguida.

—¿Y qué hay de Misato?— preguntó ella, sin quitarle de encima la minuciosa mirada a su obsequio. Había que admitirlo, estaban muy bien elaboradas.

—Esa es una batalla que perdí hace mucho tiempo, Rit-chan— suspiró su acompañante, afianzándose a su vaso como lo haría un náufrago a un salvavidas —Jamás peleo cuando sé de antemano que voy a perder…

—A mí no me lo parece… uno nunca sabe, puede que tengas una pequeña probabilidad de ganar…

—¿De ganarte, Rit-chan?— murmuró melosamente.

—Jamás hablo de mí misma, Ryo-chan… créeme, no hay algo ni remotamente divertido en cualquier cosa que tenga que ver conmigo.

Una vez más ambos callaron. Los dos caían en la cuenta que si bien alguna vez habían sido grandes amigos, ahora todas sus conversaciones, al igual que su relación misma, transcurrían en la desconfianza mutua, verdades a medias, mentiras y silencio.

—¿Qué estabas haciendo en Kyoto?— preguntó entonces Akagi.

—¿Kyoto? No sé de que estás hablando… te traje eso de Matsuhiro…

—Por favor, no tiene caso que finjas conmigo— atajó enseguida la rubia —Si juegas con fuego te vas a quemar… tómalo como un consejo de una amiga.

—Viniendo de ti, entonces tendré que tomar esas palabras en serio— contestó Kaji, sin dejar de ser socarrón —Sólo espero que si alguna vez llego a quemarme, sea por el fuego de tu amor…

—¿Quieres que te traiga fuegos artificiales, en ese caso?— interrumpió de súbito la Mayor Katsuragi, entrando en escena —Nunca vas a cambiar, ¿verdad?— preguntó mientras volvía a tomar el asiento entre Kaji y Ritsuko.

—¡Claro que he cambiado! Y sigo haciéndolo— le respondió entre risas —Vivir es cambiar.

—Homeostasis y transistasis— pronunció distraídamente la doctora Akagi.

—¿Cómo dijiste?— preguntaron casi al mismo tiempo sus acompañantes.

—El poder para conservar el estado natural de las cosas y el poder para cambiarlo— aclaró entonces la científica, dada la confusión de sus amigos —Fuerzas contradictorias que son características en la vida misma…

—¿Algo así como el hombre y la mujer, acaso?— cuestionó Ryoji, acariciando su barbilla sin afeitar.

—Discúlpenme, pero ya me tengo que ir— anunció Ritsuko al ponerse de pie —Se empieza a hacer tarde y aún tengo trabajo por hacer…

—¿En serio?— pronunció Misato, un tanto incrédula y desilusionada a la vez.

—Es una pena— dijo a su vez Ryoji, aunque una parte de él estuviera agradecido, y aliviado, por la partida de la doctora.

—Hasta luego— se despidió Akagi, pagando su cuenta —Diviértanse…

—Gracias. Ten cuidado en el camino de regreso— Katsuragi hizo lo propio, viendo partir a su vieja amiga. Ritsuko nunca había sido muy aficionada a las reuniones sociales y por lo menos esa parte suya parecía seguir igual.

—Tal vez deba avisarle a los muchachos que llegaré tarde— dijo ella, después de unos cuantos momentos muy tensos de reflexión. Se sentía extraña de estar a solas con Kaji en un bar, después de tanto tiempo transcurrido. Y a la vez recordaba la época en que ello era cosa de todos los días. En esos instantes le parecía que volvía a tener dieciocho años, teniendo una cita con esa persona tan especial con la que compartía su vida. Y no podía decir que se sentía mal.

Grata fue la sorpresa de Asuka cuando, al subir por las escaleras del edificio departamental, escuchó música instrumental en el piso donde vivía. Se trataban de las cuerdas de un violoncelo, sin lugar a duda. Y aunque distaba de ser espléndida, la interpretación era bastante agradable, dadas las condiciones en las que se estaba dando.

Más sorprendida aún quedó la jovencita europea cuando apenas si alcanzó de cruzar el umbral de la entrada a su hogar se topó con Shinji, sentado con el instrumento en mano, entregado por completo a la tarea de interpretar la melodía lo mejor que sus recursos le bastaran. No era tan atractivo como cuando Kai se ponía a tocar su vieja guitarra, pero aún así la muchacha experimentó una especie de entre admiración embelesada y bochorno al verlo tan serio y concentrado. Tanto que ni siquiera se había percatado de su llegada, sino hasta que le aplaudió, una vez que terminó con la pieza.

—¡Bravo!— lo felicitó, evidentemente impresionada —No lo haces tan mal, _kinder_, aunque tampoco sabía que tuvieras esa clase de habilidad.

—He practicado desde que tenía ocho años— contestó Ikari, algo apenado —Pero ya te habrás dado cuenta que no soy muy talentoso que digamos.

—Eso no importa, lo que cuenta es el empeño que le pongas. Además, la práctica es la que hace al maestro— le dijo mientras iba a la cocina a servirse un vaso con agua —Tal vez deba pensar mejor de ti ahora en adelante…

—Empecé a tocar el chelo por consejo de mi maestro en ese entonces. Todos pensaban que no tardaría en aburrirme y dejarlo. A veces hasta yo mismo me sorprendo de seguir tocándolo.

—¿Y porqué fue que no lo dejaste, entonces?

—Porque nadie me dijo que lo hiciera, amiga— terció el chiquillo con una sonrisa confianzuda en su rostro.

—Debí haberlo sabido— pronunció la joven, con una gran mueca de disgusto.

Se echó de espaldas en el piso alfombrado de la sala, quedándosele viendo a un punto indeterminado del techo. El poco y momentáneo respeto que Ikari había logrado ganarse se disipó en el acto con el regreso de su inseparable actitud timorata y conformista.

No obstante, la muchacha detectaba algo diferente en su compañero. Seguía siendo el mismo lelo de siempre, eso ni negarlo. Sin embargo, puede que fuera su imaginación, pero su rostro parecía estar iluminado por el buen ánimo. En esos momentos se le veía entusiasta, con más seguridad en sí mismo.

Misato le había confiado que ese día era el aniversario luctuoso de su madre, y eso explicaría el que hubiera estado decaído, aunque bien sabía que razones nunca le faltaban para ello. Pero en ningún caso esperó encontrárselo así, repuesto y de cascos ligeros, incluso hasta alegre. Tal vez había sacado algo bueno de su visita al cementerio, justo como Misato lo esperaba.

—Llegaste temprano de tu cita— advirtió entonces el muchacho, mirando la hora en el reloj de la cocina.

—El tarado con el que Hikari me enredó era mucho más aburrido que tú. Así que me escapé mientras él hacía fila para la montaña rusa.

—Eso fue muy grosero de tu parte…

Shinji murmuró esas palabras de tal manera que la alemana no pudo distinguir a qué se estaba refiriendo, si en dejar plantado a su cita a ciegas ó el modo en que le habló. Sea como fuere, para ella no tenía la menor importancia si lastimaba sus endebles sentimientos por su forma de hablar.

—¿Y qué?— fue su respuesta, tajante y sin más contemplaciones.

Silencio. Dicho ambiente le daba la oportunidad al joven Ikari de admirar a su compañera a hurtadillas, echada como estaba en el piso. Se había puesto para la ocasión un vestido ligero de color verde, el cual era completado con una chaquetilla y un coqueto sombrero del mismo color, el cual había mandado a volar hasta su cuarto. Un vestuario por de más cursi, sobra decirlo. No era precisamente su mejor atuendo, pero de cualquier forma ella lucía simplemente hermosa con cualquier trapo que se pusiera encima. Sus ojos se encendieron con un vívido chispazo con la sola vista de la muchachita a sus pies. Las palabras del Doctor Hesse retumbaban en su cabeza.

—Nada debe interponerse entre mi felicidad y yo— murmuró para sí mismo mientras avanzaba a paso lento, pero firme, hacia donde Langley descansaba.

—¿Qué dijiste?— preguntó Asuka enseguida, desconcertada.

No estaba segura si había entendido bien el balbuceo sedicioso de Shinji, pero de cualquier modo fueron interrumpidos por el timbre del teléfono, el cual el muchacho contestó sin más dilación.

—¿Misato?— decía él, con la Mayor al otro lado de la línea —Sí… muy bien… de acuerdo… así lo haré… bien, hasta luego.

—¿Qué quería?— dijo la jovencita rubia, poniéndose de pie.

—Dijo que no la esperáramos despiertos, por que llegará hasta muy tarde.

—¿Acaso piensa llegar hasta mañana?

—No lo creo. Dijo que estaba con el señor Kaji.

—¡Imbécil! ¡Por eso mismo!

Antes de que Shinji pudiera decir algo en su defensa la chiquilla ya se había encerrado en su cuarto, cerrándolo de un portazo.

El contenido de la última botella de vodka quedó casi en su totalidad en el piso de un inmundo callejón, regurgitado por Katsuragi sin contemplación alguna. Y aún así, el mundo seguía dándole vueltas en su cabeza, en un delirante carnaval de luces y sonidos que se sucedían al azar. Hubo un momento dado en que ya no pudo siquiera sostenerse en pie, por lo que Kaji tuvo que cargarla a modo de caballito sobre sus espaldas.

—Creo que ya estás bastante crecidita para este tipo de cosas, ¿no lo crees?— dijo él, burlándose y reclamándole al mismo tiempo.

—Perdóname si ya estoy vieja para esto…— Misato lanzó apenas un quejido, sin la fuerza suficiente para discutir.

—También yo ya estoy viejo…

—Tienes toda la razón. Y también deberías rasurarte esta barba tan asquerosa— sugirió mientras pasaba su mano por la áspera mejilla de su acompañante.

—Entendido. Es lo primero que haré en cuanto llegue a mi departamento.

Después de algún tiempo, y notando la fatiga que empezaba a hacer mella en Kaji, quien por cierto tampoco estaba en sus cinco sentidos, Katsuragi bajó de sus espaldas.

—Creo que es suficiente— pronunció cuando empezaba a andar, quitándose esos engorrosos zapatos de tacón —Ya puedo caminar por mí misma, gracias. Además, me da mucha vergüenza que tú seas el que me tenga que cuidar.

—Antes no tenías problemas con eso… ¿recuerdas? Era cosa de todos los días— Ryoji sonrió al rememorar las imágenes de años más felices y simples. Aparentemente, ese día estaba dispuesto para recordar el pasado que se fue —Nos emborrachábamos a cada rato.

—Entonces, ¿no crees que he cambiado? ¿Ni un poquito?

—¡Por supuesto! Ahora eres mucho más bonita… antes ni siquiera usabas tacones… siempre andabas con tus vans y pantalones de mezclilla deslavada. Aunque también me gustaba mucho como te veías en ese entonces.

—Perdóname por haberlo arruinado todo al pedirte que nos casáramos— dijo Misato de repente. Su corazón, y también el de Kaji, les dio un vuelco al momento de pronunciar semejantes palabras. Pero aún así, continuaron con su andar, lo mismo que con la conversación —Tú… tú siempre supiste lo que sentía por José, ¿verdad? Por eso no aceptaste y rompimos…

—Así es— como pocas veces le sucedía, Ryoji encontró que tenía un nudo en la garganta que le hacía difícil el hablar —Pero… supongo que yo también tuve la culpa en todo eso. A decir verdad, la principal razón por la que no acepté es por que estaba aterrado de tener que convertirme en padre. Cuidar de un niño, en ese tiempo… y por eso fue que escapé, dejándote atrás. Ahora me da pena, al verte convertida en toda una mujer, fuerte y decidida. Tú fuiste la valiente que aceptó el desafío de formar una familia, sin importar que fueras tan joven y estuvieras sola. Mientras yo, por otro lado, fui el cobarde que huyó por la puerta de atrás.

—No digas mentiras… yo sé bien… yo sé bien lo que sentías en esos momentos. Estabas cansado de ser un reemplazo. En todo el tiempo que vivimos juntos, nunca dejé de sentirme mal por estarte utilizando de esa manera. Me era imposible estar con Joe, así que lo sustituí por ti, que eras lo más parecido a él que yo podía tener. Y cuando él murió…— las lágrimas corrían por el acongojado rostro de la mujer, sin importar cuanto lo estuviera resistiendo —Entonces vi que tenía la oportunidad de conformarme con su hijo… ¡Con Kai! ¡Oh, Dios mío!

—¡Cállate! ¡Estás borracha! ¡Sabes que no es cierto!

—¡Es la verdad!— tronó entonces la mayor, con la voz toda quebrada por el llanto —¡Todo es cierto, todo! ¡Nunca pude tener al padre, así que quise por lo menos tener al hijo que dejó huérfano! ¡Era mucho más parecido a él que tú! ¡Haría que me quisiera mucho más de lo que hubiera querido a su propia madre, y esa sería mi venganza contra esa maldita mujer!

—¡Misato, basta!

—¡No! ¡Aún no he terminado! Todos estos años, cuando veo la cara de Kai en realidad estoy viendo a José. Por eso a veces hago que me abrace más tiempo del que quiere. Por eso es que me gusta tanto que duerma conmigo. Incluso, una vez… una vez lo besé en la boca cuando estaba dormido. Y no sabes lo que he luchado conmigo misma para que ese tipo de cosas no pasara a mayores. Así es como lo he criado todo este tiempo, enamorada en secreto del fantasma de su padre en él.

—¿Porqué me estás diciendo todas estas cosas?

—¡Para que te des cuenta de la clase de mujer que soy! ¡Por eso es que me tuve que emborrachar! De otra manera nunca habría podido confesártelo. ¡Soy una maldita zorra! ¡Hasta yo misma me odio! Por eso… por eso debes dejar de amarme… sólo te haré sufrir… cómo haré sufrir a ese pobre muchacho cuando se entere de la verdad… igual cómo me hace sufrir él… ahora que no está a mi lado…

Kaji ya no apeló a las palabras para hacerla entrar en razón, viendo lo inútiles que eran al rebotar en la terquedad de Katsuragi. Únicamente la besó como siempre lo hacía, sincera y apasionadamente, como si quisiera comérsela. Sólo así pudo callarla, y hacerla entrar en razón. Ahora, un poco más coherente, se estremecía en sus brazos, aún lloriqueando, con la frente apoyada sobre su pecho.

—Sólo quiero… sólo quiero que regrese con bien… mi pobrecito muchacho…

—Shhh… calma— Ryoji paseó los dedos por su cabellera, buscando tranquilizarla —Pilotea el arma más poderosa que jamás se haya construido. ¿Qué podría pasarle?

Pasaba más de la medianoche, pero aún así los jóvenes pilotos no parecían tener intenciones de ir a dormir. Ninguno de ellos aún daba muestra de sopor ó cansancio alguno. Quizás únicamente de aburrimiento y enfado. Pero de cualquier manera, ambos parecían estar esperando algo, y no precisamente a la llegada de la Mayor Katsuragi.

Asuka, recostada en la sala, con la cabeza descansando sobre la mesita de centro jugueteaba ansiosa con sus dedos, sin quitarle la mirada de encima a Shinji, aunque esto fuera a escondidas. Definitivamente había algo diferente en él en ese día. Sus gestos, su actitud, toda su persona rebozaba de una seguridad salida de quien sabe donde. Era el mismo idiota de Shinji, sólo que con un talante más resuelto. Pero todavía no estaba segura si dicho cambio le gustaba ó por el contrario, la atemorizaba.

—Mambrú, mambrú se fue a la guerra…— canturreaba la chiquilla, recitando como si se tratara de un conjuro protector —Ay, qué dolor, qué dolor, qué pena…

El muchacho por su parte, al tanto de la férrea vigilancia de la que era objeto, escuchaba sus discman sentado en el comedor, fingiendo desconocimiento, a la vez que aplomo y confianza, pese a que su pulso se había elevado hasta las nubes. No importaba. Por fin había conseguido captar la atención de la bella jovencita. Desde hace un rato tenía la certeza de que si era paciente y aguardaba el tiempo suficiente, algo bueno sucedería esa noche. Y quizás no estaba tan equivocado al respecto.

—Oye, Shinji...— pronuncio Langley de forma casual, despreocupada, sin moverse de su lugar —Tú... ¿Ya has besado a alguien?

El rubor se asomó en las mejillas del joven Ikari cuando se quitaba los audífonos para atender mejor a la conversación. Luego asintió con la cabeza, un tanto apenado, mientras que recordaba lo mágico, pero también lo extraño que había sido su primer beso con Rei.

Por otro lado, el rostro de la joven alemana también se coloreó con el bochorno, sorprendida por la respuesta. Jamás hubiera creído que Shinji, tan lento como era en todo, ya hubiera tenido su primer beso.

—Muy bien... entonces, besémonos— propuso ella sin más miramientos, saliendo de su estupor. En realidad era más un reto que una proposición, casi segura de que su compañero no aceptaría y se retiraría avergonzado. Quería probar que tan auténticas eran esas nuevas agallas que se había conseguido.

—¿Así, nomás por que sí?— preguntó el muchacho, actuando justo de la manera en la que Asuka lo tenía contemplado.

—No tengo nada qué hacer, y tú tampoco pareces estar muy divertido que digamos.

—Esa no es una buena razón para besar a alguien.

—¿Qué pasa, _kinder_?— continuó provocándolo —¿Tienes miedo de un simple beso? ¿Ó acaso temes que Kai se entere? No te preocupes, que no pienso decirle…

—¡Yo no tengo miedo!— repuso Ikari en el acto, poniéndose de pie —Ni de ti ni de tu estúpido novio…

—Muy bien, niñato— contestó la jovencita, aunque ya no con la misma confianza. Pero ya era demasiado tarde para retractarse. Si lo hacía, entonces ella sería la cobarde, pensaba cuando se ponía de pie para encarar al muchacho —Yo tampoco te tengo miedo.

Los dos ya estaban lo suficientemente cerca como para proceder. No obstante, ninguno se animaba a dar el primer paso. Ambos estaban nerviosos, pero también los dos intentaban a toda costa ocultarle al otro dicha sensación.

—¿Te lavaste los dientes?— preguntó Asuka, de manera por demás estúpida.

Shinji respondió igual, afirmando con la cabeza, mientras se decidía a acortar distancias con ella. Podría decirse que en ese momento sólo los separaban unos cuantos centímetros.

—No respires encima de mí, menso— se quejó entonces la chiquilla, dando muestras de que comenzaba a arrepentirse —Me haces cosquillas...

Pero Shinji Ikari, de catorce años de edad y enamorado de Asuka Langley Soryu casi desde el momento en que la había conocido, ya no estaba dispuesto a retroceder. Ya nunca volvería a esconderse, ya nunca más dejaría pasar la oportunidad de ser feliz.

Así que sin perder más tiempo la rodeó firmemente con sus brazos y la atrajo hacia si, tomándola completamente por sorpresa al besarla con la pasión desmedida propia de un amor escondido y reprimido angustiosamente durante tanto tiempo. ¡Y vaya que estaba disfrutando el desahogarse por fin de semejante manera!

Langley apenas si cabía en sí del asombro. ¡Shinji estaba besándola! Sentía sus labios con los suyos y su lengua moverse juguetonamente en su boca. ¡Tenía su lengua en la boca, Santo Dios! ¿Es que el mundo se había vuelto loco? Quiso zafarse entonces, desconcertada por la sensación, pero le fue imposible. Haciendo uso de una fuerza endemoniada, nunca antes vista en él, Ikari la mantenía firmemente donde se encontraba, dispuesto a permanecer de esa manera el tiempo que le viniera en gana. Era increíble, pero Asuka, quien en circunstancias normales le hubiera dado una paliza sin sudar, estaba enteramente a su merced. En toda su vida jamás se había sentido tan indefensa, tan vulnerable... y lo peor es que ella misma fue quien se había echado de cabeza en aquél lodazal del que no podía salir ahora. Sin darse cuenta temblaba atemorizada. ¿Hasta donde estaría dispuesto a llegar su captor?

Para su fortuna, aquella pregunta quedaría sin respuesta. El solo sonido de la puerta abriéndose fue suficiente para que Ikari la liberara enseguida, tan súbitamente como la había besado. La jovencita rubia respiró aliviada, pero a la vez se maldecía a sí misma por su estupidez y por estar tan asustada. Sobre todo por estar asustada de Shinji. Apenas si reparó en Kaji, quien venía entrando al apartamento, cargando a cuestas a Misato con algo de dificultad. No obstante, la pestilencia a licor que ambos despedían pronto le avisó de su presencia.

—¡Kaji!— exclamó emocionada, yendo a su encuentro.

El recién llegado no devolvió el saludo, más ocupado como estaba en abrir el cuarto de la inconsciente Katsuragi que venía arrastrando consigo. Con un poco de ayuda del joven Ikari, al final consiguió acomodarla sobre su cama y hasta se permitió el detalle de cobijarla.

—Llegar hasta aquí fue algo difícil— le confesó Ryoji a los chiquillos al salir de la habitación, secándose el sudor de la frente con el antebrazo —Pero lo logramos. Ahora será mejor que yo también me vaya a la cama...

—¿Porqué no te quedas a dormir, en ese caso?— sugirió Asuka.

—Lo siento, linda. Tengo que ir a trabajar mañana y no puedo presentarme con este traje todo sucio y arrugado.

—¿Eso qué tiene de malo?— repuso la chiquilla, colgándosele del brazo, haciendo lo que pudiera para entorpecerle el paso —¡Quédate, por favor, no seas malo!

Kaji la observó por unos instantes, intrigado. Puede que fuera su imaginación, ó lo ebrio que en ese momento se encontraba, pero le parecía que la chiquilla estaba suplicante, casi como si estuviera asustada de algo, semejante a aquél infante que no consiente en que sus padres apaguen las luces de su cuarto por temor a la oscuridad.

Sea como fuera, no quiso darle demasiada importancia al asunto y lo único que hizo fue darle unas palmadas cariñosas en la cabeza, a manera de despedida, mientras se despedía a su vez de Shinji:

—Cuiden bien de Misato, ¿quieren?

—Muy bien. Que pase buenas noches— asintió el joven Ikari, teniendo la atención de acompañarlo hasta la puerta.

—Igualmente. Nos vemos— respondió al momento de salir y emprender el camino un tanto vacilante, dada su condición.

El muchacho cerró la puerta, para luego voltear a ver a Asuka, quien miraba la escena desde la sala, sin atinar a hacer un solo movimiento.

—¿Qué tienes?— Shinji le preguntó entonces, tan tranquilo, como si nada hubiera pasado entre los dos.

—¡¿Que qué tengo!— bramó la chiquilla, dando un fuerte pisotón —¡Te diré lo que tengo! ¡Sucede que un imbécil pervertido me besó a la fuerza! ¡Eso es lo que tengo, idiota! ¡Y ni si te ocurra contarle a alguien lo que pasó ahorita!

Y sin dar lugar a discusiones con un fuerte portazo se encerró en su cuarto, dejando a un atribulado, pero a la vez satisfecho joven, el cual aún se estaba saboreando los labios de la muchacha.

En cambio Langley estaba inconsolable. Sin habérselo imaginado ahora se veía escondiéndose ¡de Shinji! tal y como lo haría un conejo asustado en su madriguera. Aquello era de lo más humillante para la orgullosa jovencita alemana, pero no podía dejar de estar atemorizada por lo que había sucedido. Tanto por el abrupto cambio operado en su atolondrado compañero, quien ahora parecía estar dispuesto a cualquier cosa, así como también de aquella placentera sensación en sus labios, que aún le estaban temblando emocionados.

—Perdón— se echó en la cama y ocultando su rostro en la almohada empezó a sollozar desconsolada —Perdóname Kai... por favor... vuelve pronto... tengo tanto miedo...

Probablemente estar caminando en ese lugar era lo más cerca que un ser vivo podía encontrarse del infierno. Aunque el sobrenombre que le ponían a ese lugar, el Dogma Terminal, era completamente lo opuesto. A unos dos mil metros debajo del Dogma Central, era llamado también "La Puerta del Cielo" por las pocas personas a las que se les permitía el acceso. Aunque el nombre oficial que recibía en el mapa de las instalaciones del Geofrente era el de "Planta Principal de L.C.L.", que efectivamente, se encontraba justo donde lo marcaba el plano... sólo que un centenar de metros más arriba.

Ningún documento oficial hablaba de la existencia de aquellos corredores y cámaras que seguían extendiéndose hacia abajo como en una espiral sin fin. Exceptuando, claro, las copias que Kaji había obtenido con anterioridad de los archivos de MAGI, con la ayuda de Kai Rivera. Aquella asociación le había producido bastantes beneficios. Todo lo que necesitaba para llegar hasta ese sitio, como mapas y claves de acceso, lo había encontrado en la información que el muchacho le había proporcionado, la cual le había permitido llegar hasta el secreto más profundo de NERV, literalmente. Ahora, sólo una intimidante puerta de acero era lo único que lo separaba de toparse cara a cara con dicho secreto. Detrás de ella encontraría la verdad... la respuesta a muchas preguntas, aunque no a todas.

Sin hacer más preámbulo, visiblemente emocionado tecleó el código de acceso en la cerradura electrónica de la barrera. GEN2817. Ryoji tenía que reconocerles su sentido del dramatismo a los dirigentes de NERV. Después de un sesudo análisis, a final de cuentas había descubierto que se trataba de una cita bíblica: el versículo 17 del capítulo 28 del libro del Génesis, el cual rezaba: "¡Qué terrible es este lugar! No es nada menos que una Casa de Dios y la Puerta del Cielo". Sonrió con el pitido que hizo la máquina, encendiendo una luz verde en la pantalla. Cómo era de esperarse, la clave era la correcta. Ahora tan sólo hacía falta deslizar la tarjeta de identificación falsificada y por fin uno de los más grandes misterios de la guerra contra los Ángeles sería descubierto. De no ser por la sorpresiva llegada de alguien que colocó una pistola justo en su nuca.

—Hola— saludó Kaji, pretendiendo ignorar el peligro en el que se encontraba. Aún así, levantó sus brazos, en señal de rendición, luego de maldecirse a sí mismo por no haberla escuchado llegar —¿Cómo te va con la resaca?

—¿Así que este es tu trabajo de verdad?— le preguntó Misato, sin bajar su arma un solo instante —¿Ó es sólo un empleo de medio tiempo?

—No lo sé... ¿tú qué opinas?

—Me parece que se trata un desorden de personalidad— contestó Misato, empleando el mismo tono burlón y desafiante de su prisionero —Personalidad dividida, por así decirlo. Veamos: existe Ryoji Kaji, de la Sección Especial del Departamento de Investigaciones de NERV, enlace de NERV en las Naciones Unidas. Y por otro lado, está este mismo Ryoji Kaji, del Departamento de Investigación del Ministerio del Interior de Japón.

—Vaya, parece que me has descubierto...

—¡Será mejor que no subestimes a NERV!— gritó encolerizada la Mayor, al ver que pese a la posición en la que se encontraba, Kaji no abandonaba su cinismo habitual, como si nada le importara —Puede que por ahora sólo lo sepa yo...— dijo luego, bajando la pistola —Pero tenlo por seguro que si continúas con este trabajito de medio tiempo... te vas a morir.

—Todavía tengo bastante tiempo, ¿sabes?— contestó su "rehén", bajando los brazos y dejando a un lado la sorna tan característica en sus gestos —A pesar de que el Comandante Ikari sabe quien soy, sigue utilizándome. Sin embargo, te pido perdón por ocultarte secretos.

—Lo dejaré pasar, por esta vez. Pero aunque te disculpes, no creas que lo olvidaré así de fácil— advirtió Katsuragi, dispuesta a marcharse cuanto antes de ese sitio tan macabro y escalofriante.

—Gracias... por eso, antes de que te vayas, quiero que tú también veas esto conmigo. También Ritsuko y el comandante te han estado escondiendo secretos— pronunció mientras pasaba la tarjeta de identificación por el cerrojo electrónico, ocasionando que la pesada puerta comenzara a abrirse con un seco y lejano murmullo —Y estás por ver con tus propios ojos uno de ellos.

Ante la anonada vista de ambos, la barrera metálica se abrió como las fauces de una bestia, dejando al descubierto su interior, y todos los misterios que en él se refugiaban. Misato y Kaji miraban boquiabiertos cuando los contemplaban, horrorizados y a la vez maravillados por las proporciones de aquello que les había sido revelado.

Se trataba de una cámara gigantesca, iluminada por una difusa luz ambarina, cuya fuente era un enorme estanque de un líquido que Misato reconoció a primera vista como L.C.L. Éste, a su vez, provenía de la parte superior de la cámara, brotando de una colosal figura deforme, que indudablemente era lo que los mantenía en ese estado de perplejidad inalterable.

La criatura, blanca en su totalidad, cuyo rostro era cubierto por una máscara metálica con siete ojos, estaba incrustada en una cruz de color rojo y atravesada de un costado por una lanza de las mismas dimensiones, colgando cual ídolo profano esperando por ofrendas. Dicho ídolo tenía apariencia humanoide, sólo que sin nada de la cintura para abajo. En cambio tenía una especie de muñón, del cual salía un montón de amasijos como ampollas y a la vez de éstas emergían piernas que parecían ser humanas. Tal como si quisiera reemplazar las propias, faltantes.

Si el gigante estaba vivo, no daba muestras de ello, pues se había mantenido inmóvil durante todo el tiempo que duró la contemplación estupefacta de sus dos visitantes. Parecía que ni siquiera había reparado en su presencia, como las hormigas que eran en comparación suya.

—¿Qué... qué es todo esto?— preguntó Misato, al ser capaz de usar la voz de nuevo.

—La verdad— respondió Kaji, un poco más dueño de sí mismo. Pese a que previamente sabía lo que le aguardaba detrás de "La Puerta del Cielo", no había evitado sorprenderse con aquella visión —La razón de esta guerra contra los Ángeles. La parte esencial del Proyecto Eva y el Plan de Instrumentalización Humana. La fuente de la vida en este planeta. El principio de todo. El Primer Ángel. Lilith.

—¿Lilith?— repitió Katsuragi, sin quitarle la mirada de encima al monstruo.

—Capturada por el gigante Nimrod y encontrada miles de años después en su prisión subterránea en la península de Yucatán en México, Lilith representa la clave que le permitirá obtener la salvación eterna a las personas que la trajeron hasta aquí. Y es buscándola que los Ángeles siempre llegan a Tokio 3. Ahora todo empieza a encajar, ¿no lo crees?

—Lilith. El Primer Ángel— murmuró la mujer, casi invocándola por su nombre —Parece que soy yo quien ha estado subestimando a NERV.

Mientras tanto, a medio mundo de distancia, una flota de naves de guerra surca decididamente las oscuras aguas del Mar Mediterráneo. Algunos de los navíos más poderosos de la Armada de las Naciones Unidas se encontraban allí reunidos, presurosos a encontrarse con el enemigo. Se trataba de uno de los despliegues más impresionantes de recursos militares, tanto tecnológicos como humanos, que jamás se haya visto en la historia humana. Podría decirse, sin asomo de duda, que más de la cuarta parte del poder total de fuego de las Naciones Unidas estaba en esa flota. Pero semejante espectáculo no le interesaba mucho a Kai Rivera, quien encontraba que no había mucho que apreciar en cubierta, siendo altas horas de la madrugada, con la oscuridad de una noche sin luna cubriendo el firmamento encima de su cabeza y el océano bajo sus pies. La única distracción que encontraba en aquellos exasperantes momentos era la degustación de su último cigarrillo antes de entrar en acción.

Se recargó en uno de los barandales de la embarcación que lo transportaba a él y a su Eva, intentando sin mucho éxito penetrar en las tinieblas nocturnas. Lo único que se divisaba eran las luces de las naves aliadas. Incluso su propio traje de conexión, el cual ya traía puesto, destacaba en las penumbras dado su color, que parecía brillar con luz propia en lugar de sólo reflejar la poca que había en el ambiente.

—¿Eres tú, Rivera, ó se trata de un anuncio de neón?— pronunció un joven soldado que se acercaba hacia él —Estoy algo confundido, viejo...

—¿Qué hay, Alessandro?— saludó el muchacho, sin estar muy animado.

Paolo Alessandro era un soldado raso, un muchacho brasileño de unos 19 años con el que Kai había hecho migas durante los últimos días. La cercanía de edades y el hecho de que fuera latinoamericano habían contribuido en gran parte a que ambos congeniaran tan rápido. Fiel a sus costumbres, como en cualquier otro lugar al que fuera, el joven Katsuragi encontraba mucho más fácil simpatizar e identificarse con las personas que ostentaban los rangos menores, y por el contrario, encontraba detestable cualquier muestra del uso de la autoridad de sus superiores. Por dicho motivo, cabe suponer que dentro de una estructura bien organizada y disciplinada como la milicia, en lo que la cadena de mando era uno de los elementos más importantes, Rivera encajaba tanto como un pez fuera del agua.

—Parece que hiciste enfurecer al Almirante y a casi todos los altos mandos, teniente. Todo mundo está hablando de ello— dijo el recién llegado, prendiendo a su vez un cigarro para luego imitar a su acompañante, recargándose en la barandilla y contemplar las penumbras del exterior.

—El sentimiento es mutuo— respondió el muchacho, sin ocultar el desprecio que impregnaba el tono de su voz —Esos bastardos me están pidiendo que realice una masacre en esa maldita isla... y ni se te ocurra volver a llamarme "teniente", sabes que lo odio. Siquiera me hubieran puesto de coronel...

Efectivamente, al haber ingresado a las filas de las Fuerzas Armadas se le hubo de asignar al muchacho un rango dentro de la jerarquía castrense, y luego de unas cuantas deliberaciones se optó por otorgarle el puesto de Teniente. Pese a que no dudaba en manifestar su repudio a las fuerzas armadas, había esperado obtener un rango mayor dentro de éstas.

Pero, ¿acaso importaba, en algo? Por supuesto que no. Precisamente se encontraba al borde de la desesperación por, finalmente, haberse convertido en aquello que más odiaba: un soldado. Una persona cuyo propósito era la de hacerle daño a sus semejantes. Un instrumento más de la opresión que los poderosos ejercían sobre los débiles. Y lo peor es que no le quedaba más remedio, atrapado en un callejón sin salida. Una cosa era trabajar con Gendo Ikari y haber construido el Eva Z, pero que ahora estuviera obligado a utilizarlo en contra de sus semejantes… definitivamente había tocado fondo.

—Y dime, Paolo… ¿qué te llevó a convertirte en soldado?— preguntó Katsuragi, un poco más relajado por la conversación, pero sin abandonar del todo la frustración que lo consumía por dentro —¿Acaso fue la aventura? ¿La promesa de la ciudadanía estadounidense? ¿Ó fue el maravilloso puré que sirven en la cocina, el cual hacen de viejos periódicos chinos?

—En realidad fue la comida y el techo gratis— confesó su acompañante, con el desencanto y la resignación impregnando sus palabras —No todos somos genios superdotados, ¿sabes?

Rivera agachó la cabeza entonces, avergonzado. Se le había hecho fácil hacer prejuicios acerca de aquellas personas que voluntariamente se integraban al ejército, olvidando que en ese mundo tan polarizado de un puñado de naciones muy ricas y un montón de naciones en ruinas, a la gente como Paolo no le quedaba de otra más que ser soldado ó guerrillero para poder subsistir. No había más elección para ellos. Y al final, dicha elección resultaba por demás fútil. La guerrilla ó el ejército, la verdad es que no había gran diferencia entre ambos.

Delante de su vista, a más de quinientas millas naúticas, se encontraba su destino. Una pequeña isla volcánica que había surgido en medio del Meditarráneo después del Segundo Impacto, y que pese a su corta edad ya había conseguido hacerse de una infame reputación, digna de la base del Ejército de la Banda Roja para su subsecuente invasión a Europa. Incluso ya se había ganado un mote, bastante adecuado, entre las tropas de las Naciones Unidas.

—La isla del Infierno— murmuró Alessandro con el ceño fruncido —Así es como la llaman. Desde aquí parece tan insignificante. Me parece difícil de creer que se haya armado tanto alboroto por un pedazo tan pequeño de tierra. Los muchachos no dejan de hablar de las historias que se cuentan de ella... dicen que ningún miembro de las anteriores misiones que se han enviado ha regresado de ahí... ni siquiera quedan cuerpos para enterrar.

—Cuentos de viejas chismosas— terció Kai —Olvídalo, no importa lo que digas, no vas a lograr asustarme... y no creo que tampoco ustedes deban estarlo. Después de todo, será todo un día de campo para ti y tus amigos, viendo a lo lejos como aplasto a esos pobres infelices.

—Ojalá tengas razón—el soldado se interrumpió de súbito, apuntando en dirección a la isla —Espera un poco... ¿qué diablos fue eso?

—¿Qué?

—¿No lo viste? Hubo algo... una especie de destello, allá, a lo lejos...

—Sí, claaaro— pronunció el muchacho burlonamente, desentendiéndose del asunto —Ya te dije que mejor ahorres saliva, que no me vas a asustar...

En ese momento la noche se iluminó de manera sobrenatural, brillando casi como a la luz del día, para que luego Kai y su acompañante se vieran tirados al piso por una fuerte sacudida. A sus espaldas el Maelstrom, un destructor de clase Behemot, estallaba sin dejar rastro de su existencia, salvo sus cenizas que ahora flotaban en la brisa nocturna.

—¿Qué está pasando?— preguntó Alessandro, aturdido.

Los dos jóvenes se pusieron dificultosamente en pie, sin percatarse plenamente de lo que había ocurrido. El Maelstrom estaba destruido, eso lo entendían bien, ¿pero cómo? Casi respondiendo a su pregunta un haz de luz pasó velozmente por encima de las aguas y al contacto con éste el Argos, un destructor de la misma clase, era reducido a polvo en medio de una aparatosa explosión que volvió a zarandearlos.

La alarma sonó de inmediato, llamando a los hombres a sus posiciones de combate. El primer ataque había sido lanzado, y no habían sido ellos quienes lo habían hecho, como lo tenían previsto. No obstante, el momento de la verdad había llegado y la batalla daba comienzo. Los combatientes se aprestaban para el conflicto, corriendo en desorden por todo el barco para ocupar sus puestos.

Entre el caos y la destrucción Rivera permanecía en pie, sin atinar a hacer cualquier clase de movimiento. Su seguridad y confianza en sí mismo, todo parecía desmoronarse a su alrededor sin que pudiera remediarlo. Veía el humo levantarse en el cielo de la noche y los ojos del muchacho a su lado abiertos de par en par por el terror, iluminados por el brillo de los incendios. Y lo único que separaba a todas aquellas personas de la aniquilación total era él, y su robot gigante. La calma antes de la tormenta se había terminado, y las puertas del Infierno finalmente estaban abiertas, dejando salir a un enemigo desconocido que ya había hecho su primer movimiento. Ahora estaba en manos del joven Kai Rivera, piloto del Eva Z, el responderle, si es que acaso tendría la oportunidad para hacerlo.


	20. Fin del Sueño

"_The Dream is over"_

John Lennon

Genaro Angeliori respiraba tranquilo, pese a tener toda una flota compuesta de los mejores acorazados y destructores de las Naciones Unidas casi tocando a las puertas de la base militar a su cargo. ¿Porqué no hacerlo? Estaba vivo y se sentía muy bien, seguro del suelo en el que pisaba. Lejos ya de aquellos delirantes sueños pertenecientes al ayer, los cuales tan sólo lo protegían de la cruda realidad al evadirla, ahora se encontraba mucho más espabilado, con la mente bien despierta y atenta. Tanto como para darse cuenta de que el presente en el que ahora vivía pintaba mucho mejor. No más temor, no más sufrimiento. Ya no más vivir de rodillas, tan sólo esperando por el ataque final que le quitaría su vida. Ya no más vivir asustado bajo el yugo opresor del poderoso. Ahora el temor era cosa del pasado, enterrado junto con el idealismo infantil y el romanticismo juvenil de la vida en una guerrilla. Ahora él era el poderoso.

Recordaba los días oscuros, cuando la rebelión estaba al mando del ahora occiso Comandante Chuy. ¡El diablo lo tenga a él y a sus estúpidos sueños de tierra y libertad! En ese tiempo infame un solo destructor en las cercanías de la base hubiera significado una catástrofe mayúscula, ya ni hablar de los catorce que ahora tenía pisándole los talones. Pero eso hubiera sido antes. Antes de ÉL.

Reconocía que no sabía la gran cosa acerca de él, que parecía haber salido de la nada de un de repente y que era endemoniadamente aterrador. Pero ¿qué diablos? ¡El tipo sencillamente era grande! El tipo de persona a la que los demás deben seguir sin chistar si saben lo que les conviene. Desde su llegada, tan sólo unos cuantos meses atrás, la victoria, la conquista y la gloria se habían hecho parte habitual de su vida. A lo largo de esos meses había presenciado la caída de ejércitos enteros, la destrucción de ciudades majestuosas y la derrota de sus enemigos más temibles. Él, quien había estado perdido y desarrapado en medio de alguna selva africana, esperando el golpe de gracia en cualquier momento, ahora tenía un asiento en primera fila para asistir al derrumbe del imperio más grande que la historia humana haya conocido. Y todo gracias al profeta que le tendió la mano y lo llevó del sucio barro de la postración hasta el pedestal del triunfo.

Aún así, una parte suya seguía atemorizada de él, sin confiar del todo en su persona. ¿Cómo hacerlo? Eran muchas las ocasiones en que, como aquella, el doctor simplemente aparecía a sus espaldas, susurrando, casi divagando, frases inconexas para entonces usar su voz aguardentosa y girar órdenes a diestra y siniestra.

—Así que de esta manera da comienzo, ¿no? El principio del fin— pronunció el Doctor Hesse con la mirada clavada en el radar que tenía detectada a la flota enemiga —Muy bien, me parece que es hora de darles una pequeña muestra del horror del infierno a esos pobres desgraciados, amigo mío…

—Aún no están al alcance de nuestras armas, Doctor— respondió Genaro algo aturdido por la repentina llegada de su líder al puente de mando. No lo había escuchado ponerse a sus espaldas hasta el momento en que habló —Comenzaremos el ataque en cuanto entren a nuestro radio de alcance, en unos veinte minutos.

—No le estaba hablando a usted, Mariscal Angeliori—le dijo Hesse entonces, sonriendo maliciosamente.

¿Qué quería decir con eso? Un fuerte terremoto, el cual sacudió la isla entera fue la respuesta que obtuvo, seguido de una explosión que lanzó una gran cantidad de escombro al aire. Al mirar por las rendijas de la estación apenas si daba crédito a lo que veía pasar allá afuera. No importaba cuántas veces los viera, nunca podría acostumbrarse a ellos ni a su titánica presencia, la cual lo hacía sentirse como una pulga insignificante. El temor volvió a apoderarse de su corazón el escuchar ese belicoso, desgarrador rugido, detalle del cual tomó nota el Doctor, perspicaz como era su costumbre:

—En este conflicto hay más potencias involucradas de las que puede imaginarse, Mariscal.

Genaro no respondió, ni siquiera cuando Hesse palmeó su hombro amistosamente. Estaba convenciéndose a sí mismo de que aquello era lo correcto, que sólo de esa manera él y toda la humanidad tendrían una esperanza. Quería pensar, con cada fibra de su ser, que estaba del lado de los buenos.

Una intensa luz resplandeció por unos momentos en la costa cercana, para luego concentrarse en un haz que salió disparado hacia el horizonte, paralelo a la superficie del mar, en dirección a la flota de las Naciones Unidas. Así era como daba comienzo la batalla. Y el terror de una guerra cuyas proporciones no podían equipararse a la de ninguna otra.

La palabra caos no bastaría para describir en su totalidad la penosa situación en que la flota se encontraba minutos después, luego de haber recibido varios ataques enemigos en un lapso de tiempo tan corto que ni siquiera le daba la oportunidad de reaccionar.

Los hombres corrían por todos lados, indecisos entre ir a sus puestos de combate ó escapar para salvar el pellejo. Por otra parte, las sirenas que aullaban enloquecidas no estaban ayudando mucho para apaciguar el pánico y la confusión en las tropas. Tres acorazados y un igual número de destructores ya habían sido hundidos, pero de todos modos aún no era visible cualquier intento por responder a la agresión.

—¡¿En dónde está ese mocoso imbécil!— vociferaba el Almirante Leonard a bordo del puente del Centurión, la nave insignia de la flota. Dada su calvicie era posible distinguir a simple vista lo hinchada que estaba la vena sobre su sien, cuando se quitaba su gorra de marino para secarse el sudor que empapaba su frente —¡¡Quiero que esa chatarra ambulante esté lista para el combate en menos de tres minutos! ¿Entendido?

El puente de mando no era muy diferente a como se encontraban las demás estaciones: presas de un desorden total. Por lo que sus apurados oficiales no hicieron mucho caso a la advertencia. Leonard se percataba cabalmente de la desastrosa situación en la que toda su flota se encontraba, corriendo el riesgo de ser completamente destruida. Lo único que podría impedirlo era el as bajo la manga que llevaban consigo, eso si acaso algún día podrían encontrar a ese bastardo arrogante de Rivera. Lo más probable es que el chiquillo idiota estuviera oculto bajo la cama, mojándose en sus pantalones.

—Cálmese, Almirante— se escuchó entonces la voz del joven piloto por el canal de comunicación —Ya estoy listo...

En aquél momento las compuertas del área de carga que se abrían dieron validez a sus palabras, dando paso a la última esperanza de la flota entera, el Eva Z, el cual pudo ponerse de pie libre de cualquier obstáculo que tuviera encima, en medio de toda aquella destrucción y los gritos de terror que se escuchaban por todas partes. Imponente, como siempre, iluminado por las luces de los incendios, la sola contemplación de aquél gigante de acero alzándose sereno y firme sobre el horror de la devastación transmitía cierta seguridad a todo aquél que lo viera, inclusive a los anonadados oficiales del puente, quienes sólo miraban absortos mientras la plataforma elevaba al coloso hasta la cubierta. Inclusive los gritos de angustia habían cesado. Únicamente se escuchaba el sonido de la poderosa plataforma elevando al titán.

—Retire a la flota, Almirante— pronunció el joven Rivera con firmeza —Yo me encargo de esto...

Una vez que terminó de pronunciar aquellas palabras el Evangelion verde se dirigió entonces a "la isla del Infierno", dando un gran salto que lo elevó por los aires y que pronto lo hizo dejar atrás a la indefensa flota.

Luego de unos cuantos saltos impulsados por Campo A.T. Zeta ya estaba pisando las costas de la isla. Pese a que su intención había sido atraer el fuego enemigo, durante su trayecto (el cual no había durado siquiera dos minutos) no recibió un solo disparo. Por el contrario, parecía que el atacante deliberadamente lo ignoró para seguir embistiendo a la flota, reventando dos embarcaciones más.

El gigante de acero cayó pesadamente en tierra firme, incorporándose de inmediato para poder inspeccionar el terreno sobre el que se encontraba. Los sensores visuales del robot se posaron en los alrededores, sin encontrar un rastro del arma con el que atacaban a la flota. La isla era relativamente pequeña, con apenas kilómetro y medio en toda su extensión, pero estaba poblada por densas formaciones rocosas que se alzaban como agujas unas sobre otras, formando una gran cantidad de nichos y recovecos en donde podría ser ocultado toda clase de armamento. Por suerte los disparos habían cesado a su llegada, pero aún así le tomaría algo de tiempo sacar a las tropas enemigas de sus escondrijos. No había algo que insinuara la existencia de instalación militar alguna, ni siquiera de cualquier clase de indicio de vida humana.

Mientras usaba todo el equipo del que disponía para la búsqueda, Kai Katsuragi ahora entendía la razón del nombre que se le daba a la isla, al observar el paisaje tan detenidamente como lo estaba haciendo en esos momentos. La vista era desoladora, muy semejante a una escena dantesca. Aquellos parajes eran lúgubres, áridos y hostiles a los sentidos. Las agujas de roca se alzaban hoscas por doquier como si se trataran de un extraño bosque mineral, pero si acaso recordaba a un bosque, sería a uno que estuviera embrujado. La siempre fértil imaginación del joven piloto pronto le hizo ver rostros adoloridos sobre aquellos muros de granito, caras esculpidas en la roca, las cuales parecían estar aullando, víctimas de un dolor indescriptible. Aquello le hacía sentirse incómodo, dándole la sensación de que estaba siendo observado, pero precisamente ese detalle le hizo percatarse de la existencia de numerosas cavernas penetrando en los muros de roca. Probablemente muchas de ellas podrían estar conectadas, cómo lo era propio de aquella clase de formaciones. Seguramente allí es donde el enemigo se estaba ocultando.

—¡Todas las unidades de artillería, listas para repeler al invasor!— ordenó el Mariscal Angeliori. Todos los monitores en el puesto de comando mostraban al Eva Z pasearse a sus anchas por la base. Todavía no encontraba su ubicación exacta, pero eso no duraría mucho tiempo, así que lo mejor era dar el primer golpe mientras tuvieran el elemento sorpresa de su parte —¡Abran fuego a la máxima potencia!

—No habrá necesidad de eso, Mariscal— intervino el Doctor Hesse, alzando su brazo derecho para impedirle el paso; luego aprovechó la confusión de Angeliori para arrebatarle el micrófono en su mano y dirigirse a las tropas: —Todas las unidades, mantengan su posición. Continúen alertas— después de haber dicho esto, como si quisiera responder a una pregunta que aún no le era formulada, dijo a su subordinado: —No podrá hacerle daño al Eva Z con armas convencionales. Lo mejor será que nuestro asociado se encargue de él...

—¡Rivera! ¿Estás ahí?— la voz grave y profunda del Almirante Leonard reverberó por el comunicador de Kai tan súbitamente que por un momento llegó a sobresaltarlo —Ya estás sobre terreno enemigo, ¿cierto? ¡Exijo un reporte completo de la situación! ¿Con qué rayos nos han estado pegando esos bastardos infelices?

—Aún no puedo determinarlo. Esto es una tumba, Almirante— externó el muchacho confianzudamente, haciendo a un lado cualquier clase de protocolo —Sigo inspeccionando los alrededores y aún no hay rastros de actividad humana... pero lo mejor será no confiarse: ustedes ocúpense en salir del alcance del enemigo y déjenme manejar la situación.

Sin dar oportunidad a réplica alguna, cortó de una vez el enlace de comunicación. No podía permitirse distracciones en un momento así. Tanta calma le parecía bastante perturbadora al joven piloto de la Unidad Z. Tal y cómo se lo había descrito a Leonard, los alrededores estaban tan tranquilos como un enorme cementerio. No es que estuviera nervioso ó algo por el estilo, simplemente había esperado que a su llegada fuera recibido en medio de fuertes explosiones mientras que toda clase de arsenal le era disparado. Pero lo cierto es que incursionar en el bastión enemigo estaba resultando un autentico día de campo. ¿Decepcionado? Tal vez un poco. ¿Así que el invencible Ejército de la Banda Roja había escapado en cuanto llegó, como un montón de colegialas asustadas?

Le hubiera gustado creerlo. Después de todo, hubiera sido la mejor forma de resolver la batalla, sobre todo porque así lograría evitar hacer aquello que le habían ordenado: una completa carnicería. Pero si es que acaso en verdad los enemigos habían escapado, entonces nadie más tendría que morir. No tendría que matar a nadie. A nadie. Pero Kai ya estaba muy viejo para creer en cuentos de hadas, y presentía que la paz y tranquilidad que le rodeaban no durarían por mucho tiempo.

Casi enseguida los instrumentos detectaron una concentración de cierta clase de energía no identificada en dirección a las tres en punto. Ahí estaba la respuesta que obtenía por hacerse falsas esperanzas.

—Maldición, pero qué estúpidos— masculló el muchacho al ver venir el ataque y prepararse para recibirlo —Mira que creer que iban a poder sorprenderme así... si tuvieran un poquito de cerebro mejor se habrían retirado...

Un rayo de luz incandescente, el cual pronto reconoció como el que había diezmado a la flota, salió escupido de algún punto de una serie de picos montañosos, los más altos de la isla. El joven piloto no pudo determinar bien el origen ó naturaleza de aquella ráfaga, pero en cambio tuvo el tiempo necesario para levantar su Campo A.T., alzando su mano derecha para tal efecto. Acababan de pintarlo hace poco y no quería que la pintura de su Eva se rayara por cualquier cosa.

No obstante la pintura sí que se rayó, y bastante, al momento en que Zeta fuera golpeado de lleno por el rayo y empujado violentamente contra el peñasco que estaba a sus espaldas, el cual ahora era tan sólo un montón de partículas de polvo flotando en la humareda que se alzaba contra el cielo de la otrora tranquila noche estrellada.

Desconcertado, el muchacho se puso en pie con dificultad. Había sido lanzado con la suficiente fuerza para hacer polvo una montaña y su cabeza le estaba dando vueltas. ¿Con qué diablos le habían pegado? ¿Y porqué fue que no lo protegió su Campo A.T.? Tal vez se había distraído un poco, ó tal vez era que había subestimado a estos imbéciles, pero lo que era seguro es que ya lo habían hecho enojar.

Entonces un rugido a la lejanía le hizo notar que no era el único que estaba enfadado por esos rumbos. Era un sonido desgarrador, nada parecido a cualquier cosa que haya escuchado antes. Parecía una horrenda y desafinada mezcla electrónica entre un coro de personas con cáncer de pulmón y varias garras metálicas raspando contra cientos de pizarrones. Aquél bramido siniestro le provocó al joven un escalofrío que le recorrió toda la columna. Y conforme al paso del tiempo se escuchaba más cercano.

El humo a su alrededor aún no se disipaba del todo, cuando por fin hizo contacto visual con el arma secreta de los rebeldes. Al principio fue la cercanía cada vez mayor del portentoso gruñido y después una serie de truenos lejanos que se sucedían a intervalos de tiempo regulares. No, no eran truenos. Al escuchar más detenidamente pudo deducir que se trataban de pisadas. Un peso pareció oprimirle el pecho, poniéndose tenso hasta las puntas de los pies; Zeta se irguió completamente en ese momento, para que su piloto alcanzara a distinguir una sombra difusa más allá del humo que nublaba su visión, una sombra tosca, masiva, de algo que se movía en su dirección. Algo acechando en las afueras. Y enseguida de eso... unas fauces enormes justo encima de su cara amenazaban con engullir al Evangelion mientras que era derribado con estrépito por los suelos.

De espaldas al piso, confundido y asustado, Kai ni siquiera se había dado cuenta en qué preciso momento fue que aquella enorme mole con patas arremetió en su contra. Ahora la tenía justo encima, lanzándole dentelladas a su cara y cuello con un salvajismo que nunca había visto antes. ¿Pero qué fregados era aquella mierda espantosa? Era algo así como una bestia antediluviana, una especie de criatura prehistórica acorazada de la cabeza a la punta de la cola con varias placas... de algo que se veía como metal... endemoniadamente enorme, quizás de unos doscientos metros de longitud, mínimo, porque pesaba mucho más que cualquier Eva, incluso que Zeta; seguramente que sus ¿seis? patas tenían bastante trabajo en soportar semejante carga. Justamente aquellas patas que ahora tenía encima, con sus garras enroscadas en sus brazos y piernas, sujetándolo fuertemente para mantenerlo inmóvil.

—¿Pero de qué... carajos... se trata todo esto!— vociferó el chiquillo a los mandos de su robot gigante, forcejeando con la bestia.

Clavó la mirada en el rostro del monstruo, quien no pudo devolverle el gesto al carecer de estos. Únicamente tenía una ranura horizontal corriendo a lo ancho de su cara, la cual parecía un armazón de metal, un casco que se encontraba vacío, pero aún así suspendido delante de todo su voluminoso y acorazado cuerpo. Incluso sus mandíbulas, con las que lo atacaba infructuosamente, daban la apariencia de ser tan sólo una tira metálica colgando, eso sí, bien afilada aunque no lo suficiente para hacer mella en la irrompible armadura del Eva Z.

De cualquier forma, motivado por la desesperación, la paciencia del joven Katsuragi había llegado a su límite. Haciendo un gran esfuerzo zafó su brazo derecho y enseguida conectó un soberbio puñetazo justo en la base de la quijada de aquella criatura, que se derrumbó hacia su costado, liberando al robot.

—¡Ya estuvo bueno!— vociferó el chiquillo al momento de golpearlo, para enseguida incorporarse y tener tiempo de procesar por todo lo que estaba pasando.

Torpe, pesadamente, la bestia hizo lo suyo por su parte. Kai trataba de no prestar atención al movimiento que realizaban sus extremidades inferiores al desplazarse, pues la sola vista de aquello le producía náuseas. Fue en ese intento que notó el extremo de la cola del bicho balanceándose por encima de su cabeza, el cual terminaba en una suerte de mazo con picos. ¡Pero qué conveniente!

¿Máquina ó bestia? ¿Qué era esa cosa frente a él, permaneciendo expectante a sus movimientos, lista para volver a lanzarse al ataque? Tenía un poco de ambos, al examinarla con más cuidado. Un revoltijo de piezas de metal incrustadas en una estructura indudablemente orgánica, eso es lo que parecía ante sus ojos. Una completa aberración, salida de un mal sueño de algún desquiciado.

No es que tuviera problemas con ello. Ya había visto diseños de estructuras bastante originales en todos los ángeles a los que había combatido, por lo que podría decirse estaba acostumbrado a las abominaciones gigantescas de cualquier índole. Lo que le incomodaba de este individuo en particular no era su aspecto y orígenes inciertos sino su naturaleza belicosa, agresividad que resultaba desconcertante para él, muy distinta a la actitud mostrada por cualquier ángel. Por cierto, esa teoría de los rebeldes usando ángeles para su propósito ya podía ser descartada por completo. Todo el instrumental del que disponía en su cabina le decía a gritos al muchacho que la criatura enfrente de él podía ser cualquier cosa que se pudiera imaginar, menos un ángel. Por el contrario, las lecturas que recibía eran completamente opuestas a la de aquellos monstruos.

—¿Qué está pasando? ¿Qué es lo que está pasando allá afuera?— a pesar de su elegante uniforme negro plagado de condecoraciones y demás distinciones la falta de carácter en el Mariscal Angeliori salía a relucir una vez más, mascullando nerviosamente al ver las pantallas de su estación con los ojos abiertos de par en par, mordiéndose las uñas —¿Estamos ganando, verdad?

Genaro era un hombrecillo que normalmente se ganaba a pulso ya fuera la compasión ó repulsión de las personas que le rodeaban, dado su lastimero semblante: calvo y macilento, casi un albino lampiño con una apariencia sumamente enfermiza.

—Eso ni siquiera se pregunta, imbécil— respondió molesto el Doctor Hesse, mirándolo despectivamente con el rabillo del ojo mientras volvía a tomar el micrófono para dirigirse a sus tropas —Ahora podemos aniquilar lo que queda de la flota de las Naciones Unidas sin ningún problema. ¡Escuadrón Cruz de Hierro! ¡Prepárense a despegar! ¡Destruyan lo que quede de la flota enemiga!

—¿Qué está diciendo?— musitó el Mariscal —¡Doctor, ese robot vaporizará a nuestros aviones en cuanto los vea! ¡Serán un blanco muy fácil para él!

—Así es, lo serán…— asintió Hesse con esa sonrisa malévola que tenía cada vez que ponía en marcha uno de sus planes —Pero ese mocoso no derribará un solo avión… créame, Mariscal… ni un solo avión…

La desquiciada risa del Doctor reverberó por todo el cuarto, oyéndose hasta a la distancia llevada por el eco de las paredes en ese frío aposento.

Hasta entonces el muchacho había logrado mantener a raya a su misterioso enemigo, planeando hacerlo el tiempo suficiente para determinar a ciencia cierta contra qué se estaba enfrentando. Los dos danzaban en círculos uno frente al otro, esperando por una oportunidad para lanzarse al ataque.

No obstante, para Zeta dicha oportunidad llegaría tarde, al iluminarse una de las grutas más grandes de la isla, tan ancha como para meter un portaaviones, para que de su interior salieran disparados como flechas una media docena de aviones caza del tipo Raptor, en formación de ataque. En un principio el muchacho pensó que irían en su contra, sin embargo todas las naves lo pasaron de largo, ganando altitud. Fue hasta ese momento que su propósito le quedó claro, para que de inmediato su cuerpo se entumeciera, estupefacto.

—Hijos de puta…— maldijo con la vista fija en los aviones que se alejaban.

—¡Rivera!— enseguida volvió a aparecer por el comunicador el rostro contraído del Almirante Leonard, hecho una máscara de furia —¡Nuestros radares detectan una formación de aviones caza procedentes de esa isla dirigiéndose a nuestra posición! ¡Quiero que los incineres ahora mismo! ¿Entendido?

—Pero… pero…— el chiquillo permaneció congelado en su posición, mirando como los aviones se alejaban cada vez más. "En esos aviones hay personas… personas vivas" fue lo que se atoró entonces en su garganta.

—¡¿Qué estás esperando, niño idiota!— vociferó Leonard al contemplar el gesto indeciso del muchacho, con los ojos inyectados de rabia —¡Nuestra capacidad de defensa quedó reducida a la nada! ¡Esos malditos van a cogernos si no los derribas ahora mismo!

El momento que tanto había temido Kai por fin había llegado. Durante las últimas semanas se había preguntado si sería capaz, llegada la hora, de matar a un ser humano, tal y cómo se suponía debía hacerlo. Veía en su pantalla la formación de aviones, dispuestos a acabar con la flota, pero en lugar de observar a las máquinas voladoras parecía estar mirando a sus pilotos. Personas de carne y hueso, justo cómo él. ¿Cuáles serían sus nombres? Otro muerto, otro muerto… ¿qué más da? ¿Tendrían a alguien a quien amar? Si está muerto, que lo entierren y ya está… ¿Acaso también serían amados por alguien? Otro muerto, pero no es ni ton ni son… ¿Alguien en casa, esperando por su regreso? De momento se acabó la discusión… Pensaba en las historias que tendrían que contar de sus vidas, historias que él estaba a un pensamiento de cortar abruptamente. ¿Con qué derecho podía decidir algo así, algo que afectaba a otras personas que ni siquiera conocía? Yo no sé, ni quiero, de las razones que dan derecho a matar… pero deben serlo… porque el que muere, no vive más… no vive más…

Aprovechando su tardanza en actuar, el monstruo realizó el primer movimiento, pegando una desenfrenada carrera con tal de volver a embestirlo. Eso bastó para avispar al muchacho, quien a su vez respiraba aliviado al tener que defenderse pues por el momento se veía liberado de la horrible decisión que debía tomar. Se decidió por terminar su asunto con ese monstruo lo más pronto posible. ¡Que la flota se las ingenie!

—¡Trágate esto, perro del mal!

Los ojos del Evangelion comenzaron a brillar con la intensidad de un sol para que entonces un enorme haz de luz roja saliera disparado de éstos, un caudal de energía calorífica que pronto fue a impactar contra su desprevenido agresor, engulléndolo por completo.

Por un momento todo fue luz, que consumió sin restricciones todo a la redonda. Una vez que amainó y el paisaje volvía a dibujarse, por segunda ocasión desde que la pelea había comenzado el Eva Z rodaba por los suelos, sin siquiera saber cómo había llegado hasta allí.

Un barullo de sensaciones y emociones se arremolinaba en la cabeza del muchacho, antes de que pudiera ver venir ese gran mazo con picos viajando a una velocidad mayor a la del sonido que impactó sobre su cabeza como una bola de demolición, sin hacer nada para evitarlo, sólo volver a besar el suelo. El coletazo fue a impactarse limpio y certero justo en su cráneo, el cual se habría desecho por completo de haber estado construido con cualquier otro material. El choque entre los dos objetos produjo una explosión sónica que se extendió en las cercanías a varios kilómetros.

Kai se sorprendió a sí mismo gritando de dolor. Como nunca antes lo había hecho a bordo de su Eva. Puede que Zeta fuera indestructible, pero eso no menguaba el dolor psicosomático que sentía cada vez que éste era golpeado, dado el elevado porcentaje de sincronía que mantenía con el robot. 500. Eso significaba cinco veces más que cualquier otro piloto en óptimas condiciones. Lo cual implicaba también cinco veces más dolor.

Postrado como se encontraba, pasó la mano por su cabeza, aturdido, sólo para percatarse que estaba descalabrado y que sangraba tan copiosamente como siempre lo hace uno con cualquier herida en la cabeza. Pronto su propia sangre le estaba dificultando la visión, corriendo por sus párpados y haciéndolos pegajosos al contacto. Ya ni hablar del tremendo dolor que estaba punzando desde su cabeza, corriendo por todos sus nervios.

Y delante de él, el causante de su estado golpeó varias veces el piso con la punta de su cola, burlón, tan sólo para volver a lanzarse a la carga al son de ese rugido estremecedor que perforaba los lastimados oídos del muchacho.

—Mal… maldita sea…— masculló lastimeramente, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por ponerse en pie —¡¡Vete al diablo!

Juntó sus manos detrás de su costado izquierdo, ladeando todo el cuerpo en esa dirección. Una esfera de luz rojiza empezó a formarse en el espacio vacío entre las palmas de sus manos y conforme las iba separando la esfera crecía más. Apretaba los dientes, como lo hace quien se está esforzando demasiado. Antes que el monstruo pudiera embestirlo otra vez se abalanzó sobre él con los brazos extendidos hacia el frente, lanzando de sus manos una deslumbrante ráfaga carmesí que arrasaba con todo lo que se le pusiera enfrente, hasta que topó con la bestia, a la que empujó por varios centenares de metros hasta que se afianzó con sus seis patas para quedar bien sujetada del piso, resistiendo el embate.

—¡Hijo de perra!— exclamó Rivera fuera de sí, sin dar crédito a lo que veía.

Su ataque más poderoso, aquél que había achicharrado por completo a ese ángel tamaño Juicio Final… ¡Y ese fenómeno de porquería lo estaba aguantado, como si fuera una lluvia pasajera! ¡Pues a ver qué le parece un ciclón! De las manos del titán de acero borboteó aún más energía de la que ya había sido disparada, como si fuera una manguera a la que se le aumentara la presión.

El monstruo pareció sentir el aumento en la agresión, pues se encogió aún más en su concha protectora. No obstante, en un abierto desafío a su contrincante, comenzó a avanzar dificultosamente hacia él, dando pasos lentos pero decididos.

—¡Desgraciado infeliz!— vociferó el chiquillo fuera de sí, haciendo una lucha para concentrarse y darle más enjundia a su ataque —¡¿Porqué no te mueres de una vez!

Parecía que cada vez le era más fácil a su enemigo avanzar por esa marejada de destrucción, pues a cada momento estaba más cerca de él. Y ni siquiera parecía estar lastimado, más bien podría decirse que todo aquello tan sólo era un inconveniente menor, al verlo avanzar de esa manera.

—Im… ¡Impo…!

El muchacho no pudo terminar de hilvanar su expresión de sorpresa al ver a su oponente pegar un brinco en semejantes condiciones. El fuerte golpe que se llevó cuando pegó de espaldas al piso se lo impidió. Una vez más tenía encima a aquella cosa, bramando amenazadoramente mientras abría su extraño hocico vacío tanto como le era posible, el cual empezó a iluminarse con una luz difusa.

—¡Oh, no!— musitó lastimeramente el chiquillo, abalanzándose sobre sus controles.

Un enorme rayo de luz salió vomitado de las entrañas del monstruo para estrellarse en pleno rostro del Eva Z, al que tenía a bocajarro. La tierra aulló adolorida, escupiendo un montón de pedruscos que salían disparados por los aires, regándose por todas partes. El mundo desapareció por un instante, volviéndose completamente blanco, engullido por aquella luz que todo lo devoraba.

—¿Se… se acabó? ¿Por fin?— preguntó el Mariscal, quitándose el brazo de los ojos, que había protegido del intenso resplandor de la explosión —¿Ya está muerto? ¿Esa chatarra ya está muerta?

—Sí que eres un tipo bastante inseguro, Genaro— observó Hesse, con gesto reposado —¡Ocúpate mejor en contemplar toda la destrucción! Hermosa, ¿no es así? ¡Obsérvala muy bien! ¡De esto es de lo que les hablo! ¡Este es el poder que nos permitirá hacernos del control de este mundo! ¡El verdadero poder para revolucionar al mundo!

En los monitores de observación tan solo se divisaba un enorme cráter humeante, en donde hasta hace poco habían estado combatiendo los titanes. El polvo aún no se asentaba del todo, por lo que la magnitud completa de la devastación aún era difícil de determinar, pero aún así aquellas desoladoras imágenes de un paisaje incinerado eran impactantes.

—Todo ese poder liberado…— musitó el Doctor Hesse —Tengo que admitir que estoy impresionado… ese juguete de hojalata lo resistió todo, y a una distancia tan corta…

—¿De qué está hablando? Ah, ya veo— pronunció Angeliori cuando vio la nube de polvo disiparse y constatar que el Eva Z aún se encontraba en una sola pieza, tirado en medio del cráter, con su enemigo aún acechándolo.

—Nuestro amiguito hizo todo lo que pudo, pero parece que aún es muy joven e inexperto para manejar ciertas cosas— dijo el Doctor, pensativo —Tal vez deberías ayudarle un poco y mostrarle como se hace, Señor de la Guerra…

—¿Señor de…?— repitió su allegado, para entonces horrorizarse de súbito —¡Oh, no! ¡Por todos los santos, no otra vez! ¡Él no, por favor!

—Vigila que todo esté en orden por aquí, Mariscal— repuso Hesse sin hacerle gran caso, dándose la vuelta y enfilándose a la salida —Tengo otros asuntos que atender… Y por favor, trata de no vomitar esta vez, es sumamente repulsivo…

Mientras tanto en la costa más cercana el mar bullía con rabia y se alzaba furioso en un techo de agua que se partía en dos para expulsar de su seno una oscura figura tan grande como una montaña, ansiosa por unirse a la reyerta en tierra.

¿Cuánto tiempo había estado dormido? ¿Acaso unos cuantos minutos, ó días enteros? Kai despertaba de su inconsciencia, sólo para desear haber permanecido desmayado. La desesperación volvió a hacer presa de él al verse rodeado por la oscuridad a donde quiera que volteara.

—¡Oh, por Dios! ¡Estoy ciego! ¡Estoy ciego!— gritó aterrado, revolviéndose en su asiento.

Fue hasta que logró calmarse un poco y dominarse que se percató qué podía divisar sus brazos y piernas, todo su uniforme y el instrumental de la cabina. Eran las imágenes exteriores las que no le llegaban. Seguramente que el sistema de visión se había fastidiado por completo con ese ataque. Apenas si había tenido tiempo de levantar la placa protectora para los ojos, una especie de plancha reforzada de acero que cubría toda la ranura en el casco de Zeta a la altura de sus ojos. ¡Qué bueno que se le había ocurrido instalarla antes de venir aquí! Si no lo hubiera hecho seguramente que para estos momentos su cerebro estaría hecho gelatina. Aunque hubiera deseado haberla hecho con la misma aleación de Zeta, quizás entonces no se habría deshecho tan fácilmente y en estos momentos podría ver a la perfección.

Pero, ¡qué diablos! Estaba vivo, y eso era lo que importaba, y mientras hubiera vida, todo tenía una solución. Pronto se las ingenió para poder captar el mundo exterior. Cómo pudo se las arregló para poder captar rudimentarias imágenes externas, utilizando otra clase de equipo para guiarse con el que aún contaba, como los sensores caloríficos y sonoros, además de su radar. La definición en la pantalla era pésima, llena de ruido y a blanco y negro, interrumpiendo la señal con intermitencia. Pero era mucho mejor que andar completamente a ciegas.

—¡Sé donde estás, imbécil!— gruñó cuando se ponía en pie, soltando puñetazos en la dirección en la que una enorme mole negra y mal delineada aparecía en pantalla. Sobra decir que para ese entonces la desesperación y el miedo habían hecho presa de él, teniéndolo al borde un ataque de nervios —¡Sé donde estás, no te escondas bastardo! ¡¡SÉ DONDE ESTÁS!

Hubiera continuado en ese lastimoso estado, tirando golpes a lo tonto que podían ser fácilmente esquivados por su enemigo, completamente enloquecido, de no ser por la intervención de un nuevo elemento que se añadía a la situación. Un sonido ensordecedor que sin lugar a dudas atravesó la pequeña isla de punta a punta. Olvidándose de la rabia guerrera que lo había poseído por tan poco tiempo, Rivera se retorció en su lugar, estremecido, tapándose por instinto los oídos, que por un momento había pensado que le estallarían. ¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Alguna especie de ataque sónico? Al mirar en la dirección en la que el instrumental le estaba informando de un nuevo objeto de enorme tamaño que se aproximaba a su posición, en la pantalla apareció una imagen no muy clara de lo que a Kai le pareció un cerro ambulante. Una criatura que con su corpulencia tapaba la vista de las estrellas en aquella fría madrugada, algo que era mucho más grande que el Eva Z ó el monstruo con el que luchaba y que se acercaba a paso lento hasta donde se encontraba. Y dadas las condiciones, lo más probable es que no fuera en términos amistosos.

La transmisión de imagen se interrumpía a cada instante, pero de todos modos el muchacho pudo apreciar seis largas figuras que brotaban del cuerpo principal del recién llegado, serpenteando en el aire. Dicho movimiento, combinado con el de los otros, resultaba sumamente repulsivo para la vista. A pesar de no tener nada en el estómago el piloto tuvo que esforzarse para devolver el amargoso líquido que reptaba por su esófago a su lugar de origen, mientras que conforme los segundos transcurrían podía sentir la tierra bajo sus pies crujir más y más fuerte cada vez que aquella cosa avanzaba hacia él. Apenas si podía creerlo. ¿Uno más? ¿Tenía que enfrentarse a otra de esas cosas? ¡No frieguen!

Ni siquiera tenía tiempo para pensar. Una vez más un taladro parecía perforarle los tímpanos, provocando que el chiquillo se encogiera sobre sí mismo, cubriéndose los oídos a la que vez que se revolvía dolorosamente en su asiento. Puede que la tensión a la que estaba siendo sometido desde que todo había comenzado por fin estaba haciendo mella en su sano juicio, pero juraría que estaba escuchando a una muchedumbre de niños gritar aterrados hasta quedarse afónicos, justo a un lado suyo. Un llanto que no solo desgarraba sus oídos, sino también lo más profundo de su alma, postrándolo hasta la indefensión.

Aturdido como estaba ni siquiera le prestó atención a los instrumentos que le advertían de un ataque dirigiéndose hacia su posición. Una enorme trompeta desafinada y oxidada parecía estar tocando una nota alta, lo cual avispó un poco al muchacho, aunque no lo suficiente como para evitar ser aporreado por un rayo que salió escupido de la boca de una de las "serpientes" que vivían en la punta del cerro andante, el cual fue a golpearlo justo en el pecho y lo tiró de espaldas. Su cuerpo se estremeció tal como si hubiera sido golpeado por una fuerte descarga eléctrica, arrancándole otro alarido de dolor. No bien se había repuesto, con una extraña sensación entumiéndole todos sus miembros, cuando la trompeta continuó con su torpe recital y un nuevo rayo volvió a golpear a Zeta, y uno más después de ese. Así se sucedieron uno tras otro sin descanso alguno: el sonido áspero y seco retumbaba por todas partes y entonces una violenta descarga de energía golpeaba inmisericorde al Eva Z, el cual salía volando con cada nuevo ataque, recibiéndolos sin más que pudiera hacer para defenderse. Con poco tiempo de transcurrido, tal enfrentamiento había dejado de ser una pelea y se había convertido en una auténtica masacre.

Y no obstante, a pesar que tan sólo estaba allí tan inerte como un monigote que lo único que hacía era dejarse golpear con saña, el Evangelion permanecía en pie, volviendo a levantarse cada vez que besaba el polvo. A pesar de que sus enemigos lo trataban como a una pelota de ping pong, golpeándolo inmisericordes para pasarlo al otro lado de la cancha, la armadura de Zeta estaba resistiendo todo lo que le mandaran, aunado a la obstinación de su joven piloto que se negaba a darse por vencido, más por orgullo y desesperación que cualquier otra cosa. Eran esas las razones por las que cada vez que el robot era aporreado volvía a ponerse en pie.

—¡¿Eso es todo lo que tienen, malditos!— vociferó el muchacho dentro de su cabina, preso de la ira —¡Bastardos! ¡Puedo aguantar todo eso y mucho más, cerdos!

Tales frases cada vez eran interrumpidas por una nueva sacudida que lo volvía a derribar.

Aún así, estaba claro que el Eva había perdido toda capacidad de contraataque y que aquella penosa situación tan sólo duraría el tiempo que sus oponentes dispusieran. Y por las lecturas que estaba empezando a recibir en su cabina, mostrándole siete concentraciones de energía dispuestas a su alrededor, listas para ser liberadas, el aturdido piloto supo que ese tiempo había acabado.

—Esto va a doler…— suspiró de manera por demás lamentable, resignándose a su suerte, al ver seis destellos a su izquierda y otro solitario a su derecha.

Un súbito estruendo fue la respuesta que obtuvo entonces, seguido por un estallido que cimbró la tierra y pareció arrancarle el mundo en el que posaba sus pies. El arriba y el abajo se confundieron en una delirante agonía en la que todas las direcciones cambiaban de lugar y se entremezclaban sin un orden lógico. La única constante era el dolor, dolor como nunca antes lo había sentido en su vida, con cada átomo de su cuerpo siendo estrujado, sufrimiento que lo despojaba de toda razón e inclusive de los gritos agónicos que se le conceden a cualquier desahuciado. Hubo un destello final, mucho más grande que los anteriores, tragándose todo a su paso y después de eso…

El silencio… la nada…

—¡Hoy es un hermoso día!— exclamó animosa la Mayor Katsuragi al descender de su vehículo y contemplar el bello azul de un cielo completamente despejado —Ideal para conocer nuevos amigos, ¿no creen?

Por el contrario, sus tres jóvenes acompañantes no compartían el espíritu entusiasta de su oficial superior. Apáticos y malhumorados, Shinji y Asuka bajaron del carro, mientras que Rei hacía gala de su humor habitual, es decir, completamente frío y distante.

Los muchachitos únicamente se limitaron a estirar las piernas y desperezarse, a la vez que revisaban descuidadamente los alrededores del Campo Aéreo al que recién llegaban. Y no es que hubiera mucho para apreciar en ese lugar, salvo un único edificio que parecía una caja de zapatos, y el enorme y vasto espacio abierto que había afuera para que las aeronaves aterrizaran.

—Sangrones— murmuró Misato, despechada por el poco ánimo de los jovencitos.

Simplemente no podía entenderlos. Aquél era un día muy emocionante, como pocos en aquel entonces. No solamente podrían presenciar la llegada a tierras japonesas de la nueva Unidad Especial para el Combate, el Eva Beta, sino que también tendrían la oportunidad de conocer a una nueva compañera piloto. Pero nada de eso parecía importarles la gran cosa. ¡Estos niños de hoy en día!

—¡Yo te dije unas mil veces que no quería venir!— rezongó Asuka al instante —¿Para qué? ¡Ya vi esa estúpida chatarra cuando fui a Nevada y también ya conozco a esa bruja idiota que va a pilotearla! ¡No había razón de que viniera, y aún así me obligaste! ¡Nunca me escuchas, maldición!— decía entre dientes dándole de patadas al piso mientras hacía su berrinche, tan sólo para darse cuenta después de que Misato ya le había dado la espalda y se dirigía a la sala de espera —¡Oye, todavía no acabo! ¡Te estoy hablando, maldita sea!

Era esforzarse en vano. Katsuragi ya iba muy adelante, seguida de cerca por Rei. La única persona que la estaba escuchando en esos momentos era Shinji, quien como casi siempre se había quedado a la zaga. Y cómo aún seguía sintiéndose muy incómoda al estar a solas con él, dado que el recuerdo de aquél beso que se dieron siempre llegaba a acosarla en tales ocasiones, la jovencita alemana no tuvo más remedio que apurar el paso para alcanzarlas. Ikari, como era de esperarse, pronto la siguió y aunque generalmente era bastante despistado hasta él pudo darse cuenta de los esfuerzos que hacía la chiquilla para evitarlo.

"¿Qué tengo que hacer?" le preguntaba mentalmente "¿Qué tengo que hacer para que te fijes en mí? ¿Para que puedas quererme… tal cómo yo te quiero?"

—Además— Asuka continuaba su monólogo, a sabiendas de que su compañero la escuchaba —¿Porqué tenía que venir también Ayanami? Misato bien que sabe que me choca estar en presencia de esa lela de pelo azul.

—Ahora que lo mencionas, parece que últimamente Rei le ha cobrado algo de afecto a Misato— observó Shinji, al mirar a lo lejos a las susodichas —En los últimos días la ha estado acompañando a todas partes…

Efectivamente, tal como ambos lo habían observado, en fechas recientes la cercanía de la chiquilla con Katsuragi se había acrecentado considerablemente, teniendo en cuenta la escasa o nula relación que sostenía con ella anteriormente. Sin embargo ambos ignoraban el angustiante encuentro que sostuvo Rei con Demian Hesse, situación de la que Misato tuvo a bien rescatarla. Así pues, aunado a la gratitud que por ello le tenía, no era de extrañarse que la jovencita se sintiera a salvo en compañía de la Mayor, por lo que procuraba frecuentarla mucho más que antes.

—¡Parece un estúpido patito siguiendo a su mamá!— pronunció Langley en una mezcla de burla y coraje —No sé como Misato la aguanta, pero conociéndola estoy segura que no va a poder durar mucho así…

Justo en ese momento la Mayor detuvo su andar para poder revisar el horario de llegadas, pero al hacerlo tan de súbito sólo consiguió que Rei, quien caminaba a sus espaldas muy de cerca, chocara suavemente con ella. Misato se dio vuelta enseguida, mirando algo confundida a la chiquilla que permanecía callada, mirándola fijamente.

—¡Allí va ella!— dijo Asuka, emocionada —¡Te lo dije! ¡Ahora esto sí se va a poner bueno! ¡Se la va a tragar entera!

Las palabras parecían atorársele a Katsuragi, atropellándose entre ellas en su frenético intento por salir. Mientras tanto, los tres chiquillos permanecían a la expectativa de su reacción.

—Qué… Qué… ¡QUÉ BONITA ERES!— finalmente exclamó, enternecida en extremo, a la vez que estrujaba a Ayanami en sus brazos ante la impávida vista de sus otros dos subordinados.

—¿Pero qué diablos?— masculló la jovencita alemana, sin dar crédito a lo que estaba viendo, cuando la Mayor Katsuragi depositaba un afectuoso beso en la frente de Rei.

—¡No sabía que pudieras ser tan tierna!— le decía Misato sin soltarla —¡No sabes la alegría que me da! ¿Sabes? Siempre había tenido la ilusión de poder tener a una niña linda y tierna a mi cuidado…

—¡Óyeme! ¡¿Y yo qué soy, tarada!— replicó Langley en el acto, sin que nadie le prestara mucha atención.

—¿Me podrías hacer un GRAN favor?— le preguntó Misato a Ayanami en tanto la sujetaba de las manos —¿Podrías llamarme "Onee-san"? ¿Sí? ¡Por fa!

Lo de "Onee-san" es un término japonés empleado para referirse a las hermanas mayores, tanto de manera respetuosa como afectiva. Rei, quien interpretó aquél pedido como una orden, no tuvo mayor empacho para responder:

—Muy bien, Misato "Onee-san".

—¡Aaaaaaaay, qué emoción!— estalló de alegría la mujer, abrazando aún más fuerte a la chiquilla en sus brazos, cosa que era bastante cómica por sí sola, dado el enorme contraste entre la emoción desbordante de Katsuragi y el gesto indiferente que parecía ser indeleble en el rostro de la jovencita de pupilas rojas.

—¡Cómo me hubiera gustado tener a Rei como nuera!— suspiró Misato, apesadumbrada, una vez que la soltó y miraba hacia la pista de afuera con la vista extraviada —Hubiera sido tan feliz… en cambio, a como van las cosas con la de ahorita…— dijo arrastrando las palabras a la vez que volteaba de reojo hacia donde se encontraba Asuka.

—¡¿Qué estás insinuando!— replicó a su vez la muchacha.

—Ah, vaya...Parece ser que por fin llega el invitado de honor...— dijo Katsuragi cuando veía descender del cielo aquella mole negra y enorme que era el Equipo F, donde transportaban por aire a los Evangelions. Era difícil pensar que aquellas aves, en apariencia torpes y pesadas, pudiesen levantar el vuelo.

—¿Qué están esperando?— instó Katsuragi a los chiquillos —¡Vayamos a recibir a nuestra nueva amiga!

De inmediato se encaminó al área de arribos, seguida por Rei. Mientras tanto Ikari y Asuka lo hacían como si estuvieran cargando un enorme peso en sus pies.

—Viva. Qué emoción— murmuró la joven europea de manera sarcástica.

Shinji tampoco estaba muy entusiasmado con aquella nueva incorporación al equipo. Parte de ello era responsabilidad única de Langley, quien en todo el camino ya lo había predispuesto a que a partir de entonces tendría que aguantar a una marimacha violenta e insensible. "Si crees que yo te maltrato, espérate a que conozcas a Sophia, y después hablamos" le había dicho en el carro, como advirtiéndolo acerca de esta muchacha americana. Además aún si eso no fuera cierto, desde que supo de su nacionalidad sabía que la comunicación sería un gran problema, dado su pobre nivel de inglés. Por lo tanto, no perdía el tiempo haciéndose falsas esperanzas de que podría llevarse bien con esta chica nueva. Sabía que aún antes de conocerla cualquier intento por acercársele sería en vano. Lo mejor sería mantener un perfil bajo, como siempre, y relacionarse con ella sólo lo estrictamente necesario.

La animosa voz que de repente se dejó escuchar en un fluido japonés lo sacó de sus pensamientos:

—¡Mucho gusto! ¡Soy Sophia Neuville, piloto del Eva Beta, reportándose al deber!

Shinji y Asuka miraban perplejos a la muchachita que estaba frente a ellos, ataviada con un coqueto atuendo que consistía en una minifalda estampada que revelaban unas piernas juveniles, largas y muy bien torneadas, además de una blusa rosada que comenzaba un poquito debajo de los hombros y terminaba justo antes de poder ocultar ese ombligo en medio de un vientre plano, que sin duda causaría no pocas envidias entre sus congéneres. Su rostro bien parecido denostaba una gran alegría, impresión que se acentuaba al verla en la pose de saludo militar con la que los saludaba, en evidente tono de chanza.

—Mucho gusto… yo soy la Mayor Misato Katsuragi, de NERV— pronunció entonces Misato, rompiendo el hielo —Y antes que nada, déjame felicitarte: ¡hablas muy bien el japonés, linda! Estaba un poco apurada porque no he practicado mi inglés últimamente, no sabía como le íbamos a hacer para entendernos…

—Sí, yo también estaba algo preocupada al respecto— repuso Sophia empleando el mismo tono desenfadado —Creo que por eso me pasé los últimos tres meses estudiando japonés como loca… hasta tuve que ver un montón de esos animes, parecía toda una nerd…

En ese momento ambas rieron de buena gana, casi de común acuerdo. Estaba visto que no habría problema entre ellas para poder llevarse bien.

Y mientras estaban en eso, la quijada de Langley aún no se despegaba del suelo. Aquello tenía que tratarse de un engaño muy bien elaborado, puesto que la persona que tenía enfrente era completamente distinta a la Sophia Neuville que había conocido en los Estados Unidos. No quedaba ni rastro de la chiquilla hosca y malhumorada con la que casi se había liado a golpes. Ahora su buena presencia se imponía tanto que incluso llegó a sentirse andrajosa junto a ella, al haber venido en unos pants holgados, top y unas sandalias en sus pies. Incluso su cabello, acomodado en una descuidada coleta de caballo, parecía un estropajo en su cabeza en comparación al largo y bien peinado cabello negro lacio de Sophia, que parecía recién lavado por como se miraba y olía. En ese momento la susodicha lo hizo a un lado con su mano, con un gesto juguetón que parecía sacado de un comercial para shampoo.

"¡Maldición!" se lamentaba la joven alemana mentalmente, mordiéndose el labio inferior "¡Hizo eso a propósito! ¡Se está burlando porque me veo como una pordiosera! ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡¿Quién se cree que es esta estúpida, poniéndome en ridículo de esta manera!"

Por su parte Ikari también lucía sorprendido. La descripción que Asuka le había hecho de su nueva compañera se alejaba por mucho de la realidad, ahora lo sabía. Y es que esa joven tan guapa y voluntariosa no tenía nada que ver con la bruja gruñona que le habían pintado. Estaba bastante impresionado con ella, para qué mentir. Había sido una grata sorpresa descubrir que Asuka lo había engañado una vez más. No obstante, al ver con un poco más de detenimiento los gestos de la recién llegada, como su forma de mirar a las personas, e incluso la manera en la que reía, Shinji notaba cierto aire… siniestro, rodeándola.

Justo en ese momento, cuando tenía la vista clavada en la jovencita, ésta pareció percatarse del hecho pues de inmediato volvió la mirada hasta donde él se encontraba. Sus miradas entonces se encontraron en un feroz choque en el que al muchacho le parecía perderse para siempre en aquellos ojos negros tan fríos. Entonces algo extraño pareció ocurrir en él, pues ella le sonrió de buena gana y al instante sus mejillas se encendieron y su estómago se encogió presa de la ansiedad.

—¿Y a ti que te pasa, eh?— le preguntó Asuka al verlo rojo como un tomate.

—¡No!¡Nada, lo juro!— respondió el chiquillo, de manera por demás incriminante.

—Permítanme hacer las presentaciones— acotó Katsuragi al notar como los muchachos comenzaban a curiosear entre ellos —A Asuka ya la conoces, y ellos dos son Shinji Ikari y Rei Ayanami, pilotos de las Unidades 01 y 00, respectivamente.

—Mucho gusto— dijeron los dos jovencitos, cada cual a su muy particular modo. Es decir, Rei tan expresiva como un robot y Shinji con la vista clavada en el piso, balbuceante.

—De ahora en adelante pelearemos todos juntos, así que traten de llevarse bien, ¿de acuerdo, equipo?— dijo por último Misato, con el subsecuente consentimiento de todos los muchachitos —Muy bien, en ese caso sólo déjenme ocuparme del papeleo que me toca llenar para poder irnos de aquí… ¿qué les parece si mientras tanto ayudan a Sophia a llevar su equipaje al carro? Enseguida estaré con ustedes— les dijo sin dar tiempo a una respuesta, pues ya estaba alejándose para ese entonces.

Rei, que en todo ese tiempo apenas si había pronunciado palabra, pareció captar poderosamente la atención de la joven americana, a quien ahora tenía delante de sí justo a un palmo de distancia. Neuville la miraba detenidamente, examinándola de pies a cabeza con deferencia. Si acaso aquello llegaba a incomodar a Ayanami, no lo demostraba de forma alguna. Únicamente se limitaba a seguir los movimientos de la chiquilla con la vista.

—Vaya— finalmente masculló Sophia, cruzándose de brazos y dibujando una sonrisa confianzuda en su rostro —Finalmente nos conocemos, Rei Ayanami... Así que tú eres mi némesis, ¿eh? Mi reflejo en un espejo corrompido… Polos opuestos que el destino ha puesto uno contra el otro. Pues déjame decirte que no estoy nadita impresionada… Yo no sé qué tanto te ven ó porqué hacen tanto relajo por ti, si eres tan poca cosa…

—Tu rostro…— dijo Rei por su parte, tan calmada como siempre —Te pareces a alguien que conozco…

—¡Un momento!— las interrumpió Langley, interponiéndose entre ellas, dándole la espalda a Ayanami para poder amenazar a Neuville con el índice —¡Por si no te has dado cuenta, ella ya es mi némesis! ¿Quién te crees que eres para nomás llegar y quitarle los rivales a otras personas?

—¿Y tú… quien diablos eres?— le respondió Sophia, indiferente.

—¡¿QUÉ!— el gran orgullo de Asuka ahora sí que estaba hecho trizas en el suelo al constatar que, por la expresión en el rostro de la muchacha, no la reconocía en lo absoluto —¡No te hagas, bien que sabes quién soy!

La joven morena permaneció impasible frente a ella, sin dar muestras de reacción alguna, lo que desesperaba aún más a Langley.

—Nos conocimos en Nevada... ¿recuerdas? ¿El Área 51?

Seguía sin obtener respuesta de su interlocutora, únicamente aquella mirada indiferente, como si estuviera viendo otra cosa a través de ella.

—¡¡¡ASUKA LANGLEY SORYU!— explotó entonces, humillada a más no poder —¡Soy Asuka Langley Soryu, recuérdalo, maldita imbécil!

—No me suena...— respondió Sophia sin más miramientos, habiendo decidido que ya le había dedicado bastante de su atención —Y al fin y al cabo, da lo mismo. ¿Podrías llevar esto por mí? Gracias— le dijo sin darle tiempo de contestar, colocando una pequeña pero bien cargada valija en sus manos para luego pasarla de largo sin más.

Mientras tanto, Shinji debatía consigo mismo. Una más de sus interminables batallas por superar su timidez innata y a atreverse a algo más en lugar de torturarse con el eterno "¿qué hubiera pasado si…?" Así pues, y como parte de su renovada personalidad, Shinji Ikari por fin se atrevía a dar ese paso de más. Haciendo un admirable esfuerzo por que no fuera tan evidente su nerviosismo fue y se plantó justo en frente de Sophia, quien estaba recogiendo su equipaje del piso.

—Déjame ayudarte— dijo con voz trémula, evitando su mirada —Esa valija se ve pesada… y no sería correcto de mi parte si permito que una chica cargue con tanto peso en mi presencia…

La jovencita americana quedó muda en su sitio, de pie frente a él y con la mano izquierda cargando la susodicha maleta, la cual en verdad se veía bastante abultada. En un principio lo observó detenidamente con extrañeza, abriendo y cerrando esos grandes ojos negros que decían mucho y a la vez callaban tanto. Pero luego aquellos ojos oscuros parecieron iluminarse con un gesto cálido, al igual que todo su rostro. Una vez más deslumbraba al chiquillo con una afable y radiante sonrisa que parecía colorear su mundo entero.

—¡Miren nada más lo que tenemos aquí!— exclamó emocionada y divertida al mismo tiempo —¡Un auténtico samurai en pleno siglo XXI! Tenía la ilusión de toparme con uno cuando viniera a Japón, pero nunca creí que se hiciera realidad… En ese caso, sería para mí un gran honor si me haces ese favor, Shinji-san…— dijo en tono muy solemne, haciéndole una reverencia mientras que le pasaba el bulto en cuestión.

—No hay necesidad del "san"— repuso el muchacho un poco apenado, para luego sentir de súbito los estragos de la gravedad, cuando casi se dislocaba el hombro al cargar con la mentada maleta.

—Creo que tal vez debería ayudarte, ¿sabes?— sugirió Neuville al percatarse del incidente —Esa cosa en realidad está muy pesada…

—¡No hay problema!— Ikari disimulaba una sonrisa al decir aquellas palabras, mientras que se lamentaba mentalmente: "¡Diablos! ¿Pero qué carajos lleva aquí? ¿Yunques?" —Es sólo que estaba distraído, no pasa nada…

—Bueno…— masculló su acompañante mientras empezaba a andar, algo apenada pues estaba bien consciente por los apuros que pasaba el chiquillo para llevar sus cosas.

—Además… sería bastante patético…— decía Shinji entre resoplidos, prácticamente arrastrando su carga —…si necesitara la ayuda… de una muchachita… ¡para llevar sus cosas!

—¡Eso no es cierto!— contestó Sophia entre risas, al parecer bastante divertida por el asunto —¡No hay forma en la que pudieras verte patético!

—¿Qué?

—Es decir: ¡mírate! ¡Eres súper lindo! Casi te arrancas los brazos para quedar bien conmigo y todavía haces el esfuerzo por fingir que no pasa nada.

—¿Y eso es bueno?

—¡Es maravilloso! Tanto interés…— suspiró mientras se acomodaba un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja —Es lo mejor que alguien ha hecho por mí en mucho tiempo. Gracias.

—No… no es nada, en serio— Ikari parecía un leño ardiendo, abochornado, con la cara toda roja.

—Me caes muy bien, Shinji Ikari— dijo la muchacha en tono juguetón, sonriéndole —Tengo la impresión que nos vamos a llevar de maravilla, tú y yo…

Shinji permaneció mudo unos instantes, contemplando la visión delante suyo. Toda esa jovialidad, tanta calidez… era la primera vez que una joven lo trataba de esa manera. De cierto modo era algo perturbador. Pero también reconfortante. Toda una nueva experiencia. Que esperaba se volviera a repetir.

—Qué bueno que pienses de esa manera, Sophia— le contestó, casi murmurando —Porque creo que sí voy a necesitar un poquito de ayuda con esto, después de todo…

La risa de ambos recorrió el pasillo entero, llegando hasta los oídos de Rei y Asuka, quienes los observaban desde atrás, con suma suspicacia.

—¡Pero qué muchachote es el que tienes aquí!— pronunció la Mayor Katsuragi a la vez que silbaba impresionada al contemplar al nuevo Eva, acostado boca arriba sobre una enorme plataforma diseñada para su transporte.

Únicamente podía verle las suelas y parte de los pies, pero aún así lucía enorme en comparación a todos ellos, pequeños liliputienses trabajando afanosamente sobre el desmayado Gulliver. ¡Y eso que estaban sobre la pista, a campo abierto! Era de las personas que trabajaban más de cerca con los Evas, y aún así nunca dejaba de asombrarse por el tamaño de aquellas máquinas.

—Usted lo ha dicho, Mayor— contestaba Kenji Takashi mientras le firmaba varios documentos, y a la vez Misato hacía lo suyo con otro legajo de formas que Takashi le había entregado —Vamos a entretenernos otro buen rato con los arreglos para transportarlo hasta la base, pero lo importante es que llegó en perfectas condiciones... tenía mis dudas de si transportarlo por aire era una buena idea, pero por los resultados de nuestra revisión tal parece que me estaba preocupando en balde.

Y es que aquella era la primera vez que el equipo F se utilizaba en un vuelo intercontinental, de ahí los temores de Kenji y algunos otros del personal de mantenimiento. No obstante, después del incidente ocurrido con el Eva 02 los altos mandos de la agencia habían decidido que el transporte aéreo era mucho más seguro y en adelante sería el método convencional para la transportación de los robots gigantes. Aquella primera prueba, la cual fue todo un éxito, demostraba lo acertada que había sido tal decisión.

—¡Muy bien, pues en ese caso lo dejo todo en tus manos!— dijo Katsuragi cuando le estrechaba la mano animosamente, una vez que se había deshecho del bonche de papeles que debían ser firmados —Ustedes encárguense de llevar a Beta a la base y yo llevaré a su piloto.

—De acuerdo, Mayor. Gracias por todo.

Misato se dio la media vuelta para marcharse de aquél lugar, mientras que Takashi se disponía a reanudar sus labores, pero entonces la mujer se detuvo en seco, vacilante. Se le notaba algo nerviosa, algo raro en ella, dado su carácter y así lo notó Kenji cuando le preguntaba, extrañado:

—¿Necesita alguna otra cosa, Mayor?

—No... no es nada importante, pero yo... yo sólo...— trastabillaba al hablar, de espaldas a él, indecisa —Sólo me preguntaba si aún no tenías noticias de Kai...

Takashi se congeló en su sitio con la sola mención de aquél nombre. Pero rápidamente recuperó la compostura, esperando que Katsuragi no hubiera reparado en ello.

—No... lo siento mucho, Mayor, pero aún no he recibido nada nuevo... sólo sé lo que le dije la última vez: que estaban a punto de trabar combate en algún punto del Mediterráneo, pero eso es todo. Comprenderá que ni siquiera a mí me hacen llegar información de relevancia hasta mucho después que haya ocurrido...

—Ya veo— el tono de su voz se había apagado, y aunque sólo le veía las espaldas, Kenji estaba bastante seguro que también su semblante decayó —Bueno, qué se le va a hacer, entonces... siento haberte molestado...

—No tiene porqué preocuparse, Mayor, estoy seguro que él está bien— intentó animarla torpemente mientras ella reanudaba la marcha —Le avisaré en cuanto sepa algo.

—Te lo agradecería mucho...— pronunció casi en un suspiro a la vez que se alejaba más y más sin mirar atrás.

Takashi la observaba alejarse, con el ánimo por los suelos, y no podía dejar de sentirse mal al respecto. No sólo porque nada había podido hacer para tranquilizarla, sino porque le había mentido. En realidad sí tenía noticias del frente. ¿Pero con qué cara iba a decirle que toda la fuerza de ataque había sido diezmada en tan sólo unos cuantos minutos y que había muy pocos sobrevivientes? Y lo que era peor: no había rastro alguno del Eva Z ni de Kai. Llevaban tres días desaparecidos y pese a la búsqueda aún no se encontraban indicios de su paradero. ¿Cómo decirle todo eso a la persona que lo quería como a un hijo? Definitivamente ese no era su trabajo. Si lo peor había pasado, algún oficialillo de poca monta de las Naciones Unidas se encargaría de darle la noticia y entonces ya no sería asunto suyo. Sí, definitivamente, lo mejor sería esperar y quedarse con la boca callada. Una pena por el pobre Kai, tan joven. Pero la vida sigue, y siempre había que verle el lado bueno a todo. Tal vez su amigo había dejado este mundo, pero él se encargaría de honrar su memoria al asumir su puesto como Director Supervisor Encargado de la División de Naciones Unidas en NERV. Con el aumento en el sueldo que dicha posición conllevaba, por supuesto. Después de todo, estaba recién casado y todos esos gastos no se estaban pagando solos.

—Kenji...

Sus ensoñaciones de un futuro venidero y prometedor fueron interrumpidas por su propia esposa, quien se le acercaba pálida como una hoja de papel, con su teléfono celular en mano.

—¿Qué sucede?— sólo esperaba que no fuera alguna otra estupidez por las que Sakura tan a menudo se preocupaba. Amaba a esa mujer como a nadie en el mundo, pero a veces podía ser desesperante. Cómo la vez que había llorado toda la noche porque su estúpido perro había escapado. En realidad él mismo lo había sacrificado a escondidas, puesto que se rehusaba a tener una fuente de suciedad y foco de infecciones en su casa, pero tal vez lo habría considerado mejor de saber como reaccionaría su mujer ante tal nimiedad. Pero en fin, así era ella, siempre angustiándose por pequeñeces.

—Acaban de llamar desde la base en Nevada— decía ella, con la voz quebrándosele y unas lágrimas asomándose por sus ojos vidriosos —El Director Miller... ha muerto...

—¿Cómo dices?— aquello sí que había tomado por sorpresa a su marido.

Miller... ¡muerto! Justo ahora que el Eva Beta llegaba a Japón. ¿Quién iba a responderle si es que acaso presentaba algún defecto que aún no habían detectado?

—Dicen que fue suicidio— continuó Sakura, intentando contener su llanto a como diera lugar. Sabía cuanto incomodaban aquellas efusivas demostraciones de sentimientos al buen Kenji —Se arrojó desde la ventana de su oficina...

La mujer rompía entonces a llorar como una niña desconsolada mientras que su esposo permanecía perplejo en su lugar. Definitivamente aquello sí que era todo un suceso.

Sumido en las sombras, tal y como se encontraba el lugar, su propia oficina se convertía en un lugar completamente desconocido para Robert Miller, quien en esos momentos la recorría a tientas con gran desesperación, buscando todo aquello que fuera importante para él y que le pudiera servir para poder escapar de ese lugar y esconderse en un agujero por el resto de sus días. Mientras tanto, las cosas en su escritorio seguían cayendo al piso, tiradas por él mismo en su ansiedad.

Tenía ya su portafolio repleto con cuentas y valores personales, ahora lo único que le hacía falta eran las estúpidas llaves de su auto para poder poner pies en polvorosa. ¡Pero las condenadas llaves no estaban por ningún lado! Seguramente que si prendía las luces las hallaría fácilmente, pero no quería correr el riesgo de dar a conocer su presencia en ese sitio. Debía desaparecer sin dejar rastro, dejar de existir si es que acaso quería seguir con vida. Su desesperación crecía con cada segundo que pasaba sin encontrar las malditas llaves. Ya había tanteado todos los cajones y superficie de su escritorio y ahora buscaba por los anaqueles y luego seguiría con el piso. No se daría por vencido hasta hallar esas estúpidas llaves. Al igual que ellos no se darían por vencidos para encontrarlo y borrarlo de la existencia. Lo sabía muy bien, no se detendrían ante nada. Ya habían matado a Kai, y ahora él era el siguiente. Pero qué estúpido había sido... ¡Qué estúpido! ¿En qué estaba pensando cuando hizo tratos con aquella gente? Ahora ni todo el dinero del mundo valía tanto como su propia vida. Kai no había tenido oportunidad contra ellos, ni siquiera a bordo del invencible Eva Z, que para esos momentos ya sería tan sólo chatarra oxidándose a la intemperie. Pero él sabía a lo que se enfrentaba, él no estaba desprevenido como ese pobre niño imbécil, y además disponía de una cuantiosa fortuna para comprarse una nueva identidad y ocultarse de ellos hasta el fin del mundo. Aquello tenía que salir bien. ¡Todo tenía que salir bien, maldita sea! Tan sólo tenía que encontrar las llaves del carro y todos sus problemas terminarían...

—¿Buscabas esto, Bob?

El tintineo de sus llaves fue entonces lo único que se escuchó en aquella oscura oficina. Miller estaba derrumbado en el piso alfombrado, sin habla, mientras veía la poca luz del exterior reflejarse en las llaves de su auto, las cuales eran sostenidas en lo alto por una enorme figura que parecía ser una con las sombras. El sudor emanaba copiosamente por cada poro de su cuerpo, sus ojos se perdían en la inmensidad de la oscuridad, desorbitados, en tanto que su lengua completamente seca, era incapaz de articular palabra alguna.

—¡Mira este tiradero! Parece que llevas mucha prisa, pequeño Bobby... ¿planeabas ir a algún lado?— Demian avanzó un paso hacia adelante, permitiéndole verlo mejor —Lo siento, pero no puedo dejarte ir a ningún lugar...

La voz cavernosa de Hesse aún retumbaba en sus oídos cuando Miller suplicaba lastimosamente a sus pies.

—No... ¡Por favor, no lo hagas!— decía entre gimoteos, mientras que de forma estúpida se arrastraba por el piso intentando alejarse de él —¡No es justo! ¡Hice todo lo que me pidieron! ¡Teníamos un trato! ¡Teníamos un trato, Demian!

—Y el trato fue cumplido al pie de la letra, mi querido Bobby... Hiciste lo que te dijimos, y nosotros te dimos tu dinero. Así de fácil. No recuerdo haberte dicho algo acerca de que no te mataría. Creí que eso ya lo sabías.

El pesado calzado de aquél gigante resonaba encerrado en aquellas cuatro paredes, siguiendo a Miller en su patético intento de escape, interponiéndose entre él y la puerta.

—¡No lo sabía! ¡Juro que no lo sabía! ¡Diablos! ¿Cómo iba a saberlo? ¿Qué importancia podría tener mi vida para ustedes?

—Eres un completo idiota, los dos lo sabemos, pero tampoco trates de fingir ignorancia en este asunto, imbécil. Una vez que los... ajustes... en el Eva Beta se manifiesten completamente, las personas en todas partes empezarán a hacerse preguntas. Sabes como es la gente de chismosa. Pero no habrá problema con ello... siempre y cuando tú no estés por ahí para dirigirlos hasta nosotros...

—¡No diré nada, lo prometo! ¡Desapareceré por completo y ya nunca nadie volverá a saber de mí! ¡Lo juro! ¡Tienes mi palabra, Demian, mi palabra!

—La palabra de un Judas Iscariote, que vendería hasta su propia madre si le llegaran al precio. Me perdonarás si es que no la valoro tanto como tú. Ahora dime, pedazo de mierda— decía mientras metía la mano dentro de la cartuchera en su cinturón, sacando una de sus dos automáticas de níquel .45, la cual iluminó fugazmente el cuarto con un brillo siniestro al reflejar el resplandor de una luna mortecina, asomándose por la ventana —¿Has bailado con el Diablo bajo la luz de la luna?

Los gritos de Miller se perdieron en la soledad y en la oscuridad de aquella noche, mientras la boca del arma apuntaba directamente a su frente.

—Sí, ya sé que no tiene sentido— a Hesse parecía no importarle gran cosa los histéricos berridos de niña de Robert, los cuales casi apagaban por completo su propia voz —Pero se me ha hecho como una tradición, ¿sabes? Ya no puedo liquidar a nadie a quemarropa sin decirlo, es tan melodramático. Y en realidad me gusta mucho esa película, para qué mentir.

—¡No, Demian, por favor, no lo hagas! ¡¡No quiero morir!— despojándose de la poca dignidad que le quedaba, Miller se arrojó a sus pies —¡¡¡NO QUIERO MORIR, TEN PIEDAD!

—¡Vaya marica de mierda que resultaste ser!— profirió Hesse, furioso, para entonces arrojarlo de espaldas de un fuerte puntapié en pleno rostro, el cual se llevó varias piezas de dentadura consigo —¡Lo menos que hubieras podido hacer era aceptar tu destino y morir con algo de estoicismo ante lo inevitable!

—¡¡¡NOOOO!— aullaba la víctima, sangrando profusamente del rostro, justo donde había sido pateado, mientras el cañón con el que le apuntaban se hacía más y más grande, casi hasta devorarlo —¡¡¡POR EL AMOR DE DIOS, DEMIAN, NO ME MATES!

Justo antes de jalar el gatillo algo pareció activarse en Hesse, como una especie de mecanismo de resorte que lo inmovilizó por algunos instantes. Los segundos pasaron y a Robert le dio curiosidad por saber por qué razón su cabeza no había estallado, así que abrió los ojos, para encontrarse todavía encañonado pero con su verdugo inmóvil como una estatua. La penumbra cubría gran parte de sus facciones por lo que no podía precisar qué le estaba pasando.

—¿Acaso... dijiste... "por el amor de..."?

Finalmente la blanca dentadura de Demian se asomó en esa sonrisa macabra tan característica en él. Un estremecimiento reptó desde la base de su estómago para escapar por su garganta en forma de una estruendosa carcajada que fue subiendo su intensidad hasta rebasar el límite de demencial. Continuó así por un buen rato, deambulando estremecido por el súbito ataque de risa. Había ocasiones en las que parecía que se estaba ahogando, pero luego de reposar por un momento continuaba riéndose a carcajadas. Aquello, en lugar de tranquilizar al apabullado Director Miller, por el contrario lo atemorizaba todavía más.

—¡Vaya, qué ocurrencias las tuyas!— susurró Hesse una vez que terminó, mientras recuperaba el aliento —Supongo que tengo que agradecértelo, hacía mucho tiempo que no me divertía tanto... sólo por eso estoy dispuesto a concederte un pequeño favor, payaso...

—Entonces... ¿quieres decir...?— musitó Miller, esperanzado, poniéndose en pie como movido por un resorte.

—Calma, bufón, tranquiliza tus caballos— repuso Demian por su parte —He decidido que voy a permitirte salir de aquí... Ahora, como yo lo veo, sólo hay dos maneras en las que puedas salir de este lugar... una de ellas es a través de esta puerta...

Cuando Demian señaló a la puerta que estaba a sus espaldas una sonrisa iluminó el amoratado rostro de Robert. Pero Hesse aún no había terminado de hablar.

—Pasando sobre mí, claro...— continuó, sonriendo con sorna al observar como volvía a palidecer el rostro de su víctima —Ó bien, la otra salida está justo a tus espaldas... así que dejaré que decidas por donde es que quieres salir...

Robert, desesperanzado, miró detrás suyo, justo a la ventana por la que se podía ver la oscura noche salpicada de unas cuantas estrellas cuya luz parecía estar apagada, agónica, justo como la de la luna que parecía estarse riendo de él, burlándose de su destino.

Para el joven Shinji Ikari esa era una noche muy grata. El clima estaba algo húmedo, pero el cielo estaba completamente despejado, lo que le permitía ver las estrellas desde la ventana de su balcón. No recordaba cuándo había sido la última vez que se había quedado como imbécil solamente mirando a la nada, lleno de ilusiones como el muchachito embobado que era. Tal vez sería porque nunca en su vida lo había hecho. ¿Así que de ahí era donde provenían todos esos estúpidos gestos, esos sentimientos acaramelados que veía en las historias de la televisión? De una sonrisa cálida que te regalara una muchacha bonita. ¿Quién lo hubiera pensado? Bueno, quizás estaba adelantando conclusiones. Después de todo, la espléndida tarde que gastó con Sophia quizás no era para armar tanto alboroto. Todas esas miradas y sonrisas, el tono con el que hablaban… bien no podían significar la gran cosa para ella… era una posibilidad, puesto que ella provenía de una cultura muy diferente a la suya. Mucho más abierta, más expresiva. Había escuchado decir que en América era costumbre que las muchachas saludaran con un beso. No lo había creído completamente, hasta que su nueva compañera lo despidió con uno en la mejilla, luego de haberla ayudado a instalarse en su departamento.

Así que no había porqué ponerse de esta manera, todo cursi y con la cabeza en las nubes, imaginando cosas que jamás serían. Seguramente que todo debería tratarse de un malentendido. Sólo esperaba no volver a quedar como un reverendo idiota, como tantas otras veces. No había manera en que una chica a la que acabara de conocer estuviera interesada en él… por lo menos no de esa forma. Y mucho menos una jovencita tan guapa como lo era Sophia. Bueno, aunque a fuerza de ser sinceros, no era TAN bonita. Por lo menos no a los niveles a los que ya, orgullosamente pero sin reconocerlo del todo, estaba acostumbrado. No era ni la mitad de sexy que Misato ni tenía ese esplendor que sólo una mujer completamente desarrollada y atractiva como la Mayor Katsuragi podía tener. Ni tampoco tenía ese toque misterioso, exótico, pero a la vez tentador que era el principal atractivo de Rei, ni sus formas tan suaves. Y Asuka… qué decir de Asuka. Ella era la perfección encarnada. Definitivamente Asuka era la mejor de todas, su sueño hecho realidad. No tenía competencia. Pero aún así, había algo en Sophia. Pese a no ser tan llamativa como las otras mujeres en su vida, tenía algo que lo hacía temblar. Algo que lo ponía a soñar, que lo hacía suspirar como un imbécil al contemplar el cielo estrellado en aquella noche mágica. ¿Qué es lo que sería?

Su celular timbró en la oscuridad, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Tardó un poco en contestarlo, pero cuando lo hizo se percató que había recibido un mensaje de texto. Por sí solo eso ya era bastante extraño, pero lo era más el que aún antes de leer el número del remitente sabía de quién era. Sophia.

"¡¡¡Buenas noches Shin-chan! Está haciendo un poco de frío, así que mejor abrígate bien cuando te duermas, no quiero que te resfríes. - ¿O.K.? Te veré mañana. ¡Dulces sueños!"

Desde que Misato le había dado el celular jamás había recibido uno de esos mensajes, y al no estar tan acostumbrado a ese tipo de comunicación, que era tan popular entre los chicos de su edad, tuvo algunas dificultades para responder por el mismo medio:

"Gracias por el consejo. Tú también tápate y trata de descansar todo lo que puedas. Mañana será un día muy ocupado, sé lo que te digo. ¡Buenas noches!"

Ikari presionó entonces la tecla para enviar el mensaje, que tardó bastante en componer. Al hacerlo se sorprendió a sí mismo sonriendo, emocionado. Volvió de nuevo su mirada hacia la ventana, hacia las estrellas que parecían titilar con un nuevo brillo mucho más colorido. Sí. Definitivamente, Sophia tenía algo… un no se qué, que qué se yo…

¿Cómo describir la sensación de paz que transmitía ese lugar? ¿En qué palabras expresar la tranquila e inerme belleza de aquellos pacíficos parajes? ¿Acaso ojos humanos alguna vez podrían apreciar tal majestuosidad, tal escenario salido de los sueños más puros e inocentes? Al divisar semejante paisaje costaba trabajo creer que en el mundo existiera el mal, el odio o cualquier otra clase de fuerza negativa. Allí sólo existía la paz, la paz y un silencio acogedor, abrumador.

Silencio que abruptamente fue interrumpido por el sonido de un motor en marcha, el cual ocasionó la rápida desbandada de un pequeño banco de peces que hasta entonces nadaban distraídos. Sin prestarles demasiada importancia, el pequeño submarino de exploración seguía su curso, profanando con su marcha aquél reino de armonía. Guiaba a la vez que alumbraba su camino con una potente luz delantera que le permitía desvelar los secretos que el mar decidía ocultar a la vista de los mortales.

—Tenemos la confirmación del objetivo, a tres mil metros de profundidad. Permanece en absoluto reposo. Cambio.

Unos cuantos metros más adelante la luz rebotaba con un objeto metálico de gran tamaño. En comparación, el submarino se veía como una especie de luciérnaga acuática, nadando curiosa a su alrededor. No obstante, el Eva Z permanecía yaciendo boca arriba en el lecho marino, en medio de un gigantesco surco que sin duda había sido ocasionado cuando cayó en ese lugar. Nada parecía interrumpir su reposo, permaneciendo en una calma placentera. El gigante de acero dormía a sus anchas en las profundidades marinas, sin imaginarse siquiera los casi cuatro días que las fuerzas de Naciones Unidas habían gastado en encontrar su paradero, en un punto perdido del Mediterráneo, a más de trescientos kilómetros de su última posición conocida.

La tibia caricia que le hacía el sol al atardecer se sentía muy bien. Una refrescante, pero suave brisa mecía su canosa y rala cabellera, y junto al vaivén de su cómoda mecedora lo invitaba a tomar una deliciosa y prolongada siesta vespertina, lo cual hubiera conseguido casi de inmediato de no ser por la interrupción de un balón de fútbol americano que era arrojado a sus pies. Aturdido, dirigió su vista al piso, donde la pelota de forma ovalada aún seguía sacudiéndose. Luego volvió su mirada más allá del pórtico donde se encontraba, hacia el extenso y bien cuidado jardín donde un par de niños, de no más de de diez años, le hacían señas a lo lejos:

—¡Abuelo! ¡Abuelito!— le decían, agitando los brazos —¡Pásanos el balón! ¡Manda un pase profundo!

El General Lorenz sonrió complacido para luego recoger el balón sin levantarse de su asiento y con su brazo derecho lanzarlo hasta donde estaban los infantes. Uno de ellos, el que atrapó emocionado la pelota, rodó por el césped fresco.

—¡Abuelito! ¡Qué buen brazo tienes!— se admiraba el chiquillo pecoso y de cabello rubio, gratamente sorprendido.

El viejo se reclinó de nuevo sobre la mecedora, disfrutando de aquella tarde de ensueño en su rancho a las afueras Monterrey, en el estado americano de Nuevo León. Una elegante y bien equipada mansión se levantaba en medio de un terreno fértil de más de veinticinco hectáreas cuadradas en las que el presidente de los Estados Unidos disponía de varios lujos para su descanso y recreación. Entre ellos un lago privado y una amplia zona para la caza de ciervos.

—Por favor, Demian, deja de esconderte a mis espaldas y mejor sal a respirar este aire tan fresco— pronunció el anciano sin moverse de su posición, respirando profundo —¡Siente eso! ¡No hay nada igual!

—Sólo me estaba sirviendo una copa del brandy que tienes en la cava, Mister Lorenz— repuso Hesse de pie a su lado, sacudiendo ligeramente la copa que sostenía frente a sus ojos para entonces darle un sorbo —Es el mejor que he probado en mi vida… ¿cómo supiste que estaba aquí?

—Dejé de escuchar los trinos de los pájaros desde hace rato. Parece que tu presencia física afecta de diversas formas a las criaturas de este mundo.

—El asunto con Miller ya está resuelto…

—Eso es lo que escuché… muy bien hecho, Doctor…

—¿Y ya han encontrado a Zeta?

—Así parece… ese pobre niño idiota permaneció desmayado en el fondo del Mediterráneo por cuatro días… tal parece que nuestros muchachos lo maltrataron un poco más de la cuenta… supe que transfirieron el mando de la misión al Almirante Merkatz. Es mucho más listo que ese estúpido de Leonard, y además está fuera de nuestra influencia. Es probable que te dé algunos problemas.

—Me las arreglaré…

—Hay algo que te molesta, ¿verdad, socio? Deberías relajarte un poco más, siempre estás tan tenso. Es por que no puedes dejar de pensar en el trabajo. ¡Relájate! Observa bien este sitio— indicó Keel, señalando con la mano los verdes y tupidos parajes que se extendían ante ellos —Todo este lugar fue creado para el descanso. Trata de disfrutarlo mientras dure tu estadía aquí…

—¿Es cierto que para construirlo hiciste desalojar a todo un pueblo?— preguntó Demian, sonriendo en gesto cómplice.

—¿Porqué crees que me siento a mis anchas en este sitio?— respondió Lorenz, complacido, recargándose aún más sobre su asiento —Todo el rencor que este lugar inspira y guarda. Hmmm…. casi puedo saborearlo… Dejé en pie las casas de algunos de esos desdichados. Las uso como establos y corrales para los animales. Te imaginarás que ello enardece mucho más el descontento en las personas.

—Tal vez muchos de ellos quieran desquitarse… quizás con tus mismos nietos…

El viejo rió de buena gana.

—Son un par de mocosos malcriados y egoístas. Justo como sus padres. No podría estar más orgulloso de ellos. Me enteré que el otro día el pequeño Billy le arrancó un mechón de cabello a su nana, todo por no quitarle la pulpa a su jugo de naranja… estos niños…

—Son unos pequeños monstruos— asintió Hesse —¡Todos lo son!— gritó enfurecido, rompiendo la copa en su mano cuando la empuñó violentamente. Ahora la sangre caía gota a gota de su puño —¡Estoy harto de todos estos bichos! ¡Cómo quisiera borrar de una vez por todas a esta mal llamada Humanidad!

—Calma, compañero, calma— instó Lorenz, sin poner demasiada atención al exabrupto de su acompañante —Todo a su debido tiempo. El plan va como debe ser. Si apresuramos las cosas puede que al final fracasemos.

El alto sujeto barbado permaneció en silencio, tranquilizándose en medio de fuertes resoplidos. Se había alterado más de la cuenta.

—Este tipo de escenas aún te incomodan, ¿no es así?— observó el General —Deberías darte una oportunidad. De experimentarlo en carne propia, esto de la familia. Consíguete una señora de muy buen ver, y escucha bien que te digo una señora, toda una mujer, no esas muchachitas a las que eres tan aficionado. Tengan un par de hijos, en una casa con un bonito jardín en algún suburbio. Podrías conseguir un perro y hacer parrilladas e invitar a los vecinos. Deja de torturarte con lo que no pudo ser.

—¡Silencio! ¡No necesito de alguien a mi lado! ¡De nadie! La familia es una necesidad de los débiles seres humanos, que necesitan unos de otros para sobrevivir. ¡Son patéticos! Seres como nosotros no requerimos de esas idioteces. ¡Detesto la bondad y quiero destruir todo lo que es bueno y puro en este mundo! ¡Ése es mi propósito en la vida!

—¿Sabes? De vez en cuando yo también me acuerdo de Yui— repuso el viejo tranquilamente, haciéndose oídos sordos —¡Qué mujer! Nunca me hubiera imaginado que SEELE iría a tener un miembro tan joven. Nuestro séptimo ojo, el más hermoso de todos. ¡Y qué tetas de la zorra! Pero estoy seguro que no fue por eso que te fijaste en ella. No, no fue por eso. Te lo digo yo, camarada, eso del amor no es para gente como nosotros. Mucho esfuerzo, demasiadas complicaciones. Mucho sufrimiento. Por tu bien, y el de tu misión, es hora de que empieces a aceptar los hechos, tal como una vez aceptaste lo que eres. Ella prefirió a Gendo que a ti. Así de sencillo. Necesitas…

—Lo que necesito— interrumpió Demian, mirando al atardecer con los ojos inyectados de ira —Lo que necesito es matar de una vez por todas a ese estúpido muchacho Rivera. No tolero más su existencia en este mundo— dijo, acariciando con su mano ensangrentada su cicatriz en la mejilla izquierda —Quiero hacerlo pedazos, profanar sus patéticos ideales, humillarlo y quebrantar su espíritu hasta el punto en que me ruegue para que ponga fin a su miseria… ¡Eso es lo que de veras necesito!

—¿Así que por eso viniste a verme? Es raro que pidas mi consentimiento para hacer cualquier cosa… normalmente haces lo que te venga en gana…

—Quería estar seguro que no interfería con nuestros planes… no estaba seguro si querías darle algún uso en un futuro.

—Kyle Rivera es tan sólo una mota de polvo por demás insignificante en lo que a mí concierne— repuso Lorenz serenamente —El comité lo quiere vivo, pero si no logra sobrevivir al enfrentarte considero entonces que no es digno de la atención de SEELE y que su utilidad terminó… así de sencillo…

—De acuerdo… así es también como lo veo yo.

—Ya que estás de ese modo, tal vez quieras hacerme un pequeño favor— indicó Lorenz, observando a sus nietos perderse entre los frondosos árboles en medio de sus juegos infantiles —Necesito una buena excusa para anular todas las libertades civiles del montón de indios descalzos que viven en este gran y hermoso país… hemos capturado a uno de sus lidercillos, de esos que se dedican a gritar en las plazas públicas y a arengar a la gente… estoy seguro que conoces a muchas personas de este tipo, allá con tu gente… en fin, lo único que nos hace falta es imputarle un cargo lo suficientemente grande para justificar la medida que ya te he mencionado. ¿Qué podría ser tan terrible, tan espantoso que despertara la indignación nacional y lograran unir al Congreso y a los ciudadanos con derecho a voto de mi lado? ¿Tú lo sabes?

—Entiendo— respondió Hesse, sonriendo sardónicamente mientras empezaba a andar a la arboleda en la que jugaban los niños —Me servirá para quitarme toda la frustración que traigo encima. Gracias por el detalle.

El General lo miraba atentamente hasta que se perdió entre los árboles. Por unos momentos todo siguió en calma, hasta que se escuchó un disparo lejano, seguido por un grito ahogado. Una detonación más puso fin al chillido, para que entonces regresara la tranquilidad en el rancho del Presidente Keel Lorenz.

—Parece que ahora sí podré tomar mi siesta sin interrupciones— se dijo a sí mismo, recostándose cómodamente en el respaldo de la mecedora.

A los pocos minutos ya dormía profundamente.

—¿Desobedeciste ó no las órdenes de un oficial superior? ¡Contesta!

El tono con el que le hablaba el Almirante Merkatz demandaba que se le respondiera de inmediato, lo que Kai hizo, aunque experimentando algunas dificultades:

—Yo… yo no lo llamaría desobedecer… es sólo que no tuve tiempo… todo era tan confuso. Tenía esa cosa encima de mí, mordiéndome… yo no podía simplemente…

Un certero puñetazo en la base del estómago lo hizo callar, cortando de tajo sus balbuceos. El chiquillo se dobló sobre sí mismo y se derrumbó sobre el piso, vomitando y sin aliento.

Merkatz, de facciones hoscas y rubicundas, permaneció en pie delante de él, alisándose el bigote. Después dio algunos pasos en rededor suyo.

—Tenías tus órdenes, y según la grabación dispusiste de bastante tiempo para llevarlas a cabo. Cuatro minutos y quince segundos para ser exactos. Y aún así no lo hiciste. ¿Por qué? ¡Respóndeme cuando te pregunte algo, chiquillo imbécil!

Un puntapié se alojó artero en las costillas del muchacho, cuya fuerza lo hizo rodar sobre su propio eje.

—¡Porqué no podía!— Rivera gritó como pudo, postrado y adolorido —¡No pude hacerlo, cerdo sanguinario! ¡No pude matar a todas esas personas! ¿Está bien? Pero no espero que alguien como usted lo entienda…— remató cuando luego de varios intentos pudo ponerse en pie. Por si no fuera poco la fractura que tenía en el cráneo y varias contusiones más por todo su cuerpo, ahora tenía que ser usado como balón por un pelmazo frustrado. No necesitaba eso, no después de todo por lo que había pasado en los últimos días.

—¿Pero qué cosas dices?— repuso el Almirante, fingiendo incredulidad —Bueno, supongo que tienes razón. No pudiste matar a esas personas. Pero en cambio sí que pudiste asesinar a más de un millar de tropas de las Naciones Unidas, ¿no?

Un nudo se formó en la garganta del chiquillo. Cabizbajo, ya no pudo responder con ningún otro tipo de insolencia. Se había pasado de listo, lo reconocía.

—¡Lo mejor de nuestras fuerzas armadas!— continuó vociferando Merkatz, recorriendo ansioso toda la tienda de campaña en la que estaba instalado su puesto de mando —¡Nuestras mejores naves! ¡Destruidas! ¡Nuestros mejores oficiales! ¡Muertos por montones! ¡La mejor flota que jamás se haya armado! ¡Hecha pedazos por un solo escuadrón de cazas! ¿Y todo por qué? ¿POR QUÉ? ¡Porque un mocoso imbécil no pudo aceptar la responsabilidad que su puesto le confiere y dejó que todo se lo llevara el diablo! ¡Por eso mismo! El arma definitiva… ¡sí cómo no! Esos monstruos la masticaron y escupieron como a un pedazo de chicle… No estoy ni siquiera un poco impresionado. Nadie en el Alto Mando lo estamos.

El militar, largo como un poste y de corto cabello cano peinado hacia un lado, se sentó detrás de su escritorio intentando calmarse, ó por lo menos reflejar una actitud mucho más serena.

—Ahora es parte del Ejército, Teniente— acotó de un modo mucho más moderado —Y aquí todos debemos obedecer órdenes. ¿Queda claro? Aquí todo se reduce a ellos, ó a nosotros, así de sencillo. Y yo no pienso dejarme matar por culpa de su moral absurda e infantil. Sé que puede ser algo difícil siendo tan joven, pero reconozcámoslo, usted es muy diferente a cualquier persona de su edad, es por eso que está aquí. Así que más le vale madurar, por su propio bien, y rápido. ¿Entendido?

El muchacho apenas si podía mantenerse en pie, mucho menos responderle. Únicamente meneó la cabeza. Luego escupió algo de sangre.

—Me alegra que por fin nos entendamos— contestó Merkatz, satisfecho, tomando entre sus manos varios documentos —En fin, hay un nuevo mando en esta misión y por lo tanto una nueva estrategia. Atacar el punto donde el enemigo tiene concentradas la mayoría de sus fuerzas fue algo bastante estúpido, y eso lo había dicho desde antes. Es por eso que ahora en lugar de ocuparnos de la vanguardia, fuertemente armada y mejor preparada, nos concentraremos en deshacer su retaguardia, frágil y descuidada— dijo señalando varios puntos en un mapa de la zona que había extendido a lo largo del mueble —Aquellos lugares donde podremos cortar sus líneas de comunicación y dejarlos sin recursos y a la deriva en su maldita islita. Una vez que terminen las reparaciones en el armatoste Z lo usaremos para tomar estos puntos, dejándole la limpieza a la infantería, que irá justo detrás de él. Fácil y rápido, ¿no? Es todo, Teniente, puede retirarse. Le haré llegar los detalles de toda la misión junto con sus órdenes específicas más tarde.

—Pero— repuso Kai, haciendo caso omiso a la prudencia y el sentido común, quienes le aconsejaban callarse e irse de allí lo antes posible, mientras pudiera hacerlo sobre sus dos piernas —Según parece, y por lo que recuerdo, ninguno de estos puntos son blancos militares, señor…

El Almirante Merkatz lo miró fijamente, con sumo desprecio.

—Es una lástima que no puedas ver las cosas desde nuestro punto de vista ni se pueda razonar contigo, muchacho. De hecho, no nos sirves en absoluto. Puede que aún no entiendas la posición en la que estás, ó tal vez no quieras entenderla, pero haz de darte cuenta que nos perteneces, tú, fenómeno de la naturaleza. Y si hasta ahora te hemos dejado disfrutar una vida más ó menos normal al lado de esa perra japonesa es por el afecto que el señor Secretario le tenía a tu padre, pero también por que esperábamos sacarte provecho en una ocasión como ésta. Pero hasta ahora has demostrado que no tienes utilidad alguna para nosotros. Eres más una molestia, una carga, que una ayuda. Y será mejor que me creas cuando te digo que si esto sigue así llegará el punto en que nos hartemos de ti y te mandemos a ese laboratorio en donde debiste estar desde un principio. Puede que si abrimos esa cabezota tuya y encontramos lo que te hace funcionar por fin puedas hacer algo de provecho, monstruo. Hay mucha gente que quiere hacerlo, ¿sabes? ¡Así que mejor te largas de mi vista ahora que puedes, bastardo malnacido! ¡Lárgate de aquí y cumple con tus órdenes, chiquillo imbécil, ó prepárate para las consecuencias! ¡Largo, largo, largo!

Y así lo hizo, saliendo de la tienda como si fuera un animal lastimado y perseguido. Sin importar la dirección, lo único que quería era escapar de ese sitio tan rápido como pudiera. A donde quiera que fuera, miradas rencorosas y de recelo lo acompañaban. Murmurando a sus espaldas. Señalándolo. Juzgándolo. Todos en ese lugar, sin excepción, lo odiaban a muerte. ¿Y porqué no hacerlo? Era un asesino. Un asqueroso traidor. Debía morir.

—Allí va él…

—Tan campante, el muy bastardo, después de todo lo que pasó…

—Bueno, por lo menos ahora sí tenemos un montón de cadáveres para enterrar…

—Es cierto, en eso sí pudiste ayudar, ¿no, muchacho?

—Shhh… te puede oír…

—¿Y qué?

—No me importa qué tan listo sea, cómo quisiera enseñarle una lección a ese mugroso…

—Te lo digo yo, no me fío de ese chiquillo…

—No es más que una mariquita a la que le tiemblan las piernas a la hora de la acción…

—Esos pobres infelices no tuvieron oportunidad, ¿cierto?

—Y seguimos nosotros, creélo, amigo…

—Ese mocoso hará que nos maten a todos…

—¿Acaso no sabían que es el sobrino de ese hijo de puta del Comandante Chuy?

—¡Desgraciado! Seguramente está trabajando en secreto para esos malditos…

—Pequeño traidor…

—Deberían ensartarlo por el culo en el asta más grande que pudieran encontrar…

—Tal vez así aprendería algo acerca del patriotismo…

—¡Traidor!

—¡Bastardo!

—¡Fenómeno!

—¡Monstruo!

Cómo pudo, llegó hasta su tienda privada, donde se refugió en su catre, escondiéndose en su frazada. Y en sus recuerdos. Extrañaba el sitio de donde venía. Allí todo era tan simple, era tan sólo cuestión de los buenos contra los malos. Negro y blanco, así de sencillo, y escoger un bando no resultaba una elección tan difícil. No había esos tonos grises tan complicados que lo único que lograban era confundirlo hasta dejarlo en la inoperancia. Kaji. Kensuke. Toji. Shinji. Kenji. Shigeru. Asuka. Rei… incluso Ritsuko… los extrañaba a todos. Extrañaba la vida que llevaba con ellos, que ahora le parecía tan ajena. Y Misato. Oh, Dios, Misato. Cuando ese maldito te llamó de esa manera, cuando amenazó con quitarte de mi lado, no pude hacer nada. No pude hacer nada, tan asustado como estaba. Soy un cobarde. Un maldito y jodido cobarde. No pude moverme. Perdóname. Por favor, perdóname. Dios, perdóname por lo que voy a hacer. Perdón a todos aquellos a los que voy a lastimar. Una vez más. Perdón. No tengo otra alternativa, lo siento. Perdón. Son ustedes o yo. Perdón. No puedo salvarlos, ya no, no a todos. Perdón. Perdón. Perdón…

La vida nunca había sido fácil para Ruth. Desde que era pequeña se las había tenido que ingeniar para poder sobrevivir en un mundo globalizado tan inhóspito e indiferente con los de su clase, es decir, aquellos que no tenían el privilegio de poseer un capital considerable. Pero tampoco era que se quejara. En todas las etapas de su vida se las había arreglado para competir en la despiadada carrera por la supervivencia del más apto.

Así, pese a las condiciones adversas en las que el destino la había colocado, Ruth siempre encontraba la manera de seguir adelante, sin importar lo doloroso de las circunstancias. Huérfana a temprana edad, tuvo que trabajar desde muy pequeña como sirvienta en las casas de los ricos. Cuando creció y los hombres comenzaron a fijarse en ella encontró en su propio cuerpo un modo efectivo para hacer dinero, suficiente para lograr sus metas personales y hacerse de un mejor nivel de vida. Luego de algunos años, los cuales también estuvieron llenos de desventuras, sacrificio y mucho esfuerzo, por fin pudo graduarse de la escuela de enfermería. Y hela aquí, a sus veintisiete años, toda una profesionista, con una vida digna que había decidido avocar a lo que mejor sabía hacer. Ayudar a sus semejantes.

El último par de años había resultado ser extremadamente difícil. Con la invasión y posterior conquista del país por parte del Ejército de la Banda Roja los heridos llegaban por montones al hospital. Día a día había tenido que toparse de frente con el abominable rostro de la muerte, cosechando almas al por mayor. Dicha situación resultaba devastadora en su ánimo, y en muchas ocasiones puso a prueba su temple. Pero las cosas en Damasco habían cambiado radicalmente, y en definitiva había sido para bien. Con la derrota definitiva de las Naciones Unidas sus habitantes por fin podían disfrutar de la ansiada paz y llevar un ritmo de vida más o menos normal. Puede que el Ejército de la Banda Roja fuera voraz y sanguinario en sus avances, y si bien era cierto que distaban mucho de ser una organización democrática, garante de las libertades individuales y los derechos humanos, por lo menos dejaban vivir a las personas en paz, siempre y cuando no causaron mucho alboroto.

Era así que ahora Ruth podía dedicarse sin problemas a lo suyo, esto es, a ayudar a su gente a sanar. Con sus cuidados y sonrisa amable procuraba siempre que sus pacientes se recuperaran lo antes posible. Ella, que había tenido que atravesar por tantas penalidades en su vida, al contrario de haberse amargado encontró gran satisfacción en poder dar a las personas que le rodeaban la ayuda de la que nunca dispuso. La vida seguía siendo difícil, pero hacía tiempo que descubrió que ésta puede hacerse mucho más llevadera con una actitud positiva, mirando siempre de frente a los desafíos que el mañana le deparaba. Palabras de aliento, un hombro sobre el cuál llorar, un oído para escuchar, una sonrisa cálida que infundiera esperanza. Incluso el gesto más sencillo podía ser utilizado en su empeño por ayudar a su prójimo. Algunos de sus pacientes la llamaban cariñosamente "Candy" por su carácter tan dulce, que tanta alegría había traído a bastantes personas.

—Candy— murmuró el anciano Ahmed, suplicante, postrado en una de las camillas junto a la ventana —Tengo sed… ¿podrías darme un vaso con agua?

—¡Por supuesto!— asintió de inmediato la entusiasta enfermera, apurándose a ir por una jarra llena —Y por ser para usted hasta le pondré esta linda pajilla, ¿qué le parece?

Se trataba de un popote de plástico rígido, deformado en espirales, tan solicitados por los niños y abandonados por ellos mismos al poco rato. Una baratija sin ningún valor práctico, pero que en el detalle conllevaba un gran gesto de simpatía.

—Qué dulce, Candy… muchas gracias…— pronunció el viejo con los ojos vidriosos, mientras se llevaba la pajilla a sus labios secos y comenzaba a beber.

—¡Tome con ganas! Recuerde que entre más líquidos tome, más rápido se aliviará.

—¡Bebe mucho, Ahmed!— sugirió otro de los pacientes en esa sala, el que estaba acomodado en el pasillo frente a él —Así podrás irte de aquí pronto y podremos tener a Candy para nosotros solos…

Todos en la sala rieron por la ocurrencia, incluso Ruth, pese a que el rubor ya se asomaba a sus mejillas. Cualquier enfermo en el Hospital Civil de Damasco podía considerarse bendecido si es que ella era su enfermera. El tipo de atención y de cuidados que prodigaba, así como el ambiente alegre que propiciaba su sola presencia, era una gran ayuda en la recuperación de aquellas personas. Y en ocasiones conocerla era una experiencia única en la vida. Era de esas personas que dejan huella en los demás.

Se tomó unos minutos para contemplar el atardecer por la ventana. Los rayos solares ya llegaban oblicuos, por lo que su toque era gentil, agradable al tacto. Atardeceres en Damasco. Eran de los más hermosos en el mundo, sin ninguna duda, pensaba ella, que había recorrido medio mundo, así que su opinión en algo debía contar. El puerto, aún a la lejanía, se veía bastante activo. Era uno de los principales abastecedores de suministros para las tropas de la Banda Roja en el frente. Al ver el reloj en su muñeca notó que faltaban unas cuantas horas para que su turno terminara, por lo que debía apurarse para llevar los medicamentos al ala pediátrica y después empezar a llevarle la cena a los pacientes bajo su cuidado. Y hablando de eso, aún no había decidido qué cenar para esta noche… tal vez una sopa estaría bien… lo decidiría en el camino a casa.

Un ligero temblor que sacudió la ventana delante de ella la sacó de sus pensamientos. ¿Terremoto? No. A lo lejos se escuchaba una serie de detonaciones. Aguzó la mirada, lo suficiente para deducir que las baterías de defensa a las afueras de la ciudad estaban disparando contra algo. Lo que vio a continuación la hizo petrificarse en su sitio. Una especie de demonio en armadura verde, mucho más alto que el edificio más grande de la ciudad, se irguió en el horizonte, sacando fuego de sus ojos. El cielo se tornó del color de la sangre y gruesas columnas de humo se levantaban desde el puerto, trayendo consigo el olor de la muerte y la devastación. Aquél monstruo destructor rugía enfurecido, enseñando sus dientes afilados como de tiburón y a la vez esparciendo su voz asesina por toda la ciudad, sembrando el pánico entre sus habitantes.

El diablo volvió a la carga con sus ojos flamígeros, despachando a una tercia de helicópteros de ataque que osaron ponerse en su camino. Los restos carbonizados caían a tierra al tiempo que el gigante se adentraba a la ciudad, habiendo vencido toda clase de resistencia.

Otro haz de luz roja salió disparado de los ojos del monstruo y entonces toda la zona industrial de la ciudad se volvió cenizas, consumida en un mar de explosiones incandescentes. Un rayo más se encargó de pulverizar la avenida principal. Ruth permanecía perpleja, horrorizada por el siniestro espectáculo de muerte y destrucción del que era testigo. El miedo la mantenía inmóvil y si es que no había gritado aterrada es porque el habla le había sido arrebatada por el temor. Quería convencerse con cada fibra de su ser que aquello no era real, tenía que tratarse de alguna clase de pesadilla, un mal sueño del que pronto despertaría. Uno de esos diabólicos rayos la trajo a la realidad, al momento de incinerar la mezquita que estaba cercana al hospital. Y cuando se percató que el monstruo destructor volvía su atención hacia donde estaba, Ruth supo exactamente que hacer. Moviéndose con la misma rapidez que la vorágine con la que la ráfaga destructiva avanzaba a sus espaldas, fue a cubrir con su cuerpo al paciente que tenía más cerca, el señor Ahmed.

Esfuerzo e intención muy loables, pero a fin de cuentas inútil. El anciano y todos los demás pacientes en la sala, así como ella misma y todo el hospital habían sido desintegrados en el acto. Ahora sólo quedaban cenizas flotando dispersas en el aire, donde antes había existido la vida. Donde antes había existido el sueño de una vida mejor.

Los incendios por toda la ciudad le daban a aquella noche un inusual brillo siniestro. Dicha situación ayudaba sobremanera a las tropas de infantería en su labor de asegurar el control de la ciudad. Cosa que ya de por sí era bastante sencilla desde un principio. Dado el gran impacto psicológico del ataque inicial cualquier intento de resistencia había sido sofocado para ese entonces. Damasco volvía a caer bajo el control de las Naciones Unidas, ya era un hecho irrefutable.

Y por alguna extraña razón, Kai Rivera no se sentía ni tantito orgulloso al respecto. Sus manos no dejaban de temblar, por lo que tuvo que pasar varias dificultades para una labor tan sencilla como encender un cigarrillo. ¿Porqué diantres tenía que seguir allí? No conformes con haberlo obligado a hacerles el trabajo sucio, ahora también lo obligaban a quedarse en el sitio de la matanza y contemplar de frente el horror de la destrucción que había provocado. La ciudad estaba en ruinas, la mitad de sus habitantes muertos ó bajo los escombros. Y ese olor… ¡Dios, qué olor! El aire llevaba consigo la pestilencia de la carne achicharrada. Podía sentir como esa peste se le impregnaba en cada poro de su cuerpo. Jamás en toda su vida se había sentido tan sucio. ¿Porqué tardaban tanto en recogerlo?

Una piedra fue a pegarle, certera, justo en la nuca. El muchacho se encogió del dolor y el cigarro en su boca cayó cuando aulló adolorido. Al volver la mirada hacia atrás se encontró con un prisionero en harapos que un par de soldados llevaban a punta de pistola. El hombre, cubierto de hollín y sudor, con la ropa raída, vociferaba y agitaba vehemente su brazo.

—¡Tú! ¡Monstruo asesino! ¿Regodeándote en el fruto de tu labor? ¡Maldito seas! Toda la gente en que estaba en esas escuelas y hospitales… ¿cuál era su culpa? ¡Dímelo! ¿Porqué tenían que morir? ¿Eh? Te crees muy poderoso, junto con tu diablo mecánico… ¡Pero Dios es el más grande, recuérdalo bien! ¡Dios vengará a toda esa gente inocente! ¡Dios te castigará por tus pecados! ¡A ti y a todos los de tu calaña! ¡Recuérdalo!

El joven piloto no entendió una sola palabra que soltó aquél hombre desesperado, sin embargo sus ademanes y el tono de su voz fueron bastante explícitos. Aquél encuentro no duró demasiado pues los soldados que lo custodiaban lo obligaron a seguir con su camino, pero sin duda que no le habían impedido lanzarle aquella pedrada. El vendaje que ceñía su cabeza volvía a mancharse con el rojo de su sangre, mientras que filas de uniformados pasaban indiferentes a su lado.

—¡Qué puntería la de ese cabeza de toalla!

—Debimos haberle dado un premio… después de todo, le atinó al blanco…

—Ojalá hubiera podido darle con algo más que una piedra…

—¡Oye, esa no es una mala idea!

—Vaya atascadero, ¿eh?

—Dios, qué peste…

—Mira eso… ¿es el pie de alguien?

—Quiero vomitar…

—Yo no volveré a ir a una parrillada en toda mi vida, te lo juro…

—¿Quién va a limpiar todo esto?

—El niño genio no, eso es seguro.

—Maldito desgraciado, sólo míralo…

—Da miedo la calma con la que se toma el asunto, ¿no?

—Bastardo sanguinario…

—Todas esas personas quedaron como carne asada…

—Esto es de esas cosas que te dejan marcado de por vida, amigo…

—Mejor no hacerlo enojar… podríamos quedar igual que todos estos infelices…

—¡Oh, no! ¡Está volteando para acá!

—¡Shhh! Haz como si no te importara.

—¡Asesino!

—¡Bastardo!

—¡Fenómeno!

—¡Monstruo!

¡Cuánto quería largarse de una vez por todas de ese condenado lugar! Lo más triste de todo ese asunto es que comenzaba a entender cómo pensaban los sociópatas. Cuando quiso sacar otro cigarro para reponer el que había perdido encontró que aquella tarea le resultaba aún más difícil que la vez anterior. Sus dedos parecían moverse con voluntad propia, lo que le impedía asir su cigarrillo para llevárselo a la boca. El tabaco cayó al piso sin que pudiera hacer algo para impedirlo. Tan sólo eso bastó para colmar su paciencia y dar rienda suelta a la desesperación que sentía. Estrujó en su puño la cajetilla completa y la arrojó con saña al piso. Él mismo hubiera querido echarse al suelo y llorar desconsolado. Pero no podía. Simplemente las lágrimas no asomaban a su rostro. Únicamente tenía una extraña sensación de vacío oprimiéndole el pecho.

Despertó mucho más temprano de lo usual. Observó el techo de su habitación por algunos instantes, confundida, aún tendida sobre la cama. Después, un rápido vistazo por la ventana confirmó que aún era muy pronto para levantarse. Por la poca luz que había afuera seguramente que acababa de amanecer. Se sentó sobre la cama para luego abrazar sus rodillas, sin quitarse aún las sábanas de encima. Rei Ayanami era sencillamente una jovencita bastante peculiar, y no solo por su aspecto físico. Era su carácter lo que la hacía tan especial. Incluso cuando estaba sobresaltada, como en aquellos momentos, se las arreglaba para que sus gestos no demostraran su estado de ánimo, aún cuando no había persona alguna a su alrededor que pudiera verla. En realidad no es que se las arreglara, sino que así era su naturaleza. Siempre tranquila, siempre alejada. Siempre sumida en el enigma que resultaban sus pensamientos.

Recargó la cabeza sobre las piernas, pensativa. Sabía que le sería imposible volver a dormirse. Todo por aquellos sueños. Los había estado teniendo desde hace algunos días. No eran seguidos, pero sí recurrentes, constantes. Todos tenían que ver con visiones irreales de muerte y destrucción. Amenazas ocultas en la oscuridad se conjugaban con los restos calcinados de Zeta, dejados a la intemperie en un paisaje árido y desolado. Figuras cornadas se alzaban imponentes sobre ellos, victoriosas. Y Kai... Pero no les había querido dar importancia, tan segura como estaba de que se trataba de su subconsciente queriéndola hacer pasar un mal rato.

Hasta ahora. En esos momentos, con una inusitada angustia sobre su corazón, tenía la certeza que Kai estaba sufriendo en aquellos momentos. Jamás había estado tan segura de algo en su vida como lo estaba ahora de ese presentimiento salido de quién sabe donde que le había puesto un final abrupto a su sueño. ¿Pero qué podía hacer al respecto? Eso era lo que más la incomodaba, lo impotente que se sentía estando sentada sobre aquella cama, a medio mundo de distancia de donde pudiera ser de alguna ayuda. Y Además, ¿en realidad quería serlo? Su relación con ese muchacho había terminado... ¿por qué tenía que importarle en lo más mínimo su bienestar? ¿Cualquier cosa que pudiera pasarle? Pero entonces... ¿por qué razón se había estado despertando de esa manera casi toda la semana, cuando lo veía morir en sus sueños? Simplemente no podía entender la confusa madeja de emociones contradictorias que bullían en su interior.

—Qué contrariedad… ¡qué contrariedad!— murmuraba desesperado el Mariscal Angeliori mientras caminaba en círculos a las vez que estrujaba sus manos —¡Y precisamente tengo que ser yo quien se lo diga! ¿Ahora qué voy a hacer? ¿Qué voy a hacer?

Pese a ser el segundo al mando de las fuerzas rebeldes y estar a cargo de esa impresionante base militar construida de la nada en una isla volcánica, Genaro Angeliori distaba mucho de ser un hombre duro y osado. Precisamente por ello es que el Doctor no tenía empacho en relegarle las responsabilidades menores que tenía a su cargo, bien conciente de que esa parte de su carácter le impediría hacerse ambiciones que pudieran darle ideas extrañas después, como traicionarlo ó hacer cosas a sus espaldas. Más que su segundo al mando, el Mariscal resultaba ser su mandadero, su lacayo personal. Y así es como tenía que ser.

—¿Qué sucede, Genaro?— preguntó Hesse, aproximándose por sus espaldas, como era su costumbre —¿Ahora qué es lo que está perturbando esa calva cabecita tuya?

—¡Doctor, casi me mata del susto!— exclamó una vez que el corazón le volvió al pecho —Pero aún así me alegro que esté aquí… estamos en medio de una crisis…

—¿Crisis, dices?— inquirió Demian, tomando asiento a la cabecera de la enorme mesa que usaban para el concejo de guerra.

—¡Damasco, El Cairo y Trípoli han caído, Doctor!— escupió Angeliori sin disimular el temor en su voz —En estos momentos sabemos que las tropas de las Naciones Unidas avanzan hacia Tunez… ¡creo que pretenden cortar nuestras líneas de abastecimiento en la franja sur del Mediterráneo! ¡Quedaremos varados en esta isla!

—Parece que el tal Merkatz ya ha hecho su jugada… debo reconocerle que no pierde el tiempo, aunque sus acciones resultaron ser bastante predecibles…

—¿Predecibles? De qué está hablando? Si ya sabía que esto pasaría, ¿por qué no hizo nada para evitarlo? ¡Ese robot arrasó con todo!

—Cuide su lengua, Mariscal— advirtió entonces el Doctor Hesse en un tono muy severo, fustigándolo con la mirada —El miedo lo está haciendo cuestionarme…

—Disculpe usted— apenas si pudo musitar su acompañante, tan pálido que parecía que se podía ver a través de él —No sé que me pasó…

—Las preciosas líneas de abastecimiento por las que tanto te preocupas, mi atolondrado Genaro, me tienen sin ningún cuidado— reveló Hesse, hundiéndose en su asiento en una pose reflexiva —Después de todo, no tenía contemplado irrumpir en el continente europeo con nuestras tropas, así que no necesitaremos más recursos que los que tenemos aquí…

—¿Quiere decir… que pretende utilizar para la invasión… a… ELLOS?

—En efecto… serán los Jinetes del Apocalipsis quienes cabalguen sobre toda Europa... sin embargo, no puedo dejar pasar la oportunidad que se me presenta… la ocasión es perfecta para deshacernos de una vez por todas de ese estorbo del Eva Z. Después de todo, no podemos pasar por alto la destrucción de todas esas ciudades indefensas, ¿no te parece?

—¡Es muy arriesgado! Recuerde que a pesar de que lo atacaron entre dos, esa cosa aún sigue en pie… todos esos rumores eran ciertos… ¡es indestructible!

—Admito que la concha de Zeta es muy dura— dijo entonces, esbozando esa sonrisa suya tan macabra, que congelaba la médula —Pero también he aprendido que su interior es blando… muy blando… y es precisamente ahí donde pienso atacar…


	21. Monstruo

"_Deja de engañar,  
no quieras ocultar  
que has pasado sin tropezar.  
Un monstruo de papel,  
no sé contra quien voy,  
¿Ó es que acaso  
hay alguien mas aquí?_

…

_En un mundo descomunal_

_Siento tu fragilidad"_

**Lucha de Gigantes**

Nacha Pop_  
_

¡Qué aguacero el de aquella noche! Parecía como si el cielo mismo estuviera cayéndose a pedazos. Pero semejante situación tenía por lo menos un lado bueno. La fuerte lluvia que pegaba en su rostro se había encargado de limpiar en él todas las lágrimas que había derramado. Los truenos a la distancia se ocuparon en apagar sus desconsolados lamentos.

Misato estaba postrada sobre el asfalto mojado, sin un rincón de su anatomía que no estuviera empapado hasta los huesos. Y qué demonios importaba. A su alrededor la gente continuaba su odiosa labor sin prestarle mucha atención, sin permitir que tal suceso les afectara. Simplemente se trataba de otro trabajo, justo como los demás. No había razón alguna para que éste fuera diferente. ¡Malditos desalmados¿Cómo es que podían estar tan tranquilos? Se preguntaba ella al verlos andar de aquí para allá con su imborrable expresión de fastidio, por tener que trabajar bajo aquél diluvio. ¡Cuánto los odiaba por ello! Encima de esa camilla que empujaban como si fuera un carrito del supermercado, dentro de esa bolsa negra se encontraba la persona más querida para ella, su completa adoración. Podrían mostrar siquiera un poco más de respeto, no se trataba de cualquier bulto que tuvieran que echar a la basura. ¡Se trataba de un ser humano, una persona importante para mucha gente! Una persona que había sido amada. Qué importaba si ahora parecía una coladera y que la mitad de su rostro no estaba. ¡Seguía siendo humano, por el amor de Dios! Un espléndido ser humano… que había sido brutalmente asesinado… que estaba frío, inerte… muerto…

El llanto la hizo estremecerse una vez más, tirándose por completo al piso para dar rienda suelta a su dolor, como un cuchillo en el corazón. Alzó la mirada, los ojos cubiertos por las lágrimas, para poder verlo una última vez, mientras partía a la eternidad. ¿Por qué se lo llevaban en ambulancia? Ya hacía bastante rato que dejó de necesitarla. ¿Para qué ahora¿Qué caso tenía?

—Señorita— uno de aquellos hombres cubiertos en gabardina impermeable llamó su atención palmeando su hombro —Agradecemos mucho su cooperación, pero creo que es mejor que se vaya de este lugar. Ya no es necesaria aquí. Nosotros nos encargaremos del resto.

—Sí… sí, tiene razón— musitó Katsuragi con un hilo de voz, completamente ausente, su mirada extraviada en la nada —Tal vez sea mejor que me vaya a casa… además habrá que preparar el funeral y…

No bien había terminado de hablar cuando de nuevo la muchacha se echaba al piso, ocultando el rostro entre sus manos para poder llorar a sus anchas. Al verla derrumbarse de aquella manera el hombre sin rostro prefirió darse por vencido y dejarla desahogarse tanto como quisiera. De cualquier manera, no era su problema si después agarraba una pulmonía por pasársela lloriqueando bajo esa condenada tormenta.

No obstante, el sujeto apenas dio un par de pasos cuando la joven se incorporó de golpe, mirándolo absorta desde su lugar, dando la impresión de haber recordado algo repentinamente. Aquellos ojos enrojecidos por las lágrimas y fijos en él, pero a la vez en el vacío, eran por demás perturbadores. La muchachita, que de algún modo resultaba atractiva, en esos momentos parecía un espanto, una aparición, tan pálida como estaba.

—El niño— dijo ella, murmurando —Ahí había sólo dos cuerpos… ¿Pero y el niño¿Qué pasó con él¿DONDE ESTÁ EL NIÑO?

La joven lo increpó desesperada, asiéndose de su gabardina. Ello y la expresión desquiciada en su rostro incomodaron todavía más a aquella persona. Le resultaba difícil pensar en cualquier cosa que no fuera alejarse de esa lunática lo antes posible.

—¿Un niño¿De qué está hablando? Por favor, suelte…— masculló, forcejeando para quitársela de encima —¡Ah, es cierto! Creo recordar que vi a un niño… sentado por allá, en aquél rincón… ¿Lo ve?

Tan pronto el hombre señaló la dirección Misato se apresuró hacia ella. Rodeó el auto calcinado y el impresionante agujero en plena calle, el cual aún ahora despedía vapor. No les prestó importancia y tampoco puso atención al comentario descuidado de uno de los peritos al contemplar el lugar:

—¿Dicen que fue un rayo¡A mí me parece más bien que una bomba fue lo que cayó en este lugar! Solamente vean el tamaño de ese bache… casi es un cráter…

Ahí estaba él, agazapado en un rincón en la esquina de un viejo taller automotriz. Igual que ella, empapado hasta los huesos.

—¿Kyle?— lo llamó mientras se ponía en cuclillas delante de él, viéndolo a los ojos, esos ojos verdes tan hermosos que en aquellos momentos lucían apagados —¿Kai¿Kai-chan¿Puedes oírme?

No fue hasta que pasó la mano frente a su rostro que el chiquillo reparó en su presencia. Sólo hasta entonces le devolvió la mirada. Sin embargo dicho gesto fue mecánico, carente de cualquier clase de emoción.

—Hola. ¿Te acuerdas de mí? Soy Misato… Misato nee-san… ¿recuerdas? La amiga de tu papá…

El infante movió la cabeza en una afirmación. Una vez más, la nada. En su mirada ausente que la contemplaba, en su boca que parecía estar sellada, en sus movimientos lentos y torpes. Una sensación de vacío la embargaba con tan sólo verlo. ¿Y cómo no iba a ser así¡Sus padres acababan de ser asesinados frente a sus ojos¡De él, un niño de sólo cuatro años!

—¡No te preocupes!— le dijo al tiempo que lo estrechaba entre sus brazos y volvían a correr las lágrimas por su rostro —¡Todo va a estar bien, te lo prometo¡Yo estoy aquí para ti¡Yo estaré aquí siempre para ti¡Lo prometo!

Se aferraba al chiquillo de la misma manera que un náufrago lo haría a un pedazo de madera en pleno océano. Por su parte el niño permanecía ausente. No había rastro en él de dolor ni de pérdida, ni siquiera de miedo. Tan sólo un gran vacío que parecía consumirlo todo. Así permanecieron ambos, fundidos en aquél abrazo bajo aquella lluvia torrencial que azotaba sobre ellos sin consideración alguna. No obstante, esos instantes marcaban para los dos el final de una etapa de sus vidas pero también el comienzo de una nueva.

Así era como lo consideraba la Mayor Katsuragi, ahora que recordaba aquél momento, nostálgica por el ayer. Mucho había ocurrido en el transcurso de los últimos once años. Las vueltas que da la vida, ahora ya no podía imaginársela sin tener a su lado a ese pequeño huérfano al que recogió en ese entonces. Y era precisamente con lo que había tenido que lidiar durante las últimas semanas, estando él tan lejos y sin tener noticias suyas.

Mucha gente estaba al tanto de ello, por ende casi nadie se extrañó del cambio de humor que experimentaba la siempre entusiasta y simpática Mayor Katsuragi, la luz del Departamento de Tácticas y Estrategias de NERV.

—¡Buenos días, treinteañera!— la saludó Ritsuko al paso, intentando animarla —Parece que seguimos de malas¿no?

—¡Y así será hasta que dejes de llamarme así!— replicó enseguida Katsuragi. Por lo visto, la estrategia de su amiga daba resultados —¡Dios! Aún no puedo asimilar el hecho de que siendo tan joven ya sea tan vieja… ¿Cómo es que llegué a los treinta tan rápido?

—De la misma manera que yo lo hice hace dos años— contestó la Doctora Akagi —Pero una se acostumbra¿sabes? Hay cosas peores que cumplir treinta años.

—¡Ya lo creo!— repuso la Mayor lanzando un hondo suspiro.

—Pues de una vez te advierto que ni se te ocurra llegar a la fiesta con ese humor que te cargas— se apuró a decir Ritsuko antes de que las nubes de depresión se agolparan de nuevo sobre la cabeza de Misato —Ó le vas a arruinar el ambiente a todo mundo y mira que no fue nada barato reservar ese sitio de karaoke…

—¿De veras crees que es un buen momento para festejar?

—¡Por supuesto¡Hay bastantes motivos para hacer fiesta! Tú cumples treinta… Asuka sus quince… ¿No recuerdas¡El sueño de toda jovencita es su fiesta de quince años! Es cuando una empieza a hacerse mujer… Además, tenemos una nueva piloto entre nosotros… Sí, si me lo preguntas, creo que sobran razones para festejar…

—Por cierto¿qué tal salió Sophia en sus primeras pruebas de sincronización?

—Muy bien— respondió Akagi, un poco molesta por tener que hablar de trabajo, que a últimas fechas resultaba ser bastante agotador. Otra de las razones por las que tenían que hacer esa fiesta —Aunque dentro de lo normal. Nada del otro mundo, se encuentra dentro de la media de los otros tres pilotos. Sólo un poquito por encima de Rei y Shinji.

—Eso sí que es una sorpresa. Me supuse que los pilotos de las Unidades Especiales deberían tener… no sé… habilidades especiales… De cualquier modo, es una niña encantadora. Me recuerda a mí cuando tenía su edad.

—Yo lo que me pregunto es de dónde sacarán a estas muchachitas pilotos… ¡Todas parecen salidas de un catálogo de moda juvenil! Ninguna está pasada de peso, ó usa lentes, ó tiene los dientes chuecos… ¡Diablos, las tres parecen malditas modelos¿Me creerías que en todo este tiempo NUNCA le he visto un barro en la cara a Asuka?

Su acompañante no respondió enseguida. Únicamente la miró por unos momentos, como desconcertada, para luego encogerse de hombros y lanzar otro suspiro.

—Ahora sí que estoy triste— señaló, cabizbaja —Estoy llegando a la edad en que una ya no se identifica con la juventud, sino que la envidia… qué deprimente…

—¡Oye¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—¿Qué demonios quieres decir con eso?

El gesto adusto que parecía permanente en el pétreo rostro del Almirante Merkatz siempre conseguía intimidar a Kai. Parecía un muchacho de colegio al que su profesor estuviera reprendiendo.

—Ya se lo dije— contestó Kai, nervioso, y asegurándose de poner suficiente distancia entre los dos. No era raro que el Almirante le soltara una bofetada ó cualquier clase de golpe cuando se desesperaba en medio de una de sus conversaciones —Aún no puedo estar seguro de qué son esas criaturas en la Isla del Infierno… no son Ángeles, lo puedo asegurar… pero con el equipo tan precario que tengo en este lugar…

—¡Imbécil!— bramó entonces el uniformado —¡Ese es tu problema, arréglalo como puedas! No me interesa saber qué NO son esas cosas, sino saber a ciencia cierta contra QUÉ nos enfrentamos. No estoy dispuesto a perder más hombres y recursos en una misión a ciegas y tontas. ¿Me entendiste?

—Comprendo muy bien a qué se refiere, Almirante, pero también tiene que entender que no puedo…

—En unas siete horas más la flota llegará a las costas de Túnez, Teniente— lo interrumpió Merkatz, con la vista fija en el tranquilo mar por el que surcaba su poderosa embarcación —Para entonces debe haberme entregado un reporte con todo lo que sepa de esas monstruosidades… datos concretos, y en inglés clarito… ¿quedó claro, bicho?

—Pero…

—Almirante— ahora era el alférez de la nave quien interrumpía al chiquillo —El sonar ha detectado un objeto de unos doscientos metros de largo que se dirige directo a la flota, Señor.

—¿Un submarino enemigo, quizás?— aventuró Merkatz cuando se dirigía a la consola del sonar junto con su subordinado.

—Negativo. Un submarino no tiene esa clase de movimiento ni velocidad, Señor. A ese ritmo de aceleración entrará en contacto con la flota en diez minutos.

—Será mejor que se aliste, Teniente— dijo entonces el Almirante —Parece que tendrá otra oportunidad para estudiar más de cerca a esos amigos suyos tan misteriosos…

—¡Ya basta de tanto estudiar!— rezongó Sophia mientras arrojaba sus libros de japonés al piso —¡Juro que si tengo que memorizar cualquier otra cosa más voy a vomitar!

—Entonces creo que es un mal momento para darte mi número de celular¿no?— atajó Toji cuando se sentaba detrás suyo a la sombra de un árbol, en el jardín de la escuela.

Shinji y Sophia rieron de buena gana con la ocurrencia, aunque casi enseguida ya no les pareció tan divertido.

—No tenía idea de que la escuela en Japón fuera tan difícil— admitió la jovencita, apesadumbrada, soltando un hondo suspiro —¡Y me tenían que transferir justo ahora que el curso está tan avanzado! No sé cómo esperan todos esos maestros suyos que me ponga al corriente, así nada más…

—Podrías pedirle a Shinji que te ayude con eso— dijo Suzuhara con un marcado tono de malicia, aderezado con una sonrisa alcahueta —Las notas del joven Ikari son muy buenas, por si no lo sabías…

—¿Y porqué tienes que decirlo de esa manera?— intervino el susodicho, avergonzado.

—¡Oh, no¡Claro que no!— se apuró a contestar la joven americana, agitando los brazos delante suyo —¡Shinji-san ya ha hecho bastante por mí! Jamás me atrevería a molestarlo con algo más, estaría abusando de su consideración…

—Ya te dije que el "san" está de más… Sophie…— pese a que estaba a sus espaldas, Shinji casi podía ver el gesto socarrón en el rostro de su amigo —Además no es ninguna molestia… digo, no es que sea muy listo, pero de todos modos te ayudaría con mucho gusto…

—¡Si me lo permite…!— lo interrumpió entonces Kensuke, poniéndose de pie tan rápido que sorprendió a los demás, quienes ya se habían olvidado que también estaba allí —¡También quisiera ofrecerme como voluntario para ayudarla con sus estudios, Señor!

El chiquillo estaba tan rígido como una tabla, en una perfecta posición de firmes, justo frente a Neuville, quien sonreía mientras se ponía en pie, bastante divertida con todo aquél asunto.

—¿En serio¿Cree usted tener las suficientes agallas para aceptar semejante misión, soldado?— le dijo con fuerte voz de mando, poniéndose casi a un palmo de distancia de él —¿Qué le hace pensar a un gusano como tú que está capacitado para esta misión?

—¡Señor!— respondió Aida, sin moverse un ápice de su posición —¡Porque mis calificaciones son mucho más altas que las de Ikari, Señor!

—¡Eso está por verse, basura!— respondió la muchacha incrementando aún más el tono de su voz —¡Pero primero quiero las cien lagartijas que aún me debes, adefesio¡Vamos, tírate al piso y empieza a mover esos bracitos que tienes! Uno, dos, tres… _Move it, move it!_

—¡Te juro que nunca me voy a cansar de esto, Shinji!— Toji apenas si podía hablar entre tantas risas. Estaba tan rojo como una señal de tránsito y su estómago parecía a punto de reventar —¡Y lo mejor de todo es que ese tarado lo está disfrutando¡No puedo creerlo, Kensuke ha encontrado al amor de su vida!

El origen de todo aquello radicaba en la insignia que Kensuke había notado colgando de la mochila de Sophia, la cual ameritaba el adiestramiento de seis meses que había recibido con el Cuerpo de Marines de los Estados Unidos. Aquello bastó para que el chiquillo fanático de lo militar cayera rendido ante los pies de la jovencita extranjera, quien se divertía de lo lindo prestándose para aquel singular juego. Había prometido mostrarle algo del entrenamiento al que se sometió, lo cual estaba cumpliendo al gritarle toda clase de sobrenombres humillantes y obligarlo a hacer toda una rutina de demandantes ejercicios físicos.

—Te lo digo yo, amigo— Suzuhara le pasó el brazo por los hombros, para acercarse más a él y decirle casi susurrando: —Esta nueva amiga tuya es genial. Yo diría que no hay otra como ella. Toma esto como un consejo de mi parte: no la dejes ir. ¡Anímate! Tener a alguien así a tu lado es como sacarse la lotería.

El joven Ikari, con la sangre agolpándose sobre sus mejillas como ya se le estaba haciendo costumbre al hablar de su nueva compañera, la miró a lo lejos, entretenida como estaba en contar las lagartijas de Kensuke. Toji tenía razón en todo. Chicas como ella eran escasas en el mundo. Bonita, simpática, lista… no tenía ni un día de conocerlos y ya se llevaba tan bien con sus amigos… ¡Simplemente era fantástica!

—Lo dices como si algo hubiera entre los dos— carraspeó Shinji —Además, por la manera en la que hablas de ella me parece que Misato ha perdido a otro de sus admiradores— murmuró el chiquillo con suspicacia, con la mirada entornada.

—¡Ah, no¡Eso sí que jamás!— repuso su acompañante en el acto —Mujeres hermosas hay muchas en el mundo, pero ninguna se puede comparar con la Señorita Misato… ¡Ay, Shinji, si tan sólo tuviera diez años más! Aún estoy invitado a la fiesta¿cierto? Y aún puedo quedarme a dormir en tu casa¿cierto?

—¿Cuántas veces más te lo tengo que repetir¡Sí!

—¡Perfecto!— pronunció el chiquillo, resuelto y entusiasmado, poniéndose en pie para luego dirigirse a su amigo —¡Si hay amor, nada es imposible¡Shinji, tenemos que dar nuestro mejor esfuerzo¿De acuerdo?

—Muy bien, de acuerdo— respondió Hikari, sonriendo nerviosamente, algo apenada, estrujando su mochila entre sus brazos —Entonces yo también pediré permiso para dormir en tu casa… aunque no creo que pegue la pestaña en toda la noche, de sólo pensar que voy a dormir bajo el mismo techo que él… ¡Aaaay, qué emoción!

—Lo que tú digas, mi pequeña _fraülein_…— dijo Asuka por su parte, caminando junto a ella por el pasillo —¡Dios, no puedo creer que estemos hablando de la misma persona!

—No digas eso… es sólo que tiene un encanto oculto que nadie más puede ver…

—Bastante oculto, diría yo…

—Has estado mucho más gruñona que de costumbre, para alguien que está a punto de cumplir los quince años— observó su confidente, aunque ella bien ya sabía la razón de esto y también sabría lo que Asuka le respondería:

—¿Y qué caso tiene, si los voy a festejar con un montón de borrachos y una partida de mocosos lelos?— dijo ella sin más preámbulos —¡Esa Doctora Akagi y Kaji son un par de avaros y tacaños¡Mira que ocurrírseles juntar mi fiesta con la de Misato!

En efecto, y de acuerdo a una costumbre entre las chiquillas de colegio, Ritsuko y Kaji habían decidido juntar las celebraciones de los dos cumpleaños, dada su gran cercanía, (el de Misato el 8 de Diciembre y el de Asuka el 16) en una fecha intermedia entre los dos, es decir, el 12 de Diciembre. Una manera bastante ingeniosa de ahorrarse muchos gastos, tal y cómo la joven europea lo había descrito.

—Piensa que así será el doble de diversión, amiga…

—¿Diversión¿Crees que voy a poder divertirme? Kai ni siquiera va a estar allí…

—¿Aún no han recibido noticias suyas?— preguntó Hikari, advirtiendo cómo se había suavizado el tono en la voz de Langley al mencionarlo.

—Nada. Cero. Ni siquiera a Misato ó a mí nos ha escrito. No hemos sabido de él desde que se fue… ¿en qué cuernos estará pensando?

Mientras la escuchaba Hikari tragaba saliva al ver quién se dirigía hacia ellas del lado contrario del pasillo. Rei Ayanami avanzaba en su dirección y parecía bastante interesada en Asuka. Ó por lo menos a ella le parecía que la chiquilla de cabello azul quería decirle algo. Era la primera vez desde que la conocía que Hikari le veía un gesto de ese tipo, es decir, que intentara comunicarse de alguna manera con otra persona. Dicho suceso tan sólo hubiera resultado ser anecdótico de no ser que era Asuka precisamente con quien quería hablar. Con Asuka, quien en últimas fechas estaba de un humor de los mil demonios y quien por cierto también se había vuelto bastante celosa de Kai, por no decir que paranoica rayando en la esquizofrenia. Y por lo general el blanco de todas sus sospechas era Ayanami, aunque incluso hubo una vez en la que llegó a dudar hasta de la mismísima Mayor Katsuragi. Sobra decir que los comentarios de desprecio con los que siempre se refería a Rei habían subido tanto de tono como de frecuencia en los últimos días. Así que quién sabe cómo iría a reaccionar si acaso a Rei se le llegara a ocurrir dirigirle la palabra.

Afortunadamente la jovencita de pupilas rojas pareció captar el mensaje oculto en el gesto preocupado de Hikari y alcanzó a recapacitar de último momento, pasando de largo cuando se encontró con la jovencita alemana, sin siquiera mirarla.

Hikari pudo entonces respirar aliviada, mientras que su amiga por su parte mascullaba al respecto:

—¿Y ahora qué mosca le habrá picado a la muda¡Dios, parece que cada día que pasa está más loca!

Las dos siguieron su camino sin reparar en que Ayanami había detenido el suyo para observar detenidamente a Asuka mientras se alejaba. ¡Pero qué estúpida había sido¿Qué hubiera ganado con hablarle a esa rubia insoportable? Si ni la Mayor Katsuragi no sabía nada acerca de cómo estaba Kai, era bastante obvio que ella tampoco. Además… ¿cómo explicarle justamente a ella esta certeza, que la quemaba por dentro, de que Kai necesitaba ayuda, si ni siquiera ella misma entendía cómo era que lo sabía? Por un momento llegó a pensar que siendo su novia sería entonces la persona correcta para ayudarlo. Y así podría liberarse de esa angustia que oprimía su pecho desde hace varios días. Pero ahora estaba más convencida que nunca que nadie podía ayudar a Rivera. Absolutamente nadie. Tal vez.

—¡Mira nada más!— señaló Hikari a las ventanas que daban al jardín —Esa nueva amiga tuya parece llevarse muy bien con Shinji y sus amigos… ¿Quién lo diría? Y eso que apenas la acaban de transferir…

—¡Esa chiflada no es mi amiga!— objetó Langley enseguida, mirando hacia donde le indicaban, para ver a Sophia conversar muy animada con "los tres chiflados" a la sombra de un árbol —No tengo idea qué pretende conseguir haciéndose la mosquita muerta y luciendo esos ojos de borrego a donde quiera que va, pero a mí no me puede engañar, Hikari… yo he visto su verdadero rostro, y sé muy bien cómo es realmente esa bruja marimacha…

¿En verdad lo sabía? Al verla riendo en la manera que lo hacía en esos momentos parecía difícil pensar que lo estuviera fingiendo. Todos sus gestos indicaban que en realidad disfrutaba de su compañía, en particular la de cierto jovencito japonés de ojos azules al que no le despegaba la mirada de encima. ¡Y ese estúpido no hacía otra cosa más que sonrojarse y poner esa risa tan bobalicona que siempre ponía cuando estaba nervioso y no sabía qué hacer! La misma clase de sonrisa que tantas veces le había mostrado… y que a últimas fechas no había vuelto a ver. ¿Qué se estaba creyendo ese idiota de Shinji, ignorándola de esa manera¿A dónde habían ido su determinación y valor de hace apenas unas semanas¿Esa fuerza que le demostró cuando la besó¿Es que tan fácilmente se daba por vencido¿Bastaba tan poca cosa, una cualquiera que le hiciera buena cara, para que se olvidara de ella, así nomás?

Desde que había llegado no había hecho otra cosa más que babear por ella. Y sus conversaciones disminuían tanto en cantidad como en duración en la medida que las que tenía con Sophia aumentaban. Las atenciones que anteriormente eran suyas exclusivamente se las había ido apropiando esa usurpadora que ahora lo tenía prácticamente comiendo de la palma de su mano. Y lo que más la enfurecía era precisamente que aquello le calara tanto. ¿Qué diablos tenía que importarle lo que hiciera ó dejara de hacer Shinji¡Qué hiciera lo que le viniera en gana, al fin y al cabo¡Estúpido Shinji!

—Esto de andarse fijando en lo que hacen las demás personas es bastante vulgar, Hikari— pronunció Asuka con cierto tono despechado, haciendo su cabello hacia un lado —Vámonos de aquí, todo esto me enferma…

—¡Dios, cómo me enferma todo esto!— murmuró Kai dentro de su cabina, sin nadie más que lo pudiera escuchar, salvo la entidad a la que se dirigía —¿Porqué me tienen que pasar estas cosas a mí?

A bordo del Eva Z aguardaba a un ataque inminente, en posición de defensa, manteniéndose en pie sobre la enorme cubierta del portaaviones que transportaba a su robot. Una vez más se preguntaba cómo es que había llegado hasta este punto. Confundido. Desesperado. Solo.

Los últimos días habían resultado ser un infierno, tan presionado como estaba en dilucidar la identidad de sus misteriosos atacantes en la Isla del Infierno. Con tan pocos datos y muestras a su disposición, la naturaleza y origen de esas criaturas aún le resultaba un completo enigma, cosa que no satisfacía a sus superiores. Le sorprendía que aún no lo hubieran arrojado por la borda. ¡Y vaya que no faltaban voluntarios para hacerlo! No era aventurado decir que no tenía un solo amigo en varios miles de kilómetros a la redonda, especialmente en aquella fuerza de ataque. Los pocos que tenía habían muerto en la expedición a la Isla del Infierno. Era precisamente por ello que no era muy popular entre las tropas. La mitad de ellos lo odiaba a muerte y la otra mitad le tenía un miedo de la misma manera, a muerte.

Tal situación traía consigo algunas incómodas consecuencias, como haber desarrollado un bien justificado complejo de persecución, falta de sueño y una baja muy considerable en su autoestima. Añádanle a ello tener que cargar en su conciencia las más de 3 500 bajas que había ocasionado con su paso sobre aquellas ciudades indefensas. El grueso de dicha cantidad estaba conformado por civiles. Más sangre inocente derramada por sus manos. Más cifras que agregar a la lista. ¿Hasta cuando iría a terminar? Todo ello devenía en sumirlo en un estado de inoperancia total, justo como en el que estaba en ese momento. De cualquier modo¿qué esperaban que hiciera parado allí, mirando en las aguas agitadas del Mediterráneo? Ahora que pensaba en ello, nunca había desarrollado alguna táctica para enfrentarse con un enemigo submarino, como tal era el presente caso. ¿Cómo proceder al respecto¿Debía tomar la iniciativa y lanzarse un clavado a las profundidades para entablar combate bajo el agua¿Ó tal vez sería mejor esperar a que el adversario hiciera su primer movimiento y revelara su posición? Tal vez tan sólo debería quedarse allí, esperando y ver qué era lo que sucedía después.

Y fue justamente lo que hizo al momento en que divisó una descomunal figura bajo las aguas, partiendo la superficie acuática mientras se desplazaba entre los barcos de la flota con una velocidad inaudita y dirigirse a su encuentro. Y también fue justamente lo que hizo después, al tan sólo contemplar como dicha figura emergía del agua, con una gracia digna de un cetáceo, y arremetía contra él, atrapándolo en pleno salto con una certera mordida en la cabeza para entonces arrastrarlo a las profundidades submarinas con la inercia de su embestida. Ni siquiera pudo reconocerla como a la primera con la que se había enfrentado en la infame Isla del Infierno.

Todo aquello pasó en cuestión de segundos, por lo que muchos en la tripulación sólo pudieron observar a los dos contrincantes mientras se hundían en el mar. A diferencia de la vez anterior el enemigo había ignorado por completo a la flota y había arremetido directamente contra Zeta. Para el Almirante Merkatz no había podido pasar de mejor modo.

—El Eva Z se hunde rápidamente, Señor— informó uno de los operadores en el puente —En estos momentos está a 800 metros… 900… 1000…

—Muy bien… si esa cosa está aquí entonces es seguro que Túnez está al descubierto— observó el Almirante, para luego dirigirse a su tripulación —¡Avisen a toda la flota que doble la velocidad! Debemos llegar al objetivo cuanto antes…

—¿Qué hay con Zeta, Almirante?— preguntó el capitán de la nave —¿No deberíamos darle algo de apoyo allí abajo?

—Ese no es mi departamento, capitán— repuso fríamente Merkatz, con la vista puesta únicamente en dirección a Túnez y en el último eslabón de la cadena de abastecimiento de la fuerza invasora del Ejército de la Banda Roja —Dejemos que los monstruos se encarguen de los monstruos… ¿Quién sabe? Con un poco de suerte acaben matándose el uno al otro…

A medida que pasaba el tiempo el mundo se iba haciendo cada vez más y más oscuro para el joven Katsuragi dentro de su cabina. Podía sentir cómo se iba hundiendo más y más remolcado por aquella bestia que lo tenía bien sujeto de la cabeza. Era un auténtico milagro que no se hubiera roto el cuello cuando lo embistió. De cualquier manera, dentro de poco aquello no tendría importancia. Siempre había tenido la certeza que moriría dentro de ese cachivache, aunque nunca hubiera imaginado que sería tan pronto. Aún así, llegado el momento, le resultaba curioso la tranquilidad con la que se lo estaba tomando. Su precaria situación le parecía distante, como si la estuviera observando en la pantalla de un cine y le estuviera ocurriendo a otra persona. No había sufrimiento, ansiedad ó miedo alguno. Únicamente cansancio, mucho cansancio.

—Híjoles— masculló lastimeramente, recargándose en su asiento mientras que cerraba los ojos —Se me olvidó el cumpleaños de Misato… y la semana que entra es el de Asuka… la que se me va a armar por no haber llegado…

—Lamento muchísimo que la imagen haya tardado tanto en llegar, Doctor— se disculpaba el Mariscal Angeliori con insistencia —Pero hay que comprender las dificultades técnicas implícitas en el envío de señal en semejantes… circunstancias… la cámara que adaptamos en el lomo de… usted sabe…

—Hambruna, Mariscal, enséñese a llamar a las cosas por su nombre— lo interrumpió Hesse, como de costumbre, sin prestarle demasiada atención pues ésta la tenía completamente enfocada en la pantalla delante suyo —No debería ser tan difícil aprenderse sus nombres, son sólo cuatro, al fin y al cabo… de cualquier modo, la recepción no está nada mal… nuestros técnicos hicieron un muy buen trabajo montando ese equipo de transmisión. ¿No le da emoción, Mariscal? Tenemos en transmisión exclusiva la caída de un dios… un espectáculo único en la vida…

Demian y Angeliori se encontraban completamente solos en la enorme sala de guerra de su cuartel en la Isla del Infierno, un salón bastante amplio con una larga mesa en el centro a cuya cabeza se encontraba ahora el Doctor Hesse, cómodamente recargado en una silla que intimidaba por su tamaño y elegancia, reflejando en parte la importancia del personaje que tomaba asiento en ella.

Tan sólo aquello bastaba para que Genaro se sintiera intimidado, ya ni hablar de aquellos ojos esmeraldas tan fríos como una noche de invierno, fijos en las imágenes que se sucedían en la pantalla. El Doctor permanecía pensativo mientras los monstruos seguían trenzados, descendiendo más y más en el abismo del Mediterráneo. Finalmente, luego de algunos momentos que se habían estirado de más, los dos alcanzaron el lecho marino. La criatura acorazada se las había ingeniado para estrellar en él al Eva Z, alzando una espesa cortina de fragmentos que se diluían en el agua.

—Contempla bien este lugar, chiquillo— pronunció Demian en ese tono tan confuso que a veces empleaba, dirigiéndose a personas que no estaban presentes —Este es el sitio que he elegido para que sea tu tumba…

—Últimamente este lugar parece una tumba— observaba el viejo Profesor Fuyutski mientras echaba un descuidado vistazo a su alrededor, de pie sobre la banda transportadora que lo llevaba a su destino —¿No te lo parece, Ikari?

El comandante no respondió y ni siquiera quiso voltear hacia donde estaba. Permaneció impasible en su lugar, dándole la espalda, aunque no pudo evitar darle una rápida revisada a los tranquilos alrededores, como queriendo constatarlo por sí mismo. Rei, quien iba un poco más cerca detrás suyo, se percató de ello.

—Todo va en perfectas condiciones, no puedo imaginarme que será lo que hace que el ambiente se sienta de esta manera… puede que tal vez haga falta algo por aquí… ó alguien…— repuso Kozou con sorna —¿Usted qué piensa al respecto, Comandante?

—No sé qué tanto está farfullando, Profesor… a mí me parece que todo está muy normal por aquí— contestó Gendo sin alterar su humor despreocupado.

—¿De veras? Yo aún no estoy muy seguro…— aquél hombre avejentado, pero astuto a más no poder, estaba decidido a seguir con su juego —¿Tú qué opinas, Rei¿No crees que haya algo que haga falta por aquí?

Aquél gesto tomó por sorpresa a la chiquilla. Era rara la ocasión en la que el subcomandante Fuyutski le dirigiera la palabra. La mayoría de las veces él y Gendo conversaban sin reparar en su presencia, tal como si fuera un fantasma caminando a su lado. Pero antes de que siquiera pudiera pensar en cualquier respuesta, Ikari salió al paso de inmediato:

—Debe ser porque hace casi dos meses que ningún Ángel se aparece por aquí, Profesor. No tenía idea que tuviera un espíritu tan belicoso, el cual se siente incómodo por cualquier atisbo de paz. Descuide, hasta ahora los Rollos no nos han fallado, y según ellos la Segunda Oleada debe estar muy cerca.

—Hum— masculló Fuyutski —Por mí esas bestias pueden tomarse todo el tiempo que quieran, hasta otros quince años, si es lo que desean. De ese modo puede que tenga la fortuna de ya no estar por aquí para ver el gran final…

—Por favor, no diga eso, mi amigo— ahora el que empleaba la sorna para mofarse era el comandante. Los papeles de ambos drásticamente se habían invertido —¿Qué sería de mí sin su invaluable apoyo y guía que me ha proporcionado hasta ahora? Lo necesito para que me acompañe hasta el final. De no ser por usted y la ayuda que me ha dado estoy seguro que no estaría en donde estoy ahora.

—Tienes toda la razón, Ikari— asintió su acompañante, endureciendo su tono y su semblante —Lo más probable es que a estas alturas ya serías comida para los gusanos. Sólo espero que el mundo no me odie mucho por ello.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio, tensando aún más el ambiente en torno a ellos. Estaba claro que pese a que aquellos dos hombres pasaban mucho tiempo en compañía del otro, su relación no se llevaba a cabo en muy buenos términos. Justo como Kai Y Shinji. Claro que ninguno de los dos sabía de la similitud que guardaban con los chiquillos.

—¿Rei?— preguntó Gendo, desconcertado, cuando la tranquila jovencita de ojos rojos dio vuelta en un pasillo contrario hacia donde se dirigían —¿No es un poco temprano para que vuelvas a casa?

—Es que…— Ayanami pareció vacilar un poco antes de continuar —Iré a tomar una ducha y a cambiarme de ropa… porque voy a ir a la fiesta de la Mayor Katsuragi, esta noche…

La muchacha parecía estar avergonzada por aquél hecho, el simplemente asistir a un evento social. Y Gendo estaba contrariado tanto por dicha actitud cómo por no haberse enterado antes de los planes de su protegida.

—¿Ah, sí? Bueno… en ese caso…— divagó un poco, en una manera que a Rei le recordó a Shinji —Trata de pasarla bien… creo…

—Así lo haré, Señor— se despidió la chiquilla mientras se alejaba de ellos.

Una vez que se perdió de vista los dos hombres continuaron su camino en absoluto silencio, cada cual inmerso en sus pensamientos. No obstante, poco después Fuyutski resumió con toda claridad lo que era seguro ambos tenían en mente:

—Conque una fiesta¿eh? No estaba enterado de eso… ¿y cómo es que nadie nos invitó?

—¿Estás esperando una invitación por escrito ó algo por el estilo¿Ó porqué sigues ahí parado, como un monigote?

El niño no pudo contestar al sarcasmo de Misato, y por el contrario dicho comentario sólo lo avergonzó aún más. Lo único que pudo hacer fue bailotear en su lugar, nervioso, deseando que en vez de una toalla a la mano tuviera toda una sábana para poder ocultarse.

La muchacha, quien ya lo estaba esperando dentro de la tina, no podía más que mofarse del pudor mostrado por el chiquillo, esperando apelar a su orgullo al hacer hincapié precisamente en dicho aspecto:

—¡Oh, vaya, vaya¡Miren esto! Tal parece que el bebito tiene miedo de esta hermosa y adorable jovencita… descuida, chaparro, no estoy interesada en escuincles que todavía no saben limpiarse los mocos. Además, aquí me estoy empezando a sentir ofendida… ¿sabes cuantos tipos pagarían por estar en tus zapatos en estos momentos, chiquillo?

De cualquier modo, por más argumentos que sacara para convencerlo, el pequeño Kai seguía sin entrar a la tina, demasiado incómodo con su desnudez. Todavía no hablaba mucho en aquél entonces, si bien era cierto que ya empezaba a dar muestras de un mejoramiento en cuanto a su ánimo, ó mejor dicho, una "normalización" de éste, por lo que Misato buscaba reforzar más los lazos que apenas se tendían entre ambos, y sobre todo fomentar en el chiquillo el contacto humano.

—Me vas a obligar a salir por ti¿verdad mocoso?— preguntó la muchacha, fingiéndose malhumorada. Se recargó en el borde de la tina para acercarse más al infante y fustigarlo con la mirada —Sería una lástima¿sabes¡El agua está deliciosa, tan calientita!— dijo mientras jugueteaba con el líquido que le llegaba poco encima del vientre, estando sentada —Mira a Pen Pen cómo la disfruta, parece que está de acuerdo conmigo…

En efecto, el animal, cuyos hábitos eran un poco extraños para los de su especie, parecía estar en medio de un trance de deleite, zambullido como estaba en aquella agua tan placenteramente tibia.

—¿Sabes qué? Ya no me importa lo que hagas o dejes de hacer— continuó Katsuragi, desentendiéndose del asunto —Si quieres ser el único pobre diablo que se quede sucio y con el trasero congelándose allí afuera, adelante. Mejor para nosotros. Así Pen Pen y yo tendremos más espacio para jugar… ¿no es así, Pen?

El pingüino pareció responderle con un graznido de consentimiento, lo que otorgó mayor énfasis a sus palabras a los ojos del chiquillo de cuatro años. Mientras tanto la muchacha estaba ocupada riéndose cuando le arrojaba agua con las manos a su mascota, la cual solamente se sacudía después de cada agresión.

De veras que se estaban divirtiendo de lo lindo, Kai podía asegurarlo con tan sólo verlos. Mientras que hacía un puchero, luchando consigo mismo, finalmente se quitó la toalla que lo cubría de la cintura para abajo y se aventuró de un brinco a la tina, para unirse al juego de los demás.

Toda la vergüenza que sentía se desvaneció en cuanto sintió el gentil toque del agua, que se sintió como una cómoda frazada con la que envolviera su cuerpo. Sólo que al haber entrado de forma tan impetuosa ocasionó que el rostro de Misato quedara empapado con la salpicada que recibió. Ello, y la sola expresión en su cara, bastaron para que el chiquillo estallara en un súbito ataque de risa, el primer gesto de ese tipo que la joven le veía desde que habían empezado a vivir juntos.

—¡Miren quien anda de risueño ahora!— pronunció molesta, luego de reponerse de la impresión que le causó ver al niño reír de esa manera —¡Ya veremos quién es el que se ríe ahora!— advirtió para luego arrojarle gran cantidad de agua a la cara.

Pese a ello, el pequeño Kai continuó riéndose a sus anchas, ahora acompañado de la risa de Misato mientras que los dos jugueteaban con el agua a su alrededor, ante el desconcierto de su ave mascota, que los veía como a un par de bichos aún más raros que él. El piso del baño ahora estaba totalmente encharcado, lo que no impidió que el juego entre aquellos dos continuara sin mayores contemplaciones.

—¿Pero qué es esto?— le preguntó la muchacha mientras lo sujetaba —¡Qué cochino, no te lavaste bien antes de entrar a la tina¡Ve estas orejas que sucias están¡Y mira nada más ese ombligo¡Guácala, me vas a pegar tus gérmenes!

Kai se retorcía como anguila entre sus brazos mientras hacía su revisión, atacándose de la risa cada vez que Katsuragi señalaba los puntos de suciedad, pues al hacerlo aprovechaba también para hacerle cosquillas.

Después de un rato la muchacha se había encargado de limpiar adecuadamente al chiquillo, quien ahora retozaba tranquilamente entre sus brazos, disfrutando de la placentera sensación que le otorgaba el contacto con el agua tibia y la suave piel de su guardiana, además de la calma familiar que se respiraba en todo ese ambiente.

A sus espaldas, la joven no pudo resistir más el impulso que le impelía a estrecharlo entre sus brazos y finalmente así lo hizo. Tal como si fuere un osito de felpa, Misato abrazaba afectuosamente al niño a la vez que depositaba un afectuoso beso en su cabellera húmeda.

—A ti nunca te voy dejar ir…— murmuró inaudiblemente —Siempre, siempre te voy a tener junto a mí… siempre…

Ahora la Mayor Katsuragi se sorprendía en la misma tina, en la misma posición, sólo que abrazando a la nada, salvo el agua que la rodeaba. Una vez más los recuerdos de mejores tiempos la habían tomado por asalto. Además del enorme hueco en su corazón sentía una imperiosa necesidad de quebrar en llanto, para poder mitigar en algo su dolor. Para poder alejar a la fría soledad que amenazaba con engullirla por completo.

Sin embargo, aquello no era posible:

—¡Misato¿Ya te ahogaste ó qué carajos crees que estás haciendo ahí adentro? — le reclamó Asuka desde el otro lado de la puerta del baño —¡Por si no lo sabes aquí afuera hay personas que también tenemos que usar el baño!

—¡Sí, patrona, enseguida salgo!— refunfuñó la mujer, apurándose a salir —Es verdad, no tengo el lujo de estar deprimida, hay una fiesta que está esperándome¿no? Ahora sé lo que quiere decir eso de que a pesar de estar rodeada de personas me encuentro completamente sola…

—¡Solo¡Solo y mi alma!— masculló Rivera a los mandos del Eva Z cuando se dio cuenta que la flota lo había abandonado, mientras se apuraba a esquivar una rápida embestida —¡Esos desgraciados me largaron aquí, así nada más!

El Evangelion no pudo evitar una nueva arremetida que lo hizo caer de espaldas en el lecho marino. Kai apenas si podía creer la velocidad con la que el monstruo se movía debajo del agua. Ahora, en aquél ambiente submarino aquella criatura le recordaba mucho a una tortuga, con todas esas placas de metal que tenía encima a modo de caparazón. Si en tierra la bestia fue rápida, en el agua lo era todavía más. Era como un torpedo disparado a toda potencia, yendo y viniendo para ganarle las espaldas, golpeándolo en cada trayecto.

Sin mencionar que allí, en el punto máximo de profundidad del Mediterráneo, a más de tres mil metros bajo el nivel del mar, el monstruo mantenía una enorme ventaja sobre él, casi tan grande como el abismo en el que estaba atrapado. Rodeado por completo de toneladas de agua que ejercían una presión descomunal sobre su cuerpo, los movimientos del robot gigante se hacían lentos y pesados, mientras que la estructura de su oponente le permitía deslizarse por el fluido con movimientos rápidos y certeros, convirtiéndose en un auténtico bólido submarino.

Una ráfaga de energía vomitada desde el hocico de la bestia literalmente clavó al Eva Z en el terreno cuando pretendía ponerse en pie luego de un ataque previo. Una vez más Kai se veía envuelto no en una pelea sino en una masacre inmisericorde. Mientras esquivaba otra descarga lanzada en su contra, convirtiendo en fino polvo montañas de roca a sus espaldas, el joven piloto de Zeta se percataba que aquella era la primera ocasión en que era su propia vida la que estaba en juego al luchar. Ya no era más una batalla por el bienestar del mundo ni de la Humanidad, más bien se había convertido en asunto de su propia supervivencia. Y era por eso que se sentía tan indefenso, tan solo.

También ya había aprendido que los ataques usando su Campo A.T. eran inefectivos contra esa cosa, dejándole solamente la opción de forzar un combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Así que cuando la aberración volvía a embestir en su contra a esa velocidad monstruosa, en un arrebato de furia y desesperación el muchacho salió a su encuentro tan rápido como las condiciones se lo permitían. Antes de ser atropellado, recibió a su enemigo con un poderoso puñetazo que se estrelló justo en su cráneo. La fuerza expansiva de la explosión sónica producida por el choque de aquellos titanes, aumentada considerablemente por el agua, produjo que ambos salieran disparados en direcciones contrarias.

El monstruo parecía algo aturdido por el golpe, que aparentemente había tenido mejores resultados que los ataques con Campo A.T. De la misma manera el muchacho se reponía del impacto, aunque mucho más repuesto al vislumbrar esa pequeña esperanza brillar tenuemente en medio de aquél océano de tinieblas.

—¡Muy bien, bastardo horrendo hijo de perra!— vociferó consumido por la cólera de la guerra para luego volver a lanzarse contra el enemigo —¡Si tanto quieres mi pellejo, ven por él¡Pero te advierto que te lo venderé muy caro!

—¿No te parece un precio algo excesivo? Digo¿para ser un regalo?

El comentario que Sophia le hizo puso a dudar aún más a Shinji, justo cuando creyó haber encontrado el regalo perfecto. Y a escasas horas para que comenzara la fiesta, aquella cuestión era más apremiante con cada minuto que transcurría. Tenía que encontrar un regalo para Asuka y tenía en encontrarlo ya. Además, debía ser uno bueno, ó su vida se convertiría en un infierno a partir de entonces.

El muchacho una vez más observó embobado el soberbio collar plateado, resplandeciendo detrás del aparador como una tentación paradisíaca. Recién había descubierto el exorbitante salario que percibía como piloto de un Eva, diez mil dólares al mes, y por lo tanto la cifra que marcaba el valor de la joya no lo apuraba ya tanto, sino que sus pensamientos estaban más ocupados en imaginarse lo hermosa que se vería Asuka con él puesto. Además de que era muy de su estilo. Aunque no estaba muy seguro si le gustaría del todo.

Precisamente para eso es que lo acompañaba Sophia, con el propósito de asesorarlo en sus compras. Y ahora también estaba evitando que despilfarrara su dinero. No porque tuviera mucho tenía derecho a gastarlo imprudentemente.

—Pero… creo que se le vería muy bien… eso bien lo vale¿no?— dijo como queriendo justificar su decisión.

—Shinji, es muy lindo de tu parte pensar de esa manera, pero eso no va a cambiar el hecho de que ese collar es muy extravagante como regalo de cumpleaños— acotó su compañera, firme en su posición —Además, no por ser más caro significa que es un mejor obsequio. Lo que cuenta es el detalle, el sentimiento que pones en él y que le quieres transmitir a ese alguien a quien se lo darás… un regalo tiene que decir mucho de la persona que lo da, así como de lo que la persona que lo recibe significa para ti. Y créeme cuando te digo que esta cosa no tiene nada que ver contigo… es demasiado frívola para alguien tan dulce como tú…

Las mejillas de Ikari enrojecieron una vez más gracias a la jovencita que lo acompañaba. Y parecía que no se cansaban de hacerlo, pues aquello era bastante frecuente en los últimos días.

—¿De veras? Bueno… pues tú eres la experta, así que debe ser verdad, si tú lo dices…

—¿Quieres decir acerca de los regalos¿Ó de lo dulce que eres?— preguntó ella de forma muy coqueta, guiñándole un ojo.

Tan sólo eso bastó para que el rostro del muchacho semejara a una olla de presión a punto de reventar. Completamente abochornado, el chiquillo ni siquiera fue capaz de articular palabra ó pensamiento coherente alguno, limitándose a agachar la cabeza en un vacuo afán por esconderse. La muchacha americana rió disimuladamente, divertida por lo fácil que era poner nervioso a su tímido acompañante y las reacciones que provocaba en él.

—Está bien, lo siento— añadió en tono conciliador —Hagamos de cuenta que nunca dije eso¿de acuerdo? Mejor sigamos buscando…

Así pues, el joven Ikari se despegó del aparador de esa joyería para volver a seguir a Neuville por los pasillos y tiendas de aquél centro comercial, en busca de un obsequio idóneo para las festejadas en ese día. La mejor opción hubiera sido ir a Tokio 2 ó a Matsuhiro para tales menesteres, pero dada la escasez de tiempo hubieron de conformarse con buscar en el único centro comercial de Tokio 3 que seguía abierto. Con una población tan escasa era difícil que cualquier clase de negocio prosperara en aquella ciudad, tal y como se podía constatar al ver la gran cantidad de establecimientos cerrados en dicha plaza comercial, así como los pocos clientes que la recorrían en esos momentos.

Con todo, se las habían ingeniado para encontrarle regalo a Misato, aunque eso no había sido muy difícil que digamos. Un tarro cervecero fue la elección indicada, decisión en la que ambos coincidieron. El problema era Asuka. Con su temperamento y gustos tan delicados, hallar un obsequio decente para ella se había convertido en toda una osadía en la que llevaban gastadas tres largas horas de su vida.

Pero por lo menos a Shinji le habían parecido unas horas muy placenteras, junto a tan distinguida compañía. Los nervios que había sentido cuando le pidió que lo acompañara y recién que se habían visto para entonces ya se habían disipado, lo que le permitió pasar un rato bastante agradable acompañado de su nueva amiga. Pese al itinerario tan ajustado que llevaban incluso tuvieron oportunidad para tomarse tranquilamente un helado.

Un chico y una chica, juntos, tomando helado en un centro comercial. Parecía algo estereotipado, pero lo ponía a pensar. El chiquillo hasta ahora caía en la cuenta que aquella se trataba de la primera cita que tenía con una chica. ¡Oh, por Dios¡Su primera cita, y él ni siquiera lo sabía!

—¿No tendrás fiebre ó algo por el estilo?— le preguntó entonces la muchacha al voltear a verlo —Te has estado poniendo colorado muy seguido, desde hace rato… si te sientes mal es mejor que te vayas a casa a descansar, yo puedo entregar los regalos por ti…

—¡No¡No es nada, en serio! Lo que pasa es que hace un poco de calor aquí¿no te parece?— se apuró el joven a salir al paso, pese a que el aire acondicionado de la plaza lo hacía sentir en un enorme refrigerador —Y perdón que nos estemos tardando tanto, espero que no te estés aburriendo mucho…

—¡Para nada! Conozco muchas maneras en las que me puedo aburrir, pero pasar una tarde contigo no es una de ellas, en serio.

—Me alegra oír eso— masculló Shinji, agachando la vista mientras reía nerviosamente.

—Pero sí que te estás tomando tu tiempo para escoger un buen regalo— observó Sophia, acotándolo en un tono picarón y recriminatorio a la vez —¡Cuánta dedicación de tu parte¿Eres muy detallista ó es que acaso hay algo entre esa rubia y tú?

Ikari no supo qué contestar al momento. Si bien era cierto que sentía algo por Langley, en esos instantes no estaba tan seguro si se lo quería decir a su linda acompañante.

—Es… es una buena amiga, es todo… aunque apenas tengo unos cuantos meses de conocerla, la estimo mucho. Y pues vivimos juntos y todo eso, así que si no le gusta su regalo se pasará el resto del año fastidiándome por eso… sólo por eso me apura tanto, de veras, no es por otra cosa…

—Vaya…— suspiró la jovencita, sabedora de que mentía —Si me lo preguntas, te diría que te fijaras mejor si vale la pena que desperdicies tanto esfuerzo y atención en ese tipo de personas… si al final valdrá la pena en algo… creo que hay personas que no se merecen tantas atenciones, y esa Langley es una de ellas. No, no me digas nada, que yo misma he visto como te trata esa caprichosa altanera. Es como si fueras algo que se le pegó en el zapato ó algo así. Así que no logro entender tu fijación con ella.

—Tal vez… tal vez es que aún no la conoces bien. Es cierto, por fuera Asuka puede darle esa impresión a cualquiera. Pero es que ella no es alguien que pueda expresar abiertamente sus sentimientos, por alguna razón los tiene que esconder entre todo ese sarcasmo y agresividad. Pero yo sé que en el fondo no es tan mala como quiere aparentar, sólo trata de acercarse a la gente, de ser querida por alguien. Es lo que yo creo…

—Pues ya que lo dices de esa manera— dijo Neuville luego de quedarse callada por unos momentos —Voy a tener que concederte el beneficio de la duda. Además, a decir verdad, creo que también estoy un poquito celosa de ella… ya quisiera que alguien se preocupara tanto por darme un regalo.

—No te apures, prometo darte un obsequio mucho más bonito en tu cumpleaños. Después de todo esto, te lo debo… por cierto¿cuándo cumples años?

—Ay, qué cosa tan triste— se lamentó entonces Sophia, enroscando su dedo índice en un mechón de cabello —Hace poco que pasó, así que pasará mucho tiempo antes del que sigue… fue apenas el 23 de Noviembre…

—¿El 23 de Noviembre… dices?— esta vez, en lugar de sonrojarse con las palabras de la chiquilla, por el contrario, Shinji languideció de repente con la sola mención de aquella fecha.

—S-sí… ¿pasa algo malo con eso?— preguntó vacilante la jovencita, al ver el estado que había provocado en su compañero.

—No… no… es sólo que…— apenas si pudo contestarle, entre murmullos —Lo que pasa es que ese es el día… el día en que mi madre murió…

—Siento mucho oír eso— quiso excusarse ella, llevándose las manos a la boca —No… no sé qué decir, lo lamento…

—¡Claro que no¡No tienes qué hacerlo! No es tu culpa haber nacido ese día… me sorprendió mucho la casualidad, nada más, no es algo por lo que tengas que disculparte. Y ojalá que te hayas divertido mucho en tu cumpleaños…

—Bueno— pronunció ella, todavía algo apenada por el incidente —No es que haya sido la gran cosa, pero de todos modos la pasé muy bien. Mana, mi mejor amiga, estuvo conmigo todo el día y fuimos a un montón de lugares. Pudimos ir a San Antonio y allí nos fuimos al parque de diversiones, de compras, a patinar sobre hielo… ¡Terminé bastante cansada, esa vez!

—Me alegra oír eso, se ve que quieres un montón a esa amiga tuya, a cada rato la mencionas. ¿Pero no la extrañas mucho?

—Un poco— confesó, apesadumbrada —Es una niña tonta y cursi a más no poder, pero es la mejor amiga que he tenido en toda mi vida. De todos modos, en un par de meses más ella también estará por aquí, así que trato de no apurarme mucho por eso.

—Qué bueno. Si es la mitad de buena de lo que me has dicho, me gustaría mucho conocerla. Parece que es una persona muy simpática.

—Yo también espero que puedas conocerla. Con ustedes dos a mi lado, nada me haría falta…

—¿Y qué me dices de tus padres, Sophie?— contestó el muchacho, apenado, queriendo desviar la conversación, además que quiso aprovechar la oportunidad para que su amiga le contara sobre sus progenitores, pues nunca antes los había mencionado.

—¡Pero mira nada más eso¡Shinji, creo que ya te encontré el regalo perfecto!— exclamó la muchacha llena de entusiasmo, señalando algo a la distancia mientras que apuraba el paso —¡Ven, tienes que verlo!

Ya que Ikari no atinaba a moverse a su ritmo Sophia tuvo que sujetarlo de la mano para que pudiera seguirla. Por su parte él se daba cuenta que aquello no era más que una forma muy elaborada para evitar hablar de cierto tema que pudiera serle incómodo. Aquella era una de esas ocasiones en las que la linda jovencita, por más ridículo que pareciera, le inspiraba cierto temor; y es que, pese a la tierna y simpática sonrisa que irradiaba en su rostro, sus ojos permanecían fríos y distantes, cómo si se trataran de dos personas muy distintas viviendo en un solo cuerpo.

No obstante la calidez que transmitía el contacto con su piel, la manera en que estrechaba su mano se sentía tan bien, tan reconfortante que nada de aquello importaba, salvo disfrutar el momento.

—¿Qué te parece, eh¿Verdad qué es bonito?— le preguntó ella cuando estuvieron frente al aparador, aún sosteniendo su mano.

—Sí que lo es… pero… ¿estás segura que es un buen obsequio?

—¡Es perfecto! Tú sólo confía en mí, nunca te defraudaría.

—¡Claro que sí¿Ó es que acaso duda de mi palabra?— pronunció Kenji levantado el volumen de su voz y arrastrando las palabras, eufórico —Le digo que ese muchacho está muy bien. Seguramente que para estos momentos debe estar paseándose con la tropa por algún pueblito del Medio Oriente, recogiendo muchachitas en su jeep ó cualquier otra cosa que a esos malditos imbéciles les gusta hacer, creámelo, Mayor…

—¿Cómo dijo usted?— pronuncio Katsuragi, irritada tanto por el tono irreverente con el que el sujeto le hablaba como por su marcado aliento alcohólico.

—¡Ups, perdón¿Dije "imbéciles"? Lo siento, creo que he tomado un poco más de la cuenta… obviamente me refería a los demás soldados, no a Kai en específico… ¡claro que no! Ese muchacho es un santo... ¿me oye usted? Un auténtico santo caminando entre nosotros… Dios, lo quiero tanto… ¡sólo quiero que regrese para poder abrazarlo y decirle cuanto lo estimo!

—Pues… muchas gracias por sus palabras… creo— pronunció la mujer de manera atropellada, poniéndose en pie para poner distancia —Eh… muchas gracias por venir, espero que disfrute de la fiesta, señor Kenji… si me disculpa, iré a atender a los otros invitados…

El susodicho ya no le respondió, más entretenido en empezar una discusión con uno de los invitados con los que compartía la mesa:

—¿Y tú de qué te ríes, tarado? No crees que de veras quiera tanto a ese chiquillo¿verdad¡Pues malditos sean¡Los odio a todos!

Esto pese a que su apenada señora se estaba desviviendo por tranquilizarlo y a la vez disculparlo ante todos. Una escena para el olvido, que no obstante serviría luego como anécdota graciosa en reuniones posteriores.

—Y yo que pensé que ese tipo no podía ser más nefasto— suspiró Katsuragi al sentarse en su mesa, junto a Asuka, ambas en el sitio de honor, solas en aquel momento —Pero eso era porque no lo había visto borracho… ¡las sorpresas que da la vida!

—Pues yo ya sabía desde un principio que esto iba a pasar— refunfuñó la jovencita alemana, con cara de fastidio —Por eso les dije que no quería una de sus mugrosas fiestas de ebrios, pero nunca entienden razones…

Al echar un rápido vistazo a aquel modesto salón karaoke atestado de personas, uno rápidamente se percataba que todos los asistentes disfrutaban de un buen rato, con la irónica excepción de las dos festejadas, más preocupadas en encontrar motivos para deprimirse que para distraerse.

—Creo que de todos modos habría que agradecérselos— admitió Misato, luego de haberse dado cuenta de aquel hecho —Lo hacen por que se preocupan por nosotras… tan sólo quieren levantarnos el ánimo, supongo.

—Sólo hay una persona que podría hacer eso, en este momento— contestó la muchacha, cruzándose de brazos —Y no está en este salón… diablos, ni siquiera está en este país.

—Me pregunto de quién estarás hablando— masculló su acompañante, sarcástica, sirviéndose una copa de brandy.

—Pero de veras que qué vueltas da la vida— continuó Langley, suavizando su tono a la vez que esbozaba una sonrisa melancólica —Quién iba a pensar que llegaría el momento en que ya no podría vivir sin ese chiquillo desarrapado al que conocí hace diez años… ¿recuerdas esa vez, en Amsterdam? El Primer Simposio Internacional para jóvenes superdotados…

—El pretexto perfecto para que las Naciones Unidas comenzara a aprovecharse de ustedes —mencionó Katsuragi, dándole un sorbo a su trago —Algo me acuerdo de eso. Sufrí mucho para darme a entender por aquellos rumbos… me pasé la mitad del tiempo haciéndole señas y gestos a esa gente… y la otra mitad encerrada en el hotel. Además que estaba haciendo un clima espantoso, me resfrié al regresar a Japón.

—Recuerdo como todo mundo hablaba solamente de Kai… todo el simposio se había hecho sólo por él… para ese entonces ya había obtenido su segundo doctorado¿no?

—El de mecatrónica, creo— asintió Misato.

—Todo ese día se la pasó escondiéndose de mí, el muy cobarde… yo sólo quería saber porqué la gente hacía tanto alboroto por un mensito que me llegaba al hombro. ¿Te acuerdas? En esos tiempos aún era más alta que él…

—Me acuerdo de los moretones que le dejaste de tanto que lo pellizcaste— rió entonces la mujer —Y de ese temor tan curioso que le tuvo a las niñas desde ahí, el que todavía le duró un par de meses después…

—Tan sólo estaba jugando— masculló la chiquilla, apenada —Era solamente una forma de demostrarle mi cariño, es todo. Hablando de eso… siempre me he preguntado si fue por eso que se fueron justo al día siguiente… ¿tanto me odiaba Kai?

—¡Claro que te odiaba, y mucho!— admitió la Mayor, para el pesar de la muchachita rubia, para de inmediato continuar —Pero no fue por eso que nos marchamos antes de que se acabara el simposio. Lo que sucedió fue que ese mismo día alguien filtró a la prensa que Kai era quien había desarrollado el concepto que hace funcionar a las Minas N2. No tardó mucho tiempo para que los grupos "disidentes" fueran a reclamarle por el chistecito, y uno de esos listillos pensó que era muy buena idea darle un baño con sangre y vísceras de cerdo.

—¡No me digas! No lo sabía…

—Así fue. Lo esperaron afuera del edificio donde se realizaba el simposio y en cuanto salió le echaron encima una cubeta con todas esas porquerías, recitándole su discurso de odio y venganza y demás sarta de estupideces.

—Nunca me enteré de eso— murmuraba Asuka, atónita.

—Los muchachos de la O.N.U. se encargaron de que el asunto no se hiciera público. Si todos se enteraban lo fácil que era llegar hasta el niño, no pasaría mucho tiempo sin que un loco cometiera alguna clase de atentado en su contra… y en aquellos tiempos no podían sacarle ningún provecho estando muerto. Desde ese día siempre estaban cerca de nosotros dos agentes de seguridad para cuidarlo. No fue hasta que entró al Proyecto Eva que se retiraron esos changos.

—Sí que fue difícil cuidar a ese niño¿no?— aquello sonaba, por extraño que pareciera, a un intento de Langley por compadecerse de ella —Al chico al que mucha gente llamaba "el hombre del mañana".

—Hubo un chiflado que incluso afirmó que era el primero en la siguiente escala evolutiva del ser humano… ¡Dios, qué gente! Pero tienes razón, no fue nada fácil cuidarlo… los fantoches de Naciones Unidas lo dejaban vivir conmigo, con la condición que podían disponer de él cuando ellos así lo quisieran y por el tiempo que les pegara la gana… y precisamente ese condenado simposio fue una de esas veces… aquella de tantas veces…

Claro que la recordaba. Perfectamente. Recuerda su apuro por llegar hasta el hotel, la preocupación carcomiéndola por dentro, siguiendo el reguero de sangre en el piso. Preguntándose si acaso podría ser la de él. Recuerda cómo subió las escaleras del hotel de de tres en tres escalones, sin siquiera esperar al elevador. Únicamente guiándose por las manchas de sangre embarradas en el piso. Al interior del hotel ya había cierta conmoción por el acontecimiento, y era seguro que la gente de Naciones Unidas no tardaría en llegar.

Pero nada de eso le importaba, ni siquiera pensaba en eso en aquellos momentos. Todo lo que importaba era llegar al lado del niño lo más pronto posible. Recuerda la puerta abierta de su cuarto y el ruido de cristales rompiéndose en el baño. También el escalofrío que sintió al creer que un inconforme mucho más radical había encontrado a Kai. Pero nada parecido a lo que experimentó al entrar al baño y contemplar la escena de frente, con sus propios ojos.

El chiquillo estaba postrado de rodillas, cubierto completamente de aquella hedionda mezcolanza carmesí. Regados en el piso, por todas partes en torno a él, estaban los pedazos rotos del espejo, al que seguía golpeando en el piso, ó por lo menos a lo que quedaba de él.

Poseído por semejante tarea destructiva ni siquiera se dio cuenta de la llegada de Misato, quien de pie en el umbral de la puerta contemplaba horrorizada aquellos pequeños puños ensangrentados, prácticamente con los nudillos destrozados, alzarse una y otra vez para seguir lastimándose con cada nuevo impacto sobre el espejo.

—¿QUÉ CREES QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO?— las palabras por fin salieron de su garganta, en forma de un grito cuyo volumen el niño ya no pudo pasar por alto.

Así pues, el chiquillo dejó de mutilarse a sí mismo para voltear con expresión ausente hasta donde ella estaba, lo cual era bueno, pues ésa había sido su intención. Sin embargo, al encontrarse una vez más en el rostro del infante aquella desconcertante expresión, por no decir que aterradora, Katsuragi volvió a experimentar una sensación de vacío devorándola por dentro.

—Monstruo— masculló él, viéndola sin verla a la vez —Un monstruo… eso fue lo que esas personas me dijeron que soy… un monstruo… mi padre… mi padre tenía razón… siempre la tuvo, todo este tiempo, y yo nunca lo supe… no sabía… lo que en verdad era… hasta ahora…

Mientras murmuraba, tal como lo haría un paciente mental, alzaba sus manos trémulas y ensangrentadas, destrozadas, observando como la sangre que le habían arrojado se mezclaba con la suya propia hasta hacerse difícil la distinción.

—¡Un monstruo!— exclamó, horrorizado —Todas esas personas que han muerto… y todo por mi culpa… es cómo si yo mismo las hubiera matado… esta sangre… no es nada en comparación a toda la sangre que he derramado por mi estupidez… todas esas personas… muertas… y yo las maté… ahora entiendo esas pesadillas que tengo con gente muerta… ¡son todas las personas que he matado¡Yo las maté¿Entiendes¡Las maté¡Porque soy un monstruo!— al decir esto, completamente trastornado, reanudó su ataque a los pedazos del espejo debajo de él, golpeando su propio reflejo —¡Un monstruo¡Un monstruo¡Un monstruo que no merece vivir¡No merezco vivir¡NO MEREZCO VIVIR¡NO…!

Una certera bofetada que volteó su rostro lo interrumpió, sacándolo abruptamente de su demencia. Cosa rara, aquella cachetada pareció dolerle inclusive más que el romperse los nudillos con el espejo, dada la manera en que llevó su mano a la mejilla hinchada y la forma en que miraba a Misato, desconsolado. Pero ni una lágrima asomó a su rostro. Ni en ese momento, ni en todo el tiempo que llevaban viviendo juntos ni en los demás años que seguirían después. La mujer jamás en toda su vida había visto llorar a ese niño. Nunca.

—¿Quieres callarte de una buena vez, imbécil?— vociferó ella, con el brazo aún extendido —¡Ni se te ocurra volver a pensar eso¿Me oyes¡JAMÁS¡Tú, de entre todos en este mundo, eres quien menos debería decir algo así! Naciste al mismo tiempo que millones morían en todas partes. Una persona dio su vida con tal de salvar la tuya antes de nacer. ¡Tus propios padres murieron, pero tú seguiste con vida!— para ese entonces también se había arrodillado y ya luego sujetaba al niño por los hombros, zarandeándolo con tal de hacerlo entrar en razón —¿Y me dices que no mereces vivir¡Estúpido! Todo por lo que has pasado… y sigues aquí, vivo… ¿qué no sabes reconocer una señal cuando la ves, mocoso idiota? Yo sí…— súbitamente su voz se rompió y al final quien se puso a llorar fue ella, en tanto que estrechaba entre sus brazos al niño —Y sé que hay una razón para ello… que hay una razón, un significado para tu existencia… un propósito, uno muy importante… así que no quiero oírte hablar de esa manera otra vez¿me oyes¡Nunca, nunca más¡Tonto! Ponte a pensar en mis sentimientos¿quieres? Porque si tú murieras… si tú murieras, dime¿qué sería de mí¡Qué sería de mi, sin ti?

—Siiiiin tiiiiii…. No podré vivir jamás…

Los alaridos que Makoto pretendía hacer pasar por canto la trajeron de vuelta al presente, tanto por eso como por el estruendo de las risas que el joven técnico de lentes les arrancaba a todos los asistentes, en medio de todos ellos, trepado en la tarima del karaoke; allí era donde puntualmente, uno a uno, todos los invitados deberían pasar para cantarle a las festejadas. Algunos lo hacían con más entusiasmo que otros.

—…que me puede ya importaaaar… si lo que me hace lloraaaar… está lejos de aquí…

Al igual que todo el tiempo que llevaba trascurrido en la fiesta, a diferencia de sus alegres invitados, ni Asuka ni Misato reían en aquellos instantes.

—...siiiin tiiii…. es inútil viviiiir… cómo inútil seraaaaá… el quererte olvidaaaar…

—¡Olvídate! Esto no es cosa de risa— musitó Kai, luego de reponerse de la zarandeada que le dio una de las ráfagas calóricas del monstruo con el que luchaba —A este paso no va a quedar ni el recuerdo de mí…

El muchacho hablaba consigo mismo para no estar tan nervioso y concentrarse mejor. Pero después de nueve horas ininterrumpidas de pelea, en aquellas profundidades, tal cosa resultaba ya imposible. La presión submarina poco a poco comenzaba a mostrar sus efectos, uno de ellos en el hilo de sangre que le escurría por la nariz y las orejas. Por si fuera poco la herida en su cabeza se había vuelto a abrir, por lo que en aquellos momentos el vendaje que la cubría estaba teñido de rojo.

Estaba de más decir que la situación para ese entonces era desesperante. Cada vez que el muchacho intentaba llegar a la superficie el monstruo se encargaba de hacerlo fracasar, acosándolo con sus inclementes ataques. No le quedaba más que enfrentarlo hasta que uno de los dos cayera definitivamente. Y a cada instante las posibilidades aumentaban en su contra. A esas alturas de la pelea se encontraba al borde del desmayo por fatiga, al contrario de la bestia, que no evidenciaba síntoma alguno de cansancio. Como una formidable máquina destructora, únicamente se dedicaba a luchar y a desgastarlo conforme al paso del tiempo.

Al pasar velozmente a su lado la criatura consiguió aprisionar el brazo de Zeta, sosteniéndolo fijamente entre sus mandíbulas para entonces arrastrar al robot gigante por un largo trecho, golpeándolo contra el lecho marino, montículos de roca y cuanto obstáculo se interpusiera en su camino. La travesía culminó con el estallido de varias toneladas de roca reducidas a la nada cuando el Eva Z se estrelló de lleno contra ellas. Una nueva ráfaga energética vomitada por el ser acorazado remató aquél movimiento. La devastación producida por la agresividad del monstruo resultaba ser todo un espectáculo a la vista. Comenzando por la nube de polvo que levantó al estrellar al robot, la cual aún ni siquiera se asentaba cuando lanzó su rayo calórico, que hizo hervir las aguas a su alrededor hasta que se tornaron del color de la sangre, con millones de burbujas elevándose graciosas hasta la superficie, hasta donde aún llegaban los clamores de la batalla en las profundidades. Se trataba de un auténtico desfile de luces y formas hermosas, pero fatales.

Zeta emergió rápidamente de entre todos los escombros, tomando por sorpresa a su enemigo, al que propinó un soberbio puñetazo con todo el impulso de su cuerpo. Una nueva explosión sónica sacudió el fondo del mar al momento de aquel impacto entre titanes. Ya trenzados, como estaban en ese momento, ambos contrincantes se dedicaron a un fiero intercambio de golpes y mordidas, como en una especie de pelea de perros en la que apenas si se distingue a una fiera de la otra.

El gigante de seis patas consiguió zafarse gracias a un coletazo que colocó justo en la cabeza del robot, la cual era el blanco preferido de la porra con picos que llevaba en su extremo. Acto seguido tomó el suficiente impulso que le permitía lanzarse en picada a toda velocidad para arrollar al Evangelion. Éste lo recibió de lleno, arreglándoselas para sujetar a su agresor y así disminuir el impacto. No obstante la fuerza de aquel ser monstruoso lo hizo retroceder un par de cientos de metros mientras que forcejeaban. Un sonido hueco, como el de una bolsa de palomitas al abrirse, además de la sensación de ardor en su pecho, le avisaban a Kai que una de sus costillas acababa de romperse.

—¡Eso debió doler!— exclamó Sophia al ver como Shigeru caía de la tarima, luego de resbalar al estar bailando de forma ridícula, completamente alcoholizado por supuesto —¡Y mucho¡Pero qué divertida es toda la gente de NERV!— observó, botada de la risa, mientras que entraba a la fiesta acompañada por Shinji.

Algunos de los convidados tuvieron la suficiente amabilidad de ir a auxiliar al joven de cabello largo, quien parecía incapaz de ponerse en pie por su propia cuenta, mientras todos los demás asistentes seguían riendo por el incidente.

—¡Pero miren nada más quienes por fin se dignaron a aparecer!— señaló la Mayor Katsuragi, un poco más eufórica y repuesta, considerando la cantidad de alcohol que ya circulaba en su sistema —¡Sophie, Shinji! Nos honran con su presencia¿no es así, Asuka, linda?

La muchacha alemana simplemente resopló al ver que aquellos dos llegaban juntos a la fiesta, mientras se quitaba de encima de los hombros el brazo de Katsuragi. La mirada con la que atizó a Ikari expresaba elocuentemente sin necesidad de palabra alguna todo lo que le tenía que decir.

—Es-espero que te guste tu regalo, Misato— pronunciaba Shinji de manera torpe y atropellada, resistiendo la imperiosa necesidad que sentía de huir de la mirada de Langley —Sophie… Sophia— corrigió inmediatamente —Me ayudó a escogerlo…

—¡Muchas gracias, que amable de su parte!— dijo la mujer, visiblemente emocionada cuando abría la caja en la que iba envuelta su regalo —¡Unos tarros cerveceros¡Con lo que me encantan estas cosas¿Cómo lo supieron¡Es el mejor regalo que he recibido hasta ahora!

—Son dos, para que puedas tomar con Kai cuando vuel…— un oportuno pisotón de Neuville lo interrumpió antes de que metiera más la pata, de lo que el chiquillo se dio cuenta al ver de nuevo la expresión tristona en la cara de Katsuragi.

—Yo le compré esto, señorita Misato— se apuró a intervenir la jovencita americana, esforzándose por lucir la más entusiasta de sus sonrisas —Me pareció muy de su estilo, espero estar en lo cierto…

—¡Vaya, cuanta elegancia!— pronunció Katsuragi, gratamente sorprendida al sacar de la bolsa de regalo una boina negra con bordados en rojo, la cual acomodó de inmediato sobre su cabeza con tal de probarla —¿Y bien¿Cómo me veo?

—¡Le queda muy bien!— aplaudió la muchachita, satisfecha de su elección —Nunca había conocido a alguien a quien se le vieran tan bien estas cosas como a usted…

—¡Vas a hacer que me sonroje!— se apuró a decir la mujer, entre risas.

Mientras que las dos conversaban, y sobre todo mientras Sophia estaba distraída, Shinji aprovechó el momento para entregarle su obsequio a Asuka. De esa manera evitaba una situación que pudo resultar bastante incómoda.

—Toma, Asuka— le dijo cuando le entregaba una cajita forrada con papel dorado y un pequeño moño rojo —Te traje esto… ojalá que te agrade…

En primera instancia la jovencita rubia pensó que siendo la caja tan pequeña no podría ser la gran cosa. No obstante aquel pensamiento rápidamente se diluyó por la impresión de haber recibido otro obsequio, ya que tan sólo Hikari le había traído uno y de ahí en más todos los otros fueron para Misato. Una razón más para estar a disgusto con aquella fiesta, en la que nadie parecía acordarse de ella. Pero Shinji lo había hecho. ¡Qué detalle de su parte! Siendo así quizás podría pasar por alto su tacañería a la hora de comprarlo, o aún la ofensa más grave, el haber llegado a SU fiesta en compañía de la arpía Neuville. A fin de cuentas todas esas primeras impresiones se desvanecieron para dar paso a una grata sorpresa al abrir el presente y descubrir que su contenido era un encantador broche para el cabello con forma de mariposa. Un simple detalle que a la vez denotaba gran cuidado y sensibilidad de su parte a la hora de escogerlo. Al verlo, junto al muchacho que se lo daba, todo angustiado por saber si le había agradado, su corazón dio un brinco. Si hubieran estado solos bien le hubiera dado otro beso en aquel instante. Pero resultaba que no lo estaban, por lo que tuvo que contener sus ímpetus.

—Otra vez me sorprendes, _kinder_— le confesó con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro mientras que se acomodaba el broche en su cabellera —No me imaginaba que tuvieras tan buen gusto…

—Creo… creo que fue más bien cosa de suerte… supongo— masculló Ikari un tanto nervioso, pero a la vez aliviado, para luego voltear hacia donde estaba Sophia, quien había podido ver casi toda la escena y ahora le sonreía, levantando su pulgar derecho en señal de victoria —Pero qué bueno que te gustó…

—¿Y bien?— preguntó ella, una vez que lo tuvo puesto —¿Cómo se me ve?

Ladeo un poco su largo cabello lacio, que le caía como una cascada dorada que terminaba poco después de los hombros. Solamente eso y la calidez de su sonrisa bastaba para que Ikari volviera a estremecerse en su presencia.

—Hermosa— suspiró como en un ensueño —Digo… se te ve muy bien…

Langley rió disimuladamente y hubiera hecho una observación al respecto de no ser porque Katsuragi la interrumpió cuando empezaba a gritar:

—¡Rei! Reeei!— decía mientras agitaba los brazos para hacerse notar —¡Aquí estamos!

—¿Rei?— repitieron al unísono los dos chiquillos, sin dar crédito a lo que escuchaban.

Pero era cierto. Al poco tiempo salió de entre el amasijo de gente, tal como un gatito intimidado, abriendo sus ojos de par en par, mirando sorprendida hacia todos lados, como si todo eso resultara nuevo para ella. Casi tan extraño como le resultaba a muchos su presencia en ese lugar.

—¡Bueno, te tomaste tu tiempo para llegar, pero de todos modos me alegra que hayas venido!— le dijo Misato, contentísima, cuando se levantaba de su asiento para ir a su encuentro.

Ayanami aún seguía aturdida por aquél ambiente (en toda su vida jamás había estado en un lugar con tanta gente a su alrededor) por lo que apenas si pudo menear la cabeza para asentir. Miraba hacia todos lados, precavida de todo y de todos. Aunque fijándose mejor en su actitud podría decirse que más que temor aquello era más bien curiosidad. Dicho interés no dejaba de resultar bastante peculiar, dado su indeleble gesto distante e inexpresivo.

Mientras estaba en eso, Sophia y Asuka se ocupaban en barrerla con la mirada, de los pies a la cabeza. Como si fueran una especie de sofisticado escáner de estilo, cada prenda que llevaba puesta Rei fue minuciosamente analizada por las dos. Dicha vestimenta consistía en una camiseta gris de algodón, pantalón negro ajustado, un saco largo con gorro y botas de suela plana del mismo color.

—Vaya con la oscura…— musitó entonces la chiquilla rubia con sumo desprecio.

—Seguro que se vino con su mejor atuendo— completó Sophia por su parte, a su lado.

Las dos rieron de manera entrecortada, cubriéndose con una mano.

—Según parece, tenemos algunas cosas en común— dijo la jovencita americana, retadora, cruzándose de brazos.

—¿Tú crees?— respondió Langley, de la misma forma.

Las dos muchachitas se observaron detenidamente la una a la otra, en un duelo de miradas. Casi al mismo tiempo volvieron a reír entrecortadamente, para enseguida reanudar las hostilidades visuales.

—Eh… ¿Rei?— dijo Shinji, tratando de ignorar a sus compañeras —¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Creí que no te gustaban este tipo de cosas…

—Es que… yo…— la chiquilla no encontraba las palabras exactas para explicar la situación inusual por la que atravesaba.

—¡Yo le ordené que viniera!— respondió Misato, una vez que terminó de vaciar lo que quedaba de una botella de ron en su vaso —No me parece nadita justo que una chica tan linda como Reicita se la pase encerrada en su casa. Al principio sólo era una ocurrencia mía y no estaba tan segura de si vendría… ¡pero hela aquí!

—¿Es verdad eso?— le preguntó Ikari, incrédulo, a lo que Ayanami sólo contestó afirmando con la cabeza.

—Hm, después de todo, no es más que una muñeca sin voluntad— masculló Asuka, molesta por su actitud. ¡La muy idiota! Mira que rebajarse a sí misma de ese modo. No podía creer que existiera alguien con tan poco respeto por sí misma como esa tarada.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Mayor— pronunció Rei con su melodiosa voz, aunque tuvo que subir el volumen de su tono luego de un par de intentos, pues apenas si se le podía escuchar con la algarabía propia de la fiesta —Hice esto para usted. Es para ese crucifijo que siempre lleva puesto. El que usa ya está algo desgastado— dijo mientras le mostraba un colguije bordado.

Por muy locuaz que el licor la pusiera, la mujer enmudeció de repente con la atención de la jovencita. Llevó sus dedos y su mirada al crucifijo de madera que llevaba colgado sobre su pecho y se esforzó sobremanera para que las lágrimas no se le escaparan.

—Muchas gracias— le dijo, sumamente conmovida, tomando sus manos entre las suyas —¿Sabes? Esta cruz me la regaló la persona que me era la más querida, para mí… y fue precisamente el día de mi cumpleaños… hace ya muchos años…

—Me da pena admitirlo, pero hasta ahorita me doy cuenta que siempre trae puesto ese crucifijo— admitió Langley, ajena a aquella conversación.

—Igual yo— dijo Shinji —Es más, ni siquiera había notado ese detalle… no cabe duda que Rei es muy observadora.

—¿Observadora? Yo más bien diría lambiscona— pronunció Sophia en un tono que para Shinji era difícil escucharle, pero con el que Asuka, un poco más cerca a ella, podía oírla con toda claridad —Parece que quiere quedar bien con la Mayor a toda costa. Sólo mira los ojitos de borrego a medio morir que le pone… ¡Qué patético! Me pregunto que querrá de ella para que tenga que arrastrarse de ese modo… algo muy bueno debe ser… ó alguien…

La muchachita europea no contestó, pero era visible como su mandíbula se apretaba y sus ojos se inyectaban de esa rabia tan recurrente en ella.

—¡A callar, montón de borrachos!— demandó Misato al subir a la tarima y tomar el micrófono —Puede que ustedes no lo sepan, pero hoy tenemos el gran honor de contar con una personita muy especial entre nosotros…

Al instante Ritsuko gritó emocionada, trepándose a su mesa, para luego alzar los brazos en pose triunfadora. Si entre toda la asistencia a esa fiesta había cinco personas sobrias, eso sin contar a los menores de edad, entonces nadie tendría porqué preocuparse. Pero no era así.

—¡Tú no, mensa!— se apuró a aclarar —¡Por Dios, que alguien baje a Rikko de allí antes de que se rompa la cabeza¡Y ni una gota más para ella¿Entendido? No, no estaba hablando de Rikko… me refiero a alguien todavía más reservada y que es difícil que la veamos en cualquier reunión pública… quiero decir, mi querida y linda amiguita¡Rei Ayanami, señora y señores!

En el acto, todas las miradas se volcaron hacia donde estaba sentada la chiquilla, sin que nadie pudiera creerlo. El jolgorio del festejo dio paso a los murmullos y cuchicheos de asombro.

—Misato… ¿qué estás tratando de hacer?— pronunció Shinji sentado al lado de Rei, sumamente avergonzado, tapando su rostro con la mano.

Asuka y Sophia lo imitaron, en tanto que Toji, sentado en una mesa al lado, comenzaba a chiflar y a aplaudir.

—¡Bravo¡Así se hace, señorita Misato¡Viva Rei!

Un certero zape en la cabeza, cortesía de Hikari, sentada junto a él, lo hizo callar y darse cuenta que aquello no era lo indicado y de que estaba haciendo el ridículo, además.

—Y ahora, Rei nos va a hacer el favor de deleitarnos con una canción interpretada por esa voz tan dulce que tiene… ¡un aplauso para ella!

El público comenzó a aplaudir, emocionado. Casi todos los que la conocían ó la habían escuchado hablar (que también eran pocos) estaban seguros que era buena cantante, pero como nadie, nunca, la había escuchado cantar, no podían estar seguros de ello. Hasta ahora, que la oportunidad para demostrarlo se presentaba inmejorable.

—Rei, por favor… no seas malita— suplicó Katsuragi, todavía con el micrófono en mano, al ver que la chiquilla no hacía intento alguno por levantarse de su lugar —Es mi cumpleaños… además… ¡es una orden!

Ayanami suspiró, resignada, al mismo tiempo que se ponía de pie.

—Rei, espera— dijo Shinji, queriendo ayudarla —Ella no está hablando en serio… así que no tienes que hacerlo, si no quieres…

—Lo sé— contestó ella, caminando hacia la tarima —Y no importa… si ella así es feliz, entonces no le veo ningún problema.

Ikari permanecía boquiabierto en tanto la miraba subir a la tarima y tomar el micrófono entre sus manos, mientras todos aplaudían emocionados. Con algunas excepciones, claro está.

—¡Pongan la 20!— indicó Misato entonces, apurándose por llegar a su lugar. Aquello probablemente sería un evento único en la vida.

Por supuesto, todas las cámaras de video del lugar estaban apuntando hacia la jovencita en aquél momento, pero eso no pareció importunarle en absoluto. Cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente, en tanto la pista comenzaba a sonar en las bocinas. Al instante reconoció la suave y armoniosa melodía, precedida de algunos acordes con piano. Se trataba de un arreglo moderno para una vieja canción con la que estaba bastante familiarizada.

—_Fly me to the moon, and let me play among the stars—_ comenzó a cantar, adueñándose por completo del auditorio.

Era sorprendente la tersura y armonía en su voz. Un talento nato, eso es lo que tenía.

—_Let me see what spring is like on Jupiter and Mars_— continuó ella, tan concentrada en su interpretación que apenas si reparaba en el efecto que provocaba en los demás.

—_In other words, hold my hand… in other words, darling, kiss me…_

Sakura lloraba conmovida sobre los hombros de su marido, sosteniendo fuertemente su mano. Al cabo de unos momentos, conforme transcurría la melodía y su emotiva interpretación, el llanto también se asomaba a los ojos de Kenji, tan duro como era y tan alcoholizado como estaba.

—_Fill my heart with songs and let me sing forevermore.._.

Misato sostenía su corazón, que le daba de tumbos en el pecho, embelesada por la hermosa interpretación de Rei, en tanto que Kaji sonreía al verla, mientras fumaba uno de sus cigarrillos.

—_You are all I long for… all I worship, and adore…_

El rechinar de sus dientes impedían que Asuka apreciara del todo la genialidad de la voz de Rei, pero de todos modos aquello no le apuraba tanto como el descubrir en quién estaba pensando mientras cantaba, sobre todo aquel último estribillo:

—_In other words, please be true! In other words… I love you!_

Y era verdad que la expresión de Ayanami sufría un cambio drástico en ese determinado momento, pues sus facciones adquirían una emotividad rara de ver en ella, mientras sus ojos se posaban en un lugar indeterminado, como le pasa a alguien que no contempla a la realidad sino a un ensueño.

El coro volvía a repetirse una vez más y entonces la canción concluía con un último "I love you" que en aquella dulce voz sonaba a una bendición. Sin duda que aquél osado que lograra la increíble y poco probable proeza de conquistar el corazón de Ayanami podía considerarse el más afortunado de cuantos hombres hubiera en el mundo, pues tendría la dicha de escucharla decir ese tipo de frases, sólo para él. Caray, y quizás hasta susurradas al oído¿porqué no soñar?

Una vez concluida su participación la jovencita de ojos rojos no prestaba atención a la tanda de aplausos y vivas que se llevó mientras que bajaba de la tarima, ni tampoco a las numerosas solicitudes de una segunda interpretación. Fue a su lugar, justo a lado de Shinji, quien la observaba gratamente impresionado. Los aplausos aún no terminaban cuando el chiquillo volvió la mirada a su alrededor, contemplando a la distinguida compañía de la que gozaba. Misato y Asuka frente a él, sus amigos a sus espaldas y Sophia a su otro lado. Buena comida, buena compañía, buenos amigos y un montón de mujeres hermosas a su alrededor. Simplemente la vida no podía ser mejor.

La vida no podía ponerse peor de lo que ya estaba¿ó sí¿Qué podía ser peor que estar atrapado en el abismo más profundo y tenebroso junto a un monstruo marino que sólo pensaba en desayunarte? Sin mencionar que durante más de doce horas has tenido que luchar por tu vida sin que te concedan tregua o descanso, que entre la fatiga y la presión creciendo a tu alrededor apenas si podías formular un pensamiento coherente. Y no olvides esa costilla rota tuya, danzando alegremente en tu costado, haciéndote un infierno cada respiro…

Desde hace un buen rato que cediste toda la iniciativa de la lucha y ahora a lo único que te dedicas es a intentar escapar por todos los medios posibles, esquivando golpes y rayos que de cualquier manera terminan estrellándose en alguna parte de tu vapuleada anatomía. Y aún así sigues corriendo como un cobarde, esforzándote inútilmente por poner distancia entre los dos y recuperarte siquiera un poco. Caes y te arrastras, siempre escapando, te vuelves a poner en pie sólo para ser derribado otra vez. ¿A dónde crees que vas? No tienes ni la más remota idea de en donde diablos te encuentras, y por lo que sabes no hay tierra firme en miles de kilómetros a la redonda. Estás perdido, y lo que es más, has sido abandonado a tu propia suerte. Es por eso que no tienes ninguna otra opción, más que seguir avanzando, seguir retrasando lo inevitable. Pues tus movimientos se han hecho lentos, torpes, casi cosa de risa. Ya no representas un peligro para nadie, más que para ti mismo. Es por eso que tienes que escapar, si acaso tu vida pretendes conservar.

Algo golpea abruptamente tu espalda y mientras vuelves a caer sientes como un hierro al rojo vivo la quema. Puede que estés perdiendo la razón, pero no la necesitas para saber que una de esas condenadas ráfagas te ha dado. Una vez más vuelves a inspeccionar más de cerca el lecho marino. ¡Mira ese arrecife de coral, qué hermoso era antes de que le cayeras encima! Movido más por el miedo que por cualquier otra cosa, salvo la desesperación que se refleja en tus ojos saltones y dilatados, el sudor frío y abundante en todo tu cuerpo y tu respiración angustiada, dificultosa, atinas a reaccionar antes de que tu enemigo pueda alcanzarte. Usas por primera vez una de tus ráfagas ópticas, que de todos modos sale menguada, tal como una incontinencia de anciano. No la usas directamente contra el monstruo que se ha lanzado voraz a arrancarte la cabeza. Sabes que esas cosas no lo lastiman. Pero lo que sí pueden hacer es levantar una cortina de polvo, al dirigirlas sobre el terreno en el que estás derrumbado. Eso confundirá a la bestia por un momento, a la vez que te oculta a su vista y te da el tiempo suficiente para incorporarte y reanudar la graciosa huída, en lugar de quedarte y afrontar la humillante derrota.

Pero¡oh, cruel jugarreta del destino! No has dado siquiera un par de pasos cuando ya la criatura te tiene bien sujeto de la pierna, con su hocico como un par de tenazas cerradas fijamente un poco debajo de tu rodilla. Mira que querer cegar a una bestia demoníaca sin ojos. ¿Seguro que eres el genio aquí? El bicho deforme comienza a sacudirse violentamente de lado a lado, dándole de tirones a tu pierna prisionera. Intentas liberarte golpeándolo sobre los costados, pero más parece que le estuvieras haciendo caricias, con esas ridículas fuerzas que aún quedan en ese masacrado cuerpo tuyo. El que termina traicionándote, al vencerse tu rodilla con un tronido que reverbera en tus oídos. Se ha roto, rota como un viejo palo seco y ahora tu pierna derecha ha quedado inútil, un peso muerto con el que tienes que cargar. Un potente coletazo que se cuela justo sobre tu mandíbula se encarga de ponerte en tu lugar, derribado sobre el piso. El dolor nubla cualquier pensamiento, así que mientras gritas y te retuerces presa del sufrimiento aún no te das cuenta que con la pierna rota, no tanto la tuya que es la que tanto te lastima, sino la de tu robot gigante, has quedado atrapado en ese lugar, a merced de tu enemigo. No, no lo haces, por lo menos hasta que ves a aquella espantosa abominación avanzar hacia ti, con esas enormes fauces abiertas, tomándose su tiempo para saborear tu terror.

El interior de su hocico empieza a iluminarse en tanto que tu vista se nubla y todo se pone negro, pero todavía alcanzas a murmurar antes del gran final, agónico:

—Se acabó…

—Esto no se acaba hasta que se acaba— musitó Katsuragi al entrar a su apartamento, dando de tumbos y arrastrando sus palabras —Puede que la fiesta haya terminado un poco temprano… ¡Pero nuestra pijamada apenas empieza!

—¿Temprano¿De qué rayos estás hablando?— le recriminó Langley al ingresar, acompañada de Hikari, apenas sosteniéndose en pie —¡Son casi las tres de la mañana!

Shinji, Toji, Kensuke, Sophia y Rei las siguieron, en igualdad de condiciones, aunque las muchachitas no se veían tan acabadas como sus acompañantes.

—¿Y vas a dejar que ese simple detalle te derrote¡Arriba ese ánimo!— expresó Katsuragi muy emocionada, teniendo cuerda para vario rato más —Yo digo que es hora de alocarnos: estoy hablando de palomitas de maíz, películas de terror, juegos de verdad ó reto y el gran final, girar la botella— remarcó en tono pícaro, guiñándole un ojo a los chicos —Una pijamada en toda la extensión de la palabra… ¿quién está conmigo?

—Buenas noches— respondió Asuka, quien junto con su amiga entraba a su cuarto para poder dormir largo y tendido, ignorando a la mujer, a quien habían dejado con un brazo extendido hacia arriba y una entusiasta sonrisa digna de una porrista.

—¿Eh?— masculló Misato, viendo como Shinji y Kensuke las imitaban —¿Ustedes también?

—Buenas noches— respondió Shinji, cerrándole la puerta de su cuarto en su cara.

—¿Sophie¿Rei?— preguntó Katsuragi, sin bajar el brazo.

—Buenas noches— contestaron las dos chiquillas al unísono, arropándose cómodamente en cada lado de la cama de la Mayor.

—No se preocupe por ese montón de aguados, señorita Misato— pronunció Suzuhara, el único que se había quedado con ella —No los necesitamos para pasarla bien, mientras nos tengamos el uno al otro¿no cree?— dijo para luego reír nerviosamente.

—Buenas noches— pronunció ella sin ningún miramiento, para luego meterse a su cuarto y cerrar la puerta de éste.

Entonces el chiquillo se encontró solo en la oscuridad de aquél departamento, con todas las puertas cerradas. Permaneció de pie por unos momentos, sin decir nada, hasta que por fin dijo lo que había en sus pensamientos, desconsolado:

—Oigan… ¿y yo dónde se supone que me voy a dormir?

—¿Y ahora qué es lo que está ocupando tanto tu atención?— dijo Katsuragi al entrar a su cuarto y ver a Rei sentada sobre su lado de la cama, muy entretenida con algo que tenía entre sus manos —Creí que tenías mucho sueño…

Quién ya descansaba plácidamente en brazos de Morfeo era Sophia, en el lado opuesto de la cama, dormida boca abajo con la ropa e inclusive los zapatos aún puestos. Misato no quiso molestar la tranquilidad de sus sueños por lo que tan solo se limitó a cubrirla con las sábanas en tanto que le pasaba a Ayanami uno de sus pants desgastados para que lo usara a modo de pijama.

—Ah, ya veo… con que te topaste con el álbum fotográfico— mencionó la mujer al ver el libro repleto de fotografías que sostenía la jovencita y que revisaba con tanta meticulosidad.

—Estaba encima de la cama cuando llegué… perdóneme por haberlo abierto sin su permiso— se disculpó ella, sumamente apenada al verse descubierta —No sé en qué estaba pensando…

—No hay ningún problema, linda— Misato la tranquilizó, sonriendo en gesto cómplice al ver que en las páginas que tenía abiertas la mayoría de las fotos eran de Kai —Fue mi culpa por andar dejando las cosas todas desbalagadas…

Una vez que se cambió de ropas la mujer fue a acomodarse entre las dos chiquillas, mientras Rei se ponía la pijama que se le había prestado. Tal vez dormirían un poco apretujadas, pero aquella noche el frío no sería algún problema, eso era seguro.

—¿Y bien?— preguntó la Mayor, observando por su cuenta aquella colección de momentos capturados en papel fotográfico —¿Cuál es la que te gustó más? Pude ver algo así como una sonrisa tu carita cuando entré…

—Esta— señaló Ayanami, algo avergonzada.

En un principio Misato había pensado que la muchachita escogería una de las tantas fotografías que había de Kai en medio de alguna de sus actividades deportivas. Para su sorpresa ella prefirió una en donde lo estaba acompañando, alzando su brazo en señal de victoria. El chiquillo llevaba puesto un karategi blanco y una banda del mismo color ceñida a la frente. Ambos sonreían de oreja a oreja y cuando lo hacía el infante, de no más de doce años, dejaba ver un notorio hueco que había entre sus dientes.

—Esta es de cuando ganó el segundo lugar en el torneo regional de karate— le respondió, una vez repuesta de la impresión —También es una de mis favoritas— confesó, en tanto los recuerdos volvían a agolparse en la memoria, deseosos por salir.

Llegar a esas alturas no había sido fácil para él. La mayoría de sus oponentes resultaron ser huesos muy duros de roer y cada uno de ellos le requirió un esfuerzo adicional para hacerse de la victoria. Había conocido a mucha gente talentosa en aquel día, dándose cuenta de lo grande que era el mundo, y lo pequeño y débil que aún era. Pero a final de cuentas era por eso mismo que el deporte le gustaba tanto. Era en ese ámbito en donde verdaderamente estaba a la par de sus contemporáneos, el único campo donde en verdad tenía que esforzarse para conseguir algo. En resumen, era en los deportes donde podía equipararse a los demás chicos de su edad, donde podía sentirse como uno de ellos. Un chico como cualquier otro, que tenía que esforzarse y practicar mucho para poder ser mejor, para alcanzar la meta.

Sea como fuere, después de varios contratiempos su habilidad lo había llevado hasta la gran final. Sólo que en aquella ocasión el rival parecía estar más allá de su alcance. Sencillamente aquél muchacho era mejor que él, nada había por hacer. Así era como él veía las cosas, por lo menos.

—¿Qué dices, muchacho¿Puedes seguir con esto?— le preguntó su maestro, al verlo como se arrastraba hasta su esquina, literalmente.

Aunque el chiquillo se las había arreglado para conseguir hasta ese momento un empate en cuanto a la calificación por puntos, había obtenido eso regateando golpes y propiciando faltas, pero era innegable que en cualquier momento mordería el polvo. Dos arteras patadas en ambos costados, y una más en el pecho, todas coladas fácilmente, lo tenían completamente desmoralizado.

—No… ya no puedo más…— musitó con un hilo de voz, exhausto —Este tipo de plano está barriendo el piso conmigo… digo que ya basta…

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso?— Misato reclamó entonces, abriéndose paso hasta el tatami. Su postura y el tono de su voz demandaban atención inmediata —¿Te vas a rendir con tan poquito?

—¿Poquito¿Pues qué pelea estabas viendo¡Ese sujeto me está matando!

—¡Yo sólo he estado viéndote temblar como gelatina¡Ni siquiera has intentado ponerle un dedo encima¿Un par de golpecitos y ya vas a salir lloriqueado como colegiala¡Cobarde!

—No… es que… ¡sí peleo! Pero…— balbuceó el niño, con la cabeza gacha, escondiéndose.

—Hm, pues yo no recuerdo haber criado a una niñita, en primer lugar… creo que me equivoqué de clase, tal vez debí haberte inscrito a un curso de corte y confección…

—No es cierto… si yo soy bien hombrecito…

—Ó tal vez en uno donde te enseñen a hacer la ceremonia del té… ¡apuesto a que te verías muuuy lindo, con tu kimono y todo¡Cómo una dulce muñequita!

—¡Que noooo!— berreó el chiquillo —¡Que soy bien hombrecito!

—Uy, perdóname, creo que un mosquito pasó zumbando por mi oreja— fingió desconocimiento la mujer, poniéndose una mano tras la oreja a modo de bocina —¿Qué me decías?

——¡Que soy bien hombrecito!— gritó el muchacho, enfadado —¡SOY BIEN MACHO!

—¿Ah, sí¡Pues demuéstralo¡Quiero que salgas allá y des el todo por el todo¿Me entendiste?— la mujer atizaba el instinto luchador del niño como si lo hiciera con una fogata, en tanto le revolvía la cabellera —Y acuérdate¡Hasta la victoria siempre!

—¡Hasta la victoria siempre!— Kai vociferó fuera de sí, saliendo disparado al centro de la lona, en donde ya lo aguardaba su oponente.

—¡Eso¡Así se hace!— Katsuragi aplaudía emocionada la actitud de su muchacho, en tanto el duelo se reanudaba —¡Duro con él!

El juez dio la señal a los contendientes para que comenzaran la lucha, lo que ocurrió casi de inmediato. Misato sólo alcanzó a escuchar un grito de furia, que luego fue interrumpido de tajo por un sonido seco de golpe. En ese momento se proclamaba al ganador de la pelea, y campeón del torneo, mientras que maestros y oficiales iban a atender a un semi-inconsciente Kai, tendido sobre la lona. Una patada que fue certera a estrellarse en su rostro había decidido el resultado del duelo.

—Auch— musitó la mujer, algo apenada —Sólo espero que ese haya sido uno de sus dientes de leche…

—¿Y qué significa "Hasta la victoria siempre"?— preguntó Rei, bastante intrigada al respecto. Si la anécdota que le contó la Mayor le había hecho alguna gracia, cómo siempre se las ingeniaba muy bien para no demostrarlo.

—Pues es algo así cómo un "¡no te rindas!" ó "¡apunta al más alto!"— respondió Misato, un poco contrariada por la jovencita. Aquella historia siempre destornillaba de la risa a cualquiera que la escuchara —No estoy muy segura… es una especie de frase motivacional que repetía mucho el padre de Kai… ignoro si sea inventada ó de donde la haya sacado, ó si acaso está modificada…

—Pero la hacía sentirse mejor cada vez que la escuchaba de él¿no?

—Eres una muchachita perspicaz, Rei— confesó ella, meditabunda —Muy perspicaz…

No se necesitaba ser muy perspicaz para saber que Misato de alguna manera se las había ingeniado para ponerle vino a su refresco. Y aunque lo había notado desde el momento en que probó su bebida, no quiso darle tanta importancia al hecho. Después de todo, alguna vez tendría que probar el licor, así que¿por qué no empezar de una vez? Las últimas dos horas que se las había pasado vomitando le daban su respuesta. Sus tripas se retorcían adoloridas y su cabeza parecía un tambor aporreado en concierto de rock. Con la cara metida en el excusado, el pobre Shinji luchaba por convencer a su estómago de que ya no había nada más en su interior que pudiera vaciar.

Ahora que salía del baño, con ese asqueroso sabor cobrizo en la boca, le quedaba claro que tenía poca tolerancia al alcohol. ¡En su vida volvería a tomar una sola copa! En esas estaba, lamentándose mientras acariciaba su estómago, cuando una sensación de peligro lo embargó por completo. Primero fueron los sonidos de pisadas en la sala y después una sombra que vislumbró moviéndose en la oscuridad lo que lo puso en alerta.

—¿Tampoco puedes dormir, Shin-chan?

—¡Sophie¡Por Dios, casi me matas del susto!

—Perdón, estaba tratando de más o menos acomodarme en la sala… ¿sabes algo? Lo que pasa es que los ronquidos de Ayanami no me dejaban dormir…

—No eres la primera persona que me quiere hacer creer que Rei ronca— sonrió el muchacho —Pero sigo sin creer que ella pueda hacer algo así…

—¡Ah¿Acaso no me crees?

—Yo no escucho nada— afirmó Ikari, pegando la oreja en la puerta del cuarto de Misato —Todo parece estar muy tranquilo…

—¡Hace apenas un rato parecía una motosierra encendida, te lo juro!

—Parece que los dos no tenemos mucho sueño… iba a prepararme algo de té¿no quieres una taza?

—¡Oye, pero qué buena idea¡Gracias!

—Aunque te advierto que no me queda muy bueno que digamos— le dijo el joven cuando iba a la cocina —Así que no esperes la gran cosa…

—Conociéndote seguro que es falsa modestia— le contestó la muchachita —Sólo haré una pequeña escala en el baño y enseguida estoy contigo.

—Muy bien…

El gesto animoso de Neuville se trasformó por completo apenas cerró la puerta. Su delicado rostro adquirió un aspecto sombrío en tanto que de entre sus bolsillos sustraía una fotografía. La había confiscado del álbum que horas antes Rei y Misato revisaban. Al verla de nuevo no pudo contenerse más y dejándose llevar por un súbito arrebato de furia la rompió en varios pedazos, los cuales fueron cayendo uno a uno en el retrete. Al final el retrato fragmentado de Kai fue a dar a las cañerías de Tokio 3 junto con los demás desperdicios, mientras que Sophia recobraba sus ánimos después de haber bajado la palanca, tal y cómo se lo hizo saber a Shinji cuando salía del baño:

—¡Muy bien¡Ahora sí ya estoy lista para ese té!

Aquella situación en la que estaba metida no era algo para lo que uno pudiera estar listo. Primero era el vacío total, la oscuridad que todo se lo tragaba, inclusive las mismas sensaciones. Después venían los sonidos. El de su propia respiración, nerviosa, seguida luego de murmullos y lamentos lejanos, que parecían acercarse conforme al transcurrir del tiempo. Luego eran los aromas, la espantosa fetidez de la carne putrefacta calándole en lo más recóndito de la nariz. Enseguida venían los destellos, como de explosiones, sucediéndose una tras otra. Una luz rojiza en el horizonte comenzaba a dibujar oscuras montañas escarpadas por donde quiera que la vista se posara. Y finalmente era el turno del espectáculo final. El macabro desfile de cadáveres en procesión permanente, avanzando en una bien ordenada hilera, pero sin rumbo fijo. ¿En donde comenzaba y a donde iría a terminar aquella columna de la muerte? Imposible determinarlo. Se extendían interminablemente por todo el árido paisaje, hasta donde la mirada alcanzaba penetrar. ¿Quiénes eran, hacia donde se dirigían y porqué? Ninguno de esos despojos humanos le pudo responder a Rei, cuando algunos la empezaban a rodear, curiosos por su presencia.

—Váyanse de aquí— les dijo, sin un dejo de temor en su voz. A decir verdad, estaba casi tan tranquila como siempre, quizás porque sabía muy bien que estaba en medio de algún sueño —No tengo asunto alguno con ustedes. Sigan su camino.

Los cadáveres la obedecieron sin vacilar, reanudando su penosa e interminable marcha. Una vez aclimatada, ó por lo menos lo más que se pudiera uno acostumbrar a semejantes condiciones, la jovencita de ojos rojos los acompañó por algún trecho, sin tener nada mejor que hacer y a la vez intrigada por el significado de dicho lugar.

No llevaba mucho tiempo caminando cuando algo volvió a llamar su atención. Se trataba de una aglomeración de esos restos andantes, reunidos en torno a algo que era lo suficientemente interesante como para interrumpir su andar y que cada vez más de esas apariciones se les unieran. Y también el estruendo que con sus alaridos ocasionaban era cada vez mayor, al punto de ser ensordecedor.

Rei no tardó mucho en abrirse paso entre toda la multitud, dado lo curiosamente solícitas que se le presentaban aquellas criaturas a la muchacha. Estaban tironeando algo del piso, entre aullidos y lamentos. La jovencita no cabía del asombro al descubrir qué es lo que atraía a toda esa gente muerta.

—¡Basta¡Déjenlo en paz!— les demandó, mientras los hacía a un lado.

Si bien los cuerpos animados hicieron caso, todos ellos permanecieron expectantes en círculo en torno a ellos dos. Ayanami tuvo que agacharse hasta donde se encontraba para cerciorarse que sus ojos no la engañaban. Se trataba de Kai. Postrado en el piso, en posición fetal, presa de violentas convulsiones. Era una completa ruina, un despojo casi igual de patético que aquellos que los rodeaban, muy diferente al joven vivaracho que permanecía fresco en su memoria.

—¿Kai¿Eres tú?

—¿Rei?— respondió el muchacho, murmurando —¿Qué estás haciendo aquí¿También… también estás muerta?

—No. No lo estoy. Y tú tampoco.

—Pero no falta mucho…

—¿Porqué estás en este lugar? No lo entiendo…

—Aquí es donde pertenezco… con todos estos cadáveres…

—¿Porqué¿Quiénes son ellos?

—Todos aquellos que han muerto por mi culpa… aquí es donde merezco estar…

Rei echó un vistazo a su alrededor, como para cerciorarse de sus palabras.

—No— sentenció entonces —No es verdad… todas estas personas están muertas, ya es muy tarde para cualquiera de ellos. Por eso es que están aquí. Pero tú… tú aún estás vivo… aún tienes mucho por hacer…

—Ya no— el muchacho se encogió más sobre sí mismo, escondiéndose — Ya no más. ¿Para qué seguir? No importa lo que haga, siempre acabo lastimando a alguien… lo mejor para todos es que me quede en este sitio… además, estoy muy cansado… sólo quiero quedarme aquí y dormir… dormir para siempre…

—¿Así que eso es todo¿Simplemente vas a escapar?— en la voz de la muchacha no había un solo dejo de reproche ni cualquier otra cosa, salvo, tal vez, decepción.

—Sólo quiero dormir, Rei… estoy muy cansado…

—Puede ser… pero esto no se trata sólo de ti, por si no lo sabes.

El silencio fue su respuesta, lo que no le impidió continuar:

—¿Qué hay de todos aquellos a tu alrededor? Hay personas que te están esperado, Kai, que sólo aguardan a que regreses con ellos… es ahí a donde verdaderamente perteneces. A ese lugar al que llamas hogar… con todos aquellos que te quieren…

—¿En serio¿Alguien… alguien está esperándome?

—No sólo alguien… muchas personas… tus amigos… tu novia insoportable… y sobre todo, la Mayor Katsuragi…

—Misato…

—Así es… la persona que te quiere como a un hijo… no sabes lo que ha sufrido desde que te fuiste…

—Y… ¿qué hay de ti? También… ¿también me estás esperando?

La muchacha vaciló unos instantes, antes de sincerarse:

—¿Porqué siempre quieres hacerme decir este tipo de cosas? Claro que también te estoy esperando… a decir verdad… estaba algo preocupada por ti… es por eso que debes venir conmigo. Ten, toma mi mano— le dijo cuando lo ayudaba a incorporarse, lo que hizo dificultosamente, con todas esas heridas que tenía y una pierna rota. ¿Qué había pasado con él? —Déjame ayudarte a salir de aquí…

—¿Cómo se supone que voy a hacer eso?

—No estoy segura… pero sea como sea, debes hacerlo por aquellos que te esperan… tus seres queridos… y recuerda siempre esto: _Hasta la victoria, siempre…_— le dijo en español bien claro.

— _Hasta la victoria, siempre…_— repitió Rivera, mientras despertaba de su letargo, en medio de fuertes sacudidas.

Nada había cambiado desde que se desmayó. Aún permanecía atrapado en las profundidades abismales, a merced de un monstruo sediento de su sangre, el cual ahora forcejeaba por abrir su armadura, como si fuera alguna especie de concha. Aún tenía todas esas heridas lacerantes por todo el cuerpo, su cabeza seguía dándole vueltas, la sangre no dejaba de brotar por sus heridas y la condenada pierna seguía igual de rota. Incluso el dolor punzando por toda su existencia era el mismo, sino es que mayor.

Pero en definitiva, algo en él había cambiado. Y así se lo hizo saber a su enemigo, recibiéndolo con un puñetazo en pleno rostro.

—Eres tú…— masculló el muchacho dentro de su cabina, enseñando los dientes, iracundo.

El joven piloto aprovechó el desconcierto que produjo en la criatura con su anterior golpe para sujetarla de la cola. Apenas con un giro de la muñeca lo hizo estrellarse violentamente en el lecho marino.

—¡Eres tú!— repitió, loco de rabia, volviendo a azotar a la bestia, sólo que esta vez del lado contrario —¡Tú eres quien me aleja de todos ellos¡Maldito desgraciado!

Apoyándose con su pierna sana y todavía sujetando firmemente la cola del monstruo, comenzó a darle vueltas en torno a su eje, impulsándolo como en un volantín. La abominación, si bien antes parecía feroz e indomable ahora trasmitía un sentimiento de impotencia que lo colocaba en el papel de víctima. Claro que ello no le importaba en absoluto a Kai, quien seguía vociferando como demente:

—¡Por tu culpa es que estoy aquí¡Tú eres quien me aleja de todos a los que quiero¡Monstruo hijo de puta¡¡Devuélveme mi vida, bastardo!

La criatura salió disparada en dirección a la superficie, la cual atravesó en muy poco tiempo sin poder hacer algo por evitarlo, tan sorprendida como se encontraba. Una batalla que creía ganada se había puesto en su contra y ahora ascendía por los cielos como un cohete rumbo a las estrellas.

Zeta ni siquiera necesitó de sus piernas para alcanzarlo. Con tan sólo su Campo A.T. impulsándolo se elevó de entre el abismo y pronto ya estaba también por los aires, rebasando como un bólido a su oponente. Maniobró entonces para estrellarse de lleno con él y comenzar a caer tal y como lo haría un misil a tierra.

El impacto fue en un islote, el que se redujo a tan solo un enorme pedazo de roca debido a la destructiva fuerza del aterrizaje. Toneladas de fino polvo flotaban por el aire levantando una gruesa columna de humo, dentro de la cual el Eva Z había caído justo encima de la bestia acorazada, quien yacía boca arriba, gravemente traumatizada. Semejaba mucho a una tortuga en la misma posición, incapaz de ponerse en pie.

—Ya se te quitaron las ganas de pelear¿eh, horrendo?— musitó el muchacho, alzando el puño —¡Pues a ver qué te parece esto!

Sus nudillos fueron a estrellarse justo en la cabeza del monstruo, la cual se cimbró por completo. En un intento por defenderse utilizó sus garras para maniatar los brazos de su atacante, sin embargo su fuerza fue abrumadoramente superada por la del robot, el que parecía un titán de leyenda desatado. Incapaz de darse por vencido quiso arrojarle una descarga calórica, teniéndolo a bocajarro. No obstante lo único que tuvo que hacer el gigante metálico para que desistiera de su empeño fue propinarle un soberbio golpe en la quijada. Así pues, otro puñetazo fue certero a estrellarse en el cráneo de la bestia. Y otro después de ese. Y varios más después de ese.

—¡Toma esto¡Y esto¡Y esto!

Uno a uno los puños de Zeta impactaban sobre las placas que recubrían al coloso acorazado. Y fue así que poco a poco éstas fueron agrietándose, resquebrajándose hasta fracturarse por completo. La bestia apenas alcanzó a lanzar un aullido lastimero de agonía, antes de que su cráneo se rompiera como la cubierta de una nuez, dejando al descubierto su contenido.

En su frenesí de destrucción el muchacho no se percató de aquél hecho, el cual significaba su victoria absoluta, más ocupado como estaba en dejarle las tripas al descubierto, entre gruñidos de espanto y furia asesina. Continuó poseído por aquella saña salvaje por un rato más, hasta que el cansancio volvió a hacer presa de él.

Ahora respiraba apuradamente, sintiendo el pecho como un horno y la cabeza a punto de estallarle, tanto por el vértigo como por el dolor.

—Apuesto… a que no… te lo esperabas… ¿verdad, imbécil?— pronunció con dificultad —Mira que querer… matarme… ¡A mí¡Iluso! Ahora sólo hay que esperar a que esos puercos vengan a recogerme… yo mismo me voy a encargar de revisar tus tripas, centímetro a centímetro, hasta saber quién eres y de donde vienes… ¡monstruo del demonio! Y una vez que lo sepa voy a ir y a hacer lo mismo con todos los amiguitos que puedas tener allá afuera… ¡nomás espérate!

Quería hacerse el valiente y el importante, pero la verdad es que en las condiciones en las que había quedado no podía darle pelea ni siquiera a una parvulita. Estaba exhausto, y gravemente herido. Lo único bueno de todo aquello es que por fin había terminado.

En esas latitudes la noche aún tenía bien instalado su dominio sobre la bóveda celeste. No obstante, allá, en la lejanía, sobre el horizonte se alcanzaba a divisar una tenue luz que empezaba a difuminarse, trayendo consigo la esperanza de un nuevo amanecer. Una luz que a cada momento se hacía más y más brillante, desterrando a las tinieblas a su paso. Y cada vez estaba más cerca. Muy rápidamente, a fuerza de ser sinceros. Demasiado. A una velocidad inaudita. No había forma de que aquello fuera el amanecer. Más bien era...

Una columna de fuego pasó como bólido a su lado, atropellándolo en el proceso. El Eva Z cayó hacia un lado, rodando. Lo último que Kai supo de sí es que volvía a yacer en el piso, boca arriba. Apenas si pudo reunir la fuerza suficiente para incorporarse, o eso fue lo que trató de hacer. Al final, sólo pudo levantarse un poco, apoyado sobre su rodilla sana. Lo que si pudo levantar fue la mirada. Sólo para toparse con una visión que parecía salida de sus peores pesadillas.

Estaba a unos cuantos cientos de metros por encima de su cabeza, suspendido en el aire. Llamaradas emanando de todo su cuerpo, cubriendo por completo los más de cien metros que medía de alto. Las flamas formaban un par de alas a sus espaldas, que se extendían tanto como el pedazo de roca en el que Zeta estaba derribado. Zarpas en lugar de manos. Y una cornamenta sobre su cabeza. Despojado de toda piel y de toda carne, únicamente huesos en su haber. Un esqueleto en llamas, un esqueleto que parecía ser de un humano. De no ser por aquellas peculiaridades, como las zarpas y los cuernos.

Las palabras se atoraban en su garganta y petrificado como estaba Kai sólo podía ser mudo testigo de semejante escena. El ser envuelto en fuego iluminaba como un sol profano las cercanías inmediatas. De hecho, era posible divisarlo a varios kilómetros a la redonda. Las cuencas vacías donde deberían estar sus ojos no podían reflejar cualquier clase de emoción ó siquiera sus intenciones.

Dejó lanzar un rugido estremecedor y de sus fauces salió entonces una bocanada de material incandescente que arrasó con todo a su paso. El Eva Z pronto se vio envuelto por aquella vorágine de destrucción. Mar, roca, e inclusive el cuerpo de la bestia acorazada, toda la materia terminaba por desintegrarse átomo por átomo al mero contacto con la ráfaga, que seguía saliendo sin descanso de la boca del recién llegado, sin importar cuanto gritara el muchacho.

Al final, el islote entero se había evaporado, junto con varias toneladas de agua. Únicamente permanecía Zeta flotando sobre la superficie del Mediterráneo. En muy mal estado, por cierto; si bien la armadura había resistido el embate flamígero, todos los sistemas internos estaban fritos. Incluidos los de soporte vital. A semejante temperatura el LCL en su cabina había perdido todas sus propiedades y ahora el oxígeno en el interior se agotaba con rapidez, para su horror. Por si no fuera poco, inmóvil e inservible como se encontraba, el robot empezaba a hundirse en el océano, una vez más.

Mientras eso pasaba, y antes de que el sistema de visión se fuera al carajo, entre el ruido y la estática el vapuleado piloto pudo contemplar a su agresor una última vez, flotando en el cielo como si se tratara de un astro más. Éste lo observaba indiferente cuando se hundía, pero entonces lo señaló con una de sus garras, en actitud desafiante. Justo después emprendió el vuelo, retirándose tan rápido como había llegado, perdiéndose en esa oscura noche sin luna. Rivera no podía hacer más que verlo cuando se alejaba, a la vez que seguía hundiéndose en lo profundo del mar, esperando que pudieran encontrarlo antes de que se le terminara el oxígeno. Era lo único que podía hacer.

Al final, todos sus intentos habían resultado ser en vano. Terminaba justo donde había empezado: atrapado en un abismo, sin grandes posibilidades de sobrevivir. Dadas las condiciones no tardó mucho en sucumbir de nuevo a la tentación de la inconsciencia. Era lo más sensato, lo que cualquier persona cuerda hubiera hecho en su lugar. Escapar de la terrible realidad y esperar a ver que pasaba. Mientras tanto el tiempo seguía su curso, aún en tales profundidades. Así como el oxígeno se acababa.


	22. Noche de Paz

La tierra se estremecía con violencia, aullando casi al punto de llegar a un lamento, en tanto escupía de su interior incontables columnas de fuego, que insolentes se alzaban hasta acariciar el cielo, el que se teñía con el color de la sangre. La creación entera caía hecha pedazos, derrotada, dejando libre al terror para que instalara su dominio en todo lo existente. El gozo había sido desterrado para toda una eternidad mientras que el llanto y la desesperación eran ahora la constante que regía el orden universal.

Allí, donde sólo era la oscuridad y el rechinar de dientes, el Eva Z se estrellaba contra el piso como una estrella caída de los cielos, dejando en su trayecto toda una estela de destrucción. En medio del cráter producido por el impacto, su joven piloto apenas si podía escapar de la inconsciencia, mucho menos de su agresor, aquél esquelético gigante envuelto en llamas que fue a caerle encima, con las piernas extendidas como una lanza.

El robot se hundió más en el terreno mientras que el ser flamígero lo asía de los hombros, clavando en ellos sus afiladas garras que penetraron su coraza como un cuchillo caliente a la mantequilla. Las cuencas vacías en el cráneo del monstruo quedaban justo frente a sus ojos, únicamente con llamas en su interior, y cuando abrió sus fauces no fue para rugir ni atacarlo:

—_Adoraron al Monstruo porque había entregado el imperio a la Bestia, y también adoraron a la Bestia..._— aquella voz, si acaso se le podría llamar así a ese espantoso sonido que salía de su boca, pero que a la vez parecía emerger de todos lados y de ningún lugar en específico, no hablaba en cualquier idioma que él conociera y sin embargo podía entenderlo con toda claridad.

—_¿Quién como la Bestia? ¿Quién podrá competir contra ella?_

El coloso en llamas lo levantó por encima de su cabeza cornada y lo arrojó con saña contra el suelo, no una sola vez, sino varias. Al final colocó la planta del pie encima del Eva, que yacía boca arriba, para seguir recitando:

—_Se le permitió hacer proyectos orgullosos y blasfemar contra Dios, y pudo actuar como quería..._

Una artera patada en la cabeza del Evangelion la clavó en el suelo, que cedió bajo su peso. Por su parte, una bocanada de fuego infernal disipó cualquier espíritu de lucha que aún permaneciera en el piloto.

—_Se le concedió hacer la guerra contra los santos y vencerlos, y se le dio poder sobre toda raza, pueblo, lengua y nación..._

Sin más aquél monstruo de pesadilla se abocó a desgarrar lo que quedaba de lo que alguna vez fue una poderosa armadura, ahora reducida a simples cascajos humeantes. Quitaba las enormes y gruesas placas de metal tan fácilmente como se le quita sus capas a una cebolla.

—_Y todos la adoraron, todos los habitantes de la tierra..._

El titán atravesó por completo el pecho de Zeta utilizando su garra, para luego sacar de su interior al piloto, el cual se retorcía presa del dolor en el puño del monstruo, convertido más en una pulpa sanguinolenta que en un ser humano. Y para su desgracia, aún permanecía vivo mientras que el gigante lo sostenía en el puño como a un muñeco. Fue en esos últimos, agónicos momentos que pudo apreciar la transfiguración de su enemigo, el que empezó a cubrirse de la carne de la que hasta entonces había estado despojado; de entre las lenguas de fuego pudo reconocer, con horror, un rostro barbado, con cabello cano... y ojos verdes... tan fríos, tan crueles y tan despiadados como los recordaba, desde la última vez que los vio.

Una última llamarada, expulsada por la boca del monstruo, puso fin a toda la locura y el sufrimiento. Ya no había más dolor. Sólo el vacío de una oscuridad inconmensurable.

Kai despertaba sobresaltado, bañado en sudor. El dolor que acusó en el pecho y su cabeza lo devolvió a la realidad, aunque le costó algunos momentos poder ubicarse en el tiempo y el espacio, pero finalmente pudo recordar que se encontraba volando a bordo del gigantesco Equipo F, el avión de carga que transportaba a su Evangelion.

Empapado como estaba, el vendaje que cubría la mayor parte de su torso y su frente le resultaba todavía más incómodo, qué decir del yeso en su pierna derecha. Respiraba profundamente, buscando tranquilizarse y recuperar el equilibrio. Por ahora todo el avión parecía dar vueltas como una lavadora.

—¿Otra pesadilla, muchacho?— observó su acompañante, un joven oficial de las Naciones Unidas —Ahora que lo veo, tal parece que tienes fiebre, chico. Lo más seguro es que alguna de tus heridas se haya infectado. Parece ser que no te administraron suficiente antibiótico, ¿eh?

Rivera asintió con la cabeza, aunque no haya entendido ni una palabra de lo que aquél hombre dijo, y no porque no hablara su idioma.

—Pero, ¡oye!— continuó el tipo, aparentemente sin reparar en aquél hecho —Hay que ser un poco más optimistas y verle el lado bueno a las cosas... por lo menos éste fue tu boleto de regreso, ¿no crees? Estarás en casa para Navidad, muchacho...

El joven volvió a asentir de la misma manera, y el oficial a su vez siguió parloteando:

—¡Eso sí que es ser afortunado! En cambio yo tendré que estar de guardia en alguna región asiática cuyo nombre apenas y puedo deletrear... y hablando de suerte, ¡vaya suerte la tuya, amigo! No tengo que repetirte que es un auténtico milagro que puedas estar aquí, frente a mí... ¡ese sí que fue todo un rescate!

Y así fue como continuó aquel viaje, con los engorrosos pormenores de su milagroso rescate relatados en boca de aquél parlanchín oficial. Mientras tanto el avión continuaba su pesado andar por los cielos, rumbo a Japón.

Era precisamente allí, en la tierra donde nace el sol, que un pequeño contingente ya aguardaba a la llegada del hijo pródigo, en una de las terminales aéreas del Geofrente. El pequeño, pero nutrido grupo, estaba formado casi exclusivamente de féminas de muy buen ver, entre las que se encontraban la Mayor Katsuragi y Asuka Langley, quienes eran las más ansiosas de todas, naturalmente. A su lado, apartada como siempre, Rei esperaba sentada, con la serenidad que le caracterizaba y tratando de no ponerle mucha atención al par que la acompañaba.

—Si te maquillas un poquito más sólo te faltará la nariz roja y los zapatos grandes para trabajar en un circo, preciosa— observó Misato, cuando Langley sacaba su espejo de bolsillo por tercera vez en diez minutos.

—Perdóname si quiero verme bonita para mi hombre— repuso la muchacha, atajando el tono hostil en las palabras de la Mayor —A diferencia de otras personas, que parece que nunca se cambian de ropa…

—¡Por favor! ¿De veras crees que Kai va a notar tu ridícula faldita nueva, ó ese cochino perfume que te echaste antes de venir? ¡Sueña, nena!

—Seguramente que lo hará, cuando esté acurrucada en sus brazos…

—¿Quieres apostar?

—¿Qué tienes que ofrecer… señora?

Las dos estaban muy emocionadas, era cierto, pero también, cada una a su manera, estaban celosas la una de la otra. Ninguna de ellas estaba segura de a quién saludaría primero Kai a su llegada, y era eso en gran parte lo que propiciaba la disputa. Pero había otra razón que hacía actuar de tal manera a Misato, bastante bien oculta, pero no lo suficiente como para que Asuka no pudiera intuirla en cierta forma.

Por otra parte, Shinji, sentado una hilera de butacas detrás de ella, no estaba al tanto de aquellas dobles intenciones y significados escondidos en las palabras de aquél hermoso par. Tan despistado como era siempre, no había manera en que pudiera percatarse de aquel ínfimo detalle. Solamente suspiraba al verlas, apesadumbrado. Ansiosas, emocionadas. Incluso Ayanami parecía algo inquieta. Ninguna de ellas se había puesto así por él, jamás. Pero con ese desgraciado era punto y aparte. ¡Maldito! El protagonismo que había ido ganándose entre sus bellas acompañantes, debido en parte a la ausencia de Rivera, se esfumaba tan pronto como el susodicho se iba acercando. De nuevo volvía al lugar que le correspondía, atrás, en las sombras. Donde nadie pudiera notar su presencia.

Una lata bastante fría de refresco y bien colocada en su mejilla lo sacó de inmediato de aquel estado de autocompasión, en tanto que Sophia se sentaba a su lado, divirtiéndose de lo lindo con la reacción del muchacho.

—¡Perdóname, pero tenía que hacerlo!— se excusaba, entre risas, tendiéndole la bebida —¡No podía dejar escapar la oportunidad! Ahí estabas tú, completamente en la luna… ¿en qué rayos estabas pensando?

—Nada de importancia— respondió el chiquillo al abrir su refresco.

Sin lugar a dudas el gesto de su compañera resultó ser una muy grata sorpresa, aunque no lo suficiente como para sacarlo de ese estado de depresión al que era tan adicto.

—Mira nomás a esas tipas— masculló Neuville luego de darle un sorbo a su bebida, sentada a su lado con las piernas extendidas —¿Porqué rayos se ponen así? Parece como si fueran alguno de esos estúpidos club de fans esperando a una estrella de rock, ó algo así… ¿qué tiene de especial el dichoso Kai?

Ikari permaneció callado, pensativo. Él mismo se había hecho esa pregunta ya tantas veces...

—Él… él es una excelente persona… y un gran amigo… por eso todos lo tienen en tanta estima…

—¿De veras? A mí no me lo pareció, cuando lo conocí… de inmediato supe que no era más que un pelmazo arrogante… y no sé tú, pero esa sonrisa de super estrella que pone se me hace muy sospechosa…

—Bueno, a veces es un poco pesado, no lo niego. Tampoco quise decir que era perfecto… en muchas ocasiones he sentido que me mira por debajo del hombro… de hecho, casi siempre. Además se la pasa recriminándome por las cosas que hago, las que dejo de hacer, las que digo ó no digo… puede llegar a ser bastante molesto, la mayor parte del tiempo…

El muchacho calló de súbito, al darse cuenta que se había explayado más de la cuenta y dejado al descubierto una parte de sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia su compañero. ¿Por qué lo había hecho, si siempre era tan cuidadoso al respecto? Si los demás se enteraban de lo que verdaderamente pensaba de Kai sin duda que su opinión respecto a él decaería bastante, tan popular como era aquél chico. Quizás la cercanía que por momentos experimentaba con Sophia lo hizo sentirse lo suficientemente cómodo como para sincerarse con ella.

—¡Qué persona tan insoportable!— exclamó la jovencita —Parece de esa gente que sólo están esperando a que cometas un pequeño error para echártelo en cara… se creen perfectos, y esperan que todo mundo entre en su estándar…

—No es así… eso no fue lo que quise decir— intervino Ikari, algo apurado —Kai es… es especial… tendrías que conocerlo para saber porqué…

— Tal vez, pero también lo que yo no entiendo es porqué te empeñas tanto en defenderlo. Dudo que él tenga una atención de ese tipo hacia ti.

—Pues… pues yo le debo mucho, a decir verdad… él siempre se está preocupando por mí, por todos nosotros… me ha dado muchos consejos… sí, es un buen amigo. Quizás el mejor que he tenido…

—¿A quién estás tratando de convencer de eso, Shinji? ¿A mí… ó a ti?

El chiquillo se quedó sin palabras, desarmado. Su acompañante podía ver a través de él como en un cristal. ¿Cómo podía defenderse de eso? ¿De sí mismo?

Misato lo salvó sin saberlo, al llegar con los chiquillos para hacerles la indicación de que la siguieran:

—El vuelo ya está llegando… ¡Vengan! Conseguí permiso para estar en la pista de aterrizaje.

—Cómo si me importara— masculló Neuville al ponerse en pie, sin que la Mayor la hubiera escuchado.

Shinji, por su parte tardó algunos momentos en reaccionar, tan ensimismado como estaba. Pero al cabo de unos momentos fue a unirse con sus compañeras, quienes ya estaban bastante adelantadas.

El aire que soplaba en la pista era inusualmente frío para aquellas latitudes. Hasta ahora Asuka pensaba que hubiera sido mejor traer un abrigo consigo y un atuendo menos corto, una vez que sus piernas desnudas empezaban a sentir los estragos de la temperatura.

Sin embargo, tales pensamientos rápidamente se disiparon al ver llegar a lo lejos al Equipo F, primero como un punto indeterminado en el cielo azul, que fue haciéndose más grueso hasta que pudo reconocer las toscas formas del avión gigante, así como el sonido de sus motores al descender lenta y torpemente, como eran todos sus movimientos. La pesada ave tocó tierra y poco a poco fue deteniéndose hasta quedar inmóvil por completo.

El ansia por ver de nuevo al ser amado se apoderaba de algunas de las féminas en tanto la escalerilla de pasajeros se acercaba a la compuerta y ésta se iba abriendo. Por fin, por fin luego de tanta desesperación y sufrimiento llegaba el anhelado momento de la reunión. Pero al abrirse la compuerta para develar la maltratada estampa de Kai, los temores de Misato se habían vuelto realidad. Desde que había escuchado la noticia de que el muchacho regresaba a tierras niponas para que el Eva Z fuera reparado, un sentimiento de incomodidad se había apoderado de ella. Si es que Zeta necesitaba ser reparado precisamente en el Geofrente y en ningún otro lugar, ello quería decir que había sufrido de daños mayores. Y si eso realmente había sucedido, entonces no podía dejar de preguntarse por el estado de su piloto. Y hela allí, su respuesta, en la forma de aquél muchacho bajando las escaleras en muletas, con bastante dificultad. En ese yeso sobre su pierna izquierda. En aquél vendaje sobre la cabeza, el que todavía conservaba manchas de sangre. En la evidente pérdida de peso y la apariencia descuidada del muchacho. Y sobre todo en aquellos ojos hundidos en semejantes bolsas. Esos ojos apagados, sin brillo, sin vida. Sin nada. Vacíos.

Asuka no pudo fijarse en tan ínfimos detalles, tan emocionada como estaba, luego de haberse lanzado al encuentro del recién llegado, corriendo. El júbilo que provocó en ella volver a ver a su novio pareció cegarla y despojarla de todo sentido común y no fue hasta que se lanzó a sus brazos, estrujándolo fuertemente, que se percató de los vendajes debajo de la camisa del muchacho y en todo su cuerpo. Rivera simplemente aulló adolorido en brazos de la chiquilla para entonces desvanecerse sobre de ella.

Estupefacta, Langley no acertó a reaccionar sino hasta que Katsuragi la hizo a un lado sin mayores miramientos, arrebatándoselo:

—¡Aléjate de él!— gritó fuera de sí, sosteniendo a su hijo adoptivo —¡Lo estás lastimando! ¡Santo Dios!— exclamó luego de pasarle la mano por la frente —¡Está ardiendo! ¡Pronto, traigan un doctor!

Pese a lo que les había ordenado al personal técnico a su alrededor, la Mayor no quiso esperar a que la obedecieran y ella misma, cargando al muchacho, fue quien corrió al puesto de socorros de la terminal.

En tanto los demás pilotos permanecieron en su sitio, desconcertados, tan sólo observando a la asustada mujer cuando se alejaba. Todo había pasado tan rápido que aún no terminaban de asimilarlo por completo. Una de las más sorprendidas era Rei, quien había notado que las heridas de su compañero eran las mismas que le había visto en uno de sus sueños. Semejante casualidad no podía ser pasada por alto, ni siquiera por ella, cuya indolencia era de sobra conocida.

Asuka, por otro lado, seguía congelada en su lugar, sin dar crédito a lo que acababa de suceder. Shinji no pudo evitar sentir lástima de la desdichada. Después de todo, Misato había sido muy tosca con ella. Además que aquello distaba bastante de la reunión de ensueño que había estado imaginando desde hace días.

—Asuka...

En su afán por confortarla Ikari pretendió poner su mano sobre el hombro de la chiquilla, a lo que ésta respondió con un fuerte manotazo.

—¡No me toques!— explotó, desquitando su rabia en el desprevenido muchacho —¡Y déjame en paz! ¡Ocúpate de tus asuntos, metiche!

Sin más la joven rubia se retiró apresuradamente, sin siquiera voltear a ver a su compungido compañero, quien solo se acariciaba la mano sin comprender qué es lo que había hecho mal.

—Shinji...

Ahora era el muchacho quien salía corriendo, apenas Sophia lo llamó por su nombre. Con los ojos empañados de lágrimas, lo único que le importaba en aquellos momentos era en escapar lo más rápido y lejos posible, con tal de que sus compañeras no lo vieran llorar.

Neuville suspiró, resignándose a seguir el curso de los acontecimientos.

—Vaya reunión tan emotiva, ¿no?— le dijo a Ayanami, a su lado, al no tener a nadie más con quien hablar —¿Tú también piensas que a ese chico no le conviene tener una noviecita tan egoísta cómo esa? ¡La bruja sólo piensa en sí misma! Ni siquiera se dio cuenta que estaba lastimando al pobre diablo… la verdad es que al ver las cosas de esa manera, no me queda de otra más que compadecer al infeliz… no me cabe la menor duda que va a sufrir muchísimo en esa relación… ¿ó tú qué piensas, Rei-chan?

La única respuesta que recibió de parte de "Rei-chan" fue el silencio. Nada raro tratándose de ella. Más teniendo en cuenta la sonrisa burlona en el rostro de Sophia, quien parecía que tan sólo la estaba provocando.

—¡Está bien, olvida lo que dije! Fue mi culpa, desde un principio… rayos, de veras que dirigirle la palabra es como hablar con uno mismo…— murmuraba la joven americana emprendiendo el camino de regreso.

Rei fue dejada atrás por el grupo. Y no es que se le viera muy apurada por ello. En cambio permaneció serena, de pie en la pista de aterrizaje, volteando a ver el azul del cielo sobre su cabeza en tanto el viento mecía el azul de su cabello recortado a la altura de los hombros.

En otro lugar de ubicación indeterminada una junta de personajes por demás interesantes se llevaba a cabo. De hecho no era en un solo lugar, sino en varios a la vez. No había duda de la gran bendición que resultaba ser la moderna tecnología en comunicaciones, la que ahora mismo permitía que personas separadas entre sí por miles de kilómetros y diferentes horarios pudieran sostener una conferencia en tiempo real sin tener que estar presentes físicamente en ella. A no ser por la luz que proyectaba parte de su figura en la forma de un holograma que reproducía fielmente movimientos y expresiones.

Sin embargo, los miembros de SEELE no tenían tiempo que perder para admirar las cualidades de su nuevo juguete, tan ocupados como estaban en su reunión privada con marcado tinte elitista.

—Y no deja de resultar bastante extraño que todo el Mediterráneo esté de nuevo bajo control de las Naciones Unidas— comentaba el rojizo holograma de Johan Schneider —Pese a que el buen Doctor Hesse parecía estar muy confiado de sus recursos…

—Les dije que ese Merkatz era un tipo de cuidado— acotó la amarillenta representación lumínica del Almirante Ferguson —Demian no quiso escuchar mi oportuna advertencia y ahora se encuentra completamente rodeado…

—Lo que me intriga es saber por qué razón el Doctor no utilizó a los Jinetes para impedir la toma del Mediterráneo... con su intervención la victoria hubiera sido cosa de niños…— pronunció meditabundo el haz luminoso con la corpulenta figura de Mijail Dolojov.

—Me parece que el chico Rivera los tenía bastante ocupados— puntualizó a su vez el pálido reflejo del líder chino, Ju Chin Tao —Prueba de ello es que Zeta ya haya destruido a uno, aún cuando se requirió de dos de ellos para tan sólo derribarlo.

Era muy obvio hasta qué punto quería llegar la junta, pero como en casi todas sus deliberaciones era el lúgubre General Lorenz quien tenía la última palabra:

—Caballeros, no nos apresuremos en nuestros juicios. Me parece que están sobreestimando en demasía a ese muchacho, y por el contrario, desmeritan la excelente labor que hasta ahora ha hecho para nosotros nuestro buen amigo Demian— por el tono con el que hablaba y la manera en la que intervino parecía que estuviera abogando por el susodicho, cosa que no resultaba rara puesto que era él quien gozaba de mayor cercanía con Hesse. Era tal el contacto que sostenían que no en pocas ocasiones los demás miembros de SEELE sospechaban que aquellos dos tenían su propia agenda al margen de los planes aprobados en concejo —Me parece que simplemente la reciente derrota fue algo que lo tomó por sorpresa, por lo que está tomándose su tiempo para reajustar la estrategia y sus líneas. Las posiciones en el Mediterráneo pueden ser fácilmente retomadas, en cualquier momento. No olvidemos que dichas ciudades constituyen tan sólo una pequeña franja en el bastión de la Banda Roja en el Medio Oriente. Por otro lado, el asunto de Zeta me parece que es cuestión de enfoques: es cierto que resistió los ataques de los Jinetes, pero vean en qué condiciones lo ha hecho. En el primer encuentro estuvo perdido en acción durante cuatro días. Y en éste último el daño que recibió fue tal que tuvo que regresar a Japón para su reparación.

—Tiene usted razón, Presidente Lorenz— pronunció el impertinente y rollizo Herr Schneider, quien era una de las pocas personas en el planeta que se atrevían a responderle al General —Pero hasta usted tendrá que admitir que el nivel de poder que maneja Kai Rivera en ese robot es muy grande como para pasarse por alto… está llegando al punto en que de ser una simple curiosidad podría convertirse en un auténtico peligro para el éxito de nuestros planes.

—Entonces lo que está sugiriendo es…— Keel divagó un poco, aún a sabiendas de a donde quería llegar. Sólo que esperaba que alguien más lo dijera.

—Exacto— respondió De la Crouix, erigiéndose en vocero del sentir del resto de los integrantes de la junta —Es tiempo de tomar una auténtica determinación en cuanto a este chiquillo. Ye se ha estipulado que en el futuro podría convertirse en una grave amenaza, por lo que a mi parecer aquí surgen dos interrogantes: ¿se le debe eliminar, cómo el riesgo potencial que representa? Ó tal vez…

—Ó tal vez podríamos utilizar todo ese poder en nuestro favor, tal como lo ha estado haciendo Ikari hasta ahora— completó Dolojov —Arreglar que el muchacho trabaje para nosotros nos podría reportar un gran avance en el desarrollo del plan. Y de paso nos ayudaría a deshacernos de una buena vez de esa molestia de Ikari. Ya antes habíamos planteado esta posibilidad…

—¿Revelarle al fin la existencia de SEELE al joven Rivera? Suena arriesgado… ¿Y qué si nos niega?— preguntó Lorenz, fingiéndose contrariado.

—Entonces nuestro dilema terminaría y él mismo habría marcado su destino, ahorrándonos el problema de tomar nosotros mismos la decisión...— acotó el Almirante Ferguson, lacónico.

—De momento, es imperativo que el Doctor Hesse cese las hostilidades contra el Eva Z y su piloto— arguyó el honorable Ju Chin Tao —En tanto le hacemos llegar nuestra generosa oferta y recibimos respuesta.

—Bien, en ese caso, que así sea— finalmente consintió Lorenz, más por la presión ejercida sobre él que por cualquier otra cosa —Es hora de que Kai Rivera sepa que los ojos de SEELE están puestos sobre él… y que si no se nos une, entonces morirá.

Hay algo de intrigante en las relaciones humanas. Dicha tesis surge en el momento que se observa el trato entre individuos tan dispares en apariencia y comportamiento, tal y como lo eran aquellas jovencitas. La una hacendosa, menudita y hasta cierto punto simpática. Pero nada destacada, perdida en el promedio de atributos característicos a la población de su sexo y edad. La otra, por el contrario resaltaba de su entorno por naturaleza propia. Alta, rubia y bien proporcionada. Y con un carácter de los mil demonios. Una completa extranjera, en toda la extensión de la palabra. Y pese a ser tan disímiles, aquellas dos eran grandes amigas, de las mejores. Muy probablemente Hikari era la única amiga que Asuka tenía, a decir verdad. ¿Y porqué? ¿Quizás por que al estar juntas colaba a una de ellas entre los reflectores de la atención que por tanto tiempo le habían sido negados? O puede que fuera la dependencia que tenía alguna de las dos a los halagos y atenciones de la otra, a la imperiosa necesidad que sentía de estar junto a alguien que le permitiera destacar aún más al hacerle sombra. Ó tal vez se tratara de un sentimiento auténtico de amistad, fraternidad pura en su máxima expresión, que rompía las barreras entre ambas y colocaba al dispar en condiciones de igualdad. Quien sabe.

El caso es que las dos se llevaban de lo lindo, y por increíble que fuera la muchachita japonesa se había vuelto una suerte de confidente para la joven rubia, durante el transcurso del tiempo que llevaban de conocerse. Langley no tenía a nadie más a quien contarle sus penas ni con quien desahogarse cuando el desencanto la abrumaba. Y pese a que en aquellos momentos en particular su amiguita lucía despreocupada, bailoteando de un lado a otro de la cocina con gesto complacido, Hikari era muy buena para escuchar y de vez en cuando proporcionar algún consejo, cuando estaba a su alcance el hacerlo.

—No puedo creer que de veras estés haciendo esto— pronunció la joven europea, quien a diferencia de su compañera lucía terriblemente abatida, recargada sin decoro alguno sobre la silla de la cocina —Creí que sólo las muchachas de las caricaturas les hacían galletitas y esas porquerías a los fulanos que les gustan…

—¡Por supuesto que no!— acotó Hikari, reuniendo los moldes que necesitaba una vez que la masa estaba lista —Puede que no sea muy original, pero de que es un muy buen detalle, lo es. Además, recuerda que por el estómago se llega al corazón…

—Sí, pero… ¿con galletas de arroz?

—¡Son las favoritas de él y de su hermana!— contestó la chiquilla sonriendo, en tanto cortaba la masa extendida sobre la mesa con la figura de los moldes —De hecho las galletas son más para la hermanita… a él le compre el nuevo disco de Home Made Kazoku… le encantan, ¿sabías?

—¡¿Qué!— pronunció Asuka, levantándose de su asiento, bastante sorprendida —¿Me quieres decir que fue por eso que nos quedamos a acampar en ese apestoso centro comercial donde iba a ser la venta especial? ¿Para que ese cretino pudiera tener su CD autografiado? ¡Creí que me habías dicho que era para ti!

—¡Porque si te hubiera dicho para quién era no hubieras querido ir!— contestó su amiga, entre molesta y divertida —Además yo ya tenía planeado ir desde hace tiempo, y pues como me caíste tan de repente aquí a la casa no tuve más opción que llevarte… lo siento, pero era eso ó que durmieras en la calle…

Langley se limitó a encogerse en su asiento, taciturna.

—Perdón, no quise que sonara tan feo— la abrazó Hikari, luego que puso las galletas en el horno y se percató del estado de su huésped —Sé lo que pasó y cómo te sientes, pero tienes que darte cuenta que con huir no se arregla nada y algún día tienes que volver a casa… y mientras más esperes más difícil será… mira, si quieres antes de ir a esa cena navideña puedo acompañarte hasta el hospital. Puede que Kai ya haya recuperado la conciencia y así podrás pasar la Nochebuena con él. Suena bien, ¿no?

—No, no quiero— repuso la joven rubia como si tuviera diez años menos, escondiéndose entre los brazos de su amiga —Esa mujer estará allí, y no quiero volver a verla… ella y esa bruja de cabellos azules y ojos rojos están conspirando para quitarme a Kai… jamás me había sentido tan humillada en toda mi vida… ¡Y frente a Shinji y Sophia, por si fuera poco!

—Amiga, en serio que eres todo un caso— arguyó Hikari, soltándola para entonces mirarla con aire de reproche —¡Tu novio está hecho talco en una cama de hospital y lo único que te preocupa son tus estúpidos celos! ¿Qué rayos sucede contigo, en esa cabeza tuya? Cuando te pones a hablar de esa manera a veces pienso que sólo andas con Kai para molestar a Ayanami… cualquiera diría eso, al escucharte…

Tal y como una colegiala regañada lo haría, Asuka mantenía la cabeza gacha, avergonzada. Pero también meditabunda. No obstante se vio interrumpida al momento de que su amiga le aventara un delantal en la cabeza. Desconcertada, la alemana recogió la prenda del piso e interrogó con la mirada a la chiquilla que se lo había arrojado.

—Póntelo— le ordenó en su característico tono de "representante de la clase" (ó _"inn-cho"_, cómo se les conoce en el Japón) —Tú también le vas a obsequiar algo hecho por ti misma a esa persona tan especial para ti, en esta Navidad…

Cómo tantas otras veces lo había hecho, Misato quiso hacerse la disimulada y fingir que no había visto a Kaji una vez que pasó incidentalmente a su lado por uno de los largos corredores del Geofrente. Y como tantas otras veces, Ryoji no quiso que aquello lo desalentara y se apuró a darle alcance a la Mayor Katsuragi, quien hacía una rabieta interna por la mala suerte que tenía al habérselo topado.

—Vaya, vaya— musitó el sujeto a manera de saludo, luchando por llamar la atención de aquella hermosa mujer que apuraba el paso —Parece que alguien me ha estado evitando las últimas semanas… ¿me pregunto porqué será?

Y en efecto, si antes sus tratos no eran del todo cordiales, a raíz del descubrimiento que ambos hicieron tras "La Puerta del Cielo" éstos se habían vuelto del todo nulos, situación propiciada en gran parte por Katsuragi.

—Será porque alguien no quiere tener nada que ver contigo ni tus negocios turbios— puntualizó la Mayor, sin siquiera voltear a verlo.

—Al escuchar eso, de ti, se rompe mi corazón— contestó él, tan socarrón como siempre, y más aún, satisfecho al notar que aún había cierta posibilidad de diálogo —Y yo que compré esta botella tan cara de champagne para poder pasar juntos la Nochebuena…

—Pues que te aproveche, tendrás que conseguir a alguien más para compartirla. Tratándose de ti, no creo que sea mucho problema— dijo Misato, tajante, sin ceder un ápice. Ó por lo menos eso era lo que creía —Yo ahorita no estoy de humor para fiestas… y si me disculpas, me dirigía al hospital, así que con tu permiso…

—Por más que lo intentes, no puedes protegerlo de lo que no conoces, Mayor— pronunció Kaji a sus espaldas, al momento en que la mujer tomaba su elevador, despojando a sus palabras de todo cinismo y toda charlatanería.

—¿De qué estás hablando?— preguntó entonces Katsuragi, deteniendo el elevador. Lo que la alarmaba más era la seriedad de su acompañante, la cual sabía muy bien era rara en él y sólo se presentaba cuando algo de veras le preocupaba —¿Qué es lo que sabes tú?

—No mucho, casi lo mismo que tú— admitió el sujeto, en parte contento porque Misato volviera a interesarse en lo que tuviera que decir —Averiguarlo es parte de mis "negocios turbios"… pero lo que sí está comprobado es que hay ciertos poderes… personas muy peligrosas… que tienen puesta su atención en Zeta y en su piloto… y algunas de sus facciones más radicales no lo contemplan con muy buenos ojos…

—¿Porqué estás diciéndome todo esto? ¿Qué estás pensando hacer?

—Porque quiero que tengas cuidado. Porque es tu deber cuidar a ese muchacho, Misato— aclaró Ryoji, con la vista perdida —Y mi deber es cuidarlos a ambos… no dejaré que nada los lastime, te lo prometo… pase lo que pase, cuidaré a tu familia… a tu felicidad. Es una promesa.

—Kaji… no entiendo— pronunció dificultosamente la mujer, casi balbuceando.

—Conserva la botella, es tu regalo— una sonrisa melancólica se asomó al rostro de su antiguo amante en tanto que ponía en sus brazos el vino y la empujaba al interior del elevador, para despedirse de ella mientras que las puertas se cerraban —Feliz Navidad…

Las puertas cerraron y ahora, sola en el elevador que ascendía la superficie, Misato lidiaba con el nudo en su garganta y en su estómago. ¿Qué había sido todo eso? ¿Sobre qué la había querido advertir? ¡Maldito Kaji! ¡Cuánto lo detestaba! Si sabía algo, ¿porqué no podía decírselo simple y llanamente, sin rodeos ni misterios? Por si no fuera suficiente con Kai, ahora aquél desgraciado se sumaba a la lista de sus preocupaciones. ¡Maldito sea! Aunque lo presentía de cierta manera, ella no podía saber en esos momentos que pasaría algún tiempo hasta que volviera a saber de aquél sujeto.

Sus reflexiones fueron cortadas de tajo por el tono de su celular llamando. Haciendo malabares con la botella y su bolsa fue que consiguió contestar el aparato:

—¿Bueno? Sí, soy yo… ¡¿Qué! ¿Está hablando en serio? ¡¿Cómo es eso posible! ¡Bastardos inútiles, buenos para nada! ¡Enseguida voy para allá!

Colgó rabiosa, para entonces jalar de sus cabellos, desesperada.

—¡Ese maldito chiquillo endemoniado! ¡Juro que lo mataré en cuanto lo encuentre! Así por lo menos sabré donde está todo el tiempo…

—Brrrrr… no sé porqué, pero de un de repente sentí un escalofrío canijo por toda la espina— musitó Kai, frotándose con ambos brazos.

—Te digo que es mejor que te regreses al hospital— contestó Kenji, a su lado —Dudo que a la Mayor Katsuragi le vaya a hacer mucha gracia que te hayas salido antes de que te dieran de alta… además, sólo falta verte para saber que necesitas descansar… ¡Estás hecho un asco, tipo!

En efecto, Rivera ya tan sólo era una ruina de sí mismo. Cansado, ojeroso, delgado y desarrapado, se sostenía difícilmente en sus muletas y con tanto vendaje encima parecía ser parte de alguna exhibición del antiguo Egipto.

—No tengo tiempo que perder— masculló el joven Katsuragi, sumergiéndose en una montaña de hojas con datos y reportes, desentendiéndose del asunto —Los tres días que estuve noqueado fueron todo el descanso que me puedo permitir. Las posiciones al sur del Mediterráneo están sostenidas con alfileres y se requiere de mucho poder para mantenerlas en su lugar…

—¡Quién lo fuera a pensar! ¡Tan sólo escúchate!— exclamo su subordinado, entre atónito y divertido —¡Ya suenas como todo un soldadito, Teniente!

—No me estés chingando— repuso el muchacho de mala gana, avergonzado pues Takashi tenía toda la razón —Muchas vidas dependen de que Zeta vuelva a estar en pie cuanto antes.

—Daremos lo mejor de nosotros, pero aún así está difícil— acotó el técnico japonés con la seriedad inherente en él en lo que al trabajo se refería, observando a lo lejos el arduo proceso de reparación del vapuleado Eva Z, en el que todos los empleados de la División trabajaban afanosamente —Por lo pronto es seguro que pasaremos aquí Navidad y Año Nuevo…

—Lamento escuchar eso— contestó el chiquillo, apesadumbrado. Últimamente sólo le causaba molestias a la gente que lo rodeaba.

—El trabajo es el trabajo, no te apures— Kenji se apresuró a responder —No siempre nos la podemos pasar de fiesta… que por cierto, hubo varias mientras no estabas, ¿lo sabías?

—No…— musitó, desinflándose aún más de lo que ya estaba.

—Ah… de todos modos… no fueron la gran cosa, a decir verdad… además— Takashi divagaba en su intento por enmendar los rumbos de la conversación —¡Eso no importa! La verdad es que la primera vez que vi a Zeta cuando llegó, casi me muero del susto. Nunca me imaginé que lo vería en ese estado. Y es que, ¿qué poder en la Tierra podría ser capaz de dañar semejante máquina de esa manera?

—Es una de las cosas que tengo que averiguar antes de volver a irme…

—Lo bueno es que parece ser que lo peor ya pasó, ¿no crees?

Obviamente Kenji hablaba sólo por hablar, ó por hacerlo sentir mejor, pero de cualquier manera Kai estaba muy consciente de que lejos de haber terminado, lo peor apenas estaba por llegar. Fue por eso que decidió pasar por alto semejante impertinencia y concentrarse en el trabajo.

No obstante, vio interrumpida su labor por el ruido que provocaba un par de risas femeninas un nivel más debajo de donde estaba. Al asomarse un poco por el barandal frente a él pudo ver que se trataba de Sakura y la nueva piloto, Sophia, quienes parecían enfrascadas en una conversación bastante entretenida dado el tono y los gestos que compartían. Pese a que no podía escuchar la plática ésta pareció interesarle en sobremasía, pero particularmente Sophia era quien llamaba su atención.

—Mira a esas dos— comentó Kenji, a sus espaldas —¿A poco no se ven tiernas platicando de esa manera?

—A mí me cuesta trabajo creer que esa muchacha sea la misma Sophia Neuville que conocí en Nevada— respondió Katsuragi —¿Y qué se supone que está haciendo aquí?

—Vino a pedirle a Sakura una receta para un pastel de Navidad… esas dos se llevan de maravilla, ¿sabías? Bueno, de hecho Sophie-chan se lleva muy bien con todo mundo, la chiquilla es un derroche de simpatía…

—No me refería a eso… quiero decir que si acaso le permiten que esté husmeando en este lugar cuando le plazca, donde se le antoje…

—Pues… ¡por supuesto!— Takashi lucía contrariado por tal cuestionamiento —Igual que todos los demás pilotos, cuenta con autorización para estar en esta área… ¿es que acaso no debería tenerla?

Mientras tanto, ignorantes de la expectación que provocaban un piso más arriba, las dos féminas parecieron dar por terminada su conversación, despidiéndose ambas con un afectuoso abrazo para que entonces cada quien tomara su camino. Mientras Sakura se dirigía al interior del hangar Neuville se encaminaba en dirección contraria para salir de allí, cuando aparentemente se percató de que era vigilada. Las miradas de los dos jóvenes chocaron en ese instante, y fue entonces que Rivera pudo reconocer cierto rasgo de la muchacha en sus recuerdos, al sentir su fiera mirada atravesarlo como un cuchillo bien afilado. Dicha hostilidad, inexplicable para una jovencita de su edad, era el atributo con el que más la identificaba.

—No, está bien… es sólo que… no me siento muy cómodo sabiendo que puede ir y venir cuando le pegue la gana— musitó Kai —No sé por qué, pero hay algo en ella que me da mala espina…

Estaban en esas cuando Maya arribó a cobrarles una visita. En cuanto la vio cruzar por el umbral de la puerta Kenji se fue alejando de manera discreta y casual, aunque no lo suficiente como para que la joven técnica se percatara de sus intenciones. No le quedó más remedio que suspirar, resignada, abrazando el legajo de documentos y discos de datos que llevaba consigo. Ya se había hecho a la idea de que algo así sucedería cuando llegara. Era por eso que la mayor parte del tiempo evitaba ir a esa parte en específico del complejo de NERV.

—¡Hola Kai! Aquí te manda la Doctora Akagi el resultado de los análisis que MAGI hizo a las muestras que trajiste— Ibuki no perdió tiempo en formalidades y fue directo al grano desde un principio. Así podría irse de ese sitio lo antes posible, pues la situación también era bastante incómoda para ella.

—¡Eso fue rápido!— observó el muchacho cuando le hacían entrega de todos los documentos, ávido por devorar su contenido —Muchas gracias, Maya, y también por la molestia de traerlos hasta acá… pudiste mandarlos por la red, de cualquier forma…— nada tonto, Rivera estaba al tanto de lo que sucedía en su entorno.

—La doctora insistió en que trajera los resultados personalmente, estaba muy intrigada con ellos y quería saber de inmediato tu impresión sobre ellos— aclaró a la vez que parecía estar excusándolo —Todas estas muestras con las que llegaste son un material bastante peculiar. Al principio no teníamos idea, pero los análisis que les hicimos han abierto todo un nuevo horizonte en nuestra investigación. Nunca imaginé que pudieran estar vinculados a nuestro trabajo de alguna manera, pero así fue… supongo que eso hizo que las cosas fueran un poco más fáciles…

Pese a que el cadáver de la criatura que había derrotado fue convenientemente reducido a la nada por el ser en llamas que después lo atacó, Kai había descubierto que algunos tejidos habían quedado entre los nudillos del Eva Z, los suficientes como para tomar unas muestras y aplicarles los consecuentes análisis, además de todas las mediciones y datos que había recabado con el equipo de cabina.

—Ya me lo sospechaba, con lo poco que pude dilucidar mientras estaba en la Fuerza Expedicionaria— añadió el joven Katsuragi, ojeando los resultados en sus manos —¿Qué es esto del "Código Rojo"?

—Fue de esa manera que MAGI designó al padrón genético de la criatura, para su identificación— señaló Ibuki —Dado que todas las lecturas resultaron ser diametralmente opuestas a la de los Ángeles… pero observa esto, es lo más interesante de todo lo que descubrimos… apenas si podíamos creerlo, allí en el laboratorio… una longitud de onda que anula el Campo A.T. ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Una especie de Anti-Campo A.T.! ¡Esto era lo que todo mundo buscaba hace quince años! ¡Y ahora nos llega justo en las narices, cuando hemos dejado de buscarlo! Irónico, ¿no crees? Todos estamos muy emocionados con estos datos, tenemos a nuestras mejores mentes trabajando en una forma de duplicar el efecto…

Rivera ya no estaba escuchándola, sin importarle estar siendo descortés. Aquél descubrimiento también lo había dejado atónito, pero al mismo tiempo aclaraba muchas cosas para él. ¡Un Anti-Campo A.T.! ¡Pero por supuesto! ¡Por eso ninguno de sus ataques con Campo A.T. funcionó en esos bichos! ¡Diablos!

—Ahora que lo pienso— Maya continuaba hablando, sólo que para entonces el chiquillo volvía a prestarle atención —Es bastante curioso… todo nos indica que lo que sea con lo que te hayas enfrentado en el Mediterráneo, es todo lo contrario a un Ángel, ¿cierto? Pero entonces, y según recuerdo, en la tradición religiosa lo contrario a los ángeles eran…

—¿Demonios?— completó Katsuragi, palideciendo.

—Suena lógico, ¿verdad?— por su parte Ibuki lucía despreocupada, interesada en cuestiones más prácticas del asunto —Yo también creo que así es como deberíamos llamarles de ahora en adelante… algún día tendremos que ponerles un nombre, y no puedo pensar en uno mejor que ese…

—Puedes quedarte con el crédito si quieres, Maya— respondió Kai mientras le pasaba otro legajo de documentos —Aquí tienes mis primeras observaciones, puedes decirle a la Doctora Akagi que le mandaré un reporte más completo una vez que revise los resultados con más detenimiento. Mientras tanto, señalé algunos puntos que quisiera que MAGI se enfocara a determinar…

—De acuerdo, entonces lo mejor será que vuelva a mi puesto cuanto antes, aún queda mucho por hacer antes de que se acabe el turno— pronunció la joven técnico, aprestándose a retirarse del lugar —Por cierto, Kai, ¿no crees que deberías tomarte la noche libre para ir a casa? Así como estás, una ducha no te caería nada mal. No es por ofender, amigo, pero la verdad es que… apestas…— sentenció ella, tapándose la nariz para dar mayor realce a sus palabras.

El chiquillo lucía contrariado con la revelación, y apenas si atinó a decir torpemente:

—¿De veras?— pronunció avergonzado, a la vez que levantaba su camisola del hospital para olfatear su rancio hedor corporal.

"¿Qué es lo que estoy haciendo?"

Se preguntaba Rei a sí misma, sin dejar de lado su labor por aquella incógnita. Sola en aquella ratonera en la que vivía, como siempre, se sorprendía a sí misma en una tarea cuyo propósito ó utilidad le eran desconocidos. Y pese a ello, aún no cesaba en su inexplicable afán. Seguía trabajando, inmersa en una especie de trance, tal y como hacía muchas otras actividades durante el día. Gran parte de su vida había transcurrido en dicho estado, actuando por mero reflejo.

Cosía. Algo que había aprendido desde su infancia temprana, en la época que vivía enclaustrada, rodeada de veladoras, crucifijos y demás imágenes religiosas. Una de las tantas otras cosas que las monjas le habían enseñado, pero que no realizaba desde hace mucho tiempo. Desde que había regresado al Japón con el Comandante Ikari, sepultando su asfixiante pasado. Renegaba de las creencias que le fueron impuestas, así como de todo lo demás que pertenecía a aquella antigua vida a la que había decidido olvidar, darle la espalda. Y aún así, hela allí, cosiendo afanosamente a mano como si aún tuviera a la Madre Dolores a sus espaldas, supervisando su labor; y sin siquiera darse cuenta cuándo ó porqué había comenzado.

Ya desde aquél entonces sus "hermanas" le habían advertido de lo débil que era el lazo que unía su alma a su cuerpo, comparándolo con el del resto de las demás personas. Puede que su presencia física estuviera a salvo dentro de los muros del convento, cumpliendo puntualmente sus deberes. Pero su alma flotaba allá a lo lejos, vagando libremente por territorios ajenos e inexplorados. Temían que llegaría el día en que ésta ya no volvería, perdiéndose en el infinito para siempre mientras que dejaba atrás, olvidada, su cáscara terrenal. Así pues, entre punto y punto, sin detenerse jamás, la pregunta seguía siendo la misma de hace varias horas:

¿Qué estoy haciendo…? ¿Pues qué mas? Escuchando a la voz de tu corazón. ¿Mi corazón? Así es, atiendes sus anhelos más profundos. ¿Por qué? Porque de esa manera encontrarás aquello que has perdido, aquello que tanto has buscado. ¿Qué estoy buscando? Aquello sin lo cual eres un ser incompleto, imperfecto. Llamas por él en un grito ahogado, esperando a que alguien responda, esperando poder encontrarlo. Esperando, siempre esperando… ¿Por qué siempre estoy esperando? Por encontrar la respuesta… Respuesta… ¿Respuesta a qué? Al significado de tu existencia…

Con más de treinta niveles de profundidad en su haber, el elevador sencillamente se convertía en una herramienta primordial en el Geofrente, sin la cual colapsaría. Pero su importancia no radicaba solamente en el transporte de personal. También constituía un punto de encuentro bastante común entre los empleados. Aunque en muchas ocasiones, dichos encuentros no resultaban del todo agradables, tal y como lo constató Sophia al abrirse sus puertas y encontrarse cara a cara con Kai Rivera.

El sentimiento de repulsión mutua fue instantáneo, al sólo contacto de la mirada. Estuvo muy tentada a no subir y esperar al siguiente, pero a fin de cuentas la prisa que llevaba le impidió hacerlo, lo cual hubiera sido lo más prudente. Terminó por subir al condenado elevador, optando por ignorar a su acompañante y pensar en cosas felices para hacer el trayecto más llevadero.

No había transcurrido ni un minuto cuando se percató que aquello resultaría imposible. El silencio en sí mismo constituía una fuente más de abundante incomodidad. Eso sin contar la horripilante, nauseabunda sensación que le daba el tener los ojos de ese bicho fijos en su espalda, recorriéndola de pies a cabeza, deteniéndose en su trasero… ¡Qué horror!

—Y… ¿qué te ha parecido Japón, hasta ahora?— preguntó el joven Katsuragi con mucha dificultad, tanto por el esfuerzo que tenía que hacer para mantenerse en pie y porque el silencio también le estaba resultando terriblemente incómodo. Baste aclarar que su vista estaba fija en el techo del elevador y que jamás se había posado en las posaderas de su compañera.

—De maravilla, hasta hace poco…— respondió la joven de largo cabello negro, sin voltear a verlo —Supongo que siempre debe haber algo malo con cualquier lugar…

—Ya lo creo— contestó Rivera, cansado, pasando de la indirecta —Pero así es esta vida, muchas veces se tiene que aprender a lidiar con situaciones en las que no se está a gusto, cuando no hay más remedio.

—Supongo que las personas a tu alrededor saben de eso, ¿no?

—Puede que sí— una vez más volvía a esquivar la embestida —¿Y cómo está Mana, por cierto? ¿Has tenido noticias suyas?

—Se encuentra mucho mejor ahora que no tiene que estar pensando a todas horas en un patán insensible…

Al volver a escuchar otra agresión en su contra Kai suspiró profundamente. En su expresión no había otra cosa que cansancio.

—No es sólo por eso que estás tan enojada conmigo, ¿cierto? Por más que lo intento, no puedo recordar haberte hecho algo que justifique el resentimiento que me tienes…

La jovencita calló, luchando por contenerse, para no asestarle un buen puñetazo en pleno rostro a ese farsante. Lo consiguió. Pudo más la buena voluntad de la época y que en tales momentos y circunstancias no podía darse el lujo de pelear con aquella bestia.

—La verdad es que tú tampoco eres mi persona favorita— continuó Rivera —Pero tal parece que de ahora en adelante tendremos que pasar bastante tiempo juntos, así que lo mejor será tratar de llevar la fiesta en paz, ¿de acuerdo?

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—¿Aún no has recibido tus órdenes?— preguntó consternado, para luego responderse a sí mismo: —Ah, es cierto, soy yo quien debe dártelas… pues resulta que en cuanto Zeta esté completamente reparado tendré que volver al frente… y tú y Beta vendrán conmigo…

Neuville volvió a quedarse callada, con la cabeza gacha.

—Allá afuera la cosa está muy difícil y te guste ó no sólo nos tendremos a nosotros mismos… no habrá nadie más en quien puedas confiar, créeme… por eso, si es que queremos sobrevivir a toda esta locura lo mejor es que nos empecemos a llevar mejor, ¿no crees?— le dijo mientras le tendía su mano.

—A diferencia tuya, yo sí soy una soldado bien entrenada y también sé lo que tengo que hacer— por primera vez en toda la conversación Sophia se volvía para encararlo, con aquella mirada tan hostil que siempre le dedicaba al muchacho —Cumpliré con todos mis deberes, aún si implica que tenga que pelear a tu lado… pero lo que nunca haré será darle la mano a un bastardo apestoso como tú…

Nunca antes Rivera había agradecido tanto la intervención del destino como aquella vez en la que las puertas del ascensor se abrieron de par en par, habiendo concluido su largo y angustiante trayecto. Por fin estaban en el primer nivel. La joven no tuvo la atención de esperar a que su lastimado acompañante saliera del cubículo, tan sólo despidiéndose con un sarcasmo más:

—Hasta luego, Teniente… tenga cuidado en el camino a casa…

Y sin más, se fue. Kai en cambio tardó un poco más en salir del aparato, pero una vez fuera, se hizo una observación:

—Apestoso… hasta ella lo notó… tal parece que sí necesito ese baño, después de todo… y encima de todo la condenada ni siquiera me deseó feliz Navidad…

Ya para esas horas, en aquella Víspera de Navidad, no había mucha actividad en el Geofrente, con la consabida excepción de la División de las Naciones Unidas. Dado el prolongado tiempo de paz que se había adueñado de la ciudad desde hace un par de meses, los altos mando de la agencia no tuvieron mayor empacho en permitir que gran parte del personal, salvo el verdaderamente indispensable, se tomara el día libre para disfrutarlo con los seres queridos. Y era por ello que Gendo y Ritsuko podían trabajar tranquilamente, tal y como lo estaban haciendo en aquellos momentos.

—En verdad le agradezco mucho su ayuda en esto, doctora— le decía el Comandante a sus espaldas, estando ella sentada frente a una consola, programando comandos a gran velocidad —A pesar de la fecha que es hoy… espero no estar interrumpiendo nada importante…

—Para nada— se apuró a contestar Akagi —Lo único que me espera en casa son un par de gatos, Comandante Ikari, y se las arreglarán bien sin mí… usted, por otra parte…

—Tiene toda la razón… no sé que haría si no estuviera aquí— respondió Ikari, sardónico.

—Está listo— anunció cuando se hacía a un lado para dejarle ver a su acompañante la pantalla del aparato —Con esto debería ser suficiente…

—Quedará perfecto con esto— pronunció Gendo, sumamente satisfecho con la labor de la científica —Su ayuda me ha sido de mucha utilidad, doctora…

—Si acaso usted me lo permitiera, podría ayudarle en muchas otras cosas… Comandante Ikari…

Gendo tan sólo arqueó una ceja ante aquellas palabras de la mujer, para luego sonreír con malicia mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Sola en casa con el pingüino. Aquella Navidad no podía ser más deprimente. Asuka había sido llevada al hospital casi a rastras, tan sólo para encontrarse que Kai se había fugado de allí. Quiso creer que estaría descansando en casa, pero tampoco fue así. Seguramente que estaría en el cuartel, en ese caso. Zeta necesitaba ser reparado con urgencia, así que lo más probable es que estaría en el hangar, trabajando en ello. ¿Verdad? No es como si estuviera pasando ese día tan especial con alguien más, ¿cierto? Sobre todo con cierta flacucha mosca muerta de ojos rojos. No, claro que no. Pero… ¿y qué tal si…? ¡Basta! Hikari tenía razón. Esos celos suyos estaban fuera de control. No había razón alguna para desconfiar de Kai ni para temerle a cualquier otra pelafustana que quisiera arrebatárselo. Mucho menos a la lela de Ayanami. Ahora por lo único que se tenía que preocupar era por confortar a su novio y ayudarlo en esos momentos tan difíciles. Estar a su lado para que nunca se sintiera desamparado. Eso era lo que tenía que hacer.

Mientras tanto, Pen-Pen, su única compañía en la casa, la observaba desde el otro extremo del departamento, confundido. Al darse cuenta de que era vigilada, la joven rubia se decidió por distraerse un rato mientras se daba ánimos para ir al Geofrente, para lo que llamó al ave para jugar con él, cosa rara en ella:

—¡Ven, Pen-Pen!— dijo al ponerse en cuclillas, aplaudiendo para llamar la atención del animal —¡Aquí, pingüinito! ¿No quieres jugar?

El pajarraco titubeó por momentos, indeciso, pero finalmente optó por escapar aterrorizado, refugiándose en su nevera. Aquello fue el colmo para la muchachita europea. Hasta ese estúpido bodoque relleno de plumas la dejaba sola.

No pudo seguir compadeciéndose pues el timbre de la puerta, presionado varias veces, la interrumpió. ¡Maldito Shinji! ¿Por qué carajos nunca se llevaba las llaves?

—¡¿Acaso crees que soy tu portera ó por qué siempre tengo que estarte abriendo, tarado!— rugió la muchacha apenas abrió la puerta, viendo una vez más en el joven Ikari algo en lo cual desquitar su frustración.

—Ah… perdón por eso… es que no me llevé las llaves cuando me fui y…— balbuceó Kai en el quicio de la puerta, aturdido por el regaño —No pensé que…

Langley palideció al ver la maltrecha figura de su novio en lugar de la de su atolondrado compañero, sintiéndose todavía más avergonzada al contemplar su expresión fatigada.

—…¡Kai!...— apenas si acertó a exclamar, haciéndose a un lado para dejarlo pasar al interior del apartamento —¡Perdón, perdón! ¡Pensé que era el inútil de Shinji, tienes que perdonarme! Yo… yo…

Por su parte Rivera estaba más entretenido en echar un vistazo, recorriendo con mirada nostálgica su hogar. El añorado hogar, del que había estado ausente apenas un mes. Pero para él cada día lejos fue como un año transcurrido.

—La casa se ve más grande— observó el muchacho, que de haber podido de buena gana se hubiera tirado al piso a llorar de felicidad. Pero no podía —Cambiaron el acomodo de los muebles en la sala, ¿verdad?

—Sí… Hikari me prestó el otro día una revista donde salían consejos de feng-shui para acomodar los interiores… últimamente no he tenido mucho que hacer…

Si acaso alguien los hubiera visto de lejos jamás hubiera pensado que aquellos dos fueran pareja, dado el trato ajeno con el que se dirigían, además de la tirantez de la situación.

—Y… ¿cómo han estado las cosas por aquí?

—Muy aburridas, más que de costumbre… pero… ¿tú cómo te sientes? ¿No crees que deberías pasar unos días más en el hospital?

—No, no le veo el caso. Me siento mucho mejor ahora. Además hay mucho por hacer, no tengo tiempo para estar echadote en una cama de hospital. De hecho tan sólo vine para echarme un regaderazo y por un cambio de ropa…

El eco que hacían sus muletas al dirigirse a su cuarto fue el único sonido que pudo escucharse entonces. Asuka permanecía de pie en su lugar, vacilante, observando un envoltorio debajo del arbolito navideño de plástico que estaba debajo de la mesita de centro. También quería ofrecerle su ayuda… pero algo se lo impedía. Por otro lado, Kai se detuvo en seco antes de abrir la puerta del cuarto.

—Perdón por lo que pasó cuando llegué— musitó el muchacho, cabizbajo —No recuerdo muy bien qué fue lo que pasó, pero sí sé que debiste desilusionarte… perdóname por ser tan debilucho… no pude regresar de una pieza…

—¡No! No digas eso, nada fue tu culpa— contestó Langley con la voz quebrada —Fui una tonta, me emocioné de más. No me di cuenta de lo lastimado que estabas… en ese momento sólo pensé en mí y por eso terminé lastimándote más… es sólo que yo… yo te extrañé muchísimo, todo este tiempo… ¿porqué nunca llamaste, tonto? Ni siquiera un maldito e-mail para saludar… nada… me empecé a imaginar cosas…

—Lo siento. No tenía permitido comunicarme al exterior. Asuntos de Inteligencia Militar ó algo por el estilo, qué se yo— respondió Katsuragi, rascándose la nuca —Pero… yo también te extrañé mucho…

Con pasos torpes e inseguros la jovencita fue a su encuentro, para al cabo de unos momentos ser recibida con los brazos abiertos, igual de temerosos y vacilantes que ella. El abrazo pudo ser cualquier cosa, menos afectuoso. La pareja parecían dos absolutos desconocidos a los que las circunstancias obligaban a acercarse de aquella manera. Después de tanto tiempo sin haberse visto, sin haber hablado… ¿y era todo lo que podían hacer ahora que finalmente estaban juntos? ¿Qué había entre los dos que les impedía estar del todo juntos? Aunque había una muy buena razón para que, por lo menos Asuka, guardara cierta distancia. Y así se lo hizo saber su acompañante:

—Ya lo sé, ya lo sé— masculló Kai, haciéndose a un lado —Apesto, no tienes que decírmelo… por eso necesito tanto ese baño…

El muchacho entró sin más al cuarto de baño, dejando afuera a la adorable rubia. Ella volvió la mirada una vez más hacia el raquítico árbol de Navidad que Misato se había sacado en una rifa. Se hizo del envoltorio adornado con un listón que había bajo sus ramas plastificadas, mientras renegaba de su indecisión pateando el piso.

—¡Pero qué estúpida soy!

Por otro lado, mientras que lidiaba con los pormenores esperados de tener que desvestirse y bañarse con tanto vendaje encima, el semblante de Rivera lucía todavía más abatido, y no tanto por el esfuerzo físico:

—Así que tú tampoco pudiste entenderlo— murmuró apesadumbrado, una vez que completó la faena de quitarse la camisa de encima —Esto que traigo en mí, que me está devorando por dentro…

En lo que ya se le había hecho un hábito (ó vicio) a lo largo de su corta vida, Shinji estaba desorientado, indeciso sobre su proceder. ¿Había hecho bien en ir a ese lugar? ¿Qué esperaba lograr ahí, de cualquier manera? Además no había que olvidar qué día era ese. Si acaso había algo que odiara más que la Navidad, eso era tener que salir en Navidad. La festividad hacía algo con la gente, embriagaba de felicidad a todo mundo. Tantas personas bienintencionadas, todas luciendo esos estúpidos rostros alegres en compañía de aquellos a los que amaban, y deseándole lo mejor a cualquier hijo de vecino con el que se cruzaran, tan sólo le recordaban lo desdichado que era en comparación. Y no había modo en que necesitara que alguien se lo restregara en la cara. Para eso se tenía a sí mismo.

Miraba con ojos de envidia a toda aquella linda gente desfilando a su alrededor, todos tan felices, todos con su expresión idiota que parecía ser indeleble de sus caras… todos lo evitaban. Hacían hasta lo imposible por no voltear a ver a aquél desdichado paria antisocial, a aquél enfermizo chiquillo introvertido que con su semblante depresivo ensuciaba la brillantez de la fiesta. Para ellos era mejor hacer de cuenta que no existía. ¡Malditos! ¡Cuánto los detestaba! ¿Qué carajos estaba haciendo en ese condenado lugar, de cualquier manera? Mejor irse antes de que…

—¡SHIIIIIIIN-CHAAAAN!

Aquel grito ensordecedor, aderezado con un tono meloso, lo detuvo en seco cuando pretendía abandonar el sitio. Eso y también la forma tan brusca en que había sido tacleado, lo cual había provocado que ahora estuviera tirado en el piso.

—So… ¡¿Sophia!— pronunció aturdido por el golpe que se llevó, teniendo a la susodicha colgada del cuello —¿Estás loca ó qué? ¡Por poquito y me matas!

—Eso te sacas por pretender dejarme plantada, gruñoncito— le contestó la chiquilla entre risas, sin soltarlo por un solo momento.

—¿Y se puede saber qué es lo que tanto te divierte?— inquirió Ikari, intrigado pero a la vez irritado por la expresión de la muchacha, pensando que estaba siendo objeto de alguna pulla.

—¡Pues que por fin pude verte enojado!— respondió ella de buena gana —¡Y te ves tan lindo cómo me lo imaginé!

El chiquillo quedó enmudecido por semejante respuesta. En efecto, era rara la ocasión en la que se permitía ese tipo de desplantes en público. La mayor parte del tiempo se la pasaba reprimiendo esas manifestaciones de sentimientos, mal vistos por los demás, precisamente por temor a despertar el rechazo de quienes lo rodeaban y con ello, sin darse cuenta, mendigar por algunos mendrugos de simpatía ajena. Era debido a eso que se le hacía tan difícil de creer que pudiera seguirle simpatizando a alguien aún estando enfadado. Pero entonces llegaba aquella chica y soltaba eso, así nada más…

—¿De veras lo piensas?— volvió a preguntarle, sin dar crédito a lo que había escuchado.

—¡Claro que sí! ¿Me estás llamando mentirosa?

—Bueno… en ese caso… muchas gracias… es la primera vez que alguien me dice algo como eso— musitó Shinji, feliz y nervioso a la vez.

Hasta entonces se daba cuenta que tenían todas las miradas de alrededor fijas sobre sí. Y cómo no iba a ser eso posible, pues los dos seguían tan tranquilamente echados en el piso del andador, en pleno centro de la ciudad, el que de forma insólita lucía bullicioso, casi como el de una ciudad de a de veras. Algunos los reconocieron, pues la mayor parte de la gente que pasaba eran empleados de NERV. Otros no, pero de cualquier forma no era impedimento para que tan singular parejita fuera el blanco de su atención.

—…la juventud de estos tiempos…

—…¡qué descaro!...

—…parece que alguien va a tener una muy feliz Navidad, esta noche…

—…se gustan y no son novios, se gustan y no son novios…

—…se ven bastante cómodos, a decir verdad…

—… ¡No los veas, Kana-chan!...

—… ¿qué no son…?

—…sí, sí son…

—… ¡no lo sabía!...

—…ni yo…

—… ¿desde cuando?...

—… ¿tan pronto?...

—…no tiene ni un mes que llegó y ya anda en esos pasos…

—…así son los jóvenes de ahora…

—…tienen que vivir con toda clase de excesos…

—… ¿qué tiene ese flacucho que no tenga yo?...

—…pues quién fuera ellos…

—… ¡sinvergüenzas!...

—…tener otra vez esa edad…

—…yo no lo creo…

—…sí, tener quince es un asco…

Sophia pasaba de semejantes comentarios con relativa facilidad. Los cuchicheos de gente ociosa no podían alcanzarla jamás. Pero con Shinji era punto y aparte, tan sólo bastaba con ver su expresión para saberlo.

—¿Quizás deberíamos ir a un lugar con menos gente?— propuso ella gentilmente.

—Conozco el lugar perfecto— respondió Ikari al cabo de unos momentos.

El crepúsculo se dibujaba en todo el horizonte, pintando el lienzo del firmamento con cálidos tonos anaranjados y rojizos. Completaba la composición, haciéndola casi perfecta, la sombra que proyectaban los edificios y las lucecitas que se iban encendiendo de una en una, salpicando las moles de concreto y metal como un enjambre de luciérnagas, en una ciudad enfiestada que se preparaba para la noche. Semejante vista invitaba al descanso, a la reflexión. Y también al asombro.

—¡Qué hermoso!— pronunció Sophia, extasiada.

—La mejor vista de la ciudad, te lo aseguro— dijo Shinji por su parte —Aunque es mucho mejor cuando los edificios comienzan a levantarse del piso… es algo increíble… pero sólo pasa justo después de un ataque, cuando se revoca el estado de emergencia en la ciudad.

—Me gustaría mucho poder verlo… contigo…

—A mí también— contestó el muchacho, sonriéndole.

Miraban embelesados el panorama a la vez que degustaban el pastel de Navidad que Sophia había hecho para la ocasión, tendidos en el mismo mirador a donde Misato lo había llevado recién que había llegado a la ciudad. Era la ciudad que él mismo había salvado, le había dicho. La ciudad que tanto luchaba por defender. Pero para ser sinceros, nunca tomó esas palabras en serio. Sólo un estúpido como Kai tomaría en serio semejante cursilería. No, si Shinji pilotaba, y a esas alturas podía reconocerlo cabalmente, era por ganarse la aceptación de las personas, aún cuando fuera su pellejo de por medio. Ya fuera la de su padre, la de Misato, Ayanami, Asuka e inclusive la del mismo Kai, en cierto nivel, cada vez que se trepaba en ese robot monstruoso a jugarse la vida lo hacía buscando la aceptación de todos ellos. Ser piloto de Eva era la única manera en la que podía obtener aprecio y reconocimiento de los demás. Aparentemente era lo único que podía hacer bien. Tales eran sus convicciones para acceder a participar en ese juego demente por la supervivencia de la raza humana. Y por un tiempo le había bastado con eso. Pero aún así… aún así…

"…ella sigue rechazándome…"

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué nunca podría ser lo suficientemente bueno para ella? Por más que tratara y tratara nunca podía alcanzar su corazón. ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que por fin me aceptes? ¿Ó es que nunca lo harás? El mundo entero podría irse al demonio, y aún así tú seguirías…

—¿Sigues pensando en lo que pasó con Langley?

Aquella pregunta salida de la nada lo tomó por sorpresa, tanto por lo repentina como por lo acertada que era. El muchacho se trabó, sin encontrar palabras para contestar.

—Ya no te tortures— siguió ella —Tú hiciste lo correcto. No hay nada malo contigo. Ella es la del problema, no tú…

—Es sólo que… yo… yo siempre me preocupo tanto por ella…— finalmente Shinji pudo articular enunciados, aún cuando fuera de manera entrecortado —Y aún así, ella continúa despreciándome… ¡ya no lo soporto!

—Entonces deja de permitirlo. Deja de permitir que esa persona te siga lastimando. Tan sólo déjala ir… de esa manera ya no podrá hacerte daño…

—No lo entiendo… creo que nunca lo entenderé… ¿qué fue lo que hice mal?

—Nada. Tan sólo fijarte en una persona que no valía la pena. Una persona ciega y estúpida que no pudo ver la maravillosa persona que tenía frente a sí…

—Todo es su culpa… siempre ha sido su culpa…

—¿Quién?

—Todo sería tan diferente, de no ser por él… ¡Si tan sólo él no estuviera por aquí! ¡Si tan sólo él no existiera…!

—¿Quién?

—¡Kai! ¡Siempre ha sido él! ¡Humillándome frente a todos! ¡Haciéndome lucir como un idiota! Todo estaba tan bien sin él, pero en cuanto llega todo vuelve a ser "Kai esto, Kai lo otro…" ¡Me enferma la manera en la que todo siempre tiene que girar en torno a él! Cómo… Cómo…

—Vamos, ya casi lo logras. Sólo dilo. Di lo que sientes… ¡Dilo!

—¡Cómo lo detesto! ¡Lo odio! ¡Tan sólo quiero que se muera! ¡El desgraciado hijo de perra! ¡QUIERO QUE SE MUERA!

Bueno, aquello había sido perturbador… horriblemente perturbador. Pero también resultó ser un ejercicio por demás estimulante, desembarazarse de esos sentimientos que llevaba cargando desde hace tanto tiempo. El muchacho jadeaba, eufórico. Se sentía liberado y extrañamente ligero. No estaba del todo seguro si debía reír ó llorar por aquella emoción que llenaba su ser como una maravillosa droga corriendo por sus venas.

—Se siente bien, ¿verdad?— preguntó Sophia, a su lado —Dejarte de poses y sacar a la luz tus verdaderos sentimientos…

Ikari simplemente asintió con la cabeza, demasiado aturdido como para hablar.

—Así es mejor… ser sincero con uno mismo— continuó Neuville en tanto su compañero se reponía de la impresión —Todos tenemos algo de oscuridad en nuestro interior, supongo… nada de lo que debamos asustarnos… por el contrario, se debe aceptar esta parte de nosotros mismos… abrazarla con gusto, y sobre todo, encontrar alguna manera de desahogarla, de enfocarla. Por que si no, terminaremos siendo consumidos por ella, destruidos en el proceso…

—Nunca dejas de sorprenderme, Sophie— pronunció su compañero cuando pudo hacer uso del habla de nuevo —¿Cómo es que sabes tantas cosas?

—Puedes llamarlo mi experiencia personal… aunque la verdad es que también aprendí mucho de una gran persona que siempre ha estado a mi lado… ¡Y vaya que sus consejos me han servido! Así que de ahora en adelante, procuremos aceptarnos a nosotros mismos, con todos nuestros defectos… incluso lo malo y lo feo que haya dentro de nosotros… no demos la espalda a nuestros sentimientos, seamos sinceros con ellos… ¿te parece?

—Pero…¿qué si las personas llegan a temerme precisamente por esa oscuridad dentro de mí? No creo que pueda soportar esa clase de rechazo…

—¡Al diablo las personas!— repuso ella firmemente —¿Te digo algo? Desde que te vi por primera vez, con sólo mirarte a los ojos supe que eras parecido a mí… porque tú también tenías una parte mala, oculta dentro de ti… fue esa oscuridad escondida la que hizo que me gustaras tanto…

Pese a la seguridad con que hablaba, la chiquilla no pudo evitar sonrojarse al pronunciar aquellas últimas palabras, más al percatarse que tenía fija la mirada de Shinji sobre ella. En efecto, el muchacho la miraba embelesado al fragor del frenesí de emociones que experimentaba su acelerado corazón. Todo le parecía un sueño: el fantástico paisaje frente a sí, el dulce sabor en su boca del pastel del que ahora tan sólo quedaban migajas, el cielo anaranjado encima de su cabeza y aquella hermosa muchacha a su lado, que parecía ser una con el todo, con esa adorable expresión avergonzada en su rostro mientras le sonreía… aquella misma jovencita que se le acababa de declarar… era demasiado perfecto para ser verdad… como para comprobarlo, Ikari posó su mano sobre la de ella, asegurándose que no se trataba de una alucinación. Y entonces, dándole rienda suelta a sus deseos, la tomó entre sus brazos para poder besarla detenida y apasionadamente. Era un beso típico de quinceañeros. Ansioso, desenfrenado, salvaje, pero a la vez inocente, lleno de la pureza y ensueño propios del primer amor. Ya no era más una prueba, un juego. A diferencia de sus dos primeros besos, ése definitivamente era el primero que tenía con alguien que correspondía a sus sentimientos. El primero que tenía por amor. Y era precisamente eso lo que lo hacía el mejor de cuantos había tenido. Por un instante casi divino, todo el mundo, la creación entera fue borrada por completo para darles cabida tan sólo a ellos dos, para que fueran lo único que pudiera existir en ese entonces. Y era así que todo estaba bien en el mundo.

—Shinji… eso fue…— balbuceó Neuville una vez que se separaron, en tanto recuperaba el aliento —¿Qué fue… eso?

—¿No eras tú la que decía que fuera más sincero con mis sentimientos?— le contestó mientras sujetaba su mano.

La jovencita sonreía a la vez que lágrimas cristalinas rodaban por sus mejillas, sosteniendo fuertemente la mano que la sujetaba. Pese a todo, ¡finalmente sus sentimientos lo habían alcanzado! Ahora era ella quien se abalanzaba sobre su compañero para poder depositar en sus labios un tierno y prolongado beso.

—Feliz Navidad, Shinji— dijo ella una vez que terminó, con la frente recargada en la suya, sus narices rozando, sonriéndole con aire soñador.

—Feliz Navidad, Sophia…— contestó él de la misma manera.

—¡Salud!

Las tres copas chocaron entre sí al unísono, produciendo un sonido casi melódico, para que enseguida su contenido fuera descontado de un sorbo por sus portadores.

—¿Así que ese cretino no tuvo los pantalones para enfrentarte, luego de todo lo que anduvo diciendo de ti por todo el cuartel?— preguntó Makoto en tanto se servía otra tanda de cognac —No me sorprende de ese imbécil…

—¡El muy cobarde!— Shigeru estrelló su rencoroso puño en la palma de su mano, en gesto amenazante —La próxima vez que lo vea deberé darle una ó dos lecciones de cómo se comporta un verdadero hombre.

—¡No, por favor, muchachos!— decía Maya por su parte, avergonzada y suplicante —No vale la pena, en serio… eso ya quedó en el pasado, tengo mejores cosas en qué preocuparme… y ustedes también, así que no quiero que anden peleando por ahí por mi culpa, ¿entienden?

Los tres técnicos compartían la mesa en casa de Ibuki, en una cena especial a la que sólo ellos estaban invitados. Al no tener familia ni pareja sentimental de momento, encontraban en sus mejores amigos la compañía idónea para pasar aquella Navidad. El pavo relleno de importación que Maya preparó con tanto esfuerzo hacía mucho que había sido despojado, así que la reunión entraba a la etapa que era animada al calor de las copas.

—¡Tú no te apures, Maya querida!— exclamó Aoba, pasándole el brazo por los hombros para sujetarla —Estoy seguro que una mujercita tan linda y simpática como tú pronto encontrará a alguien que la haga feliz…

—¡Shigeru, pero qué cosas dices! Y apenas una semana después de que rompiste con Allison— respondió la joven, un tanto aturdida por el gesto de su amigo —Si no me conocieras tanto, diría que me estás coqueteando, señor…

—Se hace lo que se puede, chaparra— le dijo en tanto paseaba su mano sobre su cabello para despeinarla.

—¿Y cuando fuiste a ese lugar pudiste ver como estaba el Eva Z?— preguntó Makoto, interrumpiendo sin querer el ambiente fraternal. Hacía ya unos días que se le veía alejado y meditabundo.

—La armadura no sufrió mayores daños, cómo era de esperarse— contestó Ibuki de buena gana, pero intrigada por la actitud de su amigo —Pero según supe, todos los sistemas internos se fastidiaron en el combate y deben ser reemplazados… además tú mismo viste cómo quedó el pobre Kai…

—Hablando de eso, ¿qué es lo que te sucede, cuatro ojos?— inquirió Shigeru a su vez, decidido a aclarar las cosas —Has estado muy raro desde que Kai llegó…

Hyuga vaciló por unos momentos, quedándose callado y reflexionando sus palabras antes de responderles:

—Con los Ángeles de vacaciones, últimamente he tenido mucho tiempo para pensar… en las señales que parece que el mundo nos está dando… lo que quiero decir es que… ¡tan sólo fíjense en lo que pasa a nuestro alrededor! Todos los monstruos a los que nos hemos enfrentado, todas las veces que nos hemos salvado por un pelo de la aniquilación total, todas estas guerras… y ahora, por si no fuera suficiente, el Eva Z, que se suponía era el máximo poder sobre la Tierra, es vencido y aplastado por estos nuevos bichos…

—Demonios— aclaró Maya, buscando extender el uso del nombre que les había puesto.

—¿A dónde quieres llegar, Makoto?— volvió a preguntar Aoba, para luego apurar su copa de un sorbo.

—Muchas cosas están pasando… y lo que yo me pregunto es, al ritmo al que transcurren esta clase de eventos… ¿acaso estaremos aquí el próximo año para celebrar Navidad? ¿Han pensado que ésta podría ser la última Navidad para todo mundo?

Listo. Estaba dicho. Las cartas fueron puestas sobre la mesa y ahora los tres jóvenes permanecían callados, cada quien sumergido en sus pensamientos. Hasta que Shigeru volvió a tomar la palabra:

—¡Vaya! Tal parece que nunca cambiarás, mi buen Makoto… siempre has sido así, desde que te conocí en la universidad…

—Siempre pensando en el futuro, angustiándote por un mañana que no estás seguro si llegará, ¿verdad?— dijo Ibuki por su parte.

—Pero…

—¡Todo está bien, amigo!— lo interrumpió su compañero, tomándolo por el cuello —Éste es el presente, y vivirlo y disfrutarlo al máximo es lo que de veras importa… acerca de lo que sucederá después, sólo tienes que saber que pase lo que pase, estaremos juntos hasta el final… eso tenlo por seguro…

—Así es… de ahora en adelante vivamos todos los días cómo si fueran el último día… sin arrepentimientos, sin dejar nada inconcluso… aún tienes algo qué decirle a la Mayor Katsuragi, ¿recuerdas?

—¿Ah, sí?— pronunció Hyuga, más repuesto y con mejor semblante —¿Y qué hay con la Doctora Akagi?

—¡Por favor, no sigan ó me van a hacer llorar!— y en efecto, tal y como estaba no hubiera sido raro que Aoba comenzara a derramar lágrimas —Justo ahora que estoy solo cómo un perro…

—Eso no es cierto… tú mismo lo dijiste: nos tenemos a nosotros. Y estaremos juntos hasta el final, ¿recuerdas?— le contestó Maya de inmediato, tomándolo de las manos.

—Es cierto— masculló él —Juntos hasta el final…

—¿Qué tal otro brindis?— propuso Ibuki, llenando su copa y la de los demás —Por una muy feliz navidad…

Los tres chocaron sus copas en tanto se deseaban de todo corazón el uno al otro una:

—¡Feliz Navidad!

Reposó plácidamente la cabeza sobre la suave almohada, recuperando el aliento. La tersa sábana contra su piel desnuda se sentía de maravilla. Y el agotamiento físico, lejos de abatirla, la hacía sentirse eufórica. ¡Aquello era el paraíso, sin lugar a dudas!

No habían transcurrido ni cinco minutos cuando una vez más ese hombre volvía a ponerse encima de su cuerpo desnudo, que yacía siempre disponible a acceder a todos sus deseos. Era voraz e incontenible. Un dios de la masculinidad encarnado, eso es lo que era para ella. Volvió a arremeter y ella volvía a aceptar gustosa su embestida. Sus piernas alzadas rodeaban la cintura de su dios, mientras sus uñas se clavaban en su espalda. En el tumultuoso caos de dos cuerpos fundiéndose en uno solo, él susurró dulcemente a su oído:

—Feliz Navidad, Doctora Akagi…

—Feliz Navidad… Comandante Ikari…

Últimamente parecía que la vida no era más que una sucesión constante e ininterrumpida de dolor. Hasta tomar un maldito baño constituía todo un suplicio tal y cómo se encontraba, masticado y escupido. En aquellos momentos hasta un muñeco de trapo tenía mejor apariencia que él. Y mejor humor, sin lugar a dudas.

Adolorido y recostado sobre su cama, pero eso, limpio y fragante, Kai luchaba por vencer su cansancio y no caer dormido… había tanto por hacer y tan poco tiempo disponible… además no era justo que él descansara plácidamente mientras los demás trabajaban a marchas forzadas en un día tan especial como ese. Tan sólo… tan sólo descansaría, por un pequeño momento, los párpados que sentía tan pesados. No más de dos minutos. Únicamente quería sentir, aunque fuera por poco tiempo, la sensación de la cama en la que hacía semanas que no dormía. Era tan suave, tan cómoda, nada comparada al sucio catre en el que tuvo que dormir mientras era parte de la Fuerza Expedicionaria. Además, olía a Misato… tal vez podría esperar hasta que ella llegara… tenía tantas ganas de verla… tal vez… tal vez ella sí entendería… pero por ningún motivo… bajo ninguna… circunstancia… tenía que… caer… dormido…

El tono de su teléfono celular al ser marcado lo sacó del país de los sueños justo cuando comenzaba a roncar. De una manera nada considerada ni amable. Con el desconcierto y la premura típica en alguien que es despertado de improviso, así fue cómo el muchacho se levantó para contestar el llamado. Con algo de dificultad, teniendo en cuenta su condición. Se apuraba en contestar pues suponía que algo habría pasado en el hangar durante su ausencia. Pero al averiguar en la pantalla de su aparato quien hacía la llamada, la prisa que tenía se duplicó.

—¿Sí? ¿Diga?— respondió al aparato.

Al otro lado de la línea la persona llamando permaneció en silencio, vacilante. Nerviosa.

—¿Rei? ¿Rei, eres tú? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien?

—…Sí…sí— le contestó Ayanami —Sólo… sólo quería saber si puedes salir… sólo un momento, prometo no tardar demasiado…

Eso sí que era una sorpresa para el muchacho. Una sorpresa bastante inoportuna.

—No lo sé… así tan de repente— decía de forma atropellada —Estaba por ir al cuartel… no tengo mucho tiempo… tal vez mañana…

—…sólo tienes que bajar unos minutos… estoy frente a la entrada de tu edificio…

Katsuragi entonces se asomó por el balcón del cuarto, constatando la presencia de la jovencita en el referido lugar. Allí estaba ella, sola al amparo de la noche, aguardando a que bajara. Al momento en que se vieron los dos alzaron la mano, saludando. La hubiera invitado a subir, pero luego recordó que Asuka estaba en la casa.

—De acuerdo— por fin asintió el joven —Enseguida estoy contigo… no tardo…

—Bien…

Y así, sin más, ambos colgaron. Rivera apenas si podía creerlo, mientras se ponía una chamarra de algodón para salir. Rei. Justo ahora. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Pronto lo tenía que averiguar, aún si para ello tenía que hacerse de cualquier excusa para salir del departamento sin levantar sospechas:

—¡Ahorita vengo, voy por unas fresas con crema!— anunció, fingiéndose despreocupado mientras se apuraba a salir tan rápido como su condición se lo permitía.

—¿Fresas con crema?— inquirió Langley, obviamente desconcertada por el aviso.

—Eh… sí… de un de repente tuvo este antojo loco y no me quiero quedar con las ganas… ¿quieres que te traiga unas?

—No, gracias… es más, sería mejor que yo te las trajera, ¿no crees? Así cómo estás no es muy prudente que salgas a la calle… más a estas horas…

Kai quedó anonadado por varios instantes luego de oír esas palabras. ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Asuka Langley se estaba ofreciendo para traerle comida? Definitivamente las cosas habían cambiado bastante en su ausencia.

—Podré estar en muletas, pero eso no me convierte en un inválido, ¿sabes? Creo que aún puedo tomar el maldito elevador para bajar a la tienda y enfrentarme al refrigerador para arrebatarle unas estúpidas fresas con crema… no es nada del otro mundo, en serio…

—Sólo trataba de ayudarte, es todo— le contestó la muchacha, contrariada por su actitud.

—Lo sé… y te lo agradezco… perdón por hablarte así, es sólo la frustración que traigo— dijo Rivera por su parte, frente a la puerta, un poco antes de salir, con la conciencia remordiéndole —Enseguida vuelvo, no tardaré mucho…

Y sin más, se fue. Y de tal manera Langley volvía a experimentar la soledad en carne propia y toda una marejada de sentimientos hostiles que la llevaban a aferrarse al envoltorio que había estado escondiendo de Kai, a sus espaldas, buscando alguna clase de refugio y consuelo en él.

Por su parte luego de algunos minutos de espera el muchacho se reunía con Rei, como estaba previsto. Pese a lo que había dicho la verdad es que sí le había costado algo de trabajo trasladarse hasta ese sitio. De cualquier modo la curiosidad que le consumía era mayor que el malestar que sentía en toda su anatomía. A esas horas los postes de alumbrado en la calle ya estaban encendidos y la jovencita se resguardaba al amparo de una de esas luces. Sin percatarse de hacerlo, Kai sonreía al mirarla a lo lejos. Llevaba encima una gabardina que apenas si dejaba asomarse la falda plegada a cuadros que llevaba puesta ó inclusive su rostro, pues traía puesto también el gorro de la gruesa prenda. Él no lo sabía pero se había vestido así para no darse a notar, si es que acaso era posible, y quizás sin darse cuenta que de esa manera llamaba más la atención. Aún así el corazón del joven Katsuragi se llenaba de una tranquilizante sensación con tan sólo verla. Todavía seguía asociando su imagen, aunque sólo había sido en un sueño, con su milagrosa victoria en el abismo del Mediterráneo (ó como solía llamarla él: "mi victoria a lo Shinji"). De una manera u otra, era gracias a Rei que seguía respirando, y eso no lo podía negar.

—Hola— musitó ella, con la vista gacha, cuando lo tuvo de frente.

—Hola— respondió él, inusitadamente nervioso —Cuánto tiempo sin vernos… ¿verdad?

Ayanami asintió con la cabeza y luego de eso los dos permanecieron callados por un rato. No era que no quisieran hablar, sino que tenían tanto por decirse el uno al otro que las palabras se atropellaban las unas con las otras en su intento por salir de sus gargantas.

—Cómo… ¿cómo te ha ido?— finalmente pronunció Rivera, no muy convencido, pero por algo se tenía que empezar la conversación.

—No me quejo— contestó la chiquilla, apenas con un hilo de voz, encogiéndose más sobre sí misma —Sólo he estado… un poco preocupada por ti… como todos— se apuró a aclarar al momento de decir eso —Es bueno que por fin hayas regresado…

El semblante timorato de Kai se transformó de súbito mientras parecía alejarse, sumergiéndose en el abismo de su tormento personal. Sus facciones se endurecieron y su mirada perdida hacía suponer que sus pensamientos estaban muy lejos de allí. Así fue como lo percibió su acompañante, quien murmuró entonces:

—Debió ser terrible… todo por lo que tuviste que pasar allá afuera…fue… ¿fue tan difícil como me lo imagino?

Ahora los ojos de Katsuragi la miraban de nuevo, sorprendidos, abiertos de par en par. Su expresión de roca no tardó en desmoronarse para acabar siendo una mueca compungida, de cansancio y tristeza absoluta.

—Peor— contestó el muchacho, suspirando —Mucho, mucho peor… todo lo que pasó… con cada misión… con cada día… sentía que iba muriendo una parte de mí… junto con todas esas personas que murieron, por mi culpa. Y yo aún no puedo de dejar de pensar en cada una de ellas. No puedo dejar de pensar en eso, de recordar… ¡Dios mío, el olor! ¡Ese horrible olor a carne chamuscada! Aún sigue impregnado en mi nariz. Y después regreso a este lugar y me doy cuenta que el ritmo de la vida siguió transcurriendo igual que siempre, sólo que ahora ya no puedo encajar en él, por más que lo intente… todos parecen creer que me fui de vacaciones ó algo por el estilo… me dicen que descanse y que reponga fuerzas, como si tan sólo hubiera sufrido un simple accidente… y lo que más me molesta es que ninguno de ellos parece darse cuenta, ó simplemente no quieren admitirlo, todo el daño que causé… todas las muertes con las que tengo que cargar en mi conciencia… nadie se pone a pensar como me hace sentir eso… ellos… ellos tan sólo quieren que continúe con mi vida, y que haga de cuenta como si nada hubiera pasado… por que así es más conveniente para todos… por que ya tienen una imagen preconcebida de mí, a la que están acostumbrados, y si acaso me comporto de una manera distinta, eso les molesta. ¡Ya estoy harto! Si me lastiman, claro que me duele, claro que sangraré… claro que yo también puedo afligirme… sentir dolor… ¡No pueden esperar en serio que me mantenga siempre en lo alto de sus expectativas! ¡No soy tan fuerte! ¡Maldita sea, nadie lo es!

En el clímax de su monologo se interrumpió a sí mismo, percatándose de la facilidad con la que se había sincerado con la jovencita de cabello azul y ojos rojos frente a sí, quien lo observaba ávidamente, su mirada encendida en un gesto comprensivo. Al verla a los ojos supo que ella sí comprendía a plenitud todo lo que pasaba en su interior, y así lo constató cuando bajó la capucha que cubría su cabeza y lo estrechó gentilmente entre sus brazos, confortándolo con su cálida cercanía, con su corazón que parecía latir al unísono del suyo:

—Tú… tú sí lo entiendes, ¿verdad?— musitó, abandonándose a tan placentera sensación mientras de la misma manera la rodeaba con sus brazos —Todo lo que traigo por dentro… este vacío en mi corazón que me está aplastando…

—Sí— respondió Ayanami con la frente recargada sobre su pecho —Pero también sé que no todo es cómo lo crees… sólo estás desorientado… ¿acaso no recuerdas la conversación que tuvimos?

Una vez más Rivera quedó estupefacto ante las palabras de la joven. No estaba seguro a qué charla en específico se estaba refiriendo, por que en la que él estaba pensando había sucedido dentro de un sueño, ¿no es así? ¿Ó es que por fin se había vuelto loco?

—Nada se puede hacer por una persona que ha muerto— aclaró ella, anonadando todavía más a su acompañante —Pero en cambio, hay mucho que podemos hacer por los vivos… ¿ahora te acuerdas cuál fue la razón por la que querías regresar? ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo seguir adelante?

—Las personas… las personas a las que amo— contestó él.

—Así es… todos aquellos que sólo esperaban que volvieras, que sólo deseaban que estuvieras con bien… en quienes encontraste la fuerza para continuar. Tu familia. Son ellos quienes también pueden, quieren comprenderte. Sólo tienes que darles la oportunidad. Así que por favor, no los alejes. No después de todo lo que les hiciste pasar.

Kai ya no supo qué más decir. Ella estaba en lo cierto, en todo. Como siempre. Aún era capaz de confortarlo, de apaciguarlo con la serenidad que tanto la distinguía.

—Esta fecha, sobre todo, es la más indicada para pasar el tiempo con la familia… puede que aún sea difícil, pero no dejes pasar la ocasión… hazlo por ti, y por ellos… tus seres queridos…

Fue entonces que interrumpió el abrazo en el que parecían estar fundidos para poder sacar de una de las bolsas de su gruesa chaqueta una muñeca de unos treinta centímetros. Una muñeca de trapo, cosida magistralmente a mano, con estambres de color azul como cabello y usando como ojos un par de botones rojos. Un simple vestido de paño negro de una sola pieza era su único atuendo.

—Toma… quiero que tengas esto— dijo Rei, haciéndole entrega de la muñeca.

—Eh… ¿y esto es…?— preguntó Kai examinando el juguete, sin fijarse en lo descortés de su atolondrada pregunta.

—Tu regalo de Navidad— contestó la jovencita, volviéndose a esconder en el interior de su capucha, ocultando sus mejillas sonrojadas —Ya que pronto volverás a irte, quiero que la lleves contigo. La hice especialmente para ti. Se encargará de hacerte compañía y cuidarte en mi lugar…

—Ya veo… ¡qué hermoso detalle, muchas gracias!— pronunció Katsuragi, gratamente sorprendido por la atención y gentileza de su compañera —¡Este sí que es un muy buen trabajo! Digo, no es que sepa mucho de estas cosas, pero sí sé distinguir cuando alguien tiene talento…

La naturaleza silenciosa y reservada de Ayanami volvía a salir a flote, aunque en aquellos momentos era más por vergüenza que por cualquier otra cosa.

—Qué pena, de veras lo siento, pero no pude comprar algo para obsequiarte… apenas ahora salí del hospital y yo…

—No importa— pronunció ella, meneando la cabeza —Simplemente fue algo que se me ocurrió de un de repente… no estoy muy segura por qué razón… pero con que la aceptes es suficiente para mí…

—Gracias, Rei… por todo… puede que no lo sepas, pero fuiste tú quien de veras me salvó de ese abismo en el Mediterráneo… es gracias a ti que puedo estar aquí, de vuelta en mi hogar… ¿y sabes qué más? Cuando estaba lejos, una de las cosas que más deseaba era poder volver a verte…

Posó gentilmente su mano sobre su cabeza encapuchada, enternecido con la jovencita. Por su parte ella lo miró fijamente, tal y cómo soliera hacerlo en aquellos días cuando los dos se amaban. Actuando casi por reflejo, sin reflexión de por medio, los dos fueron acercando sus rostros lentamente. Sólo unas cuantas pulgadas separaban sus labios cuando Ayanami se detuvo en vilo, regresando al tiempo presente. Volviendo a la realidad, igual que su acompañante.

—Feliz Navidad, Kai— le dijo, con esa sonrisa suya tan especial, tan valiosa por su escasez.

—Feliz Navidad, Rei— contestó él del mismo modo.

Mientras estaban en eso no se daban cuenta que a sólo unos pisos de distancia alguien había seguido con interés el curso de su conversación, no tanto el contenido de ésta dadas las limitantes técnicas y físicas. No obstante, con sólo haber visto aquél último gesto bastaba para saber los términos en los cuales se había conducido.

Asuka observaba a través de su ventana el encuentro entre aquellos dos. Su ánimo se debatía entre la cólera sin tregua de la que su corazón era capaz y la satisfacción que le producía saber que sus sospechas eran correctas. Hubo un momento en que había llegado a cuestionarse la validez de aquellos celos, los que todo mundo insistía en decirle que no tenían fundamentos, pero ahora, después de ver semejante escena con sus propios ojos no había lugar a dudas dentro de sí. Podía afirmarlo con toda seguridad: Rei Ayanami buscaba, por todos los medios que fueran necesarios, quitarle a su novio. Lo que esa zorra desgraciada no sabía es que no le sería tan fácil como pensaba, pues ahora ella estaba al tanto de sus intenciones y en guardia. Caro le saldría el haberse metido con su chico.

—Toc, toc, ¿hay alguien en casa?— preguntó Misato al momento de entrar al departamento.

—Sólo yo— contestó Langley, saliendo de su cuarto a la sala —Kai salió un momento, pero dijo que no tardaba…

—¡Ese condenado muchacho! ¡No puede quedarse quieto en un solo lugar, ni con una pierna rota!— refunfuñó la Mayor Katsuragi mientras que abrazaba a Pen-Pen, quien había salido gustoso a su encuentro con tan sólo escuchar su voz —¡Por su culpa me la pasé dando vueltas por toda la maldita ciudad! Primero del cuartel al hospital, del hospital hasta acá, de aquí de nuevo al cuartel y de allí OTRA VEZ hasta aquí… pero algún día deberá volver, y cuando lo haga…

Calló cuando se percató de la evidente incomodidad en la muchacha frente a sí, quien no podía atinar verla de frente ni a dirigirle la palabra. Y ella sabía muy bien la razón.

—Oye… lamento haber sido tan grosera, allá en la pista…— se disculpó, algo avergonzada por su conducta anterior. Haberla tomado en serio contra una chiquilla de quince años… —Creo que lo que hice no fue muy maduro de mi parte… la emoción me ganó por completo, igual que a ti… en realidad no fue culpa de nadie. Pero igual te debo una disculpa por cómo me comporté. Y sé que también has estado molesta por cómo últimamente consiento tanto a Rei… pero quiero que sepas que estoy muy contenta por lo que tú y Kai tienen. Para serte sincera, desde el momento en que te conocí supe que los dos terminarían juntos algún día… y estoy muy feliz por ustedes… así que: ¿me perdonas? ¿Amigas de nuevo?— le dijo tendiéndole la mano.

Asuka lanzó un resoplido para luego acomodar su cabello y entonces devolver el gesto.

—Lo que sea, con tal de no seguir escuchando tus cursilerías… no entiendo porqué tienes que dar tanto rodeo para pedir una simple disculpa… ¡sí que te das vuelo, Misato!

—Así somos todos en esta casa, ya deberías haberte acostumbrado— se excusó ella, abriendo sobre la mesa un par de bolsas que había traído consigo del centro comercial —Y ahora que volvemos a ser amigas, quiero pedirte un favor… no para mí, sino para Kai… estoy segura que esto se encargará de levantarle el ánimo.

—_VAS IST!_— exclamó la chiquilla rubia en su lengua materna, atónita al observar el contenido de aquellas bolsas.

Llevaba ya varios días encerrado en su estudio, haciendo Dios sabe qué. Las luces ahí adentro no se habían encendido en todo ese tiempo. Cuando uno prestaba atención de vez en cuando podían escucharse sonidos apagados, ruidos aislados cómo de golpes y murmullos en distintos idiomas, algunos reconocibles, otros no tanto.

No era la primera vez que se comportaba de esa manera, es decir, aislándose de todo a su alrededor. Y una vez que salía lo hacía con alguna genialidad en mente. Era, pues, su procedimiento normal de inspiración. Pero aquella sí era la primera vez que llevaba tanto tiempo encerrado. Justo después que observara en vivo y en pantalla gigante al Eva Z derrotando a "Hambruna", cómo le gustaba llamar a ese monstruo, fue y comenzó su claustro y aún era hora que todavía no salía de allí.

Aún a sabiendas de que en tales condiciones el Doctor no debía ser interrumpido por cualquier motivo, el Mariscal Angeliori creyó prudente cerciorarse si aún seguía con vida ahí dentro, pues desde hacía rato que ya nada se escuchaba. Así entonces, utilizando la siempre conveniente excusa de llevarle los alimentos, Genaro llamó a la puerta, con el corazón en la boca.

—¿Doctor? Le traje algo de comer…

No hubo respuesta ni cualquier otra clase de reacción dentro, por lo que el Mariscal hubo de hacer un segundo intento, pegando la oreja a la puerta aún más:

—¿Doctor? Soy yo… le traje comida…

Nada de nuevo.

—¿Doctor? ¿Se encuentra usted bien? Voy a entrar…

Con mano trémula Angeliori pulsó en la cerradura electrónica el código de emergencia. Fue así que la puerta se corrió hacia un lado, revelándole al Mariscal su interior en la absoluta oscuridad. Un rendijo de luz del pasillo fue a internarse tímidamente en la penumbra antes que el propio Genaro lo hiciera. En ese momento algo se movió entre las tinieblas, algo grande que respiraba profusamente. Aún en tales condiciones Angeliori pudo distinguir en medio de la oscuridad los fieros ojos verdes de Hesse fijos sobre de él, acuchillándolo con la mirada.

—Su… supuse que tendría hambre, así que le traje algo de la cocina…— masculló en el acto, justificando su presencia —Es Nochebuena, así que…

—Deja el plato sobre aquella mesa y lárgate de inmediato— contestó Demian, dándole la espalda para reanudar su labor, sea cual fuere ésta —Estoy trabajando…

Con las luces apagadas y tan nervioso como se encontraba, al Mariscal le costó algo de trabajo dar con la mesa que le habían señalado, pero al cabo de unos intentos pudo hacerlo. Mientras tanto pudo cachar al vuelo frases inconexas que el Doctor murmuraba para sí, tales cómo "debilitamiento de la cohesión entre moléculas", ó "oxidación acelerada de los metales", "corrosión inducida" y demás otras que poco ó nada podían decirle acerca de los propósitos de su jefe.

—Por cierto, Doctor— Angeliori quiso presionar más su suerte en un acto que podría tildarse de muy valiente ó muy estúpido, según como se quiera ver —Antes de irme… quiero desearle una feliz Navidad…

No hubo ni bien terminado de hablar que sintió como si fuera empujado hacia atrás mientras algo lo golpeaba en el pecho. Pero tan sólo fueron los ojos de Hesse que nuevamente se posaban sobre él. El primer impulso de Genaro fue salir corriendo del lugar, pero el temor lo dejó paralizado en su sitio. Por su parte Demian comenzó a contorsionarse, como si estuviera luchando consigo mismo para entonces dejar escapar a bocajarro esa risa suya que helaba de miedo a cualquiera que lo escuchara. Las piernas de Angeliori por fin le respondieron pero aún en el pasillo los ecos de aquella risa siniestra lo perseguían.

"¿En qué diablos me he metido?" se preguntaba a sí mismo mientras escapaba, presa del pánico.

Con su ánimo más repuesto para aquél entonces al joven Katsuragi ya no le pesaba tanto la idea de tener que subir hasta el penthouse de su edificio en muletas. El esfuerzo que tendría que hacer bien había valido la pena. Apenas se dirigía a la entrada del edificio cuando pudo reconocer a una figura bastante familiar que se acercaba a paso lento a unos cuantos metros de donde estaba. Luego de unos cuantos momentos de espera finalmente Shinji lo alcanzó. Al verlo un poco más de cerca el desconcierto volvió a apoderarse de Rivera. ¿En verdad ése era Shinji? ¡Qué si las cosas habían cambiado en su ausencia! Seguía siendo el mismo flacucho endeble de siempre, por supuesto. Pero había algo diferente en su actitud, un algo que lo hacía verse como una persona completamente distinta. Se notaba sobre todo en su mirada.

—Hola— lo saludó Kai pues Ikari apenas si lo había volteado a ver.

—Hola, ¿cómo te va?— respondió el chiquillo de manera muy casual, teniendo en cuenta que tenían varias semanas sin verse —¿Qué tal estuvo el hospital?

Al encontrarse con su mirada, Katsuragi pudo entonces identificar lo que había de diferente en él: seguridad. La seguridad con la que caminaba, con la que hablaba, con la que lo veía. La mayor parte de las veces que conversaban Shinji miraba hacia el piso ó hacia un lado, evitando toda clase de contacto visual. Pero en aquellos instantes Ikari le hablaba con la frente bien en alto, viéndolo a los ojos, finalmente considerándose como su igual.

—Bien, de maravilla— contestó Kai, pensando para sí al respecto de semejante transformación "¿Qué te dije? Te vas unas semanas y todo se pone de cabeza… algo muy bueno le ha de haber pasado a este payaso para que se comporte de este modo" —Mejor que nunca…

El elevador llegó hasta la planta baja, donde se encontraban, y sus puertas se abrieron para recibir a sus ocupantes. Shinji entró primero sin alguna clase de miramientos y ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de ofrecerle ayuda a su compañero ó de detener las puertas del aparato, por lo que Kai hubo de apurarse para meterse, en lo que resultó ser toda una peripecia en un solo pie. Ya dentro, Kai seguía resoplando debido al esfuerzo, clavándole la mirada a su despreocupado acompañante.

—¿Te sigue doliendo?— le preguntó, sin mostrarse muy interesado al respecto.

—A veces— masculló Katsuragi, recobrando el aliento.

—Tal vez de esa forma dejes de estar jugando a ser siempre el héroe…

Resultaba obvio que lo que estaba buscando era sacarlo de sus casillas. Y lo estaba logrando, aparentemente. Si hubiera estado en condiciones de hacerlo Kai lo habría estampado contra una de las paredes del cubículo. Pero las muletas y el dolor de sus huesos rotos le impedían hacer otra cosa que no fuera asesinarlo con la mirada y callar para sus adentros. También le intrigaba saber qué pretendía lograr provocándolo, además de ganarse la paliza de su vida.

—Es mucho más divertido que pasarse todo el tiempo lloriqueando por un poco de atención, ¿no crees?— contraatacó el muchacho. No sabía qué mierda se había metido el idiota ese, pero aún le faltaba bastante para poder meterse con él.

Así lo constató al ver cómo la máscara de seguridad resbalaba fácilmente del rostro de su acompañante para dejar al descubierto una expresión furibunda en su cara. El ambiente en el reducido espacio de ese elevador se tensó tanto que hubiera bastado cualquier gesto insignificante para hacer estallar el zafarrancho entre los dos. Así cómo estaba, puede que Shinji tuviera una oportunidad, pensaba Rivera al examinar la situación. Tal vez.

Una vez más la intervención del destino impidió que ambos averiguaran la veracidad de dicha teoría, al abrirse las puertas detrás de Kai, liberándolos de su tirante encierro y permitiéndoles respirar de nuevo un aire que no estuviera cargado de hostilidad. Ahora era Katsuragi quien se adelantaba, dispuesto a llegar cuanto antes a su cuarto para poder echarse en la cama y olvidarse de todo.

Sólo que al abrir la puerta del apartamento ambos se llevaron tamaña sorpresa, que por poco y hace que los dos cayeran de espaldas al piso, al momento en que Misato y Asuka les salieran al paso con la alegría navideña a flor de piel, soplando sendos espantasuegras en sus labios. Ambas, la Mayor Katsuragi con un gorrito de Santa Claus sobre su cabeza, y Langley (quien no mostraba el mismo entusiasmo que su compañera) por su parte con un gorro con cuernos de reno (de felpa, claro está) sobre la suya, los recibieron con un enérgico grito de:

—¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!

—¿Qué es todo esto?— apenas si pudo decir Shinji en medio de la confusión, mientras seguía preguntando —¿Y qué significan esos cuernos de reno?

—Todo fue idea de Misato…— refunfuñó la jovencita europea, quitándose enseguida el artilugio de su cabeza, avergonzada. Sólo esperaba a Kai, no al bobalicón de Shinji. El que la hubiera visto de esa manera lo hacía el doble de humillante para ella.

—¡Arriba ese ánimo, niños!— pronunció Misato, brincoteando —Parecen un trío de viejecillos cascarrabias. ¡Hay que gozar de nuestra juventud! Después de todo, es Navidad… y Navidad significa pasarla todos juntos en familia… nuestra familia… Así que, ¡fiesta toda la noche, se ha dicho! El vino y los juegos corren de mi parte, y Shinji se encarga de hacer la cena…

—¿Eh? ¡¿YO!

—Bueno, supongo que podremos comer curry instantáneo… ahora que lo pienso, no parece tan mala idea…

—Está bien, creo que mejor yo preparo la cena…

—¿Te sientes bien, Kai?— preguntó Asuka, ignorando a los otros dos.

Aquella pregunta venía a cuento debido a que el muchacho se había mantenido todo ese tiempo con la cabeza gacha y sin moverse, salvo por los pequeños espasmos que parecía estar sufriendo. Al verlo en dicho estado incluso Misato y Shinji se callaron para estar atentos a la condición de Rivera, consternados.

—¡Es que me duele canijo cuando me da risa!— por fin contestó el chiquillo, en medio de estrepitosas carcajadas —¡No puede ser, qué ocurrencia de ustedes, de veras! ¡Tienes que volver a ponerte ese gorrito de reno, por favor!

El joven Katsuragi continuó riéndose, ante el beneplácito de su tutora quien sonreía satisfecha de su trabajo. Tenía tanto tiempo que no lo escuchaba reírse así. Langley, por su parte, no tuvo otro remedio que darle gusto, resignada a hacer lo que fuera con tal de hacerlo feliz, lo cual a su vez levantaba su propia moral. Ikari había decidido ignorar la escena y adentrarse de una vez en la cocina, revisando el contenido del refrigerador y sacando sartenes y demás utensilios.

—Toma— musitó Asuka cuando le tendía a Kai el envoltorio que había estado paseando por toda la casa, una vez que estuvieron sentados en la sala —Mi regalo de Navidad… te lo hice yo solita…

Más regalos hechos a mano. Tal parece que se estaba haciendo una costumbre en las personas más insospechadas. Si acaso a Misato se le llegara a ocurrir regalarle una bufanda ó un sueter, ó algo tejido por sí misma sería prueba innegable de que el mundo estaba llegando a su fin. Mientras tanto se apuró a descubrir el contenido de su regalo, que resultó ser un puñado de galletas de nuez espolvoreadas con azúcar. Según parece tenía cierta debilidad con ese tipo de detalles, pues su corazón le había vuelto a dar un tumbo en el pecho.

—Oye, qué buenas están— pronunció el chiquillo, engolosinado, apurándose a reducir con afán el volumen de galletas —Y con el hambre que traía… muchas gracias…

—¿Y qué pasó con tus fresas con crema?— le inquirió la muchacha, suspicaz.

—Olvidé que era Nochebuena y la tienda ya había cerrado— Kai se apuró a contestar —Qué estúpido, ¿no? Pero eso no importa, que yo también te tengo un regalo… traído para ti directamente desde Medio Oriente… espera un poco mientras lo traigo, lo tengo en el cuarto…

En ese entonces, más que nunca, Rivera daba gracias al Cielo por el increíble don de su rapidez mental. Por supuesto que no le había traído nada a Asuka desde aquellas tierras lejanas y no se tomó la molestia de comprarle algo ya de vuelta en Tokio-3, pero por fortuna pudo recordar en tan breve lapso de tiempo algo que pudiera obsequiarle de entre sus pertenencias y a la vez desviar su atención. Y así fue que entró al cuarto tan rápido como pudo, escondió en un rincón la muñeca que Rei le había regalado, la cual a su vez había estado escondiendo bajo su chamarra todo ese tiempo y buscó por su parte el regalo de su novia para poder regresar a su lado con el mencionado objeto bajo el brazo.

—Listo— le dijo al sentarse de nuevo a su lado y extendiéndole un estuche de color negro —Esto es para ti. No es muy espectacular, pero…

Al abrirlo la muchacha se topó con una medalla brillante como una gema, grabada con la insignia de las Fuerzas Armadas de las Naciones Unidas.

—Esto… esto es…

—Mi medalla al mérito por un servicio sobresaliente ó algo así— carraspeó el muchacho, nervioso —Es lo que obtuve por quedar hecho pulpa… al parecer mientras más herido quedes, más grande es la medalla que ganas… deberías ver el tamaño de la que te dan cuando te mueres… sé que no es mucho, pero… me gustaría mucho que la tengas porque…

Le fue imposible continuar con su letanía de justificaciones debido a que sus labios fueron sellados por el beso más apasionado de cuantos había tenido con Asuka, quien se aferraba a él como si fuera la última botella de agua en el desierto, con lágrimas escapando de sus ojos. Sólo que esta vez se cuidaba de no lastimarlo con sus ímpetus. Por su parte Kai simplemente se dejó querer. Luego del trato recibido en su pequeña aventura en la milicia, gestos así resultaban un auténtico bálsamo para su alicaída autoestima. Pero también había algo en la actitud de la jovencita, la manera en cómo lo abrazaba desesperadamente, como si no quisiera dejarlo ir jamás, que lo hizo sentirse por demás culpable. Como todo un canalla.

—Feliz Navidad, mi héroe…— pronunció Langley con una tierna sonrisa en el rostro, los ojos fijos sobre él como si nada más existiera.

—Feliz Navidad… mi princesa…— dijo Rivera a su vez, acariciando su sedoso cabello rubio.

—¡Oigan tórtolos, déjense un momento siquiera!— los interrumpió Katsuragi, colocándose entre ambos —Yo también le tengo un regalo al hijo pródigo que regresa… y también lo hice con mis propias manitas— repuso, risueña.

Enseguida la mujer le hizo entrega de una caja envuelta y adornada con un listón y moño rojo. Sin más su joven protegido optó por abrirlo, dada la ansiedad reflejada en el rostro de Misato, quien aguardaba como un niño aguarda por una golosina.

—¡Pero qué bonita…!— Kai se quedó sin palabras al extender el extraño amasijo de hilos de estambre de diferentes colores que había dentro de la caja —Eh… ¿red de pescar?

—¡Es una bufanda, zoquete!— respondió la Mayor bastante molesta, dejando los golpes para mejor ocasión en tanto se la acomodaba al chiquillo en torno al cuello.

—Oh, por Dios…— musitó el joven Katsuragi, angustiado al recordar su anterior predicción —Ahora sí que nos llevó la fregada…

—Bienvenido a casa, mocoso— le dijo su madre adoptiva, ignorando su comentario al momento que lo estrechaba en sus brazos —Y Feliz Navidad…

—Feliz Navidad, jefecita…— contestó el muchacho, para luego añadir: —FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS…

Ello para incluir a Shinji, con quien momentos antes por poco y se lía a golpes y ahora rechinaba los dientes al verse ignorado y marginado de aquella escena con marcado ambiente familiar, escondiéndose en la cocina entre ollas y sartenes.

—Es cierto, Shinji— continuó Misato, avergonzada por haber olvidado al chiquillo entre toda la emoción —Olvídate de la cena, encargaremos pizza… mejor ven porque ya voy a comenzar a repartir las cartas para el póker… ¡De lo contrario todos vamos a ver tu juego!

Aunque fuera a regañadientes y arrastrando los pies Ikari por fin fue a sentarse junto a los demás, y aunque tomó un poco de tiempo ya después se había integrado por completo al grupo.

Kai lo observaba de vez en cuando. Seguramente que daría problemas en un futuro inmediato, dada su actitud de confrontación que aún no abandonaba. Pero al igual que todos los demás en aquella noche, noche de paz y noche de amor, con todo brillando alrededor, procuraba ser feliz y divertirse lo más que pudiera en compañía de aquellos a quienes amaba. Porque en un rincón muy profundo de su corazón, sabía que semejante felicidad no duraría por mucho tiempo. Que más temprano que tarde tendría que partir de nuevo del hogar, con rumbo a lo desconocido. Y que los tiempos oscuros volverían a dejar caer su mortaja sobre su vida, y quizás sobre la de todo el mundo, si es que acaso llegaba a fallar en su batalla. Su batalla contra la oscuridad, voraz, temible, lista para engullir todo a su paso. Todo.


	23. Sinfonía de la Destrucción

"_The earth starts to rumble  
World powers fall  
A'warring for the heavens  
A peaceful man stands tall  
Tall..._

_Just like the Pied Piper  
Led rats through the streets  
We dance like marionettes  
Swaying to the Symphony ...  
Of Destruction"_

MEGADETH

"Symphony of Destruction"

Ponylandia atravesaba por uno de sus momentos más difíciles, condenada a ser consumida por el avance insaciable del fuego, si es que acaso alguien no hacía algo para evitarlo. Y pronto. Los otrora hermosos parajes de Paradise State, siempre verdes y fértiles, se habían tornado áridos aún antes de ser arrasados por un enorme incendio, consecuencia directa de que alguien había deseado descuidadamente que dejara de llover sobre Ponylandia. Aparentemente, unas malvadas monedas mágicas tenían algo que ver con ese asunto, pero las Pequeñas Ponis de momento se encontraban más preocupadas por impedir que las llamas devoraran la acogedora casita en la que todas vivían. Sin mucho éxito, a decir verdad. Sin una sola gota de agua en kilómetros a la redonda, combatir el fuego resultaba una tarea bastante complicada, por no decir que imposible, por más zanjas que cavaran y montones de arena que arrojaran sobre las llamaradas.

Nubes de un denso humo negro cubrían el firmamento, negándoles la bendición de la luz del sol. Sin embargo, de aquellos cielos oscurecidos una pequeña esperanza surgió al momento en que divisaron a Megan llegar volando al lugar montada sobre Paradise, una pequeña yegua del tipo pegaso, de un inmaculado color blanco como la nieve, con crines azuladas. Puede que su búsqueda del mago ermitaño, el dueño original de las monedas causantes de su desdicha, hubiera rendido frutos y que ahora trajera con ella la solución a su terrible dilema.

Falsas esperanzas, que pronto se desvanecieron en el aire al tiempo que la propia Megan, una vivaz chica rubia de unos trece años (quien desempeñaba el rol de protectora de todas las criaturas que residían en Paradise State, ó algo por el estilo) las ponía al tanto de la situación, una vez reunida con las demás Ponis. Ese mago ermitaño había resultado ser una persona bastante insensible y testaruda, pero además sumamente codiciosa. Encolerizado por su uso irresponsable, exigió una compensación por las monedas para remediar la situación con sus poderes, y no obstante de haber conseguido varios tesoros para intercambiarlos, ninguno había sido de su agrado, por lo que ahora estaban como antes, con las manos vacías y sin esperanza alguna.

—Lo lamento tanto, pero ya no sé qué más hacer— se excusó Megan, al borde del llanto, presa de la desesperación. Les había fallado a todas y ahora todo Paradise State estaba condenado por su incompetencia.

—No te preocupes, Megan, hiciste lo que pudiste— con su voz suave y mimosa intentó consolarla Hearttrotter, una pequeña poni del tipo unicornio, de un pelambre color rosa pastel —Eres una gran amiga… podremos perder nuestra casa y todas nuestras pertenencias, pero a final de cuentas nuestra amistad es lo más valioso que podemos tener…

—Nuestra amistad— repitió Megan en un susurro, meditabunda, para casi enseguida estallar en una expresión de júbilo —¡Eso es! ¡Hearttrotter, eres una genio!— dijo ante el desconcierto de la joven yegua, en tanto emprendía de nuevo el vuelo montada sobre Galaxy, otra de las ponis pegaso que se encontraban a su alrededor—¡Solo espero que no sea demasiado tarde!

—Esa malvada chiquilla trata a esas pobres ponis como si fueran… eh… no sé… animales, ó algo por el estilo— Kai señaló despreocupadamente, sorbiendo de manera descuidada una lata de cerveza, pero eso sí, sin dejar un solo momento de ponerle una enajenada atención a las escenas que le eran transmitidas a través de la pantalla del televisor.

Por su parte, a sus espaldas, Asuka no podía hacer otra cosa más que suspirar abatida. Daba pena verlo en ese lastimero estado, deprimido y acabado, al que se había abandonado desde hace ya varias semanas, casi todo el tiempo que había transcurrido desde su regreso. En tales condiciones pasó el año nuevo y continuaba en ese estado a dos semanas que el nuevo año del 2016 había principiado. En nada le habían importado los ánimos festivos de la temporada, salvo un rato en Nochebuena.

De ahí en delante el muchacho no había sido más que una sombra, un fantasma de sí mismo. ¿La razón? Quién sabe. La jovencita hubiera querido achacárselo a toda esa medicación que estaba tomando, suficiente como para poner a dormir a un caballo. A pesar de la operación que se le había aplicado en la rodilla aún seguía renqueando y sus costillas rotas no habían soldado del todo bien, en gran parte a su propia negligencia por no reposar lo debido. Debido a ello, su recuperación le estaba llevando un poco más tiempo de lo programado, lo que lo había marginado de los trabajos de reparación al Modelo Especial, a los que estaba tan obseso en volver. Quizás es que se sentía muy inútil ahí, obligado a permanecer en casa. Bien podía tratarse de todo eso, pero la cruda realidad es que no tenía una maldita idea de lo que estaba pasando por la mente del muchacho, quien se pasaba días enteros sin hacer más que estar echado frente a la tele.

Y por lo tanto, no había forma en la que pudiera saber la manera de ayudarlo a salir de semejante estado. De momento lo único que podía hacer era estar a su lado, aún cuando tuviera que soportar el martirio de soplarse joyas de la animación como "Mi Pequeño Pony". La programación televisiva en aquel entonces era muy dada a retransmitir viejos programas de finales del siglo pasado, en lo que Asuka no podría interpretar de otra forma más que un patético intento de la generación previa al Segundo Impacto de revivir tiempos mejores y glorias pasadas, dado el gran pesimismo y sobre todo la incertidumbre que era la regla de su época. Aquellas producciones, limitadas tanto en el aspecto técnico como argumental, eran sin embargo pasaportes a recuerdos de la infancia de los espectadores, pues la gran mayoría de éstos las había visto primeramente siendo niños. Remitían a un tiempo muy distinto al actual, una época mucho más cómoda y segura, en donde aún existía la esperanza. Una época mejor.

¿Pero qué podría encontrar Kai en semejantes vejestorios que lo atraían tanto? Era claro que la nostalgia no formaba parte de sus razones para quedarse petrificado frente a la caja idiota la mayor parte del día. Aquella basura pertenecía a una época ajena a la suya, que no podía relacionarse a él en nada. Y aún así, el muchacho manifestaba un enfermizo interés por ese mundo que jamás había conocido, y del cual nunca podría formar parte. También resultaba curioso, ahora que lo meditaba, que el idealismo obtuso que siempre manifestaba iba más acorde a aquellos días, ya pasados, que al infame presente que les tocaba vivir día a día. Fue entonces que la jovencita rubia pensó que eran precisamente los tiempos presentes los que estaban destrozando a Kai. Quizás fuera que el chico no pertenecía a ese mundo, oscuro y deprimente. Su anticuada, obsoleta diatriba social de ayudar al prójimo encajaría mejor en ese pasado repleto de héroes y sueños, que hace tanto tiempo había sido desterrado.

Abstraída por completo en tales elucubraciones Langley fue a reposar gentilmente en el regazo de su novio, buscando su cercanía física. Para tal efecto también hubo de pasar un brazo por su cintura, abrazándolo cariñosamente.

Al verse interrumpido de su contemplación televisiva de forma tan placentera, Rivera volteó hacia ella, como desconcertado. La veía como si acaso fuera la vez primera que lo hiciera, cosa que en cierto punto llegó a incomodar a la chiquilla, para enseguida soltar sin más:

—¿Sabes? Tú cómo que le das un aire a la Megan…

Asuka pareció sufrir una conmoción apenas escuchó semejante comentario.

—Sí, mira, es como si fueras su gemela: nomás con que te acomodes el pelo en una colita de caballo— siguió él en tanto manipulaba su cabello de la forma deseada —Te pones un overol así todo cursilón con un corazonzote en medio, que deje todo a la imaginación… ¡y ya está! Qué bien… ¿No te gustaría que jugáramos en la noche? Yo podría ser tu pequeño poni, para que montes a tu gusto, todo lo que quieras… y podría quitarte ese overol a puras mordidas— remató lascivamente mientras sus brazos la rodeaban por completo y se cernía a ella como un pulpo a su presa.

Aún se dolía del pellizco que había recibido en el brazo, mientras que Asuka, malhumorada y ofendida por sus perversiones de mal gusto, iba a atender el llamado a la puerta del apartamento. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que de nuevo estuviera embobado con su programa, en el que los protagonistas ahora entonaban una ridícula y desafinada canción acerca de las bondades de la amistad, de la cual seguía cada detalle, completamente embelesado.

El humor de la joven europea no mejoró mucho cuando al abrir la puerta se topó cara a cara con la encantadora figura de Sophia Neuville.

—_Hiiiiiii, baby-girl!_— saludó ella animosamente, en inglés.

La familiaridad grosera con la que siempre la trataba (aunque no solo a ella, sino a casi toda la gente), además de su sonrisa hipócrita, sacaban de quicio a Langley. Además que una vez más volvía a verse como mendiga en comparación a ella. Desde que había llegado al Japón, en todas las ocasiones que veía a Neuville ésta parecía recién salida de un comercial de televisión, siempre tan radiante, tan glamorosa. Ya fuera por su largo cabello negro, lacio y brillante, impecablemente peinado, su ropa y accesorios de marca ó esa sonrisa de pasta dental que tanto le gustaría destrozar de un puñetazo, aquella zorra siempre lucía arrolladora. Y no en pocas ocasiones había tenido la mala fortuna de topársela en tales condiciones estando ella más que en fachas, justo como ahora, vestida únicamente con su larga camiseta amarilla de algodón que le llegaba hasta encima de las rodillas y su short raído de mezclilla.

—¿Te digo algo? Tengo un acondicionador buenísimo que te puedo recomendar, para desenredar esos horrorosos nudos en el pelo— pronunció Neuville, burlona y retadora a la vez, aprovechando que la jovencita rubia no había atinado a pronunciar palabra alguna —Y un fijador que me salió muy bueno para acabar con todos esos gallitos…

Asuka reparó de inmediato que se estaba mofando de su cabello despeinado, cortesía directa de Kai, quien había estado jugueteando con él momentos antes.

—¿Qué diablos quieres aquí, bruja?— preguntó Asuka sin más miramientos, intentando como pudiera acomodar el desastre que era su peinado, aunque fuera con sólo pasarse los dedos.

—Vine por mi Shin-chan… apenas si estamos a tiempo para el concierto de Nana… ¿Está muy lejos Tokio 2 de aquí? Fíjate que va a ser mi primera vez allí, dicen que está de lujo todo por allá… ando súper apuradísima porque no sé bien si el dinero que traigo me va a ajustar para comprar todo lo quiero comprar por allá, ¿crees que sería prudente si sacara más del cajero? Ah, por que acabándose el concierto Shinji me prometió que me llevaría a cenar comida italiana… él está necio en que quiere pagar por todo, pero no creas que soy tan así, chapada a la antigua, sé muy bien que ese tipo de lugares no son nada baratos, y pues qué mala onda sería de mi parte dejar que el único fregado sea él, ¿no? Pero de todos modos, ¿a poco no es bien romántico mi querido y adorado Shin-chan? ¡Es tan lindo! Y ya nomás me estoy imaginando como va a ser todo allá, la música, la comida con las velas y todo eso… ¡Ay, qué emoción!— Langley sólo podía permanecer absorta en su lugar, pasmada por la inaudita habilidad de Sophia para el parloteo sinsentido. Alguien había tomado mucha cafeína esa mañana —¿Y ustedes a qué horas piensan irse? ¡Uy, perdón, se me olvidaba!— continuó la muchacha americana, fingiendo compadecerla —¡Ustedes no van a ir! No te apures amiguita, prometo que tomaré muchas fotos y a ver si me acuerdo de traerte un bonito recuerdo de por allá…. ¡Ay, pero que lástima que Kai y tú no puedan ir!

—A lo mejor le parezca increíble a alguien de tu… posición, pero ir a un concierto de basura cursilona como el j-pop, abarrotado de adolescentes con granos en la cara, no es mi idea de una noche romántica— le confesó Asuka, intentando reponer algo de compostura —Mucho menos acompañada del tarado de Shinji…

—Oh, con un demonio… creo que tienes toda la maldita razón, Asukita… comparada contigo, soy una pobre diabla… hasta da rabia la suerte que te cargas— respondió Neuville enseguida, mirando a Kai a lo lejos cuando éste eructaba copiosamente —¡Y es que un cretino quinceañero que se la pase todo el día tomando cerveza frente a la tele, echado en el sofá, no le cae precisamente del cielo a una muchacha tan bonita como tú! Maldición… supongo que tendré que conformarme con mi flaquito tierno, atento y sensible…

En ese preciso momento el susodicho "flaquito" hizo acto de presencia, ignorando ser parte importante del tema de conversación entre las jovencitas. Únicamente le apuraba el llegar a tiempo al concierto más esperado de todo el año, y puede que inclusive de la década. Los organizadores estimaban en más de setenta mil personas la asistencia al evento. Cifra nada despreciable, teniendo en cuenta la raquítica densidad demográfica de la zona.

—¡Sophie! No tenía idea que ya habías llegado…— se excusó apenas la vio en la puerta —Perdón por la tardanza…

—No te apures, chaparrito. Me quedé platicando aquí con mi amiguita Asuka, ¿verdad?

—¿"Amiguita"?— repitió la jovencita europea, agraviada en extremo debido al susodicho mote —Amiguita toda tu reputísima…

—¡Nos vemos entonces, Asuka!— interrumpió Shinji, casi cerrándole la puerta en las narices antes de que pudiera insultar a su novia —Le dices a Misato que llego en la noche…

Sus miradas se entrecruzaron por una fracción de segundo que pareció eterna. La muchachita rubia ya no podía reconocer a ese chiquillo timorato que alguna vez estuvo enamorado de ella, al ver su gesto iracundo hacia con ella. Jamás, desde que lo conocía, le había vista tal expresión en la cara. Desconcertada, permaneció absorta unos momentos más frente a la puerta cerrada frente a ella. Apenas si podía creerlo. Le había cerrado la puerta en la cara. ¡Shinji le había cerrado la puerta en la cara!

Al principio, cuando supo de su relación con Sophia, no quiso darle mucha importancia. ¿Porqué los asuntos del estúpido de Shinji tendrían que importarle un carajo? Además, era seguro de que aquella mujerzuela pronto se aburriría de él y lo mandaría directito y sin escalas al infierno. Y por otra parte, seguramente el perdedor de Shinji pensaba que al salir con esa bruja le estaba dando celos. ¡Pobre imbécil! El ridículo que iba a pasar cuando se diera cuenta que ni siquiera la importaba… ni siquiera pensaba en ello… para nada…

Pero ahora, esa puerta cerrada frente a ella le decía, categórica, sin lugar a objeciones: "Lo has perdido, estúpida. Lo has perdido…" Y para colmo de males, no pudo evitar pensar que Sophia tenía un poco de razón… ¿Ahora resultaba que Shinji, SHINJI IKARI, era mejor novio que Kai? Oh, triste broma del cruel destino. Quizás era cierto que había perdido a su enamorado incondicional, aquél ser con el cual podía desquitar sus ansiedades y frustraciones a su antojo, y que siempre volvería por más haciéndola sentir tan bien consigo misma, como si fuera una especie de diosa. Pero por ningún motivo iba a permitir que dejaran ver a Kai como a un pobre idiota. Kai Katsuragi era un excelente partido… un partido un poco descuidado últimamente, sí, pero nada que unos cuantos apapachos marca Langley, de procedencia orgullosamente alemana, no pudieran remediar.

—Oye, Kai… ¿Qué te parece si…?

—¡Asuka! ¡Los amigos son el mayor tesoro que podamos tener!— la interrumpió el susodicho sin dejarla hablar, sujetándola fuertemente de las manos y mirándola fijamente con los ojos vidriosos y apenas balbuceando con su voz quebrada: —Mientras tengas a tus amigos nada te faltará… ¡Ahora lo entiendo! ¡Por favor, prométeme que seremos amigos para siempre!

—¿Qué diablos?— apenas si pudo exclamar la muchacha al momento de ser estrujada amorosa, pero a la vez violentamente, entre los brazos de su novio. Era difícil de creer que alguien con las costillas rotas pudiera ejercer semejante fuerza; seguramente que si hubiera tenido todas sus fuerzas le hubiera roto la columna como un lápiz —¿Qué… maldita mosca… te picó? ¿Eres… idiota… ó qué?— decía ella mientras forcejeaba por librarse de aquel abrazo mortal. No podía saber bien si acaso Kai estaba hablando en serio o tan sólo se estaba haciendo el imbécil, como acostumbraba. De cualquier modo esa clase de atenciones no era lo que tenía en mente cuando pensaba que debían pasar más tiempo juntos —¡Suéltame de una vez… con un demonio!

—¡Pero es que no te quiero dejar ir! ¡Nuestra amistad debe ser inquebrantable y debemos permanecer juntos por siempre!— le contestó este, también mientras forcejeaba por retenerla cautiva en sus brazos, como si acaso se fuera a ir para siempre si es que la dejaba ir, mientras comenzaba a canturrear casi tan desafinadamente como lo hacían los personajes de la televisión:— _"Porque siempre estarán en mí, esos buenos momentos que pasamos sin saber, que un buen amigo es una luz, brillando en la oscuridad, siempre serás mi amiga, no importa nada maaaaaaaaas…"_

—Yo aún no estoy muy seguro que ésta sea una buena idea— masculló Toji un tanto inseguro al ir subiendo las escaleras del edificio.

—¿Sigues con eso?— le recriminó Hikari, quien avanzaba por los escalones mucho más decidida que sus acompañantes.

—¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo? ¡A Kai nunca le ha gustado que vayamos a su casa sin avisar! Y tú bien sabes como se pone cuando se enoja… además, si le interesara tantito vernos ya nos hubiera llamado por teléfono ó algo así… ¿No lo crees, Kensuke?

—¿A quien le importa?— pronunció el chico de anteojos detrás de él, suspirando, aún más desganado que el propio Suzuhara. Parecía que iban acomodados en la escalera según el tamaño de sus ímpetus —Seguramente estaba muy ocupado divirtiéndose de lo lindo con su hermosa novia y su guapísima tutora como para acordarse de nosotros… qué envidia me dan los pilotos Eva…

Sus compañeros optaron mejor por ignorar su comentario, sabedores del despecho que le produjo la noticia de la recién estrenada relación que sostenían Shinji y Sophia, el más reciente amor de su vida. Primero había sido el propio Kai con Asuka, y ahora Shinji con Sophia, dos de sus mejores amigos, cada cual en su momento, le habían arrebatado a la chica de la que estaba enamorado. No era la mejor de las épocas para ser Kensuke Aida. Aunque, ¿es que acaso habría alguna para serlo?

—Lo mejor que podrían hacer los dos es callarse— pronunció Hikari una vez que alcanzaron el nivel donde se ubicaba el departamento de los Katsuragi. Era obvio que la de la idea de ir a visitar a Kai, a quien tenían meses sin verlo, había sido de ella. Y también era muy evidente que los dos chicos la habían acompañado a regañadientes —Estamos aquí para visitar y darle ánimo a un compañero enfermo, así que será mejor que pongan la mejor de sus sonrisas en sus caras a menos que prefieran que sea yo quien les ponga mi puño en ellas…

En ese momento el curioso e inseparable par confirmó sus sospechas de hace semanas: finalmente el carácter de Asuka estaba influenciando el de Hikari. No es que antes fuera precisamente una perita en dulce, pero en definitiva no llegaba al extremo de amenazarlos con el uso de la violencia.

—¡Al fin, aquí estamos!— dijo la jovencita de las trenzas, una vez frente a la puerta, como si llegar hasta ahí hubiera resultado ser toda una odisea para ellos —Muy bien, a ver, ¿qué tal esas caras?

En el acto los chiquillos reaccionaron al tono de sus palabras para forzar una gran e incómoda sonrisa en sus rostros, conforme a sus deseos, lo que evidenciaba la falsedad en la naturaleza del gesto. No obstante la muchachita estuvo conforme y así se dispuso a llamar a la puerta.

Una vez que lo hizo los tres pasaron algún rato esperando a que respondieran al llamado y fue hasta que la jovencita volvió a tocar que pudieron constatar la presencia de personas en el interior de la vivienda, al escuchar cierta clase de conmoción detrás de la puerta.

—¡Esto ya no es gracioso! ¿Ni siquiera me vas a dejar abrir la puerta?

—¡No! ¡Quiero estar contigo siempre, en cada segundo de nuestras vidas!

—¡Deja de decir estupideces y suéltame de una vez, o si no…!

El trío de chiquillos quedó petrificado en su sitio una vez que estuvieron expuestos al secreto que reveló la puerta del apartamento al abrirse. Era un visión tan insospechada que nada en sus jóvenes vidas pudo haberlos preparado para enfrentarla.

Pero ahí estaban ellos dos, Kai y Asuka, trenzados el uno con el otro en una especie de abrazo de la muerte, una luchando por escapar y el otro por retenerla a su lado, colgando de su cintura, suplicante.

Por su parte al ver a los visitantes frente a ella Langley enrojeció de inmediato, compartiendo de algún modo su estupefacción pues hasta ahora caía en la cuenta del penoso estado en el que se dejaba ver. Sólo una persona de las presentes tuvo el arrojo necesario para pronunciar palabra alguna en una situación tan embarazosa como lo era aquella:

—Amigos…— pronunció Kai en un tono meloso a más no poder al verlos, con esos ojos de cachorro, sumamente conmovido, mientras aún colgaba de Asuka.

NANA ó "Nana-chan", cómo a sus fans les gustaba llamarla, era la más reciente "pop-idol" del Japón por aquél entonces. Una solista con buena voz y presencia, inflada enormemente por un descomunal aparato de publicidad y mercadotecnia como no se veía desde finales del siglo pasado. De ahí la gran expectación que había causado su primer concierto masivo en la ciudad más grande del país, Tokio 2. Auténticas multitudes, comprendidas en su mayoría por hordas de quinceañeros y uno que otro adulto despistado (ó al que se le había obligado a ir, daba igual), emprendían el éxodo a dicho lugar desde los más remotos puntos de la tierra del sol naciente. Tan sólo por la oportunidad de estar presente junto a su ídolo, en un evento que seguramente haría historia. Tal y cómo la propaganda previa al concierto recitaba, nadie podía dejar de ir.

Mucho menos Shinji Ikari, quien era uno de los más fervientes admiradores de "Nana-chan", una joven de unos veintitantos años, alta y delgada, con piel tan blanca como la nieve, cuyos delicados rasgos contrastaban drásticamente con su arreglo personal; por ejemplo la ropa oscura que siempre usaba ó la manera en que acomodaba su cabello negro en varios mechones despeinados. Viéndola de esa manera puede que Nana-chan fuera del agrado de Ayanami. Quizás a ella también le hubiera gustado venir. Aunque pensándolo mejor, los temas pop que interpretaba Nana, a los cuales les faltaba poco para ser baladas románticas hubieran resultado ser tediosos para Rei, quien necesitaba de algo mucho más fuerte y oscuro para siquiera interesarse.

Además, no podía quejarse en absoluto de la compañía, teniendo a su lado a una bellísima y radiante muchachita, que por si no fuera suficiente, era su novia. Apenas si podía creerlo cuando lo pensaba. Una novia. ¡Por fin sabía lo que era tener novia! ¡Sí! Luego de tantos años de soledad y desconsuelo, finalmente las cosas pintaban de un distinto color para el afligido Shinji Ikari. A pesar de haber transcurrido ya varias semanas, aún le costaba trabajo asimilar semejante hecho. Tenía novia. Y de ninguna manera podía tratarse de un sueño, pues ella estaba allí, justo a su lado, en aquél tren abarrotado de personas que más bien parecían sardinas en una lata. Y precisamente muchas de esas sardinas no podían dejar de notar a su tan distinguida compañía. La sensación que le provocaban aquellas miradas envidiosas, algunas llenas de rencor, también resultaba ser algo nuevo y desconcertante para el joven Ikari y sin embargo, en cierto sentido era gratificante. El saberse del otro lado de la línea, pues no hace mucho él hubiera sido de aquellos que lo miraran con fruición, en lugar de provocarla.

Pero hoy, hoy era cosa distinta, y todo gracias a Sophia, quien desde que había llegado a su vida le había dado un giro radical a ésta. Para bien, por supuesto. Ese destino ingrato por fin le estaba pagando todas las que le debía al haberle permitido conocer a esa persona tan especial. Cuanta verdad era eso de que uno nunca sabe qué le depara el mañana. Nunca antes como ahora estaba agradecido por ser un piloto Eva. Por primera vez desde su llegada a Tokio 3 pensaba que en realidad aquello era un don, más que la maldición que siempre le había parecido. Y es que si no hubiera sido piloto, jamás hubiera conocido a su amada y preciosa Sophie. Y si tampoco hubiera sido piloto, seguramente no se hubiera podido comprar ese costoso boleto de primera fila con meses de anticipación, con su holgado salario de miles de dólares. Ó tampoco hubiera estado en posibilidades de pedirle a Misato que utilizara las influencias de NERV para conseguirle otro boleto igual para Sophia, toda vez que las localidades estaban completamente agotadas. Sí. Lo que la gente decía, era muy cierto: ¡Ser piloto Eva era lo máximo!

—¿Porqué tan contento?— le preguntó Sophie, entre divertida y curiosa a la vez al notar la cara extasiada de su acompañante.

—Por nada en especial— se apuró a contestar Ikari al verse descubierto, torpe y vacilante como siempre —Debe ser la emoción de ir al concierto y todo eso…

—Pues no eres el único emocionado, flaquito— le dijo melosamente al oído, paseando su dedo índice por el pecho del sonrojado chiquillo —Yo también tenía muchas ganas de venir contigo…

Era en momentos como aquellos (que no eran pocos, por cierto) que el ¿pobre? Shinji debía luchar contra sí mismo y arreglárselas lo mejor que pudiera para disimular la explosiva reacción que ocurría en su entrepierna en ocasiones así.

Luego de pasar unos diez minutos encorvado y pensando en la figura de su padre usando un diminuto bikini, finalmente las cosas allá abajo se tranquilizaron un poco, lo suficiente como para que el muchachito recobrara la compostura y el ánimo de seguir conversando.

—Hmm, oye, desde hace rato quería disculparme… por lo de Asuka…— en efecto, aún no se le pasaba del todo el coraje que había hecho con la joven rubia; ¿quién se creeía para hablarle de esa manera a Sophia? —No sólo por lo de hoy, sino la manera en la que siempre te trata… bueno, ella es así con todos, y yo tengo que soportarla porque después de todo, vivimos en la misma casa y todo eso… pero tú no tienes por qué…

—¡Para nada! ¡Si es divertidísimo desquiciar a esa tipa! Además de lo fácil que es… Te lo juro, podría pasarme haciéndolo todo el día y nunca me cansaría… En todo caso, sería ella quien debe disculparse, no tú…

—Bueno… aunque creo que deberías tratar de no provocarla tanto… Da mucho miedo cuando se enoja y quién sabe qué sería capaz de hacerte…

—¡Ay, por favor! ¿De veras crees que la pelos de elote esa puede hacerme algo? Créeme, si intentara ponerme una mano encima lo único que haría sería besar el piso… nada más…

—Me preocupo por ti, es todo— carraspeó Shinji.

—Pues no deberías— respondió ella enseguida, con esa sonrisa y mirada vacía que a veces lo asustaba.

Era una especie de aviso ó señal que la muchachita le ponía para indicarle que no se acercara más de la cuenta, ó por lo menos así le parecía a Ikari, el que nunca sabía de qué manera reaccionar en tales situaciones, ó desde qué ángulo era entonces conveniente aproximársele.

Por suerte para él, su locuaz novia tenía mucha más iniciativa e ingenio para tales menesteres, como lo demostró al pasarle uno de los audífonos del dispositivo de audio con el cual estuvo "estudiando" las melodías de Nana durante todo el trayecto. La cálida, coqueta sonrisa que le dedicó al momento de hacerlo le mostraba que ya no había peligro, que todo había vuelto a la normalidad. Aliviado, Shinji procedió a colocar el aparato en su oído, lo que le permitía escuchar la tersa voz de su artista predilecta de la semana y también colocarse en mayor cercanía con la hermosa chiquilla a su lado.

"_When I was in darkness one Saturday_

_Furue teru kuchibiru heya no katasumi de NOT CRY"_

"Cuando estaba a oscuras un sábado, con mis labios temblando, acurrucada en la esquina de la habitación, aguantando las ganas de llorar…" diría aquella letra, mezcla bastarda de japonés con pedazos de frases en inglés, en un castellano más ó menos entendible. Tal y como se puede entender, se trataba de una canción de despecho, una pieza cargada con la tristeza que conlleva la soledad. Hará apenas unos cuantos meses dicha melodía era la favorita de Shinji, pues en cierta manera y en muchísimos aspectos es que se veía reflejado en las melancólicas letras de aquella lúgubre balada.

"_Mogake ba mogaku tsukisasaru kono kizu_

_NOBODY CAN SAVE ME"_

"Mientras más me resisto, más dolor me causa esta herida… nadie puede salvarme…"

Claro que había quien podía salvarlo, y mejor aún, ya lo había hecho. Ella llegó a su vida en el momento oportuno, rescatándolo de una existencia miserable cargada de amargura, resentimiento y soledad. Nunca más volvería a estar solo, nunca más volverían a herirlo, pues ella estaba ahí para él. Al verla a los ojos su mirada le decía que siempre estaría a su lado. Tenía semejante convicción cómo tan sólo un joven de catorce años enamorado puede tenerla. Y eso era bueno.

"_Kamisama hitotsu dake_

_Toda de saku you na MY LOVE"_

"Dios, sólo una cosa te pido, justo como las flores que crecen en el campo, mi amor…"

Aún así, muy dentro de él, en alguna parte que no quería reconocer que existía, sentía miedo. Miedo por lo que podría suceder si la dejaba entrar cada vez más profundo a su corazón. Por que era desde ahí donde podría hacerle más daño. ¿Acaso sería posible? Tal posibilidad aún entonces lo incomodaba. Y es que había ocasiones, como hace un rato, no le quedaba de otra más que admitir que desconocía gran parte en lo relativo a su novia. Lo que la motivaba. Sus pensamientos. Sus sentimientos. Simplemente los ocultaba detrás de esa sonrisa vacía, tan fría y distante, cómo la de un maniquí en un aparador de tienda departamental. Ó cómo la de una máscara. Eso era. Una máscara de carnaval, eternamente luciendo una sonrisa vacía. Falsa. ¿Qué podía ocultar detrás de aquella máscara?

"_I need your love_

_I´m a broken rose"_

"Necesito tu amor, soy una rosa rota…"

¿Qué era lo que habitaba sus anhelos más ocultos, sus más profundos sentimientos? ¿Acaso ella lo necesitaba tanto cómo él a ella? ¿Era cierto eso? ¿Era cómo la rosa rota de la canción? Resultaba bastante interesante que tanto Asuka cómo el propio Shinji experimentaban por aquellos días las mismas dificultades para entender a sus respectivas parejas. ¿Qué hubieran pensado ambos de saber aquella curiosidad? Quizás nada, pero de todos modos no por ello dejaba de ser algo anecdótico.

"_MY TEARS kanashimu YOUR SOUL_

_PASSIONATE kadoku na MY LIFE"_

"Mis lágrimas sufren por tu alma, tan apasionada, tan sola en mi vida…"

Una cosa sí era certeza en aquél entonces: Sophia Neuville se había convertido en eje central de su vida, sino es que la persona más importante para él. De tal manera haría lo que sea para procurar su bienestar, para vigilar que su felicidad nunca terminara. Y haría hasta lo imposible para conseguirlo.

"_I need your love_

_I´m a broken rose_

_Oh baby help me trough those pains_

_Your smiles lies saying me they just want me_

_I wanna need your love…"_

"Necesito tu amor, soy una rosa rota, oh nene ayúdame a través de esos dolores, tus sonrisas mienten al decirme que sólo me quieren a mí, yo quiero necesitar de tu amor…"

Sin importar el peligro, sin importar las circunstancias, él siempre la protegería, él siempre estaría a su lado. Siempre. Lo demás no importaba. El mundo entero podía irse al diablo, mientras Sophie estuviera con bien. Era lo único, lo más importante en aquellos momentos.

Una nueva, poderosa determinación se forjaba en el bullicioso corazón del muchacho en tanto miraba detenidamente a la chica a su lado, mientras ella le sonreía cándidamente y lo tomaba de la mano, tierna y afectuosamente, sin saber todo lo que pasaba por la cabeza del muchacho con el simple hecho de verla a los ojos. Su respiración se aceleró, al igual que el ritmo de sus latidos. Las manos comenzaron a sudar y la sangre a agolparse en las mejillas. Y en aquél lugar volvía a ocurrir la misma vieja reacción, explosiva y delatora a la vez. Lo bueno era que la imponente ciudad de Tokio 2 ya comenzaba a asomarse allá por el horizonte. No tardarían mucho tiempo en llegar y estar a la sombra de aquellos gigantescos rascacielos, los cuáles aún se veían minúsculos a la distancia que estaban de la metrópoli.

Repentinamente una intensa luz blanca lo cegó por algunos instantes, al igual que al resto de los pasajeros del tren sardina, el cual hubo de detenerse con estrépito, ocasionando la caída de varios. Shinji y Sophia pudieron sujetarse lo suficiente como para permanecer en pie, de tal modo que estuvieron en posibilidades de atestiguar lo que pasaba afuera, asomándose por la ventana del transporte.

—Oh, diablos— masculló Sophia, atónita —¿Eso es lo que creo que es?

—Maldición— musitó Shinji por su parte —El concierto…

¿Qué eran dos meses? Aproximadamente unos sesenta días. En términos relativos a una vida entera, apenas un pestañeo. Pero cuando se tiene catorce años la vida misma parece ser eterna. Y dos meses serían algo así como años enteros desde dicha perspectiva. Por lo menos así era cómo los percibían la pequeña Hikari y su par de secuaces, sentados en la sala de los Katsuragi, poniéndose al corriente del estado de su amigo, precisamente al cual tenían dos meses sin ver. Dos meses que bien pudieron haber sido dos años sin haberse percatado de ello, dada la apariencia del muchacho frente a ellos.

Mientras Hikari se las había ingeniado para ocultar su pasmo, auxiliada también por haber sido previamente puesta al tanto de la situación actual vía Asuka, Suzuhara y Aida no eran capaces de cerrar sus bocas, en medio de un gesto atónito que aparentemente era indeleble en sus rostros desde que llegaron al departamento. La persona ante ellos, aquella que se hacía llamar Kai Katsuragi no encajaba con los recuerdos que tenían de dicho individuo. Bien podía tratarse de cualquier otra persona, y tal vez eso hubiera sido lo mejor. Lo triste del asunto es que este tipo compartía y rememoraba ciertos rasgos que después de un sesudo análisis a conciencia permitían identificarlo positivamente como Kai Katsuragi. Y eso era algo terrible, dado el estado en que se encontraba, mucho más si es que se le comparaba con la imagen que tenían de él antes de partir a tierras extranjeras.

Era increíble la cantidad de peso que había perdido en tan poco tiempo. Puede que estuviera aún mucho más delgado que Shinji. Asimismo, el color huyó de su semblante, dejando en su lugar una capa lánguida, pálida. Su cabello desarreglado en el montón de mechones que en su conjunto parecía un estropajo amarañado se veía mucho mejor que su incipiente y raída barba de adolescente que ya ni siquiera se molestaba en afeitar.

En definitiva, nada que ver con la imagen gallarda del muchacho bien parecido que todos recordaban existió alguna vez. Y aparentemente el cambio no era sólo físico, tal cómo pudieron constatarlo en su voz apagada, casi susurrante. Las respuestas y reacciones tardías cada vez que le era dirigida la palabra, le era dedicada cualquier clase de gesto. Pero sobre todo en aquellos ojos vacíos, a medio cerrar, los cuales carecían de la luz y vivacidad que hasta ese entonces habían sido tan característicos de él, los que reflejaban el ímpetu y la fuerza de su espíritu. Muy poco, ó casi nada de eso quedaba en él ya. Puede que en verdad una parte muy importante de Kai había muerto en el extranjero, dejando los despojos de aquella concha vacía que tenían ahora delante ellos. Y eso era triste. Muy triste.

Tan triste que los tres hubieran preferido abandonar cuanto antes el lugar, en vez de seguir contemplando las ruinas de lo que alguna vez fue un ser humano llamado Kai Katsuragi. Sin embargo, ya estaban ahí sentados muy cómodamente; parecía algo tarde para arrepentirse y echarse para atrás. Además, muchas cosas les habían sucedido desde la última vez que se vieron. Cosas interesantes, maravillosas, sorprendentes. Cualquiera de los relatos de su emocionante, trepidante vida dejarían atónitos a quien sea. Seguro que podían hacer un buen tema de conversación. Sobre todo con lo más espectacular de todo cuanto había ocurrido últimamente, algo de repercusiones tan grandes que incluso había cimbrado su mismísimo modo de vida:

—¿Shinji tiene novia?— repitió Kai cuando se le informó, desenfadado —¿Y eso qué?

Ciertamente, aquella revelación no tuvo en su ánimo el efecto esperado. Sin embargo Asuka, como siempre, llegó al rescate.

—¿Cómo que "y eso qué"?— le reprochó, dándole una palmadita en el hombro —¿A poco no te parece increíble que el tarado de Shinji tenga novia? Lo que es más: ¡Que alguien SIQUIERA se haya fijado en él! ¡Además desde hace dos semanas que te lo dije! ¿Ése es el caso que me pones?

—Bueno… ahora que lo pienso…— musitó Katsuragi, rascándose la nuca —Algo me acuerdo de eso… puede que sea una sorpresa, después de todo… digo, yo antes podía asegurar que el tipo era un homosexual reprimido, ó algo así…

—¡Y si crees que eso es sorpresa, espera a qué sepas quién es la afortunada!— comentó Suzuhara pretendiendo fingir emoción —¡A qué ni siquiera te lo imaginas!

—¿Sophia Neuville?— inquirió de inmediato Rivera, meditabundo.

—Ah, es cierto, ya te lo había dicho Asuka— recordó Hikari, rompiendo la imponente barrera del silencio que la respuesta del muchacho había levantado entre todos ellos.

—Por supuesto— completó la susodicha.

Pero a decir verdad por aquellos días Kai era incapaz de recordar cualquier conversación frívola acaecida un par de horas antes, mucho menos una de semanas atrás. Si supo de la identidad de la nueva novia de Shinji fue por pura intuición, más que nada. Y la certeza de que algo se estaba cocinando a sus espaldas. "Incluso anda de culo ofrecida con ese marica de Shinji… con razón ha estado tan gallito estos días… ¿Qué estará pretendiendo esa maldita psicópata desgraciada?"

Mientras un perturbado Kai se encerraba en sus pensamientos, sus acompañantes hacían hasta lo imposible por mantener un hilo más o menos coherente de conversación. Lo que por sí solo era un tanto cuanto complicado, dada la parsimonia de Katsuragi.

—¡Viejo, más vale que te cures esa rodilla y vuelvas pronto a la escuela!— comentó Toji, al notar rodillera ortopédica en la pierna de Kai —¡Sólo faltan unos meses para el festival deportivo de la escuela! Con nosotros dos haciendo equipo no hay forma en que nuestra clase pueda perder.

—Es verdad— secundó la representante de salón —Todos tenemos puestas nuestras esperanzas en ustedes dos para ganar el torneo…

—¡Ey, se están olvidando de mí!— exclamó Langley, tan molesta como se ponía siempre que era olvidada ó relegada a un segundo plano —Yo también estoy en la clase, ¿recuerdan? Y apuesto a que estoy en mejor forma que cualquiera de ustedes, montón de flácidos regordetes...

—¿Eh? ¿No eras tú la chica genio que no quería saber nada de nuestros estúpidos festivales escolares?— inquirió su amiga, también enfadada por el súbito cambio de opinión en la jovencita rubia —Habías dicho que un festival deportivo sólo era pérdida de tiempo para alguien como tú…

—La verdad es que me da igual, pero si Kai va a participar yo también quiero entrar… apuesto a que trapeamos el piso con ustedes, mocosos, en todos los eventos…

—¿De qué estás hablando? ¡Somos equipo, no tienes que competir contra nosotros, tarada!— le aclaró Suzuhara, herido en su orgullo por ser subestimado.

—Un evento deportivo, ¿eh? ¿Y en la escuela?— masculló Kai, sin hablarle a nadie en específico. Sus ojos parecían recobrar su brillo de antaño con la sola mención de la justa deportiva.

Hubiera querido reprocharles que le vinieran a hablar de nimiedades justo en este momento, estando las cosas como estaban. Pero optó mejor por darle vuelo a la imaginación y pensar como sería todo aquello, en otra vida, siendo él una persona completamente distinta a quién era ahora. Siempre había disfrutado de la actividad deportiva, cualquiera que ésta fuera. De haber nacido en una época diferente, de haber sido un joven normal seguramente le hubiera gustado ser deportista. Pero no era así, y soñar no servía de nada, más que para perder inútilmente el tiempo.

—Diablos, parece que fue hace siglos la última vez que me eché una cascarita de fútbol. ¡Y qué ganas traigo desde hace rato de echarme un partidito de básquet!— confesó el muchacho, de nuevo hablándole a todos, y a nadie a la vez —Desquitar todo mi estrés golpeando con el bat una pelota de béisbol…

—¡Claro que sí, a eso me refería! Tú sólo concéntrate en aliviarte y te aseguro que haremos pomada a quien se nos ponga enfrente— pronunció Toji, entusiasmado, mucho más por el interés que por fin Kai mostraba en algo.

—La verdad, no creo que eso pueda ser, muchachos. Perdón por arruinar sus esperanzas— pronunció sin tapujos, con la cabeza gacha —No creo que pueda volver a la escuela. Lo siento, pero mis días como estudiante de secundaria se han terminado…

Cómo por enésima vez en aquel breve lapso de tiempo, todos los presentes guardaron silencio. En realidad, los visitantes ya habían pensado y hablado de esa posibilidad aún siquiera antes de plantearse la idea de aquella visita. Lo que era más, el propósito principal de ella había sido precisamente aclarar dicha posibilidad de una vez por todas, en lugar de seguir confiando en rumores y suposiciones. Y ahora que lo habían hecho una extraña sensación les oprimía la base del estómago, aún cuando debieron haberse preparado a conciencia para aquella eventualidad.

—Qué asco— Kensuke resumió el sentir de todos en aquél conciso pensamiento.

—No hay mucho que se pueda hacer, no es como si todo este tiempo hubiera querido estar ahí, en primer lugar— pronunció Kai, cómo si se estuviera disculpando, recordando la manera en la que asistía a clases a regañadientes —Mi presencia en la escuela sólo era requerida para una sincronización adecuada con mis compañeros, pero en realidad nunca fue una prioridad. Y a cómo están las cosas ahora, todo aquello que no sea prioritario debe ser relegado… lo lamento, sé bien que esto se oye muy feo, pero simplemente hay cosas más importantes que debo hacer…

—Bueno, aunque fue por poco tiempo— dijo Hikari antes que el incómodo silencio se interpusiera de nuevo entre ellos —Espero que tu estadía en la secundaria haya valido la pena…

La chiquilla le dedicó la más calida de sus sonrisas, y sus otros dos compañeros quisieron hacer lo mismo, asomando apenas un esbozo tímido en sus labios.

—¿Tú qué dices, guapo?— le inquirió Asuka, apoyando el mentón sobre sus brazos cruzados encima de la mesita de centro.

—Fue… fue mucho más interesante de lo que me esperaba en un principio, en realidad…— contestó el chico de ojos verdes, algo apenado, rascándose la nuca, un gesto muy de él —Me hubiera gustado quedarme más tiempo… después de todo en ningún otro lugar he dormido más a gusto que allí…

Los chiquillos rieron de buena gana, recordando los sonoros ronquidos de su compañero en clase y las constantes amonestaciones de las que era objeto por parte de los profesores, e incluso de la propia Hikari.

—¡De todos modos, el que ya no vayas a la escuela no quiere decir que ya no nos veremos nunca!— señaló Toji en uno de sus animosos desplantes tan usuales.

—¡Es verdad!— dijo a su vez Hikari, compartiendo su entusiasmo —Estoy segura que hasta los pilotos Eva tienen sus días libres de vez en cuando… no sé, podríamos ir todos juntos a algún lado… al parque de diversiones, a Matsuhiro… ¡Ya sé, deberíamos ir a bailar! Mi hermana me contó de este nuevo lugar que abrieron cerca de…

—Oye, eso no suena tan mal, pequeña _fraülein_… no sabes las ganas que tengo de salirme de este nido de ratas tan siquiera un rato— la secundó Langley, extrañamente interesada en su propuesta.

En el acto las dos ya discutían qué ropa se pondrían y con qué zapatos, ante el desconcierto de los muchachos, quienes sólo atinaban a presenciar cómo las chicas planeaban y decidían cada detalle de su próxima e inminente salida.

—¿Quién se creen que son? ¡No se pongan a decidir todo así como así!— espetó Suzuhara, sin hacer mella en la resolución del par de chiquillas, quienes inclusive ya habían señalado fecha y hora para tal evento.

Igualmente, Katsuragi tan sólo podía ser testigo en aquella toma de decisiones, sin poder ser parte de ella, aún cuando le hubiese sido permitido. Jóvenes. Ahora entendía porque nunca se había sentido parte de ellos. Al parecer, ser joven requería una negación deliberada de todo cuanto le rodeara y una actitud individualista que sólo se ocupara en satisfacer las necesidades personales más inmediatas. Y para su desgracia, él no podía pasar por alto siquiera un solo momento que el mundo en el que vivían era una completa porquería y que un montón de gente estaba sufriendo por su causa, mientras él estaba ahí sentado sin hacer algo al respecto. En ese momento, contemplando a sus congéneres, en realidad se sentía como todo un anciano en comparación a ellos. Juventud, divino tesoro…

No pudo continuar sus observaciones del extraño mundo juvenil pues repentinamente un escalofrío le recorrió la médula en toda su extensión. Una clase de escalofrío bastante peculiar que tenía bastante tiempo sin sentir, mucho menos a semejante intensidad, que lo impelía a ponerse de pie, en alerta.

Sus acompañantes lo miraron, extrañados por lo súbito de su proceder y su rostro aún más pálido de lo que ya estaba, mucho más cuando con voz seca y mirando fijamente hacia la ventana, desde donde se podía apreciar gran parte de la ciudad, les indicaba, lacónico:

—Ustedes tres, será mejor que vayan cuanto antes al refugio más cercano… Asuka, tenemos que irnos, ya…— dijo, sin dejar lugar a réplicas, en tanto iba a su cuarto por los enseres más necesarios.

Langley apenas lo iba a interrogar acerca de su inusitada petición cuando el timbre del teléfono la interrumpió. Al contestarlo reconoció la voz apurada de Misato al otro lado de la línea, hablando atropelladamente, como siempre lo hacía cuando estaba nerviosa.

—_Vas!_— el tono de la muchacha, aún en su lengua materna, no dejaba lugar a dudas acerca de la gravedad de la situación. Apenas la escucharon, Toji, Kensuke y Hikari se apresuraron enseguida a llegar al refugio que estaba más cerca de la localidad. Los tres sabían bien de lo que se trataba. Aunque jamás pudieron haberse imaginado la magnitud de lo que estaba sucediendo.

—Creo que deberías tratar de comer otra cosa que no fueran fideos— pronunció Misato cuando desde su asiento en la mesa del comedor veía llegar a Rei sentarse frente a ella, con el plato de fideos que habitualmente ordenaba a la hora de comer.

—No sólo como fideos— aclaró la jovencita tan seria como era, siguiendo su acostumbrado ritual de antes de comer: extender una servilleta sobre sus piernas, luego cuidadosamente separaba los palillos chinos con los que llevaría la pasta del plato hasta su boca para entonces revolver con ellos el contenido de su tazón —También como tofu, arroz, verduras, pan… pescado, muy de vez en cuando…

—Bueno, tal vez un poco de carne no te caería mal, aunque sea para variar— dijo la Mayor Katsuragi en tanto le daba una generosa mordida a su enorme hamburguesa de res —Tal vez te hacen falta proteínas y carbohidratos para que agarres un poquito de color…

Contrario a sus buenas intenciones, quien menos debería hablar sobre una dieta sana sería la propia Misato. La lata de cerveza semivacía que reposaba a lado de su plato daba cuenta de ello, sin contar la enorme cantidad de comida chatarra y/o prefabricada que consumía al día.

—En realidad sí que me haría mal tan siquiera probar cualquier tipo de carne roja— confesó la peculiar chiquilla, deteniendo por un momento el incesante desfile de la pasta hacia su boca —Por alguna razón… mi cuerpo… no tolera la carne… ya antes lo he intentado, pero…

—¡Oh, es verdad!— pronunció su acompañante, interrumpiéndola en un momento de súbita iluminación a la vez que de lucidez —¡Ahora recuerdo que Kai una vez me platicó algo al respecto!

—Sí, bueno…

—Era algo así como que…— insistía la mujer, buscando en su memoria el hecho específico —…una vez te compartió una parte de su filete… ¡Oh sí! ¡Y que se lo vomitaste encima!

El semblante de Rei sí que adquirió mucho más color, aunque no de la manera a la que Misato se refería, al momento en que ésta última rompía en sonoras carcajadas que cruzaron todo el comedor. Por suerte para la apenada jovencita en esos momentos se encontraban solas en aquél lugar, de otra forma uno de los más grandes y vergonzosos secretos de su corta vida hubiera sido expuesto ante un montón de gente. Quería pensar que precisamente por ello es que Katsuragi se permitía ese tipo de desplante de emociones, pero en realidad a esas alturas ya la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que aún cuando el comedor hubiera estado abarrotado de gente eso no le hubiera impedido que su reacción fuera prácticamente la misma.

—¡Esa sí que fue una buena época!— pronunció al fin la Mayor, satisfecha, una vez que había reído cuanto quiso y a sus anchas —Y pensar que apenas fue hace unos cuantos meses… acaso… ¿acaso no hay veces en las que deseas que todo volviera a ser como en ese entonces?

Misato suspiró entonces, dejando entrever la pesadumbre que la afligía, la cual, como era su costumbre, intentaba a toda costa disfrazar con una actitud relajada y dicharachera. No obstante de sus escasas relaciones personales, Ayanami no era una persona a la que se le pudiera engañar fácilmente con esa clase de gestos. Inmediatamente percibía la falsedad en ellos.

—Kai… ¿aún no se recupera?— de igual modo, en el caso de la Mayor Katsuragi, fácilmente podía entrever la causa de sus pesares.

—Sigue igual ó peor que cuando llegó— respondió la mujer, abatida —Se la pasa todo el día echado en casa, pero a la vez es cómo si no estuviera ahí… tiene la mirada perdida y apenas si habla cuando le diriges la palabra… quién sabe en qué tanto estará pensando, ó en todo lo que traiga dentro… no deja que nadie se acerque… la verdad es que ya no sé que más puedo hacer por él, si no me dice qué tiene, si no me dice qué le preocupa tanto…

También para ese entonces a Katsuragi ya no le sorprendía la facilidad con la que podía hablar con Rei de sus problemas. Los cuales, en su mayoría, involucraban a su joven protegido. El cual, a su vez, alguna vez estuvo relacionado sentimentalmente con ella.

—Tú… ¿tienes alguna idea de qué le pueda estar pasando?

—Creo que…— la muchacha vaciló por algunos instantes antes de responderle —De alguna manera, se está castigando a sí mismo… Aún se siente culpable por lo que tuvo que hacer en el extranjero… él considera que no merece vivir feliz y en paz en su compañía, no después de todas las personas que murieron en esos países… por lo menos eso es lo que yo creo— se apresuró a aclarar.

—Ese muchacho idiota— repuso Misato, pensando en las palabras de Ayanami —Siempre ha sido así… siente que tiene el deber sagrado de cargar con los problemas de todo el mundo sobre sus hombros. Me pregunto quién le habrá metido esa idea en la cabezota…

—Su padre— contestó la chiquilla de los ojos rojos, terminando de engullir lo que quedaba en su tazón de fideos —Básicamente Kai rige toda su vida bajo una serie de estrictos ideales acerca del bienestar común en busca de la aceptación de su padre, la cual nunca pudo obtener cuando él vivía. Semejante frustración lo hizo adoptar las creencias de su padre como las propias, buscando convertirse en aquello que esa persona pudiera respetar y admirar, la personificación completa de sus ideales más nobles.

Muy a su pesar, Katsuragi no podía más que maravillarse (y puede que hasta envidiar) el alto grado de entendimiento que aquella chiquilla sostenía con Kai, aún cuando en realidad su relación había durado tan poco tiempo, apenas unos cuantos meses. Y aún así parecía que lo conocía de toda su vida.

—Joe… su padre… no era el mejor padre del mundo, qué digamos— murmuró, con la mirada felina de Rei encima en todo momento —Pero aún así, era una persona de una entereza moral inquebrantable… supongo que era una de sus mayores virtudes. Y por ello ya había pensado en los efectos que esa clase de figura había tenido en Kai, pero nunca estuve muy segura al respecto, hasta hoy… Kai y yo… no somos muy afectos de hablar acerca de sus padres… es bastante difícil para ambos, mucho más para mí, lo admito.

—El mayor problema aquí consiste en que tales creencias presentan un enorme desfase ideológico en la época actual— por la manera en la que le daba pequeños sorbos a su taza de té y su tono de voz parecía que la chiquilla realmente sabía de lo que hablaba —Es por eso que el mismo Kai se encuentra desubicado y con grandes dificultades para insertarse plenamente en la clase de sociedad en la que vivimos ahora, con sus propios valores e ideología… una persona fuera de su tiempo…

"Mira quién habla" pensó Misato, sin dejar de reconocer las habilidades de su joven acompañante por ello. Puede que la muchacha no hablara mucho, pero las pocas veces que abría la boca vaya que valía la pena escucharla.

—"…_y aunque fui yo quien decidió que ya no más, y no me canse de jurarte que no habrá segunda parte, me cuesta tanto olvidarte, me cuesta tanto…"_— canturreó Katsuragi, burlona, balanceando su lata de cerveza, ya vacía —Sí que lo extrañas, ¿verdad? Y bastante…— entrevió la Mayor, en parte por ayudar y en parte por molestar. Y en parte, dominada por sus celos —Se nota que pasas mucho tiempo pensando en él…

—Usted piensa… ¿Que ahora él sea feliz?— respondió sin responder, evadiendo la pregunta.

—¿Pero qué estás diciendo? ¿De qué hemos estado hablando todo este tiempo? ¡Claro que no es feliz! Atraviesa por momentos muy difíciles…

—No me refería precisamente a esta situación en específico— acotó la jovencita de cabello azul claro, incapaz de verla a la cara en aquellos momentos —Quise decir… si es que acaso es feliz… en compañía de esa chica que vive con ustedes… la Tercera Elegida…

—¿Te refieres a Asuka? Maldita sea, tampoco lo sé… hay ocasiones en que se ven tan cercanos, tan íntimos que parecen la pareja perfecta, de esas que son nominadas para recibir un premio ó algo así… pero hay otras veces en las que, francamente, me preguntó qué diablos pretenden al estar juntos, si son como completos desconocidos… en realidad ninguno conoce del todo bien al otro… su relación es… casi como un juego para ellos, es lo que me imagino cada vez que los veo…

—Cree que pueda ser… ¿Qué esa persona sólo piense en sí misma y en lo que le conviene, sin importarle lo que le pase a Kai?— aparentemente, aquellas palabras de Sophia en el aeropuerto habían estado rondándola por bastante tiempo.

—A decir verdad creo que todas, quien quiera que sea, terminarán lastimándolo… si me lo preguntas a mí, yo opino que nadie se lo merece— confesó Misato, sin tapujos y también sin consideración alguna —Claro, esa es mi opinión como su madre… Además, tú ya tuviste tu oportunidad, ¿recuerdas? Lo tenías, y lo dejaste ir… así que pienso que ya debería ser tiempo para resignarse y olvidarlo…

La seriedad en su tono de voz y el gesto adusto en su rostro al momento de decir aquellas palabras, hacían descartar que se tratara de alguna de sus bromas pesadas. Dominada por la envidia, olvidaba que había sido ella misma quien pidió la opinión de la muchacha, la cual no hubiera dicho palabra alguna al respecto de no habérsele requerido. Sin embargo Ayanami aprovechaba la ocasión para confirmar su sospecha acerca de los verdaderos sentimientos de su oficial superior, los cuales distaban mucho de los lazos filiales entre una madre e hijo. Como siempre, las palabras no bastaban para afectar su expresión indolente ni turbar su ánimo distante.

Era en momentos como ese que resultaba evidente que uno de los motivos por los que personas tan disímbolas insistían en mantener una relación más ó menos equidistante era para averiguar por medio de la otra todo lo que pudieran desconocer acerca del tan mencionado muchacho, presente en casi todas sus conversaciones. Relación por conveniencia, si se quiere verlo así.

De buena gana las dos hubieran permanecido así, mirándose fijamente a la otra, por vario rato más. No obstante el bullicio que provocaron las alarmas al activarse y el paso constante y precipitado de oficiales y técnicos en el pasillo de a lado, necesitaron su completa atención. Era obvio que algo muy grave estaba ocurriendo y que la hora del almuerzo había llegado abruptamente a su fin. Tal y cómo lo constató Makoto a la entrada del comedor, jadeante y tan pálido que parecía se podía ver a través de él.

—¡Mayor Katsuragi! ¡Rápido, tiene que reportarse a su puesto cuanto antes!

El movimiento de los empleados _in crecendo_ detrás suyo ponía énfasis al apuro de sus palabras.

—¿Qué sucede?— Misato todavía tuvo el atrevimiento para preguntar, a sabiendas de lo que se trataba, mientras se ponía en pie y acompañaba a su subordinado hasta su puesto de mando. Creía que en su trabajo ya lo había visto todo y por tanto podía manejar todo lo que se le presentara. Olvidaba las desagradables sorpresas con las que puede importunarnos la vida.

—Los primeros cálculos estiman las bajas civiles en más de un millón y aumentando a la vez que el ataque sigue prolongándose sin un propósito evidente, más que el de la destrucción a capricho de la infraestructura urbana— mientras Ritsuko puntualizaba los hechos, Misato, al igual que los demás en la sala de juntas no podía más que mirar absorta la enorme pantalla detrás de la científica, descubriendo que, contrario a lo que creía, su capacidad de asombro aún podía ser rebasada.

Y es que las imágenes obtenidas por satélite hablaban por sí solas. La destrucción era indescriptible, a una escala nunca antes vista desde el Segundo Impacto. Al igual que sus circunstancias.

—El ataque inició a las doce menos tres exactamente— continuó Akagi con el recuento, con la completa atención de todos los ahí reunidos: los cinco pilotos Eva, el Comandante Ikari, Fuyutski, Misato, Maya, Makoto y Shigeru —El mismo momento en que MAGI detectó la repentina aparición de siete Códigos Azules en el área urbana de Tokio 2 y activó las alarmas.

Apenas si podían creerlo la primera vez que lo escucharon, y aún en ese momento todavía costaba trabajo asimilarlo. Siete Códigos Azules. ¡Siete ángeles! ¡Siete ángeles, que se habían materializado prácticamente de la nada para tratar a Tokio 2 como su campo de juegos! Aquella era la primera vez que se sabía de un ataque conjunto de ángeles. Si uno solo significaba ya bastantes problemas, la presencia de siete de aquellos seres seguro que era catastrófica, tal y como atestiguaban las ruinas de lo que alguna vez fuera Tokio 2. También era la primera ocasión en que su objetivo no apuntaba hacia Tokio 3, prefiriendo un área con mayor densidad demográfica. Era el escenario de pesadilla que tanto habían temido. Y para el cual, paradójicamente, estaban menos preparados, dada la improbabilidad de su realización. Por lo menos es lo que los altos mandos de la agencia pensaban. Hasta ahora.

—La Segunda Oleada ya está aquí— musitó Gendo al fondo de la sala, asegurándose de tener como escucha sólo a Fuyustki.

—¿Quién demonios pensaría que sería toda al mismo tiempo?— preguntó el experimentado hombre de ciencia en el mismo tono susurrante que empleaba su acompañante —¡Nada de esto era mencionado en Los Rollos!

Kozoh ni siquiera se molestó en disimular la frustración, pero sobre todo, el miedo en sus palabras. Al igual que todos los ahí presentes, estaba a punto de mojar sus pantalones al percatarse de la magnitud de la inimaginable situación a la que tendrían que enfrentarse.

—Hemos constatado de la peor forma que Los Rollos no son infalibles, profesor— respondió Ikari —Recuerde que tampoco hacían referencia alguna al Eva Z… esto no puede ser coincidencia…

—¿Insinúas que su presencia fue la que obligó a los ángeles a combinar sus fuerzas en un solo ataque?

—Muy probablemente… así que de ahora en adelante ya no podemos contar con Los Rollos para saber qué es lo que pasará ahora… todo depende del muchacho, y de lo que haga a partir de este momento.

—Eso no es nada halagüeño, ni reconfortante— masculló el Profesor Fututski, observando disimuladamente el gesto atónito del muchacho, un poco delante suyo.

Y es que era innegable que además del asombro y la preocupación en el rostro del chiquillo, había presente en éste otra emoción, quizás no tan evidente como las anteriores pero presente al fin y al cabo: miedo.

En las imágenes por satélite se podía apreciar sin mayor problema que quedaban muy pocos edificios en pie de lo que alguna vez fuera una portentosa ciudad, símbolo del renacimiento de la humanidad después de la catástrofe global. Una criatura gigantesca que parecía estar hecha de material magmático, deforme como todos los de su clase, muy semejante a un insecto, usaba su propio cuerpo como un ariete para fácilmente reducir a escombros uno de aquellos rascacielos.

—Sólo miren a esos bastardos, cómo se divierten— pronunció Kai entre dientes ante tal espectáculo de destrucción injustificada —¿Cómo es que había tanta gente en la ciudad?

—Según parece había una especie de evento masivo a celebrarse, ello contribuyó a que el número de bajas aumentara considerablemente— respondió Akagi, sin darle tanta importancia al asunto como se la daba el muchacho. Tal y como era de esperarse.

Shinji también estaba desconsolado, y no tanto por la enorme cantidad de gente que aún en esos momentos estaba muriendo en Tokio 2, sino por lo inoportuno de este nuevo ataque, el que había destruido su cita de ensueño junto con el concierto y la ciudad en la que se llevaría a cabo. Sólo esperaba que Nana-chan estuviera con bien. Odiaría ya no poder escuchar nuevas canciones de ella.

Lo que sí disfrutaba sobremanera era ver la expresión aterrorizada del estúpido de Kai. ¿Así que todas sus agallas se habían quedado en el extranjero, no? Tan sólo habían bastado unas cuantas zarandeadas para que el poderoso Kai Katsuragi perdiera toda su molesta y enfermiza confianza en sí mismo. Qué patético. De ahí era evidente que siempre la había tenido muy fácil, por lo que a la menor contrariedad el pobre imbécil se desmoronaba por completo.

Casi de igual forma, Sophie, al lado suyo, compartía el mismo gesto. Aunque en su caso, aquello era perfectamente comprensible. Era la primera vez que se enfrentaría a aquellos monstruos horrendos. No podía haber peor primera vez, al tener que hacerle frente no a uno, sino a siete de ellos. Y además, era mujer. Así que era por demás justificado que demostrara algo de temor en una ocasión así. Él mismo lo había hecho varias veces. Y aunque la situación que tenían entre manos aparentaba ser mucho más aterradora que todas las anteriores juntas, no experimentaba miedo alguno, pues ella estaba a su lado, y es por ella que podía ser fuerte en esos instantes de angustia. Después de todo, era él quien debería protegerla de todo peligro. No podía permitirse ninguna flaqueza, no cuando por fin tenía a alguien tan querida como para querer protegerla a toda costa.

Pese a su inusitado espíritu combativo, el joven Ikari tenía la percepción errónea del sentir de sus compañeros. No era tan sólo temor lo que experimentaban, sino rabiosa indignación al ver las escenas de tanta devastación, entre las ruinas, escombros y los cuerpos regados como confeti. Despertaba muy malos recuerdos en ambos. Kai no podía evitar pensar en todas esas ciudades que él mismo, a bordo de su Evangelion, había devastado inmisericordemente. Aquella estampa era la misma que se le presentaba a través de las imágenes en el monitor. ¿Y Sophia?

—¿Cómo es que no supimos antes de su presencia?— interrogó Misato —Es difícil de creer que siete ángeles aparecieron al mismo tiempo sobre Tokio 2, así nada más.

—Pero así fue exactamente como pasó, Mayor Katrsuragi— respondió enseguida Ritsuko —MAGI puede detectar la presencia de un Código Azul en un rango mucho mayor que la distancia a Tokio 2. Sin embargo, el instante en que detectó la repentina aparición múltiple fue el mismo instante en que los hostiles estaban sobre la ciudad.

—Materialización espontánea. Teletransporte— masculló Kai.

—El gobierno japonés demanda la intervención inmediata de los Evas— ultimó Akagi con su reporte —El curso a seguir de ahora en adelante es decisión de usted, Comandante Ikari.

Antes de que la atención se centrara en el susodicho, Sophia se la arrebató de improviso, al afirmar con voz serena y firme:

—Es bastante obvio que tratan de sacarnos de nuestra posición, al salirse de su patrón habitual de conducta y atacar otra ciudad. Sería una estupidez concentrar todas nuestras fuerzas en un eventual contraataque.

Lo que decía tenía mucho sentido, pero lo que más impresionaba a todos los asistentes era el temple y seguridad con la que se manejaba la muchachita, quien en el papel era la novata del equipo y por ende la que debería estar más nerviosa de todos. No obstante era capaz de quitarle la palabra al mismo Comandante Ikari para exponer concienzudamente un argumento por demás sólido, lo que también hablaba de una gran capacidad táctica en ella.

—Es correcto— asintió Ikari, ajustándose sus gafas, a través de las cuales observaba detenidamente a la nueva piloto, quien hasta ese momento había pasado desapercibida para él —Por lo que las Unidades Especiales permanecerán en esta posición y la resguardarán, mientras los demás Evas atienden la contingencia en Tokio 2. La Mayor Katsuragi supervisará las operaciones desde aquí.

—¿La Unidad Zeta está en condiciones de pelear?— preguntó ésta última a Rivera, sin estar del todo convencida de inmiscuir a un Eva en mal funcionamiento, y sobre todo de poner a su preciado muchacho en peligro.

—Está… en condiciones aceptables… está lista, no habrá mayor problema— contestó el joven al cabo de un instante de vacilación.

—En ese caso, adelante con la misión— ultimó Gendo, despachando a todo mundo a sus puestos con aquél simple gesto.

Al tener sus órdenes, todos se movilizaron de inmediato. Los pilotos se aprestaron a tripular sus Evas, tanto quienes iban a ser emplazados a enfrentar directamente la crisis como quienes se quedarían en estado de alerta, protegiendo el Geofrente de una eventual emboscada.

—¿Podrías dejar de mirarme un solo momento, pervertida asquerosa?— le exigió Asuka a Sophia de improviso, sabedora de que desde que salieron de la sala de juntas Neuville la observaba con mucha insistencia, puede que de manera premeditada.

—Ay, perdón, chula— se disculpó ella, al verse descubierta —Es sólo que espero que mi traje de conexión no haga que mi trasero se vea tan gordo como lo hace con el tuyo… ¿en serio estas cosas tienen que estar tan entalladas?

El traje de Sophie era bastante similar al de sus compañeras, y como el resto se diferenciaba en el color, el cual era de una tonalidad plateada con algunos detalles en negro; de ahí en más tenía los mismos aditamentos básicos que los demás: sistema de soporte de vida y ajustamiento corporal, que era lo que tanto la preocupaba.

—¡¿Qué dijiste, puerca envidiosa!— estalló Langley, cuyo cuerpo atlético y cuidadosamente formado era uno de sus más grandes orgullos —¡Hasta ahora nadie se ha quejado de mi trasero, imbécil! ¡Díselo, Kai!

—Ah, pero claro— respondió éste, casi enseguida, sumamente contrariado —Es el traserito más lindo que he visto en toda mi vida, de veras…

"Bueno pues, el segundo" pensó para sus adentros, mientras que aprovechaba con fruición para admirarle las espaldas a Rei, quien caminaba por delante del grupo, manteniéndose ajena a la discusión. Si bien podían estar a minutos de enfrentar un terrible destino, no era impedimento para poder tomarse su tiempo y apreciar el hermoso culito de Rei, el mejor de todos cuantos había visto. Claro que no podía darle esa clase de información a su novia.

—¿Lo escuchaste, tarada?— continuó Asuka, caminando de espaldas a lado de su novio, bastante apurada por no volver a darle la espalda a Neuville, con tal de no seguir dándole motivos para burlarse —Lo que pasa es que estás tan plana que pareces una tabla de surf, ya quisieras estar la mitad de culona que yo… ¡Plana!

—¡Pues prefiero estar plana a estar hecha toda una vaca como tú, cachetona!— contestó su contrincante enseguida, tomando del brazo a Shinji, quien iba a su lado —¡Además, así le gusto más a Shin-chan! ¿Verdad?

—Ah… sí, claro…— masculló éste, avergonzado.

—Como quiera que sea— pronunció Ritsuko, quien junto a Misato caminaba por detrás del grupo de pilotos y por lo tanto era testigo lejano de aquella curiosísima disertación anatómica —Para que el Comandante Ikari haya dispuesto que los Evas más poderosos permanecieran en reserva e incluso tú permanecieras aquí…

—Es por que está seguro que lo de Tokio 2 es un señuelo, y el verdadero objetivo de los ángeles es el Geofrente, como siempre— añadió Katsuragi.

—De una forma u otra, todas nuestras prácticas y estrategias de combate fueron diseñadas teniendo en cuenta la superioridad numérica de los Evas— puntualizó Akagi, tan nerviosa como todo mundo —En donde quiera que se realice el combate, ya sea aquí ó allá, e incluso con todos los Evas juntos, los números están en nuestra contra…

—Bien dicen que siempre hay una primera vez para todo, ¿no?— ultimó la Mayor, dirigiéndose a su puesto, con la cabeza ocupada en fraguar un modo de acción que tan sólo pudiera sacarlos vivos de ésta. Cosa fácil, ¿no?

El Infierno sobre la Tierra. No había mejor forma para describir en lo que se había convertido Tokio 2. Eran apenas unos minutos de destrucción ininterrumpida, quince, para ser exactos, y sus colosales atacantes ya no habían dejado mucho en pie. No obstante, parecían no estar satisfechos con ello, dispuestos a continuar hasta que no quedara más que un cráter humeante donde antes había una bulliciosa metrópoli con más de tres millones de habitantes. De entre ellos, quienes habitaban las afueras de la urbe fueron quienes mejor oportunidad de evacuar tuvieron, con mucha más tasa de supervivencia que los pobres desdichados que se encontraban agolpados en el centro, vaporizados casi al instante, quienes a su vez fueron incluso más afortunados que los infelices que se dirigían hacia allí, pues fueron ellos quienes tuvieron que lidiar de frente con el horror del exterminio y el pánico que se apoderó de todas las calles, inundadas de multitudes histéricas que corrían sin dirección, sin saber que estaban condenadas, atrapadas como insectos.

No había rincón alguno en la castigada metrópoli ajeno al desastre. Toda construcción, desde la más impresionante hasta la más humilde, había sido tocada por el evento apocalíptico que llevó a la ciudad a su fin. Pero no sólo las edificaciones podían dar testimonio del horror que allí se había desatado. Estaban también sus habitantes. Los cadáveres, que yacían por montones en las solitarias calles, con la sangre corriendo a raudales a través de ellas. Sangre de personas que habían amado y habían sido amadas…

¿Cuántas historias habían terminado aquél día, inconclusas? ¿Cuánta dicha se había perdido en ese entonces? ¿Cuánto llanto se vertió? Imposible saberlo, hasta que las condiciones fueran adecuadas para comenzar con las labores de remoción y control de daños. Hasta que fuera tiempo de contar y enterrar las penas. Mientras llegaba ese tiempo, la ciudad seguía siendo más que un montón de ruinas y escombros con infinidad de cuerpos dejados a la deriva y al capricho de las circunstancias. Y a cada momento que pasaba aumentaban los números en aquella terrible legión de los muertos. En toda clase de formas imaginables para tal efecto, ya fuera por fuego, aire, escombros que caían, radiación… había de sobra para todo mundo.

La Torre Shinohara, una de las más altas del mundo en ese entonces, con sus 170 metros de altura, y de los pocos rascacielos que aún quedaban en pie en la ciudad bajo ataque, fue consumida por un haz de luz que pasó rampante a través de ella, reduciéndola a cenizas. Mientras tanto, el Parque Industrial Komatsu se convirtió tan sólo en un recuerdo al desbaratarse como castillo de naipes debido a una frecuencia supersónica que desestabilizó toda su estructura. Vientos huracanados que superaban incluso la barrera del sonido se encargaban de devastar todo a su paso, a la vez que propiciaban que el fuego se propagara a donde quiera que se posara la mirada. El enorme incendio que devoraba gran parte de las ruinas era visible aún a varios kilómetros a distancia, desde las alturas. Como así también algunos de los gigantes que se entretenían en arrasar el área.

—Muy bien chicos, sé que todos nos estamos cagando del miedo— a través de su comunicador audiovisual Misato se dirigía a los pilotos Eva, quienes ya estaban a bordo de sus cabinas, surcando los cielos en el Equipo F —Pero estamos a tan sólo un par de minutos para el contacto, así que tratemos de actuar como profesionales, ¿de acuerdo?

—Entendido— asintieron los tres muchachos, prestos para la batalla.

—La prioridad es salvaguardar la poca infraestructura que queda, por lo que deberán enfocarse en atraer al enemigo y alejar la batalla lo más lejos posible de la ciudad. Trabajarán como una sola unidad, así que traten de que no los rezaguen ó aíslen de sus compañeros, de lo contrario estarán perdidos.

—Entendido— conforme se acercaba el momento decisivo la tensión hacía presa de los chiquillos, elevando su ritmo cardiaco y respiratorio.

—Ahora bien— prosiguió la encargada de la misión, desplegando varias imágenes en al pantalla del comunicador —Con el propósito de diferenciarlos individualmente, MAGI ha otorgado de nombres clave a cada uno de los blancos, identificando algunas de sus características y habilidades más prominentes en lo que le fue posible con los pocos datos recabados. Así pues, tenemos en primerísimo lugar a este horrendo bicho volador— una de las imágenes fue desplegada en modo de pantalla completa, mostrando a un ser de color blanco con forma de serpiente, que parecía ser todo mandíbulas, las cuales estaban repletas de interminables hileras de afilados dientes, y de las cuales nacían un par de alas con unos doscientos metros de envergadura total, bajo las cuales se desprendían dos apéndices en forma paralela horizontal y otro par en forma de cuernos, como los de un mastodonte, los cuales se extendían mucho más allá de donde terminaban sus amenazadoras fauces —Shammael, habilidades identificadas: vuelo (obvio, inclusive para una supercomputadora) y uso de frecuencias supersónicas… genial… seguimos con Ariel, ese rayo mortal que atraviesa la ciudad una y otra vez sin descanso. Habilidades identificadas: corriente eléctrica superior a los mil gigawatts ó más…

—_Mein Gott!_— exclamó Asuka, al ver cómo "Ariel", una especie de relámpago viviente, desintegraba la Torre Shinohara para luego enfilarse a las alturas, iluminar por un instante las nubes negras que cubrían el firmamento para de inmediato volver a caer sobre la ciudad, descargando todo su poder cómo una ráfaga devastadora.

—Nombre clave: Mi… Mi… ¿cómo diantres se lee esto? ¿"Mitzrael"?— pronunciaba la militar con suma dificultad, preguntándose de donde se sacaban semejantes nombres. ¿Qué no sería más sencillos llamarlos "Bestia Mecánica K7" ó algo por el estilo? Cómo fuera, la criatura mencionada era una entidad multípode, tres pares inferiores en una de las secciones de su cuerpo, dos más en su parte superior, las cuales eran como tenazas que podía girar a voluntad en 360 grados, generando vientos de huracán —Habilidades identificadas: generación de vientos con velocidades superiores a los 300 kilómetros por hora… más que los generados por un huracán de categoría 5… otra fuerza elemental en nuestra contra, ¿eh? Qué bien… Sigue… Vehuel… entidad hostil que a mí se me figura como a un escarabajo rinoceronte, recubierta con material incandescente muy similar al magma (¿no debería ser "a la lava", si está fuera del manto rocoso?) cuya temperatura ronda el millón de grados centígrados y torna el oxígeno en una mezcla venenosa de gases que aniquila a todo ser vivo que esté en un radio de dos kilómetros, eso si primero no son achicharrados por la radiación que despide este fulano… creo entonces que ya sabemos quién es el chistosito responsable del incendio que se está comiendo lo que queda de la ciudad, ¿no? En fin, seguimos con Zeruel, la enorme bola de destrucción andante que no ha cesado en hacer polvo cada edificio de la ciudad, todo un estuche de monerías: extremidades superiores cuya integridad molecular puede manipular para utilizarlos como látigos que cortan todo a su alcance, que es de unos 900 metros, piel acorazada que se estima podría resistir el impacto de una Mina N2 y una descarga mortífera de fotones que dispara por la boca— por mucho valor y arrojo que tratara de aparentar, Shinji no pudo más que tragar saliva cuando la cara de Zeruel, similar a un cráneo descarnado, pasó a través de su monitor y pareció mirarlo fijamente con sus enormes cuencas vacías —Por último tenemos a estos dos fenómenos que se han quedado a la expectativa sin hacer gran cosa, primero a esa asquerosa mancha negra embarrada como moco en el piso, Eyael, un tipo bastante pasivo aunque de vez en cuando se chupa personas cuando tiene la oportunidad, y finalmente, pero no por eso menos importante, está Manakel, el amasijo esférico que se parece a un montón de vendas enrolladas, flotando muy por encima de la destrucción… aún no hemos podido dilucidar las posibles habilidades que manifiesten este par de sujetos, por lo que se les recomienda suma precaución a la hora de enfrentarlos…

Los jóvenes pilotos apenas si le respondieron, más concentrados en alistar los preparativos de su aterrizaje forzoso conforme se iban acercando al campo de batalla. El momento de la verdad estaba cerca, tal y cómo lo demostraba en que el Equipo F empezara a perder altura, listo para soltarlos en las cercanías de la ciudad. Mientras que los tres enormes aviones empezaban a juntarse en una formación de flecha para poder soltar su cargamento, Katsuragi daba las últimas instrucciones:

—En cuanto aterricen busquen los dispositivos de suministros de energía que conseguimos dejar en los alrededores. Queda terminantemente prohibido entablar cualquier hostilidad hasta que su respectivo cable umbilical esté conectado. ¿Quedó claro? En ese caso, tienen sus instrucciones, síganlas al pie de la letra y puede que salgamos vivos de ésta. De cualquier manera, seguiré dándoles sus órdenes según el acontecer de la pelea. Tengan mucho cuidado y buena suerte a todos.

No bien había acabado de decir eso cuando los seguros que sujetaban a los robots de sus aviones se desprendieron, dejándolos ir en caída libre a poco más de seiscientos metros de altitud. Libres del peso extra, las enormes moles voladoras emprendieron el vuelo de regreso a sus puestos, mientras los tres Evas realizaban sus maniobras de aterrizaje. De ellos, la Unidad 00 de Rei fue la primera en tocar tierra, fácil y ligeramente, para enseguida lanzarse al suministro de energía dispuesto para ella, tal cómo se lo habían ordenado, para luego conectar su cable umbilical en el adminículo dispuesto para ello sobre la espalda del robot, justo debajo de por donde entraba su cabina a la médula del androide gigante. Shinji y Asuka la siguieron poco después.

—Tienen el camino libre, procedan al interior de la ciudad y atraigan a los hostiles fuera de ella— indicó Misato, proporcionándoles una ruta trazada por donde no tendrían mayores contratiempo.

—Enterados. Unidades Eva adentrándose al campo de batalla— le respondió Rei, quien era en el transcurrir de las misiones cuando más se desenvolvía.

—¿Así que de nuevo creyéndose la líder, eh?— musitó Asuka, enfadada por tener que seguir a Ayanami —Vaya con la chica maravilla… ¡qué parlanchina se ha vuelto tan de repente!

Shinji estaba muy preocupado para responderle, aferrándose a su rifle de asalto como si se tratara del último salvavidas en un barco naufragando. Pese a que Misato les había dicho que aquella ruta era segura y sin contratiempos, él aún tenía sus dudas. Los monstruos estaban sueltos por toda la ciudad y ya no quedaban grandes construcciones que pudieran ocultar su posición, así que se le hacía bastante difícil el no toparse con uno solo a lo largo de todo el trayecto.

—Uno pensaría que siete ángeles bastarían para reducir a polvo una ciudad en fracción de segundos— continuó Asuka parloteando, igual de nerviosa que su compañero, sólo que ella pretendía espantar su temor con algo de charla ligera —Pero al parecer, estos tipos se están tomando su tiempo… aún hay algunos edificios en pie…

—¡Cuidado! ¡MAGI está detectando…!

Misato pudo articular su advertencia un poco más rápido. De haberlo hecho quizás el impacto que provocó la descarga de fotones, desintegrando por completo la construcción derruida a su lado, no los hubiera sorprendido tanto como lo hizo, tirándolos al piso.

Los escombros de semejante destrucción aún no se asentaban del todo, cuando de entre la polvareda y el humo resultantes una máscara de la muerte surgió, amenazante, con los agujeros vacíos en su cabeza brillando funestamente.

—¡Es Zeruel! ¡Aléjense de inmediato!— ordenó la Mayor Katsuragi una vez que identificó al agresor —¡No permitan que sus látigos los alcancen!

Uno pensaría que después de tantas y tantas ocasiones en que se jugaba la vida dentro de ese robot gigante, el joven Ikari ya se habría atemperado por lo menos un poquito, y de ninguna manera permitiría que un súbito ataque de histeria y de terror se apoderara de él tal y cómo lo hizo en aquellos momentos con el solo avistamiento de su enemigo. Blandiendo su arma el chiquillo descargó su contenido sobre propios y extraños, gritando como poseído.

—¡Shinji, imbécil!— lo insultó Asuka, esperando hacerlo entrar en razón, una vez que sus balas la habían alcanzado tanto a ella como a Rei, produciendo daños menores en sus unidades —¡Fíjate en lo que haces, maldito estúpido!

En efecto, la ráfaga de balas había atinado mucho más en las desprevenidas espaldas de sus compañeras que en su blanco primario, a quien incluso si no hubiera estado protegido por esa coraza impenetrable su campo A.T. se hubiera encargado de protegerlo sin mayores problemas. Las chicas apenas si pudieron maniobrar a tiempo, consiguiendo que la enorme bestia frente a ellas rebanara sus armas y no sus cabezas, intentando ganar terreno entre una lluvia de latigazos que se cernía sobre de ellas.

Ikari por su parte, en shock e incapaz de reaccionar cabalmente, no pudo hacer mucho cuando esa gigantesca mole voladora lo impactó de lleno, sujetándolo entre sus fauces y estrellándolo en una colina cercana.

—¡Shinji, reacciona!— demandaba Misato a través del comunicador —¡Mantén la formación, no permitas que los separen!

Demasiado tarde. Apenas la Unidad 01 se había puesto en pie la gran serpiente alada le cerraba el paso, sin dejarle otro camino más que la confrontación.

Habían bastado tan sólo dos individuos del contingente enemigo para hacer añicos el curso de la misión. Y cuando los cinco restantes decidieran intervenir aquello se convertiría en un auténtico matadero.

La Mayor Katsuragi, encargada de la misión, aún no terminaba de evaluar la situación del todo y dictar las acciones a seguir, cuando el "amasijo de vendas enrolladas", tal y cómo lo había descrito, suspendido muy por encima de la reyerta, comenzó a expandirse, separando visiblemente las "vendas" que conformaban en totalidad su corporeidad, brillando difusamente hasta súbitamente convertirse en un fulgor que envolvió los alrededores, cegando a todos con el destello.

—¿Ya estamos muertos?— preguntó Langley, volviendo en sí.

Para su sorpresa, y la de los demás, aún conservaban la vida, lo que era más, su contrincante, aquel que estaba a punto de hacerla tiras, ya no se encontraba en ese lugar. A decir verdad, tal y cómo lo constataron de inmediato las computadoras MAGI, ninguna de las criaturas se encontraba ya en Tokio 2, dejando solamente a tres pilotos Eva bastante confundidos y una ciudad devastada a manera de un enorme cementerio.

Segundos después, a algunos cientos de kilómetros de distancia, los cielos sobre Tokio 3 se iluminaron con un brillo sobrenatural y macabro, de la misma forma en que lo habían hecho los de su ciudad hermana, para entonces vomitar de sus entrañas a siete colosos, señores del caos y la devastación. Uno a uno los titanes fueron apostándose sobre la metrópoli, listos a ejecutar nuevamente su cruel sinfonía de la destrucción. Sólo que en esta ocasión, su ansioso "público" estaba debidamente preparado.

—Es tal y cómo nos lo temíamos— pronunció Misato a través del comunicador a los pilotos de Zeta y Beta, instalados en sus cabinas y colocados en sus puestos de vigilancia a las afueras de la ciudad —De ahora en adelante todo depende de ustedes dos. Sé que es difícil, pero traten de resistir lo más que puedan mientras vuelven los demás. Sólo con el grueso de todas nuestras fuerzas podremos tener una oportunidad…

A bordo de Zeta, Kai ni siquiera le prestaba atención a las indicaciones de su guardiana y oficial superior. Se concentraba en mantener la quijada apretada y convencerse a sí mismo que todo saldría bien. Tan sólo eran ángeles. Nada más. ¿Qué importaba fueran siete, veinte, cien? No eran más que ángeles. No tenían ese horrible Anti Campo A.T. que tanta lata le había dado anteriormente. ¡Eran ángeles! Podía despacharlos a todos. De un solo golpe, si así lo quisiera. Sin importar que su Eva aún no estuviera reparado del todo. Y de que sus dientes y rodillas no dejaban de chocar unos contra otros.

—¿Nervioso, Teniente?— preguntó la imagen de Sophia, reemplazando a Misato en el monitor de su comunicador —Jamás hubiera pensado que tan sólo hacían falta siete de esos bichos para atemorizar al piloto del Evangelion más poderoso sobre la Tierra, conquistador de Trípoli, El Cairo y quién sabe cuantas otras ciudades…

Ahora empezaba a comprender porqué Asuka odiaba tanto a esa hija de la chingada, con aquella actitud tan altanera y desafiante que se cargaba la muy perra. Justo el mismo talante que él empleaba con sus superiores, sin saberlo. Pero definitivamente que la tal Neuville le estaba rompiendo las bolas desde hace un buen rato.

—Vaca estúpida— masculló, enseñando los dientes —Soy yo quien tiene aterrorizados a estos pobres imbéciles… ¿porqué otra razón crees que vinieron todos en bola? Ahora hazte un favor, y mantente detrás de mí… esto terminará muy rápido…

Firme y decidido, Zeta avanzó a encarar a sus adversarios, bajando por una colina hacia la ciudad, la cual aún estaba indemne. A diferencia de su localización anterior, las belicosas criaturas parecían más preocupadas en vigilar los movimientos del Eva Z, quien ocupaba toda su atención, que en provocar cualquier clase de destrozo innecesario.

Habiendo avanzado unos cientos de metros, Zeta se detuvo en seco, empuñando sus manos. Casi enseguida el piso sobre sus pies comenzó a estremecerse, movimiento cuya intensidad se acrecentaba con el transcurrir de los segundos, a la vez que centellas de una tonalidad carmesí, las cuales también se iban haciendo más visibles, recorrían todo su cuerpo.

—Detecto una enorme concentración del Campo A.T. de Zeta— indicó desde su puesto Maya, atenta a las lecturas desplegadas en su consola.

—Piensa usar ese ataque…— musitó la Mayor Katsuragi, no muy convencida al respecto, pero expectante al igual que todos los demás, incluso los ángeles.

El Eva Z lanzó un portentoso rugido mientras el campo de energía carmesí estallaba con violencia alrededor suyo, destrozando todo cuanto tenía al alcance en tanto tomaba la forma de descargas centelleantes que cubrían todo el cuerpo del gigante de metal.

Aquello era un espectáculo como ningún otro: llamaradas envolvían al Evangelion como si se tratara de una antorcha, haciendo a la tierra estremecer mientras cascajos de terreno eran arrancados de su lecho y elevados por el aire desafiando a la gravedad y a la lógica misma. Zeta rugía furioso a la vez que todo cuando le rodeaba que no estuviera firmemente fijo en el piso era repelido por aquella singular energía que lo envolvía, asimismo cubriendo al mundo en un velo carmesí. Y lejos de ir disminuyendo, conforme al paso del tiempo la intensidad del fenómeno aumentaba. Cualquiera que fuera testigo de aquél suceso no podía más que contemplar atónito el transcurrir de éste. Incluso sus propios enemigos eran incapaces de realizar movimiento alguno ante semejante despliegue de poder.

Aún dentro de su Evangelion color plata y negro, justo como su traje de conexión, Sophia podía sentir las sacudidas que provocaba la energía despedida por el Zeta.

—¿Así que por esto es que todo mundo le teme al Eva Z?— se preguntó, impresionada, pero sin nadie que pudiera escucharla.

Suerte que su Unidad Especial estaba equipada con un novedoso dispositivo, el "Suministro Portátil de Energía Limitada", que le permitía prescindir del cable umbilical necesario para el funcionamiento de cualquier Eva regular. De haberlo tenido no había duda de que éste hubiera salido volando por los aires, como todo lo demás que estaba en las cercanías: árboles, automóviles, partes de edificios… En su lugar, sobre su espalda llevaba un aditamento que parecía una suerte de mochila, la cual cumplía una función muy parecida a la pila de un teléfono celular, que al ser previamente cargada le permitía disponer de energía suficiente para una hora, sin la restricción de movimiento que implicaba traer arrastrando el cable umbilical conectado a su espalda.

Una vez que consideró era suficiente, el piloto del Eva Z se concentró entonces para poder enfocar y concentrar la totalidad de la energía desplegada en el espacio que quedaba entre las palmas de sus manos, puestas hacia su costado izquierdo, formando una esfera que semejaba mucho a una estrella en miniatura. Era muy afortunado que los monstruos estuvieran tan desconcertados como para separarse, en lugar de presentar un blanco tan fácil ahí, todos juntos y amontonados, casi formados en una hilera esperando cada cual su turno para ser mandado al infierno. Le quedaba claro que el impacto de su ataque no acabaría con todos ellos, pero sin duda que vaporizaría a la mayoría, dejándoles daños mayúsculos a los restantes.

Así pues, sin más aviso que un grito iracundo que desgarró sus cuerdas vocales, expulsado desde lo más recóndito y oscuro de su alma, el piloto del Eva Z lanzó su ataque en forma de una ráfaga carmesí que salió despedida de las manos del robot. Un caudal rabioso que partió los cielos en dos y decidido iba a estrellarse de lleno en su objetivo, deshaciendo limpiamente una buena porción de la zona sur de la ciudad que osó atravesarse en su camino. Colérica, la encarrerada descarga energética seguramente que seguiría su camino hasta hacer polvo a su blanco, a no ser que… a no ser que de manera por demás inesperada, Manakel, aquél mismo individuo que actuó de improviso de último momento allá en Tokio 2, apareciera enfrente de la ráfaga justo antes que esta impactara de lleno contra sus compañeros. Con su cuerpo bidimensional completamente expandido alcanzó a abarcar el diámetro total de la descarga, creando un espacio vacío en el centro de su ser, mediante el cual literalmente devoró completamente el ataque enemigo, sin que éste produjera daño alguno entre sus fuerzas.

—¡Esa cosa de nuevo!— vociferó la Mayor Katsuragi, fuera de sí, sin dar crédito a lo que había visto.

—Los instrumentos no detectan rastro ó residuo alguno de la energía emitida por el Campo A.T. del Eva Z— acotó Maya —Desapareció al momento que entró en contacto con el ángel…

—¿No hay residuos? ¡Eso es imposible!— pronunció sorprendida la Doctora Akagi —Es más que imposible… una manifestación a semejante escala, desvanecerse así nada más… a no ser que…

Por supuesto, quien se encontraba más extrañado, por no decir que estupefacto, era el propio piloto de la Unidad Z, quien aún no asimilaba del todo lo sucedido. En lugar de ver desaparecer a sus adversarios, había visto esfumarse su ataque más poderoso sin siquiera haberlos tocado.

—¿Pero qué chingados pasó aquí?

No pudo evaluar más a fondo la situación pues se había permitido el lujo de cometer un error fatal en un campo de batalla de tales magnitudes: ignorar al enemigo. De nuevo era uno de los individuos más pasivos quienes tomaban la iniciativa en el ataque. Antes que pudiera reaccionar, Eyael, aquél manchón negro que apenas si se había movido anteriormente se había lanzado hacia él con una feroz vorágine, cubriéndolo totalmente, de la cabeza a la punta de los pies. De inmediato una descarga eléctrica sacudía a Zeta, quien por más que lo intentara no conseguía quitarse de encima a su agresor, tan espeso y pegajoso como la brea. Y cuando semejante bicho consiguió filtrarse a los sistemas internos del robot gigante su piloto padeció un dolor similar al que se tendría al ser picado con una aguja en cada centímetro cuadrado de la piel.

—¡Kai!— musitó Katsuragi, deshecha por el alarido que dio el muchacho.

—¡El ángel está absorbiendo la energía interna del Eva Z!— anunció Makoto desde su puesto, al ver los datos en su consola.

—Eso no puede ser bueno— arguyó Maya —En la presente modalidad Zeta dispone de un insumo infinito de energía, al estar operativo su Motor S2…

—Lo que quiere decir que el parásito puede alimentarse hasta hartarse— remató Ritsuko, incapaz de proporcionar un remedio para tal situación.

Por suerte para el joven Rivera su atacante no tardó mucho en saciarse, liberándolo de su aprisionamiento cuando esto ocurrió. Entonces, sin darle oportunidad de siquiera recobrar el aliento, la entidad hasta ese momento sin forma comenzó a tomarla justo frente a él, estirándose muy por encima del nivel del suelo, haciendo crecer piernas y brazos, hasta desarrollar completamente un nuevo cuerpo. El cual parecía ser la sombra exacta del Eva Z, de pie enfrente suyo.

—¡Sorprendente!— exclamó Ritsuko, fuera de sí —¡El ángel no sólo absorbió la energía del Eva Z, sino que también pudo asimilar sus propiedades!

Todo estaba pasando demasiado aprisa, sin darle oportunidad de reaccionar a alguien, mucho menos al aporreado piloto de la Unidad Z, quien apenas si pudo darse cuenta que aquella "sombra" lo golpeó de lleno con una ráfaga que salió disparada de sus ojos, idéntica a la que utilizaba él mismo, la cual lo mandó a volar varios centenares de metros. Vehuel, el ángel formado por material incandescente, no quiso dejarlo levantarse, así que antes que el robot consiguiera ponerse en pie la bestia radiante se enroscó sobre sí misma para poder rodar hasta su encuentro y atropellarlo sin consideración alguna, deshaciendo manzanas enteras en su trayecto. Arrastró al maltrecho robot por un buen tramo hasta estrellarlo sobre un rascacielos que se colapsó al momento del impacto.

—¡Ya estuvo bueno, hijos de perra!— vociferó Rivera al sacudirse de encima los escombros, molesto por ser usado como una gigantesca pera loca por esos gigantescos bastardos.

Sin importarle en algo su justo reclamo, la gran serpiente blanca con alas salió a su encuentro, entonando una devastadora frecuencia supersónica para acogerlo. Todo en un radio de cien metros en torno a Zeta estalló hecho pedazos y si bien aquella frecuencia sónica era incapaz de provocar cualquier clase de daño en la regia armadura del Eva, en cambio sí que podía hacer estragos en los tímpanos y el equilibrio de su tripulante, quien se revolvía en su cabina preso del dolor. Dicho ataque lo aturdió el tiempo suficiente para permitir que furiosas rachas de vientos que iban a unos seiscientos kilómetros por hora, generados por Mitzrael, fueran a impactarse a bocajarro sobre Zeta, empujándolo hasta hacerlo estrellarse en una colina cercana, la cual deshizo limpiamente. No satisfechos con ello, los dos monstruos persistieron en su empeño, sin proporcionarle un solo momento de solaz al atribulado Evangelion, quien se debatía presa de un ataque simultáneo al que también quiso unirse Zeruel, quien presto lanzó una bocanada de fotones que fueron a dar justo en el blanco; es decir, la apabullada máquina gigante.

Así, uno a uno los siete titanes fueron uniéndose gustosos a ese festín de destrucción enajenante, inacabable. A la última descarga de fotones pronto se le unió un chorro expulsado a presión de material incandescente a más de un millón de grados, cortesía de Vehuel. Enseguida vino Ariel, desatando su furia eléctrica cual dios legendario, que igual fue certero a golpear a su víctima. Luego le siguió Eyael, convertido en la "sombra" del Eva Z, quien utilizó una versión propia del ataque con el Campo A.T. con el que el robot pretendió aniquilarlos al principio, ahora utilizado en su contra. Para esas alturas al dar en su objetivo las descargas se confundían unas con otras, siendo imposible determinar la naturaleza de cada cual al juntarse en un solo torrente de aniquilación total, el que zarandeaba inmisericorde al Eva Z como si se tratara simplemente de un muñeco de trapo. Finalmente apareció Manakel, quien en cierto modo había provocado aquella salvaje carnicería desde un principio, al haber devorado la ráfaga lanzada por el Evangelion. Tal y cómo lo hizo en aquél entonces desenrolló su plana corporeidad en toda su extensión alrededor de un enorme espacio vacío por el cual expulsó una impresionante descarga energética, idéntica a la que se había chupado, la cual superaba con creces la magnitud de todas aquellas que usaban sus compañeros y que fue a ponerle el punto final al monstruoso ágape, yendo a estallar al punto de encuentro en donde todos los ataques convergían.

—¡Esa energía…!— masculló Maya, horrorizada, pero cumpliendo su trabajo de monitoreo pese a todo —¡No hay duda! ¡Es la misma que fue despedida por la Unidad Z hace unos momentos! ¡Doctora…!

—Es correcto, Maya— Akagi atajó sus pensamientos —Eso quiere decir que Manakel puede crear vórtices temporales, manipulando tiempo y espacio…

—¡¿A quién diablos le importa eso!— estalló Misato, fuera de sí —¡Mejor que alguien haga algo para ayudarlo! ¡Pronto!— berreó sin darse cuenta ella misma de la imposibilidad de su desesperada petición. ¿No quisiera también que se lo bañaran y cepillaran de una vez?

Afuera, en la superficie, la creación entera parecía desdibujarse por completo. El asalto combinado de todas las criaturas monstruosas había creado una especie de burbuja devastadora que era la manifestación misma del poder puro. Tan sólo fueron unos cuantos segundos los que duró la manifestación del escalofriante fenómeno, cuya onda expansiva zarandeó inclusive a sus creadores, quienes fueron barridos por la misma como meras moscas insignificantes, en comparación a lo que habían desatado. Sólo unos cuantos segundos, durante los cuales se había liberado la mayor potencia destructiva que la historia del planeta jamás haya visto, toda concentrada en un solo punto. Lo más seguro es que de haber chocado de lleno contra la superficie del planeta, hubiera significado la destrucción irremediable del mismo.

Y así, tan pronto como había empezado, la masacre concluyó. En contraste a la duración del evento que le dio origen, la estela de humo resultante tardó un rato en disiparse, lapso en el que nadie pudo hacer movimiento alguno, expectantes. Y es que a través de la cortina de partículas suspendidas se alcanzaba a distinguir una figura que se erigía amenazante. ¿Era posible eso? ¿Acaso sería posible que..? La fumarola por fin se dispersaba, revelando un enorme cráter donde nada quedaba, más que una colosal figura de pie justo en medio de él. El Eva Z se les aparecía en una sola pieza, firme en su posición. Sólo que su color se había tornado en una especie de ocre bastante quemado, achicharrado. Y de todas las hendiduras de su armadura brotaba un extraño líquido negro y viscoso. Cuando parecía que el silencio y la inamovilidad pretendían extender su dominio por toda la eternidad, finalmente pasó: la maltrecha Unidad Z se derrumbó cómo el peso muerto que era, derrotada, precipitándose bocabajo sobre la superficie calcinada a sus pies. El estruendo que produjo al hacerlo fue lo único que necesitó todo mundo para despabilarse y ponerse en alerta:

—¡KAI!

—¡Está vivo, Mayor! ¡En cuanto apenas!— anunció de inmediato Shigeru desde su puesto —Está muy malherido y en shock, pero el sistema de soporte vital de su traje ya se activó y lo está atendiendo. Parece que se desmayó desde mucho tiempo antes que concluyera el ataque…

—Así que la sincronización con el Eva ya estaba rota desde entonces— señaló Akagi, meditabunda —Sin duda que eso fue lo que le salvó la vida… de haber recibido semejante impacto con un alto índice de sincronía…

—¡MAGI ha detectado el escaneo por parte del enemigo de la estructura completa del cuartel!— alertó Maya.

—¡Manakel! ¡Puede teletransportarse hasta este lugar sin problemas, cuando eso suceda! ¡La Puerta del Cielo estará expuesta, Comandante Ikari!

—¡Cállese y concéntrese en como evitarlo, Doctora Akagi!— rugió Gendo desde su puesto, molesto por la súbita y descuidada explosión de la científica.

"La Puerta del Cielo" pensó Katsuragi al escuchar tales palabras "Se refieren a ese lugar… así que después de todo, eso es lo que atrae a los ángeles hasta este sitio. ¿Qué más me estará escondiendo, este par?"

Mientras tanto, en la superficie, luego de haber vencido a su más poderoso enemigo Manakel parecía desentenderse de las hostilidades, elevándose triunfante muy por encima de la devastación, con el afán de comenzar su labor de inteligencia, es decir, descifrar cuidadosamente toda la estructura del Geofrente. Hubiera sido muy perjudicial para su bienestar si acaso llegaba a teletransportarse en un montón de roca sólida.

Así entonces, sus compañeros voltearon a encarar al Eva Beta, a quien hasta ahora habían optado por ignorar. No era que su presencia hubiera sido prevista desde un principio, pero tampoco significaba la gran cosa ó un obstáculo significativo para sus ambiciones. Uno sólo de ellos podría despacharla sin mayores problemas, pero aún así optaron por rodearla completamente, sin dejarle posibilidades de escape.

—¡Sophie, ten cuidado!— advirtió Misato —¡Ahora van por ti! ¡Escapa!

Escapar, decía ella, ¿Cómo se proponía que lo hiciera? Adonde quiera que la muchacha volteara una bestia gigante le cerraba el paso, acechándola, regodeándose en su indefensión. Aquella fuerza conjunta, capaz de vencer al Eva Z, no dejaría ni el recuerdo de ella.

—Oh, y ahora… ¿quién podrá defenderme?— se preguntó la chiquilla a sí misma, con aire suplicante.

Pese a que la enorme sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, tan descaradamente típica de ella, no reflejaba en absoluto el sentir de aquellas palabras de desconsuelo.


End file.
